My wife is a beautiful CEO Naruto version
by Ian Drasvel
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a mysterious man who leading a good and peaceful life, selling a ramen on a small stall beside the market area of Zhonghai City. Everything seems fine until he save a certain beauty from her fate of being rape. What will happen? Who is the beauty? And why she ask him to marry her! Naruto x harem. Contain Adult setting and situation, you have been warned.
1. Mysterious Man Who Sell Ramens

**Hai Everyone so this is my first ever fanfic created yey! (cheers). for so long I actually want to create one but hesitation and nervousness get the best of me (even now I'm still nervous) so the first one I create is a crossover between Naruto and Wuxia Novel called My Wife is a beautiful CEO, please do comment about this novel, I accept either bad or good one, so long is not flames, (peace!).**

 **QN: HONORABLE READERS! YOU GUYS CAN READ THE EARLIER CHAPTERS AT WEBNOVEL, THE TITTLE IS 'NARUTO IN THE WORLD OF BEAUTIFUL CEO**

 **QN2: It has better grammar. Just better not greater**

 _Every character in this story belong to their respective creators_

The life of market in the west side of the Zhong Hai city is lousy and lively as the cars pass through the crowd. In the twilight, many types of foods are displayed along with dirty water dripping everywhere. This place is filled with different goods and stuff that are being advertised. Sometimes many colored lights shined from the houses of a worker or a student as they arrived home after work or class. The walking mass also feels tired, quickly making the sky even darker.

Maybe in an internationally-acclaimed city, this zone would be quite the shame, thus many wealthier groups always wish this filthy zone would disappear.

Near a crossing there is a spirited-looking man selling ramen in his stall, wearing a white apron, a black T-shirt, orange jeans and blue slippers.

The man smiling brightly making his face look radiant, and if you matched it with his golden hair making him look extremely handsome. Because this area considered as low and dirty place, not a lot of people try to stop by for eating or buying something, so basically his stall rarely has customers but somehow the man didn't look gloomy at all as if he didn't care whether his stall is busy or not. the passing girls sometimes glance toward him but quickly ignore him courtesy of his occupation.

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"Good and warm ramen!" shouted the golden-haired man.

"Old Lee! pay up!"

A hoarse voice suddenly sounded somewhere around him.

3 delinquent looking guys about 20 years old slowly walk toward an old man that set up his stall next to the golden-haired man. Old Lee sells a lot of bunch snack while his situation more or less is the same with him. Now the old man sits there, looking depressed.

"Y-Young master, please understand, the hot weather made me unable to sell, how can I have the money to pay-"

"bullshit! Lee, you think you can do whatever you want because I am being nice to you; if not for Brother Feng, this stall would be torn down already.."

Shout an underling.

The guy called Brother Feng seems to approve this act. He strolls arrogantly toward old man Lee:

"Today you can only pay the fee Old Man! if not I'll crush your dirty stall."

The old man didn't know what to do since the remaining money that he has right now is for his wife medicine. How could he heartlessly give his sweat and blood toward them?

"I pay in his stead!"

The ramen seller closes up to them, bringing forward some crumpled cash and says:

"I only had this. Mr. Lee is old and needs money, you guys should be more lenient."

The delinquent squints his eyes and laughed, grabbed the cash and gave it to his underling.

"Naruto, you wanna play hero? your protection fee is not even paid yet!"

Naruto furrowed his brow and sighed. These bunch of pricks never cared to study, always mess around and play. But since he's not their parent so it not up to him to say anything, for not to create any unnecessary trouble, hence he replied with a faint smile:

"I pay Tomorrow"

"Good. I'm not cruel and heartless. so long we all "cooperate" everything will be fine: I protect your stall, you give me back the fee… It's all business~ I'll come back to collect the money tomorrow"

then those delinquents carried on to other stalls

Right now old man Lee's eyes reddened, and bitterly looked at Naruto:

"Naruto, you don't have any reason for helping me pay those dog, I'm so sorry…"

"What are you saying Old Lee, when I just arrived here, everything is new and being a foreigner doesn't exactly helping my situation, yet you show me around and lend me your hand. I see you as both a friend and a benefactor, of course, I have to pay you back somehow…"

"You... what I've done isn't worth mentioning"

Mr. Lee sighs, knowing he can't stop Naruto from doing this.

Naruto laughs presumptuously, his laughter is soft but also feels honest, as it is not affected by the recent cunning act.

"Old Lee, how's your wife?"

Old man Lee replied with indebtedness:

"Thanks to the money you gave us for her surgery, she feels much better now and few more days she will be at complete recovery."

"Oh, that's good. I wish for her to recover quickly!"

Naruto grins, satisfied with the news.

Mr. Lee laughed sorrowfully:

"Naruto, I will definitely repay the money that you give me. If I die before it's done then my daughter will replace me… aiya, with all the money you give me, you should be able to open up a store instead staying here with just small stall and paying a fee for those bastard"

Naruto pursed his lips, replied:

"Don't worry so much, is not like I dislike here, it's fine just selling a ramen on the small stall"

"You this kid…"

The old man seemed upset:

"You're already 23, at this age even without a college degree, you should have to aim higher! You don't even have a girlfriend; why would you want to keep selling ramen in small stall forever? You might not care about that, but I do!"

Seeing how Old Lee truly worries about him, Naruto feels warm and bitter, it's not because he agrees with him but because he has long achieved his dream, and until now he doesn't have any more things to accomplish aside just wants to have a peaceful life.

The night had fallen, Naruto cleaned up his small stall, pushing the cart home to his shabby apartment.

Nobody knew when this house was built, but the rent was dirt cheap at only 2$ a month since nobody wanted to live here. Naruto is different from other people, he never cared for comfort so he moved right in when he heard of that rental price.

Naruto's room was mostly decorated with old furniture that people threw away on the street: A creaky bed, a closet and a small TV that can watch some basic channels.

Settling his cart somewhere in the back of the house, Naruto looked at the calendar on the wall, immediately seemed to remember something and quickly ran toward the bathroom.

After getting a quick cold shower, Naruto left the bathroom, displaying his strong-looking skin, perfect 'curves' and firm muscle. If one looked carefully he would see a strong handsome male.

Walking toward the old closet next to his bed, Naruto adjusted his short wet hair, looked at the mess inside the closet, grabbed a white jacket, grey jeans and the blue slippers that he always wears.

With the fastest speed, Naruto headed right toward the most prosperous zone in the district called "The Wine Street."

The luxurious and corrupted life during the night time filled with different colors, different skirts and dresses, and reek of heavy perfumes. the entire environment on the wine street completely changed the zone in the area as if it was trying to separate itself from the rest of the city. Naruto is different from other young guys who will droll uncontrollably at the hot girls with long legs and short skirts, he hurriedly walked toward the bar named "Rose."

The light from the neon sign is not blinding. The bar also gave off a suspicious feeling, being surrounded by roses hanging around the flickering sign.

Entering the bar, Naruto walked leisurely into a corner of the counter like a habit.

"Naruto, you are here!"

A young bartender in black suit noticed that Naruto entered, then he smiled and gave Naruto a cup of water.

"You lucky that coming right at the time." tease the bartender while looking at the clock on the wall

Naruto let out a small breath and gave sheepish smile while taking a sip from the cup.

"Thank god I'm not late, there will be not the end of it if I do. Is she in her room?"

"Nah, sis Jiang Wei is here a few minutes ago, just have some business to take care of"

Xiao Zhao answered, his eyes seem to be smiling toward Naruto

"Naruto, you have to teach me your skills when you have some spare time! I mean, What trick did you use to my beloved sis Jiang Wei? Countless men in this city lined up trying to court her, which was completely ignored by her. Yet, now, all she did was talking about you then complain that you should have more often visited her."

"I don't know, maybe my natural charm gets her hooked, you know something that I born with..."

Naruto replied with a small grin.

Xiao Zhao rolled his eye, "Yeah, yeah, my big bro is the most handsome man!"

Then he started to look like he's sobbing:

"Bro, you're one hell of a man! You were able to tame our goddess of a bar owner that all men wished for! if I was good as you how many girls will flocking around me now, hum… why the heaven is unfair"

While Xiao Zhao keeps going on and on with his rambling, a serious yet alluring figure came into view, accompanied by a sweet yet strict voice:

"Xiao Zhao, if you want to keep complaining about your life, please do so but not while working ok? or your salary will be reduced a little bit."

Xiao Zhao startled, quickly stood up and pretended to be serving drinks as if he never said anything, but sweats started forming on his forehead, clearly showing that he's truly frightened.

That figure wearing a comet-colored cheongsam appeared with a seductive body, her chest size, her waist, her hips are all perfect. Her hair floating in the air, like a flawless angel appeared in front of Naruto.

Naruto smiled and his heart beating faster, then he sincerely said:

"You look gorgeous Jiang Wei, happy birthday to you!"


	2. Jiang Wei Birth Day

Being praised, Jiang Wei started blushing then she let out a smile, clearly she's pleased but pretends complaining:

"Humph, you saying I'm beautiful and such, yet you didn't come here often."

Facing such attractiveness, Naruto's heart beating faster and the lust that started to fill Naruto's mind is further intensified by the submissiveness in Jiang Wei's direct eye contact. But the 'experience' Naruto quickly subdued these thoughts as he regained his composure, then he laughed and said:

"At least I'm on time right? Jiang Wei, you know that I don't drink and sometimes busy at the market then going home already tired"

her expression turned better after hearing Naruto word,'well at least he's always on time', but then she's snort :

"Don't talk busy with me! I know clearly you not that easy to get tired, besides, why are you even keep selling ramen there anyway? With one small stall of ramen were you able to make much profit? if you want to, you can work here, with my bar reputation and your ramen crafts, you can gain 1000 times profit then you're making now!"

Naruto smiled and said:

"Sis Jiang Wei, it is not that simple~"

"How many times have I already talked with you? Why is it always "sis Jiang Wei" "sis Jiang Wei"? Do I look that old to you?"

Jiang Wei, glaring at Naruto, coquettishly replied.

Naruto had to give in:

"I'm fine, Jiang Wei. Nowadays my income is stable, I'm not looking for future expanse at the moment."

Jiang Wei finally yield, she continued:

"Fine then. just you clearly remember that this place always accept you no matter what, even if you want the entire bar turn into ramen restaurant, I will do it in the heartbeat."

Naruto was moved by her obvious and sincere care towards him, feeling warm inside him, Naruto move his arm then softly caress Jiang Wei's black hair.

"Thank you, Jiang Wei, but I'm quite content with my condition and there also few good people"

Jiang Wei blushed upon seeing Naruto action, murmured angrily:

"I really want you to become my boyfriend…"

She doesn't know that even if she could not clearly hear the sentence she just said to herself, Naruto could easily pick it up, he just give a faint smile then continue drinking his water.

Even if her visage and figure are graceful and delicate in the flickering lights of the bar, during the first time Jiang Wei showed her face in this bar, nobody dared to look directly at her. Some guests curiously asked around about whom Jiang Wei is and received this answer:

"You should worry about your drinks instead. Don't head towards your death!"

Jiang Wei sat down next to Naruto, poured him a glass of whiskey and then did the same for herself. She looked at him and said:

"Well since today is my birthday, whether you want it or not, like it or not you have to drink at least a cup with me"

Naruto scratch his nose while replied softly

"Fine, for your special day even if you want me drink the entire bottle, I'm willing"

Naruto said sincerely making Jiang Wei smile more brighten as she pours excitedly the whiskey into their cup.

Truth to be told, Naruto didn't drink because he's afraid to be drunk, in fact no matter how much he drink, the alcohol effect will quickly diminish inside him then finally vanished. The reason he didn't drink is just he doesn't feel like it. Drunk people tend to lost reason then do much despicable behavior, is not rare that criminality cases happen due to the perpetrator is in a drunk state. but this cases are rare in his homeland though.

Jiang Wei indeed looked refreshed, smiling brightly. In the dim light, her visage radiantly illuminated like a dazzling star, seeing this Naruto's soul trembled.

"Cheers!"

After toasting, Naruto gulped down the cold alcohol drink.

Jiang Wei laughed, suddenly moving her body forward and curled into Naruto's chest and wistfully said:

"Do you know that I haven't celebrated my birthday for more than 10 years now? Even though today there wasn't any cake or presents, I'm satisfied to have a toast with this womanizer."

Facing a woman with such alluring beauty, Naruto felt a jolt of electricity when he noticed a smooth hand caressing his groin, bringing him extreme stimulation.

Slightly bending forward, Jiang Wei lifted her body to reveal her white thigh between the slit of her cheongsam, then aggressively pushed her delicate curves on Naruto and effectively attacked Naruto's hormones in the process.

When a male gets close to a female, there will be a certain reaction if he is interested in the female. Especially when the distance is direct skin contact like this situation, the reaction will be further amplified to straightforwardly display this interest toward the female.

At the exact moment, Naruto tried to control his reaction, Jiang Wei raised her head, looked at him and laughed:

"It's alright my beloved man, it seems like you packed quite a punch there…"

Naruto laughed wryly. Obviously, he knows what Jiang Wei is hinting, but he didn't expect her to notice that while she's sitting next to him.

"I already know that you can never sit still, I'll go to greet my guests here. If you don't wish to linger any longer, then go ahead and leave."

Jiang Wei then stood up as she about to walked toward the guests.

"Wait"

Naruto stop her then pulled something out of his pocket. Jiang Wei stopped and turn her face facing him with curiosity on her face wondering what his up to. Seeing Naruto pulled out a necklace surprise Jiang Wei as she never thought Naruto would have any gift for her, well considering his financial situation and such, who would have a thought that Naruto will spare any of them to buy a gift.

Walking slowly toward her, Naruto give soft smile

"Almost forgot, here's your gift Jiang Wei, hmm... is not expensive but I would like you to accept it"

Jiang Wei body tremble when she hear his word and as if struck by lightning she just stood there without moving. As if know that Jiang Wei reaction will be like this, Naruto shaking his head then walk behind Jiang Wei.

"I put it around your neck ok?"

without wait for her reply, Naruto brushed her long black hair seeing such a smooth slender white neck and smell a fragrant perfume almost make Naruto want to kiss it but steel himself as he wrap the necklace around her. Jiang Wei who has been so long didn't receive any gift for her birthday, this situation make her helpless and didn't know what to do, after a while, she felt something wrap around her neck, an icy feeling then touch her chest, unconsciously she trace it with her finger then look at it.

"How is it?" doesn't know when Naruto has arrived in front of her again with smile on his face, hearing his question bring back Jiang Wei to reality and shot up looking at his face, without replying the question she lunged forward to his embrace and kiss him directly, feeling the soft touch on his lips make Naruto stunned for a moment then start respon to her kiss, Jiang Wei kiss him crazly while her body got tighter as if want to melt together with him.

After a short touching moment and heated make out session between them, they finally separated while gasping for air, Jiang Wei face was bright red while her eyes become droopy as if enchanted by the kiss from before, seeing this the guests who are drinking before already silent and they got mesmerized by beauty of the owner, but they did not dare to be rude. Most of them already more or less knew about the background of this woman.

Jiang Wei smiles beautifully and said, "thank you, this is the best gift I ever had in my live". it doesn't matter what the content of gift that you received, so long the one who gives it to you is the person you love even if it is a poison you will gladly take it.

Naruto smiled and pat her back,"go now, attend your guest they are waiting"

Jiang Wei nodded then give Naruto last peck on his lips before strolling away cheerfully. Seeing this, Naruto chuckle and shrugged. He feel himself had changed now. The past him would act nervous and didn't know what to do when near a beautiful woman, but now he can do smoothly flirt with them. Sometimes he pities his past self for too busy then ignore anything else.

then he looked around, chatted a while with Xiao Zhao before felt he should go home . Finished drinking another cup of water, he promptly left the "Rose" bar. Seeing he left, Jiang Wei's eyes displayed some unwillingness.


	3. Session With The flatter Girl

Hey Everyone, I'm happy and gratefull for anyone that like and review my story, I'm sorry for unreliable grammar inside the story, I try to get better. Hmm since this story is based on CEO so most of the character that appears in the story originally from it, I don't have any plan for other then Naruto to appear, I have my reason but who knows? maybe I changed my mind later on and if I do which character from Naruto you wish to appear?

 _ **All the character belong to they respectable owner.**_

Light from surrounding shops and bars are flickering in the area, many dark spots and dimly corner occupied by couples, embracing each other tightly, making a weird sound and seductive laughter. Naruto walk slowly, by passing each of the stores while look around.

Just as he walk near a bar look like place, he approached by a girl that standing near the doorstep toward the bar. She's pretty and alluring, with a black dress clung tightly to her body and decent makeup, she look like demoness that can suck your life dry. "Hey there, care about drinking a few cup with me handsome?".

Her Voice is so pleasant and full of flirtatious sound.

Most man will become soft to the bone when hear her voice but Naruto isn't 'most of the man', he knew what kind of girl she is as when he travelled around the world before, his mentor tend to visit red light district with a reason of searching inspiring idea for his book. Naruto usually get annoyed by this because his mentor will use Naruto saving money to pay all of them. The worst of it all, that Naruto sometime have to fetch his mentor who pass out because of the booze. Remembering his late mentor, Naruto who usually bright and cheerfull suddenly feel sad and gloomy.

The girl who invite Naruto drink before, see he's not answering instead has a sad look on his face, thinking that this hunk handsome man maybe just broke up with his lover, feeling pity she come over toward Naruto

"Are you ok? don't worry, there are still a lot of fish in the sea, even if you fail to keep one, you bound to get another one, so cheer up!"

the girl said while her hand turned into fist and raise it up as if cheering someone on the football. Stunned at her effort to encourage him, Naruto then let out a chuckle. For this kind of girl or woman, Naruto actually never hold disgust toward them, because they are forcing themselves to do this so they can survive the society and live for tomorrow, this kind of woman doesn't have many luxury to chose they fate.

"I'm fine, thank you for cheer me up. hmm... you know what? I suddenly feel like talking with you, is the offer still on the table ?"

"eheh if you had enough money, I can do more than talk with you"

she said while throwing coquetish look to Naruto.

"Nah, just talking this time, I don't know about other time though"

"hehe, making me your private server cost a lot you know~"

Naruto and the black dress girl walk inside the bar, the interior of the bar doesn't far off different then rose's except for the lighting is dimmer then usual and a lot of exotic girl wearing short skirt and low cut dress hang around, either they are accompanied men drinking or they flirting with of them, some even look like doing ambiguous thing which Naruto doesn't want to think about. Short while later, they arrived at the bartender

"boss the usual 2 cups"

"ah Mei mei, who's the lucky customer this time?"

The bartender laugh while prepare the girl order. The girl send a glare toward the bartender then turn around smiling to Naruto "don't mind him, always talk nonsense, anyway sit comfy, don't need to be rushed"

Naruto felt something off but choose to ignore them, he shrugging then said with gentle smile "you're the expert doc, i hear you. By the way I 'm Naruto"

"I'm Mei Mei and of course i'm an expert, i had deal with a lot of patient!" Mei Mei let out a giggle then proudly said that.

"did the patient have the same treatment?"

"more or less, some of them even got more 'intense' one "

"Well, I wondered which one I get?"

"Humph you said just talking, so you got the most basic and cheapest one!"

"look that, lucky me!"

"..."

"..."

even after the bartender finished making their order, Naruto still converses and joking with Mei Mei as if they already best bud. Mei Mei take a sip from her cup "alright enough with the pleasantry, so what's the story here?" Naruto took a drink before let out a sorrowful smile then he starts talking about his late mentor with someone he just met.

Mei Mei let out disappointed expression, because she's thought Naruto is just another heart broken man that need physical comfort but turned out he feel sad because missing his long-dead mentor. She let out small breath and thought. 'oh well i guess i can't raise the service then, such pity' before returning her smile then listened to Naruto story telling. After listened a while, Mei Mei who just silent started become active and asking a lot of question like why Naruto's mentor leave him in the middle of the forest only come back after a week, why Naruto's mentor like to plundering his saving money, why Naruto's mentor become writer of such 'art' book, and many other. She giggle when hear Naruto called his mentor 'Ero-Senin'.

"You won't believe the pale look on his face when he take a peek on my wallet only to see it empty! humph tried to steal my money again, dream on!"

"urgh, his so smell when he drunk and the worst of it, he throw up on me one day which the smell never gone even if I wash it many time!"

"I still remember that both of us just come back from long journey just look like a hobo, when we are taking a break at side of road, a little girl running toward us, handed over me a penny... a penny!"

Naruto keep went on about his journey, and surprisingly Mei Mei didn't look bored instead excitedly hearing them, she laugh together with him when a fun and happy event happen, she cringe and scare when a terrible and scared event happen, she cried when a sad event happen. Of course, even Naruto told her about his journey but he only told the normal part. He will not carelessly tell her about 'another' part of his journey which people nowaday will not believe.

After a while of story telling session, Naruto finally done and as if not willing it to end Mei Mei keep swinging Naruto hand and act like spoiled brat asking for more story, "that's the end of it, after a long journey we finally back home, then went on separate way."

"Aww, such pity is so cool that you're able to go anywhere and visit many places, aahh I wonder when I will be able to do that"

Mei Mei pouted and start dreaming about going anywhere without restraint and free like a bird.

Naruto shrugging then said, "my mentor once told me that human has a lot of potentials, so long he or she doesn't give up on them, they can be anything they want." Naruto grinning brightly toward Mei Mei, "so don't give up... ever!"

Seeing his bright smile as if can pierce break any dark thing in the world, make Mei Mei face suddenly heat up and can't help but turn her on, work in this kind of line made her has seen many handsome faces even seeing them at close range, but after seeing Naruto's they all as if can't compare at all. Mei Mei, who started feeling nervous and anxious suddenly didn't say anything which caught Naruto attention and can help ask her

"You ok Mei Mei? whoa, your face is red! did you catch a cold?"

Mei Mei startled and become even more red as tomato, before Naruto can ask her again, she suddenly stood up and shouted "Excuse me! I had to go to the bathroom!" then run away.

Naruto stood there confused about what just happen, decided maybe it was just a woman thing, Naruto drink his liquor while feel bored waiting Mei Mei

The Bartender who look at their interaction can help but praise the blondie, since Mei Mei working here, the only time she ever look shy like that when she's handling her first customer, after a while she more like professional and never got flustered like that. Smile at Naruto, the bartender come over and offer another drink to Naruto. Naruto was about to reject it, but since the bartender said is on the house, then Naruto feel bad if he did. While drinking his eyes started looking around the area before him, is not long for his eyes to fell into the most far corner on the area, there's bunch of man grouping there and only one women at their side. Usually in this kind of place is not rare for a girl to serve a lot of men drinking, but what caught Naruto attention is the girl that surrounded by the man isn't look like that type of woman based on her wearing, she looks like that office type-woman or business kind of woman.

Suspicious and curiosity filled Naruto but he didn't want to create trouble without reason so he just staring of them from afar, a short while Mei Mei comeback from the bathroom, her complexion looks like turned better, 'maybe she caught a little cold?" Naruto thought.

"Sorry it took me a while in the bathroom," Mei Mei said apologetically

"No rush, hey Mei do you know those guys on the far corner?"

"Which one? oh, that was brother Tiger and his gang. They are the tyrant around here so you must be careful when facing them." Mei Mei said while looking at the group on the corner

"Do you know the woman that sit with them?"

"What? hmm... nope, never seen her before"

"Then what do you think about the connection between her and that gang?"

"I don't know or care about it, she's maybe their new woman or just a woman that they want to take advantage off, after all those kind of case is not rare here, where people want to blow off some steam and some people just take advantage of it."

After knowing the situation and circumstances, Naruto get the gist of it, he didn't want to get involved with them but somehow Naruto felt that he will regret for the rest of his life if he does not disturb them. Finally, Naruto chose the hell with it then he stood up, walk toward the group with a steady pace.

"Naruto what are you doing ? get back here..!" Mei Mei anxiously said, earlier, he almost makes her explode from anxiety and now he was about to do it again

Naruto ignored Mei Mei warning and just keep going there without rush on his step and there is no fear on his face. Before long, Naruto appears in front of the group, there are eight people of them while seven of them circling a man and a woman in the center. They all laughing and grinning like a fool hearing something from the man in the center said, while the woman seems unfazed and oblivious with her surrounding. Naruto tap the most outer man shoulder and said :

"Hey pal, mind if i join the group?"


	4. A Drunk Goddess

_**All the character belong to their respectable but Mei Mei is mine!**_

The shoulder that Naruto touch belong to a decent looking guy, not fat also not skinny, not too high or short. Neither handsome nor ugly. just some sort of ok-man. The guy turned around looking at the person who just touch his shoulder.

"Piss off dude! Look somewhere else this is a private group!"

The guy look annoyed then turn around again, ignoring the blonde guy. Of course, the blonde guy is Naruto that just got rejected but instead look gloomy or disappointed. Naruto just let out a faint smile

"come on! let me join, I have some good stuff you know"

That guy really gets angry. He was about to last out on Naruto before hear him has some good stuff, that guy stopped what about he's going to do

"what stuff? where do you get it?"

"well its the newest stuff that can't even compare to anything before, as for where I get it, sorry I can't tell you yet unless you become a buyer or a dealer like me"

Naruto said many kinds of thing that can use to entice this guy, the guy looks like did not believe him at first but after hearing a bunch of nonsense coming from naruto mouth did actually start to make sense to this guy, he became excited "alright, alright, what this stuff name? do you have the product know?"

"Hmm the name's actually a secret but if you managed to let me join into your group then I tell you, beside the man in the center looks like the one who takes in charge there and yes I bring the product right know"

The guy excitedly runs back to his group and tell everything that Naruto just told him which even Naruto already forget about it, that guy Beckon his hand to Naruto "Brother come here quick, Big bro want to know about your product!" Naruto pretend got excited then walk quickly to the inner group, upon seeing this brother Tiger figure Naruto can't help but praise him. from the looks of it, this brother Tiger probably around 180 cm tall, brown skin, had a Caesar haircut, a body full of muscle that about to break out his hand, and some scary scar on his chin. This guy totally matches become ferocious gang leader that ready to tear up many other gangs. After done appraising the gang leader Naruto sweep his eye toward the woman. As if the world time is stopped moving, Naruto cannot help but feeling shocked from his innermost soul after seeing this drunk looking woman.

Under the dim light, her long, pitch-black hair falls down and touches the floor, her white figure was covered by a skirt covering her graceful curves like a gentle wave.

As he walks closer to her, Naruto smell a faint fragrance of jasmine and liquor coming from her body. Right now the woman are leaning on the sofa revealing all of her beautiful curves.

"Hey stop staring at daddy's woman!"

a loud shout cause Naruto to awake from his trance and quickly regain his bearing, but he still cannot help but feeling intoxicated by this woman appearance alone. 'how can someone as beautiful as her even exist? she almost like goddess, wait she's can't be that Rabbit Goddess right? ah wait, no she's not, I don't feel any chakra from her'

Naruto keeps thinking and try to organize his jumbled thought before one of the men suddenly flicking his finger in front of him, waking up Naruto from his deep thought."Big bro Tiger, look at him ! after looking at your woman he look like a computer which completely stopped responding!" the man throw a mocking laughter,

"shut the hell up ! like you know what a computer look like!" the Leader of the group scold his underling, this cause everyone who laughing in mocking manner suddenly stop and situation has gone silent. " I heard from sixth, you are selling a good stuff ? well care to elaborate it to me"

Naruto kept his eyes few more second toward the woman before move back to the Leader, seeing contrast change between a beauty to a beast almost make Naruto eyes spinning but then he control himself to not be in daze again. "yeah i do, this stuff that I had is waaay better than anything else, I can guarantee you will not disappointed"

The leader throws a suspicious look "can I see the stuff and examine it first ?"

"sorry this is made based on a secret recipe from Land of Fire, no ordinary people can just 'take a look' and 'examine' it"

Naruto replied while sneering at the guy. The leader although never heard Land of Fire, can't really distrust this guy, after all this world is so big that maybe this Land really exists. "well I can't buy your stuff without seeing the object first and tested it effect" The leader guy shrugging and give a look 'I am not buying it'

"Well no matter, I don't really expect you will buy it anyway, least don't you want to know its name?"

said Naruto while making a helpless expression

"Alright, what its name ?"

"you all need to get closer if you want to hear it because I'm just going to say this once and in a very... very... small voice"

"so troublesome!" most of the underling is complaining but cannot help feeling curious toward this mysterious item that Naruto talking about. After everyone gathers up close to Naruto they all bend down since Naruto still sitting and fear if they stand up is still not enough hearing it.

"Alright, you all gather up? ok, I will mention this once so hear up, the name of this item is ... **Demonic Illusion: Cajoley of Glamour**.."

Naruto sound is so quiet like a breeze of wind, quickly disappear after a brief show up. the surrounding area did not get affected and other people around keep busy with their own thing. After a while, Naruto suddenly stood up and walked toward the woman, pick her up by princess bride style and walk leisurely toward the bar.

seeing all the event that just happen make Mei Mei shock, one second Naruto is talking with them and the next second they all just stood there while Naruto is walking here with the woman in his arm. Another thing makes Mei Mei shock is that how beautiful the woman is. every curve that she has as if carved by god itself, 'it's unfair, this woman is beyond beautiful,' although Mei Mei is proud of her own figure, when compared to this woman she somehow didn't have any confidence.

The woman looks like really drunk because her face is really red and she as if didn't care about her surrounding, she start to get really tight to Naruto and scrub her own body to him, like trying to make something itchy go away. "hey Bartender do you have a guest room here that can be used?"

Naruto ask while enduring this woman touch, it will be very wrong if you ask Naruto didn't have any reaction to her 'active' behavior. if Naruto didn't have any conscience about the situation here, he already takes her home and going like a rabbit.

"There are 2 upstairs" the bartender pointed his thumbs to the second floor, he didn't surprise at all if there are people who can't hold it anymore and just use the bar unoccupied room to do the deeds. So he thought Naruto want to take on the woman directly here.

When Mei Mei hear that, she somehow feel little bit sad and jealous, but it changes when she hear Naruto said: "take all those gangs to the room, it will be bad if they suddenly collapse here". After said that he approach her, "Mei did you still have space at your place? I want to put her there if you did."

"Ah? don't worry I live alone, so no scruples to have another tenant"

"Thanks, Mei I owe you. hmm.. can we leave now? she's getting more wild"

"Ah wait, boss, put the drink on my tab" then Naruto with the lady on his arm and Mei-mei ready to leave.

"oh yeah, boss! to move them around you just have to take their hand and guide them, tomorrow morning they all will wake up and just told them that they had hangover yesterday" when the Bartender hear that he just nodded, following Naruto instruction.

on the way to Mei Mei place, the woman on Naruto arm is struggling and scrubbing more wilder, she even start kissing Naruto face, if not for Naruto face is turn on the other side, perhaps she already kisses him on the lips. Mei Mei look at her weirdly before started getting the clue.

"Naruto is she ?"

"yeah, she's getting drugged and apparently it's aphrodisiacs."

Mei Mei expression darken "to take an advantage from a drunk woman or man is common case there but if drugs are being used then clearly what they want don't just take advantage."

Naruto didn't reply, as he look at the drugged woman with a complex look."Naruto you know that there's no cure for aphrodisiacs right? "Mei Mei ask him again looks dignified. "hmm ? says who ?" as Naruto curve his lips.

Mei Mei stunned after hear his response thinking what he did to Tiger and other, she thought that Naruto is really mystical."Naruto, back then what did you do?"

"I put them in the illusion where they actually banged her"

hearing his blunt response caught Mei off guard and almost stagger to the road. "Illusion ?! like hypnotize you mean?"

"something like that, of course, its ten times better than just normal hypnotize"

hypnotize? pfft yeah right, like genjutsu can compare to those petty tricks. They keep chat without knowing that they already arrive at Mei Mei place.


	5. Mystical Treatment

Mei Mei live in the apartment of a two-story building, the structure is decent and has a clean neighborhood, when they are entering Mei Mei place, the decoration is standard but look well ordered, Mei Mei directly told Naruto to put the woman on her bed while she goes to kitchen prepare Naruto something to drink, quickly Naruto put the woman on the bed, she's sleeping right now, but her body still hot and red since the aphrodisiac still inside. Naruto brush strands of hair on her face look at her pained expression cause a complex emotion in Naruto. He doesn't know why he save her back then, clearly not because her beauty since Naruto only knew it after get closer to her, also clearly not because some heroic tendencies, because by all mean he's not a hero.

after correcting his jumbled thought, Naruto then gently grasp her hand, it was so smooth like a soft cotton, Naruto even feel like there's no bone inside her hand. Naruto close his eye while gathering natural energy around him, focus blending it with his chakra. After a while, Naruto then use part of his senjutsu to slowly covering the woman and enter her body, the senjutsu chakra travel through her meridian into her entire body, slowly nourishing it and pushed out impurity including the toxin of alcohol and aphrodisiac that dwell inside her and steadily, the woman body now covered with black substance and a pink colored gas being pumped out of her body.

Mei Mei who already sit near them, feel shock and amazed at what she just seeing. Mei Mei has seen traditional treatment before but what Naruto did couldn't even put it into comparison. Mei Mei feels Naruto become more and more mystical and she can't help but feels her curiosity escalate. 30 minutes passed, finally Naruto open his eyes, if Mei Mei seeing it at close range she will notice that Naruto pupil had turn into horizontal strip before back to normal. Cleaning sweat from his forehead, Naruto let out a mouthful of breath before grinning at Mei Mei.

"look is done!"

Mei Mei take a look at result then gasping

"wow you right! she looks better now. Even prettier and younger! quick told this sister how you do it!"

Mei Mei excitedly ask Naruto, after all, which woman doesn't want to look pretty and young.

"yeah if Mei want to get the treatment too, you have to paid for it you know"

Naruto teased her, Mei Mei grumbling before replied: "how can you be so stingy, humph look how I told her later that you sexually harassed her when she is not conscious."

Naruto pretend to be pale and terrified, pleaded "Mei Mei my elder sister, this one is a gentle and honorable man, how can I sexually harassed a woman, even if I did, I will do it gently and honorably"

Mei Mei laugh when hear he plead and she replied "alright alright cut the chatter, quickly do this sister! wait that come out wrong I mean treat this sister"

Naruto Laugh too " fine I do it, but you have to clean her first, it will be uncomfortable for her resting with all that dirt sticking to her."

Mei Mei was so excited that she forgets about the woman, spit out her tongue before she walks toward a bathroom to pick a hot water. Naruto then exits her apartment, he leaning on the wall beside the door while enjoying the stars that decorated the dark sky. After a while, Naruto heard Mei Mei calling, then come back into the room. He looks at the woman and be in dazed again. Before in her drunk and messy state, she already beautiful to the extreme, now after getting clean and neat, her beautifulness doubled if not tripled, in her peaceful sleeping state, she looks like a goddess that awaits to awaken and shared her grace to the mortals.

Mei Mei noticed Naruto dazed expression and sighed, even for women like her cannot help be mesmerized by this goddess let alone a young man like Naruto. Mei Mei snorted and scolded "Hey enough already, do you want to be in dazed until your feet grow roots?! quick help this lady become pretty"

Naruto snapped back to reality, give an embarrassed smile to Mei Mei "alright Mei do you have a mattress or something, so you can get comfy laying down"

"I have! wait" Mei Mei walked toward the nearby closet and took out long mattress, laying it beside the main bed followed by her lay on the top of it. She hums happily waiting for Naruto to start his treatment. Naruto smiled while shakes his head seeing her act, then he starts doing the same thing to her like he did to the woman. Feeling a warm energy enter her body makes a very comfortable feeling, she can't help but moan. The time it took to purify her body turn out 10 minutes faster than the woman, Naruto nods his head while thinking that Mei Mei must have a routine exercise so her body is already fit in the first place.

After done with the treatment, Naruto rests a while before getting ready to leave, Mei Mei was taking shower while humming a tune, so Naruto just knocks on her bathroom door and tell her that he's going home. without waiting for her reply Naruto already went outside then closed the door.

The night is over as the moon set down and the sunrise up, the woman eye twitched before they open slowly. hearing a sound of birds chirping and spirited tone from the news, told her is morning already. The woman never a late person, every day she will always wake up on time, eat breakfast, then off to work, even on the holiday she never wake up late. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she sits up and looks around. Then she notice that... she's not at her home! the woman startled and panicked, she touches all her part of her body including the erogenous one, tried to find any different and abnormalities. Feeling nothing and no sign of change make the woman breath out relief. She realized that her clothes have been changed but looks like is a woman pajamas so she didn't scruple on it, glancing around the room then notice a few women stuff, she even more relief. She tried to remember what happened yesterday, but everything seems a blur to her.

While the woman is still on her thought, the front door suddenly open. A girl younger than her appear while hugging a basket of clothes. The girl look pretty and her skin is glowing makes the woman wonder what skincare that she used. The young girl walks into the room then suddenly let out a yelp surprise. Her yelp wakes up the woman, who realize that the young girl staring at her.

Mei Mei feeling great after Naruto treatment last night, she rests up well and be able to wake up early. After doing some cleaning, she's going outside to pick up the laundry, along the way, she's greet's all the neighbor with a bright smiled face. While carrying her laundry basket, she returned to her room then saw that woman already wake up, sitting on her bed and look at her with a thoughtful face.

Her main bed position situated near the window so the light that comes from the sun will be brighter around there thus illuminating this woman present, with a breezing wind that comes from the window, her loose hair flapping make her look like a gentle and kind goddess who just awake from deep eternal slumber. Mei Mei cant help but in daze too, and swear that if Naruto seeing this, he will turn into idiot. Cannot help but feeling nervous in front of this goddess. Mei Mei awkwardly greet

"h-hey you're awake, good morning eheheh.."

The woman seems to notice the awkward situation, then smile apologetically, "good morning, are you the one who takes care of me last night? sorry for causing trouble"

since the woman already speaks in a friendly tone, then Mei Mei decide not to exaggerate then converse casually "ah is not trouble, I didn't do much anyway"

"I'm Lin Ruoxi, what's yours? "

"I'm Mei Mei, nice meeting you sister Lin"

"Likewise. Ah? don't call me sister Lin, just call me Ruoxi"

"How can? you're older than I, isn't that disrespecting"

"Alright then, just call me the way you want Mei Mei"

After the short introduction they both went silent, then Mei Mei remember that they yet have breakfast, so she offered to make one for her. Lin Ruoxi rejected it first since she already troubled Mei Mei so much, but she keep insisting on making one, so Lin Ruoxi has to give up.

"Do you live by yourself?" asked Lin Ruoxi while Mei Mei busy in the kitchen

"Ehm! I do, my family is in the small village and I don't have any other relative in Zhong hai"

"Is that so? it must be tough for you"

"well sometimes, but I manage to struggle, at least I still have a rope, so I don't fall ."

"hmm good way to put it"

Mei Mei then finished making breakfast and both of them eat up while chatting a lot of things, Mei Mei finally knows that Lin Ruoxi is a successful businesswoman that has a lot of assets and Lin Ruoxi also know what is Mei Mei job, feeling pity. she offers a job within her company, but Mei Mei refuse it saying she doesn't have any capabilities working in the office.

After a while, finally, Lin Ruoxi asking the important question "Mei Mei do you know what happen to me last night? I know something happens but everything is blurry"

Mei Mei stopped for a moment "well what sis Lin remembered ?"

Lin Ruoxi give it a thought before replying "I remembered going home after work, but kinda have a feeling wants to drink then decided to stroll to the bars. I ordered a few wines then start drinking... "

Lin Ruoxi stop then shakes her head indicating that's all she's remembered.

Mei Mei sigh, before tell her what just happen that night, since she's alright so there's no need for Mei Mei to cover it.


	6. One thing I Hate the Most

After hearing what happen from Mei Mei mouth, Lin Ruoxi feel a lot of emotions surge inside her. When she heard that she was drugged and about to get raped by bunch of hooligans, her whole body tremble from terrified feeling, when she heard that Mei Mei friend who called Naruto bravely help her getting out from terrible fate, she felt warm and eternal gratitude for the blondie, when she heard that Naruto didn't do anything while she heatedly provoke him, she felt amazed and respect toward this man will and constitution, and lastly when she heard that Naruto was able to get out the toxin in her system, she felt its like dreaming and magical. It takes a while for Lin Ruoxi to sort out her thought and feeling, then she looks at Mei Mei.

"Do you know where Naruto live ? or some sort of way for me to contact him ?"

Mei Mei shakes her head, "sadly, no. When he leaving my apartment, I was in the bathroom, so I didn't get the chance to ask him anything like his contact or where he lives"

Lin Ruoxi frown, then sigh.. 'oh well looks like i have to search him through my contacts, since he's a foreigner it won't be that hard right to find him right? I mean how many foreigners come to Zhong hai anyway'

"Ah! I think I remembered something about him that maybe can make it easier for you to look for him!"

Lin Ruoxi face lit up then excitedly look at her, "I think his favorite food is Ramen, there are not many ramen restaurants and stall in Zhong Hai so it shouldn't be too hard before you can find him in one of those"

Lin Ruoxi really brighten because this is really a good clue, a foreigner who like a ramen this is clearly to scoop out a scale of search, "thank you, Mei Mei, I'm sure that I would find him quickly"

"Sure, sent my best regard if you do find him"

Lin Ruoxi nod her head, there's strong will written on her face.

'I find you Naruto, I will'

* * *

"Achooo!"

in the side of the market area, Naruto already open up his stall while heating up Ramen soup inside a stainless steel gallon.

"Naruto are you ok? did you not sleep well last night?"

Old lee with a worried look asking him

"I'm fine, I'm fine, my nose just suddenly feel itchy"

"Hehehe maybe someone just talking about you"

"well I hope they didn't talk about bad things-dattebayou"

Old Lee laughs out loud and says with satisfied tone: "Jingjing just finished her practice and already went home. She even reminds me of your kind gift, if not for you, I wouldn't have enough money for my wife and enough to let Jingjing go on her practice trip. It's all thanks to you."

Lee Jingjing is the old couple's daughter who just finishes university then immediately goes for training the last two month, and she just comes back

Remembering Jingjing, makes Naruto smile, he met her many times as she sometimes helping him selling Ramen. She's kind and had a delicate figure. Naruto somewhat anticipated their meeting.

"Tch, old Lee what gift? Maybe later when I don't have any rice to eat, just let me eat the leftovers for you!" Naruto joked

"Haha good, oh that reminds me, my wife and Jingjing asked me to invite you over for a dinner, you free tonight?"

"This… Thank you, but you have worked hard to feed your family. How could you ask me to eat the hard-earned meal you made?

Pretending to be angry, old Lee replied: "Just a meal of plain food wouldn't cost much. Naruto shouldn't look down on this old man!"

Naruto helplessly nods and accepts as he is unable to convince the stubborn old man. Old Lee's face brightens up with joy.

But at the same moment, the group of delinquents appears again, and a wicked grin forms on the leader's face as he notices Naruto with old Lee.

"Naruto bring out the money you promised! we want to have breakfast and some drinks," Chen Feng smirks

Old Lee anxiously steps in front of Naruto and says: "Chen Feng, don't bully people too much! Even if your father, Boss Chen, is the boss of the area, what qualifications do you have to collect protection money? Boss Chen already said that the protection money can only be collected in the afternoon, do you think we don't know about the rules?"

Chen Feng's father, Chen Dehai, is one of the infamous underworld gang leaders in the Western zone. If not for that, Chen Feng wouldn't be brazenly collecting protection money everywhere like this. When he hears old man Lee threatening him with his father's name, Chen Feng coldly replied: "you shitty old man, try to scare me with my dad's name huh? I think you have grown tired of living! "

"You…" before he's able to continue, Naruto pulls him backward. Naruto frowns and scratch his hair. As he is pulling old Lee backward, he embarrassingly says to Chen Feng: "Chen Feng, right? Sorry, I don't have the money you want right now, how about I treat you all ramen for breakfast? I guarantee that it has the best taste around"

All the goons starts laughing, while one of them saying: "Aiyaa… Big Bro Feng, does this guy think he's the Boss? Does he expect us to actually do what he tells us to do?"

Chen Feng looks like he's watching the funniest joke in the world, but he is currently enraged by Naruto's line. He then smiles maliciously, "Naruto, do you expect us to have your dog food as breakfast?! blegh, just thinking about it makes me want to puke!"

just as Chen Feng finished his sentences, the surrounding temperature suddenly went down. everyone cannot help but feels chill

Naruto who wearing smiley face smiling suddenly turn frosty:

"Do you know one type of the people I hate the most?"

Before Chen Feng manage to replied Naruto answer, he found himself hanging in the mid-air while feeling a strong grasp on his neck

"They are the people... who insult my food…"

Naruto easily lift up Cheng Feng as if he weighs nothing and the force he uses to grasp Chen Feng neck wasn't a joke, he felt like all the blood rushing into his head, ready to explode at any time. Everyone sucked their breath because killing intent that leaked out from Naruto

"Y-you release brother Feng already, do you really want to mess with us?"

"Yeah, if you do anything to brother Feng, we will not let you off!"

The bunch of delinquents doesn't understand what happened, or how Naruto achieved that feat, but since they see that their leader got caught and almost choked to death, they start throwing threat and intimidation hoping Naruto would be scared then release their leader.

Naruto didn't bother listening to them as he just briefly stared at them then returned to the choked Chen Feng, he slowly increases his strength of grasp making cheng Feng really in misery because of the pain on his neck and the lack of the breath. The gang getting more nervous by this action, one of them shouted: "let's just beat him up, I can't believe that he wouldn't release young master when we all attack him!"

The gang looks at the Chen Feng head that starts to turn really red, they know that he didn't have much time, but when they just about to launch an attack, naruto swipe each other of their eyes, the gang turned silent while horror can be seen on their face, in the mind of this people, a vision being played and shows their body being stake by many hot rods, the hot feeling from the rod feels so real that they feel pain from their innermost soul. One of the gangs who couldn't bear it fall down then start screaming. the rest of the gang follow his step as they all start screaming.

The vision already stops but they all still screaming. They only stop after a few minutes later, lay down on the and sweating all over their body. Cheng Feng still in Naruto grasp, when he feels that his life is about the end, Naruto release him. Cheng Feng fell to the ground while coughing and gasping hard.

Naruto then let them all lay down on the ground, while old Lee and several people surround him let out a breath, when Naruto starts to grasp Chen Feng neck, they really feared that he will kill him because the killing intent he let out isn't a joke. look at the gang lay down on the ground Old Lee and the other sigh, who let them provoke such a monster like Naruto, from here and onward they forbid them self for talk bad about ramen in front of Naruto, fearing for his wrath. Finally, after a long time, the gang manage to get their bearing, but they cannot help but feel fear toward Naruto, especially Chen Feng who's about to die.

"Bastard! how dare you hurt me, you guys also useless bastard! didn't even help me at all! Just wait for it, Naruto! I make you pay what you just did to me!"

Cheng Feng said while looking very angry but running away nevertheless, his gang follows his tail.

Old Lee still let out cold sweat, ask Naruto : "Naruto are you ok? I didn't know you are so strong! Did you study martial arts before?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, and no I'm not, I didn't know any martial arts" Naruto doesn't say much. He still feeling angry toward Chen Feng who incite his wrath by insulting ramen.

Old Lee does not press further seeing that Naruto looks like still annoyed, and he starts worrying: "Naruto, the situation looks like become worst, after all, you just trying to kill Chen Feng, he'll call his daddy Chen Dehai to come! What will you do? He's an important person to Ximeng (West-side Meng) group, one of the two biggest groups in the west! Nobody dares to annoy him in this area!"

'Ximeng, Qingmeng or whatever group eh? I don't care, so long they didn't force my hand to act, they should be glad that they can still exist'… Naruto coldly thought, before turn smiling to old Lee: "you hungry? I treat you one bowl"

Old Lee looks at Naruto's indifferent appearance and can only worry for him. Listening to Naruto's offer he did feel little hungry then nod to Naruto. After a slight rest, they start to be busy with work and business.

A few moments later, a police car arrives from afar. A police officer wearing a white shirt and two policemen get out and walk to Naruto with a serious face.

The police officer coldly asks: "Are you Naruto?"


	7. Suspicous Background

When the police appear, the people in the area start whispering each other talking whether Naruto has a bad luck or not

"That's me.." Naruto said while frowning

The police officer shows his identification and then coldly speak " I'm chief police officer Feng Biao of the Western area. There were people who reported you as a suspect in a recent murder attempt on a group of young men. Please follow me to the police station to assist in our investigation."

Old Lee starts to become nervous and was about to try to defend Naruto, but before he can say anything, Naruto stops him. With a smile, Naruto said: "alright I follow you back, Old Lee can you take care of my stall for me? if it already at closed hour then just push it back to my place."

Feng Biao sneers while thought, 'going back? the only place you going will be jail, loser!' but of course Feng Biao didn't say it, instead, he nods then said "Good! so long you cooperate we would not make it hard for you"

Old Lee sigh and can only watch Naruto being apprehended by the policemen.

After reaching police station, Naruto directly being hauled to the interrogation room, then Feng Biao greets two well-built policemen entering the room, he sneers "look at your relaxed manner seems like you think you could get away, snort let's see if you do not start begging me to release you when I come back later." Then he leaves while slamming hard the iron door behind him.

From being taken until put inside the room, a smile never leave Naruto face, even when these officers glaring at him like hunters caught a sight of their prey.

"Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sex?"

"Male"

"Age?"

"23"

"Birthplace?"

"Tokyo, Japan"

After a series of easy yet frustrating questions, Naruto still replies in a relaxed manner. Even when he asked why he come to china, he sobs then start to talk about how hard living in Japan, then praise a lot of thing about China. The two police officers then start asking about the murder attempt.

"Why did you try to murder a young man today?"

Naruto expression turn confuse, "murder? I don't think that I do anything that leads to a murder today"

"Bullshit! I heard that you grasp a young man neck until his head ready to explode"

"Huh? who is this young man we talking about?"

"Chen Feng!"

"Young master Feng? today he comes asking for protection money, I didn't have any so I offer massages instead."

"Choking people called massages now? Good, good"

"My god! choking ?! who's slandering me? I just put a pressure on his right side on the neck so he's stiff neck can feel better"

"Say whatever you want, you still being charged for murder attempt"

"I can't accept this! I want a lawyer"

"You just a small stall ramen seller, you don't have any qualification to hire one" the black-faced policeman disdainfully murmurs. He then provides a statement and points at the signature box: "Sign your name here indicating you acknowledge your guilt, and that you will compensate the victim as well."

Naruto quickly scans through the report that contains enough charges to throw him into a prison for half of the year, Naruto smiles lightly "Mr. Police Officer, I believe this is not a legitimate report… How does it contain so many additional charges?"

The black-faced officer fiercely slams the table: "You are saying that we are falsely accusing you? Do you know where you are sitting in right now?"

"I only speak the truth." Naruto now clearly understands that these two are determined to frame him, and his eyes narrow into a frosty glare.

The two policemen naturally know that Naruto will not sign this document. Any normal person, as long as they are literate, will never go to jail by himself for no reason at all. The only reason that they used this statement was to anger Naruto, and their attempt was clearly successful.

"Boy, do you know the consequences of not cooperating with us in this investigation?" The bearded officer stands up, slowly walks toward Naruto's back while cracking his knuckles noisily.

Naruto sigh then takes a glance at the camera in the room and checks the monitor inside. Since this is under the table operation they must be turn off the surveillance, so they can do whatever they want to force a crime.

Seems like corrupted law enforcement like these exists everywhere in the world.

"I don't know what consequences I would have to face, but you two, you couldn't possibly imagine the consequences either…"

"You want to die?" Seeing that Naruto finally insulted them, the bearded officer raises his hand planning to grab Naruto's shirt collar while the other hand prepares to beat him up.

But at the moment, he seemed to be only grabbing air. Without him noticing, Naruto already stood behind him and put his two fingers on the bearded officer neck.

"What do you want to do?"

Naruto laughs evilly, "the same that I do to that brat, messaging.." then he push his fingers toward the bearded man's back neck.

The entire body of the bearded officer turns stiff then fall down into the ground unconscious.

The black-faced officer stands up angrily: "You dare assault a police officer?!" Then he immediately pulls out his gun and aims directly at Naruto.

But in the blink, Naruto appears behind the black-faced officer instantaneously and gently touches the man's arm. That arm immediately turn stiff then shakes rapidly as if it is being electrocuted, and the Type 54 pistol quickly falls to the ground.

The black-faced policeman falls down the ground while grabbing his shaking hand. He looks at Naruto with a shock expression

Naruto takes the illegal document from the table and smirks: "This looks like the trick you usually use, what would happen if I released this to the public now?"

Hearing that Naruto would release the evidence to the public, the black-faced policemen immediately letting out the cold sweat on his head.

"You…you dare? Do you know who you're messing with? This is Big Boss Chen's son! His men can even kill 18 generations of your ancestors!" The black face policeman roars.

Naruto's expression turns cold: "Again with this Big Boss Chen… I don't know him and i don't care, you guys are policemen who supposed to protect civillian and upholding justice yet you guys become someone lap dogs!"

Finished speaking, he walks forward, and gives the black face man a punch, slamming him to the ground while he groaning in pain.

"Stop!"

At the same moment, the iron door of the interrogation room is shoved open, and a shadow of a person quickly slips inside.

"Stop whatever you're doing!" A clear yet firm voice reaches his ear, Naruto to slowly turn around. His eyes light up as soon as he sees the person

A female police officer with shoulder length hair stood valiantly in front of him. Her apricot eyes shine like autumn's water, together with her high nose and her light cream colored lips makes her looks like a famous actress from Japan or Korea. However if carefully observed, it is possible to see a majestic aura coming from her, making her looks much more attractive than most so-called celebrities out there.

But Naruto notices two pips on the police badge on her shoulder, symbolizing her rank as a police inspector.

Naruto quickly realizes this female officer who looks like a celebrity is the Bureau Chief of the Police Department in the Western area. She is one of the high class Bureau Chiefs working in Huaxia country.

Cai Yan is currently in a very bad mood. She just concluded a meeting regarding the recent bank robbery on the West side which brought her many headaches, and now when she just come back then suddenly heard a suspect beating up police officers in a police interrogation room. Clearly, people are looking down on her authority!

"Put both of your hands behind your head and face the wall" Cai Yan points at Naruto while shouting.

Naruto looks up and down for a moment while thinking to himself that the uniform is such a good idea. No wonder many people have chosen to make their female colleagues wear a uniform while working… He is unable to hide his smile when he hears the Bureau Chief's command and says: "My beautiful Chief Inspector, I think it is the best for you to see this first." He then throws the document in his hand to the female officer as he finishes his sentence.

Cai Yan is also not a crude person, otherwise, a person as young as her would not be able to sit on the golden throne of the Bureau Chief of the Police Department in the Western area. Hence upon seeing the indifferent Naruto, she feels something is off, and doubtfully takes a look at the document, scanning through it several times.

The beautiful face of the female heroine slowly turns frosty as she mercilessly sweeps the bearded man lying on the floor away. She then signals to the black face officer with her eyes before asking Naruto with a cold voice: "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am Cai Yan, the chief of the police authorities in the West district. I apologize to you in the place of my subordinates for this error. However, since you have beaten officials during law enforcement, I have to detain you first. You have the right to remain silent and the right to hire an attorney to defend you. If nobody pays your bail, at least 48 hours must pass before we can release you." without waiting for Naruto to reply she signaling some officers to bring the two wounded men on the ground outside while looking at Naruto with a complex expression, then she slams the iron door behind her as she left.

Naruto smiles bitterly as he looks at the group of people who just left while he is still kept inside the room. Call a lawyer? Ask for somebody to bail him from jail? Who would he call and how would he call them when he doesn't even have a cellphone? Seems like he can 'freely' relax in the cell for another 48 hours.

Outside of the cell, Cai Yan looks at the profusely sweating Feng Biao. She furrows her brow and says: "Chief Feng, I'll report exactly what happened here in my monthly review. Feel free to pray for yourself."

Concluding her speech, she ignores Feng Biao, who is standing there with his legs shaking as if there's no tomorrow, and returns to her office.

Cai Yan does not rest even though she just entered her own office. Despite only recently entering the police force not too long ago, her keen senses have always helped her find and crack big cases. This time she noticed some abnormal details since she felt an inexplicable pressure from that young man named Naruto. But he has such a gentle smile! What exactly is she scared of?

Cai Yan usually is a very arrogant person. She likes the feeling of grasping absolute control over everything in her hand, thus she immediately begins to search all the documents and profiles she has that are related to Naruto.

Quick Cai Yan found out Naruto's file but the information is too few to help her figure it out anything about him.

"born as an orphan, live at the orphanage before got adopted and was raised by a kind couple, graduated with a Master's degree from Harvard University in the US, returned to the country the same year, then shows up in china 6 month ago"

Cai Yan found something about this is disturbing and little not makes sense, after all, someone with a Master's degree couldn't find a job in his own country ? even if he doesn't then why go to china and open up ramen on a small stall ? What happen after he's being adopted ? Why suddenly jump into university ?

Cai Yan quickly thinks, the information bank on the police naturally cannot be edited by a random person, since Naruto file feels like full of loop hole, someone on the higher up possibly cover it on purpose. Cai yan can only think of two reasons: One, is that Naruto's identity is really special. He might be a secret agent of the country, A spy for example. The other, is that Naruto's identity is also really special, however, the other type of "special" that the country does not want people to know…

Cai Yan quickly rules out the possibility of the first hypothesis. If he is a secret agen or a spy, then his profile must be meticulously detailed to the extent that nobody would suspect it. Therefore Naruto must belong to the second type, the type that the higher-ups are not willing to touch to make a shield for him, hence the empty profile to cover up his identity.

It is undeniable that Cai Yan is not just a strict police officer as well as a stunning beauty, but her curiosity is her most dangerous aspect. Thus naturally she is really interested in this strange existence. With a flash inside Cai Yan's mind, the identity of Naruto suddenly turns into a pirate, an internationally-wanted terrorist, or even a mad scientist… There is one thing for certain: Chief Cai is really interested in Naruto.

While Cai Yan is thinking of a way to investigate the background of this suspicious person, there is a knock on the door from the outside.

"Come in."

A young white faced policeman smiles subserviently as he enters the room. "Chief, Attorney Zhang from the Western Law Firm wishes to pay the bail for a criminal named Naruto."


	8. Do You Like Coffe?

With a confused face, Naruto was brought out of the police station, he was unable to understand why this unfamiliar lawyer is helping him by bailing him out, and from the attitude of the station, it seems like this lawyer has a lot of influence.

At the front door of the police station the white-haired attorney Zhang, who is wearing gold-rimmed eyeglasses, formally shakes hands with Cai Yan: "Thank you for your cooperation, Chief Cai. No wonder at such a young age you can be the Bureau Chief in the area. You definitely are a forgiving person."

At this time, Cai Yan still carries an arrogant and strict expression, she smiles stiffly: "Attorney Zhang is the great senior of all the legal workers in Zhong Hai. as a younger generation we must always treat you with great importance and respect for sure." then her eyes glance towards Naruto who is stretching his body on the other side.

Cai Yan couldn't believe that attorney Zhang would visit and bail Naruto out. Even though the attorney didn't say who's behind him, she knew that only famous and popular people are able to ask him for help. Such a person is unexpectedly helping a small stall ramen seller in the market. It seems like her own guess is correct that Naruto's background is not normal.

Outside the police station, Naruto says to the attorney with a polite smile then bow himself: "Thanks for your help. Otherwise, I'd have to sit in the interrogation room for another two days. I don't know why you did it but thanks"

Looking at Naruto who politely bow to him expressing his gratitude, attorney Zhang feels somewhat curious as he doesn't understand why that person had asked him to bail this young man out, but after seeing him in person, he can clearly see something uncommon from him: The indifference inside the police station, and how he walks out unfazed. This young man has an extraordinary air surrounding him.

Attorney Zhang removes the contempt look on his face and smiles: "Mr. Naruto, you too polite and you shouldn't need to thank me. I work simply to follow other people's requests. The person you should be thanking is right in front of me."

Following the direction that the attorney is pointing at, Naruto suddenly sees a red car parking to the other side of the road.

but what Naruto focus isn't the well-made Bentley model car that it's price could go through ten million if not hundreds. but a lady that walking back and forth beside it. She wears a pure white one-piece dress. On her head is well-groomed smooth black look really beautiful as her white skin glowing with a tint of red on them, looks like she's been outside for a while exposed to the sun. But what makes Naruto stunned is not just her beauty, instead because Naruto know who this Lady is.

The beauty who walked back and forth looks like finally noticed that Naruto and attorney Zhang comes out the building, she hastily walked toward them, "Thank god! you finally out, I was worried if the situation is hard to solve, looks like everything is fine." the lady pat her chest then let out breath of relief.

"Ahaha seems like Ms. Lin is doubting my ability, well then I am leaving now, good day, Ms. Lin, Mr. Naruto."

Then attorney Zhang head toward his car while laughing out loud

Naruto still in his shocking condition, who has the time to respond him, instead he just stared at this Lady, yes! he knows her, she's the woman that he saves last night, who would have thought that he will meet with her again, she even looks for people to bail him out.

Lin Ruoxi is nervous, very nervous. she's been used all her time and resource to find information about this man in every ramen shops in Zhong Hai, although the employees seem recognized him, no one knows where he lived or had any other clue that might be leading her to him. The base information about him also didn't yield anywhere he live. In frustration, one of her contacts told her that this morning someone has been apprehended by the police and his feature match the person she looking for. In the flash without hesitation, she called the best attorney on the Zhong hai and request him to bail out Naruto. After she got attorney Zang confirmation, she grabbed her key and quickly drove here, waited for them from outside.

Naruto recover from his shock and realize that he has been staring at her, quickly he apologized with embarrassed smile "ah sorry I didn't mean to stare, it just to shocking see you here, are you the one who called that attorney? thank you."

Hearing Naruto thank-you word, Lin Ruoxi quickly replied "ah is nothing compare to what you did for me, I should be the one who say thank you, if not for your help last night, I might end up in some dark alley or creepy hotel already."

"Heh, it just a coincidence that I'm there, how are you feeling?"

"Never been better, whatever you did to me, it seems great!"

"That's good then, take care your health from now, don't overwork too much"

"um! I will"

Then both of them became silent. When the atmosphere grows awkward, Naruto beat it, "well I'm going to leave now, thank you and take care." As Naruto prepared to leave, Lin Ruoxi then anxiously stop him, "wait! do you have any plan now? I want to invite you to have a lunch."

Naruto startled when hearing her invitation, actually, he want to go back and tend to his stall, but since he already asked Old Lee to take care of it and feeling that it would be rude to reject her. So he just accept it with a gentle smile "Sure, I would love to"

Lin Ruoxi can't help but feeling happy and anxious at the same time, happy because he accept her invitation, anxious about something else.."we go with my car then, this way".

Both of them got into her car. Before Lin Ruoxi start to drive. Naruto raise his hand, "I don't think we have introduced our self yet, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you ?"

Lin Ruoxi startled, before smile beautifully and grasp Naruto hand "I'm Lin Ruoxi, nice to meet you, Mr. Naruto"

"just call me Naruto, I'm not used with formality"

"Then you have to call me Ruoxi "

"Um sure, nice to meet you too Ruoxi"

About 10 minute later, they arrived in front of the coffee house near the western District Square. Along the way, they didn't talk at all, while Naruto is enjoying the sight from the window and sometimes took a glance at her. Lin Ruoxi just focus on driving and seems like she's thinking about something. Passing through a giant fountain, Naruto walks after Lin Ruoxi into the place as if it is already reserved. Following the directions of a waiter, they arrive at a secluded corner that appears to be quiet and beautifully tranquil.

"Miss Lin, and this gentleman here. What are your orders?" A well-mannered waiter asks with a smile.

Appearing to be a frequent patron, Lin Ruoxi says softly: "Berry Chantilly and Blue mountains, with milk and no sugar." then she turn to Naruto, said with a smile "pick anything you want, my treat!"

Naruto frowns and thinks while turning the menu back and forth, then he laugh widely and says: "I had no single clue about food in this menu, just recommend me something, but not sweets" Ruoxi think for while before said "then one barbeque chicken wings and Peaberry coffee"

The waiter nod then quickly go prepare what they ordered, then the situation goes to silent again, neither Naruto or Ruoxi speaks. Naruto funnily looks at Ruoxi because she looks like nervous about something, then he remembers how wild and passionate she was last night, can't help but grin, "what are you grinning about?" Lin Ruoxi said, she was thinking about her problem, then saw Naruto grinning to himself she cannot help but feel curious. "sorry, I can't help but remember how you are last night compare from you today."

Lin Ruoxi blushed hearing him mention about last night, she feel like want to dig a hole and buried her head in it. "t-that's because the drugs, I'm not that kind of woman, please believe me!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm the one who expels it out of your system after all, but gods, the kissing and the touching!" Naruto laughing, Lin Ruoxi really red now as tomato while panicky said "ah no, don't say it! don't say it! if other people know I'd die in embarrassment."

Naruto then stop laughing, "ok, ok Ruoxi I won't.." then he make it a gesture zipping out his mouth, before turn his finger into an ok sign. Ruoxi also laughs seeing his manner. When Naruto saw her laugh, he can't help but feeling happy, to be able made and watch such a beautiful woman like her laugh, it's worth anything. Look at Naruto now smiling gently at her, makes her heart beat faster. Truth to be told, Lin Ruoxi is a woman who always has cold expression on her face and she's very repugnant toward men. People on her peers always called her 'the ice queen' or 'the cold queen' because of her attitude and behavior. But seeing now that just couple minutes stay with Naruto she had a smile and laugh many times more than before she met him. This makes her wonder that maybe she really find the right one, the one who would be able to help her problem.

Then with a great resolve, her apricot eye stare at Naruto "Naruto, I have some matter that I want to discuss with you"

Naruto saw Ruoxi now getting serious, also fix himself, then turned serious. From the looks of it, she has some matter that needs his help, and from the scale of the problem, looks like is not small either, she wouldn't have to worried about what was she going to say to him if it just small one. Naruto didn't directly tell her to carry on because he needs to sort this out first. The reason of him going to Zhong Hai and just selling a ramen on small stall is so that he can have a peaceful and relaxed day, he had a feeling that by involving himself with her, will be the start of his peaceful and relaxed day soon will be over.

Naruto has long gone silent while Lin Ruoxi patiently stares at him, after a while, Naruto finally lets out a sigh before look back at her and said: "go on..."

Lin Ruoxi nod, "Naruto, I want you to marry me."


	9. Fallen Goddess

_Hey Everyone, thank you for all the review, I keep getting told that my grammar is bad and barely readable, I'm sorry about that. I also notice a few missing word and such in my story that makes it not clear or unreadable, again I'm very sorry about that. you see, I use notepad as a draft for this story,( i know I know I should use Word instead) so when I upload it to the site, it becomes a mess. I stop uploading and just copy paste it from my notepad. Guess what ? turns out it still a mess X(, some word missing makes the sentence become unclear. Sorry about that. I fixed all previous chapter (1-8) and hope you can read well now._

 _For the grammar, I kind of confuse which one is wrong.(am I stupid ?) so could you guys kindly point out to me which one for example and what should I use instead? just a sentence is ok. (It helped me learning to)_

 _For anyone who wonders about the other Women, don't worry although we have 10 chapter already, a timeline in the story just progress 2 days. So be patient and keep up to date for the next one (wink!)_

 _For anyone who hard to describe the appearance of the women, don't worry because me too! (shock!) I usually imagine their appearance based my own imagination soo I didn't have too much problem there (have a lot waifu's stock here XD). But for you guys convenient, I will share them! so here it goes :_

 _Lin Ruoxi: don't need to, just google the original Novel and the first cover should be her, maybe. (i use that image though and god! she's gorgeous)_

 _Jiang Wei: Scatchach from Fate series especially Grand Order (just imagine her younger )_

 _Mei mei: Tenten from Naruto (the teen one)_

 _Cai yan: Kallen Steadfallen from Code Geass (Hell yeah!)_

 _Lee Jingjing: Tobikichi Origami From Date A life (she's not even made any appearance yet, you guys are cruel *sobs*)_

 _Huff I think that's all I have to say, so please enjoy the story, review more, invite more people to read, and good days!_

 **Every character in the story belongs to their respective owner (Mei Mei is MINE!)**

Naruto stared at Ruoxi with a deadpan expression

"What?"

"I want you to marry me.." Lin Ruoxi face now turned red. Her serious and confidence expression has long gone.

Naruto shocked after truly heard what she said. He had simulated many words in his mind but never the word "Marry" ever cross his thought. He simply caught unprepared and didn't know what to say.

"You kidding right ?" although it was a stupid question, Naruto cannot help but hope that she really just joking.

"No! I really want you to marry me!" Lin Ruoxi now gazing at him. Although her cheeks still red, but it was clear that she is serious.

"B-but why ?! I know that I'm handsome and full of manliness but we just met yesterday, you not even sober, how could you want me to marry you?! " Naruto who always calm before has completely agitated, he could not follow this beautiful woman way of think.

Seeing Naruto narcissism, Lin Ruoxi become speechless, but she must explain her reason so she says, "there is a reason of course, but I am sorry that I can't completely tell you, in short, I'm being forced to marry some unknown person whom I hate. I'm not a child. I understand what I'm doing right now. I'm not young anymore, I'm already at the age of marriage yet I couldn't find any appropriate candidate. You on the other hand, has shown kindness, courage, and sincerity by helping me last night. I couldn't think of any better person to married except you."

After saying that, Lin Ruoxi turn face to the side as she didn't dare to meet his cerulean blue eyes. Naruto widened his eyes, then smiled bitterly, "So from what you said, The marriage you want with me is just a cover for you. Comparing me with other candidates, obviously, you believe that I wouldn't do anything bad to you especially wouldn't stab you in the back, am I right?"

Lin Ruoxi who was directly confronted by the facts becomes unavoidably uncomfortable, but she does not deny it as she nods: "Naruto, I can guarantee you that if you willing with me at most three years, when my enterprise is secured, we will divide the fortune and you will free to do as you wish. Moreover, I will give you a big reward, much bigger than the amount you could make in your entire life by selling ramen."

"Ruoxi.." Naruto's expression becomes cold, then he smiles and says while pondering: "It seems to me that you don't understand something. Although I am poor and only a ramen seller, but that doesn't mean that I will get married to somebody without emotion for money, even if it is fake. You may say that I am a liar, a dumbass, or self-thought to be infallible. But I don't have any special temperaments except for my stubbornness. And "fake marriage" isn't a word in my dictionary."

"I know..." Even Lin Ruoxi already expected what Naruto respond would be, she still surprised that he didn't get sway by riches she offered.

Naruto looks at the gloomy Lin Ruoxi, he sighed then continues: "If you are truly a conservative woman who didn't want her virginity taken by an unknown person, I'm sorry and truly sympathize for you. If you really want to get marry with me, then I would court you directly. I believe that there's no man would able to resist your charm including me but… if you want me merely for the sake of being a shield for your enterprise, then I, Naruto, will not accept it."

Lin Ruoxi become nervous because, in reality, she really doesn't want to get married, she is a full-fledged businesswoman who still wanted to achieve many things, where has time to play house-wive.

Seeing Lin Ruoxi just silent, Naruto shook his head. Then he stood up and was about to leave when he heard Lin Ruoxi shivering voice

"A hundred million for three years"

Naruto stop for a while, then start walking again

"Two Hundred for two years!"

Naruto just keep walking. Ruoxi stand up and shout desperately

"Alright! three hundred for two years!"

Naruto didn't stop at all until his figure completely disappears from her sight. Lin Ruoxi fall back into her chair in daze expression, then tears start falling from her eyes as she wept continuously on that chair.

* * *

Naruto stand in front of the coffeehouse. He's mood currently not very good, Naruto absentmindedly look into the sky as he reminiscing about something.

 **flashback**

 _"You should get married"_

 _In the room of the highest floor of the big mansion._

 _There were two human figures, one of them standing in front of the desk,_ _while another sitting behind it, looks like pre-occupied with all the papers in front of him._

 _"I don't have time"_

 _The man behind the desk replied lazily as he sign a paper with his right hand before reading a paper on his left hand._

 _"You will if you make it"_

 _The man infront of the desk said with concern in his voice. This man who seems like in his late twenties has a lean body, lazy face, black pupil eye, and black 'pinneapple' looking hair._

 _"Well then I couldn't make it"_

 _The man behind the desk casually replied to him. This man also in his late twenties has good shape body, handsome face, blue cerulean eye and golden hair._

 _"Come on, in our peer, you are the only one left"_

 _The golden-haired man wrinkled his brow_

 _"Huh? What about her ?"_

 _The black-haired man smile bitterly_

 _"She just got proposed by the main heir of **** clan..." he stop for a while before continued "and she accept it"_

 _The golden-haired man brow trembled but quickly come back to normal, "that's... good for her."_

 _The black-haired man snapped and angrily said, "it's your fault you know! she's been waiting you for so long, yet you still didn't do anything, do you know how bitter she was when she's attending others wedding? if you just take your time to-"_

 _Before the black-haired man finish his word, the golden-haired men cut him off and said, "enough! you know who i am ? i'm the head of the village, my responsibility is to protect our village and leading it to dominate the entire land! Where i have a time to play loving-family!"_

 _Then The golden-haired man continue what was he doing before._

 _The black-haired man just sigh and didn't say anything else._

 **flash-back over**

Naruto finally come back to his sense. He remembered that Old Lee's family invite him over to his house. Reorganizing his mood, he walk toward his home, but before he's manage to go very far...

"Oh no! What is she doing?!"

Naruto snapped his head toward the one who shout, and turn his head toward where their gaze were.

In the second floor of the coffehouse, a silhuette of person seen standing at the balcony guard fence. that person seems slim and it's outline indicates that person is a woman.

'Wait, Woman?'

Naruto focused his eyes before he was startled

"Ruoxi?!"

* * *

Lin Ruoxi is very desperate, she been pushed by the pressure coming from her life, work, and family disputes. She has been struggling alone , trying to survive as long as she can. She always been an optimistic person, she knew that as long she survived, a way out will appear. But Last night, she's at her breaking point. Every road has been closed and she can only accept her fate. Then she met Naruto, she thought that there's still hope, that somehow Naruto will be the answer of her suffering. Alas, it just a pipe dream, not only she fall into an abyss, she also hurt a person that is so kind to her.

Her eyes look at the horizon, it filled with renouncement, loathing, pain and sadness, as if her soul is trying to break free from the suffering she is experiencing in this beautiful body… She only want to end this. Yes, maybe dead is her solution. No more pain and no more worries. Lin Ruoxi closed her eyes then let her body fall from the balcony.

She feels the wind brushing against her skin and it's so cold. Maybe the wind also want to hurt her before everything is over, well let it be. But at this moment, the cold wind gone, replaced by a strong heat and masculine aura filled Lin Ruoxi, then she heard it... a sound.. more like.. painful groan

"Ouch!"

*Bang!*

Then there's a sound of something hard collide against something harder, because the sounds like a breaking ground but there's no splatting sound. Lin Ruoxi slowly open her eyes, but she's not suprised or startled. She just gazed at the man's face who are twiching in pain.

'Why did you?'

'Why did you save me again?'

The man finally facing her with worried tone, he said, "shit! it doesn't hurt but it still stung! Ah Ruoxi, you okay? Thank God I still make it on time." Lin Ruoxi didn't answer him, instead just close her eyes and leaning her head against his body, feeling his warm.

'maybe... He **is** the answer'


	10. Little Nemo

This chapter little bit longer, please bear with it. Also, I'm gonna take a break for a while after this one, I need to think up for the plot and read again CEO. maybe 3 or 4 days. So see you all again and stay healthy!

After the accident, Naruto promised Ruoxi that he would think about it first because he needs time to prepared everything. Ruoxi didn't say anything except showing an agreement. Then they went back to each other home, although Ruoxi offering to drive him back, Naruto refused and just told her the distance isn't that far. it is already evening by the time he arrived home. After taking a shower, Naruto once again opens his wooden chest, scans it and takes a pale blue white-striped shirt and a pair of classic white shorts. He stands in front of the mirror while fixing his hair with his hand, then he stares at his own reflexion. To think that so many things happen today, from beating up a bunch of children till saving up a falling woman. Naruto thought maybe the peaceful and calm day he had already over starting from today. He looks at his own palm and couldn't help but remember what happens after he saves Ruoxi.

 **Flashback**

 _*smack!*_

 _"augh!"_

 _In the small alley not far from the coffee house, a man and woman sat leaning against the wall, actually, the man was the one who's sitting against the wall, while the woman.. well you can say that she'd lay on her stomach on this man's lap. While this woman ass is sticking out in the air._

 _*smack!*_

 _"hyaa!"_

 _Another weird sound can be heard from this small alley, the sound of flesh get hit by something and the sound of a woman who groaning in pain._

 _"Snort, now you know what your mistakes were? simply unbelievable, jumping off from the second-floor balcony like that, you thought you're in bungee jump attraction that you will simply be bounced back when you reach the ground?!"_

 _"I-I know my mistakes"_

 _*smack!*_

 _"Aurgh!"_

 _"What is your mistakes?"_

 _"I wouldn't jump again?"_

 _*smack!*_

 _"Ouch!"_

 _In this small alley, Naruto thoroughly discipline Ruoxi after her rash behavior at the Coffeehouse._

 _When Naruto saw Lin Ruoxi stand on that rail, he already rushes with his fastest speed toward her, although it was just two story building, the height between floor is simply too great so is the same as small three-story building. If Lin Ruoxi is really falling from that high, only God knows how she would survive. Luckily he wasn't late as when she jumps, he already only a few meters from her, leaping into the air, Naruto grabs her and turn her around so she can be on top while Naruto using his back as they landed._

 _After seeing she's alright, Naruto started reprimanding about what she just did but instead looks apologetic and guilty, she just smile at him while nodding her head. This makes Naruto very angry that some vein starts shown on his temple. Grabbed Lin Ruoxi's hand, he drags her toward the alley in the area then start spanking her. This action startled Lin Ruoxi, of course, because she's not a masochist, she would not happy about this, in her shame, Naruto keep spanking her until she admits guilty and won't repeat any suicidal attempt again._

 **flashback end**

Old Lee's house is not that far, but without any transport, Naruto has to walk for half an hour before arriving in the area. This is an old residential area in the West region, surrounded by civilians who are too poor to rent an apartment. Generations who live here have protected the archaic southern flavors of the area. After passing by several small houses, he can already see smoke from the kitchen coming out of the chimney. Naruto then knocks on a very old red wooden door.

Very soon after knocking, the wooden door opens. Behind the door is a cheery young face, "Big Brother Naruto! You're here!"

"Jingjing, long time no see." Naruto smiles. The girl in front of him has changed a lot even only two months, somewhat surprising him.

Lee Jingjing's face is still elegant and refined like usual, with curly eyelashes, a delicate little nose and a petite mouth, typical of the classic southern girl. She wears a white short-sleeved T-shirt, and tight-fitting blue jean shorts, revealing a pair of beautiful white legs. Seeing Naruto's eyes sweep up and down with a naughty smile, Lee Jingjing feels embarrassed, yet at the same time, she secretly feels delighted. She coquettishly says: "Big brother Naruto, stop staring and come in."

Naruto laughs and says: "Aw, do Jingjing know how to be embarrassed now? oh, you simply grow up cause this brother feels old now. Do you any boyfriend yet? "

"What do you mean! I don't have a boyfriend." Lee Jingjing immediately denies it while furrowing her brows and looking a little angry.

"Alright, I'm just kidding..." Naruto felt little helpless since he obviously couldn't tell what this girl thinking. Inside Old Lee's living room, Old Lee happily welcomes him, "Aiya Naruto, my child Jingjing was helping her mother cook earlier, but the moment she heard you knock on the door she rushed out like a rabbit."

"Dad! Stop speaking nonsense!" Li Jingjing acts bashfully while clinging to Old Lee's arm and not letting him say anything more.

Naruto laughs and sits with Old Lee. All of the furniture in the house are decades old, with their somewhat withered red paint, yet it also expresses a classic preference.

Under the dim light, the summer flies flew around in the house, a breeze blows through the corridor, everything appears to be very peaceful. Drinking the tea that Lee Jingjing has brought out for him, Naruto suddenly feels a sense of fulfillment that he never experienced before. As he looks out at the night sky, the moon is somehow a little more dazzling.

"Young man, stop displaying such a disillusioned look, a great future awaits you." Old Lee gently jokes while drinking his cup of green tea.

Naruto returns to his senses, smiles and says, "You old man, all ladies prefer profound men. Am I doing a good job pretending to look deep?"

"Hehe", Old Lee laughs, "Naruto, others might not notice, but I have spent half of this year interacting with you, so I am very clear of your character. You are not pretending, you little brat. If it wasn't because of some event in your past, why would you want to sell ramen in such small stalls for no reason?"

Naruto is unable to say anything else, as a man like Old Lee, who has experienced hardship, naturally would be able to tell that he is hiding something deep inside. Nonetheless, what Old Li is imagining of is very far from the truth. Some people are destined to be lonely because nobody can associate with them.

Dinner is very luxurious. Old Lee's family specially butchered one of their old hens and makes an exquisite chicken soup. Fish and crab are also brought out, thus to Old Li's family's financial conditions, this meal is even more luxurious than new year's."Naruto, you should eat more, although it is a little simple, it is still our family's token of gratitude." Aunt Lee's wrinkled yet happy face affectionately looks at Naruto as if she is looking at her own son.

Naruto does not say much during the meal as he continuously gulps down another mouthful of meat. He knows very well that this is the only way to make the couple Jingjing from time to time also gives Naruto more food. She would even secretly peek at Naruto eating while her parents are not paying attention. When she hears that Naruto says the dishes taste good, she feels as if her heart is being filled with sweet honey, since most of the dishes were made by her.

At first, Naruto does not plan to drink alcohol, but since Old Lee insist and this is might their last time together Naruto accept it. The burning feeling in his stomach was very comfortable. "Naruto ah, if it wasn't for the money you lent us in this half a year, our family would be facing much worse hardship. Now that our Jingjing has found a job, next time you can come to be our guest more often, I would also cook some good food for you." Aunt Lee happily says.

Naruto smile when he hears that and happily asks: "Oh, Jingjing has found a job? What job?"

"I've been accepted by Zhong Hai's Yizhong High School to be an English teacher there. Due to the former teacher being pregnant, I'm now a temporary formal teacher," Lee Jingjing quietly smiles.

"Ah... a teacher, very honorable! Our Jingjing really isn't simple huh." Naruto nodded satisfyingly, "The wages are also not low when the time comes please don't forget about me!"

The Old Lee couple also proudly laughs. Their late born daughter has a great future at last. This news naturally makes them extremely Jingjing pouts and says bashfully, "Then when you are free, Big brother Naruto must come to the school and find me, otherwise how would I remember you?"

"Alright, I'll definitely go, although Yizhong is a well known high school, I've never been there before…." Naruto happily replies.

After the meal, Old Lee affectionately pulls Naruto to drink tea and play Chinese chess with him. Honestly speaking, Naruto doesn't know how to play it so he just kept losing. In the meantime, Li Jingjing helps her mother clean up the table.

When they still in the midst of the game, Naruto with doleful expression said to Old Lee " Old Lee, I probably will not sell again."

Old Lee trembled when hearing that, with a shocking expression he looks at Naruto "what do you mean Naruto? Did something happen ?"

Naruto sighed then replied "yes, something did and I can't stay at my old place anymore"

Old Lee shows sad and concern face, he knows Naruto isn't a simple guy that one day he has to leave, but this is to sooner then he expected. After a long silent Old Lee finally regains his composure, after all, Old Lee is an experienced man, so it doesn't take long for him to understand the situation that Naruto must face. Old Lee gives faint smile and says "then I hope all is well Naruto. I believe that whatever happens, you can withstand it"

Naruto nod and appreciate Old Lee not to ask anymore. Since Old Lee know tonight is Naruto last day, he brings out the wine again start pouring excitedly Naruto's cup, after a while, Naruto feels the urges to go urinate so he tells Old Lee to wait, and runs towards the toilet to release it. The toilet is in a different shack and to go there Naruto must go through the small alleyway before he reaches out the alley exit, someone voice enters his ear.

"Little Nemo it's been a long time since I feeding you again"

Naruto stops and peeks through the corner of the alley, near the toiled shack there is a small pond that filled with few goldfish and other. On the edge of the pond, Lee Jingjing crouch and feeds them some leftover from dinner. Naruto smiles and wants to greet her, but before he does her voice resound again.

"Little Nemo you know, today Big Brother Naruto come over to our house"

Lee Jingjing keeps feeding the fish while affectionately talk with one of them.

"I'm so happy that I couldn't sit still at all, dad teased me about it, he so annoying!"

Naruto who is standing a few meter away from her, chuckled when he heard that.

"You know, when i'm in training camp, i couldn't stop missing him, every night before asleep, i always thinking how is he today ? did he manages to sell well ? did he get a good sleep?"

"You know, one of the day at training camp, i fallen sick and have to bed rest for the entire day. At that time, the training session was running so everyone gone, I am lonely. Back in the home, one day i also sick and rest up in the home, no one visit me so i just sleep the entire day, but in the afternoon someone knock on my window, i'm scared because i thought it was a ghost turn out it was big Brother Naruto who has a pack up ramen on his hand. He said that if i eat the ramen, i will get better next day, and guess what? Is real! I gotten better and can go to campus again!"

"You know, Big Brother Naruto is such a womanizer, he flirt with his women customer even asked their number! humph simply hateful!"

"You know..."

Jingjing keep talking with her fish while Naruto listen, a curve show on Naruto lips as he thought Jingjing is just cute and adorable talking with little fish about them. But soon he frown because what Jingjing says next

"You know, i heard Big Brother Naruto talked with dad about leaving, looks like something happen and Big Brother Naruto cannot stay at his old place. I was sad and hurt, mom asked me what happen but i just told her that i have a stomachache and when to toilet while pick the leftover. Little nemo, do you think i can't never meet up with Big Brother Naruto again? Little nemo i don't want him to leave but i'm just a nobody, what can i do to make him stay? Little nemo..."

Naruto look at her lonely figure, suddenly his urge to leak it's gone. Naruto slowly turn around and leave.

After a talk with Lee's couple for a while then Naruto ask permission to go home, the couple can't make him stay so they unwillingly let him go.

* * *

Walking along the riverbank, Naruto purchases some drinks from a convenience store, while looking at the river, he is thinking of the time when he first come here then remembers the bits and pieces of memories of meeting Lee Jingjing and her family, who used to be a silly little girl who suddenly became a youthful pretty lady. He can't help but feel how the age of eighteen can blossom a girl into a woman, and then he laments on the world's chaoticness.

He remembers on this riverside he rescued Lee Jingjing from being mugged by scoundrels, and later acquainted himself with Old Lee's family. Perhaps every girl has a hero in their hearts, so despite he himself being a poor guy, in Lee Jingjing's heart, he is special.

While thinking about such matters, Naruto unknowingly walks to the river's dock. Under the streetlight's pale illumination, it is exposing a hazy sense of beauty. The summer breeze blew past, bringing whizzing coolness.

On the road ahead, a big and tall SUV appeared while he was thinking. there's a tall woman in a black dress stood beside the riverside drifting waves roll, the street lamp's light disperses streaks of rosey red, as to shine on a charming pale face. A pair of watery eyes stare at an indistinct yacht far away, expressing a hard to notice sorrow. This well developed figure demonstrates a mature type of charm: ample breasts and a round plump butt, all packed in a black cotton dress yet still drawing the attention of people's eyes. Under her slender thighs wrapped inside a pair of beige colored stockings, is a pair of crystal shaded high-heel shoes, with a noble and elegant smell spreading out from her body.

Naruto only needs one glance to know that she is absolutely one of the best woman he had seen.

"Nice car, never thought that I could see a limited model of the Land Rover, which only has 40 existing models in the entire country, here at this place…" Naruto wryly compliments while he slowly leans on the railings.

The beautiful lady's distant looking eyes are taken aback. She gently turns her head, showing a face that displays a little bit of confusion and surprise. But what followed suit was a nice and graceful smile, "You recognize this car?"

'More than know I had blown up no less than several hundred of these cars'… Naruto sourly laughs inside his heart, he nod and leisurely says: "yeah, i seen it multiple times back in the day "

" I see, i really don't know about the car, i just feel like to take it out tonight " The lady strokes her fluttering hair. This is such a simple movement yet it is also very alluring and enchanting.

"You must be ladies with special taste then since most of women like small and elegant sports cars. The Porsche 911, Mercedes-Benz SLR, BMW Z4, even Audi TT " Naruto takes out his beer and offer one to the woman, the woman reject it but seems like didn't repel him so he wouldn't mind chatting more.

The lady shakes her head, "I do not feel that way, those car cannot compare to the sense of security that driving an SUV gives,ladies should know how to proctect themselves you know ?"

"It seems like you lack a sense of security." Naruto smile at her

but the woman shakes her head: "You're wrong, I feel very safe. The reason I said driving an SUV would give me a better sense of security, is merely to give one's own heart some more comfort."

"I think you're in the wrong here, if you really feel that way, you wouldn't spend your time chat with strangers " Naruto smiles and drink a mouthfull of beer

The woman knit her brows , her pair of eyes shining like stars stare straight at Naruto. In the end, she laughs brilliantly, "Maybe you right, but maybe you also wrong." she raised her hand "Tang Wan"

"Your name is Tang Wan?" Naruto silently says it out twice, then he laughs and said while grasp her hand: "Naruto"

"Naruto? are you not chinese?" Tang Wan curiously asked him, Naruto shake his head, replied with faint smile "i just arrive here like six month ago"

"Why did you move here then ?" Tang Wan seriously evaluates Naruto for a few moments, Naruto shrugging then said "to sell a ramen" ,

Tang Wan startled , unable to hold back her laughter, a soft "pfft" sound comes out. She trembles like a flower in the wind for a moment, then says: "Mr. Handsome, are you treating me as a fool, or are you just joking around?"


	11. A New Home

**Hello, i come back again! (cheers) there's not much i want to say, but just some notification.**

 **initially i want to do 2 chapter per day, but experiencing it from previous 10 chapter, gave me quite headache and some insomnia (gloomy). So i change it become 2 chapter per upload, meaning there's a chance i post it tomorrow or i don't, but instead i post it in the next 2 days. It still 2 chapter that i would upload so it wont change much.**

 **Well, that's just notification i want to tell, do read my fanfic and review a lot. I accept good and bad one as long is not flame (please be kind to me)**

 **Lastly, i just one to say "you not quite so lucky today" (snirk) if you read the fanfic below you will know what i mean.**

 **this is the last one! i swear! All the character belong to their own respectable owner, including Mei mei which mean is me XD , stay healthy!**

Naruto also laugh, then he mischievously smile, "you right, i just joking with you, actually i'm a secret spy that sent by my country to look for mysterious weapon that developed by yours."

Tang Wan let out giggle, playing along, she replied "oh ? what is this mysterious weapon looks like ? maybe i should have seen it somewhere ?"

Naruto then make an agonized expression, said "oh you this civilian, how had seen such mysterious super weapon, they are not promoted in an expo,you know ?"

Tang Wan grumble "don't underestimate what civilian capable of, we have built our own network since forever, why do you think shady operation cannot do in the open public ? because they fear our eyes!" she stand up tall and proudly said that. Since she is wearing a a v-cut black cotton dress two big lump on her front become clearly visible for Naruto eyes who cannot help but stare at it and swallowed his saliva.

"yeah, i think civilian have indeed some 'potential' that can be exploited of" Naruto said absent mindedly. Tang Wan who noticed Naruto perverted eyes didn't act bashfull, instead she coyly smile "is it big ?"

"big" Naruto honestly said. Tang Wan smiled become more crafty, then with amorous tone, she get close to Naruto and whisper "i let you touch it, if you tell me what is this 'mysterious super weapon' you talking about."

Hearing such a flirtatious tone and smelling her fragrant body, make a fire rise in Naruto abdomen especially when a deep crevice appear on his eye almost make Naruto lose reason. These days he has been in close contact with ladies who has looks and figure that can cause a downfall of nations yet he couldn't do anything to them, now when a beauty presented herself like this, which healthy and sane man can bear?

forcefully control the fire inside him, Naruto smile wryly "it is a confidential information, how can i casually told civilian ? infact just by told you i'm a secret spy is enough to make you dissapear already."

Tang Wan pretended look scared,with shivering voice she said "w-what do you want to do with me ? i tell you that i'm quite famous around here, if i'm suddenly goes missing people will quick notice!"

Look at Tang Wan who pretending like a sheep stared by a wolf, cause Naruto cannot hold it anymore. He grab her hand and forcefully drag her into his bosom. Then he kiss her alluring red lips.

"Wuu-?!"

Tang Wan startled when Naruto suddenly kissed her, she struggling in Naruto bosom but since Naruto hold is strong, she can only give up and let Naruto do as he please with her. Naruto manly aura and smell cause Tang Wan to be crazy and started respond toward his kissing. Naruto poke her lips with his tongue asking for permission which is allowed by her who already intoxicated. Naruto then swept her mouth and do fierce battle with her tongue.

"um..um.."

The sound of tongue clashing each other resound on their ear make them more aroused and forget that they still in the public. Naruto hand also not idle and start roaming around that voluptuous and plump body. feeling his hand touch her body make Tang Wan feel hot and really want to loose her dress right now. They kiss for a long time before the needs for air force them to separate. Naruto looks at Tang Wan who has her cheeks become red and her blurred eyes cannot help but praise her. Tang Wan although a mature middle age woman, right now looks like a maiden who just got her first kiss.

"haah...haah"

Tang Wan breathing is rough and unsteady, she look at Naruto who hotly staring at her and say with faint smile "you are so cruel... forcefully kiss a lady like that, carefull you are labelled as sexual harasser"

Naruto grin and he said with shrug "hey at least the lady i kiss didn't rejected me and gave me a red palm over my face. I just tell them she's my Woman and that's the end."

"Hateful! who's your woman ?", Tang Wan playfully hit Naruto with her fist. Naruto let her do it until he grab her hand and ask hopefully "so ? the hotel ?"

Tang Wan who already recovered from her 'heat' gracefully take her hand back and smile mischieviously "Hold on hotshot, what happened before is just a heat of moment, so there's no 'next action' to be taken." After she said that, she turn around and walk toward the Land Rover.

Naruto sighing and look at her swaying hips and slender figure, he regretfully thought 'A night with halfass-action might be crueler than without action at all, what i suppose to do with my little brother now ?'

Naruto smilled bitterly when he heard she say " Handsome young brother is a great kisser, the next women you kiss will definitely fall for you. Also if fate brings us together again i treat you a cup of tea." before rode her car and drive away.

Naruto look at the slowly faded car with depressed expression then turn around to leave.

* * *

Naruto woke up from the sound of knocking on his door, he walked wobbly toward the door and opened it. What greet him is a beautiful woman who wear a formal beige colored suit. The woman uses light make up but she already more beautiful than a fairy. She has her hair tied up in ponytail but let one strand of them fall on her face. The woman of course is Lin Ruoxi who are ready for they so called Marriage.

Since last night weather is dry and hot, Naruto slept without a shirt so that make him shirtless and every fiber muscle with six pack on his body presented on Lin Ruoxi eyes. Lin Ruoxi stared in daze for a while before her face turned red.

"I-i am sorry, i thought you already wake up! so i just went on to your place without notifying you before."

Then she turn facing away from Naruto, but secretly glancing at him with only one thought "He's buff!"

Naruto who still in La la land finally come back to reality, upon seeing Lin Ruoxi beautiful and charming face blushed from seeing him naked, he somehow feel proud even purposely raise his hand to scratch his hair while showing his muscles "no, i'm the one who should be sorry, i just woke up when i should have been ready, besides with what you gonna tell me when i don't have a phone ?" Naruto said while smile wryly.

Lin Ruoxi thought what he said is right then she bring up a bag from her hand "then thank god, i feel awkward to give you this if you have been ready."

Naruto took the bag, upon seeing a western cloth inside it. Naruto make a bitter smile "Ruoxi you couldn't be possibly think that the clothes i had is not good enough right ?"

Lin Ruoxi heart goes "badump!" as she denies it" No!no!i just thought that it would be more appropriate if the couple wear the matching one"

Naruto didn't go further after seeing Lin Ruoxi sweating nervously, he just chukled and said "wait here" then he closed his door.

After a few minute of rustle sound inside his room, the door finally open revealing a handsome man with bright golden hair, slight tan skin, and lean body that perfectly fit with the western armani suit he's wearing. Lin Ruoxi expression become infatuated and enthrall by the scene that appeared in front of her.

After a while, Lin Ruoxi finally sober when she heard a clicking finger sound along with gentle voice "Ruoxi, shall we go ?"

Lin Ruoxi startled and become embarrassed, turn out not just men can be captivated , women too.

* * *

Speeding through the traffic, they finally arrived at the civil administration Bureau. Getting of the car, Lin Ruoxi happly hooks Naruto arm which startled Naruto. Naruto say with smile "is this acting or you really want to do it?"

with i-don't-know-what-your-talking-about expression she said " let just go..." since Lin Ruoxi action cause her ample chest to stick on his arm, Naruto gladly walked together with her to the inside the building.

Walking into the main doors of the Civil Administration Bureau, this ideal couple's looks attracts everyone's attention. Naruto seems cool and free despite being covered in branded clothes, while Lin Ruoxi possesses a beauty that can make fish forget to swim and birds forget to fly. In the eyes of the people around them, they seem like a match made in heaven.

The Civil Administration Bureau employee simply verifies their documents and quickly carries on with the procedures. Then with a congratulatory smile, he says to the two "Congratulations to you both, this is your Marriage Certificate, please take a good care of it. A couple like you two sure can make people full of envy. You will definitely live a long and happy life together."

Lin Ruoxi keeps on holding Naruto's wrist. Being stared at by those around her causes her face to flush red for quite a while. Upon receiving the Marriage Certificate, she feels like she is dreaming because of these strange circumstances

I am now actually married to a man I've only known for a day... Lin Ruoxi, with confused eyes glances at Naruto, realizing that right now Naruto is also stupidly staring at the Marriage Certificate, spellbound.

Is he also filled with complicated emotions? What is he thinking of now? Does he dislike it, or is he happy? Lin Ruoxi suddenly began questioning herself as she curious what inside this blonde man mind now.

Naruto suddenly turns his head, face to face with Lin Ruoxi, embarrassly smiles also playfully says "Heh sorry i kinda spacing out there, although this is not real one somehow i can't help but feels out of ordinary. What about you ? you can't be started feeling regrets right ? Since you were the one who forcefully pulled me here."

Lin Ruoxi gentlely shakes her head, says in a small voice "Never in my single thought that thinking this marriage is a regretfull one, the only regret that i have is how i pulled and forced you into my problem, i would never able to repaid your kindness"

Naruto smile softly and rub Lin Ruoxi head "Don't said that, although our marriage only in the book and paper but you're still my wife, fate has brought us together and now shared same destiny, so your problem, burden, and sorrow now also become mine."

Lin Ruoxi feels sweet honey run course inside her heart, she tiptoe and peck Naruto lips. "Thank you Naruto, you're the best that ever happen in my life"

* * *

Since Naruto and Lin Ruoxi is married now, they have to live together otherwise they won't be able to trick others people. Luckly Naruto already thought of this point and bring all the necessary stuff with him. But what makes Lin Ruoxi confuse is, she didn't see Naruto brought any bags with him when he comes out of his room. Where the hell did he put his stuff ?!

Lin Ruoxi already though that Naruto is quite mystical so she's not think about this matter to much. Although Lin Ruoxi want to drive personally Naruto to their home but an urgent meeting would happen in her office, regretfully she told Naruto about this, luckly Naruto is not offended, he just laugh and tease her 'workaholic'.

With a cab, Naruto arrived at his new home. it is a luxurious villa inside an area called Dragon Garden. Each villa is mile apart surrounded by clear water and lush green scenery. They are furnished in a luxurious European style, bringing forth an atmosphere of utmost elegance. ,it takes two kilometer from the area gate into his house which is unit 89. The entire villa exceeds 400m2 in size. This figure is without considering the gigantic swimming pool or including the huge garage outside. There is a Baroque-styled garden made up of large and heavy stones. It is not hard to imagine how enormous the price tag of this house would be.

A few moments after he rings the doorbell, the finely carved mahogany door opens. The person opening the door is a home-clothed middle-aged lady with an apron, with a face showing few signs of aging. Her visage is maintained very well, so that she does not look that old despite being around 40 or 50 years old. At this moment, upon seeing Naruto, her eyes reveal some happiness, then she enthusiastically says "You must be Young Master, Young Miss did say you would come today. Please come in. "


	12. Goddess Little Secret

**I know, there's to much Ruoxi in this earlier chapter, and yes i dont forget other character. They will have their own scene so please be patience dont get irritated quickly. Stay Healty.**

Naruto curiously look at the middle age lady before smiling and say "Elder sister must be Ruoxi guardian, Lady wang Yu Lan. Pleased to meet you"

The middle age lady smile and say "Young master are too polite, you can call me Wang Ma just like young miss use to. Also i watch young miss grown up from a child into a young lady, it would be more appropirate to call me Auntie"

Naruto nod and says "i would call you Auntie Wang then, just to differ it from Ruoxi" Wang Ma takes Naruto into the living rooms and sit on the comfortable sofa in the center of the room.

Naruto scanned the house, this villa has three floors, fully equipped with modern electronics. Inside it contains a set of real white leather sofas, black marble floor, mahogany furniture, some big and small paintings by famous artists, and a few blossoming orchids swaying on the window side. All of these give off a simple yet elegant appearance.

Naruto give an approval expression and praise Wang Ma "Auntie Wang this place is really comfortable for living, you must have been take care of it really well"

feeling praised, Wang Ma mood become more cheerful, she replied "it wasn't much young master." then she become sorrowfull as she said "Me and young miss is the only one living here, so it wasn't that hard to take care the house. Beside young miss always busy and rarely at home, there's nothing much to do except doing housework"

Seeing Wang Ma didn't ask anything about marriage, cause Naruto to ask " Auntie Wang, didn't you feel curious why Ruoxi suddenly married ?"

"Hehe,"Wang Ma laughs and says "Young Master, I've seen young Miss grow up ever since she was small. young Miss never had a single boyfriend, though those who tried to woo her aren't few. However, young Miss never looked at any of them, yet she married you. This must mean that you, Young Master, are special. young Miss is very intelligent, and I trust young Miss judgement, so there is nothing to worry about."

Naruto laugh and nods in understanding. After chatting several time more, lunch time finally arrived, looking at the luxurious foods being served in the table cause Naruto saliva to drip and launch full assault toward them. Naruto eat happly while praising Wang Ma cooking skill, he thought later on requesting Wang Ma to make ramen, the taste definitely like heaven.

After cleaning up, Wang Ma takes off her apron and bring Naruto to his own room. Upon arrived, Naruto feels suprised as the room is humongous, to the point where it is bigger than the entire apartment that he was renting. Ceiling windows with white curtains swaying at the side, a flat king sized bed, a 42-inch Sony LED TV, an Apple computer at the bedside complemented by a classical decorated side lamp, and a shining parquet floor. Looking towards the wall, there are two huge built-in cabinets, filled with brand new clothes, neckties and leather shoes.

Naruto whistling before complimented " Really perfect."

Wang Ma happly replied "this is all young miss effort, she spend a lot of time to decorate the room afraid that young master would feel uncomfortable"

Naruto nod with grin he say "Oh, i praise Ruoxi later on"

Wang ma finally leave Naruto alone in his new room to letting him rest, Naruto look around the room, before heading to the king-sized bed and lay on top of it. He stared at the ceiling while mumbling "i can't believe that i'm married know."

Naruto stand up and walk toward the window, looking up at the sky Naruto smile faintly and says "Do you happy now Ero-sennin ? your dense and blockhead student finally married to a very beautiful woman. But she's really workaholic just like me once. Heh, looking at her is like looking at my own figure in the mirror."

* * *

Naruto keep talking to himself retelling event from these few days like his late mentor is actually stand infront of him.

"well that's all i want to say, take care your self. Do make sure you not take a peek on kami-sama bathing, i don't want to see you get launch from one heaven to another one."

Naruto walk into the center of the room, before reach out something from inside his clothes, Naruto bring out the white color scroll out of his cloth and lay it down on the floor. the scroll has unique marking and several strange word on them, Naruto bites his finger then press his blood on one of the marking.

*poof*

a white smoke appear on the room, slowly dissipating to reveal what it's covered. A wooden chest appear in visibility and Naruto open it to see all of his clothes inside the chest. Naruto nod in satisfaction before take all of it and put them inside the wardrobe. although Lin Ruoxi has bought him a lot of brandy and expensive clothes, but Naruto is still comfortable with his old just kept wearing them.

Since there's nothing to do, Naruto who bored walk out of his room to look for chatting with Wang Ma. Be able to chat with Wang Ma, cause Naruto to understand Lin Ruoxi family situation more. Lin Ruoxi is a single child in Lin family, due to didn't have any male descendant, the inheritant of familiy suppossed to be fall into Lin Ruoxi father, Lin Kun. Turn out because unknown reason, it fall into Lin Ruoxi instead. thus cause the relationship between the father and daughter become more strain then it already was. Lin Kun known as playboy and live in debauchery for a long time. What was weird to mention is Lin Kun somehow hate Lin Ruoxi and her mother including her grandmother. it was proven when at Lin Ruoxi grandmother burial ceremony, Lin Kun not even show up.

After hearing Lin Ruoxi family circumstance, Naruto cannot help but feeling pity and admire for the girl. For such a young age to be able hold into such a burden. Naruto started to feel that this marriage is actually a good idea. They talk until afternoon when Wang Ma reminded Naruto to take a bath since Lin Ruoxi probably coming home around this time. Accepting Wang Ma good advice, Naruto walk toward his room to test his new profound bathroom.

* * *

"I'm home" said with a soft tone, Lin Ruoxi slowly walked inside her house. Wang Ma quickly greet her in the hallway, said with gentle smile "Young miss welcome, have you eaten already ? do you need me to prepare anything ?"

Lin Ruoxi look at her guardian, with a tired smile she answer "Thanks Wang Ma but i already ate at the office, just prepare me some tea. I want to watch tv."

then Lin Ruoxi remembered her blondie husband, says to Wang Ma "did Naruto arrived here ?". Wang Ma excitedly nod and replied "Yes young miss. Young master already arrive since morning and now he is taken a bath. Young miss indeed has a great eyes, young master is really handsome, smart, and polite man. No wonder young miss decide to marry him quickly, such a man will attract a lot of girl."

Hearing Wang Ma praised Naruto, doesn't know why Lin Ruoxi feels little proud, but then remembered they not really Marriage makes her regret a little but decide to just ignore it.

"then Wang Ma, the tea"

"right away, young lady just sit comfortablely in the living room while i make the tea."

with a swift motion, Wang Ma head to the kitchen while Lin Ruoxi sit on the sofa watching Tv.

She quickly change the channel into her favorite new Korean drama, and watching intently. Unknown to her, a certain person with astonished expression watching her from behind. When a certain sad scene being played, Lin Ruoxi started to sob and searching for a tissue without moving her eyes from the drama. She unable to find it yet her eyes still didn't want to move from the scenes until...

"here you go"

"ah thank you"

she wipe the tears with the tissue and continue watching. After a while that she start notice something seems wrong, she turn her head only to see a certain blondie smiling at her with mocking expression on his face.

Silent.

as if the time freeze at the moment, both parties didn't talk and only stare each other.

10 second...

15 second...

30 second...

45...

60...

one minute of silence before a certain beauty start talking stutterly

"this-this..."

"hehe sooo our Ruoxi turn out likes watching drama korean eh?"

"no-no.. i-i..."

"she is so serious watching it until her eyes couldn't even move from it"

"but...but..."

"she tried to found a tissue but because her eyes couldn't move basically she just search it with her hand..."

"a-ah..."

"she won't even recognize the person who give her tissue until later on.."

as if couldn't hold it anymore, Lin Ruoxi stand up, she take a deep breath and shout "I LIKE DRAMA KOREAN! SO WHAT OF IT ?!"

like a bom that finally explode, her voice resound loudly in the house. Her face is red from the shouting and her chest fluctuating cause two peak in front tremble along side it,

yet the man who she shout at instead look shock, terrified, or scared. he is...

"BWAHAHAHHAAH"

he just laugh of loud even grabbed his stomach as if he just hear the most funniest joke in the world.

"you...you.." Lin Ruoxi unable to speak as her anger was reaching the peak, her whole body is red as if in any moment she could explode.

Yet Naruto kept laughing without care,if he has a laughing box, it would have broken already. Lin Ruoxi couldn't bear hearing it again , closed her distance and shut Naruto mouth with her slender and soft hand, while she says repeatedly" You not allowed to laugh anymore! You not allowed to laugh anymore!"

"mmpphmmm" Of course after his mouth being held like this, Naruto couldn't even let out sound anymore. Look at victory sign start approaching her, Lin Ruoxi feels little relief and says "hmph, see if you can still laughing like before."

But not long after say that she felt something wet touch her palm, suprised by this she quickly took back her hand and look at her palm. There is a wet trace on her jade look palm and it still feel warm. Her body shook after realize what just happen 'I... I.. unexpectedly being licked by him'

after long recover from her shock, she look at Naruto before...

*SLAP!* with all power she could muster, she slap Naruto right on his face as bright red palm stick on him, "euh how could you licked me like that!", as if vented her anger Lin Ruoxi keep slapping Naruto in everywhere on his body. Of course her power couldn't even match Naruto so for him this is like a massages. He still keep smiling and let Ruoxi do whatever she want until she satisfied.

Feeling tired after hitting again and again, she finally stop. She looks at him who still held smiling face couldn't help but feel annoyed, "what's with your disgusting smile?"

"because our Ruoxi is really cute" , hear him saying that with sincere tone. Lin Ruoxi tremble as she astonishly look at him. without wait for her reaction Naruto pull Lin Ruoxi into his lap, letting her sit on him like this. There's no more word to be said, for Lin Ruoxi to be held like this by him, it was enough for her. She closed her eyes enjoying his warm present.

On the other side of the room, Wang Ma is watching Naruto held Lin Ruoxi gently, tears falling from her eyes feeling grateful for whoever send Naruto into Young miss life. Long time pass, Finaly the comfortable silent broke by one single bell sound, the bell of trouble.

*ding dong*


	13. Trouble Comes and Training Session

Wang Ma who before was looking at them hurriedly goes to the front door. Naruto and Lin Ruoxi already separated, sit on their own sofa while smiling each other, but soon Lin Ruoxi smile turn stiff.

"Master, you've come..."

at the hallway, there's a mature man wore a dark blue shirt while giving off a refined aura with his well-shaved beard. The only way you could tell his age was by the wrinkles near his eyes and the countless strands of white hair. One can clearly tell that he is Lin Kun, Ruoxi fs father from his appearance alone.

Lin Ruoxi already pale and her lips are trembling, which is seen by Naruto.

Lin Kun expression is extremely ugly, he is glaring at Lin Ruoxi while giving contempt look to Naruto. Lin Ruoxi stand up in quiver while giving a helpless expression "Father..."

"Father?" Lin Kun coldly laughed "In your eyes, do you even see me as one? Without any warning, you just married this strange brute. Do you even see me as a father?"

Lin Ruoxi whole body turns cold, she felt like all the strength left her body, her eyes also turn red and tears start flowing from it. "I already said it before, my marriage is my decision. It doesn't matter even if he is a brute, I would rather marry him than Xu Zhihong"

Lin Kun sneered "Great, what a waste raising you up. Don't ever think that just because your grandmother gave you the company, I can't educate you on what to do! Don't forget, I still have 30% of the shares in the company. I am a major stockholder. Even more importantly, I am your biological father!"

"Father? How are you a father? Since I was little, you never fulfill your duty as one. Furthermore, I don't like Xu Zhihong at all. You don't have to waste your time thinking about this." As Lin Ruoxi said this, she starts crying.

"You don't like him? So what? It wouldn't hurt to be engaged to the next CEO of the Donghua Science & Technology Co. And are you telling me that you actually like this brute?" Lin Kun said while pointing at Naruto who was standing still.

Naruto who already knew their broken relationship began feels annoyed being called 'brute' many times. However Lin Kun is still his Father in Law, so he wouldn't act rash. With a smile, Naruto offers his hand and says "Hello, please don't call me a brute, my name is Naruto and I'm currently your daughter spouse."

"don't pretend to be nice, a brute is a brute, I don't care what your name is," Lin Kun said with a cold tone and slap Naruto hand away. Naruto didn't look offended, he still smiles and says "Mr. Lin, I once again said that I'm not a brute, I had a proper job "

"what proper job?" Lin Kun sneer and says "don't you think I don't know what you did before, I had sent some people to do an investigation and I'm aware that you just a small stall seller. I know that you must be doing some dirty trick to my daughter so she could marry! people like you who thought can get a swan when you clearly just a frog."

Naruto just let out a helpless smile as he thought that this father in law is really hard to deal with. " what can't say anything ?" Lin Kun curl his lips "then you best leave my daughter now, you this dog shit who thinks can leeching my daughter!"

Lin Ruoxi who already crying in Wang Ma arms, cannot hold it anymore "Father enough! if you come here just to insult me and him, then you better leave!"

"you..." Lin Kun who already at his peak of anger, smiling fiendishly " Good! good! you choose him over me, you this slut unfilial daughter! I know, he must be fucking you hard that makes you addicted right? you whore!"

Then Lin Kun walk toward Lin Ruoxi as if want to slap her, but before he manages to move more than 3 steps, he feels strong force knock him back far until his back slammed against the house front door. Lin Kun let out a groan of pain. Although he didn't feel any internal injury or broken bone, he still feels an ache in his back.

Doesn't understand when Naruto already stand on Lin Kun previously position, he glare at Lin Kun and he says with cold tone "I neither care if you insult me or look down on me, but accusing a virtuous and proper lady as a slut or whore is a heavy crime in my eyes especially the one you just accused is my own wife. If you not my father in law, I already tore you to pieces but next time... next time I heard you say that again, I won't be so kind."

With a killing intent that Naruto let out cause Lin Kun body trembles in fear, Lin Kun is a person who lives in debauchery, he meets all sort of underworld people who killed without batting an eye, these guys killing intent not even worth mention compare to this golden-hair man.

Naruto walk slowly toward Lin Kun, every step he takes make Lin Kun heart tremble as if an executioner who ready to kill. With shaking voice, Lin Kun says "what-what do you want to do with me?"

Naruto didn't answer Lin Kun as he just keep walks approaching him. Then Naruto open the door behind Lin Kun and says with cold tone " , my wife which is also your daughter, currently is exhausted both physically and mentally, she needs to take a rest so I would like to ask you to leave, do you need me to deliver you or you can go on your own ? "

After that Naruto stand on the side of the door, waiting Lin Kun respond. Lin Kun who has been terrified of Naruto, quickly stand up and says "This is not over, just you wait!" He sweeps his eyes toward Lin Ruoxi before leaving the house.

The situation inside the house become calm again as Naruto closed the door and lock it. He turns around and walks toward Lin Ruoxi. Lin Ruoxi has stopped crying but the expression on her face tells that she still quite discouraged. Naruto signal Wang Ma with his eyes and take over as he embraces Lin Ruoxi. Lin Ruoxi didn't struggle, she just stays quiet and let Naruto take her into the sofa in living room. Wang Ma seeing the couple, let out a sigh and just trust young miss to young master.

Naruto sits on the sofa while Lin Ruoxi is leaning to his bosom, he looks at her exhausted face then shakes his head. If this is what Lin Ruoxi has to face every day no wonder she decided to commit suicide back then. No one has the capacity to hold out such pressure without collapsing. Naruto now, even more, admired this young lady to be able last this long. Feeling Lin Ruoxi unstable mental state and chaotic aura, Naruto held her hand and share his Senjutsu chakra with her. If he didn't do this, next time Lin Ruoxi face this kind of situation, she definitely collapses and fallen sick.

Both of them just silence while Naruto slowly supporting her aura. Finally, after a long time, Lin Ruoxi move her head so she shifts face to face with Naruto. from the start of treatment until now, Naruto never moves his face and look at Lin Ruoxi with gentle eyes. Lin Ruoxi finally let out mocking smile " I must be have become a joke to you, right? I have such a father and such a joke of a family, do you find me very pitiful, are you sympathizing with me in your heart? Do not sympathize with me ... I do not need anybody's cheap sympathy"

Naruto didn't say anything, he just keeps gazing at her with soft eyes that can even melt the hardest metal. Lin Ruoxi heart tremble when she looks at his eyes and turns down her head, didn't dare to say anything again.

"Ruoxi, do you want to hear a short story ?"

this time Naruto is the one who talks, Lin Ruoxi replied with a small nod.

Naruto inhales a breath before continuing "once upon a time, there's a monster who went rampage in the village, countless people die, many houses destroyed because of this monster. No one capable of stopping this monster until a hero come and decide to seal this monster inside a newborn baby, thus at the cost of this hero life the monster sealed but the horror of this monster still haunt and terrorize people in the village, because of this, the boy become object of hatred and being isolated by the people around him. This boy is an orphan since born, got kicked out from the orphanage when he is 5, forced to live on the street, hungry and cold. The boy has to live by stealing a food from the market or looting a food from the dumpster. Sometimes the boy has to fight with people older than him just for a rotten apple and of course he got beaten, broken bones and bleeding nose. Left for dead in the road."

Naruto then looks at Lin Ruoxi and smiled, "you see Ruoxi, there are a lot of people who have more unfortunate live than you, you mustn't selfish and act like the world has abandoned you. At least before, you have received a lot of love from your mother and grandmother, you're also beautiful which is not hard for people to adore and fancy you."

Naruto tightens his grasp on her hand, " people didn't live only in painful memories but also a happy one. You cherish them and let them become your light when the darkest moment comes."

Feeling Naruto strong yet gentle hand and hearing his word make Lin Ruoxi inner world become peaceful, soon she fell asleep. Naruto saw Lin Ruoxi mental has become stable and her once chaotic aura has turned peaceful, stop his treatment. He then takes her into her room and tucks her into the bed.

Upon exiting her room, Naruto see Wang Ma looking at him with a gentle expression and says "how is she, young master ?"

Naruto smiled "she's fine, just need some rest and proper care. Auntie Wang makes sure to prepare some rejuvenate soup for her. "

"Will do young master"

"Thank you, Auntie Wang I am going, I need to meet someone"

"Sure young master, you take care on the road"

Naruto smiles and went outside the house. After a while, Wang Ma seems to notice something. "did young master go on foot ?"

* * *

Since it's still early, Bar street isn't crowded as usual. There only several people and vehicles pass by. naruto pushed open the main door to Rose Bar and greeted Xiao Zhao who was wiping the table. Naruto walked leisurely toward the back of the bar. Several of the waiters greeted him with respect. They already knew the relationship between Naruto and Jiang Wei wasn't ordinary.

The hallway behind the bar was over fifty meters long. At the end of it, stood two tall men in suits, guarding the exquisite wooden door three meters behind them. When the two noticed it was Naruto that came, they neatly bowed immediately while making a welcome gesture.

Naruto nodded and open the flower-carved wooden door and a scent of lavender fill his sense of smell. This is a surprisingly humongous room, with smooth brown parquet flooring, black marble walls, and in the middle was a huge 7-foot wide bed on a leather frame. Coffee-colored decorations gave the room some dark charm, revealing a somewhat low profile elegance. On one side of the room is a full glass door, outside the glass door, are an open-air swimming pool and a small garden. This small sanctuary is Jiang Wei room.

Upon entering the room, something flew toward Naruto from the left side, he casually reaches out his arm to catch the flying thing. surprisingly is a triangle black steel knife that appears on his hand. then Naruto takes a step before a black shadow passes behind him from the right side. Didn't get it's target, the black shadow bend her body and kick straight at Naruto head with her left foot which is easily dodged by him squatting. Quick Naruto stand up and turn his body, a beautiful and seductive figure comes to his vision, Jiang Wei wear a white lace nightgown made of silk, The V neckline on her chest, is raised high by a plentiful twin peaks, from the cleavage a black chiffon bra is spotted, struggling to hold on to the two lumps of pink flesh. The lower half of the nightgown is surprisingly short and only covered her round bottom, while the smooth white thighs hung outside like fruits, glowing with teeth-like luster.

Naruto smirk while make provocation gesture with his hand, Jiang Wei quickly make a fighting stance and spare with him. 10 minutes pass, every single move she uses has been easily repelled by Naruto. While her body has been drenched by sweat and her breathing is heavy, Naruto still relaxed and didn't sweat at all.

"not bad, not bad at all, quicker move, stronger power, more flexible, it seems like you have been practicing these past few days, ah yes also the trap and distraction, follow up with swift strike, I must say, Jiang Wei, you've done well today" Naruto said while crossing his hand in front of his chest.

Jiang Wei hearing Naruto appraisal feels happy, but she's pouting and says " but I still didn't manage to pass your defense even once"

Naruto shrug as he turns out and walks toward the bed,"to reach my level just a couple month of training isn't enough, you need years"

Seeing Naruto defenseless back, Jiang Wei evilly smile and leap at him. Abruptly Naruto turns around grabbing her waist and slams her into the bed while Naruto fell on top of her.

"Ah sneaky attack, hehe looks like you're being full of surprises today"

Jiang Wei who previously feeling dizzy from being turn around become sober and realize that their position is ambiguous. If this is Jiang Wei before her birthday, she is probably just coyly smile and tease Naruto. But after receiving a gift from Naruto, her desire for him become stronger and euphoria from the previous event struck her again.

When Naruto was about to get up, he feels a soft and slender hand circling his neck, Naruto looks at Jiang Wei with a wide eye. There's a strong passion reflected in her eyes and a submissive look on her face.

"Naruto.. take me"


	14. A Blissful Night

Jiang Wei eyes staring deeply into Naruto eyes as she said the word. Because they have a sparing before, her whole body is red and sweating all over, releasing the natural fragrant of her body. Her heavy breathing makes her chest goes up and down together with a firm twin mountain.

Feeling a hot and soft body below him naturally, cause a response toward certain 'thing' on him. If this is Jiang Wei normal teasing and flirting, Naruto will certainly play along with her, but seeing her face with serious and determined expression make Naruto also turn serious. Soon Naruto calms down and he asks Jiang Wei with gentle tone "are you sure?"

Jiang Wei nod gently, she says "I know that I'm not worthy of you, a girl who is living her life as an underworld gang leader. Although my Red Thorne Society is not as big my Father West Union Society and we also had not done any illegal activity, we are still underworld gang. sooner or later my hands will dip into dirty water and pollute every other water around me. Naruto for someone like you deserves women that can stand proudly beside you, together with side by side facing what may happen ahead while I can only be supporting you from the back, hide in the dark corner. But I can't help but falls for you, again and again. So please Naruto even just once, make a love to me." By this point, Jiang Wei already shed tears and her face giving out an expectant expression.

Naruto leans down and his face grows closer to Jiang Wei. He kisses her eyes, then her tears, continue to her nose, cheek, chin, and finally her soft lips. The kiss is sweet and gentle but full of passion. Time slowly passed, Naruto separates himself from Jiang Wei. There is compassion on his face as he says "Jiang Wei, what are you saying ? even the dirtiest diamond can be worth a fortune. What kind of men will just ignore it or trade them for a bunch of ambers? I, Naruto, will be damn if I ignored you and let someone else have you."

Jiang Wei heart feels warm and touched at the same time. She kisses Naruto and replied, "no, no one else but you" then they making out which is slowly become intense.

 ***Lemon scene***

They kissed crazily as their tongue starts a war. Naruto tongue pushes, fetters, and catch her small tongue. He takes her small tongue into his mouth and sucking it. The battle is over when the gladiator manages to subdue its enemy as Jiang Wei submissively letting Naruto tongue roam in her mouth and battered her tongue.

"hah...hah.."

Jiang Wei breathing got rougher as Naruto let go her mouth and start attacking her neck. butterfly kisses and loving bite assault her long slender white neck make her moan in delight. Then Naruto moves his lips to her shoulder, collarbone, chest, the deep ravine between twin mountain, and finally the twin mountain itself. Although she's still wearing clothes and bra it doesn't manage to hold the soft stone becoming hard at the top of the phenomenon clearly shows how aroused she was. Naruto mouth lightly sucks the hard stone while his left-hand gropes her left mountain and his finger trap the stone between them.

"umm...keep going Naruto"

Jiang Wei grabs his head and pushed it more to her breast, encouraging him to continue which he gladly does. Soon Naruto went down to her flat stomach, raining it down with kisses before carrying on into her already wet organ. Naruto looks at the black chiffon panties, there's an area that has darker color on them. Naruto smirk and says "someone excited" then he continues his grand quest by approaching that darker color area, kissing and licking it.

"you-you cause this, you rogue..."

Jiang Wei keeps Naruto head down there and traps it between her thigh, moaning in approval. Naruto lightly brushed her panties so he can attack the target directly.

"Ummm!"  
Jiang Wei body shakes and she bites down her finger to hold out the sound from her mouth. Naruto licks it faster and stronger before gives the nearest button strong suction as his finishing touch.

"Ahhhhh...!"

Cannot hold it anymore, Jiang Wei screaming as she let out dozens of liquid down there. Her body twitching and her toes curled up. Her mind becomes blank there as she immerses in the aftertaste of joyful feeling.

"hah..hah..incredible.."

Naruto let Jiang Wei get rest for a while, then he takes of his cloth. By the time Jiang Wei sober, Naruto already naked on the top, showing his ripped muscle and toned stomach to her which cause her blushing and excited. When Naruto is about to get off his pant, Jiang Wei stopped him.

"Let me"

Jiang Wei grabs his belt and started to takes off all of them. she did all this while giving sultry eyes to Naruto. As she manages to get the last article out of the way, a strong and sturdy pole unleashed from its cage. The sudden appearance of this monster startled and scared Jiang Wei. 'this... will it fit in me?' thought her as she can't imagine how such a thing could even enter her.

Naruto notices Jiang Wei stared in daze his little-brother. feeling proud, He let her look as much as she wants by fixing his posture to let it look stronger.

Jiang Wei bit her lips as she controls her self. 'come on Jiang Wei, this is what you want all this time. don't back down now.' She regains her flirty look as she slowly undresses in front of Naruto. The slow show of magnificent view makes Naruto almost lost to his desire but he steel himself to let her do her performance. Soon the white luster skin with a tint of red like apple appear on his eyes, the proportional body with heavenly face make Naruto aroused to the peak.

Jiang Wei feels happy as she manages to attract the desire of this golden-haired man, then she crawling to the center of the bed before she turns around and lay on her back. She spreads her leg while making a come-get-me gesture to Naruto.

Naruto as he is a gentleman that doesn't like to make a woman wait, quickly follow Jiang Wei as he hovers above her, they make out while their hand feels each other bodies. Naruto stops and positions himself in front of Jiang Wei, He looks at Jiang for last confirmation.

"Make..me..yours..Naruto"

Without much further ado, Naruto slowly but steadily pushes his hot rod into a warm swamp. Jiang Wei grasp the bed sheet strongly as she feels a pain from becoming a woman. The tight feeling from a narrow alley cause Naruto also feels a bit pain but he endured it and keep pushing forward. Quickly half of the rod manages to get inside as Naruto stop for a while, letting Jiang Wei take a rest. Naruto brushed the sweat from her temple and lovingly caress the soft mound to ease her pain.

Jiang Wei gives Naruto a soft nod to sign him that she's ok, then Naruto takes his rod back before slamming himself back inside.

"Arrghh!"

Jiang Wei screamed as Naruto's rod entered fully into her body, feeling soft massages on his rod coming from meat around almost make him come immediately but Naruto who is not an amateur successfully hold out. Looking at Jiang Wei who has painful expression make Naruto love her dearly. He bends down to kiss her lips as they body pester together. Soon the pain becomes less as she gives him a sign to carry on by moving her body.

Naruto smiles and prepares himself before slowly moving in and out of her body.

"ah...ah.."

The pain still lingering on her cavern but Naruto harmony rhythm makes her quickly adapted and soon she follow his movement. Naruto both hand grab the jiggling mound and squeeze them gently, make her moaning in delight.

"Naruto harder.. please harder"

complying the request of his partner, Naruto raises up his speed while taking in one of the hard stone inside his mouth. The strong impact of his rod causes tremendous pleasurable inside her cavern especially when they hit certain spots that make her eyeball turned into the back of her head. Naruto gnaws and sucks on her right sensitive mound while his left-hand grope roughly her left, taking all the ministration into account is not weird if the second pleasure wave already hit her, coating Naruto still hard rod with her shame liquid. Naruto didn't stop his movement even get faster and harder as he grabs Jiang Wei slender legs while he stands up and starts pistoning her in the piledriver position.

"wait, I'm still sensitive"

Naruto already turns deaf to her word as he immerses himself in pleasurable sensation. Soon the third wave attacks her and Naruto let himself comes as his seed filled her into brims. Their body full of sweat and breathing heavily.

Naruto falls into her side and embracing her body. Looks like the taste of the last wave still affecting her as she still breathe roughly and her whole body is red. Looking at the moving plum meat on her front almost make him want to do the deed again but refrain from doing so since this is her first time.

 ***Lemon End***

After a while, Jiang Wei finally calms and look very tired. She glares at Naruto before bring her mouth and bite Naruto chest.

"Ouch!" Naruto groan in pain as he feels small and cute teeth biting his chest.

"Hmph! that's what you get for going overboard", Jiang Wei snorting before taking another bite.

"Ah! Jiang Wei, are you having a dog as an ancestor? Why you keep biting?!" Naruto said with distress expression.

"I already said that I'm still sensitive yet you just keep going, do you want to give me a heart attack ?"

Naruto scratches his nose in embarrassment,"Well it's your own fault to be this hot and sexy, if any men cannot go crazy when doing it with you this seductress, I suspect they may be gay." As Naruto said that, he pinched her perky butt cause her to yelp and slap his hand.

"You this beast, do you still not satisfied?" Jiang Wei face become red as she thinks he still wants to do it.

Naruto chuckles and hugs her tighter "Of course! what kind of men do you think I'm to be done merely just come one time ?" Then he kisses her forehead while caressing her black hair. "You, on the other hand, will not be able to compete with me, at least for now. Also, this is your first time, your thing will get swollen for a while, let me heal you later but for now just get rest and sleep."

Jiang Wei face went deep red in shame and guilty not being able to fully satisfied him, but what Naruto said is right, she's feeling really tired and the urges to go sleep is getting bigger.

She looks at Naruto as she cannot help being touched and happy since Naruto is cared about her well being and prioritize her above him.

Jiang Wei happily lays her head on his chest as she falls asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Jiang Wei awakened and slowly open her beautiful eyes. She rubbed her eyes as she looks at her surrounding before her eyes fall into the person who sleeps beside her. Remembering the last night activity somehow makes her heart beat faster and she feels hot all over her face.

'I did it, finally, I did it with him'

she looks at the man who sleeps peacefully and happiness fill all over her heart. When she still immerse in the dream world, Naruto wakes up and look at her dreamy state, he chuckles and pinches her cheek.

This action cause Jiang Wei come back to reality and gazing at the man she loves but a hesitation also showed on her face, Naruto wrinkles his brows and says "what are you thinking ?"

Jiang Wei hesitates for a while before replying "Naruto. now, what would happen next? I mean I didn't expect anything more and if you want this just to be one time only I-"

Before Jiang Wei manages to finish what she says, Naruto flicks her forehead "you this stupid woman. I already said that no way in hell that I would abandon you or let you go. You are mine, Naruto woman, now and forever. Let see if there's anyone dare take you away from me." said Naruto with cheeky expression.

Jiang Wei rubs her hurt forehead, being called 'stupid woman' instead of showing anger, she absentmindedly looks at him, his domineering attitude and confidence word make her doubt gone. His word resounding on her head like a bell that keeps ringing.

 _'You are mine, Naruto woman, now and forever'_

 _'no one dare take you away from me'_

Jiang Wei smile beautifully as she looked at Naruto and says "Naruto, I love you"


	15. Murder In the Alley

**Hey, everyone, I'm back again just want to say a few words. First, for everyone who thought this is a single romance, I'm very sorry because it is not. As I state in the description that Naruto will have a harem, as for the harem will be big one or not, It will be big one BUT... I'm sure you that the harem will be not forced and consist of useless and weak ladies (the one who just cause trouble and need to be saved). Also for Naruto and Lin Ruoxi shippers, there will be little bit explanation about them, please don't hate it yet, I have planned for them so stay tuned for the story. Oh yeah stay healthy :D**

 **All the character of the story belongs to their own respectable creator.**

"What ?!"

in the once peaceful chamber, Jiang Wei shrieking voice could be heard from inside.

"You-you married ?!"

Jiang Wei complexion little bit pale as she stares at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You never mention anything about being married" Jiang Wei bitterly said, which woman doesn't feel bitter when they know their beloved man already has a spouse especially when he only told her after their love session.

Naruto also becomes embarrassed, he apologetically says "because the heat at the moment makes me kind of forgot mentioning it to you after all the marriage just happen yesterday."

Jiang Wei complexion turns better after hearing his reason, now she becomes curious. Naruto never mentions anyone special as long as they acquaintance, Jiang Wei also believes that Naruto will not deceive any women by pretending single just to get laid. Although is kind of possible to fall in love on day one, but definitely not reach marriage state. There's must be something more to it.

"did you rape her then she ask for responsibility ?" Jiang Wei asks with an innocent and curious face.

Naruto almost want to bash his head to the bed board after hearing such question, is like being asked " Hey father, why are you wrestling with mother yesterday, did you play WWE ?" by an innocent child.

"No! of course not, I barely even touch her" Naruto denied it with a helpless expression.

"is it because of an arranged-Marriage ?" Jiang Wei ask further

"I do not sort of young master from big families, how can have an arranged marriage ?"

"then why is it then ?" Jiang Wei grumbling as her curiosity getting bigger

Naruto also feels helpless here, is not that he distrust her, but he kind of feels betraying Lin Ruoxi if he tells Jiang Wei the truth. He also didn't want to lie to her, stuck between hot and cold situation, Naruto can only say "I'm sorry rose, It's complicated"

"you are no fun! I don't care about you anymore" Jiang Wei turn around showing her smooth and enchanting white back.

Naruto smiles, he knows that Jiang Wei not really angry, its just she playing child temperament now and Naruto found this seductress can act cute too. Like coaxing a child, Naruto sits up and hugs Jiang Wei small waist. Both of them still naked so they can feel each other warm bodies."Rose, my fragrant and beautiful rose, if you act like this, I'm afraid you wouldn't have a chance to walk sooner." said Naruto as he whispers in her ear while blowing hot air to it.

Jiang Wei breath becomes rapid and her body heat rise because of his ministration, she smiles and moves to sit properly on Naruto laps. Naruto rod starts having a reaction when the soft and plump feeling came into contact with it. Naruto who gets aroused want to start directly but stopped by Jiang Wei.

"Answer my questions first," said Jiang Wei while her finger traces Naruto jawline. Naruto nod absentmindedly.

Jiang Wei smiles and continues "Is she pretty ?"

Naruto nod

"prettier than me ?"

Naruto didn't nod this time as he also asks " which one you want to know, the truth or the lies ?"

Jiang Wei hesitate for a while and says "The lies"

Naruto smile gently " She's not more pretty than you"

Jiang Wei complexion become dim "Then the truth is-"

Naruto quickly cut her as he said "The truth is ...she just as pretty as you"

Jiang Wei face become bright as her smiles return, she giggles and peck Naruto lips "oh you this womanizer, clearly know how to talk smart"

Naruto smiles and bites Jiang Wei ear, he says "is that satisfied you, my lady ?"

"just one more question," Jiang Wei breath become rapid again as she trying to control herself, "do you love her?"

Hearing that Naruto didn't say 'Yes, I do' Or 'No, I do not' instead he's frowning and look troubled. Jiang Wei notice his expression, quickly apologize "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you such question, just forget it ok?"

"No, alright, actually I don't know how to describe my feeling for her, it feels like love but at the same time, it is not. more like, familial or such thing. She probably also feels the same thing. *Sigh*, I already said to you that we have a complicated relationship."

After hearing his answer, Jiang Wei nods in a satisfied manner, She pushes Naruto body so his back laying on the bed now. In confusion state, he asks "Rose, what are you doing ?"

Jiang Wei face shows a flirtatious and mischievous expression, as she moves back and forth, grinding herself to his sensitive part. Naruto moaning at the pleasurable feeling she makes.

"You had ridden me, now is my turn"

She raises herself and drops her body down. Soon the love chamber filled with moaning and grunting sound.

* * *

Naruto put back his clothes with a fresh feeling. He looks at Jiang Wei who still sleeping with a blanket half covered her body. Naruto smiles as he remembered the previous passionate activity their done, it has been so late that no wonder she's pretty worn out now. Naruto shakes his head, this woman turns from little shy kitty into fierce tiger so quick that somehow Naruto can't understand it. Putting aside his thoughts, Naruto reaches out to Jiang Wei, fixing her blanket before kiss her forehead. He says in loving tone "Good night, my beautiful Rose".

Jiang Wei replied with mumbling something as Naruto walks out from her chamber and left the bar.

The night city of Zong Hai is lively and crowded especially on the bar street area where all night activities gather here.

Naruto stroll around the area while head back home when he passed by a dark alley, he heard a commotion sound from the inside. Decides to take a look, Naruto slowly enters the dark alley and take a peek around the corner.

Five people were seen inside a small space in the dark alley, four of them looks like gather around a man.

"Hey if you don't want to be get beat up, pay the money," said one of them who surround the person.

"hehe after dare trying to sleep with daddie's woman, don't even trying to get away!" said someone with a woman on his arm as he sneers.

"yeah, yeah! at least pay the money to cover our mouth from exposing this to the public"

'looks like some sort of extortion and blackmailing cases here' Naruto concludes from hearing what they say. There are cases men look for a hooker, when they about to have a sex, suddenly someone who claims to be her husband caught them red-handed, pretend to be angry or something, then he asked for warranty money if the victims don't want to get beat up, reported to the police which is probably his associate, or got exposed to the public. This sort of trapped most effective for someone who has a fame among the people like celebrities and politicians.

"heh..heh.." That man who got the bad luck doesn't show any terrify expression, instead, he lowers his head and start laughing creepily.

"Oi, are you hearing me? don't tell me you are deaf or a retard ?!" mock one of them, the leader of this person also seems impatient, he says in cold tone "perhaps a little push will make you understand how deep shit you are in now" Then the leader signaling his lackey to start.

the lackey nod, with a sneer he walks toward the victim and says "consider yourself to have a bad luck, you just have to pay a little money to get out of this trouble yet you asked for a beating!" this lackey has an average figure and just a little taller from the victim.

The lackey launch a punch, when it was about to hit the victim's stomach, his hand caught the lackey's, make his punch unable to move forward again. The lackey starts to have a cold sweat because no matter how strong he exerted power, he still unable to move his hand from the tight grasp.

"L-Let go my hand!"

The victim sneers and leisurely let the lackey hand go but before he's managed to relax, a strong hand grasp his head.

The sudden turn of event caught everyone else off guard, they think that they would hear the victim screaming and pleading, not one of them. The lackey screaming loudly and beg the victim to let him go.

"before you asked me to let go your hand, now you also asked me to let go your head ? come on! which one, hand or head, make your decision!" The man started laughing as if he enjoyed the current predicament the lackey facing.

The leader was in shock state before, now he has recovered and start threatening the victim "Let go my subordinate, I have a friend in the police department, don't even try to do anything!"

The victim glance at the leader, before laughing sinisterly " The police? like I fucking care! besides, before you thinking can ask for any help you should think how to get away from here!"

Then he looks back at the lackey before sneering "because I will not let every single one of you go alive".

*splat*

The lackey head being squished strongly by the victim's hand turned into a pile of meat and bone. His blood scattered everywhere, dirty everyone there. The area becomes completely silent as they all dumbfounded by the situation except the victim who turned into the killer.

the killer body starts shaking as he has a crazed expression on his face," ah...ah.. yes..this feeling..is the best! more then drugs or sex, this ecstasy feeling is higher than anything! HAHAHAHHA!"

"Arghh!" The women who in the arm of the leader start screaming in fear, she falls to the ground with a terrified expression.

"You..you.." The leader and his other lackey also scared to the point they unable to say anything.

"whaaaat?" The killer leer at them, before wickedly smile "don't you guys want to beat me? don't you guys want to extort me? come on now. I promised I won't fight back."

Who believe this man word for what he just did. The other lackey started begging this man to let him go. "Master..master please I'm just a lowly person, I fear my blood dirtied master clothes, just let me go."

The killer gives a pondering look, he nods and says "Ok, I let you go"

The other lackey feels relief. When he just about to depart, something like black substance stabs him right in the chest, shock expression plastered all over his face as he looks at the killer

"you..you said you let me go..."

The killer nod again, before grinning fiendishly "but I never said I let you alive..." The killer takes back the black substance that grows on his back and let the other lackey body lifelessly fall to the ground.

The killer facing the last two-person, he coldly said: "now is your turn..."

four black substance grow from his back and start assaulting they way toward them.

" **Ice release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness** "

A big dome of ice covered the leader and his girl, completely block the black substances from their attack. a golden-haired man appears in front of the dome, his feature reflected by the moonlight showing how handsome and attractive he is. He has a faint smile on his face as he said:

"hey buddy, don't you think you had enough?"

 **Alright, as you guys noticed, Naruto will start calling Jiang Wei name with Rose, it's the same as darling, honey, or baby for lovers. So her name is still Jiang Wei but Naruto will call her Rose as his sweetheart call.**


	16. Goddess Circumstances

The black substance retreat to the killer's back. His eyes gloomy look at the man who interrupted his enjoyment. With a snarl, he says "who the hell are you?"

Naruto glance at the dome of ice before facing the killer again, he faintly smiles as he replied "no one. just a passerby, who on his way home"

"then you best stay the hell away from me!" The killer grumbling in annoyance.

Naruto pondering a little before shakes his head and replied "sorry, can't do"

Getting impatient, The Killer laugh of loud, in mocking tone he says "Are you trying to be a hero? saving people you don't know ?"

Surprisingly Naruto denies it and he says "I'm no hero because if I am, you wouldn't have a chance to kill previously two people."

The Killer now really frustrated by Naruto, he shouts "Then what do you want ?!"

Naruto look at the killer before says "I'm here to stop you, stop you from fully succumb to the darkness"

Hearing his word make the Killer startled and his body shivers, he started to grab his head as if it is painful,"W-what do you know?"

"I don't know what happened to you, but I know one thing. That you are not a murderer" said Naruto with a deadpan expression

The killer body started shivering more, in a denied manner he says "I-i don't know what are you talking about"

Naruto sigh and says "If I guess right, this may be your first and second kill, the proof is that first, you don't have bloodied aura and your killing intent is very small, someone who is proficient at killing would have aura full of blood and strong killing intent. Second, you feel very happy and excited when you kill the first person, a killer who has been killing many time will have no reaction by just killing one person, as the ecstasy of murdering people will demand more and more. Third and the last one..." Naruto turns his head to look at Ice dome " this is your first time using that ability if not, it should be easy for you to destroy my weakest ice dome" Naruto look back at him and smile "am I right, ?"

The killer by now already grasps his head with his both hand, screaming like he is in very deep pain. Yes, what this golden-haired man says is right. He's not a murder before and never been. He looks like some psycho just to cover everything and try to convince himself.

"You don't know, what I have been through. What I have to live with. Because of these bunch of scums, they took everything away from me. My job and my wife. They all gone just because one photo of me entering a love hotel with this whore. After knowing that, my wife left me and the manager at my office fired me. This all they fault, they all should die!"

Naruto sweat drop when he heard his story 'you are the one who looks for hookers and should know the risk of doing it yet you blame other people for taking advantages of it' as Naruto thought.

"you have killed two people, if I let you continue your killing spree, the guilt and remorse of taking people life away will soon be faded, You would get used to killing even maybe start liking it. Slowly you become a mass murderer, by that time, it would be very hard for you to come back"

The killer slowly recovered but his body still shivering,"why, why do you care if I become something like that?"

Naruto turned his head to the moon, he sadly thought 'because I used to be like you' before return to the killer and grinningly says "No one wants to become a mass murderer, being isolated and left out by other people. You got no friend, lover, and family that willing to be with you because they scared of you. I'm doing this because I don't want you to live that hell of Loneliness."

The killer looks at Naruto who grinning brightly as he feels that a chance to turn over a new leaf start approaching him.

"I..I.."

But before the killer manages to say anything, the four black substance behind him start acting crazily, they start attacking all side even hurt the killer body.

Naruto also startled by the change of event, he yelled: "What are you doing?! stop right now?!"

"Argggh! I don't know! I can't control them!" The killer panickly says

'shit', Naruto quickly make a seal on his hand, " **Wind Release: Shield Of Wind Count** ", The Wind around Naruto start collecting near him and form a protective barrier, keep him away from harm of black substance.

Naruto dashes forward to catch the killer, every black substance attack has been repelled by wind barrier. When Naruto hand is about within reach, the black substance around him suddenly gone as if they never appear before. The once scream in panic killer also gone quiet, so quiet that Naruto feels chill on his back.

Naruto halts his step and staring at The Killer. After a long time, finally The Killer speak but the voice that coming from his mouth is completely different, as it becomes ghastly and eerie.

" _you...tried...to...took..away..my...preeey..._ "

the hair on Naruto's neck is shaking when he heard him, but since Naruto is not a common person, that only apply for a short time before he comes back to Normal.

"Who are you? what have you done to this man?" asked Naruto

"Y _ou...are...not..cultivator...I..can't...sense...any...qi..from...you_ " the killer ignore Naruto as he keeps talking.

Since Naruto is being ignored, He becomes little angry,"You better leave this man alone, whether you believe me or not, I have a way to tracing you," Naruto pulled out a short dagger from inside his cloth.

" _You...can't...save...this...man, his... soul...already...gone,_ " looks like Naruto threat work again this 'thing' since it responds to Naruto.  
Then It continues again " _This...just...merely...an...empty...vessel...for...my...children_ "

Naruto faces already turned cold as he prepared his dagger "Then there's nothing to talk about, I would have to trace you and believe me, you didn't like it when I found you."

" _You...wouldn't...have...the...chance_ " as soon as this 'thing' finished talking, the killer move his hand and stab his own stomach. By the time Naruto realize what he's about going to do, it's already too late, the killer body exploded and black substance coming from inside his body spread around the area before slowly disappeared.

Naruto sigh and deactivating his wind barrier before look at man's corpse, he regretfully taught 'in the end, I couldn't save him.'

Naruto quickly opens the ice dome and put some genjutsu to both of man and woman to make them think this is just a dream, and went back home.

* * *

By the time Naruto coming home, it's already past midnight so it would be Normal if the neighborhood is quiet. Pushing the front door, Naruto walks inside and quickly reaches the living room. Soon the sound of Television enters Naruto ears which are startling him.

'who is watching at this hour?'

Naruto slowly walks toward the sofa only to find a beautiful goddess sleeping on it, the goddess wears a long sleeve T-shirt and short pants which didn't cover her slender beautiful leg, The T-shirt she wears is a bit loose so it revealing a spring scene that most of the men dream about to see.

Naruto eyes become hot after seeing such a scene but he quickly controlled himself. He smiles and walks over the sofa, grabs the remote to turn off the tv and sit beside the sleeping goddess.

"Ruoxi... you shouldn't be sleeping here, you can catch a cold" Naruto said gently as he grabs her shoulder.

"Umm..?" being stirred awake, Lin Ruoxi didn't quickly sober, as she slowly opens her eyes, staring lazily at the handsome face that comes into her vision.

Naruto also stared at Lin Ruoxi, as her absentminded look and sleepy expression from being wake up is really attractive and appealing. When Naruto is still in his dream world, the sudden scream pulled him back to reality

"AHHH! THIEF!"

Naruto startled after hearing her outburst, Lin Ruoxi grab the sofa pillow and throw as hard as she can before trying to run away from the so-called 'thief'. But quick a firm hand grasp her hand, preventing her from running away, Lin Ruoxi struggle to get away but that hand grasping really strong as she had no way to break free.

"Ruoxi!Ruoxi! it's me Naruto, don't you recognize me?!"

Lin Ruoxi stop suddenly before slowly turn around, she shock when Naruto figure come into her vision, " Naruto? Yii, what are you doing in my home?"

Naruto almost stagger himself into the floor as he heard her word 'is she has short amnesia after falling asleep ?'

With helpless expression, Naruto said "Ruoxi, try to remember what happen yesterday"

Lin Ruoxi become silent as she starts pondering. Time slowly went by, Lin Ruoxi face is getting redder, as she turns her head down in an apologetic manner."I'm sorry! I don't know what happen to me today, this usually didn't happen before."

Naruto also waving his hand indicating that it is ok, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry because disturb your sleeping, that probably causing you a little bit disoriented"

Lin Ruoxi feels deep in shame as she really embarrassed herself in front of Naruto if she can found a hole, she will gladly shove her head inside.

Naruto smiles and gently rub her head, "don't think too much, you grow old quicker if bothering such trivial thing"

Mention being old, Lin Ruoxi shove Naruto hand as she pouting and says "it is your fault that coming home really late, I grow tired of waiting and fallen asleep"

Naruto stunned and says "you are waiting for me?"

"Of course I do, why do you think I sleep on the sofa?"

"Secretly watching drama Korean while I was away"

"..."

Looking at the frowning and speak less Lin Ruoxi, Naruto cannot keep his laugh anymore, he rubs Lin Ruoxi head again and says "Alright, alright, I apologized being at home so late, Would our princess Ruoxi willing to forgive me?"

Being called princess by Naruto, makes Lin Ruoxi blushing as she giggles. They walk toward the sofa and sit side by side, then Lin Ruoxi started speaking " Naruto now you probably understand what was going but I'm going to elaborate it to you, My father holds 30% of the company's stocks and is a major shareholder, second only to me, but this isn't the main point, after all before my granny passed on she handed 60% of the stocks over to me, I have absolute control over the company. However ... in my father fs hands, there is the ownership of an old villa..."

"What is this old villa to you?" Naruto confusely ask her

Lin Ruoxi's eyes revealed an expression of reminiscence "In my childhood, there was only my granny and mother to accompany me, I grew up there. My mom and dad 's marriage was merely for money and profit, my dad didn't love my mom, he is a playboy, up till now he is still the same..." After saying all this, Lin Ruoxi's eyes showed traces of abhorrence, "Although he is never at home from day to night, he is still the owner of the house. Naturally, when granny passed on, he never allowed me to return, and because he lives a life of debauchery, his finances are nearly depleted, and he's preparing to sell off the villa..."

"Then the reason of our Marriage is..." Naruto said with meaningful expression

Lin Ruoxi nod as she continues "right, I have to take back the villa, but he isn't willing to give it back unless I marry to Xu family's young master. He clearly is in cahoot with the Xu family.."

"So, this Xu Family's young master must be fawning over you but you just kept giving him cold shoulder, in the other hand, Xu family is one of the families that you can't afford to offend, therefore you asked me to marry you, helping you block the Xu Family's brat from getting more ideas, then thinking of a way to take back the real estate?" Naruto said as he understands everything now.

Lin Ruoxi nod, "I know that this is probably not a permanent solution, but I can only do one step at a time.." her voice is soft and there's a hint of determination on her tone.

Naruto let out a small breath, now the missing part of this whole facade finally complete, Naruto can also thinking some plan.

Lin Ruoxi glance at Naruto, as she says "Naruto, I am.. really sorry dragging you into this whole mess"

Naruto smiles, "how many times that I had to say is ok? since the day I promised that I would agree to marry you then I would help you with all I had, and Ruoxi... I always keep my promises"

Feels warm flooding over her heart, Lin Ruoxi also smiling. They chatted for a while before Lin Ruoxi looks like remember something.

"Ah right, I have something to give you," she said before running softly into her room.

Naruto waits for a while before Lin Ruoxi comeback and giving him a bag of plastic, Naruto opens it and found a box case of brand new I-phone inside.

"Ruoxi this is..."

Lin Ruoxi quickly cut him before he got the wrong idea "I can't contact you at all before so I thought that you would need a phone, just consider this way for me to easier contact you and vice versa"

Naruto naturally know that Lin Ruoxi fear that he got offended by giving him such a stuff, men have their own pride, if women keep giving them stuff that looks like expensive and beyond their price, men will found themselves incapable and undependable.

Naruto is not a kind of guy who that simple-minded and easily gets offended. If being called a pile of shit dog by Lin Kun, he can still smile, then being gifted such an expensive thing will make him grin.

with a gratitude Naruto looks at Lin Ruoxi, "thank you Ruoxi, I appreciate your thought".

Look at Naruto who looks like didn't get offended, Lin Ruoxi feels relief and happy that she would able to do something for him even just a little.

They talked for a while before Naruto suddenly said "Ruoxi I think that I should have looked for a job since I can't possibly just stayed at home and I know you would be angry if I going back selling at the small stall"

Lin Ruoxi give a thought for a while, before says:

"Naruto how about work in my company, Yulei International Corporation?"


	17. Job's Interview and Test

**Hay, I prepare bonus chapter this time, there's no special occasion it just this chapter is a little bit boring**

Yu Lei International headquarters was a building over forty stories tall, the word 'International' was not just bragging either, acknowledging the fact that it has blossomed in three markets namely Europe, USA, and Japan. Yu Lei International has even become one of China's top 10 corporations in fashion and cosmetics.

The whole Yu Lei building was just like a slender and refined silver tulip, its smooth lines and simple yet elegant decoration makes those who enter the building feel more lively and invigorated

The air was filled with the faint smell of sweetness, and all kinds of flowers and plants are attractively placed all around the building, bringing the beauty of nature to the plain white-toned decorations of the building.

However, what makes Yu Lei International Headquarters famous isn't its unusual style of decoration, but the many kinds of beautiful attendants wearing office uniforms instead. As they are a part of the fashion and cosmetics industry, it was as expected that females are the absolute majority. But what most important was this, as Yu Lei International recruitment clearly takes the corporate image into account, all of the employees who enter the company, are intelligent and beautiful city girls, even the worst are delicate and pleasant ladies. As for the company's or their partnered models, they can induce millions to daydream

As a result, there are many lonely city men walking in circles outside of Yu Lei International, every single one of them hoping to hook onto one of the women inside. The only problem is, those who succeed are next to nothing.

With such a situation, to enter Yu Lei International has become the optimal opportunity for innumerable men. Everyone can picture, from the second Yu Lei International published its advert of the Public Relations department recruiting, the number of men that batter their heads trying to apply!

Hence, for Yu Lei International's recruitment, they have come up with a few special requirements only applicable to men:  
1\. male applicants must possess a university bachelor's degree or higher from the top 50 universities in the world.  
2\. male applicants must be proficient in at least two foreign languages.

With such conditions, the men who wanted to take advantage of this opportunity for their personal desires were all scared silly. If there is a man who fulfills these conditions, why would he even go to Yu Lei International to be a public relations officer!? Even if they aren't top-level executives they would be the elites of any company. Beauties may be important, but if one's rich would they still be lacking beauties?!

In the end, on the day Yu Lei International was conducting its final interview, among the dozens who came for the final interview, the only men remaining numbered less than ten. And among these men, every single one of them was wearing branded goods all over, with arrogant expressions of being unparalleled in the world. They were obviously not taking this job seriously, believing in their hearts "I'm the best in the world". They are such spoiled sons, their purpose, and also the reason for their job application was simply to look for thrill and women because they were bored.

Right now there's still five minutes before the start of the final two tests. The first was a written paper, and second was answering the examiner's questions. Of the final thirty-over people lingering in the hall, a majority of the ladies seemed nervous, while the remaining seven or eight men were relaxed and carefree.

Standing in the circular-shaped hall, Naruto sits beside a fat man who is fully clothed in branded goods.

"Dude, which flower you desire?" The fatty shift closer and whispered to Naruto

Naruto a little confused, asks "what flower ?"

"Bah, don't be posing! Let me tell you, most of the men came here to pick up girl or girls, look at me for example, I've been eyeing the PR department's chief Mo Qianni since forever!" The fat man said with a lecherous smile.

Naruto was speechless to this fatty, and said:" Nah, I just here for a job, besides, I already have a wife"

Fatty laugh and give a contempt look to Naruto "you're really great at making a joke! which of the other men here because they have the money yet have nowhere to spend it and so have to come to find women? You are wearing this summer's Calvin Klein newest fashion to apply for a small PR job, do you take me for a fool? Even if you have a wife, what stopping you from having a lover?"

Naruto turns silent as he cannot refute him since he's in the situation just like fatty said, Having Lin Ruoxi as a wife and Jiang Wei as a lover, Naruto shakes his head. He couldn't help but remember his previous interaction with Lin Ruoxi

( **flashback** )

 _"Naruto how about work in my company?"_

 _"You mean the fashion and cosmetics corporation?"_

 _"Yeah, I think there's an open recruitment "_

 _"But I have no idea about fashion or cosmetics at all"_

 _"do not worry, the test may just ask the general thing about them, I have many books for reference. As for the requirements, you are a Harvard graduate and come from Japan, so at least you must be proficient in English and Japanese, right?"_

 _"yes I am, but..."_

 _"then what are we waiting for, quickly go to my room, you must start studying now"_

 _"Ruoxi wait! you don't have to push me"_

 _"come on, come on, to the study room we go"_

 **(flashback end)**

Naruto smiles bitterly as he thought 'this wife of his, really can become bossy when she needs to be'.

Right at this time, the hall's door was pushed open, a lady in a fitting black dress, white shirt, and black knee-length skirt slowly walked in, behind her followed other ladies carrying materials.

"Oh my god! she's here, Mo Qianni!" The fatty beside him starts become excited, his eyes stared hard at the lady in uniform who seems to be Mo Qianni.

Naruto also looks at her and realized why this Fatty is really captivated to Mo Qianni.

This was really a pretty woman, with a fit body and cutesy face. If one had to compare, she could compete with Rose. However, Rose has a more wild and flirtatious vibe, while Mo Qianni here, has a more confident and intellectual beauty vibe

"Everybody, please stay quiet" Mo Qianni spoke with a smile, and with a voice as clear as a bell, "What we have next is a written exam regarding you candidates' foreign language capabilities. This is because PR work requires facing many types of customers.

With regards to us Yu Lei International, international customers are extremely common. In the future, if one is unable to properly communicate on the job for the benefit of the company, that would be considered extremely irresponsible behavior. As according to everybody's declared information, we have prepared test papers on six foreign languages namely English, French, German, Japanese, Spanish and Italian.

Later on, everybody can choose according to their two preferred foreign languages for the test, applicants with a test score of 60% and above will enter the final interview. Therefore, everybody please seriously and carefully fills in the test papers we are about to give out. The time limit is one hour, thank you."

With that said, Mo Qianni signaled to the few other girls by her side, they spread out toward the four corners at the same time and started giving out the test papers from the corners toward the middle.

The majority of those present who understood foreign languages had definitely started to learn since childhood. When learning they acquired English, and a language with similarities to English such as Spanish or the simpler Japanese. Which was why once it was time to choose test papers, English and Spanish test papers were chosen the most.

Naruto sat at a rather central position when he is asked which test paper he wanted, Naruto quickly pick up English and Japanese.

The examination may only require 60% of the total marks, but the lower the passing mark required, the higher the difficulty of the test.

Naruto starts writing his name and began filling the blanks. The atmosphere of the examination room turned heavy in five minutes, most importantly, few of the scarcely remaining male candidates were considerably unhappy. The reason is the contents of the test paper. In the test paper, the majority of the questions were regarding ladies cosmetics and ladies clothing. This type of specific knowledge was something they probably can't answer even if it was in Chinese?they know how to play with women, but they don't understand women!

The men were going mad from being bombarded by specific cosmetic ingredients vocabulary, breast pads, bras, and thong professional designing vocabulary!

In less than 10 minutes, 4 out of the 7 or 8 remaining men dropped their pens and left. Before leaving, they still greedily glanced at Mo Qianni's fiery figure and unwillingly left the examination room.

Fatty who sat beside Yang Chen was sweating profusely with a painful headache, but he continued to endure and battle bravely.

15 minutes passed, Naruto lifts his pen, he raises his hand and says " Proctor, I have finished"

his sound is not loud but in this already silent room, even the sound of nail drop into the floor would still be heard. The rest of participant become restless and soon whispering voice could be heard from anywhere.

"Please calm down and be silent, continue on your test" Mo Qianni warn them. She also startled by this blonde hair man that finish his test so soon. Wrinkle her cute brow, she walks to Naruto. With her formal business smile, she says "Are you sure mister? there's still much time left, you can slowly think and fill the blank spot"

Mo Qianni though that this man is already giving up and kindly give him advice. Mo Qianni's career womanly charm was substantially increased when she entered close proximity, the faint smell of the Chanel perfume on her body matched well with her intellectual temperament and exquisite face, she is a beauty radiating brilliance.

Fatty at the side had let go of his pen long ago, he stares infatuated at Mo Qianni while swallowing his saliva

Naruto little bit absentminded before controlling himself, he faintly smiles and says "thank you for proctor kindly advice, but I already answer all the question, you can check it by yourself". Naruto offers his test paper to her

Mo Qianni was stunned and unconsciously pick up his paper, she scanned briefly, and startled because he didn't lie, All the question has been answered and it seems that he is confident with all the answer. Meaningfully look at Naruto, Mo Qianni pass the exam papers to other, "Alright, we will grade the test paper, Mister can wait inside or outside the room, but if you decide to wait inside please be silent and didn't disturb other participants" she said with beautiful smile before continued to look over other applicant.

Feeling bored, Naruto decided to wait on the outside for the remaining time. closing the door behind him, Naruto chuckled and says on his mind "Thanks guys, you all have been helped a lot"

"sure boss anytime" suddenly a lot of voice resound in Naruto head.

Back at his home, in the Lin Ruoxi study room, a lot of Naruto can be seen moving around the room, putting a bunch of books back into their shelves, then with a smoke, they all disappear and leave no trace at all. No long after that, the door is open, revealing confused Wang Ma staring at the room

'strange, I thought I heard a lot of movement here'


	18. I Had No Single Idea

Naruto was enjoying the building environment when a group of broken-hearted people including the wretched Fatty, walk out of the examination hall.

Upon seeing Naruto, Fatty's face displayed anger. "I must say, bro, how is that brain of your grow? How can you answer such difficult topics? I could only understand 80% of the English test and don't even mention to me about the French test!"

"It's nothing to mention, I just have a little talent in language and info-collection skill." Naruto vaguely responded. How possibly Naruto would tell this Fatty that he just use shadow clones to look for all information regarding fashion and cosmetics. After make sure Lin Ruoxi leave for work, Naruto has put many his shadow clone inside her study room, so they would be able to help him look for related information he needs. Although Naruto has a strong brain and capable of memories something complicated like numbers, markings, or symbols. But it still impossible for him to learn about fashion and cosmetic for a few hours.

Dejected, Fatty says:"Forget about it, only someone with a brain as abnormal as yours can enter Yu Lei International. The rest of our brothers have all failed, you must uphold the image of us men, as the final torchbearer!"

"What?! All the men except me failed?" Naruto shocked

"Who in the right mind would spend the whole day doing nothing but researching the purpose of underwear designs, and in French and Spanish vocabulary?" Shaking his fat head, "The way I see it, including you, there won't be more than 5 people remaining!"

Naruto nod, agreeing with fatty, if not for his shadow clone, he also probably will fail too.

Fatty sigh patted Naruto's shoulder and said, "Alright, I'm going to drink with other fallen comrades, otherwise the pain in our hearts cannot be quelled!"

Naruto also patted the fatty shoulder, "don't worry I will carry on and though you fail and gone, believe me, your will would carry on." With a new resolution, Naruto enters the room, leaving the touched fatty with other miserable people.

fatty and other was about to leave when he suddenly remember something "Why his word seems familiar? Is it like some sort of lyric or something? meh, whatever."

When Naruto arrives at the hall, there were only 3 beautiful women left, and if you counted Naruto, there were only 4 people who passed the exam. Mo Qianni and the other examiners all looked at Naruto strangely, as if he was a freak.

As Mo Qianni had seen it all, a smile appeared on her face as she said, "Congratulations, you are the sole remaining male applicant to proceed to our final interview. You are also the applicant who scored the highest on the foreign language test, getting the max score."

All the people in the hall suddenly give a respect and adoration look to Naruto, causing him to have a cold sweat running down from his temple.

'Crap, I shouldn't have answered all correctly back then'.

with an awkward smile, he sat back down and waited for the final interview.

As there were only 4 applicants remaining, Mo Qianni no longer required a microphone and spoke with a smile, "The 4 of you were capable enough to pass our difficult foreign language test, it seems that all of you do have genuine talent. For the final round, we will be testing your understanding of the fashion industry and your ability to appreciate fine goods.

As everybody knows, every year, our Yu Lei International's clothing design changes. And so it is considered a rather difficult task for new employees to identify which clothing belongs to our brand.

In a while, there will be 10 models wearing this year's new clothing designs are shown to the 4 of you. In 5 minutes or less, the 4 of you must pick the outfit that isn't our company's design. There is only one chance, and if you get it right, you'll be granted a 2-month trial contract no questions asked. "

after hearing the task that must be done, Naruto rejoices because last night Lin Ruoxi show him some of the ideas of their company clothes design, also some of the famous design from other.

'Alright, I'm gonna give a lot of pat to Ruoxi head later'

Suddenly a curtain inside the exam room was being pulled open revealing 10 tall models leisurely walking forward. The spotlights shone on them as they stood in front of the 4 candidates.

Naruto almost has a nosebleed after seeing the sexy and hot models that appear in front of him,

'oh, Ero-sennin must be proud of me now'

Naruto is still in his dreamy state when all the girls look at him, his reaction almost makes everyone burst out laughing even Mo Qianni cannot help herself from letting out few giggles.

"Uhm, the test start right now!" shout Mo Qianni in a soft tone.

Naruto instantly comes back to reality after hearing her, realized that he has been caught staring at the models, Naruto feels embarrassed as his face turn red.

Each and every one of these outfits had different sorts of patterns and styles. There were leopard print dresses, lacy one-piece dresses, Tutus made of chiffon, and pink long dresses with straps. There were even elegant business suits for women. The only thing they shared in common was that none of them had any traces of a brand.

Naruto eyes sweep every single one before finally, he stopped, he stared for a while then start writing his answer.

5 minutes passed, Mo Qianni clapped her hand and an assistant walked up to collect their answer sheet then handed the papers to her.

Giving them a brief glance, Mo Qianni displayed a surprise and looked at Naruto. Pursing her lips and smiling, "The result has already been decided, I am representing the entire Yu Lei international to warmly welcome our new colleague, Mr. Naruto."

After finishing the announcement, she took the lead to clap for him. The other employees, after hearing the announcement, all looked at him with curious eyes and started to happily clap to welcome him.

The other 3 applicants were disappointed as their evaluating skills lost to a man, one of the three inquired,"Proctor, can you tell us the correct answer?"

Mo Qianni quieted the people around, smiled toward that female applicant, looked at Naruto and asked, " please tell us how you arrived at the correct answer".

Naruto thought for a while before nod and pointed his finger at the 10th model.

This model was wearing a classic European Bohemian styled long dress because Bohemian ladies clothing seemed complex and difficult to grasp. Various tassels and pendants required careful matching, moreover this type of ancient wandering gypsy freedom, along with the clothing's mysterious air was not something modern ladies can control, and so this type of dress was not well liked

But because of that being too obvious, the three lady candidates only took a short glance at number 10 before ruling it out. They did not believe, that after giving them such a difficult foreign language exam, such a big loophole would appear after all this Bohemian dress was too gaudy! They kept thinking that it is a trap!

Naruto smile and slowly explain"If I'm right the crystals on this dress' girdle and pendant on the fringed skirt all real and elaborately polished crystal. The diamond pieces on the chest are also the real one, so in my opinion, although Yu Lei International is one of the top 10 fashion brands in the country, it almost impossible for them to use that many high-class natural crystals and diamonds just to make this dress."

The three candidates revealed an astonished expression after hearing his explanation, now they finally can accept theirs loses. They also started to adore Naruto that capable of noticing such high-grade materials from short time observation.

Naruto also feels happy and grateful to Lin Ruoxi, after all, if she is not showing any kind design from her company, he definitely must spend a lot of time to figure out the pattern of this clothes before finally notice the right one.

'oh, positively pat her head a lot"

* * *

After signing the contract, Naruto was led by Mo Qianni over the PR department located on 18th floor of Yu Lei Building. This whole floor belongs to the PR department.

The moment Naruto enter the workplace, a group of people standing up and clapping for him. Since the majority of the people here were women, when there is a man that finally joining them, they all get excited especially if it is the handsome one.

After a short introduction, Mo Qianni has him enter her department head's office.

In the office, other than a few pots of carefully placed Scarlet Kaffir Lilies, the rest of the room was extremely simple. The desk was neat and tidy, while on the wall there were several plaques, declaring the owner of this room as someone who has great accomplishments and efficiency in her style of work.

Look at her all achievement, Naruto honestly feels admiration for her. He grinningly said "Ms. Mo is not only beautiful but also hardworking and talented. You are an inspirational person for another worker"

Feeling being praises, Mo Qianni cute face become red and in embarrassment, she says "this is nothing, I am sure that someone capable as you would be able to surpass me in no time"

"Oh Miss Mo is also kind-hearted and modest, really an ideal model" Naruto said teasing her.

Mo Qianni rolled her eyes before says "alright, flattery won't get you anywhere" Then she stands in front of the couch and offer the opposite one to Naruto "please be seated, do you want a drink ?"

"sure if that's not bothering you" Naruto politely accepted since she's offering.

Mo Qianni laughs while pouring a cup of water for him. "So from what I read from your profile, you are born in Japan, then went to school into Harvard, come back to the homeland, several months later goes to China, am I correct?"

Naruto takes a sip before answering "Yes, you are"

"Mind if I asked why ?" Mo Qianni asked him, her big and cute eyes revealing very deep curiosity.

Naruto hesitate as he says " Ms. Mo, is not that I don't want to tell you, but I feel a little uncomfortable telling it to the people I just met, please don't get offended"

Mo Qianni feels a little bit disappointed, but she quickly dismisses it "It's alright, I'm sorry if I asked such a sensitive question"

Naruto gratefully smile " Thank-"

"but I promised every conversation we had will be kept as a secret, so you don't have to fear that everybody else would know." Mo Qianni suddenly show crafty smile as she leans back on the couch

Naruto smile froze as he thought 'you just want to me to tell you regardless is sensitive or not, isn't it?!'

Mo Qianni look at the distress Naruto cannot keep her laugh anymore, she covers her mouth as she trying not to be loud. Naruto startled at her sudden change. He immediately knows that his supervisor is just playing with him, with a bitter smile he says "great, day one and I already got bullied by my own supervisor"

"Ah sorry, sorry. It just that you are so serious that I cannot help but tease you a little bit. I'm really sorry, don't mind my previous question, if that really sensitive for you, then you don't have to say anything." Mo Qianni said as she already calms down now.

"Ms. Mo, actually I don't know anything related to public relation work" Naruto truly said.

"en? then why you applied for this job?" Mo Qianni wrinkle her brow

"ah, I just look at advertising and think that maybe I should try my luck"

Mo Qianni almost fell off the couch after hearing he replied. 'a Harvard graduate think to try his 'luck'? if other applicant hearing this, they would already rain you down with curses'

Naruto looks at the heavy frowning Mo Qianni, and thought to himself 'oh boy, I'm in trouble aren't I'

Mo Qianni rub her temple, as she bitterly smiles "well it can't be help then, you can slowly learn it then from other colleagues, generally what we do is maintaining our relationship with customers and keep introducing our product to them, "

Naruto nod as he gets the gist of it" does not need to worry, although I kind of blur here, but I'm a fast learner and hard worker! certainly, you won't get disappointed"

'well at least he got the attitude' Mo Qianni though,"Alright, you still on trial anyway, if you do can prove yourself, surely you will get accept"

They chat for a while, as Naruto asking a few questions regarding PR and Mo Qianni slowly explain to him. Soon Naruto excuses himself so he can go to his desk.

 **Can you guys guess which song is that lyric come from? XD**


	19. Lunch with Goddess

After leaving Mo Qianni's office, Naruto quickly walk to his desk which is at the back of the third column, it's clean and neat,

'really proficient even just a cleaner' thought Naruto.

Naruto politely greeted his passionate new colleagues while slowly walking toward his seat, the moment he sat down, he was once again surrounded by several ladies with outstanding looks, each of them with radiant eyes staring at him.

The Lady with big wavy curves in a beige suit and red phoenix eyes that were exceptionally charming called Zhao Hongyan. Another lady beside her wearing a baby blue outfit, her name is Zhang Cai, she has a little round face and quite plump. these two girls are the most active one talking with Naruto even flirting and teasing him. There's another lady who is quieter but also talks with Naruto, she's a tall lady, at least taller than the rest of them, wearing a pink outfit, has a shoulder-length hair with several streaks of purple,her name is Liu Mingyu. It can be said that these three ladies is the most eye-catching of the others.

Naruto quickly familiarizes himself with other colleagues even suffered some of their flirty and dirty jokes.

In the middle of the conversation, Naruto new phone ringing and when he checks the Id of the caller, he excuses himself and goes to the outside workplace.

After found himself a comfortable secluded place, Naruto clear his throat before answering the phone, " well if this is not my beautiful CEO, so what do I, such humble worker, owe the pleasure?"

there's soft chuckle sound from the other side, before a soft yet enchanting voice reply:"I see that you already get used being a worker"

"It's merely my innate talent, my Lady" Naruto boastly yet politely said.

Lin Ruoxi giggling at his act, " oh, if you also like this at home"

"office is office, home is home. You may be my superior here, but I'm still the man of the house" Naruto said reprimanding

Lin Ruoxi rolls her eyes and says "yes, yes. So how did it go? I hope Qianni didn't make it too hard for you"

"Qianni? you two are close?" Naruto startled.

"Well, my grandmother once took her in when she is at my age, so basically we grow up together"

"so you guys are best bud?"

"you can call it like that"

"I think I just make your best bud angry with me" Naruto bitterly said.

Lin Ruoxi frown, "huh? why?"

"because I just told her that I don't have any clue what PR does"

now Lin Ruoxi turn to surprised and little angry,"You don't? You should have told me last night, so I can give you some book of references"

Naruto retorted: "How can it become my fault? You didn't tell me which occupation your company hiring for"

Lin Ruoxi suddenly choke on her own word as she unable to refute what he said, it's true that she didn't tell him about any other except her company open recruitment.

*cough* "Uhm, anyway, why didn't you just lie to her?"

Naruto sarcastically says " Great! lying to my superior on my first day, what a great start"

"Alright, calm down. although Qianni is angry I believe she will not do any disservice to you" said Ruoxi reassuringly.

"well I hope so"

"by the way, got time on the break? lunch on me", since the topic is done, Lin Ruoxi get to the main point of her calls

"wow I never heard CEO politely asking they employee about having a lunch together" tease Naruto

Lin Ruoxi grumbling "don't be such a jerk, you have the time or not?"

"yes I have, is not like they gonna pile me up with tasks so soon anyway," said Naruto nonchalantly

"Wonderful, meet me at my office" then Lin Ruoxi hang up.

Naruto shakes his head and put back his phone. he turns his head and looks up. Is not that he stares at the ceiling but to the aura that belongs to Lin Ruoxi on the upper floor. Naruto smiles for a while and quickly head back to the room.

Upon arriving at his once clean and neat desk now full of papers, Naruto shocked, "huh? what's all this?" He walks to his desk, grabs one by one, and read them. "Report of PR last year, Journals and papers about PR, knowledge about PR,..."

Doubtfully look at the stack of papers on his desk, Naruto asks Zhao Hongyan since her desk is in front of his, "umm, sister Hongyan, who send me all of this ?"

Zhao Hongyan stop what was she doing, and with pondering look she says "Hmm, I think they have been sent by our chief, Mo Qianni, those materials coming from her office after all" then she is back on her assignment before giggling and said good luck to Naruto.

Naruto quickly turns his head to his chief's office but at the same time the door that opens only a little suddenly close, as if someone peak through it and quickly close it after being found out.

Look back at his task at hand, Naruto sigh and says " Ruoxi, your best bud is really 'encouraging' me"

time slowly pass by, Naruto speed of reading could be said fast, with a paper on the right hand, and another on the left hand, no wonder the once mountain of papers quickly turned into a hill. Every female in the room Leering at Naruto who has serious expression and sometimes gives pondering look, like he is trying to figure something out. One can be said that one of the most attractive time about men, is when they get too serious and focused on something.

Naruto feels the hot eyes staring at him somehow make him uneasy, is like he is a piece of meat that at any time will get mauled by a pack of wolves. Naruto stopped what he's doing and look at his surroundings and says with a smile "is there... something I can help with?" , the females quickly turn around and do their own job, but they sometimes took a glance at Naruto, it seems they eyes getting redder.

Only Zhao Hongyan that kept leering at Naruto in daze expression, "Sister Hongyan? are you ok?" said Naruto with a goosebump all over his body.

Zhao Hongyan laugh, her face turned red and says "Wow brother Naruto is really attractive back there, I kinda lost in my own dream."

"huh? when was that?" asked confused Naruto.

"back when you get all serious reading these papers," said Zhao Hongyan while licking her upperside lips.

"sister hongyan please, I have a wife," said Naruto as cold sweat start drenched him

"and some of us has husband including me, you best careful Naruto~"

Naruto wants to cry but has no tears, he started to think that may be applied here wasn't actually a good idea.

* * *

Time for a break, Naruto stretched himself, it has been so long since he is doing this sort of job again, he somehow feels nostalgic and cannot help but reminiscence.

The trio lady: Zhao Hongyan, Zhang Cai, and Liu Mingyu come over to his desk and offers him to have a lunch together.

"Sorry, I got an appointment, how about next time?"

"aw bummer" protested Zhang Cai

"meeting with your wife?" Liu Mingyu inquiry

"something like that" Naruto replied as he thought 'well technically Ruoxi is my wife'

"wow, I want to know who's the lucky girl"

"Is she coming here?"

The trio seems interested with his wife which is Naruto found seems funny 'if they know the lucky girl they mention turn out to be they own CEO what kind of expression they make' thought Naruto as he grinning mischievously.

"sorry but she is not, I meet her at the nearest cafe"

"Alright, make sure to be back in time if you don't want to meet chief angry face"

"Urgh, ok"

Naruto quickly exits the room and headed for the elevator, but instead push to the lower level, he pushes to the highest one. The top floor of this building only consisted of CEO's office and leisure room. The fashionable top grade transparent esque materials and variety of bonsai trees brought about a bright and spacious feel. With subtle and detailed management in all places, it completely manifested respect toward the CEO of this big establishment.

Naruto gets out of the elevator and walks toward the gorgeously carved milk-white door. Standing in front of the door, Naruto knocks it,then a soft voice coming from inside.

"come in"

The moment Naruto entered, familiar smell filled the air, which is the smell of jasmine, warm yet refreshing. Who else this smell belong to except Lin Ruoxi.

The entire CEO office was unusually big, way over a 100 square meters, and formed a semi-circle, The circular side was all clean floor-to-ceiling windows from end to end, which allowed the hustle and bustle of the city to be seen from any spot. The thin white translucent curtains blew along with the wind from the AC.

On the floor was a soft Mediterranean wool carpet with diverse and archaic designs. Several bonsai trees were placed on the table and corners of the room, while the entire office's lights helped to complement it.

The crystal chandelier on the ceiling was also a rare collector's item, its exquisite workmanship refracted all the light rays into the office with a dazzling luster, and brought threads of magnificence and mysticism into the whole room.

Several silver-coated metal bookshelves filled with design books covered the room. Next, to the shelves, a huge mahogany desk could be seen.

In the center of the room, Lin Ruoxi sitting on the leather chair with a magazine on her lap, many kinds of food has been placed on the table in front of her. Lin Ruoxi wore a beige colored close-fitting business suit which made her figure seem to follow the proportions of the golden ratio brilliantly. Her long black hair was neatly tied up, allowing her graceful swan-like snow-white neck become more dazzling. Lin Ruoxi sit there while slowly turn over the magazine page, a faint smile form on her face as if just read something fascinating.

Naruto smile before coughing and says"excuse me, your highness, permission to enter the throne room"

Lin Ruoxi make a chortling laugh while rolling her eyes, says"come in already, don't you feel hungry?"

Naruto leisurely walk toward her while laughing, he checks out the room and says "Quite a place you have here, the CEO office really differs from other"

Lin Ruoxi giggles and says "it's nothing exaggerate, there are many other places that a more impressive than this."

Naruto already arrives by the couch and sit beside Lin Ruoxi. Naruto looks at the front door of the room while curiously ask her "where is your assistant ?"

"Wu Yue? I sent her away" said Lin Ruoxi as she picks the chopstick and starts eating. Lin Ruoxi etiquette of eating is graceful and noble, like a princess from far away land. compare to a boorish Naruto, is like comparing between heaven and earth.

strangely this difference didn't break away the harmony that engulfs this two people as they eating and chatting in peace.

After eating for a while, Lin Ruoxi put down her chopstick and wipe her mouth with the napkin, she hesitates before says "Naruto, Xu Zhihong invited me to a dinner"

Naruto also stops eating, his brow wrinkle as he says "what was your response?"

Lin Ruoxi sigh and says "I have rejected it many times, so I couldn't do it anymore, besides, we are going to talk about cooperation between our company, I simply had no reasons to reject again"

Naruto pondering for a while "does he said that you have to come alone?"

"no, he doesn't say I have to come alone or I can bring other people," said Lin Ruoxi with a frown

"considering he thought that you will bring me along, so one of the reasons for the dinner is to probe our relationship and probably also me"

Lin Ruoxi nod and says "Then will you.."

"Of course, I'm coming with you, letting you go alone is more dangerous than he knows about our true relationship, although he possibly didn't act rash we can't simply take the risk of your safety," said Naruto while gently smiling at her.

Lin Ruoxi feels warm coating her heart, she gratefully says "Thank you Naruto, really"

Naruto raises his hand and slowly rub her head "that's what I am here for"

They stare at each other eyes before a familiar voice coming from outside the room.

"Yii, where is Wu Yue?"


	20. Feeling Like Having An Affair

Naruto and Lin Ruoxi get shocked when they heard a familiar voice outside Lin Ruoxi's office. How can they be not? this voice belongs to someone who becomes best friend with her and Naruto's new superior.

Lin Ruoxi become panic because her lunchtime with Naruto supposed to be a secret, this is the reason why she sent elsewhere her assistant first. Although they have married but Lin Ruoxi wasn't ready to let other people know except for suitors who tried to court her. As for being worked in the same companies, it wasn't really troubled her.

"It's Qianni! Naruto quickly hides somewhere" Lin Ruoxi said with a hint of worries in her tone.

Naruto also understood the current situation but he didn't get nervous like her, with a calm tone, he asks "hiding where?"

Lin Ruoxi think for a while before response "Go under my desk, I'm afraid the bathroom is a no go because there is a chance she may use it"

"Roger!" Naruto replied as he quickly runs toward Lin Ruoxi's desk and hides under it. The desk is not that big but good enough to hide one person from plain sight.

not long after Naruto goes hiding, a knocking sound comes from the room's door. "Ruoxi? are you inside?" Mo Qianni gentle tone can be heard from behind it.

Lin Ruoxi fix herself before she answers "I'm here Qianni, come in"

The door slowly opens, revealing a beautiful woman with long black hair and cutesy face. She walks inside. Her bright and curious eyes stare at Lin Ruoxi before she smiles and says "Oh here you are Ruoxi, I thought since Wu Yue gone, you are probably also not here, but I guess I was wrong"

nervously smiles back, Lin Ruoxi lies " Wu Yue went away because she has appointment outside"

Mo Qianni already sit on the leather chair by the time she heard that her cute face express pondering look before suddenly change into horror as she sobs "don't tell me... she has a date?! huuum, Ruoxi I quite envy her"

Lin Ruoxi sweat drop at her best friend antics, she says "Probably she has, but Qianni, someone as beautiful and cute as you should easily find a boyfriend"

"hum I know, but the problem is men themselves, I just seem can't find the right one. Ruoxi, how there is no a decent and reliable man outside?" Mo Qianni complained.

'I can think one' Lin Ruoxi thought as her eyes glance at her desk before return to Mo Qianni, she faintly smiles and says "how would I know? besides is that your type of man?"

Mo Qianni nod before explained further "of course! but he also needs to be handsome, smart, brave, honest, kind, funny, faithful, romantic, protective, sensitive, ..."

Lin Ruoxi and Naruto both release a cold sweat as they have the same thought 'no wonder your single until now'

"wow, you had... a lot of criteria," Lin Ruoxi said with a forced smile.

Mo Qianni face become pitiful as she says "I know that I maybe little picky, but this is about my future you know, how can I just pick random people ?"

"It would take a long time for you to be able to find someone like that"

"Hum...I know right and now my mom also started hounding me about finding son-in-law, so stressful" Mo Qianni said in a depressed tone.

"there, there," Lin Ruoxi comfortly said.

"How about you Ruoxi, those young masters and successful youths line up courting you yet you reject them all, don't you take fancy on any one of them at all?" Mo Qianni Questioning her.

Lin Ruoxi startled, with a complex emotion she lies "Qianni I'm good. I don't have any idea to get married now"

Mo Qianni doesn't notice her complicated expression, she nods and adoringly says "right! our goddess president Lin is busy taking care her company, where has time for those lousy men!"

Afterward, they chatted regarding many things before Mo Qianni finally take a notice lot of foods has been served on Lin Ruoxi table, so far as she remembers, Lin Ruoxi never been an eater before, except for a certain food, she would only eat if she thought it was necessary and usually never ate much. Mo Qianni weirdly looks at Lin Ruoxi and says "Ruoxi do you ... eat these much today?"

sweat break out from Lin Ruoxi, she nervously says "hehe, I kind of hungrier than usual, so I ordered a lot of food"

As if didn't give any chance for Lin Ruoxi to relax, Mo Qianni asks again "but there are two chopsticks..."

Lin Ruoxi froze the moment she said that Naruto who hide under the desk also started to release a cold sweat, this Mo Qianni is really merciless ah. Naruto silently lets out senjutsu chakra in order to help Lin Ruoxi from getting panic and stay cool-headed to counter the situation.

"this-this is for you Qianni!" Lin Ruoxi said, "for me?" Mo Qianni asked as she was surprised

"Yeah! I thought you be hungry when you come over, so I brought two chopsticks so we can eat together!" Lin Ruoxi explained

"wow you are so considered, thank you" Mo Qianni grabs the chopstick and starts eating.

"anytime, don't be polite" Lin Ruoxi feels relief but her best friend suddenly throws another cold water

"how do you know that I will come over? I didn't inform you before right?" Mo Qianni asked as she munching a food.

both Naruto and Lin Ruoxi almost raised a white flag to this curious cat, one is an experienced man, another is a fierce businesswoman, they can deal with any type of situation but in front of this woman relentless curiosity, they started to feel powerless.

"I-I..." Lin Ruoxi unable to say anything

"Ruoxi?" Mo Qianni asked with a worried tone.

Lin Ruoxi racking her brain try to find a solution, is not until a moment later when her eyes glance at her desk that she finally found it.

Lin Ruoxi quickly says "I know that you would come over because your department has new employee which is a male and unexceptional one! so you must be want to talk about him"

The moment Naruto being mentioned, Mo Qianni also stop eating and excitedly says "oh yeah! you should see him, he's handsome and lean, his behavior also not bad" but her expression become annoyed as she says "but I think he's little careless, I mean how you can apply for a job that you don't understand at all, and he said he just wanted to try his luck, is it not simply mocking our recruitment and other participants?.

he also has quite an ominous background, I mean the youngest Harvard's graduate yet so hard to find a job in own country that he had to cross another?"

Mo Qianni keeps talking about Naruto like a bird chirping while Lin Ruoxi could swear that she heard Naruto keep coughing blood under there.

Eventually break time almost over but Mo Qianni keeps talking so Lin Ruoxi finally found a reason to cut her off "Qianni don't you think break time almost over?"

Mo Qianni startled, she looks at her watch and says "whoops, did it? oh you right, I have to go now or I will embarrass myself in front of my subordinate, see you around Ruoxi"

with that said, Mo Qianni runoff from the office, leaving both people inside the room finally alone.

Naruto creeps out from the desk, with a bitter smile, he says "your best friend is really amazing also why do I have a feeling that we just like having an affair?"

Lin Ruoxi also feels awkward before she finally sighs.

* * *

After bid goodbyes to Lin Ruoxi and promised to meet up in the parking lot later, Naruto quickly goes to PR work floor which is at 14th floor by using the staircase. If he takes the elevator, he will definitely be going to be late, so it is not an option.

flashing through the floor by floor, finally, Naruto reaches the 14th and luckily he still has few minutes before the times up. Since Naruto is in hurries he doesn't really pay attention to his surrounding, thus Naruto unable to see a moving shadow at the intersection before the office room.

Mo Qianni is really having a bad day today, not only she just received weird and eccentric man as a subordinate, she also almost late from her break time. Luckily her best friend reminded her somehow makes her still can be on time. Waiting impatiently inside the elevator, finally, she arrives at 14th. Different from the staircase which is on the west side, the elevator arrives directly in front of the officers' room, so it only just take few seconds to enter the room. Alas, everything not easy as it seems. When she just arrive at the intersection, she collides with someone. Clearly, the force from the opposite party is far stronger than her, so she gets pushed and almost falls into the floor. But at this time, someone holding her hand. then pull her up, she instantly fell into a warm embrace of the person who held her hand.

Naruto could not comprehend what just happened,one second he's running, next second he's hugging a woman, smelling a familiar fragrance channel's perfume and timing of this accident, Naruto can guess who is this woman in his bosom, the feeling of hugging this woman almost make Naruto once hard bone turned into soft, Naruto glance down as well as the woman glance up, both eyes stare into each other before finally, the woman break the silence.

"You..you.." Mo Qianni stuttery said, her face turned red as an apple and her body become hot as a stove. She is never been held by a man before especially like this, how can she bear it.

'I should have known' Naruto though while sighing, then he smiles faintly and with concern expression, he says "Ms. Mo, I'm sorry I was in a hurry, therefore, I didn't see you there, are you ok? is there any injuries somewhere ?"

Looking at Naruto who worried asks for her well being, the anger that was about to explode slowly subside. To think that she also at fault here for not paying attention to surrounding, Mo Qianni control her emotion and replies "I'm ok... you can let me go now"

Naruto unwillingly let go the soft body in his bosom, he says "Ms. Mo, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Mo Qianni cut him off by saying "It's alright, just forget about what happened here, Besides, aren't you afraid of being late? well, go on then. This is your first day and you still on trial, it wouldn't be good if you return late"

naruto awkwardly look at Mo Qianni, since she already told him to go, that means she wasn't going to trouble him over with the earlier incident, gratefully nod his head to her, Naruto walks inside to the office room.

Mo Qianni face become ruddy again as he left her alone. No matter how strong she is, she still a virgin who never been in this close contact with a man before, don't say hugging in the bosom, she never even did intimately holding a hand.

'come on Qianni, it just an accident, don't let it get into you" Mo Qianni thought

After a while, she finally regains her bearing, taking a deep breath, with a smile she enters the office room.

*beep*

Her smile gets stiff the moment she heard that weird sound, it simply because she knows too well what was that sound mean, it is not because that sound always means for her, but to others who are coming late from their break time. The weird sound didn't go so loud and only ring once but it's enough to attract everyone attention in the room. A gasping and shocking tone can be heard everywhere clearly indicated that a person who's coming late is unpredictable and unlikely.

Mo Qianni body trembles all over, as her once cute gentle face, turned into angry murderous one, still cute but scary. her glaring eyes directed to the direction of certain blond hair man, who now is shivering in fear for his own fate.

'I fucked up, big way!' Naruto thought while tears streaming down on his face.

* * *

Finally, after being battered by papers and reports, Naruto bitterly walkout from office room since it's closing hour already yet Naruto has to work overtime. Maybe Naruto can be considered the first person who worked overtime on his first day worked. Remembered his promises with Lin Ruoxi, Naruto quickly check his messages,

"meet me at parking lot"

"p.s: be stealthy"

"p.p.s: good luck with your overtime :P"

Naruto shakes his head and walks toward the parking area, Yulei International has an underground type for their parking place which is consist of three level basements. The first level is for CEO, other executives, and special guest of the company while second and third is for managers, supervisor, and other else.

It wasn't hard for Naruto to spot a Bentley car among few other ones left here. Quickly approach the car, Naruto opens the unlocked door and settle himself inside the car.

"Sorry, make you waiting" Naruto apologized

"well you should be, I've been waiting like thirty minutes here" Lin Ruoxi complained

"You got a best friend to thanks about that, piling me up with work even this is my first, looks like she has mortal hatred to me" Naruto darkly said

" You just break Qianni never late record which is she's been keeping like forever" Lin Ruoxi retorted as she starts the car

They leave the building as the car drove steadily into the midst of metropolis of Zhong Hai city

"meh, it just one time late anyway, what's the big deal," Naruto shrugly said

Lin Ruoxi give a sneer as she says "you don't understand, Qianni is proud of her record, although she's never boasted it to other"

"huh, and here I thought I was the freak one," Naruto nonchalantly said

Lin Ruoxi weirdly stare at Naruto "You are the freak one"

"ouch"

at last, they have arrived at their destination which is a 5-Star hotel called Blue Bay Hotel. both of them was about to get out when Lin Ruoxi stopped him, she leaned closer to the confused Naruto, and reach out her hand to fix his collar part of the shirt. Naruto looks at the serene Lin Ruoxi while she gently fixing his shirt, combine with her fragrant smell and charming look, she just looks like a wife that fixing up her husband before he is going to work. Naruto could not help but daydreaming if they are truly marriage couples, bound by love, enjoying they tied-live together till they become old and in the end, died in peace. But Naruto and Lin Ruoxi know, this sort of life probably not possible for them, at least not for now and in short-time. Naruto sigh at the prospect of their future, many unknown variables will soon come into contact, both are friendly and hostile. Whether they could withstand it or not, Naruto wouldn't know, he only knows that no matter what happens, he is ready to face it together with her, become her refuge when she's desperate, become her strength when she's losing one.

Unknown to Naruto who is lost in his thought, Lin Ruoxi already finished fixing his shirt yet she doesn't interrupt him and silently gaze at him, is not only Naruto who noticed her gesture before, she also did. She even surprised by her willingness to fix his shirt, she doesn't know if this for the shake of their soon wife-husband act or simply pure her unconscious act like wife for him, perhaps in her most deep desire, she wanted to, at least once act as his true wife, even in just a moment.

They both lost in their own mind before finally like they both have reached the same conclusion, their eyes brighten and smile plastered their face.

"Ready to go?" Naruto grinningly said

"Un! let's do this" Lin Ruoxi nod and excitedly smiled.

They don't know what might happen in the future, but so long they have each other, they know... nothing can stop them!


	21. Meet the Enemy

Naruto and Lin Ruoxi enter the hotel hand in hand, Lin Ruoxi happily hooked her arm over Naruto's elbow. People look at this pairing with envy and jealousy on their expression, the man has handsome and lean feature while the woman has beautiful and noble feature makes this pairing looks like a perfect match made by heaven.

Ignoring the hateful stare from the surrounding, The pair walks slowly toward the hallway of the hotel. On the path to enter the hotel, both sides had ancient Greek columns and goddess statue. After entering the hotel, both sides were instead filled with various western artists'oil paintings of many different sceneries.

The imposingly grandiose decorations, which created a fashionable yet classical fusion, made the whole Blue Bay Hotel filled with an air of honor, even the guests that came and went were immaculately dressed, with arrogant expressions on their faces.

The pair stopped at one of painting that features in grand scale, the painting describes some sort of war between gods and goddess long time ago, there are gods and goddess that wear ancient Greek armor, ancient Norse armor, ancient Japanese armor, and ancient Chinese armor. They have said that the wars between gods and goddess almost burn the entire earth into nothingness, the casualties are innumerable, a sea of blood and storm of pain can be seen anywhere.

At the eve of the war, a holy maiden pray for salvation and peace, her pray somehow being granted, and a celestial being appears between these gods and goddess, its speak through this holy maiden and manages to put an end the hellish war that has been going for years. The celestial being becomes reverent and worshipped everywhere. The long peace has been created.

Naruto stares at the paint while Lin Ruoxi read the description out loud.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lin Ruoxi suddenly said

"Hmm? what did you say?" Naruto looks at Lin Ruoxi with a startled expression.

Lin Ruoxi strangely look at Naruto "I said it is amazing..."

Naruto knitted his brows before asks "which part of it that amaze you?"

Lin Ruoxi face turn to the painting, she smiles and says "the holy maiden, who become the vessel of that celestial being, she has the courage to sacrifice her self in order to put an end into the war between gods and goddess"

Naruto also turns his face back to the painting, he sadly mumbles "courage ?"

 _"I'm scared"_

 _"I don't want to die"_

 _"help me..."_

"like hell she did"

"Hm? did you say something?" Lin Ruoxi inquired because Naruto talks in low voice

"nothing, let's go now, we didn't want to make our host waiting" Naruto smiles while reminding her.

"oh yeah, come on" Lin Ruoxi drags Naruto hand while they walk away from the painting.

Naruto takes a last look before letting himself being dragged by Lin Ruoxi.

They both arrive at a private booth facing the lake. The milky white decorated wooden door at the time opened, a man wearing a black Hugo Boss suit entered. This man had curly hair, a rugged beard and he wore a simple smile. Upon gesturing a "please enter" with his hands he said, "Welcome Miss Lin, our Family's young master has been waiting"

Naruto and Lin Ruoxi noticed that this man seemly on purpose excluded Naruto from his welcome gesture and eyes that completely ignore him. Naruto sneers and he secretly signaling Lin Ruoxi with his eyes. Lin Ruoxi smiles and says "Thank you, this is my husband Mr. Naruto"

Lin Ruoxi action clearly caught the man off-guard because if he still acted like Naruto didn't exist, isn't that mean he doesn't give Lin Ruoxi any faces? what if she got offended and cancel tonight's meeting? wouldn't young master will blame him? even though this is supposed to be young master plan.

secretly cursing out loud in his heart, the man smile and says "pardon miss Lin, I forget that you are married now, please mister and madam, come in" the man awkwardly make another welcome gesture.

Naruto and Lin Ruoxi almost cannot help to bear a laugh, they both quickly enter the room together leaving the man with ugly expression.

The private room is very vast, the scent of lavender scattered all over the place was enough to raise one's spirits

"Ruoxi, I finally get to meet you" A magnetic voice came out from the sofa. The speaker wore a blue dress shirt, had a head full of neat short hair, and a pale handsome face. He possessed the rare temperament of reverence from the inside out, this type of temperament cannot be nurtured by an average family.

impassively, Lin Ruoxi nodded her head,"Boss Xu, I'll be troubling you"

Facing Lin Ruoxi's cold indifference, Xu Zhihong wasn't even fazed. Still using the appearance of a mature man, he wore a face full of smiles."I've invited you quite a number of times, and it's quite rare for you to be free. Your father has talked to me about you for quite some time, saying how you've been really busy at work. As a matter of fact, I do not mind, the fact that you were willing to come and join me for dinner alone makes feel content."

Perhaps if he used this word to other women, they would feel flatter and shy, but Lin Ruoxi remains impassive, she only said "You're too kind"

Xu Zhihong too did not feel anything was wrong as he personally pulled a chair and invited her, "Come, please sit Ruoxi"

Lin Ruoxi felt that she had underestimated Xu Zhihong's intelligence. His way of handling this was just to disregard Naruto. It seemed as if he already thoroughly investigates Naruto's background. who would believe that a big corporation's CEO would marry a previously unknown small stall seller? It appears that Xu Zhihong had long known of Lin Ruoxi's fake marriage plan.

But she and Naruto already prepare for this situation, they already planted a seed of trouble at the entrance of the private booth. With the same motion, they look at Xu Zhihong servant with a sneer on their face and threateningly look.

Feeling their glare make the servant suddenly turned pale, it was clear what they want him to do, if this time he let Lin Ruoxi introduce her husband again by herself, she will have a reason to be offended. Gritting his teeth, he smiles stiffly "Young master this is Miss Lin husband, Mr. Naruto"

Xu Zhihong face turned ugly as he glare at his servant, wasn't their plan was supposed to pretend to ignore this man existence and shaming him in front of Lin Ruoxi?! why would he suddenly introduce him? isn't this simply making his previous act come into nothing?

suppress the feels of wanting to hit his own servant, Xu Zhihong embarrassingly smiles and apologized "Oh Hairy Ball why didn't you mention this earlier, quickly pick up a chair for to seat"

Hairy Ball nervously picks up another chair and place it beside Lin Ruoxi's.

Still, with a face full of smiles Xu Zhihong says "I'm sorry I didn't greet you before, I though Ruoxi wouldn't come with her husband instead come with her big brother, look at your intimate manner"

Big Brother? Naruto almost laugh out loud, 'where is the resemblance between us? pathetic, simply pathetic.' without giving any mercy Naruto smiled "Wow I don't know that young master Xu aware that our Ruoxi usually called me big brother at home, especially when coming into the bed! the feels are to crisp"

Silence! Everyone in the rooms as if forgot to breathe!

Don't even mention about the master-servant pair, even Lin Ruoxi turned speak less after hearing her collaborator's words, she turned all red from head to toe, and glare at Naruto. _This man is too shameless, Although these words were meant to counter against Xu Zhihong, this is too... too..._

Xu Zhihong, seeing Lin Ruoxi suddenly displaying an expression of bashfulness and glaring at Naruto as if they intimate secret has been exposed, he was infatuated by her sudden change, but upon thinking again, for Lin Ruoxi to act like this, his heart turned cold and he couldn't help but wonder that they relationship is actually true.

with a great difficulty, Xu Zhihong laughed and said "This mister is sure known how to joke, come, come, everyone please sit down"

it wasn't long until the situation is back to normal, Lin Ruoxi and Xu Zhihong already discussed about their cooperation in business. It already becomes a tug of war, Things that ought to be yielded should be, and things that ought to be fought for should be as well

In Reality, Xu Zhihong was very clear, dealing with women like Lin Ruoxi, the art of sweet talk does not work at all. As both of them were businessmen, he must utilize methods to convince the other party, if a man gives up his career for a woman, how will this sort of man win the heart of a strong woman like Lin Ruoxi?

Just like Xu Zhihong, once the official talks began, Lin Ruoxi's words started increasing as well. Her interpersonal relationship skills may not be that great, but once she started talking, this ridiculously beautiful girl also displayed a somewhat "bitchy" demeanor. Once she started to argue, she wouldn't give up until she reaped the maximum profit.

Hairy ball who clearly didn't understand what this both person doing, just stare at Naruto, trying to assess and provoking him, he clearly still feels grudge regarding the previous humiliation.

As for Naruto who doesn't have any interested with their business transaction and grunt like Hairy, no matter what strength he has, it still considered nothing in Naruto eyes.

Therefore, Naruto only sits on his chair and playing with his phone, streaming a certain cat chasing a mouse.

"Yes, I hope Boss Xu can stick to his promises, this year's Autumn Fashion Show, with your company's stage designs and our company's Fall wear, it is certain that we will capture a wider market." Lin Ruoxi finally said as she signed the contract. Due to speaking for an extended amount of time, her cheeks were flushed displaying her hard to come by supple beauty.

While looking at this scene, Xu Zhihong's eyes dulled for a moment before nodding: "Of course, I hope that our partnership goes smoothly."

"Since business is concluded, I expect that you are now hungry Ruoxi, let's have the food served now," Xu Zhihong said as he clapped.

The waiters near the door immediately started to get busy. The dinner is a formal western cuisine. While the dinnerware was being set on the table, Lin Ruoxi glanced towards Naruto with worry in her eyes but quickly disappeared as she remembers that Naruto had spent his time in the United States before so he must be at least know about the etiquette.

Her guess proved to be correct as Naruto didn't immediately launch into his food but act mannerly like a gentleman prepare to eat.

Xu Zhihong look at Naruto with ugly and disappointed expression but still maintained his smile "Naruto, even though this is my first time meeting you, I did not prepare a proper gift, so, I specially ordered a bottle of Nebbiolo from the year 1992 and I hope that Mister Naruto can evaluate it for me."

Naruto nod solemnly and everyone thought he is confident about evaluating the wine. The little bit they know that Naruto is actually gloomy and helpless inside. How could he have an ability to evaluate a wine if he doesn't even like drinking? and every wine or beer he drinks would just taste and turn like normal water for him as they didn't have any effect on him. But since directly rejecting it would cause Lin Ruoxi to lose face, he has to accept it and pretending to be able to evaluate it even just a little.

Naruto raises his glass and the waiter only poured a bit before stopping, Naruto didn't feel anything out of place and he lightly swirled the liquid around the glass, smelt the wine, placed the tilted glass to his lips and slowly savored a sip.

Xu Zhihong worriedly looks at Naruto, he asked, "Mister Naruto, what do you think?"

Naruto smiled and says "First of all, I want to tell you that I'm not really familiar with any kind of wine and beer since I don't like drinking them. Second, the taste of this wine is like experiencing leathery, gripping high tannin that seems to clasp the inside of your lips to the front of your teeth. But despite its tannic structure, there are flavors of cherry and raspberries, it also has aromas of rose and anise. To put it short this wine is subtle yet bold, simple yet complex"

From this, Xu Zhihong felt a bit of surprise, true, that he explain and evaluate the wine on general basis, but he said before that he not familiar with any kind of wine because doesn't like drinking them, yet, he is capable of describing the wine with his eyes, nose, and lips. what is that mean? it meaning is either he is lying about never taste this wine, a pretending professional wine taster, or he simply has high sensitivity of his senses.

If it was the first and second reason, Xu Zhihong will not feel any pressure and simply hold contempt or disdain for this man. But if it was the third reason...

Xu Zhihong gulp the saliva in his throat because he simply feeling the pressure from this man can be very heavy.

"True enough, it Seems that is truly not ordinary, it's no wonder that Ruoxi wanted you to accompany her", Xu Zhihong said with a fake smile.

"Is that so?" Naruto look at Lin Ruoxi with infatuated eyes and lovingly said "Without any skills how can I manage to attract such a goddess like my wife? isn't that right my little Ruoxi?"

Lin Ruoxi's lovable dimples suddenly flashed red. Although she knew that he only act in order help her block Xu Zhihong attempts but being called such intimately and possessively by him, her heart almost jumped out to her throat, she rigidly nodded her head in embarrassment.

Xu Zhihong could feel his world become darker as he murderously staring at Naruto. With one hand gripping tightly onto the crystal clear wine glass, even his veins were visible, he forced a laugh and said: "Haha... so you and Ruoxi are truly has tied the knot, I am... feeling happy for both of you".

After saying that, all of them started eating normally though the atmosphere becomes heavy after Xu Zhihong last word, Lin Ruoxi started to feel apprehensive but thanks to Naruto who changes back his eating manner into a boorish person, her heart lighten up as she giggles and laugh at him. They chat and flirt each other meanwhile Xu Zhihong is getting gloomier and darker.


	22. Superman and Night Operation

**Every character belongs to their respective owner, well including me XD, Stay healthy!**

After finishing their business transaction and eating dinner, neither Naruto nor Lin Ruoxi wants to stay any longer, so they decided to excuse themselves. Of course, Xu Zhihong also didn't have any reason to keep them here, especially after being bullied by the couple till he almost spitting blood. Bid goodbye, the couple left the restaurant and drive back home with Lin Ruoxi's car.

Only after they left that Hairy ball expression becomes sloppy, as he went back into the private booth. Xu Zhihong had already relaxed his body and was sitting on the big sofa letting a waitress from the Blue Bay Hotel massages his shoulder.

"Finished seeing them off?" Xu Zhihong asked lazily

Took out a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it up and took a breath. He widely grins and showed a mouth full of yellow teeth, " I've seen them out, Miss Lin drove pretty quickly."

Xu Zhihong coldly laughed, "This idiot woman think she can hinder me with such petty trick, isn't she underestimating me too much."

"Boss, just give it a word, I will bring several brothers to deal with this bastard Naruto, make him completely realizes who is he dealing with," Hairy ball said as his palm turned into a fist, it looks like he still holds a grudge because of previous humiliation.

"no need, for now, I still have to probe him a little bit, to be honest, he somehow gave me little bit pressure and he looks like not a normal person. I have to take a cautious step against him"

"Boss, how can such a small stall seller put a pressure on you? no matter how I see it, he just a lowly person who are still green compared to boss" Hairy Ball scoffed

"you don't understand" Xu Zhihong shakes his head, "for people like me who are dealing with many sorts of people, we have the ability to see whether a person is easy or hard to deal with.

A man like Naruto who has mysterious air around him, is the hardest type to deal with, I had spent resources to dig information about him yet the only one I got is unreliable and unclear background" Xu Zhihong gravely said

"whatever boss says, me and boys will try to look for information about him on the streets tomorrow, maybe there's some dirt we can dig it up," Hairy Ball said while scratched his head.

Xu Zhihong nod, he looks at the lake in front him and sneers " Lin Ruoxi, Lin Ruoxi. don't think you can run away from me, sooner or later I will conquerer you and when you're powerless, you will deliver yourself in front of my bed"

* * *

After driving for a while, they finally stop on the side of the road. Naruto and Lin Ruoxi look at each other, a smile fixed on their face.

"pfft!"

The duo cannot hold back their laughter anymore, Naruto break up and Lin Ruoxi chortling

"that was amazing Naruto!" Lin Ruoxi said, her body trembling from holding her laugh going out of control.

"I know right! don't you see on Xu Zhihong face? how is he trying so hard from not exploding on the spot? ooh! priceless, soo priceless" Naruto Agreed with Lin Ruoxi.

"not to mention his servant black face when we are pressuring him."

"I wish we could record those reactions."

The happy and joyful moment completely blanket two young people while the moonlight illuminates all over the place. Eventually, they wind up and enjoying the silent night of the peaceful road before Lin Ruoxi starts up the car again and drive into their home. Neither of them spoke along the road, a smile never leave Lin Ruoxi as she feels delighted tonight, not only she manages to close up a deal but also succeed blocking Xu Zhingho attempt with a help from Naruto, albeit it was only temporary. However, they can only do so much for a time being. Lin Ruoxi never thought that she will ever have a night where she's coming home this joyful and with a man at that.

She's glancing at her companion, he's gazing at the view from the car's window, his side of the mouth lift upward, a peaceful and content expression mask his face as if he is very enjoying this very moment. Sometimes she's wondering what he's thinking right now, he did nothing but help her from time and time again yet he doesn't seem to complain at all.

Lin Ruoxi shakes her head since its no use thinking about that, then she's focus back on the road. Driving her car back into their place.

Quickly they arrive at their home, Naruto steps out from the car, however, Lin Ruoxi still inside.

"You go rest, I have somewhere to go first," Lin Ruoxi said

"huh? Will you be okay on your own?" Naruto concerned.

"yeah, is not my first flight" Lin Ruoxi comforted

Naruto hesitate for a while before he nods and says "call me as soon as possible if something happens"

Lin Ruoxi feels warm in her heart since Naruto didn't probe where she will go instead just showing concern for her safety, she giggles and warmly replies "right away superman!"

Naruto faintly smiles and shakes his head, 'well as long she's happy tonight'

Lin Ruoxi put in reverse gear and slowly back up, then with a small honk she goes outside villas and disappears to the horizon.

Naruto stays in front of the house for a moment before coming inside, he doesn't bother himself where Lin Ruoxi went since she also needs her own privacy, is not in his place to restrict her freedom.

Since the night is still early, Naruto decides to go out and hang around at the Rose's. He takes a warm shower and dress casually in his white jacket. After makes sure he locked the front door, Naruto knocks his feet to the ground and like a wisp of shadow, he disappears from his original position toward his destination.

On the park somewhere around the west side of Zhonghai City, three black-white police cars have been seen in the vicinity. If there is only one police's car here it wouldn't pick other people question since it is their patrol routine but now there are three of them, clearly, something is going to happen tonight.

Among the bushes and the woods inside the park, several cops with bulletproof armor hiding in the dark, waiting for whoever they wait. These cops are ready with a firearm on hand to demonstrate the seriousness of the situation, few of them even has an M3 shotgun as their main gun.

One of the cops seems different from the other, wearing the same uniform yet revealing a different outline figure. The tightness of the uniform clung to this cop body to emphasize three sizes that almost make every woman dying to have for.

The lady-cop stood in the most front of these cops as she is a 'woman'-in-charge of this operation.

"Chief Cai, it's almost the time," suddenly one of the cops who is the closest to her whispered.

Cai Yan nodded and orders in small shout "Everyone gets ready, look for any suspicious people and make sure you tag them all. If the tip is true then this night might be our opportunity to interfering an illegal drugs transaction carried by one of the underworld gang, Chen Dahai group."

Everyone is silent as they heard Cai Yan speak in a dignified tone, as an officer of law enforcement, Cai Yan has shown her character as a righteous leader, none of this cops doubted her authority.

Cai Yan satisfied with her team manner, these people she picks as the most reliable and credible among others, as she can't jeopardize tonight operation by having a mole in the group. Cai Yan has been long disliked the kind of underworld gangs but unfortunately, she couldn't act based on such selfish reason, so, she took a research and tried to find any illegal activity that they had been doing from this past few days. Finally, after reading from one file to another, she gets some suspicious hint about sort of activity near the park at the night time, after related it with her resources, she manages to get a few more information which is leading her into this tonight operation.

time is slowly ticking as the park getting more desolate, few people pass by, they are either loiterer or homeless people. Park is usually their favorite place to stay and linger.

at last, from the entrance of the park, several cars appear escorting a black Rolls Royce Phantom. The Rolls Royce stop exactly in front of the park gate while the escorting cars stop between it.

At the same time, at another gate on the opposite of the entrance park, another group of cars also appear looks like the same with previous one but this time they escort a silver Maserati Quattroporte.

Cai Yan looks at the cars of both parties with a cold heart, she knows one of them is Chen Dahai group but she is clueless for the other one. If there is only one mobster at Chen Dahai scale, Cai Yan confidence about arresting them, but if there's two... she doubts it.

While Cai Yan was in dilemma, both parties come out from their respective vehicle and walk toward the fountain by the center of the park.

The man from the entrance is a stocky middle-aged man with a slight arrogant look on his face. He wears 3 Piece Pinstripe clothes and black fedora hat. a tobacco is hanging on his mouth as he walks together with his guards to the center of the park.

On the other hand, the opposite man has a thin figure and slightly younger than him. Wearing George Brid suite and black shoes with white spats. He appears humble yet crafty at the same time.

Before long, both parties finally meet by the fountain in the middle, the park lamps are the brightest there as the fountain has some extras.

"Mr. Chen, glad to meet you" The thin man offered his hand.

"Mr. Qiao, so am I " The stocky man who appears to be Chen Dahai accept his hand.

'Qiao Si? one of the big shot from central ?! what the hell is he doing here?!' Cai Yan pondered with a shock expression.

"Do you bring my order?" Qiao Si asked faintly

"Yes, yes everything is prepared," Chen Dahai said before he signaling one of his underling that carries sort of black case on his hand.

Chen Dahai takes the black case and opens it up, " Eight of Ecstasy, Quarter of Cocaine, Quarter of Heroine, ..."

'Woah, sure it was a big deal' Cai Yan though

"Ahahaha great! sure is a trustable dealer" Qiao Si praised

"this is nothing, so long there is money, I can prepare anything you want" Chen Dahai smugly said

"Of course, of course! Give him the money!" Qiao si ordered his bodyguard.

One of the men with a silver case step forward and give it to Chen Dahai. He excitedly opens the case and his eyes turn green the moment tons of money come into his vision.

"Everything is there, feel free to check it first if you doubt it" Qiao Si nonchalantly said.

"hehe, how can someone as big as is a fraud, no need to check" Chen Dahai flattered.

"now onto the next business, how is the progress of our plan ?" Qiao Si inquired

"It on the end phase of the stage you don't need to worry" Chen Dahai reported

"Good, good" Qiao Si laughed, His face turns into a sneer " Situ Mingze has been in power too long that he started to forget his own place, he is no longer required to be West Union Society leader." He glances into Chen Dahai and says " and someone needs to replace him so West Union Society can still operate"

"I-I'm willing, believe me, that I'm better than surname Situ. In my hand, West Union Society will always answer to your command" Chen Dahai proudly said.

"Ahaha that's what I want to hear, don't worry as long as you listen to me, soon the entire Zhong hai will belong to your group, no one will ever dare mess with you anymore"

"Yes !" Chen Dahai excitedly nods, but his expression become odd as he asks "but what about his daughter group, Jiang Wei, from Red Thorn Society? albeit it was still a child but It growth fast. I heard she has a lot of supporters and she can become an obstacle in our operation."

Qiao Si laugh unrestrainedly till tears coming from the side of his eyes, "what group? she just a child who is playing with a fire, she doesn't know how hot the fire is yet daring to play closer, don't worry! she is nothing but a naive woman! I promise you after we take care Situ Mingze, we played her until she died, hahaha!"

Chen Dahai remembering Jiang Wei fiery figure somehow cannot help but feeling hot all over,"yes, yes! I follow instruction!"

"Now everything is concluded, time for me to go back, I anticipated everything is ready by the time of my next visit"

"Sure, sure !"

Both shrewd people shaking hands as they prepare to leave, but at this moment, a feminine yet firm voice resound

"Flash-Bang!"

 **This chapter cause me pain so much! I have to search everything about mafias and drugs XD! what do you guys think about it? don't forget to review!**


	23. A Smile In the Dark

The sudden attack surely caught off-guard Chen Dahai and co. when the stun grenades fly through the air and land on several places on the area.

"Take cover and pick your targets, remember! our priority is to catch Chen Dahai, so try your best not to mortally wounded him, if you have to kill the remaining, don't hesitate, I will take the responsibility" Cai yan strictly ordered

"Shit, it's the cops! how would they know tonight transaction?!" Chen Dahai angrily shouts, the pain in his eyes because the stun grenades cause him more aggravated.

"Chen Dahai what is this ?! are you trying to set me up?!" Qiao Si accused as several underlings try to cover him even though they also in dizzy condition.

Cai Yan and her teams get out from their original spot and find a better one to take cover, Cai Yan shouted: "This is police from Zhong Hai west station department, lay down your arms and peacefully surrender or we will have to use lethal to take you down!"

"Mr. Qiao please, I know nothing about this, those useless mice didn't tell me anything regarding the siege!" Chen Dahai said, he had placed several eyes in the station yet none of them reported to him.

"Humph, save your excuses for later!" Qiao Si said. He glares at his underlings "Quickly get me out of here, those pigs are chasing after Chen Dahai, just ignore them !"

Qiao Si underlings obeyed their boss direction as they separated themselves from Chen Dahai's group and slowly walk toward the exit.

Cai Yan cursed in her thought, this big shot sure smart enough to read the situation, it was indeed she wouldn't be able to arrest them all since she doesn't have enough man and firepower.

will Chen Dahai let himself be arrested? of course not. He has been caught red-handed doing Drug trafficking, most common punishment would be a death sentence, even if he manages to get away, at least they will drop him 10 years in the cage. Chen Dahai grab on one of his men and angrily shout "Hold them off! Don't let them get near me or I swear I kill your entire family"

The gangster cold sweating and didn't dare to delay any longer, he arranged several men to prepare Chen Dahai exit, while the other holds the cops from getting to him.

'tch, typical!' Cai Yan grumbled, she signals her team and says in a loud voice "Open fire!"

*P-taff!* *p-taff!* *p-taff!*  
*ckck-bang!* *ckck-bang!* *ckck-bang!*  
*pitpat* *pitpat* *pitpat*

A shootout between cops and gangs occur in the once peaceful park. Since Cai Yan and her team manage to get into better position, they have an advantage over them. Soon the fight will be over as the gangster one by one fall into the ground, whether they fainted or dead are unknown. However, this fight didn't affect Chen Dahai speed of retreat. Cai Yan upon seeing Chen Dahai getting farther, she gets nervous as a chance of her target getting away become bigger. With an impulsive thought, she shot one of the gangs in their shoulder and says "cover me! I'm going after Chen Dahai"

"Chief, wait-" her subordinate didn't manage to stop her as she already runoff.

in the midst of gun fires, Cai Yan struggles to chase Chen Dahai. Sometimes she sees bullets flying across her eyes, sometimes also behind her ears. Adrenaline already pumping into her nerve as she couldn't get nervous anymore. She running as fast as she could, hoping to catch up with them.

Of course, they wouldn't let her succeed, two of the gangs separate themselves from guarding Chen Dahai to block her path. Cai Yan doesn't have time to properly aim at them, she raises her gun and started shooting wildly, one of the bullets managed to take a nest on one of the gangs but the other just get grazed his hand. The guy sneers as he takes properly aim at Cai Yan, preparing to send her into her grave.

its like Time froze for Cai Yan, the barrel from SMG that has been aimed at her is like a dragon that was about launching a fireball from its mouth.

They said when you're about to die, memories from the past will resurface, that's why there are people who died with a regret as they remember something that they have not been done or mistakes they yet to fix.

Cai Yan remembers everything clearly, her childhood, her parent, and ... her older sister. Yes, her once taken older sister from her family. Cai Yan was 4 or 5 at that time, her older sister is 7. Only after 10 years later that her older sister came back, but she is changed. She is cold and distant, even to her own families. She still smiles here and there, but that smile does not show any life. Smiling, for her like just an obligatory that she must do according to the situation she faces.

Yes, maybe Cai Yan regret, is that she can't bring back 'the smile' that has gone from her older sister. She tried, but not succeed. She closes her eyes, prepare to takes the shot.

*swoosh* *slash* *gah!*

The sound of someone choking enter Cai Yan ears, she slowly opens her eyes before she gets shocked. The man who supposed to become her grim reaper now hold on his own neck, there is blood spill over between his finger as he couldn't stop it from flowing. The man stares at Cai Yan with wide eyes and confuses s expression, clearly, this man doesn't know what happen and what cut his neck open. Shortly, the man chokes on his own blood and fall to the ground, leaving another confused person alone.

Cai Yan still doesn't know how to utter any words, she looks around trying to find someone responsible for this, but couldn't find other people. The sound of the engine waking up Cai Yan. She just remembers her supposed to be task by the time Chen Dahai car drove off leaving the park quickly.

Grumble in annoyance, Cai Yan walks closer to the throat-slitted dead body and inspected it.

The cut is small and clean yet tear the man whole neck. Cai Yan shudders when thinking about how this man has been killed and ... whom had done it. In the end, Cai Yan sigh because whoever did this had saved her life, instead of full wary, she should be grateful instead. Cai Yan stands up and with a smile, she says "thank you". Then she walks back to her team for taking care the rest.

In the darkness of the woods inside the park, a woman has seen standing on one of the branches. It is not clear how she looks like because she is surrounded by the darkness, but just from the vague description you can still tell that she is one hell of the beauty, she looks at the retreating figure of Cai Yan and a faint smile crept on her lips, "Anytime" she softly replied.

* * *

Morning came as the birds joyfully chirping and the sunlight manages to slip away from soft curtains on the windows. Naruto yawning while going downstairs, he walks into the living room and turns on the tv. In the dining room, Lin Ruoxi already clad in her official suit and having a congee as a breakfast. Upon noticing Naruto just wake up, she smiles and teases him

"oh look the lion coming down!"

"can it princess" Naruto annoyed

"I should be mother queen since I woke up far earlier than you"

"Tch, people like you would never understand the joy of wake up late"

"People like me it's the embodiment of diligence persona"

"Congratulation, I'm very impressed, now keep that persona away"

"Don't you know the early bird gets the early worms?"

"who cares? I don't eat worms anyway"

Naruto and Lin Ruoxi continue bickering whatever they bicker about. Wang Ma who is in the kitchen, preparing more breakfast while happily listen to them. She comes out and says "Young master, please have breakfast what is on the table first, I will bring more soon"

Naruto nod, turn off the tv and walked to the dining room, he took one of the metal spoons and surprisingly scoop some of the congee from Lin Ruoxi's bowl. He says "Wow, this is good! How come you cook this good even just a Congee, Auntie Wang?"

Lin Ruoxi is shocked upon his action, like a hen protecting its chick, she covers her bowl and angrily says "this is mine! why would you eat a food from my bowl? pick your own"

Naruto shrugs and says "it just one scoop of spoon anyway, cheapskate!"

Lin Ruoxi pouted angrily, she glares at Naruto, who just take a few congees from its pot, then she grabs the pot, and declare "You not allowed to have more!"

Naruto startled and look at his own bowl which is only around five or six spoons take to finish it. "Ruoxi don't be ridiculous, this portion wasn't enough!" he protested.

Lin Ruoxi shakes her head, she says "I said no then it's a no!"

Naruto with a helpless expression " come on! it just one spoon of congee, why would you have to act like this?"

Lin Ruoxi sneer as she says "it just one spoon, but is mine. It's my congee! I wouldn't let anyone take it from me even just one spoon"

Naruto faces become dark, as he says "Ruoxi, I warning you, give it to me.."

"Or what ?!"

"or you regret it, very..much..regret..it" Naruto devishly grin.

Lin Ruoxi feels her scalp turn cold after hearing Naruto threat, gulping down a saliva on her throat, "what-what are you going to do?" she stammered

Naruto throws a pondering look, before scratch his own palm, he says "You know, my palm recently feeling weird and itchy, maybe it needs to 'softly tap' on something soft"

Lin Ruoxi body tremble as she heard him, she still remembers his previous punishment when she is trying to jump from the second floor of the coffee house. She can still remember how his hot palm keep striking her rear, making her deep in shame and full of embarrassment.

"You..you.." Lin Ruoxi nervously said as her face turn red and hot all over.

"So? what will it be? give me the congee or the soft tap?" Naruto wickedly smile.

Lin Ruoxi has her head face down as Naruto couldn't see what expression she wear, but a sound coming from her make Naruto shocked and speechless.

*hick* *sob* *hick* *hick* *sob* *hick*

'She cried ?! mother*** for real ?'

Naruto heart turned cold the moment he heard Lin Ruoxi sobbing voice. The pitiful voice of feeling wronged make her looks like a child who just received mistreatment. Naruto feels stabbing pain deep inside him, somehow he cannot bear this look of her, it was different when she cried from Lin Kun assaults before. Suddenly Naruto becomes nervous as he hurriedly comforts her.

"Ruoxi comes on, I'm just kidding okay? Y-you can have the congee.. here look," Naruto grabs his bowl and quickly eating his congee, indeed that only take 5 spoons to finish it. Naruto put down his bowl and says "Ah! I'm satisfied and full now, so I won't haggle over the congee with you anymore, alright? please stop crying, I beg you" Naruto distressed

"pf-" suddenly Lin Ruoxi stop crying but let out a strange noise.

"Ruoxi ?" Naruto doubted.

"pffttthahah!" Lin Ruoxi laughed cheerfully

At this very moment that Naruto head becomes blank as he realized that he just being tricked.

* * *

"Come on, I was just joking, stop brooding!"

After they drama has concluded, Naruto sulkily eating his breakfast, Lin Ruoxi repeatedly comforted him together with Wang Ma, turn out she and Wang Ma has been plan to prank him this morning which is still for an unknown reason. Naruto ignores Lin Ruoxi as he eating meat buns in a silent manner, giving her we-are-on-cold-war expression.

Lin Ruoxi, feeling helplessness cannot comforting Naruto. Turn her head and gently nod to Wang Ma, Wang Ma then quickly goes back to the kitchen.

"Naruto, do you know why we are doing this?" Lin Ruoxi gently ask

Naruto wrinkles his brow but still give 'I don't care' expression.

Lin Ruoxi didn't bother his reaction as she continues "You see, I just realized last night that I have not been properly welcoming you into the house, we have been bothered by anything, from my father to Xu Zhingho, you have been repeatedly comforting and helping me yet I'm completely ignorant about you, such as forget to officially welcome you into the house"

"I don't know you and you don't know me, and I don't know what sort of fate has brought us together, sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn't meet you back in the bar ? will I end up dead or worse? or nothing happens but I'm still trapped in cages of my father and Xu Zhihong? "

"I admitted that I do not sort of religious person, but I like to believe that we should be grateful for everything that has been gifted to us, even it is just a small one."

Lin Ruoxi raise her hand and clapped. From the kitchen, Wang Ma comes out with a tray. there is a food on it but it is covered by stainless steel cap. Of course, people wouldn't be able to know what is it inside, but somehow Naruto knows what food is that. He knows it the moment Wang Ma bring it out from the kitchen, the radar of his favorite food has been going crazy, hell it went nuts!

Lin Ruoxi and Wang Ma giggle at Naruto reaction, Wang Ma lift up the food and place it in front of Naruto, she grabs the cap and looks at Lin Ruoxi.

Lin Ruoxi nod, then together with Wang Ma, she says "1..2..3! Welcome to our house, Naruto!/Young Master!"

 **Whuh! I'am really struggle in this chapter, like a lot! Anyway can you guys guess who helping Cai Yan ?**


	24. Debt Collector

**Heya, I'm back, sorry if you guys have to wait this long, anyway, these two chapters will have more word than usual, so enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

 **Also, have you guys seen steins gate 0? man, I miss Okabe and Kurisu sweet moment, too bad Kurisu is only an AI (poor Okabe!). Amadeus is so cool I kinda want to have one XD**

 **Btw, what do you guys think if I put Kurisu into this story? (alright, alright don't flame me, it was just a joke T_T)**

 **sorry, I guess I'm going to stop my rambling now...**

 **stay healthy! _El Psy Congroo!_**

 **Every character on the story belongs to their own respective creators!**

Normally, a new recruiter or worker wouldn't have to received a lot of assignment from their superior because the company need to know first how well the new recruiter or worker doing the task that has given to them, likewise, the new recruiter or worker also need to get adapted with the company work environment and behavior so they can work well and comfortably.

But apparently, this normal situation doesn't apply to Naruto as he just starts working since yesterday yet the amount work he has surpassed other colleague that has been work longer than him. Bitterly look at the stack of papers on his desk makes Naruto want to cry but has no tears. If this is his past self, probably he would just shrug it off and dive immediately.

His coworkers look at him with pity in their eyes, they feel this new person is not quite so lucky for angering their chief on his first day of work. Zhao Hongyan absentmindedly look at the piling paper on Naruto desk and muttered "wow Naruto, you really succeed in making Chief Mo has a personal vendetta against you"

Naruto glare at her and Sarcastically says "Wow sister Hongyan thank you for clarifying it for me, I had no idea!"

Zhao Hongyan giggles and says " Alright, it best for you just work what you can and apologize to her later, I don't think Chief Mo actually expected you to get all the work done."

Naruto sigh and says "yeah, I probably just do that"

"Good luck Naruto" Zhao Hongyan encouragingly said.

Time slowly get closer to lunch break, even with previous bitter and helpless feeling, Naruto still works honestly. Many finished paperwork and report start to heap up while the unfinished one diminished. Eventually, by the time for lunch break, more than half already done and Naruto doesn't even look like tired at all.

All the girl in the room once again stare dazedly at him, need to be reminded, that Naruto work paper is actually many than several of them combine together. It is not they all lazy but since PR work is to mostly is doing communication verbally, they rarely have to work that many papers. Even if they do, there is no need to be done in a hurry since a deadline for reporting their progress is not short.

Finally, lunch break come. This time Naruto didn't reject Zhao Hongyan and other invitation and merrily walk together to the cafeteria. The cafeteria is on the 15th-level and occupied the entire floor. The decoration of the floor is delightful and clean, most of the color that dominating this room is red which is many people say can raise your appetite.

They swiped their IDs at the counter and stroll toward where the food tray is. The food and beverage workers wore clean and white work clothing and welcomed everybody with smiles.

The food variant can be said many, there are several appetizers such as dumpling and fruits. Noodle, rice, fried chicken, and others as the main dish. Last, they serve puddings as a dessert.

Of course, every person portion is limited since there are more than 200 workers in the headquarters, but it still enough to fill their stomach.

"So, Naruto tell me, what is your first thought when you enter a workforce department filled with women ?" Liu Mingyu Inquired after they all find their table and sat together.

Naruto pick his appetizer which is an orange and start eating before he laughs softly and replies " I thought, wow I'm the most handsome here!"

"Of course you are! there are no other men there!" Zhang Cai laugh

Zhao Hongyan giggle as she teases "Well you also don't have any competitors when you picking up girls!"

"Please, Sister Hongyan, I'm an upright and honorable man, besides I already said that I'm married" Naruto righteously said.

"yes, yes you are. But..." Zhao Hongyan suddenly shifts her seat and sit closer to Naruto, she throws a flirtatious look and says "Are you sure that you would be able to stop yourself from making an attempt toward another girl?"

her perfume which is smell like raspberry and apple blossom enter Naruto nose while her phoenix-like eyes gazing hotly at Naruto, Naruto feel like he just being electrified and cannot help but swallow his throat upon being provoked like this.

Liu Mingyu giggles and says "Hongyan, you shouldn't tease him like this, what if he gets trouble later?"

Zhao Hongyan laughs as she returns to her original position, "hehe sorry, I couldn't help but teasing him when he acts like that" Then she look at Liu Mingyu and look back at Naruto, as if there is a light bulb on the top of her head, she exclaims "I know! Mingyu why don't you try hanging out with Naruto? after all, you still unmarried and single, I think you two can make a great couple"

Liu Mingyu startled, she pretends to be angry and says "Hongyan what are you saying? do you want me to become his mistress?" but then she throws seductive view to Naruto, "on the second thought, I don't think I mind so long brother Naruto think he can support my living expenses"

not only get electrified, Naruto also get struck by thunder now. He gazes at fiery Zhao Hongyan and seductive Liu Mingyu, Naruto lips become dry no matter how much he licks it.

"you both are really merciless, look at him, sweating all over." Zhang Cai who just silently eating her food Sympathetically said. But before Naruto manages to say his gratitude, she says "Don't mind these two Naruto, if you think you are in need for comforting," she bent over the table, the deep crevice between two plump mountain behind the collar of her shirt suddenly become visible, she adds with amorous tone. "Just call me..."

Now Naruto officially becomes dried wood as he left speechless and just gloomily eating his foods. The trio laughs at him before they apologize and continue eating their foods.

at this moment, from the entrance of cafeteria, a line of people enter the room. Suddenly the entire workers quickly stood up and greeted those people with respect. It is not hard to figure it out who are they.

"Oh, the meeting has ended, the CEO and department heads have come" Zhang Cai cried out in alarm, and stood up like other workers.

Lin Ruoxi standing at the front of the line, her hair tied up in a bun, she only wears a little cosmetics yet she already appears outstanding and overshadowing the rest of the women on the line.

Mo Qianni also one of the women on the line, and she looks like quite gloomy right now. The trio including Naruto seems to notice their chief distressed mood, then the trio at the same time look at Naruto with a suspicious expression.

Naruto who felt the gaze suddenly let out a cold sweat, he refutes " it is not me, I swear! we not even met this morning!"

hearing Naruto word, the ladies instead letting him off, they become more suspicious, the expression 'I-don't- believe- you' written all over their forehead.

Naruto can only sigh and decided just to ignore it, reasoning with women is hard.

Shortly, Lin Ruoxi line finally pass by Naruto's table and the Trio, when her eyes recognize Naruto, Lin Ruoxi look startled a little bit before she suddenly let out a faint smile and gives a small nod toward them. Then her line quickly goes to the executive dining section which is separated from the public section with an expensive looking glass.

"did-did the CEO just nod to us?!" Zhang Cai exclaimed

"I thought she did since there is no other behind us" Liu Mingyu confirmed

"Oh my god! is that a sign that our pay grade is gonna get raised?!" Zhao Hongyan beamed.

Naruto looks at the unbelievable expression of his coworkers with funny thought 'what if I tell them that she nods toward them because of me?' Naruto shakes his head, decided that it would be better not to tell, they won't believe him anyway.

Finished their lunch, Naruto, and the Trio back to their own desk to get prepare working again. Liu Mingyu and Zhang Cai desk are in a different direction from Naruto and Zhao Hongyan so they had to go on their separate way.

before they can get comfortable in their seat, the door to the office open, revealing a gloomy and distress Mo Qianni. The other worker slowly makes a distance from her, fear if something mishap happens. The atmosphere suddenly becomes heavy and the temperature goes down. Only after Mo Qianni enter her room that the workers dare to talk again, whispers can be heard from anywhere.

"what happen ?"

"must be about that again..."

"yes, yes definitely!"

Naruto looking around before he asks Zhao Hongyan in low voice, "em, sister Hongyan what are they talking about? what is this 'that' they mention?"

Zhao Hongyan sigh before explains to Naruto in helpless expression "You see Naruto, by this point you should get the picture regarding how our department work right?" Naruto nod as Zhao Hongyan continues " Since our job is to maintain a relationship with our customer, one of them include collecting debt from other companies. Most of the companies didn't dare not to pay because it will smear their name and they also bound by the law. While other companies..." Zhao Hongyan shakes her head "they didn't care so much about reputation, so they didn't pay any of debt they owe us, they even dare to hurt anyone that comes to collect it, since none of us know how to fight and Chief Mo fear we all get hurt, so we have to ask help other departments, sadly, this people also didn't give us any result, instead they came back in injuries and miserable state."

Naruto knitted his brow, he asks "why not just report this to the police?"

"then what? the debt still not paid even we throw them to the jail, this people is similar to bandits and I'm pretty sure they fit themselves nicely inside the prison." Zhao Hongyan refutes.

Naruto becomes quiet as he seems like think of something, next, he stand up and start walking. "Naruto where are you going?!" Zhao Hongyan stammered

"collecting the debt." he lazily said as he walks toward Mo Qianni's room

Mo Qianni is depressely sigh as she read a file report, it has been three attemption for her to retrieve the money debt yet all of them failed, first time end up being one of the females harsly chased away, the second attempt, with a help from someone in other departments, end up in a failure as he came back with horrible state because of being beaten up, and the last one... even more worst, the man claim that he is a black belt in taekwondo, but came back with a broken bone and superficial wounds.

she is in a serious lamented mood when suddenly a knocking sound coming from her door. She tidies herself and acts like nothing happen, putting a little smile on her face, she says "please come in". At the moment someone who knocked the door enter, her smile get stiff. An awkward atmosphere covers both people in the room, for Mo Qianni, this person it the least she wants to see right now. But since she is his superior, no matter what circumstance is, so long they are at work, she has to act professionally. With a deadpan expression, she says: " can I help you ?"

Naruto lips twitch as he thought 'still angry huh? come on get over it soon', Naruto shrugs and without beat around the bush, he says "Chief Mo, I'm going to collect the debt right now, please grant me the necessary stuff and they company address"

Mo Qianni startled, a spark of life shown at her eyes, with slightly excited voice, she asks "do you know martial arts ?"

Naruto scratches his cheek as he says "eeh, no. I don't"

Mo Qianni expression become gloomy again, with a cold tone, she reprimands " please don't make a joke regarding this, remember that you still in trial period, if you make any unlikeable and bad behavior, no matter how much talented you are I will not hesitate to terminate our contract and fire you away!" then with downcast expression she add "if this is all, then you can go back to your desk!"

Naruto also put up a serious expression, he says "Chief Mo, I'm not joking, although I don't know any martial arts, I still can throw a punch or kick, please just give a chance to prove it you"

Mo Qianni sneer as she thought 'even people with a black belt still fail and got hurt in the end, what someone like you can do?' but since Naruto is insisting on this matter, she decided to send him there, hoping that he will get scared and learn not to mess with his superior. "Fine, I drive you there, but I'm warning you, this is your own choice so the company will not give you any compensation if you receive any sort of injuries"

Naruto nod "got it! but chief mo you don't have to drive me there personally, just give me the address, I find my way"

Mo Qianni carelessly says "whatever, I will prepare the necessary documents, you can wait outside"

Naruto turns around and start walking, but before he exited the room, he turns back and bend down, he sincerely says "chief mo, I'm sorry for what I have done yesterday, had I known your circumstances, I would let you enter the room first, please let this assignment be my way to make an amend to you" then without waiting for Mo Qianni response he walk outside.

Mo Qianni startled from his sudden apologizes, remembering his warm bosom and manly aura, she blushes before she sighs, rubbing her own temple she mumbles "if you act like this, who can stay angry with you?"

the hustle and bustle of the city describe how busy is Zhong Hai city in the afternoon. The street full of ongoing car and people as they buzzing from whatever activities they do. Naruto leaning on the seat inside a red Audi A4, doesn't know why he likes seeing the view from car windows or any scene while he inside a moving object. a constant change of scene makes him feels like seeing the whole world that he lives in. He can see a lot of people or any kind of structures if he lucky he can get a view of the natural environment.

Naruto takes back his eye and glance at the driver seat, he smiles bitterly and says "Chief Mo, I already said that I'm ok on my own, you don't have to bother yourself by driving me there"

"We are already on the road, why are you still haggle over it?" Mo Qianni grumbles, her face frowning in a cute way.

"Could it be, that you worried about me?" Naruto teased

"Who-who worried about you, humph, I don't care if anything happens to you, besides, you are my subordinate, I'm your chief, in sense, you are my responsibility" Mo Qianni denied, but there's a tint of red on her cheeks.

"but you don't have to drove it by yourself," Naruto said while shakes his head.

"Silence! do you have any problem with that?!" She turns facing Naruto and glare at him.

Naruto quickly said "Nope! fine by me!", he turns his face at the other way and mumbles "tsundere"

"what did you said ?" Mo Qianni inquired since he talks in a low voice

Naruto face her back and says "I said Chief Mo is an exceptional leader"

"Oh, thank you, I didn't do anything special" Mo Qianni bashfully response, her nose turn a little higher.

'Wow, she is easy' Naruto sweat drop at his chief behavior.

Then both of them become silent, as the car drove into the destination.


	25. Promises and Ambition

One hour and a half later they arrived at the building with black word on the white background at the front of the building, it states 'Hua Cheng apparels limited company.' After briefed by Mo Qianni, Naruto understands the whole situation now. This 'Hua Cheng apparels limited company' are ordered apparel that worth 600,000 dollars last year, but still, owe a balance of 400,000. Originally the deadline is next year, but Huang Cheng is on the verge of collapsing, So Yu Lei need to expedite the return of that 400,000, to prevent bad debt, yet Hua Cheng refused to pay them and sent whoever came to collect it in the harsh and abusive way.

Naruto nod as he looks at the old building, really, the interior of this building is fallen apart, there is a crack everywhere on its wall and the paint is getting swarthy. Cleary the reason of whoever own this place didn't care so much is because they soon would abandon it.

"Are you sure about this?" Mo Qianni quavered, it looks like she is really worried.

Naruto seeing his superior worried like this, feeling funny and warm inside him. Despite she is being aggravated by him these past two days, she can overlook it and focus on the present situation. Naruto knew that she had forgiven him from the way she expresses her action toward him. With a chuckle, Naruto assures "Chief Mo, don't worry! I will do this in the blink of an eye, just you wait!"

"but..."

Naruto sigh, he steps forward and offers his pinkie to her "how about we make a deal?"

"Ah what deal?" Mo Qianni startled

Naruto smile, in a soft voice he says "If I make out from this building less or exactly forty-five minutes and without any injuries, you have to treat me a dinner later"

Mo Qianni become speechless after she heard him, don't even mention get out with no injuries, she even doubts he can get out succeed at all. She reprimands "don't make a joke like this, I won't care so much how long you are inside, but what if you get injured, what if-"

"deal or not?" Naruto cut her off before she had a chance to finished. His gentle smile and expression make her heart seriously tremble, she cast her vision to the ground as she fidgeting on the spot.

Naruto didn't hustle her, he keeps his little finger still on offering pose. After a while, the downcast Mo Qianni says "can you keep your promises?"

"One thing that I never did in my life is failing my word and breaking my promises" Naruto confidently said.

Mo Qianni finally lifts up her face and staring deeply into Naruto face "Be careful in there, get the debt, and come out without any injuries" she seriously said.

Naruto grins brightly, "so we have the deal?"

Mo Qianni cheeks turn red, she raises her little finger and hooks it into his. "Un, we have the deal..."

* * *

After managed to convince his superior, Naruto walked inside the building, upon entered through the front door Naruto saw a gaudily dressed receptionist with heavy makeup, when she saw a hunk man entered, her eyes got bright as she stopped whatever she did and quickly tidied herself. She revealed an alluring smile, "Mister, what can I do for you?"

Because Naruto had seen a lot of beauties these days, From Lin Ruoxi till Mo Qianni, he didn't get attracted by this receptionist, hell she is not even can compare to the trio fox sisters on his office. Naruto shows the brown envelope and nonchalantly says "I'm from Yu Lei International, here to discuss regarding our business deal."

Seeing that Naruto is not having interest in her made her feels disappointed, but that feeling in instant change into weird one upon she heard where he from, "Yu Lei International?", then she proceeded to check some things on the computer at the front desk,"Excuse me, is it regarding the business deal's outstanding balance?"

"Yes, yes, can we go on already?" Naruto lazily replied, since he already knows their farce so he doesn't have any interest in wasting his time with them any longer.

The receptionist feeling angry when Naruto showing such an attitude, in her heart she sneers 'wait till you get inside, see if you do not piss yourself', she smiles and says, "please gentleman, this way"

She leads Naruto into the elevator, along the way, the receptionist looks like put on an extra effort on swaying her waist as she trying to seduce Naruto. Naruto sneer when seeing this, such a woman he thinks far worse than a hooker, at least a hooker did what they did because they need it for a living, while this woman has a good and normal job yet she doesn't hesitate to flatter any man she fancies with her body.

Naruto cannot help but remember his short-met friend, Mei Mei, when he thought this kind of issues. Although she worked in this kind of line, but she is cheerful and kind person, that night, she supposed to bait him into sleep with her, then have to pay her handsomely for her services yet in the end, she's not get paid at all, she even honestly listen to his rambling and help him by allowing Lin Ruoxi to stayed in her place for a night.

Naruto chuckled as he somehow misses Mei Mei now, maybe he could visit her after work.

Finally, they arrived on the top floor by a shabby looking elevator, Naruto felt a little surprised when he looked at the room that filled with a pungent smell. The desks and chairs position was in a mess, many stuff has lain on the floor such as paper, newspaper, toilet paper, cigarettes, and other else. Dust is everywhere in the room and most lamps on the ceiling were blown. Last but not least, there are a ton of people inside the room moving in a bustle. They wear all kind of strange cloth, they were men and women, young and old, robust and skinny, all kind of person exist within these people. They gathered on different tables, playing pokers or throwing dices while smoking, both men and women.

"Mister the management offices is over here, please follow me" the receptionist laugh but soon she becomes quiet because she not saw any shocked and scared silly expression on Naruto face, instead she saw a boring and sleepy Naruto as he yawns while looking around.

"Well come on then, I don't have all day for this" Naruto urged

The receptionist frown, with a snort she leads the way for Naruto.

Naruto appearance quite attracted view of gazes, the robust men were looking at him with disdain and provocative gesture, the skinny one throws envy and jealousy toward such a hunk young man, few ladies here and there made a flirtatious and amorous move at Naruto.

One of the robust man approach Naruto and the receptionist, without any restraint he hugs the woman waist and roughly gropes her breast while asking who Naruto was. The woman didn't feel bothered even pushing her breast more into the man's hand, she giggles and said out loud "this man was sent by Yu Lei International again, and want me to bring him to see the boss"

the moment they heard her, laugh and sneer can be heard from anywhere, one of them says "The last attempt they sent a guy who said he was a black belt taekwondo, but no more than a few seconds, he already lay on the floor with broken bones! now who they sent again? martial art master?"

They hope Naruto would become terrified and shivering in fear when one of them spoke like that, but on the contrary, Naruto looks for unoccupied desk and sit leisurely on top of it. With a lazy but arrogant tone he says "cut the boring threat off, bring out your manager to see me, I have already given him a lot of face by came to this disgusting floor, don't make me regret waited for him here"

The action that Naruto did make the rest of them shocked, before they laugh out loud again, the robust man who are fondle the receptionist before also laugh, then his face become hideous as he says "boy, don't act like a king here, this is our territory, our boss is the lord here, you don't have any qualification to meet him"

Naruto closes his eyes and crosses his hand in front of him, he plainly says "10 seconds left"

Being Ignored by Naruto, of course, make the robust man become angry, he approach Naruto and when he getting closer to him, he reaches out his hand to grab Naruto shoulder,"Get off from your high-horse, you-" before he manages to finish his word, he felt a strong palm hit his cheek from the left side, it was so strong that it makes him fall directly and his other cheek smash to the ground.

It happened less in a second, so all of the people in the room except for Naruto doesn't realize the sudden change of event, those people still laughing and mocking Naruto when they feel something did not suit, only after they heard the scream of the receptionist that they started properly check the situation, which is left all of them flabbergasted.

The robust man who supposed to be holding Naruto shoulder, now laying on the floor, whether he is still sobered or fainted is unknown, they can only see a burning red palm over his cheek and a crack appear on the ground beneath his other cheek. there is a little blood spilled from under it, clearly indicated that his cheek is wounded because of the fragment of the concrete floor.

All of them become shocked as they stared at the place of crime, they didn't know how Naruto did it because he simply didn't move an inch to beat his enemy, they felt their back turned cold and some of them even shivering. They all have the same thought that they guess Yu Lei is probably really sending a martial art expert this time to deal with them.

A martial art expert? how could a mere normal and untrained thugs like them beat this kind of opponent? They started to curse out loud Yu Lei international for going overboard, perhaps they didn't realize that they in the fault in the first place.

Naruto didn't bother with the fainted robust man beneath him, he plainly says again "5 seconds"

These people feel wrath to Naruto yet at the same time they fear him, several ladies even close tight their legs, tried not to leak from fear.

a short while, no one dares to make a move against Naruto, Naruto slowly open his eyes and look at the door of the manager's room, he sighs and says in a low tone "time's over"

Naruto stands up from the desk and stroll leisurely, at this time, finally one of the man brace himself and stayed in Naruto way, he grimly says "Little brother, don't think because you have a little skill that you can act rampant here! I will not allow you to take another step!" Then he threw a punch toward Naruto.

Naruto eyes uninterestedly looked at him before he mumbles "I don't need a step.." the man felt like he hit an air before a strong kicked hit his feet, he slipped but before he touched the ground, another kicked hit him straight in the stomach and launch him forward. The desk where Naruto sit before and the door toward the manager's room is only a straight path, so the man flying across the room and hit directly that door. The door broke as the man didn't stop and he landed on the cupboard in that room. Completely broke it to pieces.

After seeing this everyone in the room become fully convinced that Naruto is definitely a martial art expert and they held back their thought of assaulting him.

Naruto just stand still as if he waiting for something, finally a hoarse and gloomy voice coming from the manager's room "Mister is truly strong, you managed to beat up my subordinates and destroy my properties, but if I allowed you to act as you wish here, where do you think I will put my face later?"

Soon, a mature middle-aged man who had a sharp face and wore an ash-colored suit and shiny leather shoes walked out.

"Boss/Leader!"

As if saw their savior, the gangsters loudly cheering, they had lost their confidence before but regain it back the moment this man comes out.

Naruto boringly scanned the man, his side-parting hairstyle, Armani suit, Louis Vuitton leather belt, and Piere Cardin leather shoes, they fit well with that calm and prideful look only successful people possessed. No matter from what angle, he looked like a big company's manager, and not the leader of these hoodlums, or the main boss of a fraud corporation.

"May I know this mister name?" the manager asked Naruto with great interest

Naruto wrinkle his brow, before simply replies "Naruto"

"Ah, truly a great person, if you are not from Yu Lei I would already invite you to a drink" The man laugh while strolling around the room. Every men and female in the room revealed an adored and reverent expression.

"Aiya, sadly you are from Yu Lei, the thing becomes difficult for Guo now, you know?" Boss Guo said with a bitter expression

"I don't know what plan you prepare to do or what schemes you playing right now, just paid what you owed to the company and I be on my way," Naruto said with impatient tone

Boss Guo who has the full name is Guo Ziheng shakes his head,"I'm sorry I can't do that", then he reveals a confidence looks "on the other hand, I did have an offer for you which perhaps caught your interest"

Naruto didn't say anything as Guo Ziheng continue "How about joining me in order to control Yu Lei International?"

Naruto startled a little bit, he let out his first smile since entered the building as he says "I never know that you have such an ambitious plan"

Guo Ziheng laughed,"Man should have an ambitious dream, we are the creature of desires, so in order to gain everything we want, we have to seize power!" he sits on one of the desks, two wanton women get closer to him as he grabbed their small waist and put them on his both legs before he adds "Women, money, food, drink, glamour, and everything else. I couldn't get them all if I don't have neither power nor influence!" he looks straight at Naruto as he sneers "Yu Lei International is my first step-stone to regain that power, and through it, I will seize more and more, conquer more and more!"

Naruto who just silent until now chuckle, he says "wow, I don't know where you get the desires of greed that strong." Then Naruto continue "but you are just a man, man has his limitation, you shouldn't bite more than you can chew"

Guo Ziheng surprisingly nods, he fiendishly grins " I know, that's why I will bring people more to share my idea, and together we will strive for it!" He raises his hand and offers it to Naruto "So how is it going to be? Join us and together we will be unbeatable"

There is a long silence in the room as everyone held their breath, expecting what this blond man would answer, they cannot help but get excited if this person joins their group, although they feel angry toward his previous action, but is all deserving if, in the end, he joined them. But of course, they can only have that in their dream, as Naruto simple answer wake them up back to reality

"No thanks!"

The room suddenly becomes cold as Naruto quick answer is like a bucket of ice-cold water splash at them. Guo Ziheng face become cold, he says in cold tone "then we don't have anything else to discuss, if you smart, you can be like two previous people who can go back only with broken bones and small injuries, sadly you are a fool, I'm sorry, but you are not gonna leave this place alive"

Naruto scratched his cheek as he says "wow you must be pretty confident on killing me since you had spilled the bean"

Guo Zheng takes off his Armani jacket, revealing a white Gucci shirt that covered all the bulging muscles and strong figure. He moves his neck and some of the parts of his bodies, a bone crackling sound could be heard from it.

"It's not just confidence, but also skills," he said before he lunges at Naruto with a big stride charging forward. Quick he arrives at Naruto position and attacks him with a roundhouse kick. Guo Ziheng movement was extremely proficient, with ample of strength!

if anybody was attacked like this they probably would panic and scared, but as if just normal thing for Naruto, he leisurely blocked Guo Ziheng attack by curving his right hand near his chest.

'Bam!'

the moment Guo Ziheng leg hit Naruto hand, a dull sound could be heard, but no other sound follow after that. Usually when they heard this sound meaning that Guo Ziheng leg hit hard on the target and another sound like something crashed into something follow later.

the dust that covered both people finally cleared and reveal what actually happens. They once again shocked at the view presented for them, Guo Ziheng leg still on Naruto hand as he blocks his kicked, but the problem is, Naruto hand completely fine, is not even shaking or shivering which mean Naruto didn't feel any trouble dealing with such fierce kick. At the same time, Guo Ziheng leg shivering strongly like he just hit something made out of steel, he felt like some of his legs bone broken the moment it hit Naruto hand.

*crack!*  
*Aaaaaaah!*

his guess comes out true as he takes back his leg and a broken sound can be heard from it. Guo Ziheng screamed in agony and pain, this not just a crack or little broken, but completely a snapped bone!

while in agonizing pain, he stares scarred to Naruto, "You-you, what are you?! you not a human! there is no way human bone can be that hard! You are monster! a fucking monster!"

Naruto stared back into his eyes, then grin fiendishly "Yes, I'm a monster! so be obedient and pay the debt, or I won't show any mercy again"

Shockingly after being intimidated like that by Naruto, Guo Ziheng instead break up laughing and taunt him "Hahahaha! Go monster! kill me! I still won't pay back anything to that wretched company!"

Naruto sigh and says "such a pity, very well then! Remember you force my hand, besides, that threat..." Naruto stop then his cold eyes swept the surrounding," were not meant for you"

Before Guo Ziheng understand what Naruto mean, a woman screaming enter his ears, he startled and look at the scene that almost makes him throw up on the spot. There is a torn apart woman lying dead on the floor, her body full of blood and her limb is missing.

"what-what..."

Another screaming sound enters his ears again, this time is a man voice, he looked up and he couldn't hold his stomach again as he throws up upon seeing a gruesome torn apart man body lay on the pool of blood. He suffering is not ended, he hears more sound of man and woman screaming, they are cursing and pleading, begging whoever massacre them to stop, begging for him to save them, yet he can't do anything.

"stop! please stop! don't kill them anymore!"

"first brother! second brother! "

"Little meng nooo!"

"Please... stop, please...no more"

suddenly the screaming sound stops, followed by a long silence before he finally hears a man cheerful voice "So, you ready to pay the debt?"

 **So, what do you guys think? did Naruto really kill them all? did he finally become a mass murderer? share your opinion in the review!**


	26. Tsundere Supervisor

Mo Qianni is looking at her watch, again. doesn't know how many times she has glanced at her wristwatch today, time and time again she would reveal an anxious expression, sometimes she wears a frustration one. The sky is very bright today yet Mo Qianni doesn't feel hot at all even when sweats start dropping from her forehead, she could wait inside her car yet she insists on waiting outside, clearly, whatever bothering her is big enough to make her unable to sit still. Thirty minutes have passed since Naruto enter the building, not only there is no indication that he will come out soon but also the area around the building is completely silent, maybe because it was located in a suburb so it's a little bit separated from the buzzing of people at the center area of the city. So no wonder she could get anxious now because she has been felt insecure and worry at the same time. this is the longest forty-five minutes that she ever wait.

Slowly the needle in the wristwatch ticking, soon it reaches another ten minutes which mean it only five minutes left from their appointed time. Mo Qianni never felt this ridiculous before, here she is, worrying for a man who she just met for two days. Although she is convinced herself that this is just a normal concern of her toward him as her subordinate like the rest of them, but somehow she couldn't help but feels there is something more to it.

'what are you thinking Qianni, he's married, would you want to be called homewrecker for disturbing someone else's marriage?' Mo Qianni thought as she chastised herself. She is not that desperate enough to look for a man, who already belong to someone else, besides, she won't believe a man like Naruto would cheat on his wife with someone like her. It's not that she doesn't have any confidence in her figure, in fact, she is very much aware that unless you take her CEO of the company as the comparison, she could win against other women. She thought that Naruto wouldn't cheat because she trusts that man morale behavior, he doesn't have any perverted expression when he looks at her or makes any shameful gesture when interacting with her, this cause her to believe that Naruto probably doesn't have any interest in her. Mo Qianni gently shakes her head, bitter expression plastered on her face because she felt relieved and sad at the same time. She couldn't even understand her own feeling anymore.

She looks at her wristwatch again, '3 minutes left huh?' then she stares at the front door of the building yet there is still nothing comes out of it. She scratched her head and curses "that bastard! I shouldn't have trust his words before!"

"Chief Mo, who are you cursing at?"

suddenly a man gentle voice coming from the previous direction, Mo Qianni startled and quickly shift her vision.

A man she recognizes walk out leisurely from the building, a soft expression could be seen on his face as he smiles and his cerulean eyes gaze at her. There is no bitterness or exhaustion sign on him, instead, he seems cheerful and spirited. His good mood somehow affected Mo Qianni as her anxiety and nervousness gone, replaced with relief and joy.

When Naruto appear closer, her eyes couldn't help but scan all over his figure with worries can be seen from it, clearly, she looks for any injuries that he probably has. Naruto chuckled also feels warm inside upon seeing her action, she doesn't ask about the debt or anything related to it, instead, she cares about whether he is injured or not.

"Chief Mo, I'm fine, you don't have to look for injuries anymore" Naruto reassured

Mo Qianni gets shocked because her action has been discovered by him, she blushes before she quickly explains" I'm looking is not because worried, but because I don't want you to suddenly demand any compensation. H-Humph! I remind you that you are doing this task on your own initiative, so the company will not hold any responsibilities."

Naruto helplessly listens his superior keep spouting nonsense to cover up her previous action, 'really tsundere' Naruto thought.

"Alright, alright. I understand, Chief Mo doesn't have to explain anymore"

"Um, that's good if you get it..." Mo Qianni frowned. Her cheeks flushed because how rush she spoke before, her chest goes up and down because her heavy breathing, which causes the twin mountain moving in rhythm.

Naruto stares for a while before he hands over the stuff he has on his hand "Chief Mo, this is the debt repayment alongside with its receipt."

Mo Qianni just recovered before she gets shocked again, she stares at the documents and cheque on Naruto hand with wide eyes.

"Y-You succeed?!" Mo Qianni exclaimed

"whats with the surprises? I made a promise didn't I?" Naruto commented with a chuckle.

Mo Qianni realized that she becomes a little bit rude as she apologizes "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have to say that" then she remember the deal and promises they made for a while ago, she smiled as he really stayed to his words.

Naruto nod, he shrugs and says "well, nevermind. It is normal for you to have a little bit of doubt."

They both become silent as awkward situation covered them. Naruto who doesn't want this situation to linger much longer and know that Mo Qianni won't be the first to break the ice, clear his throat and says "Chief Mo, how about we get back to the company now? I don't think we have any more business here unless you want to go inside and have a cup of tea, then be my guest"

Mo Qianni excitedly nods at him as she says "yes, we should be on our way back now, come get in." then they both get in the car before Mo Qianni drove away from there.

Along the way, none of them talk. Mo Qianni sometimes took a glance at Naruto, who sit peacefully and closed his eyes like he is sleeping.

"Chief Mo, I can sure you that I won't claim any sort of compensation when we got back, so can you stop checking me out?" Naruto chuckled as he caught her red-handed again.

This time Mo Qianni didn't try to explain anything, she asks with concerns "you... really didn't get injured right ?"

Naruto shakes his head helplessly, he teases "I'm really not hurt, or do I have to take off all of my clothes so you can do a full-body inspection?"

Mo Qianni blushes upon hearing this, she stammeringly says "No! you don't have to go that far, I believe you now."

Naruto laugh as he nods, "that is good then!"

Seeing a jubilant Naruto, Mo Qianni throw away her worried and replace with happy feeling as she starts joyfully chirping " I can't still believe that you manage to pull this one off, how you can do it? are you sure you don't know any martial arts? how many of them did you beat up? the previous one we send said there is one of them that looks like a bear, is that true? do you see him? how grizzly he look? chirp...chirp..."

Naruto gently smiles as he looks at the beautiful and energetic Mo Qianni, Naruto thought that she is really matched with this kind of expression. Naruto doesn't answer her as he just silently listen to her barrage of questions.

Mo Qianni noticed the lack of respond from opposite party, she wrinkles her brows as she turns her head to face him, what greet her is a deep passionate gaze as he admirably look at her, when their eyes met, she couldn't help but stare back at him, cerulean eyes met jade black eyes.

They stare for a while before Mo Qianni recovered, she blushes as she says "why do you stare at me like that?"

Naruto smiles, he embarrassedly scratches his cheeks as he honestly says "because you look so beautiful when you happily talk like that, I think that kind of expression fitting you the most, instead of anxious and worry one"

Mo Qianni has heard many praises, even over many, that people conveyed at her. Sometimes it was genuine praise, sometimes it just a flattering. She knows when people actually admiring her or when they just want something from her. Naruto praise is one of those who in the genuine kindness and she somehow feels her heart blossom when heard he said that.

She covered her excited mood by giving him a chuckle and says "well thank you, but if this is one of your pick up line, then it is kinda lame for me, so you should try to look for a better one"

Naruto shrugs, he says "I'm just telling you the truth and how I felt"

"yes, yes. I accept your honesty with sincere gratitude" Mo Qianni giggled, she looks at him and inquiries "So, you not gonna tell me how is it going back there inside?"

Naruto grinning and asks back "would you believe me if I said that I'd ask them nicely?"

Mo Qianni stunned and says "what? you just walk to them and said 'hello I'm from Yu Lei, here wanted to collect the debt, would you mind to paid them, please?'

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded

"Like hell you did!" Mo Qianni retorted as she doesn't believe his word if it was this simple, why would they have to trouble themselves with other departments which are they don't even succeed

Naruto explains while laughing "well, not exactly like that, I do throw a slap and kicks but that is all, the rest of them is making a polite request to their manager"

"Define 'polite'!" Mo Qianni demanded

Naruto nonchalantly says "a behavior that shows a respectful and consideration toward other people"

"not that! I know what polite is, what I mean is the 'polite' you instill in that context"

"It is the same with polite in another context, what do I need to explain for?"

"You... fine if you don't want to tell me!" Mo Qianni grumbled as she cutely pouted.

Naruto laugh at this curious cat but he doesn't have a good way explaining it to her, could he just directly tell her that he uses some sort of illusion to make the manager see him massacre the entire people on the room just to make the manager yield? Naruto fear that she would get scared, so it would be better for her not knowing.

Naruto continue closing his eyes as he remembers what happened before

 **(flashback)**

 _"so, you ready to pay the debt?"_

 _A man voice resounds in the middle of long silent in the room, Guo Ziheng complexion is pale and his body cannot stop shivering, maybe it was from the aching of the broken bone in his leg or because of the trauma of the scene he just saw, or maybe a little bit of the both._

 _"You..monster! you killed everyone just because of the debt, what kind of sick psycho are you?!" Guo Ziheng screamed, as he staring at Naruto with fear._

 _Naruto throws a questioning look, he asks "what are you talking about? who killed who?"_

 _Guo Ziheng expression become ugly, he shouts "Are you senile?! you just killed everyone in the-"_

 _"Boss! what are you saying?! we all fine!" before Guo Ziheng manages to finish his sentence, a familiar voice enters his ears, Guo Ziheng startled, then he looks at his surrounding once more._

 _the scene that was supposed to be filled with a pool of blood and humans limb is completely gone, replace with previous messy and normal room. Every single of his subordinate is still there, alive and fine, well except for two unconscious personnel._

 _Guo Ziheng gets shocked the moment he sees this reality, he sobs "F-first brother? little meng? everyone? you guys still alive? this is not a dream right?!"_

 _The surrounding persons also not losing to Guo Ziheng in term of shocking, one minute before, this is their fierce leader, standing up tall and strong, like a tower made of steel, now? he looks like a broken man, curled up in the corner because lose everything in his life, he looks fragile that even a breeze of wind probably enough to snap him._

 _"boss we all okay! w-what happened?!" one of them shout worriedly. They know by now that this guy from Yu Lei is completely won against their leader, the thing is, they don't know how he did it._

 _Guo Ziheng covers his mouth as if he wants to throw up, the sudden change of event clearly make him feels sick. It takes time for him to recovered, even so, his body cannot stop shivering and cold sweat drenched his clothes._

 _He terrified to look at Naruto before shouting "get my cheque and bring all the necessary documents regarding the transaction with Yu Lei!" none of them dare to disobey as soon as they heard his order. Short-time, one of them bring out a stack of cheque and papers from the manager's office. He gave them to Guo Ziheng, he nods, writing a nominal and his sign on the cheque, then give back to him so he can give them to Naruto._

 _Naruto didn't speak anything since the last word he told. He just silently sit on the desk with a crossed hand on his chest. When they give the cheque and it's receipt to Naruto, he gladly took them and says "thank you for your hospitality and cooperation, I will leave you all alone now, don't bother showing me the exit." then he walked toward the elevator._

 _"wait!" in the half-way toward the exit, Guo Ziheng voice stopped him._

 _Naruto stayed but didn't turn around and spoke anything._

 _Guo Ziheng breath is still heavy and rugged, he hesitated before asks "what... did I just saw?"_

 _there is a short silence before Naruto answer made him more terrified than before._

 _"your fate."_

 **(flashback end)?**

 _"Hokage-_ sama _"_

 _"Hokage-_ sama _, wake up"_

 _in a room that looks like an office, a golden-haired man is found sleeping in his soft leather chair. The man looked exhausted, he fell asleep even the soft voice of a woman could not wake him. The woman shows a helpless expression and empathy, this man has been worked non-stop for three days so it wasn't weird if he has fallen asleep here, the woman now torn between had to wake him or let him slept. When the woman is facing a dilemma, the man slowly opened his eyes, the tired expression on his face cause the woman to love him dearly. The man looks startled because of the sudden appearance of the woman before he apologizes,"Shizu-nee-chan? sorry I doze off without knowing, how long you had been waiting there?"_

 _The woman who is he recognized to be Shizu-nee-chan shakes her head, she says "please Hokage-_ sama _, you can continue sleeping, I can come back later"_

 _"No, I'm alright, please state your business" Naruto rejected_

 _Shizu-nee-chan nod, she took out a letter and give it to the man while says "I'm here to deliver the letter from Tsunade-_ sama _"_

 _Naruto gratefully accepted the letter and read it, he knitted his brow, before he nods to her and says "thank you, you can stay if you want"_

 _Shizu-nee-chan shakes her head, she says "No, I think that I just going back now, good evening Hokage-_ sama _" then she left the room._

 _The room is silent for a while before the man made a seal with his hand, a small smoke appear beside him, revealing an appearance of a man that looks identical with him, "call Shikamaru here." the clone nodded and quickly left the room. The man looked at the door before he stood up from the chair, he walked slowly toward the window behind him and watched a big moon reflecting light brightly. Not long, the door to the room open and a man with pineapple hairstyle walked in. "You called_ for _me?" Shikamaru inquired, the man didn't answer and just keep staring at the moon, finally he turned around, there is a resolute and convinced expression on his face as he says "prepare everyone and everything, we execute the plan by dawn!"_

 _Shikamaru also adopts serious face, he obeys "Yes, Hokage-_ sama _!"_

 _before he goes, Shikamaru asks "Hokage-_ sama _, where to?"_

 _The golden-haired man turns back gazing at the moon, with a cold tone he says "Amegakure..."_

 _..._

 _In the village that rain never stops pouring down, a cloaked man slowly walked alone on the single road headed to a tower. The rain poured heavily, help to camouflage the man expression as he keeps walking. on his left and right area, many buildings stand tall and erect, maybe because this village tend to have a flood occasionally that's why most building here built in a tall and high model. If this is a normal situation, by this hour, you will see people are busily doing something now, opened up a stall or stores, or maybe just a simple morning walked with relative or significant one. they will chat and talked merrily, some married-lady will gossiping and men will laugh out loud. But now, the area is completely silent, not even a sound other than a sound of rain that keep bombarding the village can be heard._

 _The man suddenly stopped walking, a few meters in front of him, you can see the tallest building in the village. The man looked around before he glares at the building._

 _"come out now, I know you there!" the man shouted_

 _from the hidden spots in the area, a few shadows came out, gather in front of this cloaked man, they wear a big black robe with a red cloud mark all over it. Next, from the tallest building, one figure could be seen standing on one of its statues, it is a man with orange hair, his face could be said quite handsome if not for strange black marking on it and emotionless expression he wears now. His eyes have a weird pupil as it is has a purple color and consist of several circles with a dot ends up in its very center, what most weird is, all the people who gather here look identical with that man, they had same purple eyes and black marking on their faces. If not for their differences of figures, the cloaked man would think they all are shadow clones._

 _The Orange haired man with a deadpan face stares at the cloaked man, he suddenly claps and says "never thought that Jinchuriki of Kyuubi is this ruthless and ambitious just to root us out"_

 _the man opened his cloak, revealing the figures that almost look bestial. His eyes were blood red with a sharp vertical pupil, a whisker on his face become hairier, his tooth and nail become longer and sharper. what most eye-catching on his figure is a flaming red hair on his head. It's not only the looks, but it somehow gave off strong aura and chakra radiating from it. The man's hair also looks unnatural, as if it is not its original color but change because the circumstance the man is in now._

 _The orange hair man widened his eyes, as he stares at the man, even he was created without emotion and heart, facing such a strong presence, he couldn't help but a little nervous, 'such a strong person, he clearly different from other Jinchuriki we face, how can that be? is it because he is the host of Kyuubi?!' The orange hair man thought._

 _"Pain is it?" The Jinchuriki inquired_

 _The orange hair man calm himself, just hearing the Jinchuriki cold voice is enough to turn down any other shinobi spirits, but he is not like any other shinobi, hell, all of them is not like other shinobi._

 _"We are" The orange hair man claimed_

 _"So, all of you are Pain? interesting, no wonder I sense some sort connection between you all, turn out you guys are one entity." The Jinchuriki nod. he continues "Also no wonder Jiraiya losing against you all, the perfect synchronization between you could easily defeat any single person."_

 _"it this what you here for? revenge?" The orange hair man interrogated_

 _The Jinchuriki laughed when he heard him, "Revenge?! don't overestimate yourself, I'm here to siege the village and gain control over it, taking you out while convenient."_

 _The orange hair man frowned, he asks "and you have to poison the entire village for that?"_

 _The Jinchuriki shrug and says "hey it's a war, collateral damage happen"_

 _The orange man gloomily says "there are civilian and children here"_

 _The Jinchuriki sneers, he says "oh stop being a hypocrite! like you would care about them", the Jinchuriki glance at all of them before saying " Alright, enough with the pleasantries! I'm here not to ask you playing shogi together, putting that aside, looks like the host of you all is no longer here, shame it is, but what can I do? when the entire world belongs to my village, he wouldn't have any more place to hide."_

 _The orange hair man lift up his sleeve, the rest of them make a different gesture to prepare for a fight, it looks like they all had their own unique moves albeit they all connected as one entity._

 _"we will put your ambition to stop and catch you while convenient"_

 _The Jinchuriki grumbles "don't copy my word, you slacker!" then his aura and chakra getting stronger as he grinningly says "well? it's party time isn't, **Kurama**?"_

 **(flashback truly end)**

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he heard a soft voice awoken him. The comfortable car seat and cool air conditioner somehow manage to put him to sleep, he glances around before a gentle smiling face of Mo Qianni entered his eyes. Naruto startled as he quickly apologies "Chief Mo, I'm sorry that I had fallen asleep! your car is so comfortable and your driving skill is really good, I feel like being inside a ship that carried by a gentle wave"

Look at him hastily apologies extra flatteries make Mo Qianni giggles, "It's OK you bum! you must be tired from the task before, you don't have to feel shy"

Naruto awkwardly rubs his head, he wasn't really tired, what he said although looks like flatteries, but all true and honest. But Naruto decided not to explain, it wasn't any use anyway.

"well do you want me to open the door for you?" Mo Qianni teased

Naruto surprised as he looks at outside the car, turn out they already back to Yu Lei building, right now Mo Qianni Audi car stop at the front of the door of the building.

"Oh I don't know we already arrived, thank you, Chief Mo, for driving me all these time" Naruto sincerely said

"Ah is nothing, compare to what deed you just did, this is just a walk in the park, also, I'm sorry that I can't be accompanied you back inside, I have to go directly to the finance after parking my car," Mo Qianni said with a slight apology.

"No, no! is OK, I will not trouble you any longer then, once again thank you Chief Mo" then Naruto opens the passenger door and he goes out. He just a take few steps before the window of passenger seat open and Mo Qianni shouts happily "Tell me when you are vacant so I can treat you a dinner!"

Naruto turns around, and grinningly nod. He says "Will do! I will make sure my stomach so empty that you go broke just to fill me up"

Mo Qianni laugh and tauntingly says "We see it when the time's come, what will become first, my wallet goes empty or your stomach gets full."

They both laugh before bid goodbye each other and goes they separated way.

This time is usually the busy hour of offices so the hallway is not that many people going around, Naruto stroll to the elevator and punch the fourth-teen floor button, he waiting patiently while humming inside the elevator, when it arrives and he goes out. A middle age man voice enter his ears

"Mingyu, how many times that you have rejected my invitation?!"


	27. Why Is It Become Like This?

**Sorry, kinda forgot to recheck and edit this chapter, now it's done. please enjoy! do tell me if there is grammar or spelling error.**

Naruto stopped his step and look at the scene in front of him.

Outside the office's room, there were a man and woman, the man wore expensive suits and should belong to the higher management in the company, he had a fat figure with a bald head, normal height, and a pair of small eyes.

As for the woman, he certainly knows her, isn't she is his fellow senior, Liu Mingyu? with a light purple suit and several streaks of purplish-red dyed hair, she appeared graceful and seductive like always.

Right now, Liu Mingyu has a bitter expression on her face, "Department Head Ma, I'm sorry because I really can't, I have something to do this day, maybe we can go in another day?"

The one called as Department Head Ma smiled, he said "Mingyu this is always a reason you used to reject my invitation to get a couple of drinks together, why? you don't want to go with an old man like me? aren't you belittle me a bit?"

Liu Mingyu becomes more depressed "I wasn't mean to be like that Department Head Ma, I'm really busy at the moment, even tomorrow I still have a client, so I honestly have no time."

Department Head Ma smiling face replaced with a sneer and he mockingly says "Liu Mingyu, don't pretend to be pure and virtuous, I know what you did to gain an attraction of your clients, hell, most of the people in the company knows about it!"

Liu Mingyu now really distressed as her eyes turned moist, with a slightly cold tone, she says " Department Head Ma, please mind your word, I'm not that kind of woman from rumors and slanders that people accused of"

"Hahaha! said every people whose guilty, who are you trying to fool Mingyu? number one person in performance every year, clearly you give an extra performance to those of your client, you are a flower within companies that only allowed outsiders to pluck..." Department Head Ma laugh wretchedly, he then added "Mingyu, if you take on my offer, I guaranteed that your life would be easy, I can give you anything you want, so long you give me what I want, how is it? Isn't a win-win situation?"

"Department Head Ma please stop talking now! I have other things to do" Liu Mingyu turned away, tears start dropping from her eyes as she tried to walk away.

But Department Head Ma seems unwilling to let her go, he grabbed her hands tightly "You think you just can walk away like that?!" Department Head Ma hideously said

"Department Head Ma please! you had crossover the line!" Liu Mingyu tried to shake off his hold.

"You-" before Department Head Ma manage to said anything, someone's voice suddenly resound

"sister Mingyu? what are you doing here?"

The man voice surprised both of them, Department Head Ma quickly release Liu Mingyu hand, as he looks at the unfamiliar man that appears in front of him.

"Y-You, who are you? what are you doing here?!"Department Head Ma anxiously asked

Naruto with an innocent expression, doubtful look at both of them before he answers Department Head Ma with respectful tone "I'm the new male employee of PR Department, nice to meet you err, sorry I don't think I know you, surely you wouldn't mind we knowing each other right?"

"Male employee?" Department Head Ma revealed a pondering looks, he remembered that yesterday was indeed PR open recruitment, but didn't know that the one got accepted is a male employee. isn't the requirement and test are very harsh and difficult for a male applicant? Either this man got in through backing in the company or he had astounding quality. Of course, for a man like Department Head Ma who looked down upon this ordinary employee doesn't want to admit the later.

With arrogant tone, he said, "I'm Department Head Ma, now you know who I'm, you better not act unreasonably, or I can guarantee you exit door!"

Naruto shows an afraid and scared look, "Of course! of course! turn out is Department Head Ma, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you before, I heard you are an extremely capable person, many persons spoke well about you, even I got overwhelmed by it, oh! what an honor to meet you, sir!"

Since Naruto shows a humble and respective behavior, Department Head Ma who previously gets annoyed by him slowly turns better as he gave an appreciative look to Naruto.

"Hahaha! is nothing, is nothing! young people are supposed to be like you, know they own limitation, wahahaha!"

Naruto kept giving him praises and flatteries, the nose on Department Head Ma kept getting higher to the air.

It was after so long that Department Head Ma seems like satisfied of being praised, he says "alright, you keep work harder, even if it takes forever for you to reach my position, don't get disheartened" with that said, he walked away from the young man and woman. He seems like also forgot about the woman he supposed to be harassed.

Liu Mingyu already recovered, when Naruto appears before she felt a little happy but fear that Department Head Ma would give him a hard time, but upon saw how Naruto flawlessly praises Department Head Ma, she turns relief and somehow admires Naruto who would lay down his pride just not to get troubled.

Of course, unknown to Liu Mingyu, Naruto did not just say a normal word, he had been tweak his voice so it becomes more effective than usual when he praised Department Head Ma, if not how can he just swaggering from here without even remember Liu Mingyu.

"Naruto thank you, and sorry that you have to lower your face just for the sake of me" Liu Mingyu express both gratitude and apologize at the same time.

Naruto once again adopted confusion look, he innocently says "sister Mingyu, what are you talking about? is department Head Ma gave you any trouble"

Liu Mingyu rolled her eyes "alright, alright! pretend I didn't say anything"

"No! if he did give you any sort of trouble I would fight with him!" Naruto retorted, he lifted up both his arm and make a stance ready to fight.

"Ah? don't! you would get a trouble if a fight truly happen" Liu Mingyu worriedly grabbed his arm

"Eh, for sister Mingyu even I have to fight Jim Carrey, I still not feared" Naruto confidently said.

"Jim Carrey? isn't he one of those comedians?" Liu Mingyu pondered before she giggles

"Ah, you know?! t-then, uuuh... Eddie Murphy! I fight to the death with Eddie Murphy!" Naruto nervously said.

"He also comedians you know!" Liu Mingyu now laugh.

"aah you blew my lie sister Mingyu, you are no fun" Naruto grumbled.

Liu Mingyu really laugh now even tears come out from her side of eyes, her previous once graceful image change into unrestraint one.

Naruto smile, but he hurriedly grabs Liu Mingyu hand and whispered softly,"sister Mingyu we should get away quickly from here"

Liu Mingyu who still trying to regain her bearing startled, she didn't drop her hand from Naruto grasp and let him dragged her away from their previous spot.

"Ah? what happen Naruto?" Liu Mingyu asked before she got the answer from the sound of women screams and man curses.

"Ahhhhh! Pervert!"

"Fuck! my pants! why it suddenly drop down?! ah, my belt has been cut off?! how? when?!"

"call securities! there is a pervert here!"

"No! I'm not a pervert! this..this..!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Liu Mingyu is shocked when heard the commotions, she looks for an answer from Naruto but the opposite party only gave her a wink.

Since Naruto doesn't give another answer, Liu Mingyu also not inquired further, she only smiles gratefully to the man who helps her in his own way.

There is nothing else happen after the previous uproar from a certain pervert, also the joyful Mo Qianni wasn't longer bothering Naruto with more paperwork, all in all, Naruto had a quite peaceful time now.

...

Finally, work time is over as Naruto humming and prepared his stuff to get back home, he bid goodbyes to other colleagues before his phone ringing.

Naruto check the Id of the caller, 'Wang Ma?'

He quickly accepted the call and answered it, "Auntie Wang? what hap-"

"Young Master! quickly get back home! it's Master! He comes back with a large number of people!" a panic voice of Wang Ma could be heard on the opposite line.

every muscle in Naruto become tenses, he quickly taps his feet to the ground and disappears from his spot. If other people would see this they will get shocked because they never see such a bizarre scene before except in television or magic shows.

on the way, Naruto ask further, "Auntie Wang, calm down! I'm on my way, tell me what happened, is everything OK?"

"The moment Young Miss got off work and returned home, Master came, and they're quarreling outside..." Wang Ma spoke with a sobbing tone."Young Master, please get back soon, I'm afraid Master and other people would bring harm to Young Miss, Young Master-"

Before Wang Ma finished speaking, a knocking noise came from the other side of the line. Next, a familiar male voice entered Naruto ears...

"Where are you leecher?! I'm here right now, come if you have the guts!"

Naruto face suddenly turn cold, he could hear Wang Ma voice while she is wailing.

" Do you have to go this far?" Naruto darkly said

"It was you and that unfilial sluts that force me! I already said that I would give you payback for what you have done, let's see if you actually dare to show up!"

"I'm warning you, I already said that I won't be relentless anymore if you spoke like that again"

"Like what? calling her a slut? that what was she is right? for sleeping around with men and liking it, if not a slut then what she is?!" Lin Kun taunted

Naruto's face getting darker as a vein could be seen from his temple, if this phone wasn't Lin Ruoxi's gift, he may be already crushing it with his bare hand. Naruto didn't say any further, he cut off the line, and focus on getting back as fast as he can.

Back in the home, Lin Kun laugh contemptuously, "He must be annoyed so much that he may already die along the way here!", not far away from him, Wang Ma is laying on Lin Ruoxi embrace, both of them is so pale that maybe all the blood in their body already left them, tears already flown uncontrollably from Lin Ruoxi eyes, as for Wang Ma, there is a red palm mark over her face, which is can be seen clearly since she is devoid from other colors besides white.

Lin Kun look at them without mercies in his eyes, he throws Wang Ma phone to their side and looks for a couch to sit.

Lin Ruoxi hatefully glare at him, but she also feels powerless at the same time, why? why she can't just feel happy for a while? why didn't they give her a room to breathe freely? why must they persistently like this?

Lin Kun noticed her glare, he smirked " what? you hate me now? snort! with all pretending to be a good and nice daughter, you certainly good at acting!"

"Father, you have gone too far! don't you realize that you just a pawn to Xu Zhihong, what do you think you would get by doing these?! wake up father!" Lin Ruoxi sobbed.

"Shut up! What do you know?! if you just obeyed me nothing like this would happen! besides, Young Master Xu already promises that he would share some of the company shares with me!" Lin Kun said with a crazed expression

"father..please..just..heard me OK? lets settled this down now, you want company shares? I give it you, just..please..father.." Lin Ruoxi pleading

Lin Kun brows knitted, he nods "sure, lets settled this down," he smiles wickedly while added, "but you have to leave that shit dog and married Young Master Xu!"

Lin Ruoxi closed her eyes as her tears pour down, she felt really hopeless this time, "father why must you be like this? what I have done to you that made you hate me so much?"

"You want to know? then you should be asked your grandmother about that!" Lin Kun hatefully said.

"is it because of the inheritance? is that it? is money so important for you, father? more than your daughter?"

Lin Kun suddenly laugh out loud, his laughter is eerie and sinister but if you listen closely there is a little bit hurt inside them.

"ooh, soo stupid, my idiotic and stupid daughter!"

"You would never understand me"

"never..."

...

Naruto arrives at the Dragon's villa as he like a shadow, quickly pass by the front gate and headed to his home.

At this moment, it was already dusk. The waning golden light scattered across the spacious and top-grade villa area of Dragon Garden. This caused the trees to reflect a hint of red, while causing the grass to appear like a river of gold, and the landscape to be exceptionally beautiful.

If this is the normal situation, Naruto would spend hours just to sit on the yard, enjoying the scene that appears on his eyes. But sadly, circumstances didn't allow it now.

Naruto stands up on his own lawn, he scanned the entire house, besides three familiar auras, there is another five and all of them seems a little bit special.

Naruto takes a deep breath before he shouts "Alright! I'm here!"

Eventually, the door was vigorously opened. The figure of Lin Kun, with an upright posture and in a suit came walking out, his face that originally looked smart and mature instead seemed shady and excited at this moment. It was as if he could foresee that he would be able to finally take his revenge.

Behind him, were 5 young men that wore identical clothing: black tight short-sleeved shirts. From their bulging muscles, it wasn't difficult to tell that they had unordinary combat skills.

"Haha, you here! you really have the guts to come back here, here I thought you are too afraid to return." Lin Kun slanted his head, raising the corner of his eye. His eyes revealed deep hatred from within.

Naruto didn't respond toward his provocation, he asked: "how's Wang Ma and your daughter?"

Lin Kun brows twitch a little, doesn't know is it because Naruto ignores him or because he uses 'your daughter' instead 'my wife' or 'Lin Ruoxi" when he was inquiry him.

The moment those words were spoken, two figures walked out from the villa's door.

Wang Ma was supporting Lin Ruoxi, both of them looks so miserable that made Naruto heart feeling ache. They just look happy and laugh merrily this morning, a small celebration for welcoming him into their house. Lin Ruoxi who was giggle mischievously after her prank and Wang Ma who smiled gently after made him a ramen.

"Naruto..I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Lin Ruoxi sobbed. this is not another prank or surprises. Those tears are genuinely coming out from her eyes.

"Young master be careful!" Wang Ma warned him, her previous gentle smile replaces with a worried look, she also twitched a little, clearly the red palm mark on her face is made her hurt.

Naruto is feeling too much right now, it's so complicated, there are heartache, sickness, sadness, anger, sorrow, and many other. It made him too hard to breathe as his eyes change slowly turns red. He opens several buttons of his shirt so he can breath more easily, he closed his eyes to regains his calmness.

"Leecher brat! let me tell you since you returned here today, you asked for it. My brother's fists and kicks have no eyes, if you wish to receive less of a beating, then kneel on the ground and kowtow to me dozens of times, then lick my leather shoes clean, and obediently walk away from here." Lin Kun Laughed weirdly, his voice seemed to include traces of madness.

"Mr. Lin," Naruto spoke hardly, he still trying to control himself at this time, with a cold eye he stared at Lin Kun, "If I did what you told me, will you leave them alone?"

"Noo!" Lin Ruoxi suddenly lose it, she still could bear it when everything happens to her, but she couldn't let Naruto being humiliated like that. "father please! just go away! don't come here anymore! Naruto, don't do this! I beg you, please!"

"Ahahahah! seriously you gonna do what I'm saying, what a coward! I know you scared of my bros" Lin Kun laugh in disdain. The five young man behind him also seems sneers as they mocking Naruto's spineless.

" Mr. Lin, you don't have to say any more nonsense, tell me straight in the eye, if I did everything you just told me, you would leave both of them alone?" Naruto kept ignoring Lin Kun taunt as he stares deeply into his eyes.

"Naruto..." *sobs* *sobs*, Lin Ruoxi sit on the ground, her legs cannot hold the pressure she is feeling anymore.

 _'why does it become like this?'_

 _'why?'_

Lin Kun feels his back turned cold when Naruto stare at him, if Lin Kun still in his sober condition, perhaps he would be thought deeply regarding Naruto word, but, unfortunately, he already consumed by vengeance and his hatred for Lin Ruoxi and Naruto is clouded his mind.

Without any seriousness or conviction on his tone, he laughs maniacally and says "Yes, yes, I promise! quickly lick my shoes, wahahahahah!"

Even a stupid person would know that he is not being serious in his promises, Naruto sigh, he looks at Lin Ruoxi who already wept, "sorry Ruoxi, I made you cry again, I'm a bad person didn't I?" Naruto said while smiling, he turned back to Lin Kun, his cold eyes swept the five-person behind him. His next word could make every person feeling like being thrown into the deepest abyss.

"Sorry you guys, Lin Kun just buy you all ticket straight to hell. Soo, which one first?"


	28. Good person, keepsake, and weird person

**Hey, I'm back again! (Cheers) , So one of you guys asking for another visualization of the girls. It is Mo Qianni and the three beautiful coworkers now! Well, here it goes :**

 **Mo Qianni = Kotegawa Yui from To Love Ru (Imagine she is in her earlier twenties and yeah, one of the best hot tsundere!)**

 **Liu Mingyu = I'm torn between Sakura Matou from Fate series or Sakaki Yumiko from Grisaia no Kajitsu (though I prefer Yumiko since her making is perfect for Liu Mingyu but is up to you guys)**

 **Zhao Hongyan = Lianshi from Dynasty Warrior series ( yeah I know but I'm not joking also she is gorgeous)**

 **Zhang Cai = Momo from To Love Ru (best harem initiator!)**

 **well, that is it, before you guys complain this is just appearance that I prefer but not fix! If you found them not in your taste then feel free to use other as you prefer, hey no harm's done! At any rate, make sure you guys stay healthy and I see you again in next upload! don't forget to review! bye bye**

 **All the character in the story belongs to their respective and respectable owners!**

The five men including Lin Kun was laughing when they heard Naruto's word. They seriously thought this man had a brain damage.

"Have you gone insane, Leecher?! They are the one who would send you to meet Yama, not you!" Lin Kun roared with a mocking tone.

"Sorry, not interested. I had seen Yama, not a likable guy" Naruto coldly said.

"Looks like you still be able to joke in this situation, fine, let's see who will laugh in the end. Brothers waste him!" Lin Kun said.

the five men looked at each other, there are a sneer and lazy expression on their face, clearly, they had underestimating Naruto.

Naruto stared coldly at them, with deadpan face he says "none of you guys have to volunteer himself to fight, if you guys think this is a boring job, why don't you all come together and be done with it?" his word seems like succeed on fueling their anger, they look at each other again before the outermost one nod and separated himself from the rest of the group.

The man just a little bit taller than Naruto, his black tight suit clung to his body, revealing the bulging muscle that he had in his body.

"Sorry, dealing with you is not worthy of us goes together, although we have heard that you have a little bit skill and knowledge in a fight, but compared to us, you still far behind." The man shrugged.

"Has anyone ever tell you not to take a low opinion of your enemy?" Naruto wrinkled his brows

"they are, that's why I will not let my guard down when I fight you, no... when I crush you." The man took a fighting stance the moment he only a few meters from Naruto.

Naruto nod, with a cold tone he says "Good! it makes me feels bad if I had to kill you without any sort of resistant, not that I care actually."

The man lips twitched after hearing Naruto rambled, he feels like just being looked down by an ant. While his anger is rising, he sneers as he thought 'try to keep a tough appearance eh? let's see how you beg for mercies when I humiliating you with my punches!"

The man suddenly took a quick step, and launch a strong jab into Naruto's face, the attack is precise, strong, and fast. 'It seems like these people are really not common.' Naruto thought while tilting his head to the left side. Although his movement looks normal, in everyone else's eyes, he looks like doing a fast dodge to avoid the incoming attack.

Missing his target, the man startled for a while before launching a triple combo attack consist of two jabs and one uppercut. It was a deadly combo because if all the attacks connect, it's not only can stun the opponent but also can knock them back, even stumble to the ground, leaving them defenseless for more strikes. Sadly, this combo doing a poor job on their task as Naruto completely avoid them all.

Missing for the second time, the man feels frustrated and a little bit nervous, but not disheartened. he took a little step to encircling Naruto, looking for his blind spot and caught him off-guard, but soon his anger flares up. The reason is simply that Naruto didn't try to follow his movement, usually at this time, the opponent would try to mimic the attacker movement so they can keep their guard up and stayed their vision on the attacker. Naruto action can cause many blunders that can lead to his demise as his back are completely open to any attacks.

'Really amateur' the man disdained, he ready his stance and launch another strong jab into the back of Naruto's head. Doesn't know whether he is an idiot or retard for not thinking further why Naruto didn't follow his movement. Naruto is like a hunter that deliberately show his weakness, so the prey would think is safe to run or killed the hunter in the order it can save himself. Just like what would happen next...

Naruto made a small step backward while avoiding the man attack, in a swiftness, Naruto hit the man stomach with his left elbow, the force is strong enough to cause the man to cough a mouthful of saliva and his feet to shortly lifted to the air. His body is about to bend forward when Naruto quickly turn around and launch an uppercut with his right hand. The attack land precisely on the man base of the nose.

*crack!*

Naruto's attack launches the man into the air before he landed heavily several feet away from him. There a deathly silence after this sequence, everyone except Naruto holds their breath when they seeing what just happen and now the motionless body of the man. Lin Ruoxi eyes widened when she saw this, she didn't know that Naruto was actually that fierce. The rest of the four-man adopted serious expression right now, they gloomily look at the 'fainting' man before settling their eyes to Naruto. They know that attack completely 'knock out' the man, so there is no need to check on him.

"It seems like you really have what it takes to knock him out, no wonder Lin Kun was afraid of you" One of them spoke coldly.

Lin Kun body shivers when he saw this but quickly returned to normal, after all, there are still four of them, no matter how strong Naruto is, it's impossible for him to take them all at once.

"knock out?" Naruto look startled when he spoke this, then he shook his head and said "he's not fainted, he's dead"

Who would not get shocked if heard what Naruto just spoke? Even the four men left speechless as they heart turned cold. They had the same thought, how strong that attack is, that actually enough to kill a person?

Both Wang Ma and Lin Ruoxi freeze on the spot, they are normal civilian who never saw a murder right in front of their eyes except in movies or shows. Lin Ruoxi trembled when she heard Naruto, it would be a lie if she didn't scare, yes, she felt a little fear for Naruto.

"You dare to kill him?!" one of the four shouted angrily.

Naruto stare at the one who shouts with a cold eye, he said "I already said that Lin Kun has brought you all tickets straight to hell, in case you failed to notice, it wasn't a metaphor"

"You!" the angry man was about to move forward when a hand blocked his path. "He wasn't simple as he looked, we go together this time, also, since he has the guts to kill us, don't stay your hand!" the cool-headed man spoke.

The angry man grumbled but nodded nonetheless, four of them exchanged looks before spreading away from the house, they surrounding Naruto and position themselves in four directions. Naruto cold eye swept them all before focusing on the cool-headed man.

The cool-headed man glance at his comrades, he says "no one acts reckless, just do it like in the drill, we could-" before he manages to finish his sentence, suddenly a presence appeared in front of him.

Naruto already on arm-length distance from him, his right-hand form an eagle claw and without waiting for the cool-headed man to react, he strikes the man's throat

*gack!*

the cool-headed man feels like he just chokes on his own Adam apple as he suddenly cannot speak or breath. Blood slowly spilled from his mouth as he strongly grasps his own neck, trying a futile struggle to stop the inevitable.

"a battlefield is a place of action if you want to talk about strategies, do it outside, or you would lose your life without knowing it how"

Naruto speed on killing the cool-headed man is shocking the rest of the three.

"Bastard!" the angry man once again explode, as he rushes toward Naruto. he leaped into the air and prepare his fist to punched Naruto.

Naruto sneer as he easily dodge the incoming attack,"And you... your temperament is easily clouding your judgement, putting you and the rest of your group in danger," with that said, Naruto bend his leg and hit the angry man stomach with his knee and follow up with a hook punch with his left hand. The punch landed in the angry man's temple as he gets thrashed by Naruto and landed heavily on the ground, there is no further movement from him.

In mere seconds, Naruto already killed another two persons in their group, it would be a joke if they didn't harbor any dreadful thought right now. As chill went down their spine, they didn't dare make any move and just stayed on their feet.

What would you do in this situation? most people would just be called it quits and fleeing as fast as they could from here. These two people are no different, they plan to get away and report back to their chief. At most they would just have a severe punishment, it's better than have to become this man another victim.

With that thought, both of them prepared to get away, but Naruto word completely destroys their plan.

"You two plan to escape right? sorry! not gonna let you do that. You see, this tickets... they had an expiry date and I'm not the type of persons that like to wasted something, so... even if you guys are miles away from here, I'm still gonna chased you." Naruto shrugged.

Since Naruto already declare that he won't let them go, they ceased their thought of running away and decided just to take their chance on killing Naruto before he did.

They closed their eyes and seems like there is a change in the air around them.

"Oh?" Naruto interestingly observes them, he already senses some strange energy within their aura from the very moment he arrived here. But maybe because they look down upon him and there is no chance, the rest of the dead guys didn't manage to let it out.

The two men let out a grunt sound and their muscles somehow become larger than before. Several veins could be seen on their temple as their eyes turned a little bit red. Their glare at Naruto while their aura becomes stronger and killing intent spread in the air.

Wang Ma and Lin Ruoxi feels pressure around them and cannot help but get suffocated. Lin Kun was not that far from them, but he also feels excited when seeing this. After Naruto killed the last guy, he also bore a thought to ran away as Naruto skill completely out of his expectation. But it doesn't matter since he just have to report this to Young Master Xu and he would lend him more money to hire better people.

But seeing the last two people seems like still having a card in their hand, Lin Kun erased that thought and excitedly watching the event in front of him, he hopes to saw these two people torn to shred Naruto's body.

Naruto interested appearance only last for a short time as bored expression take its course now. With a faint smile, Naruto raised his hand and make a provocation gesture with his palm.

The two men let out a roar and lunged at Naruto with a strong step, they left a crack in the ground beneath their feet. In a matter of seconds, they already arrived in front of Naruto, side by side. Both of them launched their punches and hit Naruto, a broken and crash sound loudly coming from where Naruto stood.

"Nooooo!" Lin Ruoxi desperately shouted. This is the first time she let out a voice after seeing how easily Naruto killed people. She still had some fear toward him, but right now it was overwhelmed by grief.

"Hahaahha! This what you get for messing with me!" Lin Kun madly laughed. But soon his laughed have to be rudely stopped because when he took a clear view of what happened, shocked fill his heart.

On where Naruto previously stood, there is a log that is broken to pieces. It was a weird sight because around the area, there is no such thing. There are several trees, but for a log to be here, it was a questionable existence. What more confusing is, where the hell Naruto goes?!

Suddenly a dull sound coming from behind one of the men, forcing him to be crumpled. Then from his back, a shadow take another leap and arrived on the other man side. A foot strongly kicked the man on his back of the head, a crack sound can be heard, it strongly indicated the man back skull probably broken. After finishing his job, the shadow flips backward and land his ass on the top of the crumpled man. the crumpled man let out a muffled sound as if a big rock just landed on him.

The broken back-skull man looks dizzy for a while before his body falls down to the ground, twitching before goes silent.

As the scene is over, they finally get a clear appearance of the shadow which is none other than Naruto himself. Lin Ruoxi felt a deep relief when she saw Naruto completely fine, she also seems noticed that despite everything that happened, Naruto's welfare is most important for her.

Naruto lazily sat on the man, he says "well, that's all of your friends, they are enjoying their trip going downstairs now. Wouldn't you want to join them?"

The man felt his spine turned cold when Naruto mentions that, "please let me go! I swear will not tell anyone what was just happen here!"

"You swear?" Naruto inquired

"Yes, yes I do!" The man said

"OK! but you know, I'm a good guy, I like to help people lessening their burden, So I help you keep the secret, don't worry, I'm a trustable guy!" Naruto reassured

"Wai-" the man would never be able to finish his word as Naruto punched his backside of the heart position, the shockwave travel its path of rupturing the heart while destroying everything on its way.

After killing the last man, Naruto stood up and look around. With a sigh, he made his way toward Lin Kun.

Lin Kun instantly fell on his ass the moment Naruto walk toward him, cold sweats drenched his clothes, his previous excitement has gone flushed down by the toilet, all is left its dread.

"Y-you! what are you going to do?!"

Naruto with a grave expression and cold tone says "I already told you that if I heard anymore stinky word coming from your mouth, I won't be so kind. And I'm a man of my word"

Every step Naruto takes to grow closer to him is Like a reaper that honing his blade slowly become sharper, preparing it to smoothly took his life. Lin Kun body trembled from imagining what would Naruto do to him. He look at the absentminded Lin Ruoxi and roars "What the hell are you doing?! are you just gonna let him kill me?! what kind of shitty daughter are you?!"

Lin Kun roars proof to be effective as Lin Ruoxi become sober, she looks at both of them to and fro, there is an agonized expression as she was experiencing a great deal of torment inside.

Naruto didn't stop his step even when Lin Kun using Lin Ruoxi as his escape path, this was made Lin Ruoxi feeling more pain as she had to force him to stop if she wanted to help Lin Kun. She knows by doing that, she also would cause so much pain for Naruto, Lin Ruoxi was seriously in dilemma right now.

In the end, blood is thicker than water.

"Naruto..."

"please..."

"just this once..."

"let him go..."

her voice is not loud, even close to mumbling, it's full of entreaty and pleading. Every word she spoke made her heart feels more pain, she doesn't know what reaction he had but she knows her word hurting him.

Naruto body shook for a while when he heard her voice yet he still not stopping his steps.

Lin Kun shocked because he thought Lin Ruoxi word could put a hold on this man, but turn out is not worked at all!

"Fuck! you useless daughter! you never did anything right!" Lin Kun roared again

"father! for once, stop speaking!" Lin Ruoxi wailed

"You!" Lin Kun was about to yell at her but found that he couldn't.

Naruto eye coldly stares at him and if you look closely his eye flicker between cerulean and red blood colors.

Lin Kun gulped down his saliva, he close tightly his mouth, fear any word his spoke would further encouraging this man action.

Eventually, Naruto arrived in front Lin Kun, there is a long silence before he spoke: "Mr. Lin, guest visit time is over, everyone is tired and need a good rest, so if you don't mind, please get the fuck out of here." Then Naruto proceeds walking inside the house.

Lin Ruoxi look at the disappearing Naruto figure with a sad expression, as if cannot hold it anymore, tears start to flow from her eye, she covers her beautiful face with both hands, her body heavily shaking.

Wang Ma also cannot bore the scene that presented in front of her, she sobs and hug Lin Ruoxi gently, tried to calm her down which was she doing poorly.

Lin Ruoxi sunk herself into Wang Ma embraced, like a broken recording, she painfully said: "Wang Ma! He must be hating me now! He hates me now! He hates me!"

Wang Ma didn't know how to comfort her young miss, the situation was too complicated and she unable to form a right word now. She could only hope, whatever storm that brewing, quickly passed by.

* * *

Naruto leaning his forehead against the bathroom wall in a depressed manner. a cold shower pours down from above, doing their best job to extinguish the flame that had been ignited within him.

'Man, I screwed up.' Naruto dejectedly though.

'she must be hating me now, maybe even scared of me' Naruto bitterly thought as he remembers her expression when he kills the first guy, the horror expression she wore when she saw he can easily kill a person with his bare hand cause Naruto to felt pain in his heart. Well, is not like she can put to blame, which normal person could still be calmed after seeing something like that. Not to mention he almost attack her own father, which sane daughter would just let that happen. No wonder if Lin Ruoxi detested him now.

Naruto sigh as he wryly smiled, 'maybe she would tell me to pack my bags and left the house? after all, which people want to stay in the same house with a killer'

Naruto turns around and leaned his back now, he slowly turned into sitting position with his left leg vertically above his right leg which is in a horizontal position.

'come to think of it, this is the first time I killed again for a long time have not killed anyone, sigh.. kinda wish it could stay that way any longer'

Naruto face reveals a reminiscent expression, he chuckles as he thought 'if you still here, would you berating me or congratulating me?'

Naruto stands up and turns off the shower, covering himself with a bathrobe, Naruto walkout from the bathroom and head directly to the bed. He throws himself and lay on top of it with his back.

'I know it still early but man, I'm sure feels spent.' he thought as his eyes slowly become droopy before he fallen asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in the vast green field, there are several hills crowded by trees, in one of those hills you can see a man mingle with the trees, the man has a sturdy figure, fine muscle, and long golden hair. He wears a long black robe with v neck style that shows quite a much part of his upper body. A staff stick close to the back of this man, it was around as big as the man itself and it has black color. The man sharp eye wander around the area, his fox-like nose sniffling the air, there are metallic smell mix with soil and fresh leaves that got caught by him. a pair of ears on the top of his head twitching like a radar that detected an anomaly.

At this time, from the lush green bush not far from him, a figure comes out. It was a young woman with also long blonde hair that was tied in a woven style. She wears a white long dress with a belt around her waist, a sharp and thin sword hanging on it. the woman has good figure despite her beautiful innocent face which is frowning right now.

The young woman indigo iris stares at the place where the man stood because the man is not alone. there are another five people or bodies of people laying around him. red liquid pours from various source of those bodies and repainting the green bush around them.

"You did it again?!" The young woman protested with frustration tone

The man lips with a pair of fang slip between it twitched, he grumbled "But they were enemies..."

"They just thugs and bandits!" the young woman retorted

"So what? Am I just gonna let them attacked me?" the man sneered

"Defending and killing is two different action, you don't have to kill them if you just defend yourself!" The young woman said

"I didn't have other option OK?!" the man frowned

"You did! You clearly strong enough just to knocked them out yet you choose to killed them!"

"If I do that, they just going to attack other people, what if they attack an innocent woman? or a child?"

"We wouldn't know that, is not up to us to decided what action they would take in the future!"

The man scratched his head, his blood iris look at the bodies around him one by one, his expressionless face become gloomy as he responds to the young girl argument "Believe me, I know this kind of people, they don't change"

the young girl stared at the man's eyes, she says "human is not an animal, they are not a creature of habit, they had thought... feeling... and strength to choose they own fate, we had no right to set them on the stone!" then she walks closer to the man, her indigo eyes stare deeply into the man blood eyes, she added "You also can change, I know you can! you thought that killing is part of your habit or instinct, but is not! you can choose, you have the will of choosing your path!"

The man tried to avoid the young woman gaze but he somehow can't as her eyes took his as it captives

"Promise me!" the young woman dictated

"Promise you what?" the man confusedly asked

"Promise me you change! promise me you wouldn't kill anymore!" the young woman asked

"I... can't" the man rejected in distress

"Yes, you can! you just don't try yet" the young woman persistently said.

the man absentmindedly look at her, he hesitated before gave her small nod, he said "I... tried but can't guarantee"

The young woman didn't continue pushing him, she smiled as if satisfied with the answer she heard, she took off something from her neck and place it on the man's hand.

"This is my keepsake, so you can always remember your promise to me"

It was a pendant that resembling a cross, although is not that similar since there are several ornaments here and there.

"what if I lose it? isn't that mean I can kill again?" The man chuckled as he stared at the pendant

The young woman gives a pondering look before she smiles and steps forward, next, she tiptoes then gave the man a pecked on his lips. It was a quick move so before the man managed to reacted she already return to her original position. She bashfully said "that is my first kiss you know. Make sure you keep them too as another way to remember OK?"

The man stared at the young woman in a daze, he traced his lips as tried to recall the feeling, even it was only in short moment but her warm and soft lips are strong enough to left impression of her presence inside him.

the young woman figure, her warm soft lips, her gentle voice, and her word embedded deeply as her name left out the man mouth

"Je-"

* * *

*knock* * knock*

"Young Master? You have not eaten anything yet, Are you hungry? Do you want me to make something for you?"

Naruto eyelid trembles and slowly open the moment he heard a soft knock on the door and Wang Ma voice.

He sits up then look at the clock on the wall. Surprisingly he had fallen asleep more than 4 hours since sunset. No wonder Wang Ma came knocking on his door. Naruto yawn as he lazily rose from the bed and walk toward the door.

Wang Ma figure come into his eyesight the moment he opened the door, she looks better now but the imprint of red palm mark still could be seen on her face. Wang Ma gently smiled at Naruto but her eyes also reveal a worried expression.

"Young Master, are you hungry? let me make something for you" Wang Ma asked again.

Naruto smiled. Although he is not hungry he feels bad if he didn't take Wang Ma offers, he says "Sure Auntie Wang, can you make me a ramen, please? woah, I think my worm stomach start to revolting"

Wang Ma giggles and says "Sure, Young Master. In a minute.."

Naruto follows Wang Ma went downstairs before he glances at Lin Ruoxi room, he hesitated but ask Wang Ma anyway "Auntie Wang, had Ruoxi eaten?"

Wang Ma got surprised when she heard him, she felt happy and relief at the same time since looks like Naruto didn't angry or hate Lin Ruoxi, she shakes her head "I didn't know Young Master, Young Miss didn't come back yet from police department since afternoon"

Naruto startled "Police department? why would she goes there?"

"Young Miss went there to gave them a statement regarding... the previous incident." Wang Ma said, she looks like a little bit trouble speaking about the event

Naruto becomes gloomy, he bitterly says "I'm sorry causing such a trouble, why didn't you woke me up? I can explain to them by my self."

Wang Ma once again shakes her head, "Young Master don't have to be like this, is not your fault for it to happen, besides, it was Young Miss idea not to bother you and let you continue resting"

Naruto wryly smiled as he says "don't Ruoxi hate me for trying to hurt her father?"

Wang Ma startled before she suddenly laughed, her behavior gave Naruto a scared, 'Yi? why she laughed all of the sudden? don't tell me her nerves has gone crazy because of the slap?'

Of course, how would he know the reason Wang Ma laughed because he and Lin Ruoxi altogether harbor misunderstanding. Both of them thought that they hurt the opposite person and make him/her hate themselves. She had been thinking the previous uproar with Lin Kun somehow strain the relationship between the two, but it looks like her worried are groundless.

'Really these two people are weird persons'


	29. The thought of two people

**This Chapter is way shorter than the other, please forgive me.**

In the end, Wang Ma decided not to answer Naruto question directly but just give him a vague one which made Naruto feels confused now. Wang Ma wanted these two people to overcame the misunderstanding on their own, not only she thought this is the best way but also if it was done correctly, it can cause their relationship to soar.

Wang Ma happily cooking the ramen, she is humming in a cheerful tone that can be heard by Naruto, who is in the living room.

'definitely nerve failure system, she should check in with the doctor soon' Naruto frowned as he thought the possibility of something that responsible for her mood.

It wasn't long before Wang Ma finished her task and quick a smell of thick and flavor broth enter Naruto nose, making his stomach playing drum band and waterfall fallen from his mouth.

Wang Ma comes out with a delicious looking noodle served within a quite large bowl. Steam slowly crept out from it, leaving behind the boiled angry-looking soup because had been forced out from its hot pot room.

several topping can be seen befriended the noodle: the half-boiled eggs, scallion, meat, and other. they look so neatly as if they tried to conspire against Naruto stomach

Gulping down his throat Naruto rush to the dining table and stare hungrily at his prey, "Oh yes, you are mine!" Naruto thought while impatiently waiting for Wang Ma to put that heavenly dish in front of him.

Wang Ma giggles at Naruto childish act, she carefully walks toward where he sits and serves the dish for him.

"Dinner's ready Young Master, please do enjoy it," Wang Ma said

"Thank you, Auntie Wang! You must be coming from god's kitchen that you would be able to make such a mouth-watering food!" Naruto praised

"Young Master is so kind, you don't have to be that exaggerated" Wang Ma bashfully said.

Didn't spare any more time, Naruto chow down the ramen, the moment its texture enter his mouth, a soft yet hard, a mild but not soggy noodle could be tasted inside his mouth. The happy feeling of munching godsend food cannot be compared to any other else. Finished digesting the noodle, Naruto took a sip of the brownish soup, the taste of chicken bouillon powder mixed with vegetables and season created a harmonic wonderful flavor that made people to craved for more.

gulping down several sips more, Naruto put down the spoon and stare at Wang Ma hotly, Wang Ma feels uncomfortable being stared by Naruto like this, although she is no longer young she always maintained her appearance to look beautiful and fit. By all mean, she didn't do this for the sake of attracting men, she just likes to attending her figure.

"Young Master, please stop staring. It's embarrassing!" Wang Ma nervously spoke

Naruto keeps staring at Wang Ma before he suddenly cried with anime tears, He sobs "Wang Ma please be my god-mother! I want to always eat your ramen cooking!"

Wang Ma got confused by Naruto sudden outburst, she cannot help but asks "Young Master, what are you talking about? You can always eat ramen here whenever you want"

Naruto slurping the noodle while anime tears keep pouring from his eyes "hum, how can I? As soon as Ruoxi come home, she would kick me out of the house, if you don't become my god-mother, I believe she wouldn't let me in to taste more of your cooking!"

Wang Ma startled so hard that she almost get chocked. she tried to control herself for not laughing as she consoled: "Young Master, you don't have to be worried, Young Miss is not going to kick you out, believe me"

Naruto stares confusedly at her but his mouth didn't stop slurping, with a mouth full of noodle he asked: "Ub? Ibn't bhe angby bith be? I bubt billeb bibe bebbon ib bronb ob bou bobh, I abbo abbost bubt bin kun(Um? Isn't she angry with me? I just killed five people in front of you both, I also almost hurt Lin Kun)"

Wang Ma sweat drop after listening foreign language Naruto just spoke, she didn't get it but she thought that he must be asking about the reason. When Wang Ma is about to explain, a sound of a familiar woman coming from the front door.

"I'm home," said the woman with weary and exhausted tone.

Of course, both Naruto and Wang Ma know who this voice belongs to, if not the lady of the house, Lin Ruoxi, then who else's?

Wang Ma glances at Naruto before she took off to greet her, Naruto become frozen on his seat as his appetite greatly decrease, doesn't have any more desire to eat, Naruto put down the chopsticks and nervously rose so he can also greet her. At the moment he comes out from the dining room, it is the same time where Lin Ruoxi come out from the hall and step inside the living room. The youngster's body suddenly stops and turned stiff the moment their gaze clashing with each other. The awkward air lingers in the room as both parties have different thought regarding the opposite person and how this part of the scene would play.

Naruto POV inside his mind :

"Naruto from now on, don't ever step inside my house again, I'm asking you to help me regaining my grandmother old villa and protect me from Xu Zhihong attempt to court me, not to killed people and hurt my father." Lin Ruoxi spoke in a cold tone, her eyes coldly gaze at him with unfamiliar expression.

Naruto let out a cold sweat as he tried to explain himself " Ruoxi, I..."

"Enough, now pack your bags and leave the house! I don't ever want to see you again!" Lin Ruoxi interjected, didn't leave any room for Naruto to defend himself.

Lin Ruoxi POV inside her mind :

"Ruoxi, your father is an asshole that keeps hurting you over and over again yet you stopped me when I'm about to teach him a lesson, what do you take me for? Do you think it didn't hurt me when you are choosing him over me? Don't you remember whose helping you these last few days? You ungrateful woman." Naruto coldly spoke, his cold eyes and harsh word stabbed her right in the heart.

Lin Ruoxi tear up as she tried to explain herself "Naruto, please..."

"Enough! from this moment onward, we don't have any more relation, I'm going to leave, goodbye!" Naruto cut her off before she managed to say anything.

Back to reality :

Both of them let out a cold sweat, fearing for what they Imagine becomes true, they look at the just coming inside Wang Ma and speak at the same time.

"Auntie Wang, I'm going to visit a friend now, thanks for the dinner, see you later" Naruto hurriedly said.

"Wang Ma, I'm not hungry and really tired, I'm going to sleep early, good night!" Lin Ruoxi hurriedly said.

Without waiting for Wang Ma response, they went to their own excuses based on what they said.

Wang Ma looks at the different direction they went in confussion, she sigh before says "Ah, youngster..."

Naruto and Lin Ruoxi managed to get away from each other, Naruto is standing outside the house depressed while Lin Ruoxi leaning against her room's door and cried.

They had the same thought "Sorry Naruto/Ruoxi I don't want to hear you say that"


	30. Broken wing angel

**Hi! I'm back again after a long time of hiatus (well, maybe not that long but still) anyway thank you for the support you guys had given to me, I'm truly appreciated it and felt grateful to have known you guys, I hope you guys had been living well and happy whenever you guys right now.**

 **Alright, one of you asked whether Naruto could check what Lin Ruoxi felt through Senjutsu, my answer is, yes he can but he can't point out the reason, for example, if Lin Ruoxi is sad, Naruto would know but he wouldn't know for what reason, Naruto can sense someone moods and feels from their expression and aura, if they feel distressed, their expression would be gloomy and their aura would be chaotic. So, Naruto knew that Lin Ruoxi is scarred but to what? so far he knew, Lin Ruoxi revealed a terrified expression when he killed the men, remember when Lin Ruoxi stopped him from doing anything to Lin Kun? he didn't** got **to see what expression she held at that time and he thought she mad at him for trying to hurt her father. So this is my answer, I don't know if this will be able to satisfy you but I apologized in advance if you not.**

 **Also, I will replace the previous announcement with these real chapters, after all, it just a notification.**

 **Lastly, remember to always review my story, I accept whether it is positive or negative, as long is not a flame (please senpai spare me!)**

 **Lastly-2, remember to always stay tuned for another update and told other people to read it (don't worry is not an MLM)**

 **Lastly-3, remember... to always take care your health and consume healthy foods, stay away from junk foods, well if you can XD. Make sure you got enough rest and not overwork yourself, so in short, stay healthy!**

 **all the characters inside this stories belong to their own respective and respectable owner**

the night at the wine street was busy like usual, people were walked back and forth on the street, side road filled with parked cars here and there, benches and chairs occupied with couples and other.

bar and hotel lights illuminated the area with not too bright but also not a quite dark lighting, which makes the view around the area become romantic and made anyone desire can sky-rocket in an instant.

a young woman happily stood in front of one of the building, she wore black cheongsam clothes that didn't so tight but good enough to reveal her smoking hot figure. Albeit her make up was thin, her face was glowing and her skin was luster white. Every man that passed by this building would sometimes glance at her, one of them even caught staring but none of them would dare to approach her. Maybe they thought it would be required a high price if they want to got services from her. After all, such a woman if not for exclusive use, probably available only to those who had a deeper pocket.

the young woman was just enjoying her chat with other women when A familiar voice come into contact with her ears.

"Busy time Mei?" said the owner of the voice.

The young woman startled before she turned around and pleasantly surprised by the appearance of the man she had been dying to meet since their last meeting from several days ago.

"Naruto?! Oh my gosh, here I thought I might never see you again!" Mei Mei exclaimed

Naruto chuckled after saw her reaction, he said "Do you need to be that surprised? it just a couple of days"

Mei Mei nodded excitedly,"Oh, you had no idea how this is such a pleasant surprised for me" She giggled.

the other women curiously stare at the handsome man that casually greeted Mei Mei, one of them spoke "Hey Mei, who is this? a customer?"

"No, he's my friend, his name is Naruto" Mei Mei answered

"ouuuh a 'friend'..." they said with an ambiguous tone

Mei Mei who seems noticed what her coworkers hinted at, turned red. with a slightly nervous tone, she said "I'm serious, he is really... a friend"

Listened to Mei Mei unconvincing word, they decided to ignore her and size up Naruto instead.

These women had seen many types of men and could be said a little bit expert in knowledge regarding men, just by doing a brief observation, they know that Naruto easily belongs to those high-class type of men. The type that usually consists of handsome and hunk men, the one that can be said a real charmer. Though if they took a little bit deeper observation, they would discover that Naruto actually surpassed those type and easily become one of the tops.

Such a man even if he is not a rich one, he could still manage to attract several women, the women that dream to be embraced by a man strong arm and capable of satisfying their desire.

"Hey handsome, what if you become a 'friend' with me instead of Mei? I know a lot of technique that Mei couldn't do, I even give you half of the price" one of them spoke amorously.

"no, no don't listen to her! she is not even half as good as I am, how about accompanied me instead?" another one said.

"she's lying, I'm the one here that can be provided best services to you!"

"No, It's me!"

"No! me!"

Mei Mei expression became ugly when her coworkers started to fight over Naruto, she grumbles "Really bunch of vixens!" then she turned around facing Naruto, with an apologetic expression she said: "Sorry, just ignored them, anyway, what can I do for you?"

Naruto shakes his head, expressing that his not bothered, he said: "It's alright, is fun sometimes being with such a crowd of beautiful ladies, besides, I'm come here just to see you, that's all"

Mei Mei wrinkled her brows, she could feel that something was amiss from the looks of Naruto face, "You sure? you know us girl like juicy gossips, so I don't mind if you share a little bit" She offered.

"sorry, better luck next time" Naruto comforting her with a faint smile.

"You're no fun!" Mei Mei said, pretend to be angry.

Naruto laughed a bit at her act, "Alright, don't pout. How about a drink? my treat this time"

Mei Mei smiled, it was good if he felt a little better now, she knows that Naruto was not in a good mood before, she nods "Sure, why not? you can get a bad luck for rejecting a free drink!" then both Mei Mei and Naruto start walking to the inside of the building

"Oh, they getting a room!"

"That was quick!"

"Mei Mei so unfair despite she was the youngest!"

"Yeah! how dare she would hog him for herself!"

"How about we secretly disturbed them?!"

Hearing a protesting word from them, Mei Mei almost staggered to the floor, she yelled: "Shut up you vixens! I already said we weren't like that!"

"yeah right!" all of them spoke at the same time.

Mei Mei expression became helpless as she decided to ignore them and continue walking inside together with the secretly-holding-laughter Naruto.

The area inside the bar wasn't that much difference from the last time he visited, except for several empty spots, the atmosphere and state were still the same.

Naruto unknowingly became absent-minded when his eyes darted to the most corner of the room. The scene from several days ago being played inside his mind like a movie in the theater.

Mei Mei who seems noticed this didn't disturb him, she also followed his eyes direction, upon seeing his eyes fixed to where he saved Lin Ruoxi, Mei Mei become suspicious as she starts guessing,

'could it be...'

not for a long time, Naruto recovered and realize that he had been lost inside his mind and made other people wait for him.

"Sorry Mei, we can carry on now" Naruto apologized

Mei Mei shakes her head, with a hint of worried, she asks "Are you sure you're OK? I don't really mind if you want to share something"

"Nah, I'm alright, just a bit tired" Naruto comfortably said.

"If you said so..." Mei Mei nodded, since he didn't want to tell then she won't asked again

They finally arrived at the bartender place, the guy who manned it also the same guy from before.

"Boss, order for two!" Mei Mei cheerfully said

The bartender glances at her and startled when he saw a person who accompanied her was the mysterious blondie-guy who previously hypnotize Tiger and his underlings.

"Oh, you're the magician guy!" the bartender excitedly said,

"hey, how have you been?" Naruto responds with neither acknowledged nor denied his 'magician' title bestowed by this bartender.

"ah, same old same old" the bartender nod, he looks at Mei Mei and Naruto then remembered that both of them went home together though there was another person too at that time, he somehow cannot help but wondered, he asked "So what? you kinda like Mei regular now?"

Being asked about this again, Mei Mei becomes annoyed but blushed at the same time, without waiting Naruto answered the bartender, she beat him to it by saying "Boss is not like that, He just a friend!"

Naruto looks at the flushing and nervous Mei Mei, he laughed and added "Ahaha, yes boss you misunderstand, we just a friend"

Mei Mei lips twitch when she heard him saying that, didn't know why she felt a little upset when he's the one who spoke it.

whether it was unconsciously or not, Mei Mei hand reached Naruto side and pinched his waist. Of course, it wasn't hurt for Naruto, he wrinkled his brows and stared weirdly at Mei Mei "why did you pinch me for?"

Mei Mei already take back her hand, she closed her eyes and turn her face away from him, with hands crossed over her front she said "Humph, nothing!"

both the bartender and Naruto stared at this young woman childish behavior with a sweat drop, the bartender chuckled "Mister, just for your information, Mei Mei is our youngest here, so sometimes she still acts adorable and spiteful"

"Oh, you soo right about that!" Naruto also gets laughed, not deny what the bartender just said.

Mei Mei pouted when both of them laughed at her, she wailed "You both bullied me!"

too bad, her complaining didn't make them stop, instead they laughter was getting louder.

After done playing with them, the bartender proceeded on his task preparing their drinks. While waiting, Naruto and Mei Mei chat like usual, Mei Mei become relief when seeing Naruto moods seems like gotten better but she somewhat became curious about the issues that affecting his mood, remembering his absent-minded look before, Mei Mei decided to probe him.

"Ah, I remember now!" Mei Mei exclaimed

, "remember what?" Naruto got surprise by her sudden outburst.

"About the woman, you save before!" Mei Mei said while looking at the change of his expression.

sure enough, his face became a little bit gloomy and distressed sign starts appearing. Albeit it wasn't obvious, but it still got seen by Mei Mei.

"Oh, you mean Ruoxi? what about her?" Naruto faintly said

'I was right! this is must have something to do with her' Mei Mei thought, she inquiry much further "Oh you guys already met, then I guess she succeeds in finding you"

Naruto chuckled as he said: "yeah she did although it wasn't in best circumstances"

Mei Mei startled: "what do you mean?"

Naruto pondered whether he should be told her about the event when Lin Ruoxi helping him out at the police department, though it wasn't necessary.

In the end, Naruto just shrugged and said "nothing"

Mei Mei feels disappointed for not getting more answer from him, didn't give up, she asked again but also teased him at the same time "So what do you think of sister Lin? aah, she so beautiful wasn't it? I bet you must be staring at her while drooling all over haha"

She was expecting Naruto to became red from embarrassment or nodded excitedly and started spouting every word of praise for Lin Ruoxi yet, on the contrary, Naruto just smile, there was no excitement could be seen, his eyes reveal a rare gentleness she never saw in anyone, not even in her parent eyes.

"yes, she is" Naruto softly said.

what is a gentle word? A word that was spoken filled with loved and care, A mother would be spoken this to her kid, A father would be spoken this to his kid, The grandparents to their grandchildren, A lover to his/her significant one, A wife to her husband and vice versa.

Was Naruto spoke a gentle word? yes and no, he spoke filled with mysteriousness, spoken like a lover yet not at the same time. When someone spoke about their lover, their eyes would reveal an infatuation, their faces would reveal an excitement, but Naruto? he didn't.

Mei Mei upon hearing how Naruto spoke like that, she didn't know why she felt jealousy and envy toward Lin Ruoxi, she started to regret teasing him, true what they said that curiosity would be killed the cat.

none of them spoke again, not until their drinks finally arrived and Mei Mei took a mouth full of it to erased her bad ill toward Lin Ruoxi, she wasn't supposed to be like this, no, she had no right to be like this.

"Well she's indeed possessed a beauty that can make anyone be jealous," She said in a sour tone. Naruto seems to realize the sudden gloom inside his friend's mood, he thought that indeed every woman wanted to be beautiful, so it's normal for her to be jealous of Lin Ruoxi, hell even Hollywood artist would also feel jealous to her. Little did he knows that wasn't the only reason for her gloomy mood.

"Mei doesn't have to be worried, I believe Mei is not that far from her" Naruto said, try to comfort his feeling down friend.

"Really?" Mei Mei asked, her eyes filled with excitement and hope.

"yeah! ahem, I swear to the whatever almighty being that existed in the universe, I have been spoken an honest word, if It was a lie, then I shall receive thy divine punishment which is eating twenty bowls of ramen at once" Naruto said while raising his hand, making a pledge gesture.

Mei Mei laughed as her feeling become better, she said "OK, Mr. sweet talker, I believe your word. By the way, speaking about beautiful, your last treatment was wonderful, it gave me a light spot and I got customer more than usual, everybody around asked me how can I become such pretty, what skin care I used, where I went, and whom I looked."

"Glad that I could be a help, you don't spoil them about me right?" Naruto said while pretend to be scarred

Mei Mei throw a crafty look before laugh "of course not, you're like my private masseur and free!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Mei Mei, "don't say it was free, I will be asked for a charge if you did it again"

Mei Mei didn't back down, instead, she giggles mischievously and glance at Naruto, her eyes reflect a flirty expression that couldn't be hidden "Oh? and what sort of pay that Mr. Naruto might demand from me, you know I'm just a side road girl right?"

Naruto stunned before he chuckles, 'two can play this game' he thought while gave Mei Mei a wicked smiled "Oh you had no idea what I have in store for you Mei"

Mei Mei sits closer to Naruto, her intoxicating fragrant smell and body heat entered Naruto's senses which made him couldn't help but get affected. When Naruto said Mei Mei wasn't far from Lin Ruoxi, he wasn't exaggerating. If Lin Ruoxi had a goddess like beauty, Mei Mei was like a fairy, especially after the treatment, her smooth white skin, oval-like face, and figure somehow raises several grades from before.

Noticing Naruto heated gaze made Mei Mei felt shy and pride at the same time. she had to feel admired gaze recently from other men but it felt different when it was Naruto.

Her body got closer then she said in a low voice, almost like a whisper "You know, we never really got into the base before, so, I wouldn't mind if we hijack a car and got there right now, like immediately.."

tempted by her offer, Naruto almost agrees with her but unfortunately, his eyes wandered again at the spot in the most corner room, his previously flame quick had been extinguished by the tools called 'distress' or 'sadness. With a bitter expression he said: "sorry Mei, I can't"

Mei Mei who heard him said that honestly feels disappointed, she was expecting a hot and steamy night with Naruto, at least she thought she could expel Naruto gloomy mood and her sour taste of jealousy toward Lin Ruoxi by rolling in with him, alas, looks like her charm still couldn't compare to Lin Ruoxi's.

trying to hide her painful expression, she back away and laugh awkwardly "hahaha, why do you apologize for all of the sudden? I was just kidding, I only wanted to tease you before, ehehe, look at your serious face almost made me laugh on the floor haha"

Her voice tried to be cheerful but fail miserably, anyone including Naruto could notice that she was in hurt but pretend to be OK. Naruto knew he just did a bad thing but he also didn't know the best way to comfort her except by doing an attempt he was about to do.

Naruto quickly cross over to her side, and reach out her waist. Mei Mei felt a strong arm grasped her waist but before she managed to react, her face had been turned around by her chin, in the instant, a warm also soft texture touched her lips.

her eyes went wide at the intimate contact that had been initiated by Naruto, the kiss was not fiery or full of lust like her customer usually did, it was gentle and sweet.

Her eyes became blurry as she looked at Naruto who was closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet kiss. Slowly but surely she followed his lead as she closed her eyes to feel the taste of his lips between hers.

for her, that has been living a life as a hooker and treated like this, like she was living a dream where she just a young woman, had a normal life, went to college, fooling around with friends, skipped class and has stupidly crushed.

Naruto lips were warm and soft, it was masculine yet gentle at the same time. she was suffocating, not because of the lack of air, but she gets drowned by his dominating influence.

After a long time, Naruto finally back off, he looked at Mei Mei who still had her eyes shut, being in the dreamy state. he smiled then went to her ears, he whispered something and left as soon as he finished.

Mei Mei opened her eyes and gaze at his fading back figure, her corner of the mouth slowly crept upward, meanwhile, a single drop of water fell from her eyes. His word strikes deeply into her heart and carved strongly at her mind.

"a broken wing angel, would still be called an angel, who doesn't want to have an angel watch over his shoulder?"


	31. Yours only

Naruto greeted the other women the moment he came out from the bar. They chat for a while and Naruto had to suffer some of their flirty suggestion before he can be walked away. Looking at the moon that getting higher and the sky that getting darker, Naruto bitterly sigh as he contemplated whether he should go home or not, remembering Lin Ruoxi terrified expression, Naruto suddenly didn't have any courage to went home as he thought that she might still be like that. Naruto Decided to gave her some time to sort out her feeling with a hope that she willingly forgave him later, because Naruto didn't go back to his home, he went to the only place that became his sanctuary now, the Rose.

the night wind breeze on his face, the coldness its brought would make other people shiver but not him. He leisurely strolled alongside the street, mingled himself among the crowd of people.

Quick Naruto arrived at the Rose, upon stepped his feet on the front door, a noisy and loud cheering voice entered his ear.

'oh? it must be one of those days' Naruto thought

The Rose was a little bit different from other bars in the vicinity, unlike them, the attendant from the Rose didn't provide any services that related to a sexual activity, meaning the Rose didn't allow any kind of operation that consists of physically pleasuring men or women. Instead, they had their attendant to made sort of performance once a month and it varies from singing to dancing, they have even held a circus-like attraction sometimes, performed by professional magician and other else.

By the moment Naruto came inside, most of the seats and tables already filled, only several of it that either too far or couldn't get a clear view of the stage that remains empty.

Naruto stroll for a while before he found a good spot, he leaning his back on the wall and silently gaze at the not to far stage.

The stage floor was higher several feet from the rest and formed a half circle. on the very back of the stage hung a red curtain that separated the backstage area from the audience. Several ornaments playing their role on make over the stage such as flowers and decorative lamps. The stage was large enough so it wasn't going to easily get cramped even if you put ten to eleven people together on the top of it.

Naruto eyes scanned the room to look for Jiang Wei but somehow he cannot found her anywhere.

'maybe she was in her room?' he thought, but it was should be unlikely since she had to greet the guests.

When Naruto was about to check on her by using senjutsu, the lighting in the room suddenly became dim causing the lamps on the stage became brighter. The red curtain that previously closes neatly, at this moment, get separated in the middle, revealing another area that went a little bit darker than it front part.

Soon, a slow and romantic backsound being played, its rhythm held an effect to soothe anyone heart who listen. People in the room suddenly went silent, even all the server stand by the side, all of them tried to appreciate the harmony of the alluring sound.

Naruto also listened peacefully, his once restless and depressed heart slowly recovered, the sound as if tried to guide him to relax and put down all of his previous worries.

After a while, the backsound became quiet and a figure slowly came out from the back of the stage. The moment that appearance of the figure became clear, every audience widened their eyes, the reason was not simply because the figure is breathtakingly beautiful but they know who this was, especially Naruto.

"Jiang Wei..."

Yes, the one who appeared on the stage was his woman also the owner of the bar, Jiang Wei. Everyone in the room including Naruto didn't expect that she would be the one who performs this night, previously the one who did it was either one of her employees that had a couple of talent or guest stars. She could be seen chatted and greeted with customer and audience. At most, she went to the stage just for several welcoming speeches.

Jiang Wei wore a knee-length black gaudy dress and black high-hell. her usual let loose raven-hair now tied a ponytail with a crystal tiara sit upon its throne on the top of her head. Around her neck, you could saw a necklace with a sort of black stone hung there. It rather looks ordinary compared to other stuff she wore but also looks incomparably match with her dress.

in her left hand, a brown color violin could be seen and its pair was in her right. Jiang Wei face was bright, even though hers make up most was black and dark but it wasn't shown any sign of gloominess, instead, she looks like a conservative girl and somehow became very appealing.

Everyone vision fixed on the appearance of this beauty who basked in the light that shone on the stage, unfortunately, the beauty didn't reply their heated gaze, instead, she just smiles while her eyes wander around as if searched for something.

Eventually, her eyes stop and linger for a while on somewhere, her once already bright face now turned brighter and star could be seen shining on her pupil. She nodded then bend her body to bowed to the audience.

"Good evening everyone, I as the hostess also as the performer for tonight, sincerely welcoming all of you and appreciate your effort to be here for tonight performance, I'm not that good on doing this compare to the other but I tried my best to please everyone, to every attendant, please don't forget to tend on your duties and make sure all of the audience order is fulfilled, also make them comfortable as they can.

As everyone can see, the violin in my hand isn't a decoration but a real one though I'm not an expert but I had a private lesson before and trying hard to practice for this night, so I apologize in advance if everyone found I played horribly later.

The song that I would play, dedicated to someone really precious to me, he had been a light in my life and bring me back from the brink of the darkness, without him, I might end up nowhere now, maybe already dead, so everyone knows how much he really meant to me, lets hope together this song would send my messages to him." Jiang Wei solemnly said.

Everyone cheer and clapped their hand, some of them even whistled at her statement. Actually, these people felt sad and disappointed when they heard such a woman already had someone in her heart, they all wondered what kinda man that could be so fierce that managed to caught the heart of this beauty.

A certain blondie was scratching his nose in embarrassment, not only woman that can feel shy when they facing such an open and public confession. His eyes softly gaze at Jiang Wei who stand on the stage and was about to prepare her stance to play the violin.

Jiang Wei took a deep breath before said: "please enjoy," then she positioning the violin on the top of her left shoulder and below her chin.

"My Dearest, Supercell," she said before moving her delicate fingers on the strings and the other hand also started to move.

a beautiful melodies start running about in the room, like a playful child in the summer field yet like a gentle touch of woman at the same time, every second of its tune being played it holds captive of everyone attention, the way her slender fingers meddling with the strings like she wasn't playing an instrument, instead, she looks like a fisherman who spread her net across the sea, caught every single fish with indifference.

where she played horribly? if horrible she means was playing the instrument well than those professionals would already beyond horrible, hell, the word worst may not even that far from them.

everyone may not be an artistic person or a composer who understand the art of music but they clearly can tell how much she put her soul into her performance. Maybe for her, this wasn't only for the sake of amusement but also the voice of her heart. To tell someone how much he means to her, even though she's not the only one, but she willingly gave all to him, her body, soul, and life, all belong to him.

Naruto eyes went blurry the moment Jiang Wei put start in her performance, the melodies somehow guided him in a memory lane trip, to the event of their first meeting, it was a bloody night where the moon was at its peak.

(Flashback)

 _At the late of the night, where the time of most people comforted themselves inside their bed, a black figure could be seen moving at unsteady pace between the alley._

 _when that figure crossed over the dim light of the street lamp, it showed appearance which was surprisingly a beautiful woman who wore a tight leather suit that perfectly gave a clear view of her hot curves._

 _Unfortunately, the beautiful woman at this time shown an exhausted and pale face, like all the blood had gone completely from her body. Several sides of her suit had been torn, revealing a smooth white jade skin with a hint of red behind it, clearly, she had been wounded and the red liquid slowly dripping everywhere from her exposed skin was the proof._

 _Her breath was heavy, maybe because she had been running for a long time or the wound she suffered had become worst, all in all, she wasn't in the good situation._

 _However, despite her situation was like that, she didn't stop her movement, with a short-dagger and empty gun in both of her hand, she ran away inside the alley, every turn and curve path she took, every dumpster and dirty bags she passed by, they didn't manage put a hold on her steps. she was struggling, even she had to crawl, she wouldn't stop, for the sake of everyone who stayed behind, she had to survive, she had to, it wasn't too late for a revenge on another date, even if it took years, but the premise was depending on her survival of this night._

 _sadly, it seems like the fate was against her, when she took a turn in the next corner of the alley, a wall entered her vision, her eyes widened and face became paler with despair, this wall indicated the path she took was a dead end and also the end of her life._

 _with a hope for another chance, she turns around and was about to search for another path before a commotion of footsteps resound from where she came before and completely seal away her escape._

 _she slowly backed up until her back was about to reach the wall, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to give up but the only exit way now was through her previous path, she only had a short-dagger as a weapon but she doubts it even could be useful against firearms._

 _meanwhile, the sound of footsteps got louder and now several man heavy breathing could also be heard alongside with it._

 _Soon, a crowd of burly men appears from the corner, their face was red and sweat drenched their clothes even though this night was cold. Clearly they had been chasing her for a long time and finally, they had been able to corner her._

 _"There is no need to run anymore, Miss..." One of them spoke with a deep voice. The man's head is wrapped in a bandage, he had a very rough face and wore a big black coat, on his waist, a local made Glock 37 could be seen._

 _"Miss is truly great, even the odds were against you yet you still managed to survive this longer, you even killed several of our brothers all by yourself, Boss would be proud if he heard this" the man slowly said, then he added: "However, unfortunately, you had to run out an ammo and ran into the dead end, it seems like the fate itself want you to meet your end, huh, funny"_

 _"It wasn't yours to decide whether I'm going to die here or not, besides, is this how you return my kindness over the past, Heixiong?" the woman spoke with a weary tone, the previous adrenaline she had slowly diminish, the exhaustion of constant running and wounds she had taken on their toll now._

 _the man called Heixiong laugh, "it's true that Miss treated me well, but this life, Heixiong life, was given by Boss, no matter dispute between the two of you, I always remain loyal to Gang's Master, the moment Miss was separate herself from West Union Society to establish Red Thorn SOciety, Miss had become enemy to Boss, also with me and other brothers..."_

 _the woman beautiful face frowned, her expression turned darken as she said : "My father is an autocrat who had no conscience over his action, his no limit policy has shamed even the underworld itself, he never held any significant about any of your lives, when you guys no longer serve any purpose to him, he would abandon and throw you all like a dying dogs, other brothers realize this and join me, why you remain stubborn and persistent?"_

 _Even she knew it was a useless endeavor, with only a short dagger as her weapon, she wouldn't stand any chance against them, so she tried at least to buy some time for her life and wait if any miracle might happen._

 _Heixiong shakes his head, with a cold expression, he said: " Miss, before I send you off, let me tell you something, a triad might be inhuman, but still must be loyal..."_

 _The moment he finished, he took out the Glock from his waist and pointed it at the women in front of him, all the men behind him follow his movement._

 _The woman gritted her teeth and glared at those men, even she was at the end of her life, she won't closed her eyes, she wanted to see how death came knocking on her door._

 _At this moment, a relaxed voice belongs to a man appeared in everybody's ears..._

 _"Fellas, what are you guys doing here this late?"_

 _Everyone startled and turn their body around only to see a man with blonde hair stood at where they came from. Because it was quite dark they couldn't make out of the figure of this man._

 _"Who are you ?! screw off, mind your own business!" Heixiong roared_

 _"Hey what's with the attitude? It just a question, geez, did everyone around here this grumpy as you?" the man retorted in annoyance_

 _a tick mark could be seen on Heixiong temple but before he managed to said anything, the man beat him to it "Oh wow! a pretty lady, it must be one of my lucky days!" then the man disappeared from where he previously stood._

 _Everyone startled again for the second time and vigilantly look around, tried to discover this man where about_

 _"Hey beautiful, how are you doing?" the man voice resound again, but now it came from in front of them, the man now stood between these people and the woman._

 _Now they finally can get a clear vision of this man appears, his height was not too tall but also not too short, through a white jacket he wore you can still make out his body proportion which is supposed to be quite lean. These people couldn't make out of his face because he turned his back on them, but not the woman._

 _charming and handsome was the first impression the woman held for this man in her thought upon seeing his face. with a clear cerulean blue iris, smooth and clean face, strong jaw, not excessively pointed nose, and sharp chin. This man face had a feature that every other man dream off, a small upward curved on both side of his masculine lips gave off a sense of warm and gentle feeling to everyone who gazes at him._

 _While the woman was appreciating the scene fall upon her eyes, Heixiong and other men felt a dread for this man, after all, he just move cross over them without being seen, like a magician who did a vanish show, he disappeared from the stage and reappeared among the crowds of audience, the problem was, that show was just a trick that had been previously set up, this man clearly wasn't doing any show._

 _"Who are you?! no, what are you?!" Heixiong roared, there was a nervous tone in his voice now._

 _The woman became sober when she heard Heixiong's voice, she nervously said: "Quick, go away! you could get into a crossfire if you stand here!"_

 _the man wrinkles his brows, with a pondering looks, he said:"Hmm, that would be hard..."_

 _"why?" the woman asked with confusion_

 _the man nodded and said with a smile "because I'm lost, can you give some direction?"_

 _"to where?" the woman nervously spoke, there was somehow a disappointed tone in her voice_

 _the man suddenly grabbed her hand and kiss them, with confidence he said: "your heart"_

 _Silent._

 _Everyone on the scene except the man with a confident smirk on his lips became speechless, was this a joke? what kind of person who thought such a cheesy pickup line at this dire situation?_

 _The woman also get shocked, she couldn't help but felt a little bit angry. When she heard this man flirt, if not for the inappropriate situation she might become a little bit bashful, but now? where she had the time for it._

 _"Stop fooling around! Get away now, you're really in danger if you stay!" the woman reprimanded, she got really nervous now since the man was still stood between her and those burly men._

 _"huh? was the pickup line not working? strange, they said ninety percent of female would fall over their head because of this line, damn it! turns out it was a scam, I must sue the magazine company" the man mumbled, ignoring Heixiong interrogation and the woman warning._

 _running out of patience, Heixiong said with a cold tone and darken face," it seems like you has decided to rot in hell together with Miss, very well, I shall gladly deliver you both there together!" then Heixiong and his men were pointing their firearm's muzzle toward the pair._

 _the woman now became panic, if this was only her then she wouldn't have many worries, but now she involves a guy she didn't even know, she might be part of underworld people but she didn't have the heart to cruelly saw other person died because of her._

 _she was about to run forward and plan to block the line of fire from the man, at least before she died, she hoped to be useful and managed to save him._

 _but her attempt was stopped because she just watched something beyond her comprehension._

 _The man moved away from his position and reappear in front of Heixiong, he bends his body slightly below Him and moved his left arm upward in reverse_. _a cold glint flashed by and a sound of something soft being pierced can be heard by everyone ears._

 _Heixiong head surprisingly had been stabbed through his jaw, blood spilled from it and smeared the blonde-man face. However, that gory scene didn't faze him as he took over the Glock from Heixiong hand and shoot it toward other men. The shoot seems like without proper aim but the man somehow managed to put those bullets reside within their forehead, within seconds, almost half of the burly men gone to meet their ancestors._

 _The woman widened her eyes at the scene being presented in front of her, the amazing view of splendid talent of killing that only had been appearing in movies she ever watched now occurred in the real life and it was happening right in front of her._

 _by just now that the rest of them who still alive realize that their brothers have been killed, with a confusion they look around only to met dead bodies with blood slowly crept out from them._

 _The blond-haired man stood beside Heixiong corpse, his eyes reveal no empathy or sympathy toward the lifeless human being._

 _He smiled and his eyes swept the rest of them, he spoke nonchalantly "I count until ten to give you guys a chance to walked away unless you want what happen to them also happen to you then be my guest."_

 _the men look at each other, there was a struggle could be seen from their expression, if they all left now, their life might be spared but they would be received a severe punishment from the Boss also they might lose their chance of killing the woman, if they stayed, they might be had to fight with this mysterious man who seems like an expert, but they also suspected this man just trick them to walk away and his previous achievement was because he launched a surprise attack then caught their guard off._

 _After a short moment of contemplating, the rest of this burly men seems decided not to walked away, after all, they still win in a number of people and firearms._

 _Looking at the decision they made, the blonde man sigh, there was a trace of sadness within his eyes for a second before it change into a coldness._

 _"you guys should try to pet a dog or cat, not a stupidity" with that said, the night of murder and massacre began._


	32. a smile with thousand butterflies

**Hey, I'm back again, there is nothing I want to announce here, just want to say hi.**

 **remember to leave a review once you finish reading, I accept positive and negative, as long is not a flame**

 **also there will be a juice in this scene, you know what kind of juice (mwahaha)**

 **remember to stay healthy and eat nutrient food, is ok to eat junk food sometimes,**

 **every character in the story belong to their own respective owner**

 _the tragedy that happened in the dark alley didn't last for a long time thus it only took a few minutes for all the burly men to lied on the floor and completely lifeless. the blond-hair man stood among of corpses, his figure that basked in the light that reflected by the moon looked chilling yet it wasn't lessening any charm he had before._

 _the women stared at the view with unbelievable expression all over her face, these people clearly outnumbered him and brought firearms but he single-handedly killed them all without had to do much effort._

 _she found this situation was hard to believe as she never saw such a monstrous man._

 _the man just stayed quietly on where he stood, his weird behavior somehow worried the woman._

 _"Hey, are you... OK?" The woman asked in concern._

 _"Um?" the silent-man reacted to her call, he turned around and showed his smile from before to her. "yeah, I'm good! whew, it'd been so long since the last time I had such an exercise"_

 _'Exercise? did he treated killing as an exercise ?!' the woman thought in shock_

 _the man turned his body and start walked toward her, she felt like her heart skip a beat the moment his feet took a step closer to her_

 _'what is he going to do me? killing me to silencing a witness of crime? or maybe humiliating me then blackmailing me for not telling anyone? or.." the woman thought as her mind started to picture many possibilities of what this man might do to her. she wasn't some naive and innocent girl who believe a person just suddenly came to save her out of nowhere for free. She also well aware of her own looks and figure, so it wasn't a surprise if he even demanded her service for the price of saving her life. She let out a sigh as she resigned for what may be happened next, she was too tired and powerless to stop him anyway._

 _The man arrived in front of her, his masculine scent and aura were quickly infiltrating her's system which made her nervousness became bigger and her heart was beating faster. The man slowly extended his hand and started to touch several exposed skin of hers. The woman closed her eyes and moaned in pain because the man fingers rubbed exactly where she bore the wounds. 'don't tell me, he's a sadistic person who feeling pleasure and excitement from hurting other people' the woman depressingly thought. Maybe her fate was going to be worse than she thought._

 _For a quite time being, the woman had closed her eyes but she felt nothing except warm touch and an itch on her wound, she doubtfully took a peek between her eyes then open them wide the moment she saw what happen._

 _The man who previously had a gentle smile right now was closing his eyes. His fingers nimbly traced her wounds, one by one, his expression was serene but sometimes he would knit his brow as if something annoyed him. the woman gazed intently at his face and observed every change of his expression he made._

 _Soon, the man opened his eyes then exposed his cerulean blue iris which looked strong and aspiring, every person who observed him would notice that this man had something special just by the look of his eyes. both eyes met with each other and the woman felt like something was ignite within her the moment she met his deep gaze._

 _"Your wound was quite serious..." the man softly said._

 _"Um." the woman absentmindedly responded_

 _"I can only stop the bleeding so far but I guess It should be enough for you to go to the hospital for more intensive care"_

 _"Um."_

 _"make sure to eat plenty of foods that can increase your red blood cells"_

 _"Um."_

 _"can you go there by yourself or should I accompany you?"_

 _"Um."_

 _Looked at the still-absentminded woman, the man sighed, with a helpless smile he raised his hand to her forehead and flicked it with his fingers._

 _"Ouch!" the woman painfully cried. she covered her forehead with both of her palms_

 _"Back to reality Miss?" The man said while softly laughed_

 _"Ah?! sorry, I was out of focus," The women said in embarrassment, her face turned bright red._

 _The man waved his hand, expressing it was fine, he said: "back to the previous question, can you go to the hospital by yourself or should I deliver you there?"_

 _The women hesitated, she felt like she already troubled him this much and it seems inappropriate for her asking for more, but on the other hand, she hated to part way with this man and wanted to stay close with him. this dilemma appeared clearly in the man's eyes, he sighed once more before suddenly shouted "Ouch! ouch! ouch!"_

 _his shouting startled the woman, in a panic she said: "what?! what happen?! why are you in pain?!"_

 _The man face revealed an agonize expression, in a hurtful tone he said: "I-I think I just got a backache, ooh..."_

 _"A backache? how worst? when did that happen? is it because the fight earlier?" the woman became visibly agitated when she heard him._

 _"Well, maybe or maybe not, anyway, my back hurt and I should quickly check in with the doctor, so let's go together to the hospital, come!" the man said then without waited for the woman to respond, he carried her in bridal style and ran away from the alley full of lifeless bodies._

 _"aaaah!" the woman screamed as she was being lifted from the ground and carried within his bosom. The warm feeling she had once forgotten, now slowly came back. Not to mention his act of pretended got hurt also has been exposed by now and it filled her heart with sweet honey._

 _she giggled and put her hands around his neck then closed her eyes, she mumbled before fallen asleep_

 _"You are such a bad actor..."_

 **(flashback end)**

Naruto finished his reminiscence at the same time with Jiang Wei finished her play, Jiang Wei bowed to the audience who applauded and whistled, she said: "Alright! that's it for tonight performance, once again, as the host of the Rose Bar and the performer, I sincerely express my gratitude to the all of Audience, please enjoy your stay and we will meet you again in the next time, thank you and bye-bye!" then Jiang Wei retreated into the back of the stage and red curtain block her figure.

Naruto didn't chase after her immediately but mingled himself with customers and servers first. Hearing they praised and admired toward Jiang Wei somehow made Naruto feels proud and happy for her. Naruto chatted with Xiao Zhao for a while before excused himself and went to Jiang Wei's boudoir.

Following the same path he always used, Naruto quickly met the flower-carved wooden door and the usual two men who guarded it

"take break guys, your boss's safety is on me tonight" Naruto said

both men exchanged glances at each other and stare meaningfully at Naruto,

"don't worry, it's me, not an impostor" Naruto reassured, he pointed his finger at the left man "You. You had two moles on your body, one slightly under your left armpit and another is on the back of your hip." then he pointed at the right one "And you, although your already proficient at using your right hand but in the matter of fact, you're actually left-handed and old habit die hard."

After heard Naruto statement, they showed a relieve expression and bowed to him. Naruto returned their gesture with a nod then he proceeded through the door.

The room's fragrant smell quickly filled his nose, it was a smell of jasmine now. The decoration was still the same as before, except for the change of bed cover. The ultra HD-tv that placed on the wall still turned on and a glass of half-drunk wine could be seen on the top of the table not far from the Tv.

*splash* *splash*

Soon, a sound of water splashing came from the swimming pool outside the full glass door in the room.

Naruto smiled when he heard that and headed there without hurry.

the open-air area was vast and decorative, with an exquisite looked swimming pool in the middle of the area, you could see a lot kind of well-placed plants at the front and right side, several chairs that had been placed in row at the left side, and a stone-carved horse head statue that poured water from its mouth at the back.

a lonely figure being spotted for had been sitting at the edge of the swimming pool, her delicate and small feet playfully kicked the water, a bright expression painted her face together with her onyx colored eyes gazed at the stars in the sea of dark sky. She still wore her attire from the previous performance.

Naruto expression went dull at the breathtakingly beautiful scenery that fell upon his eyes.

the lonely figure seems noticed another presence beside her, she turned her head and the moment she saw the person who frozen on his spot, she charmingly smiled.

her discovery of his existence made him sober and her smiling brought a thousand butterflies flew within his stomach.

there was a moment of silence between them, it wasn't an awkward silence but a tranquil silence, a silence that happened when both people who fell in love to each other felt like there were no other people in the world besides them, like the world just belong to them.

at last, the magical moment finally ended

Naruto smiled back at her and moved his feet to approach her. Jiang Wei turned her face away and gazed at the stars again while waited for him.

it closed to midnight by now, the illumination that resourced from the stars begun to emerge and lightened the darkness of the sky into became less-scary.

Naruto arrived and sat behind her, he circled her waist with his hand then pulled her into his embrace, as soon as his warm body and aura coated her whole, she closed her eyes and a content smiled adorning her face.

He rested his face in the crook of her neck and smelled her fragrant scent, no words burst out from their mouth as each enjoyed other presence in peaceful calmness.

After a while...

"thank you" he whispered.

Jiang Wei responded with a slight nodded with her head

"And sorry..." he said with sad tone

"for what?" she gently asked

"for not being able to give you everything" he gloomily said

"you already gave me everything" the woman reassured him

"you deserve someone who can give you his whole heart" he said

"I don't need his heart" she refuted with a careless tone

"then what do you need?" he getting confused at her denial

Jiang Wei turned around and gazed lovingly at Naruto face, she raised her hand to his face then her palm gently traced his cheek. she softly said :

"his acknowledgment"

her palm went down to his chin

"his warmness"

her palm went to his lips

"his smile"

then she took back her hand with another content smile had appear within her face

"that would be enough"

Naruto eyes widened when he heard her, he never thought that she would actually required just a few from him, Naruto smiled and leaned down to her ears, he whispered : "You are such an idiot woman"

his hot breath brushed Jiang Wei ears and triggered its sensitivity, Jiang Wei tried to hold back her uprising arousal, she said with rugged breath: "if not, how else I should get your attention?"

 **(lemon begin, you had been warned)**

Naruto chuckled, his lips moved slowly, left a trace of kisses on Jiang Wei's cheek then finally taken a lodge between her lips which she delightedly welcomed it. At first their kiss was sweet and gentle, but as time grew and temperature arose, their act of intimation became more active and crazy, their lips started eating each other while Naruto's hand played its part anywhere on her body and Jiang Wei's hand hugged his neck tightly, his hand grasped one of the plentiful front of her and thus she moaned in pleasure. He took this chance to intruding her upper cavern with his soft and warm weapon, soon, a fierce duel within the moist cavern happened. The challenger kept using a strong initiative attack while the defender tried to stay strong within its own turf by parry every its opponent hideous attempt.

Unfortunately, the challenger was smart and crafty, it's not only hit the defender but also wrecked its surrounding, weakened its hold within the cavern. Moreover, the challenger companion at the outside of the cavern took their hike on the big mountain and behaved like they owned the mountain, caused a chaos and havoc everywhere they could, not to mention when they discovered a hard stone on the top of the mountain, they excitedly made various action to it: hugged, pushed, and pulled. Thus, thanks to the collaboration between the challengers, they successfully won against the defender and took it home as their trophy.

the suffering of the defender not lessened upon came into their home, it being stabbed with a white stake and sucked dry with a vacuum until the defender didn't have any power left to resist.

after a hot and long make-out session, Naruto retreated and let go of Jiang Wie's tongue. Jiang Wei's expression and look were chaotic yet charming at the same time, her intoxicant face, droopy eyes, red cheeks, hanging tongue, and untidy clothes made every male's blood brimming with excitement, Naruto not an exception.

without waiting for her to sobered, Naruto rose while picked her up in bridal style and started to walk toward the swimming pool chairs. Along the way, Jiang Wei expression was still dreamy and her body had gotten hotter.

Naruto laid Jiang Wei with her back on the chair then he hovered above her.

"Rose, my beautiful and fragrant rose, don't ever say such a word again," he said in a husky tone.

"why?" she absentmindedly asked

"because that just makes me want you more and more.." he said

"then I will say it ten thousand more in the future" she craftily said

Naruto let out a helpless smile as he gazed softly at her

"you this seductress.."

Naruto leaned down again to initiate another heated make out with her, this time didn't last long as Naruto unwillingly let go her lips and licked his way down of her body. Lingered a bit on her neck, Naruto showed his teeth and took a bite of her smooth white jade neck

"Ah, don't, you will leave a mark, hmm.." she moaned

"that's my intention, I want to tell the world that you are mine, mine only" he growled

"yes, yours, only yours" she moaned

with that said, Naruto took another bite and a visible red teeth mark appeared on her neck, then Naruto bravely continued his venture toward downside, upon arrived at her upper part body, Naruto unpatiently put his hands on her dress and harshly torn it apart, exposed what it was hiding to the world.

"Ah! this is my favorite dress!" she grumbled

"sorry, I buy you another one" he apologetically said

"Humph! like you could afford it!" she snorted

"for you, even if it's the moon, I could afford it!" he comforted

"...smart-ass..."

Ignored her, Naruto stared at her near a topless body, her black brassiere combined with her sexy figure and extra smooth skin undoubtedly increased her sex appeal beyond anyone expectation.

Naruto smirked and leaned down, he kissed and licked her chest in the heart position then went to her half visible mountains. He gave them both a long lick before went to the crevice between them and cut the strap with his teeth.

the moment its holder was forcefully open, the twin mountain erupted and shook all over. its plumpness yet soft texture danced enchantingly everytime they shook. Naruto eyes went red at the sight, he grasped both of the mountains and tried his best to conquer them by giving them a rough massage. His face went down to the valley between mountains and licked what lies ahead.

"ah, don't, go, so, hard, calm, down" Jiang Wei hardly protested yet her moaned getting louder

"how do you expect me to calm down when two meat buns such deliciously served in front of me? and I'm very hungry..." Naruto growled while still massaged the mountains.

"rude... calling them meat buns" Jiang Wei retorted with heavy breath, her cheek got redder.

"sorry, not meat buns, but better," Naruto said, he lifted his face from the valley and brought one of the mountains into his mouth.

"Aaahh!" Jiang Wei screamed but not in pain instead from indescribable pleasure

Naruto sucked and gnawed at the pliable flesh, while his hand palmed another one and trapped the hard stone between his fingers. He did this for a while alternately between them.

After so long being tortured by pleasurable ministration, Jiang Wei body started to shake and erotic liquid poured from her body.

Naruto stood up and watched his work with satisfaction. Jiang Wei lied on the chair with rough and hot breathing, not to mention her body had to become hot as a stove, she closed her eyes in bliss for the aftermath of satisfying wave.

In a few minutes later, both of them completely naked. Naruto separated Jiang Wei legs then positioned himself between it.

"Rose, here I come," Naruto said

Jiang Wei nodded answering him, gained her approval Naruto didn't waste any more time as he quickly plunged his tool inside her bottom moist cavern.

Jiang Wei twitched a bit at the penetration, although it wasn't their first time she still couldn't get used to his size. Naruto moaned in comfort at her tightness but he strived to made her feel good, he kept pushing forward until more than half of his tool managed to lodge within her. He did stop and give her a time to rest, also gave her twin mountains another grasp which made her moan again.

done with the resting time, Naruto took back his tool till it's only the head that resided within her, then he pushed forward with considerable strength.

Jiang Wei moaned, she was somewhere between feeling pain and pleasure from the phallus that kept going back and fro inside her.

"ah, ah, ah"

her moan sound was his fuel to get faster and stronger, she would squeal every time he gave strong impact and mewl every time he went fast pace. Felt something was missing, Naruto eyed her and noticed the jiggle mountains that went along with her body. Naruto grabbed them and he started toying with them, he would squeeze, roll and hold which made her moan getting louder.

It was unusual tonight, in term of stamina and willpower, Naruto would make women came more than once before he did. But Jiang Wei charm and allure this time managed to make him came faster than before. It was indicated by the stifling and hardening of his phallus that started to spill several seeds.

"Rose, I come," Naruto told her

"Ah, ah, inside, together," Jiang Wei said

Naruto grabbed her legs and put it around his waist as he pounds her with short-pace yet strong impact, he leaned down and captured her lips to rose her sensitivity which was a success. Soon, in muffled sound, the pair let out satisfaction hum as their release coated each other private part. Their lips separated as they tried to regain their breath. Sweat poured heavily from the two while their body stuck together.

"that was... amazing," Jiang Wei said in a rough tone.

Her stunned condition made Naruto chuckling, he bit her ear and lovingly said: "You are the one who makes it amazing, there were fewer women that could make me came earlier"

Jiang Wei smiled and turned her face to kissed him before she said: "Then I should feel proud for taking you down"

"don't act cocky just because this once missy" Naruto told

"Oh, I don't have to, because I upper handed you" Jiang Wei smirked

"you think this is over already?" Naruto growled

"you mean you still can go on?" Jiang Wei startled

"oh, looks like you underestimating my strength too much" Naruto sneered

"Ah!wait-" before Jiang Wei managed to say anything, Naruto pulled out and turned her around. Then in a swift movement, Naruto entered her again. The rough and wild treatment didn't diminish her arousal instead soaring it to the sky as she found him in this state quite hot. she leaned against the swimming pool chair with her hands while Naruto pound her hard from behind. Took a hold of her small waist, Naruto made his phallus moving back and fro smoothly with the help from their previous liquid which acted as a lubricant now. Both parties moaned from the pleasurable moment that happened between them. Jiang Wei plump bottom cheeks jiggled the moment is slammed against Naruto thigh and her jade-white back turned red because of the ongoing excitement while her sweats continued glistening her skin. From the back side, Naruto barely could see her twin mountains but he knew it fiercely moved right now, licked his lips, Naruto leaned down without stopping his movement and his hand reached out for her assets, took them into his custody. This time his action clearly was too much as the second wave fast approaching her. True enough, with a finishing touched on her hard stone, Jiang Wei come for a second time while Naruto was barely survived the onslaught.

This time Naruto didn't give her a chance to rest as he turned their body around and sit down on the chair while he took her body along, then put her on his lap. She barely knew what situation she was in when Naruto started bouncing her.

"Ah! no! I'm still sensitive! let me rest a bit" she pleaded

"nope! it's your fault for taunting the lion, now you feel his ferociousness" Naruto said while moved his hips upward.

Throughout out this episode, Jiang Wei acted like a doll that allowed Naruto to did anything he wants with her, from assaulted her tongue with his mouth, groped her jiggling bosom to his heart content, even played with her bottom stone, caused her to climax didn't know how many. Naruto in the other hand, kept moving his phallus within her, although he had been hit by one wave and another while a few his seeds kept pouring into her cave, this didn't stop him from strive pleasured her.

Finally, unable to withstand the pressure from pleasured feeling anymore, Naruto roared and let out a massive amount of white substance that redecorated Jiang Wei entire wall. This last wave was quite long last as his cannon kept shooting at her base, they both moaned at this. Didn't know how many minutes had passed, Naruto came back from short time in heaven and pulled out from Jiang Wei. she let out a groan upon his head parted with the entrance. her breath was so heavy that she might already explode her lung and her heart beat so fast that almost jumped from her chest.

"You, trying, to, kill, me, aren't, you?" she barely spoke

"Sorry, I think I did go overboard," he said while hugged her tightly, let her feeling warm and relax.

"Well, as long as you happy and satisfied, I don't mind," she said.

"Rest well, my fragrant rose" Naruto lovingly said

"Rest well, my brute blondie" She replied in the same manner.

 **(lemon end)**


	33. life as sweetheart is bitter

the light that sneaked its way into the room struck the face of peacefully sleeping blonde-haired man, the man eyelid trembled upon receiving an invasion from the foreign entity. He slowly opened his eyes and let the entity filled his eyes so he could see the reality beyond his dream.

what came into his vision is a red painted ceiling of someone's bedroom, the color could create the combustion of spirit within someone yet they also could be causing an amorous and desire at the same time.

The man tried to move his body but something seems liked obstructing his movement. started from his left shoulder down to his entire body, this thing completely wrapped him up. What weird, the man didn't show any bothered expression instead happy and comfortable one. Maybe because he simply didn't dislike it, moreover, the thing was very soft and rubbed against it felt so good.

The man chuckled and moved his left hand which was the only one that could move freely from his left side then touched the soft, round, and plump part of this thing. 'It' twitched upon 'its' part being grope.

"don't pretend to sleep, I know you awake," Naruto said

Despite the red color that appeared vaguely on her cheeks, Jiang Wei still closed her eyes, refused to heed his word.

"I'm not pretend anything, I'm just lazy" Jiang Wei carelessly answered.

Naruto smirked getting wider, he moved her bottom cheek in a circular motion while said: "Well, I don't mind giving you a boost"

This time Jiang Wei opened her eyes and turned her head to face him, her eyes expressed a glare that supposed to make her look scary yet it only increased her charm instead.

"You still not satisfied even after all the pounding you gave me last night?" Jiang Wei grumbled.

Naruto moved his right arm and groped her plentiful front, he also raised his head and blew his breath into her face.

"I never had enough of you besides a man always has an abundant stamina in the morning" Naruto huskily said.

"Ah don't paw there... you pervert," Jiang Wei said with a hurried tone

Naruto let his hold over her bosom go and placed his hand around her to hug her tightly

"come on, one more round?" he said as his eyes reflected an uprising desire

Jiang Wei cowered at his stare, although her arousal kept increasing because his provocation but last night activity was enough to put it into a hold.

"No! you had enough of your fill last night, I still want to live" Jiang Wei protested

Naruto didn't give up, he put his hands on her plump bottom and he said "I never heard someone die from getting too much pleasure, even if they did, it would be a blissful dead"

His sentence made Jiang Wei turn speechless, with the amused tone she said: "how can I fall in love with such a rascal like you?"

Naruto gave pondering look before he grinningly said: "I don't know, but I'm willing to provide you with the reason" then his both hand started their magic on her body.

the pleasant tortured feeling she had gotten make her squirm within his embrace.

"No, please, ah, I said don't paw" she pleaded

her pitiful performance somehow managed to extinguish the flame of desire that had been ignited inside him, while his eyes looked at her with tenderness, his hands moved from their position to somewhere around her waist.

"how about here?" Naruto said

Jiang Wei thought he still wants to continue his aggression upon her body, when she was about to give up, another completely different attack fell on her

"ah! where are you touching, ahahahah, stop! it tickles" Jiang Wei giggled as Naruto started commanding all of his fingers to war against her waist. she rolled and twisted around within his embrace like a snake that kept struggling from being captured. her smooth and soft skin repeatedly grounding against his which ignite once again the extinguished flame. Since Naruto couldn't force her into the action, he decided just to accept this suffering by himself.

Finally, after a while, they both become tired of playing around and just held into each other embrace in silence.

"I'm really glad that you actually came" Jiang Wei broke the silent.

"Well, it's not like I have other place to sleep" Naruto responded

"En? What do you mean?" Jiang Wei asked in confusion

"nothing particular, it just me screw things up" Naruto sighed

"You actually can make a mistake?" Jiang Wei gaped

"Of course I'm, even gods can make mistakes" Naruto bitterly said

"You never did in my eyes" Jiang Wei confidently said

"Since when you have such a smart mouth?" surprised Naruto

Jiang Wei put her forefinger on her mouth and her eye stared upward then she faced him again also innocently replied "Since I learn from you"

"..." Naruto face became gloomy after listened to her reply, it seems she got a little bad vibe from him.

Jiang Wei giggled at his expression, while put her hands around his neck she said: "Alright, tell me what happened"

This time Naruto didn't hesitate on sharing with her what was happen yesterday, of course, he still not told her the whole story such as the source of the conflict and since Naruto didn't mention it then Jiang Wei wouldn't ask for it, she knew how to keep her limitation.

"So in conclusion, you thought Lin Ruoxi will fearing you now because you have killed people in front of her?" Jiang Wei asked

"it is not just a thought, I had seen her expression, its like she just saw a monster," he said with a crestfallen expression

"well, she's not wrong in that, you are indeed a monster," she said

"I'm not! how can such a handsome and charming man like me be a monster"

"last night was proven this matter"

"you still holding a grudge aren't you?"

"of course, I'm vengeful!"

looked at her such crinkling her nose in a cute way almost made Naruto going at her again but he forcefully suppressed it.

"anyway, now with those things happened, I'm not sure what will become of us in the future" Naruto bitterly said

Jiang Wei smirked, while tightening her hugged toward his neck, she flirtly said: " should I feel happy that I could have you for my self?"

"Hey, I'm serious here," Naruto said then moved his face toward hers to lick her tip of the nose.

Jiang Wei didn't show disgust over his action, she tittered and said: "ok, ok. Hmmm, if I have to express my opinion, I think in this case you just being oversensitive or too much fuss over it"

Naruto wrinkled his brow, with a slight doubt he said: "what? but I'm pretty sure she scared of me if not why would she tried to avoid me yesterday?"

"are you really that sure? I don't really know what she feels or why she did that but even if she did feeling scare, can you know what she afraid of? Is it to you or to something else? had you ever think about it?"

Jiang Wei conjecture made Naruto eyes brighten, yes, he never really gave it a thought, as soon as he saw her expression, he simply concludes that everything is over and she would never want to meet him again out of fear.

"as a people who never ever countered such a sight before, it is normal for her to be shocked but if her important of you are much bigger than this kind of thing, I believe she wouldn't have that much concern, didn't you say there are other people besides her who witness it? how that other person behave to you now?"

"Auntie Wang acted normal just like from pre-event" Naruto excitedly nod

"See? if the other person can be like that, what are the odds for Lin Ruoxi to be the same, both of you just need to talk this through, remember, there is not always a snail inside the shell, what you might think is true but never been really the truth." Jiang Wei smiled.

Feeling enlightened by Jiang Wei's word, Naruto's corner of the mouth turned up, his eyes softly gazed at her while his finger brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, Naruto gently said: "what would I do without you?"

His gentleness and affectional actioned caused her to taste something sweet smear all over her heart. With a lopsided grin, she said: "You had fallen off the cliff!"

* * *

Naruto and Jiang Wei spent the rest of time hugging in each other embrace before finally, Naruto touched her back to signaling her that he had to get up.

"Aww, I want to snuggle with you more" Jiang Wei pouted but still rose and released Naruto.

"Sorry, I have to go home and get ready for the work, besides, I might run into Ruoxi before she already took off" Naruto apologized as he stood and left the bed.

"the life of sweetheart is really bitter ooh," she said while purposely dropped her eyelids and shaken her head.

Naruto face revealed a grimaced look, although he knew she just playing around after listened to her own previous word, he didn't dare to put it lightly.

"Hey, don't be like that, if this can make you happy then you should know that you not just anyone sweetheart but MY sweetheart." Naruto reassured

Jiang Wei faces almost fell to the bed, "what does that make any difference?!"

Naruto lips turned into a smirk, with a slight flirty tone he said: "ha! I could give you what other man couldn't, aren't you already experience it last night?"

This time Jiang Wei really wanted to slap that smirk out of him, her eyes rolled and cheeks burned as she mumbled: "Pervert"

Naruto laughed at this and proceed to dress up, Jiang Wei lips turned smiling as she gently watched him from the top of the bed. they had to share a wonderful night that she wouldn't ask for more and it was already enough for her.

Eventually, Naruto finished dressing and prepared to leave before he approached Jiang Wei and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Alright, see you later, love you"

"Um! love you too"

* * *

There was nothing that stopped his feet or held his move from going home, Naruto with a speed faster than a normal car flashed through a building to building before he reached the Dragon Garden villa.

"I'm home," he said the moment he enters the house and arrived at the hallway

from inside, the sounds of hurried footsteps quickly entered his ears, soon a relief yet exhausted Wang Ma appeared within his vision. Her previous red palm mark already gone and her beauty also gracefulness had returned "Young Master? thank god that you are actually well, we all worried because you had forgotten to take your phone along while you left the house. We couldn't contact you at all"

Naruto gave her a forced smile and his eyes showed an apologies expression "Sorry Auntie Wang, it's my fault, I promised it won't happen again"

"It's OK Young Master, so long you are fine" Wang Ma nodded in approval

Then Naruto with Wang Ma entered the living room together, Naruto eyes scanned the room when they reached it to look for a sign of certain woman but she seems nowhere to be seen. With a disappointed expression, Naruto asked: "Auntie Wang, had Ruoxi left for work?"

Wang Ma who noticed Naruto's countenance spoke with an apology " I'm sorry Young master, but Young miss already went off to work an hour ago"

Naruto sighed and scratched his hair "then I guess I also should getting ready"

"Do Young Master want me to prepare the breakfast?" Wang Ma offered

Remembered that he had been eating nothing since the birth of the sun, Naruto didn't hesitate to nod, he said: "yes please, thank you, Auntie Wang, it was laborious of you"

"don't mention it, Young Master, it's already my job"

Naruto headed into his own room while Wang Ma went to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast, inside his room, Naruto took his over-full charge phone and checked it. There is three identified Id that went to his mail: Wang Ma, Lin Ruoxi, and Jiang Wei.

Wang Ma:

"Young Master where had you been? are you not going to return home tonight?"

Lin Ruoxi:

"Hey, are you Ok? please be alright and come home soon"

Jiang Wei:

"Are you busy tonight? Today is Rose Bar usual night performance and something special will going to be shown, can you be here? please? I really need to you to be here."

Naruto smiled upon seeing this, maybe what Jiang Wei said is right, he just being oversensitive.

After took a hot shower and delicious breakfast, Naruto bid goodbye to Wang Ma then went off to Yu Lei.

The busy hour at Yu Lei was just the same like other multi-national or international companies, people were going in and out of the building, there were sounds of tapping keyboard everywhere you could hear, the beautiful two front desk ladies that kept wearing smiles for the sake of pleasing customer or maybe flattering them. The in-going called of phones that always ringing on every minute had become this period of work unwillingly favorite tune.

Naruto piled out of job is once more filled his desk, although it wasn't as much as his previous it still considered quite many. Apparently, his superior, Mo Qianni had been satisfied with his performance and decided to drop all the untouched paperwork to him. Remembered his eccentric and tsundere superior, Naruto only can be smiled bitterly and worked his way on the paper one by one.

'this is abusive, paper abusive' Naruto gloomily thought. He was no longer his past self that can be kept his cool when battered with this kind of work. 'if I didn't receive a large bonus by the end of the month, should I report her to the management?'

After a long staring duel between him and his monitor's display, Naruto feel bored and tired,'no wonder people dislike doing paper works, I wonder how me in the past doing all of this, oh wait, he was pretty much a nerd and blockhead, he must be love doing this kind of thing."

Luckily, his not so productive activity was saved by a certain woman with a typical formal working suit.

"Naruto, you busy?" the woman asked

Naruto startled by the familiar voice and Looked at the owner of the voice, a fresh appearance of Zhang Cai entered his eyes. 'finally, Liberator!' Naruto thought, "No sister Cai, what can I do for you?" Naruto answered with a smile.

Zhang Cai looked hesitate for a while before she spoke, "I need to handle a customer outside but the place they are in are quite... unfriendly for me, other sisters have their own task right now so I couldn't bother them with mine anymore"

Naruto knitted his brow and said: "do you want me to handle it for you?"

Zhang Cai quickly waved her hand "No, no. It was my client in the first place, I just want you to accompany me there, if you don't mind or not busy" despite she said it like that, there was still a trace of hope within her eyes.

"sure, I don't mind" Naruto abruptly agree with her.

"Really? Thank you! I get ready in a second!" with that said, Zhang Cai went back to her desk.

Naruto grinned and shook his head at her, then he glanced at the still piling paperwork with groaned 'screw it, time for a little change'


	34. little work trip

**Hey, I'm back again, I want to apologize to you guys that I can only upload one chapter this week because I had been little busy, and maybe still do in the next week, I will try to return to two regular uploads after next weeks. So.. once again, I say sorry.**

Public transportation was a common sight in the midst of the hustle and bustle cars in the heart of business part of the Zong Hai city. Most commoners and workers would use the convenient accommodation from the government to travel anywhere in a cheap way. Sometimes people who had car itself would use this transportation in order for them not to get tired of waiting when they got trapped in a traffic jam. Unfortunately, such a thing never could be perfect, the downside these people had to face is the load of passengers that sometimes over its capacity limit, they had to cramp themselves inside uncontrollable population that ridden this cabin. Like the city bus that could be seen running at steady speed right now.

Inside this cabin, if we took the view from the upper side corner, all we could only see is people's head, the massive quantity of people who gathered here is beyond people can believe, besides, how can such limited space of place hold such a sizeable population?

But what most unexpected is the people itself, why? because they could stand there with a calm expression like it was nothing to fuss over about. maybe these people had been accustomed to this kind of situation.

Among the sea of people, a blond haired man and a shoulder-length haired woman could be seen standing close to each other, really close.

Zhang Cai never ever expected such a circumstance like this would happen on their way to the client, at first, the batch of people including her and Naruto was not that many. Although they didn't manage to get a seat there was still a room to move and the distance between people. By the moment the city bus reached its next stop, suddenly a sheer load of people quickly filled this bus, she and Naruto unwillingly got push around before both of them end up sticking each other. They stuck so close that her face literally pasted on Naruto chest.

'H-How could this happen?' Zhang Cai thought while her face slightly turned red and her eyes gazed to the side. She couldn't comprehend how a common business trip turned into an awkward situation.

'though I and the other were always teasing him,' she thought while her face was getting redder, 'but it feels so different when we just alone, especially this up close'

her ear which was one of the parts that paste on his chest can easily hear his strong and steady heartbeat, his vanilla-scent of perfume invaded her sensitive nose and made her feel dizzy from the constant exposure. His perfect size of frame was enough to make her giddy and agitate.

'I never really noticed his figure before.." she thought, unlike other sisters who might have interested in him, she just joined bullying him only for fun. Thus, she never really gave an effort to observe him. 'now after standing this close to him that I just realize how handsome and athletic he is'

'no wonder other sisters were so crazy about him and gossiping him a lot' she still remembers how her coworker would gather just to talk about him or the fact that they sometimes asked her for any information she got on him just because she and the trio were the closest.

Remembering that he is married, she somehow envies the lucky girl who had gotten the chance to experience his care and love.

'sigh, how nice it would be if he is my husband instead' as soon as this thought crossover her mind, Zhang Cai had shocked expression like she just caught something scary.

'Wait, what?! where that thought come from?!' she scaredly thought, then berated herself, 'bad Zhang Cai! you shouldn't compare him with your husband, even if he is far from perfect but he still your husband in the end'

When Zhang Cai was so focused on her inner self-preaching, the bus stopped at its another pickup point and the doors to freedom from the suffocating carriage are opened. But another unbelievable thing happened, the comparison of people who went out the bus is fewer than the people who went in! hence, the number of passengers inside the compartment had increased. The bus became noisy from the sound of complaining and protesting.

"Hey watched your steps!"

"Get rid this stupid bag of yours, it keeps hitting my face!"

"Hey how long you not had taken a shower?! how can you be this smelly!"

Zhang Cai just recovered from her self-introspecting when she realized that all hell had broken loose inside the bus. Then suddenly from her back, someone forcefully pushed her further into Naruto body and tightly sandwiched her between him/her and Naruto.

*Hugh!* the sound of breath forcefully being held came out from her mouth. she did feel like being press by something heavy and inability to breathe. What more ironic, the person who pushed her didn't seem likely to stop, he or she just continued pushing her and this causes her to be suffocated.

"hey..don't push..further..I can't..breathe" she said in rough breath

but as if fell on deaf ears, her word didn't put to stop whoever pressing her.

*gack!*

"its..really..hard..to..breathe.." she moaned in pain as she feels her consciousness was slowly fading.

"H-help... Naruto" she begged to the only person she could ask for.

At this moment, she felt a strong wind slip through her. Then suddenly the suffocating feeling has gone while took along whoever press her before.

*hah* *hah* *hah*

like a fish returned to the sea after being so long in the land, Zhang Cai greedily sucked whatever air she could around her. Her chest was heaved, her complexion was red as a tomato and little bit tears crept from her corner of the eyes.

After a while, she finally regain her normal state, moreover, she also noticed by now that although they still stuck to each other, she felt like there's a little bit space around them now, at least, she could move a bit.

what more strange is, she sensed the taste of mild inside the air around them and she doubted this is coming from the air conditioner. With this huge amount of people inside this modern wagon, the effect of what abbreviated as AC is the same as trying to extinguish a wildfire with a glass of water.

She was deep in her thought when out of the blue, a sound belongs to a voice of familiar man pulled her back.

"Sister Cai," the man said, there is distressed tone inside his voice

Zhang Cai startled and hurriedly turned her face to look at her male companion who had become her sole focus in her thought for the last few minutes.

"Naruto? w-what happen? why are you look like in pain?" Zhang Cai asked in shock.

"Sister Cai...please..." Naruto said slowly, the agonized expression he wore clearly not a fake

"please? please, what? come on, don't scare me!" Zhang Cai also felt anxious when seeing his expression

"please..."

"please move..."

"please move away your foot from mine, your high-heel is killing me.."

"eh?"

Zhang Cai was stupefied after hear what he requested, then still in the same state, she robotically glanced down and discovered that it is indeed her foot is fixed on the top of his. didn't give any chance for a second to pass by, she screamed in fright

"Waaah?! I'm sorry, I'm really...really sorry, I had not known, please forgive me!"

Naruto's muscle face twitched, while still grimacing he said: "It's fine sister Cai but please can you move it now?"

Realize that she still not removed her foot, Zhang Cai was in fright again, then she quickly moved away her foot. Only after this, Naruto finally relieved the tense expression he held for a while.

"I'm really sorry, how long I have been stepped on your foot?" Zhang Cai asked with concern.

"don't worry, it just a little while ago" Naruto reassured, truth to be told, that situation had been going from the second stop point, he didn't tell her at that moment because it wasn't really hurt so he decided just to ignore it but at the third stop point the pressure had been rising and her high-heel exactly started to merciless stab his pitiful foot, if not for his great fortitude and strong will, he would already raining down the bus with a shout of thousand curses.

Unable to withstand it anymore, Naruto swiftly made a seal with his left hand and cast a wind jutsu in small scale but enough to create a barrier around him and Zhang Cai.

Of course, it was impossible for him to tell her the truth, she would be devastated with guilt if he does.

"ugh.. maybe I should consider not to use high-heel shoes anymore?" Zhang Cai frowned

"Second to that!" Naruto abruptly agreed with her idea, he didn't want any more casualties to happen.

"but I become shorter if I use normal heel shoes," Zhang Cai said with a troubled expression

"what's the big deal if you become shorter, Sister Cai?" Naruto wrinkled his brow

"of course it's a big deal! How can I stay attractive if I become a midget?" Zhang Cai huffed

"I don't hate lollies, in fact, I found them extremely cute" Naruto smirked

"You are loli! You family are loli!" Zhang Cai glowered

"huh? why are you become angry for? I never said you are loli right?" Naruto said while pretend got confused.

"You.." Zhang Cai choked on her own word as she unable to retorted back. She gnashed her teeth to Naruto before she decided to ignore him for the rest of the trip. Naruto laughed at this and coaxed her with a ton of apologies.

* * *

both of them got down at the next drop point and made their way toward the client office by foot. The area was close to east part of Zhong Hai city, although it was still a business area but less crowded than the central part of Zhong Hai. They walked on the sideline of the road, bypassing every kind of stores and offices. the advertising crew of these stores sometimes would approach them and offered their product such as handphone, HD-Tv, Wrist Watch, furniture, household stuff, and others. Naruto and Zhang Cai neither interest nor have much money to waste on them. They could only reply to them with a small nod and faint smile.

Soon, Naruto and Zhang Cai arrived at two stories normal looking building, despite not so grand compared to his previous Company of client, the outside interior at least looked decent and seems like well care. They entered the building through the front door and greeted with the sight of busy people. The environment inside the building was quite comfortable and clean. Zhang Cai didn't waste any time, she quickly approached the front desk staff and told her reason for coming. The staff nodded and used the in-line phone channel to contact the company director, looked like as if got approved, the staff then guide Naruto and Zhang Cai to Director's room.

They climbed to the second floor which has less room than the one on the ground, The door led to director's room soon approached them and the staff entered first while both of them wait outside. Not long, the staff showed up again and opened widely the door so both of them could get through.

Short awhile, they were sitting on the leather couch inside a medium size suite and if you compared the space of this room to Lin Ruoxi's office, it's like comparing between an elephant with a cow. Despite that fact, the place was well decorated and look neat. on the opposite of them, a middle-aged man around the age of forties could be seen sitting on the similar couch like them. the man supposed to has an average height but the extra meat on his body made him looks chubby.

"Miss Zhang, it's my pleasure to receive an honored guest from Yu Lei International..." the middle-aged man said with a humble smile

Zhang Cai shook her head and quickly said "Director Jun is too polite, I'm just a normal worker at Yu Lei so you don't have to act like that"

"regardless you're just a normal worker but you come from one of the giant corporations in Zhong Hai city, compared to mine such an ant, of course, I have to treat you with an honor." Director Jun said while rubbed his palm together.

Zhang Cai showed a helpless expression at this person insistent, feeling unable to change anything, she decided to just ignore it.

Director Jun fixed his glass on his base of the nose and changed his vision on Zhang Cai male companion. "Miss Zhang this is.."

"Oh sorry I have not yet introduced him to you Director Jun, he is my coworker at PR department, Naruto Uzumaki," Zhang Cai said

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Director Jun," Naruto offered his hand

"Oh.. the feeling is mutual, Mr. Naruto," Director Jun grasped Naruto hand with his both hand and shook it excitedly.

"hahaha..." Naruto followed Zhang Cai helpless expression at this green-sweater vest clothing middle-aged man enthusiasm.

"I heard the test for a male applicant is very difficult there, but you managed to pass it by, you must be really a talented person Mr. Naruto" he flattered while still grasping Naruto's hand.

"No, I'm just doing so little, the rest goes to luck, Director Jun" Naruto scratched his cheek

"oh, not just talented but also humble, yes, yes, it's rare to have such youngster these days Mr. Naruto"

"..." Naruto went silent, he feels if he talked more, this chubby man would soon grow a flower on his mouth.

Zhang Cai tittered at Naruto's predicament but since they were here for an official business then she had to go back to the main topic.

"Ehm! Director Jun, in regard to our product that you has the intention to buy, how do you want to pursue it?" Zhang Cai said in serious tone.

Director Jun let go Naruto's hand, his previous flattering face had turned to a professional businessman like. He once again fixed his glass before replied to Zhang Cai inquiry.

"Of course we would still want to continue our purchasing Miss zhang, but I still think the price was too high"

"Don't worry, I'm here exactly to provide you a chance of negotiation, so let's start with the base price.."

Zhang Cai and Director Jun continued bargain back and forth for a right price, unlike the previous war between Lin Ruoxi and Xu Zhihong, this time was less intense and Zhang Cai skill was far from Lin Ruoxi but she still did her job pretty well. Also, this time Naruto didn't adopt careless expression, if the previous time he did what he does because their objective at that time was not only for a business but to rout the enemy's courtship as well, then he must do his best to annoy Xu Zhihong, while now was pure negotiation act, Naruto must not let himself stand in Zhang Cai way. Moreover, he could pick one or two lessons from their not so fierce duel.

* * *

"Director Jun, thank you for your cooperation, I make sure the product you ordered and the price I offered will bring you satisfaction," Zhang Cai said while took a drink of the ice-tea that had been served in the middle of their negotiation. It required more than 20 minutes before they finally were able to speak in the same language, no wondered she is thirsty now.

"I will be anticipate that Miss Zhang," Director Jun said, also took a drunk.

"then I shall excuse my self, come, Naruto" Zhang Cai stood up and prepared to leave, Naruto gave Director Jun appreciative smile "Thank you for the hospitality Director Jun, I hope our path cross each other in the future"

Director Jun nodded, "take care Miss Zhang, Mr. Naruto, and so I hope too"

Zhang Cai and Naruto arrived at the director' room door, they were about to open it when a sound of commotion appear behind it.

"Stop! Director is on a meeting right now, you guys can't just break in!"

It's the voice belong to the front staff desk, the voice had a hint of nervousness and timidness

"shut up! who are you to stop us? if we want to meet him now, we will do so!"

Another voice resounded and followed up with that voice, the door suddenly opened harshly, revealing two figure of a man with one of them had a scrawny body while another had a lanky figure. Their face bore an arrogant expression, a disdain clearly reflected in their eyes and visible to anyone in the room.

"Hah! Turn out it just a small meeting yet this idiot exaggerated it" the one with lanky figure spoke, his head tilted in the direction of the staff.

"Director, I'm sorry! I had tried my best to hold them! but..." The staff said with a lowered head.

"It's alright, we already finished here" although Director Jun sounds calmed the tense expression he wore evidently has betrayed him.

"Yo, Jun Po! looks like you getting fatter and fatter every time I see you"  
said the lanky man with a mocking tone

"Brother Ji really has a good sight, I'm indeed had been gaining weight these past few days" Director Jun spoke stiffly

The lanky man who seems to be called Brother Ji sneers, he squinted his eyes, "If you can easily become that fatty, surely it will be not hard for you burn more some cash right?"

A cold sweat traveled its way from Director Jun temple, "sure! sure! we could talk about this first, please be seated!" then he directed his eyes toward the staff, "prepare drinks for these gentlemen!"

"Right away, Director!" the staff quickly said and went to the kitchen.

Brother Ji laugh in contempt, the scrawny man behind him also follow his suit, with not so muscular chest arose high in the air, they strolled toward the couch where Zhang Cai and Naruto sat before.

When the scrawny man passed by Zhang Cai, he looks startled, "wait, I think I had seen you somewhere..."

no one can see what expression Zhang Cai wore because she had been hiding it with her bank.

"You got a wrong person," her voice was emotionless and little cold. "No, No. I'm sure had seen you before, but where exactly is that I was forgetting"

"then you should excuse us, we had to go back to our company," without waiting for the scrawny man to answer her, Zhang Cai dashed toward the exit, upon reaching the door's entrance, the scrawny man yelled makes her does a full-stop.

"I remember! You are Yu Jian's wife aren't you?!"

Zhang Cai body trembled, her expression still blocked by her bank, but the rough tone of the voice she let out was enough to describe how she feels

"So what if I am?"

Brother Ji who just silent before, said with a shocking tone, "Yu Jian? you mean that Yu Jian?"

"Yeah, Brother! haha, I almost forgot! no wonder you tried to escape so quickly, turn out you are Yu Jian's spouse!" the scrawny man said while laughing.

Brother Ji right side corner of the mouth slanting upward, his right-hand fingers touched his chin, with a slightly mocking tone he said: "haha! I never thought would see Yu Jian's wife here, hey, how is he?"

"He's fine," there's no change in Zhang Cai intonation

Brother Ji and the scrawny man exchanged a glance before Brother Ji laugh, "Ah yes! is good then if he is OK, do tell him that us, all brothers missed him back in the game "

"is that all?"

"Also.." Brother Ji emphasized his word, "don't forget to tell him to return what he owed us."

Zhang Cai body shuddered for a second before she impassively replied, "don't worry, he will" as if didn't want to be here any longer, Zhang Cai flashed out from the room.

Naruto looked at the direction where Zhang Cai go, then at the duo mafia-attire persons. One couldn't describe what expression Naruto held or what he thought this moment. Eventually, Naruto followed Zhang Cai's tail.

* * *

Zhang Cai and Naruto walked together in silence, though she was few steps ahead of him. Their shape could be seen among the people who are crowding the sideway of the road, fulfilling their desire and need of stuff from the shops that decorated this place. These people didn't notice a distress and gloomy aura that coming from a woman that walked bypass them at every second, maybe because they didn't have a sensitive sense of surrounding or maybe they simply didn't care.

Naruto eyes bore into her back figure, the previous scene that fell upon his eyes was enough to pick up his interest, but he knew better than things ought not to ask, so he just followed her in silence.

Zhang Cai kept walking forward but the direction she's heading is not the direction where the bus stop was. Whether she did this intentionally or not is unknown.

Soon, the people around them was lessening as their figure slowly approached a small opening area that has many wooden benches planted all over. This area was like a miniature park for people to take a rest after a long hour of ransacking the market. A lot of children could be seen playing around, in their hands had been spotted several toys and balloons they bought from a small stall not far from them. A smell from various food was being cooked had been loitering around the air, try to bait certain worms inside their safe zone.

Zhang Cai moved her feet toward one of the wooden benches and sat on it, this time Naruto didn't follow her as he simply stood beside her. Both of them set their eyes on those little devils who laughed and giggled without restraint. Their behavior was pure and innocence as they didn't know how the real world and not carry any burden yet.

"Ask away.." After a long silence, Zhang Cai finally opened her mouth.

Naruto turned his face at her, only now that he could see what expression she hold the whole time, her mouth was slightly stretch to the side, her eyelids were half closed, and the skin on her face had gone pale. If you combined it with her gloomy and distress aura, it was enough for you to know how is she doing right now.

Remembering Zhang Cai who always had a goofball expression and acted childish for being in this state, Naruto felt a pang in his heart as he turned his face away.

Zhang Cai chuckled upon seeing this, she softly said: "you must be curious about what happened right? then ask away, I won't be mad"

It took awhile for Naruto to finally sighed and said without facing her: "what happen?"


	35. Black Jack Society

**Tuturuu~ Ian-desu (sorry I can't help it XD) I'm back again with a new chapter but as I said in the previous note that I can only upload one chapter this week, Well since there is nothing left to say let us get on with the story.**

The city bus was running on the middle of the City, its engine sound was roaring peacefully like a sleeping horse in the barn.

Naruto leaned his back on the seat they manage to get this time, maybe because it was a lunchtime now, so the people have no longer much to do in this period.

Naruto eyes glanced at the scene being play by the window of the modern wagon, though nothing special on the other side to watch, it just displaying people usual day. In his face you could see a thoughtful face being presented, his eyes went blur sometimes as if he recalled for something. Then he turned his head to his left, the peacefully sleeping form of Zhang Cai became a feast for his eyes. Her steadied breathing and occasional parched mouth, the relax expression she wore which is a contrast against her previous expression that still fresh on his mind.

Naruto's mind went back, to the miniature park of the clearing on side of the road.

 **(flashback)**

 _"Do you know Black Jack Society?"_

 _"Hmm, I don't think so... I do know few of Society but none them has Black Jack as their name"_

 _"Un, then I explain it to you"_

 _The sun was about to reach its peak when people started to fill the clearing, they took a sit on the wooden bench on these place, in order to release their exhaustion and tiredness after shopping for half a day._

 _Naruto and Zhang Cai sat on the same wooden bench, one in the left while another in the right, both of them observed the playground full of bunch little devils that running around in happiness. Zhang Cai took a deep breath before start talking with a solemn expression_

 _"Black Jack Society is just the same as much other Society but the people they have consisted of people who love to gamble."_

 _"At first, these people just want to share their hobby and favorite betting game, but along with their society growing larger, they began to participate in many activities including politic, you won't be strange if found many government people supported by them."_

 _"As for the reason of their involvement, you don't need to guess, what else but to prolong their dirty claw and influence in the east part of Zhong Hai"_

 _Zhang Cai clenched her small hand into a fist as if she expresses her hate toward them. But then she seems remembered something._

 _"Ah, I forget to mention it to you that the east part of Zhong hai are famous for they gambling establishment, from a small shop to large casino, you can found them anywhere in there."_

 _Naruto listened to Zhang Cai's explanation with a wrinkled brow, he didn't like these gambling sorts of thing, it just wastes of money, maybe deep inside him, he still held a grudge to his perverted mentor for plundering his saving, so he could gambling yet only for keep losing in the end._

 _"so what makes this Society a goose among the duck?"_

 _Zhang Cai face became darken as she continues "just like other, Black Jack Society engage in many illegal activities: selling drugs, human trafficking, assassination, extortion, and every possible illegal thing you could imagine."_

 _she turned her face to Naruto with a bitter smile, "that also includes bad loaning"_

 _Naruto's nerve system became tense the moment he saw her expression, she continued, "unlike others who like to play hard and crash, Black Jack, doing their activities with discretion and deception, even if you are part of their member, unless you enter their inner circle, you wouldn't know what they did."_

 _"as I state before, they like to play betting and they still do, but this is what made them exactly the worst of them all."_

 _there is a slight pause inside her tone, is like she tried to say something hard_

 _"They reel you inside to their game and make you addicted but you don't realize that you actually fall as their prey, "_

 _"and once you got inside their snare..."_

 _"you may as well kiss your freedom goodbye..."_

 _Naruto widened his eyes at her words, "Sister Cai I'm not sure I really understand"_

 _Zhang Cai while still with bitter expression explain slowly " Black Jack Society will look for any people who seem likely in need of money or other reason relating to money, they persuade them to join their betting game, of course not all of the people they tried to reel was easy and not going to join them in a heart beat, but this scums would not easily give up, they will provide the poor and unfortunate person with false win and more false win until they blinded with momentary success, thus, they would be playing more and more."_

 _Zhang Cai eyes gazed at the horizon ahead with sadness reflected in her eyes, "Time slowly passes, your odds of winning getting lower while your money quantity getting fewer, until you have nothing left to bet and this is where they come in, pretended to be someone graciously willing to support you, they promised will lending you money to continue playing and repaid them back when you are winning. Magically, after this sequence, your odds of winning suddenly comeback, any sane people would realize the foul in this trickery but they, like I said before, had been blinded with succession,"_

 _"a Bird would never forever in the air, your luck will never stay in good, especially if the game was rig, you just like a porcelain doll who move by other people string, you lose again and started to borrow more but sadly, your winning chance never come back, these people never allowed you to borrow from them again for free anymore, they need something, something to bargain if you lose in the next game."_

 _By this point, Zhang Cai didn't need to explain anymore because Naruto already can guess where this is heading, in fact, that she knew so well about this Black Jack Society prove that she had involvement with them. Naruto leaned his head back and his eyes darted upward, he looked at the bird who soar at the ocean blue sky and the group of clouds who swimming in it._

 _"they complied?"_

 _"they did"_

 _Naruto held his breath before he continues, the tense atmosphere that coated them both, play its part well at this moment_

 _"what they offer as bargains?"_

 _"Everything, it can be their house, license, accessories, gadget, or... their wife."_

 _Naruto's heart felt being torn apart right now, the sudden urge to kill rise within him, with a heavy tone and clenching hands he said: "how is the wife right now?"_

 _Zhang Cai expression was hidden by her bang again, "she..."_

 _Naruto was ready to explode but when he sees Zhang Cai expression, the urge suddenly diminished, the reason is simply that the expression he saw from Zhang Cai is not a desperate or hopeless but confident smile and hope of flame that rise in her green iris pupil._

 _"She had been struggling..."_

 _"and if everything goes well, she soon would succeed"_

 _Naruto stared at her after hearing her self-proclaimed, with a confused expression he said: "How..?"_

 _"She work extra time on her weekend, the place she worked had a payment base on hour performance, luckily for her, the debt wasn't that big in the first place and the due time was quite long, thus, she will be able to pay the debt by herself" Zhang Cai nodded in acknowledgment_

 _It took time for Naruto to process her word, short awhile, he finally recovered and let out a chuckle, "she's amazing" he said while his eyes softly gaze at the female in front of him._

 _Zhang Cai blushed at this but giggle nonetheless "she is isn't she?"_

 _"Yup! she is my favorite heroine, at least for now!"_

 _"Hey! what's with the 'for now' thing!"_

 _"Hahaha, don't you said yourself that bird would never forever in the air"_

 _"how lazy of you duplicating my word!"_

 _Both of them did joke to each other and slowly repel the previous gloomy and dark air among them._

 **(flashback end)**

Naruto eyes gazed at the sleeping form Zhang Cai with tenderness, he couldn't imagine such a daily goofball woman turn out to be a fierce fighter. One needs to remember that she said herself that whoever gets caught in involvement with Black Jack Society was never be able to suck the air of freedom again. But Naruto could see, from the determination she shows before, she stubbornly rejected that idea itself.

"Sister Cai, I know that we only met for a short time but... I'm proud to have known you"

Naruto doesn't care whether she heard him or not, but the feeling of admiration that came from his heart was truly genuine and he couldn't help but convey it to her.

Naruto turned his face away from her and went back to his usual habit, at the same time, the side corner of the lips on a certain shoulder-hair length woman was turned little upward.

* * *

Heaven Pleasure Tavern was one of the gorgeous building among the other building in the west side of Zhong Hai City, it's decorated brazenly with amorous color here and there to attract a lot of people's attention. Although it wasn't located at the bar street but it has quite a name among the rich people or famous people in Zhong Hai.

At this time, inside this den of pleasure, in one of its room, a large group of people is seen gathering together. There are men and women who seem chatted or flirted with each other party.

"Ahahaha! Rejoice, brothers, we finally be able to breathe the free air again after being in the hiding for a while!"

One of the men with dignified look spoke loudly, the man had short-straight hair and lean torso, wearing sort of black shirt as clothes,

"hehe sure Big Bro, hiding it such a boring thing to do, besides eat, piss, and playing card there is nothing much to do," the man with mohawk hair said.

"yeah! now we get a chance to fuck a whore, it makes me excited to the bone, a man, after all, need to vent his frustration hahaha!" another man without hair now spoke.

"So don't hold your self back, go wild! hey, where is the server?! bring out more ladies!" the dignified looking man shouted out loud. As soon as he finished, the door toward the room opened and followed by a young lady in server suit, her appearance causes the men in the room eyes turn green, it was because the making of this woman is beautiful to the extreme. With a proper front, a great curve on the side, and plump on the back almost make this room flood with saliva. Not to mention her pretty face that can be categorized as one of the faces that can bring the downfall of the nation.

The dignified looking man face lit up and a flame rose within his eyes, without waiting the young woman with a hair tied into a bun spoke, he immediately ordered, "Bring the rest of the girl here, and you..!" He pointed his finger toward the server, " You would serve me and fulfill every order I make, If I want you to strip, then you would strip, if I want you lay on the bed, then you would do so, you get it?!"

This man was a vice leader of the renown underworld gangster. Every one except the leader would follow his order, let it be thugs, hookers, and other. So he naturally would rampantly order her to do everything he says. This man already imagined how this young lady would squeal underneath him. But unfortunately, his imagination had to be broke because of what the young server's word.

"I'm sorry exceptional guest! but this unworthy body had been reserved for someone else, the person already dictated that whoever dares to touch me beside him would be received severe punishment" She said with a charming smile and flirty eyes.

This vice leader was angry because there are other dares to disobey him, but remembering the look of this woman, whoever reserved her must be pretty rich or important person, maybe a young master from one of the clans or one of the people who sit on government chair. Combine it with the situation that his gangs now faced, he can't unreasonably and created unnecessary trouble, clearly by his careful conduct, his position as vice leader is not a joke.

With a disappointed face, he said: "Fine then! just call the ladies to the room, we want to be entertained." The young server lady nodded, she clapped her hands and soon many women come out from the front door one by one, they come in many kinds, there is a delicate looking woman, fiery vibe looking woman, and many more. They wore a sleeveless red dress that only reaches into their knee, but a tore fabric on the bottom part of their dress was long enough to reveal their white luster tights. On their hand, a tray with many wines could be seen on top of it.

The server lady bowed her body and said with apologies tone " Exceptional guest! since we cannot fulfill one of your order, please accept this free wine as a token of our apologies for your inconvenient"

The men in the room lit up their eyes as soon they saw the delicious wine deliver by these pretty whores. Without suspected anything, they grab the transparent glass and drink the wine to their content.

The server lady once again bowed her body, her plentiful front who fight against the gravity now fell into these man eyes including the vice leader. The flame once again ignited within him but remembered once again that he cannot touch this woman made him sighed in dissatisfaction.

"I will leave the guests alone now, please, enjoy your activity and our 'dish' " she smiled and left the room.

The vice leader took a last look at the door, throwing away his foul mood, he roared "Now! don't hesitate! let us ravage them up!" As soon as he said this, all of his men cheer up and started approaching the ladies, there are those who pretended to be a gentleman and act romantic while there are also those who acted wild and started encroachment upon this delicate preys.

The vice leader also follow suit, he grabbed one of the woman thin waists and put her into his lap, without waiting for the woman to respond, he crashed his lips into hers. He forcefully ate this hooker thin lips but soon he felt something wrong, although he was indeed full of lust he never been this aroused before as if his passion has been forcefully pulled out.

"The drink! what did you put into it?!" The vice leader quickly leaned back and interrogated her.

"exceptional guest, please don't be scared, it just a little aphrodisiac had been put inside the wine, so you can do the deed in a more passionate way" the woman didn't show any change of expression as she explains slowly.

'aphrodisiac? true enough, I feel like being stimulated' The vice leader thought before saying "Good! you people sure are feisty and I like it..." The vice leader soon was about to get another thin lip of her before a screaming voice entered his ears.

He startled and turned around only to see one of his men fall to the floor, that man complexion is pale and ghastly expression filled his face. The vice leader widened his eyes at this when he was about to warn other people, more screaming resound in the room.

"What the fuck?!"

"My body... I can't move.."

"What the hell is wrong?!"

His men one by one fell into the floor and he was about to yell in anger before his strength within his body suddenly gone, it's not slowly dissipating or disappearing but just gone.

* * *

They are forced to kneel, the strange wine who these people claimed to be aphrodisiac seems like having another effect on their body, they feel like their strength was seeping away, making them feel hopeless and powerless.

"Who are you people?! don't you know who are you messing with?!" The Vice Leader roared, he never expected the place they usually hang out with, can be turned to be a trap for them, he remembered calling the host of this place before going here, but now seems like everything was a setup.

"Of course we know you, in fact, that's the reason we did this in the first place!" one of the 'hooker' spoke coldly, a sneer hanging on her beautiful face.

Cold sweat run down from the temple of this brownish skin big-guy, he suddenly didn't have any good premonition regarding all this incident, although there are many underworld gangs reside in west Zhong Hai but none of them have the guts to face up the giant like his, even though the influence of his gang is getting weaker prior to their illegal activity being found, but they still have many bases and post anywhere, also still have a lot of manpower. That means that whoever the identity of this trapper could only belong to two group, first would be the pigs while the other would be...

When Ziang Hu was in his thought, the sound of footstep can be heard from the hall outside the room, it was steady and slow, like the tune from the classical music, but anyone who heard it didn't feel relax and happy instead they felt a chilling cold fill their heart.

the front door was open, revealing a beautiful and charming woman behind it, her official server suit and hair that tied into a bun appeared visibly on everyone eyes, this young woman precisely the attendant who previously refused Ziang Hu order, now with the appearance of this woman cleared all the doubt within his mind, he can guess it right who behind the scheme of this situation right now, all the feature this woman has match perfectly with the leader of that group, her seductiveness and charm had proved it.

"Never expected, the leader of Red Thorn Society would scheme to this point just to trap a bunch of thugs like us?" Ziang Hu said in mocking tone. The fiery and charming lady gave him a cold smile, with the exact same mocking tone she said: "but you, not just normal thugs isn't, Mr. Ziang Hu, vice leader of Chen Dahai group?"

Goosebump suddenly invades Ziang Hu body, turning his eyes to the side, he says: "I-I don't know what are you talking about!"

The lady laugh amorously, everyone who heard her would feel their legs turn jelly but at this situation her laugh sound like a demoness...

"who are you trying to fool? with all of this effort we do, you think we will get a wrong target?"

Since there is no use to cover up his and the boys' identities, Ziang Hu fiercely glare at the lady, he shouted, "Don't overestimate your self, Situ Jiang Wei! you would only be able to do this just because the boss was in hiding, not to mention your father, you think your society success base on your own effort?"

Jiang Wei wrinkled her brow the moment her father being mentioned, with slightly irritated voice, she said: "what do you mean by that?"

Ziang Hu laughed loudly at her inquiry, he sneers, " Your society can become one of the top dogs within Zhong Hai just because your father is silently assisting you!"

Jiang Wei didn't respond at the fact Ziang Hu presented, looking at her wore deadpan expression, Ziang Hu think she was in shock, this is the moment when the phrase 'striking the iron while it still hot' play its part, he added "Those gangs that you easily take over is not because your gang firepower was broken through the roof! but because they had been pressure over by your father first! and you can still safe without other society gank you up because your father influence scares them off! Hahaha! poor child, your power just an illusion created by your father!

Ziang Hu spoke until he almost out of his breath, he hopes his effort bear a fruit which is Jiang Wei despair face but what he saw isn't what he expected. Jiang Wei coldly smirked after heard ZIang Hu word, her replied was hard enough for him to take, "You think I don't know?"

"I realize my own strength wasn't enough to bring down other groups, and there is something always bother me whenever we commence a siege on another base, why it always seemed easy, why no one of them bothered that there is another group was on the pay grade, even if still just a newborn baby, why no hold any awareness this baby may birth along with a grenade in its hand?"

"The night where I was attacked by my father's men is the night where I confront him about this, you know what? he admits it, he admits that it was his doing all along because he looked down on me, he thought what I was doing just a child play and not worth to become his enemy."

"From that time, I decided to cut all of my ties with him, he was enrage by it and send his men to kill me"

When Jiang Wei spoke this, a strong hatred revealed within her eyes, Ziang Hu tremble upon seeing this, he never expected this young girl to be such a cunning and decisive woman.

"But your father will send his army if you try to destroy his influence in here!" Since mental attack strategy has failed, he decided to use a threat to put her movement in a hold. He has already been entrusted to take care of this group while Chen Dahai goes into hiding. After awhile inactivity to avoid police detection, he changed the group name and managed to open in the public again.

Jiang Wei shook her head right and left, with a helpless expression she said: "Are you stupid or what? you think my father will still maintain his connection with Chen Dahai after his deed has been known by the police? If I can uncover your identity like this, what makes you think the police couldn't?"

Ziang Hu once again tremble, he started to hate himself that he couldn't hold back until everything was taken care off.

Jiang Wei regained her cold demeanor and said: "Enough with the pleasantries, let's get into the main point, you would tell me where all of Chen Dahai stronghold within West Zhong hai, their security, number of men and weaponry."

"You think I would easily tell you this?!" Ziang Hu snorted.

"Of course you don't," Jiang Wei look at one of her people who held down one of the Ziang Hu henchmen, with a cold tone she said: "bring him here." the person nod and harshly dragged the powerless thug into Jiang Wei front. Without waiting for any reaction from Ziang Hu, Jiang Wei aim her 9mm pistol to the thug and...

*Bam!*

a bullet resided within the thug's head as the sound of the firearm went off inside the room. Ziang Hu stared in a wide eye at the execution in front of him, Jiang Wei had once again given him shocked feeling and if not exaggerate, dread feeling.

"You dare to kill my men?!" Ziang Hu roared

"Why wouldn't I?" Jiang Wei glance at the darken face Ziang Hu, "only by doing this, that you would understand how serious your circumstances are"

"I swear if I ever get out from here, I'll..." before Ziang Hu finished his word, Jiang Wei cut him off, "save your threat for someone else, I don't have time for listening to it," she signalled another one of her people with her eye, without she had to converse it, that person understood and quickly dragged the thugs beneath her to in front Jiang Wei.

"I give you five second to tell me what I want to hear and if I heard something I don't like, my gun would fire off immediately," Jiang Wei said while aiming at the scarred thug's head

"Situ Jiang Wei, you pay for this..." Ziang Hu glared at her, if eye could kill, maybe Jiang Wei already died thousand times.

*Bam!*

Another thug fell down with a hole in his head. Jiang Wei signaled her people to bring another one in front of her, with a deathly frost tone, Jiang Wei spoke: "It seems you can't talk once with a monkey. Fine! let me repeat it, IF I heard something I don't like coming out of your mouth, my GUN will immediately fire off..."

Ziang Hu realize the charming woman in front of him right now was completely in power, with stubbornness reflected within his eyes, he said: "I won't tell you anything"

"Fine, suit yourself"

*Bam!*

One by one his men fall into the victim of Jiang Wei 9mm pistol, even the strongest and most evil underworld gang wouldn't be able to hold against such pressure for a long time, this is his men! people who went through one battle to another together with him, now they had gone, with a hole on their head. He saw the despair and hopeless expression on their face then life flashed through before their eyes. Unable to prevail any longer, Ziang Hu break down and started telling Jiang Wei everything she wants to know.

Short a while later, after finished handling Ziang Hu and what's left of his henchmen, Jiang Wei walk out from the building, it was 1 pm in afternoon now, they surprisingly have been inside for an hour.

Jiang Wei let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, with a slightly trembling hand, she reach out to a black stone on her necklace that hung around her neck. She always did this whenever she feel nervous about something, in her mind, a face of blonde-hair man slowly appeared, he has shown his soft smile and gaze at her, this makes her felt relax and become comfortable.

"Naruto, please give me strength..."


	36. Diner Shop and a Siege

**Huff guys I'm beat! this chapter took quite long and a lot of considering, so take your popcorn and enjoyed the ride, I'm sorry in advance if you found a weird phrase or plot hole hum...**

 **Every character in the story belongs to their own respective owner.**

The sun had been crawling toward the west by the time Naruto and Zhang Cai get down from the bus. It means that when they arrived later at Yu Lei, it was more likely the lunchtime would be over, with a trouble expression Naruto told this to Zhang Cai.

"Sister Cai, I don't think we would manage to grab the lunch by the time we back at the office"

Zhang Cai checked her wristwatch and nodded in approvement, "oh you right, I didn't think we take this much time on the road," while saying this, Zhang Cai feel a little bad because honestly, if she didn't hold Naruto to chat for awhile back at the clearing, they could pretty much return on time.

"How about having it outside? I think there is a diner shop along the way" Naruto suggested with a thoughtful expression.

Hesitation appeared on Zhang Cai's face, though she indeed feel a little bad for Naruto but her situation didn't allow her to spend her money carelessly. With a bitter expression, she said: " Sorry, I'm alright Naruto, I can just hold up until after work and just eat back at home"

'hold up till after work? aren't you be starving for three hours straight?' Naruto thought with a wrinkled brow, he who understood and knew her circumstance, of course, wouldn't let her pay by herself. Thus, he manned up and said: "Sister Cai, the food's on me, so let us eat together!"

unsurprisingly, Zhang Cai shook her head and said: "No Naruto, you go on ahead, like I said before, I just going to skip the lunch" then she giggled as she continues, "hehe do you know that I'm currently on a diet program? so It's OK for me to just skip once or twice!"

Although Zhang Cai said that in a cheerful style but Naruto knew she just pretending, diet wasn't about cutting your food routine but being selective about what you eat and did a lot of exercises. You can't replace lunch with either breakfast or dinner and other way around.

Naruto sighed as he knows if he insists, he just makes things awkward between them. So without said anything, he just follows Zhang Cai back to their office.

Meanwhile at the west station of Zhong Hai Police Department...

Cai Yan was currently feeling very frustrated. After managed to round up and exposed Chen Dahai dirty operation, she had been sending out all of her units to every corner within the area. But like a ground mole, Chen Dahai along with his group went into the ground, even his son, Chen Feng also gone without a trace. She had put a bounty and arrest warrant for anyone who had a slight connection with Chen Dahai but until now, no one had turned them over.

'Such a big group, how can they just disappeared like that?' she irritatedly thought. Cai Yan currently was sitting on her own chair within her office. On her simple looking desk, many files had been scattered beside the flat looking LCD. It wasn't clear how many time she had flipping open those files but by the condition on its surface which is had creases, perhaps many.

It was quite bright today, the temperature on the usual normal climate rose several degrees, making her room was quite hot. She not just frustrated about her current predicament but also about the useless fan that furiously rotating on the ceiling, yet it yielded no fruit since the room was still boiling as a stove.

'Damn higher-up! how can they didn't give more budget for this place equipments, lest they should provide conditioner, not the blasted broken fan!'

she grabbed the glass on her left side and took a mouthful drink of what inside, soon the cool feeling invade her throat, prospered the drying tunnel once again.

She let out a comfortable hum before put back the glass and regain her focused on her task. Grabbing randomly one of the files, she opened and read it with a narrow eye.

'Hmm, Heaven Pleasure Tavern assumed to be their usual hang out, but when I assign the team to check the place up, the people who worked there claim never seen them, tch! maybe they already being bought by Chen Dahai to shut their trap'

'Several places have been searched including Chen Dahai mistress place but still got no clue where they hide, could be they were hiding outside the city?'

'it will be troublesome if they are since I have to contact the people in that jurisdiction to cooperate in searching'

While she was deep in her thought, the front door toward her room suddenly had a knock, with eyes still fixed into the file, she responded: "Come in"

"Chief!" the door opened and revealed one of her subordinate.

"what is it?"

"someone sends this to you, there is no address of the sender," the officer said politely and stroll toward her desk with a piece of a letter on his hand. Then he offered it to her.

Cai Yan face him with wrinkled brow, putting back the file she had on her hand, Cai Yan glance at the stuff within his hand, with a slight careful movement, she accepted the letter and said: "no sender? have you checked the content?"

"No, Chief! since it is meant for you, we dare not to!" he said formally

Cai Yan nodded and turned her eyes toward the letter, she flips it several times to check for any clue of the sender but the letter was clean white without a slight ink on it.

She stopped for awhile as if thinking of something before carefully tore the letter, there is a piece of paper inside. she grabbed the paper and put away the letter. The moment Cai Yan read what's written on the paper, her expression change greatly, with an abrupt movement, she stood up and spoke firmly "prepare the unit! Chen Dahai base of operation had been found! we began the sweep immediately!"

"Yes, Chief!" the officer answered without hesitation.

* * *

Yu Lei sky scrapper building has entered both person eyesight, the fact that the building was the only one who has the most floor around the area make it easier to spot on.

Along the side road, Naruto has tried multiple time persuade Zhang Cai to eat at the diner shop but she kept refusing with various reason, in the end, Naruto could only give up and let her be.

A lot of people could be seen entering and leaving the shops in the vicinity, whether it was from restaurant or cafe, either with a steady pace or hurried one.

Soon, both people passed by the diner shop Naruto mention, it was a small building with no decoration whatsoever except for the big word "Shi Ma diner shop" hang on the above its front door.

Naruto and Zhang Cai stopped their footsteps exactly in face of the building, they seem like inside their own self-though and no one can tell what they're thinking just by the look on their face.

After a while, Zhang Cai turned around with a faint smile and said: "well, here it is! I guess we separated our way from here huh?"

there is no respond from Naruto as he only looked at her with a sad expression, he resembled a puppy who pleading to its master for wanting something.

Zhang Cai trembled a little upon seeing this, she honestly wants to accept his offer yet at the same time she didn't want anybody to take pity on her, with a great effort, she faced away from him and said: " The-Then I see you back at the office, bye bye"

Naruto held his breath at this moment as he furiously thought how to take her along with him into the diner shop, although it seems exaggerated, Naruto never a person who can felt comfortable after walk away from someone in need, if this is just anybody, he may just shrug it off and the uncomfortable feeling soon faded, but she is not anybody, he felt that after their little talk, the relationship bond between them had gone a lot closer, when someone started sharing their secret with you, that means they have a trust in you and believe you are capable to keep their secret. That was a huge leap in a relationship since no one would tell their secret just to anybody.

Looking at the Zhang Cai's back figure who soon would walk away, Naruto with serious expression spur forward and grabbed her little hand.

This action obviously surprised Zhang Cai.

"Na-Naruto?" Zhang Cai said with a nervous tone from feeling Naruto's firm gaze.

"Sister Cai, you follow me to the diner"

"But I already said-"

"You don't have to eat anything, just accompany me to talk, OK?"

Zhang Cai hesitated again, after all, wouldn't she be torturing herself by went inside a place full of food yet she won't be eating any of them? but from Naruto decisive eye and firm tone, he clearly didn't take any rejection tone anymore, she already feel bad from refused to take his offer for a treat, so she didn't has any more heart to shoo away his invitation this time.

"OK, I come along, but only because I don't want you to be alone!"

"Um, that settles it!" Naruto nodded grinningly

Naruto let go of her little hand and quickly entered the 'Shi Ma' diner shop with Zhang Cai followed in a toe.

"Welcome!"

As soon as Naruto slide open the door, a cheerful and bright man's voice entered his ears, a fragrant smell of hot stew and steamed food quickly filled his entire nose, arousing whatever thing inside his stomach. This effect no only fell upon him but also the young shoulder-haired woman behind him, making her let out a gulp sound from her throat.

The entire shop only has four table for its customers plus with an extra table in front of the counter which is long enough to fill another four people. Behind the counter, two figure could be seen standing side by side, one is a young man with brownish short-hair while another is a young woman with slight bluish long hair. Both of them wearing apron yet the man was the only one has a chef hat on the top.

The young man nudged the person beside him with his elbow, like he tried to signal her or something. She startled and nodded apologetically before run out from the counter. She stops in front of Naruto and Zhang Cai while greeting them politely.

"Customers, please forgive my poor behavior, this is our first time opening so I still not used to it"

Naruto and Zhang Cai looked at each other before they chuckling, Naruto with a smile said: "it's alright, it's alright! you don't have to be that nervous, but then again, this is the first time so I guess it's pretty normal to be like that"

the young woman nodded in appreciation before she said: "thank you for your understanding, my name is Eba, may I lead you to your table?"

Naruto looked past her shoulder and noticed there are already several customers sit on the counter's table, so he looked back at her and nodded.

short later, Eba and the pair arrived at the wooden looking table with four similar material chairs. Every decoration on this diner is pretty simple and plain, clearly, they did not pay to much attention on the appearance but need to be known, that sometimes, a simple looking restaurant may offer best taste food because that's the only thing they could use to attract people.

"Only two of you who running this place?" Zhang Cai asked as she pulls out the chair from under the table

"Um! Haruto and I just graduated from Zhong Hai University, we try to make a living by opening diner shops since Haruto passion is cooking," Eba said with a shy smile.

"you guys married?" Zhang Cai asked again while leaning her cheek against her hand who stood on the top of the table.

"Ah, no! we just a lover.. for now." Eba responded with a red face.

Zhang Cai giggled at her shyness, she said: "I hope your relationship last long to the matrimony"

"Thank you, customer," Eba said gratefully, she took out a paper held by a small and thin board, on her other hand, a pen had been ready. "Now, may I have your order?"

"..." Naruto and Zhang Cai turned speechless for a while, with a weird expression Naruto said: "Umm.. Miss Eba, I don't see any menu anywhere and I don't think we received any menu list from you yet,"

"eh?" Eba turned absentminded for a short time before she yelps in panic, "Wah?! sorry I forgot to give you the list, wait for a moment," with that said, she hastily run off toward the counter. Naruto and Zhang Cai cannot hold back their laughter at her clumsiness while the man called Haruto face palmed himself behind the counter.

Soon, Eba comeback with a book on her hand, she handed it over to Naruto while apologizing numerous time even though Naruto already said it was OK. Skimming through a list of food inside the menu's book, Naruto raised his head toward her and said with a smile: "I want each one portion of the Kung Pao Chicken, garlic stir deep fry pork, and honey sauced fried shrimp. All of them completed with a rice, oh also a glass of sweet tea"

Both Eba and Zhang Cai was flabbergasted at Naruto who ordered such numerous food, with hesitation, Eba carefully asked: "Em, customer, are you ordered for two?"

"eh? of course not, that's only for me!" Naruto carelessly answered her.

Eba once again became shocked, but there is an old saying that 'customer is a king' which mean is whatever the customer required must be fulfilled, so without asking too much, Eba write down what Naruto ordered before, then she turned to Zhang Cai, waiting for her to order.

"Sorry Eba, I'm not buy anything since I just accompanying him."

"oh.. " Eba nodded and proceed to process Naruto order

After Eba left, Zhang Cai stare at Naruto with creased brow, "are you sure you can finish all of that food?"

Naruto tapped his stomach, with a silly grin he said: "Sister Cai you have no idea how my stomach can hold so many..."

"are you a reincarnation of a pig?" Zhang Cai snickered

"How can it be?! such a handsome man like me have any relation with a pig!" Naruto refuted with a shocking expression

"maybe it was a handsome pig, hey, who knows?" Zhang Cai said with a smirk

"Sister Cai... a handsome pig was still a pig, do you know where they like to take a bath?" Naruto answered with a bitter expression

"I know, they like to dip themselves inside a mud right?" Zhang Cai put her finger on her chin

"Smart! and if you resembling me to a pig doesn't mean you assuming me like to bath in a mud?" Naruto sighed

"hehe, maybe take a bath in a mud is a secret way to gain immortality" Zhang Cai teased

"Sister Cai, you take a mud as a secret fountain of youth?" Naruto almost bashed his head to the table

"there is no one ever said it isn't" Zhang Cai tittered when seeing Naruto reaction

"Why don't you try it then, send me a message if it truly works" Naruto helplessly said to her

"I will but you need to prepare a high sum of money" Zhang Cai surprisingly complied with a mysterious smile.

"eh? for what?" Naruto doubtfully asked

"duh, for buying a lot of soap of course" Zhang Cai finally laughed after saying that. Naruto startled by her sudden outburst but finally, realize what it is about then he laugh together with her.

(line break)

Eba came back with a tray on her hand, several bowls could be seen on top of it, there is also two glass of tea come along. Eba put down what Naruto order in front of him and somehow put one glass of tea in front of Zhang Cai.

"On the house," Eba said while winking her eye toward Zhang Cai

Zhang Cai threw surprise look before she gratefully said: "Thanks!"

Eba gave her a smile, then she left them alone. On the top of every bowl has been covered but a fragrant smell of the food could still be sensed from their nose. Every single food has their own unique scent, people can differentiate between chicken, pork, beef, fish, egg, or shrimp. Whether it was fried or steamed. Not to mention, if that food was their favorite dish, maybe they were no longer just using they nose to sense it but more like using their sixth sense or something, for example, Naruto could detect ramen even when it was closed by a stainless steel cover. Though maybe that just him being a freak.

Naruto opened them one by one, and soon the smell of the food intensified, if Naruto could not hold his rumbling stomach to stay quiet, then how about Zhang Cai?

As soon as Naruto opened them, Zhang Cai eyes darted to one of the bowls who hold honey sauce fried shrimp, since it was still hot, the sauce which is made of honey is on a process to melt together with the fried shrimp and white rice, causing it to have some good aesthetic appearance. She gulped her saliva on her mouth the moment unique smell of honey infiltrated her nose, the look of fried shrimp which burned well base on the color it has is hold her eyes captive, and the heated feeling that radiated from the white rice is enough to make her stomach to play an instrument of the drum.

Zhang Cai longing expression didn't go miss over Naruto eyes, he smirked before he grumbles: "oh crap!"

"wh-what?! what is it?" Zhang Cai hurriedly asked she fear her previous behavior caught seen by him.

"I remembered I'm having an allergy toward shellfish, urgh! the itches were so unbearable, not to mention if it happens in the eye," he said with ugly expression.

"Huh? Why did you order it in the first place?" Zhang Cai asked as she felt this male companion of her is quite weird.

"Tch, blame my stomach, I was so hungry that forget such an important thing"

"Is it possible to return it back?"

"Sister Cai, give it back what has been made was impolite behavior and an insult toward the chef"

"Then what to do?"

"Simple!"

"What?"

"You eat this!"

Naruto word definitely caught Zhang Cai off guard, fearing she heard him wrong, she asked in doubt

"Come again?"

"You eat this for me!"

Now Zhang Cai was really sure that Naruto indeed tells her to eat the honey sauce fried shrimp, she took a look at the inviting food and almost agree to him in the flash but she regains her bearing then look at him in trouble expression.

"Naruto, I already told you that I'm not take up your treaty offer"

"I'm not treating you," Naruto said without a care

"then what is this?"

"you eat my food"

"without me paying it?"

"of course! since it was a food that has been ordered undermine, it is me who should pay it"

Zhang Cai rolled her eyes at his words if she eats this but he pays for it instead, what's the difference between he treat her then? but the food was really appealing to her, not to mention is still brimming with hotness. On the other hand, she really wants to resist the temptation to gobble it up right away. With a hard effort, she finally managed to struggle and rejected him.

"I'm not eating it"

"Sister Cai, there is an old saying 'if you waste a food, that food will curse you not to be able to feel full for eternity' do you want me to get that curse?"

"Then I'm paying for it!"

"Sister Cai, aren't you belittle me? do you take me as a poor man that could not pay for my own food?"

"No.. that is not what I mean..."

"Then maybe you take me as a fraud who in the end eating without paying?"

"No.. of course not.."

"So why do you hesitating for? you gotta eat if you have to eat if someone already giving out his present but you shove it back to him, not only you not being grateful but you also hurt his feeling, do you really want that to happen?"

with Naruto endless statement with a hint of not taking any rejection, Zhang Cai can only lower her head in embarrassment, she also wonders what's wrong with her that she keeps beating her head over this, it just a treat of food, how can she make it become this complicated? Finally, after an intense internal fighting within her, she gave up.

"Alright, I eat it for you," she said with a faint smile.

Naruto smile became brighten at this moment, he grabbed the bowl of honey sauced fried shrimp and carefully place it in front of her. Then he gazed deeply at her as if encouraging her to take the first bite.

Zhang Cai hesitated for a while before she took the chopstick and clamped the fried shrimp between it, the dripping honey sauced from the shrimp was similar to a molten gold, the intoxicating smell that enough to mesmerize any person was infiltrating her nose, cause some motoric nerve in her to quickly put the delicate little thing into her mouth.

*crisp*

she took a bite of it and the taste of fried shrimp mixing with the sweetness and juicy of honey sauced making their base within her oral captivity. Its hotness didn't cause any burn instead make her feeling the comfortable warmness that any people hate to part with. The crispy shrimp was still turning over inside her mouth but that warmness already down within her throat causing her to moan in satisfaction and she closed her eyes to enjoy the aftertaste of it.

"Is it good?" Soon a gentle and captivating voice of man resound within her ears

"Um" she nodded

"What do you feel?" he spoke again

"its warm" she replied

"Does that satisfy you?" he said

"Very!" she replied

Zhang Cai slowly opened her eyes and she met with a gentle gazes of a cerulean blue eyes, the owner of these eyes like sky was currently grinning foolishly, with an energetic voice, he spoke loudly "Then lets dig up this food before they went up cold or you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

Zhang Cai heart shook upon hearing these, she realized by now that everything he did just for the sake of her and she also knew that he didn't have any allergy, to begin with. Little bit tears spilled out from the corner of her eyes, then with a smile full of happiness, she said: "Yes!"

* * *

The darkening sky started to paint the city rooftop, at this hour, most people were busy themselves with a way to return to their own home. A bunch of cars could be seen line up in the traffic lamp, waiting for the self-service matador to wave its red flag into green so they could ram the invisible police line and broke it down. Among these metallic bull, a Bentley car was seeing mingle itself with them. A beautiful like goddess person could be seen sitting on the driver chair, she keeps glancing at her wristwatch, followed with a nervous expression.

"Oh please, I hope I can make it in time.." she impatiently spoke.

at the same time on the different side of Zhong Hai...

*pit-pat!* *pit-pat!* *pit-pat!*  
*ckck-bang!* *ckck-bang!* *ckck-bang!*  
*p-taff!* *p-taff!* *p-taff* *bam!* *bam!* *bam!*

Many kinds of gunfire sound have exploded within the surrounding area, the places already devoid of civilian whether it was because of the warning alarm from the white-black sedan before or maybe because of those barrel of fire sound.

"Fuck! How can those pigs find us?!" One of the thug-person looking guy grumbled loudly

they place of hiding should be safe from these watch-pigs eyes but this evening, they suddenly heard the annoying warning sound and valiant young woman voice spoke through a speaker. She said that if they didn't come out with guns on the floor and hands in the air, she would carry her team and began a siege on their place. How can they just surrender? even if they managed to escape the police's bullet, it wasn't certain they could escape their boss aggression. They also had families to take care off, the polices may merciful but their boss? that's basically impossible. They were readying themselves for the upcoming war before suddenly they heard a gun sound went off, not from the police side but from their own base, these of course by the police took as an act of resistant and the valiant woman issue her command through the speaker to tear down the entire building.

Then all hell broke loose, tear gas and stun bomb everywhere, polices with a complete gear and variety of firearm including rifles came ravaging their place, of course they don't just sit there helplessly, even without enough time to arm them all, at least they put the act of resistant even it yielded no result.

What more annoying is, a lot of phone calls coming in from other smaller base, this place was the largest base and hiding spot for them and supposed to become their center of operation, whether it was a reinforcement, temporary shelter, or any illegal stuff temporary stash.

The phone calls this time issue every same problem, they need a reinforcement or an assistance because they place has been discovered and right now was under an attack. They also said that the attacker wasn't coming from the Police but instead from another group.

"Damn! this is not just police operation, but also a rebel act from underworld gang from surrounding!"

"Hmph! the moment boss went into hiding they decided to bare their fang at their master, so unloyal dogs!"

"Just wait when the boss comes back, they including their entire family will be facing an annihilation"

They were complaining when the final door toward their office was kicked open, they quickly were about to go to their cover spot before one shoot of a rifle tear its way through the tight of one of them.

"don't move or the next bullet goes through several inches from your tight" the voice of the shooter come out with cold intonation. They could hear although it was firm and strict, the voice belongs to a woman.

True enough, after they managed to get a clear look at the shooter appearance, it was a figure that could shake every man heart. Despite the cold and strict face she wearing right now, it wasn't enough to hide her beauty, the perfect outline of oval face that held no unnecessary fat, a wheat and healthy skin that could be seen from the redness from her cheek, lastly a smooth and tidy short-hair but still reaching up to her neck. If not for the rifle in her hand, a bullet protection armor on her torso, and police suit she wearing, they might already invite her to a dinner.

After the valiant beauty bloodied entering, many more people follow her behind and started sweeping they entire office, since they had no time to prepare the unexpected, every single evidence of their dirty operation was still there, the only thing that is not to exist is the where about of their boss.

"Chief! everything was cleared!"

Cai Yan nodded and walked slowly toward the surrendering thugs, she asked: "Where is Chen Dahai?"

the thug's exchange glanced before one of them spoke bitterly: "we don't know"

unable to accept their answer, Cai Yan eyes became cold, with a tense muscle she aims her rifle toward one of the thugs head and said: "I'm going to ask you again, **Where..is...Chen Dahai**?"

"We really don't know, the boss never revealed his hiding spot to us, we have only received an order from encrypted emails!" the thug answer with a shaken body, it was unknown whether it is from the pain from his thigh or fear for the rifle muzzle who stick into his head.

Cai Yan wrinkled her brow as if she tried to found lies in his word, but in the end, she didn't find any and can only sigh in frustration. After all of this siege, in the end, she couldn't find anything that might lead her into Chen Dahai safe place, so long she not take him out, Chen Dahai could still grow another group, so long you not take the roots out, the plant could still grow a leaf.

Unknown to Cai Yan and the rest of them, another person was standing in the roof top little bit far from the place, he watches what had been happening there through his scope, the man reached out for his pocket before he took out his phone and press dial on it.

"Everything went perfectly elder sister" the man spoke in a respectful tone.

"Good, return to the base now," the voice of the other line said.

"Will do!" the man closed his phone and packed his stuff then quickly left the area.

Somewhere in the west side of Zhong Hai...

Jiang Wei was staring at the rubble of what's left of Chen Dahai base, since he has five bases that were perfectly covered in the Westside, Jiang Wei couldn't help but leave the biggest one to the police, whether they succeeded or not, that's not her concern, she just need them to occupy the central base busy while her society ransacked smaller bases alongside with other underworld gangsters.

"The chief inspector of the west station is pretty capable, no wonder she would be able to reach that position in such a young age."

Jiang Wei spoke in admiration, it was rare for such a young people nowadays to reach high position by they own effort, though Jiang Wei wasn't sure about this young lady chief achievement, she believes from the result of her on handling this case that she is pretty outstanding.

"Now is only left for us to handle the left over of Chen Dahai group, then West part of Zhong Hai would only belong to Red Thorn Society"

She looked at the rest of her brother and sister who willingly followed her into the battlefield, without them and his presence, she wouldn't be able to live long enough to achieve all of this. With a clenching hand she thought, 'soon father! soon! just you wait!'

"Xiao Zhao you coming with me, the rest of you look for anything that worth to salvage," Jiang Wei said while strolling her way toward the ruin.

"Yes elder sister!" they began to spread around the area except for Xiao Zhao who requested by Jiang Wei to follow her.

Both of them arrived at the half-broken door, then Xiao Zhao hastily kicked it open and completely broke it down.

"Xiao Zhao it's already almost torn down, why do you have to kick it?" Jiang Wei asked

"eeh.. to look a little bit manly?" Xiao Zhao answered awkwardly

Jiang Wei sighed, she said: "no wonder you don't have a girlfriend"

Xiao Zhao almost want to cry "Elder sister how can you rub my sore spot"

They chatted leisurely without knowing when they pass by another room, from the blind spot corner of the room, a shadow lunged at them.

"Xiao Zhao watch out!" Jiang Wei spoke in alarm. Since she has been training under Naruto guide, the first lesson Naruto always taught is to hone her sense whenever danger approaches. Jiang Wei may be able to avoid it if the attack was directed at her but unfortunately, it was mean for Xiao Zhao.

*Bang!*

without able to react in time, Xiao Zhao got pushed to the nearby wall in the room and coincidentally hit his head in the process, causing him to instantly pass out. Jiang Wei turn around and took a step back, she is able to get a clear view of the attacker, it was a big man with a burly body, his skin was dark and his face brings out a sense of terror. At this moment, the burly man skin has a lot of wounds, his head bleeding and part of his Tank top shirt has a hint of burn.

He stared hatefully at Jiang Wei as if he wants to shred her apart only with his look, he grinning fiendishly and said: "Hah! turn out it is the commander of red thorn itself! hahaha! brother, today I'm going to take revenge for all of you!" then the man stride forward to plunge himself with Jiang Wei

Jiang Wei took out her 9mm pistol and was about to shoot him, when suddenly another danger sense come into her from a different direction, unsure on what to do, she aims her gun to that another direction and quickly shoots it.

*Bam!* *Bam!*  
"Arghhh!"

another man voice resound of that direction, Jiang Wei didn't have time to check if that man was dead or alive as she took back her focus toward the burly man who already in close proximity with her, with a swift movement she aims her gun toward the man and pulled the trigger

*Bam!*

the bullet managed to shoot its way through the man right shoulder, but as if the man had become crazy, he didn't budge with the pain and still pushed his way toward Jiang Wei. By this time, Jiang Wei didn't have a chance to dodge out from his path before he collided himself with her.

*Bang!*

Unlike the previous time with Xiao Zhao, he didn't push her away instead roll together with her until both of them crashed into the wall, The burly man was on top of her and he reached out for her gun which she holds it tightly with her hand, her another hand was grabbing the dagger hide within her tight leather pants and fiercely stab the man abdomen with it. The man let out a painful groan but his adrenaline seems like make him an unstoppable force, he raised his hand and punch Jiang Wei right in her face.

"Argh!"

the punch was strong enough to put her into concussion, the man took this chance to grab a hold of her gun and managed to take it, unwillingly Jiang Wei raised her head and harshly bite the man's hand, they said that one of the parts of a human that could use to tear someone to death beside nails are teeth.

True enough, the man let out another groan as he tried to let loose his hand from Jiang Wei deathly bite, even he keeps bashing her face with his another hand, but Jiang Wei still not let go of her mouth, the pain was getting unbearable for him as he let go the gun in his hand, the gun was stumbled out of reach from these two. Jiang Wei let loose her mouth and smirked coldly at the man, feeling the mocking expression from the young woman under him made the man feel his anger rose again, without considering the consequence the man reached out for the dagger that stabs his stomach and pulled it out, blood coming out like a water from a hoose.

the man raised the dagger highly and was about to stab Jiang Wei heart but stopped with her own two hands. the struggle between these two was continuing but Jiang Wei feels that man strength was about to beat her since the dagger was slowly approaching her. The man grinning wickedly at the success he was about to has and Jiang Wei face become pale at the outcome of this fight.

No, she mustn't give up, she struggle this far not just to become a corpse in this ruin, she has yet to defeat her father, to show her father that she was capable of something. She didn't want to die yet, she wanted to see him again, she wanted to be hug by him again, she wanted to be caress and call 'fragrant and beautiful rose' again by him. With that resolve, she yelled out and pushed the burly man with her both hand, then a strange thing happens, the burly man gets overthrown easily but not just several feet from her but high, so high that the man back hit the ceiling and he let out a scream of pain.

When he was about to fall back into the ground, Jiang Wei used the last of her strength to roll out from his landing position.

*Bang!*

The burly man body hit the ground and completely silent. Blood slowly spill from his body and sunk him in his own pool of blood.

Jiang Wei stared absentmindedly at the event that happens before her, but the fatigue from her last wisp of strength was making her head dizzy and she fainted in the spot.

 **Welp! what happen to Jiang Wei? has she suddenly turn into supergirl? maybe her kryptonian bloodline has awakened? (lol I'm just trolling, its not that kind of power) but do put you guys thought on what happening with her and tell me in review. Also can you guess who haruto and eba is?**


	37. You Should Be Proud

**Hey, everyone! I'm back~**

 **How are you guys? is everyone been well? I hope you did.**

 **Sorry, this time is still one chapter upload, I don't know when I'm going to be back with two chapter, let just hope for the best~**

 **For anyone who read only at the earlier chapter and decided to quit because the horrible writing, I'm very sorry, thank you for giving my story a chance, also for anyone who didn't like my story, is ok, everyone had they own preference, me too, but please don't slander my story, I'm going to be blunt, you don't have the right to tell my story don't have this or that if you just read it briefly, you even skipped most of the chapter and just jumped from random chapter to another, I respect it if you don't like my story, but I hope you also did, so let us respect each other.**

 **Also, one of the review said Lin Ruoxi a bit out of her character, which is cold woman, in my story, she still did, but I... 'ticked' it a little bit, so she will be wiser, first, she acted cold only toward her enemies *cough* Xu Zhinghou *cough*, second, she had no reason to act cold toward Naruto, like, no reason at all. So she did not acted cold throughout my story, but that did not mean she's not a cold woman at all.**

 **Huft! done with my rant... please enjoy the chapter, take care your health, don't eat bad stuff (duh), anyway stay healthy!**

 **every character in the story belong to their own respective owner, don't forget to R &R!**

After finished eating and said goodbye to the couple, Naruto and Zhang Cai quickly returned to Yu Lei since they still have a work to do. They arrived at the PR work floor and went into their separate way. Naruto sighed as he has to struggle with his new claim arch-enemy again.

Time flow like a river in the mountainside.

Now it's supposed to be a time to leave yet Naruto still fixed on his chair while lazily typing the keyboard on his desk, soon he pressed the last keypad with a vigor and yelled in happiness "Woaah! finally, finish another one-ttebayou!"

Naruto was so preoccupied with his own little heaven that he didn't realize that no one had responded to his outburst.

"Um?" Naruto noticed something seems not right, he takes a look around him only just to find that he was the only one left in the offices.

"Whaaaaat?" Naruto stared in a daze, how can he so ridiculously focused in doing a work till he didn't know that other worker had left? But he felt himself doing this in lazy and sloppy manner, yet he still managed to be that focus?

"Whoever making this plot, please be sensible" Naruto sighed as he tidies up his stuff and prepared to leave. He was about to stride to the work floor's front door when a glimpse of light from office's lamp successfully stop his motion. He glanced in that direction and recognized the source is coming from his tsundere supervisor's room.

'Did she still here even at this hour?' Naruto doubtfully thought. He spread his sense to the room and caught a familiar aura but it has a little chaotic color right now.

Naruto hesitated for a while before he decides to check up on her, after all, he is a good subordinate.

Naruto stood in front of her room's door and carefully pushed it open, the door was opened only a bit but wide enough for him to take a peek.

A Scent that coming out from the air freshener welcomed his presence, it was sweet and comfortable to inhale, His eyes caught a form of a blue color desk at the end of the room, a figure with a cute face, long loose dark brown hair, and a white collar shirt appeared within his vision. Naruto gazed at the enchanting show displayed before him, this tsundere supervisor of his was indeed one of the beautiful women he ever met, especially her unique cute face that become her distinguished charm.

At this moment, this cutie's face had a serious expression plastered all over, her hand grab a hold of the mouse beside her computer's display and her delicate forefinger kept scrolling up and down the middle part of it. Sometimes she would retake her hand and curled her palm then put it on her cheek while the rest of her hand leaning against the chair's arm.

"hmm.. should it be like this?"

"No..no.. maybe like this?"

"ah wait I should be adding this and this.."

"wait no, it becomes too complicated..."

Although Mo Qianni was mumbling in a low voice, Naruto high sense of hearing could still pick it up. He stunned for short time before it replaced with an admiration, no wonder she was able to sit in that position and got that many achievements, turned out she was really a hardworking person. Today, Naruto had been turned shocked in awe twice, the first one was because of his heroine companion, Zhang Cai, and now his tsundere supervisor, Mo Qianni.

Naruto became embarrassed when he remembering his lazy and careless attitude while working before. He is a man, how could he act like that when the women around him fight with their tooth and nail? with a faint smile, Naruto cheered himself up and glance at the frowning Mo Qianni, the chaotic aura she had before now is getting more restless.

'it seems like she was too unsure about her own work and became confused or depressed in the process,' Naruto thought, taking another glance at her chaotic aura, he helplessly shook his head ' if she kept going like this, not only she gets no result, it could even become worst'

Sometimes when people want to get an inspiration or breakthrough for their work, they just need to take a step back for a little or relax for a while. Of course, there were also people who do it in an extreme way such as using drugs, drink a lot of alcohol, even go to the red-light district.

Naruto suddenly had a faint smile while he gently looked at Mo Qianni, 'Chief Mo, thank you for being such an inspirational leader, consider this as my reward and appreciation for you'

With that thought, Naruto closed his eyes, soon the natural air around him had a hint of change.

If someone had an extraordinary eyes to see what's happened, they would be seeing a big pale blue flame around Naruto slowly turned its color into yellow slight orange, this is an indication when Naruto normal aura started to blend with the nature around him, the effect of course not only just to paint a new color into his aura, it also can be used for many things, for example when he ejected the aphrodisiac gas from Lin Ruoxi nerve system, another an example is when he used it to help Mei Mei and Lin Ruoxi nourishing their body, and of course it can also be used like he's just about to do...

Naruto's aura began spreading out, but it wasn't going to go berserk because they seem like appeared to be focusing on one destination which is toward the cute young lady ahead. His aura stuck itself with hers and they joined together in harmony,

"Hmm..." Mo Qianni could not help but let out a comfortable moan, she was feeling it like she is taking a bath in a warm water pool. She didn't know where this sudden sensation coming from but it's not like she hated or rejected it.

Soon, her restless aura became peaceful and the once chaotic now became harmonized.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction before he took back his own aura and opened his eyelids upon the moment receiving it. His eye's pupil stayed in a horizontal strip for a while then it becomes normal again.

"I know! I should be adding this and little bit of that, then it will become perfect! hehe, I bet Ruoxi will have her jaw dropped when she seeing my proposal!" she joyfully said and her fingers commenced their magic on her computer keyboard.

Naruto chuckled after hearing what she just said.

'Ruoxi sure feeling really blessed to have such a best friend like you to support her in this company'

he stood and prepared to leave before he took a last look at his ecstatic supervisor.

'Hang in there chief'

* * *

The sun already half-set when Naruto arrived at the outside building, it was giving a quite beautiful impression since it painted the sky with scarlet like color.

'It was already this late? no wonder everyone has gone' Naruto thought while took out his phone, there were several messages come into him and turned out it was from his several colleagues.

Zhao Hongyan: "You were so 'serious' back at the work, so I hate to disturb you, I'm going first OK? see you tommorow~ (✿◠‿◠)"

Liu Mingyu: "Oh the 'spirit' of work you shown was admirable (*´▽｀*), I don't want to bother you, so keep going champ!"

Zhang Cai: "Naruto, don't come back really late Ok? I heard the security tend to lock the door without seeing inside (((( ；ﾟДﾟ)))"

Zhang Cai message still continued

Ps: "Thank you for the treat (≧∇≦)/, sorry for being such a brick-head _(._.)_"

Naruto smiled upon reading the rest of his coworker messages, though he still couldn't comprehend how he managed to be that focus till he didn't even know his coworker leaving him alone there.

'Seriously, who created such a ridiculous plot?' Naruto sighed once again as he exited the messages feature, he stayed still for a second before he tapped the contact icon on his phone, then he skimming through his contact list and dialed the person he wanted to call.

*Tuut...*

*Tuut...*

*Tuut..*

Naruto waited for the whole minute until...

"Sorry the number you're calling does not answer, please try again later"

Naruto look at his phone with a wrinkled brow, 'The hell? Her phone off?'

He pressed the dial icon once again, but this time...

*Tuut...*

*Tuut...*

It only resounding twice before the connection was cut off, the operator lady did not even have a chance to talk

'Did she actually mad at me?!' Naruto dejectedly crouched in his spot, he read once in a magazine that if a girl was feeling angry or sad because of you, they would decide to isolate themselves from you like giving a cold shoulder or refuse to talk. The most extreme case, she will try to avoid meeting you then in the end, breaking up.

'Ooh, what to do... at this rate I would never have a chance to talk with her if she didn't even want to see me...' Naruto rubbed his temple in annoyance, things like this always gave him a headache the most.

"Naruto?"

"Woah?!"

When he was in the middle of racking his brain, a soft voice belongs to a woman resound behind him. He jumped in fright at the sudden appearance of the voice, his over-reaction also did give the woman a heart attack and causing her to stumble to the floor.

"Ouuh... what gives?" the woman groaned, her cute face twitch in pain.

Naruto calmed himself down and breathed an air of relief when he saw the person who surprised him from behind was Mo Qianni who are currently rubbing her bottom part.

"Chief Mo, you should not be playing prank like this" Naruto gave an annoyance expression while sat down beside her, helping her gather around her scattered file.

"Who playing prank?!" Mo Qianni glared at him. "it was you who shock me to death by screaming out like that!"

She was on her way back while having a very good mood, and she noticed him crouching on the middle way of the Yu Lei building entrance, out of curiosity, she greeted him, not only he gave her a beating to her heart, he even accused her of pranking, how could she not mad?!

Realized that he was in the wrong, Naruto lowered his head in shame. "Sorry Chief Mo, it was my fault, you're not hurt anywhere are you?"

"Well, my butt hurt..." she said while trying to stand up, Naruto quickly offered his hand which she gladly accepted it. "Never mind, what were you doing anyway?" she fixed her dark blazer and knee-length skirt.

Naruto gave her a wry smile, "I'm just... thinking." Mo Qianni furrowed her brow, she seems in thought for a while, then she nodded and said: "Well whatever, be a gentleman and carry that for me will you?"

"Oh, OK..." Naruto hugged the files close to his chest and walked with her from behind.

In the early evening and empty office save for several securities, two figure of human could be seen strolling across the office building front yard, the sounds of their footsteps echoed in the desolate place...

"How's work?" out of nowhere, Mo Qianni spoke without turning her face.

"Uuh, not all done, but I think I do pretty well..." Naruto directed his eyeballs upward, trying his best to remember the hellish experience called paperwork.

"Take it easy, no one lashing you out with a whip" Mo Qianni giggled at his response.

They greeted the underground parking lot's security which was politely saluted them. There was a room for staircase near to the security pos, so everyone from second base and below could quickly get into their car without had to stride through a path mean for the vehicle.

"Why there is no lift to the basement, chief Mo?"

"Hmm, I'm not really sure, it was already like this at my first day"

Naruto and Mo Qianni proceed through the stairway, the height between the steps wasn't high so everyone can leisurely climb it without much a care, "you see, this building originally a made over from an old hotel" Mo Qianni said, "Really?" Naruto slightly surprised at the news.

Mo Qianni nodded as they went to the second stairway, "The previous chairman and owner of Yu Lei bought this building from her old relative because it was rumored of bankruptcy." Naruto expressed a ponder look, ' The previous owner? isn't that Ruoxi grandmother?'

Mo Qianni did not know Naruto expression as she kept going on, "After that, she completely rebuilt and remodeled the building so it can properly suitable for offices, at that time this underground parking lot was not an existence." Naruto held a curious face while listening some backstory of the building from Mo Qianni mouth, since she was adopted by Ruoxi's grandmother and practically Ruoxi's best friend, she ought to know several secret or history.

They arrived at the outside of the staircase's room, there is only company specialized cars and another car here. Company cars usually use only for company business such as picking up an esteemed guest or deliver important person. Of course, since it was mean for sort of things like that, the brand of the cars wasn't a joke: one was BMW 328i and another was black metallic Range Rover. Any person who see these in the flesh, two from the top list of the popular and expensive cars this year, definitely would become very excited but Naruto just took it a glance for a moment before moved his vision toward the car that parked far from these two.

If he remembered correctly, from one of the magazines he read, Audi A6 was enlisted as one of the best pick cars for this following year with a quite sizeable sum. To be able to purchase such a car, clearly his supervisor annual income was good, probably with all of those achievements and feat, the company also gave her enormous compensation.

"Everything had been built, along with the elevator but there is the only thing that the late chairman didn't do..." Mo Qianni stopped spoken at this moment as if trying to create a suspense atmosphere, "she didn't build a restroom?" Naruto chuckled, "yes...I mean no!" Mo Qianni snapped and gave Naruto a death glare, her face flushed with anger, "Have you not listening to what I have been saying?!" Naruto almost burst out laughing but know it only fuel the rising fire within her, decided to hold it back.

"Ok, ok... Chief Mo, please appease anger, I'm just joking" Mo Qianni snorted and kept walking again, "Anyway, she didn't build an option for the elevator to go for the basement." She raised her bag and took out her car key, "The reason was still unknown until now, even the current CEO had no idea"

*ding-ding!*

The sound of car safety lock has been unlocked and Mo QIanni opened the back seat door of her car, "Then why the current CEO didn't try to do it?" Naruto ducked and carefully placed the files. Mo Qianni shook her head, there is a trace of sadness in her cute and smooth face, "I don't know, the relationship between them was closed, so maybe she... just tried to honor every late chairman deed inside and outside the company."

Naruto nodded, he remembered the relationship between Lin Ruoxi's grandmother and her was indeed thick, after all, when her mother passed away, the grandmother is the only one left from her relative that give her love and compassion.

'Ruoxi...' he dejectedly thought

This time, his sour expression got caught by Mo Qianni eyes, she thought that Naruto was affected emotionally just because the CEO plight, little bit she knew there is more to it.

"Don't worry, albeit the CEO was indeed sad, but she's one strong woman!" Mo Qianni cheerfully said, she opened the driver compartment and sat inside. "I know her, I believe she would be able to lead Yu Lei to become number 1 in business food-chain!" She smiled at him while closing the car door.

Naruto also smiled back at her, he really thought that Lin Ruoxi was indeed in blessing to have people who believe in and supported her, 'Ruoxi, if only you know'

Mo Qianni noticed that Naruto just stay on his feet while smiling at her, "what are you doing?"

"Eh? eeeh.. I'm smiling at you." Naruto awkwardly said.

She chuckled, "I knew you smiling at me, I mean why do you standing there for?"

"I'm waiting for you to... drive away?" Naruto unsure what this tsundere supervisor wanted from him. She almost bashed her forehead into the car's steer, "You thought I'm just going to leave you here?!"

"You not?" Naruto honestly surprised, "What do you take me for? I bring you here and just left you be?" Mo Qianni didn't get to understand how this man's brain worked, he was naive, stupid, or what?

"Oh..." Naruto became red in embarrassment, with an awkward smile he said: "Then, sorry to bother you, Chief Mo." Mo QIanni helplessly nodded while Naruto walked across the car and get into the front passenger seat.

She put the key into the ignition hole and soon the car's engine started, she entered the gear then her car started to move in motion.

"Naruto, have you thought what kind of company that you will establish a relationship with?" On the way, Mo Qianni asked out of curiosity. Naruto shook his head, "No Chief Mo, not yet," she glanced at him, "Well, it's alright, no rush but you must remember that your trial day was about to over, and soon you will truly enter the business world." She slowly turned the steering in the right direction, "The business world is competitive and selective, if you just lazy around without any perseverance, you just become other people prey." Naruto listened to her advice with an earnest expression, although Naruto had dive into that part of life before, he never really took it seriously, and somehow he felt a little bit of regret now.

Short after, they arrived at the bus pick up point not far from Yu Lei since Mo Qianni thought Naruto will go home with it. Naruto himself fine with that and not bother himself explained anything to Mo Qianni.

"Despite everything I said, the most important thing to remember is to keep bravely move forward and did the best you can!" Mo Qianni shouted at him from the driver seat, Naruto by now already stood outside the car, he nodded in gratitude to Mo Qianni. "Thanks, Chief! for both driving me here and the lesson"

Mo Qianni stayed still for awhile, then with a smile, she said: "Hey, Naruto!"

"Hm? Yes, Chief?"

"If I'm mad at someone, I want that person to deliver me my favorite food as an apology!"

"Huh?"

Without gave any explanation, Mo Qianni stepped her delicate feet on the gas pedal and quickly drove away, leaving a confuse and alone Naruto at the bus picking up point. 'what did she mean by that?' Naruto adopted thoughtful expression, then like a light bulb suddenly lit on, he revealed a delightful face, 'She sees through me huh?' he rubbed his nose. Looking at the departing direction of Mo Qianni, Naruto eyes reflected a gentle color.

He took a deep breath and with a determination face, he thought: 'Alright! let's do this!'

* * *

" I'm back"

The moon had risen, The Dragon Villa was quiet and peaceful as always. The night wind was breezing, brought about the leaves from the tree around the vicinity to follow and dance along. Naruto was taking off his shoes and putting it on the shelves when Wang Ma came from inside the house.

"Young master, welcome! you quite late today" Wang Ma said with everyday smile hung on her face.

"Yeah, Auntie Wang. I'd something to take care" Naruto also brought out his smile and proceeded to walk into the hall with her, "Have young master eaten?" Wang Ma asked with concern. Naruto tapped his tummy, he excitedly said: "Nope, my stomach is hollow!" Wang Ma put her hand on her lips while giggled at his behavior. "Well, young master do you want to eat or take a bath first?"

"I think I'm going with the bath.." Naruto sniffed his body through his collar shirt and his nose twitched, "I'm reek." Wang Ma couldn't help but really laugh now, "Then young master, I will prepare the food while you take the bath."

By this moment, They had arrived at the living room, Naruto once again swept his eye to the entire place but his eyes didn't catch any sight of a certain beautiful goddess. With disappointed expression, Naruto asked Wang Ma, "Auntie Wang, Ruoxi?" Wang Ma seems felt Naruto's sad emotion but there is strange light on her eyes before she replied: "Young miss went into the bed early" Naruto sighed upon hearing this, 'Another failure?'

"Young master, Should I wake her up?" Wang Ma asked

Naruto stayed still as he seriously was considering it, but he guessed that Lin Ruoxi probably had a lot of activity today, Naruto shakes his head. "No, don't. She must be tired" then Both people went into their own thing.

When Naruto was about to twist his door's knob, he stopped and glanced at Lin Ruoxi's room door, he was tempted to check on her but recalled that she may yet forgive him, he became dispirited and carried on to his room. Naruto's room was surprisingly tidy and neat, maybe because he rarely spent his time here or it was Wang Ma's deed. Naruto sighed and walked toward his balcony which only separated by a door size glass. On the other side of that glass, a person identical to Naruto could be seen, everything about this person was the same with him except for the white package on his hand.

Naruto unclasped the lock on the glass door and slid it open, "Here boss!" the second Naruto spoke with indifference like he has no emotion. Naruto abruptly accepted the white package

Without said anything, he closed it back.

The second Naruto didn't show any anger or being an offended person, he just stood there and disappeared with a smoke.

Naruto placed the white package on his desk, the package made of plastic material, the size was only about medium size book. Naruto staring intently at the white package, he had been searching for the shop who sell this all around Zhong Hai, and when he found one, it had a long line like people buying ticket to watch a soccer game in the stadium, after a torturous waiting, he finally got his turn and bought the damn thing. Now, the person he was about to give is unavailable and this thing will go to waste.

'What I'm supposed to do now...'

* * *

After finished taking a bath and had his private time, Naruto went back into the living room with a grey T-shirt and short pant. He noticed Wang Ma is not yet done with the food so he headed to the soft couch and turn on the TV. There is no specific program that managed to attract him, no cat chasing mouse, no some freaking giants chasing human and definitely no frog with sergeant rank which his favorite. So he can only be watched the news.

Surprisingly, the news today managed to gain his attention, they talking about the event in this late afternoon, where the police fought against underworld gangs, but what attracted him the most, was the valiant looking policewoman beside the beautiful reporter.

"Chief Cai, congratulation on your great success!" The reporter cheerfully said

"Thank you" Cai Yan, on the contrary, look stiff and cold. A smile expression she wore like a mask covering her true expression, Naruto didn't know whether she was nervous or irritated by being presented on the TV. The beautiful reporter seems noticed this but she acted like knew nothing and keep up cheerful expression.

"So what's next for the West station of the Zhong Hai's law enforcement?" The beautiful reporter extended the mic on her hand, "The leader of that underworld group, Chen Dahai, was still on the loose, so we will not rest until we succeed on apprehending him" Cai Yan said. 'Chen Dahai? this dude again? so, his criminal group now is over?' Naruto couldn't help but praise this valiant and hot police-chick, also being reminded again with this Chen whole thing made Naruto miss the Lee family, especially the delicate daughter of them, Lee Jinjing.

He remembered he didn't say anything to her at the last night him be in the Westside.

'Jinjing, how are you know? do you miss elder brother?'

"Chief Cai, reports say that there's another attack on the different location from yours, what do you say?" the beautiful reporter continued her interview, "We sure you the police hadn't anything to do with that" Cai Yan lips twitched. "So, the police didn't work together with gangs?" the beautiful reporter threw a crafty smile, "No." Cai Yan coldly answered."But why it happened at the same time?" she said. 'God, this reporter is annoying' both Naruto and Cai Yan thought, Cai Yan rolled her eyes as she simply answered: "Coincident and opportunity"

'Smart!' Naruto put out his thumb.

"Thank you for the answers Chief Cai" Since Cai Yan kept her mouth shut regarding this, the beautiful reporter can only be resigned in disappointment.

"Your welcome"

The news ended with Cai Yan answer, and changed into another,

"Young master, the food's ready" Wang Ma shouted from the dining room, "Thanks Auntie Wang," Naruto who prepared to watch another news quickly stood up and headed there without turning off the TV.

"Next, a dead body had been found in the dumpster at the alley of east Zhong Hai this morning, the police suspected that the body could be a cannibalized victim..."

Unfortunately for Naruto that he didn't hear that shocking news as he already shutting down his other senses beside eyes at this moment. "Hell yeah! Another ramen!" Wang Ma, who usually laughed or giggled at his antics this time, showed unexpectedly a worried appearance.

"Please enjoy young master" she nervously said, this strange and weird behavior didn't enter Naruto's eyes as he being lovey-dovey with the ramen, he with spirit, grabbed the chopstick and said "Itadakimasu~" then quickly ate the ramen.

Upon the supposed godsend food being munched inside his mouth, Naruto stopped. the noodle was half entering his mouth but he just stopped. His skin turned pale, his eyes became teary, his nose twitched, and cold sweat dripped from his temple.

"Y-young master, how is it taste?" Wang Ma with scared expression quickly asked although she probably knew the answer.

There was a strange brief time before Naruto slurped the entire noodle, he even took a sip of the soup, his eyes twitched and like a wrathful god, Naruto eyes swept toward the kitchen, a mischief curve appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"It's delicious as always!" Naruto said. Wang Ma stared at him with doubt, "But..." Naruto grabbed the noodle with his chopstick, "The noodle was too soggy, instead of giving me an edible soft texture in the mouth. it's terrible and nauseating" he put back the noodle and twisted it around the soup "The soup was tasteless, wait, worse than tasteless, I mean, I'm not sure what taste is this..." it didn't stop there as Naruto continued, "The topping was awfully looking bad, Auntie Wang, is this boiled egg? but why it looks like a chemical weapon instead?" Naruto grabbed one of the meat, "The meat looks still raw... I mean you did cook it right?" Naruto kept went on and on about the 'ramen' he ate, Wang Ma already full of cold sweat for an unknown reason.

At this moment,

*Drop!* *Drop!* *Drop!*

"Shut up! Don't eat it if you don't like it!"

From the kitchen, a beautiful woman beyond humanity appeared, her usual loose hair now tied in a ponytail, she wore a pink colored apron in front of her long-sleeve white shirts, her white short pant was little above her knees, revealed a smooth and white skin behind the curtain. The beautiful woman now was flushed red from head to toe, it wasn't from shyness or excitement, and absolutely not from arousal. Her chest was heaved fiercely, causing the plentiful front of her goes up and down, up and down. Her usual crystal clear and bright eye now like a death laser that ready to burn down the man in front of her. But the man didn't show any scared expression or feeling guilty, instead, he holding his stomach and...

"Bwahahaha!"

Lin Ruoxi body was trembling in anger, although she knew her cooking was bad, did he have to say it like that? If she had a power of hulk, she would already unleash 'hulk smash' toward this hateful man.

"Give it back to me!" Lin Ruoxi roared.

"Nope!" Naruto adopted a careless attitude and blocked her from taking away the ramen. "Why? Do you want to keep mocking me?" Lin Ruoxi asked in bitter expression. "Yes, mam! I'am!" hearing his response almost made her want to cry on the spot. She had spent so much time to make this, from failure to another failure, she kept going, and the result was this? "Is it truly that bad?" she asked, her tone was full of hope, "Yup, it's disgusting!" Naruto nonchalantly answered. Her eyes become teary but it turned shocked because of the next moment...

He ate it again...

Yes, the man who heartlessly kept insulting her cook now ate it like it was just usual food,

Lin Ruoxi stared in a daze, was he lying? was he just playing with her? she couldn't keep her urged in check as she asked him "Why.. do you keep eating it?"

Naruto didn't answer her immediately, he just kept eating the food like he drunk a water. The noodle, the soup, the boiled eggs, the topping, and other, one by one enter his mouth. Time to time, his body would be trembling, a moment for a moment, his expression like someone who is about to throw up.

It took time for Naruto to stabilize his critical condition after eating the whole ramen, then with a sincere smile and soft tone he said:

"Because..."

"You made this for me..."

"Eh?" Lin Ruoxi didn't quite understand his meaning

Naruto stood up from his chair, he a little bit wobbly before managed to walk normally toward her. "You struggle in making it, aren't you?" Lin Ruoxi realized what he hinted at and quickly hide her hand behind her back, "don't hide your finger" Naruto arrived at her front and reached out to her hand at her back. He grabbed her small hand, and he brought it out to her front. On her delicate and slender fingers, there were several bandages decorating it, there were even few burned mark here and there. "it's a proof of your effort" he gazes dearly at her new 'accessories', "You should be proud instead."

"Why?" Lin Ruoxi previous nuclear bomb had been defused, then replaced with miniature box sound which let out a comfortable and serene sound. She used to hear it when she was a child, her mother bought it for her and told her to play it if she couldn't sleep at the night, Naruto's gentle voice, was the same.

Naruto bend down, and kiss her wound one by one, it made her shy but also delighted at the same time, Naruto tightly grip her hand for a moment before he's back facing her, his next word make her really spilled tears now,

"Because you succeed on making my heart's warm..."

She couldn't let out any voice, she feared if she did, it was a sob and wept voice, she didn't want him to hear her cry anymore, she should smile, he said she should feel proud.

"Um," In the end, she could only say that. Naruto gently traced her wound, she felt warm engulfing her wound and little itchy. After a certain time, he finally releases her hand. They smiled at each other before Naruto expression became bitter.

"But seriously though, don't make it again next time?"

"Hateful!"


	38. Raging bull, gluten, and the unexpected

A village was usually known as a place that still closely related to nature, the people who lived in it always strongly uphold their old customs, and somehow far from a city crowded rumpus. A peaceful and fresh ambiance of this place became what most attracted people to come, especially for those who lived in the city. Thus, it was not weird for people who managed to gain wealth, retreated to these villages and set up a place to live there, like a villa, whether it was temporary or permanent.

likewise the village not far from the Zhong Hai City, the landscape was still marvelous with numerous green tree which made people sense a wonderful feeling to befriended the nature. Among these tall and lush tresses, there is a quite large space and a splendid villa was build upon it. the material of the building which was consist of specific wood mixed with special stone gave a classic yet modern impression for anyone who saw it. it's yard filled with many kind plants not lose attractively with its surrounding nature.

At this moment, inside this splendid villa, an earth-shaking voice roared...

"Fuck!"

*Prang!*

A sound of broken glass wandered throughout the entire villa, in one of its room, Chen Dahai with ugly expression and red fuming face, stare deadly at the ultra HD LCD in front of him,

"That red thorn bitch and police slut! They dare did this to me!"

Beside him, four more people could be seen in the room, three of them wearing a black suit and had a quite lean body. As for the other one wore a T-shirt and blue jeans, he had a short shaggy hairstyle with a yellow color on its several hair strands. Apparently, this quite looking punk man was the youngest of them all.

"Those all my asset, I had built them over the years.." Chen Dahai grabbed another transparent glass with a trembling hand, "..And now they all come for naught!"

He threw the glass into the wall which was immediately broken, accompanying another of its kind which already there early.

"Arrghh! I want them dead!"

Everyone in the room could feel the anger and rage rose in the atmosphere, they cannot help but tensed their nerve and muscle, after all, those people in the base were their brothers, and seeing them getting slaughtered like that burned their heart.

"F-father, chill out..."

Only Chen Feng among them that didn't look like triggered with fury, in fact, he seems to look scared instead, probably because how Chen Dahai resembling a raging bull right now, an uncontrollable animal who could be harmed everyone around him. Unfortunately for Chen Feng, his word like adding fuel to a flame.

"Chill out?!"

Chen Dahai glared at his son, he moved forward and grabbed Chen Feng collar shirt. "Chill out my ass!" he roared with eyes full of hate, "I had my ass work for it!" then he tossed Chen Feng to the side, "I had my resources wasted on it!" he rose his feet and started stomping on him "I had my blood spill on it!" Chen Feng let out a groaned while curled himself, "then those bitches took them away from me!" His son pitiful responded didn't lessen his berserk action,  
"Now you tell me to chill the fuck down?!"

Poor Chen Feng, he could only be blamed himself for talking without thinking, imagined yourself had an enterprise that you built from zero, then your competitor came and wrecked them into a ruin, while you still fuming with an anger, someone came and carelessly told you to chill out.

"F-father, please stop hitting me.." Chen Feng pleaded

"I'm not hitting you! I'm teaching you, this stupid kid!" Chen Dahai not only stomped him now but also kicked him, treating Chen Feng like a soccer ball.

"B-boss..."

At this moment, one of his subordinate approached them, "What?!" Chen Dahai said, "there's a call for you.." he offered the phone, "cut it! I'm busy!" Where Chen Dahai had time to chit chat with a phone right now, he currently immersed himself in his new profession. "But..it's from the central" Chen Dahai stopped his motion, he wrinkled his brow and doubtfully asked, "come again?"

"It's from the central.."

In the instant, Chen Dahai complexion changed, from flaming red turned into pale white, his eyes revealed terror and cold sweat beaded his forehead. He knew this time would come, he's not yet inhaled a breath of relief after previous misunderstand at the Zhong Hai West Park, now another bad news comes, how is he going to explain this situation?

Although Chen Dahai was very worried, He nevertheless took a hold of the phone and put it to his ear, "Ehm! this is Chen Dahai speaking."

"it seems like things didn't go so well over there"

Inside the purple ambient colored room, Qiao si was sitting on the red colored couch, he wore a pink silk bathrobe with a glass of wine in his hand. Behind him, a pretty looking woman skillfully knead his shoulder, she also wore a silk bathrobe but the length of the cloth didn't match with her size.

"Mr. Qiao please, I can explain"

"No need, I understand the situation" Qiao Si lightly sip his drink

"Yes, it because of those two bitches!" Chen Dahai clenched his jaw, there is nothing he wants now but tore them apart, but Qiao Si on the other hand just gave him a chuckle...

"No, Mr. Chen, you're wrong..." Qiao Si free hand slipped inside the bathrobe of another pretty woman who held a phone toward his ear, the woman let out a moan the moment his fiery hand grasp her mound, "the police just a distraction and tools to scare us off" He let out a smirk as his hand started not to idle. "In reality, those two didn't work together" The woman moan begun to sound out in rhythm.

"Is that true, Mr. Qiao?" Chen Dahai heard the moaning sound but he just ignored it

"Just think about it!" Qiao Si thoughtfully said.  
"You paid those rats to shut their trap, right?"

"Yes!"

"Unless the bribery was proven, the police can't do shit!" his eyes narrowed, "that only leaves us with only one subject"

Chen Dahai expressed a ponder look before his eyes lit, "The Red Thorn bitch.."

"Right, she is the only one who could do it" Qiao Si squeezed the soft pillow on his palm, and he got an irritable soft sound as a response

"Damn! if not because of that surname situ, I already get rid of her." In truth, Chen Dahai always treated Jiang Wei as an eyesore and had a desire to mess her up, but a warning repeatedly came from his superior which is also her father, this causes him to back down and could only suck it up.

"That's why Situ Mingze cannot stay in power, he getting soft" Qiao Si sneered

"Mr. Qiao what should we do?"

"Isn't that clear? strike her now while victory fog her awareness" Chen Dahai face filled with bitterness, Qiao Si plan is indeed reliable, but the flaw of this plan is that he must have an enormous manpower, which Chen Dahai clearly don't. "But Mr. Qiao... I don't have the men.. most people left are my personal guard"

Qiao Si almost cough up the wine that just entered his throat, "You moron! Hire an assassin to do it, she is the only one you need to kill!"

If there is a door that can teleport someone anywhere, he would be already traveled to Chen Dahai side and kicked his stupid ass.

"Yes..yes..Mr. Qiao is smart" Chen Dahai quickly flattered

"No need for flattery," Qiao Si eyes reflected a coldness, "Get the job done, or we will look for someone else," with that said, he cut off the line.

A cold sweat ran down from Chen Dahai's temple, he hurriedly looks at his subordinate, "Quick! Put a high bounty on her, I want her head before dawn!"

"Right away boss"

Watching the faded figure of his subordinate, Chen Dahai spoke with clenched hand, "Situ Jiang Wei, enjoy your time while still can."

* * *

While someone was busy with their hideous plan, in the dragon villa, where the night wind dances romantically with the leaves, Lin Ruoxi was sitting at the dinner table, she had abandoned the apron she previously wears and currently only wore her home attire. She sat on one of the chairs while kept rubbing her delicate feet together, Naruto had said that he has something he wants to give to her, she could not help but getting nervous on thinking what would Naruto give to her.

Not long, a man with blonde hair and cerulean iris that she recognized come back with a white package on his hand, "Naruto what is that?"

"Guess?" Naruto sat in the opposite of her and spoke with mysteriousness.

"Eeeh... I don't know" Lin Ruoxi put her finger on her chin but then spoke in discourage.

"Come on, not even one?" Clearly, Naruto wanted her to do it as anticipation reflected on his eyes.

"Let's see..." she frowned before sighed in a helpless manner, "Nope"

"You're no fun" Naruto mumbled in bored.

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a dull!" Lin Ruoxi throw her face to the side while her hands cross together over her chest.

Naruto laughed at her for doing such a tantrum, He brought the white package to her front "Alright, alright, my little princess, just see it by yourself".

She snorted before untie the plastic package, the moment its tie was open, a blazing wind rushing out from it and it gave her a shock because this was the first time she opens something with such a weird phenomenon, she yet asked it to him when a familiar smell and radiating heat interrupted her motion by affecting her sense.

She shivered and her eyes turned downward almost robotically, inside, she found another package but made of ivory. On its surface, a familiar design was revealed. She stared at it for a long time, before her shaken hand grabbed a hold of it.

"G-gluttonous meatball?" She said in a stutter, even though she asked that but her eyes never left the medium size box in her hands. Its a normal looking box, but in her eyes, it's like a box of treasure made of gold. Only after a certain time that she finally regained her senses and looked back at him.

"H-how do you know?"

Naruto with both hands behind his head, directed his eyes toward the kitchen. Lin Ruoxi followed along and their eyes caught a figure of Wang Ma who secretly peeping at them, but Wang Ma didn't run away or feeling flustered upon her existence has been discovered, instead, she smiled and nodded her head.

After knowing who had sold her out, Lin Ruoxi focused back at the ivory box and slowly traced it, her eyes widened, "It still warm," she glanced at him with confusion, "Shouldn't it be cold by now?"

Estimating the time from when he bought the food till he delivering it to her into consideration, this food should indeed go cold right now, though she didn't mind it.

"I have my trick"

Hearing him answered ambiguously like that just triggered her curiosity more, but she knew he probably won't bothered to clear her doubt so she just ignores it. She couldn't believe that Naruto would buy this for her, since she never told him, "I-I don't know what to say."

Naruto shook his head, "You don't have to."

Lin Ruoxi had a troubled expression, it is because she knew the brand, this is one of the famous gluttonous meatball seller in entire Zhong Hai, not only because it was delicious, the price was also reasonable, making people willingly sacrificed their time just to wait in a line, "No, I must. You wait in a long line didn't you?"

Naruto waved his hand, "is not that long."

A tender affection flashed before her eyes, "Thank you, Naruto..."

He responded with same affection before he said: "At any rate, you should be eating it by now, the steam getting lesser"

Lin Ruoxi eyes sparkled as she nodded with an excitement, she impatiently opened the box and more steam come out like a steamboat. Upon the discovery of food inside, her eyes bulged out, her body flushed red in elation, and her hands were trembling. she picked the chopstick that comes along with the food, split them and clamped one of the meatballs, she delivered it to her small mouth while her white luster teeth took a bite of it,

*munch* *munch* *munch*

"Ooh.."

Naruto looked at her such closing her eyes like she just feeling a heavenly pleasure, he let out a chuckle, "Is it that good?"

"Oh you have no idea" a content smile never left her face, then she continued her quest on conquering her enemy in a form of meatballs, one by one, she slaughtered them all, similar to a certain buffy man from a certain movie, who were inside a foreign country yet he killed all the enemy by himself. Unfortunately for the fierce lady, she didn't come out in clean because of a trace of enemy dirt sticks on her surface.

"Wait there is something on your cheek" Naruto who sat opposite to her, of course, will notice it. "Where?" Lin Ruoxi startled, her cheek turned red, "Here" Naruto ignored her red complexion and put his finger on his own cheek, "Is it gone?" Lin Ruoxi followed his movement and tried to wipe it, "No, it's still... " Naruto sighed, then suddenly leaning forward across the table, "Let me..." Naruto pushed out his fingers and took the stain off her smooth and white dimple.

While Lin Ruoxi was shocked with his action, Naruto sat back to his seat, then put his stained fingers to his own mouth, "Hmm, it is good." He slowly licked it before he looked back at Lin Ruoxi who stared at him in a daze, her eyes seemed like fixed on something on him but he didn't know what it is, "Ruoxi?"

His calling was enough to bring her back to the mortal world, 'Did..did he just... did he just do something that I think it is?'

she couldn't help but really be feeling shocked from her deepest consciousness, and she also ashamed as she thought that was so hot... and sexy.

"A-ah"

"Ah?"

Lin Ruoxi realized that she had been acting weird, so she quickly controlled herself "No-nothing!"

"You weird.." Naruto couldn't help but felt something was off with this young lady, 'Is it the effect of eating one favorite food? but I never acted like that whenever I eat ramen.' If Lin Ruoxi and Wang Ma could hear his inner thought, they probably want to cry out "Like hell, you not!"

"Hump, I don't want to be called weird by a weirdo." Lin Ruoxi blew the hot tea inside her cup.

"Oh, Introduce him to me if you find one" Naruto carelessly answered back, "I did" she took a light sip before blowing it again, "Where?" he put an appearance of looking something.

"A guy in front of me?"

Naruto knitted his brows, "I don't see anyone."

"Try a mirror!"

Naruto moved away from his seat and headed to the mirror on the sink for washing hands. "Oh I see him, he has a devilish handsome feature," Naruto put his hand on his chin while smirking,

Lin Ruoxi almost choked on the hot tea she just drunk, with a helpless expression, she said: "You're so narcissistic!" Naruto got away from the mirror while having a shrug, "I'm realistic,"

Lin Ruoxi sneered, "don't be over-confident!"

Naruto already returned to his own seat at this time, "Hey, I'm just being honest."

From child to now, Lin Ruoxi has 'doesn't want to admit lose' kind of personality, thus, being countered repeatedly like that causing her inner competitive feeling rose, "Jerk!"

Naruto first surprised by her sudden insult, who could have a thought that the CEO of a multi-national company would make such behavior, but who was Naruto? he is someone who bravely strolled alone to a gangster hideout with "company" camouflage to bill their debt. If he back down at this moment, where he should place his man's pride?

"Cry-baby!"

Lin Ruoxi face became red, "Slowpoke!"

Naruto put up a weird expression, "what are you talking about? I'm not slow, " Lin Ruoxi with a smug face said: "Yeah! but you were lazy!"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not lazy, I'm just a person who enjoys a good sleep in the morning"

"Lazy is lazy, do not looks for any excuse!"

"You this Gluten, really become unreasonable!"

"Did you just call me fat?!"

"I'm not!"

"You know weight is a sensitive matter for woman right?"

"What the hell? you're slandering me, I'm not calling you fat OK?!"

"Insensitive bastard!"

"Bad-cooker!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Everything is fair in war and love, my dear"

"Huuum, Wang Ma..."

In the end, in every war, there are always people who laughed and people who cried.

* * *

After tired of playing around, both people get out of the dining room and enjoy the night time while having a snack. Lin Ruoxi was happily watching the comedian tv show but Naruto just staring at the villa backyard, there was a small space for balcony and the rest in the backyard was green grass and several flowers in a pot.

"Ruoxi, we need to talk", Naruto said without change his posture. Lin Ruoxi suddenly turn quiet, in fact, she already knew that Naruto wanted to talk about something, but she pretended to ignore it because she knew the talk is going to be unpleasant. But in the end, she couldn't find any reason not to talk with him,

"OK," she turned off the TV and prepared herself to hear what he had to say

Naruto took a deep breath, "You had seen it yesterday."

Lin Ruoxi didn't respond but she felt every single bone of her body become cold and tense,

"Now you know I could kill people," Naruto continued with a solemn expression,

The yesterday event playback in her mind, the unpleasant memory that she tried to hide deep within her slowly crept back, like a ghost come out from its grave.

"it wasn't the first and certainly will not be the last."

Naruto pause, as if it was also hard for him to say this... but he must...

"If... you want to continue to associate with me..." Naruto started talking again, "I'll stay."

Lin Ruoxi body trembled, she couldn't help but hug herself, she knew where this is talk going and she didn't like it a bit.

"But..." Naruto stared at the backyard lamp, "if you don't...then I will leave by tomorrow morning."

Like being hit by a giant size boulder, Lin Ruoxi entire body shaken, she couldn't believe what she just heard, along with the atmosphere which turned cold in instant, her heart also felt pain that she had long forgotten, she first feeling it when her mother gone, then when her grandmother passed away, and now?

would she be alone again?

There is a long uncomfortable silence between them before Lin Ruoxi spoke while facing her own lap, "Why?"

Naruto raised his brows while looked at her, "Why what?"

"Why are you telling me this? after the laughed and talked we had?"

"I just don't want to pretend something didn't happen"

"Can't we just.. forget about it?" she finally raised her face and stared at him with pained expression, Naruto also felt his heart like had been gut out from his chest, but he braced himself, because if this thing didn't solve quickly, it would become a rift in their already strange relationship, at least he wanted to know, what her response regarding this.

"No, Ruoxi..." Naruto threw his face away from her, "You don't forget things like this, and maybe you will never can"

Lin Ruoxi eyes widened before she closed it, "No..."

There is no change in Naruto expression as he continued, "because maybe tomorrow..."

"No, I don't want to hear it.." she shook her head.

But Naruto remains unmoved by her action, "or two days later..."

"No, please..." she started covered her own ears. even so, his voice still could be heard by her, like a bullet penetrate through a brick wall.

grasped his own palm, Naruto steeled his own heart, "or next week.."

"Shut up..."

"Another body will drop on your doorsteps"

"Shut up!"

"And it would be me who-"

"I said shut up!"

Like a cub turned into a fierce tiger, like a dull sword suddenly became sharp, she slammed her own palm into the desk in front of her, it's not that her strength was big, the desk even barely shook, but her change in attitude that quite gave him a scare. Lin Ruoxi gasped for breath, she quickly covered her own palm with her other hand.

"I hate it..." her eyes became little bit teary, "I hate hearing it..." her cheek flushed, "I hate to see people die" she tightly grasped her hand, "but what I hate the most.." her nose sniffled, "is seeing you kill people"

Naruto just gazed silently at her while she continued, "because when that happens... you seem changed" her words were like a ringing bell inside his mind, "and you scare me..." it also roared inside his own heart, "I don't ever want to see that side of you," In the end, he already got the answer he wanted, "Ever again..."

Another silence coated both people before Lin Ruoxi stood up, "I'm turning over now, thanks for the food"

She flashed before him and quickly reached out for the stairs.

"Hey princess"

But at this time, Naruto spoke and put a shackle over her feet

"What?" she tried to be as cold as she can, but his next word quickly melted her act

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, wash your hand and feet"  
"Get yourself a thick blanket, it's going to be cold tonight"  
"Turn off the lamp so you can rest like a lamb"

She trembled for a moment before faintly smiled, "Hump! I don't need your care!" then she kept walking onward toward her boudoir.

Naruto softly gazed at the backyard, it turned softer when he heard her yelled from above.

"Hey, jerk!"

"You too... don't forget to take care of yourself, and..."

"Good night!"

* * *

Naruto entered his room and was about to have a date with his bed when his phone vibrated. he carelessly took out his phone but his expression changed the moment he read the content of his message.

Xiao Zhao: the bar, now, it's urgent!

Without thinking to change his clothes, Naruto swiftly approached the glass door, unclasped and slid it open, he impatiently tapped his feet to the ground and left without even close the glass back. His heart thumping in fast rhythm and fear crossed his face, a repeated image of a young woman with blonde hair and indigo iris kept playing inside his head, at that moment, at that time, she, who always used to smile, revealing a very pained look that he cannot even describe. Naruto shook his head to chase away that image and started to focus, he gave a stronger push with his leg and his figure became blurry.

Finally, after a while, Naruto arrived at the rose bar and entered it.

"What happen?!"

Even though Naruto asked such a question, he didn't even bother to wait for a response, he moved his feet toward Rose's room. On the other side, Xiao Zhao was merrily chatted with other when he noticed Naruto entered the bar, as he wanted to greet him, Naruto already flashed away.

"Big bro, wait!"

Naruto already disappeared without having a chance to hear him. Xiao Zhao stood still while staring in a daze, everyone in the room broke out in a laugh and mocked him:

"Oh, little Zhao you dead!"

"I wish for a good fortune in your next life!"

"Say hello to Yama for me!"

Xiao Zhao glared at them before bitterly sighed. Meanwhile, Naruto kept running in the hallway which he traveled very fast. soon, Jiang Wei's room door approached by him. He ignored the usual two bodyguard in front of the room and barged entering.

"Rose!"

Naruto roared in a panic tone but he suddenly froze in a spot, is not because he had seen something terrible, on the contrary, he widened his eyes at the spring scenery ahead.

In a bright light room, beside a yellow large squared-bed, Jiang Wei was currently bending her voluptuous body while raising one of her feet, both of her hand stretch downward and hold something white within it. if this alluring posture is already enough to make any man dizzy, then the next would definitely make them had a nose bleed, because Jiang Wei was currently... naked.

"Kyaaaaa!"

it was true when they say a woman could screaming like a banshee, it instantly awoke the stupid-in-daze Naruto which he responded by moving backward and launched his both fist to each other respective side

*Pa!*

*Bam!*

A blunt sound was heard in the vicinity, followed by a sound of something concreted being cracked. Naruto quickly entered the room again and shut the door behind him. Leaving two unconscious body guard laid on the ground.

"Naruto, what the hell?!"

After that... a short nude scene, Jiang Wei already fully cloth in a grey nightgown, although she was indeed in cloth, it's quite transparent, so her undies behind that cover still could be seen.

But currently Naruto did not have the leisure to appreciate the amorous view ahead of him, he lowered his head apologetically while Jiang Wei sat on her humongous bed, crossing hands and looked very angry.

"Sorry, I thought something happens to you, so.."

His pitiful and somewhat adorable gesture make her heart turned soft but she still assumed a spiteful appearance, she snorted, "As sweet as you are, but you almost exposed my bare body!"

"Yeah, about that... sorry" clearly Naruto had no reason or excuse to justify his action, so he can only be kept apologizing.

"I hope they didn't see anything" Jiang Wei bitterly said.

"Don't worry, they didn't. Even if they did, I just make them forget"

"It wasn't about memory..." Jiang Wei shook her head, "my body it just for you to see"

it was a normal common sense, after all, which woman wants her entire bare body to be seen by other people, not even to their own male parent, when this young girl started to grow up, they would understand that their body cannot carelessly show to other for many reasons, especially if they already had a man, it would become more severe because it was the same as cheating and put a green hat over their man top.

Naruto was not that stupid for not realizing the heaviness of situation before, maybe he would be fine since it was an accident, but women tend to bear more sensitive feeling, even if it was an accident, they would still get hurt, both in emotional and spiritual. Starting from tonight, Naruto promised himself to be more careful in the future.

"Just for see?" Naruto banished the gloomy atmosphere and badly smirked, "You know what I mean." Jiang Wei huffed.

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe you can emphasize your meaning?" Naruto shrugged while his eyes burned with passion.

Jiang Wei sighed as she thought there is no cure for this man pervertedness, but since they already crossed the border of a relationship between man and woman, she also not shy regarding this matter, Jiang Wei rose from her bed and walked slowly toward him. She does not even forget to put an extra sway on her hips.

Naruto didn't move from his spot as he gazes deeply into her eyes as if there is an invisible line that connected the couple and it was burned hot with flame.

Jiang Wei arrived in front of him, since Naruto was several higher than her, she naturally had to tip toe if she wanted to kiss him, but what made Naruto passion burned hotter is not that she directly targeted his lips but slowly kissed him started from his jaw. She even brought out her white teeth and gave him a small bite, if Naruto didn't know her, he already thought that she wanted to eat him.

She went upward, from his jaw, she moved to his chin, leaving a little wet trace and a lovable bite mark on his surface, then she moved again to his chin on the other side, doing the same thing with its twin and finally rested her lips on his.

Naruto took a passive persona this time, he just stood there while Jiang Wei did all the work, Jiang Wei aggressively sandwich Naruto mouth with hers,

*um* *um* *um*

His mouth taste like the best wine for her, it made her crazy and her body flushed with redness. She brought out her teeth again and lightly nipped him, the gesture which Naruto not unfamiliar with, he just slightly open his mouth but the impatient young lady already stroke with her red spear. The bold woman fearlessly hit the cavern ground and the top layer, she acted arrogantly and behaved like she owned the cave. She even challenged the sleeping red dragon inside by battering it with her red spear.

She ought to know that once a dragon is disturbed from its slumber, its rage can cause a calamity anywhere it traveled.

True enough, the red dragon awoke and it roared an earth-shattering sound. Naruto grabbed both Jiang Wei thigh and raised them up, Jiang Wei gladly circled them over his waist and didn't stop kissing him. Naruto walked toward the bed with Jiang Wei on his body, soon both parties shed their clothes and amorous moaned also heavy grunted can be heard inside the room.

* * *

the atmosphere in the room filled with erotic air and had a strange smell all over it. On the bed, a woman and man were panting , their body sweat a lot and their skin had a tint of red on them.

"How about that?" Jiang Wei hardly spoke.

"Hmm... I think need more" Although Naruto was in the same condition with her clearly his stamina overwhelmed her.

Fear reflected on her eyes, "Hold on tiger, there is something I have to tell you"

"Can it wait?"

"No, it's super important"

Since she adopted a serious expression, Naruto also no longer play around, "Alright..."

Both of them wore their clothes again, Jiang Wei was sitting on the middle of the bed while told Naruto the event that took place on today early evening, actually, Naruto already noticed something was happened based on several bruises and blue pale mark on her right cheek, but since she was OK then he wouldn't ask. Jiang Wei was a fighter and a fighter should not felt embarrassed for the wound or any bad mark fell upon their body, because it was their proof of survival, not to mention if they won the fight, it should become their pride and honor.

Jiang Wei kept talking till she mentioned the unexplainable thing that happened, Naruto got shocked and stared at her in unbelievable expression.

"And that's about it.." Jiang Wei took a deep breath after a long story telling.

"So, you pushed this person till his back hit the ceiling?" Naruto doubtfully asked

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure is not the adrenaline?"

"No, I know the difference and adrenaline can't get you to do the impossible"

"I saw once a fat man running very fast chased by a dog"

"it's not impossible"

"I saw once a man jumped several meters high because got surprised"

"it's also not impossible"

"I saw once someone fall from ten stories building and still alive."

"Where have you seen it?"

"...cartoons"

Jiang Wei face almost fell on the bed, "...be serious will you?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Haha, sorry. It just, I also had no idea what's going on" Then Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before he shook his head, "I didn't detect anything strange inside of you" Jiang Wei already now his extraordinary ability so she not strange, "I had try to do it again but everything just seems normal"

Naruto turned silent, he put his thumb and fore finger on his center chin, "Well, at that time, what was crossed your mind?"

Jiang Wei gave a ponder look, "I thought about not giving up"

"That's it?"

"I also thought about my father"

"and?"

"I thought about... you"

Surprised flashed over Naruto face, "Me?" Jiang Wei solemnly answered, "Yes"

"I'm flattered, what was it about?" Naruto said with a smile

"how a pervert you are.."

"..."

Before Naruto managed to sound out a rebuttal, Jiang Wei already interrupted him

"How gentle you are.." Jiang Wei gaze lovingly at him, "How warm you are.."

"That time, I miss your bosom very much"

Naruto smiled and was ready to give her the thing she missed but he stopped abruptly, like a lightbulb suddenly lit up, his eyes revealed an excitement. "Well I have an idea, it might be work!"

Jiang Wei wrinkled her brow, "Shoot"

"First, where is your gun?"

"Under that desk," Jiang Wei pointed at the desk with apple brand LCD on the top

Naruto strolled and moved his right hand to trace the bottom part of the desk, soon his hand found a cold and metallic stuff, stuck beneath the desk surface. He took it and 9mm gun appeared within his vision

"Alright, full-clips, not jam, perfect!"

"Emm, what exactly are you going to do?" Jiang Wei forehead creased

"Simple!" Naruto grinning brightly

"I'm going to shoot myself"

"And you're going to stop me"

Silence...

if there is a person who dropped a thin nail on this room right now, no one would not notice it.

"I'm sorry, I must be heard it wrong" Jiang Wei confusedly asked

It's understandable if you doubt yourself when heard someone declare they going to shoot himself in such excited and a smiley face, either you heard it wrong, or that person was quite wrong in the head.

"No, you not," Naruto leisurely said

"Are you crazy?!" Jiang Wei abruptly rose from her bed, her brows snapped together, and terror flashed in her eyes.

"No! it's a perfect plan!" It seems like Naruto already predicted what reaction she would have, so he didn't have any change in expression beside the previous smile he donned

"Since when suicide is perfect plan?!" She couldn't think how the hell this man's brain worked, no sane people would suggest such wicked action as a perfect plan.

Naruto made a begging posture, "Look, hear me out Ok"

Jiang Wei frowned, "Ok, I give you a benefit of doubt"

"You say that power came when you think about me right? I think that's not just normal thought, but more like, a desperation for the loved one" Naruto slowly explained.

"What are you hinting at?" Jiang Wei frowned was getting deeper.

"I mean, you must be have seen it in the movie, where the hero or heroine true power released when it comes to their love one, whether they want to protect them or met them again"

"yeah.. but its a movie!"

"I know, that's why we are going to prove it, whether they're true or just baloney"

"No! I don't like your plan, and I certainly will not agree to it!"

"Rose, this is my choice, and my life is not up to you to decided"

"No, you crazy bastard! put the gun down!"

Looking at Naruto such stubbornly held the gun in his arm made Jiang Wei exploded with anger, "Fine, I no longer care! shoot yourself, make sure you properly dead!"

Jiang Wei turned around and gave her slender back for him to see. Naruto let out a helpless smile, with a gentle expression, he fiddled with the gun, "Rose, you know... I was an orphan.."

Jiang Wei trembled but she still fixed on her position. She was currently mad at him right know, no matter thing he said, unless he gave up that crazy idea, she would not pay him any attention

Naruto didn't seem bothered with her response as he just kept toying with the gun, "I neither know my dad nor my mom," his eyes revealed a rare emotion, "I had been living my life alone the whole time," then he stared at her back, smile never left his lips, "There is a day when I met someone, but he left me so soon." his voice was soft, so soft that her willpower as if cannot put a fight at all, "There is a day when I met someone, but she left me too"

she? who is she? why did you speak like that? what is this feeling? is it jealousy? "Rose, there is nothing more I wish in the world than join them"

Lin Ruoxi really cannot keep her bearing any longer, she turned around, as soon as she did that, she met his cerulean eyes which also deeply staring at her.

"but then time moves forward, I met more people, I also met you.." at this time, Naruto slowly walked backward.

"Wha.." Jiang Wei cannot help but fiercely trembling, he couldn't possibly really do it right? but that serene expression he wore as if he already decided to lay down his life

"Rose I just want you to know.." Naruto kept walking backward

"Stop..." her emotion was fluctuating fiercely

"The time we spent together" after he reached several meters away from her, he finally stopped.

"Please.." Jiang Wei felt her heart hurt some much, it was hard to breathe, let alone to move.

"I cherish every single one of them" in swift motion Naruto raised the gun into his head.

"NO!"  
*thud!*

There is no gun sound, no firearm went off, only a sound of something heavy fell on the ground. At the right time, Naruto was knocked down and his back hit the ground, on top of him, a beautiful woman with an alluring body laid, the woman of course none other than Jiang Wei itself, shockingly she just covered a large gap between her and Naruto no more than a second! but the beauty right now did not even bothered with this strange event, she just lay on top of him, sobbing...

"You moron..."  
"don't do that again..."  
"I don't want to lose you..."  
"I don't want to lose anyone again"

After cried and wept for a while, Jiang Wei finally noticed the lack of response from the opposite party, she jolted in fright, thought that she was too late to safe him, she threw her head back, upon seeing Naruto just stared blankly at her causing her to let out a breath of relief, but she then realized that Naruto stare was unusual, it wasn't just normal surprised or shocked, she also started to feel uncomfortable being stared like that...

"Hey, what happens to you?"  
"Why staring at me like that?"

"Rose..." Naruto mumbled absentmindedly

"wh-what?"

"you have chakra in you..."


	39. The interlude

**Hey, everyone, I'm back again, sorry for not update anything for these past few weeks, a lot of things happened and I'm a little bit busy, so I apologize. There was a lot of things that will be uncovered in this chapter and anyone who read the original will know that my fic clearly deviated but this doesn't mean that it will entirely do. Also, if anyone of you read the counterpart of this novel, you will get surprised in a certain scene in this chapter, so make sure you read this carefully. By the way, my head hurt making this chapter haha ^^"**

"This is impossible..."

In the boudoir of a certain young lady, Naruto walked back and forth in the room while mumbling to himself in a small sound, not far from him, Jiang Wei sat on her bed in sidesaddle position, which both of her knees placed at her side. Her face turned left and right in rhythm with his movement, and question mark swarmed her head like flies.

"Even if she would awaken a power, it should be anything else but chakra..."  
"Least she should have Qi instead, considering her birth background and region of living..."  
"But why is it chakra?"  
"this doesn't make any sense..."

Jiang Wei soon cannot keep up with his looping motion, she shook her head and shouted, "Hey, stop moving like that Ok? My head is spinning..."

"No one told you to stay your eyes on me," Naruto rolled his eyes.

Jiang Wei puffed her cheeks, but then she seems to remember something, "Oh yeah, what is this chakra thing you mention earlier?"

"Chakra is an energy or force that reside within someone, in sense, it was a result of a perfect combination between physical energy and spiritual energy. From where I came from, all people born with chakra yet not all of them have the... 'privilege' to use it, meanwhile, the people who did, they separated into several groups. One of them called shinobi, eem... it's similar to what you people called ninja ."

Jiang Wei widened her eyes, "Ninja is real?"

"No, they are not," a scornful tone and disdained expression appeared on his face, " it just a result of someone's childish imagination, no more but a sully and degradation toward shinobi's name."

Naruto stretched his hand and soon a small pale blue-colored ball surged from his palm, it just as small as golf ball but Jiang Wei could feel a change in atmosphere around her the moment it appeared, " This is chakra in raw form, there many form or color it can take but this is how it looks like normally, "

Jiang Wei cannot help but get mesmerized by the translucent shaped-ball on Naruto's palm, "and you said I have a power like this inside of me?" She said without turning head.

" Yeah... When you skipped back there, I sensed a wisp of chakra instantly boosted your action. No way I could have mistaken it for something else."

Jiang Wei doubtfully glance at him, "How could you be so sure?"

Naruto dispersed the chakra ball within his hand, he let out a smile, however, there's a trace of desolation in his eyes, "Because I was the only shinobi and a sole possessor of chakra in this world, how could I'm not that sensitive if there is another person like me nearby?"

Thousand of needles as if pricked Jiang Wei chest when she caught his forlornness, her face twitched and her hands clenched, 'no wonder he sometimes looked lonely, turn out of this reason.'

But her eyes suddenly turned bright, with her having the same power as him, didn't it mean that he no longer alone? moreover, there is no third person out there who had power like this after her...

two person, man and woman, being unique with a same power, hand to hand, shoulder by shoulder, facing the world harshness together...

How romantic!

Jiang Wei's surface filled with excitement, and her eyes went blurry from images of a thrilling journey they would experience, she also had a ridiculous smile hung on her lips, displaying how far her fantasy had extended to.

People like romance, especially women, regardless of how serious or cold they were.

Naruto looked at Jiang Wei such absentminded like that, sighed in helpless. He strolled forward, sat on the bed along with her, and proceeded his fingers to flick her forehead.

"Auugh!" Jiang Wei brought her hands to her forehead and a bead of tears spilled from her eyes.

"That's what you got for conjuring up weird things" Naruto dismissed her hands and lightly rubbed her sore spot. The young lady didn't rebel against his magic touched, instead, she plunged into his chest, honking her mouth adorably, "I'm not thinking anything weird"

"Uh-huh," Naruto embraced her soft body while burying his nose into her fragrant hair.

They stayed silent for a while before Jiang Wei broke it, "Hey, teach me how to use chakra."

"Why do you want to use chakra?" Naruto said without any changing expression.

"Because... I want to get stronger?" a crease appeared on her forehead as she didn't even sure with her own answer.

Naruto shook his head, "There is no need for a chakra if you just simply ask for a strength, by performing usual training routine or maybe little bit raised in its intensity and extra doses of skill, you'd easily surpassed any normal person you'll face in the future.

Take a look at this early evening's event as an example, because you had train your awareness and sense of danger, you successfully detected an attack from behind and knew which one bore the element of danger the most. Imagined if you didn't, even if you killed the person in front, you probably would still take a huge damage from behind, and who knew what he held as a weapon, a knife maybe? an axe?.

Do you need chakra to have that kind of ability? no! do you need chakra to act swiftly in that kind of situation? no! all you need was just to train your physic and skill, that's all."

Jiang Wei held her head close to his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat and smelling his unique man flavor as she took upon his lecture. In reality, she already knew that her reason for wanting to utilize chakra was not seeking for a strength she had never been thirst. Jiang Wei was a smart woman and she realized what Naruto tried to say in his lecture.

Jiang Wei tightening her arms around Naruto, enjoying his warm and sturdy torso that can stimulate a sense of security and serenity within her. The everlasting feeling that she always perceived whenever he was around.

"Because... I want to be the same as you." Jiang Wei closed her eyes and a slight upward curve appeared on the corner of her lips. "Although you and I had been in this kind of relationship, I sense this presence of... gap that exists between us. I felt that, no matter how many or how hard I tried to overcame it, it persist to be there."

Jiang Wei turned her head and made it face to face with him, her dark onyx eyes harbored a strong firmness, "Only if I'm the same as you, only being like you, that maybe I could do it, that I could truly be at your side."

Naruto received her passionate gaze and confession with absentminded expression, in his mind, Jiang Wei's words overlap with another person, a figure with raven hair and pale purple eyes slowly appeared.

" _Only becoming like you, that I would be worthy of you._ "

Short awhile, the figure outline slowly went blurred, and Jiang Wei who still in the same posture from before entered his vision.

"Fool." Naruto chuckled.

Jiang Wei didn't respond toward his remark, she only gazed at him with impenetrable willpower, and Naruto couldn't help but felt move.

'Both of them' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Alright..."

Hearing his soft confirmation made her body slightly trembled. Then Naruto rose from her bed and walked several steps away from it. Her eyes watched and her mind recorded every step he had taken. His lean and wide back embedded deeply into her consciousness.

"I teach you..."

In her perception, there is something different about Naruto at this moment, he not just a carefree and unrestrained young man, he not just a sweet and loving sweetheart, he is something more.

"How to become..."

Naruto stopped right in the middle of the room and turned around, his heated gaze and confidence smirked, causing Jiang Wei's heart to beat severely, she didn't know whether it was coming from an excitement or an adoration toward him. Because Naruto right now, he bearing something she never saw before, he had the bearing...of a master.

"a shinobi."

* * *

The night was getting late as the sky turned darker.

Zhong Hai was a metropolis kind of city, albeit it's not as large as central, but based on its economic business and advancement in many aspects, it's passed the discernment to be considered as a metropolis. It also could be seen from the culture that people lived there adopted; from how they living, clothes they wearing, and the idea they bearing. At this kind of city, the appearance of warehouses is not uncommon, although many of their industrial building placed far from the center and urban area, the warehouses itself still could be joined together among it.

Somewhere around the west side of Zhong Hai city, a big warehouse stood in separation with other building. This large building came in rectangle form with a tall and rough fence made of wire completely surrounded it. The building brightness environment was dim, the source of light was no more than your thumbs and forefinger. Weeds and dust was the citizen of this place.

*Vroom!*

In the place where the roar of a barking dog was even barely to be heard, a sound of the engine of several SUV suddenly entered the vicinity. They like a bunch of big metallic bulls who raced against each other, taunting whoever on their side toward the finish line.

These 'baddies' stopped before the wire fence with a large board hung, a red colored and capitalized words "PRIVATE PROPERTY, TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED" became the main vocal of this board.

Several people came down from these SUV, they all wore black attire to the toe and the only way to distinguish one group from another was by the style of their clothes.

"I hate this place, the rusty smell was so overwhelming!" One of them spoke with a dissatisfied tone.

"What do you expect? jasmine flower's fragrance?" Another one of them spoke with a clear mocking tone

"Screw you, what's the point of this anyway?!" the grumpy-man pushed his chest, "My people can finish this task easily."

Both of them walk toward the wire gate, followed by the rest of the people behind them.

"So, you think you can handle her by yourself?" the gate that was supposed to be locked tight turn out can be easily opened, they pushed it and entered with a steady pace.

The grumpy-man snorted, "Humph! what's so hard dealing with a young woman anyway!"

"You mean a young woman who managed to bring down someone else's enterprise?" the shrewd-man put a cigarette on his mouth, then brought out a lighter from his breast pocket and lit the cigarette.

The shrew-man expression became unsightly, "she got help!"

"No, she's not getting any help, she used people." he breathed out smoke, "someone who capable of using other people would not be easily taken down"

They arrived at the large double door, it gave out a loud sound when they pull it open.

"I heard we even use the service's of a famous sniper." The shrewd-man said while holding the door as people getting inside.

"What? which one?" the grumpy-man wrinkled his brow as he held the other door.

"Poisonous spider" Terror crossed the shrewd-man eyes

"Tiger king's lackey?! what the hell is he even doing in China?!" the same expression appeared on the grumpy-man

It seems like whoever this poisonous spider and tiger king was, they were scary enough to bring a sense of dread to this two man.

"At any rate, we should hurry, the meeting was about to start" Both of them quickly entered and closed the double door behind them as soon as they did.

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Rose, Jiang Wei sat crossed leg on her bed, listened attentively to Naruto's word of instruction.

"Before we begin, you must promise me two things," he said with strict expression.

Jiang Wei nodded without hesitation, her believe toward Naruto had already reached a level where there's no single spect of doubt toward him.

Naruto pointed out his forefinger, "First, be cautious. The moment you truly awaken your chakra, don't you ever dare to force using it when you felt your chakra's reservation was empty."

"Chakra in our body consisted of two things, chakra's core and chakra's reservation. Chakra's core is the source that will be generated energy or power for you to use, while chakra's reservation is where those energies will be stored."

"So, no matter how many you spending chakra, as long you do not spend it directly from the core, is still fine."

Jiang Wei raised her hand, "Why I shouldn't use the energy directly from the chakra's core?"

"because you will die," Naruto said without any soft indication.

Jiang Wei's heart turned cold and her mouth turned agape.

"more precisely, you will die if your chakra's core is broken."

Jiang Wei narrowed her eyes, "How exactly that can happen and how I should avoid that?"

"that can happen if you force out your chakra's core to generate harder, One thing you need to note is that chakra's core has its own pace. Moreover, if the chakra's core detects the chakra's reservation devoid of any energy, the core will continue to generate until it was full. So, how can core fill the reservation if you continue using the energy its let out?

once core work harder, it will get burden and damage over the time, is the same like the heart if it was forced to pump blood harder often, it can cause heart failure which can lead to death.

Don't think if your chakra's core no longer works that mean you will back to normal human, no, you will die instead."

Jiang Wei wore a thoughtful look, she put her finger on her mouth and glanced upward, "So, in order not to use chakra from the core, I must not let my reservation empty?"

Naruto nodded, "Smart! though it's OK your reservation goes empty, just don't use any action that has anything to do with utilize of chakra at that time."

It took time for Jiang Wei to process everything before she finally nodded, "got it, what's the second?"

"Don't be arrogant, another thing you need to note, there were a lot of people who also have power with a different kind in this world, and these people may stronger than you"

Jiang Wei widened her eyes, "you said there are other kinds of power?"

"Yes!"

"How many?"

"as far as I know..." Naruto stretched his fingers, " four other power!"

Jiang Wei slightly relaxed, "What, it just four.. don't scare me like that.."

"Don't underestimate this power!" Naruto strongly reprimanded

"O-ok!" Jiang Wei resumed her serious posture, "So, what are this powers?"

Naruto continued his lesson, generally, there was four major power in this world not included chakra. These power are:

1\. Qi, the people who capable of using it called cultivator, they region of control was China

2\. Mana, the people who capable of using it called mage, they region of control was Europe

3\. Reiryoku, the people who capable of using it called fullbringer, they region of control was Japan

4\. Force, the people who capable of using it called specialist, they region of control was America

Qi was a name for the heavenly power that cultivators use for their own benefit. They will absorb it and store it inside what they called dantian. Cultivators cannot generate Qi, they could only absorb it. Heavenly power originally consists of many elements, thus resulted in cultivators can summon elements such as fire, lightning, water, and others. they can even use it to strengthen their bodies also fly in the air.

Mana was a term designation for the supernatural power possessed by Mages. Magicians were divided into two, wizards and fighters. Wizard were mages who use wands or staves to incite spell, while fighters use many physical weapons such as a sword, lance, or axe.

Reiryoku is a name for the spiritual sensitivity and willpower used by the fullbringer to unleash the potential within them, like chakra, reiryoku born within someone although it didn't have a core.

Force is a term for specialists as a substitute for the word stamina, not very clear what the reason they replace it but technically, the utility of force was just the same as stamina.

Jiang Wei felt her brain turned mushy as soon as Naruto finished told her about these power. She probably would never know such thing exist if she never met him and having chakra.

wait.

Naruto mentioned that these power possessors have an area they controlled or something, but where was shinobi place among them?

"Hey, Naruto..." Jiang Wei wrinkled her brow, "Where is the shinobi area of control?"

Naruto looked taken aback by this question, he scratched his cheek while averting his eyes from her gazes, "well, let just say shinobi was a... wanderer"

Jiang Wei went face fault after heard his response, he basically confessed that shinobi didn't have home!

Naruto face blushed in shame, "Well anyway, do you promise me these two things?"

Jiang Wei regained her bearing, with unwavering dedication, she said in a firm tone:

"I promise!"

Naruto nodded in satisfaction, "Good! then let us begin, your training!"

 **How is the chapter? don't forget to R &R and stay healthy!**


	40. Spiritual Projection and Buggy Man

The first step to becoming a shinobi is that you must activate your dormant chakra's core. Like what Naruto has said before, people might be born with chakra but not everyone can use it because they don't have a way to achieve it. In a harsher word, they simply didn't have the 'talent'. To activate one chakra's core, you must dive into your sea of spiritual consciousness and find where it laid. This by no means was not a simple feat, have you ever dive into the sea to look for a pearl? Imagined if this is the same action but with double, if not triple in its difficulty. People's spiritual consciousness is not empty, just like the sea where it has many things such as fishes and plants. Spiritual consciousness built upon people's thought and feeling. The more complex or troubled people's heart, the harder they would find their chakra's core. This will frequently have happened to someone who had reached their adulthood because that means their life became more complex. Back at Naruto's homeland, if you not capable to achieve this feat before you reached 10 years old, then you might as well just give up. Not only your chance was getting lesser, even if you do succeed, other people might be already far ahead of you.

Anxiety swirled around Jiang Wei. She frowned with downcast expression, "But I'm turned 22 this years, is that mean my chance was close to zero? also what if... what if I don't have any talent? what if-"

Naruto rose his hand, stopping her from talking any further, "Don't worry, those age limits and talent things? is all just bullshit."

"En?" Jiang Wei looked flabbergasted

"The things I said before was just common knowledge in my home, in fact, they had been using this as a propaganda to make sure shinobi's population was still within their grasp." disdained reflected in Naruto's eyes

"Who are 'they'?"

"People who used to run my country, you know, government, or whatever they were" he shrugged.

Jiang Wei pursed her lips, "it seems you didn't like them."

"No one did," Naruto laughed which followed by hers. Their laughter was singing in the room that once visited by the silent.

they eventually wind up and Jiang Wei tilted her head, "So.. is that mean there is another way to awaken someone's chakra?"

"Of course," Naruto nodded.

Jiang Wei beamed up with her eyes filled with anticipation, "How?"

"Through spiritual projection." Naruto took a deep breath before he continued.

Spiritual or astral projection is an ability possessed by someone to leave their physical body in a spirit form and go from one place into another even if the place was out of human reach. This kind of ability mostly possessed only by certain people and was very rare. Some said they can even go into a realm where no living human ever been there like spirit world and such.

Spiritual projection Naruto means wasn't the same like in the context above, but more about imagining or picturing your spiritual consciousness as a place that you most familiar with; a hill, a town park, forest's clearing, etc. Then, you projected yourself into that picture like you actually standing at that place in the real life.

In order to be able successfully to do this, you must put yourself in a half-awake state through meditation and hypnotic suggestion then be one with the nature around you. To entered spiritual consciousness, you just need meditation, but when it comes to spiritual projection, you will also need suggestions. Some people can do self-suggestion, some need helps from others. The important thing is, everyone can be suggested.

Jiang Wei sat in crosslegged and shut her eyes tight. Meanwhile, Naruto stood not far from her, parching his mouth occasionally and let out a strange yet alluring voice in order to help her entered the half-awake state. His voice, of course not just a normal kind of voice but had been mixed with a technique of genjutsu so it became more effective.

"Steady your breath"

"And relax your body"

"As relaxation took its course, you feel every fiber in your muscle start getting loose"

"And your bone became softer"

"Now, I'm going to count, as the number goes up, you will find yourself getting drifter and drifter"

"Then you finally arrived at the place you like the most"

"Nod your head if you understand"

Jiang Wei did what she told.

"I'll start counting"

"1... "

"2... "

"3... "

Naruto kept counting before he finally stops. Then he looked at Jiang Wei who sat peacefully with a serene expression on her face. Her breath was soft, so soft almost like she's not breathing at all. By this time, Naruto knew his suggestion had cast on her.

"Rose, can you hear me?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me your name"

"Situ Jiang Wei..."

"Tell me your birthday"

"August 25, 1991"

"Tell me your hobby"

"Play violin"

After asked several more, Naruto got to the main point.

"Rose, I want you to tell me where you are"

"... Zhong Hai Rainbow Garden..."

Naruto knitted his forehead, "What did you see there?"

"...Flowers..."

"What colors they had?"

"Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and orange."

Naruto chuckled, 'no wonder it called rainbow.'

"Now Rose, I want you to forget all that color and replace it with only one kind. Any color is fine, just make sure it only one, OK? can you do that for me?"

Inside Jiang Wei's mind, she stood on the bed of flowers in some sort of vast penthouse. Her eyes swept the sea of flowers arranged in many styles. The flowers were bundled and formed in a circular arrangement. Some are put in rows and lined up together. She put her hands behind her back and bounced on her feet. Sometimes she would crouch, placed her elbows on her lap, and used her hands to hold her chin. She gazed what laid in front of her for not know how long before she moved on elsewhere.

"Rose?" At this time, Naruto's voice resonates again in the land and went to her ear. Jiang Wei looked around with a creased forehead and tears shone on her eyes. She eventually took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a while, she opened them up and all the flowers had changed their color to red. She pursed her lips then sent a response to Naruto.

"Great, now I want you to find a blue colored one among these reds," Naruto said without any changed indication in his tone. Jiang Wei eyes widened and glance around with a doubt. Looking for blue colored flower among red ones shouldn't be hard right? after all, something would be recognized easily if it was the only one that was different.

"You did not hear it wrong, that's what I want you to do~"

'What's with the playful tone?' Jiang Wei frowned. Then she looked around again, She rose her chin high and a smirk appeared on her lips. She strode forward and rocketed from one place into another. Her eyes resembled a hawk's eyes, perching on a top of a tree while observing its surrounding. Sadly, what seems looked easy to her before somewhat became difficult. All she can see was just red flowers, not a single blue flower she could find. She started to doubt whether Naruto was just playing with her.

"Nope, I'm not kidding, it's there, just keep looking~"

'Again with that tone!' Jiang Wei stomped her feet. She took another round, even climbed into a higher platform. But all she could see was just red and redder. she sat at end of the platform and dangled her legs.

'Perhaps there is a trick need to be done?' she crossed her arms on her front while touching her lips with a finger. Time to time she would scratch her head and crinkled her nose. 'Aaaah! I give up!' she fell back till hit the platform and stared at the pent house's ceiling. she didn't expect this quest to turn out to be this hard. She rolled left and right before sitting up. 'Fine! I just look around again!' She jumped down and started running in a random direction.

Back to reality, Jiang Wei whole body covered in sweats, her exposed skin flushed red and her bountiful chest heaved. On her side, Naruto gently wiped out some sweat from her with a towel. His eyes gazed at her with a warm and sincere look. In his mind, some recording was played like in the theater.

 _Somewhere in a place with a wall made of stone and cold temperature, an old man with a lot of bandages was seen standing not far from a boy who sat crosslegged. The old man had a short and black hair while the boy also had short hair but gold colored. The old-man wore some sort of yukata with his torso was exposed and the golden-haired boy wore a blue-jumper suit. Right now, the boy's body glistened with sweats and veins could be seen on his temple._

 _"Damn!" After a while, the golden-haired boy seems broke out from his tranquil condition, "I almost had it but it's just keep swayed by the current!" he gritted his teeth._

 _Then he looked at the bandages-old man with an apologetic manner, "Sorry, I know you had a great anticipation of me but.." he sighed._

 _"It's not your fault," the bandages-old man coldly said. "It's the demon fox influence"_

 _The golden-haired boy widened his eyes, "why is this have anything to do with it?"_

 _"You are its host, you and it literally is one. It could easily disturb your concentration and affected your sea of spiritual consciousness"_

 _the golden-haired boy clenched his jaw and hands, "So that... 'thing' just keep messing with my life."_

 _"I can help you severe your connection with it," Before the golden-haired boy became happy, the bandages-old man quickly cuts in, " but only for thirty minutes."_

 _"In that duration, you must be able to find your chakra's core inside the sea, or you will forever can't be shinobi."_

 _The golden-haired boy's heart turned cold, "What?! this is my only chance?!"_

 _The bandages-old man nodded, "So? what will it be?"_

 _The golden-haired boy frowned, he closed his eyes and crossed his arm, then, with a confident gaze he said: "let us begin"_

 _"Good!"_

 _The bandages-old man walked toward the golden-haired boy and stopped several meters from him. He blew something into his cane then use the cane to draw something on the ground. Not more than five seconds, he moved onto another spot and started drawing again. He did this multiple times while moved in a circle with the boy as the center._

 _"Done!"_

 _He goes back into his initial spot and his hand started forming several gestures, "Sealing Technique: Yin and Yang Imprisonment!"_

 _*Bang!*_

 _Eight pillars of stone surged from the ground. they all bore a strange pattern and had an idol on the top of them with their eyes glittered. The space around the golden-haired boy became distorted while nature around him seems turned uneasy. The air pressure got heavy but somehow the spiritual climate changed rich._

 _At this moment, he felt something was happening inside him. It's like his soul was trapped inside a confinement. Then being separated into two part while the other was taken or kept away from him._

 _"What do you feel?"_

 _"I feel.. weightless."_

 _the bandages-old man nodded, "you have thirty minutes from now, go."_

 _the golden-haired boy fixed his posture and closed his eyes again. During the whole process, red like aura slowly crept out from him, they collected above him and started making out some blurry figure. It began with an outline of a sharp chin, then pair of long ears, grizzly cheek, sharp teeth, and a pair of wide eyes. The bandages-old man shuddered when he stared by those eyes full of hate and killing intent but didn't back down. He stared back as if he mocked whoever or whatever that blurred figure representing._

 _Thirty minutes had passed, the stone pillars drawback to the ground and gone without a trace. the golden-haired boy opened his eyes and rose. A confident smirked sat on his face._

 _"I take it that you have succeeded," the bandages-old man said, "show it to me."_

 _the golden-haired boy nodded and brought out two of his finger from each of his hand up to his face then clasped them together._

 _the bandages-old man_ _could feel a flow of energy running its course inside this boy's body, it swam from one place into another through his veins without any obstacle._

 _'Incredible,'_ _the bandages-old man_ _eyes lit up with admiration, 'usually, someone who just woke up their core will have some trouble to flow their chakra like that._

 _For the first time, a slanting curve appeared on_ _the bandages-old man_ _side of the lips, 'with some modification and external bits of help, he'll be a perfect weapon'_

 _'Not to mention he had that demonic fox,' he couldn't help but let his back hair stood, 'he be a monster that he always means to be.'_

 _"Alright, that's enough."_

 _The golden-haired boy put down his hand, and as soon as he did that, his chakra no longer actively flown. He walked forward and stood upright with his hands on his back. He gazed straight at the bandages-old man and his lips went wide with graciousness._

 _"Get some rest, it has been a long day for you," the bandages-old man turned around and made his way toward the exit._

 _The golden-haired boy's gaze never strayed from the old man's back but his lips have betrayed his previous expression. Chillness appeared on his eyes like he had become someone completely different._

 _ **"That geezer needs to die"** from inside the boy, a deep voice resounded_

 _"Don't worry, he will..." Naruto sneered, "for now, he still has a use for me."_

 _ **"Humph, what he possibly can teach you, you had me this great fox."**_

 _"Can you teach me Fuuinjutsu? or wind element ninjutsu?"_

 _ **"I..."**_

 _"You can't right?"_

 _ **"Goddamnit kid, I taught you about spiritual projection!"**_

 _"Yeah, you did... but that was that and this is this."_

 _ **"Grrr... Fine! Just don't forget our deal!"**_

 _"Don't worry, I won't"_

"Um?"

Naruto awoke from his memory triplane, he went silent for a while before turned his head in a certain direction then become silent again.

"..." his eyes seems pondered about something, he sighed but smiled nevertheless and leaned toward Jiang Wei's ear. He whispered something before stood up from the bed then left it for the table near the soft-leather couch in the room.

Naruto grabbed the 9mm on that table while brought out its magazine from his back. He had separated them back when he was coercing Jiang Wei to stop him from shooting himself. Naruto strolled toward the door as he put them back together and made a *click* sound.

Naruto halted his step and glance back at Jiang Wei who wore a smile now. He chuckled and proceed to the outside of the room.

Leaving behind two still unconsicous men on the narrow path, Naruto turned left in the intersection before the bar's main hall. It leads to the room where they kept foods, wines, and many other. With a hum, Naruto pulled the door and closed it behind him. The place was quite large with many shelves and mostly made out of woods. Weirdly at this time, the room was close to pitch black, only one lamp in the center of the room was lit, even though there was supposed to be several lamps and windows. Perhaps because the sky outside's filled with clouds so the moon couldn't do its job, but the lamps in the room normally would have been lit. Also, somehow there was an unusual calmness. Because the room's connected to the bar's back alley, wild cats and stray dogs would usually clatter but now, it just silent. The air filled with the lingering smell of wine with various kind. Naruto leaned against the door with his back and kept humming. The man as if not bothered by the unusual situation around him.

"Alright, come out now..." Naruto lightly said but there is still no change in the room. Even the air as if coagulate here.

"Do you guys really have to make me do this?" he shook his head, "Fine, it's your choice!"

*Bam!*

Without hesitation, Naruto raised the 9mm and fired it off at southwest direction.

*Spurt!*  
*Thud!*

The atmosphere in the room was once again, still silent like before, but now its no longer just mysterious silentness but also filled with grimness. If before, wine smell was the boss in the air, now, iron-like smell joined the fray.

"Well, I just fired at a random direction," Naruto made a small laugh, "never thought it's actually hit someone."

"You not just hit, you killed him," a cold voice broke the glass of silentness in the room.

Several figures moved out from the shadow, they wore black attire though it looks like not in the same styles.

"What? I killed him?!" Naruto's voice trembled. "I..I didn't mean it, I just planning to scare you guys, but I'm a lousy shooter, so..."

"Shut up!" One of the men pointed his Glock completed with a silencer at Naruto. Naruto's body shook and he raised both his arm to the air as if he tried to surrender.

"P-please, it just a lucky shot, I didn't mean to.."

"I said shut the fuck up!" The man now walked closer toward Naruto, "you killed my men, now you will pay the price!"

"Stop!" before he managed to pull the trigger, another man spoke with a husky voice. "Remember our mission!"

"It's easy for you to say, is not yours, he killed!" The man clenched his jaws as he staring dagger at the trembling Naruto.

Then the husky-voice man came closer, he grabbed the man's shoulder, "the boss told us only to kill the target, putting more body in the bag just bring us unnecessary trouble!"

"It just one man, nothing will change." the man grumbled, his gun still aimed toward Naruto.

The husky-voice man sighed, "then do as you wish."

*Phew!*  
*Bam!**Bam!*

The man shot him but Naruto swiftly dodged it by sliding his body with his right shoulder hit the ground and fired back two consecutive shot, one at the man's knee and another one to his face as he fell. Without waiting for anyone to recover, Naruto rolled backward, crouched and shot the husky-man on his temple. Then he retreated to the darkness behind him.

By the times they realized that they had lost two leaders of their group, the man who responsible for this carnage had disappeared and they aggressively searched for him.

"He still in the room, keep your eyes open and fire the moment you saw him." One of them spoke with a cold and strict tone. It seems there is still another leader in these band of misfits. Naruto observed while still hiding inside the darkness, the place was full of wine's rack and some other shelves so its actually very easy to hide, not to mention the lights were very scarce.

Naruto stuck his figure to the shelves on the second row, two men were about to cross him from front and back. Since he closer to the man at his front, then he would naturally attack him first. Before that man arrived, Naruto grabbed his shirt and clasped his head with one arm on his whole chin and another covered his neck. The man made a muffled sound and not letting a second to pass, Naruto twisted his head. He fell and Naruto quickly searched him, he found what he needs the moment another person pass the shelves.

*Phew!*

As Bullet take a nest on that man's head. Naruto made a seal with his hands, "Shadow Clone Jutsu"

*Poof!*

Two similar men like Naruto appeared behind him, Naruto pointed his finger to the just fallen man, "take his gun and kill some of them. Repeat these process until no one left" He eyed the man that stood in the center as curve formed on his lips, "but leave him alone, the best dish should dine the last."

"Sure boss!" they went to their task like they were told to.

One by one was taken down either by Naruto or his clones. These men were having a hard time to point out Naruto's exact position because when they thought they had caught 'him', he magically disappeared like he wasn't there before.

The leader at the center of the room broke out a cold sweat, he never experienced this kind of strange person before, sure he was an assassin, but compared to other ranks, he just a middle-rank person. Mostly, he only assassinates several low-class businessman or middle-influenced politicians. When took this job, he thought the boss was just exaggerating about its difficulty but turned out he was right. No wonder those 'gambling' addicted group rejected this bounty, perhaps they had predicted the probability of these events will be played out like this. The man kept barking out orders and he didn't have to worry because he thought he still has a lot of 'men', judged by the lot of them who busily going around him.

But at this moment...

*Poof!*

The leader's sight filled with smoke, he covered his nose and mouth also waved his hand in the air to clear out some of these smoke. When the room was cleared, he widened his eyes while glanced in many directions. He noticed... that he was suddenly... alone in the room.

"W-what happen? W-where all they had gone?" The man said with ghastly expression.

"They have certainly taken a vacation," from the shadow Naruto figure strolled leisurely, "Well, I have no idea where to though, they never send me a postcard."

The leader felt his heart was falling into an abyss, he realized by now that the ones who keep walking around him were not really his men, but this man illusion tricks. He had heard some people with extraordinary skill before. For example, the tiger king who says had an enormous strength inside his punch, there were also rat king, wolf king, and others.

Actually the leader's guess not far from correct, Naruto was indeed using tricks but not an illusion, he thought that just killing these men would have been boring, so he ordered his clone through telepathy to use transform techniques to change their appearance similar to these people. While they hide their dead bodies in the shadows, they tricked the leader and other people by giving them an impression that their ally was still alive.

The leader knew the skill and prowess the man in front of him. He thought it was stupid to face him directly, he glanced at the door's that lead to the alley. He remembered that he still has one ally, he didn't know how reliable this guy is but from the rumor he heard, this guy was an expert sniper who not only could kill through dead shot but also his bullet was coated with a potent poison that it only need to graze the target's skin to completely kill him.

"Hahaha! Well played!" The leader clapped while slowly trod his legs toward the exit, "you sir had certainly amazed me."

"..." Naruto only gave the leader a faint smile which hard to describe what it's meaning.

"But you will not get to me!" the leader turned around and jumped toward the exit, he hoped at least he could draw this man outside, so the sniper who called himself poisonous spider could kill him.

*Bam!* *Bam!*

Alas, his hope extinguished with two loud and clear gunshot came from his behind, it pierced his thighs and made him kissed the wooden ground. The leader only a few meters away from the door, perhaps if he little faster, he could have been getting away.

Naruto whistled as he approached the man, every step he took, it's like a reaper who sharpening it's sickle, every song he hummed, it's like a requiem of death for this leader.

"I usually didn't like to show off any skill," Naruto said while making his way toward the leader," it could also bring me unnecessary trouble."

"But..." Naruto smirked as he arrived beside him, "you guys were assassins like to play in the darkness, so I thought my secret was saved, maybe."

"W-who are you?" The leader asked with fear in his eyes.

"Me?" Naruto gave out a ponder expression before he let out a smirk and leaned down, "I'm the man who killed the buggy man."

The leader froze and his skin devoid of other colors besides white, "Y...Y...Yo...You..are!"

*Bam!*


	41. Circulating Your Chakra

**Hey guys, just want to say thank you for all the support you give me, this whole power thing give me quite a headache, I also want to clarify something, it was about the word buggy man from the previous chapter, I actually mean to write boogeyman, so yeah, my mistakes there, I'm sorry. T,T**

 **Anyway, to understand several points in these last few chapters and fewer ahead, I recommended everyone to read My Cold and Elegant CEO by I Love Mermaid. Just an advice, don't read it too seriously or you'll get frustrated soon. That's all from me, see you in the next chapter, don't forget to R &R, stay healthy and I love you all.**

On the high structure building around 700 meters from the Rose bar, a man with a black camouflage suit was laying on edge of its rooftop. In his arm, he held a bolt-action sniper rifle called Arctic Warfare Magnum or AWM, a powerful weapon that once held by a British Army sniper to kill two Taliban fighters at a range of 2,475 meters which was the longest sniper kill ever made at that time. The man put his left eye closed to the weapon's scope that had been eyeing the dim back alleyway of that bar.

At this moment, the man lifted his skinny hand and glanced at his digital wristwatch.

His eyebrows raised a little before his sight returned to the previous position,

'Thirty minutes have passed since they enter the bar and it still quiet, did they successfully killed the target?' the man moved his numb shoulder for staying in the same position for a while.

'Maybe the mission is not that hard as we anticipated,' from what they had been planned, the best scenario would be the target was killed without had any chance to fight back, While the worst would be their action was discovered, a shootout happened and the target escaped. They predicted she may escape through the back alley, thus, placed a reliable sniper like him to prevent that from happening.

But until now, no commotion rang from the bar, perhaps the mission was easily executed.

When the man wanted to relax, his eye caught a sudden movement from the back alley's door through his scope, he adjusted his posture and prepared to shoot if it was the target who appeared but wrinkled his forehead as soon as his eyes got a clear vision.

It was a man.

The one who appeared in that alley was a man with blonde hair and a lean figure. He wore a grey T-shirt and black short pant but didn't wear any shoes or slippers.

He leisurely wandered in that alley as if it was his own backyard.

'A drunken customer?' but the sniper remembered the bar was closed for the rest of the day.

'One of the target's henchman?' but with such get up who will believe this man was underworld gangster.

'The target's man-whore maybe?' with that kind of look and figure, it seems that man can get inside any women pant.

The blonde man's numerous possibility identities swarmed the sniper's mind as he observed his action. Suddenly, the blondie man stopped moving and just stood in that alley for quite some time. His body faced the direction of the building where he laid.

The sniper started to feel something's wrong. He fiddled with the weapon's scope magnifier and got a closer look at the man's face. His back hair stood the moment he found the man's gaze straightly looked at him. They were 700 meters away, it was dark and there was a lot of building between them, yet the man as if can see his whereabouts. He shook his head, there is no way that man could see him, he never told his exact position to those amateurs inside, so it's impossible for that man to discover him. With a rapid heartbeat, the sniper fixed his eye back at the scope, but soon he found he just tried to comfort himself because not only he felt the man gaze fell upon him, he also see a smirk appeared on that man lips. It was a taunting smile, a smile that told him it was useless to deny it. He had found him.

'No! No! He's not! There is no way! It just you and your paranoia!' The sniper used his arm to wipe cold sweats from his forehead, his sweaty finger recklessly fiddled with the scope's magnifier, his widening eyes stuck at the scope, trying to prove that everything was just his imagination.

It was his last straw.

The blonde man's next action caused the sniper innermost feeling erupted, not only his previous goosebump but also his blood erupted like a volcanic eruption.

The blonde man just insulted him, he just told him the undeniable proof he had found him through the most annoying way to tell him. He gave him... a middle finger.

Through his scope, the blonde man's cerulean eyes set its path straight at him, his thin lips widened from west to east, and his left hand stuck up on the air with all fingers bowed except for the middle one.

'Motherfucker!'

Whilst blood rose into the sniper's head, his sweaty hand gripped tightly the AWM and his another hand ready on its trigger, then...

"Bang!*

As if answering the sniper's feeling, the AWM shootout with amazing firepower, its poisonous coated .300 Winchester Magnum flew across the air and reached the blondie man with supersonic speed...

But nothing happened...

The blondie man quickly moved his right palm and nothing happened to him, instead, on the wall at his right, a concreted cement wall ruptured with a hole on its center.

The Sniper's eyes widened to its limit, his expression twisted in an ugly way, 'what the fuck? what the fuck just happened?'

'Did he just... slapped my bullet?!'

'This is impossible, this is certainly impossible!'

He stuck his eyes to the scope again and...

*Bang!*

Another magnum bolt flew across the air with a might as if could pierce any steel layers and when it arrived at the blonde man's side.

Nothing still happened to him...

The blonde man just did what he previously do, moving his palm then the ground not far from him blasted out.

Soul as if flew away from the sniper's body, his dark-skinny body went pale at this moment, his clothes drenched with cold sweats, and his eyes full of red threads.

'Impossible, impossible!' he couldn't believe what he just saw.

The sniper did know there were people with incredible power out there, hell, his boss Tiger King itself has amazing power but he never saw or knew such a person who capable to slap away projectile like that. This is not a normal bullet from a normal gun but a bolt, a magnum bolt for god sake! Even his boss didn't dare face to face with it!

The sniper gritted his teeth, despite what he saw, he still unwillingly believe such a man exist, even the Wolf King, the strongest king among the mercenary, can only dodge this, not slap it away.

Looked at the annoying smirked on that blondie face made the sniper clenched his jaw, 'let's see if you can slap away my babies now!' Then he shootout other bolts in three successions.

True enough, the blondie no longer used his previous action, but he pulled out something from his back, it was 9mm gun...

The sniper watched him brought it out and wanted to laugh heartfully but reality didn't allow him to, the blondie not just brought out that small and pitiful gun to humor him, but he used it to deflect the incoming bolts by fire it back.

If someone told the sniper that he just saw a person deflected sniper rifle's bolt using handgun's bullets, he will just laugh it out and tell him to pick a better joke or lie.

But he had seen it with his own eyes, there is no reason or excuse he could possibly think of. That blondie man, he wasn't a human. Maybe he was superman's brother? or his cousin? was superman even real?

The sniper gulped his own saliva and fell on his ass. His body trembling uncontrollably, 'I-I must run, yes, I must run...'

'Screw the target, screw that blondie, screw Wolf King...'

'Must escape... escape far... before he arrived here...'

Then without picking up his stuff, the sniper rose, turn around and moved toward the roof's door with hasty pace. He even stumbled once before reached out the exit.

Meanwhile, back in the alley, Naruto stood there with the 9mm in his hand, after a full minute pass, he let out a relieved sigh.

'Thankfully he's not shooting the moment I came out from the door, or I would be forced to use substitution to escape that terrible weapon and ammo,' Naruto body shuddered, 'well it's not like I never been using it before...'

He crouched at the blasted site and touched the messy ground. He picked the poisonous bolt with his hand covered in pale bluish energy, 'poison huh? that sniper was quite something.'

He turned the bolt upside down and found a spider mark on its bottom, 'poison and spider, hmm...' he stood up and gaze at that sniper previous sniping location.

'It will be troublesome if he comes after Rose again,' Naruto frowned, 'let just hope he got intimidated by **demonic illusion hell** and turn into a broken-minded coward.'

Naruto raised his hands, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

*poof!*

Another Naruto appeared beside him, "Go to the sniping position, retrieved that sniper equipment, and stashed it somewhere."

The clone nodded and took off, Naruto turned around and started walking toward the building while hummed in a cheerful tone, 'hmm.. maybe I could have fun with that rifle and wind enchantment bullet then blow up several SUV like back in the day?'

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Naruto approached the leader dead body and stared at it for a second, he crouched beside it and wandered his hands all over the body.

Don't get him wrong, he's not gay, certainly not necrophilia.

From the dead, he found: a cell phone, wallet, handgun with silencer, and tactical pocket knife. While frowning, he thought this dude either poor or came unprepared, because assassin normally owned gears for their own survival; frag, stun, gas, or other toys like that. Naruto strolled to the nearest wine barrel and sat on it, then he brought out the wallet to inspect it while putting the rest away.

'Hmm... Chen Kun. Good name, despite it was real or not' he peeked at the dead's id card.

'May you rest in peace,' he slipped it back and opened wide the wallet, 'at least he had some cash...'

'a hundred... two... three... five... a thousand in total!' Naruto eyes turn green at this moment. Never wasted on something, he smoothly took out the cash from the wallet and put them in his, 'not bad Chen Kun, wherever you're now, you are this man benefactor.'

He took other stuff that worth salvage and thought to share them with Rose. Things like bank's card, license, and an encrypted phone were useless to him now, but she might be able to process it. He smiled and fiddled with the tactical pocket knife. His eyes fixed at the knife's edge, 'this kind of life...'

'is either you kill or be killed'

Naruto blew the knife and pale bluish energy covered its edge. He used shadow clones once more, "gather everything you can from the deads and once you did, drag their bodies there," he pointed the area where the leader laid.

While the clones busied themselves, Naruto carved several words on the wooden ground and carved them in a circular formation using the leader as the center point. His hands moved the knife very fast, from one spot to another without obstruction.

"Don't forget to throw their wallet along." He said as soon as he finished with the last word. Naruto stood and walked over to the wine barrel, he grabbed the leader's wallet, he went to throw it but stopped midway, he pursed his lips, "on the second thought, keep the wallet, just throw their identities," he took out the leader's id card and threw it to its owner. The clones follow his movement and now at their front, dead bodies stacked inside confinement of strange words, cards scattered among them.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood ahead of the clones, he raised his hands and mumbled: "Sealing technique: exploding fire lotus"

*Shuaaa!*

From every word he carved on the ground, fire trailed like a snake toward the deads, they collected in the middle and formed a huge bonfire that turned these bodies into ashes.

Moon reached its peak and The Bar street commotion as if competing against it.

Naruto put down his hands and the fire extinguished, not diminish, just extinguished. Naruto stared at the ashes before he turned around and swept his eyes on his clones, "take the trash out..."

They nodded, some of them went pass him while other disappeared in smoke. Naruto glanced at them and headed out of the room. He stopped right at the doorway, tapped the wall beside it, and proceed forward.

At the hallway, Naruto visited the main hall and found people passed out on the floor, chairs, and tables. Few still up drinking, but Naruto guessed they won't last any longer. He shook his head at the euphoria state they in. None of them realized about the failed assassination attempt tonight, well, it's not like he wants them to. They deserved a little celebration after all. He swept his eyes and found Xiao Zhao pass out on the bar table, he went over and...

*Bam!*

Poor Xiao Zhao, he awoke with a big lump on his head the next day. Don't worry, it's not like he suddenly grows a tumor.

Naruto left the main hall and strolled back to Jiang Wei's room, he halted his step as soon as he saw another two people laid on the floor, this time is not the booze fault, it was him, Naruto crouched his body, tapped his hand together and raised them before his face.

'I'm sorry and wish for your good fortunes in the future'

* * *

*Thud*

The instant Naruto entered the room, he got push by two big and soft ball also two slender hands enclasped his waist. By instinct, he could retaliate easily but he won't because of reason.

"How is it?" Naruto smiled, he patted the attacker smooth back and raven hair

"I succeed! I succeed! I had it!" the attacker clearly a grown woman but acted like a spoiled child right now. She clasped his body tightly and rubbed her face on his neck base.

"Real? My fragrant and beautiful rose indeed clever" Naruto's smile stretched wider and his eyes brighten.

"Uh-huh! I contemplate what you mean by 'it was there, it always been there, you saw it, but you don't want it' then I figure it out the reason why I couldn't find it because I tried to 'find' this whole time! not to 'have'! I can't believe such a simple thing actually leading me to it!" Jiang Wei said, her eyes brimming with excitement. They slumped to the floor while Naruto leaned his back against the door and Jiang Wei laid above him.

"Yes, because find not necessarily to have, find related to purpose and duty, have related to desire and possession. The core will answer to whoever has a desire for it, not just for the sake of purpose or duty." Naruto pinched her nose.

Jiang Wei put her finger on her lips, "but why this has anything to do with spiritual projection? I mean, can they did this in a normal way?"

Naruto shook his head, " In the environment we don't like, our brain will always generate hostility and our heart will always let out fear, in order to get the core, the peacefulness of both mind and heart was needed. Let me put it this way, if you're someone who hates the sea, and I told you to dive to look for a pearl, would you do it? No, you won't! not to mention diving, just touching the sea surface already scare you to death! but if what you like is the amusement park, and I told you to look for a wild deer, even if you know it was impossible but you still do it, why? because you love being there, it makes you comfortable and happy."

Jiang Wei nodded, "so that's why..." then realization as if hit her, "is that mean sea of spiritual consciousness is actually another version of spiritual projection?

"Yes and No. While both of them indeed represent our spiritual consciousness, but the sea's real and spiritual projection just imaginary, it just a way to help you activate your core, that's it."

"ooh..."

"Is there any more question my adorable student?"

"No, I'm fine now my handsome master."

Naruto's lips twitched, he smiled wryly, "uh, I'm really a bad influence for you.."

Jiang Wei gave him charming lopsided grin, "You're a poison, but I'll sip you every day..."

"You.." Naruto cannot help pinched her perky butt.

They cuddled for a while, just enjoying each other presence until Naruto patted her back, "let's see how's your chakra circulation first before you rest."

Jiang Wei nodded like a pecking bird, she rose from the bed called Naruto and retreated to her original bed. She sat cross-legged and waited for Naruto instruction.

"Now make your hand like this and closed your eyes," Naruto raised his hands and joined his hands together with his middle and fore fingers stretched out, one slightly higher than other.

Jiang Wei followed his lead.

"The first time will indeed take time and process but as long as you practice frequently, is like eating food or drinking a water, you don't need to think how later but automatically can do it."

"Ok~"

"Now, what do you feel?"

Jiang Wei wrinkled her forehead, "I feel.. nothing..."

Naruto chuckled, "it's alright, it's normal, just keep doing it."

10 minute passed, Jiang Wei finally felt something flowed inside of her, it started from her abdomen area to her chest, then arms, legs, and head. She felt her veins and meridians carry out some mysterious power, but at some point, she also felt this power was not whole, only a small part of it.

"Ok, that's enough, I can feel your chakra flowing."

Jiang Wei relaxed her body and opened her eyes, dejection was visible in that obsidian iris.

"What's with the expression?" Naruto chuckled

"I suck!" Jiang Wei pouted.

"Yes, you are." Naruto grinned

"Hey, you supposed to cheer me up!" She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at him.

Naruto leisurely caught it, "you don't have to be upset, because everyone also sucks like you."

"And what do you mean by that?" She narrowed her eyes but another pillow ready on her arms.

"Back in my place, a person who could smoothly access their core less than five minutes was no more than 20 people."

Jiang Wei's mouth gaped, "seriously?" Naruto nodded, "yeah, people who could do it less than two minutes even far fewer."

"How many?"

"10!" Naruto shook his head, "they not even can perfectly flow them."

Jiang Wei tilted her head, "was there people could do it perfectly?"

"Yup!" Naruto stretched his hands, " 5 people!"

A soft gasp came out from Jiang Wei mouth, she never expected this kind of fact before, she thought there will be a lot of people who could do better than her, then another question hit her, she sneered at Naruto, "you must be among that five right?"

Surprisingly, Naruto shook his head, "No. I'm not even entered the 20 people discernment."

"What?! How long did you take back then?"

"Nine minutes!"

"You just slightly a minute ahead of me..." Jiang Wei mumbled.

Naruto smiled bitterly, "Yeah I'm pretty mediocre, disappointed?"

Jiang Wei swiftly shook her head, "No! no! in fact, I'm quite happy!" then she grinned.

If Naruto told her he's one of those 20 or 5 people, she couldn't imagine the pressure she'll face.

"This doesn't determine shinobi's strength anyway, it just shows their talent in controlling chakra." Naruto shrugged.

"Is that mean I'm bad?" Jiang Wei brows knitted

"You either good or bad, but it's doesn't matter," Naruto smiled," because it can be trained."

"Oh." Jiang Wei nodded.

At this moment, Naruto suddenly chuckled.

"What happened?" Jiang Wei knew he thought of something.

"I just remembered once tricked an old man by making an impression that I can circulate chakra smoothly in my first try and less than five minutes." Naruto laughed.

"You're so bad, why would you do that?" Despite saying that, Jiang Wei covered her mouth and let out soft laughter.

"I need him to favor me then taught me every technique he knew, besides, the old dude was a jackass anyway, he deserved every single of it," Naruto lightly said, "Alright, enough of that, you should be resting now."

"Uh-huh, I guess you right..." Jiang Wei laid on her bed while rubbed her eyes.

Naruto walked over and kissed her forehead.

"You won't stay?" Jiang Wei grasped his hand and held them close to her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't..." guilt flashed over his eyes, "but I wait until you fall asleep."

"mm.. thank you..." Jiang Wei mumbled.

It didn't take long for Jiang Wei to enter her slumber-chamber, Naruto rubbed her head and kissed her one last time before he stood and walk away from her bed.

Stood outside the bar, Naruto eyes swept his surrounding, he needs to make sure one last time if there will be more assassination attempt. He didn't realize his whole attire manage to attract a lot pair of eyes.

Despite autumn temperature was decent, they still had to wear a coat or jacket outside. This blondie must be quite tough.

five minutes passed, Naruto let down his guard. He thought this day was quite crazy but the most thumbs out was what happens to Jiang Wei. Not only she bore power out of nowhere, it was chakra among all of the others. Naruto squinted his eyes and rubbed his head. He never had this kind of phenomenon before so his head couldn't understand any of it. He sighed and glanced upward. The once cloudy sky before turned little clear right now.

"Kami-sama, what the hell is going on?"

Author note:

 **Demonic Illusion Hell: Genjutsu technique that incites fear or brings out fear inside someone's heart.**


	42. one hell of a weird case

Four days later.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror, humming while fiddled with a blue marine tie on his neck. His blood brimmed with excitement because today marked the end of his suffering and the start of a whole new journey. Finished with the tie, Naruto turned around and grabbed a silver-colored suit laying on the top of his bed. He flung it over his shoulder as his right arm entered its right sleeve and he carefully fixed his left arm in its left sleeve. He tugged the suit and once again turned around facing the mirror. His finger clasped the suit buttons then pull it down. Lastly, he fixed the collar.

'Five days huh... finally, I can kiss their ass goodbye,' Naruto thought. He was relieved that his bullied days by the bunch of paperwork was settled. Although these few days, he was in slightly better terms with them thanks to certain tsundere supervisor, he sometimes still wanted to burn them all. Thankfully, before he done the deed, circumstances allowed him to move on.

Naruto strolled over to the side of his bed and picked his wallet along with his phone on the small table beside the bed. Then he put them inside his silver pants' side pockets respectively. Without a brief, he strode toward his door, opened it and walked outside.

In the dining room, Ruoxi sat among the chairs with chopsticks in her hand. Her thin lips lightly move as her mouth chewed on something. Her black eyes stared at the papers beside a plate of dim sum, a bowl of soup, and a glass of green tea in front of her. She didn't move her eyes even when her ears caught a sound of the tv being turned on in the living room.

This case wasn't the same with Wang Ma, the moment she heard it, she knew the man in the house had awoken and readied for work, thus she left the kitchen and nipped toward the living room.

"Young master, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything is fine Auntie Wang."

"Then young master please wait while I prepare it."

"Thank you"

Ruoxi clamped the dim sum with her chopstick and took a bite of it without moving her eyes from the white sheets. There will be a general meeting in the morning, and last night she was exhausted, thus she could only reviewing half of the report before decided retiring to her bed. Despite she was the first major stockholder in Yu Lei, she never behaves ludicrous and accepted all matter without waves of laughter. Perhaps this is one of the reasons why people admired and held so much respect for her.

Few minutes passed yet she still ate in the same manner, she moved her chopsticks to searched for a prey, but it couldn't find anything for a while. Ruoxi frowned, even in distracted mode, she still remembered there was four dim sum on her plates and she had unconsciously counted, she just ate 3 of them. Finally, she turned her eyes to the right along with her face and widened her eyes upon seeing her plate has gone vacant.

*cham* *cham*

Her ears picked a munching sound coming from her front, in reflex, she tilted her head upward and found Naruto already sat on the seat across the table.

Her eyes became hazy and her mouth turned agape. Naruto usually wore not-so-attracting attire when he went to office; white long-sleeve shirt, blue navy necktie, and black long pants. Typical worker attire. But now, he appeared dazzling; A matching silver colored upper and bottom suit with a jet black shirt slipped underneath it. A red maroon necktie donned in front of the shirt and continued down till inside the suit. Silver was a color that can be matched with others which bore dark shades characteristic. As a person who worked in a fashion company, Ruoxi who naturally has skills in appraising garments and styles couldn't help but approve Naruto's choice of uniform.

"What? you got struck by lightning?" Naruto chuckled while continue munching on something.

"No, but you honestly surprised me..." Ruoxi murmured, "are you going to the party or something?"

"Don't you know what today this is?"

"Tuesday."

"Duh, I mean what occasion that happen today!" Naruto rolled his eyeballs.

Ruoxi put a finger on her lips, then checks her phone," is there some event in this month that I don't know about?" she said with wrinkled brow.

Naruto sighed, his face clearly shown a disappointment, "forget it.."

"No!" she put down her phone, "tell me what so special about today?"

"You probably don't get the hype, it just some boring matter anyway." Naruto shook his head.

She glared, "Hey you piqued my curiosity, take some responsibility!"

"Alright..alright, geez..." Naruto brushed his short blonde hair, "it's my trial, it's over starting from today.."

Ruoxi face appeared delayed for a moment, then she said: "oh..."

Despite he knew she might not share the same enthusiasm he has but to see that becoming true, he can't help but a little heavy on the inside, "see, is not anything blast.."

Ruoxi grabbed her glass, "I agree with you, it just passing trial days, nothing so special about it." Then she took a sip of green tea inside while closing her eyes.

Naruto lips twitched, got accepted into a company while the rate of job vacancies was low and competencies among applicants were high will make everyone drown in exhilaration even though they still need to get through probation days.

"Yeah, of course, it's nothing special, for a high and mighty CEO." Naruto sneered.

Ruoxi put down her drink and stared at him with wrinkled brow, "you got something to say?"

Naruto shrugged. Wang Ma came from the kitchen with a tray on her hands, she put it on the table and placed several foodware in front of Naruto. He had the same breakfast with Ruoxi has.

"Look..." Ruoxi took a deep breath, "I get it, you were happy and excited, but... I honestly think this is not something worth to celebrate for.."

"Uh-huh, sure," Naruto clamped one of the dim sums and ate them whole. His mouth racketed with munching sound which made Ruoxi ears jerked in displeasure.

"Quit it, it's annoying."

"What? I can't eat in my own manner now?" Naruto maintained his movement, as the matter of fact, he raised the racket.

"It's fine if it's not bothering other people."

"Whatever," Naruto put another dim sum inside his mouth but now he chewed them, "happy?"

Ruoxi didn't respond upon being asked, she just continued sipping on her drink. The atmosphere in the dining room turned awkward and grim, yet this two, young man and woman acted like nothing happen, they just mind their own thing and ignored each other out.

Meanwhile, Wang Ma in the other hand felt oppressed and uncomfortable with the situation. She tried to speak but somehow unable to form any word.

"Wang Ma, I'm going," Ruoxi suddenly stood, she grabbed her stuff and without waited Wang Ma to respond, she left the dining room.

"Young master, maybe you shouldn't provoke young miss like that..." Wang Ma said with worry.

Naruto gave her a doleful smile, "yeah, my childish side get a better of me, guess I apologize to her later."

Wang Ma smiled and her eyes reflected gentle gaze like a soothing breeze, "aside of that, congratulation young master for passing your trial!"

"Thank you, Auntie Wang.."

* * *

Naruto arrived at Yu Lei approximately 15 minutes earlier than he usually did. He greeted every single person he met, chatted awhile with a janitor who mopped the first level's floor, even flirted with front desk ladies which caused their face turned rosy. He strolled to the elevator and got inside. While awaited, he took out his phone and checked for emails, there were 3 unread messages.

Rose: Mornin'! started practicing clone technique again, urgggh, it's so difficult... ＼(｀0´)／

Naruto chuckled, his thumb flashed on the phone's keypad,

Me: Hang in there (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)

He closed Jiang Wei's message and checked others.

Xiao Zhao: The bumped on my head still exist, they never once stopped mocking me (´Oƪ)

Naruto couldn't keep his laughter in check,

Me: serve u right!

He checked the last one, it's from.. Lee Jingjing. Naruto startled but immediately smiled.

Last weekend he visited Lee's family at their house, they were overjoyed by his presence especially Old Lee and Lee Jingjing, since Naruto in the past not frequently came into their house, his relationship with madam Lee not as close as his with Old Lee and Lee Jinjing. Old Lee was one of his small stalls - comrade who sells a bunch of snacks back at the west Zhong Hai's market, he also Naruto's benefactor. Lee Jingjing used to help him a lot with his ramen stall, she even frequently visited his rent and sometimes voluntarily cleaned his place.

Naruto told them he was a collar worker in training now though he's not specified where he worked. The Lee's family were smart people since Naruto didn't say more then they didn't ask further. In the end, Naruto spent almost the entire day and went back home in the evening.

JingJing: mm..elder brother, hope u well and happily working! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

Me: aww... JingJing too, happily working..ヽ(^o^)ノ

*Ding!*

Naruto put back his phone the moment he heard the elevator's tone, with both hand inside his pockets, he strolled along the path toward the PR's work floor, when he reached the intersection before the place entrance, its double leaf grey door opened one side and revealed a woman in cream beige suit with a dark hair wrapped in ponytail and phoenix-like eyes.

"Sister hongyan, good morning," Naruto said.

Zhao Hongyan eyes widened and her body stiffened, "Na-Naruto?!"

"Yeah, it's me..." Naruto frowned, "why you look so... jumpy?"

Zhao Hongyan strode forward and slammed the door behind her, "No-nothing hehe, good morning!"

Naruto nodded, they both went silent but Zhao Hongyan also looks weird, she rubbed her thighs together and put her joined hands before it. Her shoulders raised and fell in rhythm to each other.

"Are you... alright?" Concern appeared on Naruto's face.

"Yeah, yeah! I am... it just.. it just..." her eyes seem wandered everywhere, "Na-Naruto.."

"...Yes?"

"Could you..." her face turned red, "accompany me into the restroom?"

"Huh?!" Naruto looked taken aback

"I... I watched a horror movie last night, and... and... feel little haunted..." Zhao Hongyan buried her diamond shape face into her chest.

Naruto's face almost fell into the floor, 'if you'll feel this way should you not watch that kind of movie?!' with a helpless expression, he said: "Just in front the restroom right? It's fine I guess."

"N-No... I mean.." her face turned redder, her mumbling voice close to mosquito buzz, "accompany me to the inside..."

Naruto sensitive ears twitched upon hearing it and terror appeared on his face, "sister hongyan, you can't be serious..."

"P-please?" her eyes turned moist as if she would cry anytime sooner, "other sister yet to come, and I... can't hold it much longer..."

Naruto sighed, with that kind expression she held, it's impossible for him to spurn her down, "alright..."

Zhao Hongyan's eyes brighten but the reddish color still adorned her face. They both walked in hurried and could only chat a few topics before reaching their destination. They stopped at the entrance and neither seems would enter first.

"Are you... really going inside?" she said

"Well, I already gave you my word, how can I back out now?" Naruto expression looked sullen.

"The-Then..." she paced into the restroom.

Naruto turned his face right and left before he took a deep breath and tagged along.

Naruto eyes could clearly look the entire room and its property. There were three booths inside and across from them, two sinks placed on the same platform. Above the platform, a long and wide mirror attached to the wall. He smelled no stench and foul air, instead, lemonade's scent lingered in the air. Mild climate touched his skin, it made him felt relaxed a little bit.

Zhao Hongyan stood at the farthest booth from the entrance, she glanced at Naruto for the last time, her eyes revealed an apology look, only after Naruto waved his hand that she finally entered the booth.

Naruto walked to the sink and sat on the platform. He played with his phone when suddenly a streaming sound came from Zhao Hongyan booth. No matter he was an experienced man or an adult, this kind of situation makes him blushed and an urge to run outside repeatedly rose inside his mind. In the midst of the awkward and somewhat thrilling moment, Zhao Hongyan shouted:

"Naruto?"

"Still here.."

She relieved after hearing his voice, "I'm sorry dragging you into this situation"

"It's alright sister hongyan, just... try don't make it a habit, I'm a man after all."

"En!"

"..."

"By the way, are you usually like this after watching a horror movie?"

"Only if it was scary enough...:"

"What do you watched last night then?"

"eh?! eeeehh..." cold sweat dripped on Zhao Hongyan temple, her eyes wandered around, "ah I watched Sadako..."

"Sadako?"

"You know... a ghost that popped out from tv.."

"Sorry, I'm not that much fan of horror..."

"Oh, you should watch it then, it quite scary, the Japanese version though. The USA version quite bland"

"I look into it later..."

They both went silent, Naruto continued playing with his phone while Zhao Hongyan continued her duty. At this moment...

"Naruto?"

"Yup?"

"Did you use the booth next to mine?"

Naruto eyes glanced at the booth in the middle, "Huh? no! I'm sitting on the sink platform.."

"But..."

"What is it sister hongyan?"

"It's... it's nothing..."

The streaming sound stopped and this made Naruto relaxed, despite his effort not to feel nervous but the thought of someone entered the room and caught him inside make his heart beating like a piston. But when he thought things almost over, the streaming sounds suddenly continued.

"Sister hongyan, you seem to drink a lot..." Naruto said with a bitter expression.

"Naruto..." Zhao Hongyan voice shivered, "it's not me..."

"What?" Naruto slanted his right brow.

"The one who let it out wasn't me.." Zhao Hongyan shivering voice became clearer.

Naruto eyes widened and he focused his hearing, it was true... the sound resourced not from her booth, but from the middle. All the booth's door was closed so it's hard to identify whether there was a person or not inside, either you must knock or took a peek through the crack below the door. The problem is, this restroom assigned to the floor which belongs solely for PR department and Zhao Hongyan said other staff has yet to come. So, who uses the middle booth?

Naruto closed his eyes and snapped them open immediately, "Sister hongyan..."

"Y-yes Naruto?"

"We should leave now..." Naruto eyes glared at the middle booth.

"What's happening?" Zhao Hongyan eyes blurred with confusion.

"Just.. do as I said."

Zhao Hongyan wiped what she should wipe, putting her clothes back and ran outside her booth as soon as she finished. Naruto put her behind his back and they crept toward the entrance.

*Bang!*

The middle booth's door as if hit by something hard with considerable force, it gave a jump into their heart and alarmed into their consciousness. Without thinking much further, they ran toward the exit.

In the hallway, in front of the restroom's entrance.

Zhao Hongyan patted her chest and tried to reorganize her mood, "what's... what's all that about?"

Naruto smiled, "you don't have to worry much, besides, it was my fault.."

"Yi?" she widened her eyes.

"Let just say... I broke a rule," Naruto scratched his cheek, "at any rate, let's just move on..."

Zhao Hongyan nodded, she silently vowed to never use that restroom again.

* * *

Naruto closed the door behind him as he entered the work floor, Zhao Hongyan didn't come along with him, something about meeting her friend in other departments. Naruto noticed the room rather empty. He looked at clock hang by the wall and frowned.

'07:58...'

Normal work time set at 08:00, there were 15 minutes allowance if you somehow arrived past the normal time and only got a warning from the company. Though they'll call you if you did it on multiple occasion and if you can't give any reasonable or proper reason, they'll punish you. Of course, this rule didn't apply to people in top management level such as CEO or other executives.

His sight stretched further and strange light decorated his pupils. Somehow around his desk, there were people gathering; 2 people who seem likely a man and they wore security uniform, the other one was a woman Naruto knew, after all, she was his superior.

With a suspicion, Naruto traversed into the group. He was about to greet Mo Qianni but his word caught in the middle of his throat went his eyes caught a cold gaze she gave him.

"Naruto tells me the truth, what did you do yesterday?" her voice was chock-full of ice.

Naruto's heart thumped, bad premonition arose within him, "I... worked as usual, from morning till early evening."

"You lied!" Mo QIanni slammed his desk, "you clearly went back late right?!"

"I did.." Naruto tilted his head.

"Then why did you lie to me?!" Her face darkened

"Chief Mo I didn't lie to you..." Naruto said with a solemn expression, "I said I work till early evening, but I didn't say I directly go home."

"Ah?!" she staggered, then she stammered with red tint on her face, "It-it doesn't matter, the important thing is you came back late yesterday and these gents want to speak with you.." then she glared at the security.

Naruto eyes bore into her before he directed them into these securities, one of them had bulky build while the other was skinny, the bulky one was tall but the skinny one was completely the opposite. They similar to those character inside a French comic with a magic potion. Under Mo Qianni's pair of laser eyes, these men seem tense.

"You're Mr. Naruto?" the short one said with a slightly trembling voice.

"Do you see anyone else? besides, She just literally said my name..." Naruto rubbed his temple, this whole situation seems fishy.

The short one choked with his own word, and Mo Qianni's glare got intense. He nudged the tall one with his thin arm.

"Cut the chase, follow me into the security room!" The big one said with a deep tone, he stretched his bulky hand toward Naruto and grabbed his shoulder.

Worry flashed over Mo Qianni face, "H-hey, you-"

Originally, the tall security wanted to give Naruto a threat and frightened him, but he found himself unable to make Naruto move even an inch from his initial spot. He tried to use more effort but bore no result. Veins became visible on the man's arm skin. His entire body flushed.

"I follow you, but at least tell me what happens and..." Naruto slapped the man's arm, "you don't have to get touchy."

That tall and bulky security arm flung like a feather and hit the nearby desk. The desk shook and relocated a little, but every item on the top of it fell.

Mo Qianni gasped and covered her delicate lips with her both hands. The short and thin security trembled while cold sweat drenched his clothes.

The tall security held his arm in agonized, he felt numb and sore all over it.

Looking the situation went out of control, Mo Qianni quickly said: "They say you stole company's money!"

Naruto snapped his face toward her, his pupils dilated with disbelieve, "and you trust them?"

Mo Qianni sneered, she brought out a yellow envelope and dropped what was inside on the top of his desk, it was money, a whole lot packs of them.

"I found this inside your desk..."

Naruto fixed his eyes on the evidence, "is it not occur to you perhaps someone wanted to frame me?"

"I did..." Mo Qianni's face returned their coldness, "but they had shown me the footage, it was indeed you..."

Naruto went silent and his face gave out ponder expression.

"What? You didn't have anything to say?" her lips pursed

"..." Naruto turned his eyes on hers, and he gave her a gaze that can pass through any defense. Mo Qianni's heart trembled as she dodged that hateful cerulean eyes of him.

Naruto smirked at her action, he nodded, "alright, take me to the police."

"Huh?!" the three people looked flabbergasted

"Hey, why do you want to go to the police?!" she put her hands on her waist and her brows drew together.

"Because you caught me red-handed, I did steal that money..." Naruto shrugged, "guilty as charged"

Mo Qianni's face frowned, "don't you want at least to look at the security's footage?"

"What's the need of other evidence? you found the money on my desk and you have my confession, isn't that enough?" Naruto said as if he didn't care.

Mo Qianni felt she want to cry on the spot, why he must make this so hard?

"but.. but..."

"but what chief?" Naruto shook his head, he brought out his phone, "should I be the one calling them? it will become one hell of a weird case though if I did..."

"No! no! don't!" she raised her hands in haste and waved them.

"Well, this is awkward..." Naruto brushed his hair, "you caught me stealing yet you don't want to call the police, even prevented me from doing so..."

"uuuh..." she hung her head.

Naruto gasped and terror appeared on his face, "chief Mo don't tell me... you intent to blackmail me?! making me your slave to fulfill your order even satisfy your desire?!"

"In your dream!" she flushed red and stomped the floor with her feet, then light blub as if lit inside her head, "on the second thought, yes! I want to blackmail you, huh it feels good to have a slave, now I can order you to do anything I want, mwahaha!"

The men in the room declined their head together, 'her acting way worse than C-rated movies!"

"Then what do you asked of me, my mistress..." Naruto said in a lazy tone, he couldn't bear with any of this nonsense anymore.

"Hm, you follow me into the security room!" then without awaiting any response from them, she minced forward. Naruto sighed, he glanced at the tall security, "sorry about your arm."

* * *

"My, I asked why we must go to the security room?"

"Slave doesn't allow to questioning mistress order!"

"Then could I asked what was inside there?"

"Slave doesn't allow to asking for detail!"

"Maybe..."

"Ssshhh!"

Naruto scratched his cheek, his lips crooked, 'wow, you brought this silly drama into a whole new level.'

They exit the elevator and strolled along the floor on the first level, her pace rather hurry thus Naruto didn't have a choice but followed her steps.

Soon the entrance toward the security room become visible and they stood beside the door. Mo Qianni glanced at Naruto, "come on, open this door for mistress."

Naruto shook his head and sighed, somehow he already caught a picture of what happened next, he moved toward the door and without any suspense, he opened it.

"Surprise!"

*Poof!**Poof!*

A cheering and popping sound throbbed his ears, the place jammed with a lot of ladies, only a few men could be seen and there also the security.

Zhang Cai and Liu Mingyu stood at the population's foremost, along with just meet Zhao Hongyan a few minutes ago.

Naruto eyes swept the area with poker-face, he raised his hands and clapped, "wow you guys manage to catch me off guard, I didn't see this coming, you guys shocked me to death."

Every pair of eyes except Naruto's and the woman behind him exchanged glances.

"Hey, why he doesn't sound convincing?"

"Could it be that he already know?"

"No way, How could that happen?"

Then those eyes stared at Liu Mingyu. The purple streak-haired woman gulped and shook her head, "it wasn't me! he completely didn't notice anything strange yesterday."

They change their target into Zhao Hongyan, the phoenix eyes woman blushed, "I-I don't know, maybe he notice one or two from me when I distracting him..."

the stare changed into a glare at this moment, she couldn't bear it as she screamed: "Hey, I helped you guys escape OK!"

"It doesn't matter whose fault that he found out, everything still goes as we planned," Mo Qianni said with a smile, she stepped forward and stood beside Naruto.

It was a mistake, as she just triggered her own demise by catching every single pair of eyes like hyena's focusing on her.

Mo Qianni's smile turned stiff, one foot took a step backward, "w-what?"

The stare intensified

Cold sweat beaded her forehead, her lower lips shivered, "I-I..."

"pfft...Ahahahaha!"

When she almost breaks down, a crisp laughter entered everyone ears.

Naruto grabbed his stomach, his body bent, and tears slipped at the corner of his eyes, "you guys are so amusing!"

His laugh reverberated in the room, it was loud but pleasant to hear, the people couldn't help but get affected and laughed together with him.

Mo Qianni wiped the sweat from her forehead and expressed gratitude toward Naruto inside her heart before she followed everybody tone with giggling.

The small party continued with any kinds of food and drink, most just breakfast kind of food like steamed buns and egg rolls, as for the drinks, since they did this in the morning thus alcohol was prohibited, feared it will affect they performance later. Naruto wasn't some high-grade or first-class kind of people. Even if they just served youtiao and mineral water, he's satisfied.

"Sorry for the cheap party."

Naruto sat on the leather couch when Mo QIanni came and spoke to him.

"What are you saying, chief Mo? this's awesome." Naruto laughed and pat the space beside him.

"Glad you like it." She chuckled and sat beside him.

"Did you always do this whenever someone passed their trial?" Naruto sipped the orange juice within his hand.

Mo Qianni nodded, "it's an appreciation toward the worker so they could feel welcomed and prominent inside our company." She gazed at the people in front of her, "good company aren't the only company that can pay them with big commission, but also manage to make them feel a sense of belonging." She turned her head at Naruto and smiled, "because we didn't want people who can just work, but also know loyalty and integrity."

Naruto stared into her eyes in meaning full look, "I see..."

Mo Qianni curled her lips, "though in your case, I still have one left surprise."

Naruto tilted his head, "what do you mean?"

"Sorry, I'm coming late."

From the entrance, a gentle and moderate voice managed to attract everyone attention. As soon as they saw who was coming, their eyes widened and slack-jawed expression appeared.

The one who showed up was a young woman who has a goddess-like beauty, her smooth hair tied into a bun, her crystal black eyes as clear as a transparent lake, her thin make up proved the natural charm she possessed.

"Oh my gosh! it's the CEO!"

"Ouch, why pinched me?!"

"It's real! she's here!"

Ruoxi appearance caused a commotion among the PR ladies, in their heart, she's not just the boss of their company but also a woman they idolize, some even worship her. The men in the room also thrilled, Ruoxi was the object of many men try to conquer but sadly, her status and temperament made most of them cowered and could only fantasize her in their dream.

Everyone was captivated by her except for the man in the hour, his eyes look at her with a helpless gaze. Remembering their clash this morning, he had no idea she'll any part in this, no wonder she lacked care.

Naruto lips twitched when he found a smirk manifested on her lips when their gaze intertwined.

He really wants to come over and punished her. Maybe later?

"Everyone please, don't let me disturb your activities," Ruoxi said.

Since it was boss order, how can they reject it? they resumed whatever they doing but sometimes still peeking at their boss presence.

"Well, where's the lucky guy?" Ruoxi pretended her eyes wandered the room.

Naruto still sat on the couch like several other men thus everyone didn't suspect her behavior, also they didn't berate him because they thought he was the same as them, paralyzed by her appearance.

Mo Qianni pinched Naruto waist, attempted to wake him up from his daze. Naruto lips twitched again, he's not like other who trapped in dreamland after seeing her, his body stuck on the couch because he felt lazy to answer her.

Eventually, he rose, she still his boss after all thus it will be impolite and ill-mannered if he ignored her.

Ruoxi saw Naruto reluctant appearance, she lightly smiles but laughed out loud inside. She minced toward his direction.

"Mr. Naruto, congratulation on passing your trial, how do you feel?" Ruoxi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he said without care, "angry and annoyed."

Then he heard many gasped coming from the room,

He sighed then honestly smiled, "also delighted and flattered."

Ruoxi nodded, she stretched her hand, "Then I look forward to your performance and our cooperation in the future, welcome to Yu Lei International!"

Naruto stared at her hand before he let out a chuckle and grasped her hand, "Thank you, Ms. Lin"

Everyone cheered and applauded, they didn't understand why Ruoxi must personally welcoming Naruto but since it was a merry occasion thus they responded in liveliness.


	43. Ice Snow Corporation

**Hey, Everyone, I'm back again *tuturuu**

 **Review corner:**

 **NiningTantalus: Sorry if you confused with the plot, there were villains, several of them already appeared, and many more will, but here's the thing, I can't make Naruto fight every type of enemies that will appear, some were meant for other characters, with his combat and skill showed till this chapter, he clearly can ended every battle easily so it just repeated an easy fight which was I found boring. I actually already slipped a big plot for this story, somewhere around chapter 17-above I believe. Anyway, thanks for your opinion and please bear with my story. Don't forget to keep giving me a review.**

* * *

Ruoxi joined the party only for a short time, after she has shaken Naruto's hand, she excuses herself and promptly goes back. The party did not prolong much longer either, a few minutes after her departure, everyone finished their feast, cleaned up and returned to their own activity.

Public Relation work floor

On the top of Naruto's desk, blue cardboards lined up on top of each other and formed two column beside his computer, one column piled more than the other. These files held information about other companies such as their establishment's date, market's objective, status quo, etc.

Only a few companies have details like company background, worker size, current stockholder, and company strategy.

Some companies already had a connection with Yu Lei so Naruto didn't battling his eyes much when he found them. There also companies that held a record of their transaction with Yu Lei.

Naruto leaned his back against the chair while his eyes ran over a file. Not more than a minute, he closed the file and put it on the left column then he grabbed another from the right. The same process repeated for three times before the fourth file he read making his brow wrinkle.

"Sister Hongyan..." Naruto said before he lifted his face.

"A moment," Zhao Hongyan fingers tapped on the keyboard, then she turned her body by rotating her chair and faced Naruto with a smile, "What's up?"

"Do you know anything about Ice Snow Corporation?"

"Of course I do, they are one of the biggest company in selling jewelry and gemstone," She nodded like pecking bird, "why you asked?"

"There is this partnership proposal submitted last year," Naruto opened wide the file and showed it to her, "but it got suspended..."

Zhao Hongyan stared at the file, "oh yeah, it was supposed to be put into a hold for a while, but before it finally realized, the one who proposes it got married and resigned from the company."

"Why it was suspended in the first place?"

She shook her head, "of that, I don't know. You should ask Chief Mo about it."

Naruto glanced at the file, he pondered for a moment.

He faced her and nodded, "Ok, thanks!" He twisted his chair in 180 degrees then rose from it and strode forward.

He passed many desks while greeted some of his coworkers, eventually, he arrived at Mo Qianni's office, and knocked on her door.

"Come in.."

Naruto opened it and his nose picked jasmine scent on the air, "Chief Mo sorry for the intrusion."

Mo Qianni smiled, "it's fine, what can I do for you?"

Naruto closed the door behind him, and ambled his way toward her, "chief Mo, I want to talk about Ice Snow corp's partnership proposal that you put into suspend last year." He stretched his arm and offered the file.

Mo Qianni took the file and flipped it open, she read it for a brief and said without moving her eyes, "oh yeah, It was left unnoticed after the person who proposes it resigned." She glanced at him, her brows raised, "what about it?"

Naruto scratched his back head, "hmm, you said before that I have to look for companies that I may have to establish a connection, I was skimming through materials and I found my self-curious upon stumbled into that file. Chief Mo, why you decided to suspend the proposal?"

Mo Qianni sighed and put the file on her desk, "I have to do it."

"It was a good and brilliant idea to be in affiliation with company dabble in jewelry, after all, accessories and jewelry was part of fashion, and Ice Snow corporation has produced a lot of high-quality stuff. No doubt they were one of top choice..." she shook her head, "but they have an internal conflict at that time, their CEO dropped because of a sickness and not soon after that, he passed away. The high stockholder's fight among each other thus their company suffered a power struggle in the past."

Naruto took a seat on the other side of her desk and gaze at her with a solemn look, "what about now?"

"I think it's fine now, in fact, they have become better than before," she put a finger on her cheek, "I heard this is had anything to do with their new CEO."

"So it's ok for me to contact them now?"

"Uh-huh, be my guest, but are you sure? normally people will be looking for a smaller company for a starter you know?"

"Well, I'm sure I can break the custom," Naruto took the file and gave her a playful smile, "because I'm just that awesome!"

Mo Qianni glared at him but shook her head afterward, she smiled, "good luck."

Naruto nodded, he turns around and walkout from her office.

Mo Qianni put her elbow on the chair's arm, her hand turned into a knuckle as she leaned her cheeks on it, "let's see the performance of the man who gains Ruoxi's attention."

Back at Naruto's desk, he grabbed a telephone by its handle and his finger tapped the numerical pads in a certain order.

"So, how is it?" looking at Naruto came back and all serious, Zhao Hongyan couldn't help but get curious.

"The company has an internal issue in the past, thus chief Mo didn't agree with the proposal." Naruto turned his head to her while the phone's handle on his ear beep.

"Ah? So that's why. It must be a tough decision," she frowned, then smirked at him, "the way you look right now, it seems chief Mo gave you a go?"

Naruto grinned but then raised his palm toward her, "excuse me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Yu Lei international headquarter, may I speak with anyone in charge of cooperation or partnership?"

"Ok, I will be waiting."

It took a minute and a half before Naruto heard another voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, how do you do, Ms. Wanqiu?"

"Yes, I'm glad to talk about it soon."

"At 10:00?" Naruto glanced at Zhao Hongyan while his finger pointed at his wrist, she startled and peep at her watch, she raised four fingers with her right hand and one finger with her left.

Naruto mumbled thank you to her and responded back at the person on the phone, "Yes, I'll be there on time."

"Yes, see you soon Ms. Wanqiu," Naruto put down the phone's handle.

"Well, how's this Ms. Wanqiu's voice? is it flirtatious? smoky maybe?" Zhao Hongyan said with curled lips.

Naruto threw helpless expression, "it just like other women's voice," then he leered at her, "at least I prefer your voice over her."

"Hoo..." her eyes gaze deeply into his, "and what about my voice that attracts you so much?"

"Your voice was beautiful, it's like thousand of fairy singing on the serene lake when the moon rose high, my restless and weary heart always goes peacefully whenever you talked. " Naruto face filled with adoration and his eyes blurred with joy.

"Really?" Zhao Hongyan eyes lit and her heart skipped a beat.

"Pfft... Hahaha! Of course not, who would say something like that anymore! That is so lame!" He smacked his desk while laughing

"Naruto, I hate you!"

* * *

Ice Snow Corporation's structure consisted of more than 10 story building. A black iron fence built upon the ground on the surrounding area, it's not like the kind of prison's fence but more like elegant wrought one. The building mostly painted in white color with several metalic blacks on a certain side. The rest of the wall replaced by visible windows that shows what was happening inside the building.

Naruto passed through the gate and stopped by someone on the security duty, his fat appearance reminded him a man he met once at Yu Lei's recruitment.

"I'm sorry sir, may I know what matter your visit is?" The fat man politely asked. The blonde in front of him disguised with a dazzling suit that he knew only wear by important people who came with luxurious cars or expensive cabs. It triggered his caution and curiosity upon seeing this man come without any of those.

"I'm here for business, of course, I believe I suppose to meet Ms. Wanqiu Xia?" Naruto said with a light tone.

'Wanqiu Xia? the beautiful sales department's director? is this man one of the suitors in the legend?'

The fat man narrowed his eyes, based on what he heard from others, back in the past, there were people looked like the same as the blonde in front of him. They asked to meet Snow Ice's female employee with a business excuse. In the end, not only there was no business concluded, few of them even get sexually harassed. This causes major depression among worker and some decided to leave the company.

Although this year there was no longer such problem, and he never met one himself, this fatty still suspected this blondie maybe one of them. Pretty boy and luxury clothes.

"Show me some credible ID!"

Naruto startled by this man attitude but nevertheless fished out his wallet. He flipped it open, took out his domicile card, and handed it over to fatty.

"You're a foreigner?" fatty's eyes widened and shocked filled his tone.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Naruto grumbled.

Fatty suddenly glowered, "of course I have, do you know what people like you did to people like me in the past?"

"Wow man, let's not go there ok? " Naruto shook his head, his face turned solemn, "How about you spare me the trouble and just let me pass? I'm here pure for business, not to fight you over something like that."

Who doesn't know about the colonial era? Every kid was taught about this in school, and every history book makes a clear point about it. Even so, what could Naruto do? Traveled back in time to save the day? not to mention he couldn't time travel, there is no point in doing it since he didn't have any desire to do it.

The fatty realized that he almost becomes a racist-ass. His boiled anger cooldown as he hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm being rude to you, here's your ID, you may pass now."

"It's alright, but better be careful with your word next time." Naruto smiled as he grabbed his ID and strolled forward.

Soon, Naruto reached the building entrance's steps, he climbed it and walked passed the automatic double sliding door to enter the building ground floor's hallway.

An appearance of spacious and elegant lobby greeted his eyes, people moved around the area with papers or a briefcase in their hand, while several of them sat on the leather couch at the corner side of the room, chatting with varied expression. The tile dyed in a brownish color that reflected white upon shined by the lights under the roof. Naruto stayed still for a while with a slightly curved on his lips. Watching the busy scene was not something he rejected, because he knew this, was part of life.

Naruto swept his eyes and found the front desk with a pretty lady behind it.

"Excuse me miss," he said the moment he arrived.

The lady nodded with a cheery smile, "May I help you, sir?"

"I'm Yu Lei's delegate in talking about our soon partnership and I believe I have made an appointment with Ms. Wanqiu Xia."

"Are you possibly Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"Please wait while I contact her to meet you here sir."

she picked up a phone and started calling. Naruto lifted his shoulder and put his arm on the desk while listening to her. half a minute later, she put down the phone and said: "I'm sorry for your inconvenience sir, Chief Wanqiu was soon on her way ."

"No, it's fine, I can wait." Naruto grinned which somehow make her blushed.

"Is there any new appointment for me today?"

While In the middle of his conversation with the lady, a cold feminine voice suddenly came from his behind. The lady abruptly fixed her posture and hurriedly smile, "President, good morning! there is nothing new or change in your schedule..."

'President? the CEO Chief Mo mention about?' with a great interest urged his desire to know how this person looks like, Naruto twisted his head and dropped his jaw on the spot.

'What a woman!'

The person appeared behind him has snow-white skin, a face with oval contour, plucked eyebrows, leather black colored eyes, and a set of bright red lips. A black skirt she wore reach up to her ankles but a clean cut on it revealing her long and slender legs till her knee. A buckle on her upper skirt tightly wrapped her thin waist, thus emphasized her perky butt. The white collar suit on her torso seemed fit but still cling desperately to contain her breast. If this is the ancient times, her appearance alone could make emperors brandished their sword among each other.

Naruto sighed, he thought he has seen his fair share of beauty, but it seems he still far from it.

The woman nodded but her eyes lingered on Naruto, despite her high position, she still recognized most people in her company, but this man was unknown existence to her. She assumed this man perhaps one of the customer.

Naruto felt the woman gaze and his eyes met hers. The staring contest brawled less than a quarter of candlestick before the woman nodded her head and walked away.

Naruto watched her figure made way toward the elevator, it took an effort for him to move his gaze and glanced back at the front desk lady, yet he still unable to forget that woman appearance.

With another sigh, he thought, 'It's true when they say beauty was one of the most dangerous and powerful power,'

* * *

"I'm sorry making you wait like that."

In the sort of office room, a woman with apologetic expression poured a hot tea in the cup placed on the desk in front of Naruto.

"Ms. Wanqiu please, It's fine. Besides, I don't mind waiting for a beauty." Naruto laughed while waving his hand.

"Hehe, Mr. Naruto sure know how to make a woman blush." Wanqiu Xia giggled as she poured the cup for herself.

"If you didn't, I considered my self as a failure man." Naruto took the cup, blew it and sipped the tea.

"You don't have to worry, I believe women will flock around you."

"Wow, I don't know I have that much charm" Naruto put his hand on the back of his head

"Yeah, but if there is no more men aside of you." she covered her mouth and chortled.

Naruto bitterly scratched his cheek and let out a half-hearted smile.

The meeting was indeed a little over the promised time because Wanqiu Xia had to meet with other clients first. With an ashamed face and guilty tone, she picked Naruto from the ground level and headed directly toward her office.

Speaking of Wanqiu Xia, she herself was quite a pretty woman, she's around 23 or 24 years old. She had a charming face, pretty nose, bright eyes, and with the professional outfit she currently wore, it gave her a graceful bearing and exquisite figure.

She reminded him of Mo Qianni, though in term of cuteness, his tsundere supervisor won a lot of points.

"So what can you tell me about this partnership?" Wanqiu Xia sipped her tea. From their interaction on the way here, she has a good impression on the young male sat on the soft couch across from her. Not only he's an easy going person, there is no trace of arrogance inside his tone.

"oh yeah, you may want to look at this," Naruto opened his own briefcase and brought a document then give it to her, "this is still a rough work simply based on all material I could gather, to sum it all, we want to invite your company in making several garbs like the one in our design. We also accepted any ideas you want to suggest if you have one."

With only such a short time to their meeting, Naruto can only borrow the rejected proposal document and asked for some design from Liu Mingyu, of course, it comes with a price he must treat her a lunch.

"Hmm..." Wanqiu Xia quickly turned over a page after page while tarried on the design part, her eyes revealed a serious countenance as she flipped the garment's outline one after another then back and forth.

10 minute passed

Wanqiu Xia took back her eyes and lifted her smiling face, "these designs are pretty marvelous and grand, I couldn't help but gaze in awe for the entire time."

"Thank you for the compliment," Naruto dryly laughed,

Wanqiu Xia started giving him several questions, and Naruto answered it where he can because truth to be told, he didn't understand any of those, without Liu Mingyu explaining these designs, he pretty much stuck.

"Mr. Naruto I'm really like the designs but the problem is that most of the gems used in these are rare and hard to match the size since the cutting technology expenditure will cost us a lot, so it's quite a bargain unless you give us more cut."

Naruto nodded, he knew that producing a smaller gem from their raw will required massive resources and good expertise but he can't just give them an easy deal because the fabric in need also required to be high-class ones.

"How about we change to middle-grade stone instead?"

"It will be cheaper but then there will be a drop in the quality"

"How about reshaping and resizing the required gems?"

"It could be done, but won't change much since we can only give a few inches larger, more than that it will ruin the design instead."

Naruto and Wanqiu Xia started dealing back and forth but they were more like finding the balance in quality of design and cost instead who benefitted the most. Her knowledge in gemstone aspect can be said quite deep as she offered him a lot of options and not forget to explain them. While Naruto mostly can think in practical aspect such as which one more expensive, it's rarity, their hardness, heavyweight, etc.

It took a whole hour and a half before Naruto decided to postpone it till tomorrow, he needs to think this through, perhaps some consultation with others including Ruoxi will help him. Wanqiu Xia didn't bother about it even suggesting Naruto to look for other company which also sell gemstone, so he can have a reference.

"It's close to lunch hour, would you mind having it in our cafeteria? We have a lot of variety of foods" She stood and walked beside Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I took your offer next time, I already have a promise."

"Ah I see, your girlfriend will be mad," she giggled.

"No, no. Not a girlfriend, just a friend and I owe her a treat," Naruto shook his head

They both stood in front of the elevator gate, waiting for the red indicator to turn into number 2.

"I don't believe someone like you didn't have a girlfriend." Wanqiu Xia curled her lips.

"I'm really don't..." Naruto scratched his cheek, "but I have a wife."

"Yi? You married?" Wanqiu Xia eyes widened and her mouth slightly gaped.

"Yeah,"

There was a trace of loss inside her eyes, she mumbled, "I see..."

"How about you Ms. Wanqiu? sure you already have a suitor right? fiancee maybe?"

"No, I'm not." her smile went pale, "I don't have any plan like that in short awhile."

"Ah, such a shame," Naruto grinned, "I will gladly pursuit you if the situation was allowed."

Wanqiu Xia pretty face became red, she put one hand on her waist, and another toward Naruto while she pushed out a finger, "Humph! gave up any idea, I don't want to be your fling, only if you willing to divorce your current wife, I might give you a chance."

Naruto laughed and raised both his hand, "then I give up, she definitely dug out my bone and ate my heart if I dare to do that."

"What a cruel husband you are describing your wife like that." Wanqiu Xia covered her mouth.

Naruto just slanted his lips, inside his heart, he prayed: "I hope she sneezed."

Back at Yu lei International Headquarter.

"Choo!"

Ruoxi put both her hands on her mouth and nose while her cheeks burned red.

"President are you alright?" asked one of the member in the meeting.

"Yeah, I'm fine, please continue," she said, while grabbed several tissues from its box and wiped her nose with it.

'Strange, did I catch a cold?' then she put her hand on her forehead, her eyebrow wrinkled, 'not hot...'

She shook her head, thinking maybe her nose just tickled.

'But why I have an urge to slap someone?'

* * *

"I see you the next day, " Naruto said as the lift reached his floor.

Wanqiu Xia nodded, "have a safe journey."

Naruto strolled forward as the gate slid open, but he immediately stopped in his track the moment he saw the person inside.

It was a woman that her appearance was hard for him to erase, despite his best effort to try it.

"President, how are you today?" Wanqiu Xia on the other hand smiled and slightly bend her body.

This woman temperament like an icy statue, she said with an unchanging expression, "I'm fine Wanqiu, thank you. By the way, I need to talk with you about something."

"Sure president, please..." Wanqiu Xia swiped her left hand, suggesting her to move first.

The icy woman nodded and moved forward, her hip swayed left and right in rhythm with her footsteps.

When she passed right beside Naruto, her elegant and fragrant perfume invaded his nose but is not the reason why he suddenly felt like a jolt struck his heart. The feeling he never felt from any women he met, it's unique, he neither like nor hate it. He just confused by it.

Naruto shook his head, he must quickly buy lunch or he gonna be late. He strode forward and punched the ground floor button, Wanqiu Xia already chased after that woman so Naruto just left in a silent manner.

Unknown to him, the icy woman stopped on her track and glanced at the lift direction, her eyes blurred in wavering gaze.

"President, what's wrong?" Wanqiu Xia walked slightly behind her so she'll notice her odd behavior.

"Nothing, let's carry on," The woman stayed for another second before she turned around and minced along with her, 'what is that... jolt I just felt?'

Time flowed like a river.

It's already evening and sun almost drowned by the moment Naruto exit Yu Lei. He reported what happens at Ice Snow to Mo Qianni, and she approved his decision to think about it further, she also gave few suggestions in a different perspective so Naruto can add another variable into his consideration, other people also gave Naruto their idea so he's not alone in this matter. There is not only competition that exists between coworker, there were also friendship, teamwork, and family. Naruto truly felt grateful for what he has in Yu Lei because not all people could get that feeling from where their work.

Naruto stood beside the bus stop sign while brought out his phone, there a few people besides him which including Yu Lei worker and he managed to get along with them.

"Hi brother, can you please show me where was this area?"

While they were chatting, someone with trench coat suddenly approached them and offered a piece of paper toward Naruto. That person has a height above average and he spoke fluent English. Naruto cannot see this person face because he also wore a large hat but he nevertheless took the paper.

The paper was pretty much only has a single sentence which wrote sort of address.

'Dragon Garden Villa unit 89? huh? isn't this is my-"

*Bam!*

The person in trench coat suddenly lashed out his hand and hit Naruto which causing his body to fly across the street and sprung toward the boutique display.

*Prang!*

Naruto body didn't stop as he broke the display glass, knocked down several mannequins and went deeper the boutique.

"Aaaahhh murder!"

"Run, run!"

"Someone call the cops!"

Everyone besides the trench coat man dispersed with screaming and shouting. They feared this shady looking person will also attack them. The trench coat man didn't even bother with them, he let out a laugh and crossed the street to chase after Naruto.

 **Yeah, from the chapter title you guys probably already realize what I did, I'm crossing this story with another. Why? Because I'm frustrated with the original work and I know it will be a lot of times to take if I have to start over. But don't worry, the base world I use still My Wife is Beautiful CEO, I only take several characters from other novels and things that relevant to them, the thing is, I didn't change directly the plot from other novels, only a little bit tinkering here and there, so my point is, the icy woman technically still married to the MC from that novel. Yeah, I know, but screw that MC.**


	44. Lucky A hole

The trench coat man stepped on the boutique's floor. Clothes and hangers scattered everywhere, some mannequins tore apart and few shelves broke down. A crack appeared on the furthest wall, like a web pattern from spider's nest.

He squinted his eyes as his sight swept the entire room and found two other people inside but neither of them was the blonde. One person laid unconscious near a shelve and another one slumped behind the counter. Her body shivered with cold sweat beaded her forehead.

"Where is he?"

She rose her left hand and pointed her finger at the path beside the cracked wall. The trench coat man turned around and sauntered there without a care. When he arrived at the entrance, he noticed spots of blood trailed its way down the path, he let out an eerie laugh and strolled forward following the trail, he turned around at the corner and found himself in the boutique's storage, he sneered and entered the room.

"I know you here..."

His eyes wandered among the wooden racks and plastic-covered clothes, the place built with concrete cement and paint in grey-white color. He trod on many stuff while walking around the room, even brushed several hanging shirts that block his view.

*Bang!*

Suddenly, the wooden rack beside him fell and it would hit him in a second. The gap between the rack was quite wide so crouching was not an option to avoid this. Normal people might be already panic, but the trench coat man just sneered. He put some strength into his legs and jumped backward. His back hit the wall behind him as he managed to avoid the tribulation.

*Pa!*

But before he wiped that sneer out of his face, a blurred shadow strike his face followed by another strike to his gut, he coughed a mouthful of saliva but before he recovered, the attacker grabbed his coat and threw him across the room. The hard and strong wood immediately broke when the trench coat man fell upon it. Is not that steel built on his body but the thrown force used on him was not a joke.

"Ahahahah! that's it! that's more like it!"

Despite pain all over his body, the trench coat man didn't let out any groan, instead his mouth wide open and he laughed like a madman.

Naruto stood on the far side of the room, except dust and tear on his suit, and also a line of blood from the corner of his lips, he still in fine condition.

"Who are you?" Naruto said with a fixed face.

"Me?" the man rose, he patted some specks of dust from his yellow trench coat, "you can call me Fenris..."

His big rounded hat has gone from the top of his head, revealing a savage looking man with silver hair and large 'X' scar on his right cheek. His face has a square contour and with a pair of black eyes like raven's feather.

Naruto felt unfamiliar with this man, he frowned, "I don't know any Fenris.."

"Aw, really? you break my heart..." Fenris said with hurtful tone, then change into sinister, "you have to replace it with yours.:"

"You can try," Naruto swipe the dust on his shoulder, "I like to see your chance."

Fenris roared and shoot out from his place, his right arm bend and ready to pummel his target.

*Bang!*

His fist lashed out but Naruto leaned his head to his right thus Fenris's hand passed by him on a hair's breadth. The wall behind him cracked upon being hit, this shown how strong Fenris fist was.

Fenris grunted and shoot out his left hand, performing low uppercut toward Naruto's abdomen. His attempt blocked by Naruto's arms as he crossed them in front of his stomach. Fenris punched several times in hope to hurt his enemy arms and broke through his defense, then he pulled his right hand and gave Naruto a hook punch on his right rib. Naruto let out a groan from this and Fenris left-hand changes his target toward Naruto's face.

Naruto dodged it by bending his body down, his once crossed arms pushed out and launched his both fist toward Fenris abdomen.

*Pa!*

Fenris got push few steps back and his face twisted in pain. As Naruto approaching him, he lashed out his right arm but Naruto dodged it and gave the man another strike on his left knee with a hook punch which causing Fenris to crouch. Naruto quickly followed his attack with left arm uppercut on Fenris right armpit thus dislocating his right shoulder. Naruto twisted around with one leg on the ground and swept Fenris head his left leg's backside. His head fell to the ground with a blunt sound could be heard throughout the room.

Naruto kicked the man's chest and followed with a stomp, his eyes coldly stare at him, "Who send you?"

Fenris moaned, his head felt dizzy, shoulder and knee ache in pain, and now he can hardly breathe with a foot on his chest, but he didn't show any fear, he sneered and said: "No one."

Naruto squinted his eyes and slowly increase the pressure within his feet, "who?"

*crack* *crack*

Fenris face twisted but his mouth still gaped with a long tone of laughter, "ahahaha keeps going, I can withstand the pain."

Naruto stopped his pressure but stayed his feet on his chest, "then you never tasted a true pain."

"ooh I don't need to," His eyes reflected odd light, then in a swift movement, his right hand reached up for a secret pocket on his pant and pull out a small knife, then move it in attempt to stab Naruto's free leg.

Naruto noticed only a few moments before the small knife nailed him, he grumbled and put a strength into his both legs and jumped backward a few meters from Fenris.

Even though he missed his target, Fenris still laughed as he rose from the ground, he played with the small knife in his hand as if it was a toy.

"You have a quick reflex, I give you that," he sneered, "and strong too, hehe, no wonder they easily be killed."

"They?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Whoops almost spilled out the secret hehe, it wouldn't be fun if it was to easy."

"I have enough with your game, time to play a bad cop," Naruto ready his stance.

"Ahahaha so you saying you're going easy with me before?" Fenris threw his head back while laughed, "good, good, then I supposed I have to get serious too."

Fenris took a deep breath and closed his eyes, suddenly the air around him changed and a growl coming from his throat, his silver hair reached up to his neck and hairs on his arms grew visible into naked eyes. His ears became sharp but his nose retracted from its initial position. The space between his eyes became crooked as his once square face now has strong chins. Nails grew longer and teeth became sharper as his jaw became bigger.

"This is..." Naruto eyes widened at the transformation happen before him, he felt some familiar power surged inside the beastly looking man but couldn't remember exactly when and where.

Fenris opened his eyes and his previous dark eyes turned golden at this moment, his grinning mouth showed a complete set of ferocious teeth that can ripe any meats and bones.

"What? no shocked face or terrified eyes? man, you're no fun," his said with a deep tone.

"I have seen far more than puppy looking monster like you," Naruto shook his head, his expression remains fixed.

"A puppy?" Fenris growled, "I show you how dangerous this puppy's claw."

Fenris strode forward and stretched wide his arm, his movement became faster as Naruto eyes missed to catch him before he already in close proximity. Fenris opened his arm and brandished his claw, Naruto leaned backward and the claw swung in front of him, it scratches the wooden rack beside him and cut them completely.

For a few seconds, Fenris kept brandishing his claws while Naruto did his best to avoid them, furniture around already torn apart and the ground beneath him left with a lot of claws dent.

Naruto tried to punch him but not only Fenris skin became tougher, his reflex also a lot quicker, Naruto couldn't help but annoyed with the difficulty he faced.

Naruto slumped down and rolled to his side as Fenris managed to corner him to the wall, his scratch left a long claw mark on the concrete cement.

"Ahahah, where's your previous bravado. Dodge and evade, wouldn't kill me!"

Fenris roared, in truth, he's very frustrated he couldn't land any hit on him, the thought of seeing his enemy body ripped apart getting longer made him depressed and became impatient.

"Aww, what's wrong puppy? Bored playing with your master?" Naruto sneered

"Arggh!" Fenris golden eyes glared at him with a murderous look, he lunged forward and gaped wide his mouth, the grinding tooth was ready to tear its target. This time Naruto didn't move backward, he slid underneath Fenris and kicked his lower abdomen, the force didn't throw Fenris back but flipped him instead. Naruto moved his hands to do a handstand and his legs pinched Fenris head then slammed him to the ground.

*Bam!*

Naruto rode his neck and gave Fenris punches on his head. With frustration and severe pain, Fenris roared and moved his claws to stab the cowboy on his neck, but found he only stab air. Naruto already rolled forward and stood in his direction.

Fenris tried to stand but concussion on his head causing him to wobble on his feet, and his sight blurred. Naruto smirked at his opponent condition and strolled carefully toward him. Fenris knew he would be doom if he couldn't see right any sooner, despite he still has a nose to detect his target, but a severe headache making him unable to focus, thus he can only swing his arms uncontrollably in hope to prevent his enemy.

Naruto waited for a right time to evade Fenris berserk scratches.

'Now!'

Naruto bent as a claw passed above him and gave Fenris's jaw, his head thrown back and his body stumbled, Naruto didn't let the opportunity go waste, he launched several combinations of attack and cornered Fenris to the wall.

Fenris completely in stunned state after Naruto finished his assault. His head dizzy and pain reigned all over his body, he neither know north or south, he only knew his life was in peril danger.

"W-wait you can't kill me!" In desperation, he can only plead.

"Oh come on, puppy! Don't tell you're going to beg now?" Naruto sneered.

"If you killed me, you wouldn't know who the one sending us!"

"Us?" Naruto frowned.

"Y-Yes, me and my teammate!"

Naruto startled and his eyes became colder, "where are they?"

"Promise me you let me live and I tell you!"

"..." Naruto stood silent for a while, despite he already knew who hired these people based on familiar power this man had, but it wouldn't hurt to confirm it, "fine I let you live, tell me who's the one hiring you and where is your base?"

"It's someone called Lin Kun and our base is in the Eastern Zhong Hai harbor's warehouse, number 83"

'Lin Kun huh? I never would have thought that.' Naruto bitterly shook his head, "if you have teammate then why are you alone now? what's your plan?"

Fenris sat on the floor with his pointy ears dropped, no longer the savage looking beast exists in his appearance, he resembling a pug that was castrated for bad behavior.

"I-I went rogue and hunt you myself, I thought I could take you on," Fenris said with a regret tone.

Naruto put his palm over his face, he couldn't believe what he just heard, 'hello? they sent you with a teammate for a reason...' resisting the urge to beat this dog, Naruto said: "What about your team? Tell me all you know about them."

In short, There were five people arrived in Zhong Hai, and they were all genetic mutation people. The leader was called Hawke and he has a DNA of a hawk, he was chosen as a leader not because he's the strongest but his observation power and wise thought capability. The strongest in the team was Sebas, he has a gorilla's DNA and capable of destroying steels with his punch. Among all of them, Fenris has the hottest temper and always unable to stay still, thus he decided to sneak outside and hunt the target by himself.

Naruto sat on among the boxes, he held a solemn expression, "if what you said about this Hawke was true then why he or someone didn't chase after you? If he's wise, he should at least be wary of me, after all, Lin Kun should have told him about me."

Fenris nodded, "he did tell us about you and Hawke indeed told us not to act rash."

'You also know about me yet still decided to hunt me alone? Boy, I'm worried about this association future,' Naruto rubbed his temple, "tell me about your organization."

This time, Fenris surprisingly shook his head, "we have made a pledge not to tell about our organization secret, and it's a death pledge."

'Are you bound by a curse?" Naruto eyes lit in amazement

"Yeah, you know about curses?" Fenris raised his eyebrows.

Naruto's blood brimmed with excitement, he always fond toward this kind of thing and has a knack to solve formations, when he was pondering whether he have to check Fenris's curse or not, a sound of police alarm entered his hearing range.

Fenris also heard this and looked at Naruto with terrified eyes, "you... release me right? you promise!"

Naruto sighed, in truth, he didn't want to let this man alive but he already gave his word and Naruto never broke his promises.

"Fine... go away," Naruto turned his head to the side and waved his hand

Fenris threw a surprised look and stood from the ground, his body still aching with pain and he walked somehow with a dragged feet.

He stopped before the storage's entrance and glanced at Naruto with a complicated look, "hey if you decided to 'visit' my team, can you spare Rilla for me? I have... this kind of crush on her..."

Rilla was a hybrid of human and rabbit, she has a cute appearance and seemingly acted as the team medic.

"Are you courting death?" Naruto snapped his head and glared with his cold eyes.

"No! No! No! I'm just kidding, goodbye," Fenris abruptly left the entrance, he feared Naruto will change his mind if he stays any longer, he sighed, 'well there goes my love life."

* * *

"I'm home..."

Naruto closed the door behind him and strolled forward. He took off his shoes, bent down and properly arranged them beside Ruoxi's. With a pair of shocks, Naruto stepped into the hallway and off to the living room.

The sun already set at this point and moon elegantly made its way toward the sky. The living room was illuminated with translucent lights from a various resource. From the chandelier at the center of the room to the unique one at the telephone table.

Right now, there were two people sitting on the soft sofa at the middle of the room, one was a middle-aged woman wearing a blue dress and another was a young woman who wore a business suit. Their face was full of worried and skin was a little pale.

"Auntie Wang, Ruoxi, what happen?" Naruto couldn't help but raised his brow at this situation.

"Naruto?!"

"Young master?!"

They both startled and rushed toward him, Ruoxi reached very near and her face fuming red, "Where the hell you just been you jerk?! We cannot contact you at all! Do you know how worried we were?"

"Worried?" Naruto's brow wrinkled, "Why would you worry about me?"

Ruoxi frowned, with a bitter tone she said: "Qianni just called me, she said there has been a murder incident not far from Yu Lei and apparently the victim was our person, you haven't been home and I try calling you several times but failed, I'm worried that victim was you."

Naruto scratched his cheek, "well, I'm sorry. but it was indeed me."

"Huh?!" both Ruoxi and Wang Ma shocked with horror in their eyes. They were preoccupied with Naruto arrival so they didn't notice several torn on his suit and brush at the corner of his lips.

"Sorry, I'm ruining your clothes," Naruto wryly smiled, "and losing your phone too."

"Screw that! Are you alright? Do you have any injury? Should we go to the hospital? Or we called a doctor to come here?" her voice shivered and her eyes checked Naruto's body all over.

"I'm fine Ruoxi, we don't have to do anything."

"Don't lie to me, are you really fine?"

Naruto sighed and patted her head, "since when I'm lying to you. See? I'm walking and talking just fine."

After checking Naruto for the last time, Ruoxi let out a relieved breath but her face turned red as feeling Naruto's hand on her head.

They both walked toward the sofa while Wang Ma ran toward the kitchen to prepare something for them to drink.

"Naruto, who's the people that trying to kill you?" Ruoxi asked as soon as they sat.

"Lin Kun's henchman," Naruto leaned his back against the comfortable seat.

"Fathers?!" Ruoxi eyes widened then a bitter smile came out from her lips, "so it was me who put you in harm."

"Hey..." Naruto straighten his back, "it's no one fault, besides, I'm not in any harm."

Ruoxi frowned, "it can't be this way again, if I didn't stop him, more and more person will come to hurt you or worst, kill you."

Naruto sighed, "you do realize stopping your father meant nothing to someone right?"

Ruoxi's forced a smile, "ah yes, Xu Zhihong just going to put another pawn under his feet or he simply interferes himself."

"He already did," Naruto shook his head, "The people who tried to kill me was impossible funded with Lin Kun's wealth alone."

Ruoxi clenched her fist, her hatred toward Xu Zhihong has reached another level today. When someone close to you was hurt or in danger, you will release endless hostility toward the perpetrator, this practice applied to both human and animal. Whether Ruoxi realized it or not, she already thought Naruto as someone dear to her.

'He has to be stopped, he has to be!'

Naruto looked at Ruoxi's eyes full of hate, he started pondering about something.

Wang Ma came back from the kitchen and holding a tray with two cups and a teapot on it. Naruto and Ruoxi were talking with a serious face when she put the tray on the center desk and placed the cups for each young people, then she took the teapot and poured a fragrant and steamed tea inside the cups respectively.

"Thanks, Auntie Wang."

"Thank you Wang Ma."

Wang Ma nodded with a smiling face and stood beside them, waiting to pour another tea if any of them ran out. Naruto and Ruoxi didn't hide the content of the topic they talk about in front of Wang Ma, and Wang Ma didn't bother interrupting their discussion.

Two hours later.

"Alright, I should get going," Naruto said with his attire already change to his white jacket trademark and an orange long pants.

"You, be careful! If you didn't come home sooner, I'll burn your secret ramen stash," despite the threat she voiced, her eyes filled with concern. Naruto laughed and pinched her cheek, "you have to found it first."

She brushed his hand with slight reddish on her face, "Humph, how hard can it be! you probably hiding it inside your closet."

"Bye Ruoxi!" Naruto abruptly turned around and strode forward without looking back.

"Yi? Did he really put them in his closet?" Ruoxi wrinkled her brow.

* * *

The sound of sea wave entered his ears as a cold flavor in the air crawled on his skin. The unique salt basin smell encroached upon his nose while Ships and boats lined up to the horizon. Naruto closed his eyes at this moment, he stood on a wide advertisement board right at the corner before the harbor. Zephyr gently flapping his clothes while caressing his cheeks like a young girl's hand.

He opened his eyes and looked in a certain direction at the harbor. Tapping his feet on the surface where he stood, he leaped forward and disappeared into the dark.

5 minutes later, Naruto arrived at his destination. The warehouse's skin already peeled off and brownish tint decorated several iron parts. Messy boxes and carts scattered on the outside, while discarded rocky materials and lime powder lay everywhere. Among these junks, one car in still good condition parked outside. It's a Maserati Quattroporte, an expensive accommodation for any poor people but everyday carriage for riches one.

Naruto ignored all the unrelatable things to him, and pushed the big door, it gave a big screeching sound that made people ears cringe and their back's hair stood.

He entered the building with light steps.

His eyes could barely recognize his surrounding, but his nose caught a stench and burned smell. The skin on his hands could feel the unpleasant element on the air, it filled with heavy disruptive property. Naruto joined his hands and controlled his chakra flow into his eyes. Soon Naruto's cerulean eyes glowed and everything around him became clearer.

Burn mark could be found everywhere; the ground, the wall, even the ceiling. Equipment per equipment broke beyond salvage and used bullets crowded the ground with several magazine cartridges.

Naruto strolled with tightening up the expression, his nose twitched upon arrived at the center of the building, a charred corpse laid there with its body make a certain gesture. It raised both of its hands like it tries to shield its body from something. It's hard to identify whether it was a man or a woman by the look of this corpse but Naruto remembered Fenris said his teammate consist of 4 men and 1 woman. This woman, Rilla, the one that Fenris has a crush for, has a small and delicate figure. The corpse at least over 170, this is clearly not considered as small or delicate.

Naruto sighed and walked away from the corpse, he strolled several meters in east direction and found another charred corpse there. This time, he could identify it by several burned feathers not far from the corpse.

'This must be Hawke.'

Naruto approached the corpse and prayed before him. They were enemies but it doesn't mean they must disrespect each other, of course, it doesn't Naruto will respect any enemy he met either.

Naruto left the corpse and went back to the center of the room then made his way toward the west direction. There were boxes lining up each other like an avalanche from a huge mountain.

"Shadow Clone Technique"

In a puff of smokes, twenty Naruto appeared on the place and stood behind the original.

"Cleared this boxes, and be careful, we don't want the person buried underneath it suddenly died," his voice was strict and stern.

The clones saluted and began picking up boxed, one after another. With this amount of working people, the once huge avalanche turned into a small slope. Finally, after one of the boxes removed, a head of a person showed up, his hair was messy and several part of his face had a burn mark on them.

Naruto gazed at him with complicated color, "Lin Kun, you're one lucky asshole."


	45. Waltz

**Tutturu~ another update! woah, I'm on fire these days(not literally) anyway please do enjoy, I'm sorry if I offend any Naruto's fanboy, I appreciate any review, (I'm a review beggar), and lastly, stay healthy!**

 **Review corner:**

 **At Fanfic: My cold and Elegant CEO by I love mermaid.**

 **Insanemaelstorm: Thanks for reading :)**

 **Excite22: uuh.. Naruto in my fic is not that heroic, I mean, he pretty much didn't care politician let alone dirty one. Giving out free clothes? You mean charity act? I give it consideration thanks! Also, good plot!**

 **X-ownz: Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Somewhere on the path among the buildings around the eastern part of Zhong Hai.

In the shadow, a man leaned his hand against the wall from the towering structure while sweats trailed down his sharp chin, raining the concrete surface beneath his feet as his average-build chest rose and fell.

The man was around 25-26 years old, bleached spiky hairstyles and stubble filled his face below ears. He wore a grey patternless camouflage suit with short length sleeve. A pair of leather gloves and short boots donned at their rightful place.

"We shouldn't stop," he said with haggard tone.

Behind him, a woman at her 22-23 years old rest both her hands on her knees. her hair reached up to her ears and short bang covered her forehead. She wore the same suit as the man, only in far different size.

"But you have been run since we left, not to mention carrying me before," her eyes trembled with concern.

His free hand wiped the sweat from above his eyes, "it doesn't matter, we have to get away as far as we can..."

The woman stayed for a while before she nodded, then her heart-shaped face turned over her delicate shoulder, "I hope Fenris is fine."

*Bam!*

"That damn prick! Hawke told him to stay put yet he still decided to go!" The man slammed his hand at the wall beside him.

"Perhaps he did the right thing, if he stays, he might share the others fate," the woman shook her head. Her body shivered at the images of her teammate overwhelmed by the bright yellow lights.

"Whatever, he better have not appeared before us again or I swear I kill him myself," the man rose and clenched his fist till his leather glove let out tearing sound.

"Carver..." the woman sighed, she straightened her back, "let's just leave."

Carver nodded, he walked forward and peeked at the corner, time was in the mid-evening, so pedestrian still come and go on the street. Cars raced on the road and several night-time kiosks appeared at the sidewalk.

He noticed a distro on the other side of the road, "we should be able to ditch our clothes there, then we mingled to lose him."

With the woman approval, they walked out from their hiding, blending their figure among the people and quickly entered their objective.

Thirty minutes later they came out with completely different appearance; Carver wore a white T-shirt with big "E" on the middle, a brown leather jacket, and long jeans pants while the woman has a blue shirt, silver denim jacket, and jeans short-skirt.

The woman circled Carver's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. They appeared like a couple having a date. They strolled along the road, visited several shops, even bought things like accessories. Carver sometimes whispered in her ears which she responded with either red face or giggle. She, times to times, will sway his arm and acted like a spoiled brat when they passed certain stores.

A moment later, they arrived at their destination which is a rundown motel, the place has two floors and the location quite isolated from a busy part of this side of the city.

"Do you think we lose him?" the woman said with a small voice.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone suspicious or have a feeling we're followed."

They entered the lobby with only a counter desk at the front of the entrance and wooden bench with a red cushion at the right side.

"One twin bedroom," Carver said as soon as they reached the counter. The receptionist was a middle age lady with a chubby face and plump body, she smiled upon seeing their arrival and gave out a key to the room, Carver may fail to notice it but the woman beside him sure didn't, she saw something wrong with this middle age lady, Despite it was only a small difference but her right cheek somehow fatter than her left one, her body covered in white trimmed, green kimono but it oversized her own body, it has shown from the wide gap around her neck, and lastly, the most noticeable, her hand was awfully slender and slim for a chubby woman like her.

The woman frowned, but she said nothing, Carver took the key and put it inside his jacket, he pulled her hand and sauntered away.

"Carver..."

"ssh, we ran through the back exit."

"You knew?" surprise flashed before her eyes.

Carver nodded, "when I asked for the room, there is no doubt or confusion in her eyes even though we clearly entered the motel as a couple."

"Ah..." the woman bitterly smiled, "you think... we have the chance to escape?"

"Doubtful," he shook his head, but his eyes revealed a strong resolve, "but I make sure you do, even if I have to sacrifice myself."  
"Carver, you-"

"Find Fenris if you can, or stay hidden until it's safe," Carver turned his head and grinned at her, "you're our rabbit, luck will never fail you."

Tears welled up in her eyes, she brushed it with her hand, "I will."

They turned around the corner and saw a red door with a green sign on the top of it, the transparent glass on the door showed a view of a dark alley. They stopped right at the door and looked at each other. They close their eyes and the air around them change.

Carver stubble grew longer along with his hair, they connected and formed bushes that surrounded his face. His mouth propelled forward while his nose retracted, three white strips grew between his lips and nose, each on the respective side. His body got taller few inches and his chest became broader.

The woman, on the other hand, didn't change that much, her hair still the same and body sized didn't change, she grew a pair of long ears on the top of her head, and two pieces of tooth that grew under her puffy upper mouth.

They both stare to each other eyes, Carver placed his hand on the door, the moment she motioned her head, he pushed it open and they leaped outside.

*Biri!* *Biri!*  
*Bzzz!*

Not a second they reached outside, not even, they managed to touch the cold surface. Two lightning's bolt banged them from the sky.

"Arrghhh!"

They screamed their lungs out as the yellow force creep on their skin and wrecked their nerve. for whole five seconds, these two poor souls suffered the thought of dead might be better than living.

Their body crashes to the ground, twitching all over. Sometimes several bolts appeared lingering, proving despite they no longer get a jolt, their body still paralyzed.

Carver looked at the woman's eye slowly lacked the luster she once has, he gritted his sharp teeth and growled.

*pa.* *pa.* *pa.*

Not far from them, a man sat on the edge of the motel's roof, clapping sluggishly yet every time his palm met, it thundered in the desolate area.

The man jumped down and landed with a heavy stomp. He never once stopped clapping as he makes his way toward them.

"Congratulation! for figuring out the trap that was set for you! You guys are good..." that man said with a loud voice.

His face looked no younger than the woman or older than Carver, his skin was ruddy but slight pale in color, he has undercut hair on both sides and short shaggy style at the top. His yellowish head shone like a beacon in this gloomy and dirty alley.

"Hah, for the record, this whole trap thing was not my idea..." The man shook his head, he rubbed his sharp chin with his thumb, "I'm more like... frontal type person you know? Facing the enemy head-on, no sissy hit or wussy attack..."

The man roamed the area, then he suddenly stopped and looked at the moveless bodies who lay on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry where was my manner..." his hands wandered on his black quilting vest, "where is my introduction card..."

his hand reached out for a pocket on his short pants with grey colored army pattern, he fished out sort of small white rectangle sheet, his eyes squinted as he read it out loud, "My name... is Chu Feng, Martial Artist Alliance Killin group."

Carver and the woman trembled upon hearing Chu Feng's word, 'Martial Artist Alliance?! They are this strong?!'

"I know I know what you guys think, "Aaah how they are so strong?!" right?" Chu Feng curled his lips, "meh, don't overrate us. In fact, except me, the rest of our people is weakling and bunch of loser."

"Chu Feng, you might want to take that back," from the exit's door, a middle-aged woman strolled with a faint smile. This is exactly the previous weird receptionist.

Chu Feng rolled his eyes, "yes, yes, except sister Wu, no one else."

The Wu lady giggled and leap forward, by the time she landed beside him, her previous chubby face has gone, replaced with a smooth and clean face. She wore a tight-fitting leather shirt and pants that emphasize her curvaceous figure. Her captivating and full breast, toned abdomen and slim waist, heart shape and plump butt. Coupled with her raven bob haircut, she was a deadly distraction.

"That's a good little brother hehe..." The Wu lady placed her hands behind her hip.

Chu Feng snorted, "you're quite happy for someone who failed with their trap."

"Failed?" she put up a confused expression, "they still get hit in the end doesn't it?"

"It was my doing, not you!"

"Oh..." she sighed and shook her head bitterly, "little bro, it seems you still have a lot to learn."

"Don't call me little bro! I have a proper name!" He glared at her.

"Ok, little bro..." she nodded while smiling.

"Argh, I don't care anymore!" Chu Feng swung his hands before crossed them in front of his chest and threw his face away from her.

She put her hand on her red attractive lips and tittered. She glanced at the petrified people on the ground, strolled closer and crouched beside Carver, "you guys are lucky since the higher-ups tell us to bring you in for questioning, if not, my little bro here already smite you into a dust."

"I don't have smiting power.." Chu Feng frowned.

"It's a figure of speech little brother, " she shook her head, "when I said you need a lot to learn, I mean it."

"Whatever, let's just took them." Chu Feng walked forward and prepared to grab Carver.

*bang!* *bang!* *bang!*

Three-cylinder thing dropped between Carver and the woman, they exploded and let out a blinding light.

The four people in the vicinity suffered an inability to open their eyes, as soon as they managed to do it, the woman already gone, replaced by three despicable used flashbang.

Carver startled but immediately replaced with a joy, he does not have a slightest negative mood to get left behind.

Chu Feng turned around and wanted to chase them, but the Wu lady stopped him, she shook her head, " there is no need to go after them, we accomplished our task just by taking in one. Besides, as long they still in China, sooner or later they'll be found."

Chu Feng stayed still for a while then nodded afterward. He grabbed Carver easily with one hand and they immediately left the area.

a mile away from their place, a man with silver hair and golden eyes moved his legs as if there is no tomorrow, in his bosom, a woman with a pair of long ears held her eyes tightly, the aftereffect of the glaring light from before still make her unable to move them away. The man moved toward the dark and disappeared in the night.

3 hours later

On Zhong Hai's east greeny roadside which stretched hand in hand with the Yangtze River, street lights spread thinly with many little fellows dancing around the lights. This was a quiet scene that rare to come by for the acclaimed metropolis city.

Close by was the meandering river that seemed to have no end, like a belt of jade that fell from the firmament, mutually echoing with the Milky Way in the skies, and mirroring a long string of white buildings by the river...

This was the most expensive hospital in Zhong Hai, the quiet and secluded environment let their patients recuperate better. But similarly, the bills that came with it were so high that ordinary folks would jump back in fright.

On a spacious and serene corridor, Naruto sat on a bench in front of the intensive care unit, a special room for any patient that required any immediate and expert attention. He sat with closed eyes, arms crossed and one leg on the top of another. He seems asleep but if one looked closer, one of his fingers kept tapping on his arm.

"Are you one of his relative?"

A person in green opened the room's door, the unique smell of medicine and aromatherapy slipped away.

"I'm... his son in law..." Naruto stood and approached the person.

The person nodded and signaled him to come. Inside the room, Lin Kun laid on the white bed with machine strapping to his body, several monitors placed beside him and liquids hooked at the hanger on his left.

"Mr. Lin's has received severe damage on his many nerves, a lot of system on his body has been unable to function properly and his heart has shown a sign of failure. burned on his skin cause problem in cells regeneration and ... his head experienced major trauma which makes him very possibly enter a vegetative state."

Naruto eyes looked at Lin Kun in complicated light, "is there any chance, for his recovery?"

The person sighed, "if I have to be honest, it's very small, even if he does, there is a chance of memory loss, and with his damaged nerve, he unable to move even a muscle."

Naruto frowned, "what's need to be done?"

"We can do several operations to replace any of his malfunction organs and healed part of his injuries, but it will not increase the chance of his recovery from what I said before."

Naruto nodded, "thank you, doctor, I talk with his daughter about this."

The doctor patted Naruto shoulder, "if there is any meaning, he's already very lucky to be alive, because of survival from this kind of accident almost close to impossible." Then he left the room.

Naruto stood still for a moment then walked closer to the bed and stared at the Lin Kun. His mind recollected back at harbor's warehouse.

* * *

 _The clones clear up the rest of the boxes and pull out Lin Kun from his buried state. They laid him in front of Naruto as he crouched and grasped Lin Kun wrist. Naruto closed his eyes for seconds before he slowly opened them again._

 _"His vital sign is very low, at this rate he won't make it to the hospital."_

 _Naruto pondered with his fingers on his chin, "small healing won't do the work, and a healing formation also can't do."_

 _He only knew basic healing technique which use to heal very small injuries or prevent some continuous bleeding._

 _He knew a formation that could help people recuperate or recover from injury but the premise is that he need help from various medicines and herbs to make it operatable._

 _"Maybe I can freeze him?" Naruto then punched his own head, "that won't work you, idiot. He's not a super soldier who can stand super low temperature for years."_

 _"Damn it, what should I do!" He scratched his head in frustration._

 _"..." he suddenly stopped moving, he brought down his hands, and mumbled: "Death Control Possessed Blood..."_

 _'Curse technique that allows the user to share the pain inflicted on him to any person that had been marked by the curse, it's a pretty effective curse but also suicidal since it only effective to kill if the user killed himself.'_

 _"I don't know whether this will work but if it did, I can support Lin Kun's life temporary with mine and set the clones to take him to the hospital."_

 _Naruto gaze seems wavering, then he slaps his cheeks with his both hands, "enough hesitating!"_

 _With certitude in his eyes, Naruto bite his own lips like he did back in the boutique, as blood spilled from it, he wiped the blood with his finger and started drawing on the ground beneath him, he had to draw a circle first then a triangle later in the inside, since the formation have to be as large as him, he bite his lips multiple times and repeated the process. It took him three minutes to finaly complete it, luckily the drawing wasn't complex._

 _Than he grabbed Lin Kun hand and gave a small cut with his nail, he took his bead of blood and quickly returned to the formation. Then he place the blood on his tongue and pushed out two finger from his right hand._

 _He took a glance at Lin Kun before bitterly said: " , if you still bully Ruoxi after this, I'll personally kicked your ass to purgatory."_

 _"Release!"_

 _*Zoom!*_

 _Black colored dye emerged from Naruto's feet and made its way toward Naruto's head, a white line started making a pattern on his body and eventually make their debut on his face. The duo color completely groomed him similar to a skeleton on Halloween's night._

 _But his appearance was the last thing he worried about, as soon as the transforming was complete, his face twisted in an ugly way and veins started popping on his body. He felt like his heart was shredding and the rest of his organ was churning, hot rod as if placed on his skin and great hammer pounding his head._

 _But Naruto stood on his ground, with clenching hands and gnashing teeth, he roared, "Go!"_

 _The clones picked up Lin Kun and rushed outside. Leaving behind the desolate place and their lonesome creator._

 _Five minutes pass._

 _They still unable to find any hospital, while they did spot some clinic but they were impossible to treat a patient with a condition like Lin Kun. Naruto knew what happen because they can communicate telepathically, with a brain that started crumbling down, Naruto not even once stop giving out direction._

 _Lucky for him, his regeneration power triggered and his body began repairing itself, but the pain from his organ being healed only to be ripped again was enough to put any normal people in despair._

 _Blood filled his mouth as he coughed them out of the formation. A bitter smile showed on his face, it has been so long since he taste any pain like this, and Lin Kun, of all the people, was the one who hit the jackpot._

 _Naruto glanced at his surrounding, whoever a person or people who did this must be extremely strong, he also noticed the cause of charred corpses and the burned feeling in his skin was not resource from a fire but more like coming from lightning or thunder._

 _A simple zap from this element is enough to kill a normal person, at least enough to cripple them. Their basic property is disruptive, meaning to interrupt any kind of movement or paralyzes their target, making them vulnerable from the following attack, then comes their second property which is piercing, and the third property is instant movement._

 _Naruto closed his eyes, tried to suppress the endless pain in his guts. His knee is getting weaker, his once stand tall body little by little loss their altitude._

 _It seems so easy to just laying down and wait for this until it's over, when the thought of stop resisting clouded his mind, Naruto suddenly snapped his eyes open, his posture returned stand tall and the negative thought from before has vanished._

 _His eyes once again observed his surrounding, he even shutting them down for a while then he opened them with an unsure expression._

 _"Who's there?" he said with a loud voice but hesitated tone._

 _There's no response. In the place where a sound of needle dropped comparable with a sound of honking horn, it's impossible to move without making noise, at least for Naruto's ears._

 _'was it just my imagination?' Naruto frowned, with his high sensitive senses, acute sixth sense and senjutsu, it's impossible to sneak up on him without any method, even if they did use some method, he'll still capable to detect them by the energy they consume to use that method. Even the ethereal being will not escape his detection._

 _'maybe it was.' Naruto patted his cheek and telepathically communicated with his clones. There's no way someone could sneak up on him and caressed his cheek without him noticing._

* * *

"Naruto!"

A voice belonging to a woman pulled him back to the present time, Naruto turned around and saw Ruoxi stood at the door's way with Wang Ma on her tail.

"Naruto... my father.. he...he.." Ruoxi halted her speech, her eyes looked at the man that always treated her like a rotten apple, laid unconscious with a machine as his lifeline. Her heart trembled, her face dulled, and her eyes lose their brightness.

Wang Ma behind her already sobbed at Lin Kun's predicament. Naruto nipped toward Ruoxi, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her toward his chest.

"Ruoxi, I'm so sorry.." Naruto hugged her with one hand on her back and the other on her head.

Ruoxi startled as she felt his warm body and smelled his masculine scent, it doesn't give her peace instead it release the flood inside her Watergate.

"Hummm!" she placed both her hand on her face and buried them together into his chest.

Naruto spoke no word, he just slowly rubbed her back and let her tears flowed to their satisfaction.

No matter how bad daughter and father relationship, they still family, a bond gift by the god, she didn't choose to be his daughter and he didn't choose to be her father, both are human, surrounded by their imperfectness and complexity of emotions.

For Naruto, who don't know about his parent, and don't even care if they exist, the closest thing to family he ever had was only an enormous fox, a perverted old man, and a naive maiden.

He didn't understand how this family mechanism work, he only knew, those three was meant a whole world to him.

* * *

"So there was only a small chance for him to recover?" Ruoxi frowned as she listened about Lin Kun condition from Naruto.

"Yeah, the doctor also said they can do surgery to replace his dysfunctional organ and healed part of his injuries, but awoke him from a vegetative state? they pretty much helpless."

She rubbed her temple while her eyes gazed at her father, "Does the doctor still available? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know... but we can try.." Naruto nodded and strolled to the door.

"Wang Ma, is it alright if you wait here alone? we'll be back soon."

Wang Ma let out her everyday smile, "I'll be alright young miss, you do what you have to do."

Ruoxi nodded and followed Naruto leaving the room.

In the long hallway, a man and young woman walked shoulder by shoulder, Naruto put his hands in his pants and his eyes looked at many posters about health advice such as smoking problem, drug addiction, healthy foods, and others. They line up on the wall next to him.

Ruoxi, on the other hand, didn't have much interest in them, she moved her foot in a steady pace and saw only the path lie ahead.

"You look pretty in that." Naruto suddenly spoke without looking at her.

"Um?" Ruoxi glanced at him with doubt on her face.

"I never see you in a muffler and white coat before."

"You never see doesn't mean I don't have them," she chuckled.

"Yeah.." Naruto scratched his head, "now that I think about it, I never see you wearing anything else outside your business suit and home clothes."

Ruoxi tittered, "what do you expect? so far we only met either in the company or at home, should I wear a fancy gown or dazzling dress in a home?"

"Oh yeah, you should do that, then we lit up some candle, ordered the best ramen in the city, put on some classical music..." Naruto turned his face at her with a teased smile.

"After that, we walked into the backyard, with moonlight illuminates our path and stars cheer on the background, you and me, we waltz till our heart satisfied."

"I held your waist and put it close to mine, you hold my hand and hugged my back, we swayed right and left in rhythm, four eyes gazing at each other..."

Ruoxi couldn't help but projecting Naruto's word inside her mind, there, she saw two people, held closely into each other embrace, she heard the tempo of the music guide their feet, she looks at their face, his smile was so radiant and her glee was full contentment.

"Aaand... If I'm lucky, you be charmed and we end up rolling in a sheet until tomorrow morning,"

*prang!*

Her romantic and electrifying dream shattered and piece by piece started crumbling down.

"You perverted jerk!" Ruoxi face turned flaming red, her eyes emitted dangerous glare. Her tiny fist raining down on his body.

Naruto laughed while putting a defensive stance, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

After awhile Ruoxi finally calmed down, she snorted and threw her face away from him.

Naruto wryly smiled while scratched his cheek, "but seriously though we should get out sometimes, lunch or dinner."

"So long you're the one who paying," she said without facing him.

"Yosh! I introduce you to the best ramen restaurant in Zhong Hai!"

"It's a promise."

"It's a promise."

 **OMG, is Chu Feng, Chu Feng is here! hehe, for anyone who don't know, Chu Feng is the MC from popular chinese novel called Martial God Asura, it's pretty good one imo, but it has pretty gore content and some inapropiate content, so read it at your own risk. Any way, I have to dissapoint Chu Feng fans because Chu Feng in my fic is not the one from MGA, yes he has the same ability which is thunder but sadly he is his own person here. Also who is this lady Wu? unlike Chu Feng she's a crossover character from a novel called Sovereign Hedonist, she has the same apperance with a little bit tweak from me, but she's pretty much out of her character here.**

 **Bonus note: can you guys guess who is this maiden woman Naruto mention? she has indigo iris, blonde woven hair, and very caring toward people. PM if you guys can guess it!**


	46. Relationship between two accomplish

"Young miss, young master, how was it?"

Wang Ma occupied the seat beside Lin Kun's bed when Naruto and Ruoxi came through the door. She stood up in the instant and approached them with a concern on her face.

"Um, father's operation will begin in thirty minutes, they have to assemble the team first then wait for the rest of supply from the organ's bank," Ruoxi rubbed her temple, she dealt with a lot of affair since morning and now's situation overwhelmed her shape.

"Young miss doesn't need to worry, everything will be alright. Here, sit on this," Wang Ma pulled Ruoxi's hand and brought her to the chair she previously sat.

Ruoxi let Wang Ma guided her as she placed her bottom, she turned her head and smile with half-lidded eyes, "Thank you Wang Ma."

Wang Ma nodded and placed her hands on Ruoxi head, then she moved her fingers with a certain pressure.

"Umm..." Ruoxi closed her eyes, her face filled with enjoyment.

Naruto leaned his back against the wall, he looked at them with a chuckle, 'she really cares for Ruoxi, I can't really say I do not envy her...'

"Young master, you must be tired too, wait until I finished ok? I'll massage you later," Wang Ma turned her head toward him and expressed her apology through her eyes.

Naruto startled, his face slightly turned red as he scratched his cheek, "Auntie Wang, you don't have to."

"Humph, why do you act all shy for, Wang Ma's massage skill was one of the best, it's your loss if you didn't taste it," Ruoxi glanced at him and sneered.

"Then I suppose have to accept it, I'm not fond with losses," Naruto shook his head and his face turned ugly.

Wang Ma and Ruoxi giggled at this, then Ruoxi turned her eyes at the unconscious Lin Kun, they reflected complicated lights.

Her emotion jumbled with many kinds right now, she's not going to be a hypocrite by saying happiness took absent.

This was a man used to show her disgust and hatred stare, hundreds if not thousands of curses, and numerous harsh slaps. She spent her life tried to understand the cause of his mortal grudge against her but she always met a dead end. She hated the man because he's not only hard on her but also toward her mother and her grandmother which was his wife and mother.

But now, he laid on this bed, hooked to a machine and feed upon nutritious liquids, she had been told that even if he awoke from this state, his broken nerve won't allow him to move again, severe trauma on his head will cause memory loss if not worst, become an idiot.

She felt stung on her heart, maybe in deep down, she still yearns for his acknowledgment and hoped someday in the future, he will treat her differently.

"Who did this?" Ruoxi's voice crammed with ice stones.

"I don't know..." Naruto said

"What happens when you get there?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "the place was smacked to ruin, every piece of equipment broke down, and there were two charred corpses."

Wang Ma and Ruoxi trembled when they heard there were corpses, the last week incident still lingered in their mind, no normal person would be recovered from such scene in a short time.

Ruoxi remembered her hard time explaining to the cops about the situation, excluding Naruto from her statement, she said they were robbers and went crazy from their distribution's handling. Of course, the cops won't trust her but she insisted, so they can only accept it.

"Wait, if others turned to corpses, why father still intact?" she glanced at him with doubt.

"Maybe he just lucky," Naruto shut his eyes and refused to say more.

"Lucky?" Ruoxi frowned, her eyes moved to Lin Kun then to Naruto again, her expression revealed a pondering look, though no one knows what she's on about.

"Maybe he did," Ruoxi turned her eyes away from him, but tenderness flashed before her eyes.

They both went silent, and Wang Ma fulfilled her word by massaging Naruto's shoulder and head.

Thought it wasn't best but it still feels good, at least she knows where to knead and the pressure was right.

Thirty minutes came in quick.

They all waited in front of double leaf door with a flashy sign on the above. It only turned on if there was undergoing an operation on the inside. Ruoxi laid on the set of blue chairs joined on a steel bar, it placed on either side of the wall. Her head rests on Wang Ma's lap as she stroked her with affection.

Naruto stood in front of the vending machine quite far from there, he pushed in a cash and pressed one of the buttons. A sound of clanking came from a hole covered with metal plate near the bottom of the machine. Naruto bent down and put his hand inside, he pulled it back and a latte appeared within his hold.

Naruto strolled away as he opened the can's cap and took a sip of what inside.

"Naruto? what are you doing here?"

When he turned at the corner, a voice belongs to a woman entered his ears. He quickly put down his drink and glanced at the person.

Her height was a few inches away from him, her purple streak hair hanged one strain in front of her cheek and her smooth lips held a light lipstick on them. She wore a black coat with long pants on below.

"Sister Mingyu, it's a coincidence meeting you here," Naruto smiled and turned his body to face her.

"Oh please, we are outside of work, just call me Mingyu," Liu Mingyu chuckled and approached him

Naruto pondered for a moment, then nodded, "alright, Mingyu then."

"What brings you here?" she asked while they walked together in the hallway.

"My father-in-law has an accident and now undergo an operation," Naruto lightly said.

"Oh my god, that's terrible, what happens?"

"It's..." he frowned a while, "it's a car accident."

She didn't notice his anomaly as her eyes revealed a sadness, " I'm so sorry Naruto, I wish for the best."

"Mingyu, thank you."

They walked until they found seats and placed their bottom altogether.

"Mingyu, what about you?" Naruto faced her with a raised brow.

"Oh, nothing really serious, it just my brother," she laughed while waving her hand.

"What happens to him?"

"He got caught into a fight and received light injuries."

Naruto wrinkled his brows, "how come he be treated in hospital if it was a light injury?"

Mingyu smile faded, replace with a helpless expression, "it's my mother's tantrum, she is worry too much and bothered me to take him to the hospital, despite our protest."

Naruto chuckled, "it's a fortune to have a caring mother like that."

"It comes with a grace and blight, for example, she won't stop bothering me to find a spouse," Mingyu shook her head in enervation.

"Ahaha, with your current age, you're indeed should have one in cradle already."

"You scoundrel, are you telling me that I'm old?!" Mingyu eyebrows snapped together, she raised her hand and pull Naruto's ear

"Aw, aw, ok, ok, I'm sorry..." Naruto groaned as he pleaded. Of course, it's not actually hurt, he just pretended to make her satisfied.

True enough, Mingyu let go his ear and hummed in delight, "that's what you get for mocking a woman's age."

"Yes, yes, I learn my lesson," Naruto rubbed his ear, annoyance showed in his tone, "but seriously though Mingyu, don't you have a boyfriend at least? you're beautiful, not to mention has a great figure, no one will have a second thought to reject you."

"Well did you just compliment me?" Liu Mingyu leered at him with flirtatious eyes, "what if I have an interest in you?"

"If I'm single, I'll marry you in a heartbeat," Naruto straightened his back and punched his chest.

"yet you already married, what would you do?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms, after a while, he looked at her with a solemn face, "if you really love me, then I marry you too."

Liu Mingyu wrinkled her brow, "you divorced your current wife to marry me?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'll marry you both."

Liu Mingyu startled, her heart skipped a beat when she looked at his resolute face, she threw a mocking smile, " the rule said you can only have one marriage unless we having it on a different country."

Naruto curled his lips, "screw the rule, and marrying off in a different country was the act of a coward, I just beat up anyone who uphold that rule until they permitted me to marry you."

"Even if that means you fight the entire country?"

"Even if I have to fight the entire country."

Liu Mingyu's heart shook like a massive earthquake on a high Richter scale. She's upset when he said someone who married again in a different country was a coward, but when she heard him willing to fight the entire country just for the sake of marrying her, it's impossible if she wasn't moved. Maybe everyone thought, anyone who spoke such a thing either a boastful person, madman, liar, or dreamer. Maybe If she's hearing this from another man, she just sneered and considered him as a child who not understand how the world's work.

But he's... somehow different. His tone filled with confidence when he said he will demolish the entire country, his bearing filled with arrogance for not yielding under the rule settled on the stone.

She buried her face on her bountiful bosom, her face surprisingly turned red, it's been so long since anyone makes her feel like this.

"Um? Mingyu what happen to you?" Naruto stared at her with a confused look, he failed to see the ripe apple on her face since she turned her face down.

"Naruto! I have to go now, my brother is waiting for me!" she abruptly stood up and ran away, leaving behind Naruto who swarmed with question marks on his head.

* * *

"Um.." Ruoxi moaned as her eyelids trembling before they open. She lost track of times during her slumbering, but it seems the surgery yet to end. She writhed her alluring body from the less-comfort bed under her, her head wriggled to find a better position of the firm and hard yet warm pillow.

'Wait, firm and hard?' she wrinkled her brow, despite Wang Ma's age maturity, her body still in a good shape, and her routine of activity made several parts of her body still healthy and mellow.

After a few times of pondering, Ruoxi startled and quickly rose head. When it was supposed to be a middle age lady who entered her vision, it turned out a young man with blonde hair and closed eyes who appeared.

Her face dulled for a while before redness crept on her body, her body shivered as blood surged into her head when she prepared to explode, she noticed the man lacked reaction, she calmed herself and focused her observation.

The man sat with crossed hands, he wore a peaceful expression and his breath seemed laggard.

'Is he sleeping?' she leaned closer to gain more vision of the sleeping man. She frowned a little before she raised her hands, pushed out one finger, and poke the man's face.

"Stop that..." the man grumbled.

Ruoxi jumped in fright and her finger retreated like a frightened kitty. She planned to say sorry but realized the man no longer showed a further reaction.

"He is... talk in sleep?" her mouth twitched before she held it with both her hands to prevent her from laughing. She refused to believe of what happen thus she decided to brave herself to touch his face again. She's like a scientist who just discovered something new or a kid who curious about something.

"Get away..."

"Stop bothering me..."

"Leave me alone..."

Ruoxi almost burst out laughing, it seems she found something new and interesting to waste time. But nothing last forever, her new hobby quickly flushed down the toilet when she heard his next rambling.

"Jeanne I swear if you do this again I'll..."

As if thunder roared in the desolate plains as a storm rushed in the clear sky, her inner world became chaotic, she's unable to hide the shock as it plastered all over her face.

'Jeanne? who is she?' she thought inside her jumbled mind, 'is she... his girlfriend?'

Ruoxi was a very smart woman, in three years, she could lead her enterprise to become a world-class fashion and cosmetic company. She managed to open the branch in three different countries and became one of the top leaders of the market in her own country.

If she can do such a feat, it's impossible for her not noticing small things like Naruto has a girlfriend or not. In these one week, he several times came home really late, and there is this one time she smelled woman unique soap or shampoo on him. If it was a perfume than maybe he just has a little closer interaction, but soap or shampoo? it's clear he has done something beyond. She just made speculation at that time, but now it finally confirmed.

She smiled bitterly as she looked at him, 'I have no right to control him, he has done so much for me...'

'Our relations, was just a partnership between two accomplish.'

She glanced at his lap, 'his girlfriend must be very lucky, to be able to lay her head many times there.'

She sighed as she moved away and sat on the furthest chair from him, in this lonely hall, a man and woman sat in the same chair's set and there was an invisible wall separated them both.

An hour later.

"Naruto wake up."

"Hm?"

Naruto scrubbed his eyes and saw Ruoxi stood beside him.

"Ruoxi? what happen?" Naruto yawned and stretched his body.

"The operation sign turned off, they must have finished," she said with slight bland tone.

Naruto didn't notice the strangeness inside her tone, he nodded, "how long I have been sleeping?"

"Since I'm awake? an hour..."

Naruto leaned his back and rest his arms on the chair, "oh yeah, I send Auntie Wang home first so she can come in the morning to look after Lin Kun."

"Um..."

"So I guess we have to make a shift between the three of us..." Naruto glance upward, "in the morning till noon, it's Auntie Wang's turn, the afternoon till evening will be me, and evening till night can be you, the rest can be three of us together here."

"of course is not an iron-clad schedule, we can always change if necessary or go together."

"..."

Noticing the lack of response from the opposite party, Naruto turned his face at her and said with wrinkled brow, "Ruoxi?"

"Why?"

"Well, since I can't be late for work and you probably have important thing to do, it will be best for Auntie Wang to take over in the morning, I'm also new and didn't have much work in the beginning, so I probably can ask for early leave from Mo Qianni and change role with Auntie Wang in the afternoon."

"I mean why you care?"

"Huh?"

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression.

"Nevermind what I said, you don't have to take any leave, Wang Ma and I got it covered."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, he felt something odd with her behavior, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

Naruto stayed still for a while, then he nodded, "alright, I try to come over after work."

"... Suit yourself."

Naruto finally realized what was wrong, it's her tone that slightly cold whenever she spoke and her attitude has a hint of indifference.

Naruto frowned, "Ruoxi, is something wrong?"

Naruto tried to speak but the double leaf door suddenly opened and revealed a bunch of people with green clothes and one wheel bed with an unconscious man on the top of it. Ruoxi strode toward one of the doctors, Naruto also stood up to meet him.

"Doctor, everything went smoothly right?" Ruoxi said with a concerned voice.

The doctor smiled, "Madam Lin everything is fine, though we do have to check him up periodically to be really sure, then we can do the second surgery, mostly a week later."

Ruoxi let out a relieved breath, she rubbed her temple, "thank you, doctor, I appreciate the effort."

The doctor nodded and excused himself from the couple. The hallway reverted back to a silent place with a man and woman stood there, each deep inside their own thought.

"Ruoxi I..."

Before Naruto finished his sentence, she turned around and walked away in hurry. Naruto stared at her figure that keeps getting far away, he scratched his head in frustration because of the lack of circumstance's understanding. First Mingyu and now Ruoxi. What the hell was wrong with them?!

* * *

The moon has reached the apex of its reign and now make it's path toward the fallen. Most places in Zhong Hai went asleep at this period, only a glitter of neons that still blinked, accompanied the king of the night in its final hours.

Several shadows raced on the road, their body crossed several paths in a blur and went slowly at every corner like a snail. They stopped in front of the building with quite remarkable decoration, red flower arranged along the entrance and expensive looking lights on the entrance both sides.

The shadows stopped a while, they seem to discuss something then three of them ran toward the building right side leaving one to stay at the entrance. They ran along the wall until they reached the very end of the building. Their hand reached for the left side of their belt and brought some sort of hook with a rope tied to it.

They twirled the hook by its rope and launched it to the upper part of the wall.

*clank*

The hooks successfully stuck at the top of the wall, they tried to pull it several times to test the rope strength. After glancing at each other, they grabbed the rope tightly and started climbing the wall.

They don't have any trouble once and less than five minutes they arrived at the top. They quickly pulled the rope, picked up the hooks, stuck them again on the opposite side, and let the rope dropped down to the ground. Using the rope again, they climbed down easily and without long, they landed.

The place they arrived was an open-air water pool with decorated plans and flowers on the side, a dragon-head statue like perched near the pool and breath out a stream of water.

The shadows cared no less for the view presented in front of them, with feet like lightning, they moved to pass by the dragon's head and carried on toward the glass door. They arrived then one of them crouched, he took out a pair of a thin spoon like but the head more narrow and slender.

He inserted them inside the key lock, it took him a full minute before the sound of click appeared. The shadow took his set of equipment back. He pushed the door and entered the room along with his comrade.

It's hard to see their surrounding, the lights were out and the moon hardly reliable. fortunately their objective still within the moon's light perimeter albeit only half of it. One of the shadows walked like thousands of nails place on the ground and he approached the bed in the room.

A beautiful young lady slept on the bed, her breathing's tone entered the shadow's ears, and he presumed she rest for real. Even without enough lights to see her appearance, the shadow knew his target's beautiful and alluring figure, inside his heart, he lamented for such a beauty must lost her life tonight, women considered to be one of the world's treasure, men as their keeper, losing one woman enough to make the world shed tears and shame for a man.

The assassin shook his head, his hand grabbed the right side of his waist and pulled out a short dagger from it. Its blade glinted at the light's reflection as his hand hovers the weapon above her, with a cold face and resolute eyes, he dropped it downward and stabbed the woman right on her chest.

When he thought job accomplish and his short dagger pierce the woman's heart, a puff sound shook their ears and smoke emerged from the bed.

*Bang!* *bang!*

Two men behind him fell one by one with a hole on their head, at the darkest spot on their right and a figure stood with a gun on her hand. The shadow's eyes unable to figure out the appearance, but he knew they screwed up this time. Refused to abort his mission and decided to risk his life, the shadow leaped over the bed while the figure shoots out the bullet from gun's barrel. The barrage of bullets hit the wall while none struck the shadow. Without letting his chance, the shadow strode forward and plunged to the side of the couch in the room. The figure lashed out her gun and empty the bullets on the couch, after a while, she thought her target already dead, she pulled out a magazine and dropped the used one.

At this moment, the shadow flushed out from the couch, with a short dagger readied in his hand, he dashed toward the figure and prepare to stab her. The figure became panic as she still in the middle of reloading, fasten her movement, she pushed inside the new magazine and cocked her gun then aimed toward the shadow, she managed to fire two bullets but the shadow covered his body with his hand and sacrificed them as fodder for the bullet.

The shadow reached within the short dagger range and thrust it out, his heart filled with pride and sense of achievement, no matter of one sacrifice or two or an entire team, so long they finished the task, the rewards like a mountain of gold awaited.

One indeed easy to dream but reality's truth always kicking hard.

*Poff!*

The shadow along with his dagger passed through the figure, his expression full in dazed as he unable to comprehend his situation.

*Bam!*

One leg hit the shadow right in his face, he fell backward and banged the floor with a loud sound. Then the suspect pressed his chest with her right knee and her left feet pressed on the man's knife hand. The shadow felt a cold feeling on his forehead, he opened his eyes and startled because the person who pressed on him possessed an extreme charming face without slightest impurity. Cold onyx eyes, crinkling dainty nose, and sneering thin lips.

The shadow knew he loses, he loses the fight against this woman who not only beautiful but also an expert. The man closed his eyes, waiting for his end, indeed, the woman refused to disappoint him.

"Bang!"

Outside the building, the only one left shadow wait in impatient, there is no sound beside cats make in love in some alley or dog barking in annoyance to these shameless cats. He felt annoyed from chose to be in the watch role and hoped for some action too.

*Thud*

Beside him, a person covered in rag fell, her clothes tore apart here and there, showing up her smooth and luster skin that lot of women dying to have. The person's eyes became heated, and since he bored, he decided to help her up and maybe get 'thank you' performance.

He grabbed her and put her in his bosom, a woman with that kind of skin impossible to be ugly right? yeah, no. The woman's face beyond ugly. Her eyes apart to wide from each other, it's like one in the west and another in the east. Her nose crooked to much even reached the twisted level and her lips form a horizontal "S".

The shadow too horrified with his new discovery, he failed to notice a small ball she held in her hand with a sort of hook on the other.

"Bam!"

The people in wine street doomed to unable to sleep in peace for tonight.


	47. Black and White meet hands

People came out from their house to check the commotion on the street. Some only peek through their window and observed with interest.

On the side road in front of The Rose Bar, yellow line placed stretching from the building's entrance till couple meters away from it. There were people in a light blue shirt and long black pants stood guarding the line behind their back. A crowd gathered on each right and left side of the perimeter, they just the local resident in the area, considering the time of this event took.

These people not a stranger with crime, they lived in the street where most people got mugged, teenager drugged, and businessman blackmailed. Sometimes murder happened but mostly they find the bodies day after the incident or accident with the cause of death never this extravagant.

From the horizon, one car emerged and drove toward the crime scene. It pulled over in front of two police, it left side door opened and revealed a woman clad in the same suit except she strapped with two stars on her shoulder.

"Chief!" They straightened their back and saluted her.

Cai Yan nodded and walked the path between them. She brushed the yellow line and went underneath it, another cop approached her in a swift.

"What's the sit-rep?"

"Victim found with the top part of his body torn very badly, broken bones in his several joints, and severe head trauma from the mark left on the ground."

Cai Yan kneeled and lifted a silver cloth that used to hide the body from plain sight, also it has a function to prevent any tampering, either from human or nature.

She peeped at the corpse, her eyebrows wrinkle as she observed it for a while.

"Any clue on his identity?"

"We still on progress with that chief, but so far none."

Cai Yan put down the cover and rose on her feet. She turned and walked toward her right. There, a concrete cement on the ground appeared to crumble like a crater made by a meteor. She crouched and traced it before picking up one of the fragments of cement.

"What is the cause of this?"

"We aren't really sure, presumably cause by a small explosion from grenade or dynamite."

She held the fragment while her eyes fixed on the miniature size crater, 'grenade, huh? Interesting. Why would someone use it to kill one person? Deep grudge? New MO? Hmm...'

She glanced to her left which is a bar with a unique rose ornament, she pondered a while before said to the officer beside her: "Have you check security footage from the neighborhood?"

"No, chief."

"Alright, relay my order to check footage from places close to this spot and send one of the officers to come with me."

"Right away!" He saluted and rushed away.

She threw the fragment to the ground, stood up, and started walking toward the bar on her left. She looked around and noticed this place quite elegant, the brownish colored paint on the wall and lights that modified to be similar with lantern gave an extra sense of classy.

'The owner of this bar must be middle age person if not an old senior.'

"Chief sorry for the wait, shall we proceed now?" An officer came running and said to her in a respectful tone.

Cai Yan nodded, as the officer prepared to knock on the building's door, she interrupted him, "let me handle this, you wait in the side."

The officer gave her a confused look but heed her order nevertheless. He stepped away as Cai Yan took over.

*Pa!* *Pa!* *Pa!*

Her backhand hit the door without hurry but every sound she made was quite loud. She waited for a minute before a gruff voice greeted her, "who's there?"

"I'm Chief Inspector Cai Yan from Zhong Hai West department station, I'm here to conduct police business."

"What the hell police want in this kind of hour, our lady won't appreciate anyone disturbing her rest."

"There was a murder happened at your doorstep, every person in the area already alarmed to awake, I'm sure your lady won't mind being kept from her bed little while longer."

"Screw off, come back again after the first light at the sky."

Cai Yan frowned, her green eyes shone a cold ray, "sir if you hindered us from our investigation, we can make sure this door will be the last thing you remember."

The owner of the voice on the other side of the bar seemed pissed at Cai Yan's threat when he wanted to retort, another voice with a gentle and sweet tone halted him.

"Xiao Zhao, open the door and let the Miss Officer do her job."

"But elder sister..."

"Xiao Zhao do you want another lump on your head?"

"No, no! Ok elder sister!"

The brownish double leaf door swung open and revealed a man in his twenty, his average appearance came with a scowl on his face, and his eyes reflected annoyance color.

Strangely, his head seemed deformed a little with that lump sat on it like a rock.

"Come in," Xiao Zhao said in cold tone, and he stepped aside.

Cai Yan black low heels stepped on the bar's surface, she passed Xiao Zhao without even giving him a glance and her eyes started wandering the lounge.

Xiao Zhao face became darken with a hint of depression, in truth, he actually regretted inside, this chief officer turned out to a high-class beauty that he rarely see in public. If he knew this from the start maybe he can act a little bit gentle before.

Cai Yan, of course, ignored the virgin's little thought, not that she can hear it. Her eyes focused on appreciating the room's decoration; the classic types of furniture, flowers arrangement, and little nebulous lumination. They coordinated well in giving out a sense of nostalgia in the europian's tavern in 19s.

On the round table near the bartender place, a young lady with a pair of onyx eyes and charming face occupied one of its soft couch, The sleep dress she wore failed to conceal her curvaceous figure.

The officer eyes beside Cai Yan lighted up and not even bother hiding his admiring gaze. Cai Yan caught this in her peripheral vision, she snorted and approached the young lady.

"Good morning officer, I'm Situ Jiang Wei, the owner of this bar, how I can be your assistance?" The young lady rose and offered her hand.

Cai Yan didn't waste any time, she nodded and grasped her hand, "I'm Chief Inspector Cai Yan, sorry to bother you rest ma'am, but we may ask for your permission to borrow one of your surveillance to inspect a crime that happened in front of your bar."

"Ma'am? I'm not that old from you.." Jiang Wei giggled, "in fact, I'm younger than you, anyway, you can borrow them as you wish, come."

She turned around and minced to the right of the roundtable. Cai Yan tagged along behind her, and so the officer that came with her.

"By the way, do you want to drink anything? is on the house," Jiang Wei glanced and smiled at her.

The officer cleared his throat as if it was dry when he prepared to accept Jiang Wei's treat, Cai Yan beat him to it, "No, ma'am, it's fine. We just want to check the cam and leave you to your rest."

"Oh, ok." Jiang Wei nodded and continued walking forward.

The officer begrudgingly stared at Cai Yan but shivered when she glared at him with frosty eyes. He could only turn his head down in a dejected manner.

They passed sort of a stage and entered the door beside it. The room they in now has a lot of costumes laid on a cabinet, and wardrobes placed everywhere.

Cai Yan observed her surrounding, if she relating it with the stage outside, she could be concluded this bar routinely held a performance as one of their features, and by the number of customs inside this room, they clearly highlighted it.

They went through another door and this time it was a simple room with 2 table and one chair. A man sat on the chair with a table full of a monitor in front of him.

"Elder sister," the man rose and declined his head at the sight of Jiang Wei's appearance. She responded by waving her hand and approached the man.

Cai Yan eyebrow raised a little at their interaction, she found it funny when the man who looked older than Jiang Wei used the word "elder sister" to call her. If they called her a young lady or young mistress, she won't find it weird, but they treated her like she's not just the owner of the bar.

"Please show this lady the footage of our front surveillance," Jiang Wei presented her hand toward Cai Yan.

The man nodded and turned around facing the monitors, he grabbed the mouse and clicking on it before his both hands tapping on the keyboards.

Cai Yan moved closer to one of the monitors and fixed her eyes upon it.

The scene in the monitor rewound quite faster and it stopped 2 hours prior to the present time. For the first few minutes, the footage only showed desolate sideroad with a couple of people passed by, probably a drunkard by the way they walked or hobos who looked for a place to stay. The next scene quite makes her wrinkled her eyebrow, there were 4 people gathered in front of the building, they wore shady black clothes all over except on their head.

"Ms. Situ, do you recognize those people?" Cai yan said without turning her head.

"Please, just call me Jiang Wei," she frowned, "No, I never see them."

Back on the screen, these people seemed discussed something then three of them ran toward their left and leaving the camera's range of view. Cai Yan stared at the man who gets left behind, despite the disfigured face on the corpse, she still able to connect some resemblance to the man in the cam.

"Do you have any footage on the right side of the building?"

"We only have one on the side door inside the alley between the building."

"Show me that later."

They continued watching the footage, thirty minutes later, another person entered the scene from the left of the cam, by the look of this person's hair and slender legs, Cai Yan guessed this person may be a woman, she not exactly sure since most hobo also has long hairs. That person fell right next to that man which he responded by crouching and picking her up. Not long after, an explosion happened and that man got thrown out from the cam's view.

But what makes them widened their eyes was the culprit who set off the grenade disappeared on the spot, no limbs tore apart, no blood splattered, nothing, she just disappeared.

"C-Chief it's... it's...it's a ghost!"

*Bam!*

Cai Yan slammed her hand on the table, "don't be stupid!"

"But chief..."

She turned head and glared at him, the officer shut his mouth in the instant.

"It's impossible..." she faced the monitor again and put her hand on her chin, "ghost kill with curses and jumpscares, not with a grenade..."

'Yi?' every person in the room stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Ghost move without using their feet, they float. Besides, they most likely won't disappear like that, it's like she's gone because she got hit by the grenade's explosion, un! she's anything but a ghost."

'What are you? Ghost expert?' They rolled their eyes altogether.

"There must be an explanation to this, copy everything we just saw, bring them to the station for further analysis."

"R-right away chief."

"And you, show me that footage you mention before."

"O-ok!"

The footage from the alley only got a glimpse of those people ignored the alley and continued running along the right side of the building.

'Strange, where these people go? and why they don't come back?' Cai Yan frowned, "What's in the back part of this building?"

"My backyard, it's an open air area but surrounded by thirty meters of wall," Jiang Wei replied with a light tone.

"Is there any way to access that from outside?"

"Aside from going through my room? maybe, but you must bring a ladder at least, a very long one."

Cai Yan nodded, but immediately snapped her head toward her, "wait, are you saying the backyard connect directly toward your room?"

"Mmhmm."

"May I check your backyard?"

"Alright, but only you, I won't allow the officer here entered together."

"Why?" Cai Yan eyebrows furrowed.

"Because it's a woman room, sensitives thing are everywhere," Jiang Wei blushed, "I also have a boyfriend, he's a jealous type."

Cai Yan expression delayed for a second, she looked at her subordinate, "you stay here, finish copying this thing,"

"Yes!" he saluted.

Cai Yan nodded and followed Jiang Wei as she led her exited the room. Soon, they arrived at the long corridor behind the bartender.

"How is it feel working in law force department?" Jiang Wei said in a curious tone.

"It's like dreams come true," Cai Yan said in a bland tone.

Jiang Wei giggled, "your dream is to become policewoman?"

"No, I want to become a comedian."

"You're kidding right?!" Jiang Wei gasped.

"What do you think?"

Jiang Wei startled as she realized Cai Yan just play with her, instead of feeling upset, she tittered, "oh you cute, behind all of that cold demeanor, you have quite taste of humor."

Cai Yan sighed, "I'm sorry if I am a little grumpy, it's been a long day for me."

"Aren't we all?" Jiang Wei smiled.

Two bodyguards showed up within their vision, they greeted Jiang Wei the same way the man in the monitor room did.

"This is Chief Cai Yan, she'll be entering my room too."

The bodyguard exchanged glances, there was doubt in their face. But since their elder sister has spoken, they can only agree with her.

Cai Yan caught the strangeness among these people but she pretended to ignore it.

Jiang Wei opened the door half wide, "please Chief, be my guest."

Cai Yan stayed a while before she nodded and proceed onward.

The room was pretty dark, it's unusual dark, she's like entered a place with absolute darkness.

*badump* *badump*

Chillness crept into her back as she heard her own beating heart thumped faster than ever, the gear inside her mind rotated, conjuring every scene that possibly might happen in this room.

"Do you want to me to turn on the light?"

Jiang Wei's soft and sweet voice touched her senses like a passage rhythm of a demonic lullaby, sweat trailed down her sharp cheek as her hand reached out for her gun in a shiver.

"Turn it on."

*Click!*

The moment diabological view entered her vision, she raised her gun and pointed it backward, in hope to catch Jiang Wei off-guard, If that exactly what she saw. But in reality, she only saw a normal woman room with two soft coaches, a set of wardrobes, bookshelves, apple computer, makeup desk, and others. She noticed a large painting on the wall behind Jiang Wei's king size bed, it makes her wonder, if somehow an earthquake occurred while she asleep, what are the odds of that painting will fell and killed her?

She glanced to her left, beside the bookshelves, the room entire wall replaced with a full size of windows and their curtain fell loose to the floor.

Jiang Wei stood beside her with her hands behind her back, "please Chief Cai, the open-air room right behind those glasses." She pointed her left forefinger toward a certain direction.

Cai Yan walked to her northwest and brushed the curtain that block her sight, indeed, she found a knob and twisted it to open the humongous glass door.

The dawn air swooped upon her the first chance they got and stretched their claw, nailing it on her smooth skin, her body shivered as she rubbed her hand in hope sparking a warm on them.

"It's quite windy isn't it?" Jiang Wei wore a short blue jacket over her shoulder since they first met, she handles the blazing wind outside just fine.

Cai Yan grumbled, she envied the comfortable situation the young lady beside her felt, of course, she could borrow one of her clothes but she's not here for comfort, she better finished this quickly to avoid getting a freeze.

Cai Yan strode along the water pool, her eyes wandered in the area, inspecting any structure she finds within her sight, the flower in the pots came with many variations, the combination of their color merged together like a flourishing rainbow after the stormy rain.

"Do you like flowers Chief Cai?"

"Not so much."

Cai Yan turned and continued her investigation, leaving a pouting Jiang Wei behind her trail.

She walked to the wall perimeter and strolled along its length, her eyes swept every brick it has as if tried to find something anomaly. After thoroughly search every corner yet unable to find anything out of normal, she sighed and left the wall.

Jiang Wei perched on the lounge chair with her elbow on the chair's arm and her cheek rested on her hand. She raised her left hand to her mouth and prevented the world from seeing her cute yawn for the fifth time.

"Found what you looking for Chief?" she smiled even though the lid on her eyes dropped in half.

Cai Yan shook her head, "I'm sorry for bothering your rest Ms. Situ, I'll take my leave now, you don't have to accompany me on the way out."

"Heez, I already told you just to call me Jiang Wei," she stood up, "also, I'll be a bad hostess if I let my guest walked out by herself."

Cai Yan nodded and they left the place together. By the time they arrived at the main room, Cai Yan subordinate already await while merrily chatted with one of Jiang Wei's men.

"Chief!" he stood up and straightened his back.

"We leave now."

Cai Yan turned her face to Jiang Wei and offered her hand, she faintly smiled, "once again, we are very sorry for disturbing your rest, I hope you can forgive us. Also, thank you for your cooperation, we will make sure to bring you satisfactory compensation."

Jiang Wei shook her head, she grasped her hand, "that wouldn't be needed Chief Cai, it's my obligation as a good citizen to assist you whenever it's necessary."

Cai Yan chuckled and turned around to leave, her subordinate bowed to Jiang Wei and tailed his superior.

"It's very nice to be hosted by such charming and well-mannered young lady isn't it chief?" The officer said with eyes full of adoration, but his heart sighed in bitterness because the young lady already has subordinate in her heart.

Cai Yan snorted, "don't let her appearance trick you, why do you think those men calling her elder sister when she clearly younger than them?"

The officer glanced at her with confusion

"There is something suspicious about her, I want all material about her ready on my desk by the time we arrived at the station."

"Right away Chief!"

Cai Yan looked at the fading back of her subordinate and turned her face back at the Jiang Wei's building. There was a mysterious light shone in those pair of green eyes.

Jiang Wei drunk a cup of hot tea with Xiao Zhao obediently stood behind her, "elder sister is good that we managed to clean up your room before that cop entered, it seems everything went well"

Jiang Wei smiled faintly, "don't let her behavior trick you, why do you think she spends so much time in my backyard?"

Xiao Zhao knitted his eyebrow as he tried to figure it out this issue.

"Alright, don't think too much, I fear for the lump in your head, anyway, we must act extra careful right now, just in case."

"Aye, aye, elder sister."

Jiang Wei took another sip of her tea with a mysterious smile adorning her lips.

 **Well, there you go, I'm sorry for this chapter since it's quite short, anyway, you guys probably get the idea the relationship between Jiang Wei and Cai Yan by this point, on the hand, can you guys guess what element Jiang Wei will possess later in the story? Tell me your answer in the review.**


	48. I'm screwed

**Hushah! I'm back again tuturuu~ There is no specific announcement, I just want to say hello with readers, *insert notice me senpai emoji*, how are you guys? have you been well? I hope everything works out for you guys. So I have been writing three chapters within one week range, I'm tired? of course, I do, I'm frustrated? Hell yeah, am I happy? Damn straight I am! So I noticed that writing this fic isn't about just getting many readers or reviewers or flames (special for any M dude out there) but most importantly about projecting your mind and satisfying your imagination, so even though, you write something and received a lot of hates, that doesn't really matter, why? because you shouldn't just write to sate your reader, but also sate you as the writer, where your imagination extended to? write it down until it finished, don't let it half hanging or unfinished just because people hate your idea. If you keep yourself from doing something you want, you will never really feel satisfied, alright enough rambling, time for review wall! or should I say hall of fame?!**

 **Review Wall:**

 **DannyPhantom619: Thank you hope you enjoy.**  
 **InsaneMaelstrom: Thank you for your support.**  
 **AtFanfic: Interesting idea but no, you have failed this fanfic!*insert arrow voice**  
 **R-King 93: Lol yeah, serve his right!**  
 **Train Heartnett: Thank you for your support.**  
 **SpirouFr: Thank you for your support.**  
 **Yami no Haru: Oh my god, yes! It was wrong chapter! Thanks for the notice bro!**  
 **Calebros: I also have no idea how to answer your question, my english never been good.**

 **The end, let story... begin!**

"Hah..."

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he placed his bottom on the chair of his desk. Last night hardly to be called one of his worst night, but still, he went through it not very well. It's not about getting injured because helping Lin Kun, but his daughter sudden change in attitude that blew his mind out.

He tried to speak with her or at least baited her to speak with him on several occasion but she shrugged him off with either short ambiguous answer or just went radio silent. For example, when Naruto asked whether she was hungry or thirsty, she replied him with "maybe" which confused him, then he tried to ask her "what she's mean by that?" she replied with "figure it out."

So, he bought a cup of noodle and another cup for her, but by the time it was ready, she gave it a glance and retorted with "did I say I'm hungry?" then completely ignored it, leaving him no choice but to eat it himself, and that makes him eating two cups of noodle. Not that he complaining.

Only in the morning when Auntie Wang came, she melted this ice fortress of her but only let the middle age woman in and still kept him behind the wall.

Naruto let out another sigh again. It's true when they said woman's heart was hard to predict like a sailor tried to predict a movement of wind. At least he found it easier dealing with wind than a woman.

He met Liu Mingyu at Yu Lei's entrance this morning, but she acted like a chicken saw a fox, scramble away from the first chance she got.

He sighed yet again.

"That's strike three."

Naruto startled, he looked to his right and found Zhang Cai stared at him while leaning her body on his desk. She wore a sleeveless suit with butterfly necktie on her shirt. Her purse still hanged on her right shoulder, a proof that she just arrived.

"You sounds like an old man lamenting about hipster," Zhang Cai raised a snack like stick on her hand and put it inside her mouth, then she left it hanging there.

"Sister Cai, morning..." Naruto scratched his cheek while gave her a half-hearted smile.

Zhang Cai ignored his greeting and continued staring at him, she moved the snack into the corner of her mouth and said: "What's troubling you?"

Naruto's eyes avoided her gaze as if he tried to dodge the topic, he glanced back at her with a real smile, "How's you're morning?"

"It's fine, everything's normal until I saw a duck stuck in the mud," she played with her hair.

"That's weird, are you living in a swamp? or somewhere around a swamp?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Why the hell this is have anything to do with a swamp?" She frowned.

"Well, you mentioning a duck, also a mud, I thought you live there."

"Who's living in a swamp?!" Her body flushed, the stick on her mouth almost fell, "it's a metaphor you idiot, it means I see you having a trouble!"

"Ah..." Naruto felt like he should dig a hole and put his head inside, "I'm sorry for not having a mood for that, also, I'm fine, thanks for worrying."

"I'm not worried, I'm nosy," she broke the stick on her mouth and chewed the half inside her mouth.

The corner of his mouth twitched, he felt she ought to pester him if he kept dodging, he took a deep breath and bitterly said: "my wife giving me this... cold-shoulder attitude since last night."

"Wow, marital problem, this is juicy!" Zhang Cai eyes shone and small flame ignited within those pair of violet eyes.

Naruto glared at her, then shook his head, "the thing is, I don't know why she just acted like that out of nowhere..."

"No smoke without fire, it's impossible for her to act without cause, unless your wife has multiple personality disorder, though that also considered as a cause," Zhang Cai said while putting the rest of the stick into her mouth.

"I don't know about the disorder, and I couldn't think off any other possibilities."

"Maybe she caught you cheating."

"Huh?" Naruto eyebrows tensed, Ruoxi knows about Rose? but, even so, our marriage is not even real in the first place, we respected each other privacy and not bound to one another. Also, instead acting like a jealous wife, she should tease me all about it. Believe it or not, Ruoxi has an inborn prankster in her. Last Sunday, she put a lot of pepper inside his coffee, making him literally spouting fire for thirty minutes.

He scratched his head in frustration, he asked about this later with her, perhaps she did know about Rose.

"Thank you, sister Cai, I think I found the problem," Naruto grinned brightly

"Well, I just mention it randomly, no need for gratitude or such," despite what she said, her nose turned a little higher, then she widened her eyes to their limit, "wait, is that mean you really cheating?!"

"Ssshh..." Naruto covered her mouth with one hand, he glanced left and right, "it's not like that.."

"Mmpphh," she tried to brush his hand but to no avail.

Naruto frowned, to be honest, he's not really clear, was his relationship with Rose considered as cheating? But he's not really attached with Ruoxi, there is no string between them whatsoever. In the eye of the public, maybe he's cheating, but in reality, it wasn't right?

He never expects his relationship to be this complicated. He definitely has to talk about this with Ruoxi.

"Mmmpphh!" Zhang Cai hit his hand that held her mouth. Her face already flushed red.

Naruto startled and dropped his hand in the instant.

"Puaah!" She gasped for breath, "are you trying to kill me?!"

"Sorry.." Naruto scratched his cheek and let out an awkward smile.

Zhang Cai glared at him, her mouth started chirping, "look, don't worry, even though I know your secret, I will not be exposing them to anyone, I get it, man needed to release, like a lot, maybe your wife is not enough, thus you search for others, I reminded you, this kind of behavior-"

Naruto unable to bear her rambling, and quickly cut her talk, "Sister Cai, I think you got the wrong idea, I did have interaction with some woman and I think my wife misunderstand our relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Zhang Cai stared at him with squinty eyes, he ignored it by turning his body away from her, he booted up his computer, "now if you excuse me, Sister Cai, I must prepare the document for our partnership with Ice Snow Corp."

She pouted but remembered she also has some work to do, she decided to drop this, besides, she found it hard to believe a man like Naruto dared to play behind his wife back.

Naruto let out a breath of relieve when she finally took off. The computer finished booting and he started working on a new proposal since the previous one he brought just a random snitch from the old material since the allowed time kinda too limited. Of course, he's not built it from the scrape, the company provided templates for many purposes, such as employee assessment for Human Resource, the balance sheet for Finance, and of course, partnership proposal for Public Relation. They all stored in the company database and very easy to be accessed by any employee.

He filled the necessary information with no problem but eventually stuck with the partnership detailed including benefit share and working mechanism. He thought that in term of fairness, Equal share met the most requirement, of course, that without including raw material cost, manufacturing expenses, design cost, workers payroll, and such. The opposite company demanded increasing their share up to 10 percentage which Mo Qianni told him not to agree, at most they allowed the raise only to 5.

Naruto frowned for a quite long before he settled in 55-45 with decreasing use in jewelry. He finished the rest of the paperwork, and copy it to his flash drive, provided by the company. He sent his document to the printer's center through the department's intranet, and since the time still early, no one using it aside from him.

He rose from his seat and strolled to the printer's center.

"Hey, do you know what happen yesterday?"

On the way there, his ears caught the conversation between his colleague.

"Yeah, I read it in Yu Lei's web forum, apparently, someone from our company has been murdered."

"Wah, it's terrible, someone said the killer use his hand to punch the victim and send him flying across the street, then crashes to Emperor's boutique."

"Is that even possible? Was the killer close relative to Usagi Tsukino?"

"Get out, you think this is Sailor Moon?"

"Ehehe, just a thought."

"And you know what? by the time police arrive there, both the killer and the victim already gone!"

"What? So the killer took the victim's body along?"

"No, no! The boutique's owner claimed she saw a man walked out from the building, she presumes it was the killer, and he walked out without carrying anything."

"Are you saying he ate the victim's body?!"

"What's wrong with you, did I say anything resembling that?"

"Sorry, watch to many zombie flick."

"What I'm trying to say is, the victim's body never found in that boutique, even when the police thoroughly search the entire building."

"Woah, it's so mysterious..."

Naruto chuckled, before he left the building, he put a memory manipulation technique on the boutique's owner, making her forget anything about him. It's bothersome if she reported he walked out fine after getting attacked for the first time by Fenris, it will be better if they thought he just disappears.

"By the way, do you know how the victim's looks like?"

"The forum said it's a male, 23 years old... ish, and blonde hair."

"Blonde? isn't Naruto has blonde hair?"

*Whuuush*

Naruto strode his legs on the floor and left the area with a cold sweat on his head.

He arrived in the printer's center, Naruto opened the door and saw two big machines placed close to each other. These machines have a multifunction feature, it can be acted as a printer, photocopier, scanner, and fax machine. The difference between them, one has multi-color and the other just black-white. He approached the right machine and pressed the start button. In order to avoid waste of paper, the company set the machine to manual printing, this also gave the employee a chance to re-evaluate their work before printed them out.

The machine beeped and started working their magic, Naruto took a seat in the room and wait in front of the machine's output.

Three minutes passed, paper per paper came out, stacked to one another, while he waits in bored, the door toward the room opened and revealed a woman in a white shirt with a red tie and knee-length black skirt. Her unique hair with purple streaks flown in respond to the air-conditioning from the room, it's like a grain of grapes in botany garden beside The Tamil's lake.

Both parties looked surprised and they stared into each other eyes, Naruto noticed, even though she and Zhang Cai's iris seemed similar, but she closer to amethyst while Zhang Cai closer to violet.

Naruto recovered first, he smiled, "Sister Mingyu good morning."

Liu Mingyu startled and she turned her head down while red crept into her face, "morning."

"Do you want to use the printer? I'm sorry I use it first, wait for a while Ok?"

Liu Mingyu nodded but refused to raise her face to meet him. They both went silent in a somehow awkward atmosphere, Naruto felt awkward because of she without wind or ice, acted like a shy student from freshmen year. After a while, he realized she has been standing on her feet while he sat on a chair, cursing himself, he stood and said: "Sister Mingyu I'm sorry for being rude, please, sit here."

Surprisingly, she shook her head, "I'm fine, please just ignore me."

Naruto eyebrows furrowed, why she asked him to ignore her? Did he actually do something wrong?

"Sister Mingyu, what happened? You have been acting weird since this morning, moreover, you as if trying to avoid me."

"Nothing's wrong, I just... I just hope... you no longer pay attention to me."

"Huh?" His body shook and eyes widened in disbelieve. His mind failed to comprehend the meaning of the word she just said.

"Why?" Naruto frowned with his eyebrows drew a little.

Liu Mingyu seemed unable to say anything or come up with a good reason, looking at Naruto 's angry and hurt face, she somehow felt uncomfortable, "I think I'm just going to wait in my desk." She turned around in a swift and about to open the room's door.

"Sister Mingyu wait!" Naruto's hand stretched out and grabbed her arm, at first he just wants to stop her from her track, but he underestimated her momentum, she also not steady on her feet, thus she lost her balance and almost fell.

Naruto caught her in time and forced to take a step backward, sadly, he forgot about the chair behind him, his leg hit the chair causing him to stumble, normally, it's easy for him to regain his foothold, but he failed to anticipate Liu Mingyu body that still taxing on him, thus they both fell to the ground.

*Thud!*

The fall, of course, gave them no injury, it's impossible for his body to take a hurt from falling in this short height, and she's fine because the land she fell on supported by a meat mattress.

They both slowly opened their eyes and widened them as soon as they realized what happened, their body stuck together without a single space between them, while he felt her soft body pounced on him and smelt her fragrance natural scent mixed with intoxicating perfume she used, she also felt his firm body that radiating a warm she hated to part with and his vanilla perfume that soaked her sense of smell.

They won't be so surprised if that's the only thing that happened, their eyes lined up to each other without any difference in height, and their lips... touched.

The world as if ceased to function and the time as if hated to shift, when their lips relished the mild and tender meat of their partner. Her lips texture resemblance that pink marshmallow, it made him wanted to touch and put it between his lips for eternity. His lips were thick and wide as a wine taste jerky, it's intoxicating yet mysterious.

They want to separate, oh they very much want to, yet every time their mind yelled out the order, their body said otherwise. The kiss felt so wrong yet so right.

At first, it's only a light touched, like a baby peck. But they slowly savored it and the kiss deepened as it becomes intense.

Naruto moved his hands to her back, one pressed her hips and another pressed her torso, her body stuck closer to him until the bulge on her front like a balloon ready to burst out.

"mmh... mm... hamuu"

Their lips sandwiched each other as if they tried to swallow a rare edible food. Liu Mingyu both hands placed on his chest, it supposed to push her away from him, but instead, it caressed his chest, feeling his hard and firm muscle underneath that charming suit. They slowly went up to his face, they stopped at his cheeks, feeling his smooth face as it gets warmer.

Naruto stopped battling his lips, he caught her under lip and started sucking on it. She let out a protested moan but somehow enjoyed his aggression, he sucked until her eyes became moist and her cheek flushed red. Her breathing was as hot as a stove and it heaved.

Naruto's hand which on her hips, slowly make their way forward, it reached into her plentiful bottom and gave it a squeeze.

"Ah!"

Her gaping mouth moaned and created a perfect opportunity for him, he dashed his tongue and struck her little lamb. Like a lion lunged into a pack of sheep, he wrecked her moist cavern and plundered her liquid like a robber. Her eyes blurred in ecstasy and her body's temperature as if can melt a giant iceberg.

At this point, they crazy enough not to care about their whereabouts. Naruto turned Liu Mingyu to his right and hovered above her. He placed his knee between her legs and started attacking her neck. His thick lips nimble on the soft and warm skin even gave it a small suction. She grasped his hair while panting in joy.

His fingers fiddled with her trouser button.

"Tap!* *Tap!* *Tap!*

"Is someone in there?"

Out of nowhere, a sound of knocking came from the room's door. This interruption woke them up from their euphoria, causing a small panic appeared in their expression. Naruto got up and immediately went to the door, he wiped the evidence of their affair on his lips and opened the door.

A sight of worried Zhang Cai entered his vision.

"Ah... Sister Cai, what's wrong?" Naruto said while slightly smiled.

"Naruto? I thought it was Mingyu in here," surprised flashed across her eyes.

"Ah, Sister Mingyu indeed came here before, but she already left."

"She left?" Zhang Cai frowned, "where the hell she goes?"

"Bathroom?"

"Oh!" She turned her right hand into a fist and pat her left palm, "I have not checked there!" She turned around and prepared to leave. Naruto about to let out a relieved breath but she stopped and faced him again.

"Naruto your body is quite red, are you ok?" She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

Naruto startled, cold sweat poured from his head, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Are you sure? look you even sweating" She strolled forward and about to check his forehead.

"No, no, no! I'm fine, really! It's the room's air conditioner having some trouble," he couldn't let her get closer, afraid if she smelled Liu Mingyu perfume on him or worse, caught a glimpse of her inside.

"Really?" Zhang Cai raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah! Sister Cai you better hurry, or you miss her."

"Oh, yeah, see you later," she turned around and left for real.

Naruto sighed, now after his conscious return, he knew he'll screw this time. Not only they engage in heavy makeout session, they even almost go at it in the printer's center, which was in the office, the most exciting yet dangerous place to engross in that kind of activity. He also knew his relationship with Liu Mingyu will never be the same again, no people will make out and still friend like before. Well, except they kinda that type of friend from the beginning.

If she wanted him to become her boyfriend, he will not have any scruple with it, he learned his mistake from his past and promised not going to fell in the same hole again.

He twisted his body and prepared to say something,

"Pa!"

A palm came into contact with his right cheek, his face slightly turned to the left and that's the only thing it does, no bruises or even a mark.

Liu Mingyu glared at him with tears spilled from the corner of her eyes, a clear and recognizable hatred reflected on her eyes, her face flushed red, her hair messy, and her chest heaved.

"How could you..."

"How could you..."

"How could you..."

Her lips shivered, the mark of their last duel still visible on her lips.

"I..." he felt a little loss for any word since the situation farfetched from what he expected.

"I thought you are a different kind of man," she closed her eyes, her hand clenched, "but you just the same with them, a bunch of disgusting perverts."

"Sister Mingyu, I..."

"Do not call me that!" She said with a slightly loud tone, "I'm not your sister, and you're not my brother!"

Naruto sighed and refused to say anything again, he felt everything he says will just fell into deaf ears.

"Move away."

Naruto slid his body to his left and opened a passage for her to pass. She strode forward without any slight of hesitation.

"Sorry," Naruto said with closed eyes, her body shivered a bit before she continued onward.

After a while she left, Naruto leaned against the wall, he looked at the lights in the room, "I'm totally screwed."

* * *

Naruto returned to his desk with a document in his hand, he picked up a blue colored thin cardboard and put the document inside it. He dropped the file rather harshly to his desk, his face filled with grim and sorrow.

The image of Liu Mingyu's hatred face still playing inside his mind, at that moment, he felt rather disgusted to himself, he wished he can ride a DeLorean and drove back several hours ago, then beat his own self.

He rather took another curse again than seeing her betrayed face.

Naruto shook his head and patted his cheek, there's no use of whine and regret, everything already happened, if this is mean, his relationship with Liu Mingyu reached a dead end, then so be it.

Took a deep breath, Naruto picked the phone's handled by his desk and punched the number on the pads in a certain order.

"Hello, Ice Snow Corporation, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm , can you patch me up with ?"

"Sure, wait a moment."

"This is Wanqiu Xia, how are you, ?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, I hope you fine too?"

"Hehe, better than yesterday, so, have you reach the conclusion?"

"Yeah, what time do you think we can meet?"

"Great, how about an hour from now?"

"Perfect, can't wait to meet you."

"Oh, you tease, I'll be waiting."

*Bip*

Naruto put down the handle, he pick up the file, flash drive, and their company costume design, looking at the design, it made him remembered Liu Mingyu again since she's the one who lends him this, Naruto sighed and put them all inside his briefcase. He grabbed it and put it under his armpit. He looked around to check if he forgot anything, then he nodded before turned around and left.

In the bathroom, PR floor.

Liu Mingyu sat on the toilet in one of the booths, tears flowed from her eyes, created a large stain on her black skirt. Her hand failed to stop even a second from wiping the bead of waters on her face. Paper by paper of toilet wasted on her side and scattered on the booth's ground.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry"

Several minutes later.

When Naruto arrived at Ice Snow Corporation, he noticed a lot of truck going in and out of the building, a big trademark painted at the side part of the trucks, it's flowers arranged in a circular formation with a piece of rose on the middle.

"Hey, it's you again," the fatty security from before showed with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, since our company will be in partnership later, we'll meet quite a lot," Naruto replied with a big grin.

"Cool! you seem an Ok guy," he laughed till his body shook all over.

Naruto nodded, then he looked at the busy going truck, he said without looking at the fatty: "Company's anniversary?"

"Nah, it's young master Chen try to court our CEO."

"Oh, he must be pretty rich."

"Bro, you have no idea, The Chen Family is one of the famous family in Zhong Hai, their asset worth billions!" The fatty shook his head, "even our company didn't have that much."

Naruto nodded, he pretty much ignorance about these families, not that he cares about them.

"Alright, I think I should head inside now, see you later," Naruto smiled and strolled past the gate.

"Good luck, bro!" The fatty waved his hand.

Naruto arrived at the lobby and saw Wanqiu Xia stood beside the front desk. There were 4 other persons with her; the previous lady and three unfamiliar men.

"Hey beauty, how about having a lunch with us?"

"Yeah, we treat you in the most expensive restaurant."

"They also have karaoke and such."

These three man has height around 178 cm, sturdy body, and fearsome face. From their stature, it seems they used to work out a lot, those biceps inside their tight black T-shirt almost broke out from their shirt.

Wanqiu Xia looked irritated as her charming face frowned with disgust, she just wanted to wait for Naruto thus especially coming here early, after all, they about to agree on partnership, so it's normal for her to welcome his arrival.

Then from the entrance, a young man in white Armani suit strutted his way in. His face with high nose line, clean-shaven surface, sharp eyes, and Caesar haircut charmed most of the female employee including the front desk lady. Behind him, four people followed in line, they wore a black t-shirt and daunting face.

One of them followed this young man to the elevator, while the rest waited on the first, the moment the elevator's gate shut, these people scrambled away and started flirting with the females here. Although they yet crossed the line, this still made a lot of employees felt depressed and escaped quickly toward their work floor.

After many unsuccessful attempt, these people finally walked toward the front desk and started hitting on Wanqiu Xia, in truth, they already set their eyes on her, but pretend blind eyes because they want to show off first.

"Sorry I'm waiting for someone, please leave," she said with a fixed face.

These men didn't bother with her attitude, they say conquering one cold woman, worth thousands of flattery women.

"Come on pretty, whoever you waiting for is not worth your attention."

"Yeah, you need men that can protect you and keep you safe."

"I mean check out our stature, who can even compare with us, haha!"

Their mouth started spouting impolite word without restraint as if they no longer hide their intention.

"Beauty, I know someone like you need a vigorous man to sate your hunger,"

"Yeah, check out that curves, big things need big tools to handle."

"I mean the three of us can perform many things that other men can't do, haha!"

Wanqiu Xia felt anger rose within her, these men truly dirty and uncultivated, how can they speak such a word in a public area like this?

When she readied to explode, another man voice came from the entrance direction.

"Ms. Wanqiu have you been waiting long?"

The tone was gentle yet as clear as bell ringing. Wanqiu Xia amber colored eyes brightened, she strode passing these grunts and approached the young man.

His hair shone like a sun in the darkest sky, his calm temperament express nothing could faze him even if calamity swooped the entire city, a small curved on his lips told people he's coming for shaking their hands not crushing them.

"Please, how can be long, as if we just closed our call," she smiled charmingly

"Ms. Wanqiu really knows how to please a customer, you embarrassed me," Naruto scrubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, you jest..." she giggled, "then, please this way Mr. Naruto."

Naruto nodded and about to walk side by side with her.

"Boy, wait for a second..."


	49. Martial Artist

"Yes?" Naruto stopped and glanced at the person.

One of the grunts lumbered toward him, his ugly expression as if someone just farted right on his face.

"We were chatting with that lady before you show up, is rude to just take her like that," he stood behind Naruto, overlooking him like a king stared at a peasant. The two people behind him cast out their glares at Naruto to express their agreement.

"Chatting?" Naruto slanted his lips, "by that, you mean harassing her right?"

The man sneered, his chest pushed out, "whatever we do with her was none of your concern."

Wanqiu Xia's nose crinkled, her hand crossed over her chest, "what did you want? I and he have a business to conduct, please walk away."

"Wow, beauty is that how you treat your companion?" The man raised his shoulder and shook his head, "no wonder your company sucks, the employee's attitude is bad."

"Please, mind your words!" Wanqiu Xia's roared

The man laughed, "beauty you better watch your tone with me, soon, your CEO will marry young master Chen and his company will swallow yours, so your future carrier's at a stake here."

She clenched her teeth whilst blood rose to her face, despite his word disturbed her, there's still some truth in that. She can't jeopardize the company's circumstance, especially in their current situation.

"And what makes you think this young master will care for a goon like you?"

When despair crawled their way into her skin, when smug pulled the corner of his lips, a man's word destroyed the natural order.

The man's face froze, his pair of sharp eyes drifted into the blonde who stood beside her.

"Boy, you looking for death?" his hands clenched until blue veins started tearing his skin.

Naruto with his arms crossed and eyes half-opened, smirked at the man's question, "I'm looking forward a business here, and you, have wasted my times."

Naruto put down his hands, his smirk has long gone, "and I don't like... waste something."

*Pa!*

In a flash, Naruto swung his hand and proceeded to hit the man's cheek with his right palm, the man lost his balance and slouched on the floor, red mark extra bruise teamed up with the shock on his face. He traced his left cheek and winced like a bee just stung him.

The situation has been reversed, now Naruto who overlooked him same as an elephant mocked an ant.

"Turned out having a big body doesn't equal having a big endurance."

The man shivered at Naruto's remark, he snapped his head at him, and roared like a fierce tiger, "you courting dead!"

The man launched his fist and aimed for Naruto's face, without any change in his expression, Naruto raised his left hand and met the man's punch with his palm.

*Thud!*

The man's fist unable to push through and it stayed. Naruto's hand resembled a block of iron that even a bullet failed to pierce.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto grabbed the man's arm then increased the pressure on his grip

The man's face flushed red along with his arm, veins started popping on his temple. He tried to pull his hand but fail miserably, even though he already used his free hand.

"Let... my hand...go..." The man said with a heavy tone

"Sure!" Naruto chuckled and opened his grip. The man fell to the ground with a trembling arm, then he held it into his embrace while daze expression masked his face.

"Have you had enough?"

The man still held onto his hand, he glared at Naruto before snapped his head toward the two-person behind him, "what the fuck were you guys doing?!"

These two people eyes blurred in disbelieve, among the four of them, the man on the floor strength second only to the one who followed the young master. They familiar with his strength as they practiced under one roof, this man fist crumbled a chunk of wood like it's made of nothing, yet now, not only he got slapped, his punch not even matter to this young man.

'Who is this person?' Those question filled their brain.

"Brother are you Ok? What do you want us to do?" One of them spoke and approached the man.

"Ok, my ass! Don't you see my fucking hand?!" He swept his eyes to them and faced Naruto again with a sinister smile, "beat the shit out of him, show him whose teeth are bigger!"

They glanced at each other, uncertainty filled their eyes, Naruto has shown the capability to beat someone stronger than them, how they suppose to beat him now?

"Moron! Let's gang up on him, I refused to believe losing against him if we join hand!" The man frowned, irritated with his companion brainless attitude.

They nodded and started warming up their arm while moving toward Naruto, "boy it's your luck that sucks, you better pray we only breaking your bone."

Naruto shook his head with a smile still adorning his face, he hoped they would give up, but instead want to use number tactic against him, it's a good tactic, to be honest, but it's impossible for three cups of water to extinguish the entire burning forest. Naruto glanced at them with half-lidded eyes, this charade almost made a yawn of him.

While he readied to take on these men, a waist-long hair figure blocked his vision. Her hair perfumed reminding him of a dew in the creek of a forest, it's relaxing and soothing your mind.

"That's enough!" Wanqiu Xia with solemn expression spoke in a firm tone, "I won't tolerate this kind of behavior any longer!"

She's in quite a state of shock before, it's impossible for her not to since Naruto struck the man out of nowhere, his aggressiveness and overbearing act shook her to the core. It's quite funny actually, a large and bulky man beaten up by a man smaller and less-muscle than him. Another thing that she's unable to comprehend, it's when she heard him chuckling, her heart thumped like a parade. She unconsciously traced her chest to sense its beat.

Then she looked at these people surrounding him, their sinister gaze and grim tone made her unable to breathe, she clenched her hand and gritted her teeth. She took a deep breath and without looking at his face, she moved forward.

"Beauty gets out of our way, or we force you," the man frowned.

She waved her head, this is her company and he is her partner, she won't move her feet regardless of anything.

The man's eyes glinted a cold light, "then you leave me with no choice. Brother's attack!"

The three of them launched their feet with arms hooked and readied to pummel their target. The muscle on the upper part of their arm bulged as if they wanted to jump out of their clothes. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain she soon tastes. But then an arm embraced her waist. She wore a grey dress with a white suit today, thus her tummy tasted the closeness of that arm as if it touched her skin, her feet floated and her body flew.

Naruto stood on his toe, one leg raised as he twisted his body with Wanqiu Xia in his arm, by the time his back facing them, he unleashed his leg on the person in his left, the leg hit the man's stomach and pushed him to the ground, at the same time, he threw his head backward and hit the enemy right on his nose, the man swaggered with drolled red liquid and bird swarmed his head, lastly, he struck his fist to the right and clashed with another fist, the force cause the opposite party hand retreated along with his shoulder, he turned around and fell to the ground.

The swagger man unable to bear the high on his head thus follows his companion movement.

Naruto rotation yet to finish until he returned to his initial position, he put down Wanqiu Xia and looked at the result with a grin.

Wanqiu Xia opened her amber eyes and gaped her attractive lips. One second these people rushed with a fierce face and the next second, they laid on the floor, moaning and groaning.

"Ms. Wanqiu is really awesome, your bravery beat them up to the ground."

She rolled her eyes, you were the one who defeats them, why put it on me? She turned her head and wanted to retort but she forgot he still clasped her waist thus the distance of their body closed to zero, so, when she finished turning, their face became very close, she even felt his warm breath on her skin.

Her eyes widened and she almost screamed,

"Thank you.." Naruto glanced at her, with his usual bright grinned, he said: "No person ever did that to me..."

She startled and her scream intention flushed down the toilet, her eyes somehow turned moist, the Genuity inside his tone as if he never been protected before, what kind of life you have been through?

*Pat!* *Pat!* *Pat!*

Surprised flashed over their face as they checked their surrounding. People stood on the side, forming a crowd like a concert audience, they clapped and whistled as if they just see a great performance. In fact, they have been there since Naruto first confrontation, some who still in the outside, admiring flowers arranged in a word of love, they went into the lobby as soon as they heard a fighting happen.

Wanqiu Xia face turned red, then she remembered Naruto's hand still held her waist, her face turned redder, she's like a volcano that ready to explode.

"Naruto let go of me, people are watching,"

He scratched his cheek, hugging her waist felt like touching a surface of the water, it felt so smooth and silky. With a little bit unwilling face, he let her go.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she took a step away and lightly smiled.

"Elder brother! Someone bully us on the first floor, help!"

One of the goons shouted with a black cell phone on his ear, the one who got kicked in the stomach.

"Yes, he still here elder brother! come quick, or he's gonna kill us!"

Naruto and Wanqiu Xia rolled their eyes, the shameless meter of this people must be pretty high. Not only they planned to gang up on him, they even accused him of bullying them. What kind of food did they grow along with?

The man laughed after he hung the phone, "now elder brother will kill you!"

Naruto nodded, "oh I anticipate that."

"Joke while you still can," the man unable to cease his laugh, "unlike us, elder brother is a true martial artist, he destroy you in the matter of a second!"

"Wow what a way to spoil the fun, now my excitement decrease in half," Naruto huffed, the man thought he still joking, a martial artist well-known as a group of people who gained extraordinary power through sheer and intense training, one punch from them enough to burst through an iron plate.

Wanqiu Xia also know about martial artist people, she saw them a lot when she met her customer with high-status, she even experienced their fierceness when one of her customers encountered a heist, yet the whole crew slaughtered with only one martial artist.

"Naruto how about we just reschedule our meeting?" she hooked her finger and put in on her lips.

"Why?" Naruto raised his brow

"Today isn't just... a good time,"

"Every day is a good time for me," Naruto laughed but his expression turned sour, "well, not so much about today though."

Wanqiu Xia tilted her head, she thought what Naruto mean was the martial artist issue, "that's why I think it will be better if you leave now before he arrived, then we can continue this in another day."

"He?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows, then he snapped his fingers, "oh you mean this elder brother guy who's on the way here."

"Give up any idea of leaving!" The man sneered, "with young master capability, unless you leave this city, he can find you in any hole you hiding."

"You really confident he going that far for you, huh?" Naruto swayed his head.

The man jerked his lips. No matter how he denied, he still a goon at the end, an expendable one.

The gate toward the lift slid open and revealed a man in a black T-shirt with a cruel looking face. His face formed in an oval contour with a pair of sharp eyes, wide nose, and bald head. Beside him, another man with a complete opposite appearance wore an annoyed face. His white Armani suit resemblance a knight shining armor that could blind any person who set their gaze upon it.

They got out from the lift and lumbered their way toward Naruto, they expression darken when they saw their people laid on the floor.

The charming man in the suit glowered at Naruto, "are you the one who did this? Good, good, not only you trod on my flowers you even beat up my people."

Naruto wrinkled his brow, "dude, I did beat them up, but I get no clue about any flowers."

"Simply declare you're an innocent doesn't make you free from the charge!" The charming man clenched his fist and stared at Naruto as if he can spawn fire with his eyes.

Naruto brushed his hair, tried to remember anything about flowers, then he patted his palm with his fist, "oh, you mean flowers from the bunch of truck at the outside?"

"There are flowers outside?" Wanqiu Xia looked at him in doubt.

"Oh yeah, there were this trucks going in and out of the building while dumping flowers, pretty grand!"

"And you... treading them on the way here?" she gasped while closing her mouth.

"How can you accuse me too... I swear to you I'm not harming any plant," Naruto declined his head in a dejected manner.

"Humph, man word cannot be trusted, you need to put some effort!" She curled her lips.

"I can treat you a food..." He raised his head and beamed at her.

"Are you bribing me?!" She put her hands on her waist.

"Nooo..." He caressed his chin, "it's called convincing people."

"With money!"

"With food!"

"Buy with money!"

"Of course, or you prefer me to steal them?"

"Don't steal them!"

"It just a thought!"

Watching these duo people bickered like a couple and completely ignoring them, the charming man and his bodyguard face twisted in a very wrong direction, like evil kind of wrong.

"Wanqiu what's going here?"

From the direction of the lift, a voice with an elegant yet cold tone entered everyone ears and their expressed varied countenance. The charming man's face turned uglier like he just got slapped by a cow's dunk, Wanqiu Xia's face turned bitter as she prepared some explaining to do, the crowd's face showed admire and respect color. Only Naruto that remains unchanged...

"President this is..."

"Xue Lin, I demand retribution!"

The charming man snapped his head back then pointed his finger at Naruto, "This man responsible for destroying my flowers and beating up my men, I want you to fire him!"

The frilly blouse woman wrinkled her brow, her face shifted at Naruto, "his not my employee, I don't have any authority over him."

"What?" the charming man startled, his eyes regained their focus on Naruto, "then who the hell is he?"

"He is representation from other company to establish a partnership with us."

The charming man laughed, "then this is should be easier, I don't want you to agree with the partnership!"

"Young Master Chen," her voice packed with icy tone, "I respect you due to our association, but this is my company, and you have no say in this."

Young Master Chen sneered, "are you sure about that? Our project is your only way out you know?"

Xue Lin expression remained fixed, "I know but are you sure is not yours too?"

His face darkened, with a grim tone he said: "what do you mean?"

"Don't think I'm a fool, despite our reputation, there is still a lot more company far superior than us, why would a supreme corporation of a big family like you insist on making business with us?"

"Xue Lin..."

"Please call me Ms. Xue"

"Fine, Ms. Xue, I'm doing this to help your circumstance ok? I truly care about you..."

"I appreciate your concern," she nodded, "but please stay out from our affairs."

He gritted his teeth and glared at Naruto who ignoring him and chatted merrily with anxious Wanqiu Xia.

"Young master I have a proposition," the bald man beside him suddenly opened his mouth.

"Speak!"

"This man had bullied and injured my brothers, ruined your arrangement which cost you a lot of money, such action impossible to pass without any punishment, so how about this, let him receive my five moves, if he capable to take them all without losing his ground then we let this slide and forget all about it, but if he failed, not only Ice Snow corp must cut off their relationship with him but they have to give up 10 percent of their share from the project."

Young Master Chen eyes lighted up, he laughed out loud, "great idea! let's do that."

Wanqiu Xia's face changed, her skin drained from any color, "that's unfair! besides he's got nothing to do with the flowers outside."

"Shut up!" He growled at her, "what proof can you bring to prove his innocent?!"

"I...I..." Her hand shivered as she unable to come up with anything.

"Um... pardon me.." One of the people from the crowds rose his hand, "but the treading of flowers on the outside still happening."

"Huh?!" Everyone failed to hold their surprised face, even Naruto.

"What did you say?" Young Master Chen frowned, this whole situation hurt his brain.

The person cowered, his finger pointed at the entrance direction, "I just come from outside, there are... two people who step on your flower, and they still doing it..."

"Motherfucker!" With all of the blood rushed into his head, he ran toward the entrance and passed through the gate. Xue Lin frowned, she glanced at Naruto before she tagged along to the entrance. The crowd also left the room to watch the show held in another area. In a matter of seconds, few people stayed behind including Naruto, Wanqiu Xia, the goons, and the bald man.

Naruto actually wanted to watch too but the bald man blocked his path, his eyes glared dagger at him and his hands clenched.

"Even though you, not the one who destroy young master flowers, you still have to answer for my brothers," his hands crackling with bone sound.

Wanqiu Xia lips trembled, her hands held Naruto left arm, "Naruto..."

Naruto sighed, he raised his free hand and placed it on her head, he grinned, "trust me."

Her heart shook as her eyes widened, she's somehow not exasperated with the hand on the top of her head despite the uncommon gesture that only allowed between people who shared a special connection, for example; a parent to their child, sibling, a close friend, and... lover.

Well, of course, it also held a lot of meaning, for example; to mock your height, to show who's older, to show dominance.

But one, one meaning that she hope he tried to convey through this act, an affection.

She declined her head, try to hide the redness on her face, she let go of his arm, "Un..."

His white teeth displayed more, he ruffled her head, earning a cute pout from the mature lady, he took his hand, and moved his feet several inches from her.

"You know who I am?" The baldy twisted his shoulder and wiggled his neck.

"Should I?" Naruto in the other hand showed lack of preparation by just stood there with slowed expression.

"I'm a student under one of the martial art school called Baguba clan, that means I'm a martial artist," The baldy rose his chin and pushed out his chest.

"Is that so?"

The baldy frowned, then he pursed his lips, "it seems you lack the understanding of the martial artist." He moved one leg and placed it in front of another. He hooked his arms, forming a fist with both of his hands; right hand placed in vertical position and close to his face, while left hand placed beside his left rib.

"Let me show you..." his narrowed his eyes, "our strength."

*Boom!*

He dashed forward, leaving a mark of his foot on the ground, he launched his left knee as he floated in midair and aimed for Naruto's face. Naruto brought up his arms, he crossed it and blocked the attack but his feet slid few inches backward. The baldy sneered, using Naruto's hands as knee-hold, he turned around and lashed out his right leg toward Naruto's head. Naruto twisted his arms and grabbed the baldy pants then hopped him backward. The baldy somersaulted in mid-air and land safely.

"No wonder you dare to bully them, turn out you indeed have a fighting skill,"

"You also not bad, not a lot of people can make a combo in the mid-air."

The baldy squinted his eyes, "that's just a warm-up."

Naruto grinned, "well then come on, let's dance."

They strode and advanced close into each other, the baldy delivered series of three straight punches which Naruto parried with his forearms, he caught the last right punch, turned and smacked his left elbow to his enemy's face, stunning him and pushed him backward. The baldy chuckled before striding forward and whipped Naruto's right leg with his own left. Naruto raised his and bent them to block the incoming attack but the baldy sneered, his leg hit Naruto but immediately rebound as he descended and proceed to sweep Naruto's last standing leg.

'Oh shit!' Naruto stumbled, the baldy joined his hands and formed claws with his finger, he pushed them out while yelled, "Baguba fist!"

*Bang!*

The force attacking his chest propelled him backward, it threw him a few meters away before he rotated and slid his body on the floor. His expression looked fine as if nothing happens. The baldy frowned, the technique he just uses was one of the strongest technique from his clan, it exerted power within both hands and lashed it on the enemy's chest, it served a purpose to injure their heart and lung, if not destroying them.

But this blondie looked fine, he not even coughing a blood.

'it seems I underestimate him a lot.'

Naruto took a deep breath then he rose, he smiled lightly, "that attacked was amazing, it gave my chest a numb."

Numb? Just a numb?

The baldy brows tensed, it took a hard body structure or at least body hardening technique to receive that kind of impact with only numb feeling.

"Are you also a martial artist?"

"Nope."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"I answer if you can defeat me."

"Then I will," The baldy stomped his right foot and the loud sound reverberated in the room, his hands joined again and forming a claw but this time he pulled them till they beside his waist, he took a deep breath then roared: "Baguba Cannon!"

He launched forward, the wind around him blazed as he flew in a straight line and arrived in front of Naruto, he struck his hands and aimed at Naruto chest, the force from his attack blew the surrounding air.

Naruto suit fluttered as the hands getting closer, an impact from the strike comparable to a pair of hand cannon failed to daunt the serene expression he wore, a reminiscent smile adorning his lips, 'let me borrow your skill.'

He retreated his left feet and stopped it within an arms-length distance, he rose his right palm and clashed it with his opponent strike.

*Bang!*

Both party clothes as if tried to escape from their body, the wave of their clash affecting their surrounding, even Wanqiu Xia in the distance had to hold her dress down. The baldy widened his eyes in disbelieve, even though his attack not completely stopped but the fact that his opponent only used one palm to block it felt surreal. He moved his foot and increased the strength on his arm, luckily the T-shirt had short length arm so it avoids from being shred, unlike the blonde's sleeve.

Naruto eyes remained the same, it's calm and steady like a still water, he took a deep breath and raised his left palm above his head, in a matter of a second, he swung his left palm and hit the baldy's arm from below.

"Pa!"

The baldy's arms flew over his head, without waited for his reaction, Naruto bent his right leg and moved his left feet ahead then stretching it, his left palm hovered on his left feet and he moved his right palm in the opposite direction, making a perfect diagonal line with the left palm.

"Gentle Fist- Eight trigrams 64 palms"

"Two palms!" Naruto slammed the upper part of his enemy body

"Four palms!" He moved his aim downward

"Eight palms!" His hit spreading on his enemy body

"Sixteen palms!" His feet danced on the floor

"Thirty-Two palms!" His hands moved in blurred

He slid his right leg, his palm never cease to hit their target, "Sixty-three palms!" The baldy T-shirt tore apart, blood streamed from his mouth, his eyes lost their brightness, Naruto smirked as he ceased to move, he regained his careless appearance, strolled forward, and he patted The Baldy's shoulder, "Sixty-four palms..."

*Thud!* His body crumbled to the ground, passed out on the spot.

Naruto chuckled, he said as he walked away: "you're lucky this is the imitation version, the real one and its user would have been killed you."

 **Kyaa! I know right, Naruto can do that?! OMG... how dare you, author! Yeah, yeah guilty as charged, of course, the last sentence pretty much self-explanatory, also if you guys want to know what happens outside with those flowers (please don't report me, I sure you there is no plant has been harmed in the writing process of this fic) read My Elegant and Cold CEO chapter 46-49. Yeah, what happened inside and outside the building occurred at the same time.**


	50. I take the deal

"Are you alright?"

Seeing the baldy collapsed and Naruto came over, Wanqiu Xia hooked her finger over her lips and her eyeballs wandered on his body, checking for any possible injuries.

Naruto threw a cheeky smile, he waved his hand, "not a single scratch."

"Your sleeve!" She held her mouth, that clash happened while the baldy's back within her sight thus she failed to see the entire process. Naruto also put his right hand inside his pants' pocket, making her unable to spot it in the beginning.

"Ah..." Naruto let out a soft breath, "I ruined another cloth."

Wanqiu Xia tilted her head, then she peered at the fallen baldy, "Naruto, is he..."

"Dead?" Naruto cut her talking while he chuckled.

Her finger shivered, hitting against her monte carlo lips, her pair of thick eyebrows ascended.

Naruto shook his head as he kept strolling, he raised his hand and placed it on her head, "Why would I do that, all the more here?" Then he ruffled her silky hair.

"Ah, stop messing my hair!" She whisked his hand, glaring at him while combed her thread of raven line.

Naruto laughed, his pearl-like white teeth were exposed, "then stop acting cute like that, it's unbearable for me not to tease you."

She lowered her hands as frown pulled her face down, she mumbled: "Who's acting cute, I'm clearly worried..."

"Well, don't be. He just fainted with a small internal injury, a whole day rest and one complex vitamin soup will bounce him back on his feet," Naruto shrugged, his lips formed one side curve, "his young master couldn't be so cheap, right?"

"What the fuck was happening here?!"

From behind him, someone's roaring voice reverberated in the room, Wanqiu Xia's face turned pale not just from the deafening tone, but also the owner's hideous face which resembled a demon uprising from hell.

"Speak of the devil..." Naruto turned halfway, he crossed his arms and glanced at the person.

Young Master Chen stood at the entrance with gnashing teeth and veiny eyes. He let out a low growl like a dog infected with a cow disease, his body akin to two legs volcanic lava. On the other hand, the beautiful yet cold Xue Lin stayed beside him, her face looked pale and her eyes gazed downward, she's not even reacting to the bull outburst beside her.

"What is this?! What is this?! Why my bodyguard passed out on the floor?! Someone better come and explain it to me!" His head tilted upward and his mouth roared.

"Y-Young master..." One of the goons dragged his feet toward him, called out weakly, his hand held his stomach, "elder brother... defeated by him." He pointed his trembling finger at the blonde far ahead.

Young Master Chen's face changed but not for the better, in fact, it has gotten worse.

"You?! It's you again?!"

Naruto ignored Young Master Chen heated eyes, his eyes glued to the beauty beside him who showed no reaction whatsoever toward her surrounding. Gears inside his mind rotated and started grinding to each other, conjecturing the cause of her behavior.

At this time, as if felt the gaze he set on her, Xue Lin raised her pair of black eyes. Even though distance separated them apart, meters beyond their reaching arm, inches went their stretching leg. But four eyes traveled without barrier, meeting as if they're within a hair's breath. Thousand of seconds for a mouth need to speak, but less than a second for eyes to feel.

"That's it, I'm going to call the cops!" Young Master Chen wickedly grinned, his hand reached out for his pocket, "I don't care about your identity, with my connection you will never see the lights again!" He brought out a phone and opened his contact list.

Wanqiu Xia's getting paler, she looked at Naruto but noticed the blondie instead showed lack of reaction, her thick eyebrows snapped together while blood brimmed inside her, she pulled his upper sleeve, "Hey! What's wrong with you?! He's going to call the authority, you have to leave now, or they'll throw you in a jail!"

Naruto broke from his trance, he turned his face at her then turned it again toward Young Master Chen, then he waved his head, "it's fine, he wouldn't have the chance."

"Yi?" She puckered her eyebrow.

Young Master Chen found his target and tapped the interface with his thumb.

"I take the deal," before he managed to make the call, Xue Lin who stood beside him and silent for the entire time, interrupted him.

"Um?" The white suit man glanced at her with wrinkled brow.

"I said I take the deal," The buxom woman faintly smiled.

"What deal?"

"The deal you agreed to it if that man succeeds to withstand your bodyguard attack, you will forget everything that happened here."

Shock decorated his entire face, he failed to anticipate Xue Lin would remember about the deal he did not even take into serious account, at that time, he just wanted his bodyguard to beat the hell out of that blondie, then he dropped the deal afterward. He just needed a reason for Xue Lin not to against him.

"That's unfair! You took the deal after the result was out! That's not how it works!" He stomped his foot on the floor. His pair of eyes glared at her like a tiger readied to pounce a deer.

"It's because you never give me the chance to approve it, also you never state the deal no longer stand, and never set any term that cancel out the deal."

"Then the deal it's off!"

"Young Master Chen, you're a credible businessman, how could you just drop a deal that I just agreed upon it without any proper reason or telling me before? Remember your family reputation," Xue Lin sighed then looked at him with concern in her eyes.

He twitched his eyes, born within a big prestige family came with a gift and burden, their name allowed you to live your life like a prince, praise raised right and left, women flocked around you like a group of chick, but in the same time, your freedom not within your grasped because every action you took only for the sake of family and it's impossible for you to act without affecting your family's name.

He clenched his phone without care for its fate, "but we don't know what happen, the content in the deal was he survived five moves without losing his ground, what if somewhere within those five, he fell?!"

Xue Lin eyebrows tensed, she's not around when the fighting happened thus her confidence decrease a bit.

"Yes, yes! Young master, that guy indeed fell!" The goon beside them nodded like pecking bird.

"See Xue Lin?" Young Master Chen laughed as if tried to release all of his anger, "even though my bodyguard knocked out, that bastard still lose in the end."

"He's not telling us in detail whether he fell within the range of 5 or not," Xue Lin said without battling eyes.

His muscle face tensed as he looked at the man whose face twisted, "Of..of course he did!"

"At what move he fell?" She stared at him with icy eyes.

The man shivered as he held his stomach, but then he sneered, "It's the third move."

"Lies!"

Wanqiu Xia moved four steps with her eyebrows drew together, "He's lying!"

"Bitch shut up!" The man glared at her with vicious eyes. The grey dress woman unaffected by his threat, she pointed her finger at the baldy, "That man stumbled my client at the seventh move!" Then she looked at Xue Lin with a smile, then she told her everything she saw. Xue Lin nodded in appreciation, the way Wanqiu Xia explained it to her as if she showed her the actual fight and she stood there, watching.

"How about that Young Master Chen? Do you still want to stall?" Xue Lin glanced at him with a rare smirked on her lips.

"Humph, who knows what she said is the truth! She could be covering for him!" Of course, he not just going to give up, he determined to put that blondie in a trouble.

"I'm not! President, please believe me!"

"Wanqiu, I believe you."

"Who can promote your statement?!"

Wanqiu Xia bit her lips as she unable to counter his word, it's true that no matter what you said, it will be nulled if no one backed it up. Xue Lin sighed in exasperation, this problem grew longer than she intended.

"I support... Chief Wanqiu's word..."

At this moment, someone rose her hand despite her timid appearance, they looked at her and found out it was the front desk lady. But what startled them next that people one by one rose their hand, supporting Wanqiu Xia's statement.

"Yeah, me too!"

"That's what I saw!"

"Chief Wanqiu spoke the truth!"

These people hesitated before because they fear to incur Young Master Chen wrath. They preferred losing their job than being kidnapped out of nowhere then got disposed to the sewer. No one here unfamiliar with how these big family's work. Every person here wasn't a naive three-years-old kid who thought their wealth came from a wishful thinking or money tree. But the act of bravery that timid looking girl, who always worked behind the counter showed somehow making an inspiration out of them.

Wanqiu Xia swept her eyes on these people with a dazed expression. She lost her way to form any word since she never expects support from these people. Then her head shook by the light pressure on it, she raised her hand and touched foreign skin on her crown.

"You're really awesome," a magnetic bewitching voice entered her canal, passed by the eardrum to her hair cells, processing them into electrical signals that branded her brain. Her eyes shivered as she grasped the man's hand. It's firm also warm.

Xue Lin chuckled, it's a joyous day for her company, even when bitter greeted her at the entrance.

"I guess this is my win then, right Young Master Chen?"

* * *

After the conflict resided, Xue Lin told Wanqiu Xia to bring Naruto into her office before she went ahead. Despite enraged by the entire situation, Young Master Chen no longer had other choices besides yielded and carried his bodyguard away.

Standing on the elevator, Naruto leaned his back against the wall with Wanqiu Xia stood in his right.

"I wonder what President wants," she crossed her arms and looked at the elevator indicator.

"Maybe she wants to invite me drinking a tea," Naruto said with closed eyes.

"Get out! She's a busy person!" She nudged him with her back.

"Busy person do busy activities," Naruto shrugged, "and drinking tea is one of them."

"How come?" She startled and glanced at him.

"Well, because the activity itself required a ceremony that some people considered as a sacred ritual. They portraited the essence of the ceremony as the act that reflected life, its fundamental lies in the humility of the guest, appreciating one brief moment, and art of balance from your surrounding area."

"Wow, I never know such a thing," she stared curiously.

"Of course since people nowadays can enjoy tea at any place and any time, thus the tradition no longer held except in tea houses."

"I thought tea house serve drink just like a coffee house," she twirled her lock near her ear, then it picked a chuckle tune, her eyes swiftly glared at him, "hey, don't mock me! it's not my fault they don't specify their services!"

"Hey it's alright, I'm not fond of them myself," Naruto raised his hand in surrender which received a snort from her.

The elevator arrived at the 23-rd floor and its gate slid open. Wanqiu Xia got out first while Naruto followed in tail. A room painted in cream welcomed his sight with white patterned ceramic under his feet, simple decoration of two couch and one thin rounded table between them on his right, and slightly further ahead on his left, a chest-high desk with a pretty glasses-woman behind it.

"Chief Wanqiu, how may I be of your services?" She said as soon as they arrived.

"Hi, the president wanted me to bring this gentleman to her office," Wanqiu Xia presented her hand toward Naruto.

The woman nodded, "go ahead, chief. President told me to let you in as soon as possible."

Wanqiu Xia smiled and minced to her right, Naruto bowed his head toward the woman before strolled along. She pulled the left handle of the wide transparent door and stayed herself, she glanced at him with curled lips, "men first."

"How cute," Naruto rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, she giggled while she walked in and closed the door behind. They strolled in a corridor with a lot of jewelry put on displayed inside glass of casket at their right and left; Aquamarine, Jade, Lapis Lazuli, Moonstone, Tourmaline, and other. Some also came in a form of ornament like broch or necklaces, crafted by their own company. The word "replica" mingled in the name tag among several of them.

They paused in front of a white door then Wanqiu Xia knocked on it.

"Come in," soft yet clear voice registered into their ears, Wanqiu Xia opened the door carefully as if she tried to sneak her way in, she let Naruto once again enter it first.

In the room with its floor covered in a black carpet, Xue Lin occupied a seat behind a silverish desk with a cream painted cupboard held a row of documents and worked items, separating her from full-sized windows that twice her height. Her slender fingers compiled a stack of papers while her eyes wandered on them.

"President, I bring Mr. Naruto as you requested."

Xue Lin paused then glanced at their direction, beaming her lips, she said: "Thank you Wanqiu, today you did a remarkable job, expecting a bonus by the end of the month."

Wanqiu Xia eyes brightened, she bowed her figure, "Thank you, president!"

Xue Lin waved her hand then glanced at Naruto, the four eyes met again, communicating the unspeakable word that no one knows. She closed her eyes as she chuckled, "Now, Wanqiu, can you give us some time alone? We have something to discuss."

"Oh, certainly!" She nodded like a pecking bird, "Would you like me to prepare any drink?"

"I'm not thirsty," Xue Lin waved her head, "you may ask him."

She turned her head, "Naruto, how about you?"

"A coffee might be nice,"

"Hot? Cold?"

"Hot."

"One hot coffee is coming~" She strode to the outside of the room. Looking at the door that closed behind her, he shook his head, "she's one cheerful bird."

"Well, after what happened today, it's weird if she remains indifferent," Xue Lin picked another paper from the pile.

"I think your bonus gave her a short circuit in the brain," Naruto snickered.

"Or your flirting fried her nerve," her eyes read the paper in her hand.

He raised his shoulder, pretending unfamiliar with her remark, he turned his head and looked at the cold swan in a suit, then he chuckled.

"What?" Xue Lin wrinkled her thin eyebrows.

"I think this our first conversation since met, and it's a banter," Naruto laughed while strolled his way in the room. Xue Lin widened her eyes because up till this moment, their encounter indeed never yield a single word between them, the first time they met ended up with a staring contest without any winner. And their second time ended up with only brushing each other shoulder. Xue Lin stared at him with complicated eyes, she mumbled: "yeah..."

"Maybe that's a good thing..." Naruto halted when he passed many kinds of frames, hanging in the wall. Those pictures showed Xue Lin in a variety of event, including her time in sort of competition, she held a piece of antique with magnifier on her other hand, a pin clasped her pocket with a circular object that displayed big number 4.

"Why is that a good thing?" She wrinkled her brow. Her face somehow felt hot, looking at him admired her notable moment.

"because an introduction is one of the most awkward moments in our life, especially with the opposite gender," Naruto glanced at her and scratched his cheek.

"Really?" She tilted her head, "I don't think I ever had any problem in that."

"Well, that's your genre perk, beauty or not, men literally will deliver themselves to any women they found interesting in particular."

"I'm not sure I follow..." she frowned.

"Alright, name one time you introduced yourself to any men... aaaaany men you ever met."

"Well, there was this senior..."

"Old men did not count," he gazed with a deadpan expression.

"Umm... in school I.."

"Class presentations did not count."

"Hmm, at the family gathering I..."

"Kindred did not count."

Xue Lin dropped her leather black eyes, her cherry lips pouted, her slender hands crossed over her bosom, after a while, she let out a sigh, "alright I give up..."

Naruto laughed as he strolled at nearby sofa, he placed his bottom on it, "men sometimes struggled with their first liner, will it be cheesy word or awkward greet, it's fine if the women found him interesting, if not..." his body shivered for a brief but still caught within Xue Lin sight.

"Pfft.." She held her mouth as she chortled.

"Hey, it's true..." He twitched his lips.

"Sorry, it just..." She calmed herself but the corner of her lips was shivering, "it just... I found it hard to believe someone like you would be terrible at picking up women.."

"Yeah... Once I met this French-looking gal, five-half feet tall, brown smooth hair, and long eyelashes. I shrugged my shoulder and thought to myself, "eh, why not?" then I approached her, greeting her with a french pickup line I found in a magazine.." Naruto squinted his eyes, while his face turned to his side and moved backward slowly, "she gave this! like "seriously dude?" kind of expression, so I failed, retreated and looked up for an explanation, and you know what?"

Xue Lin gave him a fixed stared with eager curiosity.

"Turn out what I just said, "J'ai juste realis ceci, mais vous ressemblez beaucoup mon prochain petit ami" means "Hi, I just realized this but you look a lot like my next boyfriend"," Naruto palmed his own face.

Xue Lin broke out in the instant, her laughter singing in the closed room of more than twenty-floor building.

"Yeah, my skin turned pale and cold sweats all over my head, I ran to search for that girl to explain everything," Naruto shook his head.

"That's is pure gold, I can't believe you said you're a gay," she held her mouth to prevent the unladylike sound came out anymore.

"What worst was I had no idea how to explain it to her in my language, thus I spend times with my hand doing various gestures while turned out in the end, she understood English just fine," he declined his head. Xue Lin body trembled with her bosomy front jiggled along. She turned her body away from him to calm herself and relieved her emotion.

Naruto smiled as he looked at her chair's back, what he said of course not true, in fact, he understood French very well. The image of a woman with blonde woven hair and innocent face entered his mind. She drew something in the ground with a branch, then pointing it while spoke in her language, she smacked that branch into his head if he pronounces it wrong.

The door toward the room opened, Wanqiu XIa came in with a plate on her hands, a smell of latte quickly lingered in the air.

"President? Are you OK?" She wrinkled her brows as she looked at Xue Lin.

"Pfft... don't worry Wanqiu, I'm fine, really!" She turned her head away.

Wanqiu Xia tilted her head then nodded afterward, she minced toward Naruto and put down the plate on the short table, then she held a white cup above the plate and placed it in front of him.

"One coffee served~" She rose and smiled at him.

"Now, now, Ms. Wanqiu... try to add "Goshujin-sama" after the word served," Naruto faced her with a solemn expression.

She frowned, "why should I do that? And what is that mean?"

"Because it's improving your services and it's the same as sir."

She pondered a bit before smiled at him, "One coffee served Goshujin-sama~"

"Pfft...!" Naruto threw his face away from her as he tried to contain his laughter.

Wanqiu Xia wrinkled her eyebrows as she looked at him and her CEO, both hiding face while their body shook as if an earthquake occurred in the room.

* * *

"Alright, let's talk for real this time."

Xue Lin occupied a wide sofa beside Naruto's, Wanqiu Xia excused herself from the room and exited with question marks hovered above her head. Naruto took a sip of his latte before he adopted serious expression.

"You know that I'm not saving you downstairs out of my generosity, right?" She sighed, "what I did might cost my association relationship with Young Master Chen."

"What association is that?" Naruto said with closed eyes.

She bit her lips, "a project that worth thirty million." His eyebrows tensed a moment, "what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to convince me, that a partnership with Yu Lei worth the same value or might exceed it."

"The original plan did not hold the value that much, after all, I'm not sure our cooperation will work or not," Naruto shook his head, "let's face it. Just like what you said to him, there was a lot more superior company than yours that might propose us a better deal. You also never try to subscribe gems into clothes right?"

Xue Lin turned her eyes into another side then nodded her head slowly, combining jewelry into garment required high amount of talent, a precise type of gemstone, and high-costed manufacturing process. It's not about cutting it into small pieces, but modeling it after the design that took an amount of time and money. Her expression became grim, thinking her unfortunate predicament.

Naruto sighed, then rose from his seat, he walked toward the window and gazed upon the view of a bustling city, "what technology you use in production?"

"Both high-tech and manual tools, we model it with tech and polish it with tools," she put her finger on her cheek, "but if it was for mass production, then we will use tech entirely."

"Which one benefitted you the most, single or mass?"

"Well, both have a different way to reap profit, single stemmed from its rareness and unique style, while mass stemmed from sales. But most of the times, profit from a single release could worth thousand of mass release."

Naruto rubbed his chin, his eyes looked at the flowers far on the ground that scattered and unreformed.

"Which technology cost you the most?"

"Well of course high-tech one, every move it made can cost me two digits already. To finish one product it required more than 50 moves sometimes, and 1 batch consist of more than 100 products. Not to mention its operator wages. and other costs."

"Alright, then let's do this," Naruto nodded and walked back into the sofa, "for our deal the share will be 70:30."

Xue Lin enlarged her eyes, "you willing to let go that much?!"

He sneered, "who says 70 goes to Ice Snow? It's Yu Lei who receive 70!"

Her face darkened, it regained its previous coldness, "are you playing with me?"

Naruto raised his finger, "I say Ice Snow get their 30 percent of the share, but I will help you reduce your cost."

She wrinkled her brow, "how strong the cost will lessen?"

Naruto raised all of his fingers on his right hand and four on his left, Xue Lin almost laughed but not with delight but contempt, "9%?! You think that will be enough?!"

He shook his head, his eyes gazed at her with serious light, "90%!"

Xue Lin shivered as her alluring lips gaped, her sight captured the image of him with slightly blurred, "90%?" Naruto nodded, she gulped her oral liquid, "are you kidding?"

"Do I look like one?"

She calmed herself then gazed at him with narrowed eyes, "how you will achieve it?"

"First!" he raised his forefinger, "I will replace your high tech with manual tools that can cut a diamond like a butter!"

"Second!" his middle finger entered the stage, "I will replace your operator with people who don't need to be paid nor need to eat!"

"Third!" The sweet ring finger joined the fray, cold glint reflected on his eyes as his lips curved one-sided.

"I will eradicate every people who dared to mess with our plan."


	51. Spots of Ugliness, Specks of Beauty

**Boom~ I appear again mwahahha~ told you guys! My mind wreck after writing the previous chapter, as I thought to my self, "what the heck I just writing?!" *sigh* yeah I just hope people forgive me for my inability to write a proper business situation, it's harder than it looks, but hey at least I try, right? (please say right, I need encouragement TvT). I need to read some management novel... anyone got any recommendation? Anyway, enough of my rant, how are you guys? I hope you have a great week and please days!**

 **Review wall:**

 **Tauquir7: Thank you for your support! Oh, you have no idea!  
xconan25x: I hope I won't, but we don't know what will happen in the future, right?  
Skycrowws: Thanks!  
X-Ownz: Thank you for reading, have a nice day.  
Train heartnett: Thanks! you're also awesome!  
Guest: Of course I can, but the brawl wasn't supposed to happen, Naruto slapped and beat them, then the elder brother come, if you read how martial artist viewed in this story, then you know why no one stops the fight.  
AtFanfic: Thanks! You one hell of a cool reader!  
Rolphy03: Thank you! but to me, the fighting scene still nothing (mostly because Naruto has yet found something challenging)**

 **Alright, that's the end, now onto the story!**

"Yeah.."

Naruto sighed, his hand grabbed a holder hanged below the ceiling of the metallic carriage. The sun already reached the peak of the sky and graced the world with its everlasting flame. His eyes wandered around and caught many meats in a different sack; shirts, T-shirts, uniforms, workers, dresses, and other else. He moved his sight to the scene played on the windows, every passing view he saw retraced his mind back at the full-sized-windows office and one cup of latte.

 _"How should I trust your word?"_

 _He took a sip of his drink when the smooth skin woman beside him spoke, he put the drink and looked at her expression full of doubt._

 _"You couldn't possibly tell me to just have faith in you, right?" Her cherry-like lips pursed._

 _Naruto bitterly smiled, if they ever switched position unless he saw it with his own eyes, he denied the existence of such a thing. A tool that capable to mutilate precious stones same like they made of butter? Might as well told him Doraemon also exist._

 _"My charm and handsome looking face weren't enough?" He smirked which responded by her leather black eyes rolling in their place. He sighed, "OK, let's make it practical, if I failed to fulfill my word, my company will pay a heavy fine."_

 _"How heavy?" Her face remained fix, but the corner of her lips shivered._

 _Naruto rubbed his chin, "Fifty million sound right to you?"_

 _Her eyes glittered, no longer hiding her emotion, the curve on her lips raised, "sounds like a deal to me." Naruto shook his head, his mind already foresee the horror of Mo Qianni's wrathful face when she knows about this later, but he needed this heavy sum to convince Xue Lin._

 _"How long do you need to prepare them?"_

 _"A week, at most," His eyes looked upward. Surprise flashed across her eyes, "that fast?!" Chuckle breezed out from his mouth, "building the tool hardly a problem, finding the blade that quite a headache."_

 _"What kind that you need?"_

 _"Ancient one, sort of antique knife or sword," he said after a brief pause._

 _Xue Lin frowned, then she faced him again, "Liu Corporation held a grand banquet tomorrow noon, they have an auction as part of their agenda." She put her finger over her lips, "I think they have one of the things you mention."_

 _His eyebrows wrinkled, "and the only way to enter that banquet through an invitation right?"_

 _Her face turned grim as she slowly nodded, "I might have one of those already, if not..."_

 _Naruto glanced at her and noticed her hand shivers despite the weather in the room remain the same, "if not what?" His tone held a hint of concern._

 _She shook her head, "nothing. Anyway, I don't have those invitations, thus impossible to enter the banquet." Naruto pondered a bit, "how they selected whom to receive those invitations?"_

 _"Successful entrepreneur, great family background, high government officer,..." She raised her finger one by one._

 _Naruto expression delayed then he scratched his cheek before ended it with a sigh. Xue Lin raised her thick eyebrows at his strange behavior._

 _They chatted a little while longer before Naruto decided to excuse himself._

Naruto recovered from his little mind trip as the bus stopped and traded its passenger. The population's size in this four-wheel box as if getting bigger because the room for breathing became harder. After a while, the gate closed then their journey continued.

'Maybe Ruoxi also received those invitations? She after all considered as a successful entrepreneur right?' Naruto scrubbed his hair, 'should I pay her a visit now or just ask her later?' then his expression became depressed, 'I hope her temperament less cold now...'

"You pervert!"

Naruto startled along with everyone in the bus because of the sudden shrieking voice. Among the cram between the passengers' body, a girl around 16-17 years old faced a man twice her size. He wore a denim jacket with patches here and there, His body a little lanky, and his skin somehow shabby.

"Little girl what do you mean?" The shabby man frowned.

"Don't pretend innocent! I know, You just groped my ass!" The girl's face flushed red while glaring at the man.

"Little girl just because I'm behind you doesn't mean I do such a thing," he shook his head.

"Then whose hand touching me?! Ghost hand?! It's you, definitely you!"

His face became darken, "little girl, you can't casually accuse people just because you're rich."

The girl indeed looked like ojou-sama type of girl. Her skin toned in smooth light pink color without any flaw. Her face painted with a high-quality type of makeup and her hair combed gracefully. Despite the uniform she wore, her accessory still visible to the naked eyes.

The people in the bus readied to defend this little lamb but aborting their intention after seeing the girl appearance. People sometimes envy other wealth especially to those kids who grew up with a silver spoon. The shabby man statement also reinforced these people selfish thought. They actually wanted this ojou-sama to suffer a bit.

"I thought something happened turned out just a little girl throwing tantrum"

"Yeah, this rich people never ride a public bus before thus their 'sensitive skin' tingling all over"

"How childish, I'm going to continue my sleep."

The shabby man sneered in triumph while the girl's face became redder with anger. Her heart hurting in pain after saw no one stood up for her, she wiped her teary eyes then moved her body to get away from that man. She tiptoed between the passenger but unable to go much further. She turned around to stare at the man, discarding his chance to molest her again.

The bus carried on, seeing it almost reached her destination, she let out a relieved breath. But as it took a sharp turn at the last corner, the girl body got thrown to the side and almost fell if not for bodies who stood beside her.

*Snap!*

She recovered and find a person behind her looked at his phone then let out a whistle.

"Rich woman really wearing high-grade clothes, from top to bottom, inside and out, haha!" The man leered at her. His appearance identical to the shabby man except for his hair which styled in a mohawk.

The girl trembled as her mind assumed the picture he just took, her lost redness came back to her face, "hey deleted that!"

"Delete what?" The Mohawk man glanced at her.

"The picture you just took!" She clenched her hand.

"What picture? I took nothing!" His face frowned.

"Then what did you see?!"

"My girlfriend picture, you think you're the only one rich?"

"Then show me the picture!"

"Why would I? I don't know you," he shook his head, then curled his lips, "tell you what, I show you the picture but you must agree to be my friend."

She bit her lips while looked at the other way, she knew this man up to no good, the chance of him not taking any picture of her also exist, but the thought of this man, gazing her private place every night made her body shivered.

"You delete the picture if I become your friend?" Her fist squeezed tighter.

"Well no! The deal is I show you the picture if you become my friend, not deleting it!"

She faced him with a deathly stare, "I become your friend, but you must give me your phone!" She promised in her mind that she will destroy this man phone regardless it has her picture or not.

The Mohawk man somehow smarter than he looks, he waved his head and sneered, "either you become my friend and I show you the picture, or not at all."

'Hateful!' Her blood bubbled like it's going to explode, her nail jabbed into her palm, compared to this, she preferred listening to the boring lecture all over again.

"Fine! I'll be your friend, but you must show me all the picture and no trick!"

The Mohawk man laughed as if he just win a big lottery, "there you go! It wasn't so hard, right?"

The girl snorted, "show me the picture!"

"Hey, what's the hurry? Friend hang out together. Come with us then I show you the picture at our hideout!" The man smirked.

"You're lying to me!" The girl stomped the ground.

"I'm not! I said I show you the picture but I never mention when!"

"Shameless!" She flushed red from head to toe.

"Come on now, we can have a lot of 'fun' in our hideout!" He grinned pervertedly.

The girl swept her eyes to look for any help but people either just ignoring her or shaking their head in sympathy. Her heart shredded as if a thousand knives sliced it apart, why people act like this despite someone in a dire situation? Why they prefer sitting on their couch instead of moving their legs to help? The girl closed her eyes.

 _"Haha look at her, she looked like a pig!"_

 _"Hey, Big brain, that bucket fit your head just fine!"_

 _"Look, it's the big brain! Which teacher she plans to seduce this time?!"_

The girl's head filled with thousand images of a humiliating moment, her hands clenched until it shook uncontrollably, dread filled her guts and sweat drenched her body. She refused to care anymore, whether the Mohawk man kept her picture or not, it's no longer her business. She steeled her heart and readied to refuse the man.

"Hey give back my phone!"

The Mohawk man angry shout awoke the girl from her stupor, in front of her face, a white touchscreen phone appeared. Her eyes widened as it drifted along the length of the hand holding it, A man with a pair of cerulean eyes and golden hair imparted within her vision. His face showed no emotion as he overlooked her.

"Check your picture," the man said with a bland tone. His other hand held the mohawk man by his chest. His hand desperately reached out for the phone.

"Huh?" The girl's eyes gawked at him with confusion. Her mind still adapting to the change in the situation.

"I said check your picture," the man's face remained unchanged.

"Oh!" She woke up and accepted the phone. Her finger slid through its gallery and find the target she looking for, a picture of her smooth thigh up to her private place clad in white panties. Pale crept within her skin, her tummy as if wanted to eject any food it digested. She unable to bear the thought of this people gets away with this. She pressed her thumb on the picture, held it till the icon of bin appeared then directed the picture into it, she pressed yes at the prompt message. She glanced at the blonde and nodded.

He took the phone and put it inside the Mohawk man's pocket, he looked at him, "there you go! It wasn't so hard, right?" His voice smeared with a clear mocking tone. The Mohawk man face turned grim, he burned his eyes toward the blonde, "who are you? Why are you bothering us?"

The man shrugged, "Why should I tell you? We are not an acquaintance."

His lips twitched, this good-looking man kept rehearsing his word toward the girl, with a fixed face, he walked closer to the blonde, "get down at the next stop, let's settle this like a man."

"I don't have time," he shook his head, "unlike you bunch of dork, I have a job to do, a real job."

The Mohawk man gnashed his teeth, vein popping on his temple, "you dare to diss us?!"

"Oh, you felt insulted? that's a progress!" His eyes decorated with amazement.

Eyes widened to its limit, the man reached out for his pants' pocket, he took out a small flip knife, "don't make me..."

The girl gasped as she held her mouth, some people stared in horror, on the other hand, the blonde just curled his lips.

"Aw, why the holdup? You're chicken?"

That's the last straw, the Mohawk man flipped out the blade and proceeded to stab his enemy guts.

"Noooo!" The girl jumped on her feet with eyes almost stumbled out of their hole.

The blonde just sneered, his hand flashed out and grabbed the mohawk man's hand which halted the knife's progress. The Mohawk man put more effort into his hand but unable to bear a fruit. The girl puffed out a soft breath, she patted her chest, this sequence of event heavily burdened her vitality. Other passenger looked at them in awe, they even started taking out their phone and took a snap.

Unaffected by his surrounding, he stared down the mohawk man, "if you want to stab someone..." he raised the hand along the knife it held, "you have to aim higher..." it passed his chest and kept moving, "reach to their unprotected spot..." it finally stops, the Mohawk man arm slanted upward, "like their throat."

Loud voices and tons of chattering broke out in the instant, the girl's head almost fell from its throne, this man must be insane! Pointing out such a thing toward his own neck!

The next case almost made dozen pair of eyes jolted out from their hole.

The blonde pulled the hand and sank the edge of the blade into his skin, blood trailed down, going beyond his white collar shirt.

People held their mouth, prevented it from puking out. Some closed their eyes, threw their face away, or hide behind their seat. They not turning their eyes blind from violence in real life, just never see such a scene outside their flat or box screen. The girl almost fainted in the spot, she retracted her opinion toward the blonde, thinking 'insane' was too kind, maybe psychotic slash masochist more proper.

The Mohawk man dumbfounded, his hand froze in the spot even though another hand which holding it already gone.

"What's wrong?" A cold yet relaxed tone waked him up, seeing a stream of red liquid on the blonde's neck, his body shook while his face devoid of their redness, "don't you want to kill me?" Mysterious force as if kept his hand from doing anything besides stuttering, "you just have to move the blade," sweats broke out, rampaging his body, "and pierce my neck..." dread piled within his nerve, "artery tear..." Strength seeped from his pores, "blood pour..." his finger betrayed the thing they hold, "life gone..." the steel hit the ground.

The Mohawk man moved backward with a terror in his eyes, the blonde gazed at him then took few steps, he leaned forward, reaching up to his ears.

"You may be a rapist... you may be a scoundrel... you may be a fraud..." His tone as if made of thousand blade, "but you are no killer..." they launched one by one, "because you don't have the balls..." stabbing their soft target in turn, "to kill someone..." shredding it apart, "while looking them in the eyes," before utterly destroy it, "as life abandoned them."

*Ding!*

"Arrghhhh!" The Mohawk man screamed his lungs out and tossed the blonde aside, he swept his hands among the people's body to pave his way.

The bus stopped and as soon as it gate opened, he launched outside, screaming as if a storm chased his tail, people immediately rushed out too without care for their destination. They caused confusion among passengers who about to get in but also grace them with fortune since a lot of seats became available.

The blonde stood still before turned around, giving his back view for the girl to see, she looked at him with complexity in her eyes, because she wanted to approach him but this is her stop, the girl frowned before she raised her chin, "hey, what's your name?"

He paused for a while before continued walking, the girl pouted in a dejected manner but her eyes immediately brighten up...

"Uzumaki. That's my name."

"I'm Tang Tang!" the girl turned around and bounced on her feet, she halted her step, twisted on her feet and shouted: "I hope we can meet again in the future!"

The blonde waved his hand while strolling before he finally took a seat, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, in his mind, a rhyme played its tune like a broken recorder.

"Despite their spots of ugliness, a speck of beauty resides within them."

* * *

"Are you crazy?!"

Back at Yu Lei, in the room where jasmine scent lingered in the atmosphere, Mo Qianni slammed her fist into her table, causing a small tremor upon its civilian.

"Fifty million fine for a non-sense deal like that?!"

Her voice roared throughout on the work floor like a banshee's shriek. People's complexion became pale, some even jumped in surprise and messed a bunch of paper to the floor.

"Not to mention within a week time?! A WEEK TIME?!"

In front of her desk, Naruto stood on his feet while declining his head resembled a child after doing some misdeed. It's impossible for him to cover this up from her, after all, every contract especially big one required his supervisor acknowledgment and later her signature. Only through this way that any deal would become official between two or more company.

"Chief Mo, please appease anger, I can explain,"

"Do explain!"

He gulped his throat, "I make that deal while taking advantage of their company situation, whether they like it or not, want it or not, they already offending one of their possible business partners thus striking the iron while it's still hot, I bargain to reap 70% profit with several premises to make them agree."

"So you decided to promise them fairy tale?" Her glossy red lips sneered.

He shook his head, "it's not a fairy tale! What I said was real!"

She slammed her hand into the desk, "who do you want to fool?! A tool that cut diamond like butter?! A worker without wager and stamina?! Sounds like a fairy tale to me!"

"You never heard them doesn't mean they not exist!" He gave her a deep gaze, "please trust me on this one, Chief Mo!"

"You asked too much from me," she shook her head, "you need basis to put a trust into someone unless you bring me any proof as your foundation, then I'm afraid that deal has to be canceled."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "that will put Yu Lei's name at stake."

She rubbed her temple, "not necessary, the deal only known by both parties, in order to make them not spreading this to the public, we pay them royalty," her eyes cast their glance on him, "it still damage our name in their eyes and bear grievance toward us, but at least it's still better than have to pay 50 million fine," sigh breezed out from her mouth, "it's my mistake to let you handle such a business when you clearly not ready, don't worry, I will handle the repercussion, you just go and cancel the deal."

Looking at her face showed such a naked dissapoinment, his organs trembled with uncomfortable wave. His face darken, "Chief Mo, I did the impossible before, why wouldn't you trust me?"

"Collecting the debt may be something difficult to do but clearly not impossible, giving it more time, someone else can do it too..." she smiled gently, "normally I have to give you severe punishment for a blunder like that but since you have collected that debt, I let you slide this time."

Naruto shut his eyes for a while, he glanced at the door in the room, after making sure it properly closed, he faced her, "Chief Mo, if I show you something impossible, will you trust me?"

Mo Qianni expression delayed but she nodded afterward. Naruto stayed still and his cerulean eyes gazed at her chocolate ones, few seconds passed, he waved his head then raised his hand, "shadow clone jutsu."

*Poof!*

"Ahhhh!"

Mo Qianni stood up from her seat and backed away to the corner, after all, another person just popped out of nowhere and he awfully similar to Naruto, her face became pale as she pointed her finger toward the twin, "You...this...how...when...what..." her eyes looked at Naruto with adorable color, begging for his explanation.

Naruto sighed as his heart somehow unable to bear her appearance, he looked at his clone, "pick up the file on Chief Mo desk."

The clone nodded and strolled forward, he touched random files and lifted it up. Mo Qianni observed in amazement, she thought the clone only an illusion just like those people in the magic show, but now, it action proved her wrong.

Naruto looked at her, thought maybe it wasn't enough, "use transformation."

The clone performed a hand seal, then smoke engulfed it, by the time it's over, a cute looking woman stood there.

"Ah! It's me!" Mo Qianni gasped while covering her mouth. Her mind swirled with marvelous revelation. She walked toward her twin and curiously checked its every single part. Her hands grabbed its arm and massaged the entire length, she brought down her nose then sniffed it like a puppy check out its food.

Heavy lines appeared on both master and the clone forehead. They understood that she curious but why must smell it though?

Her eyes looked upward and her lips curled, then she looked at the clone again, she reached out her hand and grasped... the clone's bosom.

"Ahhh!"

The clone yelped and retreated a step, it brought its arm and placed it in front of its bosom. The clone face flushed red and gave Mo Qianni a pair of glaring eyes.

"Hmm... the size felt smaller, but its definitely firmer..." she startled then snapped her head toward him with an irritated face, "Naruto, how dare you make my breast smaller!"

As if thunder struck his brain, Naruto faced her with flabbergaster expression, "Well... I... uh... this... what..." Mo Qianni ignored his inability to gave her a proper answer, she glanced back at the blushing clone, her eyes staring it as if she wanted to tear its clothes apart and checked out what's inside. She took a step closer toward the clone.

Realizing his clone purity about to get assault, Naruto waved his hand and dismissed the clone in a smoke. Shock decorated her entire face, then she pouted like a child lost her toy. Naruto scratched his cheek before clearing his throat, "Ahem, Chief Mo, I think we have... things to discuss?"

"Ah?" Mo Qianni startled before her face turned red, she took a peek at him then returned to her seat with redness ride along.

"So uh... do you... trust me now?" He scratched his cheek again, he didn't know why things somehow became a little awkward.

"Oh, uh... yeah, yeah... " She nodded absentmindedly, then she tilted her head, looking at him with an adorable expression, "can you do more?"

His lips twitched, he finally realizes the extent of her curiosity, he shook his head and smiled in a half-hearted manner, "how about this, you agree on my proposal then I'll show you other."

Her eyes glittered like a sparkle of thousand stars, her head nodded eagerly, "alright! Go make the contract and I'll sign it!"

"Ok, thanks, Chief Mo." Naruto let out a soft breeze then bowed his head toward her before strolled out from the room.

He walked to his desk, took his seat and booted up his computer. He placed his briefcase on the desk, then waited for his computer.

*Thud!*

Naruto startled and turned around, then found his briefcase on the floor, his eyes widened, he felt that he placed it far from the desk's edge, how it still fell?

He pondered a while before shrugged it off, he bent down and grabbed his briefcase, but something white from the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

White sheet paper trapped underneath his desk, he unable to see what content it held since it laid in reverse position. He reached out for it and grabbed its corner but somehow hard to pull it as if it stuck. Feeling irritated, he gave more effort to pull it...

*Creak!*

The paper tore up as he received the other part, he wrinkled his eyebrows then turned it to see its content... then his eyes widened to its limit because the paper showed a half image of garment layout, part of his design catalog that he borrowed from Liu Mingyu.

"Naruto..."

He turned his face toward his side, and find Zhang Cai looked at him with a worried face.

"I think... Mingyu is in trouble."

 **End note: I made 2 image from flash dressing game. One is NarutoxRuoxi another is Chufeng &LadyWu,**  
 **Link below:(remove the space & add slash after com)**  
 **i. imgur. com p12UGew. jpg  
i. imgur. com wJaFESk. jpg  
**


	52. Rotten Apple, Golden Honey

**Quick note: the link from the previous chapter can be accessed now, just do as you instructed**

"Why makes you think that way?"

Naruto curved his eyebrow as Zhang Cai bit her thumb. In truth, his sixth sense already flashed warning all over his head the moment he saw the torn up design.

"This morning she behaved strangely, I met her in the hallway, she's on her way toward the restroom when I saw her eyes turned a little red and her makeup appeared a bit messy, I asked her what happen but she ignored me and just continued walking."

A pang stung right on his heart, knowing the caused of her action, he begun to hate himself more, but even though he felt like that, his face remained the same thus Zhang Cai failed to notice it.

"I followed her to the bathroom, and I heard... a sobbing's sound," her eyes became teary, her face looked at her feet, "I felt that I should approach her but my mind said otherwise, in the end, I decided to give her some room to calm herself."

"I returned to my desk and thirty minutes later, she came back," Zhang Cai wiped some bead from her eyes, "I wanted to come over but Ms. Lang Xi walked through the door and went to her first."

"Ms. Lang Xi?"

"One of the directors under Department Head Ma from finance."

Naruto frowned, his mind searched for anything related to that name, then he nodded, "ah, yes Department Head Ma, sister Mingyu admirer if I'm not wrong."

She nodded, "he's been pursuing Mingyu since these past few years, but she rejected him every single time."

His eyebrows raised along with an uncomfortable feeling in his guts, "OK... so what happened next?"

"They chatted, I don't know what but Mingyu's face looked complicated, then she packed up some document before following Ms. Lang Xi out of the room."

"Do you have any idea where they're going?"

She nodded, "after they gone, I texted her and asked about that..." She took out her phone, her eyes looked at its display, "she told me they headed to Flowing Cloud Hotel."

Naruto eyebrows jumped, he stood up immediately, "tell me the hotel location!"

His sudden uproar caused her heart bounced in its place, "one and a half mile, southeast from here, it's a famous hotel, you won't miss it!"

Naruto nodded, he turned around and dashed out from his place, leaving behind Zhang Cai who wore concerned expression.

'Naruto, please bring Mingyu back safely,' she clasped her hands and closed her eyes.

Naruto ran to the elevator, as soon as it reached the first level, he tapped his feet to the ground and flashed out the moment its gate slid open. People who waited in front of the gate only felt a blazing wind above their heads.

He went out from Yu Lei and followed the route that Zhang Cai pointed. Dozens of building built across his destination, he stepped on the wall of the first building he saw and leaped along its height. The building consisted of five floors but only took less than 3 seconds for Naruto to reach the top. He scanned his surrounding while his brain simulated his option toward his destination.

The First option, he ran straight southeast but a lot of building with much more and uneven floor blocked his path, thus slowing his speed as he climbed their height.

The Second option, he still ran straight southeast but broke in every window and wall he found, the quickest route but left a lot of rumpled trail behind him.

The Third option, he hopped from one wall to another thus following the original path toward the hotel.

He stood still, closing his eyes for five seconds, then opened them while crazily grinned, "screw this walls."

He took a deep breath and concentrating chakra under his feet, his clothes fluttered as pale green energy blazed around him, his eyes turned stern as they fixed staring at the building in front.

He bent his torso, one leg lagged behind another, then he dashed.

* * *

Flowing Cloud, one of the top tiers hotel in Zhong Hai city, stacked by fifteen layers of concrete cement and comprised more than two hundred rooms. A building with a full set of facilities scoped from giant water pool to garden on its roof, a large parking lot with Lamborghini and Rolls Royce filled one sight.

In the bathroom of the compartment where its bed as large as an elephant, a beautiful woman depended on her alluring body to the sink beside her, her legs laid to the floor and her head rested on her arms. Her purple streak hair flowed loosely to her shoulder and reached down to her face. Her eyes half-lidded while her breath heaved.

Meanwhile, At the outside, a man with a fat appearance leaned against a chair while red liquid streamed from his bald head. His face akin to someone whom money just got cheated. He raised his hand and placed once a white towel into his open wound. He wore nothing but a boxer as his last article.

"What a tough bitch," department head Ma gnashed his teeth while looking at the bathroom direction.

After going through a lot of preparation and careful planning for three days, the plan almost thwarted in the end just because he underestimated her willpower. His eyes cast to the side of the bed and saw three looking expensive cameras stood on the top of their stand. Pointed out their mechanical eyes at a various side of the bed. Those cameras prepared by the manager of this hotel which his college's friend.

After looking at Liu Mingyu's figure through her photo, he agreed to help him subduing her but the process must be recorded and they're monetizing the result. As someone who likely dealt in trading business, they knew that an income from the industry of adult movies considered as one of the largest among illegal trading in the world. The profit ranged from a hundred dollars to a hundred thousand, depending on the content.

He also wired him to one of the drugs dealers and successfully acquired strong drugs, one capable to incapacitate, another to act as an aphrodisiac, and the last for vitality boost. With all the preparation inside their pocket, the next action required his friend to contact Liu Mingyu and pretended proposing a business, with the help from the hotel's name and some sweet words, she finally agreed to it and planned out to discuss the term today.

She proposed the meeting at some restaurant at first, but eventually gave up and followed along to meet at the hotel. As an experienced person, Liu Mingyu definitely rejected if they have a meeting in a solitary and isolated room, also put on her guard more if she's alone thus ordering one of his directors who also his lover to bait her in and drugged her along the way.

Everything progressed smoothly until they entered this room, the moment she saw department head Ma presence, she swiftly turned and prepared to leave but the time for the drugs to kick in finally came. Looking at her stumbled around almost fallen to the floor, victory sign lighted up above his head, the thought of soon violating her body became unbearable, he dismissed his lover and escaped his clothes as fast as possible.

He approached her while grinning pervertedly, he stretched his claw and grabbed her shoulder, prepared to turn her around and embraced her. But, the moment she twisted on her feet, she raised the files within her hands and slapped it to his head.

Department Head Ma fat body swayed to the right but since the thing that hit him as heavy as a paperweight, he soon regained his balance, he considered that as her last strive before passing out, this action of her ignited the already overwhelming lust within him.

But a bag lunged and its sharp part hit him the moment he recovered, this time, he stumbled backward and felt pain on his head. Something wet smeared his head and it went down his forehead. He traced it and widened his eyes as he saw red liquid on his palm.

He fell on his ass, he stared at his palm with a pair of horror in his eyes, "B... blood... there is blood in my head... no... no... it can't be... my head's bleeding!"

Liu Mingyu gasped her breath like fish out of the water, her surrounding whirled before her eyes, and her head felt like nothing inside them besides air, carrying her consciousness up to the sky, swam with dozens of Zephyr, laid on the bed of clouds.

'No!' She shook her head. She already suspicious since Ms. Lang Xi offered to drive her along because she also planned to meet friends in the hotel. This woman never in better term with her, why she suddenly act nice? She also knew this woman as Department Head Ma lover, hell everybody knew, they just not boring enough to point that out.

But she also felt bad if she outright rejected her, not only she failed to found a reason, but she also managed to gain an extra money from her trip. In Yu Lei, every business trip that employee went through will be repaid to compensate their transportation fee, regardless you actually pay anything for your journey. Many employees exploited this system in many ways such as riding a bicycle, walking, or ride together with coworker's car.

She grasped her head, tried to break free from her mind that start hallucinating, Department Head Ma still laying on the floor and wailed, his hands kept wiping the blood on his head, hoping it will go away.

Her body swayed again, she leaned her hand toward the right and it pushed something, she startled, it took her few seconds to notice its not a wall she just touched, she sobered in the instant and strode to her right.

True enough, a silver colored door swung open and it led her to a room that quite spacious, she presumed she's in a bathroom but she didn't really care, she slammed the door and traced the surface for its knob, she pressed the knob's center and wobbled backward. She went to her left and something hard hit her tummy, her body bent as she groaned but realization came upon her that she just hit a sink's platform. The pain also clear her mind a bit thus she reached out for the sink, rotated its handle and twisted it upward, she splashed her own face with the water it let out.

Having cleared out her mind and freshed out her face, she took a deep breath, she knew this only temporary but at least it gave her a chance to think. Luckily she only drunk a small portion of the water that whore offered to her, despite her thirst. But the potent of whatever inside that water somehow made her shiver, just a small portion already enough to wash her mind that nothing better in this world than laying your head in a fluffy and soft bed. That thing must be popular among insomniac people.

She shook her head and splashed her face again, her strength started seeping out from her body, even though she managed to get out of the room she doubted escaping very far with her current situation. She remembered this room located quite far from the elevator. Her only option was her bag... she got out, grabbed her bag, came back inside, locked it again then call the police.

*clack!* *clack!* *clack!*

The knob on the door harshly rotated.

"Fuck! Mingyu open the door right now! or I'm going to break it open!" He said with an impatient tone. How dare this door blocking me! You want to pick a fight?!

She shivered at his threat, that door the only thing separated her from his violation, if he broke it, her purity also broke along it.

"Ma if you dare doing that, I bash my head into the sink and kill myself!" She steeled her heart, better be dead than let that bastard enjoy her body.

Ma startled, worry filled his nerve, his voice filled with anxiety, "Mingyu don't do that OK? I promise to protect you for the lifetime if you willing to be mine!"

"I don't accept you before, you think I'll accept you now after seeing your deed?!"

His face darkened, "Mingyu, just come out, I promise I let you go."

"No! I don't trust you!"

He sneered, " fine! Go kill yourself, I still can fuck your dead body!"

Her eyes widened in horror, "Ma, you sick bastard! How could you do that to a corpse?!"

"It's your fault for acting too saint! You think you can preserve your purity for someone who doesn't have any news about him for these past few years?!"

Thunder roared inside her mind, she held her hand to stop it from shivering much further, her eyes stared at the door with disbelieve, "H-How... How do you know... How do you know about him?"

He laughed, "ooh Mingyu, Mingyu, I know everything about you, your house, your parent's house, your hobby, your favorite food..." Then his eyes squinted, "including your long-dead boyfriend..."

"No... no... he still alive... he still alive..."

He shook his head, "already in such age yet still innocent, do you really believe a long gone person will just come back into your life then deliver you into your long-awaited happiness? Like a prince charming come for his princess, then ride a horse together toward the sunrise? Do you even have a shred of reality inside your mind?"

"He promised me... he promised me..."

"Hahaha! Promise?! That's your reason?! I can't believe this, what a joke hahaha!" He put his hand on his face and the fat on his body jiggled.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him! Unlike you, he's someone who kept his promises, gentle, and caring! Not a shrewd disgusting pervert who like to play with his slut every day!"

"What those traits can do? In this life where money rule, people like me will reach out the top and own everything! We can own a land, we can own a city, we can own a forest! While people like him? Hmph! He'll stay under someone's feet and only rubbing their shoes for the rest of his life!"

"Shut up... shut up..." she closed her eyes, waving her head while her hands stayed on her ears.

"I give you the last chance Mingyu, be my woman and I promise a life without any difficulty, you want a sports car? I give you a Rolls Royce, you want an expensive villa? I give you a castle, you want a boat? I give you a cruiser. You can have everything you want only with a very simple premise, be... my... woman!"

"No..." She put down her hand and coldly gazed at the door, "I rather eat his rotten apple than drink your golden honey."

His face turned cold, but deep in his heart, he admired this woman who stayed on her faith without being sway by wealth, he started to envy the person who managed to gain such a loyalty and servitude from a woman, shaking his head, he lamented for such a woman will finally ended up becoming an actress of adult video.

"Suit yourself, I give you time to enjoy your dead boyfriend memory before you moaning under me later, hahaha!" He walked away from the bathroom's door, he stopped at her bag, picked it up, he slid it open and put inside his hand. After a while, he took back his hand while holding a phone, "by the way, about your phone..." he slammed it to the floor and stomped on it until the display cracked, "oops, sorry, hahaha!"

She dropped as her legs gave out, holding her mouth while her strength began to betray her along with her sobbing tone.

'Someone please, help me...' tears by tears rolled out from their nest, leaving behind the desperate soul, wounded by the helplessness. At the same time, a certain blondie somehow tore up a paper that stuck underneath his desk.

* * *

"Good afternoon sir, I heard you have a bathroom problem?"

At the room's door, a man in his twenty clad in uniform appeared before Ma's eyes. His hair-cut in short and combed neatly.

"About the damn time you here, the door of that thing cannot be open!" He snorted with naked displeasure on his eyes. A panic showed before the young man's face, "I'm sorry for your inconvenience sir, I opened it right away!"

He strode in, passed by the bathrobe middle-aged man, and approached said door. He reached out for his utility bag and fished out the bunch of keys. Ma eyes twitched upon seeing it, he hoped the key came with labels and not trying them one by one, they were like over twenty!

"You do know which one key to use right?"

"Don't worry sir, just give me some time," he gave him a comforting smile then looked at the keys as he arranged them one by one.

"Ah, I think this one..." He put one of them inside the keyhole and twisted it.

*Click!*

"Jackpot!" The young man let out a relieved breath, he's about to rotate the nob but Ma pulled him back and brought him to outside the room.

"Ah finally, I almost can hold it anymore, thank you for fixing it, now piss off!" He pushed him through the gate and slammed the door behind him.

"Umm, have a nice day?" He stared with a pair of confused eyes.

Ma walked away from the door, he untied his bathrobe and let it drop onto the floor, he strolled toward the door, grabbed the knob with his puffy hand then rotated it before pushed it open.

The door crept backward and the sight that almost made a drool out of him presented in front of his eyes. Liu Mingyu both legs placed in a side-saddle manner, her both hands reached out from the platform slightly above her, her head rested on her forearms surface with the lids on her eyes almost shut. Bead per bead waters dripped from her face and strand of her hairs.

Ma licked his lips and blood collected below his rounded tummy. He strolled forward and crouched before her.

"No... don't come... don't come..." she said in mosquito tone, it tingling his sense and made him wanted her more.

"Hehe, don't worry Mingyu, I took a good care of you~" He brushed her smooth hair, grasped a handful of them and smelled it. The texture of her hair resembled a silk made from the best material, it smooth and slippery. a scent of lilies groomed in the late summer and mixed with other herbs traveled through his nasal system, downed to his furnace of excitement, fueling the already raging flame within it.

He let go her hair, then touched her chin, he lifted it without effort and her face in line with his sight, her face that smeared with ruined make up yet not hindered the beauty she possessed, amethyst eyes glazed over, peeked between the gap of her lid, lips parched occasional, as if begging anyone to suck it like a ripe fruit ready to be plucked.

Unable to hold any longer, Ma face went down and capture that enticing lips, his thick meat trapped it and suckled like a baby. His tongue darted out, battering her helpless one and slurped her oral liquid.

*Puchi!*

"Fuck!" He let go her delicious lips and pushed her away, letting her back touch the surface underneath them. He spat the liquid inside his mouth and drops of blood splatter to the ground. His tongue felt pain reigned over it and his mouth taste like iron.

"Still struggle even until now huh? Well whatever, I already tasted your lips, it only the matter of time before I taste other else."

He picked her up and went out the bathroom, they strolled toward the king-size bed and he threw her onto the soft mattress, her body bounced once then laid without any sign of life. His eyes scanned her body, a plentiful bosom that definitely larger beyond that business suit and slender waist he died to grasp. He walked over the camera in the room and pressed each of their recording buttons. Then he returned to the bed and dropped his last of dignity, a piece of ugly stick sprung from its cage and brandished its blade toward her, despite her consciousness trapped between reality and dream, but she knew her body about to be violated by the beast that now looming over her, her heart cried with waterless tears as pair of dirty hand dug up her precious guarded part for these years.

'Why did I do to deserve this?'

"Is it wrong to stay true to one believe?'

'Is it foolish to hang on to one hope?'

'Someone...'

'Please...'

'Help me...'

*Prang!*

A shadow crashed through a wide window and rolled on the floor. He kneeled among the fragment of translucent glass then stood with a cloud of dust on his cloth. His pair of cerulean eyes swept to his back and bitter tone came into his voice.

"Yeah, definitely today's breaking news"

'This voice...'

'Why is it so familiar?'

"It's you?!" Surprise and shock hinted all over Ma's tone.

"Yo, department head Ma, quite a party, ei? How could you not invite me?" The familiar voice sounds closer.

'This beast know him?'

'Who are you?'

"How... How... How... How could you be here?! Where the hell you come from?!" his voice shivered with a clear dread

"Shuush... don't you see a sleeping beauty here? It will be bad if her resting interrupted,"

"Don't... don't come! Or I call security!"

*Bang!* An explosive sound reverberated in her ears, followed by a sound of something broken.

"Just shut up already," the master of this voice spoke with coldness in his tone. It went silent for a while, then she felt like an extra weight put on the bed she laid, then a finger caressed her cheek, pushing some strand from blocking her face, his movement was gentle, making she hated to part with it.

"I'm sorry for coming late... I take you home after settling this, OK?" he said while kept caressing her cheek.

'This touch... I felt it before...'

'Not long ago...'

'And this smell... the scent of his perfume...'

'... Naruto?'

Shock caused tremor all over her mind, in the brink of darkness almost overwhelmed her fate, a path of radiance pushed through and banished them into nothingness. Through this man's hand, he grabbed her sinking figure and pulled her back to hold her into his embrace.

'The man that I kissed.'

'The man that I slapped.'

'The man that I flirted.'

'The man that I yelled.'

 _"I just beat up anyone who uphold that rule until they permitted me to marry you!"_

 _"Even if that means you fight the entire country?"_

 _"Even if I have to fight the entire country."_

She gave up fighting the drugs, she stopped resisting the temptation to enter her dream space, because he's here, and she's safe in his arm.

"Um..." she closed her eyes and slept peacefully.


	53. Your Happiness

Naruto smiled as he heard her response. He caressed her cheek for the last time before stood up from the bed and walked away.

Across the room, below 30-inch flat screen tv with a cracked surface, a fat man laid down on his left shoulder, both of his eyes closed and part of his bodies showed no further movement.

He crouched before the man, pulled his right arm and made the man sat on his fat-ass, then he slapped the man's cheek.

"Urgh..." the fat man groaned against the force, he rocked his eyelids then slowly opened them, dull masked his face before scream pushed through his mouth.

*Pa!*

Another blow kissed the man's cheek and forced him to set his eyes upon the ground.

"Do that again and I'll make your head whirling."

The fat man shivered while silence zipped his mouth, he held his battered cheek that started to swell. His obedient action gained Naruto's approval.

"Department Head Ma, I believe this is a second time we met," he slanted his lips while his gaze stabbed the man in front.

Ma's face became paler, the blonde's sudden appearance already spread horror into his vein, and now his ruthless slap born dread inside his heart, "W-what do you want from me?"

"What do I want?" He raised his eyebrows, then shrugged his shoulder, "you tell me, you are the one who gets caught in trouble."

"P-please don't hurt me or report me, I'll give you anything..." he joined his palm and kneeled both his legs.

Naruto rose on his feet, he paced left and right with crossed arms, "anything?"

"Yes, yes, anything you want! Y-you want money? I give you a lot!"

Naruto shook his head.

"What? what is it? Woman? I have three mistresses, I'll give them all to you!"

Naruto stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Job then? I-I can appeal to someone in Human Resource for you!"

Naruto sighed, "you do really give me anything?" Ma nodded his head many times.

"Fine I want your life," he pointed his finger toward the broken window, "jump."

"Hiiiii!" Ma fell on his ass, tremor reigned all over his body, "please! anything but that!"

"ah, you said you will give me anything," he frowned then sneered, "tsk, tsk, so quick going back on one word, I can't be more disappointed..."

"Please... please... please..." tears spilled from his protruding eyes, his hand joined together.

Naruto twitched his eyes, his mind conceived an old-man with a bandage over his head, kneeling with both his knees on the ground, his face akin to someone seeing a ghost,

 _"I don't want to die... I don't deserve to die... I mustn't die..."_

"I really hate when someone does that." His face turned cold, he moved forward and bashed his knee to the fat man's face which caused his back to hit the floor. Without waiting for him to recovered, Naruto grabbed his leg then dragged him as he strolled.

"Ah, no! no! Please, no!" His hand waved and thrashed around, searched anything for him to grab, he managed to grab a lamp stand but it got dragged along with him until he let it go, he managed to grasp a table but it only stopped him for a second before it followed his fate.

"No... I swear I won't do it again... I have a wife and two children... I regret... I regret..." Tears and snobs dirtied his face, his plea as if fell into deaf ears because Naruto dragged his body without ever change in his expression.

They arrived at the broken window, he swung this mass of fat without effort and crashed him to the fragile structure, widening the gap that had been there.

Blood rushed into his brain, hands dangled beyond his head, sun burned against his skin, his eyes gazed at the hotel entrance's canopy down below, tiny little things spotted buzzing around like a bunch of ants crawled on the land.

"AAARRGHHH!" His undeniable fright failed to lag behind his mouth.

With a pair of unimpressed eyes and face that symbolize the meaning of cold, Naruto said: "let's cut the chase, shall we? I want you to spill everything out, starting from your accomplish!"

"Ok, Ok! Please don't drop me!" He said before began telling him the truth.

Naruto listened with an attentive expression, the arm that held a weight closed to 200 pounds never once lost their ground, still stretching firm and strong.

A moment later, Ma laid on the floor with sweats drenched his body, Naruto rubbed his chin as he overlooked a dying pig.

"I see, that explains about the cameras, with a help from inside, it's easy to transport them into these room without cast any suspicion and create the best setting for the recording purpose." Naruto pondered a bit, " the preparation of the drugs a bit overkill though, I mean I get it about incapacitate and vitality boost, after all, a weakling impossible to handle a woman as hot and thrilling as sister Mingyu, but the aphrodisiac drug, hmm..."

Ma's eyes twitched, for someone in his forty, indeed quite embarrassing for not be able to handle women prowess anymore, especially these young minxes, who somehow battered his stamina if not for him taking any drugs.

Naruto expression looked solemn but he actually gratified inside, especially toward Zhang Cai, dread rose within his guts, imagining if she told him nothing and no one came to help Liu Mingyu, only dark and hopeless future awaited her.

The temperature in the room dropped all of the sudden as he stared at Ma, nothing in the world he wanted more than tore this man to pieces, but doing so only served him no purpose.

Wicked groomed in his smile, he must be made this bastard life worse than a dirt, he needed to make his life tasted the embrace of hell on earth.

At the hall where red carpet stayed, few doors wore expensive ornaments on the surface, chandeliers gleamed yellowish bulbs, a man with dignified appearance, strolled from the elevator.

He clad in Thom Browne suit painted in dark green like emerald, hair styled in buzz type with a couple of straight lines on both side, eyes narrow like an eagle with a light mustache under the wide nose. The man looked happy as the corner of his lips sustained their curve all the way toward his destination. He cleared his throat once then knocked the door before him.

After a while, a middle-aged man with a rounded face opened the door and he smiled the moment he saw his guest.

"Ma! How are you?" The man laughed as he strolled and hugged the middle-aged man.

"Haha, it's like I'm younger twenty years!" Ma held the man and pat his back. The man separated from him and strolled forward.

"Of course you are, tasting someone in her calibrate must be rejuvenating!" He laughed without restraint.

Ma scrubbed his bald head, "hehe, damn right... after playing her, I lost my interest toward my mistresses..."

"Yeah, yeah! I understand your feeling," he strolled forward and looked at the bed direction, a snow white in purple streak hair laid peacefully on the of the bed, he licked his lips but his mind perceived something unusual, before he managed to point it out, Ma pat his shoulder, he turned around and saw the fat man, smiling in a perverted way, "come on, my surprise waited for you in the bathroom."

"Oh, that's right, you mentioned about giving me a surprise, what is it?" he said as Ma gave him his back view.

"You see it for yourself," with a chuckle, Ma strolled to his left and opened the grey door that led toward the bathroom. The man pondered a bit before followed in tail.

The white room inside these deluxe compartments indeed a high-class one, not only their space gave you quite a freedom in movement, but the facility also magnificent; sensory toilet, hair and facial equipment sets, and bathtub Jacuzzi style.

The man noticed three cameras in front of the Jacuzzi covered in a silver curtain, he frowned, pondering the reason for these mechanical eyes placed in here. Ma walked passed the cameras and stopped in front of the curtain, he glanced at him then grinned before reaching out for the curtain's edge and slid it to the left.

The man widened his eyes at the scene before him, a beautiful woman in her birthday suit, leaning against the tub's wall with a reddish complexion and half sobered expression. Body half drowned with the water's height stopped underneath the heaving twin mountain and a pair of pinkish peeble. Her hair painted in complete purple and fell loosely into her shoulder, her attractive mouth parched in rhythm with her rough breathing.

"W-Who is she?" The man said while his eyes set on her spellbound.

"Mingyu's sister, Sakura." Ma crossed his arm and curled his lips.

"Her sister..." the man mumbled, "no wonder she looks so young."

Ma shrugged, "she still in high school after all," he sauntered toward the man and circled his hand over the man's shoulder, whispered in magnetic voice, "this is my surprise for you, go fuck her~"

The man startled and snapped his head toward Ma, despite the furnace of lust ignited within him, he suspiciously asked Ma, "how did you get her here? And why you not do her already?"

A girl with such bombastic appearance yet you, a perverted fat-man not even laying a single dirty tool of you over her? Since when you become buddist?

"Ah you know sister, they heavily care for each other thus when I called her through Mingyu's phone and threated her about her sister wellbeing, she agreed to come here so long I'm not doing anything to Mingyu which I, of course, falsely compromise," His expression became bitter, "as why I'm not doing her, hah... you know I'm no longer like in the past, one tigress enough to suck the life out of me, I believe she's no different than her older sister, I already enter a realm of heaven if I do her too, also, I want to show the sincerity of my gratitude toward you."

The man looked at Ma with a dazed countenance, touched by his action.

"Ma, you really my bro, I assure you, our business of monetizing the video gained a lot of profit, even reached those blockbuster movies!"

"Ahahah, I hope so, now... here take this," Ma fished out two drugs from his pocket.

The man recognized what he brought, he sneered, "Ma, come on, you underestimate me! I don't need those dopes to wreck the hell out of her"

Ma shook his head, "I'm worried about you because I already prescribed all the three drugs on her."

"What?!" The man's face changed in horror, then darkened, "why would you do that?! Do you want me to become a dried wood?!"

"No, no, of course not," panic flashed over Ma's face, "I want you to enjoy a glimpse of the best moment in your life, come on, think about it! You about to hug a virgin body, mangling her puffy and full breast, gnawing her fresh and youthful lips, sucking her curly small ears, and piercing her tight and wet vale, why waste doing that only for minutes instead of hours, I know we can force her to serve you again for the next time but still, the taste wouldn't be the same."

The man frowned, his eyes reflected an interest but his face seemed hesitated. Ma leaned closer and moved his mouth to the man's ears, "it's a chance within a lifetime when you be able to have this again? Remember, she's a youth virgin with a super hot model like body, plucking her cheery and enjoyed it for hours? No human get that chance for a second time."

Shiver traveled along his body, his eyes looked at the girl with overwhelmed lust, he laughed like a maniac, "alright! I'll do it! Give me those!"

Ma grinned as he placed the drugs on the man's hand, "that's my man! oh, the session will also be recorded, don't worry, we block your face with mosaic just as I am." The man hesitated again for a while before nodded, he raised his hand and plunged two pills into his mouth. Soon, his body flared with burned feeling all over his skin, his breath became rough and eyes slightly red, without further ado, he escaped his clothes and joined the purple haired girl at the tub.

The girl seemed to notice another presence inside the space and looked at the man who in close proximity with her, like a wolf, she pounced at him and they started ravaging each other figure.

"Yes, that's the spot..."

"Oh, you hussy..."

"Take it deeper!"

Ma pressed the recording buttons less than a second and briskly walked out of the room then closed the door behind him. His face turned pale as he wandered the room and found a trash bin under some desk, he grabbed and pulled it below his face, he ducked and started throwing up.

A moment later, he put down the cylinder basket and gasped for air, pale still lingered in his skin, he smiled bitterly, 'thank god I don't have lunch yet'

* * *

"Um..." light moan breezed from her lips, she fluttered her lids before opened them slowly, a man on a chair with a blonde hair and tore up suit entered her visage, his placed his elbows on his thigh and held his joined hand in front his mouth.

"How long you have been staring?" She weakly smiled.

"Two hours," smirk hooked his lips.

"That's creepy," tittering as she turned to her left and gazed at the blonde.

"Well, I lost my phone, and the tv broke, so before the boredom killed me might as well watch a beauty sleep, it's quite fascinating really."

She curled her lips as she gazed gently at him, "you come all the way here to save me?"

"No, I planned to book a room, enjoy a good massage down their reflexion spot and flirt with ladies in a bikini at the swimming pool," his lips curved one side which caused her eyes rolling in their hole.

"Ok, you jerk..." the smile returned to her lips, "thank you..."

Naruto faintly smiled as his eyes gazed at her before they went downward, "I'm sorry..."

"Hmm...?"

"I shouldn't have done that back at the printer's center, gosh I act like a puberty teenager," he twitched his lips.

"If you act like a puberty teenager, then I act like a fangirl who got kissed by her idol," blush crept on her face, "so the fault lies on both of us."

Naruto shook his head, "no, I instigate it so that's my fault, I deserve your slapping and yelling, hell you should do a lot worse than that."

Liu Mingyu sighed, "come here."

Naruto startled as he wrinkled his brow, she let out a chuckle, "don't you say I should do something worst? Come here."

Naruto bitterly scratch his cheek before rode the bed, he sat within her arm's length, "give me your hand," he did as he told. She grabbed his forefinger and pull it to her face, the next thing happened, cause his body to shiver in shock.

*Hamp!*

She opened her mouth wide and bit his finger, her cute tiny pearl-like teeth sank their not-so-sharp edge on his skin, her face toned in light blush as she gnawed on it.

"Sister Mingyu, you..." His eyes widened to their limit.

"That's strange, why you do not wince in pain?" she said with muffled voice and pair of glaring eyes set on him.

Naruto startled then shook his head afterward, he took a deep breath before changed his expression in an ugly way, "ah! It's so painful! Oh... my hands shaking!"

A satisfied smile appeared on her lips, she opened her mouth again and bit his thumb,

"Auch! Oh, you so fierce like tiger tot."

"Woah! Ok, maybe not a tot, but a cub."

"Crap! You got some serious fang in you!"

"Shit! This is actually a real deal!"

Naruto twisted his face in pain, his heart sobbed in waterless tears, his pinky, poor pinky, actually hurt by her teeth. Liu Mingyu noticed the different inside his tone, she looked at him and she realized the realism inside his last groan. She quickly took back her teeth and gave him a pair of puppy eyes.

That action alone enough to collapse his inner annoyance, he glanced at the other way, "well I uh... fine! Yeah, I'm fine! Psh, such attack obviously did nothing to me."

A smile blossomed on her lips then she looked at his pinky again, she pondered a bit before her blush reappearing, she brought it closer to her lips then she gaped before trapped the little finger inside.

Thunder as if roared inside his mind, his finger imbued with the wetness inside her oral captivity and something soft brushed against it. The warm and moist vicinity surged envy within his heart, imagined if something else replaced it, oh... what things he wouldn't give to have that?

She let go his finger with a pop sound, it glistened with slippery liquid but not born any disgust within him, she brought it down to the blanket underneath them and wiped his finger, she glanced at him with naked blush adorning somehow her adorable expression.

"That's your... punishment... enjoy it while it last."

Naruto recovered from the pleasure feeling then his face expressed a slight loss, "aw, you mean I won't have it again in the future?"

She cast her glare at him then curled her lips, "nope!"

He let out a depressed air, "that's a shame, you got some mouth there."

Tomato splashed over her face as she mumbled: "Pervert."

Naruto scratched his cheek, Liu Mingyu still held onto his hand, then she brought it as she lifted her head and placed his hand underneath her left cheek.

"Hmm, warm..." She closed her eyes and content pull a smile over her lips. Naruto chuckled, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before she struck the silent.

"Do you wanna know why I rage on you before?" Her eyes stayed close.

Naruto stayed quiet despite the question he's been asked.

"I actually... have someone that I wait..." she rubbed her cheek against his hand, "our relationship a tad of complicated, I and he met back at the high school, we admitted in the same year and belonged to the same class."

Naruto nodded his head, 'no wonder, they must be interacted a lot and reached the conclusion of their feeling.'

"He... can be said quite handsome; diamond shape face, sharp nose, and a pair of almond eyes. Height close to six feet tall, athletic body, and slight tan of his skin. He also entered basketball team, later on, so you can imagine how girls always flocked around him whenever he showed up."

"While he sounds like a perfect boy, me on the other hand, quite the opposite, hair came in mess like twisted broom, no single makeup on the face, and act wild every day, if not for my part of bodies that showed some girl quality, people may suspect me as a boy."

"I don't have any interest toward him, hell, I don't even have any single interest toward any boy at that time..." slight pause held against her mouth, "then by the end of our year, every class must held sort of performance and displaying it in the auditorium later, these events also considered as our farewell for the senior years."

"My class decided to hold a drama, he got a role to play a prince, meanwhile, I'm just part of decorating team..." Then she snapped her face toward him, "for the record, I don't have any desire to play as a princess."

Naruto sheepishly smiled as he raised his free hand toward her, gesturing his innocent, she snorted before continued, "one day, my classmates having fun with actress makeup, then they decided to play barbie, hatefully, they pick me as the doll! And despite my protest, they still forced the makeup on me, and somehow instead look ridiculous, I came out like a model instead, even far beautiful than the one who played as a princess."

"My home teacher and other classmates accidentally entered the room at that time, and they, eeh..., mesmerized by my appearance and decided to give me the princess role against my will, again." Bitter crossed her face.

"That event marked my first and long interaction with him since we both were the lead actors, we frequently spend time together, discussing our drama and other stuff. It would be a lie if I'm not attracted to him but nothing really happened between us, not until our half second year."

"After that event, a lot of boys had a crush on me, they flirted even some confessed their feeling for me, I rejected all of them, and the result... was horrendous, some boys that I rejected became harasser and girls that once my friend started bullying me, of course, I'm no damsel in distress, I could just punch them and kicked them all, but..."

"You don't want to ruin his image of you, right?" Naruto softly said, his hand caressing her hair.

She nodded with her eyes closed as if enjoying his treatment, "for him to notice me, I no longer act like a tomboy and started taking care myself, I put on makeup, used skincare, cut my hair, even wore girl accessories, and my effort... bore the fruit. He approached me and we got to know each other far more than we previously do."

"Because of our closeness, people taught we were a couple and the boys stopped harassing me and the girls ceased their bullying, but in truth, neither of us confessed about our feeling thus our relationship remained in the grey spot."

"Time passed by, and we reached our third year, he still not confess anything, not until after the final exam, before we went to our separate way, in the dusk where the leaves danced, line of birds sang, and sun sank at the horizon, he finally said, he loves me..."

A faint curved showed in the corner of her lips, "after graduated from the military academy, he promised that he'll propose me, making me his fiancee and later ended up in the marriage bed."

"I'm so happy and touched, I gave him my first kiss at that time, we hugged until the sun finally set, basked in each other presence, he delivered me home, never once let my hand go, not until my door forced him to."

Perhaps tired with her position, Mingyu right now, sitting in a side-saddle manner, and leaned her body against him, her head touched against his chest as she grasped his hand.

"Years passed, even when distances separated us apart, we still connected to each other, through texting, and the traditional postcard," she giggled, "and when he has the time to go out the academy, we met and spend entire day only to ourselves, we went to an amusement park, cinema, sightseeing spots... "

"We cuddled, he let me rest against him, he brushed my hair and whispered love to me, we kissed and hugged but he never crosses the line..." a helpless smile pulled her lips, "he said he wants to save my purity for the wedding night, in the nuptial chamber, where the sacred night bestowed our joining with its grace."

"Graduation finally came, the time I mostly awaited, I stood at the train station, expecting his arrival with an open arms as he received me inside his bosom, time passed... his train came and he walked through the gate but when his eyes saw me, his face expressed an apology and regret instead, bad feeling surged within me, I approached him and asked what happen, he said he, including other nineteen people in his years, successfully pass the academy last exam in flying colors and granted the right to enter a training camp overseas, and not going to return until a year later, he... wanted to ask my permission and postpone our engagement."

The hand that held his shivered in their place, "I was sad and furious. But my heart knew that if I forbid him to go, it will casted a shadow inside his heart and became a crack within our relationship, I... I don't want that, but I also don't want him to go very far, unlike in the academies, our communication will severely limited and they forbid their cadet to bring any private electronics."

"Knowing my hesitation to let him go, he only smiled and dropped the subject, for the meantime. Several days passed after that, I... I knew despite he never mentions it again, he actually wanted to enter that camp, the other candidate already accepted it and only himself that still not gave an answer. His parent hounding him to accept it, his mother even called me through the phone, persuading me to let him go, she ended the phone by calling me egoist and selfish... selfish bitch."

Tears started streaming down her cheek, "I don't know what to do... I don't know what to do... in nights, nightmare killed my sleep, sought me to awake every single time, when we met, I only saw disappointment despite his smiling, I asked him once will he hate me if I forbid him to go, the answer no, before a slight pause... I knew... I knew... he definitely will hate me... he will..."

She shook her head, "I don't have a choice anymore... I don't want him to hate me... I don't want our marriage to have a crack underneath it... so I permitted him to go..."

"He was happy and hugged me, telling me he loved me, raining me with thousands of kisses, he promised he'll marry me as soon as he came back from the training."

She held her mouth toward his hand, soaking it with her everlasting tears, "that promise, was made five years ago... "

Naruto startled as he understood her situation, "are you saying... he was... missing?"

She heavily nodded, "I tried to contact his family but no one answering me, I tried to inquire about him from the academy but to no avail, I just... I just..."

Naruto sighed, he pulled her head toward his chest, letting her lashed out her emotion on it, "I don't what to do anymore... my logic keep telling me that he already... that he already... I... "

She grasped his white shirt, created a colorless stain upon it, "Naruto tell me that he still alive... assure me that he still alive... convince me that he still alive, please... please..."

"Sister Mingyu, I... I wish I could.. but none of these will make you feel better, it only hurt you more and more..."

"Then what should I do? Please tell what should I do..." her eyes shut and body trembled all over.

"Maybe you should..." a slight smile appeared on him, "try to let him go, and move on..."

Her eyes snapped open in the instant, bead for a bead of waters still left their well.

"If I'm in his position, I would want that from you..."

"Why?"

"Because... I want you to be happy, even if that means you to be with someone else and forget all about me..." her face looked upward and gazed at his gentle face, "I know someone like you once... she loved a certain man for years, but that man... was a bastard, idiot, and heartless scum. He never take granted of her and turned away from her feeling... " his eyes stared at the ceiling, "just because he had stupid dream and ambition."

"What happened... to her?"

Naruto laughed but she sensed a deep remorse inside that laugh, "she died... along with her love for him..."

Her eyes widened to its limits, "H-how?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "it was a dangerous mission... she supposed to act as a spy for sort of a clan or big family, pretending to be their bride but in truth she there to uncover their conspiracy..."

"After some time, her chance finally came, but doing so will uncover her identity thus her life will be in peril, the man told her to abort the mission and just stay safe within the family compartment, but no..." he laughed mirthlessly, "she said she wanted to be useful for him, she wanted to prove to him that she at least can do something for him..."

"Thus she carried on the mission... " Naruto paused in his talk. He looked at his palm, the same palm that held hers, in her last moment.

 _"Did I... succeed?"_

 _"Yes, yes you are..."_

 _"Thank god... at least... I... can do... something..."_

 _"Don't worry the medic will come! Stayed with me ok?"_

 _"It's... too late... for... me..."_

 _"No, no, no, hey look at me, look at me..."_

 _"I... always... look at you... "_

"Naruto?"

A voice woke him up, a pair of amethyst eyes looked at him with worried, Naruto set his eyes against her, he gently smiled, "anyway, I wished for her just forget that man and live her life, and maybe that's the same thing he wanted from you..."

"Perhaps, the reason why he postpones the engagement because he wished for not burdening you, imagine in your current situation but you guys already engaged, the desperation you feel, the loneliness, maybe twice in the fold."

"He wanted you to seek, chase, and grasp your own happiness, don't let the past bind your will and drown your body, break free from that and swam to the shore, show the world that no one can hold you back!"

She closed her eyes as his word reverberated inside her mind,

"Seek your happiness"

"Chase your happiness"

"Grasp your happiness"

She opened her eyes and gazed at him, she raised her hands and caressed his cheek, she held his face and raised hers. While shock filled his eyes, she met her lips against him. A soft and somehow wet meat touched the surface of his lips, it wasn't their first time, but the feeling as if the same. The kiss only lasted for a while before she leaned back, and gazed at his cerulean eyes.

"Sister Mingyu, why?" Daze visited his face.

Liu Mingyu traced her lips, then her finger touched against his lips, sensing them from east to west, "I'm looking for my happiness," she smiled lightly, "and I have a good feeling about this."

Naruto started before bitterly scratched his cheek, "I have a wife you know."

"I don't mind we getting know each other," she curled her lips.

"I also have a lover..." He avoided her gaze.

"I know you, men, never been faithful!" She snorted and pinched his waist.

Naruto chuckled, "and you still up for this?"

"That depends on you!" She leaned forward and whispered, "how... much... you... want... me?" Her hot breath tickled his ears, while an invisible flame ignited within his guts, he pulled her back as a cocky smirk punched the corner of his lips, "oh I show you!" Then he leaned forward and caught her lips, it threw her off guard for a moment before she encircled her arm over his neck and fought his pink meat with her own.

 **Writing harem is sucks and painful, but I love them!**


	54. Eating and Feeding

**Hi~ I'm back again, thank you for all the support, I hope you guys have great days and always remember to take care your body, sleep and eat well.**  
 **Review wall:**

 **Newotouto: I know right? Stupid Naruto.**  
 **tauquir7: I have read your fic, it's a great fic, keep it up man!**  
 **AtFanfic: the flash game didn't have breast adjustment feature soo... btw, her breast really bigger than that, it's bigger than life!**  
 **Train Heartnett: He will, someday, just stay tune :D**  
 **Warmaster Koss: Thank you for the advice, I try to become better as write this fic.**  
 **insanemaelstorm: everything will be revelead in this chapter.  
Fans & Ajisraden: Heez, I don't expect Ruoxi already have fan tch, tch.**

 **Let the story begin!**

Naruto held her waist as they indulged in their makeout session, their lips tried to swallow each other before they stuck them together and brandished each other pink spear, creating a spark whenever the edge ground against their enemies. He moved his hand downward, passing through the slender hip then reaching out for her ample butt. He gave it a squeeze which received her approval moan. He lifted her and placed her on the top of his crosslegged tights, her legs circled his waist and her hands grasped the back of his hair. The pit of lust inside their guts intensified as they rubbed their partner limbs, the firm chest met against the plentiful bosom and the wild hand crushed the bountiful mound. She could feel his towering tool raged against his pants, poking her protected sacred place clad in a black barrier. She moved her hip in a circular motion and gained pleasured moan from his tone. His reaction encouraged her to move more and motivated her to please him. Their condition akin to a surface of boiling stove as it roared with a hot steam and bubbling water. Her movement getting faster and his hands getting rougher, it only the matter of seconds for them to liberate their caged wave.

*Cruuck..*

A foreign sound interrupted their enjoyment, causing the couple to cease their amorous act. Both eyes wide opened as their joined lips distanced themselves, a translucent line that connected the lips, cut from the middle and went down their middle chin. Absentminded expressions filled the man and woman's face.

"Pfft..." Naruto lips shivered once before they largely gaped, "Buahahahahaha!" He stumbled backward and held his stomach, much to her displeasure.

Her cheek went red, from morning until now, she only managed to gobble a sandwich and a glass of milk for a breakfast, counting a small sip of contaminated water, she pretty much ate nothing else. Those consumptions already entered her bowel long time ago and now her stomach demonstrated their discontent for her mistreatment. Not only ruin her amorous moment, but they also made her lose face in front of him.

Noticing she showed no reaction, Naruto dropped his laugh and scratched his cheek, he sat back up and hugged her, he pecked her lips, "sorry, it's me that show you no sensitivity, I should have known."

She shook her head, putting her hands around his shoulder, "none of this is your fault, stop blaming yourself like that, it makes me feel bad."

Naruto curled his lips, "how about... after I done here... we went to the restaurant downstairs, and you... can order anything you want?"

"Really?" Her eyes glittered with sparkling dust.

"Mmhmm," Naruto brushed her strands of hair and hooked them behind her ears.

"Then go! Do your thing before I start to drool!" She giggled then leaned forward and smooched his lips.

Their makeout held for a while before he pulled back, a smirk adorning his lips, "you'll be drooling anyway, regardless here or there, eating or... you know."

She wrinkled her eyebrow awhile then redness crept from her neck, but instead showed any embarrassed reaction, she curled her lips and fluttered her eyelashes, "ooh, I don't know... I'm not sure you really that good."

Naruto twitched his lips, sneer pulled the corner of his lips, he grabbed her waist and gave it a light squeeze, "You this seductress, I make sure you never leave the bed!"

Her finger touched his face, "that depends if you can make me hop onto the bed first~"

"Eh, it wouldn't be so hard."

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Naruto~" She giggled before pushed him, "go now, complete your assignment, it's bad if you make your guest await."

A chuckle came out from his mouth, he went to peck her again before stood up from the bed, "oh yeah, doll yourself up OK? I want my girl to look outstandingly beautiful."

"You sounds like a perverted old man!" She held her mouth as she tittered. Curve slanted his lips as he walked away from the bed and strolled toward the bathroom. Liu Mingyu gazed at his back with a faint smile, then she looked at view beyond the broken window, a light blue sky glistened her eyes with wavering water, 'I don't know whether you still alive or ... somewhere peace, I hope... you can forgive me and blessed my relationship... I won't wait for happiness anymore'

She wiped her eyes and glanced back the bathroom direction, a gentle smile touched her lips, 'let him be the one and the last...'

Naruto closed the door behind him, the moment he smelled the scent that lingered in the air, his guts automatically churned up, when he eyes saw the scene in front of him, he no longer hesitated to throw up on the spot.

The once tidy and clean bathroom now completely messed up with soap and other creams spilled on the floor, wall, sink, and toilet. The silver curtain fell off its hanger with some of the parts took a dip inside the jacuzzi. One of the cameras knocked from its stand and laid sideways, pointing at the tub. A pungent smell resourced from a sort of yellow puddle and chocolate substances, they mingled among the cream and enough to make any person choked out his yesterday dinner. Not to mention the smell that came from the jacuzzi, it's like a joined force of army marched toward his nasal gate and breached it open.

Waving his hand while kneeling on the floor, a silhouette of pale green energy covered his body, isolating him from the room damnation.

"Never again.." Naruto bitterly mumbled, he preferred any gruesome view and bloody scene over this.

Regained his bearing after a while, he stood up and tiptoed toward the cameras, he checked the one that still on their place, he pressed the rewind button and the scene flowed backward, it stopped precisely two hours prior to this time where he pressed the record button at the beginning.

Not even more than a second the movie played, Naruto pressed the stop button, closed the small display and pulled out the cassette. He went to the other one and did the same. He grabbed the one that fell, he played it back and noticed a couple different scene from the other two but nevertheless, those scenes just made him want to gouge his eyes out more.

He shook his head bitterly, he dug out its hard storage, then he threw the camera back to the ground then he walked on his toe toward the tub.

In the small and indoor pool, two people stuck together, one man stayed on the top, and another... man laid on the bottom. The one on the top had a lean and quite proportional body, while another had a fat and rounded body. A contented smile decorated their face as if they just experienced the greatest moment in their life. They hug each other body like a couple of sweethearts, basking in their partner love.

Some people might say and considered this view as romantic and cute, while for Naruto, seeing this scene reminded him of those horror scenes in the movies. Another wave hit his stomach but he managed to prevail, he made a quick seal with one hand before stretched out his palm and two balls of water surged from it. Both sizes as large as toddler's head and they floated above his hand. They circled one another before launched forward and splashed the naked men' face in front, throwing them from their current position, the lean man propelled and his head hit the edge of the tub while the fat man hit the tub's wall.

They groaned from the pain and awoke with a severe headache, they looked around and noticed the opposite party lacked fabrics. Widened their eyes and pointed their finger, terror screamed through their mouth.

"Ma?!"

"You?!"

"Why the hell are you naked?!"

"Why did you naked?"

They both startled and looked at own body, pale sucked away their tone.

"WHY WE BOTH NAKED?!"

Then the horrible smell started their siege upon their nose. Looking at the water surrounding them lost their pureness and became murky with something floated on the surface.

"HOARGH!" Failing to contain the river, the dam broke out in the instant, polluting the already polluted lake underneath.

"You moron! Don't throw up here, urgh!"

"You the one who should not throw up here, blergh!"

They paled as white as a corpse, the streaming of today's food kept flowing from their mouth jar. After a while and satisfied their urge, they looked at each other again and took notice of another presence beside them, A man with blonde hair and lagged expression stared at the pair with uninterested eyes, his grey suit somehow appeared in mess with a shredded part here and there.

"You guys finish? I kinda have a date with a hottie and her munchy stomach, so let's speed things up shall we?"

"Who the fuck are you?! And where is the purple hair girl?!" The man roared his frustration, everything felt like an illusion to him, he remembered joining in the tub with the beautiful and sexy girl, he remembered her smooth skin, her plump part, her sweet lips, and the most important one, her tight valley.

But why she disappeared and Ma also inside the tub moreover naked too? Did he join together because unable to hold his desire? But the man failed to recognize him when they immersed in the act, was he in that much pleasure that he ignored his surrounding? Also, who the hell is this man?

Unlike the man who confused with the circumstance, Ma knew perfectly what happened, he remembered Naruto forced him to consume the drugs, fearing for his wrath and threw this sorry soul out the window, he ate them all then everything became a blur. He remembered a hand guiding him toward somewhere, then he felt his body entered a comfortable space, his veins put to relax and his muscles as if kneaded by an expert hand, he wanted to close his eyes then entered the dream world but the aphrodisiac and the vitality boost forced him to stay awake, then he heard a sound of water splashed, he opened his eyes and saw a gorgeous girl with purple hair approached him, caressing his face and kneading his chest, unable to resist the combustion of lust inside, he lunged at the girl and the amorous act happened.

Now he realized the girl was part of this man trick. No purple-haired girl in the first place, the one he touched, played, and enjoyed...

He glanced his head to the side and stared his companion with a dazed expression, after a while, he screamed out loud and jumped in fright till his eyes ball rolled to the back of his head, signing he about to pass out.

*Splat!*

Another water ball launched toward him and punched his face, hitting his back against the tub wall. He rubbed his head and groaned in pain, but managed to stay sober.

"You dare pass out the next thing I throw will be these cameras."

Cold embraced him as he shivered in his place, the previous dread and fear surged within him.

The man looked at Ma and the blonde with a shocked expression, he just saw this man threw something like a bubble toward his friend yet the impact strong enough to cause him fell backward and hit the tub behind.

More question raised in his mind regarding this blondie identity.

"As I said before, I want to speed things up so first let me introduce myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Yu Lei employee, and the man of the woman you about to sexually exploited."

The man's face twisted in an ugly way but soon he laughed, "You're Mingyu's man? Hahaha, too bad, too bad, even though you manage to destroy our business, but she still lost her purity and played by my friend here! How does it feel to have your woman taken?!"

*Splat!*

Another ball of water flew from his palm and hit the man's face, he felt like a fist just struck his nose, causing it to become red.

"Who says you can talk?" Naruto gave him his pair of frosty eyes, "besides, the deed never happened, the previous thing you saw or heard just my way to fool you into my trap."

Thunder zapped his mind and fried his brain, he absentmindedly stared at Naruto then glanced at Ma in a robotic manner, the fat man just turned his face down, unable to respond his friend questioning stare.

"This is... a joke right?"

Ma reminded silent.

"What he means by a trap?"

Ma sweats broke out.

"Alright, now introduction out of the way, time for the hard fact..." Naruto took a deep breath, "Ok, soo... uh... " He scratched his head, "wow, even I have a hard time saying it, alright, alright, so... there is no purple hair girl."

*Boom!*

A nuclear reactor decimated the man's inner world as if everything he saw since the first time he opened his eyes as a baby until now had been a lie. His face without color looked at Naruto who just scratching his head.

"Ahaha, you have a bad taste of humor... there is no way that girl... " Mirthless laugh crawled their way from his throat, after a while, his voice still the only one sang in the room, like a lonely wolf on the top of a cliff. He ceased and set his eyes upon Naruto who wore a bored face as always then Ma who skin as pale as white paper.

"You... are telling the truth?" Naruto nodded.

"He... is telling the truth?" Ma nodded.

His face twisted, forced laugh accompanied his tone, "haha... haha... there is no way... then... then... the girl I saw?"

Naruto pointed his finger and the man followed it which led his eyes toward the fat fellow beside him. His brain processing suddenly went slower than downloading a song with a dial-up connection. It took several clicks before it reached 100%

"OH MY GOSH!" The man jumped in fright and his eyes turned white.

*Splat!*

* * *

"Now you both understand the circumstances, let's get to the part I like the most."

The gentlemen inside the jacuzzi listened to Naruto with a pale complexion and declined their head together, none of them dared to lift their eyes and witnessed the art they created.

"I have three videos here that waiting to be air, one for a bunch of adult sites, one for interested third parties, and one for your next to kin, hmm, I wonder what I could get and how many? For unique kind of people, these videos worth than two small houses, and if I copied it with a limited quantity, maybe I can get a Porsche? Or Ferrari maybe?"

"P-please, don't!" The man snapped his head upward and joined his palm together, on the other hand, Ma just sitting there in silence, he knew that pleading bore nothing in this case.

"Don't... what?" Naruto tilted his head

"D-don't expose that video, I'll buy them from you in huge sum!"

"I don't want your money," Naruto shook his head, then he chuckled "you just need to agree on my three conditions, and I make sure these videos privacy stay safe."

"W-what conditions?" Bad premonition surged within his guts.

A smirk pulled the corner of Naruto lips, he stretched his finger, "First! I want a monthly fee, from a certain percentage of your hotel's profit and send them to my company!" He rubbed his chin, "let's see, hmm, how about... 40%?"

"What?!" The water around the man splashed as he almost stood on his position, "are you crazy?! I'm just a manager here not the owner, moreover 40%?! Might as well put on the corrupt LED sign above me!"

"That's a good idea but I'm not a flashy type, besides, don't try to fool me, I know you have the authority to process the hotel's fund," Naruto sneered, then he raised his shoulder, "I'm a sensible person, I know 40% burdening you too much, so I give you a chance to negotiate."

The man's eyes twitched, he gritted his teeth, "even so, by the end of the year, people might notice the unbalance money flow through the report."

"Not my problem, as a manager, you have a smart brain, so think a way," Naruto pointed his finger at the man beside him, "that fatso work as our head finance, sought for his help to cover your track, hey, you like playing with numbers, right Ma?" Naruto winked his eye.

A shiver ran through his surface, an invisible force pulled his eyes to its limit, "h-how do you know?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, it's a common sense that people who sit in your position definitely good at numbers, no people fancy a miscalculated finance report."

"Ah, you right..." Ma nodded his head.

"Anyway, I open up for any negotiation term, how much you can offer, manager?"

The man hesitated, frown pulled down his face, before he glanced up, "5%..."

"Denied!"

"7%..."

"Nope!"

"9%..."

"Rejected!"

The man gnashed his teeth, glaring at Naruto with his pair of laser eyes, "11-"

"Ok, let me cut these non-sense, what you offered to me so far not even worth to buy me a snack, so let me save you the trouble, 20%, yes or no?"

His body trembled all over, his head almost fallen from their throne, "It's still too-"

"Did I hear a yes?" Naruto pushed out his ear, then nodded his head, "alright, you're too kind, a praiseworthy manager!"

"Huh, but I-"

"We settle at 20, done and done, now, onto the next condition!" Naruto ignored the man sobbed expression, he thought Naruto such a bully.

"Every time Yu Lei and its employee need to use this hotel facility, it must be free from any charge, for a lifetime!" Naruto rubbed his chin, "oh except Ma!" The fatty honked his mouth at the differentiated treatment.

The man seemed wanting to express his disagreement, but immediately cut by Naruto, "fine, fine, you such a cheap person," Naruto eyes stared at the ceiling, "how about just the restaurant, the bar, the swimming pool, the reflexion room, the meeting room, the grand hall, and one president suit room?"

This time, tears really flowed from the man's eyes, he felt like returning to a high school time where a bunch of punk-student robbed him of his lunch money. He nodded his head in a helpless manner.

"Alright... the last condition... " Naruto crossed his arms, "oh yeah, give me your car."

Horror flashed through the man's eyes before he spoke in discontent, Naruto cut him, again, "I'm not robbing you of your vehicle OK? You can have fatso car instead." Naruto noticed a pair of confused eyes and another pair of terrified eyes, he shrugged, "what? It's not for me, but for Mingyu, if she came to the office in Ma's car, people might get a wrong idea."

Even in unwillingness, the man agreed with Naruto's condition, his freedom to chose already been robbed anyway. Naruto nodded in satisfaction, "I want all of them written in the paper, with your name and Ma's name as the mediator, oh exclude the car part."

"As for you Ma, I also have three conditions for you to follow, first, stay the fuck away from Mingyu, second, don't cheat money from Yu Lei, third, sign the condition's paper."

"I wanted all of them ready in one hour, I'll be downstairs at the restaurant with Mingyu," Naruto turned around and tiptoed his way toward the silverish door, "oh, if you late just one second, expecting this... abomination in any adult sites tonight, hahaha!"

He pulled the door and walked out of the room, leaving behind two people drowned in their sadness and misfortune fate.

Liu Mingyu sat in front of the mirror with makeup and cosmetics laid on the desk underneath it, she just painting her eyeliner when she caught Naruto figure on her peripheral vision, "finished your business?" she said without turning her face to him.

Naruto rushed his feet toward her, in the flash, he arrived beside her, grabbed the slender shoulder, turned them around facing him, and in her surprise, he leaned down and capture her sweet lips. He ravaged her lips and she responded in a heated manner, despite unclear with the situation. As if unsatisfied, Naruto moved his hands toward her waist, he lifted her and put her plump bottom on the makeup desk, scattering her beautification tools all over the ground.

The purple streak woman accepted his somehow desperate kiss, and pull his face closer to her. Naruto held one of her legs and circled it around his waist, one hand fixed on her chin. Their lips mashed against each other created a spark of slobbering sound. They beat up the pair of pink meats their opponent possessed, no one willing to raise the flag of surrender, their white pearl-like teeth sank their fang on the soft textures as if uncared with the injury they might cause.

After a while, Liu Mingyu's face started flushing with redness, her eyes turned moist with her lids slightly sagged, her air reservation became thinner, her lips movement lagged behind him. At this moment, he halted his crazed attack and finished it by trapping her underlips between his mouth and fiercely sucked on it.

A few seconds later, he finally let her go, giving her a chance to live again. He nudged his forehead against her while sharing some of his aura to calm her chaotic state.

"Sorry..." He bitterly smiled.

"There you go, apologizing again..." she grasped his head and rubbed their forehead together, "what happened?"

"I just saw... something... beyond dirty" he sighed, "and without a woman touch, I don't think I ever felt clean again."

She curled her lips and stared at his cerulean eyes, "alright... how about... tonight, you come over to my place, and I cook something for you?"

"Well, already inviting me in? Isn't it progressing to fast? Not that I hate it..."

"Don't get any wrong idea Mr. Hotshot~" She pushed his face back and blinked adorably, "it just a dinner~"

"That's what women always said before ended up under one blanket together."

"Hmm, may... be~"

"If you put on more... advantage, I'll give it a thought."

"Too bad then? Because that's all you get for tonight."

Naruto chuckled before she also giggled. He leaned backward and caressed her hair, "I'm fine now, you don't have to cook anything because maybe I don't have time for tonight, save it for the future, OK?" She nodded, enjoying his gentle treatment.

"You ready now? The foods await downstairs."

"What ready? You ruin my lipstick..." She pouted.

"Ah..." Naruto scratched his cheek, "sor-"

"Sshh..." She put her finger over his lips, " give me five minutes more, and I'll be your princess for the day, how's that sound?"

Naruto nodded, "best deal ever!" He went forward, pecking her on the lips and walked out from her. She shook her head and picked up her tools on the ground.

(Line break)

Naruto and Mingyu walked out from the elevator with his hand holding hers. They strolled on the lobby's floor and crossed over to the restaurant. Mingyu ordered a lasagna, strawberry smoothie with vanilla ice cream on the top while Naruto had spaghetti and lemonade tea. They shared each other food, feeding each other, even sucked opposite party straw without hesitation. Their intimate action attracted a lot of jealous and envy eyes, some pity and sympathy; the woman appeared very gorgeous, her makeup put on so well that she could have been mistaken as an actress, yet the man indeed looked handsome but his clothes resembled a banner on the side road with a shredding mark visible anywhere on its surfaces. They cursed the world unfairness to let such a beauty ended up with an uncivil male like him.

The pair noticed their audience staring eyes but acted like they never exist in the first place, Mingyu asked before why Naruto kept his clothes instead changed into a better one, his replies made her heart melt like ice glazier, he said that clothes are human pride, and his clothes bought by his wife, thus making it her pride, he'll be kept wearing it even if it only left with a single fabric.

forty minutes passed, two waitresses approached the couple, one of them held a silver tray, a dignified and polite expression masked their face, one bowed toward them and grabbed a document in blue elegant folder from the tray, held by another person, he presented the document toward Naruto, he accepted the folder, then checked it for a while then nodded his head, noticing her pair of confused eyes, he chuckled and showed the content to her.

Mingyu read what's written there and widened her eyes, she glanced at Naruto but only received a wink from the blonde, her expression delayed for a moment before she held her mouth and tittered.

Turned out the waitress action not just stopping there, he rose and grabbed another item from the tray which was a car key and sort of license. He handed it toward Naruto. Her eyebrows not going to jump so high if the keys stopped in his hand but instead he took her palm and placed the items on it. Never her eyes went wide as large as now, a blue trademark with an oval outline and sparkling stars made her realize the kind of car she received, a Subaru BRZ. A car that cost over twenty thousands of dollars and one of the top ten most desirable car of this year.

While shiver reigned all over her body, Naruto leaned toward her ears, "for you." Then he kissed her cheek.

She gave him her absentminded expression before she lunged at him and they entered another heated makeout session. Adding the fuel of jealousy to other people in the room.

Ten minutes later, they went out from the hotel and Mingyu got a chance to test drive her newly acquired car, luckily she capable of driving, imagine how awkward it was if she's not. Unlike Mo Qianni who drove in a gentle manner, Mingyu raced on the road as if she inside a NASCAR tournament, though she still within the speed limit.

After quite some time, the car arrived at Yu Lei and entered the underground parking lot, they got out from the car and traversed toward the PR floor. Unlike in the hotel, they showed no intimate manner and acted just like a coworker, deceiving every eye they passed including the sisters in PR. They headed to their respective desk before gave a secret smile to each other. The roaring sobbed of Zhang Cai resounded in the entire place as she hugged Mingyu and almost choked her to death. Mingyu comforted her and told her nothing bad happened which calming the shoulder-length haired woman.

In those period hours of their absence, she had been covering for them so they free from any trouble.

* * *

"I'm home..."

Naruto opened the door leading toward his house, he took off his shoes, placed them in the rack, and stepped toward the living room.

"Young master, welcome!"

Naruto smiled at the appearance of the middle-aged lady from the kitchen.

"Auntie Wang, thank you," he strolled to the sofa at the center of the room, "Ruoxi at the hospital?"

"Yes, young master, young miss just arrived there not long ago and sent me home," her eyes startled as she noticed his tear up suit, "young master! What happened with your shirt?!"

"Ah, this?" Soft laugh breezed from his mouth, "nothing serious, I just got caught in a fight also, I tripped myself, somewhere."

Wang Ma sighed, "young master need to take care of yourself, what if next time it's not only your shirt that messes up? I and young miss will be worried to death."

Naruto nodded, "yeah, I make sure to remember that, thank you for worrying about me."

"Young master, what are you saying? It's what I should do, and young miss too because that's what family do." Wang Ma gently smiled.

Naruto expression became dazed for a while, his mouth mumbled, "family..."

"Young master?" She tilted her head.

Naruto waved his head before a grin shone within his lips, "yeah, we are family..."

Wang Ma nodded, then she pondered a while, "young master, what do you want to eat? I'll prepare it along for young miss dinner."

"Oh, I-" He halted his speech and wrinkled his eyebrow, "wait you said you prepare Ruoxi dinner? Are you delivering it to the hospital?"

"Yes, that's what she wants, how about you, young master? Do you want to eat here or I packed it too?"

Naruto rubbed his chin before a crafty smile hooked the corner of his lips, "Auntie wang, do me a favor, don't make any foods for our dinner."  
"Ah? Why?" Her eyebrows jumped.

"We just going to have a takeout," Naruto winked his eyes, Wang Ma pondered before beckoning her head, " if that young master said, then I will obey."

"Thanks, just take care of yourself and get some rest for tonight Auntie Wang."

"Certainly young master, if you need anything just call me..." then she remembered something, "oh yeah young master, since you lost your phone, young miss ordered you another one, it's in your room." She giggled before she turned around nipped toward the kitchen.

Naruto scratched his cheek and let out a helpless smile, 'oh, Ruoxi... this cold shoulder facade of your making you look adorable instead.'

Naruto sat on the sofa and turned on the tv.

"A CATASTRHOPY! SEVERAL BUILDINGS WINDOW AND WALL HAVE BEEN BREACHED BY MYSTERIOUS FORCES!"

*Bip!*

Naruto turned back off the tv, he stood up and left the area while whistling.

* * *

In the room, where a sound of heart rate machine beeped in rhythm, Lin Kun laid on the top of the white bed, thin hose strapped into various part of his body, supplying the man with various liquids of herbs and medicine. Beside his bed, a young woman occupied a small chair and leaning her curvaceous body on its backrest. Her pair of crystal clear eyes drilled on the small book within her grasp. Her usual loose hair tied in a bun thus showing her thin and white neck. One leg crossed over another, proving their slenderness toward any pair of eyes who gaze upon it.

"Thud.*

Her ears picked the sound of the door toward the room opened, without took away her eyes from the book, she said: "Wang Ma, just place the food on the table, I ate it later."

"Are you sure? Food tastes better when they warm you know."

Expecting a gentle middle-aged woman voice, she startled as she heard a familiar man voice instead, wrinkling her eyebrow, she refused to move her sight from the book, "what are you doing here?"

"Delivering your food, of course, we don't want our princess Ruoxi to starve right?"

The book within her hand shivered, her lovable dimple turned red, her eyes looked at the other, "Hmph, just put it there and get lost already, I'm fine alone."

"Are you sure going to eat it later? The taste wouldn't be the same after all."

Her thin eyebrows snapped together, "you're so annoying, I said just leave it there then leave it there!"

There was a brief pause, before the male voice resounded again, "ok..."

As if a bee came and stung her heart, she winced as she noticed the hint of hurt within his tone, she bit her lips and closed her eyes, it must be done, they just an accomplish under one agreement, he has his own life after all. When everything's over and they went into their separate way, he'll be returned into that life, to the place that someone waited for him...

And she... will be alone... again.

In the midst of her depression, a steam rose in the air and filled the room with its scent, her sensitive nose cutely move and inhaled the mysterious invader. Her nasal system delivered the scent into her brain, and the moment, they touched the surface of her pink core, as if a thousand fireworks launched into the air and exploded in the sky, decorating the gloomy night with various lighting shape and made the darkness cowered in fear.

She turned her head in a robotic manner, and saw Naruto on the far side of the room, opened a steamed package that placed on the top of a table, a familiar type of box that she impossible to forget even when every other thing gone from her mind. She set her eyes upon dozens of brownish thing in a shape of balls as large as a golf ball. She stood up in the instant with gaped mouth and if not exaggerated, a trail of translucent liquid at the corner of her lips.

"M-meatballs... gluttonous meatballs?" Her body shivered as she took steps toward the godly food. As if sort of invisible hand magically guided her movement. But the next thing that happened caused her eyes to bulge from their hole. Naruto took a chopstick and split them apart, then he clasped one of the balls.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

He blew it three times.

"Naruto stop..."

He raised the balls as he mouth wide opened.

"No... no..."

*Hamp!*

*Munch!* *Munch!* *Munch!*

Shockwave blew her inner world, collapsing the city of her dreamland where everything made of meatball, a giant whirlpool appeared and sucked the construction away, dragging every single piece of them into an abyss of eternal nothingness.

She like a toy who remained moveless after its battery removed.

"Um? Oh Ruoxi, why are you standing there for?" Naruto said with a muffled sound as his right part of cheek bulged.

"How dare you..." Her face looked at the ground, making Naruto unable to look at her expression.

"How dare you..." Her voice akin to a giant block ice that capable to decrease the temperature in the instant.

"How dare you..." Her body shivered as if a large scale earthquake trashed the land.

"You OK?" Naruto gulped the edible food inside his mouth and picked another meatball, he put it inside his mouth and chewed on it.

"No! My meatballs! How can you eat my meatballs! I hate you! I hate you!" She rushed forward and started hitting Naruto with her small fist.

"Woah! Ruoxi what are you doing? Stop it!" Naruto raised his hands and blocked her assault.

"Give back my meatballs! Give back my meatballs! You rogue bastard! Jerk! Pervert! Evil!" She bashing her hands as if she tried to fight him till death.

"Ruoxi, you..." Naruto started getting annoyed, picked up one of the balls and pierce it into her mouth.

"Hmph?!" Ruoxi expression lagged as the delicious meat entered her wet cavern, touching the baby dragon inside and smeared it with the barbeque taste of lotion.

Naruto stayed his hand, looking at her delayed face, he let out a chuckle, "you calm down yet?"

She nodded her head but the pair of eyes still glaring at him. Naruto shook his head and sighed, he pointed his free hand to the other side of the room, "I placed your food there, this is mine to eat."

She followed his finger and startled as another package in similar appearance caught within her sight. Red surged from her toe to the top of her head, she felt like her face no longer capable to appear in front of him. Naruto chuckled and pull out his chopstick, she chewed the meatballs inside with head declined, she moved backward few steps and fidgeted on her feet.

Awkward atmosphere played their symphony in the room where the vital sounds beeping.

"I..." Ruoxi said with the head still down, "I'm just going to eat... over there..."

"Whoops, not so fast."

When she about to walked toward her left, Naruto stood up and grasped her hand...

"L-Let go of me..." she pulled her hand but to no avail.

"Nope," Naruto took her hand, causing her body to stumble forward, he circled her waist and lifted her body, he sat back at the seat behind him and placed her on his lap, "you'll be eating, and I'll be feeding."

"Aaah!" She struggled on his arm, "put me down, this is public area!"

"And? They all can go to hell," Naruto picked one of the balls, "I'm feeding you with or without your consent."

Her heart trembled, hearing his aggressiveness somehow made her felt helpless but at the same time, a slight sweet like honey poured into her body.

"Open your mouth, aaaaa..." He hovered the meatballs in front of her mouth, waiting to be delivered into her crushing mechanic. Her cheek turned red but she still closed her mouth neatly.

"Oh, well I guess this is mine," unbothered with her behavior, Naruto ate the food instead.

"You...!" She puffed her cheek, she hoped for him to coax her into eating the food, really a jerk!

"Now open your mouth~"

She rejected it by turning her face away from the food.

"Your loss!"

"Jerk! Jerk! You are the worst jerk ever!" She pinched his arm that circled her waist.

"Open your mouth..."

"Humph!"

"Bye-bye delicious food..."

There were 12 pieces of meatballs inside the package, Naruto had eaten six of them, Ruoxi's heart bled with looseness, finally after the seventh meatballs, she gave up and took a bite of it. Despite her craziness about the gluttonous meatballs but Ruoxi still ate in a delicate manner, she took a bite and chewed them lightly, actually, she capable to eat a whole of them but decided to punish Naruto, making his hand tired hover in front of her mouth.

But out of her expectation, Naruto not even once look tired or impatient, he just smiled as he waited for her to digest her consumption. After a while, the dinner over, Naruto grasped a tissue and wiped her seductive lips from the leftover. He gazed at her, and she stared at him.

"Now, let's talk."


	55. My Oath

Ruoxi sent her pair of crystal eyes away from him, despite his willingness to guide the food into her mouth, she still refused to comply and chatted with him. Naruto sighed, he shifted her position and made her sat in the same direction with him, letting the back of her slender neck came into contact with his eyes, his both hand circled her slim waist.

"Then just let me talk, and you listen," her body showed no gesture in response to his speech.

"First of all, I apologize for ruining another shirt," her ears twitched, and her neck stiffened, "and before you worry; I'm fine, no harm's done."

Her tension decreased as her body begun to relax, "When I came back home clad in my ruined shirt, Auntie Wang jumped in fright, she asked me what happened, and I told her, I just got caught in a fight.

The looked in her face became worried and anxious, she told me to be more careful in the future, she feared that one day, I might return not only with my shirt shredded but other else too. I thanked her for the concern and advice, and do you know what she said after?"

The back of her head waved as he caught the glimpse of her cheek. Naruto chuckled, he leaned closer into her back, "she said, that's what she ought to do... because of she, you, and I... are family..."

A shiver on her body sensed through his tights, and the hands that clasped her waist, Naruto closed his eyes, "Ruoxi, do you know? I have no parents."

The shiver stopped, along with the flow of her breath, "no brother, no sister, no uncle, no aunt, no cousin... I have no one..." He inhaled a mouthful of air, "I spend my childhood know nothing about family, and my circumstances led me to view them as a hindrance.

A great emperor, who reigned all over the land, he, who grasped many lives in his hands and many fate in his feet, reduced to a miserable old bone, when his own blood schemed against him, trying to reap the throne he used to sit.

A big businessman, who built his enterprises all over the globe, controlling every trade and sales on the markets, reduced to a mere beggar, when his own kin swallowed and plundered his wealth.

A Leader, who capable to determine a righteous path and leading his people into a bright future, reduced to the lowest criminal, when his own brother stabbed him in the back and stole his follower."

Naruto opened his eyes, a gleam of viciousness reflected on them, "family was a poison that corrupted our soil, rotting the ground and killing thousands of trees that cultivated above it.

In my eyes, family... mean no shit."

Ruoxi face turned pale, the tone he held full of hate and malevolent, she no longer felt the warm inside it, or a gentle tune his voice used to sing, she bit her lips, held back the urge to turn around and slapped him in the face, waking him from his violent side.

"But then..." Her heated ears caught a change in his tone.

"A giant stupid furball, who hated human the most in his entire life and wanted nothing more than see them all burn, protected me when I'm injured.

A perverted smelly old man, who loved to peep on the public bath and drunk booze until he passed out, taught me the meaning of hope.

A lazy naive maiden, who just laid on the green grassland and fished from the pond every day, showed me the beauty inside humanity.

And two people, who prepared me a surprise in the morning, giving me the best ramen I ever taste in my life, open they arm widely, and say, "welcome to our house..."."

"Ruoxi, tell me... is that family?"

Naruto leaned his head against the back of her neck, smelling her fragrant that resembled a blooming white jasmine, he hugged her waist closely into his stomach. Ruoxi closed her eyes and enjoying his embrace, her heart thumped like a ripple on a calm lake's surface.

"You have a girlfriend..." She said in a small tone.

"I do..."

"She's your true family..."

Ruoxi opened her eyes, a faint smile crept from the corner of her lips, "do you know how I heard my grandmother passing?"

Naruto wrinkled his brow but said nothing.

"I was in the classroom, listening to the lecturer speech about some economic crisis, at that time, grandmother already admitted to a hospital for a week but the doctors said her condition had been improving. Then my phone rang, the lecturer was known for not taking kindly anyone who disturbed his teaching thus I rejected the call and turned off my phone.

After the class over, I'm about to turn on my phone but my senior said he needed to talk with me in a private and little urgent, thus I quickly followed him and forgot about my phone.

I went home after our talk, and noticed Wang Ma not in the house, after change my clothes and settled my private business, I turned on my phone and shocked at Wang Ma incoming call 30 times, dread rose within my guts, bad feeling lurked inside my hearts, with a tremble fingers, I call Wang Ma back and I heard her sobbing on the other side of the line.

By the time I arrived at the hospital, they... they already covered my grandma in a white sheet, I don't... I don't even get a chance to say my goodbye... or hearing her voice for the last time... or looking at her in the eyes... or... or..."

Shiver played they part on her body, the pair of eyes moistened by a surging tear, "can you imagine? When you think everything is going to be alright, then suddenly things just turned upside down... she should be fine... she should be fine... but why?"

"Naruto, I know... I know you have your own life, I also know, that our relationship only based on an agreement, one day, it will be over and you will leave, but I want to hope, just a hope, that there's might be something more to it in the end, that maybe you stay forever with me, maybe we... maybe we can be a true couple, but... but... now I know you have a girlfriend and you will come back to her someday, I... I don't want to feel that pain again, to hope something for the better only to have that taken from you."

"I just... I just can't... it will be better if we didn't know each other in the first place, just a stranger who accidentally live under one roof..."

She held her mouth in a sob, pearl-like tears trailed on her cheek down to her chin, " I just feel that it might be better that way..."

Naruto sighed, his nose nudged her neck, "so the problem is that you fear that I might leave you alone one day for my girlfriends?" She nodded.

Surprisingly, a chuckle came out from his mouth, "you're really silly." If not for her drowned in her sadness, she might already refute his word.

"Do you remember, a week ago when I uh... taken care four guests at our house? Then we sort of have this misunderstanding?" She hung her head while wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I went to my girlfriend's place and spend the night there, in the morning, she gave me the advice to see things more carefully before making any assumption, heh, she actually helping me cleared up my misunderstanding."

Ruoxi startled and turned her face to look at him, "she did?"

"Mmhmm."

"But why?" Ruoxi frowned, then glared at him, "did you told her about our circumstances?!"

"No, no! Of course not, as far as I can tell, she only knew our marriage is legit," his eyes glanced upward, "though I'm not sure if she already figured it out by herself, she pretty smart after all."

Ruoxi eyes twitched, her inside somehow felt uncomfortable when heard Naruto complimented another woman, then her eyebrows jumped, "wait if you tell her that our marriage is real, why she still agreed to be your girlfriend? Isn't that mean she agreed to become your mistress?"

"That she was," Naruto chuckled, "she's one hell of a weird woman." Naruto shifted his thigh and made her leaned her back more, his stuck his chin on her shoulder and his cheek almost grazed her ruddy one, she set her eyes to her front, reducing the chance of their cheek to clash.

Their eyes gazed at Lin Kun who remained lifeless on his bed, "she said, she didn't need my heart...

So long I acknowledged her existence, spared a bit portion of my smile for her, shared a glimpse of my warm to her, she contented."

Ruoxi eyes widened, at first she thought this girlfriend quite a weird woman and told to be truth, gave her kind of low impression, since in her mind, women who willing to be a mistress either be a gold digger or a vixen, but now, Ruoxi impression of her rose to a high degree because no mere woman accepted only so much and already felt contentment.

"How can you managed to attract such a woman heart?" She twitched her lips.

Naruto sighed before a faint smile approached his lips, "I don't know... she still a mystery to me up until now," then he grinned and hugged her tighter, "maybe she just silly like you."

Ruoxi snorted, despite the flush on her skin, "I'm not silly!"

"Then you thought she's silly?"

"I..." Ruoxi choked on her own words, her face drowned in deep redness, she gave him her pair of frosty glare, "you are really, a... worst... jerk... ever!"

Laughter sang in his mouth, then he gazed at her eyes, "my point is, you think a woman like her will let me leaving you behind, much less in a broken heart state?"

Ruoxi frowned then shook her head afterward, if she is in her position, and assuming her behavior based on her action told by him, she would rather stay as a mistress than let other woman suffered because of her. Human might selfish but they still have the heart to feel other's pain. She understood the feeling of being left alone, struggling from the storm of problems that whirled you around, smashing your body anywhere it can, leaving you in a battered state that you no longer able to stand on your own.

She glanced at Naruto, observing his goofy grin resembled a sun tearing army of gloomy clouds after commenced their siege upon the land of earth with their bullets of water. She brought her hand and caressed his tanned skin, she remembered when she wanted to end her suffering and jumped from a high two stories building only for him to come and shield the impact with his own body.

Naruto grasped her hand and squeezed it lightly, "do your problem solve now?"

She nodded, but Naruto noticed a trace of hesitation lingered in her eyes, he chuckled, "alright how about this..." He shifted her position and now they in face to face situation including their body, Ruoxi heart beat like they prepared to burst through her chest, their position copied a pair of couple who engaged in an intimate activity.

Naruto looked at her shy gesture and somehow kindled his arousal, he shook his head and tried dispersing such a thought, his eyes in a gentle manner stared at hers.

Naruto finger ignited with a small flame, in Ruoxi astounded eyes he drew a circle in the air and several words after it. That mark came in a blue color and its texture blazed akin to a fire, the moment Naruto finished, the mark trembled in the air before it split into two half-circle, one moved forward and attached itself into Ruoxi's back palm, another went into him.

"I swear you an oath..."

"In the gloomy night or cheerful day, in the hard times or tender moments, in a glaring sun or freezing snow, in a gentle grass or stormy sea," he grasped her hand.

"Lin Ruoxi... "

"Till my existence no longer you deem to be needed, or you have found me not deserve to be around anymore, I shall never let you feel alone," he raised her hand and kissed the flaming mark on the back of her palm.

The burning feeling slowly resided until it finally disappeared, but in her eyes, the mark entered her skin instead.

"If I break my oath..." Naruto squinted his eyes, "let be death embraced me soon." 


	56. Silver Heights Red Wine

"Naruto..."

Ruoxi's heart trembled, this scene reminded her of those oaths made in a wedding ceremony when the groom and bride spoke their fealty for their partner and promised to take care of each other for a lifetime. She used to mock those superstitious pacts because they failed to prove any influence whatsoever toward these people's marriage; the man who slept on the white bed behind her not even once fulfilled his duty to his wife, her acquaintance just married a couple months ago yet now they already submitted a divorce paper, and many other marital issue.

She lost for any words, if he only delivered this oath only in a string of words, she won't take it seriously no matter how romantic it was, because she regarded this as his effort to honey talk her. Albeit her understanding of his character, she found it hard to believe anyone willingly stakes their own life in changed for other people's comfort outside of their duties. Then she saw magnificent view of him drawing sort of circle in the air, after a while, that circle split into two before making its way toward them and planted its form inside their palm. This situation resembled a magical ritual when they made a death pact out of it, the things that only supposed to happen in movies and novels.

Her body tensed at the thought of this oath authentic, wasn't it mean that once she felt alone one day the price would be his life? Even if she didn't really mean it, his life would be in peril danger! Beside she ended up alone anyway if he died!

"You cruel..." She honked her mouth in discontent.

He grinned, his eyes smiled along, "how come?"

"You basically forcing me not to feel lonely..." she pouted her sexy lips and held her rubbing the back of her palm.

Laughing his ass off, Naruto raised his hand and rubbed her head, "how does it feel to have someone's life inside your hand? Literally."

"Not fun, annoying, and uncomfortable. I felt like a great burden just place in my shoulder," her head moved in accordance to his hand.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at her in a gentle light, "well, my princess Ruoxi, my life is now yours, whether in accident or incident, please try not to kill me, OK?"

"No Kidding!" With blushing face, she put her hands on his shoulder, "don't you dare playing your life like this anymore, is not a toy you can put in anyone box!"

"I'm not," he caressed her cheek, "I'm putting it in yours, my family!"

She widened her eyes before closing them, a pair of curve manifested on the corner of her lips, 'yes... we are family.'

Silent visited the room, in a beat of the clock, ticking their way into another hour, two young people enjoyed the warm conveyed by the opposite party.

At this time, Naruto wrinkled his eyebrow, "by the way, how do you know about Jiang Wei?"

Ruoxi eyelids jumped open, her pupils stared at him in a shock, "Jiang Wei? Who's that?"

His wrinkled getting deeper, "my girlfriend, the one we just talked about..."

Her eyebrows drew together, "your girlfriend name is Jiang Wei?! Then who's Jeanne?!"

Thunder launched their zap against his mind along with the change of his complexion, his eyes widened to their limit, "How... how do you know that name?"

Looking at his unusual change in expression, a strange feeling rose within her guts, then she buried her face onto her bosom while red smeared her face like a ripe apple, "I... I heard you mentioned her name... while you talking... in your sleep... yesterday" Her voice closed to mosquito buzz by the end of her sentence. The deep shame she felt after exposing her eavesdrop venture to him.

Naruto expression lagged for a while, his face akin to someone who just lost his soul, then as if something triggered inside him, his face became red and mouth opened as large as possible.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

He threw his head backward, smacking the wall behind him yet this unable to obstruct the roaring laughter coming from his mouth. Ruoxi jumped in fright, she put her hands on his mouth, "Naruto, what's wrong with you?! This is a hospital, stopped laughing so loud!"

"Pffft, I'm sorry I just... I just..." He paused for a while before continued his onslaught on the hospital quiet environment, "HAHAHA!"

Goosebump reigned all over her chest, her slender hands on his mouth unable to block any incoming loud tune he let out, she turned her eyes toward the door, fearing anyone came inside at any time now, then she faced him back. She gritted her teeth while her face flushed red, she held his cheek together, then she leaned forward.

The world as if ceased to rotate at this very exact moment, his eyes startled as they saw her closed eyes reached closer almost within a hair's breadth length.

The moist texture he felt on his lips resembled a pair of pink tofu steamed in a half-boiled water. It soft and delicate, he even assumed they'll be crushed if he ever put on the slightest pressure on it. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but they experienced it like countless hours already passed, especially for Lin Ruoxi. She crept backward with eyes still closed and peace crowned her face as if she within a realm of her own. His lips might be soft, but it filled with wild intention and thick male aura that overwhelmed her consciousness and trapped her inside the bliss she never experiences before.

She opened her eyes and find a dazed expression masked his face, tons of brush swooped down upon her face and painted it all in a red color, she abruptly gaze downward with her hands still on his cheek, "D-don't... don't get any... a-any wrong idea, I-I just tried to s-stop... stop you from b-bothering... f-father and other patient... so it's... it's not like... I-I wanted to k... k... kiss you.. or s-something... "

Naruto awoke from his trance-like state and set his gaze at red face Ruoxi who talked akin to a transferred student from another town. He looked taken aback before a crafty smile lifted his lips, "so if I laugh again, another kiss shall be delivered?"

"D-don't you dare, you rascal!" She slapped his chest but her pair of eyes feared to look at him.

"But I want to laugh, you do know that holding a laughter is dangerous for health right?"

"You're lying! I never hear such a thing!"

"But it's true, if you hold too much it can cause diverticula, pouches in the wall of the colon, to form and these can easily be infected."

"Really?" she frowned.

"MmHmm," he nodded, "so I have to continue my laughing now." He took a deep breath.

"No, no, Stop! The hospital management could kick you out!" She brought her hands and closed his mouth.

"I don't care, better be kick out than becoming sick," he said in a muffled tone, he whisked her hands, "HA..."

"No!" She leaned forward and closed his mouth with another kiss.

"mm... mmp... mm..."

Unlike the first attempt, his lips failed to stay idle, he moved his underlip and provoked her upper one, gave it a gesture to lift a little, she hesitated for a while before awkwardly opened her lip twas letting him enjoyed by placing it between his lips, he sucked lightly before moving to her underlips and gave it the same treatment. The scene turned quite amusing, her hands the one who held his cheek yet his lips that remained active. He leaned back a little only to dash out his tongue and struck the small gaping hole between her lips, licking anywhere it can like a playful child. He took back his pink soldier and focused on smothering his lips on her upper one, their nose grazed against each other proving his wild movement.

Once a while, Naruto retreated and advanced again for another kiss, time passed for a five minutes yet they still engaged in amorous activity, his rhythm allowed her to take a breath for a while before resuming the heated session, her hands no longer take a hold of his face and placed them on his chest instead, she sensed his firm muscle through the thick of his white jacket, giving the pectoralis a push with a small force. Naruto removed one hand from her waist and placed it on the outline between her chin and side neck, he helped her move to stay on his movement.

He bit her underlip and pulled the thin layer lightly. He lashed out his tongue and licked her upper lip.

Ruoxi resembled a student followed her teacher footsteps; she mashed his lips, covering it with her sweet liquid before she proceeded to suck on it.

After a while, they separated with both eyes closed and face full of ecstasy, forehead remained glued together while flamming gasp steamed on each other surface.

As if a magical magnet exist between them, the reddish wet lips approached one another, intending to melt into becoming one.

*Thud!*

"Excuse me, routine checkup... oh my!"

A cheerful tone disturbed the mystical territory created by this two youngster, their eyes wide opened and glanced at the same time toward the room's door, a nurse in a white uniform stood in the gate with flushed face, she appeared older than them, around thirty years old or so.

"I... just probably come back later... yeah, maybe 5 or 7 minutes..." She grabbed the door's handle and pull it slowly, "try not to be so loud though and not creating any mess."

In the narrow hall, behind Lin Kun room's door, the nurse let out a sigh before she waved her head with a faint smile, "youngster these days, well, it's not like I never done that before, hmm... patient archives room..."

Ruoxi looked at the nurse previous spot with a dazed countenance, on the other hand, Naruto just chuckled before he leaned into her ear, "did you hear that? The nurse only gives us 7 minutes, so let's make it worth every second."

Ruoxi turned her head toward him in a robotic manner, her face still basked in absentminded light, Naruto closed his eyes, advanced forward to gain another taste of her sweet cherry lips. Unknown to him, a hand raised above them and swung downward in a hand chop style.

*Pa!*

"Or not..." Naruto shrugged with slight reddish line separated his face in the middle. Ruoxi snorted while fixing her clothes. She stood not far away from him with a trace of ruddy still lingered on her smooth skin, "you embarrassed me in front of the nurse!"

"It's not like you hated it."

She swept her glaring eyes toward a single blondie object in the room.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," Naruto with a careless face, raised both his hand in surrender.

"Humph!" She threw her face away from him and walked toward another desk with a bottle of water on it. She grabbed the bottle and drunk on it till the quarter portion of water inside entered her throat.

"Someone thirsty," a chuckle breeze from his mouth.

She put down the bottle and grabbed a tissue to wipe her lips, "don't pretend to be innocence, this is your fault to begin with!"

Naruto shrugged again, neither denied nor approved her accusation. She pouted before occupied the seat beside the Lin Kun's bed, "by the way, why you suddenly laugh like that?"

Naruto chortled as he shook his head, "it just ticks me that even though she's been long gone yet still able to cause me a trouble."

"She? You mean this Jeanne?" Ruoxi frowned.

"Yup."

Her eyebrows jumped in a sudden, "what do you mean by long gone?"

"She no longer alive," Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

She stood up immediately, her face turned sour, "Naruto, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of a sad event like that."

"Eh, it's fine," Naruto waved his hand, "I already deal with it, so no sweats..."

She sat back but her face doomed with a depressed expression. Naruto sighed, he stood and walked closer to her, he raised his hand and rubbed her head, "hey, I'm truly fine, it's sad indeed but I'm not letting it drowning me."

Her eyes stared at him in meaningful way before she nodded afterward, she set her face downward, "so Jiang Wei... is your girlfriend now?"

"Yeah," he scratched his cheek, "actually I have another one too."

"What?!" She snapped her head upward, her face filled with an anguish, "you have two girlfriends?!"

"Yup."

"What the hell..." Bitter clouded her face, "how many do you plan to have?"

"No, there is no plan or such a thing," he twitched his lips.

"Then you just going to accept any woman that confess to you?" She sneered.

He rubbed her head, his eyebrows drew together, "of course not, what are you thinking?! I'm not an easy man or man-whore who just casually take in any woman I meet!"

Her heart jumped in her place by his sudden spat, she declined her face and stared at her thighs in a pitiful manner, like a tod scolded by her pop's for any mischief behavior, "I'm sorry... I'm just feeling... so irritated."

Naruto sighed, he kneeled and grasped her hands, he tilted his head to look at her face, "Look, these girlfriends of mine? I accepted them not just because they have a face like a fairy or a body like immortal," their gaze lined up, "Ruoxi, they have wounded souls, charred by a past that no much people ever experienced, least not in my knowledge. They offered their feeling for me, hoping they would receive a better end for their suffering, and I know if I rejected them outright, it might devastate them, no, I'm not going to be a person who mixed a trouble into a chaos, adding a black tint into a murky water.

He squeezed her hands, "I'm not going to be a hypocrite or pretended to be a saint by saying I have no desire for them, hell, I'll be in deep regret if one of them find a better man than me one day and decided to live their life with them instead. I'll admit I'm a selfish jerk and pervert asshole who always lusted for other women despite what I have.

Unlike other men, I won't speak any honey words to trick them any comfort, I unable to give them my full attention or my whole heart, I'm not a billionaire who have thousands of cash to support their living, I'm not an artist who make tons of art filled with love just to make their heart flutter, I'm just a man who tried my best to make them happy, no matter what the cost I have to pay."

Ruoxi stared at his eyes, she frowned a while before letting out a sigh, "I know..."

"I'm not someone who have the right to tie you down but as my prespective as a woman, I hope you won't overdo it. We might agree to share you but it doesn't mean we happy about it. I understand your intention but if you kept adding a woman into your arm, I fear one day you bound to hurt us instead, or worst, you hurt yourself, way more than you prepared too."

"Alright..." He rubbed her hands, "thank you."

She shook her head, "don't thank me, I'm neither happy about this or approve your way of thinking but at least I won't make it difficult for you."

Naruto nodded, he rose on his feet, "had I said how lucky I'm to have you?"

"Who is yours, we just partner in crime..." She curled her lips and threw her face from him.

A chuckle came out from his mouth, he moved her head lightly, "you right, we like Bonnie and Clyde."

Copying his style, she let out a chuckle, "shall we heist a bank and rob all of their gold?"

"Well, if you up to it I won't reject, though that not exactly their forte."

"Really?" Her eyebrows wrinkled, "What they would do?"

"Robbing gas stations and grocery stores."

"No way, how much they looted from such a place."

Naruto rubbed his chin, "not really fruitious, most of the times they ate only plain bread."

She startled before she tittered, "you talked as if you know them."

"Well, bird tend to flock together, I also watched their wedding," Naruto shrugged.

"You mean in the movie right?" Her forehead furrowed.

"Duh of course, where else?" Naruto waved his hands after a slight twitch on his lip, then his seemed startled, "oh, yeah! Speaking about crime..."

Naruto walked toward one of the desks and grabbed a blue good looking folder. He went back to Ruoxi and handed the folder to her, "you might want to read this."

With a wrinkle on her brow, Ruoxi accepted the folder and flipped it open, her eyes soon widened in shock and glanced them toward Naruto, "t-this, how possible?!"

He took a deep breath as he crossed his arm, "this is actually connected with my second girlfriend, so..." Naruto started telling Ruoxi this afternoon event in Flowing Cloud Hotel with Liu Mingyu and Department Head Ma, of course, he only told what he needed to tell like how Mingyu circumstance by the time he arrived there, or how Ma had helped from the hotel manager to prepare the setting.

"That rapist!" Ruoxi face turned frosty with pair of glacier as her eyes, "I should just fired him immediately, Yu Lei don't need the type of scum like him."

"While I agree with you that he's a scum," a smirk curved his lips, "it will be better if we kept him around, he is expandable, you can fire him anytime you want without giving him a compensation, you can cut his wage without care, or you can force him to do your bidding and blame all the mistake on him."

Ruoxi hung her head while putting her arms below her heaving breast, "you have a point, I also can send him to snoop around Yu Lei and company branches to unfold any corruption."

Her eyes glittered with sparkling stars, "Flowing Cloud income each month on average could reach 30-40 million, if we cut 20% from it that would be 6 million at the minimum, though not enough to increase Yu Lei's fund in large scale, we can still put it into other use. Also, these free facility commodities really helped us a lot, especially for incoming exhibition with Xu Zhihong company, we can pretend to share the rent's payment for the hotel grand hall even make them pay a large portion of it, making look like our finance has some trouble, also..."

Looking at her spoke in full spirit, he shook his head before rubbing her head again, "alright, don't get too excited, we wouldn't want to break the toy before we satisfied."

She startled as her cheek burned in embarrassment, she spat her tongue, "sorry..." She looked at Naruto with elation in her eyes, "thank you, I really do..."

"Of course, what I wouldn't do for family." He chuckled as he caressed her lovable dimple, she closed her eyes enjoying his gentle touch.

Naruto took back his hand and strolled toward his previous chair, he placed his bottom on it, "by the way, do you know anything about Liu Corporation banquet tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I received one of their invitations," she nodded before she wrinkled her eyebrows, "wait, how do you know about this?"

"It doesn't matter how I know..." He waved his hand, "is it true they also hold an auction?"

"Yup, the banquet's most prominent agenda."

"Can you participate to buy one of their items for me?"

"What item?"

"An antique blade, like a knife or a sword."

She looked at the ceiling and put one of her finger on her chin, then she gazed back at him, "sure!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "you not gonna asked me what do I need it for?"

She shook her head, "I trust your judgment, you won't ask me such a thing unless it's important for you..." Naruto took a brief pause, "actually, if the price went too high you don't have to insist on buying it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I fear the quality not worth your money."

"..." Ruoxi gave him her stare before she sent her pair of crystal eyes to the sleeping Lin Kun, a strange light reflected on them.

* * *

Somewhere on the west part of Zhong Hai city, between the store and other kinds of building, a Land Rover raced on the road, bypassed any other car in a gusto, arousing some irritation within the drives. The car took a sharp corner before it slowed down and pulled over in front of a convenience store. The store decoration appeared normal without any fancy or unique ornament, although its illumination on the area made it stand out like a sore thumb. The car's door on the passenger front seat swung open and revealed a man in his twenty clad in a leather jacket, trousers, and baggy pants. He went to the door of the passenger behind his seat and opened it in a respectful manner.

Slender legs landed upon the concrete cement, the figure that came out from the car revealed to be a young woman with rosy healthy skin and charming diamond shape face. Her cheongsam clothes came in yellow color with golden flowers pattern all over it, her white pants stretched till her base of feet, above a pair of black heel she wore. Her hairs combed in a bun and she tucked them on her head in diagonal position.

Two other men came down from the car with more or less same appearance with the first man, they stood respectfully on the side, the woman nodded her head, signaling her men to carry on as they entered the store together.

"May I help you?" the shopkeeper said as soon as one of the men came over to the cashier.

"We want to buy Silver Heights Red Wine."

"Sorry, we currently out of stock, we can deliver it to you as soon as we restock, under what name we later send it to you?"

"Jiang Wei from Red Thorn Society."

"Wait a moment," he accessed his computer and typed something on the keyboard. Less than a second, he looked back at the man with a smile, "name registered, by the way, we have new wine product just came in this noon, would you be interested in looking at it?"

"We do."

"Please, follow me." The shopkeeper walked out from the cashier, followed by this group of people. They crossed over shelves of items before went into a door led them to a hall. The wall and floor painted in all grey with lights flickered occasionally, giving it a quite bit of dread impression. They strolled toward their right and three seconds later they went left at the intersection. The path turned a little problematic with constant turned in right or left, like traversing down a maze. If not for the guide in front of them, they pretty much lost their way already.

Soon they took another right turn at the corner and a door painted in black entered their sight. The Shopkeeper took out a key from his pocket and inserted it inside the keyhole on the knob, he twisted it and grabbed the handle before pushed the door open.

"Please, your destination lay ahead," he stood at the sideline and smiled at them.

The group strolled forward and entered the door. Their eyes caught a place in square outline with a pair of emergency lamps shone a red lighting, in the middle of them, white curtains block the entrance, they sway toward their direction as if something blew them from the other side. Their ears sensed a remote sound of rap music. The men glanced to each other before glancing at the young woman, she ignored the pair of eyes that observed her, nodding her head, she said: "let's go."

They went through the curtain and traversed a short hall before reached another room with two people in black shirt stood in front of a double leaf door. Perhaps because the door not tightly shut, a speck of wind and a glimpse of sound sneaked pass its gap. They saw various colors shifted constantly behind the door.

"Identify yourself and state your business!"

The man on her right took a step forward, "We from Red Thorn Society, here to meet your boss."

One of them pressed the tool that stuck on his ear, "boss, Red Thorn Society here."

A slight paused visited the man's face before he nodded his head toward the group, "leave out your weapon on the basket over there." He pointed his hand toward the desk at the right side of the room.

The men in the group separated themselves and strolled toward the pointed destination, they took out two handguns, one uzi, two grenades, one flashbang, three tactical knives, and one hatchet.

"You guys really came in prepared, huh?" The man twitched his lips when seeing stuff they put inside the basket. They just shrugged their shoulder and rejoined with the young woman.

"You," The man pointed his finger at her, "why you didn't take out your weapon?"

"Because I bring nothing," she said with a fixed face.

"I don't trust you," the man curled his lips, "based on our procedure, you must let us inspect your body for any possible weapon."

The men in the group changed their countenance, with the same gesture they walked closer toward the young woman in the middle, their eyes coldly stared at two people who leered their eyes at her. The pair of onyx eyes shut down while chuckle punched through her enticing natural lips, "sure, take out your lady comrade, I let her inspect my body."

The man startled before sneer hooked his lips, "sorry, they busy serving our customer, you only have me or my partner here."

She shook her head, "then forget about it, I won't allow your fingers to touch me, not even a single one."

The man face turned cold, "don't think yourself highly darling, just because you're the leader of a second-rate gangster, it doesn't turn you into an empress all of the sudden."

The young woman shrugged, "don't know about being an empress but I'm sure not lack any basic education."

"What do you mean?" His face darkened.

"You see, I may not sit on a golden chair, or diamond if you prefer..." She chuckled, "but compared to you, who stood in front of the door, all day, taking orders from your boss, fetching him water, fetching him food... I'm still waaay above you..." She lashed out her smirk at them, "so why don't just open the door like an obedient puppy and let us in? Maybe I'll speak good about you and he gave you an extra bone."

"Damn bitch..." The man eyebrows drew together but he unable to refute her word, no matter what he just a doorkeeper, compared in status she indeed higher than him.

He grabbed the knob and pulled the door open with a gloomy expression, he glanced at them, "fine, come in!"

The group chuckled as they strolled toward the room, the young woman glanced at the man, she curled her lips, "good dog."


	57. Remorse and A Deal

**Hi everyone, thank you for all of the support you give me, I'm sorry if there is anyone who feels offended, it wasn't my intention in doing so, I hope you guys can forgive me. Also, how's your week? Did I hear school currently held midterms test? I hope everything went well and you guys have a well-graded score! And I pray for everyone health, don't forget to take yourself. By the way, have you watched sword art online season 3? I thought these two episodes kinda good, I think? Don't get me wrong, I love SAO, it just that nothing really makes me yell WOW while watching it, I hope the next episodes will turn out better.**

 **Let the story... begin!**

The thrashing rap of music deafened her ears as soon her feet entered the foreign region, a zap of lights from disco ball rotating on the ceiling mopped the whole room with many variations of shades. The dance of smoke which trailed in the air crinkled her nose as her face twisted in disgust. One of the reasons why she slapped her bar with no smoking sign on its wall.

Her eyes found themselves drifted to the center of the room where a spacious ring built upon the floor. The ring's edge surrounded by three ropes fence, and white color painted on the ring's upper part.

She saw two men within the ring, one stood upright, with a naked torso that showed his mass muscle and large figure, he twisted around, raising both his arm on the air while roaring a laughter that not lose in tone with the music on the background. Several inches from him, another man laid on his right shoulder, his white tank top glimmered with sweat and spots of red. Their size different resembled a young elephant and a hippotamus.

The large man stop moving around and pranced toward the fallen man, he grabbed the man by his hair and raised his face, he took up his arm into the air and slammed his fist down, swinging the poor man's face into his right while blood spewed from his mouth.

The audience cheered at the act, stomping their feet on the ground, raising their hands on the air, they encouraged the large man to do more violence.

The large man laughed, his eyes swept the field, "do you guys like that?!"

"Hell, yeah!" They shouted.

"Are you satisfied?!"

"No!"

"What should I do then?!"

"Break his bone!"

"Which bone?!"

"His back!"

He approached the man again and picked him up, the man struggled within his grip but his effort bore no fruit. The large man hovered his enemy above his head, a plead on and on entered his ears.

"No, no, please no!"

The large man grinned, showing off his lack of bright teeth, "countdown with me!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

*Crack!*

He pushed out his knee and dropped the sorry soul's back right on top of it. The man not even got his chance to let out his scream as darkness engulfed his consciousness on the spot. The audience hurled their joy in the air, breaking the shoddy place roof with their celebration tone. They sang their hymns as they worshipped the big man.

Jiang Wei furrowed her eyebrows as she witnessed the madness occurred in front of her. She's not strange with violence and cruel action. She spent most of her life at the dark side of society, she had seen how human animalistic nature befell on pure young girls and corrupted them into a bunch of mindless sex doll. She had seen dozens of people along with their family brutally murdered and massacred for the sake of someone self-interest.

She glanced at her hand, the hand that smeared with tons of blood, the hand that stank of cruelty.

She hated this hand, and she hated his hand that introduces monstrous acts to her, the hand that guided her to her first torture, and the one leading her to her first kill.

She clutched her hand, turning it into a fist.

"Let's carry on," her voice stuck with full of ice brick.

Her subordinate nodded and led her toward their destination. She arrived at the ring and walked to her right, circling the square stage with a height almost reached out to her chest. Her eyes caught the face of the fallen man, blood drolled from his gaping mouth and light no longer shone in his eyes. She glanced at the proud big man who prancing on the limited space, his eyes wandered around with an arrogant smile sat on his face, they settled on her and brandish their perverted gaze. A long and thick pink meat crept out and licked its own keeper.

Jiang Wei responded his deprave provocation with a deadpan expression and set her gaze to her front, surging some dissatisfaction inside a certain baboon.

On the most north wall from the entrance, three black couches positioned with three figures sat on the top of the middle one; a man in his thirties, wearing crocodile blazer with brown shirts underneath it and denim pants. On his right and left, women with skimpy attire leaned their body against his chest while they letting his hands circled their back. Two men stood on guard few steps away from there.

"My god, Situ Jiang Wei! I can't believe you come to my house! Please, please, have a seat!" The man beamed his excitement and presented his hand toward the black couch on his left side.

They strolled forward but blocked by the man's guards, they stared icily at them, "only her!"

Jiang Wei's subordinate fought back with their own death stare, their invisible line sight clashed in the midair.

"Gentlement! Don't treat my guest with such a behavior, come on! Call out the waitress, take out some wine, and bring out the girls, let them have their fun!" The man laughed as he waved his hand.

Her subordinate glanced at her, waiting for her order, "I'll be fine, you guys have fun." She nodded before she walked passing through them.

They exchanged glances, turned around, and took a seat on the table near her location. They ignored anything the waitress tried to offer, even turned their eyes blind at hot women that came and seduced them, they only fixed their gaze on her.

The man twitched his lips, "Tsk, tsk, such a loyal people, I honestly envy you, Ms. Situ."

"Don't call me that." Jiang Wei placed her bottom on the couch and crossed her arm beneath her breast.

A smirk pulled the corner of the man's lips, "ah, yes... you and your father famous relationship," he clicked his tongue, "spicy family drama!"

Jiang Wei remained fix on her posture, giving him zero response toward his remark.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to provoke you or something, you see, I know your father, he's such a fierce character, as matter the of fact, I idolize him and his action, back when he conquered the entire west, he left me flabbergast, spellbound and-"

"I'm not here to talk about your crush." Jiang Wei cut him with her icy voice.

The man chuckled, "I see, straight to the business, like father, like daughter indeed." He patted the two women shoulder as they kissed his cheek before stood up and left the area, "so, what do you want to talk about?" He leaned his back while his hand fished out a cigarette from his pocket.

"I need your support for the Underworld Summit two weeks later."

He ignited his stuff before suckled on it and breathed out a mouthful of smoke, "you want to challenge your father authority over the control of the west?"

She nodded, "I realize so long he still has some influence in here, I never can properly gain control over this territorial," she thought by eradicating Chen Dahai group, it would be easier to subdue the rest of underworld gangs and enough to be the only one left power within the west. Only reality seemed not coincided with her expectation, more and more gangs rose in power to fill the gap left by the downfall of Chen Dahai group, and she knew there must be big shot people who back them up including her own father. If she took over her father influence, then she could block these nasty big shots from growing up further.

The man tilted his head, the pointed end of his cigarette burned red, "you can only blame yourself for these people ascension, you see, Chen Dahai dealt with many illegal activities, with his absence and his base destroyed, no one maintains these activities anymore and since you..." He grabbed the cigarette and pointed it at her, "not daring to reap these very profitable businesses, thus other people took advantage of it, local or not."

"I'm not the same with you people and I'm not desiring to be one," she snorted.

The man laughed then scowled at her, "see that's your problem!

We embraced our nature, and we have no shame in admitting the fact that we are the bad guys who do a lot of evil deeds and screwing many people lives, none of us like what we do, but we don't have the luxury to reject it.

But you, look at you! You took yourself as a separate individual instead one of us but you have killed for power, you have tortured for information, and you have drugged for beating.

In truth, you... are just the same as us. You... are one of us"

She shook her head, "least I don't have innocent life in my hands."

"You sure about that?" He squinted his eyes, "you killed a husband, leaving behind his wife alone, feeling scared and unprotected. Then someone come and take advantage of it, raping her and killing her. You killed a father, leaving behind his kids alone, feeling starved and cold. Someone come and take advantage of it, using them and killing them. That life is gone because of your hand. You reap their life."

Jiang Wei closed her eyes, she acknowledged the truth behind his word, sometimes she even pondered about this issue. The remorse of killing someone might be affecting other people's life. A magnetic male voice conjured within her mind.

 _"Hey, Naruto?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"How to kill someone without feeling remorse?"_

 _"Don't kill"_

 _"Hey, I'm serious here..."_

 _"I am serious, if you want to kill without remorse then better be don't kill at all."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because killing and remorse is a chain of action and reaction, no matter in self-defense or murder, the remorse always come, it just the matter of how big they are."_

 _"Are you feeling it too?"_

 _"Every single damn time..."_

 _"How you cope with it?"_

 _"I just kept killing... until I feel nothing."_

 _"That work?"_

 _"huh... not really, it might disappear for a while, but when you stop just for a minute to take a breather, it all comes back to you in the most horrible way."_

 _"Then what should I do..."_

 _"Why bother with it? In fact, You should be happy for still be able to feel that remorse. Hell, you should celebrate since you even gave it a thought."_

 _"Hmm, why would I have to be happy?"_

 _"Because that's what makes you a human and prove you still have a heart, blooming your rosy petals even when you surrounded by dry flowers in the barren garden."_

'Human.' She opened her lids and smile adorned her face.

"What you said might be true, maybe those blood was my responsible, but you forgot about something..." She glanced at him with her smile had gone, replaced by a smirk that could freeze the entire lake, "it precisely people like you who took the advantage and try to put the blame on me because you... and the other... just too much of a coward for admitting the innocent soul you murder."

The man shuddered as his face twisted in an ugly way, it's true, no matter how hard you try to be a bad people, you won't just kill innocent without a reason, you will look for any possible excuse to justify your action even look for a scapegoat.

Jiang Wei chuckled, "shall we get back to the business?"

The man reached out for his smoke with his trembling hand, he mirthlessly smiled, "go on Ms. Jiang Wei."

"If you agree to support me, I promise to give you one-third of west territory and let you have full control all of the illegal operations."

"You really want to keep your hand clean huh?" The man sneered.

Jiang Wei shrugged, "I get my influence and you get the money, sounds like a good deal wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it just that..." He puffed out a smoke, "you seriously think I'm that stupid?"

Her eyebrows raised, he turned his face at her, "I know all about you playing your cute little puppet, this lady chief inspector who you have been tip-off many times to clear up some of the operations, you don't think we missed that detail wasn't you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about," she said with a face like a statue.

"Oh, please, any people with a slight intelligent in their brain knew there is no way those pigs discovered so many with using only their source."

"Maybe they have undercover agents."

"Or someone who knows us very well has been tipped them off."

Heavy atmosphere fell upon them along with the surging tense within their body, a pair of eyes narrowed in a sharp manner as if tried to pierce the solid rock to peek at the gems inside.

She sighed, "alright let's drop this charade and just tell me what do you want."

"Hahaha!" He laughed as his fingers grasped the cigarette, "alright, why so serious? I'm just playing with you, but this chief inspector indeed gave us a lot of trouble, as if she has sort of mission to cleanse this city from any gangs.

Well I get it if she only doing her duty but the effort she spent on us is a little bit of too much, I mean she has robbery, murderer, or kidnapping case on hand yet she remained focused on disturbing our business, huh, what an annoying bitch.

It doesn't matter even if I have all of these operations under my control, soon she just gonna messed up everything and my prize for helping you just come to naught."

"So what do you propose?" She squinted her eyes.

"All should be clear by now..." He pressed his cigarette onto the ashtray, "I want you to kill her."

Her eyes jumped in surprise but she quickly replaced it with a sneer, "killing a chief inspector? Who do you think I am, a fool? Even if I'm willing and succeed in doing so, sooner or later they'll found about me and put a bounty on my head, it's already irritating enough to have one."

The man rested his head on the backrest, "don't sweat about such detail, after you succeed on killing her, let us handle the rest, we'll cover your track so no one will figure it out even for eternity."

"..." Frown pulled her face down, she closed her eyes while solemn sprinkled on her face.

He curled his lips, "think about it, one life for one big influence, with you and me joining forces, challenging your father influence and took over his base will be a lot of easier, at least you won't have to bear many casualties.

Your father owns so much capable force, most of them were ex-army and dropped out martial artist. Their fighting prowess can decimate one building into the ground less than five minutes. Their arsenal varied from firearms to many launchers.

With only your people, I believe you can hold only so much before his army commence their slaughter. I see these people hold so much trust in you, can you bear the thought of their disappointment face when you fail to conquer your enemy? Or you have the guts to see your people dead bodied laid on the ground, lifeless, men shamed and woman defiled?

I'm your only option, Ms. Jiang Wei, I can help to complete your objective."

Jiang Wei knitted her forehead with her eyes remained closed, she tapped her fingers on her elbow.

Time progressed slowly, 1 minute... 2 minutes... 5... 10...

Jiang Wei slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the man who looked at her with a crafty smiled on his lips.

"Deal..." Her enchanting lips slowly said, "you help my forces and I'll kill her for you."


	58. Nini, Xixi, and Yanyan

The morning came as Naruto and Ruoxi sat in their dining room, eating the food Wang Ma prepared before she went to the hospital. A simple breakfast consists of congee, homemade youtiao as the side dish, and a glass of milk. Ruoxi ate in a quite small portion since at the midnight she had eaten her gluttonous meatballs, which selfishly, refused to share it with Naruto. She brought up the last spoon to her mouth and gulped down the congee. She gobbled her half-eaten youtiao and drunk up her milk. She took a thin tissue and wiped her lips.

"Well, I gotta go now, I have to meet some client first before going to the banquet," she gathered her stuff and stood from her chair.

"Alright, take care," he smiled, breaking a youtiao into two and dipped one of them into his congee.

She smiled back and strode leaving the room. Traversing the hall, she went into the shoe cabinet and grabbed a pair of stiletto heels, she strapped them into her delicate feet before walked out through the door.

Ruoxi's driving neither slow or fast, most of the times her speed ranged between 40 to 50, only on a rare occasion she went beyond that, like sudden meeting with clients or emergency general meeting. She stopped her Bentley in the back of a red Chery car, waiting for triple automatic lights to give them a go. It took some of the times since the lights just went red.

'Come to think of it, why he never use any car?' She quietly pondered.

She tended to receive a lot of gifts in many kinds of form; dresses, cosmetics, accessories, and other stuff, including cars. Beside her Bentley and Wang Ma KIA Optima, four more cars resided in her garage; Volkswagen Jetta, Ford Focus, Hyundai Veloster, and BMW M3. Since she never fond of automotive and Wang Ma not the showoff type middle-aged lady, she just put these cars and lined them up in her garage without ever being used. What made her eyebrows wrinkled, up until now, the cars still covered in their own specific coat which mean, just like the both of them, Naruto also not even once touch these cars.

'He doesn't like cars? But he always peaceful whenever he rode one, kinda like a kitten, or a fox?'

'He doesn't want to drive and prefer to be a passenger instead? Possibly, but even the laziest young master in this city drove their own car, how can a healthy hot blood young man like him be not?'

'He can't... drive? It's understandable if he never had any car before, but, don't he got adopted by well financial family? Even if they never bought him a car, at least they had one right? Do they never bother taught him how to drive? unless his adopted family part of underground save earth movement.'

'On the second thought, I never really know his past, he mentioned about giant fur ball before, what is that mean? His pet? But he said it hate human, what kind of animal hate human? Pikachu?'

*Deng!* *Deng!* *Deng!*

"Oh, shoot, it's green already!" startled, she looked at her front and noticed the Chery car already gone, she quickly stepped on her pedal gas and left the angry mobs who loved honking their car so much. After drove half a mile, she decelerated her car and rode it in normal speed again, she let out a soft breath before cursing those people who have zero patience and a certain blonde who distracted her focus.

"Achoo!"

Back at the house, Naruto stood on the dishwasher, his hand held a bowl while another rubbed its surface with a sponge, he raised his naked forearm and used it to wipe his nose.

"Still morning, yet already talked shit about me dattebayou..." He put down his arm and focused on his cleaning duty while his face gloomed with a distress.

Ruoxi turned the steer into her right and entered Yu Lei's gate, she pressed down her side window button and its slid half downward before she lifted her finger from the button.

"Good Morning CEO, how are you today?" A kind-faced man with a security uniform greeted her. A gentle smile presented for her eyes.

Ruoxi returned the smile with her own, this man had taken the security position in here since back when her grandmother still active, his appearance may not be so threatening but his dedication and honesty had well known by many people including her and her grandmother.

"I'm fine Mr. Zhang, how's your wife and kid?"

"Haha, my wife is fussy as always, and my first son just got accepted into university today!" Mr. Zhang brushed the back of his head.

"Congratulations, which university?"

He waved his hand, "ah, it just a second-rate university, not worth to be mention in front of CEO."

Ruoxi shook her head, "It doesn't matter what rate it is, everyone can study anywhere, I hope your son learn well."

He nodded excitedly, "yes, CEO, thank you."

Ruoxi continued to drive her Bentley toward the underground parking lot, she greeted another security on the pos before parked her car on the ground level. She walked out from her car, many employees showed their respect along the way, she entered the lift and pressed the highest floor button.

The room before her office just the same as always; two lounge chairs, one barrel chair, one ottoman chair, one rounded leather desk, two shelves full of recreational books such as novels and children books, magazines put on its own specific place, one 16 inch Changhong flat LCD, and other thing else.

Most of the stuff here decorated base her own preference, including the indoor plants except the one that placed beside the shelve, it's an aglaonema with their leaf came in pale green and patterned in dark green.

She smiled and approached the plant, she bent her back and caressed its leaf, she looked at its soil then pressed it lightly with her slender fingers, 'hmm it's a bit dry...'

She opened up her handbag and brought out a mini spray, she held the leaves while pulling the spray trigger several times, she aimed it at the soil and gave it the last hit. She put her spray back inside her bag, and glanced at the aglaonema for the last time, 'don't die on me, ok?'

Several minutes later, a woman with complexion younger than Ruoxi entered the room. She had a pretty face mixed with a tad of cold flavor, short hair with a pin on her bang, and a quite skinny body. She fixed her glass as she strolled forward and arrived at the only desk in the room and placed her bags on top of it. She took out her iPad and strode toward the door on her left, she passed by two doors; one led to a restroom on her right and another led to utility room on her left. She paused behind a white door with classic interior and tapped her knuckle on it. Soon she heard a feminine voice permitted her to enter, wasted no more times, she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Ruoxi sat on her desk while reading some report, she wore a one-piece dress that flaunted her womanly part with a cream blazer covered her exposed skin. Her raven hair fell loose to her shoulder and the back reached up till her waist, she only put on a light makeup yet already appeared so stunning.

She stared at her superior with widened eyes, despite her eyes no longer a virgin seeing this, but every time they captured the view as if a fairy flew closer and spread its magical dust on her.

Caught a figure on her peripheral vision, Ruoxi turned her head and smiled upon seeing the person, "Wu Yue, how's your morning?"

The gentle voice pulled her back from the mysterious land, her cheek went red as she fixed her glass, "it's fine, nothing special, how about you, CEO?"

"You have no idea, though it's not happened in the morning, but still... anyway, what's my schedule for today?" Ruoxi giggled as she smiled at her.

She frowned her eyebrows a little, as far as she knew Lin Ruoxi, never once she saw her appeared this cheerful. Now she thought about it, her CEO behavior indeed quite strange for the past few days, Sometimes she showed up very happy like a chirpy bird played in the woods at the morning, while the other times, she came in with a gloomy mood like dozen of clouds gathered on her head before pouring their rain on her.

"Beside the original schedule, Mr. Yan from Creative Mind and Ms. Xian from Han Shi would like to meet you in the afternoon. " she decided to ignore it, maybe great people indeed had strange behavior, like Einstein.

"Hmm... I can meet them above 3 pm because I have to participate in the banquet's auction," Ruoxi eyes set to the ceiling.

"You want to participate in the auction?" Surprise flashed across Wu Yue face.

"Yes, an item I need will be displayed there," she nodded in a glee.

"I'll contact them immediately," she said with a frown, noticing Ruoxi anomaly attitude for the second time today, "do you require any further assistance?"

"Thanks for asking but I think that's enough for now, Wu Yue."

"Then, I'll be in my desk."

"MmHhmm, take care."

She turned around and left the CEO office, Ruoxi declined her head, reading back her report.

Twenty minutes later, a middle-aged man entered her office with a temperate countenance, his name was Mr. Lu Ling, manager of apparel industry Zong Hai branch. Ruoxi and he talked their deal for an hour before Ruoxi finally struck him a deal he hard to accept yet unwilling to reject, they reached their agreement before bid goodbye. Five minutes break, another person entered her office, this time a foreigner who owns a cosmetic company in Zhong Hai, it can be said that Asia region habitat a lot of herbs and plants that had unique and exotic function, especially when they mixed together, thus these people prefer to set their own company within local country to get the resources easier. They talked for another hour before the foreigner left her office, but unlike her previous client, they yet to reach a deal this time and decided to postpone of it for the next day.

Taking her time for a while, Ruoxi glanced at the clock on the wall, she rose from her couch and walked toward a phone on her desk, "Wu Yue, I'll be going to the banquet, aside from previous people and urgency, set whoever wants to meet me to tomorrow."

"OK, don't get drunk CEO," Wu Yue bland tone punched through the intercom.

"Yes, mum," Ruoxi giggled as she closed the connection. She strolled toward the bathroom to settle her privacy and checked her make up.

* * *

Emerald Quaza, the most expensive and luxurious hotel in Zhong Hai City, owned by one of the giant enterprises in entire China, Liu Corporation.

Ruoxi parked her car at the gate, she had abandoned her blazer on the way here thus she currently with her dress only. She opened her handbag and picked up her Gucci purse. A server already stood by beside her car and helped her with the door.

Oh boy, his eyes as if exploded in their hole the moment he saw a person like a goddess come down from the Bentley. Lived up to its name, this hotel frequently attended by high-status and successful people, he had seen a lot of handsome and beautiful faces come and go but this was the first time he caught the true apex of beauty. A luster white skin that held no single impurity, most well-arranged face feature as if gods meddled on the creation themselves and hair flowed like the best quality silk he ever sees.

Ruoxi noticed the man absentminded expression, she only let out a sigh before placed her key car on his palm and she grabbed her parking ticket on his finger. She strode away, leaving Elsa's victim behind.

Ruoxi glanced at the hotel and gave it a pair of admiring eyes, the building made of emerald green marble, with several gem ornaments gleamed an enchanting sheen that resembled a collective lustrous crystals, a strange symbol like weak "S" with one strip on the first curve and two strips on the last curve carved in the middle of hotel's name which written in Chinese cursive script.

From the gate to the hotel's entrance, a bunch of heads marked her figure as their target, whether they recognized her or not, male or female, old or young, they all stared at her in absentminded expression. For people who thirst for fame and public attention, this moment enough to destroy the gravity around them and flying them toward the sky. But to her? This fame instead brought her an insecurity and paranoia feeling. Regret roused within her, not just because she attended this event, but not daring to publicly expose her so-called marriage with Naruto, then she won't be coming alone. Or she could tell Naruto to just sneak in, he had done something impossible, this should be like turning a hand for him right?

'What the hell I'm thinking?' She shook her head bitterly, taking a deep breath, she strode toward the entrance, trying to get away from these predators like eyes.

Right in front of the entrance, four beautiful women in cheongsam that exposing their slender legs, stood respectively on both sides of the gate. They smiled at the arriving guest and checked their invitation one by one.

"Thank you for attending our banquet, may I check your invitation card miss?" One of them with yellow cheongsam spoke politely.

"Sure, here," Ruoxi took out her card and handed it to her.

The girl accepted it gently and a pair of charming eyes scanned it, before long, she smiled at her and handed the invitation back, "sorry for taking your times Ms. Lin, you may enter now."

Ruoxi grabbed her card, she smiled back before walked passed through her side. The woman in yellow cheongsam glanced at Ruoxi back as she sighed, 'what a beautiful person, but why she come alone though?'

She faced her front again and about to greet a couple with a man who wore a camo outfit and a beauty in his hand.

Ruoxi walked in a long hall with various art displayed in the wall, she stopped sometimes to examine the ones that caught her attention,

"Fascinating isn't it?"

An elder in a Tang suit stood beside her, despite the white hair on his head, his face still traced with a ruddy complexion.

"Does senior know the story behind this painting?" Ruoxi bowed her head once then gazed at him.

The elder laughed a bit, it's quite rare to see such a polite young lady these days, he honestly surprised, "Of course, I can tell if you don't mind hearing old-man rambling..."

Ruoxi smiled beautifully, "senior please, how can I ever mind? Beside it pique my interest as well."

The elder grasped his long beard, "alright, so the story is..."

The painting in front of them held within a golden frame, it showed the illustration of many people led by a figure resembled a woman with a golden hair and white dress, kneeling and put her hand together as if she commenced a prayer. Stood by her side, another figure also had a golden hair that stretched until his waist. His hand held a black staff, raising it above the kneeling woman as if he tried to protect the woman. The opponent they faced, a big creature as high as a mountain with a dual horn on his head, holding a big sword that had a length almost to the end of the painting.

No... it was bigger than that... one slash from that sword decimated the entire country, cut into two any strongest metal in the world, turned people into a bunch of butchered meat. His roar caused a massive earthquake, volcano explosion everywhere, surging tsunami to wreck the land. Everyone scared... everyone terrified, their knees touched the soil underneath them, but they still have to fight him no, we... have to fight him because he possed the thing we need...

"Kronos..."

"Oh, so you already know the story, hah... youngster this days really like to tease an old man," the elder sighed in depression.

"Um, what?" Ruoxi glanced to her right and left. Her face seemed confused.

"Miss, are you OK?" The elder wrinkled his brows, this young woman was really pretty yet acted like a weird person.

"I'm fine... I just..." Ruoxi frowned a while before she shook her head and looked at the elder with an apologetic expression, "I'm so sorry senior, I must be lost my focus somewhere around your story, you can continue now."

"Haha, it's fine, it was a boring matter anyway, especially when I'm the one who telling it."

"No, no, I promise I won't disrespect you again, so please continue your story."

"Alright, if you insist, so..." the elder about to speak when the piece on his ear buzzing.

"Master Liu, there is a problem at the entrance..."

"Ooh, I'm sorry Miss, it seems like I have to handle something..." The elder said in a sour tone.

"Senior, it's fine, I'm the one who should apologize for disturbing your work," Ruoxi waved her hands and quickly said it.

The elder nodded his head and excused himself as he strode toward the entrance. Ruoxi glanced at his leaving direction curiously before looked back at the painting, she paused for a brief before she turned her face away from it and strolled down the hallway.

The banquet hall situated on the 22nd floor, with landmark more than 1000 square meters, the entire room paved in crystals, thus the room glowed brightly. Servers hustle and bustle carried a silver tray around, dozen glasses of wine delivered into anyone in the place. A roundtable placed anywhere with a very long table fixed on the side, a lot of variety of expensive foods ranged from cakes to fruits readied to be gobbled by a hungry mouth, but lucky for them, most of the people in here possessed a benevolent and kind heart, they won't dare to slay these food till the last of their descendant.

'He'll be roared in madness if knew these many foods going to be wasted,' she giggled while her eyes smiling, whether she realized or not, people still placed their gaze on her, the moment they saw her behavior, they cried a tearless tears, they all shared the same thought, "beautiful like goddess but sadly crazy.'

"Xixi you here!" A valiant yet feminine voice entered her ears, she turned her head in response and brightened her eyes as soon as she saw the person.

A female in her twenty, with shoulder-length hair and healthy skin, approached her from the side. Her height close to 170 cm, wide shoulder, protruding chest, and beautiful face like an actress, not to mention her pair of green eyes.

Ruoxi hugged her as soon they got closer, colliding both bountiful mountain into a deflation, "Yanyan, I missed you much!" This person precisely Cai Yan, the chief inspector of west Zhong Hai City.

"Whoah, you have gotten heavier, girl! Whadyya ate these years?" Cai Yan rubbed her back and a grin showed her pearl-like tooth.

"Whose heavy... I just... increase few weights," red adorned Ruoxi's face.

Cai Yan roared in laughter, "that must be because you lacked exercising, without this sister nearby, you slacking around, eh?"

"No! I just... busy..."

"Bullshit! You have a set of exercise equipment in-house, it just you who lazy on using it!"

Ruoxi sighed in a depressed manner, " alright I admit defeat, our lord Yanyan cannot be defied."

"That's a good girl..." She chuckled, "If Nini here, this will definitely funnier!"

"No! You both will team up to bully me!" She took a step back with a shivering body.

Cai Yan expression delayed for a moment before a light bulb flashed above her head, "I know! Why don't we bully her instead?!"

"What do you have in mind?" Ruoxi eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Take the picture of us together and mail it to her!"

"Hmm..." Ruoxi touched her finger before crafty smiled, "Qianni used iPhone too, same as mine, we just send it through skype, and she definitely vid call me!"

"Great! Sadly, mine's not iPhone..." She shook her head, "not fond of it..."

Ruoxi took her phone and gathered closer to Cai Yan, she aimed the back camera at them before pressed the snap feature, she turned her phone back to check the result, "hey, I'm still prettier than you!" Ruoxi smirked at her.

Cai Yan rolled her eyes, "of course you are, that's the reason why you were the snow white and I'm the prince charming every damn time."

"And Qianni's the witch!" She giggled, she opened her skype and sent the image to Mo Qianni. True enough, several minutes later, incoming video call buzzed her phone, she and Cai Yan exchanged glances with a crafty smile on her face, Ruoxi about to answer the call before Cai Yan stopped her, "wait! Reduce the volume first!"

Ruoxi looked at her in a confused manner before she finally understood, cold sweat almost broke from her forehead, she pressed the volume button several times, before took a deep breath and answered the call,

"YANYAN!" a cried roared at the other side of the line.

"See, we'll become vocal attention if we did not reduce the sound," she chortled before looked at the screen, she happily shouted, "Nini! I missed you too!"

A cute woman face appeared on Ruoxi's screen; gloss red lips, small nose, a pair of black eyes, and soft-angled eyebrows.

"Yanyan! How dare you showed up just now, do you know how much we miss you?!" Mo Qianni said with tears streamed down her smooth cheek.

"Yes, yes, I'm guilty as charged, sorry Nini! Please don't cry anymore, between us, Ruoxi is the crybaby one!"

"Hey!" Ruoxi nudged her in discontent.

"Haha!" Mo Qianni wiped her tears, "you can always make us laugh!"

"That's me! The Jester! Hoho!"

"How's your parent in central Yanyan?"

"Ah, they fine, pop's still kicking and mom's still spanking!"

"That's parent for you!"

"How about you Nini? Found a boyfriend yet?" Cai Yan smirked.

"Hah! I have eleven boyfriends... candidate!" Panic touched her surface.

"And the result is..."

"Hum! No one matched my types!"Another tear streamed down her eyes.

"Told you, your criteria was too much, Qianni," Ruoxi sighed in helpless.

"But... but..."

"Nini do you want to hear my pieces of advice?" Cai Yan said with a solemn countenance. Which startled both Ruoxi and Qianni. "What pieces of advice?" Qianni stared at her screen in full of doubt, "I think you should just go to a monastery and dedicated yourself as a priest, maybe gods will ascend you to the heaven and you finally found your ideal man there!"

"Hey, that's a good idea..." Qianni mumbled, "maybe my man is not a mortal!"

"Don't listen to Yanyan!" Ruoxi glared at Cai Yan before slapped her perky butt, "don't say something weird to her."

Cai Yan shrugged, 'hey, I'm suggesting my idea, since she looks pretty desperate," She looked back at Qianni, "how about it Nini? I have a priest friend who might help you."

"Alright, I'm interested, send me the number, I'll call her immediately," Qianni nodded

"Qianni!" Ruoxi stared at her friend in horror.

"The number is..."

"Yanyan, stop this!"

"Ok, calling her right now," Qianni grabbed her desk phone and punched in the number, "Hello, can I apply to be a priest? Yes, yes, I want to ascend to heaven and find the love of my life, yes, yes, oh don't worry I have no attachment in the world..."

"Qianni, no! Cancel that!" Ruoxi grabbed her phone with both her fingers and stuck her face close to the screen yelled in desperation.

"Pfft...Hahaha!" Both Cai Yan and Qianni twitched their lips before they burst out laughing, their face flaming red with tremor shook all over their limbs. Ruoxi startled before her face also turned red but... different kind of red, "see! You guys bully me whenever you guys together, I hate you both! I hate you!"

They winded up and both consoled the pouted Ruoxi, who wore angry face yet smiled gently in the inside.

"Alright you two, since I'm a good employee, I have to start working again, so have fun! Oh Ruoxi, don't get drunk~"

"Bye Nini!" Cai Yan waved her hand and gave Qianni a flying kiss.

"Why everyone told me not to get drunk?" Cutting off the line, Ruoxi honked her mouth in discontent.

"You have low alcohol tolerant, you are driving, you are a pretty woman who every man want to eat, you still a virgin, you went crazy if you drunk, you- " Cai Yan raised up her fingers one by one while looked upward.

"Alright, alright, I get your point, shut up already..." Ruoxi pinched Cai Yan glaring breast.

"Aiya! This is sexual harassment, I should throw you in jail!"

Ruoxi startled, "oh yeah, I forgot you are working in police force now, how is it go?"

"Ah, you know; crappy facility, donuts, and caffeine every night, listening to higher-up bullshit complain, etc, etc..." Cai Yan smiled mirthlessly, "but it does have its own charm."

"So long you happy, then I guess it's not a problem right?" Ruoxi giggled as she held her mouth.

"Good day my ladies," from their side, a man with a white tuxedo and pretty face walked closer, behind him several youngsters appeared like a bunch of groupies. Ruoxi and Cai Yan turned exchanged glances before raised their eyebrows toward him.

"Yes?" Cai Yan said in a bland tone.

The smile on his face seemed twitched a bit, but he maintained the smile, he offered his hands to them, "I'm Chen Hao, it's my pleasure to meet two goddesses in this hall, CEO Lin and Lady Cai."

Ruoxi frowned at his gesture, she knew about this Chen Hao and none of them gave her a tiny bit good impression of him, she even detected his malicious eyes who wandered on her and Cai Yan figure, as if he wanted to swallow it on the spot. But to reject his offering hand here would be greatly damaged his face and her reputation, hesitation flashed over her face before a certain blondie face appeared within her mind, remembering the event they have last night, she decided not to have body contact with other men aside from her father. With a resolute eye, she about to reject the hand, before a figure on her side dashed and accepted his hand.

"Oh, it's the Chen family boy, it's a pleasure to meet you," Cai Yan shook his hand then she leaned closer while putting her hand beside her left cheek, "you have to forgive Ruoxi, she's after all have bitter experience with a man, ooh..."

Despite her attempt to say it in the mosquito sound, clearly, Ruoxi still capable hearing it, puffing her cheek, she lashed out her finger and pulled a large chunk of Cai Yan's skin, "you dare to say it again?!"

"Yeow! Xixi, did you silently studied martial artist pincer skill? Your pinching hurt like hell!" Cai Yan spoke in agony while Ruoxi threw her face to the side with a snort.

"It's fine, I understand lady Cai, does your family has been well?" Chen Hao forced a smile.

Cai Yan took her hands back, as she started spouting about her family condition from A to Z, included several symbol and variation of numbers. Looking at her speaking without any indication of an end, Chen Hao's face turned ugly while Ruoxi took a step away, pretending not recognize this friend of her.

"Lady Cai, I'm sorry if I have to excuse my self, I have... to meet up with my friend," unable to bear any longer, Chen Hao raised a flag of surrender.

"Hmm? but I'm not yet talking about my butler chronic disease, my garden caretaker cheating case, my nanny love life, my driver food habits, my chef weird behavior, my first handmaiden experience, my second handmaiden, my third, my four, my-"

"You can talk about this in a later time, now, if you excuse me," Chen Hao bowed his head before he ran from the spot, followed by his bunch of groupie.

"Aiya, what an impolite man, I have yet done talking but he already went away," Cai Yan bitterly looked at his fading back.

"Alright, cut the act, I know you don't have a butler, much less a handmaiden" Ruoxi giggled as she approached her again. Cai Yan shook her head, "well, if not for certain someone who about to reject his hand, I wouldn't want to spare my times speaking a bunch of nonsense."

"Yanyan, thank you..." Ruoxi gazed and smiled at her.

"Anytime, Xixi," Cai Yan nodded in joy before she circled her hand behind her back, "by the by, I remembered you are not that stiff in term of relationship with an opposite gender, not to mention in business prospect, that young master Chen perhaps can offer you a lot of projects yet you decide to reject his hand, because..."

"Well, I, uh..." Ruoxi turned her eyes away from, "I just... don't want him to touch me."

"You don't want him... to touch you?"

"Un..." Ruoxi helplessly nodded.

Cai Yan wrinkled her eyebrows, she squinted her eyes, "Do you really have a bad experience with men these past three years?"

"No, no! Nothing bad!" She shook her head.

"Nothing bad?" Cai Yan mumbled, before her eyes jumped in surprise, a gasp commenced on her attractive lips, "Xixi, you have a boyfriend!"

"No! Well, I mean yes! No, no! that's not what I mean... it's uh..." She hung her head while panic took captive of her face.

"Is he handsome?" Cai Yan giggled at her reaction. Ruoxi declined her head in embarrassment, "very..."

"Is he athletically muscular?" Cai Yan curled her lips. Ruoxi eyes glossed in intoxicated light, "sexy..."

"Is he overflowingly charming?" Cai Yan rubbed her nose. Ruoxi nodded in excitement, "mystery..."

*Pa!*

"Ouch!"

Cai Yan broke out laughing this time as she smacked Ruoxi plump butt, waking her from her amorous feeling, "damn girl, you really fallen hard for that man! I can wait to see what kind of person he is, better be not disappointing! Anyway, we should celebrate this moment, come let's eat those cakes and drink the wine!"

"Ah Yanyan, don't pull my hand!"

* * *

Rouxi and Cai Yan went from one table to another in their quest for searching treasure items called cheesecakes, best delicate munchy for any people with a sweet tooth. Ruoxi took a bite of it and her face dazed in roller coaster of cheese town, she looked at Cai Yan on her side who adopted the same expression she wore, but twitched her eyes as soon she saw a stack of plate on the desk behind her, not only there were three other cheesecakes, but also black forest, snow vanilla, rainbow cakes, tiramisu rain, and blazed strawberry.

"Yanyan, you get sick if you eat that much," Ruoxi said with eyes full of worry.

"Eh, don't worry, I have a steel for a stomach, besides I have you to help me finish them," Cai Yan curled her lips as she delivered another cake into her oral cavity. Ruoxi sighed in a helpless manner as she didn't have a choice beside helping her gobbled these cakes. She looked around and noticed people gathered on the far side, her eyebrows wrinkled, "Yanyan what's happening over there?"

"Don't know, don't care," she said while her mouth made a chewing movement.

"Should we take a look?" Ruoxi curiously tilted her head left and right, trying to catch a peek.

"You go, I have the fight to settle here." Cai Yan waved her hand as she took another cheesecake plate.

Ruoxi gave out a forced laugh at her friend antics, "don't force yourself to eat that OK?" She minced her legs and paved her way toward the crowds.

"You and a dinosaur look very alike, I finally realized what a dinosaur might've looked like after looking at you," a man voice entered her ears when she was half-way through there.

'Dinosaur? What the hell it's going on in there?' Ruoxi pondered as her curiosity getting bigger.

"Ruoxi, I'm so glad to meet you here."

Before she managed to arrive at the crowds, a man in Armani shirts and brandy wristwatch blocked her path. Her face changed in the instant as if an ice sculpture replaced her figure, hate surged within her heart while her mind picturing how she tore the man in front to pieces.

Xu Zhihong noticed her cold attitude but paid it no mind, he walked closer to her, "I'm sorry just approaching you now, I meet a lot of my business partners, thus it's hard to reach you out sooner."

"It's fine Boss Xu, besides I believe you still have business partners to attend, so please, just carry on!" Her eyes did not even look at his face.

Xu Zhihong shrugged then his eyes wandered around, "he's not here..."

"He is a busy and dedicated man, he doesn't have time playing around," her voice not having a slightest warm in it.

"Of course, of course, that what's a man should do..." He narrowed his eyes, "especially when his position just an ordinary employee..."

Tense stiffened her eyebrows, "Boss Xu need something from me?"

Xu Zhihong nodded before he sneered, "I need you... to kick away that man from your life... tonight."

Ruoxi wrinkled her eyebrows, she let out a chuckle, "Boss Xu, are you having a fever or something? Who are you to tell me what to do?"

He just smiled before calling up a server and picked a glass of wine, "I heard your father was bedridden?"

Shiver trailed down her body, and pale visited her face the first chance it got, "you... what will you do to him?"

"Oh Ruoxi you wounded me, I just simply care about him, after all, we have known each other for quite some time."

"Haven't you cause him enough misery?!" Ruoxi eyes turned red, the image of Lin Kun laid unconscious haunted her mind.

"Well, I don't actually expect his injury to be this bad, I thought he might just get... you know, a sprain," his head shook in bitterness.

Ruoxi's face changed, she took a step back from him, "it's your plan all along?! To let my father became a victim of collateral damage?!" Her tone quite loud thus attracted a pair of interested eyes.

"Shh, Ruoxi you gained too much attention than you already have, calm down..." Xu Zhihong took a sip of his wine and strolled away while his hand gesturing Ruoxi to follow him.

Her face darkened before she threw a forced smile toward her surrounding and follow his tail, they arrived in a little-secluded place, Ruoxi stopped beyond his arm-length, her pair of frosty eyes watched his every movement.

He chuckled, "are you afraid I'm going to do something to you in the place with so many people like this?"

Looking at her gave him zero response, he shook his head, "your father injury indeed part of my plan, after all, if the forces he hired incapable to handle that man before the nation special security killed them all, then my money and time come to waste, so I told your father to stay on their base while I tipped off the government..." His body shivered, "I can't believe the aftermath of the fight I saw, I thought it will be just a couple of bullets hole, or maybe some grenade blast, but this... no wonder foreign mercenary have a strict rule when it comes to a mission in a different nation.

I thought with that kind of messy situation, your father will not make it alive so I forced to formulate another plan, but it seemed gods blessed me with their fortune, I don't know how your father survive that fight but he finally has done something right."

Ruoxi closed her eyes, unlike her previous outburst, a solemn expression took a hold of her face, she crossed her arms, "you want me to break my relationship with him in exchange of father security?"

Xu Zhihong licked his lips, such a woman who can still handle a situation like this with a calm expression, definitely worth to conquer!

"Actually you don't have to break a relationship with him, what I want, for you to break his heart, filled his guts with sadness, and shame his face with bitterness, I want him to feel death is better than life."

Ruoxi opened her eyes with a sneer curved her lips, "you are really a disgusting person, not only you willing to harm an injured person, you even want to destroy someone's feeling, I never see a wretched person more than you."

"The winner's take it all, Ruoxi, the winner is not someone good or bad, but someone who willing to seize the opportunity had given to him at any chance."

"Spare me your famous quote," Ruoxi frowned, "give me some time to think."

"Oh, of course, I'll wait until this noon..." Xu Zhihong winked his eyes as he walked passed her side, "remember your father's life, is in your hand."

Ruoxi sighed as she leaned her shoulder to the pillar nearby, the cold surface she sensed through her skin crawled to every part on her body.

Twenty minutes later, Ruoxi strolled back toward Cai Yan who had a pale face after finished the entire cakes on her own, "Xixi, I think I got diabetes..."

Ruoxi rolled her eyes, "who told you to finish them all alone, now faces the consequence."

"Xixi don't be so cruel to me..." Cai Yan honked her mouth, "besides, you disappeared all of the sudden, forcing me to eat them by myself."

"Yeah, sorry, I have to go the bathroom," Ruoxi gave her a faint smile.

"Urgh I want to puke..." she held her mouth.

"Ah! Don't do it here, come on, I take you to the bathroom!" Ruoxi grabbed Cai Yan's arm and started dragging her.

"No, no, I'm fine... urgh, I can tone it down... don't worry."

"I'm not worried about you, I worried about my face. Also, the carpet."

"You're such a horrible friend."

"I know, and I love you too~"

"Everyone please head out to the next room, we about to start the auction!" A seductive female voice entered both young woman's ears.

"Yanyan come on, don't embarrass me!" Ruoxi grabbed a hold of her friend upper arm as they walked along with the crowds.

The current theme of the banquet was a charity for hope schools and orphanages. The profit from jewelry or antique that displayed here will be put in a donation. They sat in a chair made of ebony woods with a red cushion on its top. Everyone also followed their suits and took their own seats. The rows of seats divided into three categories: Platinum VIP, VIP, and normal guest. Both Ruoxi and Cai Yan received the seats on VIP section, one a successful businesswoman, while another a lady from a prominent background at Central City. Of course, the number of seats between these three categories ranged in different amount; The platinum only has ten seats which all reserved for people with high rank in a government or entrepreneurs with assets worth of billions. Despite her successfulness, Ruoxi yet to have that many assets.

Several minutes later, a woman in cheongsam clothes resembled a black lotus flower appeared on the stage in front of these arranged chairs, her feature looked delicate yet every part on her body cast a seductive spell to every pair of wolf eyes in the room. She raised the mic in her hand and smiled charmingly, "do all the esteemed guests took their seats? Alright, let the auction begin."


	59. Liu Ruyan

"Hmm, suspicious..."

Zhang Cai stared at certain direction with a white straw, leading to a box of soy juice placed between her lips. On her side, Hongyan chewed on the chicken nugget while her pair of phoenix-like eyes observed her colleague behavior.

"I think you just exaggerate," she raised the chopstick to her mouth and took another bite of the nugget.

"You seriously think nothing happened between those two?" Zhang Cai glanced at her before refocused her attention.

Three table away from them, Naruto and Mingyu sat together with a unique box lunch put on their table. They held each own chopsticks and ate together the fried egg balls with mayonnaise and chili sauces.

"Considering what Mingyu's going through yesterday, I think it's fair to say they relationship grow closer," Hongyan left dimple puffed as she processed the food inside.

"But why they ate separately from us?" Her violet iris eyeing the pair who conversed with a glee on their face.

"Well, Mingyu did say she wanted to properly thank him."

"But their behavior was too intimate, I mean Mingyu even wiped the sauce from his mouth!"

"What's the big deal about that? I'll do the same if I'm in her position."

"You could just tell him."

"And that solve what? Is more effective if I just do it myself."

"What's wrong with you?" She glanced at the ponytail woman who ate in her leisure, she gave a strong suck on the straw, "stop defending them!"

"I'm not!" Hongyan shook her head, "I just thought it's a normal relationship between friends."

"You are so helpless..." Zhang Cai sighed.

"Finish your food, don't waste your time by spying on them!"

Zhang Cai picked her chopstick and picked up her rice while eyes still fixed on them, ignoring her colleague who shook her head, waving her ponytail left and right.

Naruto twitched his lips as he sensed someone familiar's eyes settled on him and Mingyu, "Sister Cai seems like have an itchy eyeball."

"Ignored her, the girl likes to poke her nose around," Mingyu giggled.

Naruto grinned brightly with his eyes smiled along, "maybe she's jealous."

"Well don't think yourself highly, not all the girl fall in love with you," she curled her lips.

"I'm talking about you, maybe she got a crush on you," a laugh punched through his mouth.

"Yeah? Maybe I should bail on you, chase after her instead?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't judge," Naruto shrugged, then nodding excitedly, "I also don't mind watching girls playing some skinship, bonding time moment!"

"In your dream pervy!" She picked a fried eggball and forced it inside his mouth. His face full of agony while munching the food before gave it a big swallow and let out a mouthful of air. She giggled a bit before handed him her homemade pumpkin juice. His throat made three gulp movement then put down the rounded flask.

"You almost choke me to death..." Naruto bitterly looked at her.

"but it worked out in the end, right?" She blinked her eyes in an innocent manner.

"Sure it does, though I feared if eating it whole would cause the egg turn to a chicken later then live inside my tummy..." Naruto body shuddered.

"Oh, then why munching it, it will be fun grooming a chicken inside your stomach!"

"Sure... A man and a chicken inside his tummy, not weird at all, people can take a picture of me and post it in their Chirper, fun as hell!" Naruto snorted as he took a sip of the juice.

Mingyu laughed as she held her mouth, Naruto's face looked dazed a while then he scratched his cheek, "Mingyu, you are beautiful today..."

Red adorning her cheek, she smiled shyly while her fingers caressed a strand, "do you like my new style?"

Her previous both side hair length reached up until it hit her chest, her back hair fell loosely to her back, and a bang covered her forehead. Now, she tucked her left side behind the ear and pinned it with an orange ribbon, she shortened the back till it reached her neck, and she trimmed her bang into the right side, exposing the left portion of her forehead. Another color also accompanied her purple streak.

He nodded in spellbound, "how do you know I like orange?"

She smiled, "I don't." Her eyes looked at the painted thread, "at first I wanted to give it yellow or golden but I realized it doesn't match with my based hair, then I remember something about you..."

"And what is that?"

She curled her lips, " you're mysterious. You harbor normal people air but you can do things that people like me impossible to achieve, but you unwilling to use it unless it was absolutely necessary, thus I thought you like a darker color."

Naruto startled, his lips curved into a smile, "that's an amazing guess..."

"It just a luck..." She spat her tongue.

"Well, I'm not denying the luck part. The reason I like orange has nothing to do with me being mysterious," his eyes revealed a reminiscent light.

"That's a shame, maybe because it used to be your favorite clothes back when you still a child?" She tilted her head and looked upward.

"No, in fact, I hate orange at that time. It grew on me when I'm a teenager," he laughed.

"Oh, then why?" She clasped an egg and took a bite.

"Let's just say something inspire me to take a liking upon it."

"Still playing mysterious, huh?" She chewed on her food.

"Men gotta have their secret, besides, it boosting my charm doesn't it?" His lips curved one side.

"That it does," she let out a giggle.

They continued chatting happily until Zhang Cai and Zhao Hongyan came over then returned together to their work floor.

Somewhere miles away from Yu Lei, a building with a green shade shone on its surface, in a room where gold and red decorated their space, people wore expensive suits and dresses sat together on their own seats. A charming presenter stood on the stage positioned in the front of audience arranged seats, "before we enter the main event, let us hear a couple of words from Liu Corporation CEO, Ms. Liu Ruyan!"

A figure clad in a red dress stood from the first row seats and minced toward the stairs leading to the stage. Her smoking hot figure and rosy fair skin bubbled every male's blood in the room. She swayed her slim waist as she climbed the stairs, making her heart shaped bottom enticingly turned left and right, drowning every man with their own drool. The triangular face she owned and the face's attributes that decorating it made some part of the audience thought she's part of goddess lineage while another thought she's part of vixen lineage.

Alarm sound rung inside Ruoxi's mind, despite her careless attitude toward her own beauty, she actually took a pride of it and felt the woman in front possessed the appearance that harbored a threat for her, 'must not let Naruto see her, ever!'

Poor Liu Ruyan, blacklisted by every female in the room by just appear on the stage.

"Ahem, thank you, first of all, I want to say thank you for the city Mayor for gracing us with his presence in this hall, I hope you find our hospitalities live up to your expectation, second..."

Her voice sang throughout the space, introducing every person who occupied the first row seats, but Ruoxi noticed, out of seven people who sat there, she only introduced five of them.

'Why she purposely missed the other two?'

"Charity, a kindness from people who contributing the part of their wealth to those in needs around them. It's not only in a form of green cash but also foods, medicines, shirts, and many other based on the requirement. They donated it individually or through much available organization or event such as You Not Alone or White Cross, depended on their own field, but today!

Today... we focused on the hope school and the orphanage, two places with different names yet actually correlate and inseparable. They shared the same objective and one objective only! The well-being of the children...

The children, who left by their parents on the desolate side road, cramped inside a dirty box blended in with the rubbish around, they cried... shouted their lonely soul, feeling unwanted and scared, but no one cares, no one... not to mention a proper study, even a cluster of breadcrumbs they failed to gain... These two places are their only hope.

A hope for them to regain their human right! A hope for them to rise back on their feet!

A hope to be loved... to feel safe and warm... a place where someone put them on the soft bed, coated them with a warm blanket, and sent their sleep with a beautiful lullaby.

But these places, they not a miracle worker, they need support, they need our support; money for provisions, materials for walls, books for studies, medicines for healths. Where they could have that beside from our bits of help? Which arms shall help them if not our arms?

Remember, your hand gives hope to these places, a place where more hopes will be nurtured and groomed, where they can create a better future for our world, and it all starts... from your hand."

Silent visited the hall as if a giant vacuum sucked all the sounds away, tranquil froze the people's face, and peace embraced every soul, one by one.

Ruoxi closed her eyes, even when applaud started ringing, her solemn face remained the same akin to an impenetrable fortress.

 _"They have a wounded soul,"_ a man voice reverberated within her mind, _"I'm just a man who tried to make them happy, no matter what cost I have to pay."_

 _"Ruoxi, if one day a hand reached for your help,"_ a venerable woman voice penetrated her mind, _"you should try to grasp it, no matter on what cost."_

Ruoxi opened her lids, a sad smile curved her lips, "these two... why so keen on helping people?"

Liu Ruyan smiled, she handed the microphone back at the presenter, "thank you for the speech Ms. Liu, it's very touching and heartful." Her voice shivered with a light wave, "next, the event that many guests have await, let us delay no more and begin together the banquet auction~"

Cai Yan stared at the stage with a bored expression, "remind me again why we follow this auction?"

"Don't you hear the speech? We helping people!" Ruoxi said without looking at her.

"Yeah, I helped people by throwing scums to the jail every day," she sneered, "besides, no matter how cute they promoted this event, it still no more than a place for rich people to flaunt their wealth and show off they so-called benevolent."

"Yanyan, mind your words," cold sweat broke from her forehead as she felt angry gazes directed toward them, "you offended these people!"

"They should be, no one like the truth after all," Cai Yan closed her eyes and crossed her arms, she leaned her back against the chair as if she prepared to sleep.

"Yanyan..." Ruoxi sighed with a sadness filled her heart, she knew the reason why Cai Yan so aggressive toward this people, one of the reasons why her sister was taken away in the past because of the agreement made by the rich people and her parent. It's her the one they supposed to take but her sister sacrificed herself instead, thus Cai Yan bore hatred to these kinds of people.

On the stage covered in a red carpet, a man with a box in his hand walked from the backstage, he stopped in the center and faced toward the audience.

"The first item of the auction today, a piece of porcelain hail from the era of Qing Dynasty, it's inspired from the art of Han ethnicity who famous for their early practice of Taoism..."

As the presenter talked about the background of the item, the man beside her opened the box and exhibited a white vase with a black peony patterned on its surface. The vase outline resembled of a woman hourglass figure with an extremely thin waist and the size it possessed reached a bit over one foot.

A lot pair of eyes started gleaming with an excitement, after all, the art displayed in front of them categorized as an antique crafted at millennia years ago, definitely made every die-hard history collector heart rose in enthusiasm the moment their eyes laid upon it.

"The starting price begins from 100,000 dollars and increment each bid at least 50,000 dollars..." The presenter threw a charming smiled at the audience, "you may begin... now!"

"I bid 150,000!"

"200,000!"

"350,000!"

"600,000!"

"800,000!"

"1,000,000!"

"4,000,000!"

No other people sounded after the last bid, the presenter's eyes swept the audience, "4,000,000 million? Is there anyone willing to beat this price?" Whisperers clattered at every side of the crowds, hushing and buzzing entered her both ears, "I'll begin the countdown: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... sold!" The presenter clapped her hand in a cheerful manner, "the peony vase go to Young Master Chen at the price 4,000,000 dollars!"

"Esteemed guest wishes to claim the item or we should deliver it into your residence?"

"Deliver it to my residence!"

"Noted! Next, the second item will be..."

After the peony vase, the auction started selling their items in sequence: 500,000 dollars jade pendant, 200,000 dollars old painting, 350,000 dollars antique flute, and 100,000 dollars pearl necklace. There is little bit fiasco after the selling of jade pendant, apparently, people dissed the man who bought it, calling him a fool and started insulting him, a woman with ojou-san appearance came by and joining the crowd, then the man who bought the pendant shockingly slapped this ojou-san, then a fight broke out.

Because Cai Yan is not on her duty, she's too lazy to help clear out the fight, she even mocking them, telling them a bunch of children who fight over a stupid pendant. Yeah, since Ruoxi and Cai Yan much less have no clue about antique at all they both actually harbor the same thought. Few minutes passed, the conflict solved and the man seemly wanted to go home, but the beauty beside him, which caused another alarm broke inside Ruoxi but not as terrible as the Liu Ruyan woman since this beauty looked like had cold temperament, stopped the man from going and they sat back in the first row.

'Naruto couldn't possibly like cold beauty right? Who like a woman with such temperament?'

"Alright, we finally reached the last item for today auction..." the presenter frowned a bit before awkwardly smiled toward the audience, "regarding this item, we actually not really clear about its background, it said that once this item used by a knight who fights under a British king but committed a treachery by having an affair with the king's wife."

"Wait, are you saying..." One of the audience called out in alarm, "you saying this item used by Lancelot?!"

"What?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"The treacherous knight Lancelot?!"

The audience started clamoring like a bunch of people on a market, they shouted the presenter to quickly showed them the item.

"Esteemed guests, please calm down!" She started panicking and glanced at the man beside her, he nodded and ran toward the backstage, then come with a quite large item covered in a white sheet on his hand. The people roared with another exciting tone, some even stood from their seat to gain a better view.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present it you, Arondight!" She walked closer to the man and pulled down the white sheet.

"..." everyone face froze, their previous burning spirit toned down as quickly as an apple fell from their tree. That's Arondight? A black charcoal piece of stick that imitated a figure of a sword? A magical supreme sword that cast a darkness upon an army and swallowed their soul into eternal nothingness, just a mere sword with absolute blackness that made the cheapest iron sword even looked fantastic?

"Are you kidding me?!"

"What is that?! A wrought fence?!"

"Even my brother wooden sword far better than that piece of shit!"

"You moron, you don't have a brother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean my neighbor brother!"

The presenter face filled with a paleness, she glanced at Liu Ruyan who frowned her seductive face, it seems she felt discontent with this 'over-menacing' looking sword. She stood up, turned around, and faced the high-class angry mob, she bent her body, "on the behalf of Liu Corporation, I'm very sorry for the insult we cause, as the compensation, everyone in this hall can buy all of our product with 20% discount!"

She sure lived up to her reputation and position as CEO, as soon she said her piece of words, the overreacting audience piped down in the instant, sat peacefully on their seats with joy in their face.

Liu Ruyan nodded, she glanced at the presenter, "get rid that garbage!"

"R-right away CEO!" She wiped the cold sweat on her head, and about to cover the sword with a white sheet once again.

"Wait!" A feminine voice from audience halted her action, causing the presenter eyes to glance at the source with confused eyes, not only her but the rest of participant also directed their gaze, even Liu Ruyan who face glossed with a doubt.

"I take the sword," Ruoxi stood from her seat and faced her front with an absolute poker-face.

Silent.

Everyone stared at her as if she's an unidentified flying object which just strolled in the sky.

"I-I'm sorry, I must hear it wrong, are you saying you buy this sword?" The presenter wrinkled her eyebrows.

Ruoxi nodded her head without any hesitation.

*Boom!*

A nuclear explosion just went off in everyone mind, followed by a massive shockwave toward its surrounding, shivering every pair of lips that present before they made a gap and a deafening laugh burst out.

"Bahahaha!"

Everyone laughed as if it was the funniest joke they ever heard, their body trembling in ridicule and face full of mock. Ruoxi kept her poker face steady despite her inside already shedding tears.

'Stupid Naruto, asshole, jerk, evil, pervert, animal!' Her mind threw every insult and curse recorded in her vocabulary then launched them all at once toward a certain blondie who yawned while playing minesweeper in his computer.

*Pa!*

"Stop playing and help me copy this!" Mo Qianni appeared behind him as she smacked his head with the files.

"Oh crap, Chief Mo! I'm not playing! This is what we called "trap-avoiding practice"!" Naruto abruptly stood from his chair with a pale face.

"I don't care! Get this done in 10!" Mo Qianni snorted. He grabbed the files and dashed toward the printer's center. Mo Qianni looked at his disappearing figure before glanced at his computer, her eyes looked toward her surrounding, then she leaned toward the monitor and clicked his mouse.

Sorry, you lost this game, better luck next time.

'Oh, shoot!' She turned around and left his desk in a swift.

"Shut up! You dare to laugh at her, I'll rip your tongue!" Back at the banquet, Cai Yan stood from her chair and glared frostily at them. Most people zipped their hole immediately, few actually still sneering. Cai Yan lingered her eyes for a couple of seconds then turned her face with a worry, "Xixi, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Yanyan, thank you," Ruoxi nodded and smiled at her bosomy friend.

"Xixi, are you really want to buy that item?" Cai Yan wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Yes, he trusted me to buy this for him, even if it was a piece of garbage, I won't let him down!" A clear conviction reflected on her eyes.

"He? Your boyfriend?" She frowned.

Ruoxi nodded slowly, Cai Yan gritted her teeth, "I'm gonna beat the shit out of your boyfriend for making you laughing stock like this!"

Ruoxi shook her head, "I'm forcing this on my self, he even told me not to insist on buying it."

Cai Yan startled before she let out a sigh, "woman in love is scary indeed..." she turned her face and smiled at her, "go on, I support you Xixi."

"Yanyan..." Ruoxi smiled beautifully before she turned her face back at the presenter, "so how about it? what's the starting price?"

"It's..." The presenter gave out a ponder expression, "a hundred... dollars?"

"Deal!"

The presenter wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, this today event full of weird events for her, "so the uh... Arondight sold for a hundred dollars to miss..."

"Lin Ruoxi."

Gasped could be heard anywhere in the place, people started whispering among themselves. Some shook their head in pity, the other sneered without restraint.

"I couldn't believe this is goddess Lin..."

"Yeah, we can see four beauty today, clearly not a waste of time."

"Sadly, she seems not quite right in the head?"

"I heard the Xu young master relentlessly chasing after her, maybe she frustrated and you know... became a loony?"

"Such a shame..."

Ignoring the audience rambling, Ruoxi stared at the presenter with a solemn expression, the presenter nodded her head, raising her hand to clap, she said at the same time, "the famous sir Lancelot sword, Arondight go to Miss Lin Ruoxi at the price-!"

"Wait!" When she about to clash her palm, another beauty with cold yet elegant voice halted her movement, she rolled her eyes and glanced toward her, "what can I do to help you, Ms. Xue?"

"I want to bid!"


	60. The Conduit of Our Connection

*Whoaaa!*

Another commotion broke out among the people, they couldn't believe another beauty try to buy this so-called strongest knight's sword. The presenter even had delayed expression for a while before liveness returned to her face.

"Ms. Xue want to bid on this item?" She wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Yes, does it still possible?" Xue Lin nodded and stared at the presenter.

"I'm not declaring it yet, if you really insist, I can open the session!"

Xue Lin turned her face toward the frowning Lin Ruoxi, she let out an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for disturbing your business Ms. Lin, I hope you won't feel offended and willing to fight for the item with me."

Ruoxi puckered her forehead, she thought no other people would take any interest upon this blade, even she found this particular item to be undesirable, she willing to buy it and be humiliated in the face of public just because she wanted to make a certain lucky bastard happy. She coldly glared at Xue Lin, then let out a snort, "fine, start the session!"

The presenter cleared her throat and raised the microphone toward her mouth, "alright, since esteemed guest, Ms. Lin Ruoxi has a competitor, I'll open the bidding with the base price 100 dollars and increment for each bid at least another 100, does that term satisfied both guest?"

"I don't mind."

"Go on."

Both Ruoxi and Xue Lin showed their approval.

"OK, the bidding start from... now~"

"Does CEO really want to buy this item?" The man in camo suit beside Xue Lin faced her with a strange expression.

"Yes, I need this for my recent project," Xue Lin said without looking at his face, "I bid 400!"

"Maybe you should rethink about this, I heard the legend about Arondight but never actually saw how it looked like, thus I'm not certain whether this item will be legit or just a fake," The man rubbed his chin.

"Can you examine it like what you did previously with the jade?" Xue Lin frowned then she heard Ruoxi's solemn voice bid 600 dollars for the item.

"Through a brief observation, I have the same impression with anyone that item probably just a scam, but it made me wonder why the auction management still agrees on displaying such an item."

"I also ponder about this," Liu Ruyan who had been silent for a while, let out her seductive voice, "I don't have any information about this so-called Arondight last night or this morning, so the item probably registered in the last second."

"Isn't there's suppose to be an inspection first before any item exhibit here?" The man glanced to his right, Liu Ruyan nodded, "yeah, we do check for the antique's lore and its authentication but some still possibly missed by us, for example; the previous jade pendant."

"Yet the jade pendant still have some value on it, despite its lack of luster, but that item..." The man stared at the stage, "I don't think it has any value at all."

"What do you think the reason for Ms. Lin Ruoxi takes any interest in it?" A faint smile crept on her triangular face.

"Unless she knows something that we don't, I couldn't think of other reason," he turned his face back at Xue Lin who yelled out 1500 dollars, "by the way, CEO, what kind of business project required a sword?"

Xue Lin hesitated before she shook her head, "I can't tell you, after all, this is regarding partnership privacy, I hope you understand."

"I know, I know, but I don't want you to suffer a loss even just for a few thousand dollars," the man's eyes revealed their concern.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," she smiled gently at the man. Looking at her still insist on buying the item, the man could only sigh before zipped close his lips.

The bidding battle still going on for some time since the item started off very low. By now, the current price had reached 3000 dollars and this enough to create a shockwave to other people's mind. Both women harbored their own reason to struggle and neither showed any sight of raising a white flag. Time went on and on, people started becoming bored and some already left the room.

Liu Ruyue no longer sat on her chair instead stood by the exit's gate, taking her role as the hostess and sent these people off.

Cai Yan already snored on her seat, leaning her head against the backrest while both hands fell on her sides.

The man trapped between the realm of dream and real word, as his head swayed front and back several times.

The presenter's feet started to become numb and bitter sprinkled on her face.

"7,500!"

"7,600!"

"7,800!"

"8,100!"

"9,300!"

Only both woman with cold temperament still standing on their feet, sweat lingered on their luster skin and red painted on their snowy face. Both possessed stubborn determination and clever individual, they knew the worth of the item not matched with the current price thus not willing to bid extremely high, feared from gaining too much loss. Their reason was the only thing that put them into a divergence; one for a sentimental reason and another for a business reason. While business concerned about profit and cost all the times, sentimental only cared for an affection toward the people they love, thus in this kind of situation, the business person only got pushed and slowly retreated into the corner.

Hesitation became clearer on Xue Lin's face yet devotion became stronger on Ruoxi's surface. By the time of the price hit a ten thousand dollars, Xue Lin went radio-silent.

The presenter's gloomy face lit up as she raised the microphone, "10,000 dollars! Did anyone want to beat this price?"

'Huum, please give up...' The presenter's inner voice cried out their soul.

A strong curve appeared on Xue Lin forehead as she frowned deeply, people could see the unwillingness within her eyes but they already foresee her demise. They shook their head, feeling pity for this cold swan.

"Yeah, after all, who would want to buy such item beyond 10,000 dollars..."

"Holyshit dude, even that price already exaggerate, it way above some Rolex brand!"

"Even if I have 1 million to spend, I won't use a single cent of it to buy a garbage."

"This both goddess has gone crazy indeed."

Some minutes later, Xue Lin let out a sigh before she glanced bitterly at Ruoxi, "I surrender."

*Pa!* *Pa!* *Pa!*

People raised their arms and started clapping their hands. Despite a boring and long process of the bidding, but in the end, it's still a good battle, some people who veteran in an auction would give their respect for these women who managed to prevail this long.

Or some just glad it's over and they can finally go home, like the presenter above the stage, who bounced around and let out a charming smile while inside she hoped to hug Xue Lin and cried out thank you thousand times.

"Fire! Fire! Where is the fire?!" Cai Yan stood up from her seat and glanced around in a panic.

"There is no fire Yanyan..." Ruoxi sighed as she twitched her eyes, "you're drooling."

Cai Yan startled as she wiped her mouth with the base of her right hand, red adorning her cheeks as she discovered a trace of the stream from a well, she glanced and shyly smiled at Ruoxi, "hehe, I uh... I think I should go to the bathroom... like right now... so... yeah." She turned around in a swift and sprint her legs.

Ruoxi's head waved as she looked at her friend antic, she thought that besides Wang Ma, none of her friends were normal.

"Esteemed guest, would you like to pick the item on your own or we should deliver it to your house?" The presenter's voice brought back her attention toward the stage.

"I'll take it my self."

After the banquet concluded, Ruoxi left the hall accompanied by Cai Yan and hotel staff that carried Arondight covered in a white package. They went to the elevator and descended to the lobby.

"Yanyan, I will miss you so much..." at the entrance, beside her Bentley, Ruoxi hugged Cai Yan as her eyes glossed with tears.

"Me too girl, hey, least we can still mail each other, right?" Cai Yan grinned as she caressed the beauty's back.

"But it wouldn't be like seeing you in person," Ruoxi honked her mouth cutely.

"Yeah, I know..." Cai Yan's smile faltered.

"Promise, you come by OK? Wang Ma will be glad seeing you around too," she let out a chuckle.

"Will she though? She always liked to clutch my ears and spank my butt," shiver rained down her body.

"That because you messed with her stuff every single time! You deserve it!" Ruoxi put her hands on her waist and glared at Cai Yan.

Cai Yan spat her tongue and patted her own head, "oh yeah, it's kinda my fault, guess I'll apologize to her, sometimes in the future."

Ruoxi giggled, she opened her car's door and went inside, placing her shapely bottom on the driver seat, she pulled the door and closed it softly, turning on the car's ignition, she slid down the car's window, "don't forget to come by, really."

Cai Yan bent her body, her smile quite pale, "can't promise you anything, cops not exactly occupation with holidays."

Ruoxi faintly smiled, "I know, just... stay alive?"

She nodded, "you betcha! Take care Nini for me will ya? I might not be around but my heart stays with both of you, always."

"Un!" Ruoxi nodded and pressed the gas pedal with her feet, the Bentley drove away as it slowly gaining speed. Cai Yan stayed on her spot until the car's figure faded from her sight, she turned around and headed to her own car.

The world's sky shone the world with their yellowish dark brilliance. Workers and students gathered on the bus's stop while night stall people was preparing for their operation.

Naruto said goodbye with his colleagues and gave Mingyu a secret kiss, he walked from the work floor and headed out toward the elevator, as soon as he arrived, instead of punching the ground's level button, he hit the highest one instead, making the small container carried him climbing the building. While awaited in the ascending elevator, his mind flowed backward.

"Sorry, Naruto..."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Back at the three o'clock in the afternoon, at the office where many pictures trapped in a frame hanged on the wall, Xue Lin stared at her own tight while she and Naruto sat on the different couch.

"I got a chance to enter the banquet but failed to purchase the blade you required," her face filled with sour intonation.

"Oh, never mind, I do not exactly have a high hope from the item anyway," Naruto waved his hand, "I just search and find another."

Xue Lin nodded heavily, her face still stuck with a troubled expression.

Naruto sighed, he pondered a while before he let out a smile, "do you want to hear a story?"

"What story?" Her eyes startled as she looked at him in doubt.

"It's about two women who tried to buy the same item," he let out a chuckle.

She wrinkled her eyebrow, "is that story supposed to mock me?"

"Well, that depends on how you take it," he shrugged.

"Then shoot."

"One time, there was a rich woman who dated a handsome man with no special background nor extremely well finances condition, the man always wanted to have a new brandy wristwatch but he's not capable on buying it, so, the woman decided to buy a watch and prepared it as a surprise birthday present for him in the next day.

She went to a particular shop and order a very expensive also unique watch. She later discovered another woman tried to buy the item too and sadly, the watch included as a limited edition item and only available in that shop, thus only one of them could have it.

The women fight, they slew each other dignities and started a brawl, they scratched, kicked, and pulled hair, the fight only last for so long until an officer separated them.

The watch, in the end, lost to that another woman's hand because she and the shopkeeper had some connection.

With bruises and wounds tattered body. Sadness and melancholy heavied heart, the rich woman decided to buy another watch for the man she loved.

The next day comes, she and the man promised to meet at a cafe, where they would celebrate his birthday, she waited in anticipation and high spirit despite what happened in the yesterday, after some time, the man finally came but instead sprung in happy and leaped to his embrace, the woman had an ugly face instead, because the man wore a new wristwatch exactly the same as the unique wristwatch she initial want to buy.

The woman realized that her boyfriend cheated behind her back with the woman from the previous shop, she was furious, before the man managed to say his sweet words, she slammed his present to his face so hard that the man stumbled backward and plunged toward the cafe's fountain behind him, then she left the shop immediately."

Xue Lin frowned with disgusted in her face before she laughed coldly, "served that bastard, I hate a cheater and two-timing person."

Naruto let out a sweatdrop at her reaction, but he nodded nevertheless, "yeah, it's an irony that both girls fought for an item that they wanted to give to the same person."

"Men is not a good thing, always greed for another woman while they already have one!" She snorted.

"Hey, what's with the prejudice? It's not like you and the person who wins the blade bid for the same person, right?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Of course not, the person was so beautiful, so it's impossible for her to be your girlfriend, besides, I try to buy it because for business, not that I love you or something!" Xue Lin crossed her arms and threw her face away from him.

"Ooh, you cut my heart and make it bleed so hard, here I thought there is something between us," Naruto feigned a sad face while his hand clutched his chest.

"Uh-uh, not in a thousand year mister!" She giggled at his acting.

"So that means after a thousand year I have a chance?" Naruto rubbed his chin.

"If you willing to hug what's left of me, then sure!" She held her mouth to cover her laugh.

"Well, it couldn't be that bad, at worst I have your tombstone and poached your soil," he shrugged.

Xue Lin shook her head, "you mister, are one dedicated, person, I ever see."

They chatted for a while before Xue Lin signed the contract, Naruto expression delayed for a moment before he raised his eyebrows, "by the way, I'm curious, who the person buy that blade?"

Xue Lin glanced at him, "someone name Lin Ruoxi."

Naruto looked at the number indicator with a bitter expression, 'I never thought they actually did bid the item for me, despite for different reason but still... I guess the joke was on me, huh?'

The elevator arrived and the gate slid open, Naruto traversed the leisure room and the short narrow hall, he approached Ruoxi's office.

Ruoxi sat on the leather couch with one leg on the top of another, her body bent forward as she rested her smooth chin on her delicate hand. Her free hand flipped a magazine page on the top of a glass surface from a wooden table.

Originally she planned to go home soon but Naruto texted her and told her to wait for him in her office, even with question marks swarmed her head, she still complied and made up a reason so Wu Yue could go home first.

She heard a knocking sound from the door and voiced out her permission, it gently swung open as Naruto strolled in

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruoxi smiled, she stood from her comfortable spot and minced toward his direction.

Naruto stayed silent as he strode his way, less than a second, he already arrived in front of her, in her confusion, Naruto touched her shoulder and brought her into his embrace. He let her head rested on his chest as his hand circled her back.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto let out a faint sound, burying his face into her lush hair.

"For what?" She asked with more confusion filled her guts, but the warmth of his body gave a peace for her turbulent heart.

"I know what happened in the auction, I'm sorry I made you went through that, I shouldn't have asked you to buy the blade..." Naruto rubbed her back as he pulled her more.

Revelation downed upon her mind, then her eyes turned gentle as she circled her arms around his waist, "I'm fine... I spent three years in a mock and disdain gazes of many people, the thing that happened in the auction just like take a walk in a park.

Besides, I'm not alone... I have Yanyan there supporting me, and you...

So long my right hand still with me then I know you always be with me...

The oath you made, it becomes the conduit of our connection...

Even if we separated miles away, that connection never falls apart..."

Naruto pulled his face from her hair and gazed at her with eyes full of dear, "Ruoxi..."

She tilted her head, and stared at his cerulean eyes, she smiled, "I never feel alone again, because I have you and your oath, in me..."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her soft lips with full of passion, she responded by took her arms away from his waist and grasped his face, they lips overlapped each other as they indulged in the amorous atmosphere. He slid down his left arm beneath her plump bottom and lifted her body slightly above him. Their lips separated but as if there was a strong magnetic force, they clashed again immediately. Naruto strolled forward and carried Ruoxi to her previous leather coach, without breaking the kiss, he lowered her and since his another hand held the back of her head, she gently landed on the top of the coach.

Naruto hovered above her and launched tons of kisses on her lips, coating them with his intoxicating liquid as he gently bit and sucked them. Never like to fall behind, she circled her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer than before, she suckled on his lips like they're made of sweet candies.

The pink aura coveted both young people as their skin temperature rose, Naruto licked her lips, asking for a formal and proper greeting to the owner of the house, she opened the gate and their tongue gently introduced themselves. They shook hands, hugged, even danced together on the floor. Ruoxi closed her lips and sucked his tender meat, it tasted weird and somehow nauseating but weirdly she's not hating it. She playfully tickled his tongue, giving him a sense of itch he won't able to scratch. But she still not the champion of this fight, he raised his tongue and brandished her ceiling, brushing against it again and again until she no longer able to bear it and opened her red lips, in a swift a movement, Naruto tackled her tongue and dragged it toward his mouth, in her somewhat pleasurable suffering, Naruto sucked on her tongue until it became dry, he pushed it back to her mouth before dragged it again only to give it another suck.

Her eyes glossed with everlasting lust, and pink cheek supported her enticing breath. Five minutes later, Naruto let go her tongue and leaned back his face, looking at her completely spellbound, he let out a chuckle and proceed to kiss her exposed neck, playfully bit and sucked it but not strong enough to leave his mark.

Ruoxi moaned as she tilted her head, giving him more accessed to her white and proud jade neck, Naruto moved toward her right ear, he bit it a while before whispered into her ear, "do you want it now?"

His masculine voice suddenly awoke her reasoning capability and restored her problems and issues with men, the image of her mother sad and teary face presented within her brain and played like a miniature theater. The cruel treatment Lin Kun did to both mother and daughter came back to haunt her consciousness, making her unable to comply with Naruto's question.

Naruto noticed the paused in her motion and light shiver in her body. He sighed as he laid on her side, turned her over and hugged her carefully like she's a fragile vase. Both didn't speak their word as Ruoxi suffered in her trauma and Naruto hummed a lullaby tone to sent her into her dream world.

Moments times later, her lids fluttered and slid upward, exposing her crystal black eyes toward a chest of a man. Her ears picked a humming tune that forced her head to tilt and looked at the man with a blonde hair set his eyes upon her.

"You OK now?" A smile pulled the corner of his lips.

"How long, I have been sleeping?" She mumbled.

"An hour." He lightly replied.

"You have been humming for full one hour?" Surprise flashed across her eyes.

"No big deal, I can hum for three hours straight you know?" He grinned.

"That's amazing, wait that's not the point, why don't you just stop," She wrinkled her eyebrows.

His expression delayed for a moment before he let out a chuckle, he pulled her under his chin, "I guess... I just don't want to give up on you..."

She startled before buried her face in the base of his neck, "stupid."

"And very handsome~" He slanted his lips as he pulled her deeper into his embrace.

She happily smiled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm.

Thirty minutes later, they left Yu Lei together in Ruoxi's car, looking at Naruto sat on the passenger seat, she honked mouth in discontent, "as a man, you should be the one driving the car, not me!"

"OK, first, that's sexist, second, why being a man had anything to do with this, and third, if I'm driving then what are you doing?"

"First, so what if I'm being sexist? Second, it's common sense, and third, I'll be sleeping or playing with my phone."

"Tch, women and their phone."

"Now you're the one who being sexist."

The sound of their argument chirped along the way, filling the car with thousands of snorting and sneering tone. The lights from the side road lamps glittered their path like a trail of stars on the milky way. While crossing a bridge, they find few people stood near its fence, an audience of the dark sea beneath them that developing toward the horizon as if without limit.

The car passed through the villa's gate and it arrived at their home. Several bulbs on the house had been turned on and gave out a decent bright for their eyes to check the house. Ruoxi and Naruto got out from the car, he went to the back seat's door, opened it and took a white package with a length comparable as his torso. Ruoxi waited on the front of the car, she pressed the lock button on her keychain and walked toward their house together.

But at this moment, Naruto halted his stepped right at the entrance, his eyes glanced around the house as if he searched on something. Ruoxi noticed the lack of male present behind her, she turned around and wrinkled her eyebrows after seeing Naruto behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"..." He ignored her and closed his eyes instead, several minutes later, he exposed his eyes again, a mysterious light glinted on its surface, he faced her with a smile, "nothing, let's go inside."


	61. Kidnapped

"Wang Ma must be in the hospital..."

Ruoxi went to the living room as she put her handbags on the table and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, we kinda late after all," Naruto joined her but sat on the single couch with the white package placed above his thighs.

Ruoxi glanced at him, her eyes filled with worry, "you think the blade was enough?"

"You said this once belong to a knight?" Naruto scrapped the tape that clutched the package, despite their mocking and bad opinion on the item but they still wrapped it in neat.

"Yeah, Sir Lancelot," Ruoxi nodded.

Naruto shrugged, "never heard of him."

"You never heard Arthurian legend? Or Camelot? Round of knight?" She wrinkled her eyebrows.

Naruto looked upward for a while, he shook his head, "eh, sounds noble but nope, not a single thing..."

Her face changed their countenance, after all, the legend of King Arthur was well-known by the entire world, history dictated that once he almost succeeds on conquering entire Europe and subdued part Asia continent. But due to internal conflict between the knights, started from the infidelity between one of his knight and his queen, until the rebellion roused by his own son, Mordred, his reign fell into a chaos and started crumbling into ruin.

His achievement and glory had inspired many people to retell his story or adopted his story in a form of novels, movies, animes, even games. So even if you didn't like history, you should least know or hear his name.

But Naruto seems like genuinely know nothing about this.

"Naruto, do you know about Romanian empire?" Ruoxi looked at him and probed.

"Oh sure, great people, one of the largest force in the entire world, oh, by the way, do you know that their fifth emperor was a woman? Urgh, annoying one, she sang so bad that I almost bleed my ears." Naruto's body shivered as he looked at her.

"Huh, I don't know about that and why do you say "she sang until your ears bleed" as if you heard it in person?" Her eyebrows raised to a high degree.

"Eh, I read it somewhere, and I have a great imagination, anyway, that's not important," Naruto opened the package and he put his hand inside, his hand touched a cold surface, he grabbed it and pulled the sword.

Ruoxi's heart skipped a beat, she really feared he'll be disappointed the moment his gaze fell on the sword, even she would be dispirited if they ever traded their position. But on the contrary, she's not seeing any bitter on his face, in fact, she's not seeing any kind of emotion whatsoever!

Naruto just stared at the sword, dulled and deadpanned, the lights from the chandelier glared at the sword but unable to disperse any blackness that covered it, like a permanent blank ink that you will never able to discard.

Naruto stood up and walked out toward the empty space between the living room and a full-sized windows led to the backyard.

He swung the sword multiple times, "this sword was really light, like a feather..."

"People said, it was a fake..." Ruoxi face darkened in the instant as if she felt her money had been conned.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious, I mean..." Naruto raised the sword and stretched his left arm at the same time, he swung it toward his own arm.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Ruoxi jumped in fright.

*Thud!*

The sword's edge stopped right after it hit his arm, Naruto faces remained dull as ever, "this sword not even sharp at all, no wonder people called it a fake."

"Hah, you almost my heart jumped," Ruoxi let out a relieved breath, she patted her chest.

"That's strange, this kind of thing why the auction allowed it to appear? Isn' it going to ruin their name," Naruto mumbled.

Ruoxi nodded, "I heard from the staff who helped to carry it, initially, they planned to exhibit an antique dagger from early Qing Dynasty, but a shady man suddenly came and put this sword in table, in normal situation, they would reject such an item but the person who submitted it, pay them 20 million dollars."

"What?!" Naruto snapped his head toward her in disbelieve.

"I know, crazy right? Of course, such an easy money who would have rejected it, even if they disgrace their name, nothing a little apology and compensation cannot fix," Ruoxi shook her head.

"Did that shady person say anything?"

"Yes, he said he's a courier, delivering the item back to its owner."

"Owner..." Naruto looked back at the sword, his eyes seemed focused on its surface, 'strange, even with eyesight chakra-enchantment, I'm still unable to see beyond the blackness of this sword, why? Who's the owner of this sword?'

He pondered a little while before letting out a sigh, 'well I guess, that's a question for another day.' He strolled back toward the single couch and put the sword back inside its package.

"Are you... disappointed?" Ruoxi's face declined as she fidgeted on her feet.

"Hm? Hell n-" Naruto halted his word, he frowned for sometime before looked back at her with a bitter expression, "well, what do you think? I'm dying to have that knife instead they sell a piece of garbage like this, tell me Ruoxi, what do you think?"

"Naruto, you...?!" She threw her face at him and stared in shock.

"It's annoying when you want a certain item but has other things instead, it's like you order a pork ramen yet they gave you beef ramen instead..." Naruto snorted.

"Huh? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Anyway! I'm really annoyed by this development, and you disappointed me Ruoxi..." Naruto shook his head, "I had placed my trust in you."

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" Ruoxi spat her glare at him, she couldn't believe he actually blames her in this, what a big jerk!

"You can just bail on it and buy me one from an antique shop, I wouldn't notice anyway..."

"Wha-" Ruoxi widened her eyes, her nose became heated, "you want me to lie on you?"

"Well, I don't think that was hard right? after all, how many ears have you tricked?

You decided to buy the item because you just like it when all eyes on you, right?

No matter where you are, people always paid their respect and carefully act around you, like you some queen of the crystal palace.

I'm saying this because you don't actually look like what you display in public.

You just a manipulative woman who use me against that Xu Zhihong," Naruto shrugged as a sneer appeared on his face.

Ruoxi stood from her seat and strode toward Naruto, she lashed out her palm and struck his cheek. Naruto face went sideways but the expression he wore nevertheless remain the same.

"Don't talk like you know about me..." Her faced look at the floor thus he unable to see her expression.

"I understand... this whole time, you just pretend to act nice but you actually just the same as those men out there.

You just want my body and my wealth, soon I'll be thrown to the side like a toy you bored to play.

I thought I might love you and your heart was true to me but I guess I was wrong."

Her body shivered before she grabbed her handbag and jogged toward the second floor, she stopped before her room, "I actually can't believe I invite you into my room before and almost let you take advantage of me."

Naruto laughed in sarcastic sound, "you better thank those books on your shelves, they save your purity!"

"Listening to your voice now makes me want to puke!"

"Then go to the toilet but be careful not to get a slip, after all, you don't want your pretty legs wounded right?!"

"What do you care?! You still want to dirty my body anyway!"

"Don't think yourself highly, I'm not interested in a cold woman!"

"Fine! Visit that hooker of yours, don't you dare come back to this house!"

"Hah, you don't need to tell me, the bar in the wine street was always my perfect heaven!"

"Goodbye, you jerk!" She opened her door and slammed it behind her.

Naruto took a deep breath before he waved his neck left and right, he rose from his seat and strolled toward the front door.

* * *

Wine Street, the best place for people to escape their dull and frustrating life by enjoying the endless pleasure of a touch from many gentle fingers. For those who like an adventurous journey toward the land of obscenity, this place also provided a courageous companion.

A certain place with dimmed illuminations, smokes and wines beaten up the atmosphere, amorous giggling and flirting stabbed one ear, exotic and sexy dress spotted anywhere.

A young lady with a red sparkling one-piece dress, staring at the man in front of her who looked like about to drown himself in the sea of booze.

"Why you always come to me in this kind of state?" The woman twitched her lips.

"Because you, Mei Mei, are my guarding angel that can always heal my heart," the man with a blonde hair raised his drink and gobbled it to his heart content.

Mei Mei sighed, she sat on a stool, "alright sugar, what's your problem?"

Naruto dumped his forehead on the bar table, "I got a fight with my girlfriend..."

Mei Mei startled, "I never know you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, she kinda a pushover thus I don't really like mentioning her at all," Naruto bit on his glass. She wrinkled her eyebrows, waving her hand toward the bartender to fill up Naruto's glass, "why you still date her then?"

"Because she's rich as hell and I'm poor as fuck, it's like dating a walking atm," Naruto offered his glass as another strong alcohol poured inside by the bartender.

His answered clearly caught her off-guard, despite she only knew him for a week times, she had a favorable impression, thus hearing him dating a woman just because money made her unable to adapt in short time.

"I don't know you are a gold-digger type of man," she mumbled while looked at him with a dazed expression.

"Hey I prefer a term "functional-man" after all, I have high-grade man's quality, why not use it as my own advantage? I got gold, she got pleasure, win-win situation!"

"So there is like a contract or deal between you two?"

Naruto sneered, "of course not, such a thing have limited time, I want to live basking in prosperity until I die!"

"So you trick her?!" She gasped as she closed her mouth.

"That's a cruel word, I took her into my love boat, OK? Drowsing her in a gentle sea-wave, the boat swayed in rhythm, sailing her into the big moon who appeared in the sky wall."

Mei Mei frowned, her forehead wrinkled so hard that a crevice started forming on its surface.

Naruto took the four drink, finishing it until the last dripped, he even licked the glass interior as if he wanted to wipe every trace of alcohol left. His behavior somewhat disgusted Mei Mei, even though her job was to please a man and she had dealt with many kinds of them, with a lot of style and behavior, this was the first time she saw such an unruly and odd one like him.

Naruto put down his glass, he leaned back a little wobble, then he turned toward Mei Mei, grasping her hand, "Mei Mei, let's make out~ hic."

"Naruto, maybe you need to lay down..." Mei Mei tried to pull her hand, but he held it tightly.

"Hic, come on, just a smooch... I need an angle to heal my heart~" He leaned closer to her face and pushed out his mouth.

Mei Mei avoided his predator's mouth and it landed right on her left cheek, giving it a rubber-like sound that enough to irritate anyone who hear it, "Naruto, no! Please let me go and return to yourself!" She started pulling her hands harder, her head tried to lean back.

"H-hey mister, maybe you should calm down," the turn of event shocked the bartender and prepared to save Mei Mei in a rush, Naruto grumbled as his mouth failed many times to hit her smooth cheek, he stood up and grabbed her by the waist, he pulled her toward him, opened up his mouth and caught her tender left ear.

"Ah!" Mei Mei let out a moan but her heart denied the desire, she put both her hands into his chest and instilled some strength but no matter how much she tried, she unable to break out from him.

"Mister! Let Mei Mei go!" The bartender arrived at Naruto's back and grabbed his shoulder.

Three minutes passed yet they still in the same situation, but Mei Mei seemed already weak as she breathed roughly, feeling Naruto's hot breath on her ear, she felt her ear turned little wet and red painted her cheek. Seeing Mei Mei condition worsen, the bartender steeled himself, he rushed toward his bar and grabbed a shotgun from under the shelves.

"Mister, I warn you, let Mei Mei go or I swear I'll shoot you, right away!" He aimed the shotgun toward Naruto.

Mei Mei startled, panic groomed her face, she pushed Naruto back and this time she managed to break him away, Naruto stumbled, he hit the stool behind him and fell onto the ground.

She placed both hands on her face and sob sound started to cue.

"Mister, you no longer welcome here, get the fuck away from my bar!" The bartender said with a rough voice.

"Tch, fine," Naruto stood from his spot and swaggered away from Mei Mei. After his figure faded beyond the entrance, the bartender put down his shotgun and let out a mouthful of air.

"What the hell is wrong with him, I have seen people drunk before but this is just something else," he glanced at Mei Mei who still sob, "are you OK, Mei Mei? Do you have any wound?"

Mei Mei put down her hand, she faced the bartender then shook her head, "I'm fine, boss, thank you for defending me."

The bartender nodded, he sighed, "that man just lost it."

Mei Mei wiped her tears, she turned her face toward the entrance, traced of concern flash before her eyes, 'Naruto, be careful, and please stay alive.'

At the outside of the bar.

"Hic, stupid place, stupid Ruoxi, stupid Mei Mei."

On the concrete pavement beside the main road, Naruto strolled with both hands in his pockets, legs swayed without control, sometimes he staggered till he almost fell, he even hit a street lamp as paved his way.

"Brother," suddenly from the darkness within the alley he passed, a hoarse voice pulled his attention.

"Who's there?!" Naruto glanced to his left with a grumpy face.

"I'm a friend, and I see you have some problem, why don't you and I have a chat?" His figure blended in with the lack of brightness of his surrounding, making Naruto unable to see clearly.

"Pfft, who do you think I am, a freaking child? I'm not just going to obey you because you throw me candy!"

"But I have a ramen~"

"OK, I'm coming over!" Naruto turned his body toward the hoarse man and dashed into the dark.

*Bang!*

*Thud!*

A blunt sound broke the silent coated the community but it comes and goes like a wind on the green hills. The sound followed by something fell into the ground then no any further sign of sound besides wild cats and dogs occasional barking.

A man stepped out from the shadow of the alley, a sneer pulled the corner of his lips, he took out his phone and pressed the dial, after a while, someone at the other side of the line answered him, "how is it go?"

"Eh, easy-peasy, he doesn't even put on any fight!" The man laughed while waving a brick on his free hand, a blood splat on the ground in the process.

"He's not dead, right?"

"Don't worry, since the boss said the man's pretty tough then he should be still alive," the man curled his lips.

"Alright, bagged him up and quickly delivered him into our usual spot, make sure no one sees you."

"Don't worry I know how to do my job!"

He put down his phone and inserted it into his pocket, he bent his body and picked up a man who laid on the ground, no any life indication gestured from the man's body. He put the lifeless man into his shoulder and strode beyond the darkness. It took few twists of turn for him to finally able saw another exit of the alleyway, a Prius car awaited right ahead of him and a person with a cigarette in his hand sat on the driver seat.

He got out as soon as he saw the man came out from the alley with someone on his shoulder, he opened the car's trunk and helped the man put that body inside.

"This fucker quite heavy for someone at his size!" The man gasped for breath as he wiped the sweats with his tanned hand.

"Come on, we should go before the cops patrol arrive," the person tossed out his smoke and went to the driver seat.

The man followed in suit as he took the seat beside the person, the Prius roared its engine and spin its tire crazily as it drove forward.


	62. Go Ape

Inside an abandoned house, four people gathered around a wooden table. Their appearance differed from each other but share the same theme, messy and dingy. Each of them held a group of cards and scruples of money laid on the top of the table. A small plate sprinkled with scattered ash lingered within their arm's reach.

"Haha, I'm gonna win big again!" A man clad in a leather jacket with a wooly neck showed his big grin.

"Bullshit, your luck won't stay good forever!" A man in a jumper spat his curse. The other two who one had a bald head and another with a brown bandage on his nose expressed their own discontent.

"Shut your hole, feast your eyes with this!" The leather jacket Man snorted, he put down his card and shocked filled the other's faces as three 5s and two 7s beat their eyes.

"Motherfucker, fullhouse!" The baldy slammed his cards with an ugly face. The jumper man also twitched his lips and gave up his card.

"Haha, all mine, all mine!" He reached out his hand and grabbed the shabby-looking cash, but at this moment, like a lion pounced on a cheetah which lunged at a flock of sheep, someone grasped his hand.

"Ufufufu~" The bandaged man decline his head, his shaggy hairstyle over-shadowed his expression.

"You, what are you doing?! Let go my hand!" He widened his eyes as the other two also stared at the bandaged man with surprised eyes.

"Your days of reign had finished! I'm the new king in town!" He laughed arrogantly, scaring the citizen of cockroaches who crawled in the corner.

"Impossible!" Their face looked at him with disbelieve, the man stood from his soon-to-be-broken chair, his raised the cards on his right hand, the only source of the lights in the house shone on the cards, blinding the eyes of the three peasants as they witness the born of the new king, the bandaged man brought down his hand and slapped the table with his cards, creating a non-existent shockwave that imaginarily shook the entire structure.

The light dispersed and revelation downed upon these mortals.

Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and... 10? Seriously? A fucking royal straight flush?!

"My king!" They all stood from the chair and kneel in front of the man.

"Haha, very good my loyal subject, as long I sat on the throne, I shall bring prosperity into our kingdom, and we will rule all over the world!" His figure struck with dazing ray, exposing his golden brilliance into their eyes.

"Long live my king! Long live my king! Long live my king!"

Hearing the cheer from his citizen, the man sat back on his chair, his dream finally complete, after a long struggle in a path of hardship, fought against other competitors to win the throne, traverse a road full of rock and nail, leaving behind a village girl who drenched her smooth cheek with tears of sorrow, he... finally succeed...

"Father, mother, your son, finally become a king, Anna... my queen..." Eyes welled up as the man bit his lips.

"Man, you really have some luck!"

His imagination shattered in the instant, like a fragment of glass, shedding their pieces, one by one. He shook his head and watched the three-man slumped on their chair with a bitter expression. Laughing his ass off, the bandaged man stretched his arm and grabbed the money.

"We play again?" The jumper man looked at his phone.

"Nah, I'm tired, besides, they should have arrived at any moment now," the leather jacket man straightened his back as he raised his right arm.

As if hearing his words as a cue, a car parked right outside their place, its harsh brake sounds entered their hearing sense. At this moment, they dispersed from the table and one of them carry a wooden chair toward the center of the room, right under a hanging bulb. The warehouse's door pushed open and revealed a man in his twenty clad in a long-sleeve black shirt. Behind him, another man slightly shorter than him carried someone on his shoulder, he wore a black hoodie and leather pants. They strode toward the room and the hoodie man placed the person on the chair previously positioned. He walked toward the back of the chair, grabbed the person's hand before he fished out a green rope from his hoodie's pocket and tied the person's hand into the chair, he did the same with the person's another hand and his both ankles.

That person turned out to be a young man with office suits and blonde hair.

"No one follows you right?" The leather jacket man ignited his smoke.

The black shirt man nodded, "it's clear."

"Good, let's started," he strolled toward the blonde, inhaled the short stick between his lips before he pulled it out and clashed its pointy red toward the blonde's neck.

"ARGHH!" The man jolted awake as a smoke trailed from his neck.

*Pa!*

The leather jacket man slapped his face immediately, startled the blonde as his eyes wandered around the room, "W-where am I?" There's a trace of fear reflected on that pair of cerulean eyes.

"Nowhere," the leather jacket man smiled faintly.

"W-who are you people? Why brought me here? I-I'm telling you I don't have money, I can't even pay my bills, wait... don't tell you are an organ harvester?! Please, please don't take away my kidney, or my heart, or my brain, or..."

*Pa!*

The leather jacket man struck the blonde's cheek with his palm, he almost fell from the chair if not for his limbs tied around it, "calm down Naruto, we just met a week ago, how can you already forget about me?"

"Um?" Naruto recovered from the blow, his eyes set on the short hair person in front of him, "who are you?"

He twitched his lips, "it's me, Hairy Ball."

"Hairy Ball?" Naruto frowned then he glanced at his face, "that's an odd name, do your parent high went their deciding your name? Or do they hope you'll turn into an ape someday?"

"That's none of your business!" He gritted his teeth, "talk nonsense again, I'll break your teeth."

Naruto lazily looked around, his eyes observed every person in the room; their clothes, the size of their figure, their foothold, which hand held a cigarette, the cold and sneering expression they wore. He looked back at Hairy, curling his lips, "You're the boss..."

Hairy Ball took a deep breath, "good, be obedient and we won't hurt you..."

Naruto faced him with his everlasting deadpan expression. Ignoring his lack of response, Hairy Ball grabbed another chair and sat on it with the backrest on his chest, "we know about your conflict with miss Lin.

Its sucks weren't it, when you married a woman as cold as her, treating you like a piece of shit, giving you her cold shoulder and not even letting you near her bed.

You fought for her, hell even killed for her, yet what does she give you?

She even failed to buy you a proper item of your desire, what a great disappointment."

A chuckle breeze through Naruto's mouth, "you talk like you know her."

"Oh, believe me, I've seen women like her..." Hairy Ball sneered, "a pompous and self-centered bitch who thought this society must bow underneath her feet. They only care about themselves, always looked down upon people and a cold-hearted whore.

They thought their wealth last forever and they'll swim in the golden ocean for eternity.

But the moment those paradises and comfortable lives are gone, they chase anyone who carries a bag of golds, no matter old or young, they seek for their protection by grabbing their thigh and willing to do anything so long that life return to them.

That's how they are, and Ms. Lin is not any different."

Naruto looked at him with a sad face, his eyes became watery, "I could feel your pain."

Hairy Ball wrinkled his eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

Naruto snuffled, snot even dripped from his nose, "a lowly person like you who possess no single good qualities; your face is ugly, your odor is stinky, your skin is creepy, your cloth is shady, your name even laughably stupid, huh, not to mention any ojou-sama, even any poor girl will stay their distance from you, oh... truly painful."

*Bang!*

Hairy Ball threw away the chair to the side, he pranced toward Naruto with a clenched fist, "you insult me one time again..."

"Woah, about to go ape on me, eh? Chill your Boots, Georgie," a sneer pulled the corner of his lips.

"Bastard!" Hairy Ball let out a roar and strode toward Naruto with his arm already bent in the air. His fist launched and struck his target right on his nose, it rung out a dull sound into anyone ears. His breath heaved as red flushed his skin. Red vein spread within his eyes.

"Pathetic..." A male's relax voice sounded in the room.

Behind Hairy Ball's fist, Naruto's face looked the same as always, no pain reflected as if the hand inflicted nothing on his face.

Everyone eyes widened in surprise, they knew Hairy Ball's prowess, he even fought a boxer once and managed to knock him down. In fist to fist combat, they held no doubt in the power within his fist.

Hairy Ball took back his fist and dumbfounded at the result.

"What's wrong? One attack and you lost your juice already? Wow, you suck waaay too much," Naruto sneered.

"You shut up..."

"Maybe you should eat your banana? Or you friend banana? Maybe Xu Zhihong banana? He probably loves shoving it inside your throat."

"Shut the fuck up!" Hairy Ball left leg stomped on the ground and he lashed out his fist on Naruto. He hit his face on and on but Naruto not even once flinched. Hairy Ball strength rose in accordance with his punch, the wooden chair under Naruto started rocking back and forth. At last, he pulled his hand quite far before ejected it forward and sprung at Naruto's face. It let out a loud sound and the force propelled Naruto's body backward along with his chair. Naruto put all of his body weight into the chair and...

*Bam!*

It broke in the instant.

By the time everyone noticed, Naruto already rolled backward and crouched before he slowly rose. He wiped the dirt from his shoulder before throwing a smirk toward the 4 people in front of him and another 2 on his back, "so, gentleman, shall we?"

"Get him!"

They all moved from their spot and rushed toward him, the baldy behind his right shoulder arrived first and aimed his fist toward his target's back head. Naruto leaned slightly toward his left and the baldy's fist went beside his right ear, Naruto hooked his right arm vertically and jabbed the man's arm, propelled it upward and made the baldy retreated.

The jumper man from his northwest whipped his right leg and Naruto blocked it by kicking the attacker's shin with his feet. The bandaged man came from his northeast and tried to hook punch him in the face, Naruto parried it with his right fist and lashed out his left fist on his enemy left rib, he hit it twice before proceeded to grab the bandaged man's fist. Naruto moved his left elbow and struck the hoodie man's tummy behind him then pulled the bandaged man's fist which launched forward and assaulted the hoodie's man face while the same time Naruto lowered his body and smashed the bandage's tummy with his right elbow.

Without enough time to breath, a black shirt man arrived before Naruto and swung his right arm, Naruto swayed to his left and declined his head, avoiding the man's strike as Naruto hammered his right fist on the man's side left knee, making him kneel sideway and Naruto grabbed the man's forehead with his left hand and slammed him to ground, knocking him out.

less than a second, Hairy Ball moved forward and jabbed Naruto's chest, it managed to push Naruto backward slightly before Naruto clutched his right hand, he whipped his right elbow toward Hairy Ball's face then Naruto snapped his right arm bone.

"Argghhh!"

A cracking sound buzzed in the space, but Naruto didn't have time to enjoy it as the baldy and the jumper man strode forward. Naruto pushed Hair Ball before lashed out his left leg and right fist respectively toward the jumper man and the baldy, he used more force on his leg while his fist struck the baldy's throat. The jumper man's back slammed against the wall behind him while the baldy held his neck with a suffocated expression. Naruto jumped and whipped the baldy's head with his right foot, causing the baldy to fall on the ground and passed out in the instant. As soon as he landed, Naruto dashed toward the jumper man and clashed their body.

*Bang!*

The wooden wall behind him broke and sent the jumper man's consciousness into the La La land.

Naruto raised his left hand and caught an arm that held a scissor in its hand. He turned around and saw the hoodie man with red face trying to bury the scissor edge into Naruto's back, Naruto shook his head, a mocking smile manifested on his lips, he slowly turned the hoodie man's arm, making his body twisted in the process. Naruto grabbed the scissor before he jabbed it on the hoodie man spine.

"Fuckkkk!"

Less than Five minutes, 6 men laid on the floor; 3 out of cold, 1 hurt in the stomach, 1 with a broken arm, and the last one had a scissor on his spine.

Naruto took a deep breath before he grinned brightly, "victory."

* * *

"W-what are you going to do with me?"

After the fight concluded, Naruto put a seal on everyone body to restraint their movement, even make them unable to talk beside Hairy Ball. Naruto walked around the shoddy house, the place only has one floor and three part of the house; A living room connected to the kitchen, one bathroom, and one bedroom. Naruto pondered for a while before he entered the bedroom. The small room only had 2x3 meter cubic, with one rough bed beside the wall, a pungent smell leaked from it made Naruto questioning the activity they have done on that bed. Naruto made a seal then tapped the wall nearby, "wind release: desolation space."

A pale green spread from the spot he touched, covering the entire room until the last corner, Naruto smiled before he opened the door, pulling Hairy Ball by the wooden chair he occupied and placed him in the center of the room. Naruto went out again and took another chair and put it inside, without closing the door.

"So, you and Xu Zhihong quite close right?"

"If you try to dig information about Master Xu from me then you better give up, I won't speak a single word," Hairy Ball snorted.

"Such a loyal subordinate, I'm impressed, you guys must be acquaintance since, what? College?"

Hairy Ball sneered and let out a mock gaze at Naruto.

"No..." Naruto rubbed his chin, "it's impossible to be that loyal if only college's friend, you guys have known since high-school."

Hairy Ball twitched his eyes but soon recovered his mocking gaze. Unfortunately for him, even though it only happened in a brief it still caught by Naruto.

"You guys also like played together right? Maybe bullied a nerd, robbing people's lunch money, mocking a fat girl, sexual harassing a cheerleader, blah, blah, high school stuff."

"No matter what are you trying to do, you won't get a single information from me."

"Good! Because I just want to inform you that tonight, I will kill Xu Zhihong."

Shock triggered within his eyes but soon he laughed out loud, "it's impossible for you to do that!"

"Oh? Why?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Xu family has great relations with both big gangster and martial artist clan!" Hairy Ball sneered, "the moment you tried to kill him, even if you succeed, these two big influence will chase after you and tear you shred!"

"Ah, no wonder this big family always prosper in China, they have relation both in the mundane and expert world" Naruto leaned his head against the backrest lazily.

"You know about expert world?!" Hairy Ball's heart shook to the core.

"Of course, I'm after all one of the experts!"

"No wonder you can beat us easily..." His face turned gloomy, "but even so, you won't be able to content against the whole martial artist clan, not to mention the gangster influence."

Naruto slumped on his chair, he stared at him, "no matter, Xu Zhihong still have to die today, he dare to place bugs and cameras in my house, a lot."

*Boom!*

An explosion brimming inside Hairy Ball's mind, causing his brain to temporary unable to process the information he received.

Looking at his absentminded expression, Naruto let out a chuckle, "what? You think I wouldn't notice? The second I laid my eyes, I sensed many unnatural electromagnetic polluted my house."

"That's impossible!" Hairy Ball's body trembled.

At the afternoon, when Lin Ruoxi still in the banquet and Naruto at Yu Lei, Xu Zhihong ordered him and his gang to place many listening and monitoring devices at their home. Since Lin Ruoxi's nanny was waiting for Lin Kun in the hospital thus the house remained empty for quite some time so they could set the place in leisure. Almost every part of the house had been set up so no way a single movement went unnoticed.

The reason for this because Xu Zhihong wanted to know about Naruto and Ruoxi plan, when he proposed Lin Ruoxi to hurt Naruto, he feared that they would play in act to set a trap for him, the moment they decided to do that, Xu Zhihong will send Hairy Ball and his team to kidnap Lin Kun instead Naruto. But who knows that they turned out having a fight for real, although it was unexpected and not exactly follow the plan.

In excitement, Xu Zhihong sent the team to kidnap Naruto and as if a goddess of luck smiled on them, Naruto mentioned about going to the bar in the wine street so they can go ahead first and not have to tail him.

It was really a stroke of luck keep happening, by the time they found Naruto in one of the bars, they saw him drunk and heard his mumbling about sucking Lin Ruoxi's wealth, at first they thought they may have to struggle to kidnapped him but who knows it actually so easy.

"In a normal circumstance, it was indeed impossible, after all, they called as spy equipment for a reason, but you put tons of them in my house, it's like you placed a neon sign "WE BUG AND MONITOR YOUR PLACE HA HA" in front of my doorstep!" Naruto shook his head, "let's picture it like this, I walked on a street and passed by a blue wall on my left side, now let's put few tots of light blue on its several surfaces, is it possible for me to notice them? Maybe, if I'm focused on finding them, but if it just a glance? Or a brief scanned? They are no different than the rest of the blue color on the wall."

"Now let's adding more tots, hell, we filled the entire half of the wall with it, what do you think?"

Hairy Ball faces darkened, he bitterly said: "so you purposely leading us to kidnap you?"

"Of course, why else I would embarrass my self like that?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Haha! I admit you are truly great to be able to trick us like that, even not hesitate to hurt two women on your own accord," he laughed provocatively, tried to win the advantage he had lost many times ago.

"They both also know," Naruto lightly said.

His laugh froze, with a confused face he looked at him, "what?"

"They know, both Lin Ruoxi and Mei Mei know."

"Wha... How... When, How the fuck did you tell them?!" Panic flashed over his face, this chain of facts kept hitting him without mercy, his brain unable to bear such a pressure.

"Well, I explain about Mei Mei first since its very simple..."

"Ah!" Mei Mei moaned as Naruto bit her left ear.

"Sssh... don't change your expression, don't talk back, just listen to me, and kept struggling," Naruto let go his mouth, he licked her ear before speaking softly, Mei Mei startled but she still follows as she told.

"First, I'm sorry for my behavior, I wasn't mean to hurt you, second, someone has been watching me since the first couple of minutes I enter the bar and started drinking, they possibly bad guys who will try to kill me or kidnap me."

Mei Mei's heart turned cold, her body shivered a while as she grasped his shirt.

"Shh, I'll be fine, when I said you are my guardian angel, I mean it... so bless my safety and pray for my return, OK?"

"Mister, I warn you, let Mei Mei go or I swear I'll shoot you, right away!"

"Well, that's about it..." Naruto smiled as he thought about Mei Mei, he felt sorry for tricking the hussy, yeah, he such a bad person, he had to compensate her later.

"Then how Lin Ruoxi, how do you tell her?" Hairy Ball said with a depressed face.

"Oh, this actually quite tricky, I have to bet in Ruoxi's intelligent and her knowledge about me to understand my messages.

In the beginning, I said "well, what do you think? I'm dying to have that knife instead they sell a piece of garbage like this, tell me Ruoxi, what do you think?" In that sentence, I want her to think instead of getting emotionally affected, I even repeat the word think twice but I know I failed by seeing it through her expression.

I forced my way with sentences until the word "Lie" appeared within her mind.

The next sentence held the word "Many", "Ears", and "Trick"

Followed by the word "Eyes"

Next, it's a full sentence, "No matter where you are" followed by "carefully act around" and "don't actually look like what you displayed"

The last was "Manipulative" and "Xu Zhihong"

At this point, I just hope she understood, if not, then I'll apologize to her later and explain everything, and you know what?" Naruto smirked.

Hairy Ball already cried out loud inside his heart, this was too much for him.

"She gets my messages! The sentence "you know about me" meant she praised me for admitting her capability and intelligence.

"I understand", "this whole time", and "just pretend", well that's pretty self-explanatory.

The rest just how she played along with our drama. She even asked whether there were bug and camera too inside her rooms, and I told her it's in her book-shelves and in the bathroom," this time murderous intention rose within his eyes.

"Xu Zhihong really a gentleman yes? He does not even hesitate to bug and monitor her in such a private place."

Hairy Ball face became pallid, he hurriedly said: "yes, yes, we just did as master Xu said, everything according to his arrangement."

A cold glint reflected on Naruto eyes, his face turned cold, "I know you will bail on your master eventually."

"W-what are you saying?!"

"Xu Zhihong maybe a wretched person but he still a young master of big family, morality and noble still run within his blood, besides, he plans to conquer Ruoxi through shrewd plan and tactics, not a sexual exploitation, in fact, with his wide resources, it will be easy for him if he really wanted to do that."

"Please believe me! It's really all master Xu plan, I'm just following an order."

Naruto face still cold as ever, "at first I just want to kill you and end your suffering but I changed my mind because you broke my tolerance thrice..."

Naruto walked closer, "first, you dare insult her right in front of me...

Second, you dare accuse her as a whore...

Third, you dare mess with her privacy..."

Naruto bent his body, his killing intent soared into the room, "I'm not gonna let you die, I'm going to break your soul and mind, humiliate you like a piece of shit you are, and I will... hurt you... in the most painful way..."

Naruto stood up and walked out from the room, he grabbed the baldy man by his leg and dragged him into the room, he placed him on his previous chair, Naruto unseal his mouth restraint as he took out a scissor and hovered it above the baldy's tight, "do you know what the most effective way to torture for information?"

"Please let me go! Hairy please tell him to let me go!" The baldy spoke with clear fear in his tone.

"W-what are you gonna do?!" Hairy Ball also unable to hold his dread.

Naruto glanced at him with his frosty eyes, "The most effective way is... you don't torture the informant." Naruto dropped down the scissors.

In this small space of a wooden house, a voice of begging for mercy and screamed of pain continuously reverberated without any end.


	63. The True Loss

The beautiful sky, where the countless stars radiated like a citrine, accompanied by the jade moon, who shared its grace while looking with a blush.

The once desolate land, with rundown fence and collapsed door, filled with peoples clad in uniform, while the yellow line separated the two world.

A man stepped on the dry soil, carving his mark on the ground. An officer straightened his back like a pole and place his palm on the temple, with venerable face respecting the man.

The man neither a frail elder who shook his bone everytime he strolled, or a wild youngster who sat on the chair same like he sat on the heated pan.

His eagle-like eyes looked around, checking the shabby environment that bored his mind. He halted beside an oceanic blue Toyota Prius c, a hybrid car closed to top of its kind, capable to last long on a single run but quite lacked on the punch. He bent his lanky back, peeking through the transparent glass then inclined his thin eyebrows with a mouth curled to the side.

He traveled forward, pressing down the wooden board beneath his feet, a "tup-tup" sound clamored for every step he took. A simple entrance... with no window carved on the wall and no furniture waited on the side. He left leg crossed the yellow border, with a tanned hand he brushed the restriction above his curly hair. His right foot braved inside, taking him into the show.

A brown table on his right upheld a deck of poker cards and one rock ashtray. The man tempted to fish out his Chungwa but the lady of his life disappointed face bound his desire. One could enjoy ate lobsters and watched soap-opera in a 30-inch home theater every day but one hobby threw them all.

He strolled, a wide gap on the wall attracted his attention, debris lived outside the house with none spare inside. The man kicked the interior but it remains sturdy despite its rundown material. A broken chair under the loose flickering light, green like leaf rope joined the party.

He went inside the room, squinted his eyes at the first chance he got, homicide case's his usual lunch while the dead body's his Kung Pao, but this view... just plain disturbing.

Five bodies identified as male arranged in a circular motion, eyes gouged from their holes, shirts no longer on their torso, naked wound spilled out red liquid nearly from every single surface, missing ears, and nails were gone.

fifteen minutes ago, someone reported hearing a scream from an old abandoned house, by the times their officers arrived, no soul they caught beside one man, knelt on the center of this arranged corpse, grabbing a bloody scissor in hand, mumbling "I'm sorry" the whole time.

The man glanced to his officer, forensic quick-investigation said that the time of these bunch of sorry ass' death separated from each individual, the latest around an hour ago and the earliest up to several minutes upon discovery.

He rubbed his rough chin while lingered on the crime scene.

Satanic ritual? Psychotic behavior? Or... a setup?

Whatever it was, it seemed beside gambling establishment, this part of the city about to get more interesting.

Three miles away from the crime scene, in the area with a scale of 5 hectares, one of its main roads called maple street and a series of a three-story house built along the path. Each distance between the residence around half a mile, separated by 10 meters of concrete wall.

Each house design followed a classic European style with a small floral garden yet a spacious swimming pool. Albeit the uniform of these houses, the complex developer used a built on order method, thus few of people who lived here demanded an extreme makeover like the third one from the right.

The space that supposed to be a spacious swimming pool replaced with a large garage full of expensive cars. All the house interior completely changed and the third floor consisted of only two part of a house; a bedroom and indoor pool.

The bedroom decorated with creamy painted wall and best ceramic floor. There were shelves full of books right beside the entry, followed by a set of home cinema equipment. Across from it, a queen sized bed with a white curtain stuck on its canopy made of teak, currently shaking as if a small earthquake occurred in the area.

"Yes, yes!"

On the top of a bed, a woman without a shred of cloth held the bed headboard while she laid on her knees.

"Hah, hah, take this, you bitch!"

Behind her, a man in his birthday suit grabbed her hip and moved his waist back and forth, creating a meaty sound upon the moment of impact he made.

"Yes, harder, I'm about to come!" The woman moaned.

*Pa!*

"Did you just order me you bitch, who's your master?!" The man whipped his palm on the woman's perky butt.

"You, you, you are my master, I'm your servant!" She waved her head, making her loose brunette hair flapping around.

"Good, then accept your master gift!" The man gave the last push as he let out a roar before exploded inside the woman.

The couple breathe heavily, the man left the bed after five minutes of recovery, he went straight toward a door across the bed, a spacious indoor pool entered his eyes, he plunged toward the oceanic colored water and swam 30 meters long before he flipped, pushed his body against the pool's wall with his legs and swam back.

He came out from the pool, wiped himself with a black towel and put on a white bathrobe, he tied it before returning into the bedroom.

The woman on the bed already passed out without even bothered wore her clothes back, the man smirked in satisfied as if he just achieve something prideful. He reached out toward the small table beside his bed and grabbed an iPhone 5 Black Diamond.

He surfaces through his contact list as he walked toward the other side of the bed, in front of him, stood a full-glass door led into a balcony.

"Sorry, the number you called does not answer, please try again later."

The man wrinkled his eyebrow, he walked toward the concrete guardrail and leaned his broad chest on it, he tried to call several times more but the answer he received still the same.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" The man twitched his mouth.

After he watched a great fight between Lin Ruoxi and Naruto, he immediately sent his subordinate to handle the blonde man, his initial plan was to convince Naruto to destroy and conquer Lin Ruoxi together, as a man who lived and saw the dark side of the world, he does not believe in any righteous and just action, everything just about price and benefit, so long your activity yielded you a greater prize, you will do anything, thus he believes Naruto can be bought, so long he met the right price.

But, if he rejected his offer, then he didn't have a choice but ordering his subordinate to 'take out the trash', eliminating the only threat for him to conquer Lin Ruoxi.

Remembering her cold temperament yet hot alluring body, his skin flushed red and arousal rose within his guts. If his people still not answering the phone for the last time, he decided to play with his flirtatious woman again while imagining about her.

"Sorry, the number you..."

"Whatever, he'll call me on his own."

The man put down his phone and canceled the call.

"Beautiful night, right?"

"Holy mother!"

The man almost threw his phone away as he frighteningly turned around, under the guise of the moonlight, a figure perched on the rooftop of his house, overlooked him with a serene face like not even a single wave could break it. The man's body became pale, is not just because the person sudden showed up, but also due to he recognize the figure.

"W-what are you doing here?! How can you get into there?!" He backed up against the guardrail.

"I climb," The man simply stated, he jumped down from the roof, landed gracefully into the balcony, "come on Xu Zhihong, is that how you treat a guest?"

"Stay back!" He slid toward his right, " one more step, I'll call my guard!"

"Don't bother, they all sleeping like a princess now," the man shrugged.

Xu Zhihong startled, he raised his phone and prepared to check the man's word, but he stopped midway and changed his mind, he wanted to call the authority instead, but before he managed to go far, the man swung his hands, a wind like small storm hit his hand and blasted away his special edition iPhone.

"You not even trust me, tsk, tsk, what a bad hosts!" The man shook his head.

"W-what do you want?" Xu Zhihong frowned, the pale on his skin became clearer.

"I want to kill you!" He briskly nodded.

This time Xu Zhihong laughed, but his tone still held a shaky environment, "go ahead, try! My family will not let you off!"

"Oh, you not fear of death? That's impressive!" He strolled toward the nearby rail.

"If it can cause your life in suffering, then I don't mind dying!" His eyes glared at the person. The man jumped and landed on the rail, Xu Zhihong actually impressed by how this person could jump that high without showing slightest effort. Normally, a person would build the strength on his legs first, or pressed their hand on the edge and lifted themselves, or by running.

"I see, I praise your 'nobleness'..." He started to walk along the line, "Xu Zhihong, Zhong Hai city local born, your father worked as chairman in your technology company and a housewife mother, a little brother who went into Huaxia's University in central and a sister who still in a high school, Yi Zhong if I'm not wrong."

"Wha-" Xu Zhihong widened his eyes, "are you trying to threaten me with my family?"

"No," he shook his head, "I know you won't care about them...

There was no benefit in holding a worthless hostage."

The man sat on the edge and dangled his legs, his body faced toward the same direction with him, he thought maybe if he fast enough, he could dash toward the man and pushed him from the ledge?

His back left the concrete fence behind him, he leaned his body, prepared to rush in motion, but the man's word cast a restraint on his legs.

"I know your secret..."

Xu Zhihong shivered in the instant, his eyes stared at the man's back with disbelieve, "w-what secret?"

"October, Friday 20, 2006. You went into a karaoke with a beautiful girl...

You and the girl had been known as a couple by many people even though in fact, you were considered just a friend by her...

You chased the girl for a whole year, but she always kept you in an arms-length distance, even though you tried to give her a lot of presents but she rejected them all...

One day, you find her kissing another man. While brimming in rage, you decided to take the matter into a force...

At the said day which exactly her birthday, you pleaded at her to let you celebrate her day and promised won't chase after her again. Seeing your face filled with helpless and powerless, the girl's heart soften and agreed to follow you into the karaoke's center.

While at the same time, you ordered your buddies, Hairy Ball, and his gang to beat up the man and crippled him.

A short while after, you and the girl spent time in karaoke's booth, you put something inside her drink, a drug that strong enough to... make her body itchy but not made her crazy. You praised her voice as she sang and made her blush many times.

In the euphoria of the pink moment, you make a move on her and she fell for your trap. After the deed was done, you successfully convinced her that you really love her and will take any responsibility.

In the other hand, Hairy Ball and his gangs made a mistake, when they supposed to just cripple the target, they accidentally killed him instead, caused a brief panic but you told them to dump his body into the river, made it look like an accident.

His dead body discovered in the next day, and the naive girl led to believe it was an accident by you, your relationship continued as you plundered her body many times.

You thought you actually indeed fell in love with her, but one day, a transfer girl moved into your school, she was really pretty and categorized a diva among the girl, you chased after her while still dating the naive girl.

You slept with the new girl and knocked her up by mistake..."

Naruto voice as if full of magic, his tune wandered the area as if dancing with the gentle wind, but Xu Zhihong body drenched with cold sweat instead, a shiver reigned on his body as he felt power abandoned his legs.

"The new girl demanded your responsibility but you're too much for a coward to accept it, not to mention your family will never agree with the relationship. So you choose the most possible outcome for her, abortion...

The new girl rebelled and decided to keep the baby, she threatened you that after the baby born, she will publicly that the baby was yours, with DNA and blood test, she believed it won't be hard to bring out any proof.

In fear for your family's wrath, you ordered your men to... silent her, and just did the same like the naive girl former boyfriend.

Sometime later, the naive girl find out about your deed, but she didn't have any proof, she decided to confront you and recorded your confession, you discovered her trick and beat her up, feeling betrayed, you called Hairy Ball and his men to... violated her body."

The sound he possessed smear with a hint of cold, strong enough to make Xu Zhihong kneel on spot.

"In distressed, she went home and didn't come into a school the next day, 3 hours later, someone reported that the naive girl... had hanged herself in her room, strapping her neck into the rotate fan on the ceiling.

I don't care if you truly had a feeling for the girl, but you... at that time, had destroyed three people live and cost one unborn child."

The man raised his legs and turned around, facing the white skin Xu Zhihong, he placed his elbow on his tight and rested his cheek on his knuckle, "that just one of the secret you have..." He smiled coldly.

*Bang!*

Xu Zhihong fell into the floor, curled his own body like a worm, surprisingly a sob came out from his mouth.

"Yumei... Yumei..." He mumbled in rough tone as tears streaming down his face.

The man stayed on his spot, "is that her name?"

"Yes, I never wanted this for her... I wish I could take it all back, Yumei, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

In truth, he did really have a feeling for the girl, even though at first he just wanted to bed her, but a long time cuddling and experienced sweet moment made him realize he truly loves the charming naive girl. The rumor about him chasing the new girl actually spread by that girl herself, she was a shrewd girl who wanted to take advantage of his family fortune, this girl indeed far pretty than Yumei and he sometimes flirted with her, one day, he and the new girl accidentally met in a bar, they got drunk then went into a hotel. She's pregnant and he ordered Hairy Ball to kill her.

Then thing's started getting crazy after Yumei found out, turned out the new girl captured their lovemaking session including her pregnancy test on her phone and sent it to Yumei after she realized her life was in peril. Yumei connected the dot then she decided to capture his confession, they met up in hotel and tangled up crazily, she asked him whether he got anything to do with her former boyfriend and the new girl death, in her insistence and promised she won't hate him, he finally confessed and they started for another round.

Sadly, their movement was too wild and her bag knocked out from the table, revealing a recording device, he discovered it and the betrayal feeling rose within his guts, in anger, he beat her up till unconscious and called his buddy to teach her a lesson.

He never actually thought in the next day, Yumei would hang herself.

"Yumei was a village girl who had a family with a troubled finance, in a weekend, she would work part-time in KFC to help to pay her school tuition and earn few extra cash for herself. Even after we dated, she always rejected my offer of help, even told me not to waste money on buying a useless thing, she worked herself to death just to buy a present for my birthday... Yumei...Yumei..."

"Why did you left me behind... I always love you... I'm sorry... aaa..." the shake on his body getting stronger while the sob he let out getting louder.

The man looked at Xu Zhihong with pity on his eyes, in fact, he already knew how this man felt toward the naive girl since Hairy Ball confessed that after he found out about her news of death, he locked himself in his room for days and by the time he came out, he changed, becoming more ruthless and gratuitous, he started sleeping with any woman he fancied even not hesitate to get rid them if they ever got pregnant.

The man took a deep breath, he glanced at the yellow moon on the sky, the loss of someone you truly love, their death carried your heart along, never let you heal from the curse called true loneliness. But what actually worst, that you actually the cause of their death, especially when you know it from the beginning, far before they died.

 **(Flashback)**

 _On the straight path with a soil ground, a woman clad in a white dress walked rather angrily while a man with a black robe followed behind her with a wrinkled eyebrow._

 _"What's wrong with you?" The black robed man voiced his annoyance._

 _"Humph!" The white dress woman flung her blondie her aside while snorting._

 _"You were the one who told me to save that woman and now you behave like this?"_

 _"But I never told you to let her kissing you!"_

 _"Well, what I'm supposed to do? Besides, you tell me before that's how they expressed their gratitude in this country..."_

 _The white woman almost staggered, her voice also stammered, "A-anyway, you not allowed to accept any kiss from other women anymore, got it?!"_

 _"OK...?" The man looked upward, "but what if they insist? Should I kill them?"_

 _"No! Don't!" The woman twisted on her feet and frightened at him, "you promise me not to kill anymore!"_

 _The man expression looked delayed, then he nodded, "true, but what should I do?"_

 _"I don't know... Pushed them away maybe?" She scratched her cheek._

 _"How strong?"_

 _"Just push them slightly away!"_

 _"Well OK but how that far slightly, an inch from me, two, or three?"_

 _"An inch!"_

 _"What should I say after I pushed her?"_

 _"Sorry!"_

 _"... Wait, that's it?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _They both paved their ways with a lush forest on their left and right side, birds chirping happily while some squirrel nipping on a nut. The white dress woman still walked with an angry stomped. But soon, the clear sky turned gloomy, grey clouds swarmed the entire canvas, pouring the heavy rain on the entire land._

 _The black robed man stood in front of a tombstone, his eyes gazed the mark with a pair of tender eyes. A gentle smile curved his usually toneless lips._

 _"Do you hate me?"_

 _A white rose decorated the stone filled with a unique carving on its surface. The black robed man glanced upward, closing his eyes as if feeling the strike of numerous waters on his face. It took times for him to glanced his face back before he raised the black staff on his hand and stabbed it right beside the tombstone._

 _He formed his hand into blade fist and pale green energy extended from it, he grabbed his long blonde hair and swiped the energy across it, completely separated from the rest of his head._

 _He brought the hair and tied it into the black staff, strangely, even though a lot of waters poured on it, the hair remained dry as if it was unaffected by its surrounding. He let go his black robe and hooked it to his staff._

 _The man only remained with his tattered shoulder-length pants, he bent his body and noticed an ornament like cross hanged from his neck._

 _"Ah yes, how could I forget..."_

 _He put his hand around his neck and unclasped the rope around it, he stared on the ornament, a mixed feeling roused within his heart, he took out a deep breath before smiled mirthlessly, "I don't deserve to have this..."_

 _He placed it right on the soil in front of the tombs, "you can have it back."_

 _The man stood from his ground, turned around and walked away. He halted once and glanced back before continued his path toward an uncertain journey._

 **(Flashback End)**

Xu Zhihong groaning woke up the man from his memory triplane, he curled his lips, "why did you chase after Ruoxi?"

"Haha..." Xu Zhihong laughed bitterly, "because she reminded me so much of that new girl.

Her making and figure, her cold attitude and manipulative tendency..."

He startled before sneered at the man, "oh yes... you don't know her... her true nature."

The man wrinkled his eyebrows but he remained silent.

"Ooh, you fool... you let her tricked you by acting like a righteous and proper woman.

Lin Ruoxi, is not what she looks like, her action was far from a 'good person'.

You don't know what she had done in these past few years,"

Xu Zhihong reached up to the guard fence, leaning his powerless body against it.

"If you give me, five minutes, I can show you all the proof and evidence I had on her.

Enough to ruin her name also her company.

But you must promise me that you will join my side on taking her out."

The man put his lips together and titled his underlips, then he let out a chuckle, "don't you realize you just give me more reason to kill you?"

Xu Zhihong laughed, "even if you killed me, sooner or later, someone will find that evidence, and Lin Ruoxi just going to have a fallout, all the same."

"I could just force you handing me the evidence, it wasn't so hard..."

"Sure, but what does that gain you beside a couple of files? I have a back up on me, somewhere, I can still threatening her."

The man wrinkled his eyebrows, he crossed his arm while looking at the confident Xu Zhihong, "if we work together, you erased her evidence?"

"OK, if that what's you want, don't worry, so long she married me, her life won't be difficult and her company will sustain, after all, the money she made from it quite enormous, such a shame if they're broke down."

The man turned silent, his cerulean eyes looked downward.

"So, what is going to be, Mr. Naruto? Partner?" Xu Zhihong grinned deviously.

Naruto still silent before he finally let out a sigh, he coldly stared at the man, "partner."


	64. Blue Eyes White Dragon

"Come on, stop being hostile."

Maple Street, 3rd house, second floor.

In the living room with giant cube chandelier, Naruto leaned against the white-colored wall beside the entry point, north from him, Xu Zhihong sat on blue Naomi chair, pouring a Romanee Conti red wine into two translucent glass.

"We should celebrate our union, after all, it's a start toward our succession," he put down the wine, placed one of the glass away from him, then grabbed one for himself.

"I follow you here not for some gay reunion, show me the evident and tell me what you want," Naruto closed his eyes while his arms crossed over his chest.

"Suit yourself," Xu Zhihong shrugged, he took a sip of the wine before stood from his chair, "it's in my study room."

He strolled to his right as Naruto followed in tail.

The house interior mixed between Italian and Oriental design, the marking on the wall and several statues inspired by various Italian country, while the furniture and other ornaments hailed from Asia.

They entered a rather-not-so big room, 3 shelves with silver color lined up on the left side of the room while one desk with unique lamp on the right side, placed in diagonal position. Xu Zhihong took out his shoes and slipped his feet in the available slipper on the grey carpet that covered the entire floor.

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrow, without a care he stepped inside the room, leaving behind several distinguishable brown colors on the ground surface.

Xu Zhihong eyes twitched as he cursed Naruto uncultivated behavior inside his heart. He needed to change the carpet, ASAP. He went into the middle shelf and pulled out a blue colored book, it halted midway then the set of book besides it trembled before they slowly sank into the rack.

"It seems you're over-cautious," Naruto chuckled.

"Men have to protect their secret, don't you agree?"

Naruto shrugged, neither acknowledged or denied it.

A golden colored safe appeared on the wall behind the previous set of books, it had a rounded lock number, and two scanners on its side. Xu Zhihong raised his hand and twisted around the lock, the scanners lighted up the moment 'click' sound came from the lock, he pushed out his thumb, forefinger, and ring finger on the left scanner then leaned his right eyes toward the right scanner.

*Clack!*

After a few seconds, the safe swayed open, Xu Zhihong grabbed the edge and pulled it, revealing a lot of things, including gold bars, jewels, and stacked of documents. He grabbed few of them before took back his hand and didn't bother closing it back.

He walked toward the desk and placed the documents there.

"Go on, sate yourself for Lin Ruoxi true nature," he sneered and sip his wine, conducting evil deed perhaps made him thirsty.

Naruto stayed a while before he walked closer and grabbed one of the files, there were several reports and pictures within it. He widened his eyes for a brief before returned them back to normal. Xu Zhihong lips twitched in disappointment, he expects to see a pale face or immeasurable shock but Naruto's calm temperament really beyond his expectation, he even started admiring this blondie person.

Naruto put down one and grabbed another, three in total but none of them brought out any great expression from aside widened or squinted his eyes.

He put down the last file then glanced at Xu Zhihong, "then what do you want me to do?"

"You know about our cooperation in the upcoming exhibition, right?" No response from him, Xu Zhihong continued, "I wanted you to check and report me what's her plan in regarding this."

"Why do you think she has sort of plan to trick you?" Naruto wrinkled his forehead.

"Don't tell me after what you read, you still think she's naive and straight businesswomen?" He shook his head.

"..." Naruto curled his underlips, "if it was before our fight, it will be easy for me to get close to her, but now..."

"Well, that seems the problem you have to solve isn't it?"

Naruto turned silent, he glanced at the safe before backed to Xu Zhihong, "I know a way, give me your diamond."

"What?!" Xu Zhihong almost choke on his own wine, this diamond he bought with a great price, it's a heart of eternity diamond, excavated from the deepest earth, only three of them existed and lucky for him to be able to require the last one, "absolutely not, are you trying to rob me?!"

"Why do you so aggravated, don't you plan to marry her? In the future that diamond fell into your hand again."

"Eh?" Xu Zhihong startled, he rubbed his chin as he pondered, he found the truth behind Naruto's word.

"Besides, I need something to win back her trust, imagined if I come back with that, I gained her trust almost in the second," Naruto shrugged.

"But you need to explain to her how you got it," Xu Zhihong squinted his monolid eyes.

"Eh, not a big deal, I'll tell her that I found the diamond in a dumpster," he waved his hand without care.

*Splut!*

Xu Zhihong held his mouth as he almost spewed blood from inside his guts, you bastard! Saying it to her, you found it in a dumpster? Who will believe that?! Also isn't that mean you consider my house as the center of trash?!

If not for their collaboration or Naruto's strength, he swore he'll choke this bastard to death.

"Of course in order to make her believe me, I'll say I have fought against a thirty... no, a hundred hobos in order to gain it," he said with a deadpan expression.

This time Xu Zhihong really cannot bear it, he glared fiercely, "are you a moron?! You think someone like her will believe such a bullshit?!"

"Hey, if I say I fought a blue-eyes white dragon she kicked me out in the instant, besides, hobos were dangerous, they have scabies," Naruto grasped his body in shivered, then he stared in bored at him, "if you have a better way, then please, I'll listen."

Xu Zhihong frowned deeply, for a woman like Lin Ruoxi, it was definitely hard to please, after all, few things she couldn't buy in this world with her current wealth, and a rare diamond like the heart of eternity included as one of them. Besides, if they later arrived at the wedding table, that diamond will return into his hand again.

Gritting his teeth, he faced Naruto with unwillingness, "fine! I give you the diamond, just make sure she didn't lose it!"

"Don't worry I help her take care of it," Naruto nodded, then he scratched his cheek, "you know, if you want to really attract her attention, you also should give her something you know..."

"You think I didn't try that?!" Xu Zhihong snorted, he sat on his desk, "I give her tons of present already, from an expensive bag into a luxury car but she rejected them, humph, pretending hard to get or she just a too high requirement."

Naruto sighed, "you just don't know her, I live with her, she has the stuff you wanted to give, that's the reason why she denied them..."

Xu Zhihong pondered, "so what do you think she want?"

Heavy line appeared on Naruto's forehead, it seemed he thought deeply, then as if a bulb lightened beside his head, he faced Xu Zhihong brightly, "I know!"

He jumped from his desk, and excitedly stared at Naruto, "what?"

"Give her your company share, that she definitely will not reject!"

*Boom!*

"Fuck!" Xu Zhihong stomped his foot, "you think company share as peanuts that you can just give to people?!"

"What? Did you usually give out peanuts to people?"

"That's not my point!"

Shares represent fractional ownership of a company. Imagined if you created a hot dog stand, you and a partner, each invest 15 dollars, thus there will be two shares of the stand, each worth 15 dollars, and the company worth 30 dollars. Now, let's make an assumption that the hot dog stand made 20 dollars after expenses, the stand worth rose into 50 dollars, and each of them shared a worth 25 dollars.

Of course, it just a small comparison and a hotdog stand wouldn't compare to a corporation.

But this was still not something you could just give to people, because that person would have the right to say a word or submit a vote regardless the size of their share except the influence would be different.

People who owned the majority of share could affect the entire company direction since they have the power to point out a board of directors, people who responsible for overseeing the company and had several special rights such as firing a CEO or other executive officer.

"Well, how much you got?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

"... twenty percent."

"Is that big or small in your company?"

"Most of the rest shareholders only had under the twenties, except several people."

"Eh, turn out you not that awesome as people think," Naruto sneered, which gained a twitch on Xu Zhihong lips.

"Well, whatever, if you truly want to smooth your process, give her a part of your share, even only 5%, don't you know that every wife of successful CEO always had a piece of share from their husband?"

"But she's not my wife yet..." Xu Zhihong face darkened.

"She soon to be, right?" Naruto looked at the man with a bored expression.

Xu Zhihong frowned as he sat back on the desk, after several minutes pass, he stood up and sighed, "fine..."

"Good boy... I mean man!" Naruto yawned, "now chop chop, give me the diamond, it's getting late."

Xu Zhihong snorted before he rose from his desk, gathered up all the files and strolled toward the safe. He placed them inside and fished out the Heart of Eternal, he faced Naruto with still reluctance in his eyes.

"Come on, remember, it will return into your hand," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Take care of it, or I swear..." He clenched his free hand.

"You chop my arms, cut my tongue, and gouge my eyes? Yeah, whatever." Naruto leaned closer and picked up the diamond.

He stared at the gemstone for a while, it glistening with a vivid blue colored, resembled a very deep and dark ocean. Naruto smirked before he unbuttoned his shirt and placed the gemstone inside.

Xu Zhihong's heart bleed in distressed, seeing such a precious and world treasure item carelessly held in such unruly place.

"Well, now everything's done time for me to go, you may continue your 'activity' from before," Naruto turned around and waved his hand toward behind him. Leaving behind a spiritless Xu Zhihong, sinking in his own vexation.

* * *

Jiang Wei stared intently at the gun on her table, her hand reached out to it before halted in the air, her body shivered as she took back her hand and returned staring again. Her situation made her remembered passages from a famous poetry:

So many roads to take  
Which one shall I choose?

Even though she did agree with the deal, but must she has really to do this? Was there no other path? She could launch an assault toward the crocodile man and forced him to join her side, but he definitely not going to surrender without a fight, this will cost the army she needed to fulfill the requirement to attack her father bases.

Underworld Organization Summit was Zhong Hai city special event that held once every year primarily to summarize what happened in that current year, and what about to come in the next. This event will be attend by the smallest force till the largest one in the city.

An underworld organization could be classified into four rank:

1\. The lowest would be a community, consisted of many gangs that spread out throughout the region, they still have a different from one to another, thus their bond based on the agreement to not disturb or attack each other. Their influence ranged very limitedly.

2\. Once two gangs abandoned their own idea and agreed to merge into one, the society would be born, and after that, they could force other gangs to join the society or submit under their control. The largest influence they could have was an entire city.

3\. The third would be a mafia, a transformation from a society where they managed to spread their influence toward the neighbor city, town, or village.

4\. The fourth would be a Familia, where their influence reached out into other country and nation, and have their own base there.

In order to become a mafia, a society must able to seize the entire city first and take control other influence, they don't have to change their name, so long they willing to submit to the said society. So... even though they have influence outside the city but other still rebelled against them, they still cannot fully transform into a mafia.

This event would formally graduate and acknowledge their status based on the fact they received. Each first-rate society influence nominated one person acted as the leading board of the event, her father was one of them.

Jiang Wei took a deep breath and stood from her seat, she walked around her room, while her mind still occupied with her problem. She didn't mind using people, let them do things useful for her, of course, she always make sure the thing they did will not cost their life.

She sat on the ground, leaning her right shoulder against the full-sized window, she hugged her knees and tilted her face toward her open-air backyard. The peacefulness of scenery outside made a smile out of her lips.

*Thud!*

She glanced toward her door and smiled brighter as she saw the person who entered her room.

"What are you doing?" A gentle smile crept on the person as he strolled toward her.

Jiang Wei shook her head, she stood up and leaped toward the man's embrace.

His bosom always warm... always...

"I missed you..." The young lady smiled faintly as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend much time with you..." The man held her close and buried his nose on her hair, smelling the fragrant it leaked.

"Hehe, I don't mind, even though you only met me once a week, it will be enough..."

"Rose..." He left her hair, grabbed her chin before leaning in and held her attractive lips.

"Um..."

The kiss only lasts for a while before he raised his head, "don't say it like that, you make me love you dearly..."

"Hehe, do you love me?" She playfully looked up, pressing her chin against his chest.

He pondered a while before grinningly faced her, "maybe~"

"Humph, hateful!" She pinched his waist.

"But you know what?" He nudged his nose against hers, "my Rose is the most fragrant woman in the entire world, so it's impossible for me not to treasure you with all I had."

"...Smart-ass..." Jiang Wei blushed as kept her face against his chest.

They stayed in the position for quite a while, before Naruto patted her plump butt, "you ate dinner yet?"

"No, you know I don't eat at night, my diet program," she honked her mouth cutely.

"What's the need for you to diet anyway, your already like a thin paper like this."

"Hey, I'm not skinny!"

"Yeah? Well, you don't have meat at all..."

"What are you saying, I have meat in me!"

"Where?"

"He-"

Jiang Wei halted her speech as she pointed at her chest, looking at the smirk on that hateful face, her face suddenly flushed red.

"Hateful you pervert!" She grasped his arm and bit on it.

"Yeow! You really have a dog as an ancestor..." He bitterly said.

"Hmph, serve you right!" She crinkled her dainty nose and pouted.

He laughed a bit and brushed her head, "come on, make an exception and dress pretty today, let's have a dinner."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and glee groomed in her face.

"Yeah," he chuckled and lightly pinched her nose.

"Where are we going to eat?" Her heart beat in excitement as her mind picturing a single candle, with a little fire danced on the top of it, a bottle of expensive wine stood proudly between two grail glass, a good cook black bone chicken served in front of her and slow rhythm of music played in the background.

He pondered and nodded his head to her, "let's look for a stall."

* * *

Jiang Wei walked along the path with her left cheek puffed out as Naruto guided her body by holding her hand. She wore a red mantle with a pants reach out to her knee.

Naruto chuckled as he saw her appearance, "you look adorable, like a child denied to go to the amusement park."

"Thanks for the compliment," she said with a deadpan expression.

They only managed to reach slightly outside the wine street before Naruto caught a stall selling a mutton skewer, he dragged the half-hearted Jiang Wei toward the direction.

"Good evening!" The seller greeted with cheerful voice, he's a middle-aged man with a small figure.

"Good evening!" Naruto showed his pearl-white teeth while Jiang Wei just gave a small nodded.

"Eat here or takeout?" The stall came in a square wheel cart, with an extended table and a small wooden bench, the middle-aged man kept fanning the charcoal under the grill.

"1 portion, takeout..."

"Coming right away!"

Jiang Wei a bit startled as she heard Naruto ordered a takeout, but nevertheless her heart remained irritated, not that she hated eating something from a stall but whenever someone talked about taking dinner outside, everyone always expected a romantic setting, especially when it comes to a couple, what made her more irritated was that as if he didn't take notice, not even try to cheer her at all. When she thought things couldn't be more annoying, three punk looking men approached the stall, they looked extremely messy with rings on their nose and ears.

"Pop, give us the usual, quick!" One of them with a red streak mohawk hair spoke.

"Do you have money now?" The middle-aged man wrinkled his thick eyebrows.

"Put in our tabs, we pay it later!" The red-streak man waved his hand.

"No! You guys haven't paid for a month and don't tell you don't have money, because I know you actually have them but you spent them all in booze and smokes," he glared at the bunch of misfit dudes.

*Bang!*

The man with a skull mark on his tanned shoulder kicked out the stall, "damn you pop, you tired putting your stall here? If not for our protection, other already told you to scram!"

"There is no such a thing as protection, no one ever bother me aside from you!"

"This fucker getting on my nerve, gave us what we want or we screw your stall!"

"I'm not fear of you, come and try!" The middle-aged man raised his pale yellow sleeves, "today you can only pay if you want to eat my mutton!"

"Brother on! Let's show who's in charge here!" The four of them readied to fight when Naruto suddenly appeared between them.

"Gentlemen, please calm down, there is no need for violent," Naruto glanced at the middle-aged man, he smiled, "Sir, how about letting me pay for their debt, sounds good to you?"

"Customer?" The middle-aged man all startled before his face turned fierce, "you don't have to shield for them, these people just a bunch of waste who screwing people's lives!"

"Goddammnit, you want to die?!" The three of them clenched their teeth like a bunch of hyenas readied to pounce.

"Sir, I just want my order ready so I and my girlfriend can eat, we starving..." Naruto bitterly looked at him.

The middle-aged widened his eyes before turning red in embarrassment, he glared at the three dudes before sighed, "fine, you guys can have it for free but in the next time please bring out money, it's not easy to sell these days."

"Sir, I'm truly can pay for them..." Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

He shook his head, "no customer, please just forget it, I get your food ready." He ran back toward the grill and started busy.

"Haha! If you just obedient since the beginning, we don't have to start such a feud!" The red streak man laughed, earning a snort from the middle-aged man. He glanced his eyes toward Naruto and lit his eyes as soon he saw Jiang Wei.

Even though she's not showing much skin or wore super tight fitting clothes, but her making, and appearance enough to make this man's blood brimming heatedly. Living around the wine street, they tended to play with many hookers and they all had only so-so in the face, they knew about the exotic Mei Mei but her price was so high that men with a shallow pocket like them can only dream.

They never went into the rose bar before since they didn't have a hooker and not dazzling like other, so they thought such bar must be quite boring.

As for Jiang Wei herself, although she lived in the area, she rarely went out in person, her exercise always done inside the bar and she used cars if she wanted to go somewhere.

"Brothers look, pretty chick there," he leaned backward, placing his palm beside his lips, and whispered.

"You just noticed? Fuck, you slow dude! I have been checking her out since our first entry," the dude with a blue vest showed his disdain.

"Fuck! Why you didn't tell us?!" The skull-mark man snapped his face toward him.

"You guys were to focus with the middle-aged man, I thought you... you know, no longer interest in women?" He sneered.

"Screw you, we not gay!" They both glared at the blue-vest man, causing him to shiver.

"Alright, alright, what should we do?"

"What else, let's bring her home and have fun!" The skull-mark man nodded excitedly

*Pa!*

"Are you moron?! You think she will just say yes and come with us?" The red-streak hair man slapped the person behind him.

"Eeh, what should we do? We couldn't just possible let her go, right?" A pair of unwilling eyes looked at Jiang Wei, her enticing natural lips, a pair of alluring onyx eyes, and her smooth cheek that dying to be kissed.

"I know, give me your phone..." The red-streak hair man said after a brief pause.

"Why?"

"Just give me!" The guy with blue vest gave his blackberry to him, the red-streak man held both his hand on the phone and pressed his thumb on the touchscreen, after some time, a crack appeared on its surface.

"My-!"

"Shush, watch me!"

The red-streak man strolled toward Naruto, he hit his shoulder, pretend stumbled and smacked the phone on the stall, he raised the phone and looked horrified, "holy crap, the surface crack!"

He glanced toward the blue vest man, his eyes blinked several times, "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it!"

"No!" The blue vest jumped in fright, almost looked realistic, or maybe it was.

Naruto and Jiang Wei looked at them with bored eyes.

He ran closer and snatched his phone, "huuum, I save a lot of money for buying this phone..."

Looking at his friend crying with real tears, the red-streak hair man felt bad, but as what they said, "in order to gain something, you must ready to sacrifice something," he glared fiercely at Naruto, pointing his hand, "it was his fault! He hit me with his shoulder thus making me stumble, he must pay for your loss! And my medical expenses!"

The skull-mark man finally understood his intention, he jumped in and excitedly nodded, "yes! I see it my own eyes!"

The blue-vest man still crying on the ground, didn't even give them any response, their eyes twitched, the skull-mark man silently kick his back, this startled the man, with snot, saliva, and tears, he said: "huuum, yesss, hic, hic, take responsibility..."

"You heard him, take out your money! If you can't, you must let your girlfriend accompany our friend here for tonight, she needs to heal his hurtful soul!"

'Wow, you guys not even try to be subtle, eh?' Naruto sighed, it's already a fortune for them he not just beat them all into a pulp before, he even willingly pay for their debt, 'it seemed violence cannot be avoided.'

When Naruto ready to teach them a lesson, a figure dashed from his side and appeared in front of the red-streak hair man.

"Ok," Jiang Wei glanced at the poor bastard on the ground, "I'll accompany him for tonight."

QN: NTR chapter is coming. (JK)


	65. People's Change

"But..." Jiang Wei squinted her eyes, "only if you can beat me in a fight."

The three men, or two at least, laughed in contempt, this beauty thought they were a bunch of vegetarians who never fought before?

"Honey, please be realistic, whether, in a top of hard ground or 'soft ground', we could easily overpower you!" The red-streak haired man sneered.

"It better if you just come with us, we need your stamina elsewhere!" The skull-mark man rubbed his chin and leered at her.

"Hummm... hic, hic" The blue-vest man cried, he held the BlackBerry in his hand like it was his puppy.

"Oh? Then you shouldn't worry about me losing stamina, right?" Jiang Wei flung her raven hair over the shoulder, "after all, you guys can overpower me."

"Tch, if you really so dying to taste our majestic then fine!" The red-streak haired man twitched his lips, he glanced at the skull-mark man, "you, go!"

"Me?" He pointed his burly finger at his own face.

"Yeah who else?!"

"Grrr, Lady I hope you won't regret!" He gritted his teeth.

"Less chat, more action, come!" Jiang Wei turned around and went forward several steps from the stall.

The sidewalk at this period of hours rather devoid of any pedestrian, most of them already holed up in some dark corner of the bar in wine street or engaged in passionate activity in sort of creepy love hotel.

"C-customer, aren't you worried about your girlfriend?" The seller weirdly looked at Naruto who leaned his back against the extended table in leisure.

"Eh, let her have her fun..." Naruto chuckled, he glanced at the blue-vest man who still cried, he fished out his wallet and took out a hundred dollar, "here dude, I'm sorry about your phone."

The man startled before he looked at Naruto with complicated eyes, he slowly extended his shivering hand and took the money. The red-streak haired focused his eyes on the eve of battle that about to happen in front of him thus he failed to notice their interaction.

"Take your shot pretty, I'm not going to put up any defense," the skull-mark man put both his hand on his waist, stood up tall, and pushed out his chest.

"The deal was you beating me in a fight, not the other way around," Jiang Wei shook her head, before she curled her lips, "do you have that short-span of memory like a donkey?"

"Did you just call me a donkey?" Anger flared on his face.

"Oh? Your ears do not even work properly? I take my word, you're worst than a donkey..." Jiang Wei sighed in exasperation.

"You seems tired of living, I'm going to fuck you, really hard after this," he clenched his hands until they're trembling.

"Bla, blah, chatter, chatter, all bark but no spark, like an old wolf with no fangs," Jiang Wei held out her lips and let out a yawn.

"Enough!" The skull-mark man pranced toward Jiang Wei, he opened his right palm, extended his arm toward his right, and swung it hard at Jiang Wei's cheek.

"Customer, your girlfriend!" The seller jumped in fright, he couldn't stand watching such a violent act toward a pretty flower.

On the other hand, Naruto just observed the spectacle with indifferent.

At the moment of impact between the palm and her cheek, Jiang Wei leaned toward her right a little, she jabbed the man right shoulder, pushing his right side slight backward also losing his slap momentum, then she slid her right foot and uppercut his chin with her left fist, the man about to look upward but she followed quickly with a right elbow toward the man's tummy, she put her arm around the man's head as he bent his body, she hooked his feet and twisted the man's head, causing him to rotate in the air and fell to her side.

Everyone except Naruto stared in shock at the fight's development, they thought the girl will be the one who knelt on the ground, then again, she won't suggest such a deal if she not capable to fight wasn't it?

The skull-mark man groaned, he felt dizzy and pain whether inside or outside his body, Jiang Wei snorted then looked at the red-streak haired man, "you, come here."

He shivered in the instant, especially after hearing her frosty voice, he bit his tongue, the pain lessened his fear as he stood up and walked forward. They stood face to face, after a while, the red-streak haired man lashed out his right leg, attempting to strike Jiang Wei's left waist.

"Whoops, he finished..." Naruto shook his head.

"Customer, what do you mean?" The seller gulped his saliva and glanced at Naruto.

"When it comes to kicking," a chuckle breezed from his mouth, "no one better than her."

Jiang Wei narrowed her eyes, in the instant, she raised her left leg and struck the man's knee, blasting away his attack, but not stopping there, she stood on her right feet and turned them slightly as her left one hit his stomach and chest in sequence, then she shifted her legs, with left one on the ground, she fiercely whipped the red-streak haired man's head with her right feet, trashing him into her side, she landed her right feet on the ground.

"See?" Naruto laughed, pride somehow roused within his heart.

"That was awesome!" The seller watched the battle in excitement, "your girlfriend such an amazing fighter!"

Naruto chuckled, he glanced the seller, "you are also a decent fighter aren't you, Sir?"

He startled, his eyes stared at Naruto with amusement, "how do you know?"

"Your knuckle is darker than the rest of your skin, and the way you raised your sleeve as if you usually had done that in the past, your bravery also proofs you not strange in battle."

The seller's face became red, he rubbed the back of his head while smiled sheepishly, "hehe, customer have a great observation, I did once like to fight because of I formerly a people like them."

"What makes you retired?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

The seller expression delayed for a while before he gently smiled, "a baby old daughter."

Naruto startled before he also smiled, closing his eyes and glanced back at Jiang Wei, "I see..."

The young lady coldly looked at the groaning men on the ground, her forehead broke out a sweat but only a little. They both looked at her with paleness, then glanced at the blue-vest man who absentmindedly staring at them, "what the fuck are you doing?! Quickly take out this bitch!" Jiang Wei shifted her eyes toward him too.

The blue-vest man sobered, he watched at his fallen comrades with a complicated gaze, he hesitated to fight against her, after all, this woman had easily taken down her enemy, his fighting prowess not even better than his friend, what are the odds for him to win?

He placed his hand on his pants then sensed something in his pocket, oh yeah, he had a knife! A small fruit knife he accidentally carried because he just ate a mango before, with this item, might be he could catch her off-guard and wounded her, thus winning the fight?

His body started flushed in spirit, imagined if he could beat her and they took her home, played with her from night to morning, then... then...

The blue-vest man glanced at the blonde who chatted with the seller, he remembered this man before wanted to pay off all of their debt even though they didn't know each other. Then gave him a single paper money for the loss he received, from the way this woman fight, this man should already know the outcome, yet still paid a money.

Why?

Was he feel pity for us?

"H-hey you..." The blue-vest man tone wavered.

"Um?" Naruto and the seller faced him with a confused look.

"Why did you... want to pay our debt before?"

"No particular reason," Naruto shrugged, "I just feel like it."

The blue-vest man startled before he let out a chuckle, he glanced at his friend, "I'm sorry, I won't be joining you."

"What?!" They widened their eyes to limit and gaped their mouth as large as a possible, even Jiang Wei couldn't help but surprised. The blue-vest man ignored their response and turned his body toward the seller, he handed out the hundred dollars, "Sir, this is our payment for our debt, is it sufficient?"

The seller's face froze for a while, then he hurriedly said to him: "this is more than enough, I give you an exchange!"

"No need sir... consider this as our apologize for causing you a trouble," the blue-vest man bowed his head, he glanced at Naruto, he nodded his head and strolled away from the stall. Leaving behind two people who angrily shouted their souls.

"Hey! If you ever looking for a job, I might need an assistant!" The seller ran from the grill and shouted. The blue-vest man waved his hand, strolling away like a cool guy. His figure faded into the darkness.

"I can't believe what just happening..." The seller mumbled.

"What's need for surprise, you experience this yourself, right?" Naruto chuckled, his gaze and Jiang Wei clashed against each other, "people's change, for the better, or the worse."

"We just need to give them a chance..." Naruto grinned brightly at her, "Rose, sweety, are you satisfied yet?"

Jiang Wei curled her lips, then flutter her eyelashes at him. Naruto let out a sigh, "well, take your times."

She turned around and strolled toward the horrified men, she massaged her fist as a crackling sounds reverberated in the area.

*Pa!* *Pa!* Pa!* *Bam!* Bam!* *Phew!* *Phew!* *Crack!*

"Customer, do you want a hot tea?" The seller took out a teapot, pouring a fragrant brownish water into two cups.

"Sure!" Naruto accepted one and took a sip. He stared at Jiang Wei who kicking her out frustration on the dummies ahead, "this might take a while..."

* * *

Zhong Hai City, southern area, midnight.

The building around glared their flashy lights and neons, at the hours of people supposedly visited the realm of dream, these places clamored with amourous laughs, a ringing of tons of metallic coins, and loud sounds in the background.

A figure flashed from rooftop to rooftop, one street lamp to another, even Rolls Royces failed to avoid this figure, leaving his dirty shoes marked their surface.

A beautiful woman laid on the bosom of this figure, hooking her arm around his neck. Her face excitedly swept the surrounding area.

"This is fun!" Jiang Wei giggled, even though a stormy wind hit her face and flapped her hair.

"Well my lady, this exclusive carriage need a special kind of fuel to run, so you better prepare to recharge it later," Naruto laughed as his feet kicked a wall, and his body rushed in the air,

"Eh, I give you a tictac!" She tittered while tightening her hug.

"I like tictac especially if it has your taste!" Naruto smirked as he looked at her.  
"Ah, watch your front, pervert!" Horror flashed over her eyes.

"What would you give, if I can still move perfectly like this while kissing your lips?"

"No way! We might crash into a building!"

"How about three seconds of kissing to prove it?"

"Naruto, no-" Her voice blocked as Naruto already leaned in and seized her moist lips, flourishing her pink land with a rain of passionate touch. At the same time, his speed slowly decreased, he lashed out his feet and tapped on the street lamp, it created a small shockwave before his body launched to the air again. Naruto leaned backward, leaving an unforgettable fruit that was her lips. Her eyes glossed as if charmed, reddish figure smeared on her cheek.

"So?" A landslide caused a slope on his lips.

"Humph, don't get cocky, that just a small frame of time!" She threw her eyes away.

"Then, let's doing it longer this time, but you must give me a prize if I succeed!" He raised her a bit higher, making her face pasted on his cheek.

Jiang Wei flushed red, she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, Naruto eyes brightened then glanced at her, "really?!"

She nodded in small movement, acting very adorable.

"Haha, then let's start now!" Naruto lifted her chin once and savored her lips. Jiang Wei closed her eyes and reciprocated his desire with her own fervor, they mashed their lips in a gentle manner, slowly... as if every second worth more than a gold. When it comes to your mate, kissing them didn't even required an expert technique to make it good, it just sort of happening on its own. Flutter heart and warm emotion, flushed face and thrill senses. All took in this one kiss. It only matters of times before the couple started opening their private place, and let the tongues out of their cage, danced in slow motion, giggling and chuckling until arousal beat down their body.

*Bam!*

A strong dull followed by a screeching sound awoke their trance, turning their face only to see a red Ferrari with a dent on its roof took a sudden break on the road.

"Aw, mission failed..." Naruto bitterly said as they still rushed in the air, leaving behind the sports car far away.

"Hehe, no prize for you~" Jiang Wei giggled, Naruto sighed then slanted his lips and pinch her butt, "the fault lies on you, you too hot and charming for me to concentrate!"

"That's sweet but still no prize~" She curled her lips.

"No harm in trying," he shrugged.

Back at the red Ferrari, a beautiful young woman stomped her feet in frustration as she bitterly looked at her car's roof. Her age's around 19-20 and wore a sexy outfit, exposing her womanly charm in a certain way.

"JiaoJiao let just drive away, you make other drivers angry!" another woman beside her worriedly look around.

"But I need to find someone who responsible for this!" JiaoJiao glaring eyes swept the entire area, tried to catch a single suspicious person.

"JiaoJiao maybe he or she already escape..."

JiaoJiao face flushed red, she about to explode like a volcanic mountain but gave in nevertheless. She swore if the person ever found, she skinned them alive.

Along the way, Naruto suddenly shivered like unexplainable threat looming against him but decided to ignore it in the end since he didn't feel any significance sign on it.

Several minutes later, Naruto and Jiang Wei arrived at the part of the southern side that isolated from the glamour and richness, in fact, the houses in this part looked old and rundown, some had single bulb illuminating its entrance, other completely surrounded by darkness. The street lamp on this place flickered, the light they possessed a bit dimmer than usual.

Jiang Wei stared the vicinity with sadness gripped her guts, she couldn't bear the condition befell these places, the grave situation in the side market on the western side couldn't even come close.

They stopped in front of a small building, her eyes barely recognized the area, not only because she never been here but also the lack of sources for her vision. No pitter patter of mouse creeping out in the corner or meowing of wildcat scrapping a trash bin. Only zephyr that swayed her hair, let it gently caressed her cheek.

"Come on," Naruto strolled forward while holding her hand, he guided her path in these tunnel of the abyss.

The building decorated with broken glasses, green vines snaked around on its pipes and lemur tainted its wall. Several pots arranged on a shelf, with one or more pieces missing on their surfaces, pale leaves and dead flowers trapped within its dry soil.

Her heart stung in pain, seeing these lives that once blooming beautifully and groomed this place with tons of color.

They stopped at the entrance, Naruto faced her and said: "Close your eyes."

"Huh, why?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Just do it, please?"

"Ok..."

Looking her eyes both closed, Naruto smiled and strolled forward while pulling her hand. She could feel the surface underneath her feet and dull sounds thumped her ears. People usually won't be calm in the dark, they felt insecure and agitated, Jiang Wei no different, but Naruto presence, like a glowing beacon, from a Mercusuar at the end of the cliff, guiding a lost ship under the brewing thundered of the storm.

It's not the light that made her safe, it's his aura and his hand.

After a while, they finally stopped, she felt arms circled her waist from behind and a warm body pressed against her back, a hot whisper slipped inside her right ear, "open your eyes."

Jiang Wei trembled her lids before rose them gently, daze took a hold of her expression.

In front of her, a bed of grass with group of flowers swayed side to side, shone by a path of moon that breach through the ceiling, its like a bunch of children who stood in the stage and sang in tandem with a spotlight directed at them, on the ground from their surrounding, many candles trapped inside a transparent bowl made of glass with a hole in its center, letting a naughty fire moved playfully in their spots without burning the wooden plank around.

Right before the bed of grass, a table with a white blanket and two white chairs placed, a single candle, no, it's an ice... it's an ice formed like a candlestick held a fire on top of it. A bottle of wine right beside the ice candle and two triangular wine glass beside it.

Jiang Wei eyes shivered as she unable to comprehend the scenery, never in her whole life, she saw such a setting even in the most romantic movie.

"Do you like it?" Naruto whispered.

"How..." She mumbled.

"When I crossed the area several hours ago, I sensed a large sign of nature in this place, when I checked on it and saw the flowers, it made me think about you and thought why not bring you here and have a dinner?

Then I summoned many clones to prepare the setting I need, and voila...

I know that it won't compare to a high-class restaurant, after all, we have mutton skewer as food..."

Naruto bitterly laughed.

"You stupid, it doesn't matter what we eat..." Her voice sobbed as she turned around and placed her arms around his neck, "is the thought that was matter."

"So... you like it?" A curve pulled his lips one side.

"Of course!" a single tear dropped onto her cheek, "hum, you could just tell me! I dress properly for the occasion!"

"Dummy, it doesn't matter what you wear..." He raised his finger and wiped the tears, "your presence and smile, that's all I need."

Unable to contain her overflowing emotion, she tiptoed and kiss him hard, their body slowly walked toward the grass and clothes dropped on the floor, crispy moaned and rough grunted filled the void, under the blessing of the moon, two young people became one, in their body and their soul.

QN: If you guys found grammatical error, not right words replacement, or missing detail, please tell me in the review so I can fix it right away... Thanks.


	66. Buying The Antique Knife

"Hey, this is a Romanee Conti! 7,000 dollars wine!"

Jiang Wei exclaimed as she held a green colored bottle with her hands. Naruto lazily sat behind her, letting her smooth back leaned against his chest and her plump butt occupied his thigh, his mouth munched a skewer made of bamboo.

"You recognized it?" He put down the bamboo and grabbed a new one with muttons on it.

"Yeah, my bar has them one or two, special for exclusive guest," Jiang Wei nodded before she poured the wine into a glass.

"Heeh..." His teeth pulled out the mutton and chewed on it, he offered it to Jiang Wei, "you want some? This actually very good..."

"Really? where, where, let me taste it!" She gapped her mouth and bit on it, pulling one meat toward her oral, her face turned in delight as she processed the meat, "you right! I should ask him to open his stall near my bar! He could attract more people!"

"Well, that's your decision to make, do what you think the best," he finished the rest.

They slaughtered the lambs until no one left on the skewers. Jiang Wei about to grabbed a glass and poured the wine for Naruto, she paused for a brief before a crafty smile pulled her lips, she drunk the wine right from the bottle, turned around facing him, in his confusion she leaned in and placed her mouth on his. Naruto widened his eyes at her unique way delivering the wine, red water saturated his dry land and filled the space within his mouth, leftover spilled from the gap within their lips as the bulge on his neck made several movements up and down.

They separated after a while, Jiang Wei cheek groomed in reddish flavor like a flower bloomed their reddish petals, Naruto smiled as he bit her neck, causing a small moan broke out from her lips.

"Do you like the taste?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Of course, because all I taste is you..." He nudged his nose at her neck, moving it slowly as he let her skin got acquaintance with his hot breath.

"Ah, do... do you want to taste more?" Her temperature rose in a feverishly high degree as a burning tower prod against her tummy and this made her somewhat itchy.

"Certainly does, but..." Naruto left her neck, a smirk tempered his lips, "this time, I'll do the delivering."

He grabbed the bottle and drunk the wine, in a swift movement he threw the wine away and swarmed her enticing natural lips. His tongue bestowed the water one by one and her upper cavern actively accepted the gift, even when no more puddle inside, their pink spear still brandished against each other. Naruto slid his hands from her hip, heading toward the plentiful hill down at her bottom, he grasped them for a while, spilling some skin between his fingers, Jiang Wei wiggled her body, unable to calm herself from his touch, her lascivious mound greased on the surface of his chest, empowering his blazing lust that already burned down the entire calm forest.

He lifted her body and sheathed his sword as soon as possible.

"Ah!"

Jiang Wei's face snapped upward, she grasped his hair and conveyed her desire in the most passionate way. His phallus touched every corner of her moist place, leaving no space for air to slip. They stayed in that position for a while, Naruto kissed every part on her upper torso with a fervor like a madman, he worshipped her skin as he bit on them without care it will leave a mark, he buried his face on the deep valley, he kissed both mountain and suckled on her pinkish peanut like a baby thirsted for a milk.

"Move, move..."

She urged him as her waist swayed side to side, with no mean to disrepect the royal decree, he hugged her tight and started thrusting upward, grinding the wall of her cavern, resulting on delicious moan from the young lady. Didn't want her mate to work alone, she bounced on her own, shaking her plump bottom as they hit and took impact at the same time. After moving in disharmony and for own selfish reason for quite some time; she wanted to squeeze every single of his fluid and he wanted to make her scream in ecstasy, their pleasurable exercise finally met a rhythm, forcing out the agreeable tone from the couple.

Sweat lubricated their skin, euphoria combusted their emotion.

"Hah, hah..."

Naruto halted his movement, holding her body like its a precious porcelain, his mouth glued to her breast and hands massaged her ass. She waved her head for the unbearable treatment he gave, he started moving again, far fiercer than his previous one. She held his face, raining it with thousand of kisses before challenging his tongue into another duel. Naruto stopped again, his invested his time in pleasuring her mouth while his hands traveled her back, covering its entire surface with sweat that lingered around. She left his mouth and bounced on her own accord, Naruto let her do as she pleased for a while before joining the fray.

"Yes, yes, it's coming!"

Their movements became frantic, his majestic tool started breaching her vulnerable gate, gave it an impact again and again, as it trembled and crumbled. Finally, he struck the gate so hard that the reaction caused the entire castle to tremble, wrecking the throne room until every pillar it has collapsed.

"Aaaaaah!"

Orgasm pulled her head upward, her legs stretched between his body and arms hugged his head deeply. Her eyes blurred and her mind flew to the highest layer of sky. The satisfaction feeling you received when you made love with the person you love. No worries, no problems, just... happiness.

While the woman basking in her delusion love boats, the man yet reaching the Everest peak. He stood up, carrying the woman who still attached to his towering rage like an octopus, she let out a small moan for every step he took, he arrived at the small table covered in a white blanket, he whisked the ice candlestick and laid the woman with her back on top of it. He pushed out her legs and made her in "M" posture.

Naruto entered her again, and without any gentle movement this time, without any build, he thrust with utmost speed, making the table underneath her shook fiercely and created loud dull sound reverberated in the place.

Jiang Wei felt if she's not holding onto the table, she feared her body already launched forward because of the strength of his impact. Even in his most speed, her orgasm still came first and several minutes later, she let out charming scream again, tightening her tunnel and choked on his phallus, but no stop moving this time, he rushed and sated his own desire to achieve the pleasure he sought.

He leaned forward, kissing her mouth as she squealed in delight, her legs quite tired dangle from the desk, she crossed it behind his butt and her arms hugged his neck, three minutes without breathing took a toll on her bodies, her vision blurred and her mind felt empties. At last, Naruto leaned backward, groping her plentiful breast as he roared and filled her womb with his seed.

The warm of his essence electrified her sensed, crawled their way through her system, and jolted her brain, she stressed out her muscle, with both hands on her side, she stifled in a mindblowing wave of pleasure.

"Hah... hah..."

Naruto kissed her lips, still letting out his seed and savoring his peak. He went to her ear, biting on it before speaking a sweet honeyword.

Jiang Wei eyes half-dazed before she turned her face toward him, responding his loving words with a kiss.

Naruto picked her up along with the white blanket, walked back toward the bed of grass, laying her body sideways and started the second round...

Two hours later.

Naruto laid on the ground with his arm underneath his head, his free hand caressed a young woman's smooth back who sleep peacefully on the top of his body. He smiled gently as he blew some strand of hairs from her face.

"You quite laborious today..." He sighed, moving his head to kiss her forehead, "you could just call it for today and be done, yet you keep going..."

These past two days, he had been interacted with many beautiful women, even engaged in brief amorous activity with two of them. It will be a lie if he could remain to stay cool without some desires flaring his lust, though he usually won't be affected if no one provoked it or they stopped before it went too far.

He's not a man who lost control even in the middle of a passionate activity and could be stopped at any moment when he asked to. But she just kept going, even when she started mumbling something incoherent, she still moved her waist as if she possessed or something.

Naruto shook his head, he closed his eyes and rested his consciousness.

* * *

Naruto arrived at Yu Lei as usual. He woke up quite late, but still earlier than comatose Jiang Wei who not even budged when he helped her put on her clothes. He carried her home, tucked her in her bed before took a bath in her place, leaving some sweet kiss and good-rest whisper, he left the bar and went into work directly.

"Naruto, good morning!" Zhao Hongyan glanced at him while drunk a mochaccino, her hair combed in a ponytail as always and today she wore a red Beige suit.

"Heya, Sister Hongyan, you look good today," he took off his grey blazer and put it on his chair.

"Ah, you and your sweet mouth, I wear nothing than usual," she rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"I gotta grab something quick, need a lift?" She looked upward for a while, then nodding her head toward him, "sandwich, tuna with no cucumber, extra sauces!"

"Noted!" Naruto strode away, he greeted other colleagues and asked the same question he did with Zhao Hongyan, some already had breakfast while other requested small grubs and coffee.

"I want an ice cream!" Zhang Cai curled her lips, she wore a sleeveless coat and appeared cheerful.

"Really?" He said with a deadpan expression.

"Pfft, of course, I'm just kidding, I want a Cornello!"

"That's also an ice cream..." Naruto rolled his eyes, she nodded like a pecking bird, "yup, strawberry!"

Naruto sighed as he strolled toward the door and met Mo Qianni at the hall, "Chief Mo, how's you're morning?"

"Huuum, awful!" She bitterly glanced down, her one-style black suit really matched her raven hair, "my car broke down and the repairing was expensive, the mechanic did not even want to give me any discount, I left my phone at home, and today bus really cramped with people!"

"Ah... I'm sorry?" Naruto scratched his cheek, this superior of him still retained her cuteness even when her face filled with gloominess," do you want something? I'm going to get some breakfast, including for others..."

"I want cheesecake..." She mumbled.

"Huh? Is there one open at this hour?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrow.

"I don't care! Get me a cheesecake!" She growled before strolled away toward the door.

Naruto twitched his lips, 'you're the one who experience shitty morning, why implicating it on me?'

Naruto shook his head before summoning a clone, he handed it six hundred dollars before it dashed toward the emergency stairs. Naruto strolled toward the elevator and pressed the highest floor.

In the room with a lavender smell, Ruoxi stood behind her office's window, overlooked the scenery of the bustling city in an early day.

"I still can't believe he dares to put surveillance in my own house!" Her frosty face and aura managed put Elsa into shame.

"Well, he scared from getting trick, at least, he has self-awareness..." Naruto shrugged, he rested his back against the sofa, "ah, now this is what I call a good rest..."

"Where did you sleep last night?" Ruoxi raised her eyebrows.

'With Jiang Wei..." Naruto answered simply. People always a jealous creature, especially when it comes to women and if they all your love interest, don't brag about one of your dates with one of them or a civil war might explode.

"What the hell she has for a bed?" Ruoxi frowned, there was a hint of disdain in her tone.

"Not as fancy as president suit..." Naruto waved his hand, "it doesn't matter, by the way, you don't have to worry about the cam in your bedroom and bathroom, Xu Zhihong doesn't know anything about it..."

"Really? But why my rooms still tagged?" She wrinkled her eyebrows.

"It his subordinates own dirty intention, they wanted to sneak peek and sell your nude photo in adult websites..."

"Bunch of Bastards!" She gritted her teeth, "not master or servant, they all rotten to the core!"

"I have not argued in that..." Naruto smiled, "don't worry, all taken care off."

She nodded, she didn't want to know how Naruto handled them, she still not... comfortable with the idea of killing, so she just assumed he beat them up into oblivion and stopped it right there.

"Tap!* *Tap!*

"Oh, it must be Wu Yue!" Ruoxi jumped in fright, Naruto sighed and bitterly shook his head, "I should hide again?"

Ruoxi startled at his reaction, guilty lurked within her guts, shame smacked her in the face, what kind of girlfriend asking her boyfriend hiding from plain sight? Why she still need to cover their status? What she actually afraid of?

She parched her mouth as if want to say something but not a single voice came out, she closed it and opened it again but still no tone.

Naruto closing his eyes with arms crossed.

"I'm sorry..." In the end, that's the only thing she could say.

Naruto opened one eye, and peeked at her distress expression, he snickered, "haha, got you, it seems you not the only can act."

Ruoxi widened her eyes, then she stomped her feet, "you jerk!"

"But I don't want to hide under the desk, it's uncomfortable down there," Naruto frowned.

"Come on, don't be shy..." she giggled, walked forward and pulled his hand, "I promise I'll place a cushion later!"

Naruto swept her a glare before jogging toward the desk, he crouched and went underneath it.

*Tap!* *Tap!*

Ruoxi cleared her throat, "come in."

The gate swung open and a woman in white blouse strolled in, her thin figure and stiff expression made her looked like a sculpture of ice.

"CEO, how's your morning?" Wu Yue said with bland tone.

"Uhm, fine..." Ruoxi faintly smiled, she sat on the couch.

Wu Yue started reminding Ruoxi of her appointment, from her steady tone, Naruto could guess this woman must be possessed an extremely calm temperament.

"CEO... young master Xu wanted to meet you in a lunch break," her eyes fixed on the iPad in her hand.

"Is it about the upcoming exhibition?" Ruoxi frowned.

Wu Yue nodded, "he already books a table in Red Cuisine restaurant."

"Tell him to cancel it and move the lunch at Flowing Cloud restaurant, my treat," Ruoxi let out a crafty smile.

But that smile made Wu Yue wrinkled her eyebrows, she knew her CEO didn't have favorable impression toward this young master, thus every time the topic about him brought up on the table, she never once show a smile.

'Did she finally get hook by his charm?' She pondered, maybe that's also the reason of her weird behavior these past few days, they said that once someone first time feeling love, they started to act silly, but, she thought that only happen to a hormonal teenager, wait, Flowing Cloud was a hotel, right? They already move this fast?!

She shook her head, it's her CEO own internal affair, she shouldn't bother with it too much, "I'll inform him immediately," she glanced at Ruoxi's desk and noticed files mixed together with books, and they toppled each other, she minced toward there.

"W-Wu Yue, what do you want to do?!" A cold sweat broke out from her forehead, she stood up abruptly.

"Clean up your desk..." Wu Yue startled at her reaction.

"Don't worry about that, I can clean it myself..." She strode forward, arrived at her desk and started grabbing the items that lingered there.

Wu Yue stared at her CEO back, she stayed for a while before nodded her head, "call me if you need me..."

"Sure!" She smiled over her shoulder, letting out a relieved breath after seeing Wu Yue figure exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Naruto crept out from the desk, he huffed, "we should come up with an excuse for our meeting, or I have to hide every damn time."

"Yeah, sorry..." Her face declined, she fidged on her fingers.

Naruto chuckled, he strolled at her and pulled her into his chest, "hey it's fine, don't go to a date with a depressed face like that, it ruins the impression."

She curled her lips, leaning her cheeks on his firm pectoralis, "are you jealous?"

"Should I?" Naruto chuckled.

"Humph, what kind of man just relax when his girlfriend having a lunch with another man?" She honked her mouth.

"A kind of man with a high confidence," he smirked.

"Hmm, cocky are we?"

They stayed for a while in each other embrace.

"Hey, you mention about an antique dagger in the auction before right?" He lowered his face, she tilted upward, "yeah, what about it?"

"Is there a chance they still hold onto it?"

Ruoxi slid her mouth into her right, "they might keep it for the next event."

"you think it's possible to buy it?" Naruto curled his eyebrows.

"I think if you have a connection with Liu Corporation, then it's possible."

"Can you wire me up?"

"Sure, I have a client there, I hook you up."

"Thank you," Naruto leaned in and kissed her lips.

After a while, Naruto let her go and strolled toward the office's door, "oh, if Xu Zhihong mentions anything about a diamond, give him your best impression of liking it."

"Un," She nodded, albeit the lack of circumstance's understanding. He opened the door and went out of the room, Ruoxi went to her intercom and called out Wu Yue, Naruto traversed the short corridor and headed into the utility room, a white big copy machine and several tools captured by his eyes, he closed the door behind him and waited until footsteps passed by his place, three seconds later, he sprung out from the room and strode toward the elevator.

He arrived at the 14th floor and saw his clone stood by the entrance, holding a plastic bag in its both hands; foods like sandwiches, egg rolls, meat buns, and others piled up in the right. coffee, soymilk, and tea in the left. The clone handed out the money change first before placing the stuff within Naruto's hands.

"Wow, I can't believe you found an open cheesecake's shop!" Naruto gawked while seeing one food in a package with a unique trademark.

"No boss, all the shops still close!" The clone said with a bland tone.

"Eh? Where did you get this then?" Surprise flashed across his eyes.

"We broke in, steal one already made, and leave some cash!"

"No witness?" Naruto curled his eyebrow.

"A housewife saw us, but we trapped her in reverse-harem genjutsu!"

"Good, thanks by the way!" Naruto pushed the door with his shoulder and strolled in while his clone disappeared in a smoke. The PR floor already chirpy with many clerks gathered in some spots, talking about their family, dates, Korean-drama, and brand new cosmetics. One complaint about why Baek must know Jung love Hae-soo, another complaint her date just stop at dinner. One of them saw Naruto coming in.

"Waaaah, he comes!"

"Naruto, you are our savior!"

They cheered then started gathering around him, forming a crowd like a bunch of chicks.

"Alright, sisters wait for a while OK? I put these somewhere first," he strolled toward the nearby desk and placed the bags there. He handed the foods one by one including their drink.

"Hey, this is not a treat, return my money!" He said anxiously as they about dispersed after receiving the food.

"We pay you with our smile!" They said altogether as if they already plan it before.

"If a smile can replace the worth of money, no one will ever have a debt!"

"Then we pay you with our undying gratitude!"

"Please just pay me back..."

They laughed seeing his bitter expression, they reached out for their pocket or purse and took out their money, Zhang Cai sneaked from the crowd with Cornello in her hands, "ahem, sister Cai, where are you going?"

She startled, slowly glancing back at Naruto who twitched his lips, she giggled and battered her eyelashes against him, "I don't have to pay, right?"

"You pay double."

"Huum, why?!"

Naruto walked away with a package of cheesecake after they returned his money, even the pouting Zhang Cai, but she didn't realize that Naruto had slipped her money back into her pocket.

PR Head Department office, Mo Qianni meandered in the room, putting her thumbs between her finger, she couldn't believe she lashed out on him back at the hall, what a disgrace action from a superior, she tried to construct words of apologies and conveyed it to him as soon as he back.

"Tap!* *Tap!*

The knock from the door woke her up, "who's there?"

"Um, Chief Mo, it's me..." a familiar voice from the only male in this floor entered her ears.

'Ow, crap...' She bit her thumb again, 'the word's not ready yet, what should I do...'

"Chief Mo?"

"W-wait a second!" She walked in a circle before she stopped and fixed herself, 'oh the hell with this...'

"Come in!"

The door opened, revealing a man clad in black shirt and grey pants, smile adorned his lips, "Chief Mo, I have you-"

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, I don't know what comes into me and made me act like a bitch, maybe because the shitty morning I have, maybe because the crowd from the bus, maybe because the heat, but please don't get me wrong, I'm usually don't act like this, you know, rise in the morning, brush my teeth, prepare breakfast,..." She fitted every word she can into one brief moment without taking any breath. After time felt like forever, she finally stopped and took a mouthful of air, "my point is... please forgive me..."

Daze held his face for a second before he shook his head, "yeah, yeah, of course... I... I understand your situation, hey, who never experience bad morning before, it's OK Chief Mo, just relax, no harms done, all forgiven."

"Thank you..." She lost her tense but distressed still lingered on her face.

Naruto chuckled, "Chief Mo, look what I got for you."

"Um?" She gawked, staring at a piece of the package in his hands, "what's that?"

"Guess?" He curled his lips.

She looked upward, before gasp punched through her lips, "cheesecake?!"

"Bingo, 100 points!" He laughed as he strolled toward the table in her room and placed the packet on the top of it.

"Awesome!" Thrill filled her senses, but then she wrinkled her eyebrow, "how did you get this?"

"One seller kindly opened his shop earlier thus letting me buy it..." he shrugged, of course he won't answer it ambiguously since it only created more question for this curious cat, "I said if I don't have it now, my beautiful superior will pout her cute face and fire my sorry butt."

Mo Qianni laughed, then she shook her head, "oh, I'm so sorry for creating such a trouble for you, I recompensate double."

"No, no, you don't have to, take it as my gift for you, I hope your days getting better," Naruto waved his hand.

"Oh... thank you," Mo Qianni nodded.

Silent visited the room and coated the two people, Naruto rubbed his nose, "I guess I should take my exit, enjoy your cake." He reached out for the door but Mo Qianni suddenly stopped in front of him, blocking his exit.

"I already have a breakfast, so help me finished the cake!" She grinned.

"But I don't like cake..."

"Come on, a man shouldn't be picky about their food!" She turned his shoulder and pushed him from the back.

She placed him into a single couch, then ambled toward a small table nearby and prepared tea for them to drink. Naruto sighed as he felt no other option aside from eating the cake with her.

Several minutes later, the package already opened and they shared half to half, surprisingly, the taste wasn't actually bad, in fact, he took a bit liking of it. Need to mind that Naruto was not someone who had a knack for sugar, most of the times he abandoned such a food and so much prefer salt one. Of course, this was contradicting with his principle of not let something go to waste, so sometimes he didn't have a choice but ate them anyway...

But puke it later.

They enjoyed the food while chatting, Mo Qianni told him that she born in a village around the mountain and came into Zhong Hai at thirteen, her father died in an accident when she still five and her mother married again when she around eight. Albeit she talked in cheery mood and glee but Naruto noticed a slight change in her tone and a brief shift in her expression, so he quickly changed the topic and told her a joke.

It's about a woman who had a husband laid in a hospital bed, one day, the man called out for his wife, grasping her hand, he told her, "dear... you always by my side. When I got fired, you were there. When my business failed, you were there. When I got hit by a truck, you were there. When we lost the house, you were there. When my health started dropping, you were there, my love, you know what?" The wife, with a sweet smile and teary eyes, replied, "what is it dear?" He responded, "I think you bring me a bad luck."

Mo Qianni coughed as she almost choked on her cake, the story almost made the tears out of her eyes but the conclusion was ridiculous!

The cakes finally had been obliterated, Naruto stood up and about to left, "Chief Mo, thanks for the hospitality, I should get back to my desk."

"Wait, you dolt, there is some still left on your mouth," Mo Qianni giggled.

His eyes jumped, brought up his thumb, Naruto wiped his mouth, he spotted a cream tainted his finger, "oh you right, is it gone now?"

"There are still some..." She shook her head, she rose from her seat and pulled his necktie, making his body slightly leaned toward her, she raised her hands and wiped the rest.

"Now, it's clean..." She let him go and walked back, "thanks for accompanying me eating."

"It's my pleasure, see you later Chief Mo," Naruto strolled out from her office.

Several moments after he left, slowly but surely, red emerged from her face akin a ripe tomato have a child with a ripe apple, 'OH MY GOD QIANNI, WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?!'

* * *

Clock needle had descent two stairsteps. Busy hour approached every worker in Zhong Hai. Naruto went down at the bus stop and strolled toward the path on his right.

Blue and red cars flashed on his right, uniform and suit streamed on his front, advertisement and merchandise fixed on his left.

He fished out his phone and checked Ruoxi's messages:

"My client said he can't guarantee to sell you the item, but he can connect you with someone in charge for the auction, meet him in Emerald Quaza hotel."

Naruto put the phone inside his pocket and continued travel down the road.

A big building made from green marble approached his eyes, he stared at it for a while, he curled his lips and strolled inside the hotel.

Luxury was his first impression the moment his foot stepped inside the lobby. Large pillar proudly stood in several spots, red-colored bench formed a circle and attached themselves on the pillar surface. Two half-spiral staircases spread from his right and left. Glorious chandelier hanged on the ceiling that bore a marvelous marking. The floor covered in a smooth white ceramic that reflected people's figure who walked upon it. People with fancy dress, pricy suits, branded stuff, and high-tech gadgets, come and go.

"Good morning sir, may I help you?"

Naruto approached a middle-aged man behind the receptionist, he wore a black shirt and red bow tie. His short hair combed in the right direction.

"Hey, I have a meeting with a person in charge of the auction, can you please contact him that I already arrive?"

"Certainly sir, may I acquire your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"A moment sir..." The person pressed his earpiece, "pardon me Master Liu, but Mr. Naruto has arrived at the lobby."

"Yes," he nodded and faced Naruto again, "Master Liu is on his way to greet you, Sir."

"Thank you..." Naruto smiled, he looked around, "this place is beautiful."

He doesn't understand art but many men will agree with him when they look the carving on the wall, it must be embossed by a specialist and polished by an artisan.

"I appreciate your compliment Sir, when this place still on building progress, there were a lot of masters want to pour their ideas on it, thus everything became a mess since a lot of design and style were offered to us..." The man chuckled, "several days after that, a duo of an old man and his apprentice came by, presented us their idea of design, at first we bit of skeptical since we never heard their name but when we see how they prove their skill... it's beyond words..."

The man sighed then spoke proudly, "this Sir, it's the masterpiece of their creation... and our pride to present it into the world."

Naruto nodded, he leaned against the receptionist desk and gazed his surrounding.

Several minutes later, an old man walked from the elevator, his robust figure wrapped in a silk gown with green mantle over his shoulder, white hair on his head and face demonstrated his life experienced and great wisdom.

"Mr. Naruto, I assumed?" The old man let out a mild smile.

Naruto approached him and joined his palm together then declined his head, "yes, thank you for your hospitality Master Liu."

He nodded, "please just call me Mr. Liu, come, let's discuss this in the auction room."

Mr. Liu turned around and strolled away, Naruto glanced back at the receptionist, they both smile at each other before he followed Mr. Liu tail.

The auction room tile covered in red carpet with brownish furniture all around, a staff member poured a hot tea into two cups while Naruto and Mr. Liu sat on a different cotton sofa.

"I apologize first Mr. Naruto, I actually not the one who directly responsible but young miss required the person to help her make an arrangement to deliver the fund for our charity."

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine... I heard about the charity event, it's pretty noble action if I have to say."

"I appreciate your understanding and thank you for the compliment."

"Yeah, you see I'm hail from an orphanage myself, I know how much they require a help," Naruto took a sip of the tea and smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Mr. Liu's voice smeared with regret tone, "it must be tough for you."

"No, actually I kinda happy living there, my orphanage situated in the forest outside of the village so our environment pretty close to nature, every morning, I taste the fresh air and humid climate. I saw a dew dripped from a leaf green and wild hare munching some blueberries.

We played around, helping caretaker planting sweet potatoes, doing laundry, fixing stuff like chair and such.

At noon, they would tell us story, mostly about king frog and queen swan, hell I think all the story just about that.

In the afternoon, we took a dip in the stream several meters from the orphanage; catching fish, water wrestling, and swim racing.

In the evening, we fired up a wood and made a camping site, the caretaker played some instrument and we sang together, sometimes we barbeque the fish we catch and ate it along with ripe potatoes.

At night, we slept under a straw blanket, cramped together like sardines, you know..."

Naruto rubbed his cup as he stared at the tea's exterior, a faint smile pulled the corner of his lips while his eyes blurred with nostalgia.

"I take my word back..." Mr. Liu sipped his tea, he smiled gently at the young man sat across the table, "that's some good old days."

Naruto kept staring at the tea but the smile he had, fade slowly from existent.

 _'You monster!'_

 _'Get away from us!'_

 _'You killed our parent!'_

"Yeah, good old days..." He smiled back at the energetic old-man, "now Mr. Liu, let's talk about business..."

Back at the lobby, the receptionist was checking on the guest book when he heard a bell sound from the counter.

"Yes, what kind I-"

*Bang!*

Red tint decorated the wall behind him as a hole manifested on his forehead, his body slumped down like a rag doll, people about to shout their soul out but halted as a group of people in black armor and assault rife swarmed through the gate. A man with a black tight shirt with spiky hair stood behind the counter, he pointed the Glock 19 toward another receptionist on his right, a lazy smirk hooked his lips.

"Please tell me..." The spiky hair man squinted his narrowed eyes, "where is the auction section?"


	67. Not Greedy Enough

Somewhere in the room with a lot of monitors, a man in blue shirt and black pants, sitting on a wheeled stool while holding a phone with its screen showed three blue birds fought green pigs inside a house. Another man in the same appearance stared at the monitors with a cup of coffee.

*Ueeee!*  
*Bang!*  
*Ha-ha-ha!*

"Shit, wrong target!" He grumbled.

The coffee-man glanced at him, a hint of disdain reflected on those pair of eyes. It seemed he noticed the 'unkindly' stare his partner gave, his face changed its color like a red bird, "you got something to say rookie?"

"No, sir..." The coffee-man shrugged.

"Good! Remember your place here!" He snorted, he turned his eyes toward one of the monitors, wrinkling his eyebrow, he leaned his body forward before widening his own eyes, "what the fuck?"

"What happen?" The coffee-man also looked in the same direction.

On the monitor, several people showed to be clad in Balaclava mask, anti-bullet vest, and military boots. They held China made assault rifles CS/LR17 and swarmed the underground parking lots.

"We must inform the authority immediately!" He canceled out his game and proceeded to the urgent contact list.

*Splat!*  
"Arrrghh!"

Suddenly, a blast of brown water came from his right, burning half of the skin on his face, he leaned toward the desk on his left, letting out a series of wailing.

The coffee-man stood up, a sneer hooked the corner of his lips, "you could have avoided this if you just pay attention to those birds."

"R-Rookie? What are you..." The man held his face, shivered all over his body.

"Don't worry sir..." He chuckled, his hand reached out to his back and a pulled out a Semi-Auto Pistol from his pants, he aimed it toward the man, "I'm not gonna hit a wrong target..."

"Rookie, wait! I-"

*Bang!*

He put the gun on the desk and reached out for his walkie-talkie, "surveillance room secure, over!"

"What's the situation in the other area?" One of the men in parking lot stuck up the walkie-talkie to his mouth.

In the kitchen, people wore a chef clothing knelt with both knees on the floor, their both hands behind their neck, three people with pistols stood among them, one man brought up the walkie-talkie, "cooking room secure!"

"Storage room secure!"

"Good, let's call out the big man."

Outside Emerald Quaza hotel, from the horizon, a black van drove heading toward the hotel and it arrived at the front entrance. Its passenger doors slid open and a bunch of men came down with an assault rifle in hands except one man with spiky hair. He had a relaxed expression as his narrowed eyes glanced toward his surrounding.

People who lingered around the entrance widened their eyes in amazement, they thought these people were shooting a movie or something. Their eyes scattered the perimeter, tried to spot a camera hidden somewhere, someone took out his phone and captured the scene. One of the valets approached the spiky-haired man, his expression turned little stiff "can I help you, Sir?"

"Oh, don't worry buddy..." He closed his eyes and smirked, patting the valet shoulder, his spoke in a dry voice, "everything just a play..."

He strolled forward, "clear up this place."

*Pa!*  
"Aaaaah!"  
"What the hell they are doing!"

One henchman raised up his rifle at the valet and smacked his head with it. The rest spread out, hoarding the people to enter the hotel and gathered in the corridor.

In the auction management room, Naruto and Mr. Liu discussed the business regarding the antique knife. The energetic old man had a wrinkle decorated his forehead.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Naruto..."

Naruto sighed, "500,000 dollars still a no?"

"Pardon me, but I'll say this to you again," Mr. Liu wore a firm face, "unless you tell me your reason for buying it, then there's no deal."

"I already say I'm a fanatic knife collector, why wouldn't you believe me?" Naruto shook his head.

"Huh..." Mr. Liu curled his lips, "which land a Sai created from?"

"Oh, so we play a 'Who Wants To Be A Richman show now?' " Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, humor me," the old man nodded.

"Fine, but you must promise me you sell the knife if I answer it correctly," he put a solemn face.

"I'll think about it," he closed his eyes and sipped the tea.

Naruto wrinkled his brow, he knew this old man was not someone easy to trifle, words said that with age comes a great wisdom.

"Sai was famous in Okinawa with its own technique called Saijutsu..." Naruto paused, he turned his underlips sideway for a moment, "but it's originally created in China, around the era of Ming dynasty."

"Correct," Mr. Liu nodded, " our country produced a plenty of arts and antiques, but most had been lost throughout the war, such a shame it's actually flourishing in other countries."

Naruto kept tight his mouth, the conflict between countries wasn't his problem, be it in the past or the present.

"Alright, second question: what are the materials that construct a Jambiya's handle?"

'Jambiya?' Naruto frowned, he closed his eyes, trying to dig up his memory, he opened them after a while, looked at the old man who wore a temperate smile, "is it... animal horn?"

"Albeit you not specifically correct but you still got it right," Mr. Liu chuckled, "precisely from a Rhino horn, back at the early '60s, they could also be used for alternative medicine."

"Oh..." Naruto nodded, his face became bitter, "are we done with the Q&A?"

"One last question," the old-man coughed a bit, "if you don't mind."

"Do I have a choice?" Naruto shook his head, "shoot."

"Tell me the history behind Mercurial Rain, Wang Yuanji's favorite knife."

'Urggh, kill me now... who the hell was Wang Yuanji?!' Naruto's face almost fell flat to the floor, he actually didn't have any fancy toward weapon OK?! His knowledge only based on what he knew and saw, back in the days.

"Call for backup?" Naruto twitched his lips.

"Sure, call any of your acquaintance if that can help," Mr. Liu coughed again, preventing a laughter broke through his mouth after seeing Naruto's expression.

Naruto let out a mirthless laugh, he fished out his phone and surfed his contact list.

"No Moggle," the elder drunk his tea.

"I know, I know, sheesh," Naruto snorted, he slid back and forth his contact while pondering who he should call.

Ruoxi? Rose? Mingyu?

But he doesn't even know about this Wang Yuanji... and he didn't think that history was these women favorite lesson.

Wait, regarding some antique, maybe Xue Lin knew! Naruto quickly focused his search and tapped the display as soon he found it. He brought it toward his right ear.

'Huh? No services?' Naruto squinted his eyes as he heard no single beep in his phone. He glanced at the old man, "Mr. Liu is this place isolated from cell phone signal?"

"No, this room only has soundproof, why?" This time a wrinkle managed to creep into his venerable face.

"My phone couldn't connect..." He presented his phone, "see?"

The old man leaned forward and saw a red cross mark on the phone upper corner, he eyes jumped in surprise, he took out his own phone and noticed the same mark.

'Maybe the phone tower has a problem?'

'Or server maintenance?'

Mr. Liu pressed his earpiece, but he only heard static on the line, his face darkened, he glanced at Naruto, "Mr. Naruto please give me a moment, I have to check on young lady first."

"Wait, Mr. Liu, let me try something first..." Naruto closed his eyes, and he crossed his arms. Seconds had passed yet Naruto still closed his eyes, foreboding rose within the elder's guts, his expression began to show impatient color.

At this moment, Naruto opened his eyes and faced Mr. Liu with a grave expression.

"Jam..." His eyes turned frosty, "someone jammed the hotel's signal."

*Bang!*

"Lay on your knees and all hand's in the air!"

"What's going on?! Who are you guys?!"

"Pitpatpitpatpitpat!"

"Murder! Murder!"

"One more sound, I pop another body!"

Right at the outside of the room, a distance sounds of gun's rapid fire and a male voice sneaked its way in, causing both elder and youngster changed their expression.

"Young miss is in danger!" The elder stood up and prepared to rush out, but Naruto quickly blocked his path, "Mr. Liu, please calm down first, there are four people outside with complete gear and firearms, if you just attack them, not only you endanger yourself but also staff in that room."

"I'm sorry Mr. Naruto but young miss safety is my first priority, I won't hesitate to sacrifice them, including my own body!" Firm expression masked the elder face, he strode forward but Naruto held him by pressing his chest, "I know, I know, just answer my question first, how's your vision capability in the dark?"

"I'm good, my eyes had been trained beyond normal human," the elder nodded then ascending his eyebrow, "why did you ask?"

"Just trust me!" Naruto rushed out toward a cupboard and grabbed several golden forks inside, he threw them at the ceiling and broke all of the lustrous bulbs in the room. Darkness engulfed the space but the two people inside as if still able to see their surrounding, "find a place to hide!"

The old man finally understood Naruto's intention, he dashed beside another cupboard and positioned his body there. Naruto jumped and grabbed the brownish furniture's edge, he swung his body, landed on its top surface and stayed there.

*Bang!* "Freeze!"

The door toward the room smashed open and revealed a man in his getup, there were several windows in the staff room thus it brought a bit of light inside but not enough to shine the whole place.

The henchman looked around with difficulty since he not equipped with a flashlight, his left hand reached out for the wall and pressed the switch but still no luck.

"I know there are people in here, you better come out!" His voice muffled by the mask he wore but still clear to anyone's ear.

He fired his gun randomly in the room but no screaming or begging voice turned over. Goosebump started to linger in his chest, "I won't kill you if you surrender now! You have my word!" But still no single respond, this place became too quiet for his liking.

"Just get in and kill them!" His teammate roared from behind, he glanced toward the man on his right, "help him!"

"Roger!" He raised his rifle and joined up inside, the room layout consisted of two cupboards on both sides, two sofas in the center of the room and a table placed between them. There were few tables surrounding them that supported a variety of antiques, but it's unknown whether real or not. On the most northern area in the room, a big desk placed facing the sofa, and the henchmen thought those people hiding behind it.

One went straight from the door and passed the left cupboard, while another circled around the small tables, going for the path in front the right cupboard.

Mr. Liu grabbed him as soon as he arrived and twisted his head with ease, the man on the right jumped in fright but Naruto dropped on him and stabbed the back of his head with a fork before he managed to do anything. Naruto cleared his throat, picked up the rifle and started shooting at the wall while shouted, "oh shit, he got him!"

Mr. Liu widened his eyes at Naruto's smooth manner in impersonating the dead man's voice, he thought this blonde young man wasn't as simple as he looks.

"What's going in there?!" the two men outside raised their gun and pointed it toward the room.

"That son of a bitch got him, die you bastard!" Naruto paused a while before shooting again.

After a while, the sound ceased and silence hugged everyone in the staff room, the henchmen glanced at each other, one of them stared at the room, "hey, you OK?!"

"Yeah, he's dead, don't worry!" Naruto turned the dead body around, "there's an old man here, I'll bring him out!"

He took off all of its getups and put it on his own, "come on old man, move that bony ass of yours!"

Mr. Liu glared at Naruto who smirked and focused on putting the gear on his body, after everything set, he nodded his head and they walked out from the dark room while Naruto pointed the rifle toward the elder's back.

"Master Liu!"

The staff stared in disbelieve, they knew the capability of this energetic old man thus unable to adapt the fact that he was captured. Mr. Liu gave them a comforting appearance as he walked toward them.

"Sorry, it's so dark in there, I didn't see that man until it's too late," Naruto straightened his back and put his rifle away.

"It's fine, so long he's dead," the nearby henchman said, he looked toward the door on the right side of the staff room, "just have to wait for the other two then we hauled them into the grand hall room."

Not long after he said that the door swung open, 6 people strolled into the room; three more staff, another two henchmen, and... one hell of a lady.

She wore a white JoJo dress that wrapped her whole curvaceous body, down to her knees. Her triangular face and seductive eyes brought heat into anyone's system. The two henchmen that already in the room couldn't help but stare at the alluring figure for a while.

Naruto nodded while secretly thought, 'this woman must be the young lady Mr. Liu mention.'

Liu Ruyan's calm expression changed the moment she saw Mr. Liu crouched in the floor, "Uncle Fu!"

"Young miss, thank god you're safe!" Mr. Liu let out a relieved breath.

She hastened her pace and stared at the elder with worried eyes, "forget about me! Uncle Fu, are you injured anywhere?"

This man had been protecting her since she's in elementary grade and never once seeing him kneel, she knew his combat prowess and capability thus it's understandable if she thought he's injured.

"Young Miss, I'm fine..." His face turned bitter, "but the youngster from Yu Lei... he died."

"Oh, that's terrible..." Her heart pang with sadness, especially when she saw one of her staff laid under a pool of blood, she glared at Naruto with full of hate, "you guys are despicable people."

"Hey, it's not our fault that they fought back," Naruto shrugged, "if they act docile like a little lamb then maybe, just maybe, we treated them a bit gentle."

Liu Ruyan greeted her teeth while the henchmen laughed in a mocking manner, one of them ceased, his eyes wandered for a moment, "Alright, enough! Let's go to the hall!"

* * *

"Hello, hello, can anyone hear me?"

In the hall where they previously held a banquet, the spiky-haired man stood in front of the stage, patting the head of a microphone.

"Heez, this place sounds like a graveyard, only without tombstones, and dead trees."

In front of the stage, people gathered and formed a crowd, pale yet dark countenance painted the scenery, local and foreign face decorated the wallpaper, adult and children swarmed the floor like a group of ants. Men in a bullet-proof vest and CS/LR17 rifle surrounding them like a prison guard.

The spiky-haired man rolled his eyes at the expression showed by the crowd, "come on guys, isolated from the internet for fifteen minutes, won't make you lose followers.

I'm kindly standing up here, entertaining you bunch of rich and lucky person, hoping you won't get bored as my men do the task that had been assigned.

Don't be an asshole and make me same like a clown here."

Static.

"Urgh, this is killing me! Do you guys know that people could die from immense frustration?" He walked around the stage, "so there's this one time, a man, lurking in the wood, hunting for a bear, he met a fox along the way and asked the fox where he could find a bear, the fox said 'get me a chicken if you wanted information from me.'

So the man went to a chicken ranch back in his village, the chicken owner said, 'get me a corn if you wanted my chicken.'

The man went to a farmer in the neighbor village, the farmer said, 'get me a chunk of wood if you wanted a corn.'

The man went to a deep forest to meet a lumber, the lumber said, 'get me an ax if you wanted the wood.'

The man went to a blacksmith in the city, the blacksmith said, 'get me a coat if you wanted the ax.'

The man went to a tailor, back in his village, the tailor said, 'get me a bear pelt so I can make you the coat.'

Haha, get it? After traveling from one location to another, from one occupation to another, the man, in the end, returned to his initial position, hunting the bear! Bravo!"

"..." Everyone stared at the man with poker-face expression.

He twitched his narrowed eyes, "come on guys, not even a chuckle?"

*Bang!*

At this moment, the door toward the hall opened, three henchmen came inside the room, two of them dragged a man and a woman by their hands. The man dressed the same with them but the woman, she only wore a nightgown, tattered one, her face and hair proved she's not local people, maybe a tourist or an immigrant. There is a bruise on her cheek and her makeup totally messed up.

The spiky-haired man wrinkled his eyebrows as he saw his men strolled inside, they brought the couple up to the stage. the crowds gasped as they saw what befell the woman, there were red tainted her thigh and other bruises in her skin. The females twisted their face in an ugly way, an earthquake occurred in their body, the parents started putting their children out of view.

"Guys, what is this?" The spiky-haired man twitched his lips.

"We find him inside one of the room, 'thrusting' inside this woman," they threw the man to the ground.

"Boss, boss, please I could explain!" His face turned pale as he forced a smile.

"Ah, cannot hold your 'little bird' in check are we?" The spiky-haired man meandered, shaking his own head.

"S-She came and offered her self to me when I went into her room!" A cold sweat broke from the man's forehead.

"He's lying!" The woman sobbed, she spoke in rather rough Chinese, "he raped me!"

"Shut up!" The man about to lunge at her but the other henchman held his body down.

"Ugh, get the woman down, find her some proper clothes or something, I don't need this kind of drama..." The spiky-haired man crouched several meters from them, one of the henchmen nodded and dragged the woman away.

"Boss, please... you have to believe me, that harlot seduce me!"

The spiky-haired man sighed, "take out your knife."

"Boss?" The man startled.

"Take out your knife and fight me," he rose on his feet, a lazy smile smeared his face, "Kill me and you'll live, or not and you'll die, your choice."

Everyone except the henchmen surprised by the word he said, they couldn't believe this man willing to kill his own people.

"Are you sure boss?" the man said, there's a doubt in his tone but a trace of ruthless appeared on his eyes.

"Lying is not my trait," the spiky-haired man shrugged, "so what it will be, life or death?"

"I-I fight you..." Shiver gripped his tone.

"Bravo! Let him loose!" The spiky-haired man smirked. The henchman took his hand from the man and strolled backward several meters.

The man stood up, he took out his knife, its length comparable to one forearm.

"I am sorry, boss, but I want to live," the man hooked his right arm and hovered the knife beneath his left hand.

"Great!" The spiky-haired man opened wide his arm, "that desire for life, show me how much your greed."

"Ha!" The man strode and launched his knife.

The spiky-haired man whisked the man's hand and punched his face at the same time, causing him to stumble backward while grabbing his face. The man's aimed his knife at the spiky-haired man's face, he brushed it sideways with his left hand and punched the man's stomach, before giving a hook punch to his face.

"Argggh!" With a roar, the man tried to slash his boss twice but the edge always miss, by the time of the third slash commenced, the spiky-haired man grabbed the man's hand, punching his stomach once, he twisted the man's arm, disarming him from his knife then smacked his face with his elbow, he landed his fist trice on his enemy tummy then hooked his head under his armpit.

"It seems..." The spiky-haired man chuckles, "you not greedy enough."

*Crack!*

He strengthened his muscle then broke the man's neck. The crowd went crazy as they saw such a cruel and barbarian act, death from firearm can't be compared at all.

The spiky-haired man threw the dead body to the side, "get rid of him."

Two henchmen picked up the body and carried them away. He watched them with lazy eyes before glancing at the crowd, a slope curved his lips, "you guys enjoy the show?"

The corridor in the first level, several blocks from the auction management room.

Naruto glanced at the camera on the corner of the ceiling, his mind never once stops moving their gears. They turned to their right and passed a restroom.

"Guys wait I have to take a pee," Naruto paused.

"Seriously dude?"

"Yeah, can't hold it any longer," Naruto rubbed his thighs.

"Fine, go ahead," one of them grumbled.

"Thanks!" Naruto went inside the room.

Several minutes passed yet Naruto still inside, the henchmen exchanged their glances.

"Should you guys check on your friend?" Mr. Liu closed his eyes, "maybe he has some trouble urinating."

"You, go inside and check what's wrong," the leader waved his rifle to the henchman in front of him.

He nodded, he raised his rifle and pushed the door open, the restroom has four booths with all white and black theme. He noticed a figure beside the last stall, it's Naruto.

"Dude, what are you doing?" The henchman wrinkled his brow.

"I'm waiting..." Naruto shrugged, the henchman startled, "waiting for what?"

"You," in a swift move Naruto took out a handgun and shot the man's head in front. He sighed as the body slumped on the floor.

"How come you didn't have any silencer..." He shook his head, "well, time to get work."

Naruto tapped the wall behind him and canceled his isolation technique, he dragged the body inside one of the booths, he took a deep breath, "oh shit, oh shit, he's bleeding! Guys, I Need backup now!"

The three henchmen outside got alerted, they all raised their rifle in the instant, the leader urged his two of teammate to rush toward the restroom.

"What happen?!"

*Pitpatpitpatpitpat!*

The moment they arrived at the booth, a dozen bullets took a nest on their body, splattering the wall with red spots. Two souls had departed into the land upstairs or downstairs. A trail of smoke danced from the mouth of Naruto's rifle, his face smirked with a glee, "man I love guns, second only to kunai and shuriken."

 **QN: If you guys notice some missing punctuation, unclear sentence, wrong number and such, please let me know so I can fix it ASAP, thanks for reading.**


	68. They're Delicious

Naruto dragged the two bodies inside one the booth and stacked them together. He went to the restroom's door and opened it slightly, "hey, you got to see this."

"What is it?" The leader raised his eyebrows, his posture stayed on alert.

"This... I really can't explain it because it's too weird, you have to see it yourself," Naruto eyes showed hesitation color.

"But what about the hostages?" The leader frowned.

"Just take the pretty lady with you," a chuckle breeze from Naruto's mouth, "I believe the old man will mount your duty, willingly."

"Really now?" He squinted his eyes, staring at Mr. Liu who closing his eyes, "you do that for me old man?"

A pregnant pause masked the elder's face before his venerable voice pierced through it, "if you promise won't hurt the young miss, then I'll do it."

"Oh? You willing to kill any of this staff if they attempt to escape?"

Mr. Liu became silent once again, then with both eyes still shut, he nodded his head.

"Uncle Fu!" Liu Ruyan stared at the old man with horror in her face, the staff's countenance also turned grim, bitter gripped their heart and dread filled their senses.

The leader curled his lips, he unsheathed his knife and offered it to Mr. Liu, "prove it to me."

Everyone eyes almost blurted out from their socket, except the leader, Naruto and Mr. Liu. The elder raised his lids and fixed his pupil on the knife. Liu Ruyan's hands held her red lips, her body shivered as her mind went into a tumult. She has seen the elder killed people before but only those that tried to assassinate her. She turned toward the leader, face full of entreaty replaced her seductive perk, "please, please, don't make him do this, they get the message, I promise you, none of them dare to escape!"

"Yes, we won't dare."

"Please sir, don't make him kill us!"

Looking at her all sappy and pleady, made the leader less fierce, but his intention still hard as steel, "fine, at least wound one of them to convince me!"

They let out a mouthful of air, better be wounded than losing your life, except Liu Ruyan still looked sad akin to a pitiful child, "no, that won't do! A wound can cause a permanent change in ladies' reputation, it causes damage for a lifetime then make them hard to find a future partner,"

"Uh, ok... then don't hurt the women."

Liu Ruyan shed tears, "but large wound on man also bad, it makes them look so terrifying like a bunch of biker gang with tattoos, chain necklaces, bleached hairs, and nose ring, you understand my point, right?"

"What's wrong with bleached hair?" A hint of sadness tainted the leader's voice.

"Well, you know... They looked like a bully and selling drugs, take the wild guess," she shook her head.

"Ugh, fine, just inflict a small scar on one of the staff," he grumbled.

'Wow, the gal's natural,' Naruto nodded as he leaned against the door's gate.

Mr. Liu accepted the knife with a temperate smile and strolled toward one of them, he grabbed the staff's arm, rolled up his left sleeve, and inflicted a small line on the staff yellowish skin. The leader nodded after seeing that, he raised his rifle toward Liu Ruyan, "move out lady!"

She let out a sigh then headed toward the restroom, the leader followed in a tail, Naruto opened the door with his back and let them in.

They startled after witnessing spray of blood in the floor, the leader's danger awareness went through the roof, "what happened he-"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, Naruto approached him from behind, kicking his back leg and forced him to kneel, then he held the leader's head from the side then smacked it to the wall, instantly sent the man's consciousness in the realm of dream.

Liu Ruyan widened her eyes at the change of event, she never thought this henchman would hurt his own comrade, Naruto briefly looked at the passed out man then sent his eyes toward the seductive lady, "Ms. Liu, I'm sorry for the inconvenient."

"Who are you?" She tilted her head.

Naruto lifted the balaclava mask, up to slightly above his forehead, "I'm the Yu Lei guy, Naruto."

"Ah, so you not dead..." She nodded, then her eyes looked upward, "then this means Uncle Fu also pretending all this time."

"Yeah, sorry for deceiving you," Naruto smiled faintly, "and it was my idea, not him."

"I know, Uncle Fu put me as his priority above everything else, so he will probably just rush out to save me without care for the staff's lives, so I kind of glad that you stopped him..." She smiled beautifully, there was a rare gentleness in her expression, "on the behalf of my staff, I thank you for the effort you put."

Naruto dazed for a while, then he let out a chuckle, "no need."

"So I guess... the next step is digging information from him?" She glanced at the unconscious leader.

"Yup," Naruto crouched and picked the man up, putting him on the shoulder.

"How... will you do that?" She stepped back and let Naruto passed by while carrying the man.

"Well, torture of course, what else?" He said simply like it's no hold any weight.

"T-Torture?!" Her face turned a tad pale.

"Yeah, are you uncomfortable with it?" Naruto entered the first booth in the line and placed the man on the toilet.

"Not... casual," she bit her lips, then stared at her own feet, "what kind of torture are you talking about?"

"Hmm, which one you prefer; tickle his feet, pluck his armpit hairs, or pinch his nipple?" Naruto leaned his back against the sink's platform, crossing his arm and glanced at the seductive lady.

Liu Ruyan snapped her head upward, startling her eyes before titter slipped past her mouth, "what kind of torture is that?"

"The kinds that make you spill any bean within a matter of seconds!" He curled his lips.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well, let's make a bet if I can make him talk with one of those I mention before, you let me slap your ass!"

"What?! Not gonna happen, mister!" Her eyebrows drew together, her face turned red like boiling teapot.

"OK, turned out the CEO of Liu Corporation don't have any guts..." Naruto shrugged.

"You might want to take back that word," cold collected on her face, she's the leader of enterprises with multi-billions worth of assets, owning many varieties of market in the world of business, she accomplished those feats not because she's good at management or high number of IQ, but due to her fearless move in making any decisions.

"Give me a reason," Naruto smirked, his eyes taunted her.

She hugged her own waist and stood tall with her provocative curve all displayed for his eyes, "Fine, let's bet, but what if you lose?"

"I praise you three times!" Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Not fair! You slap my ass if you win but I just receive three praises if I win?!" She sneered.

"Hey, I already make a big compromise, I slap you once or praise you trice, you receve all the benefit!" He honked his mouth in discontent.

"What benefit, You shameless man!" She stomped her feet.

"Or you want to slap my ass for the return?" A slope slanted his lips one side.

"Ew, who wants to do that?!" She curled her lips, "enough! Let's do this, if I win, you have to save every people in this hotel; the staff and the guest."

"Nope, not gonna happen!" Naruto laughed, "not all lives in here is my responsibility."

"Well, no deal then," she chuckled.

"Fine, no deal," he threw his face away from her, he strolled toward the booth and took off the man's mask. A twenties-year-old face, undercut hair with slight bleach, and wide jaw entered his visage. Naruto grabbed the water hose, performing a quick seal with his hand, blew a handful of white mist at the head of the hose then showered the leader.

"Cold!"

He instantly awoke but Naruto decked his jaw, slamming his face to the booth's wall on his left.

"Nice sleeping, eh?" He smirked

The leader blinked his eyes while grabbing his face, he stared at Naruto with an angry face, "Who are you?!"

*Bang!*

Naruto punched the leader's nose and made his head snapped backward then hit the toilet behind him, he recovered but Naruto punched him again, the same process happened until blood smeared the man's nose and crack appeared on the toilet.

Liu Ruyan observed the situation from outside the booth, she winced everytime a bang sound occured in this room. She started to think maybe she should just take his deal from before, at least a tickle will make her heard laughter instead.

"Please... don't hit me again," the leader pleaded, his sickly voice cast hurt within her heart.

"Then you know what to do," Naruto's face devoid of any emotion.

"W-what... What do you want to know?" His breath heaved because the difficulty his nose experienced to inhale without choking on his own blood.

"Everything."

The leader opened his mouth, telling Naruto and Liu Ruyan all the information they need to know. He said he originated from Iron Hand gang, a low reputation underworld organization who was part of Community in the northen side of Zhong Hai city. They used to operate at Ping'an street; collecting protection money, selling drugs, and extorting merchant. One day, their leader, Ling Yao decided to expand their influence by breaking away from the Community's agreement and challenged other gangs around the area, one by one fell into his hand until no one left and Iron Hand gang was the only one in the vicinity of the area. Ling Yao refused to make a Society, he rejected to share his influence with other leader and forced them to abide under his reign.

He was planning big, desiring to conquer the entire north but he knew his current gang capability wasn't enough, so he planned a heist toward several small banks, out of five operation, he succeed in four of them, while the last one managed to prevail by the authority and caused him a big loss. Since that, Ling Yao forced to lay low for quite a while.

After receiving an information about the charity banquet in this hotel, Ling Yao decided to... 'visit' the hotel but know that the event must be under heavy protection thus he postponed it till tomorrow, he invested a lot in this operation even didn't hesitate to buy some jammer and hired people from outside his gang.

Naruto and Liu Ruyan listened to the leader's words with a dignified expression.

"Despicable!" She greeted her teeth, "those sums of money are for orphanages and hope schools! Their chance to receive a wellbeing life and expectant future, and you dare to rob that from them?!"

"Hey, we just follow order OK?!" The leader snorted, "it was Boss the one who desired it!"

"Heh, but you just followed his wishy-washy intention without even considering it, what makes you different than him?!"

"Then you don't know the difference between brain and hand, if the hand punched someone, would you blame it for executing the action or the brain who stimulant it to do the action?"

"Your metaphor held no meaning because hand had no control over its action since it can't think for itself! But you... you are a human being, you have a brain and a feeling, you have an emotion, but you threw them all away with such a selfish egoistic excuse that is following orders!"

The leader shook his head, he glanced at Naruto who just stays silent, "talking with women is annoying, they just a bunch of emotional farts, but you understand me, right man? The way you conduct your action, you had a soldier kind of experience, you must be know how it feels to be under pressure of an order..."

"You... you dare to insult me?!" Her face changed greatly.

"Am I wrong?" He glanced at her, "I wonder why such a creature like you be a leader of a large corporation, you couldn't even differentiate between two different positions and you dare to claim you are a CEO?! Tsk-tsk, you must be using your body to reach that kind of position right?!"

"You... take that back!" Her hand clenched while shivering.

He laughed mockingly, even with a red snob dripped from his nose, "I lamented for those who fell under your leadership, they must have received a lot of blame for the faulty that you caused!"

"No, I'm not..."

"How many had you sacrificed in order to cover up for your mistakes, hundreds?! Thousands?!"

"No!" She covered her ears, her heart beat speeded up like an over-pumped piston, a faint pain slowly crept up in her heart.

"Alright, that's enough..."

In the brink of a moment, she felt a hand touched her slender shoulder and warm aura rushed into her system, the pain began to dissolve while her complexion gradually returned to normal. She turned her head and saw a blonde with fixed face stood at her side.

"Tell me; are you part of Iron Hand gang, or just a mercenary?"

The leader startled, then he curled his lips, "I'm Iron Hand gang."

Naruto nodded, his hands still stayed on her shoulder, "while I agree with you about following an order but there is one thing you need to know and understand.

You are not a soldier."

Naruto left her shoulder and strolled toward the leader, "you just a thug, you don't have military rules set upon you and sure hell won't have soldier dedication even if there is.

Follow orders without any objection? Sure, but that's what soldier do, not you...

Escape from the army camp? It's called desertion, punishable by death, their name and family marked as traitors and shames for centuries.

Refused to shot the marked target? It's called aiding the enemy, and they can be executed anywhere and anytime.

I could keep going and list all of the rules but my point is, all of these rules bind these soldiers, forcing them to give their soul, fame, and body for the belief or country."

The leader declined his head, "you can say this because you don't know Ling Yao..."

Naruto crouched, "then make me understand, what kind of person he is?"

"He is ruthless, very ruthless person," he sighed, his tone held a shiver in it.

Back at the hall, Ling Yao laid lazily on the edge of the stage, his left hand and leg dangled.

"Oooh, this is boring... what the hell took them so long..." He yawned.

"Boss, the surveillance said the hostages were held up in front of the restroom at the corridor," one of the henchmen approached him.

He sat up and squinted his eyes, "and you just thought about telling this to me now?"

"I... I thought it wasn't something important, so..."

"Heh..." Ling Yao chuckled, he stood up and approached the man, he curled his lips before leaned to the man's ear, "I can smell it on you."

"W-what?!" The man took a step backward.

"You didn't tell me not because you think it's not important, but because you want to postpone it for a while..." He sneered, "you enjoyed it didn't you?

The feeling in control, Watching this bunch of deep pockets people cornered, staring at you with fear in their eyes.

Yes... that greed, I love it..."

In a swift movement, Ling Yao pulled out his knife and stabbed the henchman through his bullet-vest. The audience gasped while some children screamed in terror.

"Gagh, boss..." His stuck up voice unable to cease Ling Yao murderous intention.

"Ssshh, it will be over soon..." He pulled out the knife and stabbed the henchman again in his chest this time. He held the body until the henchman no longer showed any further movement. He pulled out the knife, wiped the red tint into the body's shirt, he let go the deceased henchman and threw his body the side.

"Sent two men there, get them here immediately," he sheated his knife while strolled toward the edge of the stage.

In the restroom, Liu Ruyan held her mouth while her body shivered, she felt the churned within her guts as if she stood at the top of a ship in the middle of a storm.

'That man... killed ten of his henchmen in front of the hostage?!'

Even Naruto couldn't help but frown deeply.

"In our last heist, boss ordered us just to take the cash while ignored the gold and other stuff. The team that designated to clean up the vault swayed by the mound of gold bars inside and decided to take them without the boss knowing. In the main hall, things seemed OK at first, but boss suddenly kills one of them in cold blood then exposed his treachery, they convinced him that he's the only one that committed such treason, but boss knew they're bullshitting, he killed another. Unable to just give up being slaughter by him, they instigated other to rebel together and took all the golds along with jewelry, some of us including me refused to do it while others agree."

The leader face turned bitter, "in a brief of time, boss... swept them all up, he... killed them all without blink once."

*Cough!*

Liu Ruyan turned around and threw up on the sink, she unable to stand against such a picture of cruelty. Naruto glanced at her, then returned his gaze toward the leader, "why you still stick around him even when he dare to do that?"

"Some of us not, the reason why boss received a huge loss in the last heist because many of our comrades quit, they fear for their own life."

"And you? Why not leave him too?"

"Because I know it was their own greedy intention that killed them and disobedient. If... if we just... stay with what he ordered us to do, then I believe... he will not kill us..." The leader nodded, Naruto stayed still before followed his gesture then grabbed his shoulder, "thanks for telling us."

"Are you... going to kill me?" He stared at Naruto with a scared expression.

"..." Naruto curled his lips, his fingers reached out to the leader's back of the neck, "no, have a good sleep."

He closed the booth's door and strolled toward the sink beside Liu Ruyan, he turned the knob and poured water on his face.

"What... we should do know?" She wiped her lips while looking at her own reflection on the mirror.

Naruto sighed, "are you willing to surrender the charity money?"

"If that can save many lives, then I'm willing," she nodded without hesitation.

"Then that's the only option..." Naruto paused, then glanced at her, "but you have to tell me the detail about the charity including the fund..."

"Eh, why?" She raised her eyebrows.

"We need to prepare for the worst..." Naruto stared at her honey-colored eyes, "I just need you to trust me on this..."

Their gazed clashed against each other, after several minutes later, she nodded, "I give you a chance."

* * *

Mr. Liu waited in the corridor with anxious polluting his heart, after all, Liu Ruyan had been inside for such a long time, thus he unable to make his body stay calm. Then he heard two footsteps approached them from the end of the path, two henchmen with a raised rifle walked toward them with careful movement.

"What are you guys doing here?! Where are our people?!" One of them said in a harsh tone.

The staff crouched in the floor with frightened expression had written all over their face, Mr. Liu faced them with a steady tone, he pointed his thumb toward the restroom "they all inside with young miss, I don't know what they're doing..."

"Shit, do you think they played with her?!"

"Boss going to kill them!"

They rushed across the crowd and about to reach the restroom's gate, but the door immediately opened and revealed 4 people; three people in the same suit with them and Liu Ruyan.

"Oh? Did the boss tell you guys to check on us?" one of them spoke.

They exchanged glance then observed Liu Ruyan condition and complexion; no bruises, no shred on her JoJo dress, no reddish on her skin, no messy hair, and lastly, no trouble with her face.

Liu Ruyan covered her body as she felt their gaze all over her figure, they noticed her reaction, it made them daze for a while because instead look terrible, her charm increased much. One of them broke from the spell and set his eyes at the henchmen, "what are you doing inside there?"

"One of us needed to release himself, but got jump by one of the staff inside, yeah he's dead..." The man beside Liu Ruyan sighed, "what worst is he pretend to be him and killed two another guys with a rifle, huff, the man's cowboy..."

"But you kill him right?"

"Yeah of course, though my ass got graze by a bullet but, pff, I experience worst," the man waved his hand, "do you guys want to check?"

"Nah, Boss just kill another person again, we don't want to be add in his dead body list," he shivered, "move out!"

Liu Ruyan minced as she joined the group, Mr. Liu approached her, "young miss, are you OK?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Mr. Liu," she nodded. The elder expression became delayed for a while but he still kept walking.

They went through the gate led to the lobby, walked across the place into the half-spiral stairs, climbing them then headed toward the second floor. The banquet hall's door several meters to their left, there were two henchmen waited in front,

"What the hell took you guys so long?!" one of them grumbled.

"My ass got graze by a bullet and I shot the guy, enough?" He snorted.

"Ok..." They flabbergasted by the response. The group burst through the door and entered the hall.

At the stage, Ling Yao did some sort of yoga, then he turned his face in response to the sound of march from the hall on his right, his narrowed eyes lighted up in the spot, he rose from his spot, "oh finally! The main guest had arrived! and... other insignificant people..."

He faced at the audience, "please everyone, let's welcome her into the stage, Ms. Liu Ruyan!"

She swept her eyes into the room before mincing toward the stage, escorted by one of the henchmen. Every step she took created a spark of jealousy within any person who observed her.

'I want that curve...'

'I want her wealth...'

'I want that face...'

'I want her...'

'I want her fame...'

Ling Yao grinned getting wider as he anticipated her present up in the stage, the hand that held the microphone somehow shivered.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Ms. Liu, ooh, imagined my friend ugly face when I show them our picture together, hah, I slapped them in the face, virtually..."

Liu Ruyan stopped quite far from him, she hugged her own body and said without looking at him, "and you are...?"

"Oh yeah, where is my manner, I'm Ling Yao... my friend like to call me Yaoyao, I know sounds girly, but you know, that's why punch and kick exist," he bent his body and rotated his left hand, making a polite introduction.

"What do you want from me?" She closed her eyes.

"What do I want from you? Ooh, this is tough... from a woman so rich and hot beautiful dynamite like you, I can ask a lot of things!" He nodded, "but first, let me know, why did you care so much about orphanage and hope school?"

Liu Ruyan raised her lids while wrinkled decorated her eyebrows, "because they deserve care and proper attention, they had been in the dark and it's our job to guide them toward the light."

"Oh... beautiful, truly beautiful..." Ling Yao wiped the tears, "smart, rich, beautiful, and good-hearted, you are one hell of a perfect woman."

Whisper started clamoring among the crowd of the audience, talking about how she's a generous and sympathetic person. They craved to be like her, desiring more about the things she had.

"What is your intention?" She felt uncomfortable with all of the staring eyes, it's like they worshipped her or something.

"You see Ms. Liu, greed is not only about money and power..." He strolled closer, stopped right beside her, his narrowed eyes revealed their purple color and cat-like pupil, "everybody wants something that they don't have..."

His mouth grew closer into her ear, "and it's delicious..."

In the surveillance room, Rookie glanced at the monitors with his both legs on the table, even with a dead body beside him, he acted as if he didn't care, at this moment, the door leading to the room swung open, one of the henchmen strolled in.

"What are you doing here?" Rookie puckered his forehead.

"To kill you," the henchman raised his rifle and rattled the Rookie's body with tons of bullets. His body dropped dead into the floor. The henchman strolled without care, he crouched and checked the body then grabbed his walkie-talkie, "no suspicious activity, over!"

"Copy that!" A voice punched through the walkie-talkie's speaker.

He rose up and observed the monitors, a smirk pulled the corner of his lips, 'guys, time to do this."


	69. The Ultimate Shield

One of the henchmen walked up to the crowd, a Japanese family consisted of two adults and two children stood ahead, the henchman greeted then chatted with them in a fluent Japan. The adults jutting their chin at first then they widened their eyes before the lips they possessed stretching to their limit. Only a few from the crowd that listened to their conversation but failed to understand due to the lack of language's comprehension. The henchman crouched and spoke with the girl from the family, her cute face listened attentively to the henchman's word then she nodded her head in excitement. The henchman stood up and strolled away while leading the girl by grabbing her hand.

"Where are you going?"

They interrogated as soon as they came out from the room by the two henchmen who guarded the entrance.

"This lad has the urge to take a piss," he said simply. The guards observed the girl who wore pitiful expression, she rubbed her thigh and tears spilled a little from her eyes, there was reddish complexion on her face.

'Aww...' Both guards' heart flutter as if charmed by the loli.

The man rolled his eyes at their obvious pedophile tendency, "can I go now?"

"Quick, man!"

"Yeah, how dare you make her suffer?!"

'Whom stopping us in the first place?!' He snorted before pulled the girl's hand and rushed toward downstairs, they went through the gate that led into the previous corridor, another henchman already standby in wait.

He crouched beside the girl, "you go with this oni-chan, kay? He will accompany you to a safe room."

"Um, oni-san must be careful!" The loli nodded, she strolled into the corridor and grabbed the henchman's arm. He closed the gate, then with a fast movement, he summoned another him who joined his hand immediately and transformed into the loli's appearance.

"How do I look?" The 'girl' checked her own body.

"Cute," The man nodded.

"Let's wait for some time or they'll be suspicious," she bounced around.

The man stared with a deadpanned expression, 'why looks like he's enjoying it?'

Banquet's hall, second floor.

Ling Yao praise after praise kept boggling Liu Ruyan's mind about his intention, she could feel the feverish gaze from the crowd gathered in front. He cheered her look, glorified her fortune, and celebrated her compassion. He talked with such an awe that even the most antipathetic person impossible not to move.

"Oh, what you did with that child was truly amaze me..."

"It's superb that you manage to monopoly the local food's market..."

"Your hair texture really smooth, is it natural or a professional care?"

Her irritation couldn't be bigger than how far a dolphin could jump, she glared at him, "what are you purpose here, Mr. Ling?!"

"Oh, I'm glad you ask, I actually don't know how to end the topic without making it awkward..." Ling Yao sighed in bitterness.

Her eyelids closed halfway and her lips twitched one side, "you not really smart are you?"

"Yeah, that's why I always ended up in a supplementary lesson before tests," he laughed, "oh the teacher kinda hot though, little temperament but hot... now that I think about it, maybe that's the reason why most boys failed the test intentionally."

"Please tell me your reason for this operation, Mr. Ling..." Liu Ruyan sighed, this guy knew how to squeeze every drop of irritation from her.

"I want your charity money..." He squinted his purple eyes.

'It seems what the man said was true,' she glanced upward.

"To focus only one orphanage," he curled his lips.

"What?!" Every person in the room including the rest of the henchmen jumped in surprise. Liu Ruyan widened her eyes even further than possible.

"Are you serious?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Do I look like someone who has a fun in playing with people?" He shook his head, but then he cackled, "never mind, I actually do like playing with people, mind game one."

"Hey, be serious!" She bared her angry face like an agitated vixen.

"Yeah, I am! Put all the money into a single orphanage!" He threw his arms up.

"But why? And which?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Because I'm a loving man who dedicated my life into one hottie, why should this be any different?" He chortled, "I'm kidding about the hottie though, I have five of them waiting in bed."

"Ugh, forget the why question, which orphanage?" She rubbed her temple.

"Radiant Future Homes!" He nodded.

People went uproar immediately. Radiant Future Homes had been known for the most funded orphanage, from government into corporation mixed the place into their budget balance sheet. The children who live there have a good and comfortable environment with a flourish stomach and refreshing brain. The reason for the all contribution still up for debate but most people assumed probably because the orphanage's founder once a great hero in the past war. But like the most orphanage, Radiant Future Homes had a limited quantity of accommodation thus not all of the homeless and kinless children experienced such luxury facilities.

An already fine place received such a sum of money? It will definitely not going to sit well with other of its kind, especially the one that far from prosperity influence.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what impact you might cause if I do that?" Her eyebrows snapped together.

"I know..." Ling Yao wandered around, His lean body pranced on the stage, "there will be a huge amount of negative emotion combusted in the air, rampaging the entire city with the darkness that no one anticipates its arrival, but what most important is..."

He licked his lips, "there will be greed...

the one that consumed them whole, and plagued the entire city."

At the outside of the banquet hall's gate, the girl and the man rode up the stairs and met the two guards outside.

"How's the pee-pee little one? Are you satisfied?" One of them stared at the girl with love in their eyes. The short and tall figure exchanged glances, the girl pulled the man's hand and signaled him to bend down, she went into the man's ear and she whispered something, then the man somehow let out a chuckle.

"What did she say?" The guards wrinkled their covered eyebrows.

"You wanna know?" He curled his lips.

"Of course we do, was she say something good about us?" One of the guards exclaimed.

"Alright, listened closer and carefully..." The man waved his hand, gesturing for them to gather.

Without held suspicious conscience, the two guards strolled toward their right and left respectively then leaned their head.

"She said... Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour."

Their expression became delayed and the lights on their eyes began to fade. The man smirked while the girl curled her lips, "we shouldn't wasting time, this Ling Yao becomes weirder and weirder by a second."

"Yeah, come on," the man nodded and they both pushed the door opened.

The girl went into her family as soon as they joined the hall but she wandered among the crowd after that. With perfect cover from the tall people around her, her figure managed to avoid most of these henchmen's observation. Despite getting caught by the pair of eyes, but the owner still ignored her since a little girl couldn't possibly generate any threat for them. The girl tip-toe between the feet of people and mingled her loli body among the population's high density. She stopped times to times, pondered a while before moved out again.

"Come on Ms. Liu, will you do that for me?" Ling Yao slid his eyeballs toward her.

"Will you let these people go?" Liu Ruyan threw her face away from him.

"Hahaha, of course... after they had served their purpose, I let them go!"

"What are their purpose?" She tilted her head.

"You'll know soon," he nodded, a smirk hooked his lips.

"It wasn't something dangerous, right?"

"No, of course not, they just have to do some simple tasks!" He raised his shoulder.

After made sure the reliability of his words and gave it a thought for quite some time, she sighed before nodding her head, "Ok, I'll focus all the charity's money into Radiant Future Homes."

"Bravo! It wasn't so hard right?" Ling Yao laughed in a carefree manner, "you know, Ms. Liu, we totally hitting off here, you and I should get dinner sometime, I tell you all the joke about bars."

"Even if you are the last man in the entire solar system, I wouldn't dine with you," she coldly said.

"Aww, look at you, flirting with me, since when we got into this point?! I must have missed something."

"..." Liu Ruyan closed her eyes and gave her cold yet seductive shoulder.

Ling Yao curled his lips sideways, he glanced at one of the henchmen, "contact the jammer team, told them to deactivate the device."

"Yes, boss!" The man nodded, he raised the walkie-talkie, "jammer team, copy!"

"Affirmative, what's the order?"

"Deactivate the jam!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Somewhere in the hotel, four men with assault rifle surrounded a machine with two antennae like a pair of horns on an ox head. One of them crouched in front of the machine that shared the same size with him, he fiddled with the panel on the machine before it whispered a tune, then on its display, a word "Standby" appeared.

In the hall, handphones started singing and shaking, letting out a relieved breath from a various individual in the crowd, as if there were part of burdens had been lifted from their shoulder. Ling Yao nodded, he glanced at the healthy skin woman beside him, "Ms. Liu, my... other language is never been so well, and I'm sure none of my henchmen here know other words besides 'Fuck' and 'Shit', or 'Kimochi' and 'Yamete', so... will you gladly convey my messages to our friends from different country?"

"Sure, whatever," Liu Ruyan still closed her eyes.

"Bravo! So tell them like this, I want every person in here to bring out their phone and access their social app, and tell them to post, chirp, update, or whatever that Liu Corporation will focus their charity fund-raiser to Radiant future homes."

Liu Ruyan wrinkled her eyebrows, then she did what she was told. Albeit the situation made everyone turned their head upside down but still unable to understand these spiky-haired and narrowed-eyes man intention, they still opened up their V-book, Chirper, Qzone, Weibo, Wechat, and many other. They even created a new thread in many forums regarding this event.

Ling Yao sneered in satisfaction, "now... I want you to tell them to raise their phone, activate their camera and record your presence who stand in the stage while confirming this news, oh... and make sure none of us get seen."

"Are you trying to humiliate me and destroy my company's reputation?!" She gritted her teeth and gripped her elbow.

"Em, no and no, someone like you can easily gain your fame back right? After all, you're the goddess in people's heart," Ling Yao laughed.

The girl in the crowd observed the situation with an ugly expression, 'this is not good, I have to hurry or otherwise things could get more grave,' she hunkered down and her finger drew something in the floor.

"Fine, but don't think you can get away after this!" Her voice turned frosty.

"Oh, that's something that I just have to take care myself," he grinned while strolled away from her.

"..." She rubbed her temple, she faced the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen..."

With Jammer's team.

"What's going on down there?" One of the henchmen leaned against a shelf with his right shoulder.

"I'm not really sure but some men said Boss didn't plan to rob the charity money," a henchman sat on a chair that closest to the jamming device.

"What?! Then why we here for?!" another henchman expression turned ugly, he stood behind a double leaf door.

"I don't know, Boss just told us a little about his plan and just went on in his own," the chair henchman shook his head.

"Fuck, that lunatic just keep getting on my nerve, it's only the matter of time before I decide to kill him myself!" The henchman smacked the shelf behind him.

"Hey, mind your words, talk shit about my boss again, don't blame me for being ruthless," the chair-man coldly looked at him, his hand ready on his rifle.

"Ok, fine!" He shivered, raising his hand in surrender, "but why you guys manage to stay loyal with him even after... "

The chair-man sighed, "despite his shortcoming, but he still our leader, also, back in the old days he's actually very kind to us."

"What change him?" The man who sat on a table and just silent the whole time finally spoke.

He shook his head, "it just... sort of happen."

*Tap!* *Tap!*

"Who's there?!" They raised their rifle toward the leaf door as they heard the knock.

"I... I... I'm one of the staff hotel, one of your people tell me to bring drinks for the people in here, he said from surveillance," the male voice came from behind the door.

"Oh, nice, we actually indeed very thirsty..." The man in front of the gate about to stroll forward, but the chair-man rose from his spot and stopped him, "wait, don't open it now."

He took out his walkie-talkie, "surveillance come in."

"Yes, jammer team?"

"There's a staff outside the door of our room that wanted to deliver drinks to us, he said it was from you, is it true?"

"Yes jammer team, rest assure!"

"Much appreciate surveillance, Jammer team out!"

The chair-man nodded his head toward the man in front of the door, then he sat back into his seat. The door-man strode forward and grabbed one of the handles, he pulled it open, "alright, what drink we-"

*Swoosh!*  
*Bam!*

A blazing wind blasted the man's body, hovering him in the air, not a second had passed after that, a man in a uniform rushed in and launched three balls of water in different direction; one ball turned around the corner and smacked the henchman's face away from the shelf, another rushed forward and knocked the target's from his chair, the last one went in diagonal direction, curved its path a little and punched the last man standing, smashing his body against the wall behind him.

The action yet to over, the man dashed, heading toward the henchman in his front, he kneed him in the face then turned around, bent his body as he grabbed the henchman's assault rifle, he raised the rifle and aimed it toward the henchman on his left, breathing out tons of bullet that took a nest in the henchman body. In a swift motion, he turned to his right and started shooting the target who still recovered, a 'pitpatpitpat' sound reverberated in this luxury cabin.

The man aimed the rifle toward the air and fired several bullets on the henchman who still in the air.

*Thud!*

From the moment the door henchman flew in the air till he touched the floor back, three seconds not even pass but all of them already died beside one person underneath his feet in this room, the uniform man stood up and swept his surrounding, he stopped at the black colored machine in the heart of the room, curled his lips and dragged the henchman toward it.

He placed the man in front of the machine and aimed his rifle at him, "activate it!"

* * *

"... As you can see, in our recent discussion, we thought about which orphanages we should put the charity's money into..."

Liu Ruyan held the microphone in her hand, her face was aghast like she just saw a ghost. The crowd held high their phone and recorded her statement in a form of a video. Outside the hotel, people already let out their uproar and created a commotion, some of them cursed her for being deceit and a fraud, part of them held their jealousy upon the Radiant Future homes and desired for the fortune they just received. Of course, without any foundation to support the rumor, some people still unable to just believe it, even the news press unwilling to trust the media since they had no reliable source and Liu Corporations was not something you dare to mess with just a rumor.

At Yu Lei International headquarter, in PR department work floor.

Mingyu, Zhang Cai, Zhao Hongyan, and the rest of the sister were chirping.

"This is hot!" Zhang Cai scrolled the middle of her mouse in a rushly manner, surfing through tons of flames and waves of anger of netizen response.

"Yeah, I literally could feel the heat in my chin!"

"That comes from the steam of the hot noodle cup you currently eat..."

"Oh yeah, hehe..."

"I wonder what makes the Liu Corporation's CEO suddenly decided this... is not that the Radiant Future homes didn't require any support but there are a lot of orphanages that deserve it more," Hongyan touched her jaw with her finger and glanced upward.

"I agree with Hongyan, there is this orphanage nearby my house and their rooftop tend to leak if big rain swoops down!"

"That's sad, why no one from your house area helped them fixed it?"

"We try patching it once, but it happens again, and now we tried to collect a monthly fee for their renovation."

Hongyan turned her head only to see a purple-orange streak haired woman dispirited expression while looking at her phone, "Mingyu, what's going with you?"

"Hongyan..." She mumbled, "Naruto didn't answer my message..."

She rolled her eyes, "he probably busy, give it some time."

Mingyu shook her head, "I have sent this since an hour ago, how come he still not reply?"

"Well, maybe he required a bit of time to text you back, what message did you send?"

"... Tuut..." She said.

"..." There was a pregnant pause in the midst of chirpy conversation among the sisters.

"That's it?!" Hongyan screamed, her shrill voice almost jumped out other people's heart, she smiled awkwardly and expressed her apology, she snapped her head toward Mingyu, "are you seriously just send him that kind of message?!"

"I just want to be playful," she bitterly sighed, "is that bad?"

"Well, not really... but it just... I... OK, I lost for any words," she ignored her and conversed with other sisters.

Mingyu huffed as she stared back at her phone, waiting for any incoming messages from a certain blonde.

Back at the Emerald Quaza hotel, up above the hall's stage.

"... thus on the behalf of Liu Corporations, I express my sincere apologies for the sudden change we made, I hope people can forgive me."

Liu Ruyan put down her microphone, her skin turned pale from the depression she suffered. People put down their phone and about to upload the video. Ling Yao grinned in satisfaction while watching from the far sideline.

"Huh? No service?"

One of the people in the crowd exclaimed after witnessing the video failed to upload. Then after his outburst, one by one from the crowd started following his footsteps and roared their result.

"Hey, there is no connection here!"

"Yeah, you block our signal again!"

Ling Yao expression turned ugly, he glared at one of the henchmen who turned pale, "what the fuck is going?!"

"We don't know boss, the jammer team failed to answer our call," The man brought up the walkie-talkie, "surveillance, do you read me? Surveillance!"

"I hear you, there is a problem in the jamming room, the vid suddenly went dark and the radio went silent!" A panic voice resounded from the speaker.

"Fuck, what the hell they are doing?! Send men to check up on them!" Ling Yao's voice choked with murderous intention.

"Certainly Boss!" Six people dashed out from the hall, they didn't notice the lack of response from the two guards in front of the gate.

Ling Yao brushed his spiky hair, he meandered in the stage, "I'm really sorry, you know I don't really like a surprise so please have some understanding toward my outburst."

He waved his hands, "well, since the internet down, and you guys possibly couldn't connect with your friend from outside then I guess we should play some game, to waste some time?"

"Or you could just let them go, and they'll upload it in different places?" She curled her lips.

"Oh, please, you let the goats out and they will start eating the neighbor leaves..." He chuckled.

"What exactly you're going with that comparison?" She faced him with a poker-face.

"Shut up, woman," he grumbled and walked away.

10 minutes later.

"OK, this taking too long, I'm not a patient man, even though that's not my main trait but still," Ling Yao rose from his spot, his usual grin no longer visible on his face. He stretched his body, do some warm up, and strode off from the stage with both hands inside his pockets, "I take care this my self..."

He stopped right before the next hall, he turned his head over his shoulder, a devilish grin decorated his face, "lookout for this people, if someone turns naughty, you guys know what to do..."

"Yes, boss!"

Everyone watched as his figure slowly disappeared from the hall into out of the banquet completely. They breathe out a relieve air, to be honest, even though he somehow goofy and weird, this man as if spread a hideous spore from his body. Even Mr. Liu all the time had three layers of wrinkle on his forehead, as long as he lives, he had seen many things that mysterious and unspeakable, for example; he once saw a man punch the entire metal sheet and made a hole out of it.

And he could vaguely see someone's aura, this Ling Yao's... has a complete pitch black.

Ling Yao strolled toward the elevator, he got in and tapped the number four button, he hummed while leaning his back against the ascending box's wall.

*Ding!*

The gate slid open, a wall made of expensive wood with orange wooly carpet and green long rug entered his eyes. A medium-sized portrait of greenish landscape hanging on the wall, above a classic stool table with bright yellow sunflower inside a Chinese theme vase. His face remained unimpressed by the luxurious view presented in front of him, he moved his military boots forward with the mysterious air cloaking all-over his body.

He passed through the elevator and turned into his right, a six body of his henchmen laid on every part of this long passage; two dropped dead on the floor, two another on both sides of the wall, one stuck in the door's gate, and the last one dragged quite far from the rest.

He curled his thin lips, continued strolling forward without even bother by the corpse of his men. His lips slanted one side and his purple iris glinted cold reflection. He passed first door, second door, third door, then...

*Pitpatpitpatpitpat!*

A rapid-fire from assault rifle came from the room on his right side, but in fluid movements like water, Ling Yao bent his body while pushed up the gun's barrel with his right hand, he pulled the rifle and launched his left fist to his attacker on the right but got blocked by the attacker's knee.

He swung the rifle downward, stood on his feet, and he struck his left fist again, hit the attacker's face, then back kicked the attacker while robbed the rifle away.

Ling Yao sneered, he wanted to look at the enemy's appearance but sadly an incoming hard knuckle smashed his cheek and turned his body around, hitting the wall with his back. A fist bashed his left rib and incoming attack about struck his right rib but Ling Yao trapped the hand under his armpit and slapped the rifle in his right hand into the enemy's face.

The attack managed to throw the enemy's off but at the same time, he lashed his feet and knocked back Ling Yao under feet, making him knelt. Ling Yao prepared to shot the rifle but his enemy held the weapon sideways and got his face elbowed by the enemy's left arm.

The rifle changed owner again.

His enemy turned around and shot Ling Yao, but no bullets came out. Ling Yao laughed as he threw the rifle's magazine to his enemy face, beat his body to the side, then Ling Yao rushed forward and tackled his enemy body down.

He wasn't clear his enemy gender since the person clad in his henchman suit but from the groan, Ling Yao finally knew his enemy was a man.

He sneered, straightening his back and beat the shit out of his enemy with both hands alternately. The man blocked some Ling Yao's fist while other hit him pretty hard, he eventually smacked the incoming fist away then lashed out a revenge strike toward Ling Yao's face. The man rolled back as soon as he free and stood on his feet.

Cerulean eyes and purple eyes stared against each other.

They readied their stance then walked closer, The man swung his fist and Ling Yao bent his body to dodge it then uppercut the man but missed his target. They exchanged punch and kick for several engagements, either both get deck or miss.

Finally, the man caught Ling Yao's arm and he did the same, with 4 hands restraint and after little dance with their legs, the gents used the last capable part of their body and bashed their forehead. The man stumbled backward, he still on his feet but the way he retreated seems wobbly, Ling Yao smirked in confident, he pranced forward. He swung his hand toward the man's face, swayed his body to the side and dodged an incoming attack, he hit the man's back waist, decked the man's tummy with his forearm, and uppercut his chin.

The man fell backward but one leg managed to put it in to stop, Ling Yao crouched then hooked punched his left knee, making the man knelt. In a swift movement, Ling Yao pulled back his left fist, as if charging his power, his hand shivered a while before propelled it forward akin a missile strike.

The attack hit the man's face and trashed his body away, destroying several items of furniture behind him and knocked him out in the instant.

Ling Yao took a deep breath, he fixed his posture, "you are a very good combatant."

He crouched beside the unconscious man, "your skill is almost flawless, but sadly..."

He smirked, "in term of hardness, you'll never beat, the ultimate shield..."


	70. The Embodiment of Possession, Greed

Ling Yao went down into the second floor, in his hand, a clump of a black shirt being pulled. He ambled his way from the elevator, dragging a body of henchman in disguise. He soon approached the two guards, they stood straight with both rifles on their hands.

"Boss!" They spoke in a respectful manner.

"Boys, open the door, we have another guest here," he curled his lips.

"Sorry boss!" They startled and pushed the double leaf door open, "please, go in..."

Ling Yao waved his hand, he continued dragging the body inside. The crowd of combined staffs and guests zipped tight their mouth same like before he left them alone in the hall. He did hear a mumbo-jumbo of whisper somewhere among the population but he pretty much shrugged them off. Liu Ruyan overlooked his appearance from the stage, her beautiful figure resembled a haughty concubine blowing an enchanting vapor from her ravishing lips and flashing her long eyelashes toward her suitors.

She wrinkled her eyebrows at the scene of Ling Yao dragged his henchman toward the stage, the people's eyes also grew frightened, they had seen this lunatic killed two of his men right on the stage, so it's possible they thought he's going to do it again.

Ling Yao stomped on the surface of the stage, threw the man across, letting his body skidded to the center of the red silky layer.

"Did you guys now?" Ling Yao curled his lips, his light tanned hand swirled around, "there was this kid, back when I used to be an all-bone-child, he's kinda a bit of bully... Scratch that, he's a big bully."

"He liked to borrow other children's toys, played with them until he bored then returned the toys... Most toys came back to their rightful owner in... less than a better state, the rest not even longer in their original form."

He strolled forward, fished out his Glock, checked out for the ammo before putting it back inside, "one day, I got irritated by his behavior, so I took my father's gun, brought it outside and gave it to him by saying it's a toy and totally safe to fire yourself. Of course, you guys might think whose going to fall for such a stupid bluff, yeah no one, he's not either, but here's the fun part, he's not fell for the suicidal suggestion but still fooled by the lies that the gun was a toy, so he took the gun and..."

"Ugh..." The 'henchman' let out a groan as he lifted his head.

*Bang!*

Ling Yao kicked his head, forcing the man to turn over and laid on his back, he grasped the person by his bullet-vest and dragged him toward the stage's cliff.

"The bully aimed the gun toward my head and his finger pulled the trigger..."

His military boots pressed on the person's chest, he swung down his Glock, and glued the line of fire toward the person's head, "I guess that's when you should quote, 'shit happen'." His purple iris stared at the pair of cerulean eyes his enemy possesses.

"Stop!"

Liu Ruyan on the side strode closer and halted several inches from Ling Yao, her pale face enriched with a worried expression, "please don't kill him, he just wants to make sure the hostage's safety..."

"Ah, ah, let me clarify this for you," Ling Yao sneered, his gun stayed on its path, "this person killed my men and tried to sabotage my operation, that's no longer just 'want to make sure', besides, they safe and sound anyway, why would he be worried?"

"There is no harm in trying to be sure, right?" She bit her lips.

"Go away, bask in your lights of fame!" He curled his lips, then glanced back at the person, "I have a dirt to wipe."

"No!" Her voice raised in tone, "he did what he does because he and I made a deal!"

A commotion exploded the moment she finished her sentence, audience's soft voices filled the space, creating a small buzz department among the entire place. Ling Yao turned his head, he wrinkled his eyebrows, "what deal?"

"If..." She glanced downward, "if he helps me prevent you from doing any harm toward my company, I pay him a large sum of money."

His expression delayed before a small snort sound brisked from his mouth then he let out a big sound of laughter. His oral made a big gap, exposing not so neat and bright teeth toward the environment.

"it seems you not so benevolent like we think you are... prioritize your company interest above these people's comfort... huh, this is interesting!"

His mock and insulting voice smashed many ears, wrecked their hearing drum with annoyance.

"Did you guys hear this crap? Instead of just follow with the flow and obey with the rule, she hopes to keep her company in check while dare to jeopardize every folk's life in this room, very brave indeed."

Docile sparrow morphed into a menacing eagle, adore awe shifted to angry glare, but Liu Ruyan couldn't be more care about pairs of eyes belong to someone's else.

"But I don't blame you, I get it, having an enterprise is like having a baby, you nurture, carry, and groom them with so much expectation, hoping you can receive a great deal of harvest by the time they reach maturation."

Ling Yao nodded, he grinned fiendishly, "thank you for the truth, and now, the execution."

"Wait, wait, let him go please, I won't do it again, I promise, I'll be obedient," she held her hand and rubbed them together.

"Now, now, don't get all chummy with me, I'm an idiot but I'm not a second chance type-kinda man, you can ask that bully who currently have a dinner with Satan," he chuckled, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Fine!" Liu Ruyan gritted her teeth, she twisted in her feet while her eyes swept the entire henchmen in the spacious area, "I know that part of you are mercenary, so I make you an offer, I am willing to pay anyone a large sum of money to stop and kill this man right now!"

She pointed her finger at Ling Yao, the highlighted man fixed his posture then crossed his arms, his Glock stuck on his forearm.

A silent smashed every corner in the place as none of the henchmen even move a muscle in their fixed spot.

"500,000 dollars for a single individual!" Her voice mandated them, still no response though.

"Six hundred grand!" She glanced at her right.

"Seven hundred grand!" Her hands trashed around, the visualization of horror in her face started emerging for real. The desperate in her tone gripped any individuals guts who saw it.

"It's fine Ms. Liu..."

The disguised henchman finally spoke, his face turned sideways, the pair of cerulean eyes gently gazed at her, "I'm sorry for failing you, I hope... the next person you made a deal, could keep up his end of the bargain."

Liu Ruyan bitterly accepted his statement, she declined her head to avoid his gaze, grasping her left elbow which shivered in a light wave.

"Aw, that's sweet..." Ling Yao wiped his eyes, "now, time to die."

He swayed the gun downward and about to unleash a death sickle in a form of a bullet.

"Stop," his ears caught a male voice from the left side of the room.

"What the fuck..." He rolled his eyes and tilted his head.

One of his henchmen strolled from his position and raised the rifle at his Boss, the firm and serious tone he bore clear his intention of interrupting this charade.

"Drop your gun and stay away from the man."

Gasp chirped in the room, eyes widened and awkward behavior played their tune. Another henchman abruptly strode and pointed his rifle at the man, "you crazy! You dare to betray your customer just because a bitch offered you more money?!"

The man didn't move away from his fire, he said without moving his face, "I have enough with the shit he put up, we thought we going to get the charity money but he turned out just re-focusing their money! Who cares with some orphans shit quarantine zone, beside the woman offered a larger wage, far from this shit head."

"Put down your gun..." He pushed his rifle closer, his voice choked full of ice cone, "get back into your position, now."

"Or what? You're going to kill me?"

"Unless you make me..."

"You do realize that the rest of men in here not from your faction right?" The man sneered, "how many from your gang that you bring here, eight? Ten?"

"Don't push me," his finger was steady.

"Sure, kill me, I want to see how you and this shit head Boss of you can escape from my colleagues' bullet onslaught," his rifle remained true to their path.

The man's skin flushed with anger under his getup, red veins made a root on the surface of his eyes. His finger was ready to be trigger-happy and created a hole, many... many holes on the man's body in front.

*Bang!*

They startled and turned both heads toward the stage. Ling Yao Raised his gun over his head, pointing it toward the ceiling.

"Mercenary, how predictable..." He shook his head, then curled his lips, "from the era of the chieftain to the current supreme leader, their loyalty always easily alluded with a mountain of golds, no wonder they never have any development within this millenia of years."

"Make fun of us anytime you want, but you retreat first and let the lady speak her money," the man snorted.

Ling Yao sighed as his foot left the person's body and he moved backward several steps away. The mercenary guy laughed, he shifted his attention toward the seductive lady, his eyes flames with desires at her figure but he crushed his delusion. You could have women as many as you want so long you bathed in the glory of wealth.

"Raise your bid, lady, you might get yourself an employment," he let out a chuckle.

Liu Ruyan crossed her arm, "eight hundred fifty grand."

"Close," he snide in remarks, she rubbed her temple, "nine hundred grand."

"How about we sum it to one million?" The price made her eyebrows wrinkled, "how many are you?"

"This operation brings out thirty personnel, ten from their own and twenty are mine, and if that person in the stage killed so many already, from the twelve people left in this room, nine of them are mine," he nodded. Liu Ruyan slid her underlips, she bit of dazed for quite some time then she looked at the man again, "nine hundred fifty grand, that's my last offer, take it or not?"

He rubbed his chin, glancing toward his men, they exchanged glances before he faced her back, "fine, 950,000 dollars, for each of us."

"Deal."

The mercenary guy pointed his rifle toward Ling Yao, the rest of his men sieged Ling Yao's people and roared them into the stage, they gathered in the stage, the person rose up and stood beside Liu Ruyan. Ling Yao never once showed dispirited expression, he went on with the mercenary instruction with curled lips, even willing to bow his head and put his knees on the stage. People might think when someone's like Ling Yao cornered, he will fight back or at least rebel a little, but the way he behaved make the situation seems surreal, it's akin to watch a lion doing a circus willingly without being trained first.

"You guys can go to hell!"

"Betrayal is punishable by death!"

The mercenary set them on the side by side with Ling Yao in the middle, their hands tied and placed behind their back, two slap of the rifle on their head shut the men's trap. The leader of the mercenary nodded his head and circled them before strolling toward Liu Ruyan, "I'm assuming that you agree to put all the blame onto them, right?"

"Yeah, but isn't this a bit too easy don't you think?" She wrinkled her eyebrows, the mercenary shrugged, he snickered, "don't worry, he's no longer in charge here, out numbers in both men and firearm, that's why he surrendered easily..."

She hugged her body and gave Ling Yao a glance, her eyes stared at him with complicated light, something tells her that the veil is not all yet uncovered, the mysterious bearing he had was too strange to let it go unnoticed.

"Lady, shouldn't you be ready to give us money?"

"Yes, wait a moment," she minced forward and halted in front of the narrowed eyes man, she curled her lips, "so much for an operation right?"

"Eh, I predict it things like this would happen..." He shrugged and clicked his tongue, "I never trust mercenaries before and never trust them now..."

Her eyebrows raised, "Why you bring so many if you didn't trust a single of them?"

His purple eyes glinted in a cold reflection, his lips slanted quite steep, "what more easy to get rid, 10 brother-in-arms or 10 expendable soldiers?"

Her eyes jumped in surprise, "you plan to... kill them all in the first place?"

He opened wide his mouth and eerie laugh breezed out, "hire them then kill them, effective and efficient!"

"How are you going to do that?" A shiver tickled her senses.

"..." He revealed his untidy teeth, he chortled like a dying woodpecker bird, "kaboom..."

She took a step back, an earthquake shook the entire land of her body, her eyes expelled a terrified color, "You're joking, right?!"

"Oh, baby, when it comes to an explosion..." His tune clattering then meandered around the room, "I never joke."

The mercenary leader also heard Ling Yao's talk, his face twisted in an ugly manner, the heavy trod on his footsteps cause the large dull noise, "you try to blow us up?!"

"I'm not trying, I'm sure," he closed his eyes.

"Where did you plant the bomb?!" He placed the rifle's barrel on his forehead.

"You think?" Ling Yao's giggled, "how much you will put up on a stake to make me tell you, where I put the bomb?"

"How about we just kill you and get the fuck out of here as fast as we could?!"

"Aw, sorry, I don't think that's possible, you see, I can still activate the bomb, even when my body takes a deep root in a dry and black soil!"

Liu Ruyan couldn't believe what's happening, this man prepared to blow up the entire hotel?! What kind of madman doing this crap? Also, what he means by can denotating it even if he's dead? Are the trigger strapped into his heart?

Ling Yao glanced at her and saw her reaction, he jerked his lips, "I know what are you thinking, no, no, it's not that complicated, besides heartbeat sensor was too expensive to implant so..."

Black lines stripped her forehead, her lips held tight all together while her eyes squinted, Ling Yao shrugged at her frustrated countenance, "I just give the trigger to my trusted man in surveillance, told him to trig the bomb if the situation here has been compromised."

"Huh?" She startled before daze took a hold of her expression, the person beside her let out a chuckle, his voice attracted Ling Yao's attention, his purple iris widened between the narrowed gap of his eyes, "ooh, that's not a good sign..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I have to break it with you, but the person is your surveillance already dead, the one that had been your... 'eyes' this whole time is somebody else, well, somebody not from your league," the man curled his lips.

"Darn it!" Ling Yao drew his eyebrows together, "no wonder this place still standing..."

"Haha, I'm sorry, Mr. Ling," Liu Ruyan giggled, her melodious tune joyously danced in the hall. Ling Yao rolled his eyes, the mercenary leader snickered, he strolled toward Ling Yao's front while another two mercenaries followed his steps, they aimed their rifles in tandem toward Ling Yao and his henchman.

"Wait," Liu Ruyan said with urged tone, "we release these people first, they don't need to see another blood spilled for today..."

"Sure, whatever makes you comfortable, just don't forget our payment," the mercenary leader shrugged. She nodded and about turned her body around, then... at this moment... another eerie laughter ghastly froze the temperature in the room, it's like hearing a crispy yet obnoxious ambiance that castrated any cozy emotion within a human's guts.

 **"You think this is over?"**

She along with the mercenary and other people in the surrounding, focusing their attention toward the source of the dread.

 **"Let's play a little while longer..."**

Ling Yao's head tilted upward and his mouth occasionally breached out a terrifying sense.

 **"1 limb... 2 limbs... a head rolls down the hill~**

 **A crow hovers in a shrill~**

 **Seeking the truth for eternal thrill~"**

His body shrouded with black colored energy, it's like observing thousand of bats flew around swarming him. The surrounding lights slowly lost their luster and the purity of air in the vicinity area degenerated into something that painful for anyone to breath, red pinkies hearts pounded so hard that the individual's ears beside could overhear their rhythm. A population of hairs in the village of skins turned stiff.

Liu Ruyan usual charming eyes widened with inexplicable horror, Mr. Liu, even more, stimulated based on gloominess on his previously energetic expression, the other people in the stage took their distance from Ling Yao, the mercenary leader's body shivered, he raised the rifle, "stop whatever you are doing!"

 **"Oh, boy..."** The energy intensified, his both hands rose to the air, **"I hope you like a full blast of ice caramel..."**

His narrowed eyes stared at the mercenary leader in a relaxed manner, **"because this will just taste the same..."**

The loli inside the crowd observed the situation on the stage with an aghast countenance, 'this is dangerous! The formation I set wouldn't be able to hold against the power he would unleash!'

Ling Yao curled his lips, the glaring blackness of aura that flaring around him about to lash, **"One darkness holds them all, join merrily 7 desires, wake your power in the midst of hell, shake the world with your true colors..."**

He declined his head, **"come forth! The embodiment of possession... Greed!"**

*Bang!*

The collective of black energy combusted in the instant, its shockwave spread out, about to coating every personnel in the hall, 'Liu Ruyan' face changed in the instant, without thinking much further, she jumped from the stage, stopped in front of the crowd, her hands made a various hand seals, "Wind Release: Multi-Layer Defensive Wall!"

In front of 'her', a rectangle in a form of wind stretched from the center to its respective left and right direction, touching both walls side, it filled the entire space in a multiple green colored thin sheets and positioned in a row arrangement.

Soon, the black energy clashed against the outer barrier, it managed to stop the progression but only for a few seconds before the wall broke into thousands of wind residue then black energy crept again, damaging the green barrier more and more before it scattered them.

'Liu Ruyan' clenched her teeth, in her mind, 'she' shouted, 'create another clone and make holy based barrier!'

'Boss, are you sure? Your mind would be burdened quite heavy!' The loli in the middle glanced around.

'It doesn't matter! Make all the crowd retreat into the furthest wall! I buy you sometimes'

'Boss...'

'Just do it!'

The loli clenched her hand, she raised her finger and summoned three blonde men, she dashed among the density of population and reached for the Liu family elder, "Mr. Liu!"

"Um?" Mr. Liu, who witnessed the scene with a dazed expression, glanced to his right and startled at the loli who approached him, "yes?"

'Oh, crap I'm still using transformation' The loli shook her head, in a second, her body coated with smokes and her short also cute form disappeared, replaced by a man with blonde hair, "Mr. Liu it's me! Look, I need your help me to mobilize the staffs and the guests here to the furthest side of the wall!"

"Mr. Naruto?!" The elder eyes jumped in surprise, but then he quickly recovered, "OK, I'll help, but first, did Young Miss in a safe place?"

"Don't worry, my... other-self are carrying them away from here!"

In the corridor, a man in black bullet-vest ran with high speed while a black hazard energy chased him from behind, in his arm, a seductive woman being hugged while his back carried a Japanese girl, soon, they reached the limit of the wall, he glanced at the woman who had worried expression all over, "hold tight, this is gonna be a rough!"

"Oni-san!" The girl screamed into his ear, he twitched his eyes at the close proximity of sudden burst of noise, "sorry pup, just close your eyes, don't look!"

"Un!" She nodded cleverly and shut tight her eyes.

"How far this strange thing will expand?!" The charming woman stared the black energy with terrified color, "are the other save inside the hall?!"

"Boss and the other will make sure their safety, now tighten your arm around my neck!" He smiled comfortingly.

"Ok..." She did what she told to do.

The man increased his speed while green colored energy wildly emerged from his body, it quickly covered their figure before they smashed against the wall.

*Bang!*

They collided against the concrete and solid construction, but it only broke the chunk of the wall, revealing a shredded stone of green marble inside.

"Son of a..." The man cursed, but before he finished, his word's cut by a slap on his cheek, "there is a girl here!"

"Oh, sorry- Wait! There's no time for that, what the hell did you put inside this wall?!"

"Special kind of stone, it has strong durability yet easy to reform!"

"Well, this stupid special stone just ruin your chance of escaping!"

"Don't blame me on this, what's wrong with demanding extra protection?!"

"Yeah?! This extra protection now will endanger your life!"

"Oni-san, onee-san, stop fighting! The scary thingy is coming!"

"Sorry pup!" They both said at the same time.

The man put down the woman, he glanced at his back and noticed the black energy only half a minute about reaching them, 'don't have time to wait!'

He raised his hand, a huge whirlpool of spiritual energy emerged from it and built a pale blue energy in a spherical form. Next, a surge of waters covered the spherical energy, they blended and altered the transparent spherical into a miniature tidal wave, raging with powerful streams. The spherical water floated above his palm, he took a step backward while urging the woman and girl to copy his moves.

He stretched his hand and aimed the raging water to the shredded wall, "Water Release: Pulverize Rasengan."

*Bang!*

The power launched forward, like a rocket pierced through the sky, it hit the green marble wall and smashed it open, teared up and scattered every bit piece of stone, trashing them to either side of corridor, like a blasted explosion, it quickly smashed a hole as a new path toward another part of hotel had opened. The woman and the girl stared at the gap with dumbed expression, if not for the ghastly and grim aura shivered their body, maybe they still stared at the new path until root grew on their feet.

"Wah, Oni-san is powerful!" The girl cheered. The man shook his head, "keep tight the compliment for now pup, we need to run, now!" He picked the ladies and tapped his feet, he sprung toward the hole.


	71. Naruto vs Greed part 1

"I give you a chance"

Many minutes ago, Emerald Quaza hotel first floor, inside back corridor's restroom. Naruto and Liu Ruyan leaned their back on the platform sinks, the large mirror behind them reflecting their outline figure.

"Thanks, but first, do you recognize the term, 'expert world'?" Naruto curled the corner of his lips.

"Oh, yeah, of course..." Liu Ruyan gawked at him, her eyebrows tensed a little.

The expert world, an appellation for anyone or people who capable on accomplishing various extraordinary feats beyond the performance of ordinary man, they managed to perform those abilities after had gone through various hardship and torturous training.

In general, the expert world divided into 4 categorize:  
1\. Martial artist, any people who skilled and practiced unique technique in fight hand-to-hand combat.  
2\. Arme dancer, any people who skilled and practiced unique technique in utilizing one or more than one weapons.  
3\. Moshu maestro, any people who skilled and practiced in magecraft or mysticism.  
4\. Mistero player, any people who skilled in any other than mention above.

While these four indeed separated the expert world but that doesn't mean that anyone couldn't master more than one, hell, if they wanted and dedicated, they could master them all, for example: a man could be a master of boxing but also great on using machete while another person could be skillful in conjuring flame out of thin air but also capable of mixing pills (alchemist).

Like other descendants from an old and large family, Liu Ruyan had been introduced to the people from the expert world since her earlier days, including Uncle Liu who a master in martial artist and dabbled a little bit in moshu maestro, Taoism.

"Are you a martial artist?" Liu Ruyan tilted her head, she concluded that by judging him through his age and manner, also the way he handled melee combat, despite she yet to see his technique.

"No, I'm what you call... moshu maestro and mistero player," Naruto shrugged, he's good at some punch and kicks, or basic Taijutsu performance in shinobi's term, but he didn't harbor any special technique. The imitation palm technique he commenced previously in Snow Ice corporation just him moving his feet and struck his palm many times on his enemy's body.

He also doesn't have any special technique in using weapons, unlike Tenten with her unlimited tools and weapons trick or Shishui with his ninjato flash-speed beheading trick.

Other than Taijutsu and Bukijutsu, the rest of jutsu pretty much classified as moshu maestro or mistero player.

Surprised filled Liu Ruyan's honey-colored iris, her mouth turned agape, "what kind of mysticism skill you could do?"

Naruto raised his both hands and intersected his fingers, "Shadow Clone no Jutsu."

*Poof!*

Liu Ruyan jumped on her feet and almost fell into the floor, the appearance of another Naruto enough to scare her out of her wits, "there are two of you!"

"Yup," Both of them nodded, Naruto pointed out his thumb, "that's my clone."

"Is he solid? Or just transparent figure floating in the air?" She regained her composure and rubbed her jaw.

"You can touch it if you want," Naruto lightly curved the corner of his lips, "wait, let me make this easy for you."

The clone nodded, raising his hand, his finger formed; Dog- Boar- Ram hand seals, "Transformation Jutsu."

*Poof!*

The clone engulfed by a collective of smokes, after they were cleared, the tall and blonde figured disappeared, replaced by a white Persian kitten with a pair of blue sky eyes and fluffy fur, "Meow~"

"Waah, cute kitty~" Liu Ruyan grasped her hand before she strode forward, squatting her body and lifted the kitten, holding the lucky small fellow into her bosom. It let out a purr and snuggled itself deeper.

'Men, maybe if I transform myself into an animal, she'll crib me too!' Naruto stared in a daze, his eyes accidentally fixed on her full-chest that smothered the white creature soft body, 'when my turn comes, I'm going to shift into a frog, she can put me whole inside that slender JoJo dress and keep me warm!'

"Hey, eyes up here, pervert!"

Liu Ruyan took a step back, placing one arm over her chest and glared at Naruto with flushed cheek and blazing temperate eyes, Naruto abruptly glanced his face upward and stiffly smiled, "wait, you got a wrong idea! I'm not staring at your chest, I'm admiring the cute kitten!"

She snorted, her face twisted in disgust, "shameless man! At least have the guts to admit your deed!"

He sighed, "fine, I stared at your chest, happy?"

"Pervert!"

'The heck?!' His eyes stared at her in disbelieve while his jaw dropped slightly, it seems whatever he said, it only came out wrong to her. He rolled his eyes, "never mind... let's just move on with the topic..."

Liu Ruyan nodded, she approached the sink again while brushing the kitten's fur in her bosom, Naruto rubbed his jaw, "so the plan is that I'm going to transform myself into you, going into the second-floor banquet's hall, and meet this boss. You, on the other hand, have to wait here for a while till my clone later take care of the person in the surveillance room so you can stay there later."

She curled her underlips sideway, her thick eyebrows wrinkled a little, "you can copy my appearance?"

He chuckled, "you just see my clone become an animal, what's so hard about turning into you?"

"Em, excuse me? In case you fail to notice but animals didn't wear any complex man-made apparel, and I don't want you to change into my form in nak-Oh my god, you turn into me!" She gasped as she put one hand to hold her mouth.

Naruto's body covered in a faint smoke, but the figure hidden inside was no longer a five-eight footman with bright yellow hair and black getup, instead, a young curvaceous lady with fair skin and tied up ponytail wavy hair replaced him. Liu Ruyan eyes absentmindedly grilled every part of her counterpart, from a single thin white thread on her dress till the pinkish nails on her thin fingers.

"Remarkable," Liu Ruyan mumbled, she sauntered her white mid-heels and approached her own self, this strange technique he used really superb indeed, every aspect in the figure almost identical with her own, except, certain part on her body looked... over-sexualize.

She crinkled her nose, glaring at 'her' with vicious and deadly stared, Naruto brought down 'her' forehead, twitching 'her' own lips, "hey, in my defense, I don't know your three sizes, ok?"

"And it better stays that way, also next time, tone it down a little!" She clenched her teeth.

"Why do I need next time..." Naruto rolled 'her' eyes, 'she' raised 'her' hands again and another smoke popped out, "is it fine now?"

"Oh... so handy," her eyes widened while sparkled with tons of glitters, her mind pictured and imagined how many things this man could do with the technique alone, added up with the previous weird clone technique, for example: he could become a model that can preview a lot of designs with a variety of size and style. She reached out her hand and grasped the dress, rubbing it between her fingers, it's fabric!

This is basically creating something without available raw material at all! The quality far different though, it's like comparing between gold and bronze metal, maybe because he never touch or least have a knowledge on the material in the first place.

She glanced upward, her burning passionate eyes successfully stroke a cold sweat from 'her' forehead, 'she' took a step back with a ghastly face, "W...what's wrong with you?"

"Work for me..." Her body shivered, "I'll give you any salary you desire, just quit from Yu Lei and came to my corporations!"

"What? No!" Naruto shook 'her' head.

"Come on! What Yu Lei give you? I'll give you more, please work for me!" She grasped Naruto's arm and waved it around.

"If I said no, then it's a no!"

"I give you a luxury apartment in one of my hotels!"

"Not interested!"

"I introduced you to my cousin, she's a pretty woman who likes to play cello!"

"Also not interested!"

"How about my other cousin? He's charming and elegant!"

"Absolutely definitely perfectly not interested, I'm a straight man, OK?!"

"Says someone who changes his appearance into a woman..."

"I'm changing because of circumstances, and this is you!"

"..." The white and black theme restroom filled with numerous alphabets that formed tons of heated arguments. The ludicrous sentences kept dancing, attracting, and enticing the man in woman appearance, in the end, Liu Ruyan couldn't manage to lure and poach this hard-head and strong-willed man.

"Ms. Liu, please, no matter how hard or sweet you offer, I'm not quitting Yu Lei!" Naruto rolled his eyes so hard that they almost dived out from their socket. 'Her' muscle face twitched in annoyance.

"Fine! But I'm not letting this go, after this whole trouble over, I'll dig you up until the source of water flushed out!" She roughly breathed while her cheek painted in red.

"Yeah, you do that..." Naruto stared in deadpanned expression, "in the meantime, tell me about this charity and the structure of this hotel especially the location of surveillance room, underground parking lot, escape routes, and other things."

Liu corporation planned to contribute the funds by trading most of them with foods, clothes, and books, the money's leftover will be given indirectly to each designated place. Most places destination still within Zhong Hai city's domain, while few in the villages around the perimeter. The furthest one was close to Shaanxi province borderline, in the village called Weinan.

Liu Ruyan finger tapped on the sink's platform, "regarding the hotel outline, surveillance room located in the west wing side on this floor, this location is on the east wing, so you have to walk past the door that led into the main lobby, follow the path until you arrive in the cross path, turn left, then you will found the room. The emergency doors to underground parking lot built in the main lobby and another in these back corridor, each one in both wing side..."

Naruto nodded, "Ok, this information is enough, thank you, Ms. Liu."

Liu Ruyan smiled, "you welcome... and I want to say something to you..."

"What is it?" Naruto raised one eyebrow.

She took a deep breath, then faced him with a complicated face, "I know that... we only have met for a short time, like very short time, but the way you plans your move with full of care and caution, anticipated every little thing, have made me admire you, and despite what you said about, 'every life is not your responsible,' I believe that you will try your best to keep them safe, you did that in the auction department and you will do that again, also, you willing to replace me and go to the hall, at least, in my opinion, you consider my life as your responsibility... I... just want to say... thank you."

Naruto face turned delayed for a moment, 'she' raised 'her' finger and rubbed 'her' cheek, throwing a pair of eyes from Liu Ruyan and stared on the opposite direction, "don't mention it."

She nodded, letting out a faintly smiled as she found Naruto embarrassed gesture in her appearance both a bit hilarious and awkward. It's like staring at your own figure in front of the mirror, and sadly, there was a giant ass mirror on her right side, completely reflecting their both outline figure as if it's not creepy enough already.

"Change your mind about working with me?"

"Nope!"

"Dang!"

They both went silent, after a while, Naruto wrinkled 'her' eyebrows, 'she' glanced at the corridor direction, "two people approaching the group outside, must be the henchmen."

Liu Ruyan was astonished by Naruto's capability to sense human presence from this far, it made her wonder what other power that he might have in store, and amplified her desire to rope Naruto into her cohabitants lair.

"Then..." She glimpsed at the floor while her mouth rubbed together, then faced him and slanted her lips, "I guess I'll see you soon..."

"Yeah..." Naruto beckoned 'her' head, 'she' curled his lips, "meanwhile, satisfy yourself with my clone, just don't... go overboard."

"What shameless thought you're thinking right now?" Her eyelids sagged halfway.

"Nothing too naughty, maybe a little bit kinky," 'her' eyes turned upward and stared at the ceiling

"Get out."

"Calm down, sheesh, who make you a queen of restroom..." Naruto summoned four clones, they all wore a complete set of henchmen getup. They went into the booths and picked up the rifles from the dead bodies. Naruto and Liu Ruyan exchanged last words, then 'she' strolled toward the gate and carried three clones. Liu Ruyan waited for quite sometime before the clone number 4 informed her that it will go to the surveillance room. 5 minutes later, she noticed the door swung open and watched the clone walked in. They both traversed the corridor and stayed inside the middle-sized room with a lot of monitors.

"So, tell me, how this cloning technique work; What substance composed you? What stuffs you could do?" Liu Ruyan failed to suppress her curiosity any longer, the clone pondered a while before he finally decided to just explain to her. Clone Summoning or Bunshin No Jutsu, originally a technique that allowed the user to created an imaginary copy of one's own body, but only served as deceiver that would confused the enemies' eyes since they incapable to possess any sort of attack, but later, several people managed to improve the technique even created more diversion by mixing it with natural elements.

The advance clone technique called Shadow Clone Summoning or Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, it still holds the same principle but the user this time had to divide his spiritual energy or chakra evenly with the clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each one-third of the user's chakra, and so on. The larger chakra the user possessed, the more clones they could summon.

Unlike the basic technique, these clones possessed physically body and the same ability of their creator. They shared the same clothing, damage, and transformations the user intended to be, simple tools and weaponry could also be copied along the way. In the period of their existence, a link between the user and his clones would be established, allowing all of them to stay connected even when they separated apart.

"Fascinating," Liu Ruyan mumbled, albeit they were not a living being perse, but to be able performing such a task that people nowadays struggled even with advanced bio-engineering and high technology, this pretty impressive.

"How many clones he could summon?"

The clone glanced upward, "a thousand."

"What?!" This time she couldn't bear to yelp in surprise, her jaw dropped without any restraint, "that basically an army!"

"Awesome, right?" It grinned with a hint of proud, but eventually let out a sigh, "back in the past, Boss wouldn't hesitate to use it on the spot, but now..."

She noticed something amiss with the clone tone, she sat on the wheeled stool, crossing her arm, "has something happened?"

It's stared at the monitors, eyeing every scene they displayed, "..."

Looking at the clone that no longer gave out any response, Liu Ruyan decided to not pursue the matter, she respected people privacy, especially if it's a not good experience.

She turned her eyes to her left and gazed at the monitor that showed the banquets' hall.

* * *

The black energy kept pushing forward, breaking and destroying the greenish thin barrier that Naruto had set countless time, his Ruyan Liu disguise no longer persists as he retreated time to time, his distance with the crowd behind him had fastly shortened.

In his mind, he could see his clone separated in four directions with the crowd in the center, their forefinger sustained a small fire and constantly drew something in the red carpet below.

Scream and wail for help loudly shattered the room's quiet environment, accompanied by pale faces and desperate eyes, luckily, Mr. Liu managed to keep them staying in a group and not scattered in panic manner.

He assessed his surrounding, surprised by the appearance of 5 identical people inside the room, not just the face but also the clothes. The green and black energy in the room made three lines scratched his forehead, he could feel the spiritual power they emitted and the element they possessed.

Naruto jumped backward, his hand stayed in the front of his chest while his finger not even once stopped flashing seals. The black energy contained the element of darkness, an element that held a superiority over five anima power; fire, water, wind, earth, and thunder. No matter how strong or powerful the anima, their effectiveness will decrease into half the moment they clashed against darkness, so, unless your anima still above the darkness even after it had the debuff, they provide no chance at all.

Of course, every power had a weakness, the darkness may reign above the anima, but they just a pebble in front of the holy or light element. That's why Naruto commanded his clones to make a barrier with a holy base element. The barrier will collect the nature around them and selected a specific element it needed to reinforce. The problem was it took quite a while for the user to prepare the arrangement, a series of complex drawing of five needed circle.

It usually required five people to manage this, but Naruto could do it with his shadow clone since they capable of thinking on their own.

The darkness began to approach them, his wind walls only managed to obstruct it movement so far, buying some time for his clones to get the barrier ready.

*Pang!*

A sting occurred on a certain part of his brain, the corner of his eyes twitched while his vision slightly blurred.

'Boss, it's finished!'

'Good, do it now!'

The four clones stood tall within their respective circle, their hands and fingers busily made different various gestures, and they ended it with North, South, East, and West seal.

"Barrier Technique: Elemental Convergence Enlightenment!"

*Zing!*

The four circle formation blinked with mysterious grey color, like a blazing flame, the grey energy burned the entire line that connected the circle before a transparent wall emerged from them. It rose and slowly formed a dom, completely isolated the crowd from the rest of the environment. Several minutes later, the grey dom shifted its color, from the plain gloominess into white luster and bright glaring light, shining in the entire hall and elevated its dim ambiance.

Naruto tapped on his feet and jumped backward, entering the gleam dom. He landed in a steady manner while his eyes still warily observed the incoming darkness.

"Mr. Naruto..." The Liu elder approached from his left side, he didn't know why but his instinct told him, the young blonde in front was the original one.

"Oh, Mr. Liu..." Naruto faced him, a faint smile decorated his entire lips, "how are you feeling?"

"Haha, despite my ages, but I can still kicking!" Mr. Liu laughed, his venerable voice warmed each individual's senses.

"Huh, I guess you're right... You need to teach me your longevity secret," Naruto nodded.

"You are already healthy young man, keep it that way, you might get your own secret," the elder smiled.

Naruto chuckled, he shifted his attention and staring at the darkness that only several inches left before it reached the barrier.

"..." The crowd closed their eyes, a mother hugged her daughter and a husband blocked his wife vision. In the terror of something unknown, the uncertainty will always bring insecure inside people's guts. You don't know whether this thing will kill you or not, but the thought of finding it out scared the hell out of many people.

One second, two seconds, five seconds, fifteen seconds...

They closed their eyes for a long time but felt nothing changed in their body, one of the kids peeked through his eyelids, he screamed almost immediately. The rest got affected by the alarm cue and snapped open their eyes.

Right outside the dom, a semi-dark world dominated the entire place, a stream colored in purple light lingering and floating around, like a mysterious creature in one of those horror movies.

They huddled up as the stream crashed against the barrier but got deflected instead. Naruto let out a mouthful of breath as he witnessed the barrier at least worked. He's not 100% certain but grateful that things turned in his favor.

*Pang!*

Another pain stung him in the brain, it's more hurtful than the previous one, the usage of this barrier was extremely taxing his mental, especially when he had to preserve the four clones existence. Technically, he could distribute the pain into all of the clones, but he feared if he does that, the clones would disappear thus focused all the burden into the main brain.

Naruto grasped his head, he could use his chakra to protect his brain from receiving more damage but sadly, he currently using them to... suppress something, so he needed to wait for his chakra's core to regenerate.

He squinted his eyes, the paint and every furniture in this hall had been replaced with a mixture between silver and black, the bizarre dark steam that danced out from the surfaces enough to creep any people back hair.

"Aah... So you, not Ms. Liu after all..."

On the dark-colored stage that resembled a haunted house, a man knelt with his both knees on the ground. His body covered in indigo skin, his spiky hair no longer groomed on the head, and the rest of his getup had broken.

"Your power kinda strange... I sense spiritual energy but no near Qi or Mana..."

Around the man's vicinity, nine bodies with hazardous streams had lain, they showed no movement or twitching, just stayed still without any sign of life at all.

"Aah... I get it... you must be the one who disturbs Wrath operation..."

His eerie voice shivered and shook the people's heart, gripped it tightly as if ready to squeeze them into a crumple of carton box.

The man rose on his feet, he tilted his head upward and exposed his facial expression toward the fearful audience, they simultaneously gasped in fright, the man's lips were gone, but his mouth still exists, in fact, his teeth completely visible for the naked eyes. His eyes were pitch black with two set of crimson iris embedded on them. His appearance really reminded them of a demon that crawled from hell.

"What it will be hotshot?"

He strolled forward, the deep footsteps he bore clanking a dull sound in the entire dark space.

"Are you coming here or should I walk over there?"

Naruto's face remained solemn despite other people panic manner. Even elder Liu had a pale within his healthy tanned skin, his practice in Taoism allowed him to see other people's aura and felt them with his heart, the aura this man possessed completely overwhelm his guts, made him felt dreary and suffocated.

Naruto stayed silent for a while, he raised his finger and small flame ignited, he wrote several words in the air before they strode forward and entered his body, the light element that collected inside the dom gathered around him and stuck few into his body.

"Mr. Naruto, be careful... his power was extremely terrifying..."

"Thank you, but I had dealt with something far dangerous..."

Naruto strolled forward and exited the dom, traversing until he stopped only a few meters from the man.

"What should I call you?" Naruto twisted his shoulder and waved around his hand.

"Greed," the man rubbed his finger, his crimson eyes stared on it, "Greed the Avaricious."

"Interesting..." Naruto nodded, he pressed his nose, sneezing a bit, "seven desires?"

"Oh, you know your stuff, always happy to make the introduction short," Greed laughed.

"What happens to Ling Yao?"

"He had served his purpose and his soul now on his way toward the underworld river, so this body belongs to me now," he shrugged.

"Ah, that's too bad, the dude started growing on me..." Naruto sighed in genuine pity in his tone.

"I feel bad now separating you guys, but no worry, you will meet him soon," Greed narrowed his eyes.

"That is kind of you..."

"..." Silent groomed between them.

*Bang!*

In a split of a second, two figure disappeared from their initial spots, two fists met in the air and shockwave blasted out. Naruto flew backward and crashed against the ground, tore up a piece of the concrete surface beneath him. Greed meanwhile, landed heavily, his expression showed no change as if the previous combat weight nothing.

Naruto fixed his stance and hunkered down, his right hand turned numb, feeling like he just punched a very hard steel, he even thought the bone within his hand cracked a bit.

He tapped his feet, a green colored energy wildly shot out from his body, with conviction in his eyes, he launched forward, lashing out another fist toward his enemy. Greed raised both hands, didn't even try to put up any guard.

*Bam!*

Naruto struck his enemy's torso, dull sound sparked out with waved of wind whipped their surrounding. Greed slightly slid backward but his body bore no injuries, in a swift move, he formed a claw with his both hand and slashed the right one toward his target. He missed as his enemy bent down and commenced another slash with his left hand in a vertical manner, also missed since Naruto fell to his left and dodged roll.

Naruto clenched his left fist and instilled some chakra in it, he launched forward and smacked Greed's left waist, but still no effect whatsoever besides a dull sound.

Greed swung his right hand and backhanded Naruto's cheek, taking the opportunity, he propelled his left claw and aimed toward Naruto's left shoulder.

*Poof!*

Naruto summoned a clone, it grabbed Naruto by his shirt and whirled him around while avoiding Greed's left claw, Naruto prepared his left knee and banged the back of greed's head. Albeit it still bore no injury toward his physical, but the attack managed to stumble him forward, Naruto quickly made a seal with his hand, "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!"

Naruto took a deep breath and burst out small winds from his mouth, blasted Greed few meters away, but his body still fit no matter what, not a scratch at all.

Naruto landed on the ground while keeping his stance ready, Greed turned around, it's hard to discern the expression he masked right.

"Wind element... fascinating, and your fighting prowess really marvelous..." Greed let out a chuckle.

"Thanks, your defense is not bad too..." Naruto curled his lips.

Greed widened his legs stance before dashed forward, Naruto breathed out more small winds but this time in larger scale, the effect somehow unable to affect Greed movement whatsoever, he kept running without obstruction, both claw-hands readied to scratch!

Greed whipped out his claws, cleaving and slashing every part of Naruto's body, but they failed to land a single hit, Naruto bent his body as the claw passed above him, his hand flashed another seal, "Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist!"

Naruto's right fist clad in a typhoon and he unleashed it upon Greed's abdomen, the result should his body getting pierced by many blades of wind and threw him to the air, but on the contrary, his body only hovered a little although dents marked his abdomen, Greed's eyes smiled, he brought down his left claw and impale Naruto.

*Puchi!*

A speck of blood spilled to the air, since he's right hand still occupied, he's unable to summon his clone this time, with a fast thinking Naruto gave up his legs, letting his own body hit the ground thus distancing himself from Greed deadly strike, he rolled his body again but Greed action was too fast, he managed to scratch Naruto's right waist, the suit Naruto wore tear up immediately.

They both separated, their breath not even heavied or weary never know them at all.

'It seems, the wind really had no effect on him...' Naruto frowned, 'his hard skin wouldn't be able to get a slash.'

*Pang!*

Another pain struck his brain, the muscle on his face twitched again, 'can't let this fight prolonged much longer...'

Naruto rose on his feet, his countenance completely unfazed by the claw mark on his waist, Greed brought up his nails and rubbed them together, he seemed unsatisfied with the result of his strike, he faced Naruto, their gaze clashed in the mid-air.

Both people strengthened their foot and dashed toward each other, Greed moved his claw and slashed Naruto horizontally, Naruto leaned back then a spiral attack from Greed claw threatened his left chest, Naruto swayed to his right and the danger only managed to graze his left shoulder, Naruto joined his hand and made a series of seals, "Water Release: Running Water Spear!"

A group of water manifested from thin air, they formed three spear edges and stabbed toward Greed's body.

Greed didn't try to avoid the attack, he had absolute trust in his own hard skin surface, after all, his ability didn't come with "The Ultimate Shield" for nothing.

*Puchi!*

Greed eyes widened, red blood splattered, tainted the black-ish floor, from his proud hard skin, dropped tons of red beads, flowed from the punctured spots.

"How..."

He's unable to imagine that someone managed to break through his defense, even round of bullets, tons of knife, a massive explosion, and biochemical effect couldn't do it.

Yet this three water made spears, easily passed his stronger than steel skin and stabbed him on the spots.

"I didn't plan to stab you with water, but to destroy your skin..." Naruto chuckled, he curled his lips, "when it comes to destructive power, water rule all other elements."


	72. Naruto vs Greed part 2, the conclusion

**Hey everyone, how you guys doing? I hope this weekend be the best one you ever had.**

 **Zarcon: Web Novel? I know about it but didn't they nerve an NSFW scene a lot?**

 **For the rest of the readers, thank you for all the support, I love you all and please, stay healthy!**

 **(Psst, don't forget to leave a review, it's quite dry these few weeks TwT)**

Flowing Cloud Hotel, first level floor, the lobby.

Lin Ruoxi walked passing through revolving doors, her blue western office suits with black shirts underneath it grandiously magnified her businesswoman vibe. She went straight toward her northwest, strolling without any regard of her surrounding.

The way to raise one customer appetite, you seduced their senses of smell first.

That was the first thought she came up with when the Italian suicine's fragrance taunting her aquiline nose, the creature resided within her deepest internal abdominal let out a lonely howl.

Her crystal black eyes scanned the entire land, observed the mahogany makeshift tables and chairs with a patterned white rag.

She soon twitched her eyes, in the calm and harmony field, one ugly creature wearing one pretend harmless human suit occupied one of the tables that positioned nearby a wooden column with a decoration plant spread from above.

Despite the upper-class visage the man's face exhibited, he's nothing but a real life Freddy Krueger to her.

She crinkled her nose in disgust before strolling her way among the seat, the man currently on his phone but he put it down the moment Lin Ruoxi arrived at the table.

"Ruoxi, it's a pleasure to have a lunch with you here..." He showed an attractive smile that could entice thousands of pure and naive ladies.

"Young Master Xu," Ruoxi nodded, the cold countenance on her face dispelled the evil charm the man tried to cast.

"Please Ruoxi, have a sit..." Xu Zhihong pulled the chair at the right side of the table.

Ruoxi ignored his good intention offer and pulled the one across his seat instead, she placed her bottom on the leather cream cushion then put down her handbag on the silverish carpet.

Xu Zhihong's smile twitched a bit, anger flushed out from his heart, but he quickly repressed it, patience was you need to conquer a cold woman's heart.

"How's your family, Ruoxi? Your father's condition is improving, I hope," he curled his lips, stared at the otherworldly beauty with affection in his eyes.

Ruoxi narrowed her eyes, after a while, she heaved her breath and creased her forehead, glimpsed to her right before returning her vision back at the man, "Young Master Xu, I had thought about a sort of proposal in regard of our future exhibition that might catch your interest."

Xu Zhihong chuckled, he leaned his body to the backrest, "of course, I'm sure whatever you say must be good..."

"I like to call back our reservation deal on Red Planet auditorium and intent to hold the event within the Grand Hall of this very hotel," Ruoxi said.

Xu Zhihong wrinkled his eyebrow, his eyes showed difficult expression, "Ruoxi, I don't understand, in term of quality Flowing Cloud Grand Hall indeed superior than Red Planet auditorium but a bit too expensive for the scale of our collaboration project, you said it yourself that Red Planet matched with the balance of your company expenses, besides, my company had pay half the payment in front."

Ruoxi nodded, her face expressed a hint of awkwardness, "I'm sorry about your loss, I take responsibility by covering sixty percent of the rent."

"The Grand Hall rent cost range from 3 to 4 million dollars and you willing to pay at least 1,8 million?" Xu Zhihong frowned, the last expenditure for the Red Planet building only cost a million yet you bitchly haggled over it until we settled in fifty-fifty.

"Yu Lei recently got a big revenue in our sales, ergo, I thought why not invest some more for the exhibition, from the news I heard and few experiences, Flowing Cloud Grand Hall has better equipment and conducive environment to proceed," Ruoxi smiled faintly while closing her eyes.

Xu Zhihong's mind went blank the moment he saw her lips curled slightly, in the event of their first meeting until this exact seconds, she never once sell out any kind of welcoming gesture, always with the frosty face as if she devoid from any form of happiness.

"Young Master Xu, what do you think? You dally in the technology business, you should have known this better than me," Ruoxi peeped one eye.

Beauty trap!

He who had been immersed in the world of juvenile and playboy realized what foul trick this woman crafted to play, she tried to use her beauty to force him into making the decision. Slaving his consciousness into her will, let her do anything as she pleased with him.

A common case where a rich and handsome man like him fell into the hand of a manipulative self-centered woman.

'You Witch! You shall not have me!' Xu Zhihong sneered, he waved his hand, "Ruoxi, your idea is good but not entirely reasonable..."

"How so?" She raised one eyebrow, crossed her arm underneath the bosomy chest.

"Well, first, I already pay half of the price for the auditorium's rent and I don't think they willing to give me a full refund since the booking had been going from the last month, eh, at most they return me a quarter percent but still a big loss to me.

Second, despite the better upgrade in quality of the sound system, lighting control, organizer vendor, and the rest of other technical support, it's unsuitable for the exhibition show that prioritizes the quantity of their audience, we will require a lot of space with enough mobility to stroll around and the auditorium is the most perfect choice."

Ruoxi expression delayed for a moment before she let out a chuckle, a ridicule chuckle precisely, "fine, let's do it like this, we had assumed and estimated that the end cost around 10 million, so how about if you pay 4 million for the Grand Hall and I pay the rest 6 million for other necessary commodities?"

Xu Zhihong eyes lit with delight, the play around a business always about a cost and a profit and the better thing about a collaboration was an agreement of portion and share. 4 million perhaps big but incomparable to the profit he would receive which around 10 million or so.

Unknown to him, Ruoxi snickered in contempt inside, 6 million literally mean nothing to her since the hotel's manager pledged to give Yu Lei at minimum 6 million monthly fees, this basically freed her from any loss of the cost for the upcoming event. Also, this 6 million not entirely fixed cost such as free consumption for staff and customer, thus there's a chance for her to pay even less.

Ruoxi could offer to pay for the Grand Hall since the use of this hotel several facilities spent nothing for her company but this will cause major flux in the hotel later finance report and perhaps aroused suspicion sooner than she intended, after all, as Naruto stated before, we didn't want to break the toy before we satisfied in using them.

"Deal Ruoxi! Yu Lei is really lucky to have such a brave and responsible CEO!" The man laughed as if he won a great lottery.

Ruoxi curled her lips, pretending flattered by his rotten flower words, "oh, Young Master Xu, I heard next month the hotel offered a lot of discounts if you become their regular customer, you might want to take benefit from it."

"Haha, I appreciate your great news, I'll make sure not going to waste it," Xu Zhihong feeling bloomed in joyous color, this days seemed turn better and better, maybe lady luck currently smiling at him then bestowed her blessing, his senses accelerated in excitement, his eyes stared at Ruoxi with flaming passion, maybe, if he tried this time...

"Ruoxi..." He leaned forward, his arm placed in the table, "please marry me..."

Ruoxi startled a bit, she wrinkled her forehead, "Young Master Xu, are you feeling well? I'm already married."

"Ruoxi, the man doesn't love you, but I do, from the bottom of my heart, you are the only one I want, please be my wife..." His tone filled with pleading and a little begging.

Ruoxi snorted, her face remained unchanged, "then I believe with such devotion you can find any better woman than me, I congratulate you in the order."

"Look, I'm even willing to give you part of share from my company, you practically have the power to say in there..." He smirked in confident, no one would reject such an offer to have a part in a big company such his, especially for people who deep in business trading.

Ruoxi widened eyes, her cherry lips gaped in astonishment, "I can't believe you go that far..."

"You see my dedication for you is re-"

"I feel happy for the woman you give that share, please deliver my best regard," Ruoxi nodded.

Xu Zhihong sighed before he shook his head, "Ruoxi, I know your marriage just on paper only, you yet to take a proper wedding arrangement, with a poverty kind of man like him you will impossible to-"

"You better watch your words, that's my husband you just diss," Ruoxi froze her temperament in the blink of eyes, her voice enough to cause a shiver ran down his spine. His gulped down the fear and braved a sneer on his lips, "Ruoxi, you better hear my advice, get away from that man as quickly as you can..."

"What blasphemy you're speaking, I'm sorry, I better get back to my office..." Ruoxi grabbed her bag and stood up from her chair.

Xu Zhihong abruptly rose, "that man was a psychopath murderer!"

His voice roared in the place, disturbed many people who at the moment enjoying a bunch of Italian pastry. Eyes glanced at their direction in annoyance plus curiosity, wondering what craziness befell that decent looking man.

Ruoxi halted her movement, her face dimmed and her eyes heatedly stared at him with deep hatred intention, "not only you mock my husband's finance but also accuse him of such ridiculous ramble, you already overstep your boundary, Mr. Xu..."

It was clear that she's no longer try to show any respect for the man, not even try to pretend any imaginary good reputation exist inside him.

Xu Zhihong's face twisted in an ugly manner, the way she said 'Mr. Xu' as if marked the last entity of his figure within her consciousness. The gate for him to gain her favor through her heart no longer opened, it locked in eternity for good.

"I don't want to do this to you, but you made me no choice..." He sneered, no longer care for the cold beauty in front of him, if I can't possess you then no one will, if your heart no longer have spot for me then I made sure no one can, he had enough with gentleman attitude, the bitch don't deserve it, he fished out his phone and fiddled on it, "I have sent to your email, few deep classified files regarding Naruto Uzumaki, it was tough, even my personal connection took a long time to search for it, enjoy yourself with the darkest secret about your so-called 'husband'."

Ruoxi expression turned delay for a while, she turned around in the instant and left the restaurant without any hesitation.

Xu Zhihong sat back, waving his hand to the waitress and ordered some dishes, he looked at the direction of her leaving, a creepy smile crept on his face.

Several miles away, a building with complete green marble shone attractively under the glaring of the mighty sun. People who passed by around the vicinity stopped time to time, admiring the masterpiece of man creation since the last built of the biggest building in the world at Sichuan. But these people also mostly wrinkled their eyebrows, albeit today's not a weekend but the building usually not one for the lack of guests who walking out and in the gate, in fact, no valets seemed to appear on duty.

They witnessed a lot of luxury cars approached the building but turned away almost immediately.

In a few minutes ago, the internet assaulted with news about Liu Corporation re-decisions in the matter of charity fund, it nuclear the city of netizens and brought up a lot of protest within the media. It already went cool by now since no valid evidence had been turning in to confirm the rumor, many reporters tried to cover for the story but apparently no response from the corporation.

While people outside swarmed with hundreds if not thousands of question mark, the inside of the building itself currently looked very hideous, some part of the wall turned dim with ghastly stream danced from it, the floor charred with darkness steam and specks of purple color spotted on the surface.

Liu Ruyan holding a phone with a girl in her embrace, her face filled with worry as she observed the semi-black land within her view.

"Onee-san, you think my papa, mama, and oni-chan is fine?" The girl tilted her face upward, staring at Liu Ruyan with her adorable pair of eyes.

"Don't worry pup, didn't oni-san said he promise to keep them safe? You gotta have faith in his word..." She felt the girl head, smiled in reassurance despite her heart also breed a fear.

"Un..." The girl declined her small head, her face filled with conviction, "I trust oni-san, he's strong, he definitely keeps my family safe!"

"That's my girl," Liu Ruyan gently smiled, she stared back at the grim scenery in front, 'please be safe, all of you.'

Several meters away from their location, a bunch of people resided within a dome gleaming with luster light, their eyes fixated on the heated battle that occurred right before them, the clash that delivered a strong wave, breaking and shredding every surface in the space.

*Bang!*

A fist covered in a glove of water ball smashed a metallic purple skin, destroying the surface's part where the fist landed, blood splashed.

*Puchi!*

A fierce hand claw teared up the black armored getup, tearing a skin from the target, blood spilled.

Naruto moved to his side, dodging a black glint that was Greed's claw passed vertically beside him, Naruto pushed out his right punch and smashed Greed stomach, the water ball that covered his hand touched the hard skin and blew a chunk of his torso. The damage quite powerful but Greed not even winched, he lashed the claw, aimed to tear his enemy throat, Naruto leaned backward but Greed curved his attack and scrapped Naruto right chest, he let out a groan but he bore the pain and tried to uppercut Greed's chin, he swayed his head to dodge the invader and struck another claw, intending to puncture the blonde's body ahead and Naruto repelled him with his fist clad water ball, it damaged the skin on his hand while Naruto's knuckle shredded. They both raised their legs and kicked each other feet, Naruto's body was flying away and crashed against the dark-ish wall.

Greed's body slid back, he put down his leg but the fortitude body showed a sign of waver before he fixed his stance, his breath heaved with a hint of perspiration dripped from the forehead. His once clean surface wrecked with tons of dent and severely broken holes. His crimson pupils glared-dagger at the blonde person far ahead. This was the second time someone ever managed to ruin his confidence on his ultimate shield since Pride devastating beat up.

Naruto strolled from the crash, his step a tad of heavy while grim painted his face, the clothes he wore already resembled a hobo with a little bit fashion, red blood style. He twitched his lips at the nuisance of this over-prolong battle, he predicted his enemy battle skill would be competent but not to this extent, his wounds no longer had their fast raping regeneration since the claws bore darkness element that corrupted anything it touched.

Darkness maybe not increase the damage output of someone's strike but they responsible for the fearest effect that no one can recover with any normal heal method: Corruption.

The attribute that prevented any sort of healing from triggering their purpose; be it magic, item, or technique, except light based healing element.

The other way to get rid the corruption was to go through the purification method, there were many options that someone could take, from purification spell to formation.

No one ever knew what element construct the power of purification, certainly not light, some thought it was a combination between Yang and Yin, but no one had proven the theory so far.

Naruto took a deep breath, the pain inside his brain getting unbearable and his vision got blurrier.

At this point, his chakra reservation almost reached the limit, and he knew it's impossible to beat Greed without using any chakra, the time was reaching the end.

Greed's eyes smiled, despite both dangerous situation occurred on the two people, he somehow knew the advantage closer to him instead of the blonde.

He stretched his stance, crackling his right claw as it the only one available for him to use, he instilled the strength within his legs.

*Bang!*

With explosive power, he dashed forward, dashing toward his enemy like a launching rocket.

Naruto fist-bumped his own hand, the flexible water emerged from his knuckle and covered his hands once again, albeit the injury he bore on his right hand, he still has the capability to use it at full capacity. Naruto strengthened his own legs, pumping the willpower and stamina on his lower limbs. He marched forward.

In the bleak vision and painful migrant, he caught a purple figure approaching fast, showing off his murderous intention.

Greed arrived within arm-reach and swung his right claw immediately, Naruto bent, but he failed to anticipate Greed raising knee toward his face.

*Bang!*

Naruto's body rebounded, he almost stumbled backward. Greed slashed his claw in reverse direction and about to cut his target chest. Naruto hooked his right arm and blocked the incoming attack, he raised his left arm and jabbed Greed's face, forcing his head fell backward and retreated several steps.

Greed recovered and lashed out his right claw, Naruto blocked it with his crooked left arm then punched his enemy right waist with his right fist then he smacked Greed's right cheek with the same fist.

Greed forcefully turned on his feet and now faced the same direction as him. Naruto moved forward, he punched Greed spine, destroyed the part and made him knelt on the ground. Naruto raised his hand and about to hammer down his opponent's head.

But the fortune had always been a bitch.

Naruto felt pain from his right feet and it got dragged forward, bringing along his own body, Greed pulled his right claw, he turned around, pinned Naruto's right leg with his left arm and crazily massacred Naruto's body with his right claw, blood splatted right and left, like a wild animal, he pounced on Naruto's body, hunker on his waist and resumed his onslaught.

Greed felt happy...

With the number of slashes he commenced, this annoying blondie pretty much dead right now, but he's not satisfied...

He must grinded until nothing left from the man's body, covering his dark sharp claw with his enemy meat and blood, yet he's still not satisfied...

The last punch this hateful blondie gave make him unable to stand, he wasn't sure if he capable to walk anymore, his eyes were hard to see, also the courtesy of his enemy punch. But it didn't matter anymore, it's impossible for him to survive this many scratches, even that meatball Gluttony won't able to save his plump ass.

He was winning this battle, but why he still not satisfied?

Unknown to him who in berserk mode, several meters from his position, a figure stood among the dead bodies of henchmen, his right arm stretched and his left hand grabbed it. Exactly under his right palm, a spherical full of condensation water was readied.

His hand shivered, blood dripped from the big claw mark on his chest, vision fading and mind fazing.

With the chunk of chakra depleted from his reserve, a huge killing intention rose, it's invading his consciousness, filling his guts with the need of killing.

He narrowed his eyes, aimed the spherical water which circled by three water ball, and their rotation getting faster.

He took a deep breath, 70:30... he had a mind that so long he killed this creature, the dark zone would disappear, but the probability exists only 30 percent.

Bet... He's betting...

At this moment, the man with blonde hair curled his lips, 'why bother, their life is not on me...'

 **"Water Release: Full Blast Pulverize Rasengan."**

*Shuaa!*

The spherical water along with three orbit water ball struck forward, flying across the stage and headed toward the frenzy Greed. A large amount of spiritual bomb sobered his mind and made him glanced to his right. His difficult vision unable to discern what coming toward him but his instinct told him it was something dangerous. But he knew it was too late for him to avoid this, not to mention he can't feel his own leg, how the hell he should dodge...

Greed sighed, "oh, I guess, shit really hap-"

*Bang!*

His body smashed open, every bone, meat, and blood splattered without any hesitation, from top to bottom not a single one survive. The water not gone immediately, it lingered there, demonstrating a large size of water globe, carried what's left over from his body then bombarding his once so-called 'The Ultimate Shield" with three terrible water ball, it pulverizes every cell on it, dispersing until the very last of his existence. It also created a large hole on the surface of the stage.

Ruthless and decisive...

The scene happened to be last for 10 seconds and the moment it subsided, Greed along with the dead body of the result of body replacement technique was no longer there...

Naruto swayed on his feet, his head felt empty and his consciousness slowly fading, he fell into his knees and proceed to smack the floor with his face.

He wanted to preserve a while longer since the dark zone still exists, but the attraction to rest his eyes quite deadly.

"..." he didn't know or care what happened anymore as the darkness now swallowed his vision, the last thing he heard before he turned off his brain was a commotion of cheering voice.


	73. Four men job

Somewhere within a green lush forest, stood upon the land with so many high grounds, crickets hummed an out loud tune, rose a meek hotness in the chilly dimness.

A boy stared up to the sky, mesmerized by the large pearl that lit on the entire welkin.

"Naruto, come over here."

A mild yet lazy tone pulled the boy's attention, unwavering eyes set to the bushes ahead, blue modeled shoes trod on the grass below.

The boy pushed through the bunch of leaves, exposing the view for his cerulean eyes to see.

Three figure high and low gathered on the narrow clearing, starting from the left; a middle-aged man, maybe on his thirty, grey slacked up hair, one visible half-lidded eye, wearing a green vest and blue jumpsuit.

Next to him was a boy around the same age as Naruto. He had a black and short shaggy hair, pair of glowing red eyes with three black tomoe on them, he clad in a black shirt with wide neck and a fan shape trademark on the back.

The last person on the very right was a girl, shared the same age as the two boys. Her brown hair tied into two buns and placed diagonally on her respective side. She wore a pink colored sleeveless shirt.

As for himself, his head filled with a blonde strand of hairs, modeled in a spiky style. Three thin line marked his both cheek, unknown whether it was a hair or just a tattoo. His body covered in a one-piece dark green suit, from the top of his neck, down to the base of his ankle.

Naruto strolled carefully, knelt behind the three line of people.

"OK, let's brief the mission again..." The grey-haired man spoke through his half-mask.

Three pairs of different eyes fixed toward him.

There had been occasional missing children from the village and hamlets in the land of fire, mostly involved kinless toddlers and poor families' child. Albeit the request to handle the problem had been submitted for many times, but the mission management somehow didn't publicize the task openly, instead, it buried underneath a stack of paper that belongs to a mission 'find my cat' or 'help me grow vegs'. Truth to be told, they almost picked up a mission 'babysit my son' if not for this blonde to yawn and accidentally knocked out the papers. One of the paper flew from the desk and grabbed by the red-eyes boy, it contained the current mission detail.

The missing case had been going for the past five months, 10 children who usually could be seen on the street somehow no longer appear, 5 kids from various orphanages also gone while playing outside, and 3 families suffered the loss of their little member.

After collecting information and tracking clues all day, they finally arrived at the sizable rundown house.

Naruto knitted his forehead, both of his eyes tightly shut. He felt large negative emotions collected in the house; despair, wretchedness, sorrow, hatred, and so many others.

After a while, he slowly rose his eyelids, glanced at the people around him, he nodded, "the missing children inside, I can't approximately point out how many, perhaps a dozen."

"And the hostiles?" The grey-haired man squinted his eye.

"Six maybe seven..." Naruto frowned, he rubbed his own chin, "there is something strange about this though."

"What's wrong?" The twin-bun girl titled her head.

"He's right..." The red-eyes boy stared at the wood-based house, his iris sparkled, "I see no active chakra."

"Well, isn't that supposed to be great? At least we don't have to face shinobi," the girl remarked somehow attract a weird stare from the boys, her eyebrows tensed, "w-what?"

"What they wanted to say is... we have to carefully proceed onward, prepare for not falling into enemies trap, remember that some shinobi capable to camouflage their presence or hideaway their chakra pathway system," the grey-haired man slowly said, scoring a blush of shame on the girl's face.

"So, what's the plan, sensei?" Naruto slid his eyeballs to the left.

"We absolutely couldn't take the fight inside, one for avoid the trap while another for not affecting the children, so let's split into two teams; Distraction and Rescue," the grey-haired man fished out a note and drew on it with a pen.

Distraction team's job was to attract the enemies attention and bait them to the outside of the house, commenced a battle with them until the very last of the wave.

Rescue team's job was to infiltrate the house after the distraction team launched their operation, preferably went in from the back door or other entrance, then they would secure the children to outside.

"Is there any objection?" His only eye observed his students' face.

"Sensei, if I may..." Naruto raised his hand, the grey-haired man nodded, "how about if we split into 4 people job instead?"

"And that would be...?" The teacher gazed at him with interest.

Naruto raised his hand and opened his fingers, "distraction, infiltration, rescuer, and ambusher."

"How you would assign them?"

"Tenten was noisy and annoying, she'll perfect for creating a distraction."

"Hey!" The girl puffed her cheek.

"I'll be on infiltration since I could break several array formations, my job would be just wandered around the house, unveiling every trap or ambush they prepared.

Sensei would be the rescuer, well, I don't have to explain it, right?

Shisui act as the ambusher, hiding in the shadow while helping Tenten clear up the enemy, he also can act as a surprise attack in case the enemy's boss shows up."

The grey-haired man crossed his arm for several minutes, his face delayed for a moment, "why not me acting as ambusher instead?"

Naruto shook his head, "no offense Sensei but I think Shisui's body flicker technique was more effective as ambusher."

"Kakashi-sensei, I also agree with Naruto, besides, this is not your first time rescuing people, I believe you can handle this better than me," Shisui nodded his head while letting out a faint smile.

Kakashi pondered a bit, deep inside he actually grateful to receive students with mature temperament, making the hell out of his job turned easier but on the other hand, he felt uncomfortable by the speed of their maturation.

Oh whatever, at least they not angry whenever he came late.

"Alright, we follow Naruto's plan, Tenten, you up for this?" He glanced at the twin-bun girl.

"I am angry but I don't have trouble with the plan, count me in," Tenten frowned but nodded her head nevertheless.

"You're angry because I'm right," Naruto faced her with a deadpanned expression.

"Don't push your luck, Uzumaki..." She clenched her jaws.

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrow before decided to ignore the mad girl. Shisui chuckled at their interaction.

Kakashi stared at them with his lazy eye, 'forget it, who says they're already mature.'

Tenten checked on her items and tools, she glimpsed at her teammate, "wish me luck!"

"Be careful!" Shisui smiled.

"Don't overdo it!" Kakashi gave out a thumb.

"Don't die sooner," Naruto crossed his arms and nodded.

The last comment trigged her annoyance again, vein marked her temple and shiver reigned her body, she approached the house with heavy steps, her face painted in red, she took a deep breath, "DIE YOU BASTARD, DIE!"

Her roar pierced through the three-person ears and blew some explosion inside their mind, birds escaped from the area and squirrels jumped out of range. Naruto turned his face toward his comrades, his stiff expression smeared with a hint of pride. "See? Best distraction ever."

The two people nodded, then set their face straight at the house.

A few moments later, the old house's door banged open, several people in brown plain cloth ran out, anger and gloominess disguised their appearance. They all share the same feature which was a sturdy body, twice Tenten's height and fierce visage. Axes and machetes readied in the hands.

"I thought who's so brave to curse at us, turn out it just a fucking little shit brat!" The man in the middle slanted his lips, but the anger still reflected within his boorish eyes.

"Hey boss, she's not bad looking, a tad bit underdeveloped but so does the other!" One of them threw a mocking gaze.

Tenten twitched her eyes after hearing the word 'underdeveloped'.

"You're right! Hey, little girl, you better be obedient and come with us, we may forgive you for what you say!" The middle-man laughed in contempt.

"It may be hard for you to please us with that skinny body, but we'll manage!"

Tenten declined her head, her expression blocked by the shadow from the moon.

"So, what will it be little shit? Followed us in your own accord, or we force you?"

There were seven men stood in front of her, in a normal situation, one person alone supposed to be enough to scare the heck out someone like her; delicate, small, and thin figure.

"You..."

She reached out to her back purse.

"All..."

A piece of white scroll fished out from inside of it.

"Can..."

She hurled the scroll into the air as it stretched open.

"Go to hell!"

*Poof!*

A giant ball completed with spikes on its entire surface jumped out from the scroll, accompanied by a collection of smokes and a tail made of steel chain. In a swift, Tenten jumped into the air, grabbed the chain, rotated it in the air and swept the line of burly men ahead with the giant spike ball.

*Bang!*

"Aaah!"

Like a Tenpin smacked by a bawling ball, these crowd scattered flying immediately. Their huge body didn't even stand a chance against the rotating spike ball, some thrashed to the ground, crashed against the wooden house, and few still hover in the sky. But the terror yet to finish, Tenten still twisting the ball, the moment it reached her twelve o'clock, she restrained her power and pulled upward the spike ball.

Two burly men laid on the ground, without giving enough time to recover, the spike ball already looming over them, aimed to paste them into the ground.

*Boom!*

Bone and meat no longer exist, blood and skin as flat as the soil. Perspiration dripped from her forehead, she felt sore on her upper muscle and little bit numbed on her hands. She gasped for breath while gazing on the rest of her onslaught.

The arrogant people, who had watched how she's wrecked their group, lost their previous cruel face. frightened appearance with pale skin and concussion on the head.

"S-Shi-Shinobi!" The middleman pointed his big finger toward Tenten, the rest of grunts dropped down their jaw as fast as flying bird.

Who didn't know the reputation of shinobi? The fiercest forces that contributed a lot back in the third world war. They struck like a bee, killed akin to a leopard, and disappeared mimicking a ghost. They could breathe anything from their mouth, from a blazing of flame to a torrent of water. Giant toad and gigantic snake spewed out from their hand, destroying the ground and inflated an army without a second.

"Yes, I'm a... shinobi, you better... run or I'll do... I'll do..." Tenten chest heaved quite strong, she pushed out a finger, gesturing for them to wait in silence, she regained her bearing, "I'll do worse than this."

She grabbed another scroll from her purse, tossed it up to the sky, in a puff of smoke, hundreds if not thousands shuriken appeared, filling the night ceiling like a hundred of bats, readied to assault them.

"Hiiiii!" In horror, these people forget their own pain, stood up like a champ but ran like a rabbit. They quickly entered the lush forest behind them, didn't even hesitate to look back.

"Hehe..." Tenten giggled while the bunch of shurikens above her started to become blurry and one by one left without a trace at all. She curled her lips and proud at her own petty trick to scare them away.

"I'm sorry for their cowardice behavior, what can you expect from a bunch of hooligans..."

At this moment, a rather hoarse sound entered her hearing, almost jumped out her own heart from their rightful place. She leaped forward while somersaulting in the air, she stared at the house as she landed her feet.

Three men wore black cloth complete with a head cap and a mask replaced the previous burly people. Bandage tied up each of their waist and part of their arms. The extended part of their head cap swayed in accordance to the west wind.

Tenten instinct flared up a danger sign, she took a step back and dread rose inside her guts, she realized the men in front of her was actually out of her league.

Cold sweat trailed down her cheek, her thin lips trembled as she swallowed her throat.

"Now, little girl, how about we continue your dance? You definitely like to play with your own size," the voice that belonged to a man in a middle rose up the back of her hair.

The man brought up his hand and formed seals out of his finger, "Dark Release: Cobra Crushing Fang." He stretched out his hand and a dark shadowy figure sprung out from his palm, directly headed toward Tenten who got stunned in the brain. Only after it had arrived pretty close to her that she finally sobered but she still unable to react on time.

*Shuaa!*

In the brink of two fangs from the dark snake form almost bit her, a silhouette appeared behind her, grasped her waist and disappeared together from her spot.

The snake munched on thin air and soon faded in the air, the three black suit shinobi surprised by her sudden vanished action, they exchanged glances.

"A clone?"

"No, it's her real body, my fear miasma impossible to effect a clone."

"Body replacing technique?"

"Nothing replaced her spot."

They frowned before finally reached up to the conclusion, their eyes glistened with cold light, without hesitation, they plunged toward the dark forest.

Several seconds after they left, Naruto jumped out from the bushes, he swept his surrounding before dashed into the house. He halted his movement, checking the front door with a few knocks, he ran to his right and started circling the house perimeter.

This place wasn't exactly an empty clearing, there were a shed on its right, broken fence on the back, and haystack barn within the fence. Naruto hopped onto its roof and wandered around. His feet constantly tapped on the surface, strong enough to feel the concrete but not loud enough to cause a commotion.

After a few minutes later, he stopped at the certain side of the roof, he fished out a kunai and made seals with his finger, "Wind Release: Vacuum Blade."

He exhaled a long trail of wind and covered the kunai's edge with it, the effect of this technique was to enchant the sharpness of a sharp tool and extended their range of attack as long as the user desire.

His kunai's length now resembled a short sword, Naruto turned the handle and aimed the end point toward the surface beneath his feet, he brought down the kunai and stabbed the roof.

He stabbed quite deep before rotating the kunai, making an in-complete diameter as wide as his own size. Naruto took the kunai back without canceling the enchantment, he grabbed the edge of the marked part and pulled it up.

Naruto jumped inside the house and landed safely on the ground.

He arrived at the wooden floor with white paint on the wall, the place quite spacious and perhaps it's a glorious building, back in its past days.

Naruto closed his eyes but twitched them not a long later.

'What? Having some trouble, kid?'

From within his body, a deep and thick voice reverberated into his mind.

'I only detect a few sealing traps here, but with this a lot of room to move, it makes me uncomfortable to think they only placed these trap only this much."

The entire layout of this building resembled a mid-sized motel in the quiet secluded area, even the wide of the hallway enough to fit ten people cramped and stood in line.

'Do you know the reason?' The creature grinned in a mocking manner.

'Yeah, possibly my detection skill is still not enough,' Naruto sighed in gloominess.

'You can borrow my power to break through any of these traps and barriers you know? I doubt they have planted an S-rank barrier.'

'Yeah? And increase the body list of our deal? uh-uh, not a chance, buddy!' Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Well, after you kill the leader of this band of misfit, then the limit count will just return to the previous one, right?' The creature licked his lips.

'You are right, except what I want, is to decrease the count of your hit list, not to make it even,' Naruto shook his head, 'enough, I have my own way.'

Naruto tugged his right hand, inside his sleeve, a sheet of white paper wrapped his wrist, his middle finger reached out under the wrist, in the midst of smoke, Naruto pulled a kunai with strange charm. He threw the kunai into the middle of the hall, he raised his fingers, "explode!"

*Bang!*

A deafening sound rumbled on the wide hall, a heat aura flared within the grey puffy smoke.

'Are you stupid, kid? Explosive Charm won't be enough to destroy the traps and the barriers.'

'Shut up,' Naruto closed his eyes once again, after a while, a smirk pulled the corner of his lips, 'they placed additional 3 C-rank trap and 1 B-rank barrier formation.'

'What?! How do you know?!' There was a genuine surprise inside the creature tone.

'Eh, furball, that's the benefit of you no longer interfering with my business, you had no idea how awesome my growth!' Naruto sneered.

'Tch, quite bragging kid, tell me how you do it!'

'it's simple, with the use of explosive charm, I shook the foundation of the formations thus letting them created a wave that will affect the atmosphere around them, the higher the rank of formations, the less they sparked a wave, unfortunately, I only managed to detect B rank so far, thus I hope that's the highest formation they set.'

'Impressive kid, no one ever thought it like this,' the creature murmured.

'Well, that's the result of a week full of a headache and sleep depravations...' Naruto bitterly sighed.

'Alright, shut up for a while, I need to work now,'

The creature shut their connection.

Naruto walked toward the C-rank formations and below, he looked for their critical spot and solved them one by one, he didn't dare to wander randomly, fear for any A-rank and above formations. He stopped before the B-rank barrier, took out a piece of paper and stuck it on its invisible wall.

'Release!'

The paper let out electric charges and disturbed the barrier harmony, Naruto focused his eyes, searching for the barrier weak spot, sadly, this method can't be done in one shot and only last for a few seconds, Naruto had to put another and repeated the process.

After the third trial, Naruto finally spotted on something, he quickly cast a technique, 'Water release: Bubbles technique!'

From various surface of his body, dozens of water bubble spewed out, they lingered around him for a while before launched forward at certain spot on the barrier formation, then created a series of explosion the moment they hit the target, the sound might not as loud as the explosive charm, but the damage certainly bigger since the entire house seemed trembling, as if a small scale earthquake had occurred.

The result of this feat was a crack appeared on the weak spot, slowly but surely, the crack spread throughout the surface then crumbled the whole barrier like fragments of glasses.

Naruto nodded and walked forward, pushing a wooden gate that blocked his view.

"Dark Release: Hellfire Blast!"

"Dark Release: Shadow Pulse!"

"Dark Release: torrential Spitfire!"

'Oh, boy, I couldn't get a break at all!' Naruto jumped on his feet as soon as he arrived at the room with pentagon layout, there were several wooden pillars on the room and lot of crates along with other stuff. A humongous black fireball, three-layer of black energy like a fountain, and several black fires like bullets stormed his initial spot which caused devastation on the wall and everything around it, black fires lingered on the rubble.

Naruto placed his feet on the ceiling and quickly made seals, "Wind Release: Tranquil Feet!" His sole covered in a green colored energy, then he disappeared from his spot, moving around the area so fast that the enemies unable to follow his movement. He arrived beside an enemy who hid behind a crate, swinging his wind enchanted kunai and cut his enemy throat before he moved to another spot.

There was five total of enemies inside the area, three already met their maker, courtesy of that blondie. Two enemies hid behind sacks of grain that quite far from the previous three, thus Naruto unable to reach them sooner. They stared at their fallen comrades with indifferent.

Realizing that their life quickly in peril, the two black clothes shinobi joined their right and left hand together while their respective other handmade seals, "Duo-Dark Release: Chimera Calamity!"

They sent out a large and strong dark energy wave, sweeping all the vicinity area. Naruto tried to back away from the wave, he already leaped very far from them yet he still felt the impact smacked against his body.

*Bang!*

Naruto got thrown from his current position and crashed to the wall ahead, he let out a painful groan while feeling a negative energy crawled inside his body, his wounds reeked with a dark trail. He stood from the crash and noticed the wound he possessed had yet to heal!

'What's happening? My healing factor is not working?' He furrowed his eyebrows.

'It's the darkness, kid, they corrupted your ability to heal,' the creature's deep voice resounded again.

'What do you mean by corrupted?' Naruto startled.

'They simply prevent any healing technique beside light element.'

'The heck?! Is it dangerous? Like poison or something?' Worry started filling his face.

'No, so long it's not a fatal wound, there's nothing to worry about...'

'Huff...' Naruto breathed out a relief, 'how to get away from this?'

'Purified!' The creature answered simply, 'I'll explain to you later, here comes the enemy!'

Naruto eyebrows jumped as he refocused his attention and realized that couple black clothes shinobi had arrived several meters from him.

"Duo-Dark Release: Chimera Calamity!"

Another dark wave flaring from their body, rupturing the entire space around them.

"Wind Release: Zephyr Shield!"

Naruto swiped his hand and a protective barrier made of wind appeared before him, 'let's make you taste your own technique.' this technique was used to repel an incoming attack and sent them back toward their use with the same or greater power.

The dark waves hit the wind barrier, it successfully stopped the dark wave's movement, but...

*Prang!*

Naruto's wind technique crumbled in the spot, the dark wave marched forward and smacked Naruto who unable to act in time, onto the wall behind him and pushed him through to the previous room.

'What the fuck?!' Naruto twitched his eyes while he winced because of the pain within his body.

'Kid, the dark element triumph against other elements, aside from the light...'

'What the fuck, Kyuubi?! Don't you think such a detail is important to tell me soon?!'

'Yeah, I kinda forgot, sorry, bahaha!' Kyuubi laughed in a relaxed manner.

Naruto's face darkened while hearing the stupid giant furball laughter wrecking his guts. He witnessed the enemies approaching again. Naruto didn't dare to delay, he rolled back and ran toward the entrance, he halted right before the exit and turned around facing them again. His eyebrows wrinkled as he pondered how to defeat them.

"..." Naruto calmed himself and focused all of his attention toward his enemies and the area around them. He recalled his enemies movement and their technique pattern.

'They definitely could decimate me with their attack, but why take time strolling here while holding hand?'

'Wait, stroll and hold hand?'

Naruto eyes lightened up, he cast another Tranquil Feet then his fingers reached out under his both wrists. Naruto waited until both shinobi entered his range.

*Swoosh!*

In a flash, Naruto threw three explosive kunai and three wind enchanted shuriken, at the same time, he dashed forward and leaped into the air.

The enemies roared their technique and cast another dark wave into their surrounding, slowing the movement of the three kunai while the shuriken still sustained their speed before followed the kunai's fate. Naruto used another Zephyr Shield but instead utilized it into the dark wave direction, he reversed the direction of the wind barrier while setting them on his right side, Naruto punched the barrier, strong enough to propel him to his left but not injured himself in the process. Naruto rolled in the air until several inches before reaching the ground, he grabbed the three shurikens, then let his body got hit by the dark wave.

*Bang!*

Naruto stomped his left feet on the ground and resisted the incoming attack. After several seconds flagged by the annoying black energy, the current started to become weaker, Naruto took this chance and lashed out his hand toward the couple, releasing three enchanted shurikens he previously grabbed. The shurikens twirled with green colored energy around their edge, it launched toward the enemies in the fastest speed, their target was the joined hand of the two enemies.

Realizing if they're not separate the hands, they would lose a limb, thus the united shinobies decided to release their partner. One to the right while another to the left, Naruto eyes glinted in a cold light, he raised his hand and loudly shouted, "exploded!"

*Bang!*

An explosion banged from the position at the enemy who fled to his right, engulfing his body with series of explosion, at the same time, Naruto's hand flashed out another seal, "Wind Release: Blade of Wind!" the tips of his finger emitted a whirling wind and he slashed it toward the enemy on his left, it traveled through the space in a form of blade shape with incredible speed and behead the enemies head.

The victim of the explosion still alive even though his body covered in a burned wound, several limbs also no longer attached.

Naruto walked forward, he halted before the barely alive man, his eyes coldly stared at him.

"Please... kill... me..."

His hoarse voice whispered in the room, desperately communicated to the boy who was his enemy. Naruto tilted his head, gazing at the man without a single sympathy. Naruto strolled to his left.

"No... come... back... please..."

Naruto picked his shurikens and put it inside his pouch. He took a deep breath and strolled toward the second room.

Back in the forest, the three black clothes shinobi wandered among the tall trees, the bushes and the lack of bright made them hard to detect any entity besides their own people. Using the lonely light reflected by the moon, they squinted and narrowed their eyes many times just for the sake of catching any figure.

Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes with three tomoes observed their movement like a hunter tailing its prey, in a midst of dread and fear lurked within the heart of this people, a single blade flew from the bushes, aimed for the man in the center.

He startled a bit but sneered in contempt afterward, obviously didn't take seriously the incoming attack since it coming from his front and gave him a lot of times to avoid it, the shinobi leaned to his left and avoid the blade, let it passed above his shoulder, at the same time, he cast another technique and let out another dark snake, aimed it toward the bushes.

Didn't know whether he realized or not, the blade which just slightly distances from him, it had its sharp part pointed at his back, he and his comrades were looking at the direction of the bushes when a figure blinked and appeared right at their back. He grabbed the blade by its handle which was a ninjato and plunged the blade into the back neck of the man, in the same time, he threw a kunai toward the man on his right and killed him as the kunai stabbed the enemy's head.

Far from over, the figure lashed out his left leg and kicked the man on his left's back. propelled him forward where another figure dashed out from the bushes with a metal rod in her hands, she smacked her opponent cheek, tackled both of his feet before pummeled the top of his head, knocking him out in the instant.

Both assaults were fast and swift, no more than 3 seconds, the three black clothes shinobi already fell into the ground, without a single chance to retaliate.

Tenten let out a sigh as she strolled toward Shisui who sheathed his ninjato.

"You think Uzumaki can handle the rest of them?" She frowned, a trace of concern filled her eyes, albeit her dislike toward the blonde shinobi, he still her teammate.

"You doubting the ability one of the genius genin ever born in the history?" Shisui laughed.

"What genius, he slept in the class for entire session!" Tenten snorted.

"Maybe because he thought the lesson no longer interest him..."

"I still don't believe he's a genius!" Tenten shook her head, "I believe the title match you better than him or the Hyuga at least."

"Will you believe that he and she once have a fight and ended up in a tie?" Shisui narrowed his eyes, his lips curled to his right side.

"You're kidding! When?! Where?! How come I don't know?!" Tenten eyebrows jumped.

"Aw crap, I just spill a secret, forget what I'm saying..." Shisui held his mouth.

"No tell me now, tell me now, you have to tell now!" She stomped her foot and threw a tantrum.

"You want to know? Asked both of them!" Shisui flicked his body and disappeared from his spot.

"Hateful!" Tenten scratched her head, messing her own hair.

"Urgh..." the man who just passed out voiced out his groan.

*Pa!*

"Shut up!" Tenten fished out her metal rod and smacked the poor man head, knocking him out once again. She bent down, brought out a rope and tied the man's body. She snorted as she finished and strolled toward the forest.


	74. Unique Blood

QN: For anyone who want to read a little bit good grammar in the earlier chapter, check webnovel "Naruto in the world of beautiful CEO".

Zhong Hai city central region was the focus of all big office and modern market to gather, from apparel official center to multilayers of a shopping building. Many eyes could see many sky scrappers building tore up the sky.

Under the gloomy sky, hundreds of water stormed the concrete and fancy ground, covered by a frosty mist, one extravagant building modeled after a weak 'X' shape from above vision.

It lit with few luster lights, just enough to make it shone for the hazy scene. White minivans parked on the nearby cemented hut, complete with a red 'plus' trademark on their right surface.

Moving inside, people in various clothes drifted within the wall of green and cream patterned ceramic floor. One middle-aged man with brandy clothes spoke with a pink uniform lady who stood behind a counter. An old man clad in a worn-out sweater, green mask covered his mouth and an old scarf wrapped around his neck, sitting on the comfortable bench among the people, waiting for his number to be called.

The smell of herbs and the sound of equipment painted the harmony of the environment.

Southeast section, white peahen area, third floor.

Within the room with a luminous door, a man sleeping above a white sheet bed. His face looked tranquil and the chest rose in a steady rhythm. A slender hand grasped the man's right hand, apricot eyes with crystal clear iris gazed upon the sleeping handsome figure, worry and concern played the tune for the fragile soul.

The woman had a beautiful appearance that couldn't compare to a mere thing within this mortal realm. Her figure? Even the curviest model in the world didn't qualify to stand on peer with her.

Her body wrapped in a one-piece blue cotton dress, complete with white silk jacket and a pair of black short heels.

'What happens to you?'

She meekly gazed the man, her lips curved in the sad way that even the stone heart unable to bear.

'Was father not enough?'

Her chest felt heavy, a light shiver playfully shook her pink lips. The man didn't appear to have wounds at all, in fact, his entire body cleaned from any scar and injuries. But why he yet to wake up? His peaceful manner could easily be mistaken as someone who just asleep, but no effort could be done in order to make him sober.

A drop of liquid and a beep from heartbeat monitor played the soundtrack of this calm room.

*Thud.*

The door toward the room swung open as a person not younger than she walked in, the person carried a stainless basin, "pardon me, infusion check-up and cleaned routine." The woman nodded without ever moved away from her vision.

The nurse walked in slow gait, she passed the woman from behind and observed the liquid, grabbed the transparent flask with her slim fingers. She faced the blonde man and traced the spot where the end of the hose stuck into the man's arm. Pulling the bandage, she used her finger to sense any inflammation on the man's skin.

Upon checking nothing's out of ordinary, the nurse took down the liquid, pulled the hose that strapped into it, she brought another liquid from the stainless basin, connected the hose and hook up the liquid. She went back to the basin and fished out a disposable washcloth. She noticed the woman still held onto the man's hand, her eyes expressed an awkward color, "um, Miss... can I start cleaning now?"

"Oh," the woman startled, she wiped her finger toward her eyes and snuffled a little, "I'm sorry for bothering your work, I'll wait on the outside."

She grabbed her purse and strode toward the gate, the nurse sighed as she watched the beautiful figure disappeared behind the door. She glanced at the man, shaking her head in lamentation before she did her job.

Ruoxi leaned her head against the wall along with her right shoulder, it had been two days since the event in the Emerald Quaza hotel, finally public knew the truth behind the sudden change of Liu Corporation plan in regarding charity's fund but so far the authority just disclosed the attack as terrorist act and the fact that Iron Hand gang involvement, in this case, had been known. The government launched a sweep in the north side of Zhong Hai city and caught anyone who related with the Iron Hand gang, completely eradicating the gang from the face of the earth.

After receiving the information about the attack, Ruoxi couldn't help but felt anxious since she knew that Naruto went to the Emerald Quaza to meet with someone from the auction's management and tried to strike a deal in regard of an ancient knife. She had called him many times, albeit the line managed to connect but Naruto didn't pick it up. Failing many times to contact him, she finally gave up and decided to just wait for him back in the house.

Time moved like a stream in the river.

She raced back home after canceled and rescheduled some meeting with her business relation, upon her arrival, she found no single presence inside the house aside from herself, Wang Ma already returned to the hospital to accompany Lin Kun after did some cooking and cleaning.

Wait... and wait...

She meandered in the house, pacing back and forth, waiting for the person she held dear to bring back the life into the desolate house. She checked for any new information regarding the attack when the news about a few people didn't survive came out, her heart almost jumped out from her chest.

She bit her finger and called his number many times.

"The number you call..."

"The number you call..."

"The number you call..."

Hearing the voice she didn't expect to answer rose her fear to the high degree. Combined with the soundless environment where one couldn't even hear a single squeak, Ruoxi's senses became tense and goosebump reigned over her body, She turned on the TV, hoping the insecurity and dread suggestion no longer haunted her while praying Naruto to come back sooner.

5 minutes... 10... 20...

No familiar male's voice greeted a warm into her heart, the TV no longer effective against her fear, she tried to change the channel and find her favorite Korean drama. But who knew, even the thing you love the most sometimes betrayed you, the drama displayed a scene with a hospital setting, where the female lead unable to arrive in time to meet the male lead for the last time. The scene depicted someone covered in a blanket while a woman wept beside it.

In fright, Ruoxi stood from the sofa, grabbed her purse and ran to outside. She got inside her Bentley and drove away from her house. She stopped her car to regain her bearing only after several kilometers away from the Dragon Villa. After collecting her thought, instead of waiting for any information from Naruto, she decided to go after it. She went to the hospital where the police kept the bodies, asking someone in charge in case any of the bodies had Naruto feature on them which luckily no.

She contacted her relation in Liu Corporation and asked for a contact from people in auction's management.

Long story short, she got Master Liu's contact and finally knew the detail about Naruto where about. She immediately drove toward White Cross hospital.

* * *

Ruoxi strode toward the hospital gate, her eyes glanced around until she found an elder that looked familiar to her, she blinked her eyes for a while before approaching him.

"Emm, senior excuse me, are you possibly Master Liu?" Ruoxi bowed her head once then asked with a sincere expression.

"Ahaha, yes, people did call me that but please Miss, just call me Mr. Liu, I'm nowhere from being master," the elder laughed in temperament voice.

"How about... if I call you senior Liu? I feel disrespect toward an elder if I call you carelessly," Ruoxi's expression troubled a little.

"If that what makes you comfortable then I don't mind," Liu Fu nodded his head.

Ruoxi hesitated before she convinced herself, "Senior Liu, may I asked about Naruto's condition?"

The venerable smile on Liu Fu's face froze, he sighed in bitterness, "it will be best if you see it yourself."

The elder strode to their right, followed by Ruoxi in his tail. Along the way, neither of them spoke or initiated any chat, Ruoxi's heart thumped quite loud that even the person next to her could hear it. She had been praying, hoping what lay ahead wasn't a bad omen, expecting a miracle wasn't just some Santa Claus mythology.

They arrived in emergency and intensive care section but none of the room was their pit stop, Ruoxi became more anxious, she curled her hand and clenched it tightly. The elder and the beauty passed through another double door, Ruoxi gasped at the obvious hazard sign on the numerous door along the path.

The elder stopped beside the wide window belong to the first room on her right. He faced her while sighing, his head turned toward his left. Ruoxi walked closer and halted before the elder, she absentmindedly glanced at the window, what she saw almost blew her mind.

The room painted in all green with one bed in the center and several types of equipment on both sides, a gloomy fog lingered in the air, trailed from a person who laid on the bed with white bandages all over his body.

That person precisely Naruto.

Ruoxi shivered on her spot, her eyes widened without any control, her mouth stuttery opened. "W-what happened to him? What is that fog?!"

"Based on my knowledge, if I'm not wrong, that is what we call the dark element," the elder nodded.

"Dark element? What is that?" Ruoxi glanced at Liu Fu.

"The universe that we live in consisted of many types of element.

Which classified into 3 categories:  
1\. The anima, a term belonged to 5 primal elements; fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning.  
2\. The majestic, a term belonged to both dark and light element.  
3\. The divine, a term belonged to both yin and yang element.

What strike Mr. Naruto right now, is the dark element, the one with the capability to stop any healing treatment," Liu Fu narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying, Naruto was unable to recover or get away from this thing?" Ruoxi's guts as if churned and turned upside down.

"No sickness without a cure, so don't worry Miss, regarding this ailment, we have a way to treating it," Liu Fu nodded.

Ruoxi let out a relieved breath, but noticing the grim face that glued to the elder's face, she raised her eyebrows, "is there... a problem?"

Liu Fu sighed, his tone turned deep, "although we do have the cure, I'm not sure we could make it... by the time he admitted here, Mr. Naruto already losing too much blood."

"Are you saying that the hospital run out of blood? What about the blood bank?!" Ruoxi's face became pale.

"No, it's not about that but because of the blood type..." The elder squinted his eyes and stared at the room with black fog.

"Was Naruto an O positive? I know that type of blood was extremely rare and exclusive..." Ruoxi bit her lips. a person with O positive blood type could only receive a donor from the same type or O negative, but supposedly because it's rareness, most hospital always had an emergy spare or the blood bank at least had few spare since not everyday people with this type of blood appeared.

But to her shock, Liu Fu shook his head, "Miss... Mr. Naruto blood type wasn't O positive, but... unrecognizable..."

Ruoxi wrinkled her eyebrows, her head turned confused, "what is unrecognizable mean?"

"It means that whatever type his blood belong, it's not yet discovered by the world, it couldn't mix with any other blood even it rejected the O negative."

*Bom!*

As if a nuclear went off inside her brain and turned it into a mush, Ruoxi swaggered into the window, almost slumped down to the floor. Liu Fu about to help her but Ruoxi raised her hand, indicating she's fine.

"Are you saying there is no way to replace the blood he lost?" It wasn't the fact that Naruto's blood it's unique that shocked her, but the peril of his condition that plunged her into an abyss of desperation.

"No... because the dark element, any medications would become useless, and sadly, Mr. Naruto also received some internal bleeding, this required an operation to fix it which ironically, couldn't be done without some blood transfusion."

"Is there... is there nothing the hospital can do... at least... at least to prolong his condition until the cure of this dark element arrives?" Her tone held a shiver, her eyeballs already moist.

"I'm sorry Miss..." Liu Fu said in regret tone.

"Please... I'll pay as much as you want, please save him, please senior..." Ruoxi held her hand together, pleading with all of her might. Her tone filled with entreaty. If someone saw the CEO of Yu Lei International begged like this, maybe they already screamed in horror.

Liu Fu frowned a while, he didn't know how to answer the request of this young lady, in fact, regarding the heal for the dark element itself, he didn't have confidence since the item was Liu family treasury item, he wasn't sure whether Young Mistress succeed or not in retrieving it. He might have known some alchemist friend who perhaps capable of helping this, but the problem was none all of them within Zhong Hai city, thus the result just the same with Young Mistress.

Liu Fu sighed, he felt bad for these two young people, he's not clear about their relationship, but from the tone she let out and her honest care for the man, they probably in an intimate term. He lamented for the cruelness of the world, to be honest, Liu Fu liked this both youngster, while the woman was very polite to him not because his status or fame but simply age's difference, the man himself was very bright person that willing to burden other people's life on his shoulder albeit it's not entirely out of conscience.

Such a good couple must deserve a tragic life like this...

Ruoxi who saw the helpless expression on Liu Fu face felt her legs turned weak, pearl-like tears dripped to her cheek and unwilling expression fired up her face.

"No..."

"This not the end..."

"There is must be a way..."

She closed her eyes, rubbing her back palm where he planted the oath. Sensing his presence, asking for his blessing. In spite of moment, Lin Ruoxi snapped open her eyes, she glanced at the elder, "senior Liu do you have Naruto's stuff?"

"Yes I do," the elder startled, "I can pick it up if you need it."

"Yes, senior, please!" Ruoxi nodded her head, Liu Fu strode from his spot, "wait a moment."

A moment later, he came with a box in his hand, there were Naruto shirts, handphone, and wallet. Ruoxi showed her gratitude while accepted the box, she looked somewhere to sit and grabbed Naruto's phone.

'Please not lock... please have a battery...' she constantly prayed within her mind.

She activated his phone and it turned on just fine, letting out a relieved breath, she accessed it and elated for the fact he's not even put any lock in it, she inwardly giggled, maybe because he didn't have any secret within his phone thus not even bother about its security, that's a dangerous idea, after all, if someone could have free access toward other phones, he or she capable to do anything with it, from playing prank to real criminality.

She'll properly berate him about this when he sobered later.

She checked his contact list, it's so few that she only needed three or four slid to reach the end of the list, she scrolled up and down but her face turned panic since the person she looking for wasn't in the list.

'That's strange, why she's not here...' Ruoxi titled her head with worry expression after several times circling her brain around, she glanced toward Naruto who laid beyond the window, 'Naruto, please forgive me...'

She tapped her finger and opened his message, after searching through one text to another, she finally figured it the reason why her name wasn't in the list, it's because Naruto called her with another name!

Ruoxi twitched her lips as a spark of jealousy incited with her heart but chose to disregard it since there was more important matter at stake, she tapped the person's contact and called her number.

She bit her lips, nervous about a lot of things such as what if the person's phone wasn't active... or she got a wrong person... or she unable to help Naruto...

After several seconds of 'tut-tut' sounds, finally, the line was picking up. A melodious young woman's voice came from the other line and Ruoxi could guess from this alone, the woman must be beautiful, perhaps only a slightly below her own beauty. Ruoxi cleared her throat, calming herself.

"You probably already know me, please, I need your help," Ruoxi's face paused for a while, she squinted her eyes.

"No..." She took a deep breath, "Naruto need your help."

QN: Guess who's the one Ruoxi called?


	75. One fire to melt one ice

QN: Advance noticed! In this chapter I'm trying not to use a single mark quote to express characters thought, if you guys find it not comfortable to read, do tell me, so I will change back to my previous style.

In an old factory within west side of Zhong Hai city, a group of people with submachine gun type 79 in their hand, engaged in a crossfire with people who equipped CF-05 as their firearms. Bullets splatted and clanked, while curses shouted and whispered. The heat of the battlefield rose one fighter's blood into a brim.

Among the fierce warriors and warrioress, a valiant yet charming gal, with her onyx eyes observed the clash between two influence. Her cold visage declared an absolute command which even deity not dared to defy.

"Aim your gun properly!"

"Watch your sideline, don't let the enemy flanking you!"

"Stay together, I don't need your bravado!"

The strict in her tone instructed their every movement, with series of precise and awareness, they counted every single bullet that came out from their container, making sure the iron pellets didn't smack the concrete cement or machinery instead.

Blaze and raze, decimated the flock of pathetic hyenas. The alpha winced, grieved for the loss in this fated dispute. Lapse of time galloped like a horse on the race. Soon, not a single men braved their fang against the might of this people any more. Sword and shield no longer squealed.

The charming leader stood in front of the head of this people, triumph smeared her face, "Are you willing to fall behind my society, or you prefer to date your burial sooner?" She brandished her 9mm pistol and kissed the man's forehead with it.

"You have 10 seconds to choose!"

The lady started counting while the man farted and sweating. The future indeed always unfold in an unexpected way; morning, he woke up beside a young missus of someone's daughter, dallied with beers and fast foods all day, yammering the bunch of dumbass who lollygagged on the production floor. Yet now, he hunkers before this daisy, humiliate while the barrel of death prepares to extinguish the life out of him. The precious life of this daddy reduces to a mere ten frigging seconds by this hateful lady.

"3... 2... 1..."

"OK, OK, I follow you, please spare my life!" His face grimaced while the pair of eyes dulled with fear.

The lady curled her lips, a devilish expression adorned her diamond shape face, "But I already finish counting, and there is no extended time, sorry~"

"No, wait!"

*Bang!*

A spark bloomed from the mouth of the gun, punctured a hole on the man's bloody bun. The lady took her time wandered around, circling the helpless people that stayed on the ground. She put both hands behind her perky butt, eyes without care bullied any subject she sees.

"You~" She halted beside a person with a face akin to a mouse; high cheekbone, protruding nose, and two-thumbed out piece of tooth. The lady smiled, her eyes honestly stared at him, "will you follow me or follow him?"

"You! You! I choose you!" In a heartbeat, the mouse man nodded his head. He had witnessed the lady's treatment toward the dead boss, no sane men would give her offer another seconds to think.

"Umm, let's see..." she glanced upward, brought back her hands from her back, "no... too easy change loyalty, not trustworthy, bye-bye."

She smoothly moved her gun and shot the poor's man head, spewed out some blood and painted the people in red.

The valiant lady hoisted her gun, she faced her people, "Let's take these men back to our base and gave them a proper treatment."

Pale stamped their face one by one while their mind started picturing what they might do to them. Not to mention the fear they had for the red breasted trench coat lady. One of them pasted his forehead to the cemented ground, his tone filled with entreaty, "Please, please, don't kill me, I'm willing to submit wholeheartedly, I promised never betray you or my whole family will face great tribulations!"

"Oh, look at this, we have yet to started but already have a winner!" she shook her head, the people on her side also broke out a laughter, the clear mocking tone they possessed succeed on igniting a flame of irritation. The lady only let out a simple chuckle, she ignored the low bent person and strolled her way toward her people, "take them away."

*Bzzt* *Bzzt*

In the neat of time, while her people busied on shipping the human cargo into a truck, the thin and flat gadget buzzed her pocket, she took it out and brightened her eyes as soon as she saw the Id of the caller, she tapped the screen without hesitation and placed it beside her right ear, "Did someone just miss me?"

Her face glowed as bright as a sun, her heart thumped like a piston.

Alas, the smile she bore soon faded, her eyebrows wrinkled, and nose slightly crinkled. But, almost less than a second, her jaw slacked and body trembled, she put down her phone and roared, "Change of plan! I won't return with you, Xiao Zhao, come with me, NOW!"

The young man jumped in fright then dashed toward her in a hurry, they both entered a Humvee and he sped the car out of the area. Confused eyes and chaotic brain lingered in the rest of the people.

Along the way, the lady urged Xiao Zhao to drive faster, even forced him beyond the speed limit, albeit the young man unable to comprehend the situation but the nervous in her tone enough to trig some alarm inside his brain. He stepped on the pedal and "frooom~" away. They passed a hidden patrol officer, the lamp on the roof of the patrol car blinked annoyingly and horrendous siren crashed the silent. Xiao Zhao glimpsed on the middle mirror and twitched his lips.

"Ignore the cop, just focus on driving!" She said in an impatient tone, received a large rolls eyes from the young man, What do you think I am trying to do?

He spat a "tch", since the patrol car was like a gum that stuck underneath a sole, they raced along the highway and neither seemed willing to give up. The lady also became annoyed, the temptation to just pull over and shot the cop to death became so ludicrously attractive.

Wait, pull over? she frowned a while before sneering deviously.

Xiao Zhao turned the left sign indicator, slowly decelerated the car and headed toward the rail guard. The lady on the right opened her door and went outside while still facing the same direction as the cars, she raised both hands. Seeing the "sincerity" of this speeding car, the patrol, who previously planned to stop right beside the car, postpone her idea and stopped behind the perpetrator.

The officer gathered her stuff and went outside, she walked in a relaxed manner while holding a contemptuous thought, Trying to beat me in a race, eh? Don't you know that I'm a Pro like Schumacher?

The moment she halfway arrived, the lady suddenly swung her hand and threw something besides her left waist, it traveled through the air and crashed against the patrol car right light, in the same time, Xiao Zhao without hesitation, trod on the gas and accelerated the car in its utmost speed.

In the nick of time, the lady plunged into the gap between the passenger's door, her left foot and hand held onto the car while her another pair of limbs stayed on the door. Her long hair flapped angrily as the wind blew on them in a harsh manner. She's been in the situation faster than this, so this strong gale resembled a child play.

The officer stared at the disappearing figure in an absentminded face, she couldn't imagine such scenario could be exist, the woman didn't even look back to aim properly yet she still capable to precisely hit her target, in the moment of distraction, a big shock distraction, the car suddenly sped away, not waiting for the woman to enter it first, the driver just drove as if intended to left its passenger behind, but who knew the woman could do another shocking feat.

She stomped her feet, her face held a great deal of anger on it. This was the second time someone trick and beat her in street patrolling task, her grudge with that hateful handsome man was not even yet to settle!

She eventually sighed, OK, maybe I'm not really fit for the task, I must learn not to infuriate my superior next time...

The lady already occupied the shotgun, Xiao Zhao laughed in satisfaction and praised his elder sister capability was really outstanding, but the object of adoration didn't feel flattered at all, even for the fact that she just lost her favorite dagger, what laid inside her heart right now, was that she only wanted to arrive at the White Cross hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

In the not so narrowed hallway, where the hazardous signs plastered all over the doors on both sides, Ruoxi sat on the cushion belonged to a bench, placed across the wide window. She wiggled her bottom, this was a furniture inside one of the most distinguished health and care facilities within the metropolis city yet she unable to find a comfort in it. Her mind jumbled with a lot of thought and simulated many scenarios of the inevitable meeting.

She bitterly smiled, This actually a lot harder to face than I thought it should. Yeah, how many times do you ever get a chance to meet someone that is your boyfriend another mate? Not a fling, not a side dish, a one hell of a legitimate mate. What a proper social interaction that serves as a result of the best outcome from this situation? In the eye of law and society, her status supposedly just a mistress while I, on the other hand, a rightful wife.

But in the status of a relationship, we both actually stand in the same stratum, a girlfriend... But she has known him far longer than me, how the heck I can compete with that?

Ruoxi shook her head, she gave this issue too much a headache, she might as well just let the ball rolled and watched how it would stop.

Not far from her seat, the elder of the Liu family, talked with someone over his phone, his face slightly less tense compared to a few minutes ago, he took down the phone and glanced to Ruoxi, "Good news Miss. Young Mistress succeeds in retrieving the heal for Mr. Naruto's dark corruption, she's on her way to the airport right now."

Ruoxi's eyes revealed a sincere gratitude, "Thank you, Senior Liu, it must be difficult for Ms. Ruyan to achieve this, I promise I'll fulfill any condition or repayment she wishes from me."

Liu Fu laughed, his venerable face shone like a beacon, "Miss don't have to pay anything, Mr. Naruto has done a great service for us, he also save a lot of people lives, some of them even not a person from China, you know how troublesome it is if these foreigners died in our land, right?"

In these past few years, the international relationship between the countries in the same region had been crammed with a lot of disputes, from the right of ownership of some islands and territories to the policy of research and development of a weapon. The tense thread that could easily be cut at any time made each higher up carefully conduct any activities and the application of their countries' regulation, such as tourist protection and international trading.

Ruoxi as a person who also dabbled in trading which already went international truly understood the importance of this endeavor. She breathed a relief sigh while stressed out the cost Naruto had to pay.

"Least I still owe Ms. Ruyan a great deal of gratitude..." she lightly smiled.

Liu Fu nodded, but his face became hesitated, "Now, we just need to solve Mr. Naruto's blood loss complication, Miss, how big your confidence in the person you called?"

Ruoxi's smile faltered, she set her eyes downward, staring at her own thighs, "Truth be told, it's almost close to zero. But... do I have the leisure to choose an alternative?" She glanced at the elder, a faint smile no longer lagged behind, "Senior... have you seen a miracle before?"

He stunned by her "out of nowhere" question, the elder frowned then soon faced Ruoxi again, "Before I become Young Mistress' protector, I used to be an adventurous person...

My journey on earth had opened my eyes to many strange things that sometimes one logic unable to explain, no matter how hard you beat on it.

After... some hardship killed my courage to travel further, I thought that I'll never see another miracle again..."

Liu Fu glanced at the window on the front of him, the wrinkle on his face softened, as if he appeared younger 10 years, "I guess... I was wrong." Then he spoke without moving his eyes away, "How about Miss, have you witness a miracle?"

Ruoxi followed his movement and settled her eyes on the man who lay in an unconscious. Her mind flashes back, to the first time of they encounter, in the dim place reeked of alcohol, her brain was too mushy to recognize the imminent threat, her vulgarish oddly behavior almost marked a shame for the lifetime. Yet he came, and he saved...

The setting changed, alcohol smell had gone, replaced by a fragrant bitter of a coffee, painful wind ignited her depression, end of the line rushed approaching. Yet he came, and he saved...

Frame by frame, time and time, the scene rolled like a tape of negative film.

She slowly nodded, her soft voice rang like a mosquito buzz, "Too many for my liking..."

Both old and young people observed the man across the room, filling with hope and miracle soon to come by.

Tik...tik...

Click...click...

Three twins knocked and beat around the field. The youngest one pitter-patter, while the older one lollygagged, and the oldest one dawdled. But together, they moved forward, proposing the time to sail the ship.

*Thud!*

The door breached open, a lady in red coat dashed in. Face flushed red, drenched in perspiration, her upper part of the body heaved like a bouncing ball, went up and down.

Ruoxi stood up, moving to face the lady with a beauty that gasped even her own heart. But the lady just went past her right shoulder...

Without a slight pause, she ran toward the window and stopped right beside it. She pasted on the glass and body shivered without permission. Ruoxi's expression froze for quite sometimes, she declined her head, bit her lips for the biting sour result. Liu Fu also stood from his seat, observed the shaky lady with a wrinkled forehead, he approached her from behind, "Um, Miss... may I know who you are?"

"Why are you like this?" She didn't even heed the elder question, talking as if no other people existed within this room.

The elder frowned getting deeper, It's been a long time since someone dares to ignore me like this, who is this lady?

"Miss, are you a friend of Mr. Naruto or the young lady?" The elder raised his eyebrows. Attempted to communicate with the somehow strange woman.

"Take it..." The woman in red coat mumbled. Albeit he's a little bit upset from being ignored, but her words trig his eyebrows to crook on their spot, "Excuse me?"

"Take it anything you need from me, be it heart or eye, take it away, so long he survives, so long he alive..."

Shock not only filled the elder's face, but even Ruoxi also snapped her face at her, mouth gaped without holding.

She willing to go that far for him? Ruoxi thought while her face still in a daze.

"Miss, we do need a blood donor for Mr. Naruto, but he possessed an uncharted blood type, so we are not sure whether your blood will match him, no matter what type you possess..." Liu Fu sped his mouth.

"Then what are you waiting?!" She threw her face at him, glaring her somehow moistened eyes, "quick test my blood!"

The elder twitched his eyes at her commandeering tone, You still suckled on your mom when I'm already battled a nine hundred pound Ligre for god sake!

Nevertheless, with a time of the essence, Liu Fu took the weird hot-tempered lady into the lab, leaving the dejected Ruoxi alone in the hall. She stood there, for a long time...

She had dealt with the most vocal merchant before, haggled for a price that smacked the person down.

She once met with the bitchiest woman from the opposing company, turned the hag into a dry living stick with her witty action.

She targetted by a pervert officer in the past, now he currently lived the rest of his life, staring at the iron bar.

But to be ignored, as if her worth not even close to mentioning with a dirt on a pebble. She unable to give a proper respond toward that, how can you handle someone who not even gave you a single glimpse? She didn't like the helpless feeling, but her mind devoid from any clues whatsoever now.

Ruoxi sighed, Maybe I'm overthinking this... she just too worry about him at the moment.

It's true that ignorance was a bliss, but being the target of ignorance was painful as hell. Ruoxi walked toward the window, she gazed at the man with somehow complicated emotion.

Am I capable of doing something like her? Sacrificing my limbs for you so you can walk? My senses so you won't be blind? My vocal cord so you can talk?

Naruto... would you do the same for me?

Ruoxi tapped the glass with her palm, her breath steamed against the transparent wall.

Ouch!

At this moment, she suddenly felt an ache from the back of the palm, she held her hand and rubbed the sore spot, it's like someone just pinched it, not in torture manner, more like playful naughty way. She absentmindedly stared at her own palm, the gear inside her mind also paused and glanced at her palm too.

She shifted her eyes toward the man inside the room, her mouth occasionally parched.

"It's you..." A single bead of tear dripped down her cheek, "even in your sleep you take care of me..."

Then she heard the door opened again, Liu Fu strolled in but the woman nowhere within a sight, Ruoxi strode toward the elder, her eyes filled with expectant.

Liu Fu paused his expression for a while, then... he nodded and smiled.

Ruoxi held her mouth in the instant, her eyes glistened with a reddish watermark. She ran passed the elder, without even giving him any well-mannered goodbye. But the elder didn't look offended, he quickly turned around and said quite loud, "go right from the lobby, turn left on the first intersection, third door on your right."

She didn't stop, even when she being rude at him, she's not going to stop.

Run, run, and run...

That's the only thing inside her mind, not minding the heel hurt her sole, sweat dirtied her skin, and hot flaming her head. She's like a reindeer hopped in the forest, avoiding the tall and majestic trees with clumsy feet. She followed the path as instructed and soon arrived in a green colored door, she pushed it open without any hint. Her eyes caught three people inside; All of them were women wearing a different style of clothes. She ignored the other two and only focused her eyes on the woman in the bed. Her red coat had been long gone and she's now only in a white shirt. The eyes in the room directed at Ruoxi in surprises, one of the women in all pinkish uniform glared, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

The roared fell into deaf ears, Ruoxi gazed at the lady on the bed, this time tears unable to contain any while longer, she strode forward and hugged the lady.

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..."

The lady at first surprised by the sudden act but softened her eyes eventually, with eyes glistened as well she brought up her left hand and rubbed Ruoxi's back. Both pretty and charming woman sunk in tears of joy.

One fire was enough to melt the ice.


	76. I don't care about your frog!

Naruto tugged his tight one-piece suit, the blue sandals on his feet tapped on the oak plank. This confined corridor he traversed only reach so far that he is not even caught a chance to blink. He stayed a while, closing his eyes to sense any hostile.

But he soon shook his head, It's no use, the negative emotion inside the room behind this door is too thick.

He might capably differentiate between each of the emotions but the current situation resembled a searching of a needle within a barn full of a haystack. Naruto huffed, he took his time quite a while before pushed the door open, it creaked upon it swayed.

The room he arrived came with an outline of a square, the place was cleared from any stuff, even no pillars held the ceiling. He needed to squint his eyes since no lights source supported the room whatsoever, the chill lingered in the air felt unnatural. At the heart of the room, a heptagon formation marked the ground, a circle secured each of the sides.

Naruto widened his eyes, Are those... the missing children?!

Inside the circles, a group of human a bit younger than him huddled together. Their face filled with anguish and fear while some also wept and snuffled.

"Huum..."

A girl's body trembled, her both knees touched the plank and curled hands on her eyes. The everlasting trail of water soaked her cheek.

Three men stood in front of the formation, giving their back for a pair of cerulean eyes to see, they wore the same suit with the people he previously handled several minutes ago, it perfectly matched the surrounding scene.

Naruto tugged his right sleeve and pulled out three explosive kunai from under his wrist, he threw them to the ground of the entrance and fished out three shurikens from his left wrist. He swung his hand and launched the star projectiles toward those people, it covered in a pale green energy the moment of rotation began.

The shurikens flew across space and reached their target less than 3 seconds.

*Pa!* *Pa!* *Pa!*

Black barriers appeared on the each of their back and deflected his enchanted shuriken that could cut a stone into an half without worry. Naruto's face remained steady, he had experienced worst and it's not the first time he failed at an attempted pre-emptive strike. He put his senses of danger as high as possible.

"Are you lost, kid?" An eerie voice resounded in the room. The man in the middle turned his body and revealed his face to the blonde boy. His face curved in oval line, possessed a pair of deep-set eyes, high cheekbone, and small nose but wide colorless lips. His pale skin appeared in contrast with the view of this room.

Naruto stayed quiet, his hands readied for any incoming attack. The pale man curled his lips, his face showed an interest toward the boy across of him.

"Relax kid, even if you threw thousands attack at us, we won't fight you back."

Naruto knitted his eyebrow, clearly confuse with the man's statement, the man noticed this, he shrugged his shoulder, "We are at the end phase of our mission, in an approximately 5 minutes later, the moon will reach a certain cycle, we can't allow ourselves to be distracted by anything."

Naruto looked upward, his expression lagged for quite sometimes before he took shuriken from his back pouch, he made various hand seals then clapped his palm together with the shuriken inside, wind around him started moving in agitation before they collected into his palm, it took some time for him to do this until he brought down the joined palm to the left side of his stomach while twisting the palm along the way.

The palm's movement stopped right the moment this two palm at intersecting, the winds no longer wildly moved, in fact, it quiet still...

"Wind Release: Shuriken Gale Strike," Naruto slid his right hand as strong as he could and the tool shot out at high speed, sparking a collective of wind the moment of the launch, it traversed forward in the way the man's eyes unable to follow but he sneered in a mocking manner.

He made a few hand seals, "Dark Release: Shield of the fallen hero." As he finished the sentence, A black rectangle as big as him emerged, it blocked the path of the shuriken right before it only a few milliseconds to arrive.

*Pa!*

The shuriken got deflected after losing its power. Naruto's face like an unwavering stone that even the strongest storm unable to move, he took out another tool and this time a kunai. He did the same with it like the shuriken but this time, he only clapped the handle and let out the pointy part of the kunai above the tip of his finger, wind raged and abused, as if a wild animal trashing its cage, the wind inside him palm punched anywhere it could.

Naruto's hand trembled but it soon became steady, he turned his palms from vertical to horizontal and positioned it few inches from his face, the edge aimed at the man.

"Wind Release: Javelin Gale."

*Boom!*

It shot in a supersonic explosion that forced Naruto to slide back from his initial spot, the unbelievable technique this time not even let the man had the chance to sneer as he flashed his hand signs, another black rectangle emerged but barely able to manifest before the fierce kunai stabbed onto it.

*Bang!*

It came with an explosion of wind and managed to push back the three-man from their spot, shock decorated their face and dread born within their guts.

From their observation, the boy in front no more but a genin, yet the technique he used capable to bear a threat to them.

Dangerous, this boy is too dangerous, they thought at the same time. While the three-man descended into their inner babble, Naruto reached out to his pouch and took out another tool which weirdly, a small ball in red, its size was barely even visible to the naked eyes, Naruto clapped his hand, the wind raging once again, when it became silent, he aimed the ball but not to the man this time, but the person beside him, "Wind Release: Red Eyes."

The weird red ball shot out but this time with no sound at all, it plunged faster than the previous two and finally managed to hit the person's face before he even had the chance to release a barrier.

*Splat!*

The ball exploded the moment it crashed, spewing a red hot liquid into the person's eyes.

"Aaaarghhh!" He stumbled backward while holding his face, the shrill of agony he let out made his comrades winced their face.

"It hurt! It hurt! My eyeeeeeeeees!" His hand tried to wipe it off but the hateful liquid somehow glued to his face like a relentless ex-lover. His legs thrashed around, kicking the oak plank's surface with his heel. The man knelt beside him and tried to help him get rid his predicament, "Calm down! I can't do this if you act like crazy!"

"Calm down?! It's not your eyes that burned like hell!"

"Shit, hey cover me!" The man forcefully grabbed his teammate's hand and tore it from his face, he kneed the hand and used his left hand to hold another person limb while his right hand forcefully tried to banish the red sauce with a thick smell.

Naruto stayed a while, he heaved in a rush rhythm since the last three techniques took a big chunk of his chakra, the technique actually required a less one but the user could further strengthen their speed and power by increasing the chakra input.

This technique might look strong but the application was hard to do because in order to reach that kind of attack required a lot of time for preparations which it's impossible if the battle was mobile.

What a bunch of sorry losers, Naruto shook his head.

'Bahahahaha kid I couldn't believe you use the chili marbles!' Kurama's laughter reverberated inside his mind, Naruto sighed, 'yeah, who guess that actually work on them.'

'You've shown strong techniques before them thus they expecting you'll use something stronger in the next round, they must be readied to use a stronger barrier which required a longer seal,' Kurama narrowed his eyes, he chortled in a tease, Humph! Human really is pathetic...

'Hello, we still connected, at least close it if you want to mock us, the human...' Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Pffftt, where is the fun in that? The ultimate taste of happiness is to shame and insult those human while watching their face turn ugly, bahaha!'

'Whatever, now leave me alone and crawl back to your cage, I have enough of you today,' Naruto rubbed his temple, Kurama's eyes twitched in annoyance, 'fine, nothing interests me anyway."

As soon as the foxy creature resigned his presence, Naruto refocused his attention back at his enemies, the man still tried to wipe the sauce from his comrade while the other one stood by and protected them.

2 minutes left, eh? Naruto took out a scroll, he unfolded it and bit his finger, the open wound tapped against the strange mark on the scroll.

*Puff!*

A large pot made of ceramic appeared above the scroll, it had a white paper stuck on its surface with a big word "Nose" wrote on it. Naruto hopped onto the pot and pulled a rubber cap that plugged its hole. A 'pop' sound came from the pot and soon, a bizarre air danced from within. Naruto quickly activated the same technique and collected the winds inside his palm but strangely he held no tools now.

His stuff completely exhausted? The protector wrinkled his eyebrows, this kid bears an unexpected movement, I must be careful not letting my guard down!

The fingers he had flashed out several seals, it indeed seemed more complex than they previously used, "Dark Release: Demonic king Iron Castle!"

A large building made of black energy constructed around the protector, it scooped the entire space including his comrades and the kids, he let out a thunderous laughter, his hands remained on the stance, "It's over little shit, no matter what technique you use, you will forever never able to break my defense!"

Naruto pursed his lips, the wind that crazily moved in his vicinity gathered into his joined palm and the bizarre dense air from the pot joined the fray. Naruto took a whole minute to completely free the pot from what it holds. Sweat drenched his head, with high concentration, Naruto molded the compressed air that resided in his palm, his hands trembled in a strong wave before it finally steady. Naruto opened his hand and aimed his creation up above the giant black construction, he shot it out without spoke any technique's name.

The protector watched how the explosive of wind propelled in the space, flying toward the ceiling with high acceleration, it slowly losing its speed after reaching a certain altitude and fell toward the center of the construction and they clashed.

*Swoosh!*

The pressured air unleashed it might and shook the energy made building's surface, the protector strengthened his mind, tightly clasped his hand to maintain his technique, while he occupied by his predicament, Naruto brought out his explosive kunai in a swift, he threw them in precise aim, raiding the stronghold with raining strike.

*Pa!* *Pa!* *Pa!*

None of the tools managed to help him pierce the obstacle, they stabbed but deflected, mingled in the air as they fell to the ground, the protector about to smirk but he noticed a piece of paper under each of those kunai, Naruto raised his hand and he leaped backward, pushing through the door that led into this room, the moment he entered the short path, he knitted his eyebrows and said out loud: "Explode!"

One tag triggered and created a small size of the flaming blast in the air, following this tag, the other also started mimicking its action, filled the scenery with series of explosion. The flame greeted the bizarre air as they hugged in harmonic, enlargening and strengthening the once small flames. They collected and ignited the rest of the space and blew the entire area in one giant explosion.

*Bang!*

Despite he already made the distance from the blast range, Naruto still got thrown and plunged toward the door at the end of the path then he crashed into the next room.

The calm and desolate environment from outside, with snake leisurely searching for its prey and squirrel nipping on a nut, the part of rundown yet stood proud wooden house, devastated in the instant, exposing a red colored element into the vicinity and they lit the dim forest, turning the gloomy night into a bright sunny day.

Naruto looked into his back, and he watched how the disaster engulfed the world, his body drenched in perspiration as he felt part of his body losing their spirit to fight. Luckily the house quite big and built upon the clearing, at least the nearby woods remain unaffected.

*Shuaa!*

In the midst of raging flames, someone strolled from inside, his body smeared with spots of black like a charcoal, the suit he wore no longer intact and his face traced with fierceness. He glared at Naruto, one could see an immense hatred in his gaze.

"I salute your ruthlessness in destroying my operation, even not hesitate to burn the children you intended to rescue," he clenched his jaw, the curled hands shivered, "now that things have gone for naught, I have your life recompensate for my loss."

*Bang!*

The man dashed forward, with hands flashing seals, "Dark Release: Shadow Pulse!"

Strong energies surged from underneath Naruto's feet, he retreated yet still got hit by the force, he flew to the air and slammed hard against the ceiling, a mouthful of blood spew from his mouth.

Without any mercy, the man formed another seal and cast the technique, "Dark Release: Demonic Howl!" He puffed his cheek and breathed a wave of black energy, quickly approaching Naruto's position, in spite of moment, Naruto cast Zephyr Shield and managed to reduce the impact from the powerful wave but only in a small scale, the black energy hit Naruto's body and broke him through the ceiling, completely set his path to the sky.

"Dark Release: Dark Haze!"

The man's body covered in black mist and he sprung toward the hole in the ceiling, his feet landed upon the roof as he rose his hand, directing it to Naruto's direction, the mist from his body crept out and swarmed toward Naruto.

With a pale face and ache body, tired senses, and exhausted chakra, Naruto brought up his hands, prepared to guard against the incoming attack.

At this moment, a blurry figure appeared behind him, he caught Naruto's body and disappeared once again. The man's face turned ugly as he saw the mist hit thin air, this fucking boy had ruined his plan, making him no longer could resurrect the dark shinobi's ancestor and brought the glory back to his kind, the boy also successfully killed his people.

The man already decided to kill Naruto no matter what cost he had to pay, he bit his finger, marked his forehead with his own blood before he joined his hand, "Oo demonic lord from seven hell, give me the strength to obliterate this pest, Dark Forbidden Technique: Demonic Possession!"

*Shuaa!*

An intense black energy surged from the man's body, covering it with bubbling dark essence, his eyes completely pitch black and low growl haunted his tone, "Time to die..."

* * *

In the forest, behind a tree with height many times higher than them, Naruto and Shisui panted a lot, he might be can blink from one location into another but it didn't mean he could do that without the use of chakra, the farther it was, the larger his chakra consumption. On the other hand, Naruto panted not just because of his low quantity in chakra's reservation but the wound he currently bore because of the man's various techniques.

"You alright?" Shisui wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I have been worst," Naruto nodded, the pant he let out slowly restored its rhythm.

Shisui glanced at the bright scene far ahead of him, "Do you think everything going as we plan?"

"I don't know..." Naruto fished out two balls in black then threw one toward Shisui, "catch."

In reflex, Shisui grabbed the ball, he briefly gave it a stare before putting it inside his mouth, like Naruto, he chewed on the stuff which made him felt some portion of his chakra and vitality restored.

Naruto stood tall while massaging his back, "We could only trust the children to Kakashi."

Shisui frowned, he was about to tell something before Naruto's face suddenly changed, in a quick reflex, he dashed toward Shisui and tackled him into the ground, their body rolled several meters away.

*Bang!*

Right on the spot where they previously stood, black energy crashed hard. Breaking the big tree and smashed the soil before them. Few distances away, the man walked from the dark with both hands engulfed by dancing flame, his pitch black eyes akin to an abyss of nothingness. The ghastly aura that covered him defile the nature on its surrounding. Naruto watched the man's arrival with dignified expression, he felt that whatever the technique the man's use, it's too dangerous to face with his current situation and level. He grasped Shisui's shirt and yelled to him, "Use teleport, NOW!"

True to his fame as one of the gifted shinobi ever born, Shisui quickly sobered and his brain's processing prowess was magnificent, he accessed his surrounding and pinpoint the best place to shift, not just to run but also to hide, he touched Naruto's shoulder and both of them teleported.

The man didn't bother with his prey's getaway, he raised both hands, the flames lit with gloomy darkish power, he threw them into the sky, two flames plunged upward and combined together in the mid-air. Naruto and Shisui arrived somewhere among bushes, the distance they managed to cover only just several meters away but the place was acceptable enough for them to hide.

Body flicker technique allowed the user to move very fast that created an illusion of them teleporting from their spot, this technique could be learned by anyone in genin rank despite it's an advancement from body replacing technique. There were many styles that could employ with this body flicker, like Tranquil Feet which was a wind style body flicker.

But nevertheless, the technique never truly a teleportation since they couldn't travel pass through an enclosed space, at least not until Shisui managed to comprehend the time and space attribute which allowed him to utilize the body flicker into its maximum potential, in conclusion, Shisui was the first shinobi who successfully did teleport albeit not perfect and it consumed too many of his chakra.

With his current level of chakra, he could do one more teleport before his chakra completely exhausted.

"Here..." Naruto passed him another chakra replenish pill which he received with no hesitation, Shisui chewed on it with a slight frown, "your pill kind of different from other, I felt it restore my chakra several many more than the usual one."

"You can thank Danzo for that..." Naruto also munched one.

"Or I should thanking you instead for becoming his golden boy," Shisui curled his lips.

"I don't get this 'golden boy' nickname for, is it because I have a yellow hair or something?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Forget it..." Shisui rolled his eyes.

Naruto frowned but the face he possessed soon startle with a terrified expression, he grabbed Shisui shirt while urged him to teleport again.

Their figure became a blur before they disappeared once again, their previous hideout smashed by another dark flame.

They arrived in a somewhat grassland clearing, stumbled to the ground. Naruto glanced toward Shisui who panted while sweat and pale modified his body. No matter how many chakra restoration medicines you had eaten, your body will not never immune toward fatigue. It's clear that his Body Flicker: Teleportation burdened his body quite heavy. Naruto fished out another pill and put it inside his mouth, urged him to chow on it.

In the nick of time, Naruto heartbeat jumped, he stood up and cast Zephyr Shield to his south, a homing black flame flew down from the sky above, it clashed against his greenish shield but crashed immediately as it stood no chance. Naruto kicked Shisui out of the way yet his own body got blasted away.

Naruto rolled on the grassland, he stabbed his fingers down to slow the speed, in an all-fours position, he glanced toward his south. Another homing flame like a dark meteor headed toward him, Naruto quickly jumped out of the way but to his surprise, the flame followed his movement and about to collide with him.

Out of nowhere, a line of chain sprung in the air, binding itself on Naruto's ankle and pulled his body, successfully kept Naruto from the flame dangerous range as it exploded the moment it touched the ground.

He crashed against the land but the pain clearly not mentionable in the front of this homing flame. He glanced to his back, widening his eyes as he saw a girl with hair tied in two buns holding the chain on her tiny hands.

Tenten never thought that she would have to save Naruto Uzumaki from a harm's way, initially, her job was just a distraction thus after managed to kite several enemies away while got help from Shisui, her task will be done. But after several minutes stayed in the shadow, she's unable to contain herself to hide any longer while her teammates risked their lives in the fight, she dashed toward the commotion and finally found the path that led her into this clearing.

She hated the blonde boy, his constant remarked about how annoying she was, the indifferent face he always put whenever they talked as if she's not worth his attention at all, his habit of rolling eyes to mock the things she did.

But he, after all, her teammate... there is no way she's going to let him die, Tenten sighed.

Naruto released the chain from his ankle, he rose on his feet, patted some dust from his clothes, he said without moving his face to see her, "What are you doing here? This area is a war zone, return to the hiding spot immediately..."

Then Naruto walked away, leaving Tenten who fumed in rage as her body trembled all over.

I change my mind, I'm going to kill that bastard after the fight is over!

Naruto moved in heavy steps, his eyes carefully observed the lush forest that filled the scenery presented for his eyes. The moon perched high in the sea of stars, sharing its grace to the world with its deceptive lights. The bright crimson panorama caused by him has finally ceased, returning the dimness back to the environment. The wind air drifted, swaying his attire gently, the headband he wore danced along with the current.

It froze his skin but his face neither cares or bother with it.

Tenten went to her left, approaching another boy who laid like a rag doll.

In the line between the forest and the clearing, the man strolled out like he's in the park, with two dark flames in his hands, his dangerous visage overrode the harmony of the ecosystem.

"Finally stop running, eh?" Sneer pulled the corner of his lips. The distance between them still half a mile away but his hoarse and eerie voice managed to enter Naruto's sense.

He didn't respond toward the man's words, fixed face glued into the surface of his head.

"Hehe..." The man laughed, the mocking tone he bore failed to hide, "keep pretending you not scare but after I enter this condition, I could see the heart of the people, the things they desire and the negative emotion they have, all of them, visible for my eyes like a naked woman."

He raised his hands, the flame shook quite intense, he squinted his eyes, "And this power will hunt you down and seize those delicious like a food they are."

He threw the flame on his right hand before followed by the one in his left hand, it headed toward Naruto as a speeding car raced against each other.

Naruto's heart turned cold, he quickly took out his kunai and shoot the incoming flame, the pair of steel halted the flame's movement but they unable to block them since it broke to pieces almost in the second. Without any indication to give up, Naruto used his both hands to reach toward his left wrist and brought out his remaining enchanted shurikens, he threw them unceasingly in hope to destroy the flame. After didn't know how many he had thrown, the flame finally disappeared before they reached the target. Naruto's chest heaved in a rush manner, the muscle in his arms somewhat became sore.

The man curled his lips, showing disdain for the boy's struggle, even though Naruto just disturbed his strike but the cost he paid not just a mere two or three shurikens. He raised his hands again, prepared to attack the blonde boy once more.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows, the man clearly had the advantage in both short and long distance, while his kunai already spent, he no longer had other tools with him beside the diminish in quantity shurikens.

His level of wind technique clearly not matched with the man's dark one, the previous tricks he utilized also no longer reliable for him to use. The only way to beat the man for Naruto was...

Naruto clenched his jaw, there was unwilling countenance masked his face, the reason he insistingly chose this mission was exactly because the man included in assassination hit list which Danzo prepared for his disciples.

He had struck a deal with Kurama that if he capable of killing some people within the list, the beast had to grant him something. After bargaining back and forth which clearly not Naruto's strongest adversary, they finally reached the conclusion: 1. If Naruto kill list has reached 5 targets, Kurama will not interfere with Naruto's affair without the host consent, that included training and fighting.  
2\. If Naruto kill list has reached 10 targets, Kurama will have to teach him water element comprehension.  
3\. If Naruto kill list has reached 20 targets, Kurama will have to teach him how to sense negative emotion.  
4\. ...  
5\. ...

The list kept going until it finally ended with 100 targets, and he only managed to kill 25 targets this far, the reason was that everytime he used Kurama's help in those tasks, the kill count for that target will be null thus made his effort became fruitless.

What most annoying was, every target inside that assassination hit list was very difficult to kill, he needed to employ all tactics in his disposable and not all of them was successful.

Naruto frowned for quite a while, the man strolled forward, his pitch black eyes observed the boy every gesture and action, he wouldn't let him do anymore surprises. He raised his hands and readied the attack for him to commence.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto decided not to fight the man with Kurama's power yet, he joined his fingers, "Shadow Clone technique!"

*Poof!*

In the once clearing grasslands, ten to twenty Naruto filled the land, they all shared the same feature including looks and suits. The man startled for a brief but laughed in contempt, You dare use a low technique like that, aren't you belittle me too much?

The man launched another homing flame and they flew into the air, moving in a certain direction as if it guided by something, it landed among the midst of clone, dispersing their figure in a puff of smoke.

"Eh?"

The man wrinkled his eyebrows, he could see that his flame killed some of the clones but the creator's real body seemed not among them. He launched another flame, it sprung to the air and landed among the clones but all he saw was smoke... just smoke.

What the hell is going here? The man's face smeared with a confused tone. For several rounds the man still did the same, throwing the flame into the midst of clones but he only could see smokes.

That boy clearly still there but where the hell is he?

Frustration filled the man's head, the previous mock and sneer no longer visible on his face, the flame within his both hands moved agitatedly, they increased in size and density, it's normally as big as soccer ball but now it resembled a small boulder, around a bit bigger than Naruto's figure.

Sweat broke the man's forehead, and his face flushed red, with all of his might, he threw the flames toward the crowd of blonde person, it fell into the center and blew up. Creating a large shockwave that swept the entire surrounding area, dispersing each of the clones in a dust of smoke.

The man gasped for breath, he bent his body and placed his both hands on his knees. His eyes still pitch black but the aura coating him no longer had its previous strength. He observed the aftermath of his strike then noticed the boy's presence had gone from the field.

Is it over?

Is he dead?

The man was filled with joy, his revenge finally accomplished. But before he managed to exclaim his celebration...

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

A large ball of flame flew toward him in a swift motion, the man's eyebrows jumped, he quickly rushed to active his dark shield, but a rope made of chain struck from the bushes and bound the man's ankle, it immediately made a pull movement which made the man knelt one leg and disturbed his technique gesture, the fireball already reached the man's location by the time he sobered.

*Bang!*

The man's body blasted from his location, but the chain on his leg held him in place, his body charred with smoke trailed from every surface.

"Water Release: Bubbles Technique!"

From other bushes, several small balls of waters headed out and assaulted the man's body, punching him with the small scale of destruction which punctured the man but not enough to create holes. His body got pushed back but the chain still tied down the man, making him unable to freely trash to the ground.

A white scroll flew into the air, unrolled the moment it reached above the man.

"Hundred Misery Rain!"

A numerous steel needle appeared under a collective of smoke, stabbing every part of the man's body and making him looked like a hedgehog. His body fell to the ground with a hard dull sound, and he stayed quiet for a long time.

From the bushes; Naruto, Shisui, and Tenten came out with hurried breath but they have a relaxed expression. They slowly approached the man who laid without any life indication.

"I hope he's dead..." Tenten huffed, she felt tired and sore after holding the man's body with her chain.

"I exhausted his chakra for quite much, the fact that he unable to detect out presence nearby meaning his vitality must be consumed in large quantity," Naruto crossed his arm, the cool visage he adopted fail to conceal his tired expression.

"After prick with that many needles, I don't think he survives..." Shisui canceled his Sharingan, he bitterly stared at Tenten, "note to my self not to anger you..."

"Hehe..." Tenten bashfully fiddled her feet, then she faced Naruto with nose turned a little higher, "do you see that Uzumaki? Even Shisui is afraid of me!"

"Hm? What? I'm sorry, I was lost in thought, what did you say?" Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

Tenten twitched her eyes, "I said Shisui is-"

"Ah, yes! Hey, do you think Kakashi successfully secure the kids?" Naruto glanced at Shisui.

"Hey, listen to me!" Tenten raised her hands above her head and swung them angrily.

Shisui shook his head, "I hope so..."

Naruto frowned, he observed the dead man then nodded his head, "Let's go to the rendezvous point, we'll know what happens after hearing the news from Kakashi himself."

Shisui and Tenten nodded, they turned around and walked in a quite heavy step.

"Where... do... you... think... you're... going?"

black substances like tentacle sprouted from the supposedly dead man's body, it split into many small tentacles and caught the three Genin without giving them any chance to understand the situation. They screamed the moment those tentacles lifted their body and hanged them in mid-air.

"Hehe..." The man rose on his feet, with a charred body, broken limbs, and needles on the head, he tilted upward and exposed his hideous face to them. His eyes became more black while the skin on his body getting paler, "I admit, I'll never expect to get beat up by a bunch of snot brats like you..."

His arms and legs dangled on his body as if they no longer had any bone in them, "But nevertheless, my experience in a fight still a lot more many than you... hehe..."

The black tentacles that connected from his back increased their tight grasp on their body, it clutched their waist while another grasped their neck.

"Argh..."

They felt pain and the lack of air, with flushed red color, painted their body, Tenten held onto the one that clung into her neck, her eyes crawled with a red vein, saliva started spilled from her mouth. Shisui tried to teleport away from his binding but one of the tentacles caught his hand and smothering it into his body, he could feel the bone that reconstructed his body about to break. Among the two of them, Naruto seemed the one who suffered much, while the others had two separate tentacles that bound them, Naruto instead, had three.

One covered his legs, another clutched his body, the last one choked his neck. He sensed every single part of his body squeezed thoroughly, all blood as if rushed into his head, making him dizzy and unable to think.

Even when he tried to contact Kurama, his mind quickly felt light headed and his consciousness became dim.

In the span of one minute, the three Genin finally failed to persist and their awareness faded away, the man laughed, his voice came in high pitch disturbing tone as if two voice responsible for such situation. He dropped Shisui and Tenten from the tentacle grasped and brought Naruto in front of him.

He curled his lips, and eyeing the blonde's figure, he licked his lips, "This body no longer suitable to be a vessel, I don't know the identity of this boy but his skill and technique surpassed most of the children I ever saw, this boy definitely become a strong shinobi in the future, hehe, such a delicious human meat suit, while I should waste it by killing him..."

The man rose he barely function hands, making several seals with it in stutter manner, he opened his mouth then a group of black smoke rushed out, quickly set its path straight and entered Naruto's mouth. The quantity of this smoke quite large as it took some time before it finally left the man's body.

The black substances tentacle's figure became blurry, it slowly disappeared within the times along with the one that held Naruto. The man's body powerlessly fell into the ground, carrying Naruto's body down with him.

* * *

Inside a strange tunnel with white wall and several pipes on its surface. A speck of water sounded, dripping somewhere easily caught by the lonely ears. The floor of this place flooded with water that reached into one grown man's knees, it's cold and hot at the same time.

A figure in a completely black appearance from head to toe traversed the labyrinth, it glanced to right and left, albeit one couldn't see it face but from the gesture it exhibited, clearly it confused about something.

Strange, I never been inside this kind of place before within someone, is this the boy's consciousness?

The "clack-clack" sounds wandered in the desolate area as the figure was the only entity inside this labyrinth, at least until it heard a growling sound came from somewhere. It startled, looking into its back and front, trying to recognize the sound whether was real or just imagination, after for such long time no more weird sound it heard, a relief breath breeze from its mouth, it continued the journey inside the labyrinth.

After several times got lost in the way, it finally arrived in a place that very spacious, even the wall around the room was nowhere to be seen. It hesitated for a while before gazing the complete dark view ahead and decided to just the hell with it, the figure strode forward, brushing against the water on its feet.

It started to let out a cold sweat, the figure thought it was traveled into the infinite horizon, no limit that indicated the end of the line whatsoever.

It ran and dashed, hoping to meet another wall or sort.

It stumbled but didn't care, only wish to end the journey as fast as it could.

But the figure never found it, the only thing around it was darkness and land filled with water, it wandered around, trying to catch a clue that might bring it out from this place.

It was useless, the figure felt as if it's already traveled around the place in a long time, maybe a dozen years, perhaps centuries.

Desperation filled its mind, the terror and distress hounding the figure to let out a scream, just wanted to hear its own voice.

Time moved like a snail, creeping on the wall.

The figure laid in water, tired and suffered from the endless journey it just experienced. It somehow regretted to enter the boy's consciousness. In the brink of mind collapsing, it heard another growl, alerting one mind that already desperate for company, it jumped on its feet, stretching the ears to catch more anomaly sounds.

"Grr..."

Its eyes lit up, without care what possible entity that let out such a beastly growl, it dashed toward the sound, following everywhere the sounds came from.

But after a long time, it still didn't find anything. It just dark, dark, and dark.

The figure itself was the entity of darkness but never felt this kind of pressure before. Another growl came out, it figured whoever let out the sound actually trying to play with it, misleading it into anywhere and made it lost.

"Alright, I give up! Please show me yourself!" It roared with all of its might, who said the figure like it was a creature of patience.

There was no response regarding it tantrum, it roared again but still, no respond, after did this without knowing how many, it finally gave up. Just laid there without any will to stand, it turned its consciousness off and prepared to doze off, but a large tidal wave suddenly surged in the room, sweeping the figure into the endless whirlpool and throwing its body all around like a fish inside a plastic container.

It screamed, begging whoever did this to stop and promised won't invade the boy again, the current which throwing the figure upside down ceased, bubbles started appearing and collected in front of it, it started with small groups before more bubbles collected and formed a giant creature many times bigger from its size.

What made the figure shocked was that the bubbles trying to form was only the creature's head. The beastly face manifested by the bubbles: Sharp chin, wide eyes, long ears, and sharp teeth.

"Imbecile..." The creature sharp teeth moved like its ready to grind on the figure.

"Such a spawn pathetic creature like you dare to invade my host..." The voice it possessed far deeper and felt extremely dangerous than anything the figure ever heard.

"Who's your lord?" The creature asked, the mocking tone it let out was loud and clear.

"Asmodeus..." The figure slowly said, it somewhat felt so small in front of the might of the creature.

"Asmodeus?" The creature's voice held a hint of surprise, but followed with big laughter, "Bahaha! That bitch boy Asmodeous was your lord?! No wonder you are so pathetic and weak!"

The figure shocked, Bitch boy? You dare to call seven lords of the hell as bitch boy?!

What an arrogant creature!

The figure sneered inwardly, Asmodeous famed in Hell realm couldn't be compared to a mere existence, even if you are strong, do you think your power capable to beat down my lord?!

The creature as if could read what inside the figure's mind, he let out a satire remark, "You people from hell always thought you're stronger than anything else, proud to yourself, looking down upon other kind but in the truth you bunch of lot not more than a pebble to me... even your king Lucifer only matched to be my toothpick."

The figure startled at the words the creature just spoke, It knows my king Lucifer?! Not to mention it blatantly insult him as a toothpick...

The figure fumed with anger, the creature kept mocking the lords and the king of hell as if they just toys that not even fun to play.

"Shut your trap, you bitch! If my demon lords and king know what you just said, they will hunt you down like a dog!" The figure said in a loud tone, clearly didn't take the creature prowess seriously, it thought that the power of hell was immeasurable that whoever on this realm won't be able to compare.

But soon the figure realized it had made a big mistake...

"Dog...?" The creature mumbled.

"Did you just call me, a dog?" There is an absentminded tone within the creature's voice.

There was a moment of silence between the blurry entities.

"IMPUDENT!"

The creature roared and let out a stream of water, washing the figure and trashing it all over the place, it hurled from left to right, up to bottom, every possible side the figure was thrown. It no longer just felt dizzy, it was as if put inside a rotating wheel and let it rolled along with the wheel. The frenzy stream halted, but the figure already devoid from any power and the will to live, it started pondering maybe the dark element win against another element just a myth since the creature attack was so devastating.

The figure floated in water without any indication to move at all, the creature stared at the figure with narrowed eyes, the beastly growl he let out akin to a raging volcano, "When you come back to Hell, make sure you tell that bitch boy, my shit miss him soo much!"

"Graaaah!" The creature let out a roar and flushed the figure out from the water, traveled far to the tunnel and flew toward the light.

Back in the forest, four-figure laid on the top of the grasslands. One of them was an adult, while the three other just a bunch of kids. One of the kids with blonde hair gaped his mouth and let out a bunch of black smoke, it traveled through the air and slip inside the adult's mouth. After several seconds passed, the smoke fully entered the adult's body, it tremored before the adult opened his eyes.

A pair of pitch black eyes observed the blonde boy while tried to stand, he could only reach out halfway before his body started to give out the strength thus his position turned very weird; his torso bent downward in 45 degrees, making his butt raised since his legs still stood proudly.

What the hell is that thing inside this boy? The man stared in complicated light, it seemed to an acquaintance with my lord Asmodeus.

He hesitated to kill the boy right now, feared if he did that, the creature will be angry then released from its cage, it will be fine if the creature just slaughter the earth realm but if it arrived in hell realm...

The man shook his head, his top priority now it's to find a new vessel before this body finally gave out, it's hard for a demon to pass through this dimension, the regulation was terrible and hell was boring, there were only fire and rock there, unlike this place, so colorful...

He glanced at the black haired boy and decided to pick him as the new vessel, after all, he could see the potential within this boy not fall short from the blonde, had he given enough practice, surely he could be the strongest person in this realm.

The man gaped his mouth and prepared to rush the black smoke.

*Biri!* *Biri!*

He didn't realize the glaring lightning that headed toward his direction with the quickest speed, by the time he recognized the imminent threat, it's already too late...

"Lightning Release: Thunder Blade!"

*Puchi!*

In the night where the moon shone with a bluish phenomenon, one head hovered in the air while red liquid spilled to the sky, this time it's no longer a chili sauce, but the water that reeked with an iron smell.

* * *

In the hospital's room with a white luminous door, Ruoxi eyelids trembled, it's the third day since Naruto received a blood donor from Jiang Wei and heal from his corruption with the help from Liu Ruyan. Albeit the relationship between her and Jiang Wei turned out not that bad but they yet to be called friendly, they greeted once a while when they changed shift in taking care Naruto, daytime will be Jiang Wei turn while night would be her. Senior Liu and Liu Ruyan would also come by from time to time, checking on Naruto's condition, Ruoxi felt a tad restless since the seductive Liu Ruyan seemed taking a great interest toward Naruto, it's like a vixen hunting for its prey, it clearly visible in Liu Ruyan's eyes that she wanted something from Naruto.

Ruoxi opened her eyes, she felt a little dizzy from the lack of proper rest, she always fell asleep in sitting position while resting her head on Naruto's bed, her hand never once let man's go. Every time she woke up, she had to twist her neck around to lessen the sore feeling around it, she even let Wang Ma massage it for a while before she took off to the office.

She stared at the ceiling, a bright luminous lamp blinded her eyes.

En?

Ruoxi startled, usually, the scene that greeted her will either be a blue colored blanket, the LCD television across the room, and white painted wall. She would glance to her left and gazing upon the handsome face that slept peacefully while his firm chest rose up and down in a steady manner.

But she didn't do that now, because she felt she no longer sleeping in sitting position, she could sense the soft mattress underneath her body and cotton pillow held her head, her body undergone a comfortable feeling, no ache or sore restricted some part of her body, in fact, she was as if bath in a warm pool or tub, it washed away her fatigue and nourished her spirit.

"Is Mayonnaise an Instrument?"

"No, Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument.

Horseradish is not an instrument either."

"With these many kinds of seafood in the sea, they even cast a squirrel, but didn't have enough money to include a frog? Bullshit that's what I call."

A yammering from the scene being played by the LCD, followed by annoyed tone entered her ears.

Her breath stopped in the instant, mind unable to process for quite some time, and heartbeat as if refused to pulse. She realized now what bed she slept on, whose pillow she used, and why she basked in a comfortable warm feeling.

It's him...

He's awake...

She yet to recover her consciousness, not until a familiar male's voice that resembled a breezing wind slipped inside her temporal lobe before finally registered into her brain.

"Oh, Ruoxi, you awake? It's no good to sleep like that, you could have hurt your neck..."

The gentle and caring voice in his tone, shook the brief malfunction of her brain, it running the halted gears and making it produce a signal wave to her entire body, but the main focused, was the corner of her eyes that dimmed with a reddish hue, Ruoxi wiped it with her finger but it still unceasingly flowed.

"Eh? Ruoxi why did you cry?!"

Ruoxi's tone lightly skipped, with both fingers now tried their best to block the well from flowing any more water, "You stupid jerk, I hate you!"

"The heck? What did I do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why did you hate me for?!"

"If I hate you then I hate you, you have a problem with that?!"

"Of course I do, if you hate because I've been making a mistake, then I surely could find a way to apologize..."

"Fine, it's your mistake, go apologise to me!"

"You're not being detailed, what mistake that I do that making me have to apologize to you?!"

"You're being a jerk, that's your mistake, apologize now!"

"Huh? But I don't remember doing anything that leads me into being a jerk, I just woke up a couple minutes ago; when, where, and what action did I do?"

"Huuum, that's why I hate you, go to hell!"

"Been there, I hate the place, it's hot and full of rock, there is sexy demoness though..."

"Jerk! How can you joke in this situation, I'm sad!"

"Alright, alright, do you know that tree frog can jump 150 times of their height?"

"Shut up, I don't care about your stupid frog!"

"Ruoxi, please stop crying, I don't know what to do..."

In the room where calmness had been shooed away, a commotion of crying and pleading sounds rung together, like a beautiful singing of two innocent children.


	77. Alien abduction and Giant Serpent

"So, you and Jiang Wei, have been taking care of me these past three days?"

In the hospital, peahen section, within one of the luminous door, Naruto occupied a small chair beside the white bed where Ruoxi sat on its edge, dangled her legs.

"Un!" Ruoxi nodded, her complexion had turned for the better.

"Well, how did it go? Have you guys been talking?" Naruto chuckled, he never thought that his incident will be the first meeting of the two beautiful and charming young lady. He did ponder about this issue before, like, how he was going to connect both of them without making things awkward or cold.

After all, both people were his women, of course, he wanted for them to get along to each other.

"Neither good nor bad, but... we didn't talk aside from important matters..." Ruoxi sighed, remembering Jiang Wei indifferent voice, making her felt a bit annoyed and somehow helpless.

She also a cold woman but she tried her best to act sociable.

Naruto smiled, he laughed a bit, "Give it a time, the more you interact with each other, the more that tense thread between you will soften."

Ruoxi snorted, "It's your fault! If you not so kindly had accepted many women, this situation wouldn't occur between the two of us!" She bitterly glanced at her own thighs, "I prefer talking with Mingyu instead with her..."

His eyebrows jumped, with a shock on his face, Naruto said: "You already talk with Mingyu?!"

Ruoxi glimpsed at him before throwing her face to the other way, "Hump! Of course, I did!"

Naruto had fallen unconscious from the last three days, such an event if not squeaked any news will be scored as bad behavior in Yu Lei's record, Mo Qianni didn't know Naruto's involvement with Emerald Quaza's incident thus she would think that Naruto just skipping his works, Mingyu in the other hand, suffered from anxiety of waiting for Naruto's reply. Her previous relationship had caused her a trauma thus unable to remain calm after not receiving any information even only for a few hours.

Ruoxi, of course, didn't know about this, when she contacted Mingyu through Naruto's phone, her ear was brutalized by hundreds of question with concerned and worried tone, as if Naruto had been missing for a couple of weeks. She did find this cute and felt pity for the woman, it became more adorable when she spoke and told Mingyu that she's Naruto's wife, it turned quiet for a while before awkward apologize and unclear explanations flew from the other side of the line.

Ruoxi couldn't help but giggled with this but chose not to worry Mingyu by saying she's fine with Naruto having a relationship with her, she wasn't really clear what drives the foundation of their relationship but she knew it isn't just an attraction between the gender.

"Wait, why you did not directly contact Chief Mo, instead have to ask Mingyu?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

"What? You don't want me contacting your other girlfriend?" Ruoxi curled her lips.

"I don't have a problem with that, in fact, I quite anticipate that moment, after all, maybe... if you all get along, I might have reward myself a big pleasant surprise..." Naruto glanced upward, his face looked dreamy with a slight droopy light on his eyes.

Ruoxi wrinkled her forehead, "What reward you're talking about?"

"Not worth to mention now, just forget it, anyway, back to my question, why you did not directly call Chief Mo?" Naruto abruptly dispersed his imagination and restored his usual smile while facing her.

"That would be impossible since Qianni could know it was me through my voice unless I used a voice changer..." Ruoxi shook her head.

"You both are that close that she instantly knew it was you even though you used a different phone?"

"That... and she has synesthesia!" Ruoxi nodded.

"What?" Naruto startled, his voice unable to conceal the genuine surprise, "you mean she has the ability to perceive one sense with her another sense?"

People who have synesthesia, or as they called, synesthetes, capable to see a sound, taste a word, and smell a color. These unique ability applied to this people since they were born and strongly suggested it's hereditary. Each synesthete experienced the form in a different way, for example; A might see 4 as red, but B instead saw 4 as blue.

"Mhmm, Qianni could picture someone's figure through their voice, even when she never see the figure in person, of course, unless she already met the figure, her description doesn't really match but most of the time, she could perfectly guess one or two of their look."

Ruoxi let out a smile, "She had known me for years, my voice could easily generate my figure for her eyes to see."

"That's amazing..." Naruto sighed, it's not every day you could learn something like this, his eyes set back to Ruoxi, "what did you tell Mingyu about my condition?"

"Half the truth!" Ruoxi chuckled, "I say you had been involved with an accident thus need a bed rest for a few days..."

"Well, I guess that's the best plausible reason you could come up with as an excuse for me not coming into the office..." Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Are you saying my idea was stupid?" Ruoxi twitched her lips as she threw a pair of glaring eyes toward the blonde.

"Not stupid per se, you certainly can think something better such as I was kidnapped, or my adopted family was dying overseas, like my dog or something..." Naruto moved around his forefinger.

"Why the hell did you even think those as an excuse?!" Ruoxi's face masked with ridiculous expression.

Kidnapped? Your dog was dying?

Might as well say an alien abducted you or a giant serpent swallowed you whole!

"Well, if you told her I was kidnapped, that might create a sense of worry for her but she knew my capability to a certain extent thus she, perhaps, will think I was busy getting away from my kidnapper and didn't have a chance to text her back, in the meantime, they wouldn't have the thought to check on me in my home since I'm not there anyway.

As for my dying dog, it was a sad and heartbroken moment, but isn't comparable to the loss of human family member, thus while I have an urge to see my dog last moment, the people in Yu Lei wouldn't worry so much since they mostly, found it ridiculous and won't send me thousand of condolence card."

Naruto finished talking with nose turned a bit higher, "Ahem, how is it?"

Ruoxi stared at him with deadpanned expression, "Unbelievably stupid and entirely unreasonable."

"Hey, it filled with unique feature and comedic purpose!"

"Unique and comedic as it is but it's so dumb that only the dumbest person in the entire dumb population will believe such a dumb reason!"

"It still better than your generic excuse!"

"Yeah?! Mine is generic because it's the truth and no loophole whatsoever?! Great!"

"No loophole? Alright, humor me with this, what if they decided to visit me while I'm still not sober, hmm? What would you say to them?! Would you just reject their visit? Or you just going to shut down my phone and ignored their notification?!"

"I'm going to say you have biohazard situation, there, you satisfied?!"

"Bioha- Did you even hear yourself? I'm having an accident and suddenly in a biohazard situation?!"

"Yes! You got slipped by banana while crossing over a street and a truck full of a chemical container have to stop abruptly to avoid run you down, it accidentally broke loose all the chemical containers and flood you with its liquid!"

"OK, it sounds terrible now, I guess the generic and simple 'I have an accident is enough...'."

"Thank you!"

"Well, of course, it will much better if you could come up with a better excuse..."

"Oh for meatball sake, are you going to bugger me with this for an eternity?!"

"..."

The sounds of their words, fighting each other in the room, tackled the surrounding peaceful environment, even people who passed the hallway glanced at the room's wall with a confused look and frightening appearance.

What kind of psycho resting up in that room?

A beautiful woman with seductive appearance strolled from the elevator and wrinkled her eyebrows as soon as she heard the commotion hailed from that bit portion space of this entire section.

She leisurely twisted the knob and pushed the door open, witnessing two humans, male and female, heatedly argued each other, the female even had her face turned red from the excessive talk and her chest heaved in a strong rhythm.

At first, the woman thought they have some serious conflict, but after hearing it for a while longer, she just shook her head at the nonsense topic that became the theme of their rambling.

"My idea was clearly much better, it's detailed and undoubtedly no hole!"

"No hole?! Fine, explain to me how can I grab a hold of your phone if you were kidnapped or your dog is dying!"

"I could have been kidnapped in front of my doorsteps and you found my phone on the ground! As for my dying dog, I was so overwhelmed with sadness that I accidentally left it behind!"

"Well, that- Hey it actually makes sense..."

"See, no hole!"

"It's still dumb no matter how I see it!"

The woman stared at them with half-lidded eyes, they're so focused in their fierce exchanged words that they failed to recognize a third party had arrived. She closed the door and cleared her throat, "Ahem, I get it that you guys are missing each other, but please, this a hospital, not a marketplace, tone down a bit..."

Ruoxi startled after hearing another woman's voice, she glanced toward the door and caught a beautiful woman wearing a cream cotton sweater with a pair of jute leggings.

She put on a light makeup and her hair combed into a bun.

Her carefree appearance enough to make anyone felt comfortable to come up and said hello to her.

Ruoxi immediately jumped down from the bed and put on an alarmed face, "I am sorry Ms. Ruyan, I didn't mean to cause a commotion!"

On the other hand, Naruto just shrugged, he rose from his chair, walked beside Ruoxi before placed his hand atop her head and lightly rubbed it, "Yeah, Ms. Liu, sorry for her behavior, I already told her not to speak so loud..."

"Wha- How can you put all the blame into me?!" Ruoxi snapped her face toward him and clenched her teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, Ruoxi... just admit it, or we can go for another round of an unpleasant and ear-crushing confrontation..."

Ruoxi clenched her hands before she threw her face away from him with a snort, "Humph! Fine, you win this time!"

Naruto grinned brightly before ruffled her hair, "That's my girl!"

Liu Ruyan watched how Ruoxi's cheek turned red at his declaration, despite the hate behavior she displayed but Liu Ruyan knew Ruoxi actually felt joy of their interaction, pointless argument might prove to be a waste of time but sometimes it good for another purpose, in this case, it had shown how close the relationship between two parties.

Unknowingly to her, a small flame of jealousy ignited within her guts.

Liu Ruyan waved her hands, indicating she's fine, she focused her honey-colored iris toward Naruto, "I see that you already in healthy condition, how long have you been sober?"

"A few hours ago," Naruto nodded, in truth, he just awake a couple minutes prior to Ruoxi's recovery from her slumber, he told lies because he didn't want to freak out both woman since someone who incapacitated for days would normally have a weak body for hours before they could restore their previous condition.

Ruoxi wrinkled her eyebrows, she might fall asleep but not by an accident, she knew what time albeit not precise when she started feeling drowsy before decided to lay her head on the bed. It's an hour from the current time and yet Naruto said he has left the bed for many hours.

Ruoxi guessed he's not telling the truth for a reason thus she chose to remain silent.

"That's fortunate," Liu Ruyan nodded with a faint smile, "it's strange to see a vigorous man like you laid in bed for days without a proper explanation."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, the last fight took quite a deal of me, my opponent was strong..."

It's not the wound that Greed inflicted on him that forced him to deep in the unconscious, it's the heavy burden on his mind to persist the existence of the four clones that suffered from maintaining the barrier formation.

Not to mention his diminishing chakra that kept plummeting toward its limit.

Liu Ruyan shivered a bit, "I heard what happen from Uncle Fu, he said it was indeed a fierce battle, he didn't even sure if he the one who fought, he'll still be alive now..."

Naruto curled his lips, "I am sure Mr. Liu is exaggerating, I bet he could fight better than me..."

"Oh, don't lowering yourself like that, Uncle Fu already praise your combat prowess entirely higher than him, accept the compliment!" Liu Ruyan chuckled.

Naruto let out a mouthful of air, "Fine." He glanced at Ruoxi and shook his hand that stayed atop her head, "You hear that? I am an awesome fighter."

"Humph, don't think yourself to high, I heard there is a more skillful martial artist out there ready to beat you black and blue!" Ruoxi sneered.

Naruto waved his head, "Ms. Liu do you see this? My own woman didn't even believe her own man's combat capability."

"I didn't say I am not trusting your prowess, I just refuse to lower the bar in case you easily raise your nose in the air," Ruoxi leered at him, she blinked her eyes innocently.

"Sure, whatever you say," Naruto shrugged and playfully messed her hair.

"Take your dirty claw away from me, I'm not a dog you could pat every day," Ruoxi brought up her hands and tore Naruto's hands from her head.

"I'll buy you meatballs once a week."

"OK, you allowed to pat me~"

Liu Ruyan looked at the weird couple's strange interaction and made her felt funny inside. But they seemed to enjoy it thus she tagged along with a smile and sincere gaze.

Naruto faced the auburn-haired woman across the room, he smiled temperately, "Ms. Liu, I thank you for the things you did for me, Ruoxi told me all about it."

"You are welcome, but it's my obligation to give you the best treatment available in cherish of the deed you had done."

Naruto shook his head, "I am just doing what I can..."

"And that saves a lot of life, for that you have my gratitude," Liu Ruyan lightly bowed her body.

Ruoxi widened her eyes at the unusual behavior she saw this time, a CEO of billions worth company actually lowered her head in front of a regular salary employee!

To Ruoxi, the images she held for these powerful people, more specifically the one that still young and prime, tended to place their heads high in front of the other. They walked with chest pushed out and pranced feet as if they were child blessed by heaven. One insult they received and by the next morning, the perpetrator went missing. Thousand help they gained, unless the one who helps was famous, no single appreciation they would convey as if it was a pain.

Regarding Naruto's unique blood, Senior Fu had made it clear that no one else should know about it except for the doctors, Jiang Wei, and herself. He even dared to keep this out from the young lady he swore to protect since forever.

Unless Liu Ruyan possessed an incredible humble character, or she knew something about Naruto that made her treating him as an important person.

The blonde man didn't know what the goddess-like beauty beside him currently thinking, he waved his hand and released Liu Ruyan from her over-polite gesture.

"Ms. Liu, if this didn't bother you, I wish to be discharged from the hospital and allowed to go home."

"Sure, I'll prepare everything, but..." hesitation marked her face, "can you give a spare time for me to discuss something?"

Both Naruto and Ruoxi's expression remained the same as if they already foresaw the things she ought to say.

"Alright, I give you both a privacy, I'll be waiting outside," Ruoxi raised her right hand and traced Naruto's left cheek while smiling lightly.

When she about to grab her purse, Liu Ruyan stopped her motion and stated her intention, "Actually, I need to talk with both of you..."

This action caught Ruoxi's attention, she faced the woman back with raised eyebrows while Naruto stayed in the same spot with an unchanging expression. He glanced at Ruoxi for a moment before facing Liu Ruyan again, he moved his shoulder briefly then said: "I guess it wouldn't be hurt to hear what she has to say, how about it?"

Ruoxi set her eyes upward to the ceiling for quite sometimes before she set them down and nodded her head.

Liu Ruyan lashed out her smile, inhaling a breath before started telling them the things she wanted to discuss.

(***)

The moon glowed with a yellowish illumination that brought the creep out of someone's heart. The black and lonely wallpaper now brimmed with intangible stars, marked and tainted anywhere on the surface.

The houses and building popped out the neighborhood with bright luster bulb while the street escorted by many clear lightings on both sides as if trying to parade someone's path.

One house appeared different from other, it bulbs didn't want to join the crowd as it stayed dim despite the hours supposedly acquiring them to be active. The house had a small yard in the front with the wooden fence surrounding them.

Cai Yan stood right before the house gate while looking at the report on her hand, one officer tagged along beside her with a strict expression.

Luckily the towering lamp behind her enough to provide her with visibility to read the scruple of the white sheet, crammed with complaint sentences and continuous distresses.

The report stated that the house belongs to a middle-aged man, he lived with his small family consisted of two children, a wife, and his mother. He had an occupation in a contractor company and received a quite good income. The relationship within their family didn't have any strange occurrences, aside from several fights here and there, the rest pretty much just as usual as other family paradigms. He and his family also considered to be friendly by the neighbor, they liked to attend a gathering, visited other houses, even hosted their own house for several events.

All in all, it seems just a normal and loving family.

Then within this past few three days, the house started showing no activity: first, the lamps around the house never been turned on, not even the one inside the house. No electrical problems filed in or short circuit complaints. Second, no trash bags appeared outside the house which normally would be there once within one or two days. Three, the mother of the man who usually could be greeted, walking around the area in the morning, accompanied by either his wife or one of the kids, now no longer showed up.

"Any chance that they might go out the city? Family vacation or something?" Cai Yan said as she fished out her flashlight and shone every part of the yard.

Nothing out of ordinary...

"It's a possibility Chief, but based on the statement from the people by the next door, if the family prepared on a trip whether it is planned or not, they would inform the neighbor and asked to take care the house, mostly just to turn on the lights when the sun is set."

"They probably left in a hurry thus unable to inform anyone," Cai Yan slid her lips while aimed the lights toward the entrance, a pair of wooden chairs and a stool table with rounded top entered the vision, "any homicide or other cases around the area reported in?"

"No, chief!" then the officer seemed to remember something, "now that I think about it, a couple days ago, the 110 dispatchers received an incoming call but no one answer at the other end, it happens for three times thus the person thought it just a prank..."

"Three times in a row?"

"Yes, Chief, how do you know?"

"Just a guess."

After took sometimes inspecting the house exterior, Cai Yan and the officer opened the gate which only around their waist and 'walked inside with steady steps.

Normally, things like this performed by the field officer while Cai Yan most of the times handle more severe cases such as robbery and murder, including any illegal transactions. But after the problems with Iron hand gang, the higher up had been commanding every officer in charge of each part of Zhong Hai city to perform thorough sweep to eradicate the gang influence.

Cai Yan cursed those morons higher up for they brainless behavior, Iron Hand was north underworld gangster people, why must implicate her jurisdiction or anything to do with the west part?

Now that the station was lacking meat bodies, she had to come down from her throne and settled some superficial case by herself.

They went up short stairs, the house was a two-story building with a slightly higher ground, the entrance's part modified by one brown door with a wide window on its right. Cai Yan directed her flashlight toward the window and took a peek.

White thin curtain partially blocked her vision but she still capable to see inside the house, a blurry and vague guest room reflected on her eyes, a wide length sofa and two couches above a green colored rug. One knee-high table stood in the center.

There was a path that led into another room but her lights unable to peek that far.

"Chief, should I check the backdoor in case something happens?" the officer warily asked.

Cai Yan took back her light and went into the front of the door, "Yes, you do that, don't forget to prepare for the worst, I authorize the use of the firearm."

"Affirmative, be careful Chief!" The officer saluted and ran back at the yard.

The vicinity of the area enveloped by the unusual calmness, no car sped up on the street, no pair of lover giggled under the lights, and not even a hobo wandered aimlessly.

Cai Yan wait for sometimes before she raised her hand and knocked on the door, "This is police department of Zong Hai west station, if there is anyone inside the house, please open the door!"

She waited in silence while raising her sense of hearing. After a long time of no reaction, she did the same action again for another two times with 10 seconds of interval.

*Thud!*

Only after the third time she finally picked up something, a sound of slight movement, albeit it wasn't clear but she wouldn't consider it as anything. In a swift, she went into the window again and flashed out her flashlight. After unable to find a single peep, Cai Yan retreated into the door and took out her gun.

"Alright, whoever inside, please dropped your weapon and I promise I won't hurt you!"

Surging a considerable strength, Cai Yan raised her right foot and smashed the door with it.

*Bam!*

The wooden door immediately swung open as the fragment scattered on the green rug. With flashlight on her left hand and a pistol in her right, Cai Yan swept the area.

"I am warning you once again, don't you dare put up any fight or I'll not hesitate to use lethal!"

She went into the next room, it's a narrow hall with one path on the left, one path on the right, a bathroom door on the right and one stair leading into the next floor. There was still a free space behind the stairs but Cai Yan unable to take a clear look at it, she assumed that probably another door or path that connected to the back exit.  
o Noticing the light switch, she pushed it with the head of her gun, and the dark inside the room banished from the world.

Cai Yan took a quick swept on the path on her right which was a living room, but nothing particularly interesting except pieces of furniture. Cai Yan went into the left path and found herself inside a dining room, she switched the lights on and entertained her self with a wooden table, complete with its set of a chair.

Comfortable.

That was the first thought that comes into her mind as soon as she gazed upon the room, maybe the size was not comparable with the one in her household, but what's the point if she just ate alone the entire time.

'Elder sister... where are papa and mama?'

'Yanyan, they're busy, working for our country.'

'What is that mean?'

'That means they are a hero...'

'I don't want a hero, I just want papa and mama...'

'Sshh, it will be alright, even though they not here, I'll always be with you...'

'Elder sister?'

'Hmm?'

'Don't ever leave?'

'It is a promise!'

*Thud!*

Another weird sound broke Cai Yan from her tranquil, she twisted on her feet and aimed the gun toward the hall, prepared if something came from it.

Focus was her eyes and steady was her hands.

After one full minute passed yet things didn't show up in the hall, Cai Yan lessened her guard and recovered her tense. But soon she wrinkled her eyebrows because another sounds voiced up again and it's coming from the second floor. Cai Yan stayed for a while before braved to check up on it.

At this time, she was as if forget about the subordinate she deployed to the back exit, without giving him a further notice or instruction, she climbed the stairs with the handgun ready. The lights on the second floor of course not going to be a much help for her eyes thus she only could count on her flashlight.

Flashing around the lights, she noticed five doors built upon the space, thinking about the bothersome of checking them one by one, Cai Yan walked around while stomping in purpose, she needed to know whether whoever responsible for that sound would react toward her aggression.

*Thud!*

She paused then stared at the door on her left side but also the one that farthest away from the stairs, Cai Yan checked on her ammo before readying the gun close to her right chest.

Her flashlight scouted ahead, trying to catch any anomaly within this blind and deaf small path. She moved in light steps and arrived on the door, brought down her left hand and prepared to hold the knob.

Upon the moment of touching the silverish handle, when her finger about to unfold the story behind the curtain, Cai Yan suddenly stopped. She just... didn't proceed or do anything.

Unknown for what reason, her heart beat so fierce, goosebump filled her upper part of the body, and breath unable to steady.

What's going on?

What the hell behind this door that makes me...

Should I... return to the station and come back with more men?

Cai Yan's left-hand unavoidably shivered, she had been dealing with a ferocious gang leader and fearsome robber, she never hesitated and would strike when she needs to be.

But this moment, she somehow doubt herself, no matter how strong and cold she tried to be, she just a normal human, who had things to fear and love, at the nick of time, what things she feared as if conjured inside her guts, making her wanted to puck and hunkered in the floor.

The shockwave reigned over her body, cold sweats began their siege upon her healthy skin, Cai Yan gritted her teeth.

If the chief of police department cower like this, how can I become a good example for my subordinate?

Come on Cai Yan! You strong, you better than anyone! Come on!

She bit her tongue to break free from the thought of running away and grabbed the knob, then, with a careful move and beating heart, she pushed the door open.


	78. Life and Happiness

After Liu Ruyan settling his discharge papers, Naruto changed his patient attire into casual one that prepared by the hospital. Chatting for a little bit a while, he and Ruoxi excused their presence from the seductive lady and went home as soon as possible. Wang Ma also immediately leaving Lin Kun behind and heading toward home the moment she received Ruoxi's phone call about Naruto's recovery and plan to return to the house.

They sat upon Bentley's car seat as Ruoxi trod on the gas pedal and drove the car under the cheers of the lamps on the both side of the road. The night still young, several stores exhibited their product under the flashy neons and ludicrous marketing method. One LCD as big as human displayed its dazzling feature, enticing a bunch of eyes to witness the magnificent soccer match with real charming colors.

People with blue, green, and other uniform stood at the front of the store, smiling faces and excited voices were the main vocal of their job description, after all, no one wanted to buy something from a shop that had grumpy and temperament server.

Naruto did what he always like to do, leaning his back against the comfortable seat while his cerulean eyes gazed upon the moving scene outside the car's window.

He caught a glimpse of a pair man and woman, with their little boy in the middle, strolling on the street with a happy occasion.

He saw a tired sales lady, wiping sweat from her forehead, yet her face remained spirited at the sight of a customer, come by to her store.

He perceived a man behind his stall, selling a bunch of toys with a sincere and kind face, even let the children played with them despite whether they would buy it or not.

The traffic still held up by the jam of cars at this period of hours, the Bentley stopped time to time without any allowance to slip by.

Ruoxi tapped on her steer, she glanced at Naruto, pondered a bit before braved herself to ask him, "Hey, why do you always smile like that whenever you stare at the view beyond that window?"

People harbored different habits while they were in wait, either it was in a car or something else. They could have to listen to some kinds of music, mp3 or radio; reading novel, let it be hardcover, online, or PDF; chatting, playing a game, sleeping, etc.

but rare of them had the knack to just sit in silence while looking at the view besides their seat, well, unless it's a beautiful scenery or their first time seeing such a phenomenon.

Naruto turned his face to her, a pregnant pause delayed his expression then he let out a chuckle, "Have you ever thought about what life is?"

Ruoxi startled, she never considers he would ask such a philosophy question, she turned silent for a while then parching her mouth in hesitation, "Well, there is a time, when I think about it..."

"Have you ever reach any conclusion?" Naruto smiled.

"Eem, based on several books that I have read, life is a search of happiness," Ruoxi fiddled with the steer.

"But there is a lot of things that could lead to happiness, which one that is life?"

"Well, people might comprehend them in many different perceptions, some said, by acquiring much money in one life, we could live the rest of our life without any worry..."

"Do you believe that principle?"

"I..." Ruoxi stared at him with doubtful colors, she frowned at the thought of her past, despite the deepness of her pocket and shimmering gold in her custody, she remembered how she still this close to almost killing herself, she had money but it didn't prevent her from committing such an atrocious action, "no, I guess not."

"It's true that some people, well, probably most of the people, considering a materialistic achievement as the way to reach happiness, some of the other, thinking otherwise, that life without any desire could be the ultimate way to attain happiness."

"But what is the true way?" Ruoxi mumbled, she glanced at her finger, the smooth and slender little things that cast a jealousy upon any women and fierce kindle flame upon any men. She faced him back, "What about you? What do you think of life?"

"I think that life is... everything," Naruto glanced at the scene outside the window, he spoke slowly, "life is out there, a barking dog to a sneaky cat, a mother that nurse her baby, a husband who pull an all-nighter, boys with their comic, girls and Taylor swift's lip-synch."

Ruoxi almost let out a giggle with his words, she watched Naruto set his eyes to the front view, "Life is a carpenter who grinds his wood with great tenacity or a painter who frame the panorama of the greenish landscape." He faced her with a faint smile, "Life is in here, with me and you, talking..."

Their eyes lined up in an invisible string, its colorless but not tasteless, its not science but also not sorcery, its powerful yet gentle at the same time.

A smile blossomed on her lips, she said in a soft voice, "Then what do you think of happiness?"

"For me, happiness is... peace," Naruto curled his lips, his eyes declined, "so long I can attain peace then maybe, I could experience that ultimate joy."

"And I take that peace away from you by involving you with my problem..." Ruoxi bitterly mumbled.

Naruto shook his head, "No, you not."

In the midst of her surprise, Naruto leaned on the seat's headrest, "Until now, I never find that peace, or know what's the meaning of peace, I keep searching but yet to settle, I keep looking but hard to stay, my peace... is nowhere to be found."

He raised his left hand and caressed Ruoxi's cheek, "Maybe my peace lies with you, or Jiang Wei, or Mingyu, or all of you, or not at all."

He curved his lips in a temperate smile, "Don't you think it's interesting to find it out?"

She unbeknownst gazed at him with blurry eyes, slowly but surely, she leaned to her right, frame by frame, second for a second, her soft and pink lips approached his gentle and warm one, their face close within hairs-breadth, one slight push to cuddle the soft meat above their chin.

*Tin!* *Tin!*

The uproar of dozen cars behind the Bentley awaken them from their charmed predicament, with an alarmed face, Ruoxi quickly stared at her front and noticed the rest of slumber lamb already raced to the horizon, without leaving any trace at all. She put in a gear and drove in a panic, fearing for the people behind already take out their Molotov namely heavy rant.

Naruto just laughed at the situation and ignored a pair of glaring crystal eyes from his side.

* * *

Minutes later, they arrived at Dragon Villa and quickly sauntered the wheels toward the house number 89, both Naruto and Ruoxi got down from the car and entered the house.

"Young master, welcome home!"

As they walked into the living room together, a sight of Wang Ma clad in her blue and white attire along with her generous everyday smile greeted the couple.

"Thank you Auntie Wang, and I am sorry for causing such a trouble," Naruto scrubbed the back of his head and let out an apologetic smile.

"No trouble Young master, as long you're fine, then everything is fine," Wang Ma nodded, then she presented her hand toward the dining room, "young master and young miss must be pretty starving, I already prepare a lot of food for you to eat, please don't hesitate to enjoy it."

"Whoah, Auntie Wang's cooking! No time to waste-dattebayou!" Naruto dashed into his left without much attention to giggling Wang Ma and ugly face Ruoxi.

"Look at him, just come out from the hospital and already wave his tail at the sight of food..." Ruoxi sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Hehe, such a youthful man like young master clearly unable to keep his stomach empty after a period of time in a stupor," Wang Ma put her hand in front of her lips, preventing some of her laughter from break out, "young miss, how about you? Do you want to eat now or you prefer to take a bath first?"

"I guess I am pretty hungry too, might as well chow down some before he ate all of them," Ruoxi shook her head in bitterness then strolled toward the dining room, followed by Wang Ma in her tail.

"Argh! Need water, a chicken bone stuck in my throat!" Naruto tapped on the table while holding his neck.

Ruoxi and Wang Ma sweatdropped at his trouble, Who tells you to swallow the bone that not mean to eat?

With hurried motion, Wang Ma nipped into the glass kettle and poured a stream of water toward one of the glass before offering it to Naruto in a swift. He grabbed it and gulped in rush, the lump on his throat went up and down like a piston.

"Huffah~" Naruto put down the glass and looked at Wang Ma while gasping for breath, "Auntie Wang thank you, I almost die there..."

"Your welcome young master, try to eat slowly and... something edible, next time..." Wang Ma forced a smile as she poured some more water into his glass.

"Ou!" Naruto nodded and continued his feast, Ruoxi let out a sigh at her boyfriend slash husband's behavior, she pulled out a chair and waited as Wang Ma prepared her dishes. Despite her dislike toward his boorish attitude in eating manner, but she would be a lie if not admit this exhilarating and invigorating. When the one who lived here just her and Wang Ma, albeit it's not too depressing but it still somehow felt desolate and lonely, moreover, Ruoxi never been someone with large portion of dish, thus the dinner only hold for a few minutes before she went into watching tv for a brief then turning in.

Not to mention she sometimes came home really late and already have dinner outside, this making Wang Ma almost alone in the house for the entire day.

Looking at Naruto gobbled one food to another, her hunger got stimulated, even asking for another filled to Wang Ma.

"Hah, Ruoxi, you eat that much, prepared to gain few weights!" Naruto laughed while munching some vegetables.

"Hmph, I am a godly food processor, no matter how many foods I ate, they'll never make me fat!" Ruoxi snorted, she lightly bit on the chicken meat.

"Yeah?! Take out another round and believe me by tomorrow morning, your weight scale will increase one bar!"

"No, it will not!

"Yes, it will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I prove you that even I have another fill, I am not gain any weight by tomorrow!" Ruoxi glared hatefully at the blonde man across the table, she slid her plate to her right, "Wang Ma, please!"

"Young miss... perhaps you should stop? I fear your stomach unable to hold..."

"Don't worry, I have a black hole as a tummy!" She spat her vision toward Naruto, "besides, I wouldn't let that stupid jerk win twice for the night!"

"?" Wang Ma titled her in confusion, nevertheless, she accepted Ruoxi plate and placed the food above it. Then she gave it back to Ruoxi, "Young miss, please eat more slowly..."

"Thank you, Wang Ma!" She scooped out the rice with the spoon before biting more the chicken meat.

The dining room became lively with the voice of two people quarreled in the harmony ambiance.

* * *

"Aaah, I am dying, someone please call a doctor here..."

Ruoxi slumped on the sofa in the living room, her eyes were half-lidded while hand patting her stomach. The pale on her face proved how unwelling she currently felt.

"Young miss, please wait that I am making you a hot tea to ease your stomach!" Wang Ma softly yelled from the kitchen.

"Urgh, what the heck, I am full like this yet you're making me another thing to put inside..." Ruoxi bitter said.

"She's not wrong, based on the tea ingredient, they could help soothe your stomach, even smoothing the digesting process," Naruto nodded, taking a sip on a water while checking his email.

"You shut up, I am like this because of you..." Ruoxi glared at him but soon question marks swarmed her head, "how can you remain cool despite the quantity of food you ate? It's clearly far enormous than me..."

"I haven't eaten in three days?" Naruto shrugged.

"But you're not starving since the fluid you received to replace the hunger with multiple vitamins," Ruoxi frowned.

"Yeah, but as soon as I stopped taking them, my hunger kicked in thus I capable to eat that much..."

"That's unfair..." she mumbled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, What unfair? I passed out, OK? It's not like I am intending to starve for three days in purpose!

Naturally, it's not just because he had been not eating for three days that caused the food didn't hinder his ability to move or stay relax, but rather his body that quickly digested the food then turning them into energy that could supplement his body, raising his stamina, enforcing his vitality, even recovered a bit portion his chakra.

Of course, not all food could give him this kind of effect, fast food, deep-fry food, candy, snack, and other it's impossible to give him any sort of boost aside from sate his hunger.

A few minutes later, Wang Ma came out from the kitchen and strode to the living room with considerable steps, her hands held a tray with a teapot and three cups of glass.

"Young miss here is your tea," Wang Ma said as she filled one cup and offered it to Ruoxi.

"No, Wang Ma, I don't want to eat, or drink a single thing anymore..." Ruoxi shook her face.

"Young miss, please, this is will lessen the pain," Wang Ma said with a slightly worried tone.

"No..." Ruoxi threw her face away from the cup.

Wang Ma inwardly sighed, This is starting to feel like trying to coax a child to eat a vegetable.

"This is the last time, I promise!" Wang Ma nodded while staying in an offering motion.

Looking at Wang Ma tried desperately to give her the tea, Ruoxi unable to remain to push her away, with slight spiteful temperament, she fixed her posture and leaned closer to the cup.

The surface that glinted with brownish color, aromatic steam slowly polluted the air above it. A collective of heat surged from the heavenly pool, pulling her interest to submerge into it.

Ruoxi leaned closer and opened her small mouth, allowing Wang Ma to spill the liquid into her oral cavity.

One drop, two drops.

A trail of miniature size waterfall touched upon her tongue and smeared it with comfortable warmness, it flooded her entire upper cavern and forced out a joyful hum from the tunnel inside her throat.

Wang Ma pulled back the cup, she smiled faintly at the response of her young miss gave out. Ruoxi closed her eyes, a light curve hooked the corners of her lips upward, her eyebrows turned weak and nose steadied in relax countenance.

"Urgh!" Ruoxi's face suddenly twisted in an ugly manner, she held her mouth in an attempt to prevent herself from puking, she slid over one spot, staying her distance from the middle-aged lady, with distress face, she pleaded, "Wang Ma, please, I don't want to drink anymore, release me from the pain."

Wang Ma twitched her lips, she thought this young miss of her watching too much drama that caused such a ridiculous line spew from her mouth. Naruto laughed secretly while witnessing the interaction between them, he waved his head, "Auntie Wang, just leave Ruoxi to me, you better get some rest since you must be tired from all the cooking."

Wang Ma nodded, since her effort unable to bear the result, then it's the best for her to just let young master handle the rest, she trust his capability to take care Ruoxi, Naruto was Ruoxi's husband after all, not only he should indeed be taking care his wife, this is also a chance for them to be more intimate.

Wang Ma always yearned for her young miss and young master to start a loving family life, it's one of her wishes to see Ruoxi's happy and contented face. She filled one cup for Naruto before she stood up and left the couple alone.

Silent covered them both, Naruto still gazing on his phone with one hand held the teacup and took a sip on it.

Ruoxi heard what he said before and somehow anticipated what trick he's going to do to ease her full stomach, but until now, he's done nothing that worth attention, just sitting there minding his own business.

With a little irritation tone, she said: "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Not in the moment..." He said without even facing here.

"Well, the night is not going to get younger, and my stomach is getting painful."

"Give it time..." He took another sip, " it probably reaches the apex of its process."

"I am sleepy..." Ruoxi eyes glazed over.

"It's not even reached an hour, don't sleep yet or you really going to get fat by the morning..."

"Then you should have done something about this, I am very uncomfortable..."

Naruto glanced upward before he stood up from his chair, "Alright." He strolled over to her position and stopped right in front of her.

Ruoxi stared at him with dignified expression, "W-what?"

"Give me your hand," Naruto raised his right hand.

"Huh?" Despite her confusion, Ruoxi still grasped his hand with her own.

Naruto carefully pulled her hand, forcing her to follow his guidance and stood up from the comfortable sofa. Without waiting for her to ask, Naruto turned to his right and strolled toward the glass door that connected this room to the backyard, Ruoxi followed his movement without her own will.

He unclasped the door and slid it open, stepping into the terrace with a various plant such as Chinese lantern and Calamondin within the pot on the side, they're placed on the three layers of shelves with growing leaves on the surface. There were two chairs with one rounded table on the left, and a free from any sort of obstacle path, straight from the glass door.

The moon dazzled the environment, a melodious cricket sang their song in tandem.

Swaying winds chilled out of her spine and froze her body akin to an ice sculpture.

Shiver played the tune for the goddess' skin but a warm hand soon dispelled the cold mist and hugged the fragile body with a huge amount of heat.

Naruto turned around as they arrived in the middle of the backyard, the ground crammed with greenish hair that lightly sank upon being pressed. He grabbed Ruoxi's waist and put her hand on his shoulder, he leaned to her ear as her soft body glued to his firm one, "Let's dance..."

"D-dance?!" She turned her face and stared at his cheek with unbelievable expression.

"Yes," Naruto also moved his head and now they faced each other, "just a small movement, good enough to help your digestion process."

The couple could feel the breath of each other parties.

"But..." Ruoxi's face turned gloomy, "I never dance before..."

"Don't worry... I'll teach you..." Naruto chuckled, "If I say one, move your legs to the left and if I say two, move your legs to the right, you got it?"

Ruoxi turned silent for a while then nodded her head.

Naruto started his motion with number one, Ruoxi weakly took a step to her left, and when Naruto made a motion with number two, she instead rushed to her right ahead of Naruto. Her clumsy movement didn't irritate the blonde man, instead, he laughed softly and in patience taught her to move with him.

What they said about Ruoxi as one of the fierce women in the era perhaps not just a flatter or joke, she indeed capable to learn something very quick and now, she already shared the same motion with him that not only in moving two ways but also others.

She even could rotate in a graceful way and return into Naruto's bosom smoothly, they swayed side to side, went fro and back, she snuggled into his chest, inhaling his male aura that somehow made her feel hot, she's no longer bother with the pain in her stomach.

"You really good at dancing, are you sure this your first time?" he blew on her ear.

"Thank you and yes, this is my first time..." Feeling the tingle, she moaned a little while redness filled her cheek.

"Then you are an incredibly good learner!" He kissed her cheek and proceeded to her lips

"MHmm, some people do say that..." she reciprocated the kiss, few seconds passed before they finally separated.

"But why you horrible at cooking?" Naruto snickered, then received a pinch to his waist.

"Careful, we are having a moment here, don't ruin it with your jerk remark!" Ruoxi smiled but they seemed held a dangerous sign.

Naruto let a helpless expression, "Alright, if that my princess Ruoxi's decree, then I shall obey..."

"That's my good knight," Ruoxi giggled as they swayed again, she bitterly sighed, "I wish he didn't put any camera in my home, I felt so restricted..."

"Give it more time, you receive any information about me didn't you?" Naruto nudged her hair with his nose.

"Yeah, but I didn't see them..." Ruoxi leaned her head into his chest.

"Why?" he raised one eyebrow.

"I... I just can't..."

"Ok."

"You didn't get bothered with that?" Ruoxi shifted her face and stuck her chin into his torse, both of her hands clasped his neck.

"It's up to you to see it or not, whether you believe it or not, I don't have any power to change the past but I do my best to change what I am..." He chuckled as a mouthful of air breeze from his nose.

"And what are you?" her crystal clear eyes stared deeply into his face.

"..." he turned silent before the pair of cerulean eyes repaid the stare, "a stupid man."

"..." Ruoxi turned quiet as they basked in a warmth that radiated from his aura, it's comforting...

It's relaxing...

It's intriguing...

"Naruto... I..." Ruoxi stared at her own feet, there was a shockwave that ruled on her body, her face turned red and eyes looked at the man with tears...

"Hmm?" Naruto lightly answered.

"I..." her tone was aghast, filled with sorrow and struggle, "I..."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Eh?"


	79. You have a snot in your nose

The first light of the sun breached between the narrow gap of the blue colored curtain, embellish the dim and gloomy wall with the spark of luster path, gleaming the large piece of white bed that framed upon the room.

But the resident inside this over 200 square foot place was nowhere to be seen on the top of the bed, instead, a handful of blonde hair appeared a few meters away, and its possessor currently sat on the white carpet above the ceramics tile.

His face looked serious, the cerulean eyes focused on what lain in front and his neat clipped finger moved in a fluid manner. Two other stuff placed beside the man who wrapped in a black T-shirt and orange short pant: A small size box made of wood and rugby ball scaled blue colored piece of jewelry.

After minutes of finger gesture and folded eyebrows, the man eventually picked the item he poured all of the attention and grabbed the jewelry with another hand, placing the oceanic like stone several inches from his legs, the man lined up the thin piece of steel item and proceeded to sink its edge on the attractive stone.

Thud.

The stone's surface halted the item progressed at the moment of impact, with a twitching lip, the man put a slight pressure on the item before it successfully passed through the dense material in a smooth manner as if it traversed a block of cotton or a sheet of silk.

It couldn't be imagined how those research and developer people's feelings if they were seeing this phenomenon, the human had been invented a lot of technique and technology over the years in order to smoothly cut something concrete such as mineral or rock, from grinding saw into high-tech laser, heat treatment to high compression water.

Tons of idea and bunch of money had been allocated to further improve the cutting methodology but none, so far, even close to what this man just did.

Despite the brilliant spectacle the man just accomplish, the clear naked provocation to those people's effort and intellect, his face showed no satisfaction, in fact, a great disappointment lingered in those cerulean eyes.

"Haah, still not succeed..." Naruto fell into his back and sighed in frustration.

He had been doing the enchantment since the last night and up until now, he still unable to cut the heart of eternity in one effortless sway. Since he lacked the variety of diamonds, he either wanted it or not, have to use the one he received from Xu Zhihong as the current standard of his progress. He rather unclear whether this enchanted thin knife had met the requirement of his deal with Xue Lin, the ice snow corporation CEO. Albeit the deadline still further away on the horizon since the weekend time wasn't included in the time limit, Naruto didn't want to make things awkward by confidently showed the item but turned out it's not working the way he expected.

He raised his body and resumed the sitting position, on the ground within an arm's length distance from him, a white paper, not as fragile as cotton paper and not too rigidity like Tyvek paper, could be seen with several strange words marked on it. Two pieces of item lingered above the paper, one still in the exact same condition with the thin knife within his hold and another already full of crack and seemed fragile, as if the slightest touch would tear it into fragments of steel.

That was the failure item, the one that came out as the result of insistence enchantment while the material grade incapable to provide upgrade much further, it became unbalance and soon commenced a deconstruction on its own, once this had occurred, the item became freed from any substance that deemed its function, even the piece of its fragment no longer worthy stood against a tiny tot cockroach.

Naruto put the knife in his hand among its kind, he crossed his arm and stared deeply at them, "One fail and two barely succeed..." He rubbed his chin, "It's still something than nothing, I guess."

This three piece of knives hailed from one mutilated antique dagger he gained from Liu Ruyan, last night, while they discussed something, he didn't forget to mention the relatable item, conveying his intention on buying the item and proposed a considerable price that may be caught her interest. Unsurprisingly, the seductive woman didn't haggle over the worth of the item at all, she even willing to give out the dagger without a single cent of repayment.

But Naruto rejected her goodwill behavior and it's not because he's a crude person or something, but he, at the moment, had a backing of a sugar daddy that definitely willing to cover the price, no matter how much she bargained for the item.

When you blessed with a huge fortune of wealth, or more specifically, other people's huge fortune of wealth while the connection between the two of you not even close to being called a friend, it will be one hell of a blasphemy if you choose to remain indifferent and didn't utilize it to the full extent.

Naruto offered five hundred thousand dollars as the price for the item which making both Ruoxi and Liu Ruyan flabbergasted since they didn't know Naruto's circumstance, even for Ruoxi who practically living under one roof with him still lagged behind in term of Naruto's situation, of course, that amount of money held no meaning to her, but for Naruto, who previously only a ramen seller in a small stall, wasn't that still a huge sum?

Was he always has that much of money stash somewhere?

Albeit the strange event that happened, Liu Ruyan while she was feeling funny, still agreed with his proposition and closed up the deal by promising the item would be delivered into his home.

After all of the hassle concluded, Naruto just had to contact the unfortunate young master and prepared to batter him with innumerable words of bullshit.

Naruto let out a chuckle as he stood up and stretched himself, he went into the balcony and basked in the ray of early day's light.

He's not feeling any fatigue at all, even after working and racking his brain for a whole lunar period and the sun emerged from the horizon.

Birds joyfully chirping as they flapped their feather at the sight of dew, dripped down from the leaves above.

He moved his eyes, gazing at the flowers that moved right and left as if waved their hands and greeted the blonde man from afar.

Bees and butterflies huddled, coaxing the shy four petals to grace them with its essence.

Naruto hopped on the rail guard and sat in a cross-legged, he placed both hands in either side of his knee and steadily closed his lids. His blue aura blazed gently, a second for another... it blend against the nature, like two different water inside the same basin, both initially foreign entity, destined to be unique on its own, but a string of homogenous feature connected the pair, joining them in harmonious environment and developed a whole new entity.

Naruto's aura turned orange, wind breezed and water spored around him, the air coagulated then formed a strange movement in accordance with a mysterious rhythm.

Birds stopped their morning chirps, butterflies ceased to loiter around the flowers. They flew from their nest and field, approaching the attractive force that kept pulling them in like a devil whispers. One bird perched on his shoulder, let out a chirp-chirp sound while the butterfly swayed near his ear. A group of wildlife started feeling no longer shy, a grey dusty cat purred on his lap and chipmunks stared from below with its puffy cheeks.

His face remained tranquil despite the variety of disturbance on his vicinity, soon his orange aura turned into green, depicted his figure now became one with nature, he's a drifted wind, a bead of water, an ember of fire, a zap of lightning, and a pebble of rock.

He was a flock of ants that carried a peanut to their base, a soaring eagle hovered in the air and prepared to assault a snake, and a mighty whale in a vast deep sea.

Nature was him, and he was nature.

Luckily it's Sunday and still early in the morning, people still relaxed inside their own place even the villa's security had yet to do another patrol.

An hour passed and Naruto slid open his eyes, the gathering of wildlife didn't put a scare into the man's serene expression, he lifted his hand and raised a finger, one of the birds separated from his body and perched on it. Let out a "Huu-Huu" sound as it small eyes stared at him.

Naruto grinned and brushed its feather with his hand, soon a clattering sounds of animals sang in the balcony and one man laughter joined the crowd.

* * *

Finished brushing his teeth, Naruto came out from his room and overlooked Ruoxi in the living room, watching a morning news with a hot milk on her hands.

She wore a blue satin pajamas, her hairs gracefully touched the cushion of the sofa she sat. Raising the brownish mug within the hand, she opened her cheery lips and delivered a group of luster liquid inside.

"Morning," Naruto said as he paved his way to the kitchen.

Ruoxi replied as she glanced at him and showed a smile.

The house's cooking compartment can be said equipped with full set of kitchen gears, from baking machine to a coffee Espresso Machines. The area's size provided a lot of room to move despite a large table situated in the center of the room.

Naruto strolled onto the large refrigerator and opened it wide, fresh vegetables, fruits, milk, and other stuff placed inside in a neat manner, including the last night leftover. Wang Ma who currently slaughter a handful of vegetables beside a stainless steel pot with light fire underneath it, noticed a figure entered the kitchen, she glanced at him and startled upon seeing the suspect of her curiosity, a smile curled the corner of her lips, "Young master, are you hungry? I am sorry but the food still not ready, do you want me to make something for you? A roasted bread maybe?"

"Ah, I am fine, Auntie Wang, on the contrary, do you need any help?" Naruto grabbed a banana from the fridge, he closed the ice shelf and turned around facing her.

"Young master doesn't have to do anything, just relax with young miss while I cook."

"Come on, Auntie Wang, you said yourself that we are family, how can I let my family do things by herself?" he said while munching on the pale yellowish fruit.

Wang Ma stopped her activity and pondered a bit, she eventually nodded, "Then young master, can you take over cutting these vegetables while I prepared some steamed buns?"

"Sure do!" he finished up the banana, threw the leftover skin into a trash bin, and proceed to Wang Ma's last position while the person herself went into a cupboard and took out a basin.

He grabbed the knife and started mincing on several carrots in steady motion, his movement neither clumsy like a virgin chef nor extremely skillful like a pro chef.

Nevertheless, Wang Ma was a bit surprised at Naruto's easy-going attitude in cooking's practice, she thought that he must be not strange in the kitchen's environment.

With Naruto's help, the usual forty-five minutes long of breakfast's preparation became ten minutes earlier, and the quality of food didn't even reduce a bit.

"Young master, I didn't know that you can cook," Wang Ma said while carrying a tray with a bunch of white bowls and plate on it.

"I once sell ramen on a small stall at the market, none of my customers ever ran away in fear so I guess I know my way around a kitchen a bit," Naruto laughed as he also carried a tray with him, his cheerful gesture contaminated the middle-aged woman who now giggled in glee.

"That's amazing young master, I am sure you must be had a lot of customers."

They arrived at the dining room's table and set up the portion of foods on the top of it, hearing Wang Ma's praise with a sincere tone in it made Naruto felt gratified and warm, he became a bit bashful, "Well, you could say it like that, I have, uhh... thirty customer at least."

Wang Ma's face jumped in surprise, "Young master, thirty is a lot of people for one day!"

"No, no, not a day..." Naruto shook his head, "a week."

Her shock feeling instantly disappeared, she let out helpless laughter and comforted him, "Well, young master, I am sure you have done your best..."

Finished setting up the dining's table, Wang Ma returned to the kitchen while Naruto washed his hands on the sink, he walked toward the living room but stopped halfway and softly shouted, "Ruoxi, breakfast ready!"

The young lady in her pajama seemed startled, with a brief frown, she turned off the 30 inch TV's display and rose from her seat. Soon, her graceful's visage appeared in the blonde's man vicinity, she overlooked the foods on the table with a slight surprise.

"That's faster than usual, and the food also many..." Ruoxi's said in an absentminded tone.

Naruto waved his hand, "Don't think too much about it..." he grabbed her plate, "What do you want to eat?"

Her crystal black eyes scanned upon the edible foods, scrambled eggs, steamed buns, youtiao, soup, potato mash, and last night leftover chicken. She shook her head, "My stomach still uncomfortable from last night feast, just give me a bit portion of every dish, except chicken and youtiao."

"Alright," Naruto nodded, he scooped a quarter of the scrambled eggs, broke half one steamed buns, took another quarter of potato mash, then finally, filled her bowl with the soup for another quarter.

He placed them in front of her, a temperate smile adorned on his face, "Eat slowly."

"Un," Ruoxi made a small nod then began to eat. At this time, Wang Ma showed up again with a water kettle on her hands. She sat down with them after pouring all the available glass and eating the breakfast together with them.

"So... do you both have any plan for today?" Wang Ma said while slowly chewing the eggs.

"I am going to visit my uh... friends, two of them..." Naruto nodded as he munched on the chicken.

"No plan on going out so probably just spend the rest of time in the study room," Ruoxi lightly said.

"You couldn't be more have any boring activity than that?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Any better idea?"

"I do, come with me, associate yourself with my 'friends'," a hopeful tone smeared his voice.

"Which friends you're talking about?" She wrinkled her forehead.

"The one with the blood and the one who suffered in anxiety," Naruto chuckled.

"I hate blood, but I don't mind a little bit anxiety..." Ruoxi said, her fork kept delivering the steamed buns into her oral cavity.

"Alright, so how about I go for the blood first then come home around noon so we could go for anxiety together?"

"Hah, forget it..." she shook her head, a light sigh breeze from her lips, "just go by yourself, don't mind me, they both deserve a lone time after all."

"Are you sure?" Naruto said gently.

"Yeah..." Ruoxi closed her eyes as she sipped on her hot tea, the corner of her lips curved upward, "if I ever get bored I am just going to bother Qianni."

"Alright, send my greeting to her."

"You too."

They continued the feast while forgetting another person who got confused with their strange conversation.

* * *

In an area surrounded with concrete walls but no proper roof on the top, two dummy placed not far from the vast water pool with 2 dragons head and 2 horses head on it each four sides. The sky was bright, resulting in a perfect climate's condition.

Jiang Wei stood 5 meters away from the dummy spot, her body faced on the other way thus giving the dummy her slender back. Her serious countenance with both eyes closed expressed the degree of her concentration. Her thumbs and forefingers both hand pinched on star looking projectiles.

The breeze of wind swayed her hair, and the colorful flowers nearby, it's gentle even almost indiscernible.

Steady and decisive, the moment she felt her hair no longer waved, her shoeless feet tapped on the ground and she jumped into the air, turning her body around and upside down, she swung her hands and launched the projectiles toward the dummy. They struck upon the straw made dummies and created a couple of sounds that roused her ears, she quickly counted them.

Her body recovered its initial position and she landed in a squatting style, Jiang Wei raised up, exposing her onyx colored eyes and glanced at the result of her spectacular acrobatics. She twitched her lips at the sight of 2 black star projectiles embedded on the dummy's surface while 3 another laid around the ground and 1 completely lost track.

She let out a sigh, thinking maybe she's not concentrated enough while performing the action, she wiped the bead of sweats on her forehead, her tight Neoprene bodysuit stuck onto her skin and encompassed the heat that contained on it. Luckily, she still capable to feel a refreshed air on the entire of her arms including her shoulders, and her legs from the knees and below.

Walking toward one of stool table with black granite disc, she took her phone and checked on the time.

There was still enough time for her to do one more attempt then taking a breakfast and bath before headed out to the hospital.

Remembering the goddess-like beauty who taking the post as her precious man's rightful wife, Jiang Wei crinkled her nose in annoyance, they both had been giving out each other a cold shoulder although not so necessarily built a hate among them.

When she first time met at the hospital, she quickly ignored her and sprung toward Naruto's room because of two reasons:

First, she desperately worried about her blonde lover. The moment she heard Naruto's accident, her inner world combusted in chaotic flare and swept by the tornado of fear, then she saw him in that room, laying with no awareness and strapped into a machine, he... the one that usually stood tall and braved a smile to her, teaching her to fight blow to blow, tempering her senses to be better than most human.

Survival, that's the thing he always taught her.

A complete mindset of how to preserve your life in a fight; glory, wealth, fame, and honor, those meant absolutely nothing if you only met a death's door in the end.

Her heart as if pricked by ten thousand needles at his predicament, she wishes nothing more than replaced his position, making him regained the previous condition, assuming the man's posture she used to see on him.

As for the second reason, the moment she saw the appearance of this wife of him, she was simply... jealous.

The perfect face she possessed as if it never been touched by a single impurity. The bearing she carried akin to a celestial goddess descend to the earth.

Did you ever read a story about a goddess who unable to return to her realm because someone stole her silky shawl? Then she fell in love with a mortal and married him?

That was the first thing that comes into her mind when she gazed upon this goddess-like beauty, and the flame of jealousy kindled inside her guts.

Thus for the remaining of their interaction, the negative emotion constantly surged and played its part by making her unable to stay friendly toward her.

Jiang Wei let out a sigh, she knew that her behavior isn't worth a praise, they both shared the same man and he would be the one who received the residue of their ill relationship. As someone who just a lover, maybe she should act as one and made a compromise...

While shaking her head, she put down her phone, and reached out from the yellow box beside it, she took out another six of the star projectiles and walked to the five meters location from the dummies

She allocated six projectiles into her both hand respectively, 3:3.

Her body faced the same direction as the dummies. She closed her eyes. Focusing her sense toward her target.

Achieving the skill beyond mere human, surpassing the limit of the normal senses.

She jumped, throwing out the six projectile in upside down position, sounds sparked as she rolled in the air and landed perfectly smooth with her two feet.

It's three...

Her face showed a great disappointment, only three of the projectiles that she heard stabbing against the dummies. The other three either stabbed into the ground or had gone missing to somewhere she couldn't be more cared.

Oh whatever, maybe I can cool off my head by swimming a while.

"You count on your mind too much, let your instinct do the job."

When she about to plunge into the light colored water pool ahead, a man relaxed voice slipped inside her ears.

The voice was soft and full of dear but it brought a giant impact on her brain, raining it with innumerable lightning bolts.

Jiang Wei froze on her spot, her eyes stared at the bottom of the pool, her breath turned lag, and everything inside her as if coagulated.

"When you try to throw a shuriken or other thing with your another sense, blackout your mind and lit up your instinct."

The voice getting closer but she still unable to turn, her feet as if glued into the ground, failed to lift, hard to move.

"Don't use six at once, started from one first, then slowly build up from there..."

Now, not only she could hear his voice, even his intoxicant aura coated her presence, the warm he transmitted, she's feeling it through her back, literally.

This time, she forced herself to break free from the invisible restraint and braved her body to turn around, witnessed the immeasurable happy fact that just stood behind her.

Her eyes gazed, a man with a white jacket and orange long pants appeared, his glowing face and bright yellow hair shone under the glare of the glorious sun. A soothing faint smile and loving eyes blossomed, closely resembling the miracle of penicillin toward every sickness in the world.

She endured in pain and his smile cured it in the instant.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hi..." she hiccuped.

"I miss you..." he said.

"I miss you too..." she wept.

"Do you know?" He walked up to her. Reaching out for her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace.

"What...?" she pasted her face on his chest, didn't even hesitated to dirty his white attire.

"You have a snot in your nose," he chuckled and blew her face.

"Huuum, dumbass, don't ruin the moment~" she almost broke out a laugh.

He leaned his face and kissed her tears, then finally lodge his lips on hers. She happily complied, with both hands on his neck, she heatedly joined their lips. With a fervor on his body, he held her thigh as she hopped into his torso.

With her soft body in his bosom, they entered her boudoir and amorous moment trig by the joyful moan.


	80. True sense of belonging

Under the silhouette of red blanket, two youngsters collaborated in a passionate intercourse, with one slender leg over his firm butt, Naruto pushed his phallus inside the charming young lady again and again, even after her eyes glistened with blurry colors and the voice she let out akin to someone who flew into the peak of heaven realm.

His lips and nose greased on the surface of her skin, leaving behind traces of his profound mark on the ruddy land. His hands never for the one that likes to stay idle, touching all over her part and knead them all with his utmost care.

She tilted her face upward, looking at the ceiling of her room while he spoke love words into her ear. It's endearing and compassionate. He nibbled on her lips, provoking her attention into another makeout session as he painted the wall inside her moist cavern with his innumerable white essence.

She certain her womb already crammed with it, and her fertile eggs swam among the sea of his graciousness.

Will this be the time that I finally get pregnant with his child?

They had always experienced sex without the use of any sort of protection, neither of the parties ever mention about it thus they never prepare for it. She does checked on her cycle and the past sex activity had been in line with her safe days, thus her womb yet to bear any organism.

Although she tended to ponder, with the amount of release he used to let out inside her, she should be already pregnant more than her fingers can count. She even bought pregnancy tests and inspected it twice in this past few days, the last time was three days ago.

She still remained clear.

She honestly felt confused as she whether should feel happy or sad when the negative mark shows up. On one hand, her current predicament clearly not suitable for any conceive situation, she just dealt with few another assassin yesterday, imagined if she bore any child now and three or four months later, another assassination happen, she hardly believed could handle them while protecting the baby at the same time.

While on another hand, this was his sperms, the essence of the man she loved, even if she accidentally got knocked up, she forever cherished the baby with all of her might.

People believe that a child presence crystalized a relationship between two couple, albeit this view mostly meant to a marital issue but she sure it must be also true for people outside of marriage.

Despite Naruto seemed like a person who not bother with this topic too much, but a woman, let it be a doctor, entrepreneur, teacher, cops, nevertheless a mother in the end, or at least possessed a motherly figure, this also the truth for Jiang Wei.

No matter how fierce her occupation or her combat skill, she yearned for a life where she could have a happy family, a husband, who will only love her for eternity and children, the little devils that soaked her winter with their summer.

Well, of course, the dream of having a husband like that already plummeted into the ground.

Naruto slid his lips from hers and attacked her exposed neck, the white jade marked with several hickeys and the idle phallus resumed its pistoning movement.

Jiang Wei's body moved according to his thrust and rapid breath amorously shoot out from her mouth. Finally, Naruto let out a satisfied roar as she mewled in exhausted appearance.

She really should learn how to finish their intercourse without him making her feel like boneless and spiritless person every time the deed's done!

With half-lidded eyes and ragged breath, she glanced at the blondie who went into her side and gasped for more air.

"Are you satisfied?" her mouth let out a gentle voice despite no smile on her natural lips.

Naruto firm chest heaved as his mind became a little light-headed, in the midst of that, he still managed to force out a chuckle, "One of the best sex in my life."

"Good to know," Jiang Wei said with a hint of bitter.

Naruto turned his right and slipped his hand below Jiang Wei's head, his left hand guided her body to enter his embrace, he rested her face under his chin, "Sorry, you must be very tired."

"You think?" she snorted but enjoyed the firm sweaty body that holds her captive.

Naruto said nothing more as he just smiled and stroke her enticing back.

"Hey, I have something to tell you..." she said while resisted the urge to go to sleep.

"Hmm?"

With a complicated emotion, she whispered, "Today... I am fertile..."

No indication that hint a changed in his figure, neither his rhythm breath nor his tranquil torso.

After a slight pregnant pause, she said: "There is a big chance, that I may... conceive your baby."

Still no response from the opposite party, fear started to brandish their fang inside her guts, random thought such as he wasn't ready to have a kid yet, or hoped she didn't get knock up, rouse inside her mind.

What if, he never bear any desire to have a baby with me?

After all, I am part of the dark side of the human's society, which clearly not a good occupation to write in their child's resume, not a proud achievement either for the kid to brag it in front of her or her friends.

Unlike that Lin Ruoxi...

Not only she has a very daunting profession, she even possessed that goddess-like appearance.

And more importantly... she is his legitimate wife. Unless Lin Ruoxi unable to get pregnant, then by her having children first will be a great insult for this wife. In the eye of society, a human who couldn't continue their family line because genital's defect or things like it, they would be considered as human waste, they will never free from the mocking gaze, insulting smile, and degrading laugh.

What if, because of that reason, Lin Ruoxi would tell him to force an abortion to our child? What if he complies? Or worse, what if... the abortion was his own idea?

Unknown to her, the hand she put around his body shivered in a light wave, making the blonde man wrinkled his brows.

He didn't know what is going inside the young lady's mind right now, but he knew she's depressed...

He tightened his embrace on her and gently brushed her skin, "Rose..."

"..." even with the voice akin to a soft wind, swaying the leaves in a lush forest, Jiang Wei refused to turn her face and looked at him. She pasted it neatly into his chest, with both eyes closed and shivering body.

Naruto sighed, he copied her movement by closing his eyes, with a slightly curved on his lips, he said:

"I can't have a descendant."

At this moment, her shivered immediately disappear, her fear gone in a puff of smoke, everything she previously felt replaced with the tornado of confusion, and denial suggestion.

She widened her eyes and glanced upward, she said in absentminded expression, "Why?"

"I am a sole possessor of chakra and have unidentified blood, what do you figure from that?"

Jiang Wei frowned a little while, "Are you saying because you have a unique blood thus it's impossible for you to make any random female became pregnant?"

She tilted her head, "But I am by now share the same type of blood with you, so what's the problem?"

"No, no, my unique blood has nothing to do with my ability to procreate," Naruto shook his head, he opened his eyelids and stared at her onyx ones, "I can't have a descendant because I am not... the part of your realm."

*Boom!*

A massive explosion blasted the confinement of her brain, she blinked her eyes hundred if not thousands of times before she finally able to utter her words, "Say what?"

"I am not from your realm," Naruto lightly said.

"You are an... alien?" She knitted her forehead with great effort.

"No, an alien is a term for any beings that come from outside of your planet, I am, from a different realm."

"What is the meaning of realm?"

"Realm is a name for a dimension that contains a whole different world from one another," Naruto turned his eyes upward, "Like heaven realm or hell realm."

"What?! Heaven and hell it's real?!" Jiang Wei jumped in surprise. Albeit the teaching of heaven and hell existence had been going in the world up to this day, but she actually one of those people who didn't really believe on that opinion, she wouldn't have killed that many people because apparently killing is a bad deed and every person who do a bad deed would have suffered a torturous experience in hell.

"Yeah, I am afraid they are..." Naruto nodded.

"Uuuh, that's it then, I am going to hell..." Jiang Wei patted her forehead into his chest and spoke in discourage.

"Pfft, what are you saying?" Naruto burst out a laughter, his joyful tone sparked an irritation flame inside her, she opened her mouth and bit on his skin.

"Yeao!" he ceased his motion and bitterly let out a groan.

"Hmph, that's your punishment for mocking me!" she brought up her mouth for a moment before plunged down and resumed her passionate biting.

"Uwu! Ok, OK, I am not going to mock you again!"

"No forgiveness!"

"Rose, please, you gotta stop biting, or there will be wound!"

"Stop pretending you scare of your wound, I know you heal quickly!"

'Son of a bitch, why I have to tell her about that?!'

Jiang Wei curled her lips, ceased her activity for a brief and continued to torture her blonde lover.

After concluding their playful commotion, Naruto helped Jiang Wei got off from the messy bed and entered the shower together, it's another chapter of misery for Jiang Wei as Naruto ravaged her body again, two times before she braved herself to angrily roar at the blonde.

Slippery soap, body's fragrant, and hot shower proved to be a deadly attraction even for men like Naruto lost control over their desire.

They finally came out from the shower before spending almost a whole one hour inside, they put on their dress and ate a breakfast together in her open-air pool.

"So, tell me, what is this you, being from a different realm than mine, have any effect on your procreation?" Jiang Wei dressed in a white plain T-shirt and long thick training pants, probably for the reason not to provoke any wolf to surge from a certain man.

"Well, it's very simple, no creature whatsoever could be spawn from the union of two different realm's dweller," Naruto clad in his white jacket and orange pants, resting his body on a lounge chairs made of oak.

"It's that true? How can you know about it?" She wrinkled her eyebrows, her mouth chewed on the fried rice that Naruto delivered. She leaned her back on his body and enjoyed the scene of the dancing colorful flowers from afar, the one that she groomed for this few months.

"I have been told... and Rose, do you honestly think I never slept with other women before?" Naruto chuckled, he scooped a spoonful of brownish colored rice and ate them.

"Humph, I never suspect you are virgin before defiling me, your pervertedness and sex techniques must be from your experiences dallied with many women!" Jiang Wei crinkled her nose, one curve slanted her lips.

"Oh, psk, experience had nothing to do with that, I am born with that expertise!"

"Yes, yes, quit being proud, it's a bit disgusting!"

"Hm? What? Disgusting? Strange, all I heard from you was 'harder, harder!' or 'It feels so good!'," Naruto let out a smirk.

"That's-!" Jiang Wei's face turned red as she unable to refute back.

Damn his witty remark and that menacing pleasurable tool of him!

Naruto laughed and consoled the young lady while coaxing her with a spoonful of fried rice.

"So, are you OK with that?"

Jiang Wei suckled on a white straw that led into an orange juice as she heard his inquiry, her enticing lips left the straw, with a wrinkled eyebrow she said: "Which part? The fact that there are so many realms, or you not from mine, or the heaven and hell existence, or your egoistic self-satisfaction perverted nature, or you couldn't make me pregnant?"

Naruto expression paused, it was as if a bone-chilling air froze his face.

"I am going to say all of them..." he bitterly shook his head, "but let's limit it with the pregnant thing for now."

"Oh..." Jiang Wei glanced at her orange juice, then she nodded her head toward him, "OK."

"You sure?" A genuine surprise took a hold of his face, "you do realize that with my circumstance, you won't be able to have your own chipmunks' little devils..."

Jiang Wei titled her head and set her eyes upward, her loose hair fell into the side, "It's true that having them might be kind of fun and I won't lie that I never have the desire to create a happy family..."

"But I realize that now with this huge information I receive from you, the facts that the world is much bigger than I thought makes me feel small and powerless."

She glanced at Naruto, there was a pair of Onyx eyes that conveyed a loving gaze, "Then I thought about you for had been sent into my world, alone... I couldn't imagine how hard it must be, the forlorn you silently endured, the desolation you suffered.

What's the mean of that small dream of mine compared to lessen your pain even a little bit...

What's the mean of imperfectness compared to the warm you always provided to me.

The smile... the attention..."

She stood from him, taking a stroll toward the edge of the pool before twisted her feet around, gleefully smiled as she faced him with a bright appearance.

"Your imperfectness makes me gratified because, behind that cool and awesome visage you have always shown to me, there is a piece of error that makes you no different than us. Even if you are from a different realm, to me, we are the same."

"And no matter who you are or what you are..." She took three steps closer, "I am still loving you, always been, always will."

He widened his eyes, the smiled she presented akin to a Chinese Bellflower, blossomed in the glare summer day, so dazzling yet beautiful.

Naruto glanced upward, settled his eyes toward the moving clouds and the bright blue canvas ahead, his face was calm, the eyes were tranquil, his smile... was faint.

Because, for the first time since he arrived in this realm, he felt the sense of belonging. 


	81. Kage Bunshin training and Hamster

"Hah!"

Jiang Wei jumped into the air, with upside down position, she threw four shurikens into the dummy ahead and nailed three of them into the surface of the dummies.

Under the braved sunlight that closed to reach its peak, Naruto observed her action with serious eyes and crossed hands in front of his chest.

She landed on the ground then rolled to her side, her unsteady legs proved how she unable to maintain her post-landing figure. Her breath spoke a stuttered sigh, she shook her head after looking at the result on the dummies.

"It seems three shuriken is your limit, for now, give it a rest, there is no benefit in forcing yourself into an over-exhaust situation."

Naruto approached her in relaxed gait. Jiang Wei hesitated for a while before she eventually nodded. Naruto was her master, after all, he knew what limit she currently could reach.

"Now, let's review your shadow clone progress," Naruto brought up his hand and wipe Jiang Wei's forehead with a cloth.

"Ok," she took a deep breath as her master retreated several steps. Jiang Wei joined together her hand, her mind focused on controlling the chakra circulation inside her system. She could feel the energy, flowing in their path while prospering the sore within her muscle and rejuvenate her stamina. She knitted her eyebrows, despite the shadow clone technique chakra's cost condition, but the process of making the clone actually required a proper built so the chakra that had been used don't come in naught.

For example, in order to summon one shadow clone technique, it required half percent of your chakra but it not necessarily mean the clone would perfectly manifest in an identic form of the user, like the clone face's attributes in a complete mess, the skin tone including its clothes diverse too much, and other else defect.

Using jutsu required a proper timing of release like pressing a button in one of those games, if you pressed it too soon, you get a normal score and if you pressed it too late, you get a bad score.

But if you managed to press, right on the cue, a golden score would pop out in the screen.

Along with the passing of time, Jiang Wei let out a shout, "Shadow Clone Technique!"

*Poof!*

Another woman that closely resembled her figure appeared in the midst of smoke, she wore the same clothes and shared the same feature, her natural lips and dainty nose, Height and body figure, the t-shirt and the training pants. But unfortunately, there were several parts that still different from the creator herself, instead of a pair of onyx eyes, the clone had silver instead, her skin also a bit paler and not rosy enough, and so did many other features.

"Good enough to trick people within a dim environment or bad observation skill, kept training until you could make them perfectly the same as you," Naruto said while rubbing his chin.

"OK!" she smiled with both hands behind her back.

Naruto moved his neck and cracked his fist, "Now the clone, let's test your endurance!"

"Eh?" Both the original and her copy flabbergasted, the clone pointed her finger toward her face, "you want to fight me?"

He prepared his stance, "Clones initially had one-tenth endurance from their original, but believe it or not, if they tend to receive a blow, their endurance can be upgraded!" Naruto then shook his head, "But it won't be a large margin, at most, it will stop at three-tenth."

"Besides, it can also be considered as the user to determine his or her endurance perimeter!"

Jiang Wei and the clone exchanged glances, the original young lady finally gave out her consent as she stepped back and made a certain distance with them.

Both Naruto and the clone faced each other with one-meter range separated between them. The clone bent her body before she dashed forward and lashed out her right leg. Naruto swiftly raised his left hand while proceeding forward, the moment her leg arrived at the target, it got block by Naruto's hand, at the same time, Naruto punched the clone's face and tackled its standing leg by hooking it with his right foot.

As the clone plump ass and smooth back hit the ground, Naruto turned around, clutching its leg and with a snap sound, he broke the leg.

*Poof!*

The slender limb within his arm instantly gone, along with the rest of other limbs and its whole body. Leaving only a lingering smoke in his near vicinity.

With a shocked expression, Jiang Wei couldn't believe that Naruto so ruthless against her clone, despite it only a figure based on chakra, but it still got her look and bearing. Yet he did not even hesitate to wound the clone.

"Create another," Naruto turned around and face her with a light smile.

Jiang Wei abruptly fixed her posture and summoned another clone. It braved forward and fought another battle with the blonde man. They traded punch and kick for two round before Naruto dodged its incoming uppercut, he punched its right waist, grasped its hand, twisted it around as he threw the clone into the ground.

Naruto bent the clone's hand as let out another broken snap sound!

*Poof!*

WIthout a single change in his expression, Naruto said:

"Another one."

One clone appeared in a cloud of smokes and they soon entered another sparing session.

*Poof!*

This time, the clone didn't have enough movement before Naruto rushed forward, punching the clone right cheek, threw out a jab right on the face, and he finished it with a strong kick in the chest. The clone instantly disappeared.

"More."

*Poof!*

For the whole five minutes of unbalance match, Naruto had slaughtered innumerable clones as they kept spawning from Jiang Wei side. If the first two battles at least required four or five seconds for him to kill them then the rest of onslaught perhaps not even reach two.

Naruto jumped on the air and kick a clone face, he turned around and swept his leg on another clone, as he rolled in the air, he plummed his elbow toward one of the clone head.

Smoke after smoke clouded the area as the immense killing spectacle occurred, his punch and kick knew no bound, unleashed without restraint. His attack no longer intended to knock down or injure but to kill his opponent as fast as he could.

While usually, a woman would be proud of how strong her lover, Jiang Wei instead have her face darkened, she also didn't know how many clones she had summoned, at first she created the clones per his instruction but now, without even wait for his call, she already summoned one, hell, she even summoned three of them at once.

She no longer cared whether they had the same look with her or not, she just summoned them, more and more.

Her mind foreboded with anger, eyes glared at the blonde with annoyance, and hands joined tightly.

Why they are so weak?

Why he killed in a cruel and heartless manner?

I am the same as her, we share the same look!

Gritting her teeth as she saw Naruto grabbed one of the clone's neck and easily snapped its bone. Her breath became rough, her voice panted, and mind swirled in desperation.

His indifferent face and attitude, making her bore fear inside.

With mind getting heavier, she closed her eyes and attempt to summon another clone, but she immediately felt a hand grasped hers and strong arm pulled her into a warm embrace.

She, who usually smile in glee or hum in satisfaction being cuddled by this body, now struggled, she moved her hands and legs in agitation, thrashing around as they hit upon the person who hugged her.

"No, don't kill me anymore! Please let me go! Don't kill me!"

Her face flushed in red and lips shivered in a strong wave. This strange behavior of her only survive for a short time, a warm aura coated her gloomy one and they blend into one, blue flames washed the speck of dirt away and made it shone, returning its original blue color. She no longer felt the distress and murky mind inside her brain, it's like entering a sauna, both reflexing her body and purified her mind.

She became peaceful, with great feeling reigned inside her guts, she opened her lids and saw Naruto faintly smile at her.

She startled immediately but no intention of leaving his embrace, "W-what happened?"

"What do you remember?" he whisked the strand of hair on her face.

"I... I remember that you spar with my clones, you killed every single one of them, and I felt this... disgusting feeling inside of me, like anger and... and... fear toward you, as if you are my greatest enemy in the whole world, I... I even bore the thought of killing you..." her face became pale and tone filled with anguish.

"That's not originate from your own mind but influence from every clone that I had killed..." Naruto simply said.

"Eh? Are you saying, the clones are capable to bear such an emotion and have their own thought?"

"Yes, they are but not each of them, the clones it's like one body that has many hands which could do all different tasks. All emotion, knowledge, experience, and many other, they all combined into one and transferred toward their creator after they dispersed."

"So, this clone... they all fear and hate you?" Jiang Wei frowned.

"MHmm," Naruto nodded, "but it won't last long since after they transferred all of them toward you, they will back to normal again, like a clean white sheet."

"Oh..." She let out a relieved breath, leaned exhaustedly in his embrace, "I am so fearing what I felt before was true..."

"I am sorry that you have to go through that..." Naruto shook his head, "but this is one of the ways to train shadow clones technique in order for them to yield out more function."

"What function we are talking about?" she wrinkled her eyebrows.

"The most basic use for shadow clone is that for creating a confusion and distraction for the enemies, unlike normal clone, they have bodies, chakra, and can fight too. Albeit they possess a low number of attributes and not really as good as the original but with a frequent training, they could become strong, it required both the clones and the user effort to do that.

And what I mean strong is that not just they could fight better, but they can think on their own thus capable to make their own strategy, what more awesome is, along with their growth, they can help you in chakra control training, after all, their knowledge and experience will be transferred to you, while your fatigue may be insufferable but that's one way to gain a better practice for everything."

"Uhh..." Jiang Wei rubbed her eyes, "it's true about the fatigue, I felt so tired now after everything calms down."

"Then let's tuck you in the bed," Naruto stood while carrying Jiang Wei in his bosom, he strolled toward her boudoir.

"You... won't do something weird, right?" her eyes glazed over, her crown leaned on his left shoulder.

"Huh, now you mention about it, the last deed only finished in two times, it's an even number, I don't like it..." Naruto curled his lips, and he licked it.

"Oh, might as well just kill me while you at it, go to your wife!" Jiang Wei snorted in a weak tone.

He laughed softly, "Alright, I am just kidding, I need to look for Mingyu anyway."

"Oh..." She nodded, she tightening her grasp on his neck, "send my best regard to her, as the same sweetheart cohabitant..."

Naruto shook his while bitterly smiled, they arrived at her bed, he put her soft body on the top and laid her head on the soft pillow.

The bedcover had been replaced thus their previous messy activity no longer had the trace, after making sure she's comfortable, Naruto kissed her forehead and he stood up from the bed. Walking through the door then he greeted the men and women who part of her group.

"Xiao Zhao, how's the society? What's the latest event that happened?" Naruto drunk a coffee while a young man with a look not older than him sip his beer. They both sat on the stool in front of the bar place.

"We received some new recruit three days ago, ransack several other bases, and gained several additional support from interested third-parties," Xiao Zhao gulped down the beer, the yellowish liquid spilled between the gap of his lips, he put it down, "many gangs prepared for the incoming Underworld Summit, rumors say there will be exciting events that would happen.. "

"I see..." Naruto rubbed his white cup, the fragrant smell breached into his nose, "Rose still intend to challenge her father?"

Xiao Zhao nodded, there was a bitter in that little smile of him, "Elder sister already make some preparation, she also had been training our expertise in firearms and melee combat, oh, she kicked our ass so bad..."

"I see..." the bitter taste of black coffee submerged his tongue but his face showed no hate for it.

"Big bro, are you perhaps... going to help us...?" Xiao Zhao said in hesitation, "despite our progress and elder sister insistence, in truth, we lack the confidence to beat her father, Situ Minghe's West Union society had been going for 15 years, his men and gears definitely far more superior than us..."

"Elder sister had been trying to make a deal with other gangs but so far, she only managed to convince insignificant people..."

Naruto turned silent, he lightly sipped on his coffee. It's not that he didn't care about Jiang Wei and her people, but a life like that wouldn't possible for him to walk through anymore. His current problem already gave him quite a headache, not to mention trouble with Xu Zhihong.

He wasn't kidding when he hoped for peace after coming into China, despite the recent piling trouble, he still won't give up on it.

Not to mention he had a proper job now, he realized that probably a mundane life like that such as becoming a normal officer perhaps most suitable for his predicament.

Looking at Naruto went all silent, Xiao Zhao bitterly smiled, Jiang Wei already commanded them not to bother Naruto in their underworld business, but he thought about facing Situ Mingze men and influence, he felt dread all over his guts, despite the man no longer in west but his influence was still strong in here, many eyes and ears still provided the man for any information, and bunch of hands, willing to work for him.

Naruto took another sip before he stood up, fished out his wallet and left a cash nearby the cup, "I must go now, thanks for the coffee." He turned and strolled into the entrance.

Xiao Zhao could only sigh as he watched Naruto's figure disappeared behind the door.

* * *

The metropolis Zhong Hai city brimming with liveness in the middle of the day, chitty chatter of a people in the city park, hustle of crowd in the trading center and cars that drove like the racing horse in a track. Somewhere in the central area, close to the border of north part of the city, a souvenir shop with brown roof and cream wall built among the other three-story construction nearby. Several merchandises had been placed in front of the shop, there were woman accessories, keychain, small toys, and other things,

A woman bent her figure in front of the stuff, her purple-orange streak hair fell gracefully into the side of her face, with a little smile like a clear blue sky, she tucked one of her hair into her left ear.

The stuff that managed to caught her amethyst colored eyes was a pair of hamster icon for any gadget's strap. It came in orange and purple color with each respective hamsters facing a different direction.

This will be good for congratulation recovery gift...

Without pondered much further, she grabbed the hamsters and strolled inside the souvenir shop. After a few minutes inside, she came out with a red plastic bag. She strolled into her left and walked along with other people on the pavement.

Today she wore white jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt, complete with black slipper under her sole, delicate watch on her wrist and white handbag on her shoulder, she appeared very relax and carefree.

After all, she just received a message from certain someone, if not for a bunch of stranger on her side, she already bounced her steps right now.

Today's weather rather nice for a stroll in a park, not too hot that made people broke out a sweat or too humid for causing someone to just roll on the bed.

With a rather quick step, Mingyu strode along the street, took several corners and crossed over few car's roads. Soon, she came by into an area with most of the building have four level of the floor. Few only have three floors in here. One building painted in bluish color stood among them and that's her destination.

A man with blonde hair, white jacket, and orange pants sat on a Subaru BRZ that parked behind three other cars that situated beside the pavement. Normally, people will get angry if saw a stranger sat upon their car, Mingyu not different either, but the person who sat upon it, not only she recognized him, he was the one who presented her the car, and also, her sweet golden haired boyfriend.

"You here!" Mingyu exclaimed as her amethyst eyes brightened almost in a second.

Naruto heard the soft roar and turned his face to the left, he raised his body from the car and approached the beautiful purple-orange haired woman with a faint smile.

She hugged him as they came into contact, since their height only a few inches different, unlike Ruoxi or Jiang Wei, she's unable to paste her face into his chest, instead their head went above into each other shoulder.

But that thing hardly bothered her mind right now, she only thought was his presence, it's real, firm body and warm sense, it's not an imaginary or hocus pocus illusionary, it's a real figure.

"I was worried..." she nudged his shoulder with her nose.

A soothing perfume invaded his nasal passage, it's like smelling aromatic herbs with a little flavor of vanilla inside. He raised his right hand and gently brushed her head, "I am sorry for disappearing like that, it's unfair to you..."

"Mmm, it's not your fault, I am so glad that you're fine, after hearing you got an accident, I wanted to visit you but your wife said you'll be returning in a few days, so I ceased my intention instead..." Mingyu said with a hint of sadness, "I am sorry if you think I am unsympathetic, but since your wife had said so, I don't have other choice but believe her, on the other hand, despite your wife said she's fine with our relationship but I don't want to irritate her, thus I decided to make a compromise."

"That's thoughtful of you, it's must be painful..." Naruto lightly smiled.

"Pff, a bit, but what can I do besides complying to her request and telling Chief Mo about your situation, everyone in the PR also worried you know, Zhang Cai didn't even touch her snack for the entire day."

"Oh, yeah, that nosy heroine must be exploding with curiosity about what happened to me," Naruto waved his head and sighed in bitterness.

"Yup, she's like the queen of gossips, but she genuinely worried about you, you should text her..." Mingyu chuckled.

They walked inside the building hand in hand, stepped into the chocolate-colored stairs and climbed the building. A lot of kind people they passed by, from a kid into an elder, ordinary face and remarkable one.

The building had three floors and each layer held six compartments except the second floor which had seven room. The pathway between the wall that had the room's door a bit narrow but at least it still provided enough space to move without having to lean your shoulder a bit if you passed by other people from the opposite direction.

Mingyu's room on the third floor, a door with golden colored 18 number on its surface greeted his eyes.

Mingyu fished out her key and put inside the hole.

*Thud*

At the same time, a door behind them opened wide and revealed a middle-aged man that seems in his thirties, he had a lean body and quite tall, around one foot above Naruto and Mingyu. His hair was rather short with a pointy spike.

"Oh, Mingyu, you home!" the man carried a bag of trash. His deep-set eyes glittered the moment he saw the carefree yet hot Mingyu.

"Ah, Zu Liang, nice to meet you..." Mingyu lightly smiled, she stopped at her door's gate.

"Mingyu, I have two tickets to see Jody Chiang's concert tonight, how about you come with me?" he excitedly closed the door behind him and faced Mingyu, his eyes as if not seeing the appearance of another man beside her.

"Sorry, I have work tomorrow," Mingyu said in an apologetic tone, then she glanced to Naruto, "besides, I have a boyfriend now so I don't think it's appropriate for me to go alone with another man."

"What?!" Zu Liang's face turned ugly, You got to be joking, right?! I have been chasing after you for many years, silently endured your chatty about that long-dead boyfriend of you, and now you suddenly have a boyfriend?!

He had seen Mingyu's former boyfriend picture before thus he knew that the man in front, not him.

His cheerful face became bit darkened, his eyes observed the blonde beside her, he admitted this man indeed handsome especially his cerulean eyes, that combined together with his blonde hair made him looks like a western person but the making on his face had Asian people feature.

Maybe he is a mixed race?

"Yeah, we become a couple just a few days ago, you weren't here, so I don't have any chance to tell you yet," Mingyu nodded.

Zu Liang greeted his teeth, his face looked dangerous as he glared at Naruto before facing her again, "Mingyu, I can't accept this! I forbid you from making any contact with him again!"

"Zu Liang, please be sensible, I don't need your permission to make my own future," she shook head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Mingyu, how can you do this to me? I have been chasing you over the year, and all I got is 'thank you' for the dinner or 'thank you' for driving me home!" He clenched his fist.

"The dinner it's your birthday party that asked me to come, and driving me home because we live in the same building!" Mingyu retorted, "Zu Liang, I never consider you more than a friend, please don't make things awkward between us, you are a good friend, and I respect for you that..."

"Hahaha, friends?! After all of our interaction, you considered us just a friend?!"

"Please mind your words, there is nothing weird between our interaction, if you considered happy morning greeting and taking care your dog because you asked me to while you away as something special then please, refrain yourself from continue thinking that way!" Mingyu also failed to remain stoic, she glanced at Naruto with a bit scared eyes, feared if he got any misunderstanding.

Naruto who previously just silent, after he understood the current predicament Mingyu face, he turned his body to the man before him, if he had to admit, this man with Zu Liang name actually quite handsome, with that body build he possessed, he certainly could get any woman he wanted, it's sad to think that, the woman he after only kept him behind the door yet he thought she gave out a sort hint about to open it.

Naruto didn't face with him with a threatening face or hideous expression, Mingyu considered this man as one of her friends, thus it will be more appropriate if he approached him with a friendly manner, offering his hand, Naruto said: "Hey, I am Naruto, Mingyu's boyfriend, it's good-"

*Pa!*

"Take that dirty hand of you back, I don't need your pretend good face!" before Naruto managed to finish, Zu Liang slapped his hand away.

'Oh, well, at least I try...' Naruto inwardly sighed.

"Zu Liang, how can you insult him like that?! I will never consider you as a friend, anymore!" Mingyu's face darkened, with a snort, she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him inside her compartment.

"Mingyu, you better mark my words, I don't accept this situation and I will have my due!"


	82. Only him, not me

**QN: Oh yeay, it reach 500 favorites! Thank you guys for all of the support, I wish the best for all you!**

Mingyu's compartment consisted of 4 room; two bedrooms, one living room connected to the kitchen and one bathroom. The living room had several types of furniture such as a purple reddish sofa, knee-height table, shelves with books, DVDs, and other stuff, 20 inch TV, dining table, and other. No window that you could slide open like the one in his house or Rose's boudoir. Most decoration painted in purple even the silverware had several of them in that color. The sound of room's refresher that sprayed out fragrant scent invaded both the couple senses.

Whatever scent she used, he liked the flavor.

"I am sorry that you have to be bothered by his behavior..." Mingyu, while still holding Naruto's hand, faced him with an apologetic expression.

He took back his gaze, one curve slanted his lips, "I am fine, but it looks like I have a love rival..."

Mingyu rolled her amethyst eyes, "Nothing ever happens between me and him, if you want to consider a lover rival then it will either be Yang Yang or Li Yifeng..."

"Huh, who are they?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows, Do Mingyu have other pursuers?

"You wanna know?" they walked into the kitchen table, Mingyu glanced at him over her shoulder and flutter her eyelashes, as if tried to entice the blonde man.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, the provoking gesture she exhibited spore different flavor than Jiang Wei, much less Ruoxi. While both woman still very young and had childish like vibrant sometimes, Mingyu currently at the peak of her youth, it could be said she situated between mature and young complexity thus generated a mysterious vibe.

Just like her favorite color, which some people considered to be a mysterious color.

He scratched his cheek in bitterness, after all, he just done many times with Jiang Wei this morning, yet the flame inside his body flaring up again as if demanded to be released right now.

With his undying will, Naruto forcefully pushed down his heated furnace and restored his relaxed appearance, "I don't mind to be acquaintance with your admirer, perhaps we share something in common."

"Oh, what will it be?" Mingyu seemed startled as she didn't notice Naruto behavior from before.

Naruto sat on the top of the table, he curled his lips, "We all men, human, and alive!"

"Pfft, of course, you are!" Mingyu broke out a laughter, "if you are a ghost than I better be a priest!"

"Why? So you can chase me away?" Naruto snickered with both eyes closed.

"Au contraire!" she took a step closer and leaned toward him, one finger pushed out from her slender hand and touched upon Naruto's chin, "I am going to trap you inside a necklace and make you mine only, all mine~"

The blonde became absentminded at her gesture and unable to reproduce any reaction for quite some time, a heat surged inside his guts and almost make the red of his eyes, he shook his head and grabbed her hand, "Mingyu, you become more unbearable since the last time I see you..."

"Oh?" Mingyu unavoidably let out a giggle, her amorous tune akin to a melodious pheromone into his ears, "perhaps... I need something... from you..."

"Just say the word..." his eyes gazed upon the purple-orange streak haired woman, it transmitted a feverish glare that even made Mingyu's skin rose on their temperature.

Mingyu returned his gaze with seductive appearance, she leaned her free hand into his chest, pushed it lightly as she bent down into his right ear, biting on it before let out a devil whisper.

* * *

"So, your sink's pipe is leaking?"

The couple now stood together inside her bathroom, it's a simple one but still had a tub on the side of the wall.

"Yeah, it just happened yesterday, I think..." Mingyu sighed as she strolled into the water valve on the pipe that stuck into the wall, she stretched her hand and rotated its knob, it let out a sound and shook a bit before streams of water poured out from the pipe. She quickly shut the valve again.

"Well, have you called the building owner? This should be their problem to fix right?" Naruto crossed his hands in front of his chest. Every problem that resulted not because the tenant's fault supposed to be handled by the building's owner. After all, it's regarding the service of their facility, if they didn't take any responsibility from it than anyone could guarantee a lot of complaints would be buzzed out at their doorsteps.

"I already did, but they said the people who they usually hire to fix it currently unavailable for today, thus it won't get fixed by tomorrow..." she shook her head in a dejected manner,

"Then wait for tomorrow, what's the problem? It's the sink that broke, you still can take a bath and did other stuff, right?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do, but I felt uncomfortable leaving it in this kind of state until tomorrow," she blinked her eyes many times, "will you fix it for me?"

"Mingyu is not that I hated to fix it, but I don't have any expertise on it, what if I only make it worst later?" Naruto scratched his cheek, his eyebrows twitched a little.

"I heard Moggle have the steps of instruction in how to fix it," she set her eyes upward and her finger touched on her cheek, "how about you try to find it there?"

"Oh, they definitely there, no doubt, no doubt," Naruto shrugged, "but it didn't mean I can fix it just because there is an instruction."

Mingyu pouted, her face akin to a pitiful child being disowned from their toy, she glanced hopefully to Naruto, only for the blondie to heartlessly shook his head, she eventually sighed in bitterness, "OK, I am just going to wait for the technician to arrive tomorrow..."

She let out a wry smile, "I am sorry for forcefully asking you to fix it for me, you right, it could get worst if anyone without experience fixing it instead."

"I don't actually hope you capable to fix it, I just want you to try..."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"I don't know... I kinda just did," Mingyu faintly smiled, "nevermind, don't bother with it anymore, are you hungry? I cook for you..."

"..." Naruto closed his eyes before he eventually sighed, he slid open his lids and gently gazed her, "do you have utility tools?"

Mingyu's eyes brightened in the instant, as if the sun breached into the puff of cloudy smokes, revealed its lights and shone the gloomy worlds.

"I don't have but we can borrow from the building owner!" she nodded her head like a pecking bird.

"You go borrow it, and I search how to fix it, capiche?" Naruto chuckled and left the wall behind him.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Mingyu straightened her back and saluted like a sailor, then she hugged Naruto's arm as the couple went out from the bathroom then did the task that was assigned.

Naruto opened his phone, and searched how to fix a pipe, many sources piled up his screen and he clicked them one by one, some suggested using a strong adhesive tool such as duct tapes, other recommended replacing the pipe, and much other advice. Naruto tried to relate Mingyu's current pipe condition with one of the advice but it still left with so many searches. After reading from one post into another, even watched some vids regarding this endeavor, he finally settled on trying to put a duct tape on it.

*Thud.*

Mingyu returned into her compartment with a red iron box on her hand, despite a little-flushed face she had, her face still smeared with a joy.

"Here is the utility tool, have you found a way to fix it?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I did, I think I am going to put some tape on it, just to make it hold for a while. You have a water-resistant duct tape or something?"

"Uuuh, I don't think I have..." Mingyu frowned, then she shook her head, "yeah, I don't have it, let me just buy it from the general store nearby." She ran into her table and grabbed her purse, "Anything else I should buy?"

"Emm..." Naruto slid his phone, "a rubber maybe..."

"Alrighty!"

Mingyu left her compartment in a gleeful manner, leaving the blonde who helplessly waving his head.

The general store located on two blocks from her location, with a rushing step, Mingyu arrived at the building with books and magazines on its displayer window, she stepped inside and browsed the shelves for water-resistant duct tapes. After turning around several plastic coated tapes, she got the best tapes she could possibly think, based on the price and its brand, along with its quantity.

Mingyu searched for a rubber but unable to find one, thus she asked for the help from the keepers around.

Several minutes of ransacking the store, Mingyu came out from the door and left in a hurry.

"Mingyu!"

Right at the corner before the area of her residence, a familiar voice punctured her ears, her face turned complicated for a while before giving the suspect of this voice a brief glance of her amethyst eyes, "What do you want Zu Liang?"

This person precisely the middle-aged man who had a conflict with her and Naruto at the narrow path before her compartment. She and he had known for a whole year, back then, she still hung on her hope for her ex-boyfriend to still be alive and come back to her, thus she never have any intention on going out with other men including Zu Liang.

She admitted this man indeed possessed a masculine charm and she would be a stupid woman for not taking any flatter at his attempt on wooing her. Unlike that bastard Ma, she never sees Zu Liang brought in another woman back into his place or do anything outrageous. He also well mannered and sometimes act very cute.

If not for her faith in her ex-boyfriend, perhaps she's willing to become his girlfriend.

But then... Naruto come.

At first, she didn't have a special feeling for the blonde man, outside than just a good coworker, nothing else surged inside. Then it came when he first saved her from Ma's provocation in the PR floor, the way he willing to lower himself just to rain Ma with thousands of flattery words, redirecting his attention from her. He neither act too daring to ignore the chain of command nor act too coward to step up for someone else. His behavior is too hard to discern and this made her somewhat curious at him.

People said, what led to love, first is curiosity then changed into attraction before the last transformation.

They talked a lot once in the files room, he told his time in America and the life in Japan, it's a surprise for her that he actually had been to France and Egypt too. No wonder he had a knowledge and wisdom bigger than people of his age, he had seen a world a lot.

Then there is that time at the hospital, at the printer center, at the flowing cloud...

She didn't know is this love or not, but she felt great attraction toward him and she would like to find out what the outcome of this relationship, if this is far from love, then she hoped for one day it will get closer then slowly become one.

"Mingyu..." Zu Liang let out a bitter smile, "I want to apologize to you..."

Mingyu wrinkled her eyebrows but said nothing.

"I have been rude to you and your boyfriend, here..." the lean man brought up a plastic bag in his hand, "I have bought you guys a lunch, how about if we ate it together in my place?"

Mingyu startled at the sincerity inside his tone, she indeed mad at him but it's not reaching the phase where she hated him, of course, if he kept his aggression toward Naruto, then she didn't have other choice but broke their relationship as a friend, perhaps she would have to move out from her apartment in order to get away from him.

Yet, fortunately, the man behaved in a good manner, this made Mingyu breath out a relieve air and began to accept him as her friend once again.

She nodded her head, "OK, we will get there once our business is done!"

"Ahaha! It's good, it's good, I'll be waiting, but please don't take too long, you know my stomach always pick a fight with me..." Zu Liang sighed in a dejected manner.

Mingyu giggled as she put her hand on her lips, "Alright, we'll try to come sooner."

They both walked together as they headed into their own room, well, it's not actually together as Mingyu seemed to lag behind a bit. Despite their recovering in the relationship, she still knew her status as someone else's significant one thus she kept her distance from Zu Liang and making sure they didn't walk in the same line.

Zu Liang kept his smile along with their path and seemed not bothered with this. They bid goodbyes and went into each other room. Unknown to Mingyu, a bit sneering smile smeared someone's lips.

"Hey, I am back~" Mingyu closed the door behind her and looked around the living room but no blonde hair whatsoever in the vicinity. Then she heard a sound from her bathroom, light curves manifested on the corner of her lips, she strolled toward the direction and peeked around the corner.

Her eyes captured the image of Naruto, crouched in the bathroom floor with tools scattered around him, his hand held a piece of pipe while rubbed his chin, the serious look on his face depicted as if he currently deep in thought.

She leaned her shoulder and head into the wall on her right, a gentle smile became stronger within her lips and her eyes went blurry in a dreamy tone.

It's a lie when she said she didn't know the reason why she wanted him to fix the pipe, the reason it's actually very simple... she wanted to see him... as a husband.

Because she knew, despite what he declared back then, it's almost impossible for them to be a proper husband and wife, at least not in this country.

She wanted to know how it feels to have a husband, the one who will be looking at your wellbeing, the one who will panic when things became awry, a stupid and silly act of a husband.

He didn't know how to fix thing but he punched his own chest and tell the wife, Don't worry, leave it all to me.

She patted her own chest, she felt the heartbeat rapid movement and her cheek groomed in blushes.

Naruto put down the pipe in his hand, and he started wiped its length with the cloth as if trying to clean it. He picked up pieces by pieces and stared at them with brief attention. Mingyu stepped inside the bathroom and knocked on the door, Naruto startled and turned his face at her, a wide grin stretched his mouth from west to east, "Oh, you back, welcome home!"

"Un," Mingyu nodded in a gentle wave, "I am home!"

* * *

"Well, it should be at least hold for a while."

Naruto put the pipe which now had black tapes and rubbed on its surface as new decoration, back into the wall and connected it to the pipe that led into the sink. He rotated the valve and it flowed with no problem into the sink. He stood up and twisted the mechanism on the faucet, the water streamed down in a fluid manner, without any obstruction at all. Naruto put his hands on the water's stream and washed up his own hands. He twisted back the mechanism and retreated from the sink several steps.

Mingyu already stood behind with a towel on her hand, she reached up to him and wiped dry his hands. Finger by finger, gap by gap.

The gentle smile on her face and the patients on the pair of her eyes showed how much her devotion in doing this for him. Despite it only wiped dry his hands. Naruto once again became dazed with her action, especially when she tilted her head to look at him, the reddish hue on her cheek and ripple water on her eyes. Naruto leaned his face forward and kissed her cheek. His meaty lips lingered on her smooth cheek, feeling the supple texture and her body temperature, smelling her fragrant that he hated to part it, hearing her flaming breath that tickled his sense.

Naruto fiddled his lips on her cheek for a while, then crept them slowly toward her sexy lips, his hand held her jawline and guided her lips into colliding with his.

Their lips finally greeted, the soft pink lips held into each other, sullied the opposite party with an intimate touch. Naruto's head moved in a sluggish manner, with eyes never leave her gaze, his lips occasionally parched and smooched her delicate enticing parts, he pried it open and playfully brandished his tongue.

It's naughty and made her itchy.

Mingyu reciprocated with the same fervor, even tried more aggressive than he was, she licked his tongue and they're danced under the spotlights. But no hurry in their kiss still. Like joyful birds in a bright clear morning, she actively searched for the warm that was his lips. She pursued if he lean, she chased if he dodges, and she caught if he surrenders.

Both man and woman, without so much on using their limbs, sinking in the glamour of amorous pink moment. Only head, lips, and eyes that unceasingly played their part, both hands hung in idle and both legs stood in silent.

After a long time, perhaps infinite hours.

The couple separated their lips, a single thread, glistening with translucent color connected both pink meats, that was the proof of their everlasting motion, the mark of their feeling's euphoria.

Mingyu's eyes became droopy but refused to shut it down, she captured his face, she would never want to miss this moment, she hated to ignore the blissful sensation on his face.

So did Naruto.

Even when he had kiss dozens of women, more than one could count with their fingers how many they fell into his embrace. But not even, one of them, could compare to the taste of her lips, the intoxicant sense it brought every time he ravaged on them. Not even the one he had with Rose and Ruoxi left the same taste.

Is it magic? Had she cast some strange spell on him? Had she put something inside his drink and make him felt this way?

No... no poison could affect him, not one spell would able to pass his detection!

So what is this? Why does he feel this way with her?

Normally, his mind would start their gears, trying to come up with any possible factors that affect the circumstance. But he couldn't be more care about such a thing.

So did Mingyu.

She turned around, grabbing Naruto's hand and gently pull it, without any questions raised in the air, she led him into her bedroom, the room that was several feet across the bathroom. She opened the brown colored door and strode inside, taking Naruto along with her.

Her room came with 2x3 meters with a single bed in a white sheet, along with one wardrobe, makeup desk, and other furniture.

No intention on closing the door, Mingyu dragged Naruto into the side of her bed, she twisted on her feet like a graceful swan and clashed her supple body with his firm one. She took an initiative and seized his lips, colluding in a feverish manner. His male instinct flared up, with both sturdy hands circled the smooth and hot figure, he replied her emotion and teammates with her in this desirable attempt.

Lips moistened and tongues raged a war.

She nibbled her fingers on his white jacket's zipper and pulled it down, she pressed her palm toward his muscular chest and pushed it lightly, raising her desire once more. Feeling annoyed with the thin barrier that separated her palm from sensing the true epic of his torso, Mingyu took back her mouth from him and lifted his shirt, it went above his head and the article left its master. Her hands traveled along his sweaty and hot pack, reaching up to other parts on his body.

When the teapot is hot, don't wait till its cold.

Naruto moaned as he felt her palm all over his torso, unwilling to get left behind, Naruto pulled back her face and kissed her stronger than before as if intended to melt their lips together into one. He left her lips and attacked her neck, sucking on her skin until a red mark scourged her fair land. He kissed her shoulder but groaned at the inability to kiss the skin that laid underneath this bit thick shirt. He lifted it up and freed Mingyu from her containment. A purple colored bra entered his eyes, it showed half of the plentiful hill behind it and watching those twin still pressed by the hateful undergarment made Naruto cursed whoever had the idea on producing them in the first place.

His hand into the back and unclasped the bind easily like snapping fingers. The moment that bra fell onto the ground, Naruto widened his eyes at the spectacle before him, he knew she's big but not to this extent!

He reached out the bountiful and beautiful breast that jiggled before his eyes, his large hand could only grasp part of it and the soft yet elastic feeling his hand tasted boil the already flaming blood.

He roughly groped on them and Mingyu's head glanced upward, moaned in pleasure.

"Ah, ah, do you, do you like them?"

Naruto bent his body, and buried his face between the texture, his voice muffled by the deep crevice, "Are you kidding?! I don't like them, I love them! How could you hide such an enticing pair of heavenly globe?!"

"Hmm... I, I was embarrassed by it, I, I never think, that, that, having such a breast, actually, a good, a good thing, that's why that's why I hide them for so long!" Mingyu brought up one finger and bit on it as Naruto started kneading on her breast, played with her nipples, even sucked on them with no restraint.

Naruto took Mingyu to her bed and he sat on the edge with Mingyu on his tights, leaned her back into his chest, he kissed her lips, and hands repeatedly assault her breast. Mingyu's hand held Naruto's head as their lips connected and another hand helped him play with her mountain.

After done so long with their foreplay, Both parties currently in their birthday suit, with Naruto laid on the bed and Mingyu sat on his tights, in front of her pink slit, a raging tool emitted an itchy heat and made her body trembled in agitation.

Not only Naruto who spellbound by her pair of plump breast, but Mingyu also startled and surprised at the size and length of his majestic tower.

Is this size natural?! Had he use the sort of enlargening tool or something?! had he taking a pill or something?!

Her mind became chaotic with an innumerable possibility of the cause of his phallus condition, don't get her wrong, this is the first time she saw it in real life. Yes, she watched those movies, OK?!

She knew the thing that appeared in those scenes are either special effect or with other unnatural methods.

She grabbed his phallus with dizzy eyes, an unknown fear raged inside her, What should I do? This... is it possible it won't fit me? Did his wife also suffer from this kind of thing every day? What happened to her? Did she have any sort of trouble in walking after they did the deed?

Looking at Mingyu's hesitation expression, Naruto let out a sigh, he sat up and hugged her body, "Take your time, OK? Just put it in slowly, let it slid inside you inch by inch."

Sensing her nodding, Naruto released Mingyu and laid his back on the bed once again, his eyes appeared to relax but a naked anticipation painted that pair of cerulean eyes.

Mingyu crouched on her feet and hover her slit above his phallus, with a gentle movement and hand held his phallus's head, she brought down her slit and slipped the head inside her moist cavern.

"Um!"

Her face twitched at the feeling of it mushroom-like head, stretching her wall as if a hot stake struck inside of her, but this one at least generated a comfortable feeling. She kept bringing down her bottom and pain traveled all the way inside her system. It's almost unbearable but she persisted because she heard a moan came from her blonde lover, a satisfied moan, a joy of something pleasurable coated his length and brought euphoria all the way into his brain, electrified it with dozens of powerful emotion.

She struggled.

Despite the pain that almost made her want to quit but his happiness fueled her desire, she wanted to hear it more, she wanted him to be happy much more.

With a great resolve, Mingyu dropped her entire body and slammed against his pelvis!

"AAH!"

Her face glanced upward, with tongue out from its cave, eyes widened to their limit, and muscle strains became tense anywhere on her body.

Naruto jumped in shock despite the enormous pleasure his phallus feeling, he quickly rose his body and tightly hugged her body, "Mingyu, are you OK?! Please, hold on!" He let out his aura and it hugged the purple-orange streak haired woman in his embrace. He didn't dare to move or do anything, just let her stayed inside his embrace. He could feel her distress, her joy, her sadness. He failed to know the reason for her various emotions sudden appearance.

"Huu..."

He heard a sobbing sound, it's faint but his ears managed to catch it perfectly. He brought his hand on her head and brushed it gently, his aura unceasingly protect her from the gloomy color and restored her spirit.

"I... I... remembered about him again..."

In the midst of her weeping, she spoke in a stuttery breath, her tone sparked thousands ache inside his heart.

"I can't help... I can't help... the thought of betraying him..." Her body shivered, even when they are in the peak of intercourse session, she unable to forget his existence, or make it go away.

This is feeling, it's like a curse to her, it's painful, so painful.

"Mingyu..." Naruto put his nose on her shoulder, this time, despite his raging tool took a nest inside her cavern, but no excitement or arousal rose on it. He just felt this... stuck up feeling, a bitter dry in his throat, and hard to breathe.

"I am sorry... I am sorry..." tears unceasingly spilled from the corner of her eyes, Naruto didn't know how to make it right to her, how can his figure compare to someone who had left deep impression inside of her? They had known for years, while she and he just met for a couple of weeks. Naruto clenched his hand, he didn't care what happened to him, he no longer cares, as long she could feel happy, even that means his figure would be overshadowed by his appearance.

"Mingyu," he whispered but only gained a sobbing tone.

He took a deep breath.

"If you want me to look like him, then I could do it for you..." the sobbing tone paused, almost in the instant as if it never occurred before. Naruto leaned back and gazed on her face. Despite the absentminded expression she wore, Naruto only gently smiled, he brought up his hand and caressed her cheek.

"I can make you... only see him, not me."


	83. Pain and Sorrow

"What are you saying?" Mingyu said in an absentminded expression.

Naruto paused for a while, he continued on caressing her cheek, the smooth skin being flourished by his gentle hand, "I can do a technique to change my figure into anyone and anything I desire, even when it's not a real thing.

I can shift into a cat or a dog. Becoming a chair or a table, anything that within my capability.

Including him."

In Mingyu's bedroom, on the top of her bed, a man and a woman stared into each other eyes. One had shock and unbelievable lights all over her eyes while another filled with compassion and honesty. They wore not a single article thing, their body pasted onto each other as his steel and firm sword penetrated her deep and moist cavern. Blood dripped from the edge of their union and soiled the mattress below, along with his thigh,

But none of the above caught a single of their attention, with unclear notion what's going inside this couple's mind, they only bothered with other kinds of thing.

Confusion and denial.

Firm and conviction.

Both applied to the woman and man respectively.

"Are you kidding? Can you really turn into him?" Mingyu said, her face still full of doubt.

"Mmhmm, it's not a big deal for me..." Naruto faintly smiled.

"But, why? Why are you willing to do this?! You said to me that I need to move on! If you change into him, then how the hell I should do that?!" Mingyu turned her palm into a fist and hammered Naruto's chest with it. Her tone was filled with anguish and pain, it stung his heart far deeper than before.

He's not bothered to block it, his hand only focused on caressing the cheek that now stained with the stream of translucent thing.

"I did say that, but I never wish you to forget about him..." Naruto said. His voice had always been gentle, it's like nothing ever make the man below her ever be angry or sad.

"But how can I ever be happy if the memory of him still lingers inside me? How can I love you when I can't even forget about him?"

"That... only you know the answer, I have no clue at all, but..." His eyes gazed downward, "I wish the memory about him will never ever vanish from inside your mind."

"Why?" She looked at his somber face and the small curved on that side corner of his lips, she felt strange about the blonde man in front of her, most people had always been jealous with the memories of his or her lover's ex, especially when they had such a deep and profound experience with them.

The words "Go back to him then if you such love him" or "Don't put me and him in the same shoes" would throttle out from their mouth every time their lover said "You not kind, unlike him" or "He never complains this much!".

Perhaps if memories could be bought with money, they spent millions if not billions to buy those annoying ex memories away from their lover, just for the sake of them to never reminiscent again.

But this man, he's willing to let her keep those memories, even not hesitate to camouflage his appearance into becoming him...  
Why?

Naruto only smiled, he held her fist and raining it down with kisses, "Because even though it had suffered you a lot, but it also the happiest memory you ever had. You changed, from the tomboy and wild woman into a gentle and caring just for the sake of him, tons of scenery and panorama of life you both had seen together, embedded deeply into the stem of your brain until this very seconds. Smile and cry, laugh and scream, those emotions decorated your entire experience, making you for what you are today."

His lips left her knuckle, her eyes already turned moist, "You had become a woman that manages to attract a lot of eyes, stopped many hearts, and halted tons of breath. You had complete your metamorphosis, from a slow and ugly worm, to a soaring beautiful butterfly. All thanks to him, he changed you, he is your whole world.

I can't compete with that, I never am qualified to do it. Compare to him, I am just a visitor, a newcomer, forever be your second, unable to replace him, but I am fine with that.

Because what's the meaning of pride but if I have to see you suffer? I can't replace him but I can become him. What will you see it's the face of the man you always love, you hold dear into your heart, cast me aside, I won't bear a grudge, so long you happy, then it shall be worth."

Silent followed after his last words. The ticking of a clock like a siren of a heartbeat. Tears, bead for bead followed, dripped down from the edge of jaws and flooded the luster skin below. With a hiccuped in her tone, Mingyu held his downed face and titled it upward, the amethyst eyes lined up with the cerulean eyes, both try to seek the opposite parties feeling and sense the pain they silently bear.

"Hey..." Mingyu gapped her mouth, shiver played the rhythm inside her tone.

"Can you... change into him?" her lips trembled, between the flowing tears, they appeared groomed with rosy color, "please."

Naruto's expression lagged, one couldn't describe what he's currently felt.

Is it pain?

Is it hurt?

But it only lasted for a brief as he restored his smile and nodded gently, he raised his both hands and mumbled, "Transformation technique."

"..." under Mingyu's observation, Naruto's figure filled with smokes, she could feel the firm body underneath her changed their contour become something she once felt familiar when they used to sit, under the lush cloud of leaves, breeze in the wind of spring, river stretch as far as eyes could see. They cuddled, spoke each experience in the words of loves. Singing the tune of dear until the dream took over their bearing.

She smiled at the memory but also pained her heart so much that she almost caught out a blood from her mouth.

The smoke became clearer, soon the figure began to emerge, part by part, skin to skin.

It wasn't long until all the puffy cloud dispersed completely, and the face she missed so much greeted her eyes.

The pair of black eyes that resembled a moonlit night, clear as bright as it could, with stars showering the universe.

Strong diamond shaped face that knew no bound of its luster, no hurt on the eyes even when they stared it for so long.

Short hair with both sides undercut, army special style, prove of the man's loyalty and pride of his country.

She used to jump in joy whenever this look came out from the long compartment of a train, stepping under that gate with spirited and strong gaze yet shifted into gentle and meek once they fell upon her.

She used to laugh, grasping his arm, walking together to the outside of the station, eating lunch in his favorite fast food.

She used to glee, when they walked into an Amusement park, hand in hand, stepped inside the giant roundabout attraction, held into each other embrace as they slowly reached into atop.

But it's no longer there.

What joy now replaced with a sorrow, waiting for a long time in the front of the Airport, just for a false hope for his face to appear.

What laughs replaced with endless tears, screaming until this voice no longer persist, until this mind no longer sober.

What glee replaced with a bitter, not knowing for what truth or lie anymore, stuck between the grey, surrounded by the high block of a wall that ceased the news to flow.

Mingyu faintly smiled, with an anguish-filled tone, breath heaved as if something stuck in her lung passage, eyes rippled with clear bright water and droplets of tears rained down her cheek.

"Hey..." she said, when the opposite party opened his mouth, she quickly halted it with her finger, "please don't talk..."

She knew this illusion would instantly break if the person let out his voice. He never hears the man's voice, how could he possibly disguise it too?

"How are you? Are you happy somewhere? Have you fulfill your dream?"

"I always been waiting for you, every afternoon on the weekend, in our favorite place, even when rain stormed, snow froze, and heat blazed. I am there, waiting for you..."

"My parent told me it's useless to wait for you... they say you no longer care about me... they say you have found a better life than being with me... they say you no longer... no longer..."

She held into her mouth, her rugged breath wandered in the space of the room, "I love you, I always do, it's hard to forget about you... to abandon the promise we made, to stay in faith and hope for our fateful day to come..."

"But now, I am in bed with someone, someone, not you, not in our sacred night, not in our nuptial chamber, not after our wedding, not after our ceremony, it's not you, it's not you..."

"I cheated on you, I am sorry, I am sorry!"

She leaned forward to his chest, weeping as hard as she could, no hold up, no hesitate, as if she poured all the burden she felt, the frustration she kept, the suffering she endured.

He didn't do a thing, he simply sat there in silence.

Perhaps, the reason why he could feel something different with her is that how resembling her situation with his.

The guilt that never goes away when he stood in front of her grave.

*Flashback*

It's a strange day, they just uncovered the conspiracy that could cause a great disturbance in their village, if they moved too late to stop it, not only they would lose all the war's effort, even their precious village could be taken, losing its mark on the face of the map.

Ergo, they all should be happy and cheered, now that internal problem had finally gone.

But no... the village was quite instead. People gathered on one building, stood up in line while one by one moved forward to pay respect at the memorial ahead.

It's raining.

As if the world cried together.

The ceremony placed on the rooftop of the building, thus no canopy whatsoever blocked the rain from pouring the people. But no one care, they just silent, looking at their own feet at the shame they bore inside.

Today, the village lost another their brave member, a female, dared herself to disguise as a bride and infiltrated enemy's territory, fought her way out to accomplish the task, and she succeeded yet fail to survive.

Crowd slowly dispersed, one by one, until no one left, except one person.

Rain unseemingly to stop yet the person unceasingly stayed.

Drops of waters fell from his short hair, from the edge of his nose, from the tip of his joined lips, from the base of his knuckle.

His black attire stuck close into his body, courtesy to the bullets of water from the grey clouds above there.

A woman slowly came behind the person, she gazed at the man with a worried expression, his usual strong prestige now became strongly devoid from any power.

It was as if he slowly fading.

"Hey..." the man said without turned his back.

"Hm?" the woman who had her hair tied into two buns titled her face at him.

"You used to hate me, right?"

"I... I... think so... yeah..."

"Tell me..." the man moved his face and stared at the sky, he let the rain punished his face, "how you make it disappear?"

"I..." the woman scratched her cheek, a redness adorned her face, "I think, I just get used to you..."

The man chuckled, but a clear sorrow vibrated his tone, "Then tell me next... how to be... a heartless person?"

The woman widened her eyes.

"It hard to erase... this... pain... " the man gritted his teeth, "it's hard to breathe, my mind aching, my eyes blurry, hey, tell me... how to make it stop... I try so hard but it won't stop, it still here, the pain, please, just... anyone..."

"I told her not to, I told her to retreat, I told her to just get away, run, just run, why she wouldn't hear me, why she didn't just run away, I told her to, I told her..."

*Thud.*

The woman rushed forward and hugged the man from behind, she pasted her face on the back of the man.

"Don't hold back, let it out, it more hurt when you try to hide it..."

"No one will see you this side of you except me, you can count me in like I always count on you."

"Let it out, I am here for you, your secret, is safe with me..."

In the midst of heavy rain, mingled a meek cry of the painful heart.

*Flashback end*

Mingyu wiped the tears from her eyes, her expression had turned for a better, she's smiling now like a blooming flower.

She stared lovingly at the face not belong to him, seeing that expression of her make him somewhat gratified but a sadness also loomed inside.

"Thank you for the memory you give to me, the pain and the love, you always be part of me that I will never erase as I try to love someone else."

"That man... is weird, but he's gentle and kind to me, I have slapped him and yelled at him but he does not hate me for it, instead he came to save me from a perverted beast."

"Do you know? Previously that man was having an accident, I felt this worry and great fear inside me, I thought it was just an anxiety, but I was wrong, no anxiety could give me that deep care toward his wellbeing."

"When he called me and told me he was fine now and want to visit my home, a huge amount of happiness float me into the sky, I don't know why, but hearing his calm and temperate voice was a huge deal to me, I am so happy while nervous a bit at his intention to visit me."

"After all, I never am alone together with a man inside my own home besides you, and all we did is kissing and cuddling, thus I kinda nervous what we should do..."

"Then I remember my broken pipe, thus I decide to let him fix my pipe, hehe..." Mingyu spat her tongue in a cute manner.

She displayed different action and manner when she interacted with him, it's like a junior who bashful at her senior.

"I observed him while he was fixing the pipe, it's clumsy and funny but also warm and tranquil."

"When I cleaned his hands, he stared deeply at my eyes, my heart beat a skip and somehow a single thought popped out from my mind."

"I want him..."

"I want to be with him..."

"I want to be his..."

"And you know... once I have broken my virginity, I suddenly remembered about you, I stop and crying instead, it's embarrassing, he must have to mock me, what kind of woman remembered another man when they are in the middle of intercourse."

"But the man... he didn't say such thing instead offer me a ridiculous way to humiliate himself, it's funny, frustrating, and make me deep grudge with him."

"Thus if that man didn't appear right now, I am going to hate him for the rest of my life..."

Mingyu threw her face to the side and crossed her arm in front of her large bosom. She closed her eyes and made up spiteful appearance.

Naruto blinked his eyes several times, processing the words she just said, then with abrupt movement, he dispelled the transformation and appeared in his original form once more.

"Mingyu, the man you hate is here~" Naruto grinned brightly, his sadness instantly blew away and a big stone as if being lifted away from him.

Mingyu peeped with one eye open, then she suddenly pushed Naruto's body backward, making him hit the soft mattress underneath them.

With a crafty smile, Mingyu bent forward, her finger traced his chest, and went down his chiseled pack, her heaving bosom entranced his eyes.

"You have made me hate you and you shall receive my punishment..." She smirked in a satisfied manner as he moaned at her touch, "remember, hateful man, one love might perish, and one love might persist."

"Whichever you are, one effort will decide..." she leaned backward, stood erect in accordance with his upright tool, she twitched her eyes at the pain but braved a seductive smile to him, "but one thing you should know about the fact..."

The seductive smile changed into a sincere grin, cheerful and bright as sunlight, eyes smiled along, curled to the side and expressed her genuine happy feeling.

"That is I am yours, now, and forever!" 


	84. Love is simple

"Mmm..." Mingyu twitched her face, she moved her waist slowly, trying to get use with the foreign tools inside her moist cavern. Every spark of friction that had been made as if widening her once tight and long tunnel, conditioning it to fit the man's pleasurable raging phallus. Her both hands stayed on the ripe six pack belong to the body underneath her bottom, the man's figure isn't over muscular or not too shallow that simply devoid from any muscle. His frame also not big which giving the impression of mutuality between their posture.

Which is perfect for her.

Naruto groaned, her sacred and untouchable place choked his organ, squeezing it hard that he almost came right in the heartbeat, luckily his willpower and perseverance had beat down most of the men out there, thus he capable to persist and steel himself. Mingyu's figure might not as slender and youthful as Jiang Wei, not even come close to Ruoxi's curvy appearance, but she certainly had her own unique flavor which Naruto found it intriguing. Especially those both prominent twin peaks that hung on her chest. Naruto had seen the world and its rare for a woman, especially in this region, to have that big unless they had fully mature which usually at the age of forty. But Mingyu certainly still under thirty, unless she was the same as him but he don't think that is the case.

Nevertheless, he like it.

With sweat covering her luster skin, Mingyu's movement became steady, she found the rhythm of this amorous engagement and strove to follow it through.

Naruto tilted his head upward and closed his eyes in enjoyment, her rugged breath and beautiful tone invited his moan to sing together, her liquid smoothing the process of their intercourse.

"Ah... ah...umm..." Mingyu increased her pace, gaining an approval from her blonde lover.

"That's it, Mingyu, keep going..." Naruto placed his both hands on her hip, encouraging the master of purple-orange streak to further improve her action.

Mingyu dropped her legs and rested them on her either side, she started bouncing on his lap, her tunnel sheathed and unsheathed his length in a fervor gait. Her marvelous breast beating up on the air while they swung up and down. Her face became ruddy, with mouth occasionally parching, she muttered praises and ecstasy words.

"It feels so good, Naruto, it feels so good!"

"Ah, ah, I can feel, something raising inside of me!"

"More, more, ah, ah!"

With intention on assisting his lover and increasing her pleasure much further, Naruto raised his body slightly and reached out to her bountiful mounds with his both hands.

"Ah!" Mingyu yelped in surprise, her droopy eyes snapped open, tongue fished out from its lair. The free bounced twin peak seized by two hateful hands, they rebelled within the cage but the result it's fruitless, his hands movement its brutal and crazed, he kneaded on her asset until meat spilled between his finger, two pink soft peanut became as hard as diamond and they stabbed the center of his palms.

Her movement became frantic as she refused to ignore the moment to reach the eternal peak, she straightened her back, forcing Naruto to raise his body slightly in order to stay in touch with her breast.

The furnace of lust inside her guts became unbearable, soon she roared her frustration and released the build up feeling inside of her.

"Hah... hah..."

Mind never been this light headed before, she's not pure innocent woman who never know self pleasurement, there was the time when boredom hit her hard and forced her to participate in indecent activity, especially when no one else in her apartment.

But the current engagement bested all of those pity and lonely act. Her mind lost to the aftertaste of reaching the intercourse peak, her natural fragrant scent spored out and infecting the room's atmosphere.

The place is not big to begin with.

While the woman indeed feeling the joy, the man its yet to arrive, in a swift manner, Naruto raised his body and gave her a kiss!

"Umph?!"

Mingyu brought back to reality by his sudden kiss, with eyes widened to their limit, she felt her lips forcefully sealed up. His both hands hugged her and pasted their body together, her marvelous breast pressed up against his chiseled chest, the excessive meat overflowed from the gap of their body, as if a balloon that ready to burst open.

"Um, um, ah, hamuu..."

The soft lips fought against the thick one, his tongue battered hers and swept her mouth, it brushed her pearl like teeth, wiped the ceiling, and plunged deep inside. Her eyes getting blurry from the revitalized arousal, courtesy of his dominance over her lips, breasts, and moist cavern down there. His phallus organ resembled a burning spear that melted an entire giant iceberg, gushing more liquid from her drenched mound.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mm!"

Both parties humming tune resounded in the room, with rushed tone and haggard breath, she couldn't believe another wave about to hit her again by this simple french kiss. Perhaps after the first orgasm she experienced, the rest will follow sooner than usual. Maybe also his male alpha behavior that shivered her heart thus stimulating her sensitivity far greater.

Sometime woman just like being dominated, and this also applied the same to any men that liked their women to take the initiative.

For a long time having trouble to breath freely, her limit about to arrive along with another orgasm that soon unleashed its might, but at the nick of time, Naruto lips left her mouth as he tackled her around and slammed her soft body on the top of the mattress. Without asking for her permission or letting her understand the situation, he spread open her legs, pulling his dick until its head is the only one left inside and he pushed it hard. Slamming his pelvis into her plentiful bottom.

"Aaaah!"

Mingyu screamed as she threw her head backward, his sudden aggressive movement caught her off-guard and forced out another pleasure wave from its containment. Naruto didn't bless her with mercy, without letting her to rest, he kept pounding on her moist cavern, his firm butt went a blur as he swung his waist back and fro. Her body jiggled, her heaving breast flung in an erotic manner.

"Yah, ah, yah, Naruto, harder, harder!" Mingyu roared, despite she just lost her virginity but pleasure had corrupted her way of thinking, she only chased for another peak that soon arrive. She placed both hands on their respective side, letting her bountiful breast enticed the blonde man to seize them.

Complying to the majesty invitation, Naruto reached out to the twin peak and fondled them roughly, using them as a handhold, Naruto further intensified his stabbing motion, making her yelped and mewled.

"Do you like them? Have they satisfied you?" Mingyu stared at her breast that had changed into many shapes in the fault of his crazy groping.

"They simply the best, Mingyu, I love them both!" Naruto growled, his eyes went red at their intercourse as it one of the best he ever had.

"Good, good, worshipped them more, adore them more, caress them more, Naruto do as you wish with them!" Mingyu tilted her face, the sweat that glistened her body had made a single part of them became glossy and smooth.

Naruto held her twin peak together, he brought down his head and suckled on her nipple all together. His tongue brandished the pink panther diamond and his white tongue bit on them.

Mingyu placed her both hands on her forehead, the feeling is simply unbearable to her, a small orgasm rapidly shot out, her muscle had tensed many times that she no longer care to count.

Naruto turned Mingyu to her side and let her laid on her left arm, he hugged her right slender leg and focused his pounding. His piled his own orgasm, many times his phallus had let out small essence inside Mingyu's womb but the real population still colluding inside his sack.

Mingyu spoke akin to a broken recording, "Good" and "More" became her favorite words of the day.

Naruto dropped her leg, he went into her back, left hand groped her left breast and right hand directed her chin and they kissed once more while he resumed the everlasting pounding.

Soon his meaty cannon became too tense, a sign that the ammunition readied to launch. Mingyu last orgasm had approached her, with the combination of his french kiss, wild grope, and strong pound, this last wave perhaps the biggest one she would experience.

Naruto bit on her lips, he said in rugged tone, "Mingyu, I am about to come!"

"Inside, inside, just let out inside, please!" Mingyu winced at the pain on her lips.

"Damn sure I am!" he seized her lips and their tongue danced together.

His movement became faster and faster before he finally struck a last push and spray the white seeds like a water from a hose!

"UMMMM!"

Mingyu closed her eyes, her body became stiff and tensed like a sculpture, an explosion occurred inside her brain and wiped out every single consciousness she ever possessed. The warm inside her loin further intensified her sensitivity, making her body shook in elation and twitched in joy. It took time for both youngster to recover from their respective peak, Naruto also had sex with Jiang Wei many times today thus his exhaustion actually much dire than Mingyu, but this was her first time after all, thus she unable to adapt with the feeling and blackness invaded her mind quickly, in the last wisp of her consciousness, she forced herself to utter the last words, "I love you..."

* * *

In the room that lasted with pink atmosphere, Mingyu's eyelids shuddered before they fluttered open albeit she only could it half way. She noticed her bed isn't the soft mattress she used to know instead it was firm and somehow slippery. She felt a large hand brushed her back, not with the intention to rouse another amorous heat inside her but to provoke a gentle and warm notion inside her heart.

The hand traveled along her smooth back in gentle manner, many times, many times, it never cease.

Mingyu felt sore all over her body, and her place down there hurt a little since the adrenaline no longer provide her with the painkiller. But nevertheless, no sad or depression lingered inside her heart, after she had confessed her inner feeling to her-ex slash Naruto in disguise, she felt a great burden had been lifted from her shoulder. She never going to forget him and he had his own place inside her heart, so did Naruto.

The past shouldn't be buried, let it stayed inside you and fueled your intention for a brighter future. Love is hard to attain, it normally required a lot of process and ceremony such as dates, a lot of gifts, problems to face together, getting know each other.

But sometimes, love is a simple thing, you don't need to eat cheesecake many times to simply fall in love with it, you don't need to read all of the seven edition of a novel to fall in love with the series, and sometimes, you don't need a long process to love a person.

When you know he dare to bear a pain in the sake of your happiness, what would you feel?

When you realize the man in front try his best to compromise with your situation, what would you feel?

When you find out that he has helping you with your inner demon, what would you feel?

Mingyu faintly smiled, she moved her face and stared at the face belong to the body underneath her. Naruto placed his head atop his arm, he stared at ceiling for a long time, his face expressed the deep thought he currently in.

"What's inside your mind?" after a long time of staring, Mingyu called him out gently.

Naruto didn't startle as if he already knew she sobered, he glanced at her face and let out a faint smile, "Mingyu, I have been thinking..." Naruto took a deep breath, he lifted his hand from her back, the trace of loss appeared within her eyes, "I can't take his position within your heart, forever never can, no matter what I do, he will always take the best boyfriend trophy!"

Mingyu didn't interrupt him, she just simply bore her amethyst eyes into his cerulean one.

"So I thought, why should I compete with him in boyfriend experience?" Naruto replied her gaze with heated manner, "you not someone who need a boyfriend!"

"Eh?" Mingyu halted her breath, the hint within his words froze the processing of her thought.

"Mingyu..." Naruto face became serious, his eyes expressed a strong resolve, "you need a husband..."

"Naruto, what are you..." she stuttered, her mind once again crumbled by thousands of explosion.

"Liu Mingyu..." Naruto faintly smiled, his tone is firm yet gentle at the same time, "will you marry me?"


	85. You grow in me

**Alright, I am going to answer to one of the review to clear up some misunderstanding and confusing things.**

 **First, this is massive crossover, but you don't have to bother with its canon within my story since it based on My Wife is Beautiful CEO, things will change and some character just appear similar to an easter eggs, for example Eba and Haruto from kimino iru machii just appeared on that chapter only, perhaps I think about showing them again in future chapter but they had no impact whatsoever toward the story. To make it simple, this story based on MWBCEO world thus everything else is no longer a canon, any reference you find inside the story is no longer any relation with its canon and only served to improve the MWBCEO world.**

 **Second, I am not stated the power level yet because it's too soon to reveal now, for example: cultivator is yet to appear, why should I bother telling the different ranking power between them? It will revealed slowly as the story progress, you all need to remember for now:**

 **1\. The major power in the world separated into four categories: Qi, Reiatsu, Mana, and Force. Chakra is not included.**  
 **2\. The expert world mean people who dabbled in various experties, and they also separated into four categories: Martial artist, Arme Dancer, Moshu Maestro, and Mystero player.**  
 **3\. Element is the things that consisted in the world, they separated into three categorized: the anime (fire, water, etc), the majestic (holy and dark), the divine, (yin and yang)**  
 **4\. Underworld gangster separated into four group: Community, Society, Mafia, and Familia.**

 **Third, Naruto didn't have any problem on creating many Shadow clone, what he can't use is the Tajuu kage bunshin, first he didn't have kyuubi anymore thus his chakra is severe limited and it's not easy for them to regenerate, also the stress inside his mind wasn't cause by creating many shadow clone, but to persist their existence, read it again in the chapter where Naruto mention the formation should be hold by four different people because the mental burden is too exhausting, if shadow clone received such a burden, they can disappeared at any time thus endangering people inside, Naruto practically transfer all those stress from four clone into his own mind. And there is a reason why he can't let his chakra reservation went empty, I am not going to reveal now because the reason is pretty big.**

 **Fourth, don't bother too much about what age Naruto became a hokage or when he got transferred into another realm.**

 **Five, the 7 sins is the main villain in the current arc. But thing you need to know is that, they are spread across the world, meaning not all of them going have the spotlight in the story.**

 **The crossver currently isn't big, just My Beautiful CEO, My cold and elegant CEO, Hedonist Sovereign martial artist alliance, and that's it.**

 **Alright, now let the story... begin!**

"M-marry you?!" Mingyu gasped and her exhaustion disappeared in the instant.

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled at her reaction, "and it's not a joke!"

He scratched his cheek, "Well, of course it's not in the near time, perhaps a month later? After all I still need to meet your parent and other proper arrangement."

"Naruto, what about your wife?" Mingyu said in a low tone, despite she felt gratified at his idea of getting marriage, but the current law only allowed a man to have one legal wife.

"What about her?" Naruto shook his head while happily laughing, "she still my wife, both of you will become my wife, or... perhaps three..."

"Are you planning our marriage in overseas?" Mingyu wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Why bother going out when we can have it here..." Naruto huffed in irritation.

"Naruto... I don't think that's possible, unlike other public administration, the marital department couldn't provide any sidetrack from the policy, that is why many big family up until today only admitted one legal wife despite they have many mistress," Mingyu frowned.

"Well, normally it couldn't, but I manage..." Naruto smirked, "don't you have a confidence in me?"

"I..." Mingyu startled, after a long time of silence and deep stare, she let out a sigh and rested on her head on his firm chest, "um, I suppose I let you handle it..."

"Woah, is that mean you are agree to become my wife?" Naruto laughed, he raised his body and hugged her tightly.

"Humph," Mingyu's cheek grew red, she fluttered her eyelashes at him, "should I?"

"Hehe, if you don't comply, then I am going to force you..." he smirked badly.

"Hee..." Mingyu lazily turned her face away from him, crossing her hands in the front of that marvelous breasts of her, "I like to see you try!"

"Alright don't regret it!" Naruto stretched his fingers and commenced the dances on her waist, "One Thousand Years of Misery!"

"Aaaah, stop it, ahahaa, Naruto, stop it, pffft, ahahahaah!" Mingyu wiggled her body around and tried to get away from him, but his fingers as if glued to her waist, whenever action she made , she always failed to get away from the ticklish feeling.

"Come on, come on, say yes or I won't stop, even in a thousand years!" Naruto clutched her body with his both legs, his fingers flashed on the luster land akin to a great musician.

"No! You can't do this, you can't force me, pffft ahahahahhaah this is unfair!" Mingyu playfully hit his body, trying her best to put the man's deed into a stop.

"Oh, it seems you can endure my technique... fine, let me see how you handle with this!" Naruto grabbed her leg and he raised it upward before launching an artillery toward her sole.

Mingyu thrashed around, with now his body beyond the reach of her hands and one leg held down, she could only laugh in helpless way.

"OK, OK, I give up, I'll marry you, you hateful man!" After suffered in a joy for a long time, Mingyu finally resigned with rugged breath and heaving chest, her body covered in sweat once more.

Naruto stopped his action, with a faint smile, he made a bunch of seals then grasped his own palm, under the observation of Mingyu's eyes, Naruto opened his hand after a while, something appeared on the center of his palm.

Mingyu focused her blurry eyes and startled at the thing he held.

It's a ring.

A plain blue colored ring that emitted a cool temperature and white icy mist. Naruto grasped her right hand and put the ring on her finger.

"I don't have a ring for the occasion so let this be a replacement for a while..." he let go her hand and watched how Mingyu absentmindedly trace the ring. He flashed a smile, "Although that ring is made of ice but it won't melted under normal temperature, even capable to sustain its form in a slightly higher climate."

He rested his fingers on her cheek, the smooth surface flourished with a gentle caress, "By the time it melt, I promise you a proper ring to have, so be patient until then, kay?"

His soft gaze and calm voice, combined with the swayed hand on her cheek, Mingyu's heart flooded with sweetness and joy, she rubbed against the ring many time as if unable to believe what thing just occurred before her, she didn't care about how Naruto can make this thing manifested within his hand or why this ring couldn't melt like other normal ice made thing, her finger not even felt cold after being trapped inside the ice ring, instead a soothing and comfortable sense lingered on it.

After a long time in her own world, Mingyu set her eyes toward Naruto, she smiled beautifully for the first time since they had met, the smile she mustered with all of her heart poured into it, conveying what she felt in the most plausible and simple way but bearing the heaviest graciousness that one can't easily comprehend.

It's like a smile of an innocent child when they first time received a new dress, or when they first time went into a zoo.

It's gratifying and pleasing to look.

Naruto stared in daze, as if a mysterious force invited him in, he leaned forward and kissed her lips, she reciprocate in passionate sense and they once again indulge in amorous activity.

* * *

Time had gone much further toward the west.

After a long time in deep loving intercourse, Naruto and Mingyu shared a sweetheart bath together, they went into the living room as their stomach grumbled in protest.

"Oh, I forget!" Mingyu snapped her mouth open in the instant, the way she walked still a bit funny since the weird sensation within her lower genital caused her much suffering.

"Forget what?" Naruto held her hand as they strolled into the living room, he had helped her ease the pain a bit with healing technique thus she capable to walk now albeit resembling a drunk person.

"Zu Liang had bought us a lunch and invite us to eat it together!" she frowned in helplessness.

"Zu Liang?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows before nodding his head, "oh, your neighbor and admirer! He still hell-bent on chasing you? Do you want me to pummel him into an obedient son?"

"Stop it, he had apologized to me for his recent ill behavior and sincerely treated us a lunch..." Mingyu slapped his chest, earning a fake painful twitched from his face.

"Well, judging by the needle, let's hope whatever he bought for us is still eatable," Naruto glanced to the clock that hung on the wall, he supported Mingyu's hand and they both went outside Mingyu's place.

Arriving behind a door belonged to the place at the other side, Naruto tapped his knuckle on it and waited together with Mingyu. They heard someone's talking behind the door then a few minutes later, the door swung open, revealing Zu Liang with a gruesome on his face and bitter eyes.

"Mingyu, I know that I made a mistake but isn't this a little bit too much?" his face darkened while frowning deeply.

Mingyu about to apologize but Naruto beat her to it, "We are sorry for the late, I have been distracting Mingyu and made her busy thus she forgot to mention your well intention act, I hope you can forgive her and let me repay it by treating you as well, sometime in the future."

Zu Liang glanced toward Naruto, a glint of coldness flashed before his eyes before he curled his lips and masked a kind of expression, "Oh it's fine, I am going to consider it as my punishment for my recent behavior, I shouldn't act like that, Mingyu is my friend and you are her boyfriend, thus you should have become my friend too!"

Mingyu didn't notice his unusual expression but for Naruto who had dealt with a lot of enemies, even a single weird thing won't miss by his eyes, but he didn't show any reaction to it, instead Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "That is kind of you, Mingyu is truly bless to have a good friend around her."

Mingyu nodded her head in gratified manner, today just became better and better for her, not only she managed to retain her friendship with Zu Liang, she also had a fiance now and will get married soon.

Well, aside from annoying feeling that surge from her private part.

"Come in, come in, don't just stay in the hallway!" Zu Liang opened his door and waited beside the frame.

Naruto helped Mingyu walked in, her face groomed in redness at the thought of Zu Liang caught her weird manner in walking. True as she thought, Zu Liang wrinkled his eyebrows as soon as he saw her slow gait in attempt to sit on the couch in the living room.

Also the way Naruto intimately supported her make him uncomfortable and let out murderous glare, the strange and fearful thought popped out inside his mind, the way she walked, the time she took to show up before his door, and this bastard blonde made her preoccupied.

His face twisted in ugly manner, he knew the sign of a girl finally became a woman, when the pure had gone, replaced with the mature and cultivated one, when the maiden had been corrupted with the world's pleasure.

He had taken many virgin too thus it wasn't hard for him to come into this conclusion.

Zu Liang clenched his fist as he glared dagger at the back of this man and woman couple, with a great effort, he tried to calm himself and approached the two as they arrived on the couch.

"What do you guys want to drink? Mingyu, I have your favorite apple juice on the fridge," he said in a forced smile after letting out a light snort.

Naruto gave him a brief glance, then turning his face at Mingyu, he said with a smile, "You shouldn't drink something cold yet, it wasn't good for your recovery..."

"Ah?" Mingyu startled, with a ruddy face she stared at her own tight and said in a small sound, "then I have... a hot tea..."

Naruto glimpsed at the lean man before him, "I have the same with her."

Zu Liang face became more ugly after hearing their conversation, it literally had been confirmed now that Mingyu is no longer a virgin!

Son of a bitch, how dare you!

Zu Liang really wanted to stride forward and punched the blonde in front until he broke his nose and jaw. In the term of duration of he had been knowing Mingyu, he should be the one who become her boyfriend or at least had the chance to sleep with her, he had spent many effort to please her and faked a lot of smile just to appease her.

Yet he only receive a thank you, thank you, and thank you!

I don't need your thank you, you bitch!

In order to hide his fuming in anger face, Zu Liang quickly went into a kitchen, unlike Mingyu's place, the room of his rent is much bigger, even had its own kitchen space that blocked by a wall, thus Naruto and Mingyu unable to see how he grabbed a mug and crumbled it to pieces with his own hand, out of frustration.

He first time met Mingyu when he visited an association in Zhong Hai's city, it can be said it's a love at the first sight, her mature temperament made him thought she was already married, he almost bailed on the idea of hitting her, after all he's not familiar with Zhong Hai's family structure, what if Mingyu's husband is a prominent man or a young master from a big named family?

A single finger from them could destroy his life and his enterprise, he's not stupid enough to risk his life to hit a woman belonged to the bunch of people like that.

But somehow he unable to resist the temptation to chat with her, eventually, he braved himself and came to say hello, her gentle smile and soft sound had fluttered the man's feeling, making him flew into the highest layer of the sky.

For someone in his thirty, he should be indeed already look for a woman to be taken as a bride, but his occupation had made him busy and most woman he met is yet to move his heart, some of them did but they no longer single, even already married.

He had dally with many women but all of them just for his fun time and pent up release, after all, work can be very stressful.

As he's getting more interested with Mingyu, he braved himself to ask her whether she married or not, but he didn't receive any answer instead just a faint smile before she left his association workplace.

With a bunch of research he conducted in order to gain information about Mingyu, he finally knew the truth about her condition which is abandoned by a long missing boyfriend, with the thought of considering that boyfriend is dead and not even from prestigious family, his conquest on courting Mingyu then started.

Grudge lingered inside Zu Liang's mind, he put the foods inside the oven and waited for it to be heated, he glanced to the set of kitchen knives that placed on their shelf not far from the oven, the thought of stabbing the blonde man and tore his throat became a ludicrous enticement.

But Zu Liang stayed his hand, he had things far better than brutalize and barbaric murder like that, With a cold smirk on his face, Zu Liang went into a cupboard and fished out something from it. It's a white color powder, huddled inside a transparent plastic. It's untraceable and undetected, quickly solvent under the mix of water, with only a few dose, this powder won't capable to bear the name of murder weapon, even can help your bowel movement if you ever had the hard time with it.

But if you put it in a larger dose...

Zu Liang curled his lips, sinister color blazing on those pair of black eyes. His ruthless plan didn't stop, he bent down once more and took out another thing from the cupboard, it's another powder with blue color now.

This thing bore no danger, not at all, but if you put it together with another dangerous things, it can serve as the delay for that dangerous thing to begin its reaction thus can be considered as the timer for a bomb to explode.

Zu Liang couldn't help but wanting to laugh for his ingenious plan, as long that hateful blonde man drinking the tea with this powder mixture in it, by tomorrow morning he will meet his demise, but by the time that happened, he would be no longer around here thus Zu Liang would be free from becoming a suspect.

And Mingyu could finally become his, it's no matter whether she was agree or not, if he had to take her by force, then he shall do it!

Enough of playing gentle cat, time to become a fierce tiger!

While Zu Liang was deep inside his hideous plan, he didn't realize that his murderous intention and gloomy aura had polluted the atmosphere around and easily sensed by someone who sensitive toward nature, like Naruto.

Even if your body got blocked by layers of concrete cement, his sharp sense could still feel the rotten, stink, ugly, and bitter aura beyond that wall. No matter how hard you tried to hide it, your aura will expose the true feeling that lurked inside your heart.

Lips could deceive, words could lie, eyes could trick, and hands could dismay.

But don't ever try to think you can hide your aura.

Only someone or something without heart or emotion could achieve this, but even the cruelest or the most psychotic murderer unable to become completely heartless.

Naruto frowned, he grasped Mingyu's hand and distracted her from the show that 40 inch LCD played, "Mingyu, how long have you been know Zu Liang?"

"Hmm?" Mingyu titled her head, then she set her eyes upward, "I think a year..."

"Do you know what he do for living?"

"Of course, he's a merchant, selling a bunch of stuff like furniture or garment by taking order from other city, sometimes he got one from other country too," Mingyu placed her finger on her lips, "he is very busy, I think within a month, I only met him in several occasion, but whenever we do, we have a good chat!"

She nodded her head and faintly smiled, then she noticed Naruto deep frown gesture, she became panic, "We are not doing anything beside chat! Please don't get the wrong idea!"

Naruto startled at her sudden exclaimed, he broke a chuckled and caressed her cheek, "Yes, I know... my Mingyu is adorable and obedient cat, how can you mew on random stray cat?"

"Uhh, who is your cat..." Mingyu frowned but the gentle caress on her cheek made her smile.

"Mingyu... is there any chance for you to live with me and my wife?" Naruto said in a hoping tone.

"Eh? You want to move in with you both?" Mingyu wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, aside from sooner or later you will be my wife, I am more comfortable when you are in the near distance, our home is too far apart."

"Hmm... while the thought about you worried about my welfare is comforting, but I am afraid I have to decline..." Mingyu shook her head then facing him in apologetic manner.

"Why? If you afraid of my wife, then you have nothing to worry about, she's actually take a liking upon you..." Naruto chuckled, his hand had moved from her cheek into her side hair, brushing them gently.

"Naruto... what she had accepted and acknowledged is my status as your lover, and I know it must be not easy for her to do that, when you tell her that you are going to marry me too, I believe she will have different feeling from me, perhaps she will bear an ill thought about me and no longer accept me as what I am...

Even thought she later will accept my status of being your second wife, I don't think she will agree of living under one roof with another her husband's wife. Naruto, a house akin to a castle for a king and a queen, there will be no a second king or a second queen there, no queen shall compromise on the power struggle and each of them will strive to be the only one.

I don't want that... I also want a place that solely only belong to you and me... a place where we tied our bond, indulged in our love, and shared the live together. A place where you are the only one who will see me in my weakest state and so do me to see you in your weakest state. And one day, I am going to conceive your child, and later having a small family of our own.

I believe... your wife also want that... so, it will be better for us not to stay under one roof..."

Naruto sighed as he heard her confession, it's true that Ruoxi perhaps accepted Mingyu as one of his lover but the moment she heard he's going to marry her too, she might not like it, maybe will shout angrily at him or giving him another cold shoulder...

But it's the risk he needed to take and he's not fear for accepting the consequence.

On the other hand, making them live together seemed not a plausible idea, not to mention Ruoxi is yet to agree to expose her identity toward Mingyu, and Naruto didn't know whether she will agree or not.

Making Mingyu lived with Jiang Wei also not good, Jiang Wei life is constantly in danger by assassination and underworld gangster problem, it will implicate Mingyu if she stayed there together.

Remembering Jiang Wei, Naruto rubbed his head, if he going to marry Mingyu, it seemed only fair that he marry her too, comparing to Mingyu or Ruoxi, his relation with Jiang Wei is far stronger, she had known his biggest secret, she even had share his power and now her blood also the same as him.

But with Jiang Wei situation, he didn't know she will agree or not, she's on her path of battling her father, he feared if he asked her hand for marriage now, her dream will falter and she soon hesitate, Naruto didn't want to be someone who obstruct her from her wish and dream.

People might say that nothing will change after they become husband and wife but the truth is, everything change.

Your wife wouldn't have the same thought as when she became your girlfriend, your husband might act different compared when he just your boyfriend.

It's nothing strange, it just how life is.

Mingyu sensed Naruto deep thought and troubled expression, she tilted her head, and she smiled gently, she lifted her hands and grasped his head, she put it on her shoulder and brushed his golden hair.

"Shuuush, don't think too much, let it flow and see how the future will unfold, it's a mystery to brave, you just have to face it and accept the consequence then strive for the better result next time...

You need to remember that we all love you, perhaps is not a blind love or utmost love that we will sacrifice everything for you, but you have place in our heart just like we did in you..

Remember, you not alone in this, for the better or the worst, we all here for you, I am here for you..."

Naruto widened his eyes as the scent of her hair filled his nose and drunk his mind, the gentle hand spoiled his head as if a mother nursing her child, Naruto felt this once, under the blossoming of sakura tree and in the middle of grassland clearing, soft thigh, gentle hand, black hair and blonde hair filled his eyes.

Numerous and complicated feeling rose within his guts but he ignored them and just closed his eyes, enjoying Mingyu's nursing like a child sought for his or her mother comfort.

Soon, Zu Liang came out from the kitchen with a tray on his hand, the moment he saw their intimate manner, he almost threw all the food to the ground and roared in anger toward them.

Motherfucker, bitch please, you guys in my home, have some decency will you?!

Are you guys trying to provoke me?! Is that it?!

Zu Liang clenched his teeth and cleared his throat, "Ahem!"

Mingyu glanced toward the source of the sound and remembered that they are not in her place, her face groomed in redness, she leaned to Naruto's ear, "Naruto, Zu Liang here, I let go your head, key?"

"Uhhm... five more minutes..."

Mingyu smiled bitterly and only let out apologetic face to Zu Liang. The sport like man twitched his eyes in annoyance, he really hated this blonde and wished nothing but thousand of curse fell upon him, he really expecting tomorrow news about someone's death without a proper explanation.

Let's see if Yama will laugh at your tease!

Zu Liang snorted, he strode forward without care for Naruto situation and said in a loud tone, "The food's here, eat it before it went cold again!"

Silent fell upon the room, but in this moment of tranquil, the temperature around the room dropped all of the sudden, both Mingyu and Zu Liang shivered.

"Hah, what the heck happen? Are the temperature's control broke?"

Zu Liang wrinkled his eyebrows, he placed the food on the table in the front of Mingyu and Naruto, then he rushed toward the temperature control on the wall not far from them.

He looked at the mechanism and noticed it set at the usual condition, he raised his hand and rotate them around but the nothing change within the temperature, in fact, it just getting colder and colder.

What the fuck happen here?

While he gritted his teeth at icy feeling on his skin, Mingyu felt warm coating her body instead, she didn't know for sure where is it come from but she assumed this thing happen in the fault of blonde within her embrace. She glanced at Naruto and noticed the blonde is stayed still as if he became a solid statue.

Worry started filling her heart but she didn't know what to do, she eventually just decided to continue rubbing his head in a gentle manner.

After five minutes of the man suffering in cold while the woman worrying in silent, Naruto opened his eyes, the cold temperature vanished almost in a heartbeat then he lifted his face toward Mingyu.

"Thank you, Mingyu..." he smiled but Mingyu could noticed the strange lights within his eyes.

"Do you want to return to my place? I cook you something..." She failed to understand, but the most thing she wanted to do now is to comfort the man before her.

Naruto shook his head, he glanced at Zu Liang who coated in thick blanket and stared around in confusion at the sudden return of the temperature.

"He already prepare us a food, it will be rude if we just leave, let's eat them!" Naruto pinched her cheek and proceeded to pick the food on the table.

"I am not really hungry, help me finish my food..." Mingyu fluttered her eyelashes to him.

Naruto chuckled as he understood her meaning, he dropped his plate, and picked up her, the food is a rice with chicken curry and several vegetables within it, it already not let out any steam anymore since the previous cold air had dispersed them.

Naruto scooped a spoonful of curry and offered it to Mingyu's mouth, the moment she about to eat it, he took it away and placed it inside his mouth instead, munching on it while let out taunting smirk.

Mingyu huffed in annoyance but soon he delivered another attempt and this time its really landed inside her mouth.

They ate in harmony while disregard the man who sat not far from them and wore an ugly face. His blood is brimming with an anger and almost explode like a nuclear blast.

"So, Mr... uh... what's your name again?" Zu Liang tried to strike a conversation but the way he expressed his forgetting Naruto's name without any hint of guilt at all.

Naruto glimpsed at him before resuming his activity toward Mingyu, "Uzumaki."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Uzumaki... what did you do for living?" Zu Liang nodded, then smirked in mocking manner.

Psk, typical question.

Naruto rolled his eyes while Mingyu appeared slightly angry, Zu Liang toned when asking this clearly smeared with bad intention.

"I am Mingyu's coworker, we work in the same department!"

"Eh? You also in Public Relation at Yu Lei?" Zu Liang wrinkled his eyebrows, the rumor he heard from his association in regard of Yu Lei's PR recruitment for men is supposed to be super hard, yet this man capable on entering them.

Is the rumor not true? Or this man use his relation to enter the department?

Zu Liang refused to believe this man had high competence quality, thus he started to ponder all negative way Naruto use to breach into Yu Lei.

But nevertheless, he also glad that Naruto's status just a common employee, even when he came from famous corporation such as Yu Lei International, but he still an employee who had the salary perhaps only three digit for each month.

Unlike him, who could easily gain five to six digit.

Pride started raising within his chest, he puffed out his firm pectoralis and straightened his back, as if tried to demonstrate his dominance over his wealth.

"Naruto are you thirsty?"

"Oh yeah."

"Here~"

Mingyu picked her glass and offered it to Naruto, he gladly sip from it and the next thing happened almost made Zu Liang blurted out his eyes.

Mingyu took a sip but she placed her lips on where Naruto placed his, as if they make an indirect kiss.

Son of a bitch!

Zu Liang almost wanted to bit on his own shirt as envy filled his heart at their intimate manner.

What's the importance of wealth when you don't get the girl or the woman? So many gold but the woman you like chase other instead? This got stolen feeling is too damn hurt!

Also they had been eating and drinking from Mingyu's portion, there is not powder put within her thus his plan is yet to success.

His face getting darkened but soon his eyes brightened, "Mingyu, I remember about the souvenir I brought from my last work trip, wait, I get it for you!"

He stood up from his spot and rushed inside his own room, Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows but Mingyu just shook her head in helpless manner.

Soon, Zu Liang came back from inside and gave the packet toward Mingyu, "Here Mingyu, when I am there, I passed by a jewel shop and the stuff inside reminded me of you!"

Mingyu smiled, she grabbed the packet, holding it with one hand then faced him again, "Thank you!" Then she placed the packet on the table and continued eating the food with Naruto.

Zu Liang excited face froze, with a doubt in his tone, he asked, "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Umm, I will but perhaps later, I am eating now..." Mingyu glanced at him for a brief, her mouth chewed on the vegetable.

"But it's no longer held much value if you postpone it..." Zu Liang frowned.

"What did you give her? food?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows, his mouth bit on the stainless spoon.

"I said I am passed by a jewel shop, why would I buy a food in there? Why they even serve one?" Zu Liang shook his head, is this man deaf? Or is he stupid? Perhaps he never see a jewel shop before... pfft what a lamer.

"Oh, you said you passed by a jewel shop, I thought you just passed by and didn't buy anything, sorry!" Naruto waved his hand in a careless manner.

"Whatever," Zu Liang rolled his eyes then ignoring the stupid blonde man, he glanced at Mingyu, his eyes full of expectant, "Mingyu opened it now! Please!"

"Hah, why you are so persistent..." Mingyu sighed in lamentation, she glanced at Naruto as if seeking for his approval, this gesture earned another twitched from Zu Liang's lips.

Naruto shrugged then nodding his head, Mingyu chuckled, she grabbed the package and slowly opened it.

Zu Liang eyes grew in excitement per her fingers movement, every time they danced in untying the rope his heart would jumped in elation.

Mingyu dabbled with the package for sometime before it revealed a small square box within it. Her eyes widened a bit then they returned to normal, Zu Liang excitement fell slightly at her brief surprise but he didn't put too much trouble with it. When she saw what is inside, she definitely will jump in happiness.

He had spent a fortune to buy this from the jewels clerk, even had loan several of his asset in order to buy it, not only this is a very rare item, but also became the object of adoration of most collector in the world.

And he was lucky to be able to gain it and gave it to the woman he adore.

He waiting for her to jump into his embrace and saying thank you many time, perhaps repay it with several exclusive act.

Zu Liang no longer care about another man presence inside the room, he just want Mingyu and all about Mingyu.

Mingyu stared at the small box with complicated eyes, is not she worry whether she will feel something toward it, rather she didn't want to cause a bad mood toward Naruto, she glanced to him for the last time, but the blonde man just stared at her with faint smile and careless expression.

She became a little upset at his attitude, another man about to give her a present, why don't you show a slight worry?

"Mingyu, open it!" Zu Liang roared and gave Mingyu a scare.

Shaking her head, Mingyu stared at the box and lift its case slowly.

"..." Soon, silent looming inside the room, Zu Liang already went mad at the image of Mingyu leaped into his embrace and conveyed her graciousness. But that the moment never came as Mingyu just stared at the stuff inside with wrinkled eyebrows.

Was she got dumb because too happy after seeing the item?

Yeah! She must too happy that she unable to respond.

Don't worry Mingyu, this father will await for your soft body until the end of the time!

"Zu Liang, is this what I think it is?" Mingyu expression shadowed.

"Yes, Mingyu, yes! I spent so much on it, but don't worry, for you, every single cent is worth!"

Mingyu raised her body, with the box on her hand, she strolled toward Zu Liang who already in joy for the moment he awaited shall arrived.

Mingyu stood before him and seconds for another seconds, the time had arrived.

For the box to fly into his face!

"You pervert!"

Mingyu glared at him with hateful eyes, she never expected the man to dare giving her such an item. Zu Liang stumbled backward and rubbed his nose, his eyes smeared in confusion colors, he thought she will throw herself not the box back into his face, he roared at nonsense thing she did, "Mingyu what the fuck are you doing?! Why the fuck you throw the box at me?! Don't you fucking recognize the ring?!"

"What ring?! You pervert! Make sure you check the item before you gave it to a person!" Mingyu didn't back down, she clenched her fist and teeth, "I really wrong about you, I can't believe you dare giving such a thing to me, from now on, don't you ever dare to greet me again!"

"Mingyu, what are you saying?!" Zu Liang crouched and grabbed the box, "look, this is Amethyst Ri-"

He halted his speech all of the sudden as he saw the item inside the box, its a purple oval thing with a small rotor stuck on its surface, both Mingyu and Zu Liang was not an innocent person thus they recognize such thing from those erotic films.

Naruto stood up and whistled, "Woah, I can't believe you are this brave man, I never dare to do this..."

"Mingyu... this is not... not... this is isn't..." Zu Liang face became pale, he stared at Mingyu with fearful eyes.

Mingyu didn't bother listening to his explanation, "Naruto let's leave, I don't want to be here anymore!"

Naruto nodded, with a relaxed appearance, he went closer into Zu Liang and grabbed the self assistance pleasure item from his hand, Naruto winked his eye, "Thanks for the gift bro, you are one brave lad, go to the nearest brothel and have yourself to be spoiled there!"

Naruto supported Mingyu's hand and they strolled outside the room, leaving the absentminded and soulless Zu Liang alone in the desolate room.

Back at Mingyu's place, she hugged Naruto arm and acted like a spoiled child, "OK, now return the item back to normal~"

"Oh, you know?" Naruto chuckled and let out his badly smirk.

"Humph, you did such a trick before, why stopping you from doing the same," Mingyu honked her mouth, then curling her lips, "By the way, you are a pervert and hateful man!"

"Yes, yes, I am plead for guilt then shall accept the pervert title for the rest of my life~" Naruto raised one hand.

"Stop playing, show me real the appearance~" she said as she clung on his arm.

Naruto chuckled, he pushed out two finger and touched her forehead, soon the item image went blurry then slowly form into a small ring with amethyst gemstone stuck on its crown.

Mingyu eyes glittered at the sight of her favorite color embedded on the accessory, she grasped and stared at it for a while.

Naruto scratched his cheek in bitterness, yeah, such thing of course will attract woman, the misfortune for such a poor guy like him who wouldn't be able to buy his women with such valuable thing.

Mingyu nodded then she turned around and curled her lips, "Give me your pinky!"

"Eh?"

"Give me!"

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows and did as she asked, she grasped the finger and put the ring on it, it didn't go in smooth since his pinky still bigger several inches from the ring's diameter.

But Naruto didn't bother with such calculation, he blinked his eyes and observed her action with funny feeling.

Aren't you the one who receive the gift? Why putting it on me?

"Hehe~" Mingyu held his hand and brought it to her face, she let it touched her face and she gave it a kiss, "my favorite color for my favorite person, this is such a perfect occasion."

Naruto almost broke a laughter from her behavior, he shook his head, "You are such a weird person..." then he encircled her waist and pasted it to his body, "but I don't hate it, in fact..."

He leaned forward and blew her ear, "You grow in me."


	86. Take the pill without water

Naruto and Mingyu spent the rest of the time by watching tv and eating snacks, Mingyu leaned on his right chest as they cuddled on the purple sofa in the center of her room. She giggled at the scene showed beyond the screen of her TV, she picked two potato chips, delivering one into her mouth while another one into Naruto's. He playfully licked her finger also giving it a little bit prowess of his teeth, creating a shameful blushes time to time on the smooth land at the each side of her nose.

At this moment, Naruto patted her shoulder, "Hey, will you be busy for the next couple of the days?"

Mingyu raised her eyebrows and turned her face at him, "I think I am, you do remember that Yu Lei's Autumn exhibition is coming sooner right? PR will be busy promoting the event to the public and our work relation..."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, as the matter of fact, what I am going to ask can be related to PR's job desc!" Naruto hugged her and bore his cerulean eyes to her, "do you remember Liu Corporation's Charity event?"

"Of course! How can I forget such an event especially after a horrible trouble befell on it..." Mingyu nodded.

"I have a friend that is part of the corporation and she asked me to accompany her into a long trip toward the orphanage outside of the city, almost reach into Shaanxi province, I think the village called Weinan..." Naruto rubbed his chin and stared at the ceiling.

"What? Naruto that's perfect! This invitation could help a lot in our exhibition's promotion also boosted up Yu Lei's name!" Mingyu snapped her body posture, facing him with a couple of widened eyes.

"Yeah, and she also allowed me to take three or four people together in order to help for the agenda, also letting me to bring any Yu Lei's trademark so long it is appropriate!" Naruto lashed out his smile, "I want you to come, and other sisters whoever available to join us!"

Mingyu frowned a bit, then she faced him again, "When we will go there?"

"Three days from now, she let us to make some preparation while she prepare hers, two days later, she has been invited to be a guest star in a famous talkshow, and she invite our CEO to appear together!"

"Hmm... while I do have things to do and had to meet some client, I think with the drop of Liu Corporation's name, I can push forward several meeting and postpone the other..." Mingyu touched her lips as the curled to the side, "yeah, I think I can make it!"

"Great!" Naruto leaned down and seized her lips with his thick one, Mingyu hummed in elation and hugged his neck, they make out for sometime until Naruto broke down the connection and left her soft lift vicinity, the reddish hue groomed on her cheek and the trail of translucent liquid improve the beauty within her dazed expression.

Naruto rubbed her lips and proceeded to kiss her forehead, "I left the rest who will join us up to you, you know all of them far better than me."

"Um..." Mingyu pasted her face on his chest and inhaled his unique male flavor.

She felt the sense of safety and peace coating her as the scent traveled through her sense, the thought of wanting him all for herself surged inside her mind but she quickly diminished such a selfish intention.

She closed her eyes, the image of his figure embedded deeply into the stem of her brain, marking a certain territory only for the memory about him and all the things he had done.

Naruto gently smiled, while rubbing the back of her head, he leaned into her ear, "Don't you think this is such like fast forward honeymoon for us?" With her eyelids stil shut, he continued, "The nature and fresh environment, far from the crowded buzz of the city, we will taste the sound of crickets at the nights, the howling of the owl, the sway of lushes trees... At that time, the green smooth grasses will stay behind our back, stars will be our ceiling, and moon shall spots us with its reflected light...

In the morning, the first dew will drop onto our forehead, waking us in the remembrance of the friendly nature, our eyes will catch the couple of squirrels, watching us from above the branch of the tree, along with the colorful feather bird who sing a song of a morning hymn."

A light curve became to pull the corner of Mingyu's lips, his words like a piece of puzzle fragments that one by one making the whole picture together, within her mind, a depicted scene of what he said start to become real, and they are both in it.

She could feel his strong arm underneath her head as they stared at the dark sky but spots of stars brimming it with lights. The far beyond thousand of galaxy's ember filled their eyes and the rounded while shy moon peeped at their tranquil moment.

Mingyu opened her eyelids and glanced at the man before her, Why you keep trying to make me fall harder for you? And it is succeed on the every attempt?

If this is a soccer match, perhaps you already become the player of the match who score the most.

Mingyu rubbed his face, the strong jaw but rounded chin, can she ever forget this making of the man anymore?

She brought forward her lips and touched the man's one, she coated it many times, passionately colliding the soft meat together while her small tongue playfully hit around.

She pried open the lips and tangled their tongues together, the wrestled between the pinkish spear began and neither wanted to raise the white flags. She pushed him backward and sat on the top of his torso, with body bent downward, she tucked her strand of hair behind her ear and ravaged his lips as if no day will come after tomorrow.

The everlasting make out progressed too long that the bright sun became sleepy and went into its slumber, the lunar looked into its left and right before creeping out from whenever hole it previously hid.

Naruto stood outside the building while stared at Mingyu who stayed on the front of the double leaf door.

"So... I'll see you at work?" Naruto chuckled while softly set his cerulean eyes at the purple-orange streak haired woman.

Mingyu nodded, with a light curve on her lips, she said: "I'll see you too..." She paused before another ruddy color smeared her face, "Honey..."

Naruto startled at the special name she reserved for him, eventually he laughed, "Alright! Sweetheart, see you soon!" He strolled forward while his upper body still faced at her direction as he waved his hand.

The night time in Sunday moment came a bit peaceful than usual days, perhaps people already prepared for another busy time in the next day or school hours for students.

Naruto usually just going to flash his way toward home, not to mention the distance that quite far, but he refrained himself from doing so.

After he had make quite a distance from Mingyu's building, Naruto paved his way toward a dark alley, with several turn and confusing corner, he stopped and said without turning around, "Seriously, we have just met for a day, but for you to like me this far even put on effort stalking me..."

"I am quite flattered, Zu Liang."

From the dark corner of the alley, a figure with a thick coat and head cap strode out, his face twisted in an ugly way and filled with hate for the blonde.

Naruto still didn't turn around as if the figure behind him held no danger or a slightest significant for him.

Zu Liang twitched his lips, with a pair of sinister lights in his eyes, he said: "How long have you been noticing my action?"

Naruto lifted his shoulder slightly, "Since the second I left Mingyu's apartment building."

"Then why you didn't try to get away? Or pick a cab to go home?" Zu Liang frowned.

"Aww, if I do that, I would have miss the chance to meet my fan..."

"Who's your fan?!" Zu Liang growled, his face became grim with darkened tone, "Mingyu should have been mine if not for your interference..."

"Well dude, let me make this clear," Naruto waved his hand but still faced the same direction as Zu Liang, "with me or without me, Mingyu wouldn't be able to accept your feeling because inside her heart, she only hold true love for her ex."

"He is dead, what's the use of true love for someone who rot in the ground and decay in the sea, I believe with my effort, Mingyu soon will fall into my embrace, I believe I can wear down her believe and make her forget about her ex!" Zu Liang spat his words at Naruto.

"He is not dead..." Naruto frowned, then he glanced at the dark sky with a faint smile, "as someone who hold her dear, I want the best for her happiness, thus I believe her ex is still alive somewhere, perhaps one day, he will return, and when that time come, Mingyu will have to choose."

A genuine soft gaze filled the pair of cerulean eyes he possessed, "And I support the decision she will make, even if that mean I have to disappear... "

Naruto's tone is full of care and believe, it even make the wind swayed his attire gently and warm atmosphere caressed his skin.

But Zu Liang didn't care with his lamentation, he only curled his lips in disdain manner, "Heh, you are fool then for believing in such a nonsense, if her ex ever going to be alive, then I am going to do just like what I am going to do to you..." He squinted his eyes, "I am going to make him disappear once again..."

"For a merchant you certainly have a lot of confidence in doing such a deed..." Naruto chuckled.

"I have been traveled into many places and countries, dealing with a variety of people, let it be them who walk under the light or those who lurk in the dark..." Zu Liang smirked, a cold visage flashed before his eyes, "do you know the recent breakthrough in drugs department?"

"Should I care?"

"You will be soon..." Zu Liang slanted his lips, "government had secretly undergo the test of the new prototype of drugs that can enchant someone's attribute for twice if not trice fold of their current one.

Strength, speed, stamina, regeneration, reflex, just name it all, and they shall enchant it all.

A samples from a population had been chosen to receive the drugs treatment, they had succeeded on increasing them in a small scale, but as the test progressed and developed further, the samples started showing a sign of abnormality, from strange behavior to a violent tendency, thus the researcher made a conclusion that albeit the subjects attribute received the boost stimulation but it also damage the very core of human themselves, their brain.

Since the result is still unacceptable and dangerous, the drugs is yet to distribute but several people manage to get the hand of it, those who work in underworld gangster definitely interested in such rare item, and merchant who could provide it for them will have the sea of gold await for them."

Zu Liang curled his lips, "I believe you already get the idea..."

"So you as the lucky merchant sell such items to them, bla bla, you get rich and what? You going to batter me to death with money?" Naruto chuckled.

"Of course not..."Zu Liang frowned, his face getting darker, "I am going to show you the prowess of the drug..."

"And make you take it to the grave, that Mingyu only belong to me!"

*Bam!*

In the instant, the lean man disappeared from his initial spot and arrived behind Naruto, he lashed out his hand and aimed it hard toward the golden hair in front, the air even let out a booming sound. Zu Liang believe with such a swift movement, Naruto wouldn't be able to reach in time and he will suffer a great damage into the back of his head, which can cause an instant kill for anyone with weak structure.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and raised his arm along, as Zu Liang's hand passed beside his right ear, Naruto pushed his right elbow and hit the man's face with it.

*Bang!*

Zu Liang stumbled several steps backward with a red mark on his face.

Naruto looked at his elbow and rubbed it slowly, "Hard indeed, but I had fight someone harder before..." Naruto glanced to him over his shoulder, a taunting smirk adorned his lips, "I guess the so called enchantment drugs is not so awesome as you think."

Zu Liang widened his eyes, with a denial on his face, he angrily shouted and made another attempt to punch Naruto's head.

Naruto dodged it to the side, he grabbed Zu Liang arm with his left hand, he punched it once then swiftly decked Zu Liang's waist, he bent his body and went beside Zu Liang's right side while twisting his arm along, he swept Zu Liang's right leg and let go his arm at the same time, making the lean man fell flat into the ground.

Zu Liang felt his face became numb at the impact toward the concrete ground, he also felt pain on his arm and sprain on his shoulder.

Naruto stayed, a smirk manifested on his lips, "Power increase indeed, defense became immeasurable, speed turn unfathomable, but a fight not a mere punch or kick, just because you suddenly can crush a stone with a punch doesn't mean you suddenly can fight..."

Zu Liang rose on his feet, he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands in anger, he fished out something from his pocket, it's a pill case. He popped it open and chucked one pill into his throat.

"Woah, you can take a pill without a water, that is awesome!" Naruto clapped his hands.

"Joke while you stil can..." Zu Liang sneered, "the next thing will make you scream in fear!"

"Aaarghh!"

Zu Liang roared as his muscle bulged all of the sudden, vein popped out from his temple and his eyes filled with red thread.

'Fascinating,' Naruto grinned, his palm made a provocation gesture, "Come on, don't be shy~"

"Die!" Zu Liang sprung out, his speed and agility seemed increase in a high degree!

Less then a second, a tall figure showed right before Naruto's eyes and he hammered down his enlarged fist.

Naruto use both hands to block the incoming impact, the dull sound sparked in the atmosphere.

In a swift manner, Zu Liang launched his left hand and struck his fist to Naruto's abdomen.

Naruto didn't dodge the incoming attack, he instead lashed out his right fist and jabbed Zu Liang's throat with it.

No matter how strong your body enchantment, five things will always be your weakness: Throat, eyes, joint, foothold, and male private part.

"Gack!"

Zu Liang felt a pain on his neck and the inability to breath freely, he stumbled backward, his hands about to grasp his own neck.

Naruto didn't let this chance go away, he strode forward, performing several hit on Zu Liang's body, started from his abdomen, then he went into Zu Liang's knee, as the enemy fell into his knees, Naruto hooked punch his face several times, right and left, making Zu Liang became dizzy and blood spew from his mouth, along with a few of his teeth.

Naruto finished his attack by grabbing Zu Liang's hair and slammed his face into Naruto's right knee.

Nose broke and forehead bruises.

Zu Liang fell into his back and his body painfully wiggled. Naruto didn't proceed further, he looked for a trash bin and sat on it, both arms crossover his chest.

"You know, I am not with Mingyu just because she's beautiful or hot, to be honest, I have met many woman far prettier than her, what attracted me to Mingyu is that I understand what she's feeling, waiting for the happiness she sought to arrive despite many enticements came to stray her path.

What you want from her is not just move on from her feeling but also make her forget the existence of her ex, this is unacceptable because that's what she is today, her memory of her ex that build her into the woman that attract your attention."

"Hahaha!" Zu Liang wiped his bloody nose, a crazed appearance filled his face, "what a bullshit, I don't believe someone can be that significant to her, she already like that from the beginning, it's her inborn characteristic!"

Naruto sighed, "I take it she never tell you about what she's like before met her ex?"

Zu Liang twitched his lips, despite he knew about her past but mostly in general description such as how long she and her ex had been together, what moment they met, and other general stuff.

She never tell him that she's a wild and uncultivated woman before, acting like a boy. Or her bitter feeling whenever she mention about her ex.

That probably because Zu Liang himself also only care for Mingyu in the present, he only care to conquer her, to make her his without even consider Mingyu's burden.

He didn't now the gentle smile she gave him whenever he asked about her ex not only bore a joy but also sorrow and pain. Thus Zu Liang will never understand what Mingyu's going through.

Naruto... is different, not only he know someone true emotion based on their aura, he also had seen that smile many time in the past. The smile that brought him the greatest pain.

Because he knew what they mean, but he choose to ignore.

Zu Liang raised his body and stood on his feet, he stared at the blonde in front with hate on his eyes but mixed with a flavor of fear.

It was true about what this blonde mention in regard of fighting, if two inexperience people struggle in a fight, most they know are throwing punch and kick, the winner are the one who hit the hardest.

But when it comes to experienced people, they will clash in technique and skill, the one who would win is the one who can counter his enemy's strike with his technique and overcome the incoming attack with his skill.

Zu Liang realized the man in front of him actually had a knowledge in a fight, this bringing him a great of a trouble.

Perhaps he could defeat him if he took another pill...

But the allowance limit of taking it was only twice for certain amount of times, if he took another, not only his brain could crumble but the repercussion after it's over can damage his body greatly.

Zu Liang clenched his hands, the thought of failing to kill the man he hate almost making him cough a mouthful of blood.

But the side effect also cannot be ignore...

Naruto stared at Zu Liang who froze in his spot with red face as if he would explode at any moment, Naruto let out a sigh, "Look, I usually won't let something as danger as you to be alive, especially when you are this close around Mingyu, but I give a chance to walk away, if you promise no longer chase after Mingyu. Don't worry, you can stay at your old place, hell be friend with her if she allow you to. Mingyu previously considered you as her friend, and believe me man, don't let such a chance walk away, who knows maybe in the future because you are a friend with her, she introduce you into someone that can replace her within your heart.

As a man, I give you an advise, take this chance, as a human, I also give you an advice, take this chance.

Give up now and live for another day. There is no honor or glory to cheer if you lay behind the funeral board."

Zu Liang listened to Naruto's words with closed eyes, soon the flushed anger on his chest resided, albeit his muscle still bulge, veins marked his skin, and eyes filled with red thread, but something on his visage that no longer appeared grim and depressed. Instead, he seemed peaceful.

Zu Liang opened his eyelids and stared briefly at the man before him, the genuine serene expression this man wore as if he hold true to his words and the real meaning within it.

His face became bitter, then a wry smile appeared on his lips, it's a wry one but held no malice.

"No wonder Mingyu take a liking upon you, you are really out of the kind."

Naruto waved his head, "I am the same as you, a man with a lot of mistake and unfulfilled wishes, we both love the same person but we don't have to be enemy, Mingyu is not belong to anyone, she's her own person, it's up to her, which she's like..."

Then he grinned brightly, "Alas, we both can't beat that hateful ex of her, that make us even~"

Zu Liang startled, looking at Naruto who grinned with such relaxed face at the person who just try to kill him brought a different sense inside his heart and complicated emotion, after a long time of silence, Zu Liang sighed and he let out chuckle, "Yeah."

* * *

In the Dragon villa, inside one of the houses, Ruoxi yawned as she close a heavy book on her lap.

Being a CEO is a work without an hour, while an employee's work duration had been set up by the city's regulation, no one care about CEO's period.

In the weekend, while normal worker can enjoy the watching tv cable series or went into shopping with a friend, CEO like her had to read a book or company's monthly report to prepare for a future plan. At anytime and anywhere, she always had to be ready whenever the situation raised up.

Who said that after the company became bigger, CEO job would become easier, the bigger company mean more facility here and there, the increasing need in labour force, more budget need to manage, and many other thing.

Ruoxi stood from her chair and stretched her body, her beautiful curve appeared on the outline of her long sleeve shirt and black short pants.

She left the desk and watched the outside scenery behind the glass toward the balcony.

The moon appeared bright today, as if it lit with excited luster.

She remember her first time handle Yu Lei under the tutelage of her grandmother, by the time she admitted to the hospital, Ruoxi had been replacing her position as the CEO and managed her baby. Ruoxi loved being near her grandmother, her venerable and loving voice always made her comfortable and couldn't help wanted to be spoil. Even when she was already in such a lady age, Ruoxi always acted spiteful in front of her and assumed a child behavior.

But her grandmother never angry, even when she making a mistake in managing the company, her grandmother will patiently explained it to her, and slowly made her understand.

After she passed away, part of Ruoxi's heart also missing, gone under the soil toward the place she couldn't forever retrieve. No one help her withstood the burden on taking care the company, Wang Ma and Qianni can only do so much but none of them capable as worth as her grandmother.

She became cold and distant, there is the time when she just briefly respond to Wang Ma or ignore Qianni completely. Luckily, both person understood Ruoxi's situation and they never bother with it.

Ruoxi raised her fingers and pressed her smooth temple, she could feel a slight comfortable pressure being applied to them but it wasn't enough to relieve her ache.

The problem with Xu Zhihong also brought her a lot of stressful situation, she understood that several problems she faced in company came from his influence over her work relation. There was this time when the usual fabric producer that used to work with her company, all of the sudden demanded for more payment, albeit they are still under one contract.

They said the fabric material had some difficulty and the labor also slow at their work, after she took her time in researching for the information behind the case, turned out the fault lay behind Xu Zhihong's influence in corrupting some executive on the fabric company and giving their labor a lot of hard times.

Without had much other choice, Yu Lei in the end resigned and they made a new contract, but the price they demanded is too unreasonable that Ruoxi didn't have a choice but forcing her hand.

She blackmailed the CEO of the fabric company in attempt of sexually harassing her.

She felt no guilty over the thing she had did, even after she heard a lot of labor was fired by the fabric company. Yet it only hold for so long, after the problems concluded, that feeling... surged inside her, the uncomfortable sense of using other people in our whim, especially when they are not in fault, the lost of many people's job, this pain of picturing how they eat or where they live, whether they are starving or not...

It's a painful stabbed feeling that sometime kept her at night, even unable to sleep properly. She poured all the guilt into her work and promised herself such situation no longer occur. But she could only do so far.

Mistakes will always been made, as she not a godly being.

A mere mortal, with a lot of burden on her shoulder.

*Tap!* *Tap!*

Ruoxi's ear twitched with the sounds of knocking on her door, she heaved her chest, and fixed her complexion, she glanced toward the door and flashed out a faint smile, "Come in..."

The door swung open, the figure that appeared instantly brightened her heart and dispersed the gloomy thought, with that little smile on his face, this person akin to a sun that delivered her into a dawn and braved a new day with a cheerful thought.

"Hey, I heard you didn't eat anything yet..." the person strolled in, his face as if never know the bound of sadness or grief. He always smile, looking strong for her eyes to feast.

"Um, I am not hungry..." Ruoxi waved her head, the person arrived before her then pull her soft body into his embrace.

"That wouldn't do, what if you had fallen ill?" the man sturdy body surrounded her like a boiling teapot but not hot enough to harm her, instead, it's warm and good to be hugged.

"Mmm," Ruoxi rested her cheek on his chest, a lazy and meek young lady temperament manifested on her expression. Anyone who saw the usual arrogant and cold CEO now akin to a mild concubine like this perhaps will scream that the world had gone end.

"Do you want me to take you eat outside?" the person buried his face on her fragrant hair.

"I don't wanna eat~" Ruoxi honked her mouth cutely. The cold CEO turned out can act cute like this.

"Then how about... if we go somewhere special?" the person didn't get mad with her temperament, he just grinned cheekily.

"Where we are going to go?" Her crystal black eyes lit with expectation.

"Well it won't be special anymore, if I told you know~" the man slanted his lips.

"Humph, jerk~" Ruoxi curled her lips, then she left his embrace, turned him around, and pushed his back, "then get out now, I am going to change my clothes and you not allowed to peak or I am not going anywhere~"

The man with blonde hair shook his head in a helpless manner, "Yes, my princess..."

Ruoxi giggled as she closed the door behind him, she stopped for a while and traced the door with a gentle gaze.

Grandma, why I am happy when he's around?

Grandma, you said there will be the day that I will feel happy if I see a person, feel sad when he leave, feel miss when he gone, and feel dear when he spoke.

Grandma, I ask you what I am going to do if I found someone like that?

You said in a simple answer: "My dear Xixi... you marry him."


	87. You have no right!

Zhong Hai city at night, filled with glamorous lights and tranquil ambiance. It's a rare occurrence in the metropolis city but it nevertheless happened once every week. A blurry shadow hopped from one street lamp into another, like a steed that dashed its hoof, it raced throughout the path into the unpredictable horizon.

On the back of this strange quick shadow, a beautiful figure curled her curvaceous body and pasted it on the firm surface beneath her body. The blazing wind scrapped against her jade-like face and forced the woman to squint her eyes, but the crystal black eyes showed no sign of pain, instead excitement and enthusiasm.

She had ridden a super jet once but the experience it's not comparable to the current transportation in a human meat suit.

The night air tended to be cold, sometimes it reached several degrees below zero, but the woman felt nothing but warm.

It was as if a heat transmitter unceasingly stayed close to her.

She knew the man below her can do a lot of amazing things, perhaps more than she thought he could, but not in her single mind ever pictured he capable of doing such a feat.

A human required a device or vehicle to let them ever able to just float in the air, much less flying around. Thousands upon thousands airship model had been invented, from the rudder small one into the gigantic jet that could carry more than fifty passengers at one time.

But this man only needed his feet and whatever thing he had in store to allow him rushing in the air like a sparrow glided with its colorful wing spread out.

Of course, he's not technically flying per se, but still close enough to reach that achievement.

Ruoxi circled her hands around him, breathing upon the back of his neck and inhaled his male aura to her satisfaction.

This blonde man before her just kept getting mystical and mystical each time, making her surprised in awe again and again. She wouldn't find it strange if this man perhaps even can make a double body or transform into someone else. She had watched many movies and read novels with characters who had mysterious powers and such, but never thought such a thing actually could happen in real life. She remembered when he wrote a strange blue flame thing in the air and spoke his oath to her.

At that moment, her heart shivered in strong waves that she never had before, it's like gazing upon miracle that cannot be explained through many kinds of literature and thesis.

She realized at that very seconds, the man before her could accomplish anything that is an outreach of any common man, singling out every one impossible deed that people claimed it couldn't possibly be done.

The scene of high structure buildings and other city's monumental objects kept flashing before her eyes but she didn't bother with it too much. Nothing sort of interesting to look anymore for someone who had live here since childhood.

They soon left the group of concrete exterior and approached a bridge, the man still not ceasing his speed, making her wondered where their destination rested.

Zhong Hai was a huge city, consisted of main five part of the area; West, East, North, South, and Central. Most of the offices and other business prospects mainly focused on the central but not closing the possibility that the other areas also had few of them, the reason is varied but mainly because of the expenditure for the building and land is cheaper than the central. The southern district is the focus of the gambling establishment, it's the brightest and most dazzling place at night, even when you just arrived at the border, you could see a from afar, a glittering neon and luster atmosphere, shining the whole district as if its a daylight time at the area. Some casino even opened for 24 hours non-stop and not once closed their gate, even in holidays. The east side held no memorable characteristic, but it was rumored that the biggest Zhong Hai underworld gangster built their base there, thus the east side had the weakest law enforcement and the crime rate is quite bigger there. The west side was famous for their best red light district prospect which takes the whole area called wine street.

Well, don't get her wrong, she knew this not because she frequently go there, or had any sort of interest with such an attraction. When you had a lot of coworker and work relation, rumored sometimes will reach into your ear whether you want it or not.

As for the north side, it's the largest area of the five and had the most crowded population, not just the local, even immigrant and tourist lived there, thus north side actually the most hetero culturalistic place in the metropolis acclaimed city.

But don't say they all lived in harmony, the racist problem would nevertheless always raise in that district, most of the time just a normal squabble between certain individuals or a small family but there were times that it reach into a deadly confrontation which led to a public fight.

Several minutes later, they passed the bridge and not long after that, they arrived at the sort of cliff.

Naruto ceased his steps and stood before the guardrail, without putting his hands from her thighs, he stared at the dark horizon which separated by the line of blue ocean that swayed with gentle waves. The salty scent invaded both person's nose and the ocean wind breezed their attire.

Ruoxi blinked her eyes several times, she's not unfamiliar with this place, hell, most the people in Zhong Hai city also knew this area, it wasn't because this place is special or sort, they all knew because this place It's a small beach beside the main road, the road that most people went through in the morning to go to work or went into somewhere else. At certain times, the place also tended to have a traffic jam, mostly in the evening, thus they are not feeling any special from this road.

The beach and the main road was separated by a high and sharp cliff, 30 feet or more from the beach ground. There was no way to travel down unless you brought a rope or special ladder, no place to park your car either as it there is no space that accommodates it. Unless you willing to drop your car several kilometers far away just to watch the sea without had any mean to the beach then be her guest.

Ruoxi doubtfully asked him, "Is this the special place you mean?"

Naruto chuckled, "What? Disappointed?"

She startled then quickly shook her head, "No, no! It just... weird..."

Naruto heaved, "It's nothing special because people never try to explore it, they are too lazy to enter a hard and untraceable area, especially when no one provides them with assistance."

"It's understandable, after all, with such a tall and straight cliff, no one had the mean to go down..." Ruoxi frowned, "why people have to trouble themselves with such predicament when there are more accessible places?"

"True..." Naruto looked at the yellowish moon in the sky, its luster akin to a small bulb that flickered in the desolate dim room, "but whoever dares to enter a brand-new place, they might claim it all for themselves."

"Did you?" Ruoxi put her chin on his right shoulder and huffed in a chuckling manner.

Naruto smirked, tilting his face toward her, letting the corner of his head patted Ruoxi forehead, "You know me, I like somewhere tranquil and peaceful, it's like retiring from the crowded and chaotic world."

"But you also love being in public, together with a lot of people embracing the world madness and difficulty in life..." Ruoxi closed her eyes and enjoyed their closeness.

"Haha, I am a complicated person!"

"You not just complicated, you are a weirdo..."

Naruto raised his leg and stepped onto the stainless guardrail, tightening his grasp on her thigh, he said in cheerful words, "Well, you better hold tight, because we are going to jump in!"

"Ah?! You not being serious, right?!" Ruoxi widened her eyes and dropped her jaw.

"My lady, I always serious..." he raised another leg and now he completely stood on the rail, along with the beautiful charming Ruoxi on his back, "here we go!"

Then he jumped.

"Aaaaah!" Ruoxi closed her eyes and hugged Naruto's neck quite strong, she could feel their falling speed gradually increased, her heart as if still hung in the air while her body plunged downward.

It's like when she tried to suicide from the coffeehouse second floor but now with an unwilling heart.

She was expecting to hear a crash as they landed on the bed of sands but turned out after they had reach few meters left from the ground, their body decelerate, they are resembling a fluttering leaf that made its way toward the brownish soil and tapped softly as it landed.

She peeked through the gap between her eyelids, looking as nothing out of ordinary happened toward them, she opened wide her eyes and breathed out a relieved breath. She angrily snapped her face toward Naruto and pinched his cheek with her utmost strength, "Don't you dare do such a thing anymore! Do you want to kill me with a heart attack?!"

The skin of his face stretched out but Naruto didn't reveal any painful expression, he only grinned sheepishly and he strolled toward the shore.

"Put me down, I also want to walk on the sands..." Ruoxi released the poor guy's skin and honked her mouth.

"Oh, but you are so soft... I hate to part you from my back..." Naruto shook his head in unwillingness.

"Put me down, you pervert!" she playfully hit his body.

He sighed and eventually his hands left Ruoxi's slender thighs, the lost of soft feeling somehow groomed a sadness inside his heart. Ruoxi still clung into his neck as her feet touched the sands, she tried to balance herself after for sometimes being held by him, her legs were quite numb for several seconds then she brought down her hands from the man. She looked at Naruto such expressed a lost as if someone who just got conned for money, she giggled almost broke out a burst of laughter, she approached him, tiptoed and pecked his cheek. The moisture lips flourished his tanned skin, a trace of warm lingered and her fragrant blossomed on his face.

"Thank you for taking me out..." the kiss only last for a moment and she retreated, putting both her hands behind her back and shyly smiled at Naruto.

Ruoxi wore a white mantle and silver jeans, despite the multilayer clothes she put one, it didn't hide her graceful appearance and curve on her body, especially that jeans which emphasize her slender legs and plentiful bottom. She put on some makeup that increased the beauty on her already otherworldly gorgeous face, the gloss red lips on her small mouth ignited the desire for him to taste it and the slight reddish hue on her cheek invited him to savor her luster skin.

But Naruto didn't yield against his desire, he raised up one hand and offered it for her to grasp, a slight honest smile on his face held no dirty thought, resembling a knight who invited his queen into a dance.

No knights are allowed to blaspheme their majesty.

His expression polluted and infected Ruoxi, with a graceful motion, the delicate hand accepted the man's calloused one and they strolled together toward the shore.

Their feet sank into the ground, the sound of the wave encored their presence, and thousands of stars greeted their figure.

They walked along the shoreline, sharing their experience from the past and wishing their hope for the future.

She giggled at Naruto's dream to share Ramen into the entire world, becoming the world-class chief that could serve the best taste Ramen dish.

He chuckled at her ambition to build her enterprise even to the most corner of the world, not only became number one fashion and cosmetic but also conquer other market business.

Both people strolled until they arrived at the end of the line that blocked by a giant stone.

Ruoxi thought they will turn around and retraced their steps back, but Naruto instead bent his body and forcefully grasped her legs as he held her in bridal style.

She yelped in alarm and almost struggled, but to her amazement, Naruto retreated backward, toward the vast ocean behind him that brew with a gentle wave.

After several seconds of moonwalked, she noticed that their altitude not even slightly decreased, as if they just still on the same level of the ground which she found it impossible.

She turned her head to glance downward and soon let out an alarm voice.

Naruto's feet were floating on the water, no, not floating, he stepped on the water!

He kept walking on it as if the surface of the water is made by something solid, nothing obstruct his movement from traversing the land of the ocean. She noticed there was a blue like a light came out from his sole, perhaps that's the reason why he could traverse without sort of difficulty on something aquatic.

She marveled at his ability and blurred her eyes in a magical moment, he once again managed to impress her with his mystical ability, but along with the impression, a lot of question rose in her mind, for example: What is his true identity? Why he went into China? How come he sell ramen on the small stall at the side market if he could just build a proper shop somewhere?

But she decided to just hold onto the thought, there will be the day when things get unravel, for now, she wanted to enjoy his magmatism and lived this world like dream.

They soon arrived at another shore several meters away from the side road one, it's far smaller, like just a bank of sands that stuck to the cliff beside it. At the end of the side road, there was a long tunnel that led into another part of the city, this bunk of sands exactly at the side of the tunnel outer wall thus no one will notice its existence.

Naruto put down Ruoxi, she glanced around with confusion since nothing out of ordinary is happening here, then she felt a big hand tapped her head, she turned around and saw Naruto smiled at her, "Wait for several minutes, it will happen soon..."

Ruoxi pondered for a while of his intention but found unable think of anything, she nodded her head and they sat together in the sandbank, she leaned her back into his chest and he caressed her hair while humming a soothing tune.

"Hey..." Ruoxi said in a low tone.

"Hm?" he responded lightly.

"Will you hate me... if I do something bad?" she spoke in hesitation, a hint of doubt filled her tone.

"That depend..." his tone was soft, sneaked past into her small ears.

"On what?" she stared at the horizon line far ahead.

"On the outcome of your action..."

"Such as?"

"For example, you took over the remote of the TV and making me unable to watch anime and cartoon in the weekend, that I might hate you, you know~"

"Jerk! I am serious here!" she pouted while a peep of laughter breeze from her sexy lips, "beside you already grown up like this but still watching cartoon..."

"Hey, it's art, OK? It's the only art that I ever got interested," Naruto snorted.

"A macho man usually watched hot blooded tv series or movies you know~" she curled her lips, "gun blazing and sword clashing... with a real actor!"

Naruto sighed, he cuddled her tightly, "I can't bear watch such a thing because how fake and an overdramatic situation they made." He pasted his lips on her temple, causing her to squint one eye, "For a men like who had been in numerous war, such a scene already branded into our brain as something gruesome and bloody, it's not something we can enjoy anymore, and definitely not in our top list of time wasting moment."

"Sorry, I don't know you are that sensitive..." Ruoxi huffed, she traced his cheek, "I also don't know that you had been in war, are you previously in the army or something?"

"I am several times part of the army..." Naruto faintly smiled and enjoyed her caress, "I had been a soldier, a commander, and a leader."

"Eh? How come you are a commander and a leader in such a young age?" Ruoxi raised her eyebrows, she found the man before her is getting mysterious.

"Ruoxi, I want to share my secret with you, all of them, but not now, not at the moment, you are not ready yet to know everything about me," Naruto lifted her hand and groomed her back palm with his thick lips, "but I promise you, one day, everything will be revealed just like my oath to never make you feel alone."

Ruoxi heaved, she honestly feels sad that Naruto didn't want to entrust her yet with his secret but nevertheless she wouldn't force him either, everyone had their secret to keep to themselves, a secret that no other person than themselves who knew about it, he had one, she had one.

She only nodded her head, didn't want to press the man she held dear much further, then she declined her face, stared at her own bosom, "Back to the first question, will you hate me if do something bad?"

"You need to give me the example first..."

"For example..." she set her eyes upward, then faced him again, "what if... I cause a lot of people suffer in hunger or force them to leave their house and became a hobo on the street..."

"Oh..." Naruto frowned, he seemed to ponder seriously, "then I guess I should hate you..."

*Badump!*

Ruoxi's heart as if struck by lighting and dragged down into the dark abyss under the deep gloomiest ocean that offers no way out till infinite time. Her mood instantly depressed, the dim lights filled her jade-like face and turned the luster skin into a pale bloodless one. Her power seeped out from every spore of her skin, abandoning the corrupted body that no longer worthy of its power.

He hates me... because I am a bad person...

He no longer wants to be around me, because I am evil.

Perhaps... that's the punishment I deserve.

Naruto noticed her desperate visage, he quickly grabbed her chin, turning her face toward him and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Wu?!"

Ruoxi widened her moist eyes at his sudden aggressiveness, her breath no longer could sway freely as they had been stuffed inside her mouth, her body pulled dominantly toward his as if intending to melt it into one. Naruto closed his eyes, his lips overlapped hers while his hands one on her chin and another behind her waist. Ruoxi's heart shivered, her sadness slowly expelled from inside her fragile body, replaced by the sweet and amorous that heated her skin and ignited the flame inside her guts. She closed her eyes, reciprocating his action with her own passionate way, she grasped his hair and made a mess of it, pressing his face toward her much further.

Their tongue tangled up and Naruto went backward, bringing Ruoxi's body to lay on the top of him and they engaged in intensive makeout. Her face flushed red, not only from the lack of air but also from the overwhelmed feeling she currently bore, it wasn't Naruto that actively prolongs this endeavor, but herself who as if want to erase something inside of her by lashing it out on the kiss. She bit on his lips, didn't care whether it will create a bruise or swollen it soon, she pressed deeply her tongue and slurped on his liquid as greedy as she can.

Perhaps this was her way to implore her frustration against his last remark, Yes, I have done a bad thing! Yes, I have wrong people! Yes, I have caused a misery!

But who are you to hate me, I am just a human, you have no right to judge me, you have no position to blame me, you can't, you can't hate me!

I won't accept you hate me!

Tears slowly made out from her eyes, drenched the handsome face below her lips, she desperate for air but she didn't want to separate their lips, feared she will break out the moment it happens. She's suffocating, from her own mistake and fault, from her error and dirtiness, if she could return back in time, she wishes to change it all, she didn't want to build her enterprise under any other people scream of pain and shout of ache. That dark history that will taint everything her grandmother ever built, corrupting her baby and slowly dragged it to its ruin.

At this moment, Ruoxi hates herself more than anyone, even more than Xu Zhihong.

*Eeek!*

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a high pitch tone resounded from around them, it distracted Ruoxi from her delusion of pain, she opened wide her eyes and glanced to her left, her innermost feeling startled, she couldn't believe what she just way.

On the surface of the water, not far from the edge of the sandbank, a grey creature with a long mouth and small eyes popped out. It's size merely as big as her waist and it shrieked joyfully at them.

It's a dolphin! A baby dolphin!

Ruoxi absentmindedly stared at the animal, she unable to believe that in such small portion of a beach, there will a cute and beautiful creature waiting undersea. Without her realizing, Naruto already sat up, tracing her jade face and kissing her lingering tears.

She closed her eyes at his intimate action and she got off from him, she watched Naruto stood up and strolled toward the baby dolphin.

"Hey, how have you been?" Naruto spoke softly toward the animal. Its small frame resembling it like a stuffy doll.

*Eeek!*

The baby dolphin whirled around the water, responding toward Naruto with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I am sorry for not visiting last week, something comes up and I unable to meet you..."

*Eeek!*

The baby dolphin clapped its fin. The rest of event turned quite strange, Naruto kept talking with the animal as if he talked to a person, but what strange is, as if he understood what the dolphin said and so did the dolphin toward what he said. Needed to be reminded that the dolphin is still in a small age, even if they are an intelligent creature, they shouldn't capable understand human words yet, even the adult dolphin needed a proper training to understand human language.

*Eeek?* the baby dolphin titled its head and stared at Ruoxi.

"Oooh, she? She is my wife, eh... like your father and mother..." Naruto chuckled, he stood up from his crouching position and strolled toward the dazed Ruoxi.

He placed his hand on the top of her head, brushed it gently, "Hey, why don't I introduce you to my friend?"

"Eh?" Ruoxi stared at Naruto and faced back at the baby dolphin.

"Come on," Naruto pulled her hand and they arrived in front of the animal, crouching their body, Naruto hugged Ruoxi from behind and moved her hand toward the fish.

"Hey, her name is Lin Ruoxi, isn't she beautiful?"

Ruoxi felt strange at Naruto's action, why the hell you make such an introduction toward the animal, did they even understand shaking hand?

To her amazement, albeit it's not a handshake, but the baby dolphin pushed out its long mouth and patted Ruoxi's palm with it.

It's cool and wet, but she had no hate against it, instead, she felt something inside her trig.

*Eeek!* the baby dolphin parched out its mouth several times as if trying to talk with her.

Naruto chuckled, he leaned into her ears and spoke lovingly, "the dolphin said, you are so beautiful like a mermaid, are you possibly a descendant of gods? Perhaps Neptune or Poseidon?"

Ruoxi startled and faced Naruto with an unbelievable expression, "You can talk with an animal?"

"I do, come on, say something to her, I relay your words," Naruto nodded.

"Her?" Ruoxi blinked her eyes.

"The dolphin, it's a female."

"I..." Ruoxi seemed lost for any words, after a while, she exhaled a mouthful of breath and braved a smile toward the baby dolphin, "thank you for the compliment, but I am not any gods descendant, just the same as him, by the way, you are so cute..."

Naruto spoke the same words as she did, strangely he didn't speak in any different language, Ruoxi could even listen to his speech but the dolphin as if understand his words but not hers.

*Eeek!* the baby dolphin jumped out from the air and clapping its fin as if happy being praise by Ruoxi. The corner of Ruoxi lips turned upward, the dolphin action dispersed her gloomy thought and distressed over the previous scene a few minutes ago.

Then she felt a warm body pasted her back, strong arms hugged her waist and hot breath smogged her ears, "What I said before it's not complete, I might hate you for what you did if only you ever regret it and wish for it to change...

Ruoxi, life is strange, the future is bleak, we did our best in every turn but a mistake for another mistake will always raise.

We can't make everyone happy, there will be a sacrifice to be made, and you have to be ready to accept the consequence.

I am the same as you, perhaps my mistake is a lot worse than you, but I know I can't change them, I can't change what I have done, but I promise I won't repeat the same mistake.

The past isn't made to hold our back, instead to push us forward.

And you need to know, at the end of your journey, I will be there waiting.

Even if you fall into the hell, I will be there with you together.

Because you're me and I am you, our feeling is connected."

The whisper of the winds, carried his voice to dance into her heart, ignited the candle to lit in the dark, setting her path toward the end of the blurry tunnel and arrived in the room of light. Ruoxi sank into his body, wishing she could be truly one with him, the man who accepts her for what she is, he didn't demand a lot of things, hell, perhaps he didn't have anything to demand from her. She was content, her inner feeling is peaceful, tranquil seized her sense, the cheerful baby dolphin shriek didn't affect her at all. She hoped for this moment to last for eternity, she hated to be awake from this, the moment when time worshiped them both, ceasing its every second to move the serenity away.

Alas, the world needed to rotate, to restore the balance of the universe, making the whole mysterious systematic once again rolled.

She fluttered open her eyelids, staring at the baby dolphin who swam with its back while clapping its fin and shrieking as if demanding attention from both of them.

She chuckled and glanced toward the man behind her, her pair of crystal black eyes stared deeply into the man, memorizing his every feature, from his thick lips to the couple of cerulean eyes. At this moment and seconds, she promised herself that she will no longer gloat on her past, will not killing herself from torturous guilt, she wanted to be happy, and it didn't lay on anyone else, not even him, it lay in herself.

It's not their effort that makes you happy, but your feeling who accept that happiness.

She glanced back at the dolphin and they are chatted together with the help from Naruto.

Exactly an hour after, the baby dolphin waved its fin toward them as it swam back into the sea, Ruoxi and Naruto returned the courtesy before they dashed back to the shore beside the sideroad. Several minutes later, they both arrived there and prepared to climb the cliff, thought Ruoxi didn't how he would do that, but she trusted him completely, she looked to her left, but soon she wrinkled her eyebrows, squinting her eyes deeply before let out an alarmed tone.

"What, what happens?" Naruto startled and looked her over his shoulder.

"Naruto..." Ruoxi stretched out her finger, it slightly trembled, "there is a body on the shore..." 


	88. The Feverish Woman Onslaught

Naruto quickly turned his face at the direction that had been pointed by Lin Ruoxi, beside a rock that several meters away from them, a silhouette of a human could be seen laid facing the sand. The body possessed an ears length hair and wearing a bit loose shirt with a pair of long black pants. Half of his or her body got flood repeatedly by the sea wave, but no respond whatsoever from them.

Lin Ruoxi grabbed his shirt and worriedly said to him, "Naruto..."

He wrinkled his eyebrows for a while, then he left the beach cliff's wall and approached the body while carrying her on his back. He knew that the person is still alive because he checked on his or her aura, albeit it's faint and weak but still had a hint of life force on it. He previously had a thought to just go and didn't bother with it, but it seemed unknowingly how, Lin Ruoxi can know his line of thinking. Under the gaze of a pair sad crystal eyes, Naruto couldn't carry on with his initial idea and now he is several inches away from the body.

He put down Lin Ruoxi from his back, the beauty CEO gently set down then walking to his side, Naruto crouched as he observed the wet and sandy body. His hand reached forward and held the body left arm, he pulled it as the body turned over their back.

Both Naruto and Lin Ruoxi widened their eyes at the sight of the master of this body's face. Although is not exceedingly beauty, but she had quite a bit charm with that cute small eyes, delicate nose, and little cherry lips. Mixing it with the pale tone of her skin and slim outline of her body, she resembled a white rabbit with pair of red eyes and two upfront teeth. Naruto didn't have to check on her pulse or heartbeat since he already knew she's alive, so he carried on to the treatment on someone who just got drowned.

He opened the woman's mouth by touching her chin then pinched its side, his head leaned down and his thick lips quickly covered her little one, a line of hot breath quickly invaded her stuffy chest as he leaned back and pressed her chest in certain pressure.

Ruoxi felt a bit jealousy seeing Naruto kissed another woman in front of her, but since she's not unreasonable, she knew he did that in order to help her recovering.

A few minutes of unceasing treatment had passed, the fainted woman finally coughed out few water from her lung then she went to lay on her right arm. Naruto wiped her back to ease her cough until she finished and returned to lay on her back while gasping heavily.

"Huff... huff... huff..."

Her eyes closed and knitted in pain while she greedily suck on the fresh air around the vicinity of the beach. The couple could hear her low pitch tone under her hoarse gasp, and they shared the same idea that the woman's voice is rather pleasing to hear.

"Where... where... where am I?" she surprisingly spoke in Russian.

Ruoxi wrinkled her eyebrows at the thought of this woman identity as a tourist or immigrant, but it's rather rare to see a Russian people in Zhong Hai's city. She thought about responding to her in English and inquiry her previous question but Naruto's following words made her greatly surprise.

"You are in Zhong Hai, China, side road shore line..." he said in a fluent Russian.

His ability to speak such a language in a smooth manner like a flow of water caught her off-guard, but then again, he had been going around the world before thus it's not really strange matter if he also can spoke for a couple more foreign language.

The woman peeked one eye to see the person who responded to her in her nation language, it only eased her feeling a little bit since the person just capable to speak in Russian, and not their local.

"How... can... I be here?" she said weakly.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know, we just found you laying here, drifted by the waves..."

"Are you... the one who help me?" there was a hint of doubt inside her tone. He answered it by a mere nod. She closed her eye again and said in a relief tone, "thank you..."

Feeling a little left out from their conversation, Ruoxi crouched beside Naruto and pulled his shirt, she said in English, "Hey, let's take her to the hospital for a better care..."

"No... no hospital... I can get better by myself..." she said in the same language.

Ruoxi turned her face at her, her face expressed a great concern, "But you require a proper treatment, at least several medical attention."

"I am a medec, I know my own health, just... leave me alone... please, and thank you for saving me..." she hurriedly say.

Ruoxi turned to Naruto and expressed her awkwardness how to proceed in this situation, Naruto smiled softly, he held her hand and glanced at the woman, "There is no way of getting out from this shore without some assistance from special ladder or climbing gear, let me help you reach the side road and we can go our separate way."

The woman went silent for a while, then she nodded helplessly.

Naruto waited for her to be ready, then he put both hands underneath her body and lifted her up as if she weight nothing, the woman seemed surprise at how easy he picked her, although she is a light weight, but she still close to one hundred pound. They turned around and about to walk to the wall but Naruto immediately ceased his steps. His face grew serious and said to Ruoxi, "Get behind me..."

"Um?" Ruoxi doubtfully stared at him.

"There are several people's who approach this area, quick, get behind me..."

She startled but heed his words, she took a few steps to his back. The woman on his arms had her expression became grim, she worriedly stared at the view ahead then glanced at Naruto, "We have to get out from here, fast!"

"What's the hurry?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows at her.

"Those people you mention, they come after me, please I beg you, take me quickly to leave this area..." a hint of desperation filled her tone.

Naruto went radio silent at her request while Ruoxi frowned her beautiful face.

"Please, I pay you no matter how much you request, even if you want me to pay with my body, I don't mind, but please take me away from here!" the tone she used to plead was very depressing.

Ruoxi's face became cold and her opinion toward the foreign woman greatly decreased, but she can sense the urge inside her voice that she terrified at whoever approaching them.

Naruto waved his head and lightly chuckle, "My beautiful lady, your offer is ludicrous, but I fear there is no way to evade them..." then his expression turned stiff, "because they already arrive..."

Not less than several seconds after he spoke, several blurry shadows jumped down from the side road and quickly stood before them.

Those people all are men with varied body figure, but they all wore the same clothing which is a black colored attire from the top of their body to the bottom of their shoes. They face were all fierce and coldly stared at them, but more focused to the woman on Naruto's arms.

The man in the middle went forward, he had a slick up hair with several strands of red streak, his tone as if could freeze the air, "We don't intend on any harm, just hand over the woman."

Naruto didn't cower at his glare, his cerulean eyes swept all the men before him, observing their posture, the way they stood, which arms that slightly went ahead from another, and each of their aura. Then he focused his eyes back at the slacked up haired man, "Who is she?"

"None of your business, so long you hand her over to us, we promise to leave immediately," he said with no change in his tone.

Ruoxi who stood behind Naruto grew anxious inside her heart, she can feel a great shift in the atmosphere as soon as their arrive and it suffocated her. Thankfully, Naruto lean posture that guarded her in front provided a great deal of sense of security to her and she couldn't help but lean closer, even almost pasted her curvaceous twin peak into his firm back.

Naruto's expression also didn't lose their coldness compared with them, after several minutes of long staring and glaring, he slanted his lips and said: "OK, take her."

He stretched out his arm and offered the woman to that man, the Russian woman face immediately became desperate and a bitter disappointment filled her heart. But she couldn't do anything in this circumstances, even in her best condition, it was impossible for her to defeat the black attire men, much less in her current one.

The slacked up haired man nodded in satisfaction, he curled his lips a little, but if one are observant, they can notice a flavor of sneer and disdain, combined with a mild arrogant in that lips. Both Naruto and Ruoxi were people with a great sight and good at reading people's face, thus they noticed this and felt discomfort inside them. While Naruto quickly ignored it, Ruoxi in the other hand, clenched her tiny fist tightly as if she was unwilling her man to be mocked like this. But she also considered that Naruto's action was the best solution that he could do, instead of sprang into a useless fight, it will be better to end the conflict peacefully, it may shame them in the beginning, but it will not create an additional future problem that may or may not bring them a great headache.

Despite the Russian woman begrudging eyes directed at him, Naruto still put on careless expression and that man had approached him in close proximity, about to pick her from his arm.

In this moment.

"Oh, what is this? Am I late for ceremony or something?"

Out of nowhere, a seductive female voice resounded in the shore, waking up everyone from their silence state and immediately raised up their guard.

Out of those people, Naruto is the one who had the greatest change on his face. His sixth sense to detect the surrounding area is already extended to the point that a slightest wisp of aura wouldn't possible to avoid his detection. In his careless state, he could still feel a living force so long they strongly emitted their aura. The area he could cover also went beyond the word 'large' if he was focused.

But the possessor of this seductive voice managed to slip by his detection as he didn't detect her arrival at all. There were only two possible explanation for this amazing feat she done: one, she used special ability or item to hide her presence, or... she far stronger than him.

They immediately searched for the one who responsible for that seductive voice and quickly found a woman in red attire leaned against the cliff that led to the side road. She put one piece dress that covered her entire top and halfway covered her tight. Followed by a long red stocking that led into a pair of timberland boots which also came in a red colors.

Her entire frame akin to a blurry figure of flame that could grow a heat inside anyone guts and intensified the furnace of their desire. Her fringe hair that also covered her left eyes increased the seductive charm the woman possessed that one look from her enough to attract a dozens of men to swarm their passionate gaze at her.

Naruto even when absentminded for a while, not only he was surprised by her sudden appearance, but he never see such a seductive woman before, he thought Liu Ruyan already hot but this woman is in the entire different league. He immediately felt a strong pinch of his waist, Naruto laughed bitterly inside his heart as he knew the perpetrator of this fierce martial arts.

The rest of the male as if charmed by her figure, the slacked up haired man is the first one to recover after for some time, he angrily said: "Who are you?! This is a private business, get lost!"

His men also chased away their dirty image of her and restored the fierce appearance on their face.

The feverish woman ignored his roar, instead she spoke in a language that only the Russian woman and Naruto who understand it, "Rabbit girl, since when you have so many admirer flocking around?"

The Russian woman who seemed is recognized by the feverish woman didn't have any happy face filled her countenance, the one that previously grim and full of hate now turned into terrified and full of horror.

"Q... Q..."

She was so deep in stuttered manner that she not even capable to finish the sentence.

The slacked up haired man felt humiliated as this is the first time he was being ignored like this, with his authority and family influence, no one dare to mock and belittle him, much less dare to ignore him. He stepped forward and stood in front of his men, coldly gazed at the feverish woman, "I warn you once again, this is a private business, scram immediately or I will force you..."

"Ooh, so dominant and arrogant, how are you going to force me leave, Mr. strange hair?" she crossed her arms in front her bulging chest and curled her enticing lips.

Strange hair? You dare to jest me?

The man twitched his lips, "Who are you? What do you want here?"

"Yes... that's the one million dollar question isn't it?" she tapped her finger on her elbow, "let's see, who am I? Maybe I am just a bystander, who got nothing to do with all of this, maybe I am hobo who search a place to stay for a night, maybe I am hooker, who look for rich and competent man to prey, or maybe..."

She glanced downward and faintly smiled, "I am just a woman, who seek for the meaning of life..."

Then she faced them again with a chuckle, "As for what I want. Pfft, what a woman didn't want? Channel, Victoria Secret, Ferrari, iPhone, shoes, night romantic dinner, a caviar, luxury apartment, jewelry..."

She threw her seductive eyes toward them and licked her lips amorously, "A satisfactory sex..."

They could feel their animal behavior almost pulled out from their deepest inner desire, the thought to dominant this feverish lady before them become too enticing to ignore. Even the slacked up haired man gulped his dry throat and felt a great deal of discomfort on his private part. His mind immediately thought how to defile the woman ahead as soon as possible. The dirty notion rose the lecherous smirked at the corner of his lips.

"It seemed you are an acquaintance with her, perhaps you are one of her colleague, in that case, I have you to follow us back into our place, we promise we won't treat you..." his eyes swept her entire body from top to bottom, secretly ogle at her curvaceous part, "harshly."

"Oh? You want to force me to come with you? You think that I am that easy?" she laughed lightly, her tone enough to intensified their already crazed hormone.

"Follow us in your own accord, you will get the best treat, decide to disobedient, well..." he wretchedly smiled, "let's just say, not even dog can bear it..."

"Ah... I like this kind man, arrogant and cruel, dominant and alpha, you think you can act whatever you want and take whatever you need, such a simple and boorish thought, a high level of thug if I must to say..." she raised her arms and stretched out her alluring figure, revealing all the curve for these men to feast, "but to conquer me, you at least, need to have the capital to do so..."

She hooked her finger and beckoned toward them, "Come here if you dare, seize me if you want."

These men laughed inside their heart in a mocking and disdained manner. Who are they? they are part of the group that even the most influential family in China need to bend low their head in the front of their group, fear by many other association for their big prowess and ruthless leader. For so long, no one dare to invade China recklessly because the very prestige of their group that shackled those invader and bar their feet.

The slacked up haired man glanced to the man beside him, "Take her along with us, if she dare to rebel, you know what to do."

The man nodded and rushed toward the feverish woman direction, his steps even filled with excitement and hoped the woman actually rebelled.

Everyone watched how the woman didn't react or try to run away as he approached her, their face filled with pride and delight, knowing soon a heavenly pleasure shall befell on them.

Only Naruto, the Russian woman, and Ruoxi that stared at the event with different expression. Naruto watched their interaction with interest but dignified face. The Russian woman breath suddenly went rough as if she felt the greatest fear impacted her inner organ. Ruoxi gazed with crinkled nose and disgust at the feverish woman slutty gesture. The way she provoked these male desire is too overbearing and filled with blatant seduction. Her fingers kept on pinching Naruto's waist so he couldn't get seduce by her too.

The man arrived and reached out his arm, his hand as if aimed toward the feverish woman's arm that placed underneath her bosom, but in truth, he actually want to seize those prominent twin peak.

In the nick of time, the feverish woman who just stand in careless manner suddenly grabbed the man's wrist. She twisted his hand, then slammed his entire front to the cliff's wall beside her.

Her act is swift and decisive, not a single second waste with unnecessary movement.

In the middle of act, the woman pulled something out from her back, a glinted cold light reflected on the stuff she fished out.

These people unable to anticipate the sudden change of event, they couldn't even notice she took out something from her back, but Naruto, who focused his eyes on her movement, immediately changed his expression, he glanced over his shoulder and shouted, "Close your eyes!"

Lin Ruoxi startled at his sudden instruction but she didn't dare not to obey, she snapped close her eyelids then glued her face toward his back to further block her vision.

*Puchi!*

Without any warning, at the back neck of that man, its surface had been embedded with a sharp steel in a form of blade belonged to a dagger held by the woman's right hand. The movement is smooth and unrestricted, prove she hadn't done this for the first time.

"Argh..." the man choked on his blood and his eyes went to the back of his head, soon the luster of his eyes began to fade as his life had gone from the existence.

The slacked up haired man and the rest of his team went shocked as they finally realized what just happen. They couldn't believe this weak and concubine appearance like woman actually such a ruthless killer.

"Oh..." the feverish woman sighed in lamentation, "such a quick to finish? I am sorry, but I prefer men who can last longer than me..."

"I guess you just not my type," she pulled out the dagger from his neck, she didn't bother wiped the blood and sheathed the small weapon back. Then she took out another stuff and this time, is far longer and fiercer than the previous one. A black hilt katana.

She brandished it for a while, then pointed it toward the rest of them, she said while licking her lips, "Dinner time, Mary."

"Kill her!" the slacked up haired man roared, and his men rushed out from their position.

They all launched many variation of attack, from punches to kicks, palms and knees. Those fierce and strong attacks aimed to one direction only and if the feverish woman didn't put up any way to guard against those attack, she inevitably will suffer a great injury, perhaps an imminent death.

*Shua!*

Under Naruto strict observation who now enlarge in surprised and shocked, the feverish woman banished her body from the existence and she manifested into the back of one of her attacker, in a swift move, she slashed her katana horizontally, creating a large crevice appeared on her target back as blood splashed out from there.

*Shua!*

She reappeared on the side of one of her attack and thrust out her blade, stabbing him from his left armpit, pushed through toward his right shoulder, his heart had been long severe into two.

*Shua!*

She beheaded two of them.

*Shua!*

She chopped one of these people legs.

*Shua!*

She separated one of her attacker upper and bottom part of the body. Less than three minutes, a total seven men excluding the slacked up haired man, were now completely laid on the bloody sand, only three of them that still had their body intact, while the rest either lost one limb or two of them. The feverish woman stood amidst the blood pool, her black hilt katana constantly let out a strange glow as these people blood smeared its blade surface. The slacked up haired man fell into his back and trembled uncontrollably. He never been a strong fighter before and like to bully people with his authority alone. Thus, watching a lot of his men being slaughtered like a pig making his innermost feeling grew dread for the feverish woman, he couldn't even prevent small leaked pushed through his male part.

The feverish woman glanced at him with half-lidded eyes, she stabbed her sword in the middle of pool of blood then minced toward the slacked up haired man.

A scent of blood quickly lingered in the air, making the Russian woman's skin turned pale while Ruoxi almost cried as she held Naruto's shirt tightly. She didn't know what happen but base on these people scream and many splash sounds, combined with the reek of iron scent that assault her nose, she figured out a worst scenario in the turn of event.

She never fond of blood, not before, not ever. She went panic at the sight of nosebleed, and anxious at a mere splinter.

Only Naruto's face that remained steady, in fact he no longer paid attention to what the woman would do to the slacked up haired man, he just observed the black hilt katana that strangely let out a ghastly glow in the middle of blood, and his ears caught this weird hum came out from it, as if a creepy moan of an animal just resounded in the area.

The feverish woman kept strolling toward the man who hunkered on the ground.

"P-please, p-please don't hurt me! My family have a strong influence in China and our organization, if they ever know you kill me, they will commence all of the force to hunt after you..."

Typical silk pant young master, battering his enemy to death with a bunch of bull shit threat.

The woman ceased her steps, a hesitation appeared on her face, "Really? Your family influence is that fierce?"

"Yes, yes, so long you let me alive, I promise I won't tell anyone what just happen here and pretend didn't know anything!" sensing his threat worked, the man immediately felt a great sense of joy.

"You do that for me?" the woman moved toward his direction again, her face filled with anxious and a hint of nervousness.

"Hehe, in my entire life, I never fail any words, trust me, let me live, and we shall forget anything!" the man curved upward the corner of his lips and smiled comfortingly.

"I see... I like men who can keep their promise..." she stopped in front of him, put one hand on her back as she bent low her body, the heaving breast that defy the gravity strongly presented in front of the slacked up haired man eyes, he swallowed his own saliva, if not for the dangerous circumstance he currently in, he already felt up those jugs with his hand.

"But..." her finger gently traced the surface of his face, "I trust a dead man far better."

*Puchi!*

"Wa-gack!" In the nick of time, she pulled out the dagger from her back and slashed the man's throat, without any concern or remorse on her eyes, she just easily took out a man's life.

The slacked up haired man grasped his throat and stared in terror at the feverish woman. His mouth occasionally parched out, letting a mouthful of blood trailed down freely from the corner of his lips. Several moments later, he fell into his side while his eyes filled with red vein and everlasting sorrow.

The feverish woman stood up, sheathed the dagger back into its place. Her playfully manner had gone, replaced by a cold stare toward the corpse of the man, "Pathetic fool."

"Every silky pants like you deserve to die."


	89. I like your foreplay

The feverish woman observed the fruit of her bloody party and nodded her head in satisfaction. Then she swept her eyes toward the other three people who still alive aside from her. She curled her lips, "Oh, what do we have here?"

She put both hands behind her back and minced to Naruto's position, her red iris scanned his figure from top to bottom.

"Handsome face, lean body frame, perfect height, healthy skin, strong jaw, blonde hair, hmm..." her steps was getting closer, the curve on her lips never falter, "yes, you close to my type... hunky, what's your name?"

Ruoxi's heart immediately went 'badump' after hearing the feverish woman took an interest to her man, she closely grasped Naruto's shirt while raising her expertise in the pinching martial arts that she secretly adopted.

Naruto bitterly laughed inside his heart, Why the hell you are getting jealous all over like this?

But his face remained cold on the outside appearance, glancing to the severe limbs lifeless bodies around the shore, he bore his eyes toward the woman, "Are you here for the lady?" He slightly raised the Russian's woman on his arm. Her skin had devoid from all blood in the existence of her body, her eyes stared in terror at the woman.

"You are so rude... I ask you a question..." she huffed in annoyance, but then she rose a smirk, "don't you fear I do the same with you as I did to them?"

"If you want, why bother with the chatter?" Naruto simply said.

"Maybe because I like a foreplay..." her seductive figure had arrived a couple feet away from him, "though jump into the main event is not so bad, but I prefer my interest got rouse first."

She cast her heated eyes at Naruto, one could see a dangerous light flashed in the reflection of her lenses, "So, who are you?"

Naruto closed his eyelids halfway, with uninterested face, he breeze out a light chuckle, "Who knows..."

"Maybe I am just a passerby, who accidentally stumble upon the crime scene..."

"Or maybe I am part of them, who secretly in disguise and look for any excuse to trick you away..."

The feverish woman turned absentminded for a brief then she amorously giggled and rose a smirk, "A dangerous game you play here, such answer can deliver your head up to the stake, you know?"

"Perhaps..." Naruto responded with a slight raise on his shoulder.

"Hmm..." she gave a mysterious smile, then she moved her eyes over Naruto's shoulder, "quite a woman you have back there, no wonder you have no interest in me."

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows, albeit his figure only slightly bigger than Ruoxi, it should be enough to hide her from the plain sight. The previously not dead people prove this fact as they quickly got into the matter instead of taking their time leered and lecherously peeked at her.

But this woman easily knew the cold CEO behind his body had an exceptional appearance, but it shouldn't be possible for her to figure that out by just a mere glance.

"Just take the woman and leave, we want no trouble..." Naruto ignored her remark and offered the Russian lady on his hands toward her.

The Russian lady face darkened, at this moment she felt humiliated from being tossed around like this, as if she was a stuff that people didn't want.

"Such in a rush? Aw, here I thought we started to get know each other..." the feverish lady sighed, then fluttering her eyelashes at Naruto, "Hunky, next time we meet, let's have a dinner shall we?"

"No."

Naruto simple response made the feverish woman's body somewhat shivered, there was a red tone that smeared part of her face. Her breath even turned rougher, "Ah, harsh and cruel rejection, it makes me more excited and interested at you."

Naruto and Ruoxi both rolled their eyes at her strange behavior, She couldn't possibly a masochist, right?

She picked the Russian woman from Naruto's hands, she didn't even forget to brush his back of the palms and tickled it a bit before placing the burden in human suit onto her shoulder.

If Lin Ruoxi's pair of crystal eyes caught this action, perhaps she already yelled out 'Slut!'.

She retreated several steps, gave out her seductive smile toward Naruto, "I will anticipate our next meeting..."

Without waiting for Naruto to answer her, she turned around and strode toward the direction of her black hilt Katana. The strange weapon no longer glowed with creepy color. She grasped the handle, pulled it out from the ground, and sheathed it on its scabbard that placed in line with her right part of the body till it stopped a couple inches below her tight. Normal people won't easily detected that she carried such a dangerous weapon around as the scabbard color also mixed with the tone of her attire.

She ceased her steps and turned her face at Naruto, those pair of the red iris akin to an eye of a predator who lurked in the shadow, stalking for a prey.

In the moment where she let out a chuckle, a blur shadow that glinted a cold light flew from her position, the motion is fast and swift, no normal eyesight could capable to catch its figure and intercept its movement.

Naruto abruptly raised his left hand, without a change on his expression, he caught the projectile which turned out to be a short dagger she previously used to kill. It reek with sweet and iron scent. What's more horrible is that the dagger wasn't mean to him as the target, instead the beautiful CEO who hid behind his back. He precisely held the dagger on its hilt while the blade already hovered above his left shoulder, pointed downward toward Ruoxi.

His quick reflex on catching the dagger didn't faze the smile out from her face, neither the cold gaze he gave her that had a hint of killing intent.

Ruoxi failed to witness the sequence that just happen as she still closed her eyes and pasted her face at Naruto's back. All she sensed is that Naruto made a strange gesture and he had quite strong scent of a unique male flavor, which she greedily inhaled.

"Whoops, my hand just slipped... care to return it back to me?" she curled her lips and blinked her eyes several time. Her left hand rose in the air in asking manner.

"..." Naruto fixed face went froze for a while, then he shifted his hand position to the dagger's blade and his hand swung in an arc. The dagger launched in the speed that more less the same in the previous one. The different now was that the dagger's handle is pointed toward the feverish woman instead its blade.

The feverish woman faintly smiled but there was a hint of disappointment inside the curve on her lips, when the projectile arrived and she prepared to grasp it, in the brief of time, in a very small frame within a second, the dagger suddenly rotated!

The once that harmless and dull handle went downward, in the process of turning its own body 180 degree and the fierce also sharp blade about to replace its initial position.

Everything happen so fast, not any normal human could have foreseen this kind situation, the feverish woman's red iris revealed a great deal of surprise, even a brief horror passed through those enchanting eyes. If she was not respond in time, her hand might cut in half by her own weapon!

In hurried, she turned over her hand and barely able to dodge the dagger blade's swinging arc, then she quickly slap its steel surface that reek with iron scent and its line of fire immediately shifted. The dagger passed beside nose and went forward to the cliff's wall.

The sharp dagger sank its edge quite deeply on the surface of the wall, even a small crack appeared around the stabbed spot.

The feverish woman didn't bother check on the result of her dagger bright outcome, instead she stared in a meaningful way and complicated manner at Naruto.

Both people didn't say anything, only stared into each other eyes, there was a strange and mysterious invisible line that somehow connected the line sight of this two youngster, enkindle one hot desire that might raise a red string that tied up two different bird of fate.

After a while, the feverish woman raised up another smile, but this time... it held different tone. It's not a flirty, or playful. It's not mean to be considered as enticement. It was as if... a genuine smile. Even a small flavor of relieve and happy notion surged on her beautiful face.

"I like your foreplay..." the feverish woman said softly, then she turned her body around, strolling toward the cliff's wall, "I hope... one day we can meet again."

"I hope not," Naruto said in an indifferent tone.

"Heh, another direct rejection, it must be not my lucky day," she stopped before the wall, "goodbye..."

*Shua!*

Then her body just disappeared like that, she didn't even pick her dagger that had been embedded into the cliff.

Naruto waited for several minutes to pass before he twisted his sole and hugged Lin Ruoxi in a bridal style. Along with the surprise on the beautiful CEO's face, his feet grew a greenish color then they both disappeared from the shore.

The gentle wind carried the meek waves to dance in the lonely tune and sophisticated tranquil of the shoreline.

Naruto didn't immediately take Ruoxi into their house but wandering around the city for a while, traversing from one high building to another, and they perched on a random communication tower. He wanted to ease her from the nightmare that just previously occur which was a success as she looked very happy, looking at the city that cramped with a lot of buildings that manifested both a bright and dim luster of a neon. They chatted a joy and gleeful occasion, joked and flirted to each other until she satisfied and readied to go home.

In the next day, the family consisted of three people had a spirited breakfast as it full of laughter, chuckled, and giggled. Then the young couple went into work while the middle aged lady cleaned up the trace of their feast.

Ruoxi actually offered Naruto to go to the office along with her, but Naruto rejected it since he didn't want any unwanted rumor to trouble her later, with a sigh, Ruoxi went along with his idea.

The thing that made Naruto's heart grew warm is that she approached his position then her slender fingers grabbed his neck tie, despite it's not a mess but she as if pretend to fix it for him, then she tip-toed and kissed him on the lips. The loving touch lingered for a while, even turned a little bit passionate with a small action of the pinkish meats. She leaned back, beautifully smiled at him while reddish tone groomed her cheek, and she said:

"Have a nice day at work!"

* * *

"Wah, it's Naruto!"

"Naruto, welcome back!"

"Congrats from your recovery!"

A loud cheering sound and noisy greeting quickly smacked his ears the moment Naruto entered the Public Relation's work floor. Left and right filled with beautiful face and delicate appearance of an OL ladies that impatiently offered him their sincere congratulations. Naruto faced it with a slight embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head and unceasingly returned the courtesy. Some of them even offered their breakfast which he politely rejected since he already ate.

Despite he had only been work for three weeks here, his coworkers behavior on welcoming him is warm and filed with pleasing attitude, such a situation was impossible for him to be remain calm, thus a light redness crept into his face.

After pushed through the crowd of flowers, gently, he arrived at his own desk with a slight relief on his face and soothing breeze came out from his lips.

"Rough morning, handsome?"

The woman who sat across his desk glanced toward him while resting her elbow on the top of her desk, a smirk of playful manner manifested on her smooth face that supported by the back of her palm as her ponytail fell gracefully into her back.

"Morning to you too, sister Hongyan," Naruto rolled his eyes before expressing his cheeky grin toward the lady in her beige suit.

Zhao Hongyan giggled, "You are really something aren't you? Previously came in fine in the morning then suddenly having an accident in the noon..."

"Well, who can guess, it's called 'Accident' for a reason," Naruto forced a smile, "it's not like I am planning on having one."

"I was worried you know..." out of nowhere, her smile faltered and a sad lights filled the tone of her eyes, "when I didn't see your figure return even until the work's time over, I am filled with this fear and creepy feeling of something might happen to you..."

"Sister Hongyan?" Naruto raised his eyebrows, he didn't expect that she will have such an emotion in regard of his welfare.

"I waited, in my desk, for you to return, I sank in my horrendous assumption, predicting that you might never come back," she pasted her forehead on the back of her palm, there is a hurt voice in the midst of her speech.

"Sister Hongyan, I... I don't know you feel that way... I am sorry..." goosebumps reigned over his chest, Naruto is never the person that knew how to comfort a woman from their tearful moment, his best action is usually just let their tears dried out, or he could hug or kiss her in attempt to stop the sadness inside their heart.

But he couldn't possibly do that to her, right? Or he could?

"How cruel for you to do that to me... moreover my heart almost split into two the moment I heard your predicament, it was as if the fate decide to punish me for whatever reason I deserve..." his sensitive ears caught the tone of sobbing, it's faint to anyone but clear as loud as a ringing bell to him.

His expression froze in the spot, along with the numb on his body as he sat on his chair with another silence.

"Naruto, do you want to know what I feel when I see you stroll in from that door with careless expression as if nothing happen?" Her palm no longer idle, they moved and rubbed her eyes.

He didn't answer, merely just stared at his own tight then faced Zhao Hongyan with hopeless expression.

"I... feel... I... feel... relieve... but also hurt and ache... you come in with relaxed face but you don't know what I have been going through to handle with my sorrow..."

"Sister Hongyan, I..." Naruto clenched his hands, he couldn't help but somehow feeling hate for himself. It was because he had exhausted his mental condition along with the depletion of his chakra to its bottom limit that he had no choice but succumbed into a comatose for a few days, it's nothing for him but perhaps that's not easy to deal with other people. Back at the hospital, Ruoxi had tired herself in taking care of him, he noticed it at the first time he opened his eyes and witnessed how she slept in an uncomfortable manner on the chair beside his bed. Her hand still not giving up on holding his. As the CEO, she must have a lot to take care in the company but decided to drop them off in order to stay with him in the hospital. She didn't even show a complexity to such degree when she accompanied her own father.

Jiang Wei also the same, from the fervor she exhibit at their amorous engagement and willingness on letting him do whatever he wanted to her yesterday, she must have a hard time and missed him a lot.

Not to mention Mingyu.

Naruto sighed, but what he unable to comprehend, how the heck Zhao Hongyan also worried about him almost the same as his women, so far the relationship between the two of them just a coworker who happen sharing the same block of the desk. There was no, not a single special moment, that ever occurred among him and her, he understood if she was concerned to him as a friend and coworker. But wasn't her reaction is a bit too much?

Could it be that she has fallen in love with me too?

Oh... is not easy to have handsome face, curse and bless you whoever give me this kind of look.

While Naruto sighed in bitterness of his good-looking fortune, the phoenix like eyes woman in front of him resounded again, "Naruto, do you know... how I feel about you?"

Naruto gulped his throat, it took times for him to come with the term of her confession, there was many to considerate, especially when she already married and he had three women now, he shouldn't carelessly respond to her low mumble tone.

"Sister Hongyan, I don't think this is appropriate, remember that you have a husband..." Naruto spoke out with voice filled with hesitation.

"Naruto... I..." she as if turned deaf toward his suggestion, instead onward on her path of confession, "Naruto..."

"Sister Hongyan..." Naruto's face instantly darkened, he wanted to reject her but struggle with the words that won't hurt her feeling or strain their friendship.

"Naruto, I love..." she snapped her head upward, to Naruto's surprise her expression isn't filled with water poured down from her eyes or face's muscle that winced because of the pain, no sadness or sort, instead, it's bright like a clear sunny day!

"Naruto, I love seeing your expression like that, pfft, ahahaha!" she gaped wide her mouth while pointing her finger at Naruto.

The blonde man widened his eyes for a moment, then the dark on his intensified, it was resembling a bunch of grey clouds that ready to storm down the earth with armies of water. He looked at Zhao Hongyan who tremble in joy and patted her heart through her chest, it didn't cast out the gloomy thought inside his heart. Naruto glanced around his desk, he tore an unused piece of paper, and curled it between his finger.

"Naruto, haha, come on, it just a joke, you don't seriously think I am going to confess at you or something, right?" a spit sounds could be hear from the gap between her lips, it seemed his misunderstanding is a great humor for her like a person who did a stand up comedy.

"Humph," Naruto snorted, he finished curling the paper between his finger, successfully turning it into a ball, then he placed it in front of his nail as the small ball leaned against the body of his thumb.

He snapped his finger and launched the ball forward in the fastest speed it could. Normally, such a toy won't capable to hurt anyone so long it didn't hit human weak spot like their eyes, inside of their nose, or entered their throat.

But the paper ball he launched as if different, as it progress in the air toward Zhao Hongyan, it was covered in a blue pale color. Within less than a second, it arrived on her forehead, and instantly smacked hard against it.

The force wasn't enough to tilt her head backward, but a red mark appeared on it as she yelped at the strange object that stung the part above her eyebrows.

"Yeow!"

Zhao Hongyan closed one eye and abruptly brought up her hand, covering the mark and rubbing them unceasingly. The feeling is similar like got bitten by an ant, it eluded an itchy pain along with a little flavor of soreness.

Naruto didn't pardon her with mercy, he tore up another paper with indifferent face and curled another ball.

"Ah, Naruto, I am sorry, I just playing around..." the woman had felt the fierceness of his paper ball, even cause a bit damage to her smooth skin, thus she couldn't bear another attack.

*Pa!*

"Wu!"

Naruto heartlessly launched the paper and it smacked the back of her palm as she tried to cover her face. He did that on several times more until Zhao Hongyan face filled with bitterness and her hands, along with neck and face had a lot of red mark on them, kinda a hickey, but less amorous.

"Huum..." she had real tears a bit spilled out from the corner of her eyes as it turned moist.

"Do you recognize your mistake?" Naruto squinted his eyes and aimed another paper ball at the poor lady.

"Yes..." Zhao Hongyan cowered under the might of his paper ball.

"What is it?" he pinched the paper ball, ready to commence another assault.

"I won't... I won't joke with you anymore..."

*Pa!*

"Ah!"

Zhao Hongyan brought up her hands and rubbed her forehead. The paper ball somehow accurately hit the same spot over and aver again, thus the red mark started to become really visible to everyone's eyes.

"Wrong answer..." Naruto tore up another paper.

"Hum, how come it's wrong..." she hatefully glare at her blonde colleague, with a hint of fear expressed within the pair of her black iris.

"You can joke all you want, but don't play with a man feeling like that..." Naruto rolled the paper till it became another ball, "remember you are a married woman, you have a status you need to protect, and someone's feeling you need to care about."

"Don't play with things you shouldn't touch."

Zhao Hongyan Widened her eyes, she turned her face downward and stared at her own tight, hiding her expression from Naruto once more.

"What the hell, like you now about me..."

She mumbled with a mosquito tone, but Naruto's ears still picked up what she just say, he didn't startle but merely wrinkled his eyebrows. Naruto dropped the paper on its finger, then he somehow search for something inside his desk.

"Hongyan, do you have a ruler? A metal one would be good," he said while still ransacking his own drawer.

"Do you still want to punish me?" she said without facing him.

"... Yeah, I think you still not receive enough lesson." he said without any care.

There was a brief pause between the couple, then Zhao Hongyan opened one of her drawer and fished a silver colored ruler. It's a standard 30 centimeter's ruler. She offered it to Naruto.

"Here, use it until you satisfied," her voice held with bitterness but no longer any kindness inside.

"Thanks," he grabbed it, turned it up side down for a while, then tapped its head toward his palm. A clear ringing tone entered Zhao Hongyan's ears and she closed her eyes while twitching her face.

The sounds is getting bigger, it was even reached up to the point that her ears started to ring but after some time had passed, no hurt or pain approached her sense.

Yet the sound still created a havoc in the vicinity around their block.

She started fearing other people might hear the sounds and became curious about what occurred in here. Remembering her white skin that smeared with red mark, the other sisters might get a wrong idea of his so called punishment.

She didn't know what he was doing right now. The sounds he made by using the ruler as if someone who sharpened his knife on the grindstone. After a long time of nothing happen beside the sounds of the ruler smacked against a soft meat. She fluttered her eyes open and horrified at the scene she was.

In front of her, Naruto rolled up his sleeve, showing the tanned skin of his forearm. His right hand held the silver colored ruler and it repeatedly hit his arm!

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Zhao Hongyan unable understood the sudden change in event, how come he was hurting himself like this when he should be angry at her and punished her?

His face remained stoic but it's no longer gloom or dark, it was soft instead, the pair of cerulean eyes stared at her with gentle gaze and faint smile breached the cloudy bitter inside.

"How many times I have hurt you?" he asked gently.

"I... I don't know..." confused at his behavior, she said in stuttering manner.

"Then I won't stop until you remember..." he glanced back at his own arm and unceasingly slapped the metal ruler on it. Unlike her which the mark started with pale color, the one on his arm quickly groomed in red like his blood had rushed into his.

His motion is fast, Zhao Hongyan even saw the ruler went blurry, the smacking sound became horrible at this point that she believe even Chief Mo could hear it from inside her office.

She rose from her seat, glancing turn left and right but found people strangely ignored the thing that just happen inside their block, as if the sound he made is nothing but a breeze air.

Zhao Hongyan frowned but her face quickly changed as she saw Naruto's forearm already blazing red, she bent down and roared, "Stop! Stop! It's fifteen, you shot me fifteen times!"

"OK, then it would be mean that I have to take forty-five times more..." he smiled while closing one eye.

Zhao Hongyan gaped her mouth, then hurriedly spoke, "Why? Why you are doing this? Shouldn't you be punishing me instead?"

"I already punish you..." he lightly said, "this is mine to bear."

Looking at his arm that started to become blue, Zhao Hongyan couldn't hold it anymore, she strode toward his seat and grasped his hand.

"That's enough, I am being stupid and overstep my boundary, I know that I should have act like a married woman more."

"Hongyan, move away, this is got nothing to do with you, it's the punishment I deserve for taking thing too seriously."

Zhao Hongyan shook her head, with an abrupt movement, she placed her own hand atop his bluish mark and she said with strong conviction, "If you continue, then you have to hurt me too!"

Naruto widened his eyes then halted his ruler movement, right few inches away from the back of her palm, he faced her and both stared in intensified gaze.

Time as if froze for them for a while, neither party taking any breath for the occasion, only eyes that remained glue to each other.

After several moment had passed, Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled a mouthful of air, "Why you getting work up over this, my arm just slightly went red."

"Slightly what?! It clearly turned blue like that, we have to take care of it quickly!" her voice filled with an urge.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, he pushed out two finger and patted her forehead, "I am fine, are you possibly drink too much caffeine last night? You seemed deluded."

"What are you saying, how come you relax like this when I am trying to help you?!" Zhao Hongyan said in a tone full of wrath, this blonde male is a bit hateful didn't he? Here she was worrying about him yet he accused her from speaking non-sense.

"Open your hand and see it for yourself," He laughed a bit.

Zhao Hongyan snorted, her hand abandoned his forearm, she said while glaring at him, "See?! Your wound is-" she paused in the instant as she looked at his arm and it was smooth clean!

She rubbed her eyes and gave it another stare but it stil perfectly clean! She grabbed his arm and turned it upside down while observing it carefully, Yi, how can this be? Did she really see it wrong? But, but, she remembered take nothing strange to eat this morning, also sleep properly last night, how come she imagined thing?

"Hongyan," the male on her left spoke gently, forcing the beige suit woman to glance at him.

"You are beautiful," Naruto said in an alluring tone, making her heart shivered in a great wave, "anyone that become your husband must be truly have a good luck, if your husband fail to see that, then I swear he is worst than a dog."

She almost burst out a chuckle after hearing him dissed her husband, but Naruto quickly cut her reaction, "Even so, even when you have a dog as a husband, he still your life companion, the man of your life, the foothold of your marriage, respect him even if he ignore you, cherish him even if he trash you, there is a treasure at the end of the journey, your suffering will be granted with a fortune."

"All you need to do, is be patient and hold out as much as you can, don't give up till the last drop of your will had gone, no human remain as they are forever, even the hardest diamond can be mold."

She blinked her eyes as she stared at his honest face and his words rebounded inside her consciousness. Their body closed to each other, he sat on his seat and she bent down, holding his arm, Their face only a few inches away from each other. But no lust or a desire flamed on between these two people, only an invisible string of kindness and a group of comfortable atmosphere that colluding both human figure.

"You right..." she smiled and turned her face down, looking at the arm she held, "I guess, I am not making a full effort yet."

She snapped her face toward him, she said while giggling, "You sound like an experience wife you know?"

"Well, with this many beautiful women surrounding me, sooner or later I'll turn into a female..." Naruto bitterly sighed and curled his lips.

"I guess we have started prepare you a pair of skirt and charming trouser then~" she mimicked his motion as she curled her lips.

"It's a joke, right?" he forced a smile and skin turned a little pale.

"Perhaps~" she said, but her eyes stared at him akin to a tiger ready to pounce.

They chatted while still in the same position, until a familiar female voice broke through into the tranquil inside the box.

"What are you guys doing?"


	90. Finishing the deal with Ice Snow Corp

Several feet away from Naruto and Zhao Hongyan's block, a woman with shoulder length hair and wearing a typical office suit clad in a sleeveless jacket stood by while staring at them with wrinkled eyebrows. Her eyes filled with suspicion and her face expressed a doubtful visage.

Zhao Hongyan startled, remembering that her hand still glued to the blonde guy's arm, her cheek adorned in a red tart. She quickly took her hand back and left few steps away from him.

Naruto didn't show the same reaction as his female companion, he slanted his lips, leaning his back on the seat, and he faced the woman with taunting eyes, "Well, well, well, who is this heroine that finally decide to show up her face?"

Zhang Cai crinkled her nose, holding tight the bag on her shoulder, she struck a pose with one hand on her waist, "Humph, you just recently got accepted into the office but already dared to skip a day, even pretend on using the excuse of getting caught in an accident, you might fool other sister but you never trick this sharp intelligence of mine!"

"Ooh, in the front of your mighty brain, I am nothing but a weak and fragile peasant," Naruto sighed and waved his head helplessly.

"Heh, I know you will finally confess, you even dare on using Mingyu to interpret your debauchery of lies, you this despicable man!" she snorted and pushed up her nose higher into the air, her tone filled with mischievous anger and lips crooked into a playful manner.

Zhao Hongyan shook her head, rubbing her own temple in shame for her besties way to ruin her own image in the front of someone else.

"Yes, yes, I'm guilty as charge, please heroine, enlighten me with your holy guidance," he raised his hand in surrender, then facing her with subservient look, "please tell me, what reason that I could possibly have to skip myself from attending the office?"

Zhang Cai frowned, her forehead knitted quite deep as if she was thinking something hard, Zhao Hongyan twitched her lips in annoyance while Naruto gradually grew a smirk.

"Aha, I know!" she tilted upward, snapping her own finger, she spoke with confidence, "you must be got hooked by pachinko, right?!"

"..." Naruto and Zhao Hongyan glanced toward their respective thighs and feet, both people eyes shut tiredly while gloomy aura filled their head.

I don't even like gambling, Naruto thought in depression.

"Yeah, whatever you say..." Naruto flagged his own hand, then a slope manifested on the corner of his lips, "on the other hand, I heard someone had been long not touching her own snack, this is a blasphemy toward the citizens of snack, you know?"

The fierce woman ahead of him suddenly as if her throat caught something hard to swallow, her face turned pale with a little bit flavor of strawberry smeared the smooth cheek on her round face.

"I... I don't know what are you talking about..." she glanced to her side while wiggling her own body.

"Sure, disregard everything I said..." Naruto faced Zhao Hongyan, smirking a little, "sister Hongyan, I remember a famous line but I don't quite know who says it, it says 'thy forsaken the snack, thy shall suffer the famine' is that, right?"

The ponytail lady leered at him then stared at the pouting woman before them, she nodded her head while wickedly smile, "Oh yeah, it's horribly true, the sin of those the damn for abandoning the grace of the snack, he or she will get the eternal pain of everlasting hunger."

"Huuh, ck, ck, surely I didn't want that kind of thing happen to me, how about you sister Hongyan?"

"Neither am I!"

"Ooh, I felt sad for those who did though, I can't imagine how they suffer the famine..."

Naruto bitterly shook his head.

"We better keep our distance from them, hunger is contagious, oh..."

Looking at both people started bad mouthing her, the violet like iris woman unable to bear much longer, with face full of anger, she stomped her delicate foot, then drilling her sight to the ponytail woman beside the blonde, "Enough! Hongyan how can you sold me out like this? I thought we were friends!"

Zhao hongyan shrugged while holding back a laughter, "friends joke to each other, just consider this as a joke will you? besides, I am not the one who spill your 'little misdeed'."

"If not you, then how he knew about it?!" she clenched her jaw.

"Beats me."

"..." Zhang Cai frowned her cute rounded face, then she suddenly lashed out a roar, "Mingyu! You come out to this sister!"

"Shut up, don' t create a commotion in the morning!" From the special room belong only to the supervisors of PR department, an aggressive and commandering shout struck all the coworkers outside, their body instantly stiff and went on their own business.

Zhang Cai straightened her back and stood in fright, cold sweat dripped down her temple while her face getting paler.

A tearless cry could be seen from her face as her future career potential certainly became gloomy after this sequence.

Naruto and Zhao hongyan exchanged glances and could only bitterly smile to each other.

"Naruto, come to my office!" the commandering tone resounded once again.

Naruto rose from his chair, striding his path toward the specific room inside the worker floor.

Both ladies he left behind stared at his back with different expression, one with worry, another with grudge.

The scent of lavender invaded his nose the moment he pushed the grey colored door, "Chief Mo, excuse me..."

Behind the blue neat arranged desk, a cute face appeared serious and her fingers magically dance on the notebook's keypads. Her eyes reflected a bunch of text that had been repeatedly type and re-type as it rapidly progress toward the end of the page. She noticed the blonde figure at her peripherals vision and heard his familiar tone breeze through her ears, her delicate finger froze for a while, there was a strange feeling rose inside of her, not the uncomfortable must disappear kind of feeling, more like stay deep inside don't wander around.

"Un, make yourself comfortable, let me finish this for a while," correcting her jumbled emotion, she spoke to him without giving his eyes the taste of her cute face as her fingers continued their dance.

Naruto looked around, he proceeded several steps towards the greenish coach on her room but ceased his steps the moment he saw her electric teapot that stayed idle. He glanced to his superior who knitted her short forehead while her finger samba became waltz, he could see a small tooth jab her natural colored lips.

He let out a chuckle, then strolled toward the teapot, "Chief Mo, allows me to boil you a tea, OK?"

"Sure," Mo Qianni simply said, her eyes never leave the display of her small notebook.

Naruto grabbed the handle, went into the dispenser on the room, filled the pot with fresh water and strolled back toward the pot initial position. He put the plug into the hole and let the electric teapot heated the water inside.

Grabbing the tea sachet, he tore up its upper paper part and took out a brown colored powder, trapped inside a transparent small bag with large pore on its surface. He grabbed the teabag by holding its white thread and plunged it deep into the water boiled teapot.

He waved the teabag up and down several times before he fully rested it on the teapot. Then he waited patiently for the water to boil and its translucent color turned deep brown.

For the whole time, Naruto didn't once rest or sit on the couch while awaited for the tea to boil, his expression revealed a honest patience that clarify his intentions on making the tea not just because she was his boss, but the act purely out of his kindness.

Time to time, Mo Qianni will look at him and gazed upon the small curve at the corner of his lips. She delayed her face for a while before glancing back at the display of her work, typing the flat alphabets and put on some strings of line on this virtual document.

Soon, the tea had been brewed, the soothing scent lingered in the room, joyfully embraced each other with the flavor of lavender. Naruto took out a cup and a small plate, he poured the miniature waterfall of deep fragrance brownish water into the porcelain cup and presented it for his supervisor, several inches away beside the blue small laptop.

"Chief Mo, please have the tea," Naruto softly said.

This time Mo Qianni no longer denied him from her cute pleasing face. She closed down the monitor on her notebook halfway, then beaming up a smile into her subordinate.

The smile is fresh and carefree, blooming akin to a wild flower opened up its blossom in the center of sunlight among the grizzly lush of forest. So innocent and pure, not once untainted by the world dark abyss and corruption of the dirty hand. He had seen her smile, but at this specific moment of the time, he as if he saw it for the first time all over again.

Naruto shut his eyelids halfway, eyes bore into that smile as if it was something peculiar he found interesting but hard to manifest. How long had it been since the last time he saw that kind of smile?

"Thank you!" she cheerfully said as she lifted the cup and took a sip of it.

The hot water gripped her tongue and filled her oral cavity with light taste of a jasmine, MQ couldn't help but hum in satisfaction after got the taste of the heavenly blessed tea.

Naruto went silent for a while, then he said lightly, "Don't mention it."

"How's your health?" she leaned into her back, fiddled with the cup within her both hand.

"I have been well," He stood straight beside her desk with the teapot readied in his hand.

"I am sorry we have yet to visit you after the accident, how bad is it?" she put down the cup on the plate, stared him down with concerns on her eyes.

"It's fine Chief Mo, it only a small injury, I am already fine now, right?"

"True," she observed his appearance and found no single indication that he had any sort of trouble or discomfort, just like back then.

"But I still owe you a visitation, how about we all going to a dinner after work? Me, you and the rest PR worker?" Mo Qianni tapped her finger on the desk, "now that I think about it, I still owe you one treat, right?"

"Chief Mo schedule is crowded, you don't have to force it," Naruto wryly smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda am, how about this, next weekend, I treat you the promised food, deal?" she winked her eye and took another sip.

"Sure, I can make it, it's a date then," Naruto nodded, "is there anything you need from me, Chief Mo?"

"No, no, I just want to see how you're doing, and you seemed fine, you can return back to your desk..." she said with face full of smile, "oh yeah, don't forget about the Ice Snow deal, the contract deadline is tight!"

"Thank you for your reminder, then please excuse me, Chief Mo..." he placed the teapot on her desk then strolled out from her room.

The moment he closed properly the door toward her room, all blood rushed into her head as her smile went stiff, the hand that held the cup of the tea trembled as droplets of sweat trailed down from her temple into her smooth cheek.

D... D... D... Da... Date?!

I am going to have a date with him?!

H-how's that possible?! For godsake, he's married, Qianni! What the hell are you thinking, outrageous!

She abruptly rose the cup in her hand and clog the rest of the tea into her mouth, but she soon put it down with bitter eyes and red lips honked in misery.

"Humm, it's hot..."

* * *

Naruto walked back to his desk, a figure already await for him there. She stood gracefully with right hair fell into her chest area while the left one tucked behind her ear and pinned with red hair ornament. She wore a dark purple jacket with white shirt slipped under the layer.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he raised his hand, there were purple lights flashed on his pinky.

The woman blushed, she declined her head and brushed her right hair, purposely exposing the blue icy stuff that stuck on her ring finger.

Naruto gaze immediately became heated, he wanted to embrace the woman ahead, but the environment sadly didn't appropriate, especially when Zhao Hongyan sat behind her, albeit she's not paying any attention.

Naruto arrived before her, gently said to her, "How's your night?"

"Never slept better than before," she blinked, then mischievously smirked, "but if I had my 'pillow', it would have been much better!"

Naruto chuckled, he sat on his desk, "Hey, you had been offered before but chose to deny, beside, you already played with inside the case, what could you possibly want anymore?"

"What playing with inside the case? Morelike battered by a rough dough, my body is sore all over..." Mingyu rolled her eyes, then patted her mouth and giggled.

They continued chatting while using weird phrases that enough to make Zhao hongyan wrinkled her eyebrows. But eventually decided to give up trying to decipher their words and just mind her own business.

"Is there any problem with your neighbor?" Naruto slowly moved his position and now he only a couple inches away from Mingyu. His hand secretly encroached upon her hand, out from another person eyesight, they hooked a finger to one another.

"No, no, in fact, I don't know what happen, but this morning, when I left to work, I accidentally met him in the hall and he just declined his head to me like how normal acquaintance greeted each other," Mingyu's heart fluttered and anxious at the same time by their gesture behind the scene. This is like inside those movies where the main character cheated on his/her spouse with their coworker. Silently engaged in forbidden love affair escapade.

Naruto nodded his head, his finger went into her palm and tickled it a bit, "If he asked for apology, then I sincerely hope you can forgive him."

Mingyu twitched her arm, feeling funny and goosebumps at his playful manner, she slanted her lips, fluttering her eyelashes at him, she pushed out her chest while pasted her left arm toward her breast, boldly show off the marvelous twin peak that impatiently tried to break out from its tight compartment. Pushing out one tooth, she bit on her own lips.

Naruto widened his eyes at her provocation gesture, the flame inside his furnace almost combusted in the fervor of her attempt to seduce him. Remembering the feel of her prominent mount, if not for the conscience of their whereabouts, perhaps he already laid her on his desk and repeatedly ravaged her here.

The charm of the peak young woman indeed terrifying, especially if they are as awesome as Mingyu.

The perpetrator of his sudden explode in hormones only giggled joyfully at the success of her dazzling seduction. She glanced to her left and right, and muttered something with her mouth.

Then she immediately left, swaying her hips as she minced toward the direction of the file's archive.

"Huh, where is she going?" Zhao hongyan noticed her coworker's leaving his desk and tilted her head in confusion since she just left without saying any words.

"Mingyu! This sister have a thing to settle with you!" out of nowhere, a heroine jumped in with both hands clenched tightly, she startled, then glanced to left and right, "yi? Where is Mingyu?"

"Dunno, she just left," Zhao Hongyan shrugged then returned to her computer.

"Oh damn this stomache, if not for you come in such a bad time, I might already catch Mingyu..." then her face went pale while rubbing her tummy, "huum, I am sorry, I won't yell at you again, please don't mad at me..."

She swiftly turned around and rushed toward the outside of the workplace again, leaving both people with huge sweatdrop on their forehead.

"She worry me sometime..." Zhao Honyan sighed at her friend antic behavior.

"Her stomach trouble come from the exhaustion and trouble sleeping, she must have pull too much work yesterday," Naruto softly said.

"Eh? How do you know about that?" she dropped her jaw and looked at him with unbelievable expression.

"I have my way, also, why do you think I provoke such a ridiculous drama at the beginning?" Naruto smiled faintly.

"Oh my god, that's horrible, I need to help her out!" she quickly stood up from her chair and dashed toward outside the room.

Naruto looked at her disappearance figure with fixed countenance, the moment Zhang Cai appeared before their block, he already knew how terrible her condition is, albeit she tried to cover it with make up, the pale on her skin also black line under her eyes couldn't manage to avoid his observations, not to mention her pupil dilation, and trouble in breathing.

Naruto sighed as he stood up from his desk and went to the archive room.

The place is not big, only half quarter size of the main work floor, it consists of several shelves with many box and multilayered stainless steel cupboard.

The moment Naruto turned around after closing the door, a figure immediately seized his neck and soft lips attacked his thick one.

The attacker kissed him wildly, as if trying to convey every desire she had for him, her hand even started impatiently unbuckle his pant. Naruto did the same, as he slid down her skirt's zipper and unlatched its bind, quickly both youngster pants fell down onto the floor.

Luckily, the archive room didn't have security cam inside, merely have one that pointed at its front door outside, thus their activity is safe so long both parties remained silent and kept calm.

Meh, the hell with calm!

Naruto cast out a barrier around their figure, thus no matter how loud their engagement, no one will heard it outside.

He also had froze the lock so no one can entered the room suddenly and catch their action off-guard.

Soon a grunted sound and amorous moan filled the room with a lot of files, one shelf shook fiercely as one hand that hold it's frame repeatedly shaking the entire furniture, well, it's not like she did that in purpose, but the person behind her that grabbed a hold of her leg and raised them in the air, kept plunging his phallus in a really harsh manner and filled every impact with a bang.

The tremor moved from one shelf into another, her both hands now held onto the rack while her entire bottom had been lifted, the pa-pa sound created by the meaty slapped of their sacred place enough to cause someone turned deaf for the moment.

Since they can't abandon their own post for so long, the couple had to do it fast, thus they quickly intensified their action and both reached the mount everest peak.

Gasping and breathing hard down on the floor, Naruto and Mingyu cuddled in each other embrace, he repeatedly brushed her hair and held her hand while stared at the room ceiling.

She sighed in satisfaction then noticed his lamentations, she caressed his face and spoke softly, "What's in your mind?"

"I am worried about sister Cai..." he said without moved away his face from the ceiling.

"The lass? What happened to her?" Mingyu raised her head and said in concerned tone.

Naruto told Mingyu his observations on regarding her health. Mingyu much less already knew her fiancee is extraordinary thus she didn't bother much how he figures it out, but she immediately expressed a worried color after hearing Naruto's words.

"This is not good, she eventually will break down if she kept working too hard like this..." Mingyu frowned deeply.

"Can you think any sort of way to help her? Maybe we can lend her some money to pay her husband debt..." Naruto turned his body to the side and rubbed her leg that pasted over his tight.

"You know her, you know how hard head she can be, you think we never try on doing that?" Mingyu sighed while lazily leaned her head on his chest.

"Well, let's try it again, maybe she listen this time..."

In the previous time, he managed to get her into accepting his treat, maybe this time, he also could get her into accepting the help from other.

"Of course we could, but you need to know that she hate the most that people took a pity on her, she's not a defenseless woman who can't do anything to strive for her own freedom."

"You just prepare other sister to get on with the boat, leave it to me when it comes to persuading her."

"Alright, I leave it to you, honey."

"Un, sweetheart."

They ended the activity with another amorous and passionate session as Mingyu straddle him, with both hands attached with each other they called out the satisfying wave for the last time.

* * *

Finished with the needs to unleash their desire, both Naruto and Mingyu went out from the archive room, secretly.

They bid goodbye and headed into each other destination, Mingyu made her way toward the restroom outside the work floor, along the way her complexion had returned to normal aside from several blush and strange feeling within her loin.

Well, since letting it out on the environment and making the archive room dirty is out of the question, Naruto had to spray his essence inside of her, and she was impossible to gush it out there, thus... yeah, just like what you imagine.

Naruto somewhat funnily looked the way Mingyu walked as she tried to close tightly her legs, fearing a bit of his essence dropped onto the floor, he wanted to tease her but refrained from doing so since he also had not enough heart to be cruel at her.

Luckily the working hours had been ticking, most employees already busied on their own activity thus Mingyu had no trouble paved her way through the sea of people mine... Or least that was she thought.

"Ufufu..." a creepy voice crept out behind her, Mingyu's danger alarm suddenly went off, but before she managed to make any counter plan, two arms already hugged her from behind, frightening her as she yelped and her legs... spread open...

"Mingyu, you think you can get away from this sister predatory sensor?!"

*clak!*

A strange sound of some liquid thing innocently fell down onto the floor, that Zhang Cai faced that filled with victory sign shifted greatly into a confused one, while the purple-orange streak haired woman in her arms went absent minded instead.

"Huh, what is this?" she was about to bend her body and identify the U.F.O that just touched down the land. But a fist of god, filled with wrath, ascending high to the sky, and plummeted back to the Earth with severe acceleration!

*Bang!*

Several stars flew away along with a loud shout and the creation of a big lump.

"Mind your own damn business!"

* * *

Several hours later, the sun had rose another steps, had taken one chance away from sitting upon its rightful throne.

Naruto was no longer in Yu Lei, right now, he was standing in the front of a white desk with a large stone, glittering as bright as it can, rested magnificently atop the surface of the desk.

His hand held a piece of thin blade, the edge glinted with a cold touch and one could feel its sharpness in several distances away.

Naruto focused his eyes on the white stone, his cerulean iris not once showed a ripple. The muscle on his face was tensed but he adopted a carefree visage thus the situation is not arrive at the grim atmosphere.

Another person stood by beside him, her face is coldly mesmerizing, pair it with her black frilly blouse that failed to conceal the outline of a pair of big bun on her chest and small skirt that carved the small waist she possessed along with full rounded mound bottom and white skin tights, she's like a perfect sculpted icy statue.

The cold beauty now masked her face with tensed appearance with a little excitement of an expectation lingered on her eyes.

She was a bit skeptical about their agreement but didn't brood against it that much since she still can gain a lot if the requirements is unfilled.

When she received his call that the tool is readied, she almost unable to believe it and thought he's not being serious, but then he told her to prepare some mid-grade gemstone or any raw material for him to use as the test object.

This was enough to tell her, he's not playing around.

The moment he took out that thin knife, she knew that thing is not ordinary, she could feel a mysterious power being held inside the blade and she couldn't help but foresee its succession.

Naruto raised the knife and hovered it above the white gemstone.

Xue Lin told him that the stone is called Paladin Pearl. One of the gemstones that prominent with its thickness and hard substance, Naruto didn't know whether the gemstone is harder than the one he had but he deliberately disclosed the information about it from her. He didn't want her to know about that blue gemstone in case she decided to later replaced the object with something harder.

He brought down the knife, the silhouette of the blade as if enough to tear apart the air around it and splat the atmosphere into two.

Remembering the content of their deal, Naruto's heart is quite gloomy. Yu Lei needed to pay 50 million fine if he unable to submit the necessary requirements in time, the contract's due is within a week of a normal working days, albeit he still had enough days to complete it but he found an unsatisfactory feeling if he had failed many times beforehand.

He could only hope that however strong this so called Paladin pearl, it's not stronger than the heart of eternity.

Soon the blade pasted on the top part of the white stone, Xue Lin eyes grew widened along with the unceasing seconds that had been passed, one droplet of sweat trailed down her white jade skin and a lump of saliva swallowed by her slender long gooseneck.

*...* No dull sound.

No single dull sound ever rung in her office's vicinity. No strange biting *dung* voice knocked part of her drum.

Her face instantly absentminded.

While the gorgeous cold beauty immersed in her dazed countenance. The handsome male beside her slanted his lips way more curvy than he ever was.

The blade went through the white stone without any sort of obstacles, it smoothly slash down the stone like a blade cut down a butter.

No hold up, no hesitation.

It was fierce and elegant, as if the white stone is made of a marshmallow in the first place.

*thud!*

Finally, some familiar dull sound buzzed their ears, but is not the result of difficulty on the cutting process, instead it already finished on separating a small chunk of a white stone, perfectly without any rough edge.

Naruto secretly let out a relief breath, he grabbed the white stone's chunk and brought it to Xue Lin, "What do you think, Ms. Xue?"

The cold goose caught the item awkwardly then she gave it a stare, along with the man who responsible for it.

"This... this is... this is impossible..." she mumbled with disbelieve.

Naruto shrugged, he put down the knife beside the stone and presented it to her, "Give it a try..."

He retreated to the side.

Xue Lin glanced at him and the item back and forth, she finally steadied herself and walked forward.

Her white fingers held the handle with a flavor of shivering tone. She raised the knife and slowly hovered the blade above the middle part of the stone.

Naruto chuckled at her clever way to prove his creation potency, if it can cut the thickest part of the stone then it prove the stuff is a real deal, but if not, clearly its importance only hold that much.

She brought down the knife, part of her heart wanted the blade to fail to cut the stone, thus bringing her company much closer to attain fifty million fine. But another part also wanted it to success and opened up many variations of achievement in the future, hundreds of probability that the knife could provide for her company.

Time progress slowly, no strange dull sound punched her on the ears, in fact, she had this marvelous feeling as the blade progressed through the hardness of the gemstone that famous for its thickness.

Cut and cut.

Down and down the road.

Soon, the white stone finally had been diverged from one another, two pieces of glittering jewels had graced the normal looking table and made it shone.

Xue Lin sighed and placed back the knife on the table. She faintly smiled as she turned around and faced the male beside her, "Congratulations, Mr. Naruto, you truly manage to score the impossible..."

"It's just luck..." he said that, but one can see a smug appearance on his face.

Xue Lin didn't despise his gesture, the usual fixed face woman right now let out chuckle, "then I guess it only leave with the 'workers' you said need not any break and know no stamina."

"Sure, how can I forget about that..." Naruto said with careless appearance, "I get them done tomorrow morning, just prepare any work you planned them to do..."

Then he scratched his cheek, "but please go easy on them, don't make them do too much complicated stuff or particular act that require a specific talent, in regarding that, I can't promise you..."

Xue Lin pondered for a while then nodded her head in compliance, she perhaps a business person who thought about utilizing an asset to their fullest but she also knew which limit she shouldn't overstep.

In any case, the man beside her had fulfilled one of his almost impossible wishful promise, she won't make it hard for him because she knew now this man is not ordinary, perhaps is a good prospect for the future of her company to be remain in a good term with this person.

"Mr. Naruto, thank you for your good effort, I assure you, we will provide the best gemstone for the necessary extension in your company design," Xue Lin stretched out her slender hand and offered it to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, he grasped her hand professionally without any sort of wicked intention, "I hope our cooperation can go smoothly, both your company and I can strive for each of our succession together."

They stayed their hands together for sometime... eyes stared into each other while lips faintly smiled.

After a while, Naruto finally let her go, "Then I guess, I head back to my office now, is a pleasure to have a businesses with you, Ms. Xue."

"Oh, Mr. Naruto are you in a hurry?" Xue Lin startled and said in a doubtful tone.

He raised his eyebrows but never falter his smile, "No, I am not, I just thought that since today's matter is complete, I might as well head back, it close to lunch time anyway, wouldn't want to miss the free lunch from my company!"

"Regarding free lunch, how about having it in my company's cafeteria?"

"Are you sure? Won't you be busy?"

Xue Lin bit her lips, then smiled apologetically, "Yeah, I do, therefore I won't be the one who accompany you..."

Naruto went silent, then he nodded his head, "Alright, if you insist, then I won't reject the treat, is free food afterall!"

"Yeah, it's a bad thing to reject a free food!" Xue Lin nodded her head and chuckled in joy, she said in comforting manner, "our cafeteria had a lot kind of dish you might can choose, so you don't need to fear if you found one that not suitable to your taste!"

"Is there a ramen?" Naruto eyes lit in expectations.

Her smile expression froze, like a fish got thrown into a cold water and stuck in an iceberg.

She hung her head in shame, red blood blaspheme part of her face, "We- we don't have ramen, but we do have... fried noodle... I think..."

She rarely ate in her company cafeteria thus she wasn't sure if they had served that dish.

It's an embarrassment to her if he knew that she's not that fond with her company dish.

Well, it's actually a lot of dish, she is a veg, mostly like eating salad.

Oh, Xue Lin...

The cold beauty face turned really red.

Looking at the beauty became agitated in shame, Naruto unable to hold back his chuckle, he slanted his lips and teased her, "That's a disappointment, here I thought your cafeteria is complete, hah... one can only hope sometimes."

His voice filled with sadness and bitter.

Xue Lin snapped her face upward, her expression instantly changed panicked, "I- I am really sorry, h-how about if we order from outside, you just sit comfortably here while awaited my assistant bought you the food!"

"But it's from outside, is the same like going to a restaurant and order some steamed bun but they don't have it, instead offer me the one across the street, it's insulting and rude," he snorted in annoyance, "forget it, I just going to return back to my office."

"No, no, no, I am going to ask for the chef to make some ramen for you, please..." her face turned frightened and she spoke hastily.

Her skin that already snow like white now turned so pale akin to devoid from any red blood cell. Her enchanting lips trembled and eyes seemed desperate.

"Pfft..." Naruto held his lips while holding his laughter, he said roughly among the midst of his giggling, "ahahahhahaha! I am just kidding with you, why you are so serious?"

Xue Lin startled, her ruddy lips went agape for several minutes until those ravishing soft fruit slowly turned into a pout. Then the cold lady for the entire sequence took the temperament of a child while the blonde guy unceasingly flattered with thousand apologies.

* * *

In the Ice snow corporation, a woman with black trouser and blue pale shirt walked inside a long white hall with elegant steps. She flashed out her smiles to any coworkers she passed by, few she needed to decline her head in a gesture of salute.

Her perfect waist that showed the infinite charm of a woman swayed left and right as she traversed down the hall and headed toward the unclear destination.

Albeit the common gesture of greeting coworker is not a strange behavior for her to do, but one can see her smile is somewhat different today.

Usually she showed a smile that neither servile or arrogant, not too kind or forced, but today, something pulled the corner of her monte carlo lips far brighter than they're intended to.

As if the master of this extraordinary waist outline was currently in a happy go around mood.

Her steps albeit elegant, but everyone can noticed the urging feets that half dashed and half slouched.

Like she wanted to run but feared getting tease, or wanted to walk but feared getting late.

Inconceivable...

Soon she stumbled upon the company's cafeteria when a certain person already awaited in front of the place's double leaf door.

The person wore a grey colored attire from top to bottom, a red neck tie placed neatly on his chest.

He leaned against the door while crossing his arm, he greeted every personage that went in and out the food place.

The woman ceased her steps, she hid beside a tall decoration plant, fished out her phone and started fixing her appearance.

She already graceful and beautiful, yet she's like a part of lego that never have a finish makeover, every thing she did increase her charm more than she already had.

She took a deep breath, with a smile hooked the corner of her lips, she braved out from the plan and prepared to greet the man, but soon her expression froze in the spot, it simply because that man with a hair like a glowing torch currently was flirting with other ladies. The way their face turned red and that hateful confidence smirk on his face quickly boiled her sanity and brimmed her blood to the fullest.

She unable to bear it any while longer when the blonde is getting closer with them, he even dare to brush the female employee hair behind her ear.

With a heavy snort, she approached them, and spoke coldly, "Glad to see you have fun here."

* * *

Naruto was strolling beside many tables that provide a lot variety of food. Xue Lin turned out isn't talk nonsense about the kind of foods he could have in here, there were small munchies like youtiao and egg roll, heavy one like fried rice and noodle, cakes with chocolate and vanilla taste, pudding...

There were also soft drink and juice.

Albeit it was indeed crowded with many tasty edible grubby, sadly, the food wasn't on the company tabs. Each employee had to pay with their own money in order for them to have it the taste. Thus, unless they feared not losing too much money, they can only be picky about what they wanted eat.

What a cheap skate company...

Naruto rolled his eyes at his own thought.

"Pick what you want, it's on me today."

Naruto set his eyes straight ahead, towards the smooth back of a woman who swayed her slender waist charmingly and so desirable. He could notice a hostile tone she bared against him which he failed to know for what reason. He knew that they are rarely met, especially when the deal currently handle by her own boss, thus increasing the distance of the communication between the two of them.

"Ms. Wanqiu, there are so many food in here, I just have what you have," Naruto lightly said.

"Humph, how can a man was indecisive like this, you should capable on picking on your own!" she coldly said.

"Yes, I can... but it just a food, why you so worked up over this?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Anyway! Are you sure to pick the same dish as I am? I ate so little, I fear your... 'great' appetite won't enough to eat only so much," Wanqiu Xia sneered as they kept walking beside the foods on the table.

"It doesn't matter for me, I am also not that much fond of eating..." he wrinkled his eyebrows, "what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, did you finally care? Good for you, I am fine by the way..." she said simply.

Naruto shook his head as he unable to understand how she could have a bad mood like this, Oh well, maybe her cycle is coming up now, thus her emotions is rather unstable.

Better stay clear then.

Thus Naruto decided to zip tight his mouth and empty his idea on talking with her.

While he was guessed correctly her 'great aunt' is indeed come to visit, but he was impossibly to guess that her irritation actually came from him.

Pervert, player, playboy, cheater, lecher, immoral, xxxxxxx...

Wanqiu Xia threw an artillery of curses upon curses inside her heart as she remembered how he such a flirt with other woman.

Despite whether she realize or not that there was nothing special brewing among both of them.

Soon they picked the dish which is only a small cake and brought it up to the dine table.

"..."

Naruto frowned as he looked at such simple lunch she have and couldn't help but stared at her with pitiful face, "Do you really eat only this?"

"Yeah, you got problem with that?" Wanqiu Xia said with a fixed face while inside she actually holding not to burst laughing at his puppy expression.

"I uh... I don't mind, really..." Naruto took a fork and ate it piece by piece.

He didn't like eating a sweet, thus putting this horrible cake inside his mouth is like a torture for him.

A sweet torture.

He almost wanted to throw up but forcefully held it back in respect for the woman beside him.

"It taste good, right?" Wanqiu Xia wickedly smiled as she observed his expression and noticed its not twisted in a good way. She concluded that perhaps he didn't like cake, thus her irritation with him digress in a large margin.

After a while, Naruto had strove to finish the hellish experience and gulped a lot of mineral water to shove down those hateful softy cake!

Wanqiu Xia laughed out loud, she tapped the dining desk repeatedly until the plate under her cake trembled, she had to stop eating in order to sate her laugh or she might got choke.

Naruto bitterly glanced at her, he spoke in sad and pitiful manner, "Look what I need to do to make you laugh, at least what I endure is not result in nothing..."

"Ahahaha, you need to see your own face when eating that chocolate jam, you are the same like a kid tried to eat vegetable, it's hilarious!" her body all trembled in the cause of his action which resulted in her gleeful shout.

Naruto twitched his lips, he begrudgingly said, "It's always fun to see someone become happy under other people's suffering."

"Pfft, I am sorry, I didn't mean to, it just... pffft ahahahha..."

The rest of people inside the cafeteria had been long became her audience, they curiously looked at what madness had occurred on that beauty over that table.

It took few moments for Wanqiu Xia to regain her bearing, she apologized many times to Naruto and ordered another dish which was not a sweet this time.

"So, how are you doing, Ms. Wanqiu, anything new these past few days?"

"Well, other than the release of our several new products and good improvements in sales service, nothing really worth to note," she said slowly, truth to be told, Snow Ice corp currently had some financial trouble but it's not appropriate for her to disclose it to people outside the company.

"I see, at least there is still something new to be said," he grinned while biting on the shrimp.

They chatted for a while until Naruto finished eating and immersed on his drinking.

In the midst of time, from outside the cafeteria, a man rushed in with roses in his hand.

He made a beeline on the free path among the dining table and arrived a specific location.

Wanqiu Xia and Naruto desk.

The man knelt and brought up the rose on his hand, "Wanqiu, please marry me!"


	91. Little Minx, you have been naughty!

*Cough!*

Naruto almost spurted out the water inside his mouth, Damn a public confession?! What a one brave lad!

The man beside their dining table was not older than Wanqiu Xia, about around 27 or 28. Albeit He was kneeling but Naruto could guess his height perhaps close to 180cm. His body posture is rather muscular and he had a thick waist, kinda like a bear. His face though had an outline of a rectangular, strong jaw and sturdy chin, overall, is not bad looking, even can be considered as handsome type.

"Wanqiu Xia, please marry me!" the man said, no, shouted is more appropriate, he raised high the flowers on his hand and presented them toward the slim waist woman ahead.

Naruto moved his chair slightly away from her, he crossed his arm in front of his chest while his left hand held the water bottle, put one leg over his thigh and assumed an interested appearance.

Public confession is actually not a strange sight to behold but it's not common occurrence people would see within one company. Unlike back in the time where people still teenagers, feeling love so flamboyant as if god had graced them with Its ultimate prize, they can perform any public confession as many as they want and capable to shrug it off when they failed, but as the time progressed, the older they are the more eroded the thick skin they had, especially women.

Wanqiu Xia twitched her lips and brought her hand up to rub her forehead, "Hu Qiang, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested in getting a marriage now..."

"Then please be my girlfriend! My love for you is real, you can cut open my chest and you will see my heart beating hard because of you!" this man who seemed called Hu Qiang is relentlessly kept the posture, his hand stayed firm on the air.

Naruto nodded his head in respect for this man dedication, he approved his way of pursuing one beloved woman.

Man after all, need to be brave!

But it seemed the pretty and charming lady didn't get her heart sway by his proclamation, instead her face is getting more annoyed, it was a clear sight based on the many wrinkled on her forehead as she frowned, "I also neither had the interest on having a boyfriend, to be more clear, I don't want to be in sort of any relationship at the moment!"

"Wanqiu, tell me what I need to do to make you my girlfriend, I am willing to do anything!" Hu Qiang's voice was getting louder, as if it wasn't already enough to attract a lot of attention.

Many people in the cafeteria started looking at their direction, whispers shushes in the vicinity of the area, creating many uncomfortable air in the atmosphere.

"This again? Heez, Chief Wanqiu just need to accept the proposal, why she has to be so against it?"

"I know right? It's not like Chief Hu is bad looking, his position in the company also cannot be easily trifle with."

"I heard Chief Hu broke up with his girlfriend just for the sake of pursuing Chief Wanqiu, perhaps this is the reason why she didn't hold any good impression on him."

"So what? His girlfriend maybe is not as beautiful as Chief Wanqiu thus it's understandable if he dump her, also Chief Wanqiu should be flattered instead, I mean a good looking and successful man proposing her like that, humph, I think she just want to play hard to get..."

Many commotion started ringing in the place filled with the scent of food, although Wanqiu Xia can only faintly hear what they said, but she figured it out it wasn't a good thing.

Her face turned red in embarrassment and fury. She was infuriate by Hu Qiang infinite attempt on wooing her and she not once ever feel good about it. There were many reason she couldn't accept his proposal, while one of them is that she truly had no intention in a relationship yet since she had the desire to purse her carrier first, another one is that she also heard the rumor regarding this person way to treat his girlfriends, but she not just heard it, she sought for it, she wanted to know whether this person is genuinely tried to court her but after she found the truth, there is no more good will she had toward him. What she found about him is that Hu Qiang liked to play with women's heart, he flattered them with thousands of flowers and poetic words, then he eventually would get bored after done playing many times with his girlfriends. He cut off the relationship and soon searched for another women to play. So with or without her involvement, he eventually will dump his previous girlfriend.

She had straightforwardly told him she didn't want to be his girlfriend, much less becoming his wife, but the man's head as if made of brick wall, so hard that any reasoning unable to prick its surface.

In spite of her annoyance, she couldn't shame this man in front of many people, they say you may stab the knight, but you should never defile his pride...

She didn't want to force Hu Qiang to the corner, fearing the cow will get the mad cow disease and infecting her along in the process. She didn't want him to resort into any underhanded tactic just for the sake of getting into her pants. Believe it or not, he had the background that can make her life is like a living hell in the company, and she didn't want to resign, thus leaving the president alone, much less in this kind of financial crisis.

"Really? Will you do anything for me?" Wanqiu Xia forced a smile, one can noticed an exasperation tone inside her pair of eyes.

"Yes, yes, anything that can make you agree into becoming mine!" Hu Qiang nodded his head, he acted as if he didn't notice her annoyance.

"Fine, in the future, please forget about me and look for another woman instead, I believe you can find someone ten if not hundred times better than me!"

"That I can't do! You are the only one for me Wanqiu!" His eyes heatedly look at her, filled with passion and adoration.

"And I don't want that! How about I introduce you with one of the sales employee? How about Zhang Xiaoyue? She's very pretty, had a pair of large chest and innocent like temperament, an entirely one league above me, you certainly forgetting me after you get to know her..." a woman will usually feel uncomfortable telling people that her quality was lower than any other women, but she really didn't have a choice, his attempt in courting her is really started scaring her wits.

Hu Qiang froze for a while, which Ice Snow staff that didn't know Zhang Xiaoyue, but he actually never see her before as he only heard her appearance based on the male employee's description. Looking at his expression donned the mask of doubt, Wanqiu Xia breathed a relief air, while inside she snorted in contempt, also feeling guilty as she just sold out the poor girl into the bear's arm.

"No, I just want you, Wanqiu!" Hu Qiang said while waving his head.

Wanqiu Xia almost staggered onto the floor, her body already shivered in anger. Most people will go "Aww" after hearing such die hard love confession, but not her, not to this man since she knew he just pretend assuming the perfect lover appearance, if he such like her, he wouldn't reveal a doubtful visage like before.

Wow, this dude is awesome! Naruto inwardly thought while he whistled, then took a sip the water from his bottle. He looked to his left and approached the first guy he found, "Dude, how long he had been chasing her like this?"

The guy is a lanky person with white shirt, black necktie, and blue marine pants, he didn't bother being ask by a random strange blonde person out of nowhere and responded after rubbing his own chin, "I think it started from several months ago..."

"Did he do this every time?"

"Oh yes, every time is a public confession, he had done it once in a parking area, in front of the entrance, in the lobby, in the hallway, in the lift..."

"Hot damn! Who is this guy? How can he had such a thick face?!" Naruto eyes lit in amazement.

The lanky guy looked around before leaning closer to Naruto and put one hand beside his lips, his mouth smelled like tobacco and his sensitive nose twitched badly, luckily he's on a good mood, and this is not an appropriate place for violence, any other time and place, he already lashed out his fist to this guy.

"Is not that he had a thick face, he just have a good backing inside the company, thus he can acted as careless as he can!"

"Ah I see..." Naruto quickly took a distance with the ill scent person, "but who is this guy anyway?"

"He is the security department director!"

"Security?" Naruto startled, then he frowned a bit, "how come a security had a good backing? What is their relationship?"

"Are you new? Oooh are you that new guy that recently had been accepted in the sales dept?" the lanky guy wrinkled his eyebrows.

"No, no, I am from different company, I am here because of our company's dealing!" Naruto quickly waved his hand and smiled mirthlessly.

"Ah, no wonder you don't know, oh well, this is not something taboo to discuss anyway, and not a secret either, that Hu Qiang over there? He is the son of the company's vice president," the lanky man lightly laughed then spoke without any concern.

"Huh?" Naruto instead of being amazed by what he said, he only expressed a great deal of confusion.

The son of the company's vice president? But why he held the post of security? Well, yeah he is the director but still... Naruto failed to understand why such a father with fierce position but putting his son in the rather low position like that...

A vice president's son certainly will assume a good aspiring position, right? Like finance manager, Production supervisor, Human Resource director, Logistic manager, and many other thing.

Naruto knitted his forehead quite deep as he unable to find why security's director is part of any of the above.

is either this Hu Qiang is extremely a goofy person or he rather a very strong fighter.

Looking at his muscled figure, perhaps is more toward the later.

Naruto continued chatting with the guy while Wanqiu Xia continued suffering from Hu Qiang's flattery, her face had turned gloomy as she didn't know how to handle the situation.

Should she just run? But what if this person follow her around? It's greatly impolite act and bratty gesture but with this person thick face and special privilege, she couldn't think it's not impossible for him. Also, even if she managed to get away from him this time, but he will definitely do more outrageous action in the later days which she depressingly unwanted such an event.

"Wanqiu eyes is so beautiful, like a bunch of cambodia's blossom!"

"Wanqiu hair is smooth and graceful, like a highest quality thread of a silky line!"

"Wanqiu waist is extremely sexy, it's like the most antique hourglass ever be created!"

He kept spouting those non-sense and cringed complement which only made her more repulsive toward him, he also slowly crept toward her position until he only several inches away from grabbing her hand.

Wanqiu Xia's face darkened, she turned her face to the left and saw Naruto leisurely chatted with other employee while sipping on his drink.

She bit on her lips, clenching her hands for quite a while...

"Actually, the reason why I always rejecting you... is because... I actually... at the moment... truthfully... have... a... b-boyfriend..." she declined her face toward her own chest as it groomed in red almost resembling a red light traffic sign.

"What?" Hu Qiang barely able to register her words into his ears, not to mention other people who distance away from their location. Only Naruto that now turned his face at her with surprised expression filled his cerulean eyes.

"I have a boyfriend!" she lifted her face and angrily shouted.

*Whoaaa*

People's voice started whispering once more, question and more question raised into the air.

"What?! Really?!"

"Our goddess Chief Wanqiu already had a boyfriend?!"

"Humm, I quite envy, to be able to hug her such small waist, dying without burial I am willing..."

Naruto widened his eyes in amazement, he didn't know that she actually had a boyfriend, no wonder she kept rejecting that amazing man, oh life is indeed a sour lemon.

Then he slanted his lips in quite gleeful manner, one is that he felt happy for her, second is that things became much more interested now.

He sipped the water and watched how Hu Qiang handled such a shocking news,

The large man's expression became lagged for a while, then he laughed out loud all the sudden, his voice enough to cause a lot of people winced, the one who suffered the most is Naruto and Wanqiu Xia. While Naruto had sensitive hearing, Wanqiu Xia is the closest to him, thus she received the full impact of his voice, she swore her ears turned 'buzz' for a moment.

"Wahaha! Wanqiu, what funny story you told me, you? have a boyfriend? You never even had a close male friend within this one year!" He patted his face as if her confession is tickled him too much.

"Humph, what do you know about me? My relationship with him is a secret, as it why it was secret you didn't need to know!" she crossed her arms in front of her bulging chest and spoke coldly.

"Enough Wanqiu, I know this is just your attempt to put me aside, I know you are still single and a virgin at that!" Hu Qiang put down his hand and roared at her.

Her heart almost jumped out from his sudden bellowed, fear started linger inside her chest but she forcefully toned it down and calmed herself, "So what if I am still a virgin? We both promise each other not to have any intercourse until we got into our nuptial chamber!"

"Hahaha, please Wanqiu, this is no longer funny, just drop the act and willingly become mine!" His body shivered from the surging rage inside, he even started smiling in dangerous way.

"This is not act... and if you still don't believe me, you can ask that person himself as he currently with us!" she chuckled but inside already crammed with bitterness.

*Whoaaaa!*

Another commotion break out the moment she finished her words, people once again talking to each other.

"Wah, really? Chief Wanqiu boyfriend is here?!"

"Where, where, I want to see the guy who steal my goddess and beat the crap out of him!"

"Agreed, let's give him a little piece of our mind then taking him out for drinking night!"

Oh? Naruto unable to contain his excitement, things really started to heat up now, will he be able to witness a triangle love sequence between Wanqiu Xia, Hu Qiang, and this mysterious third person?

Perhaps he should recorded this and named it "the clash of bitter triangular relationship!"

He clogged on the rest of his water

Hu Qiang sneered, then he shrugged, "Fine, which one, I ask him personally!"

Wanqiu Xia turned hesitate for a while, then she tilted her face to the right side while her arm raised and she lifted one finger, a slender bone and fair skin aimed at certain direction.

All people's eyes followed her line of finger and soon widened their eyes in amazement.

Time as if froze for quite a while, no one dared to speak or even fart. All silent, became as quiet as possible. Then it moved again, cued by the sound of water pushed through the gap between the lips and spewed toward outside like a fountain of maddening water.

*Spurt!*

* * *

Currently in the certain spot nearby the dining table in the Ice Snow Corporation's cafeteria, people were gather together to witness the amazing love quarrel between three people. The main character, Hu Qiang just finished committing his usual routine of public confession, and the main heroine, Wanqiu Xia once again rejecting him.

Sucker for the main character.

Moreover, twist and turn, turned out the main heroine Wanqiu Xia declared that she had a boyfriend which is the true reason why this our lover boy, Hu Qiang always concluded this endeavor with futile attempt.

Oh, poor lover boy.

And all curtain finally had been rolled up, the secret third person that had became the nail on our lover boy path to romance had been revealed.

Naruto was shock

Hu Qiang was shock

The people was shock

The lanky dude was also shock, then he suddenly had absentminded expression, he couldn't believe what just happen, in his entire live, he only had normal like experience. From elementary till to date, nothing, absolutely nothing out of his expectation.

He had checked his horoscope for today, it was indeed telling him that something will happen with him today, he never a believer for such an absurd fortune-telling before but now his mind had been broaden.

It's true what they say that life is never straight. Sometimes you took a curve and sometimes you went up.

It's not always the scene of desert greeted your eyes but also sea and forest, mountain and greenfield.

He just couldn't believe, that today, in the midst of many eyes, under the observation of Hu Qiang, the director of security department. In the front of beautiful woman like goddess, the dream of many men including him to hug her small waist to go home...

Today... he had been drenched.

Yeah, from the top of his head, to the base of his neck, dirtied and wet by the impurity water that hailed from someone's mouth. No matter how handsome the face is, no matter how beautiful that jade like cheek, the water is still from inside his mouth. Few was halfway toward his throat, some still mixing together with his saliva, and just like that... the person threw all it up then smacked it hard against his head.

Naruto coughed several times as he really had no idea, like in million times, such a thing will occur. OK, he admitted he is a handsome boy, destined to be flocked with many hot chicks and swooned by thousands of beauty.

But this sudden change of event really caught his guard off.

Because he didn't expect that the secret boyfriend of this pretty small waist woman ahead, it's no other than... himself.

"Haha..." Naruto slid his lips to the side and laughed in a bland tone.

Oh... trouble... oh... trouble... you just like to troll with me, aren't you?

"Him?" Hu Qiang wrinkled his eyebrows then he glanced Wanqiu Xia who had her face all painted in red.

Then she slowly nodded.

The big man face suddenly turned fierce, then he glared back at Naruto, roared out of control, "Who are you? What's your name? How come I never see you around? How long both you have been together?"

Boy, he didn't even ask whether it was true or not, just straight up believing her, Naruto declined his head with the depressed thought, Now I am worried with this company future protection...

The audience of this silly drama also many turned confused as they unable to recognize the blonde man ahead, well, until one of them did!

"Oh, I have seen him before, do you guys remember a week ago when Young Master Chen sent our CEO a bunch of arranged flowers?"

"Of course, such a big event how can we forget, but wasn't the flowers in the end all get trampled?"

"Is he the one who did it?"

"No, no, no, he was the one who beat up Young Master Chen bodyguard!"

Then all of the audience went "Ooh..."

"I remember there are three of them, right?"

"Yes, and they actually harassed chief Wanqiu, but this guy stepped up defending her, also when three of them wanted to attack him, chief Wanqiu returned the favor by defending him, ooh, it's so romantic, you guys won't believe it, two of them are cared for each other," the person eyes turned shining in adoration, "I swear, this guy just easily beat them up, when they started their assault on chief Wanqiu, this person swooped in, hugging her waist and knocked them all down to the floor."

"Oh, yes, yes I remembered that part! He was so cool and they both are so romantic!"

"Oh, no wonder, no wonder, now I believe they are really a couple!"

Suddenly people set their eyes toward Wanqiu Xia and Naruto, it filled with fervor and heated gaze, as if they currently became the object of worship. Even the drenched lanky dude beside him no longer glared with his deadly gaze, instead he akin to someone who got love struck, and creepily leered at Naruto.

Holy crap, for a bystander you are really an annoying one! Naruto twitched his eyes after being reminded the previous confrontation in the company's lobby.

Wanqiu Xia's heart also went beating madly, it's not unusual for her to gain a little bit of spotlight, thanks to her occupation and beauty, but she never being adored like this too much. It's so exaggerated that she couldn't help but thought the idea of escaping from here wasn't so bad.

She buried her face into her bosom, then secretly peeked at Naruto like a shy maiden.

Oh, what the hell, not you too, Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Hu Qiang heard what those bunch of unrelated birds chirped about, the jealous inside his heart suddenly burned so fierce that it almost combusted his entire body. Moreover Wanqiu Xia ruddy face and shy smile provoked the flame of desire and jealousy to combine and became one large giant furnace!

"OK, that's it! In order to take away Wanqiu's heart, I challenge you into a duel!" with anger on his face, he raised his arm and pointed his burly finger at Naruto.

Oi, oi, how come things progressed to this point went he's not even talk one bit! Naruto really wanted to scream out loud and told all of them to just fuck off. Well, of course, for the ladies he will kindly asked them to leave.

"..." Naruto didn't answer the invitation of the duel, he glanced at Wanqiu Xia, his face resembled someone who just heard unfunny joke or didn't understand a joke. Just blankly staring at her without any sort of clear expression he exhibited.

Wanqiu Xia heart as if ready to jump out from her bosomy chest, now she all red from head to toe, a mixture feeling between shy from memory of the week ago and embarrassment from the current lying predicament. She somehow unable to look at him straight in the eyes, she went as far as looking at the other side.

Oh, how nice it would be if there is a small nice hole she could fit in.

"Hey, are you a man or not?! Let's have a duel for Wanqiu's affection!" Hu Qiang once again roared.

You are the only one who wants that, stop dragging me along! Naruto let out a 'Tch' sound as he kept staring at Wanqiu Xia.

Naruto went silent for quite sometimes, Hu Qiang already started becoming impatient while Wanqiu Xia getting anxious. People who previously waited in the side with anticipation slowly lessened one by one, they just simply left because nothing is really happening and they thought Naruto isn't dare to accept the challenge, there are only few of them left, a loyalists toward this reality no setting up triangular love sequence show and hoped to see the end.

Naruto expression was simply unable to discern what he was thinking at the moment. He resembled someone bored, also a tad lazy, like a sleepy person with their half lidded eyes.

When they thought he really didn't have the guts to accept the challenge, finally Naruto breeze out a heavy sigh, he flashed out a helpless smile, waving his head left and right, "Little minx... look at what you have done..."

His words was smooth, flowed in the air like a dancing tune from the song of love. It filled with endearing and compassion that shook every single person's heart in this entire small universe of a cafeteria. Wanqiu Xia widened her eyes and she lifted her face to see him.

The view she saw almost make her legs turned weak.

It was unknown whether it only her who perceive this, but at this specific time of the moment, inside her eyes, within her sight, Naruto's figure as if very dazzling.

With that bad boy smile he bore, the glazed cerulean eyes he put, and charming pose he did, it was enough to chase away her consciousness.

Not only her, but other women and few gay person almost immediately get their eyes turned into love shapes, and they envied greatly the lucky small waist woman ahead.

"Oh..." Naruto put one hand inside his pocket, another hand brushed his hair with adorable sigh pushed through his mouth, "looking at my little minx behave like this... I simply couldn't stop loving you dearly."

"Kyaaaa!" those white lilies already became his fan, perhaps the thought of creating an occult to worship him began to emerge inside their brain.

"Lov-loving me?!" her monte carlo lips went agape, and her jaw dropped like a free falling ball.

Naruto smirked, then he paved his way toward her.

Hu Qiang simply unable to speak any words after looking his performance that easily become a top notch lover. He may had attracted many women before but the way this fellow blonde hair acted, out classes him from many different perspectives.

His steps was perfect, neither too slow nor too fast, each foot held a unique elegance like a nobleman from different country, set off on a far journey to look for a lady and appropriately asked for her hand in marriage.

Under the watched of her eyes, he arrived and stood proudly in front of her. She tilted her head and stared in absentminded. Not even in her wildest dream, she ever saw him in this kind of look before. So loving, dreamy, and prince-kind of look.

Naruto badly smirked, he raised his hand and forefinger hooked. The top part approached her cheek and he caressed the smooth surface gently.

Quick lighting bolts electrified her system and turned her brain into a mush, his simple gesture, but she could sense the deep feeling he mustered at every stroke he made.

"Oh..." Wanqiu Xia couldn't help but sighed in desiring manner.

"Little minx..." Naruto leaned his face downward, his lips grew closer to her at every second, and she was too entrance to avoid his enticing lips. So inviting...

It had reached a couple inches away from their lips to touch, the audience already screamed in fervor while Hu Qiang gritted his teeth and clenched his hand, his body shivered at the though of his beloved will be kissed just like this in the public.

At least get a room will you!

Wanqiu Xia slowly closed her eyes, expressing her obedience toward his initiative to spark the make out and ignited the firework of romance among them.

Time passed by, second for second, minutes and minutes.

She didn't how long she had closed her eyes, but she sensed nothing flourish her sexy lips, she tried to push out her lips a little but still sense nothing strange tapped against it.

Wrinkling her eyebrows, she doubtfully peeked through the gap of her eyes and quickly snapped it open.

Naruto face is really near hers, even almost pasted on it, but he did nothing to proceed the kiss. Just stayed unmoved while keeping that hateful enchanting smirk on his face.

"Little minx... you have behave really bad..."

Yes, yes, I am bad... just kiss me already...

"It's my job to punish you if you become naughty... "

Yeah, I want your punishment... just do it already...

"Just like what our daddy had been tasked me to do..."

Un, un, just like our daddy... our daddy?

"He had strictly told me to take care my baby little sister in case she went over board..."

Yi, what are you talking about? Whose your baby sister?

Naruto leaned back and he claimed loudly, "As your elder brother, I was disappointed you're lying like this!"

"..." Wanqiu Xia blinked her eyes, the rest of people in the room also went silent and their expression turned daze. Hu Qiang previous gloomy expressions greatly shifted into astonished one.

Wut? What the hell are you talking about?

"Elder... brother?" Wanqiu Xia said in tone full of doubt.

"Yes, yes, oh, little minx my dear little sister, since the day I had been adopted till today you always act spiteful but never lied, today elder brother is disappointed," Naruto waved his hand and honked his mouth in complaint.

Huh? Adopted? Elder Brother?

"..." the room briefly devoid from any voice, only the sound of air conditioner that spoke in hoarse manner. Then with the same tone, all people except Naruto gaped open their mouth as big as they can and shouted,

"Naaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiiii?!"


	92. Bitter Story

The audience unable to believe what they just heard.

Chief Wanqiu has an adopted elder brother?! Moreover such charming and dazzling young male?!

Inconceivable!

Hu Qiang eyes became astonished, the previous bitter hatred he had for naruto almost disappeared in the spot.

But the one that had the greatest reaction of all of them was naturally Wanqiu Xia herself. How come the situation turned complicated like this?

"Naruto, what are you say-"

*Pa!*

"Kyaa!"

Before the small waist woman managed to finish her sentence, a clear crisp sound suddenly came from behind her, She yelped as her body stumbled forward and she held her bottom which suddenly aching while feeling hot all over.

Most male in the room blurted out their eyes at the sight of ripple that came from her bottom, and Hu Qiang drooled at the erotic sound.

"You... you dare to..."

*Pa!*

*Argh!*

Naruto carelessly swung his right hand and smacked that plump ass of her. His hand felt the comfortable soft mound, and couldn't help but swung it once again to taste it.

*Pa!*

"S-stop that!"

Wanqiu Xia's face already turned red with eyes glared fiercely at the blonde man before her, Hateful! How can you spank a lady in a public area?!

Oh god, where she should place her face now?

Naruto assumed a righteous appearance, he said while pointing one finger, "That is your punishment for being such a liar, your punishment for not calling me elder brother, and the last one was an interest."

What punishment you big pervert!

Wanqiu Xia face darkened, her bottom started feeling so hot as if it burning all over, she might even suspect it swelling a little.

Then Naruto opened his arm and brought her into his bosom, while his cheek rubbed against her temple, "Oh, my little minx, I am sorry for being too harsh with you, but I don't have a choice, our daddy had been told me to properly teach you in case you did something atrocious, oh, my soft heart couldn't bear it seeing you in pain like that..."

Her darkened face turned deep shade red, she could smelt his unique man scent combined with vanilla perfume he wore, the firmness of his body stuck on the front part of her womanly asset, deflating them a little, and his warm crib almost short circuited her system.

"OK, OK, I get it, stop rubbing on me!" Wanqiu Xia closed one eye as Naruto unceasingly rubbing succeeded on annoyed her.

Then she sensed Naruto's hand once again fell into her butt, her forehead took many wrinkle as she deeply frowned, she knew she had greatly bothered him by forcefully accusing him as her boyfriend but wasn't this a bit too much as retaliation?

When she thought the blonde man once again wanted to sexually harassed her, instead that hand just stay idle on her plump mound, and it eluded a comfortable aura that somehow ease the aching on her bottom, she couldn't help but moan at the feel, it was as if she had been getting massage down there without the hand made single bit movement.

After a while, her bottom had returned to its initial proportion and Naruto let go her body as he patted her head.

As she looked at his smile, she immediately declined her head in embarrassment, that redness between her eyes cannot be denied.

Naruto turned around and faced the audience with a mild smile, "You guys probably wondered how can I become Wanqiu adopted elder brother, right?"

They all nodded their head like a pecking cock. Even Wanqiu Xia curiously stared at him, wanted to know what non-sense excuse he would tell them.

"Oh..." Naruto suddenly had bitter visage, "I wanted to tell you, but... it's not a beautiful story..."

Looking at his sad countenance, many women also became sad, they even told him not to force it if he can't.

"But if I don't tell you, how can you trust me as Wanqiu Xia adopted elder brother? I am really stuck in a hard place..." he glanced at her, "little minx, what should I do?"

"Eh?" she startled, looking at his eyes filled with meaningful stare, she went silent for a while and quickly responded, "Naruto, you don't have to-"

"Little minx, how many times do I have to tell you to call me elder brother... is it too hard for you to say it? Or having me as elder brother is a shameful condition to you?" he made a pitiful face, even dripped one tears from his eyes.

"Kyaaa, baby don't cry!" the fanatic went uproar, even almost sprang forward and swarmed him to ease his pain.

They also hatefully stared at their own chief, as if what she said before it's a great taboo that no one should spoken.

Wanqiu Xia quickly had a cold sweat, she observed ahead and found out Naruto secretly sneered, she immediately gritted her teeth. She snorted then set her eyes toward the side, "If... if e... if elder brother... doesn't want... you don't have to... tell them."

"Woah, little minx!" Naruto abruptly hugged her again, even slightly lifted her body from the ground and swayed it side to side, "I am so happy you finally called me elder brother!"

Just kill me already, Wanqiu Xia bitterly thought as her body being trashed around in the air.

Naruto placed the human sized rag doll back to the ground, he shook his head afterward, "But little minx, this people need to know the truth, after all, how can they trust me as your elder brother if the box is still unseal?"

"Therefore, I have to uncover this sad and bitter story..."

Naruto strolled toward one of the table, he hopped onto its top surface, placing his feet on the chair, he cleared his throat, "Ahem, I know many of you still didn't believe that I am Wanqiu Xia's adopted brother, I am willing to tell you my past as long as you promise me not to spread this into the people outside, let the Pandora remain inside the box, let my secret only known by the people in here... can I trust you guys?"

"Yes, yes, you can trust us!"

"Alright... before I begin, I suggest you prepare a lot of tissue..."

Naruto took a deep breath, he put on a sad face before he faintly smiled, "The story began with a pure and naive young lady who lived in a secluded village called Konoha, the village is strict with its traditional rule and forbid many of its people to leave the village, so the young lady from born till matured age never once left the vicinity of the village. One day, while she was looking for a herb plant inside a forest, she stumbled upon an incapacitated man who got shored by the river's stream. The girl was kind, she didn't have the heart to just abandoned the man with such condition, thus she approached the body and commenced an inspection on it.

As she observed the man's body, she startled at the fact that the man had distinguished appearance from her, starting from his hair which is bright yellow colored, face feature that had the making of uniqueness, and skin tone that slight reddish compared to her. She immediately concluded that the man is an outsider and worried if his body ever found by other people from her village, perhaps his fate turned for the worse.

Since the young lady cannot take the man back to her village, thus she persisted on treating him on the river's creek. It was a bitter experience, she had to travel back and forth to his location which is quite a distance, selling many of her stuff to the village's healer to buy a lot of medicine, lying to her family and friends, collecting a lot of herb in the forest, making a tent for the man to rest, all for the sake of that man...

Of course, her effort wasn't a fruitless one... several weeks later, the man finally fluttered his eyes opened, the young lady immediately became entranced by the color of his iris, it was cerulean blue, so bright and clear like the blue sky. The man spoke with the language she couldn't understand but it didn't hold back the interaction between the two of them. Starting from using hands gesture till made some drawing on the creek's soil, they built up their communication slowly, until the man taught her his language and so did her to him.

All of this happened without the knowing of her relative, she secretly brought foods and her father cloth to give to the man. The pure and naive young lady spent more of her time with the man instead with the people in the village, thus they grew suspicious at her behavior.

And one day... her secret finally had been exposed...

Her family was furious, especially her father which is part the village prestigious person, having his own daughter to have a relation with an outsider is a big shame for him, thus he and the people of the village wanted to take the man in the custody and publicly executed him.

But the love between them had already budding.

The pure and naive young lady was crying loudly, pleading for her father not to kill the man, promising she won't have any relationship again with him, her eyes was desperate, her skin was pale and her voice is hoarse. She spent day and night kneeling in front of the village's head house so the chief could grant the man a mercy and just sent him out of the village.

Clear day turned brighter as hot as it can be, rainy day turned colder as icy as it can be. But the young lady remained all four in the ground, her forehead pasted on the dirty soil. She didn't once sleep, only dried tears and hoarse sound that accompany her lonely figure.

In the end, the village's head cannot bear the woman's insistence, neither her parent, thus they decided to send the man out of the village, with a bitter goodbye, the young lady never once saw him again.

But her torment of life didn't end...

Exactly few month after the man's departure, the village found that the young lady turned out pregnant, and the father of her child clearly is the outsider, she even admitted it herself.

The pure and naive young lady had committed two sin in the regard of the village's rule, first is engaging in physical relationship without marriage and the second, is that her partner was an outsider. These two sin was one of the greatest taboo the village people should never break and the young lady happened to cross both of it. So without have any much choice, the young lady was cast out from the village while she was pregnant...

Since she never leave the village before, the young lady clearly didn't know what she should do or where she should go, then she remembered someone told her about a city several miles away at the north from her village, thus she walked toward that direction.

Without any supply provided for her, she had to consume the foods from mushroom and plant, drink any water from the rain and river.

Time to time she would have stomache and she would laid on the ground until it finally away, which sometimes can take two days...

She was freezing and sweating, her legs almost tired out every time, she never had any good sleep since she feared for any wild beast will attack her.

Moreover, each month, her belly will grow bigger, it made her getting harder to walk but she never complaint about it, only gently rubbed her large belly and spoke lovingly, "Be patient my dear little child, we will soon meet up with your father again..."

Yes, the force that drive her to strive on her path was the wish to meet with that man once more. In the duration of their interaction, he had told her where he hailed from, and where he currently stayed. The reason why he fell into the river was because he experienced an extreme water sport but an accident happen. The young lady didn't know whether the city she headed is the same as the city the man currently stayed, but she hadn't much choice in the first place.

7 month had passed, she finally arrived on her destination with her big stomach, carrying that extra weight began to make her back ache and her condition is no longer can be said good.

It's already a miracle she could survive that long...

She tried to ask the people in the city about the man's where about, but looking at her tattered dress, smelling her ill scent, and sensing her chaotic condition, many people instead taking their distance from her. Even before she managed to open her mouth, those people already went away. In the end, the woman unable to stay on her feet any longer, unlike in the forest where she could sleep anywhere, the city is rather harsh and the ground is hard also cold. In any time, she fainted and passed out just like that.

She woke up in the midst of homeless people who offered her a sanctuary, her big stomach forced her had to accept these people. She also telling them about that man and hoped they could help her found his location. These people was more than glad to help her out but weeks after weeks, they still unable to get a single info about him.

Finally the day of labor had come, with her utmost strength and speck of willpower, she endured the pain of child birth, her consciousness trapped between light and dark, bringing the new life to this world almost with the cost of her own. But she survive, the young lady was a survivor, so did her child, a pretty boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

The young lady remembered the man's favorite food, thus she named the boy "Naruto".

And good news came at the same time, one of the homeless people found out the man's where about, the young lady had been told quickly, even when she just recovered for several days, she immediately took off, taking her baby along.

The house where that man resided was very big, it's like gazing upon a small hill back at her village. It also surrounded by a tall black fence. The young lady tried to enter through the gate but the person who stood in the front denied her from entering. Even when she claimed she knew the master of this house, the person still not budge from his position. It's understandable that she was being doubt, with her rugged cloth, messy hair, and dirty body, no one will believe she actually know the person inside the house, not to mention she carried a baby with her.

Did not give up from meeting the man, the young lady awaited outside, she convinced herself that the man eventually will come out. True enough, in the midst of hunger and baby crying, the person she expected to meet finally strolled out from the building, riding sort of carriage with no horse and began to exit the building's gate.

She swiftly stepped forward and halted the carriage, almost getting hit by it before the driver abruptly stopped. She went into the side door and unceasingly spoke, calling out the man's name.

The door swung opened, and the moment she saw that face, that blonde hair and blue eyes that she endearingly miss, invaded every dream whenever she slept, the longing she always held as she gazed at the sky.

But reality is hard to accept... albeit the person is exactly the same man she loved, but his behavior... is different.

He no longer the gentleman she conversed many months ago, not the one who said many beautiful poets and sing thousands cheerful songs she that found amusing. He was no longer the one that caressed her hair and kissed her lips as they joined their body under the breeze of air that swayed the soft tune of the leaves.

One simple words, mixed with cold tones and indifferent gaze enough to tell her, this is not him...

"Get away from me, ugly!"

The young lady was stunned, it was true that the difficult of her journey had changed her appearance a lot, she's no longer the fresh and beautiful flower that hidden inside the secluded village, her beautiful and long black hair had changed into swirl and messy one. Her white skin had lost its luster, now akin to a dirty napkin.

But she couldn't believe that the man unable to recognize her one bit, she tried to speak out her name but the car already drove off, leaving her behind, alone in the street...

In depressed, the young lady awaited once again for the man to return, trying to convince herself that the man just unable to recognize her appearance, as soon as she said her name, he must had remembered her again. That's not the only reason why she didn't walk away, it simply because... she had no home here... and she was too ashamed to come back to the homeless people's place. After all, she just left without words and gratitude, how she had the guts to return there?

Therefore, her last hope was just the man, even if he unable to accept her, at least he took in the baby who had been crying for quite sometimes. She opened her dress and breast feeding the baby, a gentle face appeared on her as tears bead by bead lingered on her eyes.

Hours and hours, minutes by minutes, seconds after seconds.

The man was still not return, the outside climate is cold, hunger had been haunted the young lady, exhaustion had been hunted the young lady.

But she never ceased on comforting her baby, she spoke lovingly, told her son that his papa soon will come to take him in.

One night had passed, sun once again perched on its highest throne.

The car that carried the man finally came back, the woman put on her last power to stop the car and went to the side, calling the man's name while shouting out her own name.

She tried to appear cheerful, covering at least her desperation.

The car's window slid down, and the view inside made her inner world crumbled.

It's a sight behold not appropriate for a children to see, the man had two woman inside, three of them wore not a single shed of article. One woman was on his left side while another hugging his body tightly, from the redness and sweat on their body, clearly they had been enchanted by the amorous interaction.

The man once again spoke coldly to her, telling her to back the hell off and stop bothering him.

The young lady had thoroughly shaken to her core, her mind turned blank, her face devoid from any emotion. As the car left her behind, it also marked the end of hope she had for the man. She twisted her body and walked away from the house vicinity, her steps was lonely... her bearing was dimmed.

The young lady had very exhausted and her breath no longer stabled, but she strove, didn't stop on comforting her baby, walked the bitter road toward the unpredictable end. The young lady knew she won't survive this time... she knew she had to leave the baby alone... but she was unwilling... she didn't want her baby to live on the street like a trash. She prayed... with each steps she begged the god to have mercy, not for her but for the baby... is a pure born child, not having a slightest corruption marked his surface. She prayed... she begged... she pleaded...

And her effort had been answered, soon she stumbled upon an orphanage... she used her last strength to knock on the orphanage door, waiting as she shivered and hugged the baby. The door finally opened, revealing a kind middle-aged man who startled at the sight of the young lady, he wanted to take her to the hospital but the young lady rejected, it was enough for her live to burden another people, she just wanted to use her last time to make a will for her son. In her slowly diminishing vitality, and the help from the middle-aged man, she told all of her life experienced in paper and left the message for her son, for him not to hate his grandparents, not to hate her village people, and more specifically, not to hate his father and her beloved man.

Even in the end of her time, she still loved the man..."

The audience started sobbing as they heard Naruto's backstory completely being told, white thin tissue had been distributed into each other hand and soon there will be more to hold, a joy to whoever selling them in the first place.

Naruto unfolded the bitter past with mixed expression and combined tone; He smiled when describing his 'mother' naivety and kindness. He depressed as he conveyed how hard the journey she experienced. He filled with sorrow and desolate while speaking about her last moment.

Wanqiu Xia went silent, she put one arm below her breast and it grabbed a hold of her another arm. Her eyebrows turned soft and the watermark on her half-shut eyes rippled.

At first she thought he would tell some ridiculous lies and she had prepared to mock it inside her heart. But after she listened to it, she unable to make any single jokes on it.

It wasn't that she can't, but she just wouldn't, because she hardly knew him in the first place, and what if it was true?

Then his mother's fate was truly sad...

The bear-like Hu Qiang knelt and huddled with other people, his nose blew on the tissue while bead of tears fell from the corner of his eyes. In fact, he actually had the most tissue.

The story teller himself paused for a brief, it was as if he needed time to regain his bearing, he joined his hand together and stared on it as he rubbed his thumb.

"My mother... I couldn't really tell how she looks like, it was just based on the description made by the orphanage's care taker..." he groomed a smile, the corner of his lips lifted a bit, "but I like to think she was very beautiful, resembling a most precious gem hidden in the thickest layer of the earth. She akin to a rarest flower in the midst of common one and blossomed only when the other did. The beauty of her petal outclasses the other despite her late of growth."

"That's what I like to think... about her."

The people expressed their agreement, to still love someone and disregard their harsh treatment, is a trait that hard to be found in any people nowadays, perhaps in the past also. What this people didn't know is that Naruto used the description of his so called 'mother' by using the one possessed by other individual, namely a certain blonde maiden.

"Thus my life in the orphanage began, and I have to say it's not exactly a wonderland there but not a nightmare either. The caretaker was kind, and so did other staff. The neighborhood itself wasn't bad, they rather accepted our presence and sometimes even invite us for a lunch, of course it wasn't a high star restaurant food, and it's not exactly free since we had to help with some chores. But the children there including me had no complaint at all," Naruto grinned while let out a seep of laughter. His carefree attitude infected other in the room and dispelled a bit of gloomy sense in the atmosphere. Only Wanqiu Xia that seemed had no change in expression.

"Good life won't stay forever, exactly three years since I was born, the location of our orphanage was bought by some rich people, some people accepted the money offered to move on and some strongly rejected it. They rejected because the place they had been lived is not just a simple wooden house or cemented one, it's a place that stood since the age of their grandparent, bought then gifted to their parent and to them as a legacy. It held so much meaning and memories including the orphanage building.

Moreover, it's already an industrial revolution at that time, many steamed factory was built inside the city and fresh environment gradually began to lessen. It's difficult to find a location like the place where our orphanage stood."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, he continued, "Then a hellish life started, each day filled with terror and hardship, a random thug will come and smash the people's property, sometimes wrecked and trashed the wall of the building for no apparent reason. A group of drunkard hanged around the neighbor and left many bottle of wine, along with other inappropriate stuff to look for children. Smoke and other sharp ill scent lingered in the once fresh atmosphere, forcing people used mask to go out from their house.

Day by day, people unable to bear it again. One by one left, running away from the aggression as they had a family to worry about.

The caretaker also worried about us, but even if he accepted the money, it's impossible for him to host all the children like he used to be, thus the caretaker began to advertise adoption in order to decreasing our population."

A smile hooked the corner of his lips, he glanced at the small waist woman beside him and gently said: "That's when little minx's parent showed up and adopted me, because they are desired to have a boy within their family. To be honest, I wasn't their first choice to be adopted, but back then... this little minx here was throwing a tantrum, complaining the parent wasn't going to love her anymore, she was a cutie, but really a bully! Many boys stared fearing her and cowered when they were being asked whether want to be adopted or not.

And guess the only one who could tame her?"

Hearing the pride tone and looking at the smug face, it doesn't take long for people to know the answer.

What bully?! What this nonsense you are speaking of?! Wanqiu Xia twitched her lips, hatefully glared at the blonde man ahead.

"Hah! because I was tired with her attitude, I fished out my frog from its cage and secretly put it inside her pretty dress. Oh, it's hilarious, she started screaming and crying, running around the room like her butt caught by fire, it took all effort to catch her and calm her down, then her expression turned fantastic as her parent decided to adopt me instead.

Oh, it's a war filled with bloodshed, for many years, not once we ever get along, whether inside or outside, we always fought for a smallest matter, she always ended up losing from me though. There was this one time she tried to fool me by saying Santa is real and he wanted to meet me in the midnight, in the next day I told her Santa indeed real and gave me a gift, he wanted to give her too but since she was a bad kid for not believing on Santa since she's not presence, then the gift was burn to ash.

Pfft, after that sequence, she always wrote a letter for Santa to forgive her, it's a message filled with tears and snot. She started behaved as a good kid, not even tried to make any prank for me just for the sake of Santa to grant her mercy. Like a obedient puppy, she did what I told, even willing to clean my frog's cage..."

Naruto told many shameful matter with the public which created many laughter to ring. People time to time would glance to Wanqiu Xia and snickered a lot. They couldn't believe their chief was actually this cute.

Despite she knew what he said was a lie, it didn't help to slow the red of anger from creeping into her face. She gritted her teeth and strode forward, she raised her hand and pinched his right ear until it stretched really far, "Enough! Don't embarrassed me more than you already had!"

Her action and expression validated the words he spoke, In fact, that's what Naruto hoped in the first place. When a person got mad because something or someone, they tended to complaint, how they did it is irrelevant since they eventually just going to support his lies, this way the fake elder brother status became iron clad and he needed it for the next phase of his plan...

"Ouch, ouch, little minx, I am sorry, I am sorry, I stop now!" Naruto fake a hurtful tone but sounds so real that Wanqiu Xia hummed in satisfaction.

She let go his ear and crossed her arms while standing at his side, Naruto rubbed his ear and begrudgingly glared at the smirking woman.

"In any case, our parent saw me as someone who could protect and take care little minx, therefore they decided when she later arrive in the age of marriage, any men, any single sane men in this world, should receive my agreement if they want to court my baby sister..." Naruto curled his lips, his gaze swept the men inside the room and lastly fell onto Hu Qiang, "and my criteria is competent!"

Truth to be told, there were many suitor that had the idea of chasing Wanqiu Xia, from the fresh year worker to the experienced men, many of them already fell for her at the first sight and many also had been rejected by her. Still, the idea of taking her hand to the wedding ceremony was deep rooting inside this people will thus they never discourage.

Only after Hu Qiang began his conquest that the rest of poor sod whimpered and hid behind their own tail, the bear like man power of influence making them powerlessly gave up the thought.

Now hearing Naruto claimed in such a way, they began to raise their desire once more. Dozen of Eyes heatedly stared at Wanqiu Xia's figure, and she began to feel great discomfort at that.

Her face looked surprise at his words, she started to think his initial ridiculous act just a part of grand scheme he actually had in store.

Hu Qiang eyes lit in excitement, albeit he yet to hear the criteria, he believed to be among the knight who had the chance to take the princess home, in fact, he thought he was the only that qualified.

Naruto pushed out one finger, then speaking out loud, "First!"

The men stood up from their seat or ground, the women grew their jealousy and curiosity upon this competition.

"First, they must be human!" he said with serious countenance.

"..." People staggered, some girls almost fell from their chair, Wanqiu Xia created a 'pfft' sound as she almost laughed.

"Second!" Naruto took out another finger, "they must be man!"

Lips twitched in annoyance, bitter complement the anguish in the face.

Only Wanqiu Xia that seemed become more cheerful.

"Third, they wore suits!"

"Forth, they have shoes!"

"Fifth, have reliable ID!"

"Sixth..."

"Seventh..."

Naruto still speaking about his term but most people already sat back or left the cafeteria, they simply thought this elder brother of the chief perhaps had the wrong circuit inside his brain. It's not that his criteria was hard to fulfill, but all of them was simply not serious! Like for real, how come 'can write his own name' and 'know how to count to ten' was a credible requisite. It's more like requirement to enter a kindergarten!

Before leaving, they gave Wanqiu Xia's figure a last look before unwillingly departing.

Time was progressing slowly, the lunch break finally over but Naruto still announcing his requirement as if he was a broken recording that know no end.

"Fifty fifth, he can touch his own feet, um?" Naruto was raising both hand while seemed his fingers was jumbled in complicated numeric system, then he looked at his front and noticed there is no one left, he dropped his jaw and looked at Wanqiu Xia who drank on a mineral water, "where they go?"

"The break is over, they need to return back to the office..." she said after her red lips left the bottle's head vicinity, she giggled cheerfully.

"Wha- how come they already left before knowing the rest of the requirement?!" Naruto frowned and appeared angry.

"Uh... they got job to worry about?" Wanqiu Xia sweat dropped, then she glanced at certain spot, "except that man who could act as he wish."

Naruto looked at the same spot with a sigh, what the pair spotted on is exactly Hu Qiang who slept on his chair with both hands crossed in front and head looked upward, drool fell at the corner of his mouth.

"Aww, he look rather cute~" Naruto chuckled as he stretched his own body.

"Yeah? Why don't you two get together? I sure you both will make a great couple~" Wanqiu Xia sneered then she stood up from her seat. The small waist swayed left and right.

"Eh, not my type... I like... pendulum..." his eyes glued at the movement of her waist.

She noticed it and a flattered feeling surged inside of her, but she quickly covered it with a snort, "Pervert!"

"Wrong, little minx!" Naruto waved his finger, "I am a gentleman pervert!"

"Still a pervert and stop calling me little minx!"

"Aww, here I thought you like being called little minx..." he assumed a wronged face.

She chuckled a bit and gave him her own water, "Here, you must be thirsty from speaking too much..."

"Ah, thanks, you read my mind..." Naruto accepted it and drank without hesitation.

Wanqiu Xia smiled faintly, then it shifted into a wryly one, "I am sorry..."

"Yeah, you should..." Naruto put down the drink and wiped the water with his wrist, "I don't like being dragged into a conflict like that, at least not when I had no other choice."

"Humph, not that, I am actually glad I did what I do before, you deserve it after all," she raised up her chin and appeared proud. She remembered once again when he flirted with those office ladies, it somehow gave her annoyed feeling.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing to me then?" Naruto twitched his eyes, he didn't know how he disservice this small waist woman.

"I am sorry, about your mother..." she dropped her previous expression, bitter clouded her face.

"My mother?" Naruto startled, then he burst out a chuckle, "you actually believe what I just said?"

"You of the all people should know that I just fabricate that story, seriously how come I know so much detail of the naive and kind lady's life, even if she did told me through her will, it's impossible to be that detail..."

"Then... everything you said, all of them, is a lie?" she raised her eyes and stared into his cerulean one.

"..." Naruto didn't answer her immediately, he glanced at his front, "only most of them..."

"Most?" she wrinkled her eyebrows and pondered a bit, she said with a little doubt, "is that mean... you really hailed from an orphanage?"

Naruto sighed and nodded.

She covered her mouth, then another hand held his shoulder, "I am sorry, because of me you had to relieve such experience..."

"No, no, it's fine, it wasn't that bad..." his hand tapped onto hers and comforted.

Wanqiu Xia went radio silent, then she spoke again with worry, "Have you... ever known your parent?"

Naruto set his eyes to the floor then he looked at the ceiling, "Never, I never know about my parents, no, I never want to know about them... even when I had the resource and the capability to do so."

"Yi? Why? Do you hate your parent that much?" the wrinkle on her forehead was getting many.

Naruto only chuckled, he grasped her hand and gently set it down, then he jumped down from the table and left with a lingering words.

"It wasn't my parent that I hate, it was me..."


	93. The Reason

"Wanqiu, your dress is really pretty..."

Hu Qiang spoke while the snooze on his nose fluttered in the room. Both Naruto and Wanqiu Xia stood in his respective side with different expression held in their face.

"Wow, he even has the dream, he must have so much crush on you..." Naruto glanced at her and teased her with a smirk.

"Yeah, too bad for him though, cos I still don't like him..." Wanqiu Xia lifted her shoulder half-way.

"Why? Because he broke up with his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriends, he had broken so many women's heart."

"Wow, this guy is such a player?! Awesome!"

"Don't admired him!"

Naruto stared at the man before him, his face might be handsome and had a manly figure, but the way he behave was rather goofy and childish, this kind of person actually had the guts to play with women? Maybe he didn't learn a proper manner to treat one lady? Many men only knew how to flirt and get a woman's heart, maybe their body along the way, but hardly there is men that can keep one around. Well, sometimes the fault happened on both sides so no one can judge whether the man just had some bad luck with women or for other reason.

Naruto raised his right hand and carelessly slapped Hu Qiang's left cheek, he did the left one since his right cheek had some drool on it. The force enough to send his head to the side but not letting him fell from the chair.

Wanqiu Xia gasped, Naruto harsh way to wake the man's up is rather shocking to her.

"Pick me! Pick me! I am the only qualified!" the bear-like man immediately stood up from his chair the moment he awake from his slumber, the trail of liquid from the corner of his mouth dripped down onto the floor.

There was a long silent after his uproar and he startled,a calloused hand brushed a pair of eyes and looked around only to find two people left exist in the room.

"Where the other people go?!" he dropped his squared jaw.

"Work," Naruto said with a light smile.

"Break time's over already?!"

The pair of man and woman nodded their head.

"Well whatever, thankfully I am security director, I don't have to be in office all the time," he shrugged.

Naruto chuckled at the man's manner while Wanqiu Xia twitched her lips in disgust.

She hated a slacker type like this, especially when they had no responsibility at all toward their position. A director might not have the same obligation to obey the rule like a normal worker, but it will make a good impression and example for them, it also will lessen the gap of distance between the position thus create less awkward situation when the director required something to fulfill from the worker, or with more simple words, order them around.

If this was a normal circumstances, Wanqiu Xia perhaps already dashed off back to her office, after all, there were many things she had to do and client she needed to meet, but since the CEO had told her to accompany Naruto, therefore she remained obedient at his side.

"Oh!" Hu Qiang's face turned excited, "elder brother! Did I pass your discernment?"

Wow, he even directly call me elder brother!

Naruto almost wanted to burst out a laughter but he sensed a great amount of anger stacked up beside him, thus he forcefully swallowed the expression.

"Un, un, you are the sole survivor of this challenge to be able to court little minx!"

"Really?!" no one can imagined how happy the way he looked the moment he heard Naruto's approval for him to chase his beloved one, then he shifted his glance to Wanqiu Xia, his eyes sparkled a passion that reached the infinity and beyond.

The object of adoration gritted her teeth in annoyance, then she glared at Naruto dangerously.

Naruto trailed down one cold sweat, with a smile still hung on his face, he said slowly, "Only... if you can beat me in an Arm Wrestling..."

The two person startled, Hu Qiang said in doubtful tone, "Arm Wrestling?"

"Yeah, you do know Arm Wrestling, right?"

"Of course, of course, elder brother! But..." Hu Qiang looked at Naruto's slender like arm then he compared it with his own which almost twice in size, "are you sure about this, elder brother?"

"What? You doubt my strength?" Naruto chuckled, "also isn't it good if I am weak? You can easily carry little minx to go to home. Yeah, you heard me right, beat me in Arm Wrestling then you don't need to court her, you don't need to flirt with her anymore, you can directly carry her into the nuptial bed if you desire."

Both person had their body shivered with different reason, Hu Qiang inner desire suddenly flared up at the thought of picking up the lady of his heart with his both hands then throwing her into the soft bed, as her body juggled at the bouncy mattress, he immediately pounced at her and the night of romance began. Wanqiu Xia inner desire also flared up, but not in the same way as Hu Qiang, but more like, she wanted to walk up to the blonde man ahead and kicked him out to the endless horizon.

Seriously what the heck is he thinking?! Treating her like an object that anyone can bet...

Oh, wait, someone usually bet on something precious on them or worth the gold.

Is it possible that he thought of her as something precious...?

The small waist woman glanced up to the ceiling, the deeper she gave it a thought, the darker the blush she had on her face.

Soon she declined her face and found Naruto was looking at her with wrinkled eyebrows, steamed as if blow up from her head, she immediately shook her head and waved her hands in denial.

Naruto thought this woman had of lot weird things going on with her today, perhaps she should check up with doctor soon... or therapist...

"Elder brother! Let's get on with it, NOW!" Hu Qiang roared, it scared both Naruto and Wanqiu Xia.

They walked up to one of the table, placed two seats on different sides. Hu Qiang unclasped his wrist button then raising up the sleeve up to several inches above his elbow. But he found Naruto didn't do the same thing, instead he just leisurely sat on the chair and rested his elbow on the top of the table. Of course it's not necessary to do what he did, but it showed at least a bit preparation for the duel, and most of the time your forearm muscle will bulge as the wrestling on progress, it can be quite uncomfortable with a thigh clothes wrapped it up at that time.

Oh whatever, perhaps elder brother didn't really serious on doing this, maybe he just want to test my consideration toward my opponent that smaller than me.

Yes! That's maybe what elder brother real intention is!

To make me show my gentle side despite facing against my enemy in front of Wanqiu!

Huum, elder brother, you really care about my love life!

At this moment, Wanqiu Xia minced at Naruto's side, her face was somehow smiling but Naruto knew there was a deep danger held in that tone. She bent down her body, her red lips closed to Naruto's ear vicinity. He could taste her hot breath tickled his sense, but it gave his heart a cold instead.

"You dare to lose, I feed you with cakes for your entire life~" then she raised her body and retreated with a swaying hips.

"Haha..." Naruto bitterly laughed, Why she sounds like an angry wife?

Hu Qiang already occupied the seat across the table, his hand stretched out and readied on the table, he noticed there was still a distance between his hand and Naruto's, a frown pulled his face down, "Elder brother, can you extend your hand a little bit, this way we couldn't get the wrestling to start."

"Oh?" Naruto smiled, "but you are the challenger, wasn't it you who suppose to be do that?"

Hu Qiang startled, then he frowned again before nodding his head, "Elder brother is right! How foolish am I for asking you such a thing, please forgive me elder brother!"

He shouldn't ask disrespect the blonde man before him, after all, he is going to be his brother-in-law in future, moreover, Wanqiu Xia's happy marriage life decided by his hand, thus he needed to treat him well!

"It's fine, your behavior is good, me likey!"

Hu Qiang started feeling bashful, even when he is a man again, getting such compliment enough to flutter one heart.

Wanqiu Xia stared with half-lidded eyes as if she was bored by the charade that being displayed.

Hu Qiang fixed his position and extended his own hand, now by the portion of the table's length, he most likely covered 60% of it.

They both crossover each arms and grasped the opposite party's hand, Naruto's expression never change one bit and Hu Qiang also appeared relaxed, but one could see a light shiver on his eyebrows.

"Well, we need a judge to oversee the duel," Naruto tilted his face to the side, "little minx, my dear little sister, why don't you take the position? You be more useful that way than being a bystander."

Wanqiu Xia snorted but it's not like she got other thing to do anyway, "Both parties ready?"

Naruto nodded but Hu Qiang bellowed instead, "Wanqiu, you wait for me! I am going to make you my bride!"

The small waist woman twitched her lips, her small hand already turned into a fist and readied to pummel this blockhead bastard, if she had the power.

Oh, if Naruto lose, I am just going to expose the truth, better be called as a liar than being with him.

"1... 2... 3... go!"

As soon as Wanqiu Xia's crisp voice finished the cue, both person immediately strengthening the grip on their opponent's hand. Hu Qiang had some trouble in positioning his hand since it went unbalance with the length he supposed to assume but he still had the confidence to defeat Naruto. He went to the gym to build his arm and body not for without reason.

In fact, he decided to be lenient and lessening his effort in order to let Naruto had the sense of equality, it would created an awkward winning if the person himself lose badly.

At least until he realized that no matter how he tried to bring down Naruto's hand, that part of limb stay firm on the table.

It's like trying to move away a statue

"Huuugh!" Hu Qiang groaned, he could feel the tense in his muscle as he increased the output of his strength and successfully made Naruto's hand slightly move to the side. His eyes turned brighter at the sight and with a great resolve, he put more some effort on it.

Bit by bit Naruto's hand tilted until it reached below 30 degree, but at the moment he reached that point, Hu Qiang whole body already went red while perspiration soaked his attire.

Wanqiu Xia saw his entire arm filled with vein, even his temple also popped out with one. He hold his breath and gave all of his might to give the last touch to finish the game, sweats from his forehead slipped inside his eyes and made it ache.

On the other hand, despite in the losing side, Naruto didn't lose the smile on his face, his hand barely shivered while the offender trembled all over.

"You could have just give up you know..." Naruto said, his tone creep with a small malice.

"If you keep going like this, your hand might get an injury..." his lips curled to the side.

"Little minx indeed is a remarkable woman, if I am not her elder brother, I don't mind get a piece of her myself..." he didn't realize the words he spoke actually cause a thunderbolt to struck the small waist woman on the side, "but is it all worth? to hurt your own arm like this, perhaps it could cause you a permanent injury, all for the sake of picking up women?"

"Not just any woman..." Hu Qiang spoke in the midst of rough breath, "Wanqiu Xia is not an ordinary woman..."

Both people got surprised by his response, Wanqiu Xia's face turned absentminded for a while.

"You seemed know something about little minx..." Naruto tilted his head to the side and smirking a little.

"It was few months ago, I was on my way back from the date with my old girlfriend, it was already evening so the road is not crowded. I was stopping my car in the traffic light, went I look to the side, I saw three people played a simple instrument from the food can leftover and sing 'the reason' by hoobastank. Two of them still a teenager, and the other one is..." he opened his eyes to force himself to look at the woman at the side, Wanqiu Xia eyes turned confuse for a while then she frowned as if trying to remember the same event. It wasn't long for her to finally receive the revelation.

"It's normal of me to recognize her, after all, we practically a coworker, in the same level of management at that. I was confused at first why she joined along with them and singing together. Then I realized it as I noticed the half filled casket in front of them, her voice... was not that bad but also not that good and coupled with the loud clanking sounds, it completely ruin the song itself. but people still threw away their money, perhaps because she was a beauty thus they took a pity on her. "

Naruto almost blurted out a laugh and Wanqiu Xia face filled with shame, Yeah is not the best way for her to help them at that time by singing together, she's quiet a bad singer after all, but looking at their empty casket back then she didn't have the heart to just leave them there, moreover she also forgot to bring her wallet, thus it's the only way for her to help them.

"But what made me entranced until the car behind me honked their alarm as if they wanted to kill me, it was her face that was glistening by joy despite the weariness on her forehead. Whether you knew it or not, Wanqiu Xia had quite many client and she was popular among the coworker, but she didn't hold any embarrassment from doing such a petty job. Didn't fear of her own reputation to drop because of dirty occupation she temporary did.

I had been living my life without care of other, I don't care what the people next to me eat tomorrow, or they had anything to eat at all. I don't care about many women's heart that I had been dumped, because I was selfish, it was the first time... that I actually hate looking at my own appearance in the mirror."

"Wanqiu Xia... changed my life... and so did opened my eyes to the world, open my heart for the love at the first sight."

Naruto and Wanqiu Xia already went silent, especially Wanqiu Xia. At first she thought the big man ahead actually just another of those who after her figure and trying to get inside her clothes, but after hearing his confession, she realized how wrong she had been. True enough, data was just data, information was just information, no matter how valid those are, doesn't mean it was enough to reveal the truth.

Because human was a complex creature, they easily can changed, far more easier than a form of water, but sometimes they also hard to change, far harder than a diamond.

"Why you didn't tell me before?" Wanqiu Xia said with a soft tone.

"I... was embarrassed..." Hu Qiang's face turned red, "I didn't have the guts to tell you about it."

"So a loud public confession is your brightest idea?" she sighed in helpless manner.

"..." he kept his mouth shut while kept trying to push down Naruto hand that only several inches away from the table.

"Hu Qiang..." Wanqiu Xia smiled, this was the first time she ever smiled to him, "I am sorry because I have been wrong about you, after reading your track record of past love live, I simply thought you just a playboy who like to play with women's heart."

"No, you are not wrong... I am that person... or at least what I used to be... until you changed me Wanqiu, at that evening, at the side of the road, your voice reached up to my heart, you waked me up from the blindness of the cruelty of the words, you had restored the sympathy that had been long lost to me decades ago, Wanqiu, you are the reason for me, and you are my first love..."

Wanqiu Xia widened her eyes, then she declined her head. She looked at her feet for a long time, before braving a smile toward him again, the smile was so pretty, dazzling akin to flower in the middle of summer field.

"Un, I receive your confession and I am so glad there is someone who love me like that..." she spoke slowly, each words was careful and meaningful, "but I am sorry, I can't reciprocate the same feeling toward you."

Hu Qiang widened his eyes, his face looked infuriate, "Why?! Why couldn't you accept me?!"

She tilted her head, her smile never lost from her face, "Will you accept, if I say I don't know?"

"Huh?!" the man's anger rose to several degree, "are you kidding me? What kind of reason is that?"

"I wanted to say because I am chasing my career, but after hearing your true confession, I still... don't get the feeling about you. You are sweet, I truly tried to get the feeling but... I just couldn't..." she apologetically smiled, "if I am truly meaningful for you, then I hope you accept that I just simply couldn't love you."

"..." Hu Qiang finally went silent, a last bitter smile appeared on his face, "is there a hope, for me in the future?"

"Maybe..." she nodded, "but at the moment, there is none."

"I see..."

After both of them concluded their feeling, the third person who had taken the mantle of an audience punched out the last line with a faint smile on his face, "Then let's conclude this game shall we?"

Naruto easily lifted Hu Qiang's hand and gently tapped down the back of his palm at the surface of the table.

* * *

"Such a good boy, you are rather cruel for rejecting him like that..."

Naruto watched the fading figure of the bear like man before it completely disappeared beyond the double gates.

"Really? I guess I am not as good as he think I am..." Wanqiu Xia chuckled as she sat on the chair.

"Seriously though, what's your reason for not liking him?"

"I like him!" she retorted, "I just couldn't love him!"

"You do realize that love is sometimes not instant, right? You should have give it chance to grow..." Naruto stood up from his chair and walked up to her, sitting atop the table on the side.

"I know," she nodded cleverly, "But somehow, deep inside me, I don't want it to grow..."

"Hah, you are one complicated woman, it will be hard for you to find a significant one if you behave like this..." Naruto twirled around his finger.

"Humph, my love life is not for you to care!" she crossed her arm and threw her face away from him.

"What?! How can that be?! But our daddy had told me to look for you a qualified candidate husband!" he said with righteous manner.

"OK, quit the act, it's getting disgusting now..."

Naruto shrugged then he somehow let out a chuckle, "I could think of two reason why you are incapable to accept him..."

"Do enlighten me, O expert in relationship..." she put her hand on her monte carlo lips and giggled.

Naruto fixed his posture and cleared his throat, he raised one finger to the air, "One, is that you are gay..."

"Pffft, what a terrible guess, I don't get the feeling either toward the same gender..."she chortled until her body trembled.

"Or two, someone already inside your heart," Naruto carelessly put up a second finger.

"Eh, come again?" as fast as wind blew, her expression instantly changed from the joy full of laugh to confuse and bewilder.

"You already interested at someone, thus until you receive the confirmation of their feeling or at least knew what they thought about you, in sexual attraction of course, you won't capable to move on to other people," Naruto explained slowly.

"..." her eyes immediately widened, she stayed her gaze for a long time to the blonde man on the side.

"Well, that's just a guess anyway, maybe you had other problem that we don't know of, I suggest you see a therapist, do you want me to introduce you with one? She is amazing!" Naruto nodded his head before pondering out loud.

"No need..." she said while eyes glued into him, "hey, Naruto..."

"Um?"

"Is it possible, that I am intere-"

*Bzzzt* *Bzzzt*

At the nick of time, Naruto felt a buzz inside his pocket, he raised his hand to cease her from talking and he picked up his phone, after looking at the Id of the caller, he said with wryly smile, "Oh, I am sorry, this is my chief, I got to take this one..."

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, please, go on..." Wanqiu Xia quickly said.

Naruto pressed the green icon and put the phone into his ear, "Chief Mo."

"Ah, yes, Mingyu mentioned it to you? Ah wait, wait, don't get mad at me, is not like I forgot mentioning it to you-" then Naruto sighed, "yes, chief Mo... I'll be back right away..."

Naruto put down his phone with bitter face, then he looked at Wanqiu Xia, "Ms. Wanqiu, I am sorry, I gotta go, I see you... later?"

The small waist woman turned a bit sad, then she flashed out a smile to him, "OK, you have a job to do, and I also have mine... but Naruto?"

"Yup?"

"Do you mind... if we go out sometimes later?" she asked while hesitated.

"Go out?" Naruto dropped his jaw, then he chuckled, "did you just ask me for a date?"

"I don't know..." she shook her head, but her eyes somehow filled with hope.

Naruto went silent, then he nodded, "Sure, I don't mind, but my schedule is rather tight this weekend, how about next week?"

"Un, I can make it!"

"Alright, I see you then!"

* * *

As soon as Naruto returned to Yu Lei, he dashed off to Mo Qianni's office immediately. The cute chief appeared smiling but he didn't know why he had no good feeling toward it.

"So?" Mo Qianni said in a long tone.

"Um... in my defense... I kind of forgot to mention it with you..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly laughed.

"Good reason, but not enough defense~" her forefinger tapped on the blue desk.

"Can I say that your beauty had taken my memories away the first time I saw you this morning?" Naruto smiled slowly digress.

"Oh, thank you, you are a sweet~" looking at her genuine smile, Naruto exhaled a mouthful of air, almost.

"But that still not going to safe you~"

Naruto shook his head, with a lamented face, he said sorrowfully, "Fine, chief Mo, I have no excuse about my mistake, punish me as you see fit." Then he declined his face, looking at the brown carpet in the room.

For quite some times his ears had been devoid from the response of the cute chief ahead, but soon he heard a single giggle breeze through.

"What punishment you dolt, you just made a great contribution and you expected me to punish you instead?" Mo Qianni held her lips with the back of her hand, her body trembled at ticklish feeling inside her heart.

Naruto twitched his lips, another case where this chief of him really like to play with her subordinate. Not only it was annoying, but it started to get really old. But in the end, she had the authority one whole above him, so he couldn't really do a thing about it.

Also he didn't think that the human resource will accept such complaint, well, maybe, but they certainly wouldn't do anything.

"OK, OK, I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause you a distress, it just so fun to see you get all grumpy..." she ceased her laugh and calmed herself, smiling brightly toward the blonde man, "forgive me, key?"

Naruto startled and looked to the side, a blush appeared on his face as he scratched his own cheek, Damn why his chief has to be this cute?! Freaking unfair as he unable to stay mad at her!

"Yes, chief Mo, it's nothing to fuss over, anyway..." Naruto returned his bearing and faced her with a normal visage.

Mo Qianni nodded, "At any rate, you have done well in creating a connection with Liu Corporation, even manage to include us in their big charity event. It's a fortunate news as a relation with giant company like that could boost Yu Lei's reputation and promote our upcoming exhibition, therefore what you did is a great merit!"

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows a little bit, he remembered saying to Mingyu that he had a friend in Liu Corporation and coincidentally asking him to join the event. It basically not his doing effort why his company could get a chance like this, but he assumed perhaps the purple-orange streak haired woman told Mo Qianni otherwise, "Thank you chief Mo, it just luck."

"Well, I need to thank your luck, because it is superb, so far from the moment our president make her stance in the company, we never had the connection with such giant before, we did have a lot of other companies to make up for it, but still... nothing ever compare to Liu Corporation!" Mo Qianni said, her eyes lit with everlasting excitement.

"Really? Never?" Naruto looked taken aback.

"Un!" she nodded, then she shook her head, "of course it's not because our CEO or any of us is incapable, but you know the temperament of those giant corporation, what they want is to monopolize many categories of market in the world and the raise of Yu Lei under Lin Ruoxi's hand brought many threat to these people, I believe Liu Corporation thought about the same thing.

It's a rare occurrence of any companies to ever invite such a potential growing company like ours to a beneficial event like charity, because even thought they hosted the event, there is a chance of the said company could out shine the host, even if it is not, it still hold great effect in a long term if it is done properly.

That's why I am surprise when hearing this from Liu Mingyu, since I know her track record is good, there is no chance that she was lying, thus I asked it to you for confirmation."

Naruto never thought that Yu Lei's growth in Ruoxi's leadership was this exponential, he knew she was fierce but after hearing it directly from Mo Qianni, he still had underestimated Ruoxi in certain degree.

But when he thought about it again, why she had so much trouble in dealing the likes of Xu Zhihong till she needed required his help?

Is Xu Zhihong actually hard to deal or Ruoxi has something else in her mind?

"So what do you want as reward?" Mo Qianni said gently.

Naruto dispersed his thought and concentrated his vision again to the cutie in front, he crossed his arms and pondered deeply, "Well, I have not a lot of things that I particularly interested."

"Then it should be easy!" she beamed up a smile and nodded, "what is it? Oh, raise in payment is excluded since you will automatically gained it, is the result of your achievement.

You can ask for more leave, normally you could only have three days, five if its under special circumstances such as mourning from the loses, within a half of year but I can grant you for more three days, of course weekends and holidays did not count.

You can have extended time to arrive to the office, but I can only grant you fifteen minutes more.

So what is it?"

Naruto slid his lips to the side as he thought deeply, he looked at the charming and cute face of Mo Qianni, he smirked with a flavor of tease, "Chief Mo, I can have anything I want as reward, right?"

"Of course, so long it's reasonable and within my capability, I grant you any wishes," Mo Qianni said without any suspicion in her tone.

"Then..." Naruto had a bashful face, his cheek turned red for some reason, "can you grant me... your lips?"

"Eh?" the beautiful chief wrinkled her eyebrows and her eyes became confuse, "what do you mean?"

"I want to... kiss you..."

*Boom!*

Her mind instantly blow up in one giant explosion, it shattered the consciousness into billion pieces as her expression went daze. She froze on her seat, unobstructed and unmovable by anything.

Naruto snickered inside his heart, Humph, trying to play with me before, let's see how I play with you.

But seeing Mo Qianni had been in a long time don't yield any response, in fact she was as if turned to human sized statue, Naruto let out a long sigh, oh how come when he want to have fun, things become like this?

He was expecting she turned shy or at least flushed with anger, started throwing a tantrum about his shameless behavior. Then he could say he just joking and used the reward she offered to make her forgive him. It's not that he wanted to waste such a perfect chance to have extra leave or other things, but he just didn't have any interest in the first place. Might as well use it to troll with his supervisor, it's a rare chance anyway.

But if she had no response like this, he didn't know what to do.

"Chief Mo, I-"

"Fine."

Before Naruto managed to finish his sentence, the statue like Mo Qianni finally spoke once more. But her reaction was far from what he pictured.

Her expression was serious, those eyes held no playful manner and the corner of her lips crooked upward a bit.

It's not cold like response, but mild acceptance.

"If that's what you want, then I give it to you..." Mo Qianni said in a gentle tone.

Naruto swallowed his throat, looking at her lips that was glossed by the enchanting red lipstick, he was a foolish if he didn't get attracted. If he was a man with a dick as his brain, he probably went silly already.

"Ch-chief Mo, I was just kidding... you don't have to comply," Naruto forced a smile, a cold sweat dropped from his temple.

Mo Qianni stood from her chair, she minced at Naruto's direction, her eyes stared deeply at his, "Are you sure? Don't you had the desire of me? If you really want, I'll give it to you, it just a kiss anyway, it's not like I am no longer a virgin after that..."

Naruto took a step back, looking at her slender figure that wrapped in black office suit including that long black stocking, he had a great temptation to come along, but he still had the conscience of their different of status, and how she is his superior.

As a man who once part of chain of command, Naruto held a tremendous respect for it, because how can someone lead a group, much less a nation, if he couldn't obey the law and regulation that had been made.

For example, you made a jury to decide someone's faulty with the fact that had been provided, so even if you are a president, you cannot decide someone's guilty because you not the jury, and you don't have the stuff to prove their guiltiness.

Once you decided to force your way through it, only chaos that followed soon.

"Chief Mo, I am sorry, I shouldn't use such a joke to tempt you, I know my place, I like to change my wish..." Naruto straightened his back and said with servitude.

Mo Qianni arrived several inches before she stopped her steps, the smile on her face never falter, "Don't you found me attractive?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, you are very attractive. One of the rarest beautiful woman I ever met."

"Then why do you want to change your wish? I really don't mind you know..." she curled her lips, "I am not a teenage girl who went crazy for their first kiss, I also not so much about being conservative, I know what lies behind business world, I know sometimes we must make compromise, if I even couldn't do this, then how I suppose to carry one?"

"..." Naruto declined his face, his expression was unable to be discern, "Chief Mo, you are lying..."

"Hm?" she wrinkled her eyebrows, her face filled with slight anger, "how come you say that?"

"Because your smile... is the brightest one that I have ever seen..."

Yes, even Ruoxi, or Rose, not even Mingyu couldn't compare with it, only her, Jeanne could compete.

"My... smile?" she blinked her eyes.

"Yes," Naruto lifted his face, as she looked at his expression, it was strong with confidence, filled with unyielding faith. Mo Qianni now turned absentminded once again.

"Someone with that kind of smile, it's impossible to have such impure thought. Even when she knew the reality behind this world, she will strove against it and in the end, prevail as the winner," Naruto grew a smile, his iris blurred with distant image, "in the front of cruelness, you might cry, in the front of tyranny, you might fear, but you never lost the hope, you never compromise for the wicked, because you had the belief, you trust your own view of the worlds."

"That's why, your smile is so bright."

Both person went silent, Naruto mind had returned to the present, once again seeing the cutie before him who closed her eyes and grasped her own elbow. After a while, she opened her eyelids, then there it was... the smile... the smile she beamed up that hold no corruption, clear as the sky of the day.

"Smart mouth, you certainly know how to flatter someone," she laughed cheerfully, clearly please at his previous words.

Naruto shrugged, didn't say anything more. Soon they talked about the charity event detail, and she also knew that Mingyu had began to form a team to going there, and she recommended Naruto as the team leader which Mo Qianni had no problem against it. Since Liu Corporation only allowed four people to go, that means Mingyu needed to pick the best people, most likely she will go to other department to recruit people, Mo Qianni had directed her to go to Logistic. Mo Qianni told Naruto to contact the people in Research and Development team, specifically the design people to make a proper attribute attire. Since the consumption had been handled by the other company, they have one less thing to worry about. Under the direction of Mo Qianni, Naruto finally set with all the things he needed to prepare. These several days before departure will be the heck of busy times for him.

The sun had set down, departing from this side of the world and appeared at the far away side,

As what Mo Qianni promise before, the PR's workers went to have dinner together to celebrate Naruto's recovery. The place she picked for the feast was surprisingly a normal looking dining place. With white wall and unique wall paper painted it, this place rather cozy and fitting for any class of civilian. There was this one line on the wall that managed to make him smirk:

"Let us cultivate the culture of laziness in cooking, because in truth, it's our job to fill your stomach!"

The moment Mo Qianni and the sisters went in the dining place, the staff inside as if already knew them. They greeted politely and directed us to the arrangement table. Whether it was readied before hand or Mo Qianni had contacted them was unknown.

Despite the place that looked normal, but the foods indeed fantastic, not in the rareness of the dish or how expensive it was, but the taste and uniqueness was superb. There were this dish of meatballs that was filled with chili, all of its inside are only bitter hot chili, but the sisters seemed like it very much. The meatballs appearance made Naruto remembered Ruoxi, and he pondered if she had eat anything or not. Of course, there was no feast without beer, in fact the quantity of beer out size the quantity of foods. Despite he dislike toward it, he didn't have any mortal hatred on it that he swore will eradicate any beer from the world, but the feeling of unable to get drunk somehow giving him the envied sense to other people.

Even Mingyu had slightly became drunk, and she yet to stop to drink. She glanced to Naruto and winked before she took another drink.

Oh this seductress...

Naruto bitterly shook his head, he knew that she was free to worry from getting drunk because she wanted him to take her home, maybe had the intention to hold him captive for the night.

"Fuaahahaha!"

Naruto twitched his ears at the annoying laughter that came from his right, several chairs from his spot, Zhang Cai was standing upright, her hands hold a cup of beer and she laughed without shame.

"This sister is full of might, no one can defeat her in drinking contest!"

Beside her chair, a sister had laid her cheek on the dining table, her eyes practically turned into a whirlpool as she unable to content against the heroine.

Zhao Hongyan could only palm her face and sighed at her behavior, the heroine seemed really can hold on her liquor as she had defeated two sister, and now she looked for another prey.

Naruto leaned his cheek on his palm and smiled at her attitude, remembering her bad complexity at the morning, he was gratified that she can be carefree like that, but he knew it won't be persist for so long.

There will be another day that she would come with such condition again, and if it kept continuing, it just a matter of time before she succumb into tiredness and fell sick. Weak body and exhausted mental could be the origin of many type of sickness, which both could be trivial and crucial.

How he should help her?

How we should help her?

That's the two things that kept bothering his mind as he witness she beat up another sister in drinking contest, Naruto was totally surprise at her durability in drinking alcohol. Even when this was her third fight, she just look barely drunk.

After thinking for a while, a wicked smile pulled the corner of his lips, Naruto texted Mingyu and Zhao Hongyan, then he stood up from his chair, "Sister Cai!"

"Hm? What?" the shoulder length haired woman sent her violet like eyes toward him.

Naruto grabbed the cup on his table and raised it to the air, "Let's duel."


	94. You want to do it here, right?

"Pfft, are you sure want to challenge me?" Zhang Cai waved the beer's cup in her hand.

The other sisters had directed their attention toward these two people, expecting the brewing storm that was about to happen.

"One thing you should now about me, I never back on my words," Naruto carelessly shrugged.

"Well, what do you waiting, come here sit on my side!" Zhang Cai patted her previous challenger who had fallen gracefully from the ring of the battle, the person moved away with wobbly gait as the prowess of the beer punched the stronghold of her consciousness.

Naruto walked around the table and seized the spot she prepared for him.

"Shall we get started?" Zhang Cai placed one cup in front of Naruto and she poured the beer.

"Wait, instead of normal drinking's duel, how about we spice the rule a little bit?" the corner of his lips curled upward.

"Um, I don't mind, what do you got?" the shoulder length haired woman wrinkled her eyebrows and donned the mask of interest.

Naruto reached to his pocket and fished out his brown colored wallet, he flipped it open and brought out 1 Yuan coin.

"Let's set the rules like this, each time before we drink, I will flip the coin, and before I reveal what picture the coin show, we choose which side is our champion. The one who got it wrong must drink the beer, and here is the catch, if you got it wrong for a second time, you have to drink the beer twice, also in case you lose again in the next turn, you drink the beer thrice, and so on..."

Zhang Cai frowned, she's not unfamiliar with the flip coin rule but this version Naruto made clearly unseen by her before, it's not exactly genius modification but still clever no matter how you see it.

"Alright, sound exciting, bring it on blonde!" the heroine who feared nothing definitely won't fall out from any challenge.

Naruto just chuckled while shaking his head left and right. The other sisters also abandoned their activity and observed the eve of the fight between a male and female.

Naruto placed the coin atop his forefinger and his thumb nipped the bottom part, in a nick of time, he snapped his thumb and sent the coin up to the air in a straight line. It twirled its side numerous time and landed perfectly on Naruto's back palm as he closed it with his another hand in the instant.

"So, what side you choose, sister Cai?" Naruto flashed his smile.

"Hmm, my horoscope is Taurus and it has a symbol like a head, so I am going to pick head for sure!" the woman cheerfully said.

"Then I have the tail," Naruto lifted his hand and a picture of number 5 appeared on the coin.

Naruto sighed while Zhang Cai laughed in happiness, going on and on about her luck is a god's gift. Without wasting any times, Naruto picked his cup and drank whole the beer. He put it down while closing his eyes, knitting the spot between his eyes as he exhibited the effect of the beer.

"Hey, don't tell me your tolerant is low, don't disappoint this elder sister!" she laughed with 'Mwahaha' like sort of second rate villain or something.

"Don't worry, a man won't bent his head in front of enemy even when he is cripple, I am not going to surrender even I have a low tolerant of alcohol," he smiled in carefree manner.

"Um, good! Then let's continue the battle!"

After 10 round had passed, Naruto lost four times and Zhang Cai lost six, but in the term of how many each of them drink the cup, Naruto never had consecutive lost, thus he only drank once each of the time. As for Zhang Cai, she always and absolutely lost two times, thus she had to drink thrice. The battle was going like this:

N ZC ZC N ZC ZC N ZC ZC N (N: Naruto, ZC: Zhang Cai)

In a sum, Naruto, followed with his loses, only drank four cup of the beer, while Zhang Cai technically had drank nine.

Now the strong and fierce heroine looked dazed with her face brimming in redness, her eyes rippled with blurry colors. Even so, she persisted on continuing the battle until she had her head touched down the table. Naruto shrugged since he didn't have any problem to prolong his inevitable winning.

At this moment, he sent his eyes to Zhao Hongyan and Liu Mingyu, the two women nodded secretly before they went around the table, whispering in the ears of other sister, even Mo Qianni herself.

Naruto looked a bit startle, he wasn't expecting the relationship between the chief and her subordinate is no different than a friend in the outside like this. Now that he remembered where they are currently had a feast, it shouldn't be that much a surprise that she could relate easily with her coworker.

"Sister Cai, why don't we ante up a little bit?"

"Huee?" the lad as if no longer could focus her attention.

"Let's place a betting and we have another 10 round, whoever have call it wrong the most is the one who lose the battle and the winner will take all the money away, get it?" Naruto said in a slow gait.

"Betting... betting..." Zhang Cai mumbled while she hung her head. Her eyelids almost closed many times but she snapped it open in the instant. If she was sobered, she definitely felt something was amiss in this duel. First, she had a very high resistance against the effect of alcohol, gave her five bottle of wines, she swallowed all of it without any worry. Since the beginning of her duel with other sister till the last ten round she had with Naruto, she pretty much just drank four bottle at most, yet she already turned into state like this. Second, Zhang Cai hated gambling or sort, for obvious reason she never placed any betting in the first duel.

"Come on sister Cai, it's all fun for a while but now just getting boring, why we don't put something as a stake to bring the joy back in the game?" Naruto spoke in enticing manner, he is akin to a Multi Level Marketing people.

"Sure... whatever you say," she huffed then rested her cheek on her palm.

"Good! Good! Sisters, why don't you guys also bet, this Bae needs money!" Naruto laughed while crossing his arm.

"Alright, the duel is kinda fun to watch, might as well participate too!" Zhao Hongyan first opened her mouth to speak before the other sisters followed her tone.

"But you won't have all the money, OK?! Just 10% of it!" Mingyu mingled in.

"Eeh, 10%?! So stingy!" Naruto honked his mouth in discontent, his face twisted in ugly manner.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Naruto, it's not good to hog everything, and we should grateful for every little thing," Mo Qianni chirped while smiled gracefully like always.

"Tch, fine... if Chief Mo said so..." Naruto looked to the side with red on his face, it's really hard to adapt with the cute face his superior possessed.

"Ooh, Naruto was shy!"

"Hehe, it seems like someone has a crush with our chief!"

"Naruto, remember you have a wife~"

The blonde twitched his eyebrows, he snapped his face toward them.

"Oh, shut up!" despite his angry roar, the sisters in the room didn't have any fear, they just giggled and laughed out loud instead.

"Let's begin, already?! How long this gonna take?!" Zhang Cai patted the table with her cup, slamming it quite hard for multiple times.

The preparation of the bet finally had been set up, the money that had been collected reach to 1000 dollar, such an amount enough to buy a pair of expensive shoes.

"Sister Cai, let's begin the second match! I am going to have a date with that awesome looking watch!" Naruto excitedly poured down the beer into her cup.

"Hmmm..." she barely had any response.

Naruto hurled the coin into the air and caught it with the back of his palm. He picked the head while Zhang Cai picked the tail. They all watched with intense stare at the picture that would be shown by the coin.

It's head!

"Muaaah! I love you my lucky coin~" Naruto introduced his lips surface to the cold iron of the circle thing.

"Eww, that's gross~" they faked a distasteful expression.

"Ha? Is that mean I am drinking?" Zhang Cai doubtfully said, boy her head felt dizzy.

"Yes, yes, sister Cai, your turn to drink now~" Naruto lifted her cup and placed it on her hand, then he pushed it close to her face.

"Sure..." Zhang Cai didn't waste any time, she poured down the beer into her mouth and swallowed it immediately.

*Thud!*

"Next..." she slammed down the cup onto the table and wiped her lips with her wrist.

Naruto curled his mouth to the side, he began the second round, and it still Naruto won, In fact, in this match, Naruto just called wrong three times while the rest bad luck downed upon Zhang Cai. The last drink she gulp, she barely could keep her eyes open, with arm that had lost their power, she even failed to put the cup back on the table and let it fall to the ground instead. Her side of the head stumbled to the top surface of the table and she had eyes turned to whirlpools now...

The rest of the sisters wrinkled their eyebrows and exchange glanced to each other, they knew this betting plan was supposed to help Zhang Cai solved her problem with those debt collector people and they thought Naruto will let her win, but after seeing the outcome of the match, they no longer knew what this blonde had for a plan.

Even Zhao Hongyan and Liu Mingyu unable to hide their confusion.

Naruto sensed the people confused eyes that had been directed to him, he faced all of them then let out a snort.

"What? Even it just a pretending game, I still want to win..."

His response almost made every single person in the room staggered to the floor, What are you, a child?

Naruto exhaled a mouthful of air then grinned toward them.

"The next step of the plan required all of us to lie a little bit, I hope sisters didn't mind about it, oh, Chief Mo too, please forgive me for dragging you into such charade..."

"No, don't mind me, I also want help her but we hardly know what to do..." the cute superior waved her hand.

"Alright, first, you guys need to tell her that she won the match, not me. That means she earned all the money, also she probably won't remember how many share she would have from the bet. Next, I will borrow that money from her, this mean to prevent her in case she wanted to return the money since she hadn't any of it in her hand now. The last step, is that I will repay her back not in a form of another money, but a bunch of grocery and other necessity instead. This way, she wouldn't have a reason to reject them since this things could get expire, thus the money is well spent."

After hearing his plan, everyone as if had a revelation inside their mind. Their eyes widened in elation while iris sparkled in enthusiasm.

"So basically, we didn't help her pay her debt, instead, we help her with her needs?" Zhao Hongyan knitted her forehead and thought deeply.

"Clever! Though technically, we still help her somehow, least she won't have to worry about her health now!" Naruto nodded.

"Since it is your debt to pay, she won't feel any heavy heart or reluctant to accept it..." Mingyu smiled as she finally got the whole plan Naruto had.

Naruto only winked at Mingyu, receiving the blush from the purple-orange streak woman.

"That's a good idea... you have done well, Naruto..." Mo Qianni couldn't hide her admiration inside, her eyes stared at the blonde ahead with full of appreciation.

"Nah... it's nothing..." Naruto scratched his nose in embarrassment.

Several minutes later, the dinner also concluded, everyone went back to their own residence with Zhao Hongyan delivered Zhang Cai home while Naruto rode a cab along with several sister and Liu Mingyu.

* * *

Mingyu purposely picked coworkers with house or rent place that is located before her own residence, this way no one would know Naruto's destination is the same direction with her. After dropping off those sisters, Naruto moved to the back seat with the reason to accompany Mingyu since she could be lonely, he said that for the sake not to offend the driver. Throughout the journey, the purple and orange streak haired woman had rested her head in his right shoulder, her whispered of breath was calm and peaceful, it's like hearing a baby's snoring.

Naruto grasped her hand and sent out his aura to help her recuperate from the alcohol toxic's level, of course it wasn't so effective without Sage's mode, but it still help her a little bit.

True enough, the ache from drinking too much beer gradually decreased from Mingyu's head. Her sleepy sense became sober as the time progressed with the roar of the car's engine.

Soon they arrived at her place, the blue painted building let out a dim ambiance to its surrounding area.

Naruto paid the cab along with the money his coworker gave to him for their part of the share, he and Mingyu stood side by side as they watched the yellow mixed green car dashed to the horizon and disappeared at the block.

While holding Mingyu's hand, Naruto turned around and prepared to head to her compartment, but the lady herself remained stay on her spot, didn't budge even a single steps.

With a wrinkled eyebrows, Naruto glanced to her and found a naughty smile adorned the matured lady's face. She minced closer to him, encircled her hands around his neck before kissing his cheek then spoke lowly into his ear.

"Carry me, honey..."

Her voice such invaded his personal space that gave him a large stimulation on his system. Without gave it any further thought, Naruto bent forward, brought down his arms as he held her thighs and back. Naruto swung her to horizontal position and proceeded to enter the building.

Mingyu's eyes never stopped staring at his face as they climbed the building, even when they passed by other resident, she didn't chase away her sight from capturing his image. The couple didn't feel particularly shy at their tender gesture, despite many strange eyes and awkward faces, they disregarded every one of them.

Naruto stopped as they arrived at her doorstep, he looked at her and let out a chuckle.

"I can't enter the room this way, you have to unlock the door..."

Mingyu cleverly nodded and told him to put her down. The blonde complied by carefully shifted her position and let her feet touched the floor first. She's now in standing position but her arms remained on his neck.

"Sweetheart?" Naruto turned his eyes in confusion, he had no single clue what this lady wanted. She retreated back while dragging Naruto forward, her back touched the front door to her place but she had no intention to unlock it open. The violet iris she possessed kindle with a passionate flame that he could sense its heat through the eye contact. She leaned her face forward and kissed his lips, no rush movement on her motion, she savored his lips as much as he savored hers. The pink meat as if could melt with each other right now, no tongue required in the endeavor, this intense yet full of gentle moment is enough to convey their feeling.

She closed her eyes, glued her body into his, her head tilted side to side, followed in accordance with the rhythm of her lips.

Naruto grasped her waist with one hand and another brushed her hair. There was no factor that seemed be able to tear the couple away, except time and their own lips that began to feel numb.

She initiated the kiss and she initiated the leave, with forehead's leaning against each other, the pair blonde male and purple-orange streak female gasped for breath. They smelled the opposite party's own hot air and this provoked the emotion that already flaring intensely in the atmosphere.

A brief moment of silence, two pair of eyes stared into each other soul.

Then Naruto pressed her body to the door, he attacked her lips with fervor that made her squeal, he put his knee between her legs and he raised one to hug his butt. His hand unceasingly caressed her thigh and the other hand wandered her body, it finally stop on the top of her mound and he kneaded the bountiful gently.

Mingyu moaned into his mouth and ruffled his yellow hair with both hands. Her lips twitched because of the suction motion she made to swallow away his saliva. The hardness from his knee made her lower part trembled, and they had grazed many times because the wild movement he mustered.

His overbearing hand caused many scruples on her office garbs yet is the last thing she ever had in her mind right now.

Naruto let go Mingyu's thigh and put away his knee, then he left her enticing lips. Before the lady managed to catch her breath, he turned her body around and trapped her between the door and his own figure. Her prominent front squeezed against the door and the lower mounds greeted his hard than ever male instrument. He directed her face to the side and resumed the kissing motion, then his both hands held hers that touched the door.

Their face groomed in red as the heat became unbearable inside their guts.

He alternately kissed her lips and neck, giving both spots the same desirable attention and oh my god, she liked it very much. She felt his missile are ready to launch from its base and couldn't help but grind her plump butt to give it more power. Naruto inevitably let out a moan, he looked at her expression that threw a flirtatious gaze, complete with the red tone on her cheek, it really invited out the dragon from its cave.

He rolled up her skirt, slid aside part of her panties that somehow already soaked, he unlatched his belt and unclasped his pants, he put it down into his ankles along with his err... manly boxer (frog motive, baby!).

Without any due, Naruto stabbed his raging tool inside her moist cavern and the couple yelled out a satisfied moan.

"Hah... hah..."

Mingyu gasped many times, feeling happy at the euphoria of being full like this, and Naruto boosted it up by kissing her again, entwining their tongue and let it dance under the spotlight of the hall's bulb.

The raging phallus didn't trash her inside like a berserk bull, it rested inside very comfortably, pulsating and emitted a hot feeling that reached all the way to her heart. Despite the fervor of copulation brimmed their thought initially, but the moment he inserted in, all animal instinct as if gone in the spot. The angry dragon as if came home to its land and became docile yet still fierce nonetheless.

Mingyu's head also became clear, and she remembered they still in the hallway, she grabbed her purse and took out her key. But Naruto evilly smirked at this moment, he grabbed her waist, pulled out halfway then thrust his phallus slowly.

Mingyu's body twitched, she quickly covered her mouth with her left hand and the one that held the key shivered, turning the simple task became difficult to do.

"Nnh... ah... w-wait... let me... unlock the door, first..."

Naruto didn't grant her the amnesty she hope, he increased the pace of his thrusting manner and made her harder to keep her voice down.

Heh, who told you to incite the dragon's wrath or fox's mischievousness?

"You want to do it here, right? What's with the sudden shyness?" Naruto leaned forward and blew her ears hotly.

Mingyu couldn't yield any answer, her mind once again riddled by the arousal caused by that bad meat stick this man has. She bent her body lowered and no longer her front part pasted to the door. Naruto took this chance to seize her dangled breast and the woman yelped as her tongue fished out from her mouth. Even with two layer of cloth still separated him from touching it directly, it didn't lessen the impact he gave to her. Naruto traced her center of the mounds and found two hardened stone ready to play.

He pinched, squeezed, and pulled them before molding her twin peaks into various shape once again.

Mingtu resisted with all of her might not to moan out loud, it was different when they are in her compartment, at least she had the privacy to do anything as she want but the hall certainly a public place, she still had her shame and sense of embarrassment.

Oh stupid desire, why she has to provoke him like that in the first place? Now enjoy the ride, you naughty girl.

The man abandoned the twin peak and grabbed her hips while pounding her innards with tremendous amount of power, knocking the entry to the lair of her womb.

Soon the wave of pleasure knocked on their gate, Naruto rushed his pace and Mingyu no longer held back her moan, like a river broke from the dam, the joy feeling explode in the instant and they hummed in ecstasy.

Naruto leaned forward and hugged her body, his cannon inside still filling her cave with infinite supply of essence. Mingyu's muscles tense and her body twitched all over, if not for Naruto's hand wrapped around, perhaps she already hunkered to the floor.

It took times for them to recover their awareness, Naruto took over the key from her hand and pushed it inside the lock, he twisted it open, picking up her purse and entered her room by carrying her with his both hands on her back of the knees. His male organ still attached to her cavern.

"Ah! Naruto!" Mingyu surprised at the way he brought her in, and she marveled that he still had the power to carry her effortlessly like this.

"We still have many rounds to go~" Naruto slammed the door with his leg, with Mingyu inside his embrace, they headed to the couch and resumed the activity there, before moving to the bed to carry more intense fight.

* * *

The moon arrived at the highest point on the sky, Naruto and Mingyu rested atop her bed with no single article could be seen on their figure. With a blanket halfway over their body, Naruto caressed the lady's back while she slept soundly with sweats and red still lingered on her smooth skin. Naruto decided that he should just going home in the morning, thus he attempt to grab his phone to text Ruoxi in case the beautiful CEO worried about his welfare.

After making sure Mingyu had a comfortable position on the bed, Naruto kissed her forehead and he walked out from the bed room.

Looking at the tattered clothes in the floor, he shook his head while bitterly chuckling, he still hadn't find the reason why Mingyu could make him so craze like this.

Well, don't get him wrong, Mingyu is definitely attractive to the boots, but it shouldn't be reach the point that he wanted to make love with her for the entire time.

Everything just happen so magically, it's weird and buggered him the most.

He reached out to his pants and fished out his phone, he texted Ruoxi instead of calling her because he feared she was already slept thus he didn't want to awoke her from the slumbering.

Done with the task, Naruto gathered the clothes including Mingyu's, as he prepared to return to Mingyu's bed room, his phone immediately rang, initially he thought it was Ruoxi but as soon as he saw the Id of the caller, his eyebrows twitched all of the sudden.

He pondered whether he should answer it or not, eventually he thought there is no harm on doing it.

*Beep!*

"Mr. Naruto, it has been a long time since I hear your voice..."


	95. You have miss your train

"You certainly bored, calling someone at this hours..." Naruto donned the fixed expression.

"Oh please, I got a lot things to do, just have enough time to call you now..." the voice on the other side was sluggish, as if the person was just awake from something.

"What do you want?" he went to the window in the room and whisked the curtain, gazing upon the empty street with yellowish illumination.

"Straight to the point, that's why I like you..." the voice chuckled.

"And I don't like you, so we even..." there was no ripple in his eyes.

"Haha, you are a humorous person, I almost die laughing..." it only a bland laughter that rang at the other end of the line.

"OK, I turn off my phone," Naruto put his phone down and prepared his finger to press the red sign.

"Wait, wait, alright, I'll speak..."

Naruto halted his motion and glued the display back to his ear.

"So, Mr. Naruto, the situation is like this, I have been making a deal with particular interested party and the meeting time is two hours from now. The problem was, it's Hairy Ball and his friend that usually handled this, but now they are gone, thanks to somebody, I don't have the appropriate delegation to take over the business, so I want you to go in my stead.." the voice casually said despite the serious topic he discussed.

"Why don't you go?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Duh, it's for hiding my identity of course, I cannot be seen mingled with people like them..."

People like them?

Naruto knitted his forehead, there were already several guess inside his mind regarding this interested party identity.

"So, please... do it for me, I even use 'please'..." the voice chuckled.

"Nope, not my business, and I don't care, goodbye..." Naruto moved his finger to close the call.

"Ck, ck, Mr. Naruto, did you forget that we are a partner, you sincerely don't want those... 'achievement' to be published, right?" a mocking laughter decorated the other side tone.

Naruto twitched his eyebrows, then he put on his own sneering lips.

"Sure, I remember, but do you forget that I have something on my side to? Are you sure it's a plausible idea to make a threat with me like this?"

"You don't have any proof..."

"Is that so?"

There was a pregnant silent between the two person, it was as if they are on a battle of the mind and waited for opposite party to give up first.

Eventually Naruto sighed, then honked his mouth in displeasure.

"Fine, you win, where is the location?" he lazily said.

"That's it, that's my boy, go to the construction site nearby Chéng shāng district at West side, keep your phone on when you got there, we will communicate through email while the transaction is on going."

"After you have collected the item, immediately delivered it into my house, don't worry, my door open for you tonight, haha!" then the voice cut off the line.

"This guy creep the hell out of me, are he sure not have any homosexual tendency?" Naruto looked at his phone with wrinkled eyebrows. He pressed the virtual key pad number 4 for a couple of seconds, then it made a call toward someone.

"This is your booty call, ready to service at anytime~" the voice on the other line giggled while let out an amorous vibe.

"What booty call... stop messing around," Naruto chuckled, his voice filled with tender affection.

"Are you sure want me to stop? You seems liking it alright~"

"No... I don't want you to stop, in fact, I want you to be more seductive than ever..." he playfully said and received a chortle from the other side.

"OK hon, what sup?" she ceased her ticklish feeling and spoke appropriately.

"You busy tonight?"

"I just return from an operation."

"Oh, is everyone alright?" his tone smeared with a genuine concern.

"Well, three of my people receive injuries but not fatal, the rest are fine..."

"I am sorry, please sent my regard to them," Naruto walked toward Mingyu's refrigerator, he opened it and took out a fresh mineral water.

"OK, anyway, what is the nature of your call?" the person at the other side lifted the corner her lips, feeling warm at Naruto's care for her subordinate welfare.

"I actually want to ask you out, but you should just get some rest if you are tired..."

"Is it another date?"

"More like... fetching quest," Naruto stared at the ceiling on the room.

"Fetching quest? Sounds boring, and since when you become someone's errand boy?"

"I am not anyone errand boy, I am playing as one, you know, like James bond..." he curled his lips.

"Yeah, sure, James bond..." even he couldn't see it, by the intonation she cued, he knew she had just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, get some rest, I'll be fine on my own..." he chuckled.

"Since when I ever worried?"

"And I love you too, bye Rose..."

"Un, bye..."

Naruto put down his phone, he glanced to the view outside of the window, sighing for a brief then put on his attire back. He brewed a tea then delivering it to the exhausted lady on the room, he placed it on the night's lamp table beside her bed, he sat on the empty space on her bed and caressed her hair.

"Um..." Mingyu smiled at his gentleness and fluttered her sleepy eyes open, she startled at his figure already wrapped in a suit, a slight loss appeared in her eyes.

"Are you going home?" albeit her voice sounds normal, but Naruto could hear an anomaly vibration among her frequency. He knew she somehow must have been feel bitter. Unlike Jiang Wei who were fine if he left in the middle of the night after they had coitus, Mingyu was different, perhaps she agreed on being his third woman, but it doesn't mean she will be happy if he treat her like some common side dish lover who he casually abandoned after sex.

Naruto had taken Rose's advice to not carelessly treat a lady, or be more careful when he interact with them, that is the reason why he decided to leave in the morning instead at this hour.

Also, Mingyu is his fiancee, he should give her treatment that at least match her status.

"No, I have something to attend... I come back here after it is concluded..." Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead. The purple-orange streak haired woman lit up her tired eyes.

Despite her unwillingness, she couldn't do anything to prevent him if he wanted to go home right now, after all, he had a wife to worry about, if Naruto decided to prioritize his wife above her, then Mingyu was impossible to restrict him.

That's why she felt so happy when hearing him will return here, but also guilty toward his wife. This mysterious wife of his had accepted her to be part of Naruto's life, although it still on the lover status, she shouldn't behave out than in boundary of what she was granted.

"Naruto, go home... you don't have to come back here..." after a long time of contemplating, Mingyu decided it will be best for the blonde to go home instead.

He was surprised at her response, he wrinkled his eyebrows then guessing that her reason for saying that probably because she was being considerate for Ruoxi's sake. Naruto sighed then he shook his head while pinching her cheek.

"Shut up, be obedient and cleverly wait for my return..." Naruto said with a harsh tone, which make her both shiver and sweet at same time. Mingyu pouted as if she was like a child being berated, then Naruto laughed while ruffled her hair before he stood from the bed, grabbed the tea and gave it to her. She hummed in delight at the taste of the warm and mild sweet tea.

Despite Naruto's forbiddance, she insisted on sending him off from her compartment's front door, she don't want to embarrass herself by not act like both the host of the place and proper woman sent off her man.

They bid farewell with a kiss then Naruto took off, he soon left her building.

* * *

Among the pretty and well built construction at the west side of the city, there were a couple of them that is still only lay in cement and sand. With a rough thin sheet of metal acted as the fence, these place depicted an image of the arrival of a magnificent building in the future. In day, there will be a crowd of people in the location with helmet and vest, while in night, it's pretty devoid from any faces you may recognized or not.

But apparently the common rule don't apply at one of those location as currently there were several people inside with three vehicle waited on the sand ground at the outside, these people wore both tuxedos and black tight shirts.

Cigarette could be seen from many lips and scent of heavy smokes that quickly covered the entire area clear environment.

"Who do you think will appear?" One of them in tuxedo spoke while discarded his smoke.

"He said the person he'll send is his partner," the one who answer also clad in tuxedo but in his hand, there was a briefcase.

"Hmph, I heard he has rough days since his subordinate was sent to jail after massacring his own friends," he took out another cigarette and quickly put it in his mouth.

"Is it right though? Don't the police couldn't declare him as the suspect since the man himself had an awful mind breakdown?"

"But his fingers print matched on the weapon he used to kill."

"If I am right, is it a scissor?"

"Yeah."

"Scary..." the person with briefcase had his body trembled.

"Speaking of scary... do you hear about the black dragon gangs?" he puffed out a trail of steam while picking the steamboat from his mouth.

"No, what happen to them?"

"They got annihilated," he leaned against the cemented pillar behind and eyes glanced to the grey ceiling.

"Seriously?! Wasn't their leader a dropout martial artist?" the man's jaw dropped as fast as an apple had fallen from its tree. Even the other people around got their heart filled with coldness.

"Hm, apparently that isn't enough to sustain his association."

"Who did it?"

"Situ Jiang Wei, from the Red Thorn Society."

Red Thorn Society, first appeared three years ago at the North side of Zhong Hai city, a group of amateur people led by an amateur youngster tried to play the dark side of the world. Several month after their debut, the leader of the society is said to be assassinated and replaced by his subordinate which is a young female. Since then the society's progress rapidly advanced and their influence spread through many district in North, it's not because that young female is actually fierce but her father is one of the big mobs in the city, his prestige quickly made many small powerless gangs cowered and easily defeated by the girl's society.

Then after sometime, the girl had a fall out with her father and escaped to the West, the place where her father hailed and had his influence already deep rooted. Many gangs didn't dare to bother the girl's society out of fear and respect toward her father, thus she still alive until now, even had her society a chance to grow.

They all thought it was because of her father's influence, but they'll finally knew how wrong they are.

Several weeks ago, she played the police to handle Chen Dahai's bases of operation and destroyed all of his business. Chen Dahai was her father biggest subordinate in the west and she thoroughly destroyed him, making him ran away from the city and now are in a deep hiding within some isolated village. Many assassination placed on her head, but none whatsoever till now success on killing her. Whoever accept the mark, they just disappear until they were found three or four days later, no longer breathing and their body had rot.

The last one tried to assassinate her just had been found in the sewer, with all fingers gone and teeth plucked out.

She clearly sent a message to anyone who dared to step into her territory to kill her, she won't show any kindness and they will have a cruel death.

"How come she is that powerful now?" the man with the case frowned, even the black dragon is not a society, but it was one of the biggest gang in the West and they were not the one that easily to be trifle with.

"I heard she was single-handedly defeat the leader and executed him in front of their subordinate," the man honked his mouth and produced rings like steam from inside.

"I see, strong and ruthless, like father like daughter, I guess..." the man sighed.

"Hey, someone's coming!" one person with tight shirt suddenly roared, the rest of people in the room heightened their sense of awareness and went silent, soon they heard a lonely footsteps reverberated in the barely completed building.

North from their direction, a person, with black hair and black eyes entered the room in leisure, his hair was slacked to the back and two bang trimmed to either side. His clothes were nothing special, white buttoned shirt that was inserted to his long black pants.

"State your name and business!" one person with tight shirt said, his hand readied on the handgun inside his belt line.

The person stopped, his eyes swept the entire people in the room then letting a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am here for the deal."

* * *

Police station, west side department of the Zhong Hai's city.

Cai Yan just came back from investigating a gang's fight that had a result of multiple victims at the location. She managed to identify one of them as the leader of the Black Dragon which quite a shocking since he had been long around, even before her time. She heard the leader had quite practice in martial arts thus his fighting capability supposed to be impressive, but after she looked at the corpse, the man had been beaten up badly.

It was either just rumor about his power, or the person who beat him was powerful enough.

She opened the door toward her office and walked to the chair behind her desk. Her feet was slow and she had a bit sweat glistening her beauty. She carefully sat on her chair then exhaled a mouthful of air while holding her rib. She took out a pill's bottle from her desk's drawer, putting a translucent peanut size item into her mouth and she drank a mouthful of water from another bottle beside her computer.

After resting her head on the back rest for quite sometime, Cai Yan booted up her PC and checked on the Black Dragon's record. She found several small crime that involve their gang's activity such as extortion of money from many small stall's seller or vandalism of people's property. After browsing for some more, she hadn't find anything that worth to be noted.

Why there would be anyone want to eradicate such a small achievement gang? she crossed her arms and inwardly thought.

She tried to see it in different angle by looking up the gang's influence and territory, whether it crossed path with opposition gangs in the vicinity. To her surprise, the Black Dragon's area of control indeed quite big, almost triple in size than a normal gang should have.

That means they should have a large number of men... and monopolized lot of dirty business's in hand.

Cai Yan began to check on the people on lived in that area, and all kind of work that had been going there.

At this moment, her door had a sound of knock, she casually called in the person.

"Chief, sorry for disturbing you, there is a letter addressed to you from an unknown sender," a person in a blue uniform marched in and offered a white piece of item to the shoulder length haired woman.

Cai Yan wrinkled her eyebrows, she grabbed the letter and quickly unpacked it to fish out the paper inside.

"There is a suspicious activity in construction site at Chéng shāng district, come quick or you miss it."

"Had you catch a glimpse of any suspicious person nearby, or anything out of ordinary?" she asked without moving her green iris from the writing.

"No, chief, I don't see any person... but now that you mention it, there is somehow a smoke after I opened the front door and saw the letter on the ground..." the man tilted his eyes upward.

"A smoke?" Cai Yan glanced at him with confused eyes.

"Yes," the officer nodded.

"Hmm..." she rubbed her cheek while observing the words on the letter.

"Chief is it possible that is the same letter from a couple weeks ago?"

"No... the writing style is different, while the first one seemed elegant, this one more... I don't know... sophisticated... maybe..." Cai Yan said while knitting her eyebrows.

"Do you want us to do some identification?"

"Yes, by the way, what do you know about the construction site in Chéng shāng?" Cai Yan handed over the paper to the office.

"Not much, Chief. But I think it is a construction under Yu Lei's name..."

Yu Lei? Isn't that Ruoxi's enterprise? Cai Yan frowned while seemed deep in thought.

"Do you want to inspect there, Chief?"

"I just took my medication, and I think I shouldn't move much for quite sometime. Please sent two officer to the said construction..." she huffed while massaged her ribs.

"Right away!" the man straightened his back and saluted before striding away from her room.

As soon as he closed the door, Cai Yan once again leaned her head on the back rest and closed her eyes.

 _"Delicious... delicious... tender meat... is delicious..."_

 _*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*_

 _"Chief!"_

Cai Yan snapped open her eyes and looked around her room with a heaving chest. Sweats covered her fair skin and her hand trembled, soon she gritted her teeth while grasping her own forehead.

"Damn it."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, in the first floor of construction site, Chéng shāng district.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the people aside from the slacked back haired man startled.

"You are from island country?" one of the them doubtfully asked.

"Yup," the man called Sasuke nodded.

They looked to each other eyes, is not that they had any sort of problem with them, it just strange that a foreigner like this wanted to be errand boy of someone's from their own. They were confident that the person who are becoming their buyer was a person of their own, because they had done a background check a long time ago, but they never make a fuss if the person didn't want to show his own face here. They understood the important of the face of those big families.

"Whatever, like usual, you wire the money to our account then you can take the item away," the man with a brief case strolled, he raised it in the front of his chest and unlatched the hook as the brief case flipped open.

There was a strange item inside, not heroin or other drugs, it was a sort piece of rock or something.

The man soon wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you take your phone out?"

"Why should I?" Sasuke said with a bit smirk.

"It's for visual identification to send to that person of course, it's the procedure to guarantee that the item is not false," the man said with an irritated voice.

"Ah, yes... but here is the problem... I don't bring a phone..."

"The fuck?! How the hell you come without preparation?!" he shut the brief case tight while bellowed. The other people also had their face turn ugly.

"Because I don't need to..." Sasuke crackled his own hands.

"What do you mea-" before the man able to finish, his body already sent flying to the ceiling, he crashed toward it with an ear deafening sound and left a visible crack on its surface. The brief case fell from his hand and caught by other which precisely is Sasuke who shockingly appeared on the man previous spot.

It all happened so fast that the people in the room didn't have the chance to recognize the threat.

Only after a few seconds had passed that the mobs finally aware the change of the situation, and at the same time, that person also left the vicinity of the ceiling and had his body landed harshly to the ground while no longer move.

Sasuke stood in front of them with a carefree expression, he put one hand inside his pocket while the other hand grabbed the brief case.

"So? What are guys waiting for?"

"Bastard!" they took out their hand guns and started shooting the slacked back haired man. Sasuke had his feet glowed in a pale green then he leapt to the right side, he kicked one of the tight shirt man's face and his body propelled backward, passed through cemented pillars before he stopped after the sixth one. The mobs stared in horror at the power this man exhibited, clearly he's not an ordinary person.

"Cover me! I must escape!" one of the person in tuxedo and rounded hat slowly retreated before turned his body around and headed toward the building's another exit. The rest of them didn't dare to hesitate, they rained down Sasuke's position with many beads made of steel.

*Ratatatata!* *P-taff!* *p-taff!* *p-taff!*

Despite of that, it didn't hinder Sasuke's movement, he ran in zig-zag and passed beside many pillars, his destination is not the people who in fact trying to kill him with the guns, but the tuxedo person who tried to escape. The person felt his back shivered in cold, he glanced over his shoulder but before he managed to do so, two feet landed on the back of his head and body. He fell flat on the rough ground and his body slid several meters away.

"Ooh... it seemed you have miss the train to a second chance to life..." Sasuke chuckled, his foot increased the pressure on his head.

"Please, please! Don't kill me! I beg you!" his saliva created a puddle on the ground.

"Nope, like I said, you have miss the train..."

*Crack!*

Sasuke didn't need to make the man's head explode like water melon, all he needed just to rupture the man's skeleton and the after shock of the strength automatically traveled to the man's brain and damaging it. He smirked then jumped to the air, dodging many incoming bullet. His body turned around and upside down, sticking his feet to the ceiling above.

"Fuck, he killed him!"

"What should we do now?!"

"Run! Run! We have no chance against this monster!"

No one stupid enough to face off against someone who can killed three people easily. They scattered to every direction except his, each hoping that the monster would chase other direction.

Sasuke smirked, such tactics perhaps effective for other people, but not him, he took out his hand from his pocked and summoned two clones. Three of them including the original had all their body blasted in pale green color, and like a bullet punched through its way through the space, they all sprang in three direction.

The left clone had arrived in a group of four people, it stopped before a brick and kicked it hard. The brick launched toward the man on the foremost and slammed the back of his head. It crumbled to piece but the man's back head also burst open a wound and the people on his back could see a glimpse of a white structure before the man fell to the ground. They all screamed in terror, twisting their feet and raised their guns in hope to kill it before it killed them, but a punch struck the man on the left, an elbow to his stomach, then a snapping bone on his right arm. It stole the man's gun and nested two bullets in other two forehead. It let go the man with a broken arm, before unload the rest of the bullet into his body. Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The right clone faced against two people only, dodging one bullet by crouching its body, it punched the man's stomach on its left then leaning back to avoid an incoming bullet from its right, it traded blows with two people on both sides before sweeping their legs from the ground, the two people fell onto their sides and the clone reached out to their hands, pressing the trigger on each guns and the two supposed comrades now shot each other. The clone dismissed its appearance in a puff of smoke.

The original chased three left people who headed to the exit where he came before, he leapt far ahead of them and rested his feet right before the group. They abruptly stopped as their widened eyes filled with grief stricken terror.

"So soon to leave without concluding the business? Don't you guys want money?" 'Sasuke' smirked, once again slipping his hand into his pocket and he put the brief case over his shoulder.

The man in the middle gritted his teeth in annoyance of why this monster must picked this direction, unknown to him that the people in other direction also faced trouble.

He raised both hands including the one that held a gun and he pleaded.

"Please let us alive, why do you have to kill us? Did our group and yours had a conflict before?"

"Nope!" Sasuke replied in a such simple tone.

"Then why?! What grievance did you have with us?!" the man spoke in a frustrating manner.

"There is no profound reason, you guys just happen to be associate with the wrong people," he shrugged.

"Wrong people? You mean this business? You have a grudge with Young Master Xu?" the man said after contemplating for a while.

"Oh, so you know about him? Good, that save me some time to explain things!"

"Wait, wait, we can help you kill him, in return, please let us be alive!" he dropped down to the floor and knelt, the two people in the back also joined his motion.

"You guys made a hard bargain, while having some assistance may be nice but there is a chance of you'll attempt to kill me in the future, this I cannot allowed..." Sasuke strolled forward, producing a dread to those people's heart for every steps he took.

The man in the middle clenched his jaws, with a ruthless and resolute looked in his eyes, he turned his body around with the gun still on his hand and shot down two other people. His action was fast and swift, neither of them realize they just had been killed by their own.

'Sasuke' stopped his feet and his eyes widened in a quite shocked for a while, he quickly returned it back to carefree tone as the man restored his original position.

"That's my promise that no one will know our deal, and I will also kill the other who had been here before..." he placed down his gun and pasted his forehead on the ground.

"How are you going to report back to your boss?"

"I'll say that Xu Zhihong ordered an assassin to kill all of us."

"If he ask for what reason, what will you say?"

"I'll say I don't know..."

"If he ask for what reason you still alive, what will you say?"

"I'll say I don't know..."

'Sasuke' went silent, after a while, he walked forward to the man.

"Give me your hand."

"Eh?" the man lifted his head upward, his face smeared with confusion.

"Sorry, I mean stretched open your hand," Sasuke quickly changed the phrase since he don't want the man to misunderstand. Sure enough, the subject did as he told. Sasuke raised one finger and it lit with small fire, he pressed it to the man's palm. As he winced in pain, Sasuke in a swift made a circle and several strange words in it. After a while, the mark was completed and it entered the man's palm.

It's like being stabbed by many hot needle, his palm was feeling hot all over, he crashed back to the ground and trashed around. He screamed to the top of his lung at the pain he suffered.

Soon the feeling had subsided but the man already sweat all over and only speck of power left in his body.

"That is a curse I implanted to you, for once in everyday you will suffer the same pain you just received and it will turn more painful as the time progress. Give up the thought of lifting it since only me can do it for you.

Based on that, you must have known what you should do to be free from the curse, right?"

The man nodded his head weakly.

"Good, a week from now, in this place, I'll anticipate a good news," 'Sasuke' said while walked away from the man, going out of the building while leaving a lingering words that made the man had his mind went blank.

"Oh, about other people? Yeah, they all died..."

He walked in leisure then passed through the steeled fence, he stopped for a moment to look at the car not far from his location, a smirk pulled the corner of his lips then his body went blurry before he completely disappeared.

Many meters from his last location, a car with red glaring light atop its roof parked. Two police officers hid in the front seat of the car, after don't know how long they had erased their existence, the police officers finally raised their body with paled face and cold sweat.

"What the heck we just see?"

"A nightmare..."

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Naruto, have you arrived at the construction site?"

In his house, Xu Zhihong just strolled from his bed room with refreshed face, a fragrant amorous atmosphere puffed out from his compartment. He held his phone in his right ear while he went toward his wine shelves.

He wanted to drink his Romanee Conti but he didn't know why it was suddenly gone...

"Yeah, about that? When I arrived there, everyone's already dead and now the area filled with cops..."

"What?!" he just poured the wine onto the magnificent looking glass and now it spilled to the floor.

"Hello, is this connection OK? You heard what I am saying, right?"

"YES, YES, I HEAR YOU, WTF HAPPEN THERE?!"

"Heesh, you don't need to speak with all caps lock on the words, my ear are buzzing..."

"Quit dawdling around, what's going on in there?!"

"I dunno, people was dead and there are cops, take a wild guess..."

"Mr. Naruto, you better not playing with me..." Xu Zhihong face turned darker.

"I am not so bored that I have to play with you..." a snorted tone could be heard from the other end.

"Be honest with me, did you kill them all?" he grasped the wine glass with quite strength until his hand shivered.

"I just arrived here, I don't have a car and I am a poor man, so I had to walk..." Naruto voice filled with distaste.

"The item, the item! How about the item?!"

"How should I know."

"Fuck! Who dare did this to me?!" Xu Zhihong threw his glass to the wall, a gasp voice could be hear from his bed room.

"My guess? Someone like you will bound to have a lot of enemies around, so it might be one of them, my advice is that you should tighten your seat belt because I don't believe this will be the last, and oh, maybe hired some mercenary or security to protect, you know, in case they are needed."

"You don't need to tell me..." he strode to his working room with wrath on his face.

"Good, then I sincerely offer my condolence, and farewell, bye!"

*Beep*


	96. LOL

Two days later, the preparation for the charity's event hosted by Liu Corporation finally set. The dress code that they were going to wear at the event was a custom made shirt with Yu Lei's trademark on it. Mingyu also had collected individuals to join the group and a team consisted of four people born. With Naruto as the group's leader, Mingyu acted as his assistant, 30-year old married woman named Diwu Yali from Public Relation acted as team documentary, and rather a young male perhaps two or three years older than Mo Qianni named Dugu Wan from Logistic and Procurement acted as the one in charge of necessary equipment and stuff.

Dugu Wan had gathered items like clothes and foods to give to the orphanage, not as many as the one that would be given by Liu Corporation but it was intended to be like that and they didn't have much times to gather more either.

Since the transportation and consumption had been handled by the other party, Naruto's job had been easier a little bit but he had to make a lot of contact with Liu Ruyan since he is Yu Lei's representative and also the team leader. Because tomorrow they would be pave in a long journey, Mo Qianni had given them permission to come home early in order for them to have some rest and prepared for the departure.

Naruto conducted the last team meeting and ensured every stuff had been prepared.

"Ms. Diwu, how's the preparation for documentary?"

They currently gathered in a meeting room of the Public Relation since most of the team consisted of that department and Dugu Wan had no qualm with it. Also since the employee of the Public Relation was all women, thus the place is very clean and held a fragrance atmosphere, making them felt comfortable to stay as long as they wanted inside.

"Everything has been readied, one DSLR Camera with range extension, one tripod, one laptop, a USB, and one disc," Diwu Yali was an ears length black haired woman, her body was a bit plump but eluded a charming mature flavor. She had a red hairband rested atop of her head.

"How about the shooting plan and schedule?" after he said that, Diwu Yali gave Naruto a piece of paper, it filled with the list of plan and scenario of when and how the later plan for recording the event.

"I and Ms. Liu had made it base on the Liu Corporation's scheme so we won't overlapped with their agenda, thankfully, they are kindly enough to give us some times."

Naruto nodded then he turned his face at the other male in the room. Dugu Wan was not a bad looking person, the making on his face told Naruto that the man was an amiable person and easy to talk with. His body neither fat or thin but he was quite tall.

"Mr. Dugu, do we still lack of anything?"

"Hmm, there are some stuff that hadn't arrive, but I believed by tomorrow they shall be here," the man rubbed his chin.

"Make it tonight, we don't want any sort of complication to raise by tomorrow..." Naruto strictly said.

"Yes, team leader!"

"Alright, before I concluded our last meeting, is there anyone want to speak?" Naruto swept his eyes toward the three people in the room and no one had any intention to open their mouth, only smiled and spirited face entered his eyes. Naruto chuckled and flashed out his own smile.

"Then dismiss, don't forget to have enough rest."

"Yes!" Diwu Yali and Dugu Wan stood up from their respective chair, walking toward Naruto and shook his hand before they exited the room, leaving only Mingyu and Naruto alone.

The purple-orange streak haired woman didn't say anything, merely had a faint smile while gathered the document on the table.

"You look happy," Naruto leaned back to his chair as he glanced toward her.

"Hmhm, that's because of you," she said as they greeted each other eyes.

"Me? What did I do?" he pointed his own finger to his face.

"Nothing particular, just... watching you act all strict with commandeering tone somehow quite funny~" finished collecting the material, she rested her elbow on the table and placed her cheek on her palm.

"What? Are you implying I am not fit to be a leader?" Naruto adopted a spiteful appearance, snorting while throwing his face away.

Mingyu giggled at this, her plentiful bottom left the soft stool chair and went to his back and massaged his shoulder.

"No, if you act like this..."

"To be honest, it should be you that are the team leader, you have more experience in this than me..." Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed her ministration.

"Being a leader got nothing to do with experience, it's all about the ability to hold a responsibility toward everyone's action and moving the enterprise, department, organization or a team forward," she moved her hands to his head and kneaded it gently.

They went silent while Mingyu carried on with her treatment, then Naruto held her hand and told her to stop.

"Do you need help packing up your stuff?" they both walked out from the meeting's room as Naruto asked her.

"No, I am fine, like you said, this is not my first flight so I know what will I need," she shook her head, then she raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto looked to his right and left before holding her waist and kissed her lips. The lady moaned in joyful manner before she reciprocated the kiss in the same blazing passion. Soon their lips separated and a translucent thread connected the pink meats.

"See you tomorrow, Honey~" she minced in front of him and headed to her desk.

Naruto strode toward his own, chatting with Zhao Hongyan for a while before heading to Mo Qianni's office to say his farewell.

"Everything's set? Do you require my assistance of anything?" the cute supervisor smiled gently while her fingers hovered above her small laptop.

Naruto strode toward the front of her desk and handed her the document regarded the charity's plan. Mo Qianni flipped it open, her head nodded many times as her delicate finger slowly open many pages, her leather colored iris didn't stop moving.

"Alright, this is fine, so, take care, have a fun journey and enjoy the nature's environment!" she beamed up her smile while handed back the document to Naruto.

"Thank you Chief Mo, you take care as well," Naruto grinned as he walked out from her office.

Mo Qianni's smile slowly faltered into a faint one, she sighed while staring at the closed door.

"It will certainly feel a bit lonely when he's not here..." then she got scared by her own thought, berating herself for act like stupid teenager then slapped her own cheeks with both hands, resulting in the smooth surface groomed in red and she cried in pain.

* * *

Naruto took a bus since he didn't have to hurry to go home, yesterday he had promised to take Ruoxi's out for dinner since he would be going for several days, she would certainly feel lonesome. Naruto also didn't have to worry about Xu Zhihong for a time being because the young master was facing an imminent threat from the mobs that swore to help Naruto to kill him.

Yesterday he heard Xu Zhihong was attacked by two land cruiser cars and almost had an accident. Luckily he acted fast by hiring a professional guards and managed to avoid the disaster. He also heard that Xu Zhihong got a protection from his family's martial artis clan affiliation.

True to their name as big family, it won't be so easy to get rid of them even just one person. Well, yeah, if Naruto handled it by himself, it was as easy as slapping a fly but Naruto didn't want to be careless. Perhaps it was an exaggeration, but he felt an uncomfortable feeling when dealing with Xu Zhihong, something inside his guts tell him there is more than his appearance as a young master or CEO of a technology company.

Speaking of the technology company, it seemed Xu Zhihong had sort of hidden agenda since the item he just retrieve from their shady deal turned out to be Uranium, he got it checked by sending it to Rose to make use of her connection.

Uranium was a material that is use as a fuel for Nuclear reactor, or any nuclear based power, it's a dangerous material for any none high classified government personnel to have, without a clear and reasonable reason, you could have suspected as someone who want to create a nuclear bomb.

It also had a bad effect with human's health.

That was the reason why Xu Zhihong didn't want to attend the deal by himself, he knew how dangerous it was if he was exposed to have the possession of Uranium.

But two question raised on Naruto's mind as he thought about this:

1\. Who is the identity of the seller of this Uranium? At first, Naruto didn't bother ask them the question since he didn't care but now it trig his curiosity.

2\. What Xu Zhihong want with the Uranium? His technology company is a private corporation, not government, what plan he has with any nuclear based equipment?

He was deep in thought before he phone suddenly rang, it turned Xue Lin from the Ice Snow's corporation. He had seen a batch of 10 clones to her as a prove of worker that don't require eat and can do a lot of things so long they had given a proper training.

Each clones used transformation technique to cover their appearance, and you couldn't imagine the surprise in her face when those clone could do work for 8 hours without ever complaining a single bit or looked even tired.

Of course the job itself didn't make them do some heavy lifting or operated heavy machinery, merely a mundane task like take care the company's flowers, helping in the kitchen, or do a photocopy task.

Yesterday he had no complaint from her, but now she suddenly called, he thought that something had gone wrong with his clone.

"Yes, Ms. Xue, is there any trouble with my worker?" Naruto pressed the call and answered with wrinkled eyebrows.

"Oh, no, Mr. Naruto, there is no trouble at all, in fact, I want to inform you that these people had not only done a marvelous job but they also a quick leaner!" Xue Lin was standing on sort of square outline room, her appearance was cold as always but that just accentuated her beauty instead. She wore black colored frilly blouse and tight red skirt that emphasize her glaring bottom.

"Um, what did you make them do?" the distance between Yu Lei and Ice Snow was quite far, moreover he is on the way back to his house, thus he didn't know his clones activities. To tell the truth, he could have force the connection between them, but it just too much mind constraining and it actually depleted his chakra quite many based on the distance.

"I made them learn how to produce one jewel, it's still crude and such, but they have such an amazing speed of learning!" in front of her, ten people gathered, forming a line with different tools in their hand and a glowing like material appeared before them with variety of shape.

"Oh, it's fine... I guess... just don't make them learn too much, because I couldn't bear that lot of new knowledge," Naruto bitterly sighed, Oh when those clone disappear later, he's going to have a big headache.

"Eh? You couldn't bear a lot of new knowledge?" Xue Lin turned her eyes confuse.

"Oh, no! I mean, those people are still new to this, so... be gentle..." he had a cold sweat down his temple.

"Oh yes, I definitely guide them... slowly... and thorough..."

Yi? Why you are sound so evil...?

They chatted for quite sometime and surprisingly Xue Lin invited him to have a lunch together, Naruto rejected it since he just wanted to go home, he was quite busy this past two days, having a nap before dinner with Ruoxi later certainly awesome.

If any person heard Naruto just rejected a lunch with one of the prominent beauty of Zhong Hai city, perhaps they already raised a pitch fork and began a lot of assault on him.

Pffft, rejecting a beauty? What a moron!

Unknown to them that Naruto didn't care much about it, he admitted that Xue Lin indeed gorgeous, even reached the level of Ruoxi in term of cold elegant and superb goddess appearance, but nothing, ever, beats the beauty of napping.

Like seriously, neither Ruoxi or Xue Lin could grant him the satisfy feeling as the same as slept in daylight.

Naruto looked to his side and gazed the view beyond the bus's window.

"Ah! It's you!"

Naruto startled and snapped his face to the opposite side, a young girl while wearing a uniform stood at the space beside his chairs, her face was diamond shaped and black hair fell gracefully to her shoulder. Her makeup was light but it didn't lessen the well carved asset her feature had. Those eyes lit with brilliant stars as if she just saw something amazing ahead.

Well, he was handsome, but never a girl see him in this kind of manner before.

"Um, yes?"

"Ahh, did you forget about me?!" the girl puffed her cheek, feeling displeasure from Naruto's manner.

"No, no, I am not, you are uuuh... you are that girl... yeah, the girl from... that time... of course, of course," Naruto waved his hand and spoke in stutter.

The girl looked at him such became panic, quick a 'pfft' sound breezed from her lips.

"It's fine you forget about me, we don't have a proper introduction after all!" she just went straight sit beside him while offering her fair skin hand.

"I am Tang Tang, nice to meet you again, Uzumaki!"the girl offered her hand toward him with expectant look, as if shaking hand with Naruto is something worth to be celebrated.

"Oh, right, Naruto Uzumaki," of course Naruto wouldn't be as rude as a person that reject a pretty girl's introduction. It was absolutely never wrong to hold that delicate hand.

"Eeeh, so which one is your given name, Naruto or Uzumaki?" Tang Tang tilted her head in confusion, she could see that Naruto not the person from this country therefore she didn't know the culture of manner of his name.

Naruto looked startled, although his hair kind of give away his identity for being a foreigner but the making on his face appear no different than any of them. Given how smooth he spoke in Chinese, anybody would have a little bit of doubt.

But this girl directly asked him about the mannerism of his name, it mean she had known he is not from her country.

"Naruto is my given name, but you are welcome to call me which ever you like, I don't really care," Naruto lifted the corner of his lips a little bit, this girl named Tang Tang manage to rouse his curiosity.

"Alright, I keep calling you Uzumaki then, I like it better than Naruto," Tang Tang cheerfully laughed, the girl was so highlight in spirit that she resembled a free bird soaring in the sky.

Naruto shrugged, neither hate or love her preference.

"So Uzumaki... which country are you born?" Tang Tang leaned toward the seat on her front while her face smiled at him.

"I give you three option to guess: America, Japan, or Italy?" Naruto curled his lips to the side while teasing her with his eyes.

Tang Tang immediately frowned, her smooth forehead had many wrinkled that proved how deep she gave it a thought.

If Naruto's prediction was correct, based on how the girl knew about his identity as the foreigner, she would give him the answer he already expected.

"Neither..." she said after quite sometime, her eyes still declined to her lap because she not really sure about her own answer. Naruto chuckled with his eyes brightened with amusement.

"How come you answer like that, I gave you the three option not without reason..." Naruto pretended to snort as if he dissatisfied with her response.

"Well, because it's hard to approximately guess your origin..." she knitted the spot between her eyes while not budging her brown iris from his face.

"Japanese people mostly had known for their small eyes or slanted one, but yours is bright wide, adding the cerulean iris of your eyeball, you closely resembled American people but they had a high cheekbone that you certainly don't possess, um, Italian I am not so sure since they are very varied from many culture and region, my best bet is actually that but my guts tell me you not from it either, thus neither is my solid answer.

Of course you could possibly really from among those countries, it just impossible for me to pin point it only from your physical feature..." she said in a tone full of doubt.

Naruto stayed his eyes for quite sometimes at the girl before he redirected it to the view outside the window beside him, their vivid figure was reflected from the limpid surface of the glass.

"You seemed know quite a bit about people from other country..." he said.

"My mother... is quite a successful person, she tended to bring me to a lot of banquets, thus I met many different kind of people..." she sighed.

Naruto could hear the irritation that are coming from her tone, he wasn't sure whether it because she didn't like a banquet or she's not have a close relationship with her mother. But Naruto won't ask her since it's not his business in regard of her family conflict.

"What are you doing outside school? I thought senior high supposed to be in academy until night..." Naruto glanced to her and expressed the question that had been bugging him since the first meeting.

"How do you know I am a senior?" Tang Tang startled. Although she indeed had grown to have a feminine asset, thanks to her mother, but her height was actually shorter than any women at her age, thus many people wrongly accuse her as a junior.

It's rare for a person like Naruto, who could see that at the first glance.

"Oh, did I get it right? I just randomly said, who knows you actually turn out a senior," Naruto scratched his nose and laughed a bit. To be honest, he wanted to say 'No one before senior high school that had a body like you' but he feared she will see him as a pervert if he said so.

"Eh, lucky guy~" Tang Tang slid her pink natural lips to the side, clearly she was having fun.

"So... back to the question, why you here?" Naruto flashed his smile.

"Hehe, I ditch~" she crawled out her tongue and rubbed the back of her head.

"Why?" the smile on his face never falter.

"Eh, mostly because the lessons are boring, and the teachers are really text book type of people, I almost slept listening to their text-voice speech..." Tang Tang stretched her body while leaning her back to the not comfortable seat, then she seemed remembered something, "oh yeah, except Ms. Lee, her lesson is the only one that I could survive..."

"I take it that you like this Ms. Lee?"

"Yeah, and it is not just me, Ms. Lee taught English and her unconventional way of teaching is fun and awesome thus she gain a lot of popularity in my school!" Tang Tang grinned her luster set of well arranged teeth.

"Then what would Ms. Lee say if she knew you are ditching school like this? Aren't she's going to feel sad?"

"Um..." her grin lost their light almost immediately, replaced by a confuse mask.

"I am not gonna preach you about your own matter, but sometimes we endure the pain because we hate to see the people that close to us are feeling sad," Naruto said in a slow and soft voice, the carefree expression he donned while talk to her make her thought she wasn't being berated.

"I... I know... but..." Tang Tang had a bitter decorated her pretty face.

"Anyway, what you usually do when you ditch? Going to arcade?" Naruto quickly said. The contrast from his previous question is like a storm that flip flop her mind, not that she disliked it, in fact she found it intriguing instead.

"I am going to internet cafe to play LOL!" she nodded excitedly.

"LOL? Laugh Out Loud?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Duh, it's League of Legend, a MOBA game, it's kinda like DOTA, you can say it's the Chinese version of it..." she said while putting one finger on her lips and she glanced upward.

"MOBA? DOTA?" Naruto's face became confused.

"Uzumaki, are you an old man?" Tang Tang had a sweat drop as she felt funny at his countenance, she could see that Naruto was still at 23 or 24 based on his complexion, although he never play the game, at least he should have ever hear about the term before.

Even Ms. Lee knew about DOTA despite she never play.

"Hey, I play video game, OK?!" Naruto twitched his lips.

"Yeah? What do you play? CS: GO? Maybe offline like The Witcher?" Tang Tang genuinely smiled, she didn't want to offend this blonde person.

"Um... does Mine Sweeper and Onet count?"

"..."

Naruto spent the rest of the times talked with Tang Tang about many things, he knew that the young lady didn't play the game alone but meeting up with her friends in the internet cafe, and Tang Tang was amused that he worked in Yu Lei, especially in Public Relation where she heard from many that it was a heaven workplace for a man since all its worker is female.

But the requirement was horrendous, one of her friend's relative tried the test few years back but he outright failed and acted like a zombie for the entire week.

She couldn't help but see Naruto with admiration eyes which made the blonde turned sweating because of the uncomfortable stare.

Soon, the bus arrived at her stop and Tang Tang had an unwilling expression on her face.

"Hey, Uzumaki, I know you are busy, but do you want to hang out sometimes?" she hesitantly asked.

"Wow, a pretty highschooler ask me on a date? I am quite flatter," Naruto smirked.

"What date? Wipe that smug on your face!" Tang Tang blushed, then she abruptly said, "I am talking about playing video game, together with my friends, let's play LOL!"

"Sorry, I got no interest..." Naruto shook his head and blatantly rejected her, he's not even consider it a bit.

"Oh, bummer... at least can we exchange email?" she huffed and took out her phone, she once again stared at him with expectant eyes.

Naruto went silent before he nodded, he fished out his own from the pants' pocket and a ding sound reverberated afterward.

"Thanks! See you again in the future, Uzumaki!" she stood up, face bright like a sun. She twisted on her feet like a dancing swan then running off to leave the bus.

Naruto just chuckled and his journey continued with the bus' gate closed its gate tight.

* * *

Sky had turned crimson by the time Naruto awoke, he laid on the bed with his stomach and head faced to the side, gazing upon the window of his room. He raised with both hands pressed on the soft mattress and he moved his neck side to side to get the comfortable feeling on the muscle.

Naruto stripped the clothes from his body and put them inside the basket beside his bathroom, he bared-nakedly strolled inside the room to take a cold shower.

He was never a spoiled kid, since the day he learned to wash his own clothes, not once Naruto had other hands touching his attire. But whenever he wanted to do laundry, Auntie Wang always strongly disagreed with him and took over the activity, she said it was her job to take care of him and Ruoxi, including laundry.

Because of her insistence, Naruto had to give up, and he received a snort from Ruoxi who peeked around the corner for being show off.

Naruto walked out with towel garb and he flipped open his wardrobe. There were many clothes that still reeked with the flavor of new item, that because aside from going to work, Naruto had always wear his old one whenever he went out.

Ruoxi never protest about it, but since they would have a dinner outside later, he thought by wearing the clothes she bought for him, Ruoxi would feel more happy.

Naruto took a set of blue marine suit and a neck bow tie, he spray a delicious smell cologne on his body before he put on the attire. He trimmed his wet hair while whistling in front of a mirror then nodding his head with a satisfied feeling at the sight of a handsome beyond words person that was being reflected.

Tonight he promised himself he will reach a 'Home Run' with Ruoxi, after all, it mean a failure if the date finished with the couple ended up in a different bed.

But of course, Naruto wouldn't make an exaggeration preparation like reserving a high class restaurant, first, he certainly didn't have the money, second, he didn't favor the environment.

Yeah sure, they are classy, or romantically sweet, but nah, he preferred a casual diner home type.

Or ramen, especially if they served ramen, oh, what wouldn't he give.

As he finished with his preparation, Naruto sat on the chair inside his room and checked his phone, there is several miss call and an email came from Jingjing, the Lee's family only daughter.

Lee Jingjing: Elder brother! Your ramen stall is gone! (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)


	97. Dinner with Goddess

Lee JingJing just returned from the school where she taught, she walked out the bus and traversed the path that is the side market of the West part of the Zhong Hai's city. Her black eyes never bored witnessing the business that had been going. The scent of warm bread that just came out from being baked, a crisp sounds of deep fried tasty potato and mushroom, and colorful syrups that was displayed on a small desk.

A life that had became part of her since she still a below waist person, following her father to sell his stuff and be acquaintance with a lot of people.

Eventually she met elder brother Naruto, who are not only kind to her, but also her family. Despite his monetary wasn't in any better situation than hers, he didn't hesitate to lend some money when it was needed.

His stall was one of the many that actually had quite a sell, even went above her father's but he never act arrogant and modest.

"Lee Jingjing, just return from the work?" said one of the stall people as she passed by his spot.

"Un, how's today's sale?" she ceased her steps and approached the person.

"Hah, not getting any better than yesterday," no person that opened a shop in this area hadn't familiar with this black haired young lady, back when she was still a kid, her cheerful behavior and innocent smile brought a lot of soothing feeling for the weary hearts.

You could say that Lee Jingjing is not just Old Lee's daughter but also everyone's, thus they never hide anything from her if something bad happen.

"I'm sorry, is it because that eviction notice?" Lee Jingjing said with a worry tone.

"Yes, since the Chen's no longer the lord around here, many people started to take an advantage from many available field, this morning, the fresh corn, steamed bun, and porridge seller had to move out from their spots since someone wanted to build a convenient store there," the seller twitched his lips with annoyed expression.

"And now, a group of delinquent had been hang around in the area, threatening and scaring anyone who tried to buy our items, I heard Ms. Chong's costumer had been bullied by them until they left without buying anything..."

"That is the worst! How come no one do something about this?!" her face brimmed with redness, her light eyebrows drew together in the middle.

"Jingjing, you know how this works, you not just with us for a mere year or two, this people clearly not act without hidden agenda, and not without any support. For the people like us who just a small stall seller, what can we do to fight them?" he shook his head in helplessness.

Lee Jingjing bit her lips, of course she knew how powerless these people are, back when Chen's family was still lording this area, many third interested parties cowered under their influence, although they had to pay a protection fee once a week, but at least they could still sell leisurely.

But now, more and more people began to oppress these seller, even forcing them to close their shop.

"Oh, yeah, Jingjing, here!" the seller fished out three egg rolls and put them inside a simple old newspaper package. Then he handed it to Lee Jingjing with a faint smile, "give my regards to your old man."

The young woman's heart shivered, she strongly wanted to reject but she knew it would be pointless.

"Thank you, I hope things will turn for the better..." she grabbed the package while declining her face, she didn't want to let this person saw a tears that had been lingered at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, look old man! You seemed selling well!"

Before Lee Jingjing turned her body around to leave, a cocky voice pierced her ear drums almost immediately. Right at several stall from her spots, three men wore denim vest and pants with several patches stood before a man around his fifty who sold a cotton candy to a couple who awaited at the side. Their lips was smiling but everyone could notice a malice intent that was hiding underneath it.

"Y-yes, it's not... bad, hehe..." the man rubbed the back of his grey hair while continued rolling the pink clouds of sugar to a bamboo stick.

"Then you won't have any problem share your luck with us today, right?" one of them walked beside his stall and hugged the man over his shoulder.

"Sure, sure..." he simply said, the tanned color on his face as if currently drained.

The delinquent curled his lips then looked at his comrades, they both sneered before approaching the couple. They wore a simple manner of clothing but based on their complexion, this couple was still quite young, perhaps a college student.

The man had a short hair and quite athletic, while the woman was delicate and meek, the type of gentle flower at the side of the river.

"Oi, elder brother... you quite blessed in luck, eh? Scoring such a pretty chick~" the one that had a short feature said.

"L-leave her alone, we don't want any trouble," the athlete man put his girl behind his back, the meek girl had her body trembled a bit.

"Hey, what's with the aggressive tone, we just want to be friend with you," the short delinquent twisted his face in ugly manner.

"Haha, I bet he was disgusted by your hideous face!" the tall one behind him presumptuously laughed.

It's true though, this short delinquent had his lips stretched too wide and short nose, his eyes bulged as if it would launched out from their hole and his skin was swarthy.

Not the attractive, kind of sweet swarthy, more like... charcoal black.

"Is that true?! You are disgusted by me?!" his face darkened, as if it could be darker than it already had.

"Wha- don't make a false accusation! We just don't want any trouble and be left alone!" the athlete man said.

"What a liar, look at his face dude, he must had an urge to throw up many times after seeing your face," the tall man kept adding fuel to the fire and made the couple become more scared.

"That's it, you got yourself an enemy pal, let's see if you can still mock my face after I punch you in a jaw!"

"No, no, please, I'll pay however you want, don't hurt me!" the athlete man quickly took out his wallet, his hand was unable to stay steady.

"P-please, don't bother my customer!" the elder seller shouted in agitation, then he felt a strong grasp on his shoulder, he glanced to the side and found the delinquent stared him down with fierce eyes.

"Take your money away, rich boy!" the short delinquent raised his leg and kicked the athlete man, he felt a stung of pain in his stomach then fell to the ground with his both hands on it.

"No!" the meek girl shouted in horror at her boyfriend predicament, she crouched and put her hand on his back.

"Pathetic," the short delinquent snorted.

"Why did you do this?! He is not bothering you whatsoever, but why you hurt him like this?!" the meek girl snapped her face toward him.

"Shut up, pussy! This is none of your business!" he said.

"I won't accept this! I will call the police and get you all arrested for assaulting innocent people!" she took out her phone in a swift.

"This bitch..." the short delinquent kicked the athlete man's head, causing the victim to smack hard against the ground and inflicted bruises on his face.

"Listen bitch, if you ever tried something funny, I'll kick him until his mother no longer recognize his face, you understand?!" he pressed his hard boots on the athlete man's head. The meek girl trembled and she quickly put down her phone.

Many seller and other people watched the commotion, but they just went silent at the event, some bystander quickly escaped the area in order not received the same fate as the couple and the seller could only glanced away their face.

The sellers, they are not uncaring individual, but they had their own life to think about, most of them is either a middle aged person or old one, they had family, son, daughter, wife, grandchildren, and other. They were worried if something bad happen to them, it would implicated the lives of those who close to them.

The short delinquent laughed at the submissive attitude the meek girl gave him, he most like an obedient girl. He glanced at the athlete man under his boots, curling his lips then grazed the boots' sole to his head.

It was humiliating, for both the couple, they never felt such tremendous amount of humiliation before.

If they knew such thing will happen to them, they would never have a dream to stop by to buy something in here.

At this moment, a soda can flew toward the short man's baldy head and bashed hard against it. The ground was dirty, not just from the many shoes that had been stepped on it, but also from wild creature's poop and piss.

There was a mark of brown color thing that stuck on the short delinquent's bald head as he traced it with his hand, his nose twitched in nausea at the scent that had invaded his nose.

"Fuck! Who threw me that can?!" he swept his face to surrounding area and quickly found a pretty young woman that was standing not far, she had her black hair trimmed to the side.

"Enough is enough, get out from this area!" the young woman was none other than Lee Jingjing who couldn't stand their overbearing act anymore.

"Damn woman, you are courting death..." the short delinquent had his blackened face flushed in red, his hand clenched tightly until muscles are popping out.

"This is my home, I don't appreciate random thugs like you are destroying and ruining it, get out!" Lee Jingjing picked a random can on the ground and threw it once more to the short delinquent.

Of course he wouldn't just going to stand there and let it hit him, he raised his hand and slapped away the can. He glared at Lee Jingjing with murderous intention and proceeded to walk toward her.

The other two delinquent also had been annoyed by the change of event, they didn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted with the young woman, among the three of them, the short delinquent was the short tempered one and coincidentally the strongest fighter.

Despite the imminent danger that was closing to her, Lee Jingjing didn't show any fear, it was enough for her to be feared when she was about to get mug before elder brother Naruto swoop in to save her.

He had taught her to be brave in the face of difficulty, never yield to what the fate had tried to make her surrender.

She grabbed more can on the ground and threw it to the short delinquent, she didn't know what the heck things she just picked, she just wanted to show him that she is not afraid.

*Prang!*

"Aaaah!"

To everyone surprise, one of the thing she threw turned out not a can, but a freaking beer's bottle. Its glass surface immediately fractured into bunch of fragment that pierced the short delinquent's skin, quickly tattered him with many wounds that spilled an everlasting blood. He was screamed in horror, plucking the sharp fragments from his hand and several of them from his face.

Lee Jingjing widened her eyes in shocked, she never expected it will turn out like this.

"That's it bitch, you are going to die!" the short delinquent didn't get stun in fear, this situation instead brought his anger to a whole new level for Lee Jingjing.

While the threat was getting bigger by seconds, Lee Jingjing still not showing any cower visage, she tried to look something to throw but nothing left in her vicinity.

"Run out of ammunition, huh?" the short man coldly said, and he only in few steps away from harming her.

She gritted her teeth and did the last resort, she took out her phone and tried to call someone, a person she could depended on, but sadly, the person didn't answer despite the call was connected.

Her face turned quite pale and the short delinquent had arrived before her, he sneered and raised his hand to slap Lee Jingjing's smooth cheek away. She closed her eyes, expecting the impact.

*Clang!*

"..."

After a while nothing sort of pain she felt, she fluttered her eyes open and saw the egg roll's seller stood in front of her with a stainless pan in his hand, the bottom part of it still had the hint of burn.

"Stay away from Lee Jingjing!" the man said with fierce tone, his legs was shaking but his face told otherwise.

The short delinquent stumbled backward as he felt hot and ache on his baldy head. This time he felt shocked because he never expect a seller would dare to fight.

The reason why his group of delinquent dared to bully these people because they are weak and mostly terrified after they exhibit a little bit of power. Not to mention the influence of people who support their action, there is no viable reason for the sudden rebellion this seller showed.

"You... you..." oh boy, his body already turned red like an active volcano mountain.

"Stay away from her..." the man said once again.

"Die!" the short delinquent no longer gave any shit, he strode to the man's front and hooked punch him to the ground.

"You demon!" Lee Jingjing's eyes turned red, she strode forward and brandished her well clipped nails, scratching the short delinquent's face and adding more line of wound on his already bruises face. He screamed at this and side kicked Lee Jingjing's waist, the young woman grunted in pain then she received a fierce punch on her nose.

Her eyes felt confuse and her brain turned dizzy, she sensed something smeared her nose and the taste of sweet covered her lips.

The short delinquent yet to extinguish his wrath, he looked at the egg roll man, striding forward at him and began to stomp his body many times, everyone could hear the sounds of bashing and breaking, moaning of pain accompanied by a deep grudge cursing.

Lee Jingjing grabbed the fallen pan and smacked his baldy head in frenzy mode, but he wasn't even fazed, she received a harsh back elbowed to her stomach and slapped to her smooth face.

She fell to the ground, gasping and heaving for the pain she felt.

But what most hurt was actually her heart, because she was powerless, other people would suffer the consequence of her action.

The shout of begging to stop reverberated inside her ears, but the merciless stomp kept scraping the life out of that man.

It was not until later that the other two delinquent stopped the short dude, after they left the scene, other people immediately called for ambulance and took care of Lee Jingjing and the egg roll seller, in the midst of her heart bursting with pain that stole away her gasp for breath, what she wanted is for them to suffer, to feel the same pain their victim had felt.

She flipped open her phone, and she opened the mail feature, quickly tapping her slender finger on the pad before it lost the power and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Huh? How did she know my stall was gone?

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows, his old residence was on different way toward her house, so it's impossible she saw it on the way home.

Did she come by? But what she's doing?

In regard of his stall, it was indeed no longer there as his clone was the one who took it, he required the stall for preparation of his date with Ruoxi.

Naruto pressed the call button and contacted Lee Jingjing, but the other party didn't pick it up.

Oh, maybe she was at dinner now.

He remembered the Old Lee's house rule that no one was allowed to hold any phone while on the dinner because it was an important moment of time for family, thus it's understandable if Lee Jingjing ignored the call. Naruto decided to just mail her about the stall.

Naruto Uzumaki: Don't worry, I picked it up at the afternoon, I need it for something.

Then Naruto put the phone inside his pocket and walked out from his room.

In the first floor, right on the grey colored sofa in the middle of the room. A woman was sitting there, no, not a woman, her skin was milky white, not pale that is lack of brightness but luster like a surface of pearl. Her long black hair had been tied into a ponytail, hooked by a piece of ornament that revealed several unique carving that could be seen even from afar. Her slender neck that was not short but not too long either, perfect for anyone taste and accentuated the sensational of her appearance. Her figure clad in one piece dress, made by a silky material that in contrast with her skin, it reached up to her chest, completely exposed the shoulder blade and the entire quarter of her top, and it reached down a couple inches above her knees, the slender legs smoothly being displayed and a peep of a pair of soft thighs. Her make up was light, with the sexy lips smeared in a red of lipstick, her both cheeks groomed in a pink tone while eye lines had black complexion.

Naruto stood in daze at the edge of path at the second floor, his eyes had been taken by her, he no longer the master of his own nerve, all froze in the instant, his system, his mind, his conscience...

All had gone, because of her.

Lin Ruoxi had quite a goose bump today, since the morning she never could sit well and always had the impatient of waiting the day to be over soon. The usual calm and cold CEO, who never nervous in front of investor, who talk with confidence and strong visage before a lot of expert and master of the business world, now felt like a dumb love struck girl who lost her bearing just at the thought of meeting her beloved. She never expected that the blonde man, who were under the same roof with her, who had taken a place inside her heart, had outright asked her for a date dinner.

This was not her first dinner with man or men, no, no, don't get the wrong idea, her dinner had always talked about business, and as soon as it over, she immediately went home.

Thus she was nervous at the event that shall took place in the evening.

She went to a salon today and get herself some nice one or two beautification treatment, as if she hadn't notice that nothing she could do anymore to get become more beautiful than she already was.

She felt it just the right thing to do before she went out for the date.

Naruto recovered from his daze, don't know for how long, he chuckled and walked down the stairs. She heard and she glanced, her eyes that was as clear as a surface of a pure water widened.

This was not the first time she saw him in a formal suit, but today... it takes the cakes.

The deep blue marine, that was hooked in several button near his stomach, revealing the white clean shirt underneath and piece of black bow tie perfectly situated on the collar. A long matching color of a pants that reached down to his ankle, not hung, but neither excessive, just right at the spot. His short blonde hair that appeared slightly wet, it didn't sag or become weak, but stayed upright, strong resembling a lush of grass in the field of summer.

She stayed and he stayed, cerulean and black intertwined in the invisible line of a gaze. Soon both parties recovered from the long absent from the world, they blushed, never once feel this kind of feeling before.

For Naruto, it has been a long time for him to turn dumb struck like this, the lonely heart who grew cold across the time slowly melted, tonight... the last piece of ice block crumbled down.

For Lin Ruoxi, her impression on a man had always been bad, because the influence of her experience with her father, along with several jackass back in the time, though one or two managed to touch her heart before.

What? She still a human, OK?

Yet tonight... he is the one who pierce the last protection of her heart.

"Pfft..." Naruto put his hand over his mouth and breezed out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she huffed, pretended dissatisfied.

"Us," Naruto simply said.

"Us?" she confused.

"It's like a teenager showcase," he laughed.

"Hmm, dunno, I never felt like this when I am a teenager, did you?" she curled her lips.

"Hmph, of course not, my teenage time is a whole serious business," Naruto shrugged.

"Pfft, then how do you know?" she couldn't help but giggled.

"Eh, that's what people said."

"And you trust them?"

"Of course not, I just take their opinion and experience into a consideration."

"Wow, smart move big guy."

They stared into each other eyes before bursting into laugh. Naruto strolled forward, raising his hand and spoke calmly.

"Shall we go, princess?"

Lin Ruoxi faintly smiled, she took several steps forward, lifting her hand and placed it on the top of his.

"Un, let's go!"

* * *

The stars had yet to make an appearance on the dark blue sky up above. The city began to fill with a lot of lives of a lighting bulb, anywhere you'll find a brief of neon scattered across the area, yellow bright lights planted a long the road with two lustrous flashlights came from the bunch of metallic bull's eyes.

A blurry shadow flashed in the air, from one building to one building, from one street lamps to one another, carrying a piece of otherworldly beauty on his arm. Their body covered in a pale green energy, making the stream of air had no effect on their figure.

He ran several blocks, until reaching a bridge that closed to a western part of the city. He landed on the side road, a high ground before a shore line of a vast river.

Lin Ruoxi slowly put her feet on the ground, and she looked around in curiosity. It's not that she hadn't familiar with the place, but Naruto could always make a surprise thus her eyes couldn't hold the patient to discover it.

She's like a child upon discovering a fascinating playground.

Naruto held her hand and they carefully stepped down the stairs toward the space beside the river. The area was surprisingly not dirty, usually the place like this wouldn't be spare from many things that can be considered as waste but it was free from any sort of things today.

There were several plants that grew on the ground, it's sadly not a pretty flower but a green scene was never a disappointment for a sore eyes.

They kept walking toward under the bridge, normally Lin Ruoxi will grew anxious upon entering such a place, after all, who knows what kind of people you could have meet down there? A couple of thugs maybe? Creepy hobo?

But with Naruto on her side, that anxiety died and disappeared instantly.

She gazed ahead, and found something amiss underneath the bridge. It's surprisingly devoid from anything, a complete empty space that looked absolutely nothing out of ordinary. She doubtfully glanced at Naruto but the blonde just smiled at her while kept pulling her hand with him.

They strolled forward, soon entering the vicinity under the bridge.

One step... two... three...

Their feet arrived at the intended destination, and she forgot to breath in the instant.

The sight that entered her eyes was not the dark or cramped place, not the dust filled area or ill scent dwelling.

It's... a cliff, not a barren soiled cliff that only rocks but cultivated cliff that had a lot of trees, bushes and flowers on the side. Palm trees stood tall stretched to the sky as if it tried to pierce through the mighty vast world's roof. Cambodia, Bougainvillea, Lily, many more wild and natural flowers born at the side, full and lushes.

Beyond the edge of the cliff, a vast dark sky filled with stars and delimited the peaceful sea. There two things that out of place from the nature of this place offered, one is a stall, an orange light bulb hung on its ceiling and big stainless pot that leaked out a fragrant steamed rested inside. A person stood before the stall, no, in fact there were a lot of another people here, and they all shared the same look, same face and feature, they all were... Naruto.

The other thing that was out of place, is two chairs and one rounded stool table in between.

Lin Ruoxi couldn't speak, she hardly could think, even to blink she had forgotten.

Naruto walked behind her, circling his hand over her slim waist and held her small stomach, he kissed the back of her neck, her shoulder and lastly her ears. Then he said in a whisper:

"Congratulation, you had found my secrets..."

Long he heard no response from her, it's like she had turned to a human sculpture, em sorry, a goddess sculpture. Naruto chuckled but he didn't hurry, feeling the suppleness of her body, the curve of her side, and the bountifulness of her bottom part, he closed his eyes and inhaled her fragrant scent in silent.

After a while, he felt a hand rested above his, he opened his eyes as Lin Ruoxi turned around to face him.

In any normal situation, most people would flabbergast, ask him anything in regard of this, like how he do it, what is happening, who those people who look like him.

But she... just stared at him with her dark yet clear eyes, those that never held any doubt, the one that filled with confidence and shot out power of faith.

She encircled her arms over his neck, looking charmed and blessed with joy, she brought his body down slightly and touched his lips with her own. Naruto grabbed her side as he acknowledged her action and approved of her initiative.

Two person enjoyed the suppleness of both parties lips, no needed to rush, no heed for hush.

It's the warm that everlasting their closeness, the breeze of wind that swayed their attire, the movement of wave of the sea that sung their ears.

Naruto and Lin Ruoxi conveyed their innermost feeling within the kiss, a blonde kid, who knew nothing about family or love, knew nothing of a crib of a mother, neither how strong a father's shoulder. A raven hair kid, who abused by her supposed to be called father, betrayed by the kindred who supposed to be a sanctuary of her wounded heart.

This time, these couple, had known, how to feel love.


	98. Grand Moment

Naruto and Lin Ruoxi sat on each respective seats, sound of waves echoed within the tunnel of their ears, marching in with a peaceful rhythm and lodged obediently inside the cortex of the brain. Two bowls made of ceramic was placed on the table between them, it had quite fascinating pattern marked their surface. Each bowl held a brownish colored soup that glistened the supple looking noodle inside. An egg was cut into an half and floated nearby the vicinity of the noodle, accompanied by a boiled meat balls with several vegetables to tag along to flourish the food.

The beauty who was the appearance that rival even a goddess had her eyes filled with stars of hunger at the sight of her beloved prey in a shape of ball lingered within the bowl. It was hard for her not to drool but desperately holding back for the sake of not ruining her image in the front of blonde person ahead.

Naruto was flabbergasted, he knew how much the young woman before him endearing the meatballs but it still quite a shock every time he saw her behavior.

Lin Ruoxi peeped at him but immediately chased away her eyes again, since Naruto hadn't begin to eat, thus she didn't dare to touch her food, but the nicker ball sized meat kept enticing and arousing her appetite, knocking on her desire to feast upon them as soon as possible.

Naruto chuckled, he kinda felt like a bad person who keeping her await from slaughtering the food.

"Alright, let's eat," he couldn't help but laughed, then picked up a chop stick, separated it into two and ate the ramen. Lin Ruoxi gleamed with enthusiasm, she copied his movement but instead slurping on the noodle, she went after her boys first.

Huum, this is so good, the texture is pliable and the meat wasn't gross, she thought while her cheek went puffy as she chewed on it.

The young woman took her time on eating them, every bit piece of meat that entered her mouth would be eaten in a slow pace, comparable to the rate of walk of a snail.

If he didn't know her better, he thought she must be one of those who applied the '33 chewing' rule.

"Hey, eat the noodle too, don't just busy yourself with the meatball or the other will get cold..." he made a dissatisfied face.

Lin Ruoxi startled and pulled out from her ecstasy of enjoying the meat, her face went red as she was scolded then she cleverly nodded and pinched the noodle with her chopstick and slurped them.

"Sometimes I wonder why you never got fat despite your love for meat and you are rarely did any exercise..." the blonde shinobi said.

"I have a good metabolism system!" the beautiful CEO said in a careless manner.

"That's makes sense, I guess..."

They continued eating while chatted a lot of thing, the topic eventually covered his tomorrow departure, although she spoke in a tranquil face, but he could pick a bit sorrow within her tone. Naruto knew how much she wanted to go with him, but not to mention how busy she was preparing for the upcoming exhibition, it will be hard for her to come up with any reason since doing a charity campaign that was not hosted by her own company wasn't part of CEO's job description. The other company didn't even invite her to come along in the first place.

Naruto quickly changed the topic since he didn't want her brooding about it while they're dating.

"Ruoxi, do you know LOL?" Naruto said.

"LOL? Laugh out loud or League Of Legend?" she wrinkled her eyebrows.

"League Of Legend..." Naruto said in a faint smile but inside he actually depressed, he thought she wouldn't know about it since she's all busy and full fledged business woman, he began to think that he actually among the old senior kind of people like Mr. Fu, Liu Ruyan's bodyguard.

Well, in the manner of speaking.

"Oh, why do you ask? Did you start playing?" Lin Ruoxi tilted her head then her muscle face twitched in anger and the color darkened, "don't tell me you play while in the office..."

She hated the most people who slacked in their job, albeit the heart she had for Naruto was real, but that doesn't mean she allowed him to play around in not proper time.

They said man is the leader of a family but woman is the manager of everything, including their husband behavior and time, of course they did those not because they wanted to over rule the husband's right, merely a gesture of hope that their family would function in the way they're supposed to be.

Whether she realized it or not, Lin Ruoxi had placed herself in the position of Naruto's wife.

"No, no, of course not, I am not even playing it..." Naruto waved his hand quickly while cold sweat dropped from his temple.

He didn't lie, OK? Since the topic is about LOL, and he never play them, so he wasn't lying.

"Hmm..." Lin Ruoxi gave a long tone of suspicion then she proceeded to eat again.

"But I wonder how you know about it?" now it's his turned to wrinkle his eyebrows.

"Well, League Of Legend is famous in China, they are pretty much reported anywhere even in fashion magazines, I know it's weird, but they didn't mention the game schematic in there but more about the characters design and detail of their custom, wear by a real model," she said while looked upward.

"Oh, you mean like cosplay?"

"Yeah, there are usually its cosplay segment along side the video game's competition itself, one or two of our designer sometime participated and we appreciated their initiative, although they didn't enter under Yu Lei's name, but anyone eventually know where they work, and in case they win, it's your department's job to inform it to the outside world along with the compensation from us for their deed, usually by a bonus or other incentive," Lin Ruoxi nodded.

"I see, that's why even not a gamer would know about the game..."

"Video game industry is one of the promising market, they are one of those who grow with the technology that was invented, fashion market also did too, but fall short with them. It's actually weird that everyone hadn't already informed about this."

"It seems you are fascinate with the market, have a thought meddle with it?" Naruto curled his lips to the side.

"It's a ludicrous industry I wouldn't lie to you, but sadly I had not desire to monopoly it," Lin Ruoxi shook her head and caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

"That is a surprise, I thought your dream was to conquer all the business market in the world?" Naruto said with amused face.

"It is but dream is a dream, how long within my life time that I can accomplish that?" she played the egg with her chopstick, whirling it around within the bowl.

"It wouldn't be sooner but doesn't hold the possibility of not being successful..." Naruto leaned against the chair's back rest, looking at the dark sky that was swarmed by a stretch of glittering stars, "dream just doesn't take an effort on fulfilling it, a thorough plan, a lot of scheming, sacrifice, and a faith, all of those things you require to have."

"Un, I know pretty much already," Lin Ruoxi bitter smiled, she also looked upward, gazing the same line of cluster beauty adorning the abyss of dark that we called the space, "but sometimes it take a great deal of me to push my self further, a mess left behind my trail kept me away, far away from arriving at my dream."

Naruto returned his gaze to the woman in front, he pondered the lot of much burden she harbored inside that delicate looking figure, it was as if every spore within her skin eluded the weariness she wouldn't expose to anyone.

He reached out his hand across the table and grasped hers, she declined her eyes and both iris intertwined in an invisible line, he didn't speak the words, not the corny lines full of sweetness yet make a lot of people throw up at the same time, he hadn't need to, she's smart, one glance was enough to describe the meaning within his cerulean eyes.

You are not alone, because I will always be there.

She replied in the same manner, already understood his disposition and knew best words wasn't needed. She smiled, it wasn't the pure kind that Mo Qianni had, but the everlasting gratitude it held surpassed everything he ever saw. Her hand abandoned the chopstick and toppled his hand, both hands raised it toward her nose as she pasted his hand and smell his warmness.

Thank you, for being there.

* * *

After finishing their feast, Naruto and Lin Ruoxi took their time walking around the island, they met wild flora and fauna along the way. Naruto had confessed that the island doesn't belong to him, he just discovered it within one of his journey, therefore he hadn't venture much the many part of the island. Yet he confidence the island remained unmanned.

Meeting a lot of animals, Naruto unleashed the full capacity of his ability to speak with them, making the wilds and possibly dangerous became docile and accompanied them ventured the jungle. Lin Ruoxi appeared very cheerful, she had so much fun playing with the wilds although several of them almost scared her to death or at least made her uncomfortable like snake and tiger.

She laughed as she saw Naruto wrestled a bear, the latter squawk miserable in surrender.

She giggled while a small monkey perched on her shoulder, playing with her hair and poking her cheek, created a small bit ticklish feeling inside.

She screamed in horror as a bunch of wolves surrounding them, only for Naruto to kick their assess and they ran away behind their tail.

Soon the couple stumbled upon a lake with a translucent pure waterfall poured down from a high cliff ahead. The water was so fresh that she already could feel it only by just the look of how the bottom part of the lake was visible. A wild deer stood peacefully at the side of the lake, dipping its mouth into the pool and drank the water to its fullest. A beaver along with its cubs gathered on a rock, nipping some berries while curiously watched their arrival.

Aware of their presence but not alarmed.

Naruto smiled, he went behind Lin Ruoxi's back and hugged her waist, rested his hands on her small stomach and pasted his face on the back of her head, he greedily inhaled the mixture fragrant scent that smeared the vicinity of her hair. His blue marine shirt had long gone, placed over the shoulder of the beauty before him.

"Let's take a dip," he spoke almost like a whisper.

"I don't have a swimsuit," she said in agitate, not because it's uncomfortable.

"You could have done it in your undies," he left her head, he went to her exposed neck and kissing it, trailing down his warm lips so slowly, making her closed her eyes and hummed so immensely.

"Don't be ridiculous, it will be unpleasant if they have become wet," her breath turned hurried, the both cheek adorned in red.

"Then... take them all off, let's... skinny dip," His mouth abandoned the vicinity of her neck and chased after her left ear, he opened his mouth and bit on it, not so hard to cause her a pain.

"That... that... that is so shameless... it's impossible for me," she tilted her head to the side, feeling itchy at the ministration he mustered.

Naruto curled his lips then walked away from behind her, passing her side and strolled to the lake.

"Suit yourself, have fun watching at the side," he shrugged. His abrupt stopped of pleasuring her left the unsatisfied sense that she couldn't scratch away, her face flushed in anger and she cursed out loud the blonde ahead. She snorted and looked for a place to sit, pouting while played with a wild grass before her.

Naruto took off his clothes, and quick he only left with his boxer. The firm body with no unnecessary fat, the healthy skin that gleamed under the spotlight of a moon, the not so handsome face yet entranced her whenever it did. His strong back and proper wide of a shoulder, steadied feet with bearable thigh, it was as if depicted the metaphor of how much he could burdened almost every problems.

"It's your last chance of just becoming a bystander~" he glanced over his shoulder and smirked in tease.

"Hmph!" she threw her face away and assumed a spiteful temperament.

"Your loss," he ignored her behavior and stepped forward, sinking his feet into the lake and soon his body drowned half-way.

"Holy molly, it's so cold, dattebayou!" his tone wavered before he swam to the center of the lake, his appearance completely disappeared from her sight which made her nervous.

*Splash!*

"Fuah, damn it's so nice!" a couple second later, he emerged like a whale, bursting out water from his mouth high, so high that it reached several meter to the air.

"Ruoxi, come on! It's boring to just sitting there!" He swam backward, circling around the lake's vicinity, he dived time to time.

Lin Ruoxi stared at the scene with jealousy, she wanted very much to join him but struggled with the idea of having her underwear turned wet. Unlike some people who could brushed such an issue carelessly, she was quite a die hard bout it.

And skinny dip... just only thinking about it already made her shivered.

Naruto once again popped out his head from the water and stared at her with half-lidded eyes, then he devilishly smirked.

"Fine, whatever," then Naruto dived once again.

(Silent)

A full minute passed yet he hadn't appear.

Maybe he take his time enjoying the deep lake environment?

(Silent)

Another minute passed, not even a ripple on the lake's surface.

"Naruto?" she said out loud, but received no sign of answer.

"Naruto, this is not funny," she stood up from the ground, looking pensive and appeared gloomy.

Most common people could holding their breath no more than two minutes, at tops, professional diver may could last longer but she certainly unsure which categorize Naruto belonged to. Now the times about to reach three minutes but not a single peep of changed on the calm surface of the water.

"Naruto, cease this childish act immediately, or I'll speak to you no more!" Lin Ruoxi stomped her feet, she wasn't stupid, she knew Naruto had some extraordinary ability, it's impossible he would just die because of drowning.

But what if there is something underwater that cause him any trouble? Or what if some sort body complication triggered which fainted him or knocked him unconscious? Or paralyzed him?

But he seemed a healthy person, and she never heard he mention any sort of illness.

Goose bumps filled Lin Ruoxi's chest, every seconds this serene and peaceful place passed hasn't bring any calm to her heart instead got it more fearful.

Time about to reach four minutes, a coo coo from an owl and buzzing tune from cricket sank her feeling deeper into a ravine of despair.

Lin Ruoxi couldn't stand it anymore, she quickly took off her dress, leaving only a remarkable smooth jade body with a perfect outline of curve clad in a pair of white sexy undergarment. She dashed into the lake, mind nothing the cold she felt, she lunged her body and immediately dove.

The deep lake filled with rugged stone and water plants, bubbling and spoiling toward the surface yet never managed to emerge, fishes swaggering in group, lined up like a long marching army, made a path for her to pave. Her eyes widened in a blur, she saw a beauty inside a deep water in the movie or art but never truly experience it in the real life. It's not the crowded civil the vast sea had, but the unique moment of its own, picturing the panorama life of ecosystem within the creature of water.

At the end of the line, a figure floated, hateful smirk pulled the corner of his cheek, there was a winning taunt within his cerulean eyes, provoking an outburst to force their way out of her chest if not for the circumstance of their location.

A pack of fish circling around, making a certain motion like a dancing little mitten.

Bubbles popping out and they created magnificent breeze of surprisingly air that sustain her condition within the lake.

Naruto swam toward her location, moving his body like a mermaid and approached her so soon.

He floated before her, putting his hand around her waist and dragged her with him to dance in the water. His eyes meaningfully stared at her, that mirthless smile conveyed the seek of forgiveness for his early charade.

What could she possibly do?

How can one remain angry while he showed such a spectacle scene?

Therefore she smiled, ugly smiled mention it to you, filled with playful and flirty notion, she holding back a laughter, making her body shivered quite a while.

Naruto led her to the surface and both emerged from the water, closely to each other.

Lin Ruoxi coughed while he rubbed her back to ease her pain.

"Glad to know you worry more about my life than get your underwear wet," Naruto said in a hush, his hot breath smacked against her face.

"Jerk! Don't do that any more, I am genuinely scared if things happen to you..." she gasped while putting her arms around his neck.

Naruto chuckled, looking at her face that decorated with beads of water, gazing at the concern within her black clear eyes, Naruto leaned his face and kissed her hard. He pulled her body toward his and feeling the softness of her figure. Lin Ruoxi eyes widened by his sudden act but only last for a while before she reciprocated in the same fervor.

"Hmm..."

Their lips were madly tangling, save for several tongue action and bit of biting, the heat within the furnace of their lust began to flare and the coldness of the lake's atmosphere forced them to seek the other party's warm. His thick lips assaulted her neck, her chin, her jaw, every part that held the luster skin that she possessed hadn't miss by his caress. She moaned in a hurried breath, mind quickly clouded with the present engagement. Naruto sealed her lips again, sucked the delicious and delicate texture with immense passion, her small stomach pressed against him as if they intended to melt together. Her eyes shut half-way, enchanted and charmed by Naruto wild treatment, filled with the desire of need and thirst of her. He abandoned her lips, tasting her ear and slid down toward the line of her neck, moved to her shoulder and down to he chest, then he buried himself in the valley of her breast. The pair of twin was big, not exaggerate like that of Liu Mingyu but certainly larger than Jiang Wei. He inhaled the fragrant within the inside of the deep ravine, licking and biting every available area he could find.

Lin Ruoxi shivered, this was her first time feeling all of it, and her emotion mixed between excitement and shyness. Naruto moved his face from the crevice and rested it above her plump right meat, bit and sucked the pliable bun as his hand slid her bra down a little, a hardened and twitched pink nipple came across his sight, he tilted his head and gently licked it.

Lin Ruoxi hung her face toward the sky, her delirious voice that filled with arousal greatly kindled his desire as well. Her voice was getting louder when he trapped her nipple between his mouth, treated it like a candy.

"Naah... Na-Naruto... lightly..." she put her hand on his blonde head, trying to gesture the man to take it easy. He complied, by lessening the prowess of his mouth, he worshiped her asset in more gentle way.

"Huff... huff..." Lin Ruoxi's breathing rhythm relaxed and her mind's capability restored. She coyly smiled while brushing Naruto's hair like a doting mother.

"You are such a kid... getting too excited over this..." a response she received was a gnawed on her tit which made her yelped in pain.

"Don't do that!" she pinched his cheek until it stretched to the side, hoping for Naruto to yield, but the blonde shinobi kept adoring her asset like it was the most precious jewel, eventually Lin Ruoxi gave up and now she could only moan helplessly.

Naruto shifted his attention to the other mound and treated it the same like its twin, Lin Ruoxi's legs quaked and her place down there became moist.

Not long after, Naruto returned his lips to hers and he raised her hips to hug her back to the shore. Placing her on a bed made of grass, Naruto hovered above her and looked at her complexion that resembled a rosy petal.

He smiled before kissing her again, long their lips clashed in eternity. He pressed her slightly, the big tent on his boxer greeted her exposed smooth stomach. She was threatened, but also eager to know about it.

Lin Ruoxi hugged him close as they kissed, her hand traveled his strong back, caressing the muscle with so much intent and it sparked her excitement much larger.

Naruto kissed her chin, then down to her neck, gave it a long taste of his tongue before he traveled to her chest, making love with it as his both hand went into her back. Lin Ruoxi raised her own body to help his hands sneaked around and unclasped her bra.

Far from the act of a brute, Naruto picked the undergarment and sniffed the pad, a lingering fragrant milk like scent spored out and invaded his nose. She blushed heavily at his act, feeling funny and somewhat flattered by the enjoyment and satisfaction that manifested on his face.

Naruto put the bra on the side and gazed at the full rounded breast belonged to the goddess like woman. The shape was perfect and the texture seemed firm, it didn't sagging despite the size yet very soft in touch. Naruto kneaded it multiple times, both in rush while sometimes in relax, she couldn't possibly hold her voice back against this, with his expertise in serving her girls, she had been long shaking her hips and her place down there had soaked her panties. Fully utilizing his hands on the pair of melon, Naruto's lips went to her ribs, he could trace the bone structure underneath the white luster skin. He went to her small abdomen, a wonder he always pondered this fit figure of her despite her favor for meat balls. His tongue speared inside her navel, poking the pit hole as far as it could. Both hands still climbed her twin, massaging gently.

Lin Ruoxi felt the foreign sense with a great pleasure, living her life as a part of noble people, she hadn't never touched herself, never had any desire to watch any shameless video, and her despise for men made her single for her entire youth. His big hands that played with her girls was enthusiastic, changing their shape many times while rubbing her tits between the gap of his fingers. The pure water from the lake had combined with the swarm of sweats within her skin as she uncontrollably moaned.

Naruto further went down, passed her belt line and hovered his face before her place down there. He saw a darkened part on her white panties and smirked. She saw his expression and shame began to overflow her sense, she brought down her hands and quickly blocked his sight.

"No, no, don't look! It's embarrassing!" she said in a nervous tone.

He chuckled, kissing the back of her palm many times before pushed through toward her white small curtain. Smelling her erotic scent while playing with the texture of her panties.

"Nnnh... no... yaah... Naruto... it's dirty... nnhh..." she held his head but the man ignored her plead and continued teasing her part down there.

"Nnh... aah... aah..." she shook her head, Naruto hateful pink spear slipped inside her garb and directly tasting her nectar and played with her mound. She opened her mouth and let out a train of amorous honk as two part of her woman assets repeatedly being pleasured by the hateful blonde.

"Nggh... nyaa... nnh... mhh..." her breast had been covered with sweats and his hands lubricated it to every surface on the mounds. Her clit swayed up and down, left and right by his tongue, pulled so undauntedly by the suction of his mouth.

Her place down there had soaked heavily, Naruto's one hand left her jiggling breast and he pushed out two fingers, he slid her white curtain to the side, and the appearance of wet pink slit entered the vicinity of his sight.

Lin Ruoxi's mind had long turned mushy, her consciousness trapped between the world of dream and reality, it was hard for her to comprehend the feeling that invaded her, much less understood what about to happen next.

Naruto lined up his fingers toward her opening, his other hand gathered her rich breast and fondled them together, his mouth focused on the task of entertaining her clitoris that had twitched multiple times as if intended to leak out, based on his experience, he knew this last push will make her scream in delight.

And so he pushed the two fingers inside.

"Ah!" Lin Ruoxi snapped opened her charmed eyes and her tongue also pushed out from its cage. She looked downward and caught a glimpse of two fingers went inside and out her sacred place.

"Ah! Ah! Naruto, Naruto!" her body jiggled at the pace he used to stroke inside her place down there, it so vigorous and strong that her mind unable to follow the change of event.

Breast played arrogantly, clit sucked greedily, and pussy invaded lively. It wasn't strange by the next second that Lin Ruoxi ejected a compulsory of satisfaction.

"Aaaaah!"

The beautiful CEO brought up her head, her eyes closed almost tightly and mouth opened as wide as possible, her previous white skin had shifted to completely red and her whole body covered in sweat. Her place down there gushed a lot of erotic liquid, smeared almost entire of the surface of his face. Naruto didn't move away his face, he swept the trace of her release around the bottom mounds then he licked the taste that lingered around his mouth.

Truly magnificent, even the supposedly dirty and reek part of human smelt fragrant from this beauty.

Lin Ruoxi leaned her head back to the ground, gasping for air while staring far ahead to the sky, her chest heaved as the twin sisters swayed in rhythm. Her body had lost their strength, she's like a sloth, a lazy animal who slept for the most entire day. Her blank mind had failed her to comprehend the sounds of rustling cloth and the fact that her panty had been slid down her long legs.

While completely naked, Naruto placed her underwear to the side, nearby her bra, he spread open Lin Ruoxi's legs then hovered above her, his face was stayed right before hers, the cerulean eyes gazed deeply at the black clear one. It took several moment for her mind to process the event that was about to happen, she could feel a burning tools poked against the wet cavern, but the person didn't push through inside, he was waiting, even minutes had gone bye bye, he patiently awaited for her to recover.

The lost mind in the after taste of pleasure had returned, Lin Ruoxi now realized the sacred treasure she protected for these years would soon be gone, she would taste the forbidden fruit that many people on her peer had always been talked about.

The peerless beauty of Zhong Hai's city, unconquered and untouchable, not just because of her cold and distant personality but her status as successful business woman as well.

But in these several instances, a man would finally be able to taste her body, and luckily for her, it's not just some random man or creepy middle-aged person, much less not a person she hated, not because some shoddy deal or helpless agreement, but united in the blissful night.

She smiled, tracing his face and cheeks... when she thought about it, how long she had known him? A month time? Maybe less? Yet they were already got this much close that she didn't have any scruple on letting him do anything he wanted.

Yes, she's consenting and welcoming this act.

She circled her hands around Naruto's neck, bringing down his face closed to hers.

"Naruto... please love me..."

Then without wasting any more time, Naruto pushed inside his phallus, breaching her sacred tight place, and traveled inch by inch to the abyss of pleasure.

"Mmmmh!" she closed her eyes and tears spilled at the corner of her eyes, Naruto stopped his movement and kissed away the tears, he smooched her cheek and sealed her lips. He would stop time to time if he heard her groaning, then pushed through again by her cue.

The tightness of this beautiful CEO, the wall within her erotic zone trapped his penis and pinched his length till he almost came in the spot. He caressed her body, making her relax and spoiling her nervousness away.

He bit his tongue to push back the thought of coming now and he proceeded venturing her cavern far further.

"Mmmh... nnh... ahh... nnh... ngg..." she desperately moaned, both pain and pleasure jumbled together that she couldn't possibly differentiate them any more. She hugged tight his figure, scratching his back that she hadn't care whether it wound him or not.

It's so painful, but her heart grew no hate for it.

She knew beyond this thorny road, there was the eternal bliss at the end of the path. She strove to arrive there, she wanted to achieve it.

She wanted to feel the happiness that many couple seek.

Soon Naruto's spear head knocked against the end of the line, another tight gate that led to a spacious place for her soon to be offspring to recuperate. He stopped, his hands caressed her side and her face while his lips repeatedly brought her from the red zone.

The pain still there, but she didn't want him to wait this longer, this is not just her road to bliss but also his, what's the point of this endeavor if only one party that felt the pleasure.

"Move... Naruto, make love with me..." she kissed him, even swayed her hips to provoke his urge.

He hesitated for a bit then complied, he pulled his phallus halfway before gently thrust in her. She silently groaned, hiding away the hurt in order for him not to worry. But it's a futile effort, he knew how much she endured it, that's why he tried to move slowly but not with a long rate of pace. It's hard thing to do to maintain this pace while your desire was getting bigger, it's like inside and outside of him was burning thoroughly, demanding his intention to copulate with this woman like an animal in heat.

But his concern for her was much bigger than the animalistic lust, nothing but compassion that filled his mind regarding her.

Soon the pain subsided from torturing her, Lin Ruoxi began to moan. Naruto breathed out a relief sigh, then he straightened his back, grasping her waist before increasing the rate of his fire.

She titled her head, joyful yelped and moaned like there is no tomorrow. Her twin melons jiggled, swaying up and down fiercely according to the movement of her body. Naruto grunted as his own firm ass went blur.

He stopped his movement, sprang toward her and seized her lips, his hands fondled her breast then Naruto brought up her legs till they almost hit her twin peaks, in a straight line down, his phallus began to pump in and out of her. His both hands rested on her side, helping him satisfy both people at the same time.

"Nnnh... ah... ah... hah... hah... nyaa..." Naruto turned her to the side, made her lied on her right arm as he drilled her inside while grabbing her leg.

Sweats had became both parties best friends and hot breath whispered in the tranquil night. Lin Ruoxi felt something quickly rose from inside of her, traveled upward from her erogenous cavern down there and reached her brain in a swift motion.

Naruto fell to her back, pulling her leg along while he held her chin and kissed her passionately.

They knew the urge to release their desire had only one step away, but Naruto sometimes stopped his motion, he was either ravishing her lips or plundering her full breast. Occasionally, he would round around his ass, making the fierce tool waving inside her pussy. Or he just poked slightly several spots inside of her, trying to get know which one amuse the young woman the most.

This action frustrated her, but also gave her a brief time to take a breath.

Naruto returned to the initial position and juggled her once more, she had lost count of how many small wave had hit her body but the upcoming release was quickly erased those feeling. Their hands joined together and both eyes lined up, soon Naruto made a few strong push before the last one caused a nuclear explosion inside both person. She screamed out of the top of her lung while Naruto grunted hard as his essence flowed inside her, filling the empty space of her cavern and crammed it whole. They stayed in that position while his cannon is yet to finish it shoot, so thrilling that he spew more and more until no more room left for a breath.

Naruto fell atop of her, causing her to accidentally snort which made both people laughed despite their weariness.

"You're heavy..." she spoke amidst of her pant.

"Well, yeah, I'll promise I eat less..." he chuckled while glanced to her face on the side.

"Yeah? No more dinner for you~"

"No way... that is a torture..."

"But you promise you'll eat less..."

"I mean, I'll eat less your taste..."

"Jerk!"

Their sing of laughter breeze in the solitary jungle, with a lot of wilds observed from the side with paws on their eyes.


	99. Three wishes

The night was young, two people indulged in their carnal desire beside the recently erected camp fire. With Lin Ruoxi on his lap, Naruto pressed against her back with his both hands molded her breast and his fingers rubbed her nipples. She lifted her hands and hugged his neck, letting him played with her twin girls as long as his wishes, she titled her head to the side, pushed out her tongue and clashed them together with his. Their body reeked with sweats and erotic flavor, further intensified the roaring beast namely raging lust within their guts.

She whimpered at the burning tower rested inside her tunnel, it pulsating and traversed her cavern path back and forth, slowly almost like a torture for her. But she understood, in this kind of position is easier for her to move than him, not to mention the intimate manner they committed, making him less smoothly striking her core.

Therefore, she swayed her hips, bouncing down her own plump ass on his lap with clumsy movement, it's a baby step and full of doubt, she unsure whether she moved in a right way to pleasure him.

But then... he moaned, the usual self-confidence voice meekly let out a tandem of delicious moan.

She was exhilarated, trembled with excitement, the smooth body pumped up and down, unsheathing and sheathing the blade that was glowed with the combined liquid of their intimacy.

Naruto felt his rod as if being choke, not in the way that suffered him, but more like delivered him to the edge of endless pleasure. After a while of letting her did the job, he began to move as well, the prowess he mustered shaking her inner world and caused a lot of tumult in the already chaotic desire.

The meaty sounds of their slapping meat enough to turn even the smallest racoon grew red.

With a rugged breath and splashing sweat, two youngster climbed the mountain fast, about to reach the peak in rush.

Naruto had his two hands underneath her knee, his head slipped between the gap of her armpit and he sucked on her left breast while his phallus sprint inside her cavern. Lin Ruoxi already lost the power on her hips, she couldn't follow the rapid movement of the blonde and helplessly let him supplied the tremendous amount of pleasure until her white jade body turned flaming rosy.

Soon, he made two last attack and sprayed his spunk inside the woman, the hot seeds of him combined with the stacked joy of intimacy within her immediately exploded the woman's guts, it was like a combustion of electricity, spreading through all of her vein and assaulted her brain, wiping out every single clear thought she had left.

She screamed toward the sky, condemning the heaven why she hadn't did this earlier if it was feel this good, maybe because the coitus with the man she loved provoke the sensitivity of her body much bigger.

Both people spoke the wordless sentence, gasp and pant smeared the environment, warm bodies united in the infinity of after taste.

Naruto pulled out his phallus, making her moan in dissatisfaction of being unfulfilled. He turned her around and hugged her, kissing her face before lodging his thick lips onto her small one.

His gentle brush on her back, the sweet words of her ears, the crib of warm sweaty body, all of it pushed her consciousness to the corner of slumber, slowly but surely, the light in her eyes turned dimmed and she flew to the world of dream.

* * *

The sky was darker than usual, a barren desert land spread through the horizon.

On the highground of the land, 7 people clad in a green vest with dark blue jumper suit stood before the edge, strange formation was built in front of them while their fingers made a gesture of seals.

"It's done, Hokage-sama," one of the people stood up, turning his body toward his back and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," a strict voice rang out. The intonation it held seems familiar.

The person didn't budge from his spot, with both hands behind his back, he stood tall, firm like a statue.

"Haven't you heard your order?" the voice rang again, the tone was very close.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Then why're you still here?"

"..." the person bit his lips, as if he tried to convey something but hesitated.

The sight shifted to the view far ahead, if one were focus, in the midst of sands and brewing storm, there were several landmark forming a shape of building.

"Do you have a family?" the voice had a hint of distant.

"Yes, Hokage-sama! A wife and one child, also a mother!"

"Then leave for them, not for youself, don't let them hold the same burden you would have."

The person stunned, after sometime of contemplating, he straightened his back and bowed his head deeply until his posture reached 90 degree.

"Hokage-sama! Forgive me!" then the person rushed out.

Soon more and more left until no one else stood in sight.

There was a brief moment of silent before the voice once again spoke, but it showed the tone of annoyance.

"Why are you also here?"

It didn't take one second for a gentle response came from behind.

"I also want to see..."

"There is no fancy thing to see."

"I am not here for sightseeing."

"Then walk away."

"No."

"Stubborn."

Both people went silent, a gaze directed to the front, seeing the panorama of desert's beauty.

"After this sequence, the world will see us as enemy, the whole world," the gentle tone reverberate from the side.

"I know, all according to the plan," the voice said in a blandness tone.

"In order to set the world anew, the old one must burn to ashes," the gentle tone said with a sigh.

"If a fruit taste bad, there is something wrong with the tree, you cut the tree down or pull its root from the ground, either way, the old tree is dead, and new stem is born."

"Most people will await, perhaps the next harvest time, the problem would be solved by itself."

"Perhaps, but sadly I am not those people, call me a monster if you want and I admit I am no savior, neither a miracle worker, I chose this path because it's the most practical."

"And you bear the consequences upon your own shoulder."

"Everybody responsible for their own action, no need for other to take the blame for mine."

"That's why I am here..."

"I don't need your pity."

"Pity? It's that what you think of me? Should I verbally told you again and again?"

"..." the voice shut tight his mouth.

"Don't worry, you can ignore me, I am not going to stand in your way."

"..." The view of the horizon was getting closer, two hands made a seal and seven figure within smokes popped out of thin air, they all had golden hair and white robe over their figure, they knelt in front of the formation.

They commenced various seals with their hands and raised their hands, tapping the formation with their palm in unison.

Soon, the landmark ahead trembled, tons of water flowed from the ground and formed a huge tidal wave across the sand's surface, it crashed against a lot of building, crumbling them one by one and swept the area without battling eyes. Commotion could be heard even from their distance, roaring of the wave, screaming carried by the winds, and confusion sank by despair.

The volume of the genocide, no person could stop it anymore, and it's all to late to prevent the destruction. Even when a sand made barrier erected, it's just held the water for a brief short time before it pushed broke through the barricade and quickly resumed its devastation.

The once barren land now filled with water, not just one or two flood but multiple times rapid stream.

The sight never once cast the view aside, staring straight not a single time dissuaded away.

Then after minutes for minutes passed, the raging water finally stopped, the sight turned around and sounds of footsteps rang.

"Prepare for battle, there should still few struggler still alive."

* * *

Her eyelids trembled, burning woods invited Lin Ruoxi's consciousness. The delicate body twitched, shifted position as she laid upon another warm body below.

She tilted her head and looked at Naruto's face, there were several instances of absent minded expression, then she lifted her hand and touched his cheek.

The man stirred awoke, smiled as his eyes greeted the beauty before him.

He moved several strands of her hair, there was speck of exhaustion adorning her precious face.

"So..." Naruto said in a long tone.

"So what?" She curled her lips.

Naruto wiped her smooth back, raised his own face to kiss her forehead.

"Have we officially become husband and wife?"

She widened her eyes, then giggled amorously.

"Well, aren't you getting cocky? We didn't even have a wedding yet," she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Did I hear it wrong? Is this mean you want to have a wedding with me?" Naruto grinned.

"Are you capable of such a feat? My wedding isn't going to be cheap you know?" she pushed out one finger and circled his chest.

"Why bother? You had your first time in the middle of knowwhere, might as well have a wedding in a jungle~" Naruto laughed but his cheek soon widened, streched to both side as if it was made of rubber.

"If you dare, I wed a king kong instead!" Her face flushed in an anger as her hand shivered while pinching his smooth cheek.

He sheepishly grinned then moved his hand downward, taking a meatful of her plump ass within his finger and strongly pulled it.

"Ah, you jerk!" the young lady inevitably moaned in pain then she slapped his chest.

Naruto opened his palm and grasped her mound fully, kneading until its meat overflowed between the gap of his finger.

"Nnh, jerk, bastard, pervert, beast!" she bit her finger to prevent her moan from going rampant.

Naruto chuckled then he stopped his mischievous action, he caressed her back while the lady was panting in delight.

"Ruoxi, there is something I want to tell you," he said with soft but serious countenance.

She didn't yield any response for a while, after several heavy breath had passed, she finally reacted.

"Go on."

Naruto took a deep breath, and he said in very careful words.

"Ruoxi, I plan to marry Mingyu."

"..." as if all sound in the world turned quiet, together with her tune of melody had shut.

Naruto sensed her body became tense, stiff akin to a piece of statue. He spoke no more, only awaited the inevitable angry shout came from her mouth.

"Did you do all of this just for preparing me to tell this news?" Lin Ruoxi said, her face declined onto his chest.

"A quarter of it, the rest just me wanted to give you a best night."

"Is it her demand or it was your initiative?"

"Mine."

"What is your intention?"

"I... can't really say... it's not my place."

Lin Ruoxi went silent again, then after the moon climbed up several inches, she opened her lips.

"OK."

Naruto blinked his eyes, he brought his head upward and stared at her small head.

"Ruoxi, are you sure?" he said in a doubtful tone.

"Hmph, what's with your question? Will you change your mind if I said no?" she tilted her head and faced him.

"Well, no of course, it just... out of my expectation..." he scratched his nose.

"I am fine if you want to marry Mingyu..." she curled her lips, her eyelashes fluttered, "but... you have to agree with my three wishes!"

Three wishes? What am I, a genie?

Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't wanna?" Lin Ruoxi enlarged her crystal clear eyes, staring like an abandoned puppy.

"That depends on the wishes," of course he wouldn't just agreed.

She huffed then raised her body till she sat on his stomach, this for the first time in his life he ever had the vision of a mortal like creature yet beautiful like the undying goddess.

Lin Ruoxi curled her lips at the charmed eyes and flaming desire it held, a huge amount of pride rose within her guts.

To be honest, she never like her appearance. Back in the days when she yet to handle her company, there were no a single time she came out from her house without some pervert blatantly leered and ogling her figure. And the number of men that harassed her with their court could no longer be counted only with fingers.

Sometimes she hoped she just a normal looking woman so they won't cause a headache for her head at every damn time.

But now, the fact that she could gain his attention just by her appearance alone inflicted a sudden deep gratitude toward whoever higher power up there.

She had seen his lovers' face and making, although they raised some alarm inside her awareness, but she still confidence with her own look.

In the beauty's department, she outclassed them by many.

"My first wish..." she stretched out one finger and traced his jaw line, the soft tip endorsed a sense as if a speck of lightning shocked him for every spots it touched, "is that you won't entice, let alone romantically involved with other women beside us three."

There was no surprise on his face, instead Naruto frowned, then he looked to the side while scratching his cheek.

"I can stop flirting with other women, but it's not within my power if they attracted to me, sometimes thing just naturally happen," he said in a slow manner.

"I disagree, there is no love without an instigation, so long you not provoking them, then they naturally won't have any idea with you, especially if you tell them you no longer available," she shook her head.

"Fine, but... make a room for another person?" Naruto said with a bitter smile.

Lin Ruoxi snapped her thin eyebrows together, she pinched Naruto's cheek and drawing them together quite far.

"Are you for real?! Who woman you had been screwing behind my back?!" her tone was harsh, it's a rare case for the cold CEO to lose her temper.

Why did it sounds like I am cheating?

"No, no, we aren't going that far, most just kissing once, and I have made a promise that is impossible for me to ignore!" Naruto grasped her hands and relinquished his cheek from being tormented.

She broke free, snorting while threw her face away from him, she crossed her arms in front of her breast.

Naruto sighed, he raised his body and hugged her gently. He didn't say a thing, his hand unceasingly brushed her hair while he hummed a soothing song.

His actions began to melt her irritation as the passage of times proceeded.

"Who?" she pasted her nose on his shoulder and her hands circled his back.

"Mei Mei," he said.

"She's far younger than you," despite her protest, Lin Ruoxi's voice remained steady.

"But she's not an underage," Naruto said.

"Hmph, still... how can I fell for an adultery like you," she mumbled in depressed tone.

Naruto smiled, he brought forward her figure, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Because I am all over your head!"

Looking at his expression that said such a stupid thing with a confident face, she couldn't hold back her laughter, a 'pfft' sound breezed from her mouth. She put her hand before her mouth and her body shook because of the ticklish feeling inside.

"You such an idiot."

Naruto rubbed his head then hugging her again. They sank in the silent of a tranquil moment.

"20 years old..." she said while her face on his chest.

"Hm?" he wrinkled his eyebrows.

"You not allowed to have sex with her, or marry her before she is 20..." her eyes remained fix at his firm pectoral.

"But... she already knew low and below of a man's part," he honked his mouth in discontent.

"I don't care, no sex before 20!"

"Fine, deal..." Naruto sighed and burried himself on the lushes of her hair.

"My second's wish is... you must always have been in home, no stay over at their place, no sleepover, no mattet how tired you are after the deed, come back home!" she said with strict tone.

"Nope, can't do," Naruto said without even a slightest pause.

"Wha- how can you reject it outright like this?!" her face flushed in anger.

"Because you are being selfish and inconsiderate, if Jiang Wei, Mingyu, and Mei Mei are my wives later, they all deserve the same attention that I gave to you," Naruto's eyes never once wavered despite her glaring eyes.

"Fine, each week, I allow you not to come home for a day," she said after frowing a while.

"Denied, thrice a week!" he curled his lips.

Three times a week?! That mean I could only have a time with him for fourdays?!

"Denied! Two times a week!" she couldn't bear it if she had to come home and saw Naruto are in his other wife's place. The thought of him and those people cuddled under the blanket and shared a night romance together almost dragged her to the deep sea of jealousy.

"Naah, three! Or we might as well didn't have agreement at all," Naruto closed his eyes, gesturing no room left for argument.

Lin Ruoxi greeted her teeth, dealing back and forth was supposed to be her forte since she learned how do it for three years long, and the result was her company fierce achievements over the years.

The gear inside her mind rotated furiously, trying to come up with a better deal.

"Alright, how about twice a week, and once a month, so you have regular two times and extra one time for every month," she said.

"Is that all?" Naruto opened one eye.

Her face suddenly adorned in red.

"To compensate with it, we... we would have intercourse... two times a week," she buried her face in his bosom.

"Hmm~" Naruto slid his lips to the side, and curled it up.

"W-what?" her heart bounced around like a little rabbit.

Naruto brought down his mouth and engulfed her right ears, the young lady immediately moaned in a low tone.

"Are you sure... only two times?" his hand went to her twin peak and traced the big outline.

"Nnh... ah... may-maybe three times... is fine too..." her hot breath gasped at his skin.

"Three?" hearing her alluring voice, his phallus once again rose up, he grasped her bottom, picking her up till she hovered above his male instrument, and he sheathed the sword into its scabbard.

She yelled, her eyes widened to its limit and tongue blurted out from its cage.

"Ah, ah, f-fine, three times a week and... and..."

holding her heart shaped ass, Naruto pumped his dick in a rush manner, completely disregard anything but his own peak to reach. Soon he put Lin Ruoxi in all four while he plunged from behind, the meaty slapping sounds turned her plump ass red and they juggle.

"Yaah... nnh... nyaa..." his wild and beastly manner shivered her core, and the treatment shut her mind down as her own peak quickly had been climbed.

Naruto bent his legs, he held her hands and pulled her from behind, it's like a knight reigned his horse.

Soon he came a lot inside her and Lin Ruoxi's body trembled, he let go her hands but before she fell onto the ground, Naruto hugged her small tummy while breathing roughly.

"And... what?" he said while closing his eyes, enjoying the warm inside her cavern.

"Hah... hah... and you can do me for a whole holiday..." she said with half lid eyes.

"Then it's a deal."

* * *

Both Naruto and Lin Ruoxi finally wore their garment again, it could be said it is her who insisted on it since she feared if they still bare then they just kept having coitus for the entire night until morning.

Naruto carried her with his back as they strolled the jungle, heading toward the direction of where they came.

Luckily for her, Naruto mastery in water elements could dry out her underwears so she didn't feel uncomfortable at all, though it still felt cold.

"Hey, you never mention the third wish," he said as he paved a small path between bushes.

"Oh, yeah..." her eyes had been changing between sleep and awake.

Lin Ruoxi rubbed her eyes then rested her hands on his shoulder.

"Naruto... I want, for you... to climb up the social status," she said carefully.

"..." Naruto hadn't yield any response, but he kept walking.

"I know you are strong, and I believe you can take out most of your enemies, but having a lot of women in your life will require you to protect us whenever the circumstances raise, and believe me, they will.

The more you fight, the more they resist, and the stronger you get, the stronger your enemies as well.

I am worried, at the certain time, you get a handful of them, and you no longer can handle it, your life will be in danger, so did the rest of us.

The reason why would they kept attacking you because of your ominous status, you are mysterious, your life filled with mystery. Smart opponents wouldn't carelessly attack you, but the idiot one would just did, because they looked down upon your unclear background.

But... if you're someone that had to be known, someone who are quite important in the city, no one will dare to touch you, neither they will ever have a thought with every thing related to you.

In order to be that person, it was either you take the fame by yourself or you have a strong backing.

Also..." she paused, there were many worried flashed on her dark clear eyes.

"Naruto please don't get the wrong idea, but if you are someone with status, I can... safely publicly... our marriage," her voice slowly disappeared into the background, she declined her face and glued her forehead to the back of his head. The muscle on her face twitched in a tense feeling.

"I... I am not having any shame to be together with you, hell, I want the world to know that we are an item, but... in your current status, I fear, many will come to harm you, perhaps you will receive a lot of sully and people will mock you.

Maybe you could disregard or brushed off their taunt, but what about me, and the rest of your women?

We don't want our man to be someone who are become the object of insult. We want him for one that cause them to stare in awe.

Therefore... please, Naruto."


	100. Septal Hematoma

Naruto hadn't let out a peep of sounds. From the moment she stopped talking, they braved the wilderness in a complete silent.

Lin Ruoxi's face turned gloomy, despite her attempt on explain her intention, she couldn't help but thinking Naruto got offended.

Step by step, only a snapping sounds of fallen branches breached their ears.

The talk of crickets in the nearby bushes, the dance of the leaves from the lushes trees.

They wandered in the jungle, with nothing but each other presence that comforting.

"Naruto..." after the time that seemed move for eternity, she couldn't bear the cold shoulder attitude he showed, after all, both couple just crossed the matter between man and woman, and it's a terrible outcome if they are at each other throat instead of being jolly.

Naruto still kept his voice to himself.

"Naruto... talk to me, I am... I am sorry... I didn't mean to insult you, I... I... I just want to think the best for you..." she tightened her grip on his neck, but not enough to choke him.

Yet he remained silent.

"Naruto... just... forget what I said earlier, it was stupid for me to say that, don't worry, you... can stay as what you are, I don't care about your status so long you never abandon me... I..." her voice filled with the urge of desperation, as if a child disowned by her parent.

"Ruoxi..." finally, the jerk blonde greeted the young lady with hesitation tone. Her eyes immediately lit with joy, but his next words definitely staggered her if she's on the ground.

"I think we lost..."

Lost? What do you mean lost?

"The path was just straight ahead, and you still manage to get us to nowhere?!" she pat Naruto's head and made him stared at his front.

"I know! But the tree, bushes, grass, and plants seems... different," Naruto broke free from her hand and glanced to his left and right.

"What? D-don't scare me like that, jerk!" she curled her body and pasted close to his back.

"I am not scaring you, look, that tree suppose to be a mango but now it's a cherry..." Naruto pointed his finger toward his northeast, several feet away from his location, there was five meters high tree planted among the bushes.

"A-are you sure? Maybe you're mistaken?" she puckered her forehead.

"No way, I am confident with my ability to identify anything that I had seen before, pretty sure that was a mango..."

"But... why is it different?" the dread replaced by curiosity.

"Wait," Naruto closed his eyes, but not even a minute later, he opened them again and they glowed in blue iridescent. He looked around, paused time to time, then he frowned before closing his eyes once more, he opened his eyes exactly a minute after, his pupil changed their shape into horizontal strip.

Lin Ruoxi didn't know what he does, her sight was blocked by his head thus she unable to witness the change on his eyes.

Naruto observed his surrounding and his countenance remained fixed.

Strange...

The movement of energy in this area didn't seemed natural at all, as if... something or someone had disturbed it recently.

Naruto moved his eyes and stared down the cherry's tree.

I know it, that tree wasn't suppose to be there. Either it got there on its own, or it was moved.

Naruto swept the plants in the vicinity's area, and most of them wasn't originally born around here.

He enlarged his sensory ability, trying to detect any kind of power that caused this phenomenon.

Any power except cultivator, whoever had the special ability certainly could accomplish this task, for example: a Mage who proficient in botany, a Specialist with extraordinary ability to communicate with plants, Fullbringer with wooden sword as their weapon.

But... it was a rare case for any of them to be able to completely one with the nature, unless they had an extremely high comprehension with the said ability, and it also mean they are super powerful.

And up until now, he just realized there was no animal around, not the smallest hare, or even the biggest bear, not a single snake or a pack of deer.

That means whoever moved the plants, must be also commanded the wild life to disappear from this area.

Botanokinesis and animalia manipulation.

Also covered his or her presence with the surrounding nature.

A powerful mage? A hybrid specialist?

Naruto thought deeply and went silent for quite a long time. Lin Ruoxi became agitated, she put her chin on his shoulder and drew near her cheek toward him.

Naruto noticed her gesture and knew the young lady felt insecured, thus he smiled while patted her bottom.

"Don't worry, I solve this in no time," then Naruto closed his eyes again, slowly the building flame of aura that coating his figure changed from blue color to orange, and only a couple minutes later, it shifted to green.

The aura spread toward the surrounding area and tackled the disturbance of energy in the environment. It was beating and attacking, but not in the intention of wrecking the nature, instead it held the purpose of fixing it.

The lack of order within the nature was restored but Naruto didn't just stop at there and the green aura invaded the line toward the origin of the cause.

Somewhere beside a high and tall mountain, far away from Naruto and Lin Ruoxi's location, a man sat crosslegged atop a giant boulder, the person's garment made of animal's skin and several leaves.

Soon the green aura arrived at his location without the man's knowing, the moment the aura struck his skinny figure, the man's body shivered then he spewed a mouthful of blood, the tanned skin on his face devoid from any redness.

His eyes turned grim and coldly gaze toward Naruto's direction, but before he could do anything, a howling of wolves, a roaring of tigers, and many commotion from the wilds pierced through and shattered the solitaire of the jungle.

The man became panic, he closed his eyes and tried to control them but it's a futile effort, akin to a rigid steel, these animals wouldn't bent their consciousness into his will.

Soon he decided to abandon his location, with many beast tailing him from behind, the man ran far, and fast.

Back at where Naruto's location, in the midst of Lin Ruoxi's confusion, he chuckled then strolled toward their portal.

* * *

It still a night time in Zhong Hai's city, but the environment is incomparably lighter, not only because of many lamps from various place, the sky also younger.

"Back to the city..." Naruto smiled as he appeared under the bridge, sadly the response he heard from the young lady on his back was a snooring. He curled his lips while shaking his head.

Naruto tapped his feet on the ground, the green pale energy covered his figure then he leapt away and disappeared from his spot.

Along the way, his phone had been rang for several times but since his both hands were under her thighs and Lin Ruoxi also slept, he couldn't pick it up.

Naruto stopped by a park within a city, the place built by a milestone and there was a statue of the founder of the city at the heart of the park.

Several people passed by the place, either in a whole pack of family, a couple or a complete loner.

Naruto looked for a white bench and he rested carefully Lin Ruoxi on the top of it. He fished out his phone and noticed the I.d of the caller, by the quantity of its incoming call, it's enough to make him wrinkle his eyebrows.

"Jingjing, is something happen?" he called it back and the moment it was picked up, he said immediately.

"Little brother Naruto, I am sorry for bothering you at this hour..." the voice that came from the other side wasn't a cheerful young and crisp female's tone, instead a weak familiar old man.

"Oh, Old Lee, no, no, I should be the one who said sorry for not picking up earlier, what happen?" the only one who had phone in Mr. Lee's family was Jingjing, it was even the result of her part time jobs for a whole year and little bit share of his stall's profit.

It wasn't that strange if Old Lee also used the phone, but for him to call this many...

"Little brother Naruto, Jingjing... has been hospitalized," the old man said with a wavering tone.

Naruto's eyebrows jumped, his jaw dropped slightly.

"W-what happen? Is she fine?" his tone had a hint of urgency.

"Jingjing got a fight with the ruffians in the market, she got her nose injured..." Old Lee said in a bitter tone.

"How worse the injury?" Naruto leaned against a pillar with rounded bulb as big as a watermelon on the top of it.

"There is an inflammation around her nose so the doctor couldn't really sure, but base on the symptoms, there is a chance of breaking, we wouldn't really know until three days later..."

"Alright, which hospitals, I'll go there."

"It's at the Public Hospital, not far from the market."

"I know the location, and I am sorry for unfortunate event befell Jingjing."

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto put down his phone, he stayed on his spot, looking at the ground with somber expression.

Then he sat beside the sleeping beauty, he touched her face and stirred the lamb awake.

"Hm? Have we arrive at home yet?" she rubbed her eyes and raised her upper body.

"No, I have to make a call thus we stop by the park," Naruto whisked several strands of hair from her face.

"Did something happen?" she knew it must be important if he had to stop.

"Yeah, my friend's daughter had an incident, and I plan to go to the hospital after I send you home," Naruto faintly smiled.

"Naruto, you don't have to, I come with you," she said.

"The reason I send you back because I may or may not be home so soon," Naruto said with relaxed expression.

Lin Ruoxi startled, she stared at his face, deeply felt the meaning inside his eyes.

Naruto stood up, offering his hand toward the young woman, she sighed then accepted it, she climbed his back after he turned.

Lin Ruoxi stared at his back with sad eyes, she hugged his neck so close to her face and pressed all her front against him.

"Be careful..." despite her unwillingness, but nothing came from her mouth beside the simple gesture of care.

* * *

Naruto arrived in the plain looking hospital, the size wasn't much, about 1/3 from Yu Lei's building.

He strolled inside, and a surge of negative emotion assaulted his sense.

Along with the stucked up feeling inside his chest because the lack of room to breath.

Left wall decorated with the population of sick and non-sick people who sat on the bunch of barely called seats.

Right wall filled with people who hadn't got the chance to get the piece of it, thus forcing them to sucker sitting on the floor.

Naruto stopped, his face didn't show any change in expression but his eyes flickered red.

Naruto shook his head, and his iris once again cerulean.

He traversed two halls before arrived in the section where Lee's family are, the moment he stepped inside, his eyes once again... flickered red.

The emergency room was a place for patient who required an immediate medical care upon their arrival on the hospital, regardless the condition the patient had, anyone would set their first priority to this room.

Despite the urgency of service being applied, the hospital's staff only administered the first basic help such as respiratory assistance or vitamin fluid infusion.

Thereafter, the patient needed to wait if they want to receive the following procedure, firstly they must had taken care the administration, which required fee for the sort of treatment later such as operation, patient's room, medication, even the service of the staff.

Of course, for those with deep pocket within their pants will consider the predicament as if a breeze walk on the park, the staff also would take care their necessity like a fire lit on their asses.

And to those who had the shallow one? Yeah, you must wait perhaps double hours again for the nurse to glimpse their eyes on you.

Among the many green beds separated by a thick curtain, Lee Jingjing laid on the top of the bed with her eyes closed and a breathing device covered her two organ. Her nose was strapped with a bandage thus it could be seen how hard she tried to breath. Her chest heaved, with a brown suit and black shirt supported its movement. On the side of her bed, Madam Lee grasped the hand of her only daughter, the old lady had her expression filled with anguish, the corner of her eyes turned red for some reason.

Old Lee hadn't been around, Naruto thought the old man must have been taking care some paper work's business with the staff. He glanced to right and left, many people also in the same condition with Lee Jingjing, few even far worse, yet no staff seemed busy.

"Madam Lee," he said as soon as he arrived in the front of Lee Jingjing's bed. The old woman startled and turned her head to her left, she jumped in surprise seeing Naruto's presence, the gloomy eyes became clear a little bit.

"Little brother Naruto, is good to see you here!" she rose from her seat but Naruto raised his hand and stopped her from going further.

"Yes, I am sorry for being late... and Jingjing's situation," Naruto walked to the empty space on the bed's left side, his eyes tenderly looked at the fainted young woman, her forehead occasionally knitted as if she endured some unknown pain.

"Thank you, you are too kind," she said with a faint smile, but he could see the shiver on her lips.

"How is she?" although he already knew but it was just on the general basis.

Madam Lee declined her head, the color on her face drained from the any redness and leaving only the white paper.

"The doctor said... the doctor said... Jingjing... Jingjing... might never truly recover from this..." she brought up her hand and pasted it on her mouth. A vague sob sounded out but it's like a loud ringing bell in his ears.

"That worse?" Naruto's eyebrows ascended.

"They weren't really sure, the shape of her nose was slightly change, yet the bleeding was rather slow, there are the possibility of fractured on the nose's bone, they said the lightest injury she probably suffered was just a broken nose while the crucial one was Septal Hematoma," she hiccuped in the middle of speech.

"Septal Hematoma?"

"It's when blood gather in the area between your nostril, it may block one or both the passage inside the nose, and if that really happen, it must be drained immediately or it may caused a dangerous infection.

Also... a permanent change in shape of the person's nose," she gave a mirthless smile and brushed Jingjing's hair.

"How long it takes for her nose to be treated?" Naruto observed Jingjing's attire, since she still wore her teacher's uniform and the event took place in the market, meaning the time of the incident happen either while she went to work or she went to home, Naruto thought it was possibly the later since he remembered there were several incoming call in the afternoon.

Elder brother! Your stall is missing!

Naruto tilted his head to the side while staring at her face.

Why she sent me that message instead just ask for help?

"It should be as soon as possible, but..." Ms. Lee let out more sobs, Naruto understood the words she wanted to say and how hard to convey it. The blonde sighed, he lamented how the world rotated base on a money now. If this was a corporate hospital, it is understandable, but this is a public hospital, it belong for any people not just a rich one.

While both Naruto and Madam Lee sank in the awkward environment, an old man passed through the area's gate with distress's appearance, the moment he saw a familiar blonde person ahead, he abruptly fixed his expression and assumed a temperate countenance.

"Naruto! It feels like forever since the last time we meet," the old man softly chuckled while sauntering toward Lee Jingjing's bed. Naruto faced him without hurry, he put on a cheerful face.

"Old Lee sure like to exaggerate, it's not like we haven't met for years," he grinned.

"Oh, son, don't you know a day without you around is the same like a year?" Old Lee put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Please stop, I'm straight," he assumed a depressed face.

"Damn, brat! your head fill with bunch of non-sense!" Old Lee twitched his lips, he took Naruto to his bosom by strangling his neck then he rubbed his knuckle on his head.

"Ou, ou, ou, still got some spunk inside that old bony bone of yours!" Naruto closed one eye while chuckling.

"Get a room you two," Madam Lee rolled her eyes.

Naruto and Old Lee separated, they laughed in a low tone before exchanged verbal normally. Naruto once again set his eyes toward Lee Jingjing.

"Old Lee, who this ruffian who got into a fight with Jingjing?" he ruffled her black hair.

"A new scumbag after Chen Dahai no longer in power," Old Lee's face turned ugly, "their presence isn't for robbing us in the name of protection fee but to kick us away from our selling spots."

"Are you saying they work for the owner of the land?" Naruto frowned.

"I don't know, thirty years long I have sell in that place, no news I ever heard it belong specifically to someone," Old Lee's said, "it still should be the property of the government."

"Then how can they act as they wishes? Also why you are not contacting the police? I've heard the new chief of western district is just and solid."

"I did, and so the other's seller, but no further action made by the authority, and don't you know? the western's chief recently got release from hospital."

"..." Naruto's face darkened, no wonder the market side of the district suffered the injustice, once the so called guardian force of the area no longer function, many dirty hands would run in rampant.

"How Jingjing got mixed into this? As far as I know, she is a cool headed and sweet girl, why would she challenge those ruffians?"

"Base on what people said, the ruffians became too overbearing, they not just disturb the seller but also bothered the customer, their last victims was a couple and they had shamed them too much, Jingjing happened just return from the school and witnessed the act, and she couldn't stand it," Old lee sighed then he knead the young woman's leg, "silly girl, knows she was not match of those people yet didn't back down from their threat, instead wounded one of them by throwing a piece of beer's glass."

"She did?" Naruto widened his eyes.

"Yes," Old Lee nodded, his voice held a hint of a pride, "Jingjing is truly a fierce lady, it's the same like her mother."

"Hey, don't talk like I am not here!" Madam Lee drew her eyebrows and honked her mouth in discontent, "also don't compliment her, what if she tried to do the same in the future?!"

"I couldn't be more proud as her father," Old Lee said simply.

"You!" then the old lady began to raise her voice and berated Old Lee, line for line of a harsh words dauntingly came out from her mouth like a compartment of trains or a trail of smokes. Old Lee tried to calm his wife but the old lady seemed unyielding, they became the main attention of the room with a lot of glare directed at them. Naruto could only bitterly smiled in apologetic manner toward those poor people who just wanted to rest.

"Mom..." luckily before they got kicked out by the nurse, a soft voice came from the bed side which gained the attention of the three people.

"Jingjing!" the old lady startled and quickly approached her.

"You are too loud..." Jingjing said through the breather, her voice akin to a whisper that slowly dimmed.

"Sorry baby," she sobbed while also embarrassingly smiled.

Lee Jingjing moved her eyes toward the other side, the murky eyes as if received a heaven blessing because it glowed clearly the moment she saw a familiar blonde's face.

"Elder brother!" she said without holding back her voice, then she knitted her forehead as if something made her winced.

"Relax Jingjing, I am not going anywhere so soon," Naruto smiled then sat on the narrow space of her bed.

"Elder brother..." she said with a soft tone, there was a longing expression within it.

Old Lee curled the corner of his lips, then his eyes shifted to Madam Lee, giving her a meaningful stare then he strolled out from the room. The old lady hesitated for a while before she hastily followed her husband's tail.

"Jingjing is a terrifying person, heh? You wounded a thug like that, remind me not to anger you at some point..." Naruto slanted his lips.

"Elder brother, you tease me!" her breather was taken off, thus she could speak easier.

Naruto laughed then he ruffled her hair, the young lady enjoyed his touch as a smile grew on her lips.

"Why you do that?" he said

"Because I learned not to feel fear.

When I was mugged, I felt this... intense feeling that clutched my heart, it was binding my legs not to move, caging my mouth not to scream, and tying my hands not to struggle.

I was hopeless, my thought bred fear inside of me if the criminal knew my condition, perhaps he could have done more evil things instead of just taking my stuff away.

And then... you came, though not exactly in the way of prince charming, you came to help in the darkest hours of my life. Spending my times with you, I steeled my heart not to desperately seek your help, I don't want to be a pathetic damsel who only shout help and help.

But I guess, just determination isn't enough, because at the end, I'm still nothing but that girl who froze from being mugged," she bitterly glanced down, her eyes dimmed with brooding color.

Naruto didn't have the change on his expression, his finger unceasingly caressed her hair.

"Stupid," he simply said.

"You think so?" she glued her eyes toward him, the pair of brown eyes weakly gazed.

"When you couldn't fight, the best thing to do is run," Naruto said.

"Isn't that the act of a coward?"

"No, is the act of survival."

"So it is better for me to survive while developing the fear and shame for abandoning the helpless, then stay hold my ground protecting those who needed?" Lee Jingjing frowned.

"Let me ask you a question," Naruto shifted his position, "which category are you, the helpless or the helpful?"

Lee Jingjing startled, she didn't respond him for quite sometimes.

"The helpless are those who couldn't protect themselves, let alone protect other people, the helpful are those who could fight for their live, and carry others if they are strong enough," Naruto said slowly.

"Try to remember the event in the previous afternoon, what things that happened after you provoke the ruffian?"

Lee Jingjing stared at the ceiling of the room, the peaceful on her face diminished as she remembered the sequence of the event. Her eyes turned moist.

"Someone... step in, and he try to save me..." her voice was shivered.

"And what happen to that person?" Naruto's voice remained unchanged.

"He... he... I don't know... the last thing I see, he was wounded heavily," Lee Jingjing put her arm over her eyes, it was both pain for her heart and nose to feel the grim at this situation.

"Yes, that is the truth, that is the fact..." Naruto put his hand over hers and shared the comfortable aura with her, her jumbled emotions one by one set into their own path and once again coordinated perfectly.

"We are living in the real world, not in some novel or tv shows full of plot armor cliche, one wrong move, we may cost our live in the process, or worst, someone dear's life.

We need to be smart, and being smart sometimes mean we had to be patience and control our emotion. We let them goes berserk, and we already lose.

I am not telling you to run to be a coward, I am telling you to run to save a life. In fact, I may tell you to do nothing if that mean preserving your own life and the others.

Survival, isn't mean for those with weak hearts, but with a strong will to live and sought a solution for the present cause."

Lee Jingjing had calmed herself, she brought Naruto's hand toward her chest and put it on the top of her beating heart and she sensed his closeness. His words reverberated inside her minds, bouncing around like a naughty child within her consciousness.

"Oh by the way, why did you send me a message about my stall went missing, instead just directly ask for help?" Naruto raised one eyebrows.

"Hehe, don't you remember, elder brother?" she said with a faint smile.

"Umm? yeah sure, sure, I remember, it was about that... yeah, you know... that," Naruto dropped a cold sweat from his temple, his forefinger stretched out and rolled it around in the air.

"You forget about it, don't you?" Lee Jingjing's eyes turned moist.

"Oh, crap, don't cry! It's uuuh... it's..." he crossed his arms over his chest, tilted his head to the side while his forehead created a lot of wrinkled.

The young lady soon chuckled at his effort, her nose sparked a pain for the cost of it.

"It's fine elder brother, let me rehearse your memory..."


End file.
